Confesiones de un universitario
by Redana Crisp
Summary: La facultad puede ser un dolor de cabeza pero te puede llevar a donde menos te imaginas. Tal vez te lleve a conocer al amor de tu vida. Bella es una romántica empedernida sin experiencia alguna en el amor y Edward tiene una mente sucia. Una perfecta combinación para sus locas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Tus reviews son muy importantes para mí. No te olvides de comentar en cada capítulo, quiero saber tu opinión. No importa si eres una nueva lectora, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y todos son contestados(: Ahora sí, ¡disfruta tu lectura!**

**.:SUMMARY:.**

**La facultad puede ser un dolor de cabeza pero algunas veces, las atracciones, los polvos de una noche, las fiestas y el alcohol te pueden llevar a donde menos te imaginas. Tal vez te lleven a conocer al amor de tu vida.**

**Bella Swan, es una chica universitaria, aspira a ser profesora al igual que su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Alice Brandon también es la mejor amiga de ambas. Bella conoce a Alice desde la secundaria y a Rosalie desde la preparatoria.**

**El círculo de amigos de este trio es muy variado, en él se pueden encontrar un montón de chicas fáciles y falsas, además de chicos que solo buscan polvos de una noche.**

**Entre este tipo de chicos se encuentran Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock, pero estos no saben lo que les espera cuando se metan entre las sábanas de las chicas Swan-Hale-Brandon.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Cuando terminé mi ducha alguien gritó desde el salón. Rodé los ojos cuando escuché a Rosalie llamarme:

-¡Perra Swan!

Salí de mi habitación y fui a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Perra Hale?-le pregunte mordaz mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla.

-¡Tienes que ver esto!-chilló emocionada mientras agitaba peligrosamente su laptop.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte. Me senté en el brazo del sofá y me incliné para ver la pantalla.

-¡La perra de Jessica se acostó con Brady!-apuntó con su mano la computadora.

-Pff, no tiene nada de interesante, esa zorra se ha acostado hasta con el Papa-rodé los ojos. Rose me dio un ligero puntapié en mi pantorrilla.

-Eso no es lo interesante, no me dejaste terminar, lo que pasa es que es vergonzoso hasta para ella-alzó las cejas.

-¿Y cómo por qué?-pregunté sin entender.

-Mira aquí dice: "Pero la verdad no fue gratificante, puta madre, tiene el pene del tamaño de un meñique, ni siquiera me hizo terminar, tuve que fingir un puto orgasmo, Hale".

Ouch.

Nos miramos mutuamente por unos segundos y después estallamos en carcajadas, caí al piso y me reí más fuerte, si es que era posible, comenzó a faltarme el aire, mi rostro estaba caliente y tenía que agarrarme el estómago. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por las comisuras de mis ojos.

-Eso es…humillante-dije cuando pude encontrar mi voz de vuelta y Rose soltó otra risita.

-No entiendo…Brady siempre presumía de tener un amigo grande-dijo confundida mientras seguía viendo la pantalla de su laptop.

-Mi amor, sus comentarios alimentaban su propio ego, si nadie lo alagaba él tenía que hacerlo-dije mientras ponía cara pensativa, Rosalie me arrojo un cojín y le di un manotazo.

-Tengo que ver si es verdad-dijo mientras miraba a la nada, alce una ceja.

-¿Estás diciendo que te acostarás con Brady solo para ver si tiene el pene de meñique?-fruncí el ceño.

-Exacto-me miró y alzó una perfecta ceja-¿Te unes?-No necesite pensarlo mucho.

-Obvio…pero no quiero hacer un trío así que lo haré después que tú-me volvió a golpear con el cojín. Dejamos escapar una risilla entre los dientes.

-Estúpida-la rubia se relamió los labios. Volví a reírme y se me unió. La risa se convirtió en un suave movimiento de hombros.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-pregunté mientras me pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

-Naa se fue a la biblioteca-Rose le restó importancia con un gesto de mano-dijo que necesitaba unos libros para una tarea-rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres cocinar o pedimos algo para la cena?-negó con la cabeza.

-Alice me dijo que ella traería algo de paso-comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

-Ok.

Cerró su laptop y la dejó a su lado, luego se inclinó y tomó su libro de la mesa de café y comenzó a leer.

-¿Ahora lees "Lolita"?-pregunté alzando una ceja, me miró entre sus pestañas.

-Yo no quería, pero el rico que tengo por profesor, me lo asigno-suspiré-en realidad, quiero hacer todo lo que hace este tipo con la chica

-¿Estás diciendo que serás lesbiana?

-¡No! ¿Y perderme el pene de meñique de Brady? Nunca, me refería a que quisiera hacer todo lo que este tipo hace con la chica, pero yo con el sexy y caliente de mi profesor-se explicó

-De acuerdo-dije no muy convencida-creo que al Sr. Drew le agradaría escuchar eso… igual creo que serás lesbiana-ella me golpeo el hombro y me puse de pie riéndome.

-Iré a guardar mis cosas, ya vuelvo-le guiñé un ojo y me mostró su dedo medio.

_Rose._

Guardé todos mis libros en la mochila y me cepillé el cabello, ahora medio seco, después salí de la habitación y llegue hasta con Rosalie.

-¿Rose?-la llamé

-¿Mhhm?-me senté a su lado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que nuestra vida es pura mierda?-le dije, ella me miró y alzó una ceja.

\- y ahora creo que te convertirás en suicida-se burló y la golpeé-pero en serio si quieres terminar con tu vida, avísame, despídete de mí y no lo hagas aquí, no quiero que tu fantasma ronde y me veas mientras Brady me hace terminar-se volvió a burlar y esta vez la acompañe.

-No me refería a eso, imbécil-le dije y seguí-me refiero a que solo estamos desperdiciando el tiempo al ir de abeja en abeja-alzó una ceja.

-Explícate mejor-dejó su libro a un lado y se concentró en mí.

-Se supone que nosotras tres somos mejores amigas y nos hemos acostado con las mismas personas, al igual que Kate, Jessica y Angela.

-¿Y eso está mal?-

-No lo sé, es a lo que me refiero-me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno… ¿y quieres cambiarlo?

-Demonios no…no lo sé…pero ¿no crees que sería mejor buscar una pareja estable?

-¿Estás diciendo que busquemos con quien nos casaremos?

-No tanto así-me encogí de hombros, perturbada.

-¿De acuerdo?-dijo indecisa.

-Pero después de verificar a Brady-acordé. Nos largamos a reír cuando el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen, perras?-pregunto Alice. _Aah, la amorosa Alice._

-Te lo diremos después de la cena-le aseguró Rose.

Cenamos tranquilamente la comida italiana que había traído Alice. Creo que no me he presentado muy bien pero…va de nuevo. Rebobinar.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vivo en Seattle junto con mis mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, las tres estamos cursando el penúltimo año de la facultad. Rosalie y yo seremos profesoras, Alice se especializara en Ciencias. Conocí a esta última cuando iba en secundaria, luego conocimos a Rosalie cuando íbamos en preparatoria, las tres vivíamos en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olympic en el estado de Washington.

Nuestro círculo de amigos se basaba solo en chicos que buscaban polvos de una sola noche, fiestas de facultad y de quién burlarse. Algunas veces me sentía mal por eso pero otras no. Tal vez aún estaba definiendo qué era lo que me gustaba.

Además de nosotras tres, Renesmee Wolfe, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Kate Milligan, Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley eran de nuestros mejores amigos. Mike Newton no me simpatizaba mucho pero qué más da. La mayoría había compartido ya las mismas parejas sexuales, si no es que todos, nos contábamos los detalles entre las chicas y nos burlábamos.

Había unos tipos que se burlaban de mí solo por un episodio falso de "depresión" que había tenido. Todo era mentira. Pero aun así hablaba con ellos, al que no me gustaba mucho hablarle era al puto de Edwardsiano, puto Edward Cullen, ¿me odiaba? Él era el que siempre comenzaba las bromas, pero estaba segura que no era amor, nunca me veía y solo bromeaba cuando pasaba frente a ellos. Putos. Él había rotó mi corazón…o algo así. Tan pronto como comenzó con sus estúpidos comentarios se borró la imagen genial que tenía de él. No negaré que había tenido un ligero enamoramiento con él en nuestro primer año de universidad. Él era genial, esos tres años. Era una de esas personas que vivía y chapoteaba y no le importaba. Vibraba y amaba eso. Me divertía un montón con él pero todo cambió cuando comenzó a ser un idiota. Bye, bye, Edward Cabrón Cullen.

Resulta que se burlaban de mí porque este verano, al volver a clases, según ellos, tuve un lapso de depresión traumática. _Depresión Traumática mis calzones._

Todo empezó cuando una tarde, al final de las clases, "intente suicidarme" ¿Están mal? Ni siquiera me suicidaría por que Robert Pattinson se negó a que lo montara. Por Dios.

Iba saliendo del edificio, llevaba mi capucha puesta ya que estaba lloviendo levemente, caminé hacia la acera, recuerdo con claridad haber visto los rostros de Cullen, Félix, Ben, Collin y Brady cerca de donde yo iba, razón por la cual se seguían burlando, ¡pues si lo habían visto todo en primera fila!, el punto es que al bajar el escalón para cruzar la carretera, mi "magnifico" pie se dobló y vine cayendo hasta la mitad de la carretera justo cuando un auto iba a pasar. Genial. El auto se detuvo en mi propia cara, logré sentir como el aire caliente del motor impactaba en mi rostro y pecho. El conductor bajó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, después de asegurarse que estaba bien se fue.

Vi por sobre mi hombro como todos afuera del edificio me veían con cara de horror y para colmo Cullen me veía con cara de _"¿estas estúpida? ¿Te querías suicidar porque Robert Pattinson se negó a que lo montaras?"_ bueno no tanto pero me veía algo así.

Desde entonces para ellos soy "Hamlet", deprimida y triste. Todo empeoró al ver que llevaba la capucha y mi cabello me cubría el rostro. Parecía chica traumada.

-¿Ya me van a decir de que se estaban riendo antes?-preguntó Alice cuando terminamos de cenar y las tres nos instalamos en el salón.

-Sí-Rose chilló y aplaudió levemente. Después de explicarle, Alice no pudo reprimir las carcajadas y también se unió al plan de probar a Brady. Era raro porque él se burlaba de mí, pero aun así le hablaba y me agradaba. A comparación de Cullen.

-¿Cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido?-le pregunto Rose a Alice.

-Hum…no lo sé-respondió.

-Genial-Rosalie se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación, Alice y yo nos miramos desconcertadas. Rose volvió y traía consigo un gran bloc de notas y un marcador. Escribimos todas las parejas que habíamos tenido y eran varias. _Asombroso_

-¡Bella no has probado a ninguno del circulo vicioso!-festejó Rose, ella llamaba así a Edward y a sus compinches, los que se burlaban de mí.

-¡Genial!-dije-pero probare a Brady

-Eso está bien, tienes una justa razón para burlarte de él-dijo Alice y nos reímos.

-Oye, Bella-susurró Rose

-¿Qué?- también susurre.

-Tienes que probar a Cullen-volvió a susurrar y me puse de pie de un salto.

-¿¡QUE?!, ¡NI LOCA!-chillé.

-Dicen que la tiene grande-dijo Rose.

-No me importa. No me acostaré con Cullen, suficiente odio me tiene, además ¡no dejare que su polla entre en mi coño!-chille-¿Quién dice que la tiene grande?

-Bueno…Victoria, Kate, Charlotte e Irina-dijo.

-Genial, las putas zorras que odio-me senté enfurruñada-a excepción de Kate, claro

Rosalie y Alice se vieron por unos segundos.

-Bella, ¿no será que las odias por qué Edward si ha estado encima de ellas y tú no?-murmuró Alice.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí! Si no es así ¿Por qué te enojas cuando lo nombramos?-dijo la inteligente de Rosalie-Tienes celos

-¡Claro que no!, es solo que siempre me molesta y me tiene hasta la madre diciéndome Hamlet cuando no es así-les explique-además somos dos polos opuestos

-Claro que no-espetó Rose

Claro que si-le conteste tajante.

-Bella, ambos visten la mayoría del tiempo de azul, ambos fuman marihuana de vez en cuando, ambos son inteligentes, ambos son unos putos-enumeró Alice.

-Eso no es tener nada en común-farfulle, Rosalie suspiro.

-De acuerdo, haremos que te creemos.

-Hagan lo que quieran-dije-al fin y al cabo no me gusta-les dije, o lo hice con tanta seguridad y confianza o ellas siguieron su plan de creerme, pero funcionó.

**OoOoOo**

Gruñí cuando el despertador sonó. Me levanté con toda la calma del mundo como si el tiempo me fuera a esperar. _Vamos, Bella, ni siquiera el puto de Jacob te espero después de que te lo tiraste._

Tomé una ducha, solo tome una barrita de cereales y un café de desayuno. Rosalie y Alice ya se habían ido para cuando volví al salón después de lavarme los dientes. Salí y me fui a la facultad.

Después de que el primer bloque de clases pasará me apresuré para ir al Starbucks del campus. Iba por el pasillo cuando sufrí una gran interrupción por una gran mierda. _Cullen._

-¡Hola, Hamlet!-saludó, lo ignore y seguí caminando-disculpa, ¡Hola, Swan!-siguió con entusiasmo.

-Apártate, Cullen-le respondí con voz tajante y seguí caminando.

-¡Espera, Swan, te necesito!-gritó, los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo comenzaron a murmurar y a chiflar, me detuve -¡No de esa forma, idiotas!-les gritó Edward-Swan-murmuro detrás de mí. Me gire para quedar de frente.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-pregunté. Me apuntó con un dedo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-No, gracias, jamás te hare un favor-dije mientras miraba su entrepierna. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-No, de esos favores, sucia-me regañó y bufé.

-Habla-le ordené.

-Escuché que tu tenías Hamlet-dijo, lo fulminé con la mirada y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando hasta que su brazo me atrapo-No, espera, olvídalo-me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando pero su brazo me lo impidió otra vez-¡Espera! Es la verdad-dijo.

-De-ja de jo-der-le dije separando las palabras en silabas.

-Espera, enserio necesito Hamlet.

-Ve al grano, Cullen-le dije mientras me recargaba en un pie mostrándome impaciente. Lo estaba. Estaba hablando con una mierda gigante como Cullen cuando podría estar disfrutando de mi cappuccino.

-Bien-suspiró-la mierda que tengo por profesor-_No más que tú_-me pidió que leyera Hamlet, ¡no se ni para que si yo estudio leyes!

-Tal vez para que sepas la importancia de la obra y dejes de joder a la gente-le interrumpí y trate de seguir caminando, el me detuvo.

-Es verdad, Swan, escuche que tenías Hamlet y que... bueno…que…

-Deja de tartamudear, me haces perder el tiempo-le dije

-Es que, Isabella, me pones nervioso-dijo con voz seductora mientras me encerraba entre la pared y su brazo. Esperen. ¿Cómo llegue a la pared? No, lo más importante ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no me daban duro contra el muro? _Isabella, concéntrate. No pienses así con Edward al frente. Por Dios. Es Edward. La gran mierda._

-Aléjate-fruncí el ceño y le ordené, el suspiró y se alejó.

-¿Me prestaras a Hamlet?-puso sus manos como si estuviera implorando.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-Vamos, Bella-que usara mí nombre así me convenció.

-De acuerdo-le dije y seguí caminando.

-¡Espera!-me gritó de vuelta, bufé cansada.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Cuándo paso por él?

-Esta tarde-le dije mientras me acercaba-¿Sabes dónde vivo, no?

-Claro-dijo con voz seductora-creo que también iré por un favor-dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón con su dedo y acercaba su rostro para besarme.

-Ja, y yo soy la sucia-le dije sin ningún intento de alejarme. No es que me gustara, pero sabía cómo terminaba esto.

-Sí, lo eres-me contestó mientras sentía su aliento en mi rostro. Debía admitir que olía bien. Demasiado. Edward Cullen siempre olía bien.

-Entonces ¿pasas esta tarde?

-Tu aliento huele bien-me dijo-y si, paso esta tarde.

-De acuerdo, ahora aléjate que tengo que ir por un café-le dije, no lo hizo y le pegue con la rodilla cerca de la entrepierna.

Se alejó de inmediato quejándose.

-No seas maricón-le dije mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar unas burlas.

-Cállense, imbéciles-gritó Edward -ella me desea-volvió a gritar lo suficiente alto para que yo escuchara, solté una carcajada y Edward volvió a gritar-me las pagaras, Swan.

Salí del edificio y me fui al Starbucks, genial, más privacidad. O eso creí.

-¡Hola, Bella!-me saludó la zorra de Jessica.

-¡Hola, Jess!-la salude de vuelta y se sentó en mi mesa.

-Creo que Rose te conto lo de Brady, ¿verdad?-dijo, sabia a donde quería llegar.

-Sí, lo hizo. Eres una zorra-le dije y ella se rió.

-No más que tú. Oye Rosalie me dijo que te obligara para que probaras a Cullen-solté la cuchara que sostenía y me cruce de brazos.

-¡¿Por qué tanto empeño?! ¿¡Que tiene el que no tenga otro?!

-Bueno, que no tenga Brady…la verga grande-dijo y me reí-pero enserio, ¿Por qué no quieres probarlo?

-Por qué no-le dije y volví a comer de mi pastel de chocolate-además, probare a Brady

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?-me encogí de hombros -No me perderé al meñique-le contesté y se soltó riendo.

En mi clase de Literatura, mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

_"Bells, tengo el plan perfecto para que te tires a Brady"_Jessica. Genial.

_"De acuerdo, me lo dices al final de las clases"_

Idiota.

Las clases terminaron y como era de esperarse, Jessica me esperaba afuera del aula.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo el plan perfecto

-Suéltalo-la inste, ella comenzó a hablar mientras salíamos del edificio.

-Quédatelo, el sábado, en la fiesta de la facultad, hablas con él y ¡bum!-Jess hizo un ademan como si aplastara algo-te lo tiras

-De acuerdo, creo que no es tan difícil, difícil será que se separe del circulo vicioso

-Eso no es problema, yo me tirare a Félix-La miré como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Probaras al grande del grupo?

-No, no-movió su dedo índice negando-el grande del grupo es Cullen-dijo y rodé los ojos-pero ese te lo dejare a ti, estoy segura que lo deseas.

-¡Claro que no!-le contesté.

-Aja, claro-dijo y se fue. Zorra.

-¡Swan!-me llamó una voz que conocía muy bien. Otra vez a joder.

-Y ahí vienes otra vez a joder-le dije cuando lo sentí detrás de mí.

-Yo no jodo-dijo, me gire para verlo con la ceja alzada-bueno…tal vez, solo venía a recordarte que tenemos una cita-rodé los ojos.

-Metete tu cita por el trasero, Cullen-él se rió.

-Eres chiquita pero candente-susurró con voz seductora en mi oído.

-Aléjate si no quieres que te monte aquí mismo-le dije.

-Eso me gustaría, es una de mis fantasías sexuales, está en mi lista.

-¿Tienes una lista?-le dije mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Sí, y tú la encabezas-dijo y rodé los ojos, lo miré y me estaba viendo con una sonrisa-número 1: Isabella Swan cabalgándome en medio del campus-Solté una carcajada.

-Me haces reír, Cullen

Me gusta que te rías, Bella-lo mire con el ceño fruncido, pero no había burla en su rostro ni en sus ojos, rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Claro-le dije-adiós, Edward, Rose me espera-le dije mientras señalaba con la barbilla a Rosalie que nos miraba burlonamente.

-Sí, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo-y salúdame a la rubia candente-dijo mientras la veía y la señalaba con la barbilla.

-Creí que la que te gustaba era yo-le dije "ofendida"

-Claro, bebe, siempre tu-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón en su dedo y plantaba un beso en mi mejilla.

-Adiós, Cullen-le dije burlonamente.

-Sí, adiós Hamlet-le mostré el dedo medio y se rio.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me imagino que harás con ese dedo-dijo alternando la mirada entre mi dedo y mi regazo.

-Eres un cerdo, pero pronto lo verás-le dije y le guiñe un ojo.

-No puedo esperar-me dijo-hasta luego, Bella

-Sí, nos vemos-me alejé.

Amaba jugar con La Mierda así, era divertido, pero odiaba hablarle. Puto.

-Veo que ya te convencimos en probar a Cullen-me dijo Rosalie burlonamente.

-Jodete-le contesté y se soltó riendo.

Yo no tenía mucha hambre, así que solo me comí un emparedado. Le conté a Alice y a Rose que este fin de semana me tiraría a Brady en la fiesta de facultad, y que Jess se tiraría a Félix.

-Eso me gusta-dijo Alice-recuerda que no tocaremos a tu Cullen adorado

-Dejen de joder-les dije

-No te hagas, Swan, si bien vi cómo te besaba la mejilla-me dijo Rose.

-Nosotros jugamos así de vez en cuando

-Claro-dijo Alice irónicamente.

-Piensen lo que quieran-les dije y tome una bocanada de aire-vendrá esta tarde.

-¡Lo sabía!-chilló Rose-no aguantaste y lo montarás hoy mismo-Alice y ella se soltaron a reír.

-¡Rose!-la reprendí.

-Pero enserio, ¿a que vendrá?-preguntó Alice cuando dejo de reír.

-Quiere que le preste Hamlet-les dije y ellas se miraron extrañadas-dice que su profesor lo encargo para que leyeran

Rose se soltó riendo junto con Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunté irritada y confundida.

-¿No le creíste o sí?-preguntó Alice entre risas.

-Tenía que ¿cierto?-les dije y ellas se rieron más.

-Escucha esto-dijo Rose mientras buscaba su celular en el bolsillo lo saco y le llamó a alguien.

-Hola, Angie-saludó y lo puso en voz alta. Angela también estudiaba Leyes y compartía sus clases con Edward.

_-Hola, Rose ¿Qué hay?_

-Solo te quería preguntar sobre algo… ¿Algún profesor te obligo a que leyeras Hamlet?-Sabía que planeaba, escuché con atención.

_-Hum…no… ¿tenía qué?_

-No, solo olvídalo-le dijo Rose-solo tenía que saber algo.

_-Oh, claro, seguro, nos vemos luego_

-Sí, claro, hasta luego-se despidió Rose.

-¡Bum, perra!-chilló Rose cuando colgó-¿para que lo obligarían a leer Hamlet a él?, es obvio que quiere estar contigo, apuesto que está enamorado de ti

-De acuerdo-dijo Alice mientras la señalaba.

-Cállense, perras-les dije-él no me ama

-Claro-dijeron las dos al unísono irónicamente. El timbre sonó y me pusé de pie.

-Ahora, perras, muevan sus traseros de aquí-les dije mientras les hacía con la maño señas para que se fueran.

-Claro, quieres montarlo en privado-dijo Rose, le mostré el dedo y se rió.

-Bella, lo tiene grande-me dijo Alice al oído, le pegue en la espalda y se fueron a la habitación de Rosalie.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba La Mierda parada frente a mí.

-¡Hola!-me saludó

-¡Hola!-le contesté-pasa-me hice a un lado en la puerta.

Se sentó en el sillón y subió sus pies a la mesa de centro. Lo miré feo.

-¿No me digas que ustedes no hacen esto?-me dijo. Suavicé mi mirada.

-No importa, hazlo-hice una seña con la mano para restarle importancia. Él se encogió de hombros y pasó sus manos por su cuello.

-Iré a traer a tu Hamlet-dije mientras me iba a mi habitación.

-Aun no entiendo porque el profesor te obligo a leerlo… ¿lo hizo verdad?-le pregunte cuando volví a la sala, su cara se tensó pero la compuso rápido.

-Sí, claro, es un estúpido-me quitó el libro de las manos y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado, así lo hice.

-¿Dónde está la rubia candente?-preguntó, me encogí de hombros.

-En su habitación

-¿Crees que esté de acuerdo en hacer un trio?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí. Rodé los ojos.

-No lo creo, es egoísta-le dije mientras le pegaba en la cabeza, se acomodó en su posición anterior.

-No hay problema, tengo suficiente para todas-meneó sus cejas pícaramente.

-Cerdo

-Claro-dijo irónicamente.

-No creo que lo entiendas-le dije mientras leía la contraportada del libro-no es apto para mierdas-me miro

-Si tú lo entendiste, yo también lo haré-se burló.

-Debes de pensar mejor tus bromas-le corte tajante, él se rió.

-Como sea, si dices que no lo entenderé… ¿crees que podrás ayudarme?-preguntó.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Ni siquiera tenía que leerlo y ahora me pedía que lo ayudara a leerlo. Por Dios. ¿Será cierto lo que dijeron Alice y Rose? Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos.

-Seguro, te ayudare-acepté, él me sonrió.

-De acuerdo, tengo que irme ya, te llamare cuando necesite ayuda-se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo, nos dirigimos a la puerta y ahí nos detuvimos.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de la facultad este fin?-me preguntó cuando ya lo despedía.

-Sí, ¿tu irás?

-No hay fiesta sin Cullen-dijo, rodé los ojos.

-Engreído

-Me deseas, Swan-me dijo mientras mostraba sus musculosos brazos.

-Sí, claro-dije irónicamente. Él se rió.

-Nos vemos luego

-Sí, hasta luego-se fue y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono, me asuste al no escucharlas entrar al salón.

-Creo que tienen razón-les dije, se miraron confundidas y después posaron su vista en mi-creo que Cullen está enamorado de mí-finalicé. Las dos chillaron y aplaudieron, corrieron a sentarse.

-¡Cuéntalo todo!-imploró Alice

-No hay mucho que contar… me pidió ayuda para cuando no entendiera la novela-les dije, se miraron y alzaron una ceja.

-Es un hecho, Edward anda tras de tus huesitos-dijo Rosalie mientras alzaba las manos y ponía sus pies en la mesa de centro.

-¿Lo creen?-pregunté.

-Obvio-contestó Alice.

-Bells, ni siquiera tiene que leer la novela, eso nos lo confirmo Angela, y ahora pide tu ayuda… ¿para qué? Está enamorado de ti-me dijo Rosalie.

-Solo tenemos que aclararlo-dije y tomé mi celular. Marqué el número que necesitaba y lo puse en voz alta.

_-Habla Vanessa ¿Qué deseas?_ Contesto Nessie.

-¿Vanessa?-pregunté.

_-Oh, hola Bella, si Vanessa, la verdad es que Renesmee parece un trabalenguas y Nessie es demasiado inmaduro_

-¿De acuerdo?-le conteste insegura.

-Escucha, Nessie, necesitamos que investigues algo-le pidió Rose.

_-Hola, Rose. Dime que necesitan._

-Tenemos la enorme sospecha de que Edward está enamorado de Bella-le explico Alice.

_-¿Ok? Alice. ¿Edward? ¿Cullen?_-Pregunto impresionada

-Sí, ese mismo-le dijo Rose.

_-No puede ser, Edward es solo sexo. Pero siempre hay tiempo para el amor…déjenmelo a mí yo lo investigo, no diré nada pero tratare de sacarle la sopa a Emmett o a Jasper…tal vez a Ben o a alguien del circulo vicioso_-parloteó

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Nessie, nos vemos luego-me despedí. Terminé la llamada y me derrumbe en el sillón.

-Es seguro que para el sábado ya tengamos información-dijo Alice mientras seguía con sus deberes.

-Es lo bueno de tener como amiga a la persona más chismosa y a la vez más discreta de toda la UW-dijo Rosalie.

-Eso sirve-le dije.

¿Ahora qué diablos haría si Edward en verdad estaba enamorado de mí? Él tenía que tomar el control de la situación, eso era más que obvio. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quería yo estar con La Mierda?...

**Y aquí vamos con el primer cap, dejen sus comentarios(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 3**

Iba directo a mi primera clase cuando vi a Cullen junto a sus amigos.

"¡Hey, Swan!" me llamó Edward, vacilé porque ahí empezaría mi martirio, di media vuelta y asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Qué hay chicos?" los saludé y me acerque a ellos.

"Todo bien, Isabella, ¿Cómo estás?" me saludo McCarthy, Emmett McCarthy.

"Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?"

"Perfectamente" me respondió Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock.

_OK, parezco James Bond con esto. Bond, James Bond. Dejaré eso._

"¿Has visto a Newton?" me preguntó Cullen, Edward Cullen. _De acuerdo, es suficiente._

"No" le conteste "debe de seguir enojado porque lo rechace" confesé.

"¿Rechazarlo?" pregunto Emmett "¿en qué?" Me sonroje ante el recuerdo. Edward soltó una risita.

"No le preguntes, Emmett, creo que esos comentarios no son ni aptos para mis abuelos" le dijo y todos se rieron, resoplé y después me uní a sus risas.

"¡Bella!" me llamó Kate, deje de reírme y la mire.

"¡Hola!" le conteste y se acercó más.

"Me pidieron que te diera esto" me tendió un papel doblado y lo tomé, para esto los chicos ya habían dejado de reírse.

"¿Y esto?" pregunte, Kate se encogió de hombros.

"Tu léelo, me dijo que tú misma le respondieras" dijo, Edward rodeo sus hombros con su brazo.

Abrí el papel y lo leí.

_Bella, entiendo si estás enojada, solo quiero que contestes mis llamadas. No he podido verte estos días en el campus…pero te necesito._

_MN_

Hice una cara de asco y me reí. _Me necesitaba. Que no joda._

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Jasper mientras señalaba el papel con su barbilla.

"Newton" espete con voz acida. Todos se rieron.

"¿Jode mucho?" preguntó Emmett.

"Joder le queda corto" le respondió Kate "¿verdad, Bella?" asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza. Todos soltaron risitas de nuevo.

"Oye, tu… ¿ya tienes a quien tirarte el sábado?" le pregunto Edward a Kate.

"No…aun no" le contesto mientras meneaba y lo veía pícaramente.

"Cancela a todos, Cullen ya llego" alzo las cejas y todos reímos.

"De acuerdo, me llevare una silla de ruedas para cuando…" dijo pero la interrumpí.

"Ya entendimos" chille y todos nos reímos "nos vemos luego voy a clases" les dije y me despedí con la mano. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

"Psst, Bella" susurró alguien cerca de mi lugar, busque quien era disimuladamente hasta que vi a Nessie haciendo una seña con su mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte susurrando "¿conseguiste algo?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"No" volvió a susurrar, una chica nos calló y Nessie le tiro dedo. Me reí.

"Solo quería decirte que hoy empezare a preguntarles" me dijo.

"¡No hagas eso!" le ordené "no digas que yo te lo pedí"

"¡Claro que no lo hare, imbécil" rodó los ojos "¿crees que soy tonta?" me encogí de hombros.

"Siempre me pregunte si te drogabas o así estabas de pendeja" le dije, me tiro dedo y nos reímos.

"Señorita Swan, Señorita Wolfe" dijo el puto profesor "¿hay algo que quisieran compartirnos?" dijo mientras nos miraba irritado.

"No" Nessie suspiro cansada "soy envidiosa no comparto nada" dijo cínicamente, sofoque una carcajada pero se escucharon varias risitas en el aula, el profesor puso cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Y usted señorita Swan?" me preguntó.

"Mi padre me enseño de que no le diera a nadie" le dije, se escucharon varias risitas de nuevo hasta que entendí el doble sentido de mis palabras.

"Solo guarden silencio...emitan sus palabras ahogadamente" dijo el profesor con voz_ ahogada_,_¿Emitir nuestras palabras de forma ahogada? ¡¿Que putas?!_ Nessie y yo nos miramos y soltamos risas..._ahogadas._

"Adelante" dije cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" me preguntó Alice.

"Seguro" la invite a pasar.

Alice se sentó frente a mí en la cama, cruzo sus piernas y yo hice lo mismo dejando mi celular a un lado.

"Verás…esto…hum…Ty-Tyler me pidió que fuera su novia" confeso mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos "y no sé que hacer" tomé una bocanada de aire.

"Bueno…esto…conocemos a Tyler, es gracioso, divertido y tal vez sea atento, pero… ¿tú lo quieres?" le pregunte.

"Querer de –ese- querer no" dijo "pero tal vez pueda verlo como algo más después" balbuceo.

"Eso es posible" la animé "tal vez puedas verlo con amor después de que te acostumbres y-y tal vez eso te ayude para saber si quieres una relación estable"

"Oye, no había visto eso, sería bueno saberlo"

"Pero…¿tu estas dispuesta a renunciar a tu vida de soltera?" le dije haciendo énfasis en soltera. Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

"Veré si vale la pena hacerlo por Tyler primero" dijo "además tal vez me convenza de tenerlo a mi lado solo a él" me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Me acosté y recargue mis manos en mi vientre. Alice suspiró.

"¿Y has sabido algo de Cullen?" preguntó, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traer a colación ese tema?_

"Hum…no, Nessie me dijo que empezaría hoy mismo"

"Bueno, es un avance"

"Sí, pero honestamente no sé cómo reaccionare si es cierto que Cullen está enamorado de mí"

Mi celular timbro. EL número estaba bloqueado. _¿Quién era?_ Tenía a tantos contactos bloqueados.

"¿Quién eres y porque está tu numero bloqueado?" conteste. Alice soltó una risita.

_Hola, Bella, soy yo Mike_. Mierda. En este momento desearía que fuera Edward quien me hablara.

"¿Mike?" dije y Alice gruñó. Rodé los ojos "¿Qué mierda quieres?"

_Escucha, Bella, solo quería oír tu voz_ -dijo, _si, como no._ Idiota.

_Y quería aclararte que no estoy enojado contigo, solo porque no quiero perder una amistad.-__¿Sabes, Mike? Ni siquiera te considero mi amigo._-_Te entiendo si te ofendí con eso pero solo quería estar contigo…otra vez._

_¡Aghh! ¿Por qué me tenía que recordar aquel fatídico día?_

Mi padre casi lo mata, nos encontró besándonos después de que terminamos. Lo bueno era que ya estábamos vestidos y no estábamos en ese lugar. Para ser más exactos, estábamos en las gradas del gimnasio del Instituto de Forks. Sí, por desgracia conocía a Newton desde ese entonces.

"No me importa, sigo molesta, no te perdono y ya no me llames" le dije y colgué descaradamente. No estaba de humor para eso. Que se joda, yo no hago esas mierdas.

Alice soltó una carcajada cuando colgué y la acompañe.

**HoliiiiixD como están panquecitos? Espero que bien nenas...aqui otro cap ¡¿Creen que Edward este enamorado?!(/u\\) Que tiernow!Eso lo sabrás más adelante(: Este cap se me hizo muy cortito y asi como de transición por esa razón y para que no digan que soy una perra o algo asi les dejare otro hoy...gracias por leer y por sus reviews...me dan animos y fuerzas guapuras(; Nos leemos ahoritaxD Byeee...**

***smukRobStencrisp***


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 4**

Gracias a Dios, al cielo, a todos los santos, a todos los dioses griegos, a la facultad, a Einstein, a Da Vinci, a Pattinson era sábado.

Ultimo sábado del mes, ¿Qué significa? Ah, sí. ¡Fiesta!

Hoy vendría Nessie para ver si tenía alguna información sobre La Mierda.

Hoy habría una gran fiesta con los chicos de la facultad, con música, alcohol, sexo…y condones.

Hoy me tiraría a Brady "el corto", solo quería cerciorarme de eso, sabía que no me haría terminar pero de todos modos necesitaba una sesión candente de besos.

Y, lamentablemente, hoy me tocaba limpiar todo el puto apartamento. Bueno...puto, no. _Mi dulce hogar._

Me puse unos pantalones de yoga desgastados y una camisa vieja.

Recogí toda la ropa sucia que tenía, mis colchas y solo para joder, también tuve que recoger la ropa sucia de la Perra Hale y de la Perra Brandon. _Perras._

Bajé a la lavandería y puse todo en la máquina, me quede ahí mientras acomodaba toda la ropa.

Finalmente y para mi alegría, termine.

¡Abran la puerta! ¡Les traigo su maldita ropa!-grite a través de la puerta del apartamento.

La Perra Brandon me abrió malhumorada

No tienes por qué gritar-dijo totalmente calmada Rosalie mientras leía una revista y tenía sus pies sobre la mesa de centro en la sala.

Rodé los ojos y puse su ropa en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Regrese a la sala y me eche en el sofá.

¡Ni lo pienses! Todavía tienes que limpiar-dijo Rose.

Necesito energías para esta noche, Rose, compadécete de mí-le implore.

Jaja, que graciosa Swan, estás loca-dijo-además ya limpie yo.

Me gire a ver a Alice.

Esta vez te toca, yo limpie la vez anterior a la de Rose, además-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

¡Perra, es sábado!-le dije.

Sea sábado o no, tengo que estudiar, aun no termino los deberes-suspiró-los putos de mi grupo de estudio hicieron mal las practicas que necesitamos para el puto de Varner-se cruzó de brazos-tengo que ir a salvarles el trasero-dijo amablemente mientras me despeinaba infantilmente.

Salvarnos dirás-dijo Rose y también se puso de pie-yo…me iré…por ahí-finalizo y entro a su habitación.

¡Perras me las pagaran!-les grite derrotada.

Comencé por limpiar el piso, era un dolor de cabeza al inicio por el hecho de que tenía miedo de arruinar la madera, pero después lo solucione.

Estaba terminando la cocina cuando Alice salió del apartamento despidiéndose, seguida salió Rose. Malditas, me dejaban sola.

Seguí limpiando hasta que termine con todo el apartamento, solo me quedaba limpiar los baños.

Una de las ventajas de compartir tu casa con mujeres era que no eran tan sucias como los hombres, eso creía. Al menos, bajaban la tapa del excusado cuando usaban el baño comunitario, cambiaban el papel higiénico y no dejaban peste.

Después de una hora, solo faltaba limpiar mi habitación. Fue una travesía poder sacar toda la suciedad de la alfombra que tenía. Era una sucia.

Respire profundamente y sonreí al ver mi trabajo terminado, el apartamento relucía de limpio, además de que olía excelente. La abuela Marie estaria orgullosa de mi.

Miré el reloj, era la 1:30. Tenía suficiente tiempo de ventaja con Nessie. Tomé una ducha relajante, me enfunde unos vaqueros y una blusa.

El timbre sonó después de algunos minutos que estaba lista, abrí la puerta y me topé con Renesmee.

Amaba a esa chica, la salude animadamente y la abrace.

Usaba sus predecibles botas de combate, junto con sus inseparables medias de red, un short súper corto de mezclilla desgastado y su chaqueta de cuero de la "suerte".

¡Amo tu cabello!-chille cuando finalmente lo vi en realidad. Ahora la novedad era que traía unas mechas de colores en la parte inferior, cerca de la nuca. Rosas, azules, moradas y verdes.

¡Gracias! Me salió gratis, la zorra de Jane me echo la mano-dijo mientras se sentaba.

Tienes que llevarme ahí-le dije

Seguro-asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba su móvil.

¿Quieres algo de beber?-le pregunte.

Hum… ¿tienes Jack Daniels o Heineken?-preguntó sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza.

¿Beberás tan temprano?-le pregunte mientras abría el frigorífico y sacaba una Heineken y limonada.

Supongo que sí-dijo, negué con la cabeza y me aproxime a donde estaba sentada. Le di su Heineken y yo me puse a beber mi limonada. Me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

¿Qué?-me encogí de hombros-quiero estar sobria hasta esta noche-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Supiste algo de…?-pregunte mientras señalaba en ninguna dirección. Ella suspiro derrotada.

Hum…no-dijo triste-¡maldito puto Cullen!-chilló y agitó su Heineken peligrosamente-resulta que no habla de sus "sentimientos"-hizo unas comillas-puto-remilgó y solté una risita.

Bueno…pero hiciste el intento… ¿no?, eso es lo que cuenta-la consolé.

Sí, supongo-suspiró.

Seguiré averiguando, tengo que saber-dijo convencida.

Tranquila, cuando puedas tener información-le dije.

Sí, sí, como sea-hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

¿Dónde están las chicas?-preguntó mientras buscaba por sobre mi hombro.

Las muy putas se fueron, Alice fue con su grupo de estudio y la otra de seguro fue a ver a quien se tira esta noche-le dije y ambas nos reímos.

¡Hola, Nessie!-saludó Perra Hale desde la puerta, corrió y la abrazo.

¡Hola, Hale!-le devolvió el saludo y después nos unimos las tres a platicar.

Miré el reloj de nuevo, 9:30 pm, faltaba poco para que la fiesta comenzará. Pondría en marcha mi plan de tirarme a Brady. Mi móvil sonó y conteste.

Hola-salude.

¡Hola Bella!-dijo la voz chillona. Jessica.

¡Hola, Jess! ¿Qué hay?-pregunte casualmente.

Ninguna novedad… aún-se rio rodé los ojos-solo hablaba para hablar sobre Brady-dijo

Oh, eso, sí, obvio que me lo tirare-le dije.

¡Genial! Entonces buscare a Félix y también me lo tirare-dijo, hablamos de otras cosillas y colgamos.

¡Bella! ¿Ya estas pronta?-preguntó Rose desde la puerta.

Sí…supongo-Rosalie abrió la puerta y entró. Se veía espectacular con esos skinny jeans y ese escote.

¡Vaya, Swan, te ves bien!-me elogió, me vi de nuevo en el espejo. Usaba leggings, botas de combate y una chaqueta de cuero. Nada despampanante.

Gracias-le sonreí-tú también te ves bien-la señale con la barbilla-¿ya sabes a quien te tiraras?

Ja, a nada más y nada menos que a McCarthy-dijo orgullosa.

¿McCarthy? ¿Emmett McCarthy?-pregunte, estaba asombrada.

Se dio la vuelta y se golpeó el trasero levemente.

¡Emmett probara a esta nena!-festejó.

¡Vaya, Rose! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! En cambio yo, me tirare a Brady-me encogí de hombros.

No te preocupes-me abrazo por los hombros mientras me veía por el espejo-yo también lo probare mientras tu pruebas a alguien grande, cambio de roles, nena, es como…como el karma-finalizó.

¡Vaya que gran comparación!-la abucheé y se rió, me mostro el dedo medio mientras salía, le tire un cojín pero lo esquivo.

La música estaba tan alta que se podía escuchar hasta China, el lugar atestado de universitarios buscando polvos de una noche o algunos, afortunados y centrados, buscando parejas estables. Me acerqué a la barra junto con las chicas, tomamos un Gin Tonic y después nos lanzamos a bailar.

El ambiente era genial, todos platicaban y reían, otros se besaban. Algo de esto y aquello.

Después de cierto tiempo, el lugar comenzó a calentarse y a ponerse bochornoso. Jessica se unió con nosotras a bailar, después de unos minutos Ángela, Kate y Eric se unieron a bailar.

¡Bella vamos por un trago!-gritó Eric por sobre la música. Asentí con la cabeza y avisé a las chicas. Fuimos a la barra y me serví un Jack Daniels, Eric se tomó un Gin Tonic, platicábamos de trivialidades cuando volvimos a la pista, pero no exactamente en donde estaban las chicas. Eric se restregaba contra mí, me reía internamente pero le seguí el juego.

Después de un rato, restregándonos el ambiente cambio y comenzamos a besarnos. Tenía que concentrarme, esta noche me tiraría a Brady no a Eric y no quería terminar haciendo un trío.

Me retiré de él y le tomé la mano llevándolo a donde estaban las chicas, para mi sorpresa ya estaba ahí Tyler y Jacob.

Comenzamos a bailar de nuevo y recordé la propuesta de Tyler hacia Alice.

¿Ya le respondiste?-le dije al oído mientras veía a Tyler.

No-negó con la cabeza-supongo que se lo diré esta noche-dijo-ya tengo a quien tirarme-meneo las cejas con picardía y me reí de ella.

Alguien jaló de mi brazo y me arrastró entre la multitud hacia la barra. Llegué jadeante ahí y ubique mi mirada en mi agresor. Puaj. Mierda. Newton. Puto.

¿Qué quieres?-le grité grotescamente.

Bella-suspiro y rodo los ojos-por favor, perdón, no quería ofenderte-se disculpó.

Jodete-le grite por sobre la música y le mostré el dedo medio-¡Ve con alguien más! No me estés jodiendo a mí, ya no hay nada-señale el espacio que nos separaba-todo acabo-espeté-y esta-señale de nuevo el espacio-esta es tierra de nadie-alcé las cejas y el frunció el ceño confundido.

¿Qué?-preguntó.

¡Que te jodas! ¡Vete a la mierda!-le volví a gritar.

Vi por sobre su hombro a mi propósito.

Y…estoy ocupada-le dije mientras lo quitaba de en medio y me posicionaba a lado de Brady.

¡Hola, Bella!-me saludó enérgicamente, fingí que no lo había visto con anterioridad.

¡Hola, Brady!-le devolví el saludo.

¿Tienes acompañante?-preguntó.

No-negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y giré mi vista para ver si Newton seguía ahí pero ya no estaba-estoy libre.

¡Genial! ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar algo conmigo y vamos a bailar?-preguntó entusiasmado.

¡Claro, me encantaría!-le respondí.

¡Perfecto!-festejó, tomó una cerveza y le acompañe en una. Platicábamos de cosas triviales cuando nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Jessica y Félix. Al parecer no era la única que ya había conseguido al prospecto.

¡Hola!-saludó Jessica.

¡Hola!-fingí que no la había visto.

¡Hola, viejo!-Félix saludó a Brady, continuaron los saludos y los cuatro nos pusimos a platicar.

¡Amo esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!-chillo Jessica, Félix la acompañó y nosotros los seguimos pisándoles los talones.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Brady, era un buen tipo, el único problema que tenía…

Pude ver entre la multitud a Rose bailando con Emmett, sonreí ampliamente, esa zorra siempre se salía con la suya, además era imposible que alguien se negará a bailar con ella. Se lo debía a su cuerpo y a su carisma. Bueno…a todo.

Seguimos moviéndonos sin ritmo alguno cuando alguien saludó a Brady a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver quién era y sonreí. Solo faltaba eso para que esta noche terminara bien...bueno...no era como si lo quisiera...pero queria reírme un poco.

¡¿Qué hay Cullen?!-lo saludó Brady.

Todo bien, viejo-le respondió el saludo, se giró a verme y me dedico una sonrisa torcida. _La sonrisa Cullen._

¡Que hay!-lo saludé.

¡Aquí, tranquilo!-me respondió-miren a quien traigo aquí-dijo mientras le hablaba a alguien a mis espaldas, me giré para ver quién era pero no fue necesario, ya estaba frente a mí.

¡Hey, chicos!-nos saludó Kate.

¡Hola!-le respondimos.

Veo que cumplieron su promesa-les dije.

¡Oh, sí!-dijo Edward.

¡Lo tengo aquí!-dijo Kate mientras sacaba unos empaques plateados de su bolso.

¡Ohhh!-festejamos todos entre risas.

¡Que se diviertan!-les deseo Brady.

Seguro que sí, esta chica sabe dar unas…-dijo Edward pero lo interrumpí.

¡Genial!-chille y todos reímos-¿traes silla de ruedas?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

¡Claro!-asintió Kate.

La dejamos en el estacionamiento-dijo Edward mientras se agachaba como si estuviera diciendo un secreto. Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Hacías falta esta noche Cullen-le dije mientras controlaba mi risa.

Bueno…ya ves-se encogió de hombros-mi obra del día-se señaló con sus pulgares en una pose demasiado exagerada-hacer reír a Hamlet.

Puaj-me queje y rodé los ojos, después sonreí-no dejare que eso arruine mi buen humor

¿Ya lo ves? Sigue eso siempre, todos los días-dijo mientras los otros dos reían.

Seguiré tu consejo-golpeé levemente su pecho con mi mano.

Se rió conmigo y después abrazó a Kate por los hombros.

Bueno, chicos, los dejamos…tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo mientras tomaba lentamente el bolso de Kate, nos reímos todos.

Bueno, hasta luego-les dije-que te recuperes-tomé el hombro de Kate y le dije seriamente, reímos de nuevo y después nos despedimos.

Estuvimos más rato por ahí, después llegó Tyler.

¡Bella! Cullen te llama-dijo mientras señalaba la salida. Giré mi vista hacia ahí, tomé la mano de Brady y el me abrazó por los hombros. Bueno…iba por el buen camino.

Está en el estacionamiento, hay varios chicos ahí-dijo tranquilo. Me alarmé, ¿Por qué me llamaba? ¿Había chicos? ¿Estaba en problemas? Casualmente el y sus compinches del circulo vicioso me llamaban a mi cuando estaban en problemas. La _inmaculada_ imagen de Isabella Swan frente a la autoridades de la escuela tenia sus beneficios.

¿Está en problemas?-pregunté haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

No lo creo-negó con la cabeza-está muy feliz.

De acuerdo-asentí insegura con la cabeza, Tyler desapareció y jalé a Brady hacia afuera, me estremecí un poco por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, Brady me apretó más a él y sonreí agradecida.

Vi a Edward sentado junto a Kate en el cofre de un auto, escudriñe las sombras y vi que también estaba Rose con Emmett, el circulo vicioso también estaba presente. Nos acercamos y saludé a todos con la barbilla. Un olor me golpeó. Lo único que faltaba. ¡Hierba! Sonreí, Edward me sonrió.

Creo que sé lo que estás pensando-dijo mientras se agachaba y recogía algo del piso-tomen-nos lanzó una bolsa de papel, la abrí y saque un churro, Brady tomó otro. Collin nos ayudó a encenderlos y después nos sentamos junto a ellos.

Minutos después, todos estábamos "inusualmente" alegres.

El ambiente cambio rápidamente, ya que vi que Emmett y Rose se besaban frenéticamente, giré mi vista incomoda y vi que Kate y Edward hacían lo mismo. Jessica y Félix seguían su ejemplo y después, Collin, Peter y Ben se fueron.

Aproveche la oportunidad y besé a Brady.

Nos vemos luego-dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Kate por los hombros.

Hasta luego-dijo Kate, nos despedimos y pude notar que llevaban sus ropas desarregladas. Solo esperaba que en su estado, Kate recordara los empaques plateados.

Jessica y Félix los siguieron yéndose después que ellos, Rose se puso de pie y Emmett la acompaño, hice lo mismo y Brady igual. Llamé a Alice para decirle que nos íbamos, no contesto así que le deje un mensaje.

_Llamame cuando quieras regresar. Nosotros nos vamos._

Conduje hacia nuestro apartamento, después Rose y Emmett se encerraron en la habitación de ella, seguí su ejemplo y guié a Brady a la mía.

**Holaaa nubecitas de chocolate! Este cap está más largo que el otro(: no soy tan perra...ahora si nos leemos el miercoles(;**

**Gracias y flores y corazones siempre3**

***smukRobStencrisp***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio, ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas 7.7)**

**CAPITULO 5**

¡Es un puto meñique!-chille frustrada mientras apuñalaba mi espagueti con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Alice y Rose se largaron a reír, después de mirarlas feo me uní con ellas.

El mío si la tenía grande-dijo Rose mientras se acomodaba en la silla y hacia un gesto de dolor mientras que de su boca salía un quejido.

Sí, eso ya lo tenemos claro-remilgue enojada y ellas se rieron.

Tranquila, no tienes porqué enojarte-Alice me apunto con su tenedor-tú ya sabias que la tenía así.

Pues sí, pero…es deprimente y decepcionante-confesé y se rieron una vez más.

No, espera-dijo Rose mientras me tomaba del brazo-lo peor es que tienes que fingir orgasmos-Alice se rió.

¿Lo hiciste?-me preguntó al ver que me quede callada.

¡Claro que no, Rose!-le dije-lo que pasa es que…no hubo tanto de eso-continué-solo la puntita...se quedó con las ganas-dije mientras hacia un gesto con mi mano para restarle importancia y mis queridas amigas se rieron. Negué con la cabeza-lo único que me reconforta es que me dio mi buena sesión de besos-ahora si me reí con ellas.

¡Pero esperen!-espeté-ni crean que se salieron con la suya, ustedes-las señalé con mi tenedor-también tendrán que probarlo, era un trato.

Eso te lo aseguro-dijo Rose mientras me tomaba el hombro en símbolo de apoyo-yo estaré follando con Brady mientras a ti te estén dando duro-dijo y se encogió de hombros-cambio de roles, nena-me reí ante eso.

Oye, Alice-me giré hacia ella-¿Qué pasó con Tyler?-ella se encogió de hombros indiferente y se echó un bocado de espagueti a la boca.

Sí, ¿Qué pasó?-me siguió Rosalie.

Nada-contesto Alice con voz monótona.

¿Nada? ¿No follaron?-preguntó Rose.

No, no-negó Alice enérgicamente con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros.

Bueno, si quieren ir lento, háganlo-formulé

No, no, nada de lento, es que…no pasó nada-Ali dijo esto último más bajo. Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas.

Espera-Rose hizo una seña con su mano-¿Nada? ¿No están saliendo?

No-balbuceó Alice.

Y… ¿Cuándo le dirás?-pregunté.

No lo haré-nos vio y explico ante nuestras caras de confusión, suspiró-ayer estaba buscándolo en la fiesta, le pregunté a un chico por él y me dijo que estaba en las cabañas-asentimos con la cabeza y ella continuó-pero…lo encontré con Ángela-se encogió de hombros-lo que es ilógico porque él me dijo que me esperaría y que no buscaría a nadie más hasta que yo le contestara-terminó.

¡Hijo de puta!-gruñó Rose.

Lo siento-apoyé a Alice.

No, no, nada de lo siento-dijo-no lo hagan, bueno, yo no lo hago...pero va a ser difícil verlo de nuevo-se recargó en la silla y dejó a un lado su tenedor.

Eso sí-puntualizó Rose.

Para mí también será difícil ver a Mike, bueno…ayer termine con él, le dije que ya no había nada, nada de nada-les dije.

Te refieres a amistad, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rose dudando.

¡Claro que sí! Ni loca saldría con él-termine de comer y me posicione como Alice. Rose suspiro aliviada. La pateé ligeramente por debajo de la mesa molesta.

Hay que celebrar las penas-dijo, Alice y yo fruncimos el ceño-bueno…tenemos que celebrar algo-se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué se te ocurre?-Alice se incorporó.

Hum…nada-dijo Rose inocentemente mientras delineaba la boca del vaso con su dedo-¿una pijamada?

Salté emocionada-¡Claro, claro!-chille y ellas se rieron.

Bueno, muevan sus traseros y hagan llamaditas-ordenó Rose, corrí a tomar el teléfono y llame a Kate usando el altavoz.

_Hola_-saludó

¡Hola, Kate!-la saludamos todas.

_¡Hola, chicas!_-nos contestó-_¿Cómo van?_

Bueno, yo no me puedo ni sentar-dijo Rose y todas reímos.

¿Cómo vas tú? ¿Usaste la silla de ruedas?-le pregunte.

_Obviamente, estoy sentada en eso, verás…este chico Cullen sabe lo que hace_-confabuló y todas reímos.

Seguro, me alegro por ti-dijo Alice.

_Gracias, nena, Bella tienes que probarlo_-insistió. Rodé los ojos.

No lo haré, ni loca-les respondí.

_Eso te diremos cuando lo pruebes "no lo hare, ni loca"_-dijo Kate imitando mi voz-_nos reiremos en tu cara, perra_-todas reímos.

No sucederá-negué con la cabeza

Kate hoy celebraremos, haremos una pijamada, ven con nosotras-anunció Rose.

_Encantada_-contestó-_¿Qué celebramos?_

No lo sé, solo ven-le contesto Hale, Kate se rió.

_De acuerdo, estaré ahí a las…_-dudó

Hum… ¿9:00?-dijo Alice.

_Ok, estaré ahí a las 9:00 con una botella de vodka_-prometió. Todas soltamos grititos de júbilo.

Ok, te esperamos-le dije y terminamos la llamada. Alice continuó llamando a Jessica, a Ángela, a Nessie y a la voluptuosa de Heidi mientras Rose y yo nos vestíamos para ir a comprar cosas para la pijamada.

Salimos del apartamento directo al supermercado.

Volvimos con varias bolsas, también habíamos comprado víveres. Acomodamos todo y cada quien se puso a hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Yo utilice mi laptop para ver qué novedades había, me la pasé viendo las fotos de la fiesta.

Alice desempolvo unos colchones inflables y acomodó los muebles de la sala para poder usar el espacio. Rosalie preparó el DVD y algunas revistas, junto con lo necesario para hacer manicura. Yo me encargue de la comida, serví frituras en tazones, refresco, palomitas, nachos y ordené unas pizzas. Por supuesto, no podían faltar las Heineken y un poco de Jack Daniels.

Comenzaron a llegar las chicas y nos instalamos en los sillones y en los colchones.

¡Detalles!-pidió Nessie después de que comenzó el tema del sexo.

Cullen me hizo terminar siete veces-anunció orgullosa Kate. Todas reímos. Mientras se escuchaban varios "Oh por Dios" y "Uuhhhh"

¡Qué envidia!-chille mientras abrazaba mi botella de Heineken.

¿¡Porque?!-preguntó riéndose. Vi a todas las chicas y Rose asintió para que contara.

Brady la tiene de meñique-murmure entre dientes y Jessica soltó una carcajada.

¡Te lo dije!-me señaló. Todas comenzamos a reír.

¡No me hizo terminar ni una sola vez!-les dije, la ronda de carcajadas se extendió.

En algún lugar del mundo hay una cueva perfecta para su conejito-dijo Heidi y todas reímos.

¿Qué hay contigo, Alice?-preguntó Jessica. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Ayer no me tire a nadie, llegue con bien a mi cama-dijo y soltamos risitas. El lugar se quedó en silencio un momento.

Emmett la tiene muy grande-dijo Rose mientras se sentaba bien en el sillón-aun me duele-todas soltamos carcajadas que fueron interrumpidas por el timbre.

¡Yo voy!-me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta. Era el repartidor.

¡Oh, hola!-lo saludé animada, era taaaan guapo ¿que hacía repartiendo pizzas cuando podía vivir plena y lujosamente por una carrera de modelaje? El mundo es raro y las personas no saben lo que quieren-¿Cuánto es?

27 dólares-me contesto, le di el observe atentamente mientras buscaba mi cambio-aquí esta...10 dolares-me los dio y me sonrió y ahí perdí la cordura.

¿Tienes prisa?-le pregunte, el frunció el ceño.

No-contestó rápidamente y le sonreí.

Te invitaría a pasar pero en mi sala tengo como un millón de chicas universitarias necesitadas de un chico y eso no sería bueno-negué con la cabeza.

Claro que no-chasqueó la lengua...uuuuu.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le sonreí, el me devolvió el gesto y mordí mi labio inconscientemente porque ¡rayos! era tan guapo.

Quiero morder ese labio-dijo bajito y olvide hasta mi nombre.

Y yo quiero que lo hagas-dije automáticamente, tal vez pareciera desesperada pero el había empezado, así que prácticamente estábamos a a la par.

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos y ¡Dios mio! ¡Besaba taaaan bieen! El beso se volvió mas demandante y más intenso pero el aire empezó a faltar...puta madre.

Nos alejamos con la respiración entrecortada y sentí que estaba despeinada ¡¿Hasta eso habíamos llegado?!

-Eres muy linda-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Y tu muy guapo-le guiñe un ojo y se rió, le ofrecí mi mano-Bella Swan-la tomó y la apretó levemente.

-Steven McGregon-_ahhhh Steven era un dios-_¿Puedes darme tu número?-eso me decepciono _¿solo mi numero?_ Yo esperaba algo asi como: _"Un gusto conocerte, nena, sientete libre de darme la llave de tu apartamento y de atarme a tu cama cuando quieras"_ pero hasta ahora era a todo lo que aspiraba...aunque darle mi numero no estaba _naadaaa mal._

Claro-le conteste sonriente, después de un intercambio de números, un beso de despedida y una sonrisa se fue. _Aaaaahhhh que dulce era la vida, los pajaritos cantaban y el perro del vecino me recibía ladrando _si fuera una caricatura corazones estarían volando a mi alrededor y estrellitas también pero se borraron cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta.

¡Te estamos esperando, estúpida!-dijo y me quitó las pizzas, la seguí ya de vuelta a la realidad pero sabia que la escena candente con el repartidor de pizzas había sido real.

Volví con las chicas y seguimos hablando.

Yo me volví a tirar a Jake-dijo Nessie mientras mordía su pizza-él es bueno, creo que está empezando a gustarme-confesó y todas soltamos grititos.

Después de que terminamos de hablar, nos hicimos la manicura, seguido de ello comimos nachos y más frituras mientras veíamos películas.

Creo que mejor cambiamos de película-susurró Alice cuando la presentación de la película de terror comenzó.

No, ya esa-renegó Ángela.

No va a pasar nada, no es que vaya a venir ese tipo y nos saque los ojos-dijo Heidi.

La película estaba en una parte de suspenso, todas estábamos temblando y acurrucadas. La chica iba a abrir la puerta del armario y todas contuvimos la respiración esperando lo peor. Pero lo peor pasó en la vida real, el timbre de la puerta sonó, así como pasaba en la película.

Todas gritamos horrorizadas, Heidi pausó la película y Rose encendió la luz de la lámpara. El timbre sonó de nuevo.

¿Quién atiende?-preguntó Alice mientras se ponía detrás de todas.

Yo no-se zafó Rose, todas hicieron lo mismo y se formaban detrás de todas hasta que me dejaron al inicio. El timbre siguió sonando. Me giré para irme para atrás pero todas me vieron y negaron con la cabeza. Palidecí. Yo no quería abrir la puerta. Podría ser Leatherface* o Chucky que me mostraría el dedo medio y luego me apuñalaría. El timbre volvió a sonar más insistente. Kate que estaba detrás de mí me empujó hacia la salida que daba al pasillo para ir a la puerta principal.

Salí al pasillo y vi por sobre mi hombro que todas estaban en un rincón, vi el pasillo titubeante. Era espantoso. Oscuro, largo, tenebroso, humeante…bueno no, pero daba miedo.

El timbre volvió a sonar más insistente, gire a ver la puerta cerrada y trague saliva, avance y escuche que una de las chicas soltó un gritito. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me sobresalte cuando volvió a sonar el timbre ¿Quién sería tan insistente? Se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y firmes del otro lado, pensé que se había ido, me gire para ir de nuevo a donde las chicas pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

Tome el valor de no sé donde y abrí la puerta de un tirón. En verdad hubiera deseado que fuera Leatherface o Chucky en vez del mastodonte que estaba parado ahí.

Hola-saludó calmado y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, me sonroje al recordar cómo iba vestida. No tenía sandalias, solo tenía sostén y braguitas y una camisa de los Mariners que apenas me cubría el trasero. Me sonroje aun más al ver que había salido _así_ vestida con el repartidor candente.

Hola-le conteste con voz firme.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?-preguntó.

¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen? No se supone que tú vives en otro edificio-le dije.

Sí, pero no tengo a donde ir-dijo y alce una ceja incrédula, suspiró-Jasper y Emmett se fueron a un bar, yo olvide mis llaves, les llame pero no quisieron regresar a abrirme y no me dijeron en donde estaban, busque a las personas de mantenimiento para que me ayudaran a entrar pero desgraciadamente no había nadie a estas horas-explicó.

Eso es obvio-le corté.

Ahora lo sé-me contestó.

¿Y qué quieres que haga?-le pregunté.

¿Podrías darme techo por una noche?-preguntó y pude ver la súplica en sus ojos, no era broma. O era muy buen actor-solo por una noche, me iré temprano mañana-aseguró-no te daré problemas-me cruce de brazos y recorrí su cuerpo con los ojos entrecerrados. No me di cuenta que al cruzarme de brazos, la playera se alzó más y dejo a la vista la parte delantera de mis braguitas. _Uuuuuuu...sufre estúpido mastodonte Cullen_

Te ayudó pero solo si tú no tienes problemas-le dije.

¿Yo? ¿Qué problema tendría?-se encogió de hombros y puso cara de pensativo.

Lo que pasa es que tengo el lugar lleno de siete féminas locas y asustadas en una fiesta de pijamas-le dije esperando que su expresión cambiara pero se mantuvo igual-¿no te importa?

Se encogió de hombros

Ten en cuenta que no te dejaremos dormir hasta muy tarde-le dije.

No hay problema…solo si me das alcohol y pizza-dijo sonriendo y le devolví el gesto-y me encierras en un cuarto.

Seguro-asentí con la cabeza-pasa-me hice a un lado para que pasara y entró.

Nos pegaste un buen susto-le dije y frunció el ceño confundido-veíamos una película de terror, iba en la mejor parte y después hiciste sonar el timbre-le sonreí y el sonrió abiertamente.

Veo que desde lejos las hago estremecer-dijo meneando las cejas sugestivamente. Sabía a qué se refería. Estúpido.

Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos al umbral de la puerta de la sala.

Chicas, tenemos otro inquilino-les dije y vieron a Edward-sean amables con él-fingí ser amable y ellas se rieron.

Veo que les pegue un buen susto-dijo burlonamente y todas asintieron. Vi los tazones y los empaques vacíos de frituras.

Ven conmigo-empuje a Edward por el pecho y lo guié hacia la cocina tomando de su brazo.

Veo que no puedes dejar de tocarme-dijo mientras encendía la luz de la cocina. Me reí.

No es eso, aun me da miedo el pasillo-confesé y soltó una carcajada-aunque no se porque me escudo contigo...no es como si fueras tan fuerte o algo para poder contra Chucky

Mas respeto por favor-dijo y me reí

Tomé un plato y abrí la caja de la pizza.

Recuerda que no como nada desde las 3:00 pm-dijo señalando con la barbilla el plato. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

Le serví cuatro rebanadas de pizza, frituras en otro tazón, nachos, palomitas y refresco. Tomó las cosas como pudo, saque la mesa de desayuno y lo puse todo ahí. Lo mire y me sonrió.

Saque una Heineken de la nevera y se la di.

Vamos a tu habitación-dije con sarcasmo, tomó la mesita y camino detrás de mí, lo guié a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz.

No es mi problema si mañana amaneces oliendo a fresitas-le dije y se rió, se sentó en la cama y acomodó su comida-solo no fisgonees en mis cosas-le dije y alzó una ceja.

¿Es tu habitación?-preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y miraba todo alrededor.

Sí, no te iba a meter a la habitación de Rosalie o de Alice. Yo te di asilo-se rió-¿quieres vodka o JD?-le pregunté

Solo un shot-aseguró

De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo-le dije y salí de ahí, volví a la sala y serví sus bebidas.

¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó Rose.

Se quedara esta noche porque sus amigotes están en un bar y él no tiene llaves-les dije, Rose alzó una ceja con incredulidad y yo solo me encogí de hombros-Esperen un momento, aun no pongan la película-les dije y salí de ahí. Llegué a mi habitación y Edward ya estaba acomodado comiendo.

Toma-le di las bebidas y me sonrió.

Gracias-me guiño un ojo

¿Quieres ver televisión?-le pregunté.

No-suspiró-solo quiero pensar-se encogió de hombros y su semblante cambio a tristeza. Me preocupe.

¿Estás bien?-me senté en el borde de la cama.

Sí...-respondió-creo-susurró.

Edward-suspire y el me vio-se que no tengo derecho de decirte esto y que nunca hemos sido buenos amigos…aunque creo que la relación ya está cambiando-sonrió-pero solo si tu…si tú necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, aquí estoy como tu opción para hablar-me volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con seriedad y agradecimiento plasmado en su cara-sé que tal vez no quieras hablar con alguien como yo pero de todas maneras aquí estoy-le dije y tome sus manos.

Gracias-me agradeció verdaderamente y le dio un apretón a mis manos. Nos quedamos así un momento en silencio y viéndonos fijamente.

Me daba cuenta que en verdad Edward era guapo. Sus cejas eran muy bonitas, pobladas pero perfectamente delineadas _perfectaaaas_, sus facciones eran muy definidas y muy masculinas y su quijada..._aaaahhhh_.

Edward se incorporó un poco y besó mi frente. Me quede helada ante eso pero reaccione rápido, el sonrió de vuelta y me puse de pie.

Ponte cómodo, como te sea posible y descansa, trataremos de hacer el menor ruido posible-le aseguré.

Gracias por todo-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza y salí cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Llegue a la sala.

Pensamos que no vendrías-dijo Heidi cansada-ahora pongan la película-todas se acomodaron y me les uní.

Escuchen, no hagan tanto ruido, Edward me dijo que estaba cansado, dejémoslo descansar-les mentí.

Está bien-accedió Ángela.

La película continuó, vimos dos más y después bromeábamos, tomamos fotografías, después algunas se pusieron a platicar y otras a leer revistas.

Chicas, ¿Qué les parece jugar "Yo nunca…"*?-propuso Jessica.

Sí sí-chillo Alice y todas nos reunimos en un círculo.

Ok, yo comenzaré-dijo Rose-"Nunca tuve sexo en público"-ella, Kate y Heidi tomaron de sus bebidas. Reímos.

Ya lo hare-dijo Alice quitándole importancia con la seña de su mano.

"Nunca tuve sexo telefónico"-dije y todas tomamos.

Sucias-se quejó Nessie.

"Nunca tuve sexo por Skype"-dijo ella y tomó, seguí su ejemplo y Heidi y Rose hicieron lo mismo.

"Nunca bese a una chica"-brincó Jessica y bebió. Alice, Rose, Nessie y yo bebimos.

¿A quién Bella?-preguntó Jessica y bebió.

A la candente de Nessie-la señale con la barbilla y ella hizo una reverencia orgullosa.

¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Rose bebiendo.

Fue en el primer año de la facultad, en una fiesta. Me salvaste el pellejo-le dije a Nessie y ella asintió orgullosa.

Sí, trataba de librarse de un chico llamado Riley, ya había visto que la estaba jodiendo así que llegue e hice parecer que éramos lesbianas, Bella captó el mensaje rápido y fui ahí cuando nos besamos-explicó sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Nunca supe de ese chico otra vez-dije mientras veía a la nada. Reímos.

"Nunca me atraparon mis padres teniendo sexo"-dijo Rose, ella bebió y Nessie hizo lo mismo.

Tomé un shot-¿Nessie?-ella resopló.

Tenía dieciséis, mis padres estaban en una fiesta, invite a mi novio. Llegaron temprano y me encontraron chupándosela en el sofá de la sala-sonrió-mi padre estaba tan enojado. Me castigó por un mes pero ninguno estaba en la casa para que lo cumpliera. Lo invite dos días después para terminar lo que había empezado-se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Eso apestaba, Charlie me hubiera esposado a la cama y me hubiera puesto un GPS en la cabeza y alarmas en los tobillos.

Perra-le dije y reímos.

Seguimos jugando, ahora eran solo trivialidades.

¿Pelea de almohadas?-propuso Ángela.

Sí, solo que tendremos que usar también cojines, no le quitare las almohadas a Edward-les dije y todas hicieron un "Awww" rodé los ojos-piensen lo que quieran-me encogí de hombros.

Vamos a mi habitación-dijo Alice-no está junto a la de Bella, dejemos dormir al _Bello Durmiente_-murmuró y todas reímos. Las chicas entraron a la habitación y llevaron cojines consigo.

Tengo que ir al baño-les dije antes de entrar, fui al baño comunitario. Cuando salí solo se escuchaban risitas desde dentro de la habitación de Alice, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y pegué la oreja a la puerta, se escuchaba la televisión. Toque ligeramente la puerta pero nadie contesto, la abrí lentamente y vi que todo estaba a oscuras, solo la televisión alumbraba.

Edward-lo llamé pero no contestó, me acerque más y vi que estaba profundamente dormido, apague el televisor y verifique que no tuviera nada en la cama con lo que pudiera matarse y me culparan a mí. No creerían que hubiera sido Chucky y Leatherface.

Cuando iba a salir me llamó.

¿Sí?-me giré hacia la cama pero vi que estaba dormido, ¿me había llamado en sueños? ¿Soñaba conmigo? Lo observe un momento más, después salí en silencio y fui con las chicas.

**HolaaaxD ¿Cómo están bebés? Espero que bieeeeen(: Un nuevo cap...¿que les pareció? ¿Harían lo mismo que Bella si tuvieran la oportunidad con un repartidor candente? (/u\\) ^..^ ¿Les daría miedo el timbre a la mitad de una película de terror? :s ¡Edward soñaba con Bella! Y ¡¿Creen que en verdad no tenga llaves de su apartamento o solo fue una excusa para ver a Bella?! Quiero aclarar algo (/u\\) Tengo la idea de hacer Edward Pov's para algunos caps uno de esos es este peeeerooo no se si subirlos ahora o cuando termine la historia porque uno de los puntos claves es la pregunta constante de: ¿Edward está enamorado de Bella? Así que tendré que decidir 7.7 y cuando tenga la solución se los haré saber inmediatamente nenas(; y Leatherface es ese tipo de la masacre de Texas...el cara de cueroxD y el juego de "Yo nunca..." se trata de decir algo y si lo has hecho tomas un shot o lo que sea que estes tomando ya saben hay juegos que son jugados por peques y grandes(= creo que si se logró entender en el cap pero si no...aqui esta. Aaahhh y ahi tienen la respuesta en el primer renglón del cap se los dice Bella a todas aquellas que se preguntan si Brady es peque o noXD**  
**Gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos, alertas, por leer, a esos lectores que me hacen saber de su existencia y los "fantasma" Un gracias descomunal. Nos leemos el sábadiux**  
***smukRobStencrisp*(:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Disclaimer -Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio, ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas 7.7)"

Confesiones de un universitario

**CAPITULO 6**  
Me removí en la cama cuando tuve que ir al baño, abrí mis ojos y ubique mi mirada. Estaba en la habitación de Alice, me giré en la cama y Nessie estaba dormida a mi lado. Me levanté lentamente para no marearme y me equilibre, observe a mí alrededor para encontrar a todas las chicas dormidas. No quería encontrar a una de ellas metida entre mis sabanas montando a Edward, no es que estuviera celosa. Ni loca. Solo que no dejaría que nadie tuviera sexo en mi cama que no fuera yo.  
Entré al baño y me di cuenta que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. La resaca. Salí a hurtadillas de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, tomé una pastilla del gabinete y la engullí.

Hola-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte y deje el vaso en la encimera antes de que se cayera. Me gire.

Hola-le conteste. La Mierda se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta y me sonreía-Pensé que tu cabello no podría estar peor-le dije mientras lo veía y lavaba el vaso.

Jaja, que graciosa Swan-farfulló y avanzó-¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?-preguntó mientras se tocaba la frente.

Solo te di una Heineken, un shot de Vodka y otro de JD y tienes resaca-me burlé y saque otra pastilla del gabinete mientras el se servía agua.

No es por eso, puedo aguantar más-dijo engreído.

¿Entonces es porque madrugaste o porque no te dejamos dormir?-pregunté. El negó con la cabeza mientras engullía la pastilla.

Es porque madrugue-informó.  
Bueno, si es por eso, ¿Por qué no te quedas y te vas más tarde?-ofrecí y el levantó una ceja inquisitivo-solo para que descanses más, ya no haremos ruido-me burlé y vi el reloj. 6:30 am.

Bueno-se encogió de hombros-si no te molesta

Salí de la cocina y me senté en el sillón contemplando el desastre que había en la sala, sentí que el sillón se hundió a mi lado cuando Edward se sentó a mi quedamos en silencio y de repente la inconsciencia me ganó.

Desperté satisfecha y vi que ahora estaba en mi habitación, recordé que me había quedado dormida en el sillón. Me gire rápidamente en la cama para toparme con La Mierda dormida a mi lado. Me puse de pie rápidamente, teníamos ropa al menos y habíamos estado muy separados. Mi pulso se aceleró al pensar que las chicas nos habían visto, empezarían con rumores y sus risitas idiotas. Salí de la habitación rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido. Abrí la puerta de Alice y me relaje cuando las vi dormidas a todas aun. Me dirigí a la sala para recoger todo el desorden, era la 1:30 pm.

Las chicas comenzaron a despertarse y a prepararse para irse a sus casas. Las despedimos y Alice y Rose entraron a darse un baño. Resoplé y fui a mi habitación sin hacer ruido. La Mierda aún estaba dormido. Pinche flojo. Tomé mis cosas de aseo y una muda de ropa limpia, después me fui al baño comunitario.

Gracias por todo, Hamlet-dijo mientras lo despedía en la puerta. Rodé los ojos-dormí como un puto bebe

Ok, cuando quieras-le conteste.

Sabes que eso no es cierto-dijo y soltamos una carcajada.

"No... lo digo en serio-dije mientras me tranquilizaba-no has causado molestias

Bueno, tomaré eso en cuenta, nos vemos luego-se despidió

Sí, hasta luego-le dije y cerré la puerta cuando se fue.  
¿Tuvieron sexo?-preguntó Rosalie desde el sofá mientras hojeaba una revista. Palidecí ¿nos habían visto?

No-negué rápidamente-¿sabes, Rose? Tendré que hablar con el director de UW para que tú tengas clases todos los días del año y no te den el día libre.

¡Cállate! Disfrutas que este aquí, perra-se auto alabó

Aja-dije irónicamente.

El miércoles al finalizar las clases, Edward me interceptó.

¡Oye, Swan, te he estado buscando!-dijo mientras trataba de controlar la respiración.

¡Vaya, Cullen! Deberías de bajarle a las hamburguesas, no pasas de los 25 y corres y pareces un obeso de 50-me burle.

Naa, tengo 22, las hamburguesas están bien-dijo mientras se alzaba su musculosa y dejaba ver su abs. Agh. Engreído.

Puaj, no necesito tu exhibicionismo-le dije mientras trataba de bajarle la playera. El soltó una carcajada.

Isabella, sé que te excito-me dijo y rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué querías?-le pregunte tajante.

Solo te quería preguntar si estabas libre esta tarde-dijo y me le quede viendo como si tuviera 3 cabezas-quería pedirte si me podías ayudar con mi trabajo sobre Hamlet.

¿¡Ya lo leíste?!-me sorprendí.

¡Claro que no!-hizo un ademan con su mano retándole importancia-el imbécil del profesor me pidió mi opinión de los primeros 5 capítulos y la verdad es que no he entendido nada.

Eso era obvio desde el inicio, ya te había dicho que Hamlet no era para retardados-le dije y el me sacó la lengua. Muy maduro-de todas formas, estoy libre ven a mi casa

De acuerdo-me dijo-gracias, te debo un favor-dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas alejándose-nos vemos.

"Si, adiós-me despedí de él con la mano y me quede esperando a que Alice saliera. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer un trabajo sobre Hamlet? ¿Sobre leer Hamlet? ¿Edward? ¿La Mierda? Algo planeaba, todo era muy raro. Primero me pide el libro, después llega a mi casa en la madrugada pidiendo cobijo como un puto indigente y después quiere que le ayude a hacer un trabajo que no existe. ¿Está tonto? Si pero...no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, tenía que cuidarme las espaldas. Y era obvio que no estaba enamorado de mí, eso Nessie ya lo sabría y Nessie no me mentiría… ¿O sí? No, era una perra muy buena.

¿Qué tal las clases?-le pregunte a Alice mientras veíamos televisión.

Naa-se encogió de hombros-lo mismo de siempre. Solo que Tyler me estaba jodiendo-dijo y me incorporé.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunte

Me preguntó sobre mi respuesta y le dije cordialmente que se metiera su propuesta por el culo y que se alejara por un tiempo-dijo y me reí

¿No pregunto porque?-dije mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas.

Sí, le explique lo que había visto y se la pasó pidiendo disculpas, no me dejo que disfrutara mi expresso ni mis donas-se quejó y me reí.

¡Ay, Alice! ¡Nunca cambiarás!-me pateó ligeramente.

¿Tú vas bien con las asignaturas?-preguntó

Sí, demasiado-le conteste. Yo era muy pro.

Me alegro-se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca-¿y al final que paso con Edward?

Ñee-me encogí de hombros-sigue diciéndome que no entiende Hamlet y que lo ayude y bla, bla, bla.

Alice soltó una carcajada

¡Definitivamente está enamorado de ti!-chilló.

¡Si, Alice, gran descubrimiento!  
Puta.  
¡Alice! Claro que no, Nessie me lo dijo-le conteste

Si, como digas-dijo mientras se tranquilizaba

Hoy vendrá-le dije al cabo de un rato/

¿¡Que?!-chilló-¿para qué?

No lo se, esta como mierda esto-le dije-dijo que quería que lo ayudara con esa mierda-le explique.

¡Oh ya entiendo!-dijo

Claro que no-le dije

No, en realidad no-contestó y la golpee con el cojín, el timbre nos interrumpió.

Te dejare sola con Cullen-dijo mientras hacia una seña obscena con sus manos. Perra. Una parte de mi en estos momentos estaba planeando decirle a Tyler que cogiera a Angela estilo perrito en el estacionamiento del auto con Alice presente pero no...yo también era una perra buena.

¡Largo de aquí!-le arroje el cojín y se fue a su habitación riendo.

Abrí la puerta y lo ví. La Mierda iba vestido igual que en la facultad, llevaba su mochila colgada al hombro y tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Hola-me saludó y me guiñó un ojo. Puaj, engreído.

Hola-rode los ojos ante su acto-pasa-me hice a un lado y el entró, cuando paso a mi lado dejo un agradable aroma, que digo agradable, exquisito. Inhalé hondo disimuladamente y lo seguí por el pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás.¿Quieres algo de beber?-le ofrecí desde el marco de la entrada a la sala.

¿Un jugo?-me pidió

Si, ya vengo-le dije, me gire sobre mis talones y fui servir el jugo de La Mierda que tenia, ahora, instalada en mi sofá, seguramente ya con los pies encima de la mesa de centro.

Fui a su encuentro y efectivamente estaba así, tenia algo en sus manos y se estaba riendo. Me acerque.

Toma-le di el jugo y lo tomó.  
¿Son ustedes?-pregunto divertido.  
Aja-asentí. Era una foto de las tres en la graduación del Instituto-fue en el Instituto.

Creo que la edad te ha pegado mejor, de todas formas también eras sexy-me dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi aprovechando que ya estaba en el sillón junto a el.

¿Ah, si?-le pregunte tratando de sonar seductora.

Por supuesto-murmuró y sentí su aliento en mi rostro. Menta. ¡Uhhhh!  
Gracias-le guiñe el ojo y juro que nuestros labios estaban un milímetro de separados.  
No lo agradezcas-dijo y cuando lo hizo, sus labios rozaron los míos. No era muy bueno.

¿Por qué mejor no iniciamos?-le dije y me aleje rápidamente, esquivándolo, se quedó ahí congelado y solo desvío su mirada para verme. Haha, sufre.

¡Vamos!-le anime y le arroje a Hamlet en el regazo.

Hamlet puede joderse-dijo cuándo salió de su estado de estupefacción.

Lo sé, tú también puedes joderte-atine a decir.

Vamos, Swan, no te pongas gruñona-me dijo y meneaba el libro, le estaba dando piruetas.

Vas a romperlo-lo sentencie y me rei ante su cara de pendejo-dejemos esto-seguí-ponte a trabajar

Pero no se como hacerlo-se quejo y comenzó ahora a mover la pluma.

Mmm-me senté a su lado-veamos-me puse un dedo en la barbilla y fruncí el ceño y los labios. Costumbre que tenía cuando me concentraba, lo mire y el me veía como un puto imbécil, todo menso y alelado-¿Qué es lo que te transmite Hamlet?-su cara no mostro ninguna emoción

"¡No me transmite nada!-estalló de repente

¡Claro que sí!-le anime-piensa-se quedó pensativo y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro y después señalo con el dedo índice

Hamlet me inspira flojera-dijo calculadoramente

¡Vamos bien!-festeje y me vio como si tuviera tres cabezas-bueno…-me retracte-¿Por qué no piensas en algo positivo?-atine, suspiró pesadamente.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo. Edward se desesperaba, pasaba sus dedos por el cabello despeinándolo mas, fruncía el ceño y se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Y así transcurrió el tiempo. Yo solo lo veía y lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y también amaba cuando alborotaba más su cabello.

"Entonces termine por catalogar a Edward Cullen como un chico de veintidós años con la mente de uno de quince y el cerebro de uno de treinta que se revolvía mucho el cabello y tenia lindas cejas.

¡Oye, Bella!-me llamó Gianna cuando salía de mi última clase, rodé los ojos e inhale profundo. Me gire lentamente.

Hey-le dije sin animo.

No vengo en son de paz-me dijo y se acercó rápidamente-me entere de que te estás viendo con Edward-la interrumpí negando frenéticamente con la cabeza-No…yo no tengo nada con el-me apresure a decir

"No, eso lo sé, solo te advierto que no intentes nada con el…no pierdas tu tiempo…es mío-me amenazó

No planeaba hacerlo-negué con la cabeza, ella iba a decir algo pero me aleje dejándola ahí parada toda estúpida y con la puta palabra en la boca. Que vaya a amenazar a su cola. Pendeja. ¿Quien se creía? Puta.

Camine hacia la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del campus. Tenía que regresar a la facultad con mis compañeros de estudio para el trabajo que el profesor de Literatura nos había encargado.

Entre y me pare en la fila esperando mi turno.

¡Bella!-me saludó una voz masculina desde delante de la fila. Era Tyler. Le sonreí y le salude con la mano, me devolvió el gesto e intercambio unas palabras con la persona que estaba detrás de él, luego me hizo una seña y me uní a él. Parecía que la chica hippie de atrás que olía a pepinillos había aceptado que me metiera a la fila. Los hippies son todo amor y paz...y no se bañan pero son geniales.

Hey-le salude

"Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?-me preguntó

Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?-le devolví, se encogió de hombros

Algo anda mal-me dijo

¿Qué pasa?

Es Alice-soltó

Ahh-murmure. No sé qué mostró mi rostro porque él se escudó con sus manos. Tal vez mi cara era una de te voy a cortar las bolas putocabronhijodeputa.

Yo quería…quiero arreglarlo-trate de suavizar mi expresión

Pues hazlo-espete mientras veía el menú en el letrero enorme de la pared.

Lo que pasa es que…mira, creo que tu sabes la historia-farfulló

Si, en efecto-le conteste y ahora si lo mire

Pero yo quiero arreglarlo, quiero ser su novio pero…-y asi siguió. Pedimos nuestra comida, comimos y juro que cuando le dije que tenia que ir al baño me quiso acompañar y esperarme afuera de la puerta del cubículo para seguirme contando. Me tenia harta.

Estaba segura que había repetido "sé que tú sabes la historia" como 100 veces. Si ya sabía eso el, ¿Por qué mierdas me seguía contando lo mismo?

Suspire cuando dejo de hablar por un momento.

Tyler, solo…creo que Alice ya no quiere nada contigo, estaba preparada e iba a darte una oportunidad pero veo que ya no, así que… ¿Por qué no te rindes?... Por un tiempo-corregí inmediatamente cuando iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo-creo que si la sigues hostigando no conseguirás nada más que hacerla enojar e irritarla-finalice

Creo que tienes razón-me dijo ¡Aleluya!-desistiré un poco-prometió. Alice: me debes una muy grande.

Necesito un polvo-farfulló Rosalie mientras apuñalaba su filete con el cuchillo.

Creo que yo igual-le dije-mi amiga está comenzando a sentirse sola-dije

Hace tiempo que no salimos a divertirnos-coincidió Alice y bebió su jugo-¡solo miren! ¡Ahora tomamos jugo en lugar de Heineken!-chillo y nos reímos.

¡Si, lo sé!-le dijo Rose

Hoy tuve una "interesante" charla con Tyler-hice las comillas con mis dedos-hablo mucho-mire a Alice y ella no había despegado la vista de su plato, Rose y yo nos miramos.

¿Qué te dijo?-murmuró Alice, mire a Rosalie

¡Aghh!-chillo, se puso de pie, fue a la alacena y saco 5 dolares de su frasco de dinero.

¿Qué?-preguntó Alice y nos vio confundida

Dame eso-le arrebate el dinero a Rose y le di un beso al billete, luego lo meti en mi sostén para disgusto de mis amigas-Rosalie y yo apostamos a que en cualquier momento que te mencionáramos a Tyler no esquivarías el tema-le explique-y gane yo-Alice puso cara de horrorizada

¡Aaaaa! ¡Malditas perras!-chillo y nosotras dos nos reímos

Bueno, ya di que te dijo el susodicho-me alentó Rose

Me dijo que él quiere arreglar las cosas contigo-le dije a Alice-y me contó la historia como 100 veces-continúe y Rose rodo los ojos mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de filete-pero al final le dije que te dejara de molestar por algún tiempo que lo único que hacía era hacerte enojar-finalice y Alice aplaudió-pero…-alce un dedo y apague su entusiasmo-dijo que seguiría tratando después de un tiempo-Alice bufo y se encogió en su asiento

Mierda-murmuró y nos reímos.

"Entonces…-inicio Rosalie-tenemos que traer algunos chicos aquí el fin-dijo y asentimos

Pero… ¿a quién?-preguntó Alice

¿Alguien nuevo?-propuso Rosalie

Probare con Brady-dijo Alice y nos reimos

Oh, cierto, tu aun no lo pruebas-dije-creo que me ire por Jacob

¡Hey, no! ¡yo quiero a Jake!-chilló Rosalie

Primero yo y luego tu-le dije-porque no hare un trio-ella se rio

De acuerdo-asintio

Recogimos los platos en cuanto terminamos y limpiamos la cocina, nos unimos en la sala y estábamos viendo E! cuando el teléfono sonó

¿Hola?-contestó Alice-Aaa, si, aquí esta, ok, hasta luego-dijo y me paso el teléfono, tape el auricular

¿Quién es?-le pregunte y ella se rió, la mire desconfiada y conteste insegura-¿Hola?

¡Hola, Bella!-saludó Mike del otro lado del teléfono. Mierda. Doblemente mierda.

Hola-espete enojada

Uhh, ¿sigues enojada?-preguntó. No pendejo, normalmente hablo así por teléfono, normalmente ignoro a la gente así, normalmente me enojo con personas que me llaman prostituta y me insinúan un trio. Chingate, Newton.

Si-le conteste-¿Qué quieres?

Solo quería pedirte disculpas-farfullo

¿De nuevo? No me jodas-le dije y ahora Rose y Alice me miraban intrigadas, tanto que le habían puesto "mute" a la televisión.

Si, Bella, por favor-pidió-me equivoque

Si, lo hiciste-le tire en la cara

Pero es de humanos equivocarse-lástima que tú no eres humano eres un animal o un puto alien-por favor, Bella, perdóname-he aquí un acosador

Lo pensare-le dije y le colgué. Pendejo. No iba a obtener mi perdón así de simple, tal vez ya lo había conseguido pero que esperara un tiempo, la ley del hielo no le iba a hacer daño. No se congelaría.

¿Qué paso?-preguntó Alice riéndose

¡Tú tienes la culpa!-chille y le arroje un cojín-hiciste junto con ese animal que me enojara-soltó una carcajada

¡No me culpes a mí!-se excusó y Rosalie se rio, la golpee en la cabeza y me cruce de brazos enfurruñada

¡Uhhh, Bellita ya se enojó!-empezaron a bromear

¡Cállense, perras!-les dije y se rieron, eso hizo que mi enojo aumentara

¿Saben qué? ¡Me voy!-chille y me pare rápidamente, se rieron mas y el teléfono volvió a sonar-¡Aghh! ¡es el!-chille y me tape los oídos para no escuchar el timbre, Rosalie contesto y en su cara se formó una sonrisilla socarrona

Si, aquí esta-me miro, la apunte con mi dedo índice

¡No te atrevas, maldita!-medio grite medio susurre y ellas dos se rieron

No, no pasa nada, ahora te la paso-dijo Rosalie y la asesine con la mirada

Es para ti-me tendió el teléfono con gesto inocente. Perra hipócrita, maldita. Aghh.

Alargue mi mano lentamente y tome el teléfono con tal lentitud.

El señor te está esperando-dijo Rosalie inocentemente y se rieron, me lleve el teléfono rápidamente a la oreja

¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!-grite por el auricular y estas dos estallaron en carcajadas, Alice se cayó del sillón. Pendeja.

¡Vaya! Que buen saludo-dijo_ esa_ voz sarcásticamente. Me arrepentí inmediatamente/

Oh, Edward, lo siento, pensé que eras alguien más-dije avergonzada y Alice y Rosalie se rieron aún más, tuve que irme a mi habitación para que me dejaran escuchar

¡Si, lárgate! ¡Ya sabemos que lo amas! ¡Ve a tener sexo telefónico!-gritaron ambas y me ruborice como si Edward estuviera ahí frente a mi

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es cierto? ¿Me amas y quieres tener sexo telefónico conmigo?-dijo socarronamente

No, esas fueron mis estúpidas amigas-le dije y el hizo un sonido de lastima y de tristeza, me reí

Me gusta que te rías-su voz ya no tenía ninguna pizca de burla, me avergoncé por algo, no sé porque.

Bueno, a mí me gusta que me hables-le dije y me golpee en la frente por eso. Bien, Bella, ahora pensara que te mueres por él. Estúpida.

¿De verdad?-pude notar una pizca de ilusión y esperanza en su voz, fruncí el ceño confundida.

Sí, claro-le conteste sinceramente. Era verdad, siempre me ponía de buen humor aunque no faltaba ese momento en el que me hacía enojar pero siempre que me alejaba de él era con una sonrisa.

Bueno…eso me gusta-me dijo-emsolo te llamaba para que me ayudaras a hacer mi ensayo de Hamlet, bueno…si puedes

¿Ya terminaste de leerlo?-pregunte asombrada

"No, el ensayo es solo de los primeros 10 capítulos-me dijo y comprendí. Bueno no del todo, porque ese trabajo no existía.

"Si, seguro, cuando quieras-le dije

¿Te parece este viernes?

Si, está bien-le conteste

Bueno, muchas gracias, nos vemos luego-pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz

Si, hasta luego...-le dije sonriendo-Mierda-finalice y él se rió

Si, cuídate…Hamlet-murmuro y me reí.

Luego colgamos.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, por fin era viernes y este fin tendría mi hacia la salida y dos Mierdas me interceptaron. Una más amigable que la otra en estos momentos.

¡Bella!-me llamaron esas dos voces

¡Mueve tu culo!-le ordenó Edward a Mike

¡Chingate Cullen!-le contestó este-yo llegue primero

Llegamos al mismo tiempo-empezaron a pelear

¡Basta!-les dije y se callaron.

Bella, decide, a el-dijo Edward con un poco de reproche-o a mi-dijo suavemente

Si, decide-me ordeno Mike y lo ignore, mire a Edward.

Adios, Newton-dije secamente mientras no despegaba mi vista del rostro de Edward, me regalo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis bragas se mojaran.

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Lo elegiste a el?!-dijo con reproche y Edward lo miro feo-en lugar de a mi?! ¡Tu mejor amigo!

Sí-le conteste-ademas no eres mi mejor amigo, ya no…bueno nunca lo fuiste-le dije y Edward se rio-y también lo elegi a el porque creo que tiene algo mas interesante que decirme que tu-lo vi feo-y el no me ha llamado prostituta ni ha querido hacer un trio que incluye a una stripper-le tire en la cara

¡Ja!-chillo Edward con suficiencia.

aun-murmure, esperaba que Edward nunca hiciera eso.

¡Oye!-se quejo y le sonreí-¡Espera!-me dijo-¿La llamaste puta?-le reclamo a Mike

¿Qué? Yo no…-me miro y le alce una ceja-bueno tal vez si-dijo burlonamente. Probablemente para quedar bien con Cullen.

"¿¡Que te pasa, viejo?!-le reclamo Edward-¡Jamas le digas eso a una mujer! Tal vez yo sea una maquina del sexo-dijo con suficiencia y me rei, me guiño un ojo y siguió-pero no por eso las llamare putas-finalizo-¿te quedo claro?

Si-murmuró Mike

De acuerdo, ahora si…-Edward suspiro-vamos, Swan-me ofrecio su brazo, rode los ojos pero lo tome y nos reimos dejando atrás al estúpido de Mike.

Gracias por eso-le dije

No pasa nada-sonrió

¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?-le pregunte mientras apreté más el agarre en su brazo cuando vi a Gianna, Charlotte, Victoria e Irina pasar junto a nosotros y me vieron feo. Jaja, sufran. Perras. Edward saco su brazo y pensé que quedaría como estúpida frente a las zorras esas, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando Edward entrelazo nuestras manos, hice un baile de victoria interno cuando vi la cara de orto que pusieron.

Estaré contigo a las 5:30-dijo Edward justamente cuando pasaban y lo escucharon. JA JA JA.

De acuerdo, te espero-le conteste un poco más alto para que oyeran pero como La Mierda es tan estúpida no se dio cuenta de que habían pasado y que lo hice a propósito.

Nos vemos luego-me soltó la mano y señalo con la barbilla a Alice que estaba esperándome-cuídate-eso pareció mas como una orden

De acuerdo, haz lo mismo, nos vemos-me despedí y avance hacia Alice.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto socarronamente mientras saludaba a Edward a la distancia.

Nada, así jugamos ¿recuerdas?-le dije y ella rodo los ojos, me ayudo con mi mochila no se por qué. Estaba muy servicial

Nada de eso Bella, en realidad creo que Edward está enamorado de ti-farfullo y fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

Alice se detuvo de pronto cuando estuvimos lejos.

Olvide que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a recoger un libro-me dijo y se disculpó con la mirada

Te espero-le dije-solo no tardes

No, lo tienen listo, no te muevas de aquí-me dijo y se marchó dejando las mochilas tiradas a mis pies. Me recargue en la pared y después de varios minutos Gianna, Charlotte, Irina y Victoria aparecieron frente a mi. Ya venían a joder.

Creo que no entendiste lo que te dije, ¿verdad?-me reprocho la zorra falsa de Gianna.

¿Perdon?-le dije

Sabes de que hablo, te dije que te alejaras de Edward-dijo y me rei.

Perdon pero no me alejare de el, los estoy ayudando con un trabajo escolar y hasta que ese trabajo no termine no me alejare, asi que…-dije-ademas ya te había dicho que no planeaba perder mi tiempo con el

Pero lo estas haciendo-comenzó Victoria

No estoy ligando con el…-me calle-¿Por qué mierdas les estoy dando explicaciones? Ustedes nada mas concéntrense en poner sus bocas en diferentes vergas-les dije. Touche.

¿Nos estas diciendo zorras?-inquirio Irina

Yo nunca dije eso-me encogi de hombros inocentemente.

Pero lo insinuaste-me reclamo Charlotte

Ustedes insinúan cosas que no son-les dije y divise a Alice a lo lejos.

Vete ya, estas ocupando nuestro espacio-dijo Charlotte mientras dejaba caer sus pompones de zorrista* en el césped.

Si, ustedes llegaron primero-les di la razón-… ¿o yo?-les dije y las deje confundidas. Estupidas. Psicología inversa.

Tome las mochilas y me uní a Alice

¿Qué querían las zorristas?-preguntó mientras tomaba su mochila

Solo joder-ignore el tema y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Alice, estoy muy cansada y necesito energías para este fin-menee las cejas pícaramente y ella se rió-asi que me ire a dormir un rato ¿vas a salir?

Nop-marcó la "p"-hare los deberes de una buena vez, quiero "descansar" el fin de semana-marcó las comillas con sus dedos.

De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-me despedí y me encerré en mi habitación.

Puse la alarma para despertar antes de que La Mierda llegara y cerre los ojos. Lo siguiente que supe fue que la alarma sonó y aun con mis ojos cerrados la apague y me quede ahí tirada, después unos brazos delicados pero fuertes me zarandeaban.

¿Qu-que?-murmure sobresaltada

Hay una fantasía sexual que te espera en la sala-dijo Rose y me saco la almohada

¿Qué?-volví a preguntar mientras me sentaba y tenia mis ojos cerrados

¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes a un adonis en la sala y sigues aquí acostadota y dormidota!-se quejo y me dio una cachetada

Oye!-desperte totalmente

¡Te están esperando!-volvio a decirme

¿Qué hora es?-pregunte y ella resopló

Son las 5:40, te esperan en la sala-dijo y no necesite mas, me pare de un salto y corri al tocador para cepillarme el cabello, Rosalie se rio.

¡Si, vamos! ¡Arreglate!-me alentó-¿estas segura que no quieres una minifalda y un escote?-se burlo y le mostre mi dedo medio.

Salimos de mi habitación cuando estuve lista, ella me hizo una seña obscena con sus dedos, ¿porque les había dado a todas hacer eso?, y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación después de que le jale el cabello, respire hondo y camine por el pasillo para llegar al salón. Edward estaba de espaldas a la puerta y estaba bebiendo algo, era obvio. Gordo, siempre tragando.

Hey-lo llame y se giro rápidamente

Hola-me saludo y me sonrio-parece que alguien esta cansada-me dijo y se sentó en el sillón, hice lo mismo que el, bostece.

Algo asi-dije y se rió

¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo hoy?-preguntó y eso me pareció raro. Ha. Pervertida. Uhhhh...

Si, si-me apresure a decir y sonrio-estoy bien, vamos-di una palmadita en mis muslos y el saco su cuaderno.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio, Edward lo rompió.

¿Está Alice?-preguntó pero no dejo de escribir

Estaba, realmente no se si este, ya sabes…estaba dormida-le dije y soltó una risita

Creo que Jasper esta fascinado con Alice-dijo y frunci el ceño

¿Cómo?-pregunte

Si, digo…bueno nos ha estado hablando mucho de ella-se rió-desde aquella fiesta ¿la recuerdas?-pregunto y esta vez me miro

Si… ¿la primera vez que fumamos hierba juntos, cierto?-pregunte

Aja, exacto-me respondio y solto una risita

¿Qué?-pregunte divertida y me mordí el labio, el me miro y puso cara como de tonto

Nada-nego con la cabeza y sonrio para disimular su anterior comportamiento-es solo que Hamlet me tiene harto. "Ser o no ser"-se burlo-es un dolor en el culo-ahora si me rei.

Mas dolor en el culo es que te digan Hamlet-le restregué en la cara y se puso serio

Cambio de tema-se zafó-no en serio… ¿Por qué te arrojaste hacia ese auto?-preguntó

¡No lo hice!-chille y se rió-¡es verdad! ¡Soy torpe y me cai! Agradezco que el tipo ese haya ido despacio porque si hubiera sido lo contrario ahora no tendrías a alguien que te ayudara a lidiar con Hamlet-le dije y puso cara de horrorizado

¡Gracias a Dios!-simulo y nos reimos. Cuando Edward termino, recogio sus cosas y se despidió.

XOXOXOXO

¡Piupiupiupiupiu!-Rosalie chillaba emocionada mientras jugaba con la botella de vodka a que era un arma. Ebria, alcohólica.

¡Booom! ¡Owww, mira esto!-chillaba Alice y jaloneaba a Brady que estaba en las mismas condiciones mientras supuestamente le enseñaba trucos que podía hacer con su boca.

Tod…-hipe-todos están muy e-ebrios-dije entre hipido y Jake se rio a mi lado.

Lo-lo ssseeee-me contesto

Ven aquí-me puse de pie, le quite la botella de Heineken y lo arrastre por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Mi amiga necesitaba atención, ahora.

Entramos a la habitación y creo que Jacob supo lo que buscaba porque rápidamente sus labios atacaron los mios. Buen chico, aprendes rá ropa comenzó a desaparecer y obviamente me deleite con tanto musculo que tenía Jake, no podía dejar atrás y olvidarme de sus abs. Realmente mi amiga agradeció al final. Vaya. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sentía eso? Mucho antes de Brady, jaja. Pobre Alice. Salimos de la habitación a trompicones cuando nos vestimos, me fui a la cocina por mas Heineken y cuando volví Rosalie ya estaba tonteando con Jake. Perra. Haha. Me rei, me vio y me mostro el dedo medio. Ahora a mi me tocaba estar sola. No se como termine en mi habitación y tratando de dormir con los ruidos que se escuchaban. Las cabeceras golpeaban las paredes y se escuchaban gemidos. Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir? Decidi que yo también podía jugar a eso, asi que saque mi consolador de mi cajón y comencé con mi labor. Estaba en eso y cuando termine me percate de que había estado pensando en unos ojos verdes, labios rosados y carnosos, pelo broncíneo y piel palida. Habia estado pensando en Edward. Arroje el consolador al piso horrorizada y me concentre en dormir perturbada.. ¡ME HABIA MASTURBADO CON LA IMAGEN DE EDWARD CULLEN EN MI MENTE! Estaba muerta y debía acomodar eso. Eso quedaba entre mi consolador y yo. Forever.

XOXOXOXO

¡Hey!-salude a Edward cuando yo iba camino a mi clase de Matematicas y lo vi a el salir de un aula. Me sonroje ante mi recuerdo con mi consolador.

¡Hola!-me correspondio el saludo y comenzamos a caminar

¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto, puse los ojos en blanco.

Matematicas-le conteste enfurruñada y se rio-¿y tu?

Yo tengo un pequeño descanso, tengo que arreglar un asunto-meneo las cejas

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué asunto? Apuesto que es sexual-le dije y se rio

No lo se-se encogio de hombros y lo mire feo-bueno…-suavize mi expresión- Gianna no me dijo para que me quería-me cubri los oídos

¡Suficiente!-chille-no me la menciones-le dije y volvió a reir

Lo siento, había olvidado tu aversión hacia ella-me dijo y resople

Por cierto, hoy entregue mi ensayo-me dijo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¡No existe tal ensayo!

Ah…¿y como te fue?-me interese

No lo se, el profesor no me dijo nada, solo sonrio-dijo

Bueno, eso es algo-le anime

Espero-suspiró. Llegamos al aula de matemáticas

Bueno, te veo luego-me dijo

Si, solo que asegúrate de sacar todo el rastro de Gianna de ti, no te quiero cerca de mi si hueles a ella-bromee y el se rio

De acuerdo-vi por su hombro que Gianna se acercaba

Creo que te buscan-señale con mi barbilla, el se giro y la vio

Si, creo que si-asintio-muchas gracias por lo del ensayo-puso sus manos en mis hombros-me salvaste la vida-dijo-te debo una-me sonrio y nege con la cabeza divertida

Ya me debes muchas-le dije y el me saco la lengua, me rei

Bueno, hasta luego-me dijo

Si…cla…-me interrumpió besándome en la mejilla, me sorprendio mucho y me quede congelada un momento pero gracias a Dios reaccione.

Nos vemos-dijimos al unisono, sonreímos, el se giro y camino hacia Gianna, ella me echo una mirada furibunda. "Si las miradas matasen…". Jajaja. Sufre perra.

Suspire, entre al aula y tome asiento, espere a que el profesor llegara.

¿Por qué me habrá besado? Nunca lo había hecho, es mas, ni siquiera habíamos platicado mucho. ¿Por qué ese ímpetu en el asunto del ensayo? No lo entendia…solo me quedaba una opción…creer lo que las chicas decían…Edward "La Mierda" Cullen tal vez estaba enamorado de mi. Suspire cansada y atormentada. Tome mi iPhone y tecleé."Tengo algo muy importante que decirles en la cena, cocinaremos", seleccione a Alice y a Rose y envie el mensaje, al momento me llego una respuesta. Rose

"¿Es algo malo? No me preocupes"

"No, nada de eso, no te preocupes, no es nada malo" escribi, quise agregar –creo o es malo para mi o no las perjudica a ustedes-pero eso haría que se preocupara.  
El profesor llego y trate de poner atención alejando mis pensamientos de esos ojos verdes y de ese beso en mi mejilla, que pensándolo bien ahora, me había gustado, luego la mejilla comenzó a arderme y sentia cosquillitas.  
XOXOXOXO  
Ahora ya dinos que pasa-me dijo Alice cuando entre a la cocina después de darme una ducha, las chicas ya tenían todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer tacos.

Ok-conteste y suspire, me acerque a la encimera y comencé a preparar la comida, Rose bajo de un salto de ahí mismo y Alice se acercó a hacer lo mismo.

¡Vamos ya, Perra Swan!-chilló desesperada Rose y aventó las tortillas.

¡De acuerdo!-chille-creo…creo que-tome aire y ellas me miraron frustradas-creo que Edward si está enamorado de mi-finalice y apoye los codos en la encimera cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. El silencio reinó por unos minutos

¡AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑSSSSSSSS!-chillaron las dos al unisono

¡Que hermoso!-aplaudio Alice

Que pendejada tan mas preciosa!-le siguió Rose y las vi enfurecida

¡¿No ven la situación?!-chille-Edward esta enamorado de mi, eso no deja nada bueno-les dije y se callaron por un momento.

¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Alice quedamente

Yo no le veo lo malo-coincidio Rose

¡Si, si hay algo malo!-les dije-¿¡Que pasara cuando se atreva a dar el gran paso?! ¡¿Qué le dire?!

¡Obviamente que si!-dijo Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

¡No!-chille

¡¿Por qué no?!-grito Rose

¡Porque no!-le conteste y me sente en un taburete-esto es mierda-deje caer mi cabeza en la encimera, sentí como me acariciaban el cabello

Animo, Bells, estará todo bien-dijo Alice

Ademas, fuiste tu la que dijiste que debíamos conseguir pareja-me reclamo Rose, alce mi mano y le mostre mi dedo medio. Se rio y alce mi cabeza

Vamos a cocinar-dije sin animos.

No quiero decir esto pero…-dijo Alice al cabo de un rato en un silencio incomodo-te lo dije-dijo

Aghh-me queje.

Espero, espero que no sea cierto. Rosalie negó con la cabeza decepcionada. Trágame, tierra.

HOLAAAWS! Nuevo cap...¡¿Que les parecio?! MORI con el beso de Edward asjdrfnsjdniaxna HERMOSO! La Mierda ha activado su modo romantico xD Pero...no esta enamorado de ella ehh...es una trampa, *se da cuenta que arruino la trama y se golpea* es mentira! *con voz incomoda* Ya lo verán nenas! Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, follows y por leer. Gracias gracias.

*zorristas:ya saben combinacion de porrista y zorra (/u\\) Mi madre estaria orgullosa de mi

Nos leemos el miercoles...reviews porque les gusto(;


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio, ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas 7.7)

**CAPITULO 7**

Me gustaba este día porque las perras que tenia como mejores amigas y yo coincidíamos en un descanso y podíamos encontrarnos.

Estábamos sentadas en el césped debajo de un gran árbol cuando vi pasar a lo lejos a Jasper Whitlock, eso me recordó algo.

¡Hey, tu!-le di un manotazo en la pierna a Alice

Auch-se quejó-¿Qué quieres?

¿Por qué no nos has contado nada sobre Jasper?-insté, Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se ruborizó.

¡¿Qué?!-chilló Rose dejando a un lado su ejemplar de "Lolita".

No, no paso, na…nada-tartamudeo

¡Claro que sí!-le dije y se puso nerviosa

¡Ya suéltalo, Alice!-le ordenó Rose

¡No!...-espetó-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se dirigió hacia mi.

La Mierda me lo dijo-me encogí de hombros indiferente.

Esa Mierda-dijo Alice por lo bajo

¡Ya cuéntanos!-gritó Rosalie

¡De acuerdo!-chilló Alice desesperada

Hemos estado hablando y viéndonos-confesó y Rose y yo aplaudimos entusiasmadas, Alice rodó los ojos.

¿Están saliendo?-pregunte

¡No!-negó efusivamente-solo hablamos…-rodé los ojos.

Eso de hablar...¿es sexo telefónico?o ¿insinuaciones?-pregunte y Alice me golpeó en la cabeza con su libro. Puta.

¿Desde cuando?-preguntó Perra Hale, Perra Brandon calló.

¿¡Desde cuando?!-preguntó de nuevo Hale

Desde aquella fiesta en la que vi a Tyler y a Angela-dijo bajito- Afff, altos tiempos aquellos. La primera vez que fume hierba con Edward…ufff.

¡¿Qué?!-chille

¿¡Y no nos habías dicho?!-recriminó Rosalie

No lo creí importante-murmuró Alice y bajo la mirada.

¡¿Han estado "hablando" según tu desde hace siglos y no lo creíste importante?!-grite-¡Claro que lo es!-dije

Si, puede que después de esto comiencen a salir-Rose meneo las cejas y Alice golpeo su hombro suavemente.

No…no creo-dijo-estamos en primera fase

¿Siempre quieren estar juntos?-pregunte

No…bueno…no lo se-arquee una ceja-por mi parte no-suspire

¿No le estas enviando fotos porno, verdad?-dijo Rose y nos reímos

¡Rose! ¡Claro que no!-dijo Alice entre risas

Bueno…solo recuerda que porno es cuando estas matando a la persona, no es divertido…tampoco es legal-dijo Rose y la señaló con su bolígrafo.

Porno-repetí y me reí-amo esa palabra, es graciosa-dije y Rose me empujo, caí en el césped y comencé a reírme. Me envare cuando me recupere de la risa.

Además, lo que sucede en diez minutos excede todo el vocabulario de Shakespeare-dije, se rieron y saque mi ejemplar de 50 sombras de Grey, por eso sabía "algunas" cosas.

¿Y excede el vocabulario de E.L James también?-puntualizó Rose, me encogí de hombros

No lo sé…la diosa que llevo dentro aun no despierta-dije y arquearon las cejas.

Bella…-suspiro Alice-eres una de las mujeres que conozco que se excitan rápidamente, ¿Cómo es que la diosa que llevas dentro está dormida cuando lees 50?-dijo

Bueno…hoy no he leído-puntualice y se rieron-es por eso que está dormida-Alice me golpeo

¿Es sucio el sexo?-preguntó Rose al cabo de un rato, en el que todas nos habíamos sumergido en nuestras lecturas. Suspire.

No lo sé-dije-por lo que he experimentado no lo es

Yo tampoco lo creo-dijo Alice

Necesitamos la opinión de un experto-dijo Rose.

Si-asentí.

Después de unos minutos, el timbre sonó.

¡Noooo!-chille

¿La diosa ya despertó?-se burló Rosalie mientras guardaba sus cosas, Alice rio.

Creo que si-dije-¡Dios! Christian estaba a punto de quitarle su virginidad-dije

Psff-bufaron-te comprendo-dijo Rosalie-no te contare que pasa-se burló y se fue.

¡Jodete!-le grite. Maldita rubia que ya había leído la trilogía.

Estaba comiendo mis deliciosas donas cuando algo repugnante, agresivo, mutante, algo horrendo me interrumpió. Newton.

¡Hola!-se sentó en la silla contigua a mí. _Estúpido no te invite a sentarte._

¿Qué quieres?-chille molesta.

¿Sigues molesta?-preguntó. _Cabrón._

Si-le conteste y mordí mi dona-¿sabes algo? Espero a alguien, vete de aquí-le dije e hice un ademan con mi mano instándole a que se fuera.

¿Quién es?-preguntó. _¿Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones?_

Nadie que te interese-le dije

Es Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?-preguntó y casi se me atora el bocado de dona. Me quede callada, vi hacia la puerta tratando de que la dona pasara por mi esófago y no se quedara ahí paradota en mi garganta, y, como si de un milagro se tratara Edward entró, caminó hacia el mostrador para ordenar.

¿Si es el, verdad?-volvió a preguntar Mike

Deja de molestar-le dije, aunque seguía los movimientos de Edward por si la ocasión se presentaba me salvara. Pagó su pedido y se giró y pareciera que había sentido mi mirada porque miro hacia mi lugar, me saludo con la cabeza y me sonrió. Tome eso como mi oportunidad, alce la mano y lo salude efusivamente mientras que mi mandíbula casi se atascaba por la gran sonrisa que tenia, él me hizo un ademán para ver si se podía sentar ahí y asentí fervientemente. Gracias San Edward. Dios me ama.

Adiós-le dije secamente a Mike, se giró y vio a Edward que se acercaba

Me volviste a cambiar por él-dijo "dolido" y rodé los ojos-¿Qué paso con nuestra amistad?

Tu la arruinaste cuando me llamaste puta y me propusiste un trío con una stripper-dije-ahora largo-moví mi cabeza señalando cualquier otro lugar.

Edward llegó.

Hola-me dijo

¡Hola!-lo salude feliz y su sonrisa se amplió más. Mierda, había olvidado mis sospechas.

Adiós-le grite a Mike, el refunfuño pero cedió, Edward se sentó y comenzó a comer su dona de chocolate.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales.

¿Cómo te fue ayer con Gianna?-hice que su nombre sonara como una grosería, el se rió y negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño mientras masticaba.

Que se joda-dijo y alce mis cejas sorprendida-la cabrona me dijo…no...me ordeno que te dejara de hablar-dijo y me reí-¿lo puedes creer?

Si-asentí riéndome

¿Qué cree? ¿Qué es mi dueña? Solo porque la he follado como tres veces siente que tiene derecho-mordió salvajemente su dona

Creo que la dona no tiene la culpa-le dije y me sonrió.

Ella y sus amigas me dijeron lo mismo-le conté y abrió los ojos sorprendido

¿En serio?-dijo y asentí con la cabeza

Creen que pueden mandarme-bebí de mi café-no, jamas.

Eres rebelde-descubrió y me sonroje, alargó su mano hacia mi mejilla y la acaricio-tu sonrojo es adorable-me quede congelada cuando sentí esa corriente eléctrica.

Gracias-sonreí siguiéndole la corriente. Dejó caer su mano y siguió comiendo-Rosalie tiene una duda-le dije

¿A si?-preguntó con ese tono de "eso tiene que ver conmigo"

Si…quiere saber si…el sexo es sucio-dije y se rió

Creí que ustedes tenían experiencia-dijo

Algo-coincidí-pero queríamos la opinión de un experto-dije y alce una ceja, el puso su cara arrogante

¡Oh! ¿en serio? Me alagan mujeres-dijo

¿Y bien? ¿El sexo es sucio?-pregunte y se encogió de hombros indiferente

Solo cuando se hace bien-respondió y alce mis cejas sorprendida, sonreí.

¡Vaya! ¡Que profesional!-lo alague y me dedico una sonrisa torcida que hizo que la diosa que llevo dentro se pusiera como gelatina. Creo que ahora estoy hablando como Anastasia Steele, no importa. La comprendo, acabo de descubrir a mi subconsciente y a mi diosa interna.

¿Sabes eso por experiencia?-inquirí

No-me respondió-mi padre me lo contó-dijo y asentí comprensiva-puede que no lo creas pero nunca he tenido sexo en diferentes posiciones ni con objetos-lo mire sorprendida y siguió-solo he usado las posiciones mas comunes…aunque si uso los juegos-dijo

¡Vaya! Eso si me sorprendió-le dije y se encogió de hombros.

Pienso guardar eso para la chica indicada, puede sonar muy cursi pero no me importa, quiero eso para la chica que me haga sentir de verdad, que me haga creer que esas "corrientes eléctricas"-hizo las comillas-si existen-me sonroje por la sensación que me había provocado su tacto en mi mejilla-y que, por supuesto, tenga mi corazón-dijo. Mi subconsciente, la diosa que llevo dentro y yo tenemos la boca cerrada y los ojos muy abiertos. Anonadadas. Me recompuse.

Eso es hermoso-susurre, me sonrió, y me sonroje.

¡Qué bonito sonrojo!-exclamó-no me cansare de decirlo-DIOS MIO. La diosa que llevo dentro comenzó a hiperventilar y mi subconsciente está bailando con una falda hawaiiana. _¡¿Por qué haces eso, pendejo?!_ "Porque es lo más obvio, te gusta que te diga eso" me muestra su dedo medio y le recuerdo a su madre.

Bueno…-carraspee-tu también eres bonito-bromeé

¿De verdad?-me respondió burlón

Pff, obvio-le conteste

Somos hermosos-me dijo-y juntos más-finalizó, parpadee. Dios mio. ¿¡Era eso lo que dijo?! ¡¿SOMOS HERMOSOS JUNTOS?! ¿¡Que eso no es una indirecta?! Dios mio. Mierda. Mierda.

Solo me quedo sonreirle y asentir con la cabeza en modo de burla.

Lo se…dominaremos el mundo-me burle y se rió cuando termino su dona.

Bueno…ya acabe con esto-se sobó el estomago hinchado.

Si, yo también-coincidí. Nos levantamos de la silla y caminamos juntos a la salida, Mike estaba sentado cerca de ahí y estoy segura que había estado viéndonos. Iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta pero me sorprendió que Edward la abriera para mi, le sonreí, me guiño y salimos del Starbucks.

Me pareció extraño que estuvieras comiendo aquí-dijo Edward-¿Te quedaras hasta tarde?

No, tengo que hacer unas compras y otros pendientes, me moría de hambre-le conteste

Ah, que suerte, al menos tu no tienes que estar hasta tarde-se lamentó

¿Tu a que te quedas?

Un trabajo-hizo una mueca-leyes-dijo fastidiado

Educación-también me queje por mi futuro trabajo, el río-fue una buena elección la tuya…tienes presencia-comente

Bueno, gracias, tu eres dominante…¿sabes? Siempre he tenido una fantasía sexual con una profesora con camisa blanca y falda gris-meneo las cejas. Pervertido. La diosa que llevo dentro está metida en su armario buscando desesperadamente una falda.

Bueno…tal vez tus hijos sean mis estudiantes, ahí veras-le guiñe un ojo, suspiro y miro al cielo.

¡Me mataras mujer!-dijo y me reí

Mis sospechas se van confirmando. _La puta madre._

XoXoXoXo

Llegue a casa con mis manos llenas de víveres, deje todo en la encimera de la cocina y tome la paquetería que había ido a recoger de Rosalie. Me dirigí al salón donde se oían voces. Entre y ahí estaban las chicas acompañadas de Nessie.

Hola-salude

Hola-me respondieron Alice y Rosalie

¡Hola, Bells!-me saludo efusivamente Nessie

¡Hey!-le correspondí el abrazo-tiempo que no te veo

Si, he estado algo ocupada-contesto, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, se encogió de hombros. Rodé los ojos y me eche a la boca una papa frita. Estas tipas solo están tragando. No puedo quejarme. Alice y Rose hacen mucho ejercicio, yo hago un poco menos que ellas. Por eso mi figura menuda e insípida.

Rose me ha dicho millones de veces que tengo muy bueno atributos solo que no los se explotar. Mentiras.

¿Qué hacen?-les pregunte

Solo pase de visita-me contestó Nessie

Ah-me senté a su lado y puse mis piernas en el sillón-por cierto Ness…creo que tu investigación sobre los sentimientos de Cullen ha fallado miserablemente-dije, Alice y Rose me vieron sorprendidas y curiosas, en cambio, Nessie me miro nerviosa pero recompuso su expresión rápidamente.

¿Po…porque?-preguntó, Alice y Rosalie asintieron efusivamente a su pregunta.

Bueno…sospecho que esta realmente enamorado de mi-exhale la bocanada de aire que había jalado

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!-chillo y se acomodo en el sillón viendo hacia mi entusiasmada, la vimos extrañada y yo la vi sorprendida y perspicaz también.

Nada-dije cuando salí de mi estupor.

Mi subconsciente me mira arqueando una ceja-bueno-respire-me dijo que nos veíamos hermosos juntos y que mi sonrojo era bonito y hace unos días me beso en la mejilla-cuando termine, Alice soltó un gritito sorprendido, Rose hizo "uuuuuyyyy" y Nessie solo sonrío.

¡Vaya!-dijo Alice

Si te quiere-dijo Rose-me debes una conversación-me señalo con su dedo índice

Tal vez-Nessie se encogio de hombros

Estoy hambrienta-dije cambiando de tema. Lo ultimo que quería era tener esta charla con las Santas Inquisidoras Brandon-Hale-Wolfe.

Vamos a preparar algo-Alice se puso de hombros y aliso las arrugas invisibles de su blusa.

Si, vamos, Ness ¿te quedas a comer?-pregunto Rose

Seria genial, gracias-le contestó con una sonrisa.

Yo estoy cansada, hagan espaguetis-les ordene

Si, señora-Rose hizo un ademan militar. Salieron del salón y yo me recosté un poco en el sillón.

¿Y que pasa, Bells?-dijo Nessie-¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? Sin contar a Edward-suspire

No tengo…solo vida sexual-le conteste

¿Y no quieres una amorosa?-pregunto

No lo se…creo que mas adelante me vendría bien, unos cuantos meses más ¿tal vez?-enrosque un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo

Ah, ok-contesto-a mi me gustan las margaritas ¿y a ti?

No se a que te refieres, pero me gusta la Heineken y el vodka, de flores: fresias blancas-rió

Creo que ya sabía tus gustos en el alcohol-nos reímos-¿Joya favorita?

Nada ostentoso, pero me gusta el topacio…tal vez el diamante pero que sea pequeño-analizo mi respuesta como si estuviera guardando todas mis respuestas en una USB que había insertado en su cerebro. Nessie y su entrevista.

¿Color favorito?

Hum…no lo sé…creo que el marrón-le conteste y asintió. Solo faltaba que anotara todas las respuestas en un bloc.

¿Cita ideal?-preguntó. Dios.

¿Qué vas a hacer? Escribir un libro-me burlé y se sonrojo-simplemente comer hamburguesas, Coca cola…no puede faltar el chocolate en mi relación…en el lugar que sea-le conteste meneando las cejas y sonrió-pero si es elegante solo tengo que pasarla bien

¡Chicas, ayúdenos con la mesa!-gritó Alice

Sera mejor que vayamos-le dije a Nessie, asintió y salimos del salón rumbo a la cocina.

Acomodamos los manteles, los platos y los vasos, Rose cargo con el recipiente lleno de espagueti y Alice traía una charola con filetes. Servimos y comenzamos a comer entre amenas pláticas.

XoXoXoXoXo

Bostece y apague mi laptop, había tenido suficiente tarea por hoy. Tome mi iPhone y abrí Banana Kong. Amaba a mi orangután.

Estaba en eso, cuando unos golpes irrumpieron en la puerta de mi habitación.

Adelante-dije y Rosalie entro por la puerta. Creo que venía por su conversación pendiente. Se sentó en la cama frente a mí.

¿Estás muy ocupada con tu chango o me pondrás atención?-farfullo, bufe, puse pausa y deje mi iPhone a un lado.

¿Qué?-pregunte

No recuerdas que tienes una conversación pendiente-dijo. Por algo era mi mejor amiga. Maldita rubia inquisidora.

¿Ah, sí?-me hice la desentendida, me golpeo con el cojín y me reí-¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Cuándo, dónde y porque te besó?-dijo sin respirar

Bueno…fue hace dos días, estábamos afuera del aula de matemáticas, me agradeció por que le ayude con su "ensayo"-hice las comillas y Rose sonrió-y se estaba despidiendo-le explique inocentemente.

Awwww-chillo y aplaudio-¿Y qué sentiste?

¿¡Que?! No sentí nada-dije y arqueo una ceja, me sonroje-Bueno fue algo lindo pero nada más.

Pff-rodo los ojos-tenemos que trabajar en eso, Perra Swan-dijo

¡¿Qué?! No dejare que me obligues a que me guste Edward-le dije

Si, si, sigue negándolo, algún dia caerás-dijo y la golpee con mi cojín.

Bueno...de hecho la mejilla comenzó a picarme-confesé y se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez te pegó las pulgas-se burló y me reí

Perra-le dije y se rió.

¿Sentiste cosquillitas?-meneó las cejas

Si-conteste

¡Oh por Dios!¡Te excitaste!-chillo

¡No! ¡Yo pensé que en la mejilla!-chille también

Si, si-le restó importancia con su mano, rodé los ojos.

Ay, Rose, hace tiempo que no hablamos bien…¿Cómo va todo?-pregunte melancolica

Hum…bien-dijo y sus ojos se abrieron mucho recordando algo-¡oh, oye!-parloteo y golpeo mi brazo-¿a que no sabes? Brady esta obsesionado conmigo-mi quijada toco el piso-en serio, me ha estado siguiendo y hablando y bla, bla, bla…lo bueno es que es guapo pero su pene-negó con la cabeza decepcionada y me rei.

¿Estarias con el?-le pregunte y me miro por un momento

No… tal vez seria feliz pero no completamente-dijo y nos quedamos calladas

¡Tu solo piensas en sexo!-chille y nos reímos.

¡Vale, vale! Tal vez-confesó-pero no estaría con el

Nunca digas nunca-le dije

Pff, por favor, mira quien da ese consejo, estas negando y jurando que nunca estarás con Edward-dijo y rodé los ojos

Yo no di ese consejo, fue Justin Bieber, además...con tantas chicas que tiene a su alrededor, ¿se iba a enamorar de mi? No lo creo-le dije

Nadie lo sabe, Bella-dijo.

Todo era tan complicado, las sospechas y ahora la idea que tienen mis amigas.

Mi subconsciente esta en estado catatónico y esta tratando de resolver esta situación. Esta sentado frente a un escritorio, siente que está en examen de álgebra. La diosa que llevo dentro me quiere convencer, esta tirada en el sofá leyendo un libro que reza en su portada "Acepta que Edward está enamorado de ti, y a ti te gusta"

Los bloqueo de mi mente.

XoXoXoXo

¡Nooooo!-gruñí cuando me di cuenta de lo que me esperaba en el baño. Maldito periodo. Revise el calendario, pff, muy puntual mi amiga. Maldita hipócrita. Perra hipócrita.

Me di un baño y salí de mi habitación dispuesta solo a tomar una tostada e irme a la facultad.

Me despedí de beso de mis amigas, les desee buen día y me fui.

Salí del edificio y el día me deprimió, debe de ser por la regla. Gris y lluvioso. Snif.

Llegue a la facultad con una cara triste, me encontré con Newton.

Hola, Be…-lo interrumpí

No estoy de humor para tus mierdas, muévete, sigo enojada y aun no te perdono-le dije, lo esquive y seguí caminando. Creo que es momento de perdonarlo, ya va mucho tiempo…_naaa, tal vez mañana._

Oye, tu-una mano de mujer pero fuerte me jalo, me giro y es Charlotte.

¿¡Que?!-tan pronto y me van a arruinar el día.

Creí que ya te habíamos dicho que te alejaras de Edward y por lo que veo…-me gire y seguí caminando, la deje ahí con la palabra en la boca. Se me da bien eso.

Este día no podía empeorar.

Me equivoque, al final de las clases, comenzó a llover mas fuerte y ahora mi cabello y gran parte de mi ropa estaba empapada. Día de mierda.

Me ubique debajo del techo y le envié un mensaje a Alice.

Me voy a casa, me siento muy mal, te veo después-lo envié y caminé. ¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE SER MUJER?!

¡Hey, Swan!-me llamó una voz, extrañamente no me puso de mal humor como todas las voces que me habían hablado hoy, me giré y sonreí. Esa voz es un ungüento, tan sexy y ronca y seductora y…ALTO ¿¡Yo dije eso?!. Edward venía hacia mí caminando arrebatadoramente sexy, si ya lo acepto. Es sexy y guapo.

Mi subconsciente está un poco aliviado por haberle quitado unas cuantas hojas a su examen de álgebra ahora ya resolvió un poco el misterio, la diosa que llevo dentro se ha puesto un traje de encaje y ligas, lista para seducir.

¡Hola!-lo saludo, me situé debajo de un árbol y me siguió, se paso una mano por el cabello, salpicando gotitas de agua y dejando el cabello aún mas con su aspecto de post coito. _Ugh. Damelo todo, nene._

¿No traes sombrilla?-me pregunta.

No, la olvide-me encogí de hombros.

¿A dónde vas?

A mi casa, me siento un poco mal-su mirada se torna preocupada

¿¡Estas enferma?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?!-preguntó paranoico. _Awwww_.

No, no-niego-estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe…tengo dolor de cabeza y tengo un poco de…-me sonroje salvajemente-tengo un poco de cólicos.

Ohh-comprende-bueno creo que empeoraran si te sigues mojando-anticipó. _Ugh, hola doctor sexi._

Si-hice una mueca de dolor-creo que si

¿Quieres un aventón?-pregunto y lo mire esperanzada. Un ángel caído. Justo lo que necesitaba, creo que Charlie aun no ha ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar el auto que me había prometido.

¿No hay ningún problema?-preguntó

No, en absoluto…¿vamos?-me señaló con la cabeza el aparcamiento.

Si-asentí y comencé a caminar.

Espera-me dijo y se detuvo, se quito la cazadora y me la paso por los hombros. Lo agradecí...mucho. Había comenzado a tener frío.

¿Y tu?-pregunte

No pasa nada, estoy bien-se encogió de hombros, me paso un brazo por los hombros para sujetar la cazadora y sentí una intensa y asombrosa corriente eléctrica, pareciera que el también la sintió porque me miro fijamente, luego me sonrio y comenzamos a caminar.

Llegamos a un flamante Volvo plateado, me abrió la puerta. Todo un caballero, quien lo diría. Un don Juan, un caballero. Rodeó el auto, esta caliente dentro, inhale disimuladamente el perfume que tiene la cazadora. Delicioso, cerré los ojos un momento y me relaje, entró y enciende el auto.

¿Te gustaría un poco de música?-pregunto y asiento con la cabeza...extrañamente la música me ayudaba cuando tenía dolor de ña, lo sé. Encendió el esteréo y comenzó a sonar Clair de Lune de Debussy. Cada vez me sorprende mas. _¿Quién lo diría? Debussy._

¿Debussy?-pregunte y asintió

¿Lo has escuchado?-pregunto mientras avanzabamos por la calle

Si, es uno de mis favoritos-le conteste, me sonrió y me relaje con la música, el olor de la cazadora y lo caliente que se está sintiendo ahora el auto, me di cuenta que la calefacción estaba encendida. Termino Clair de Lune y pasa a una melodía mas triste, no la reconocía.

¿Quién es?- le pregunte quitando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

Concierto para Oboe de Alessandro Marcello pero esta transcrita por Bach-me contesta. Que Pro.

Es hermosa-le respondí, me deje guiar por el sonido del piano y no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward toco mi rodilla, y la misma corriente eléctrica paso. DIOS MIO.

¿Bella estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te llevo al hospital?-pregunto consternado.

Lo miro y sonrió. Malditas hormonas.

No, no, estoy bien-me limpie las lagrimas de la mejilla-solo son las hormonas-me burle y me observa aliviado

Ah, si es así-dice-bueno…¿podrías controlarte un poco? No se como lidiar con una mujer llorona-río

De acuerdo-asiento

Bueno…ya no llores ¿si?-pide y me limpia las lagrimas de mi otra mejilla. O.

Llegamos al edificio.

Oh, tu cazadora-le dije e intente quitármela

No, quedatela, ya esta haciendo frío-dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿seguro?-pregunté

Completamente-me sonrió y le correspondí el gesto.

Gracias, hasta luego-le despedí

No hay ninguna molestia-niega con la cabeza-hasta luego-se despidió. Sonreí y baje del Volvo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el auto no se fue hasta que entre.

Llegue al ascensor, a mi piso, abrí el apartamento y sin mirar me fui hasta mi habitación arrastrando los pies. Me quite la ropa mojada y me puse mi pijama amarillo patito, cortesía de Rosalie, que tengo para momentos deprimentes. Entré a la cama y cerré los ojos, los abrí y divise la cazadora de Edward en el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio. Salí de la cama, corrí hacia ahí y me la puse, volví a la cama, me tape con las mantas y me quede dormida oliendo el extraordinario perfume de Edward. Llámenme loca...pero extrañamente lo disfrutaba.

**HOLAAAA MIS AMORES! Cómo están? Espero que bien(: nuevo cap(; Qué tienen que decir? Ya saben...el sexo es sucio solo si se hace bienxD por que creen que Nessie hizo esas extrañas preguntas? Si Ness publica la biografía de Bella les paso el link eehhxD yyyyy...EL FINAL asopewrmb LA CAZADORAAAA! Que lindura...ya saben comenten y lean(: Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, favs, leer, tooodoooo! Nos leemos el sábadiux con un nuevo capituliux(:**

**Ahh...se me olvida, la que quiera entrar a un grupo para mis fics me dicen por review...y tuve un problema con el cap pasado recien lo subí y cheque y parece que esta poseido o algo así, una chica me dijo, será que lo leyo apenas lo subí porque lo volví a subir después de rato y cheque y esta bien pero si no es asi me dicen(: En mi perfil esta el link de mi fb y twitter por si quieren contactarme de otra forma.**

**Las amoooo...bye guapuras(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio, ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas 7.7)

.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

**CAPITULO 8**

¿Te sientes mejor hoy?-me preguntó Alice cuando salí de mi habitación para ir a clases.

Si, muchas gracias por lo de ayer-le agradecí.

Mi sopa de pollo esta deliciosa ¿a qué si?-pregunto expectante

Oh, claro-asentí. Es la ventaja de tener buenas amigas, te dan pastillas y compresas calientes para los cólicos, te preparan sopa de pollo y de verduras y te dan masaje. Amigas.

¿Desayunas?-me preguntó Rosalie cuando entre a la cocina.

No…estoy inflamada, no tengo hambre-le dije.

Bueno, pero come algo-me ordenó

Si, mamá-obedecí-nos vemos en la tarde, hasta luego-me despedí y salí del apartamento.

XoXoXoXo

¡Hola, Bella!-me saludo Angela cuando me la encontré en un pasillo

¡Hola!-la saludé-hace tiempo que no hablamos-le correspondí el beso en la mejilla.

Sí, es difícil ver todos los días a una persona en esta escuela-me dijo y asentí en silencio. Qué raro, yo veo a Edward tooooodos los días, tal vez me busca. Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza en desaprobación por mi vanidad y la diosa que llevo dentro se retoca el peinado aludiendo su belleza.

Oh por cierto-Angela me saco de mis cavilaciones-este sábado habrá una reunión en mi apartamento, están invitadas-me comunico.

¡Genial, ahí estaremos!-le confirme-¿Quiénes estarán?

Hum…-se toca la barbilla-Jake, Eric, Emmett, Jasper, Edward…ah y los otros del circulo vicioso-contó con los dedos de la mano-ah…y Mike-dijo bajito.

Oh, esté bien-le dije, si evitaba el asunto de Mike sería mejor-¿solo ellos?

¡No! También estarán Jessica, Kate, unas compañeras de clase y obviamente no podía faltar la reina-dijo y reímos.

Renesmee-dijimos al unísono.

Esa tipa esta en todo-murmuré y nos reímos.

¿Si irán?-pregunto dubitativa

Obvio-dije como si me estuviera ofendiendo, sonrío-¿y que celebramos?

Mmmm…no lo sé…solo quiero ponerme ebria-dije y nos reímos.

De acuerdo…me vendría bien eso-cierro mi puño y lo muevo en forma de victoria.

¡¿Las zorras estarán?!-preguntó alarmada

¡¿Qué?!-chilla-¡esas tipas jamás pisaran mi apartamento!-estúpidas zorras, algún día las golpearía…duro.

Ya me caes mejor-le i unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda y me golpeo levemente el brazo.

XoXoXoXo

_"…De pronto, el guante de pelo desaparece y noto que las frondas del látigo de tiras fluyen por mi piel, siguiendo el mismo camino que el guante, y me resulta muy difícil concentrarme con la música que suena en mi cabeza: es como un centenar de voces cantando, tejiendo un tapiz etéreo de oro y plata, exquisito y sedoso, que se mezcla con el tacto del suave ante en mi piel, recorriéndome… Madre mía. Súbitamente, desaparece._

_Luego, de golpe, un latigazo seco en el vientre._

_—¡Aaaggghhh! —grito._

_Me coge por sorpresa. No me duele exactamente; más bien me produce un fuerte hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Y entonces me vuelve a azotar. Más fuerte._

_—¡Aaahhh!_

_Quiero moverme, retorcerme, escapar, o disfrutar de cada golpe, no lo sé… resulta tan irresistible… No puedo tirar de los brazos, tengo las piernas atrapadas, estoy bien sujeta. Vuelve a atizarme, esta vez en los pechos. Grito. Es una dulce agonía, soportable… placentera…"_

Gimo suavemente al leer. Me sonrojo y miro a los lados despistadamente para ver si me han escuchado. Eso es lo que pasa cuando olvidas tu ejemplar de "50 sombras de Grey" y no puedes resistirte y tienes que leer desde tu laptop…en público. En un Starbucks.

No deberías de estar leyendo eso-dice una voz suave en mi oído. Doy un respingo en mi asiento y el pulso se me acelera endemoniadamente. Giro mi rostro y estoy a pocos centímetros del de Edward.

¡Me asustaste!-chillo enojada

No deberías asustarte si no supieras que estás haciendo algo indebido-me dice y arquea una ceja, rodea la mesa, deja sus libros sobre esta y se sienta frente a mí.

¿Desde cuanto estas ahí?-cierro la laptop.

Pude leer lo que hizo que gimieras-murmura, aprieto los labios para evitar una sonrisa socarrona y me sonrojo furiosamente.

Tonto-digo y se ríe.

¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta-además de leer porno-dice y sonrío y niego con la cabeza divertida.

No es porno-arquea una ceja-bueno…olvídalo…porno-repito-esa palabra no debería darme tanta risa-digo y me rió, el me acompaña.

Solo estoy matando el tiempo-le contesto

Deberías ir a la cárcel-dice, ruedo los ojos y le enseño mi dedo medio, se ríe.

No creo que mi padre permitiera eso-le digo

¿Es abogado?-pregunta interesado, se envara en su asiento y apoya los brazos en la mesa.

No…es el jefe de policía-le digo y se echa a reír-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-digo defendiendo el sagrado y bendito trabajo de mi padre que gracias a él estoy ahí sentada en el Starbucks de la UW, Charlie no estaría muy orgulloso si en lugar de estudiando me descubriera leyendo porno pero bueno…

Nada, todo trabajo es honrado-dice entre risas-pero…supongo que tu adolescencia fue aburrida ¿no?-ladea su cabeza.

Para nada-niego con la cabeza- todo el mundo pensaría que vivir en el "aburrido"-hago las comillas-pueblo de Forks y ser hija del jefe de policía es aburrido pero…se equivocan-susurro lo último mientras me acerco más como si estuviera diciendo un secreto

¿En serio? No sabía que vivías en Forks-dice

¿Lo conoces?-preguntó

Sí, es lindo y tranquilo-alaga y sonrío recordando los altos tiempos del instituto-¿y que hacías ahí?-pregunta malévolamente

Bueno…Alice, Rose y yo íbamos al bosque antes de que el crepúsculo apareciera y bebíamos y fumábamos-le cuento y abre los ojos sorprendido

¡Vaya! La hija del jefe de policía es mala-dice-me sorprendes

Eso no era lo peor, recuerdo que en Halloween llenábamos toda la casa de la Sra. Hawkins con huevos…la cabrona no tenía nunca dulces-hago una mueca de desaprobación y el ríe suavemente-oh tal vez los tenía.

¿Qué edad tenían?-pregunta

Cursábamos el penúltimo y último año del Instituto-suspiro soñadoramente.

Creo que la Sra. Hawkins si tenía dulces pero eran demasiado grandes-dice

Naaa, la última vez nos vestimos de brujas… ¿no viste esa foto en mi apartamento?-preguntó

No…me he perdido de algo interesante-dice y comienza a jugar con mis manos. Dios. Esa corriente está ahí, no muevo las manos porque se siente bien.

Definitivamente…también recuerdo cuando nos suspendieron por una semana porque iniciamos una guerra de comida en la cafetería, luego subimos a las mesas a bailar-Edward me mira con las cejas arqueadas-todas llenas de estofado-rio y me acompaña.

¿Cómo reacciono el jefe?

De lo peor…reaccionaba igual que en Halloween, me castigo pero no estaba por sus turnos así que llamaba a Nathan, un feto de la escuela, y me besuqueaba con él en el sillón de Charlie-me rio y hace lo mismo

¿Charlie? ¿Así se llama tu padre?-pregunta

Si…un año no me permitió ir a celebrar Halloween pero Rosalie llego y tuve que trepar por el árbol que estaba afuera de mi ventana, salte como desde 3 metros…creí que me había quebrado el coxis-me pellizca suavemente.

¡Que diversión!-me dice

Si-parpadeo-fueron buenos tiempos, ¿Qué tal tu adolescencia?

Fue parecida a mi vida ahora, Carlisle me quitaba el auto cuando llegaba demasiado tarde…-lo interrumpo

¿Tu padre?

Si…Esme, mi madre, siempre me daba las llaves haciéndome prometerle que la próxima llegaría temprano-dice y suspira, luego ríe recordando algo-una vez, estábamos en una fiesta y había una chica, Betty Jones, que estaba detrás de mí, luego me invito a un trago, acepte y al día siguiente desperté en las escaleras de la casa de mi amigo John, corrí hacia mi casa y mis padres estaban, de verdad, cabreadísimos, luego mi auto se fue por más tiempo, así que tuve que andar en bici por un tiempo-me reí-pero lo mejor llego en ese momento porque cuando subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha descubrí que tenía una gran B tatuada en mi hombro.

¿¡QUE?!-chillo sorprendida

Si…lo bueno es que era temporal…si no…-se estremece-no sé qué hubiera hecho.

El nombre del resto de tus novias debería iniciar con "B" y tu esposa o hija también-le digo y se estremece.

No…-dice y me mira intensamente, nos quedamos así un momento.

¿Grandes tiempos?-preguntó después de un momento de mucha intimidad de miradas.

Definitivamente-ronronea y me relajo un poco.

¿Iras este sábado con Angela?-pregunto espontáneamente para cambiar de tema. Lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es sostener esa mirada sensual y después tener mi cliché hollywoodense de la mirada intensa, el acercamiento y el beso.

Mi subconsciente me alza el pulgar en modo de aprobación y mi diosa interna grita furiosa y se limpia salvajemente con el dorso de la mano el labial rojo que se ha puesto lista para besar.

Por supuesto-me contesta-no me perdería una reunión embriagante-rio-¿tú vas a ir?

Obvio, necesito algo de eso-guiño un ojo.

Perfecto-sonríe ampliamente.

XoXoXoXoXo

Tocan la puerta del apartamento y yo no despego los ojos del televisor

Ve-le ordeno a Alice

No-reniega

¿No vas a ir?-la intimido

No-contesta firmemente

De acuerdo-digo amenazadoramente y entrecierro los ojos

Chicas, llaman a la puerta-dice Rose desde la entrada del salón con el recipiente de ensalada en las manos

¿¡Nadie puede ir?!-reniego. Rose me muestra el tazon de ensalada y sus manos que están llenas de agua o de algo parecido, veo a Alice ella se encoge de hombros y toma la lima de uñas.

Aggg-gruño, el timbre vuelve a sonar-¡Ya voy! Abro la puerta y ahí hay un repartidor con acné y lleva un ramo de fresias en las manos. Ugh, nada de repartidores candentes.

Hola-saluda-¿Isabella Swan?

Si, soy yo-le contesto

Esto es para usted… ¿puede firmar de recibido?-frunzo el ceño confundida y firmo el papel, le doy una propina

Gracias-se despide

Gracias-le digo

¿¡Quien es?!-grita Alice desde el salón

¡Que te importa!-le grito de vuelta y entro a la cocina donde esta Rose. A ella si la compadezco, estaba ocupada.

¡Ohhhh!-dice asombrada-¿¡Quien las envio?! Escuche que eran para ti

No lo sé-me encogo de hombros y dejo cuidadosamente el ramo en la encimera-tiene una tarjeta-tomo la tarjeta y la abro. Alice entra a la cocina y hace un sonido de sorpresa, va a tocar las flores pero le doy un manotazo.

Auch-se queja

No quisiste abrir-me encogo de hombros

¡Lee ya!-me incita Rose

Carraspeo.

_Para Isabella Swan_

_De Edward Cullen_

Leo y gritan, las miro y ruedo los ojos.

_Querida Hamlet Swan: Solo quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda con mi trabajo escolar, fuiste asombrosa. También quiero agradecer la actitud que tomaste, fue cordial y educada, en lugar de la de alguien quien estuviera lidiando con una mierda enorme._

_Obtuve una excelente nota._

_Gracias de nuevo…_

_Edward_

Termino de leer y las chicas gritan de nuevo

¡Oh por Dios, Bella!-se acerca Rose dando saltitos y me arrebata la nota y la lee otra vez

¡Bella es grandioso!-dice Alice

Ay no es para tanto-digo para bajarle los ánimos a las dos-solo son unas flores

¿¡Te estas escuchando?! ¡Son unas flores! ¿¡Quien putas envía unas flores para agradecer un inexistente trabajo escolar?!-chilla Rose mientras deja la tarjeta en la encimera y mueve las manos como loca

Emmm… ¿Edward Cullen?-contesto y ella pone cara seria

Ja, ja, que graciosa-dice sarcásticamente

Ponlas en agua-me ordena Alice mientras me da un jarrón rosa con agua. Las pongo y las acomodo, cierro los ojos y huelo profundamente.

¡Me encantan!-chillo y ellas hacen "awwwwww"

Ya vamos a comer-les digo mientras me llevo el jarrón y lo pongo en la cómoda del salón, el mueble de las cosas privilegiadas. Lo ubico entre la foto de nuestra graduación del instituto y la foto en Halloween vestidas de brujas.

Comemos en silencio al inicio

Te lo digo Bella, ese chico esta loco por ti-dice Rose

No jodas-contesto secamente y me meto un trozo de lechuga a la boca.

No jodemos, es la verdad-la defiende Alice

¡Dios!-gruño desesperada

¡No nombres a Dios en vano!-me reprende Rosalie. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Humpf-Alice apuñala violentamente su trozo de carne

¿He salido invicta de esta ronda?-pregunto bajito.

Ni lo sueñes-Rosalie niega con la cabeza mientras revuelve su comida. Refunfuño, esta será una laaaaaarga cena.

XoXoXoXoXo

¡No encuentro nada que ponerme!-grito, al puerta de mi habitación está abierta-¡Alice!

¡Aghhh! ¡¿Acaso tengo que solucionarles la vida yo?!-reniega

Si-le contesto, se encoge de hombros y se acerca a mi armario

Tenemos que ir de compras-niega con la cabeza decepcionada

¡¿Ahora?!-chillo

¡No, claro que no, estúpida! Vamos tarde-dice-veamos-evalúa mis prendas. Me siento en la cama a esperar.

Al menos ya tienes el peinado y maquillaje-me dice

No sé porque vamos tan arregladas-le contesto

No vamos arregladas, tu estas usando apenas una capa de maquillaje-me contesta Rose desde la puerta y entra a dejar mi secadora en su lugar.

Bueno-me encogo de hombros.

Toma esto-me arroja la ropa en la cara-y esto-me arroja algo más-y esto-me arroja algo más pesado

Ayy-me quejo. Esa perra.

Y esto-me escudo pero no pasa nada, la veo y ha dejado unos botines en el piso. La miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

¡Vamos!-dice

Ya voy-reniego, las chismosas no se van de mi habitación así que no me queda más remedio que desvestirme ahí. Solo espero que no se hagan lesbianas.

Sé que me desean pero conténganse-les digo mientras me saco la sudadera por la cabeza, alguien me arroja un cojín y me da en el abdomen.

Me pongo la blusa blanca que me ha dado, sin mangas pero con cuello, de encaje y de velo…muy moderna. ¡Alto! ¿Cuándo compre eso?

Me quito los pants y me enfundo en los skinny jeans, luego me calzo los botines y al final me pongo el pequeño abrigo color piel.

¡Vaya! Te vistes increíblemente rápido-me halaga Rose

Lo siento, no pensé que me quisieras ver más tiempo semidesnuda-se ríen

Bella…no te ofendas pero si es cierto que Cullen anda tras de ti…tenemos que reafirmar esas curvas-me dice Alice

¡Callate!-le ordeno, me veo en el espejo y me acomodo el peinado. Dos trenzas unidas en el tope de la cabeza.

Te ves muy bien-me halaga Alice

Gracias-le contesto-tú te ves hermosa-le guiño un ojo a través del espejo, se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Listas?-pregunta Hale

Si-contestamos.

Andando-dice y sale de mi habitación, la seguimos apagando las luces.

XoXoXoXoXo

Al llegar al apartamento de Angela, se escucha la música a través de la puerta.

Alice está a punto de timbrar.

¡Espera!-dice Rose-¿Quién de ustedes tendrá sexo esta noche?

Yo no-me zafó

Yo no lo sé-dice Alice-pero…-busca algo en su bolso-vengo preparada-nos muestra tres paquetitos plateados.

Yo también vengo preparada-dice y también saca unos paquetes.

Si necesito me dan-susurró

Seguro-contestan y ahora sí, Alice timbra.

La puerta es abierta por una Angela muy animada con una Heineken en la mano

¡Hola, chicas!-saluda

Hola-le contestamos

Pasen-se hace a un lado-bebidas y botanas en la cocina, música y diversión en todas partes, sexo en la habitación del fondo…solo toquen antes de entrar-dice y nos reímos

De acuerdo-contesta Rose y le da una sonrisa gentil

Nos adentramos al apartamento que esta más caliente que el exterior, voy a la cocina y tomo las tres Heineken.

Regreso y Alice y Rosalie están saludando a Eric y a Jacob.

¡Hola, Bella!-me saludas los chicos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?-les doy sus cervezas a Alice y a Rose

Muy bien-contestan entre abrazos

Eric me invita a bailar y acepto. El salón se encuentra sin muebles, solo con un sillón. Veo que Edward está bailando con Kate y Nessie baila ahora con Jake, Jessica con Mike, Rosalie con Brady. Ayyy Rosalie, la que se quejaba de que estaba obsesionado y Alice baila con Tyler. Tropiezan con la misma piedra. Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y mueve la cabeza en desaprobación.

Otras chicas que solo he visto de vez en cuando bailan en grupo.

Angela se une a ellas en instantes, no sé cómo ni cuándo ni quienes son pero el apartamento se va llenando más. Hasta que estamos un poco apretados. Localizo a Angela en la multitud.

¡Angie! ¡¿Quiénes son?!-preguntó

Unos chicos de la clase-sonríe-está mejor así-grita sobre el sonido de la música.

Aaahh, de acuerdo-le grito-¿has visto a Renesmee?

No-niega fervientemente con la cabeza y eso hace que parte de su Heineken se tire-bueno…estaba bailando con Jake hace como 5 minutos.

Entonces si la había visto. Lo que hace el alcohol.

Gracias-le digo y ella asintió perdiéndose de nuevo en la multitud.

¿Cómo era posible que tanta gente cupiera en el apartamento de Angela?

Veo a Jessica cerca de la entrada de la cocina, voy hasta ahí y veo que Alice y Rosalie están de pie sobre la encimera de la cocina rolando tragos mientras bailan. Alice tiene mojada la parte delantera de su top y Rosalie baila tirando toda la bebida, solo falto yo ahí encima descalza y ebria. Todo un clásico.

Me giro hacia Jessica y veo lo que tiene en la mano. ¿Estaba tomando vino frio? Que pendejada.

Hey-le grito en el oído y chilla-¿has visto a Renesmee?  
¡¿A quién?!-rodé los ojos

¡A Nessie!-grito

Ahhh-comprende-no-niega con la cabeza y ruedo los ojos, me alejo de ahí y entro a la cocina.

¡Perras!-les grito a mis perras amigas, Rosalie me ve.

¡Hola! ¡Ven aquí!-me invita pero me rehuso, primero tengo que encontrar a Nessie y hacerle otro encargo.

¿¡Has visto a la reina?!-le grito y Alice me dice

Estaba hace un momento aquí con Jacob bebiendo-se ríe-le serví vodka-se ríe más como si fuera lo más putamente gracioso en el mundo, de verdad están ebrias-luego se fue por ahí-señala la pared. Pendeja

Me voy de ahí y salgo rumbo al salón. ¿Dónde se ha metido esa? Ahora ya me irrite, bebo lo que un imbécil me pone en frente y sigo caminando.

La veo besuqueándose con Jacob en el sillón. Agh. No puedo interrumpir. Pero me interrumpen a mí.

¡Bella! ¿Quieres bailar?-me pregunta Eric

Si-asiento de nuevo. Y comenzamos a bailar con Led Zeppelin de fondo.

Eric me toma de la mano y nos escurrimos hacia la cocina donde Alice y Rosalie ya bailan más.

¿¡Que van a querer?!-pregunta Alice con su voz más chillona y arrastrando las palabras.

Ron-pido y sonríe. Nos sirven y bebemos…creo que en total me bebo como la cantidad de dos botellas de agua de ron. Ahora veo borroso y Eric se ve como dos Erics.

Después me encuentro bailando y lo siguiente que se es que Eric está besándome y le devuelvo el beso. Nos separamos para tomar aire y veo que frente a mi Edward está besándose con Kate.

Ruedo los ojos ante esa clase de amistad y vuelvo a estampar los labios con Eric.

Seguimos bailando y después siento un jaloneo en mi brazo. Enfoco mi vista y veo que estamos haciendo fila bailando, bueno…hago lo mismo.

Después me estoy besando con alguien más, abro los ojos pero no es Eric.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Es Mike…el puto, idiota, prostituto de Mike Newton. Lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas y corro de ahí hacia la cocina buscando a mis amigas.

Las perras no están…ya no hay nadie en la encimera, solo hay charcos de alcohol ahí. Una chica de anteojos, de esas que no te encuentras en una reunión de sexo, alcohol y drogas me da una bebida, le sonrió…o eso creo, tal vez parezca un bebe gay con gases como Mike, pero bebo de lo que me da. Mmmm, creo que es vodka.

Camino o eso intento por el apartamento pero no veo a nadie.

Luego me recargo en la pared y cierro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo tratando de controlar los mareos, después siento que alguien me toca la mejilla. Abro los ojos y trato de enfocar mi vista, es Edward.

Alguien confiable, alguien que no me dejaría ahí botada. Eso espero.

¡Hey!-lo saludó efusivamente con un abrazo, creo que es el alcohol.

¡Hola!-hace lo mismo.

¿Quieres ir a otro lado?-pregunta y asiento. A donde sea que me lleve voy, me toma de la mano y nos escurrimos por ahí. Él también está muy ebrio. Ugh.

Mi subconsciente tiene un gorro amarillo con un enorme foco rojo diciendo alerta y la diosa que llevó dentro se está poniendo un liguero y labial rojo.

Salimos del apartamento…y yo que había pensado que se refería a qué tuviéramos sexo…naa. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza decepcionado y la diosa que llevo dentro me ve y tiene un gran letrero en la frente con luces neón diciendo "te lo dije", además de que se puso un traje de monja sobre el liguero.

Agito la cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en eso, siento el cambio de temperatura. Más frio. Edward me abraza y hago lo mismo con el…ahh. Huele tan bien, a loción y a goma de mascar y al perfume de Kate y a alcohol y a Edward. Tan sexy. Ugh.

Aquí-dice y me sienta en algo frio, el hace lo mismo así que seguimos abrazados.

Fuma-me dice y me pone un cigarrillo en las manos. Es hierba. Un rollo. Fumo una buena cantidad.

Esto está mejor que allá dentro-dice Edward con voz ronca mientras le paso el rollo.

Si-le contesto-se hacer galletas de esto-señalo vagamente el rollo

¿Me enseñaras?-pregunta mientras me lo da otra vez.

Cuando quieras-le contesto, fumo otra vez, le voy a dar el rollo pero él se mueve y saca una botella no sé de dónde.

¿Lo has probado?-lo señala, entrecierro los ojos para ver. Estamos cerca de un farol así que se ve algo.

¿Bacardi 151?-digo-no…pero he escuchado que es de a madre fuerte

Si-dice-¿le das?-sostengo el rollo con mis dedos y le arrebato la botella.

Dame esa mierda, Cullen-digo, la abro y le doy un trago. Siento que me quema todo el pecho. Es fuego… ¿Qué putas? Es para valientes

Es para valientes-Edward dice haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras le doy la botella, bebe y yo fumo un poco más, luego el fuma un poco más.

Edward deja la botella a un lado y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, parece que me besara, pero no. Aprieta mis mejillas para que abra la boca, lo hago y el deja escapar todo el humo del rollo en mi boca, lo inhalo. Esto es putamente caliente.

Nos terminamos dos rollos, eso y todo el alcohol que habíamos ingerido en la fiesta y los tres tragos que le dimos al 151 acabamos muertos.

Vámonos-me dice Edward arrastrando las palabras mientras se pone de pie difícilmente.

Me pongo de pie, damos como cinco pasos pero yo no podemos. Me quedo ahí de pie y él gira para verme.

Swan, andando-dice.

Ya no puedo-contesto, el regresa y se agacha un poco, me toma rápidamente de las corvas y de la espalda.

Whoa…imbécil-le doy un manotazo en la espalda y se tambalea.

Camina un poco más pero en un momento caemos.

¡Mierda!-maldice

¡Joder!-chillo y siento mi mano mojada… ¿agua? ¿orines de perro? Quién sabe. Seguimos caminando hacia la entrada del edificio. Pero ya no puedo más, Edward tiene que volverme a cargarme, pobre.

De algún modo estamos ya en el elevador, busco mi iPhone en mis pantalones. Demonios, lo he olvidado en casa…creo. Charlie se cagara en los pantalones si le digo que lo he perdido.

Manoseo a Edward quien ni siquiera se da cuenta, buscando su teléfono, creo que por accidente toco su pussy…creo. Encuentro su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero, veo la hora.

4:15 am. Aghh.

Aun ni siquiera apretamos ningún botón. Aprieto 5. El piso de Angela o el de Jessica o el mío. Quién sabe.

El mío.

Edward y yo nos arrastramos hasta mi puerta, la abro y todo está apagado.

Tengo sed y hambre-murmura Edward

Si-le contesto, enciendo el foco de la cocina y nos quejamos ante tanta luz. Tenemos complejos vampíricos.

Abro el refrigerador y saco algo. ¿Jugo? ¿Leche?

Bebo. Leche. Mala combinación. Ron, leche, Heineken, Goose, hierba y 151.

Yo-chilla Edward como un bebito. Ruedo los ojos, me acerco a él y le doy el cartón, bebe y tira un poco por su ropa, le meto tres galletas en la boca, limpio su rostro con mi mano y sonríe levemente.

Apago la luz y lo dirijo a mi habitación, lo único que recuerdo es que limpie la boca llena de leche de Edward.

XoXoXoXoXo

Despierto lentamente y entorno los ojos para ubicar mi mirada, los abro rápidamente y pestañeo, me los restregó y puedo ver que mis dedos están llenos de maquillaje. Puaj. Maquillaje corrido. Luego, los piquetes en mi cabeza se hacen presentes. Resaca. Me tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza para evitar la poca luz que se filtra por las ventanas y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy sola en la cama, giro, me destapo y veo esa magnífica y musculosa espalda. ¡Oh por DIOS! LUNARES ugh.

No puedo evitar acercar mi mano para tocarla, paso mis dedos por esos hermosos lunares que tiene esa espalda. Muchos, diría yo. Luego, conduzco mis dedos a los lunares que tiene en la nuca. Suspiro, parece que el roce no lo despierta. Edward. ¡Que bella espalda! Esa no es una espalda esa es La Espalda.

¡ALTO! ¿¡Porque no tiene playera?! Veo por debajo de las sabanas, uff, yo si tengo, veo que él tiene jeans pero ¿Por qué yo no tengo? Mi corazón se acelera pero tengo un recuerdo vago de ayer.

_¡Me pican!-me rasco las piernas_

_Quíta-telos-me dice Edward todo ebrio mientras sigue bebiendo leche del cartón, estamos en mi habitación. Me quito los jeans y él se quita su camisa mojada de leche._

Luego, solo recuerdo que estamos acostados. No tuvimos sexo…espero. No, no. Bueno, estábamos demasiado fritos…pero era por eso. Edward estaba demasiado frito como para que se le parara, a menos que le haya dado viagra, pero no tengo, asi que…

Respiro hondo, me levanto levemente, así evito un mareo y los vómitos, para buscar mis jeans. Los veo en el piso y me agacho rápidamente. Errrrrrroooor.

Mi primer error fue hacerle caso a este Neanderthal en beber el 151 y fumar hierba.

Siento unas nauseas horribles. Me dispongo a salir de la habitación para no despertarlo con mis sonidos vomitivos pero me giro y otro error, ahora siento esa mierda en la garganta, no voy a alcanzar el baño comunitario.

Corro hacia el mío, me arrodillo rápidamente y ¡SLAM!. La mierda sale de mí. Puaj. Ese puto olor.

Creo que he terminado, estoy lista para ponerme de pie y tirar de la cadena pero otro ataque llega y pasa.

Me incorporo e inhalo profundamente, por el rabillo del ojo veo que Edward se mueve en la cama, me pongo de pie y jalo la cadena. Luego pasa muy rápido, estoy a punto de tomar mi cepillo de dientes y un remolino pasa a mi lado.

¡Vooooy!-chilla Edward y se escucha el sonido vomitivo. Aghhh. ¡Qué asco! El sonido y el olor de alcohol, aun más fuerte, me revuelve el estómago. Edward ya ha terminado de devolver todo su estómago y ha tirado de la cadena. Lo empujo a un lado, aun esta arrodillado, y cae de espaldas.

El agua del retrete apenas se está yendo y devuelvo de nuevo mi estómago.

Genial, ahora mi baño tiene olor de cabaret.

Genial-mascullo sarcásticamente cuando tiro de la cadena.

Aghhh-se queja Edward aun tirado en el piso.

Me pongo de pie, me enjuago la boca en el lavabo y me lavo los dientes. Edward se pone de pie difícilmente.

Necesito un cepillo de dientes-murmura todo adormilado.

Busco en el gabinete pero no hay, termino de lavarme los dientes, le doy mi cepillo y salgo del baño. Me tiro en la cama.

Edward sale del baño.

¿Puedo saber porque no llevas pantalones y porque yo no llevo camisa?-pregunta

No lo sé-le contesto-¿seguro que no follamos?

Seguro-dice-estaba demasiado frito, una vez me emborrache menos y no se me paro, así que no.

Ahh-contesto, él se tira a mi lado.

Me duele la cabeza-digo

A mí también-se gira y pasa un brazo por encima de mi abdomen. Suspiro.

Tengo sueño-dice, asiento con un "mhhmm"

Espera aquí-le digo, me levanto con dificultad y voy al baño para lavarme la cara.

Tengo que orinar-dice Edward de pie junto al marco de la puerta del baño. Me encogo de hombros.

Bueno-masculla, estoy terminando de limpiar mi ojo cuando escucho un chorrito…bueno una grandote. ¡Ayyyyy!

Miro por el espejo y veo a Edward de espaldas a mi parado en frente del retrete. ¡¿Qué putas?!

¡¿Por qué orinas cuando estoy aquí?!-chillo

Shhh-masculla-baja la voz-me ordena-soy hombre, Swan

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Y eso qué?

Se gira y yo no me muevo del lavabo. Pone sus manos cerca de mi cara de broma,

¡Ayyy!-chillo y me muevo un poco-¡no me toques! ¡Estas lleno de pipi y pene!-me quejo

Shhh-hace una mueca de dolor…cierto. Tenemos resaca.

Al menos tira de la cadena-gruño y lo hago yo.

¿Tienes una puta pastilla o algo así?-pregunta

Ahí-señalo el gabinete, lo abre y busca. Toma una caja de tampones.

Que bonitos-se burla

Dame eso-le doy un manotazo en el hombro y le arrebato la caja.

Sigue buscando las pastillas.

¿Qué es esto?-arquea una ceja y frunce el ceño, pone cara de asco mientras sostiene un embudo de silicón. ¿Por qué está esa cosa en mi baño? Seguro fue Rosalie cuando quiso preparar las galletas que no sabía cómo usar una estúpida manga y tuvo que usar el embudo de silicón que habíamos comprado. ¿Por qué en mi baño? Bromee con Edward. Pobre idiota.

Una copa menstrual-contesto

¡Aaaaaa!-grita y lo arroja, me rio-tengo que desinfectar mi mano-chilla mientras manotea, abre la llave del agua y se restrega las manos frenéticamente con jabón-¡¿Qué putas es una copa menstrual?!-pregunta

Eso-señalo con mi cabeza el embudo que está en el piso

¡¿Cómo se mete?!-me rio ante su elección de palabras

Solo se dobla y te lo insertas hasta que…-me interrumpe

Ya, ya, no me importa-niega con la cabeza y se tapa los oídos.

Tu preguntaste-me encojo de hombros, por fin he terminado de desmaquillarme.

No volveré a meter la mano ahí-se queja y señala el gabinete como si fuera una bomba atómica o algo así, ruedo los ojos.

Busco las aspirinas y le doy dos, me tomo dos con una botella de agua que tengo en mi habitación. Me arrebata la botella y se toma sus pastillas.

Adiós-dice y pienso que se va a ir pero se deja caer en la cama otra vez y se tapa con las cobijas. Me encojo de hombros y me meto también en la cama.

Ya me destapaste-dice contra la almohada, se gira y me destapa.

Ayy-me quejo y lo empujo-es MI sabana-farfullo y me cobijo de nuevo

Aghh-se queja y se vuelve a acomodar

Está muy frio acá abajo-digo mientras muevo mis pies rápidamente. Esa área está muy muy fría, mis piecitos se congelaran.

Aghh, ya cállate Swan-se queja

Pff-murmuro y me quedo quieta un rato, luego subo lentamente los pies y los enrosco a sus piernas. Espero el chillido de queja.

¿Estas cómoda?-pregunta

Ajam, solo cállate y déjame dormir-le digo

Hmmm-dice. Luego nos quedamos dormidos.

Me despierto lentamente y veo la hora en el despertador 3:56 pm. Dormí un montón. Me giro y me estiro, el dolor de cabeza se ha ido pero tengo mucha hambre y siento el estómago pegado a la espalda.

Salgo de la cama y sin verme en el espejo salgo de mi habitación. Se escucha ruido en la cocina, voy hacia ahí. Alice y Rosalie están en sus pijamas y cocinan.

Hola-las saludo y me aclaro la garganta para que se vaya la voz ronca.

Hola-me saludan y se giran y Alice abre mucho los ojos, Rosalie sonríe ladinamente y arquea una ceja

¿Qué con tu atuendo?-preguntan, frunzo el ceño y miro hacia abajo. Me sonrojo. He olvidado que solo estoy en bragas.

Dios-farfullo, las miro y estoy a punto de salir de la cocina para irme a mi habitación y ponerme los jeans. Q-U-E S-U-E-R-T-E D-E P-E-R-R-O T-E-N-G-O

En ese momento al estúpidoimbecilcabronhijodeputa de Edward se le ocurre abrir la puerta de mi habitación y llamarme.

¿Swan?-dice desde la puerta de mi habitación, cierro los ojos fuertemente y frunzo los labios.

Uuuuuuuyyyy-dicen las malditas perras de mis amigas. Les enseño el dedo medio. Mierda.

Emm…s…si ya voy-digo con voz temblorosa y se sueltan riendo.

Nos debes una conversación-dicen al unísono. Eso es cosa del diablo. Salgo de la cocina rápidamente y voy a mi habitación.

¿Qué?-le contesto feo

¿Dónde estabas? Escuche las risas de tus amigas-dice y se sienta en la cama-tengo hambre-uyy el Edward con resaca es gruñón.

Están cocinando-le contesto-ponte la camisa y ven acá-me giro y tomo el pomo de la puerta

¡Oye!-dice

¡¿Qué?!-chillo

Está bien que te guste ir sin pantalones pero recuerda que acabo de salir de una resaca, de una noche sin sexo y de una disfunción eréctil así que te agradecería que te pusieras unos shorts o algo-dice-si no te follare…duro-me amenaza. Ugh.

Perdón-digo sorprendida y voy a mi closet para buscar unos shorts, me pongo unos de mezclilla, me saco la blusa y me pongo una amarilla. Diablos, he olvidado que Edward está aquí, sin mirarlo me giro al tocador y me cepillo el cabello sujetándolo en un moño flojo.

Cuando voy a salir de la habitación, él ya se está poniendo su camisa.

Edward comerá aquí-anuncio a las malditas-por favor no digan nada, se los cuento luego

De acuerdo-asienten cuando les doy mi palabra de contarles todo.

Han hecho hamburguesas, papas fritas y estoy sirviendo refresco.

La puerta de mi habitación se escucha abrirse y ellas sueltan unas risitas.

Calladas-susurro ordenándoles. Dejan de reírse y Edward aparece en la puerta de la cocina.

¡Hola!-lo saludan efusivamente

Hey, ¿Qué hay?-saluda

Siéntate, toma-le dice Alice y le da un plato y el vaso

Gracias-dice

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio

Jasper y yo estamos planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Emmett-anuncia Edward-el próximo fin de semana…están invitadas-dice

Gracias, si iremos-dice Rosalie-¿puedo hacer galletas?-Edward la mira como si tuviera tres cabezas-quiero perfeccionar mis habilidades culinarias…solo espero que nadie muera intoxicado-bromea y reímos

Si, estaría bien-le contesta-al menos hasta ahora comeremos solo galletas-reímos-¿pueden ayudarnos?

¡Siiii!-Alice chilla y aplaude, Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos. Edward respira aliviado

Ayy, gracias en verdad-dice y se come una papa.

No hay de que, ¡amo organizar fiestas! ¡Tenemos tanto por hacer! ¿Rose aun tienes esa grandísima bola disco? Y Bella ¿todavía tienes la receta de aquel exquisito pastel que hiciste para cuando vino…-Alice comienza a hartarme con tanto parloteo

Creo que tu comida se está enfriando-farfullo

Oh, cierto-dice y se pone a comer. Rosalie me mira y gesticula un "gracias" con sus labios, sonrió y sigo comiendo.

Terminamos de comer entre pláticas estúpidas y acompaño a Edward a la puerta y lo despido. Entro al salón.

¡Ahora sí!-chillan-¡cuéntanos todo!

Y así sigue la tarde contándoles a las chicas lo que hice con Edward Cullen.

Hasta que llega la hora de tomar un baño y dormir.

XoXoXoXoXo

Espera, quítate-empujo a Eric separando sus labios de los míos porque el sábado se había sentido bien besarlo y era un buen besador el carbón y hoy olía bien y el sábado estaba ebria y ahorita también porque creí que era buena idea tomar ron antes de venir a clases y después de que terminaran.

Busco en mi bolsa mi iPhone y conteste, a estas alturas ya debería de estar en mi casa pero pensé que era buena idea quedarme en el estacionamiento abandonado cerca de la gasolinera a tontear con Eric. No me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche, de seguro eran las chicas preocupadas.

¿Hola?-contesto a un número desconocido

¡Hola! ¡Bella!-me saluda mi padre del otro lado de la línea

¡Ohh, hola papá!-lo saludo. Mal momento para llamar Charlie, me interrumpiste cuando tonteaba y me besuqueaba con Eric. Hola, asesino de momentos.

Eric me mira incómodo y le devuelvo la mirada.

¿Cómo ha estado mi niña?-pregunta-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bueno, Charlie…creo que deje de ser tu "niña" hace tiempo y si, estaba tonteando con Eric en el asiento trasero de su auto, justamente en el punto de inspiración.

Emm…he estado muy bien, ahora estoy yendo a casa-le contesto. No quiero que me descubra en la mentira y que diga que ya llamo allá.

Oh, bueno, está bien, solo quería saludarte-dice-¿Cómo va la escuela?

Oh, excelente, he presentado los exámenes mensuales y creo que me fue bien-le contesto

Eso suena maravilloso…emm, aun no conoces a ningún chico ¿verdad?-dice indeciso y me rio

No, Charlie-le aseguro-puedes respirar tranquilo

Bueno, eso espero Bells, te extraño-me dice

Awww, papá, me veras en Acción de Gracias-le digo

Si, ya quiero verte, nos vemos, te amo-se despide

Yo también, hasta luego-le digo y cuelgo. Suspiro-muy bien, terminemos con esto-bebo más ron, jalo a Eric y estampo mis labios en los suyos.

XoXoXoXoXo

¿Qué más necesitamos? Veamos-dice Alice mientras lee la lista del supermercado

¿Por qué no llevamos esto?-propongo mientras manoseo una cosa que parece vibrador pero es un ¿juguete? No sé qué putas sea

¿Qué es esto?-Rose me arrebata el articulo con dudosa procedencia sexual o culinaria

No lo sé-digo-parece un vibrador-se ríen

Lee la etiqueta-ordena Alice mientras compara el precio del arroz.

No dice nada-Rosalie se encoge de hombros y lo deja en el estante

¿Qué vamos a hacer para lo de la fiesta del oso?-pregunto.

Emmett es el oso. Yo no fui quien lo apodo así, fue La Mierda.

Hum…-Rosalie se encogió de hombros-oh, ya se…Bella puedes hacer shots con gelatina y las galletas con hierba

Me rio

Eso definitivamente estará en el menú-digo-iré por las gelatinas, ustedes busquen las pendejadas esas para hacer pasteles y galletas-les aviso

Ay no, aquí te esperamos-se queja Alice

Aghh-gruño y me llevo el carro, voy directo al pasillo de las gelatinas.

Puta madre-digo bajito cuando veo que los empaques de gelatina están hasta arriba. Mi baja estatura no me dejara alcanzarlos.

Me paro de puntitas y me estiro todo lo que puedo. Pero no. Mi mano llega a un estante abajo del que quiero.

Me iba a sentir estúpida si le pedía a alguien que me ayudara así que ahora salte pero dada a mi falta de coordinación casi caigo encima de todo, escuche una risita al final del pasillo, me di la vuelta para ver quién era. Puaj. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?

¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto burlón Cullen. Ahora si te mato. Quería ahorcarlo hasta que se le salieran los ojos.

Si-me cruzo de brazos enfurruñada-¿puedes pasarme eso?-digo con voz más dulce y señalo con mi cabeza

Claro-contesta. Ni siquiera tiene que parase de puntitas, solo alza el brazo y toma un paquete, lo deja en el carro.

Quiero más-le digo enojada

Disculpa-dice reclamándome y sigue poniendo más cajas-¿Cuántas?

No sé-me encojo de hombros-muchas…hare shots de gelatina para la fiesta de Emmett-sonríe pícaramente

Bueno, si es así-se encoge de hombros, toma varias con sus brazos y las deja caer en el carro-¿Es suficiente?

Sí, creo que si-sonrió-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-se encoge de hombros

Nosotros no solo comemos comida rápida…somos nutritivos-me lo embadurna en la cara

Ah, sí claro, lo había olvidado-le digo y me enseña el dedo

Cállate la puta boca-chillo

Me gustas, Swan-dice y mi corazón se acelera-eres genial, ¿Por qué no hemos sido amigos desde que iniciamos la universidad?

Ah, es eso. Mi corazón recupera su ritmo

No lo sé, ¿somos amigos ahora o qué?-le digo

¿Amigos?-me tiende una mano haciendo un pacto

Amigos-asiento tomando su mano.

**HOLAAA! Cómo están panquecitos? Nuevo cap(:**

**Bueno...ya aparecio Charlie(: *yeeiii* ¿Quién no ama a Charlie? La Mierda y Hamlet ahora son amigos y durmieron juntos ^.^ NO SEXO recuerdenxD ¡¿Qué opininan de las flores?! ASDREOINCINSDDNUDFNSADSN Awwww*o* y ese agradecimiento(; fumaron juntos*o* y bebieron Bacardi 151 *un gran paso en todas las relaciones* XD y esa plática en Starbucks *aahhh* ¡¿Qué les parecio?! Van descubriendo el misterio?! O no?! Yo creo que ahora están confundidas no?! Jejetl, ahora ya me dijeron que creen que es una apuesta por parte de Edward, que los resultados serán horribles para Bella y no para el, etc...HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! Recuerden lo del grupo en Fb para quien se quiera unir, los links de mi fb y twitter están en mi perfi por si quieren hablarme para aclarar dudas, quejas o lo que sea(:**

**Gracias por los follows, favs, reviews y por leer...nos leemos el miercoliux(:**

**_*Crisp13*_**** (Ya cambie mi nombre por si preguntanxD) Las amoooooooo3(/u\\) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas^.^)

.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

CAPITULO 9

.

Gruño. Puta alarma. ¿Qué hago yo despierta a las pinches 8:30 am, en mi sano juicio, un sábado?

Salgo de la cama arrastrándome, si me pongo de perrito estoy segura que me veré como el puto exorcista.

Hago mi cama, voy al baño y me lavo la cara, me cepillo el cabello y me hago una coleta. Bostezo.

Salgo de mi habitación y como no se escucha ruido, toco la puerta de Rosalie. No hay respuesta. La abro y la cabrona todavía está dormida.

¡Rosalie!-chillo mientras me dejo caer en la cama

¿¡Que putas…-dice asustada-¡Bella!-chilla y ve el despertador-¡No mames! ¡Son las 8 de la mañana!

Me vale madres-le pego con un cojín en la cara-ya levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer-la jalo, gruñe y sale de la cama, se mete al baño y yo me dirijo a la habitación de Alice. La pendeja sigue dormida.

¡Alice!-chillo y también me dejo caer en la cama

¡Noooo!-dice

¡Siiiiiii!, levántate, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas-digo, sale pataleando de la cama y se mete al baño. Me quedo en el pasillo esperándolas.

No sé porque nos tenemos que levantar a esta hora si la pinche fiesta es hasta las 9:00 pm-se queja Rosalie mientras camina detrás de mí directo a la cocina y se recoge el cabello en una coleta.

Sí, no mames Bella-añade Alice. Entramos a la cocina

Ustedes dos-las señalo-tienen la culpa, si no se la hubieran pasado ayer haciendo tarea toda la puta tarde hubiéramos hecho la comida-me giro y comienzo a sacar las recetas de la comida que daremos en la fiesta de Emmett-además, ¿de qué se quejan? Si ustedes se despertaron 15 minutos después que yo, me dijeron que iban a poner la alarma a las 8:15 am perras traicioneras-las señalo con una cuchara y se ríen-y otra cosa, recuerden que hacemos esto porque Alice nos metió aquí-la señalo y Rosalie le da un golpe en la nuca-y porque amamos a Emmett-las dos se encogen de hombros en asentimiento

¿Sabes que, Bella? Deja de ser una perra melodramática amargada y actúa normal-dice Alice esperando el momento.

¡Yo también me estoy cagando de sueño!-chillo y dejo caer la cabeza en la encimera

¡Eso es todo! ¡Ahora si, a trabajar!-aplaude Rosalie

Y nos ponemos a cocinar.

Uff-Rosalie se limpia el sudor imaginario de la frente-hasta que terminamos

Lo sé-añade Alice y se sienta en un taburete-mi pobre trasero agradece esto-cierra los ojos y gime de placer.

Y todavía tenemos que arreglarnos-dije y gimieron-bueno…apenas son las 6:30

Pudimos haber terminado más temprano pero a las idiotas que tengo por amigas y a mi inmadura interior se les ocurrió que jugar con harina sería buena idea, y que también comer gelatina con licor era buena idea. Fue divertido.

El timbre suena.

¡Ya llegaron!-Alice salta del asiento y corre a abrir la puerta.

¡Hola!-saluda efusivamente-eeeep, si yo fuera tu no lo haría-se escuchan risas-pasen-entra otra vez a la cocina y detrás de ella entran Edward y Jasper.

¿Qué paso aquí?-preguntó Jasper

Pelea de harina-contesta Rosalie-mamá gano-celebra mientras mueve sus brazos en victoria, nos reímos.

¿Ya está listo?-pregunta Edward

Si-contesta Alice, se mueve con gracia hacia el refrigerador y lo abre

¡Vaya! ¡Mucha gelatina!-celebra Jasper

Oh y miren esto-digo mientras quito la tapa que cubre las galletas con hierba

Fiuuu-dice Edward por lo bajo y me rio

Ah…si…em con respecto a la fiesta-comienza Edward-bueno, ya no será sorpresa porque al imbécil que tengo a mi lado se le salió contarlo-nos comunica mientras juega con las llaves de su auto entre los dedos.

Estúpido-Alice le da un golpe en la nuca ¿Cuándo llego a su lado?

Nos reímos

¡No fue mi intención!-chilla Jasper en defensa

Andando-dice Rosalie mientras saca la charola con las gelatinas

¿El lugar está listo?-pregunto

Eh, si, Brady y Collin nos ayudaron-me contesto Edward. Habíamos rentado un club porque eran demasiados invitados y era obvio que no cabrían en ningún apartamento. Emmett era popular, así que teníamos que usar aquel lugar. Porque queríamos y podíamos hacer mierdas como esas.

¡Dime por favor por favor que habrá vodka!-chillo mientras imploro con las manos dirigiéndome a Edward ya que las chicas y Jasper van al elevador con la comida

Pff ¿Qué clase de fiesta seria sin vodka?-dice trivialmente

¡Siiii!-chillo y bajo de un salto del taburete

Ah por cierto, lindo atuendo-me dice mientras me ve de arriba abajo. Llevo mi pijama de unos micro shorts y una blusa.

Gracias-me encojo de hombros-la harina si ayuda verdad-me doy la vuelta y ríe

Definitivamente y el peinado-señala mi coleta ahora desecha por las uñotas de Rosalie

Ñee, belleza natural-me encojo de hombros, se ríe

Ay de verdad que necesito alcohol-dice

¿Por qué?

Es una tradición, embriagarnos horas antes de una fiesta pero no pudimos porque teníamos que manejar y no íbamos a arruinar sus gelatinas-mueve las cejas

Pshht, ya falta poco-le guiño un ojo

Jasper y las chicas vuelven.

¡No puedo creer que me hicieras hacer eso Whitlock!-chilla Rosalie enfurruñada mientras Alice y Jasper ríen

¿Qué paso?-pregunte

¿¡Que paso?! ¡Paso que este…-se detiene para ver a Jasper y encontrar un insulto-cromañón-nos reímos ante su elección de insulto-me hizo pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida!-chilla mientras manotea, de verdad está enojada, me rio de su cara-había un chico guapisisisimo en la acera y este inútil hizo que pasara por ahí llena de esta porquería-se señala su cuerpo-y en esta pijama de chica que no tendrá sexo durante años-vi su pijama de patitos-¡y para terminar tiro sus llaves a propósito y se movió como si fuera un puto retardado lentamente!

Estallamos en carcajadas y nos muestra el dedo

Vayanse a la chingada-dice y reímos mas, se recarga en la pared y se cruza de brazos.

De acuerdo, eso fue gracioso-dijo Jasper mientras se tocaba su estómago recuperando el aliento-¿es todo?

Si-le contesto

De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato-se despiden, salen del apartamento y estamos listas para limpiar el desastre de la cocina.

XoXoXoXo

¡Bella no jodas!-se queja Alice sin aire-tragas un montón-sigue aventando mierda por su boca mientras lucha con el cierre de mi vestido blanco

A partir del lunes iras al gimnasio conmigo-dice Rosalie mientras agita sus manos entumecidas por sostenerme el vestido-te QUEDABA bien cuando lo COMPRAMOS-dice remarcando las palabras. Pendejas.

Me veo gorda-me quejo viéndome en el espejo

Lo único que te hace ver gorda es la pizza, el café y las donas que te tragas en Starbucks todos los días-dice Alice mientras Rose finge vomitar.

No me siento cómoda-digo y manoteo.

No tienes otro vestido-dice Rosalie mientras busca en mi armario

No tengo que usar vestido-digo

Bueno, si dejaras de comer un poco tal vez te verías bien en eso-señala el vestido y ruedo los ojos

Nadie se dará cuenta cuando estén ebrios-me alienta Alice mientras retoca su maquillaje

Pero no me siento cómoda-digo y camino hacia mi armario-tengo una falda negra de lentejuelas-la tomo y se las muestro

Esto puede funcionar-Rosalie la toma y la arroja a la cama

Muevete-me empuja-mira esto-toma una blusa azul oscuro sin mangas con detalles negros en el cuello

Se dirige a la cama y la sigo

Yyyyy estos-dice Alice mientras toma unos tacones negros de plataforma seguida. Al menos, son esos y no de aguja.

Ahora sáquenme de esta trampa mortal porque no me siento cómoda siendo aplastada por esto-les señalo el vestido, me doy la vuelta y salgo de esa horrible mierda.

Ey, ey, ey alto ahí-me dice Rosalie-¿tienes sexo esta noche?

Obvio-digo

Bueno, cambia la interior-va a mi cajón y saca un conjunto de encaje negro, me lo arroja, me encojo de hombros y me termino de cambiar en el baño porque las idiotas no saldrán de mi habitación y no dejare que vean mis partes.

Me retoco el maquillaje y el peinado.

Listas-dice Alice-¿Luces?-asentimos al verlas apagadas-¿llaves?-asentimos-¿celulares?-asentimos-¿condones?-asentimos

Vamonos-les digo y las empujo por la puerta

XoXoXoXoXo

Hola, damas, bienvenidas al Emmett Fest, por aquí por favor, comida a la derecha, pista de baile al centro, bebidas a la izquierda, regalos en la esquina y diversión en todas partes-nos saluda Emmett y nos da esa sonrisa con hoyuelos. Bebote.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!-le deseamos, Alice casi muere en su abrazo, Rosalie lo golpeo al final y yo casi termino con un aneurisma cerebral.

Entramos por completo al bar y ya hay un montón de gente.

Vamos al área de las bebidas. Pruebo mi vodka, ahhh, dulce dulce hogar. Duuuuuulce

Seguimos bebiendo, luego Jacob, Brady y Collin se acercan.

Hola-nos saludamos. Nos invitan a bailar y accedemos.

De un momento a otro las chicas se habían ido o tal vez no, tal vez era porque la pista estaba más llena.

Collin y yo fuimos a la barra, pedi Jack Daniels y el pidió otra mierda así.

Seguí embriagandome mientras hablaba con él. Lo bueno que aún no me había llamado Hamlet porque si lo hacía le metería la nariz hasta el cerebro.

¡Bella!-Alice me jalo del brazo y me llevo con ella dejando a Collin ahí.

¡Alice!-me queje-¡Estaba hablando con Collin!

¡Callate la puta boca y ven a ver esto!-me gritó y pasamos por el mar de idiotas sudorosos.

Llegamos al lugar y vi la cabeza de Rosalie que salía a la superficie y después desaparece

¿Qué está pasando?-pregunte

Es un trampolín-chilla Alice emocionada

Woa ¡Yo quiero!-empuje a todos-¡quítate!-le grite a un idiota de enfrente

¡Ven aquí, vaca!-me jaló Rosalie del brazo y me subió. Hay otros pendejos ahí arriba.

¡Esto es genial! ¿¡Quien lo hizo?!-combinado con los tragos esa mierda te ponía loooooco.

¡Yo!-aplaudió Rosalie

¡Lo mejor!-seguí saltando

Rosalie, Nessie, Angela y yo nos jalábamos sosteniéndonos. Estábamos ebrias, demasiado, y acabábamos de saltar. Vimos a Alice en la mesa de la comida repartiendo los shots de gelatina y las galletas.

Estas mierdas se acaban como pan caliente-señaló Alice la mesa

¡Bella!-Jasper y Edward me tocaron el hombro y me gire-tienes que hacer más porquerías de estas-dijo el rubio señalando las galletas y se metió el resto en la garganta como un puto cavernícola. Hice una mueca de asco.

¿Están buenas?-pregunte mientras tomaba una y la mordía

¡Orgásmicas!-gimió Edward con la boca llena, Jasper se comenzó a reír hasta que cayó al piso

Es débil con el alcohol, a ese cabrón le esperaba una noche dura.

Alice fue hacia él y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie difícilmente, luego se fueron juntos a fornicar o algo de eso.

¡AAAAAA! ¡Amo esa canción, vamos!-chillo Ángela y arrastro a todas hasta el centro de la pista. Me concentre en la canción. Muse.

Edward me da su bebida y me tome lo que quedaba. Iuck. Arquee una ceja.

Es jugo de naranja y vodka-aclaró. Alce las cejas comprendiendo.

¿Quieres ir?-me señalo la pista de baile, le tome la mano y lo arrastre, un tipo paso con una bandeja de bebidas y tomamos uno. Las saboreamos.

Es Cristal-le dije

Es Jack-me responde, nos encogemos de hombros y lo mezclamos en los vasos, bebimos y ambos hicimos ese "hhaaaaa" del sonido refrescante. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía más ebria y creo que Edward también, lo supe porque empezó a platicarme de un pastelito de mar y otras mamadas.

De repente la pista se ilumino con un chingo de flashes de cámaras y me siento como si fuera la pinche de Angelina Jolie en una alfombra roja con Edward como Brad Pitt a mi lado, lo malo que él no era lo suficientemente guapo para serlo y yo fácilmente llegaba a la altura de Jolie. Pura mierda. Edward era sexy y yo era hermosa, como una diosa…creo.

Nos tomaron muchas fotos a los dos y después de un rato más nos separamos. Camino por el lugar, bueno eso intento porque ahora estoy más ebria de lo que pensaba, y veo a Alice jugando.

¡¿Cuántas más?!-gritó mientras seguía dando vueltas

Sigue-le gritan y me rio. Estúpida en cualquier momento caerá y morirá por una contusión o un coma alcohólico. Tal vez sea ella o el tipo con afro que también juega.

(N/A:*Es un juego donde una persona se toma el número de cervezas que quiera y se pone a dar vueltas compitiendo con otro, el que se caiga pierde*)

Luego, más adelante vi a Rose con el pim pum pam van en el número 25 y esta tan ebria que ya no sabe que sigue.

(N/A:*Es un juego sencillo, pero hay que pensar y a medida que se bebe, es más difícil. Se van diciendo los números, a excepción de 3, múltiplos de 3 y los números que tengan algún 3, en lugar de eso se dice pim, pum o pam*

Trate de buscar un juego que me gustara y me uní a la jarra solo porque la puta de Nessie, el cabrón de Emmett y la perrita de Edward están ahí. Solo esperaba no morir. Charlie, te amo.

(N/A:*La jugadora inicial toma un trago de la jarra, tan grande o pequeño como desee. Luego la pasa al jugador de la izquierda, el cual debe hacer lo mismo. El juego termina cuando la jarra esté vacía, pero el truco esta en que la persona que bebió antes de que la otra persona terminara debe pagar la siguiente jarra para todos. La única regla es que los jugadores tienen permitido respirar sólo una vez mientras beben, y deben mantener sus labios en la jarra todo el tiempo*)

Woah ¿¡que putas Emmett?!-chille cuando sus pies me golpearon en la cabeza y me saco de mi competencia con Jasper para mantener el equilibrio en un pie después de tomar ron y vodka mezclados y un trago de 151, eso sumando todo el alcohol que traíamos.

El cabrón de Whitlock se tragó como 15 shots de gelatina y todavía seguía en pie. Había vomitado dos veces pero contaba.

Vi a Emmett con más detenimiento, traía una corbata de lunares y un gorro de cumpleaños.

¡Cullen, ven aquí, cabrón! Ayúdame a tomarme esto de cabeza-grito

Edward salió de no sé dónde, solo paso por mis pies gateando. Brady venia después de Emmett con una bebida color verde vómito.

No creo que debas hacer eso, idiota-dijo Edward que estaba del mismo color de la bebida-lo acabo de hacer

Em lo ignoró.

¿Quién te ayudo?-pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

Esta de aquí-señalo alguien detrás de mí

¡Hola perras!-saludo Nessie mientras movía sus caderas y la bebida de su vaso, totalmente lleno, se tiraba.

¡Nessie no sabe!-gritó Emmett y nos reímos.

¡¿Qué putas no se?!-grito ella enojada-Bella, sostenme esto-me dio su vaso pero me tome la bebida. Ron puro. Glooooria.

De cabeza-la instó Emmett y señalo el piso con sus ojos.

Pff-Nessie estiro los brazos y se impulsó, iba a caerse-¡pastelito ayúdame!-le gritó a Edward, se dejó de reír y sostuvo sus piernas.

¡Dame esa porquería!-le ordeno a Brady, él se acercó y vacío en la boca de ella, cerró los ojos y trago.

¡10, 9, 8, 7 ,6 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!-contamos todos, Edward soltó sus piernas y la cabrona se levantó como si nada.

¡Eso no es nada, aguanto 15!-atacó Emmett-¡perra, ayúdame!, Jasper lo ayudo a estabilizarse. Idiota. Luego, Brady puso el vómito en su boca.

¡15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10…-

¡Yaaaaaa!-gritó y se cayó al suelo. Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

No me juzgues, cabrón-dijo Nessie brincándolo-vengan ustedes dos, vamos a bailar-me jalo a mí y a La Mierda.

El circulo vicioso, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, Kate, Alice, Rose, Angela, Jessica y yo nos fuimos y comenzamos a fumar hierba. Necesitaba ver colores y unicornios. Alice estaba delirando con ponis usando bolsos rosa chillante y esas pendejadas de chicas.

Voy a bailar-anuncie arrastrando las palabras, le di mi rollo a la zorra de Jessica y tome un trago de 151, le arrebate rápidamente la Heineken a Rosalie para calmar el ardor.

Entre de nuevo al club y no me había dado cuenta de que Collin me había seguido, así que comenzamos a bailar y como ya estaba toda ebria y drogada y veo ponis y estrellas, como que me restregué contra el mucho y como que se puso duro.

¡¿Qué putas…-me desperté y mire alrededor. No reconocí el lugar. Veo a mi lado y Collin está ahí. ¡Jesucristo! ¡Tuve sexo con un miembro del Circulo Vicioso!

Me levante tropezándome y me vestí rápidamente, me cepille el cabello con el único peine que había ahí. Mi maquillaje es tan feo que me asusto y gimo.

Me puse los lentes que Alice puso en mi bolso sabiamente. Salí de ahí y me fui a mi apartamento. Puta resaca.

**Holaaa! Aqui de nuevo yo...y un nuevo cap, es corto lo sé :( Pero ¿qué les parecio? Quisiera ir a un fiesta asi y embriagarme y BELLA SE ACOSTO CON COLLIN ¡OMFG! y Bella come mucho! xD; pobre Em, no aguanta nadaxD *yo si* Bueno, nos leemos ahorita porque hay actualización doble solo porque MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KRISTEN! Pero lo más triste es que no lo pasará con Rob D,,,: Estoy deprimida y llorando ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN forever and ever *sniff***

**Bueno...comenten y gracias por los follows, favs y reviews...nos leemos en el siguiente. Acuerdense de pasarse por el grupo...el link esta en mi perfil**

***Crisp13***


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosas ñ.ñ)

.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

CAPITULO 10

.

-Pshht-Nessie me tocó el hombro en clase de Literatura. Me recargue en el asiento e hice la cabeza un poco para atrás.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte sin apartar la vista del profesor que hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. Me dio su iPhone y lei lo que decía ahí.

_"Mike Newton y Charlotte tuvieron sexo!"_ Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡¿Qué?!

_"¡¿Queee?!¿¡Como fue?!¿¡Cuando?!"_ escribí. Sabia que Mike era un puto y eso pero nunca me imagine que caería tan bajo.

_"Fue en la fiesta de este fin…lo peor es que lo hicieron en el auto de Charlotte con las puertas abiertas y en el estacionamiento de la UW"_

Hice una mueca de asco.

_"QUE ASCO!"_

_"Lo se, lo mejor es que casi toda la UW lo sabe yaXD"_

Me rei, porque siendo sinceros…esa situación era graciosa, al fin todos se daban cuenta que Charlotte era una puta.

Gracias a Dios las clases terminaban, había estado todo muy pesado y los malditos profesores no ayudaban nunca dejaron de hablar y de hablar. Que triste.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar y conteste.

Hola

_Hey, Bella. Me quedare hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo_-me anunció Alice

Esta bien-le conteste

_Ok, nos vemos_-corto.

Luego, Rosalie estaba llamándome.

Hey-conteste.

_No podré acompañarte tengo que hacer un trabajo_-dijo

¿También tú?-me queje

_Si_-identifique un puchero en su voz y medio sonreí.

_Ok, nos vemos_-corte.

Suspire. ¿Ahora como iría a mi apartamento?

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, comenzaría los deberes ahí, ni siquiera había recordado tomar dinero para ir en un taxi.

_Mi vida era tan triste._

Luego, como si Dios me odiara, comenzó a llover.

Bufe.

Entre a la biblioteca y escogí un lugar apartado.

Me sumergí en los deberes y cuando tome mi celular para ver la hora eran las 7:30pm._ Whoa._

Me puse de pie rápidamente y guarde mis libros, revise mi celular y tenia llamadas perdidas de Alice y Rose y mensajes no muy amables.

_¿Dónde putas estas? Perra_

_Te estoy esperando, maldita_

Entre otros… llame a Alice y contesto.

_¡Bella!_-chillo aliviada.

Hey, ¿Dónde estas?-le pregunte

_Rose y yo estamos en casa_-dijo y cerre fuertemente los ojos

Mierda-maldije.

_¿Qué pasa?_-preguntó

Nada, sigo en la facultad, voy para alla-le conteste-te llamo si te necesito-corte. Por eso odiaba que el auto de Rose se averiará.

Salí de la biblioteca y camine rumbo al estacionamiento para ir a buscar un taxi por la salida o algo parecido, le pagaría cuando llegara.

Pero eso no fue necesario porque como un ángel, Edward La Mierda Cullen se cruzó en mi camino.

Corrí hacia su Volvo cuando él estaba abriendo su puerta.

Hey-salude agitada

Hey, Hamlet-le saque la lengua y se rió

¿Crees que podrás llevarme?-le pregunte y señale con mi pulgar su _súper_ auto.

Creí que yo no te gustaba-me dijo alzando una perfecta ceja. Porque admitámoslo…sus cejas me parecían perfectas.

No me gustas-le dije y alzó la otra ceja, sonreí-¿por favor?

Edward bufó orgulloso.

Andando-dijo y casi bailo la macarena de la emoción de encontrar a alguien que me llevara.

Camine hacia la puerta del copiloto, él se adelantó y la abrió para mí, fruncí el ceño. Me recordó a esa otra vez donde me puse a llorar ¡Que vergüenza!

No pensé que fueras caballeroso-le dije otra vez cuando habíamos entrado. Más bien para mí, Edward era calificado como cavernícola, Neanderthal, mastodonte, La Mierda, ninfómano y eso pero nunca caballeroso.

Solo contigo nena-me guiño y encendió el auto, rodé los ojos. Estúpido.

¿Puedo preguntar porque estás en la UW hasta tarde y porque vienes conmigo?-empezó a joder. Suspire.

Me quede en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes mientras esperaba a Alice o a Rosalie pero se me pasó el tiempo y no tengo dinero para tomar un taxi…asi que aquí estoy-le guiñe un ojo y sonrio.

Y encontraste a un chico listo que estaba dispuesto a llevarte-finalizó.

Bueno, de hecho, encontré a un chico lo suficientemente tonto porque no pagaré ni un solo centavo-dije burlona y el bufó.

Yo diría que muy listo-contraatacó, fruncí el ceño y me miro directamente a los ojos, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda pero uno de los buenos.

¿Oooook?-conteste y soltó una risotada, me reí también.

El viaje transcurría en silencio pero un silencio muy cómodo, lo cual era muy raro porque considerando que estaba con La Mierda era de todo menos cómodo.

¿Tienes tiempo para una cerveza?-me preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Hay escuela mañana-le dije

¿Y…-dejo la frase inconclusa, lo mire.

Vamos-dije.

¡Que rebelde!-se burló y le saque la lengua.

Aparcamos en una tienda de auto servicio y entramos. Edward fue a buscar cervezas y yo fui a elegir papas fritas. _Ricoooo._

Pagamos y nos fuimos.

Conozco un lugar perfecto-dijo y comenzó a manejar. Aproximadamente diez minutos después llegamos a una gasolinera olvidada y Edward doblo en una esquina y había un pequeño estacionamiento, también olvidado.

_¡Que lindo!_-dije sarcásticamente

Silencio, Swan-el idiota amargado de Edward dijo y bajamos del Volvo.

Es cómodo-dije de verdad y se rió. Nos sentamos en el capo del auto y abrió dos cervezas me dio una y abrió las papas fritas, agarró un puño de bolitas de queso y se las metió a la boca.

Comes como un puto cerdo-me burle

Deja de ser tan mamona, Swan-me dijo riendo y me pico la panza, aleje su mano de un manotazo.

Tome un trago de mi cerveza y el tiempo pasó y paso entre conversaciones triviales.

Estoy_ taaaan_ triste-dijo Edward de repente cuando ninguno de los dos hablaba.

¿Por qué?-le pregunte ya borracha.

Supe lo de Charlotte y Newton-dijo sarcásticamente

¡Oh! No recordaba que ella era una de tus "visitas" frecuentes-hice comillas-da igual…me lo esperaba de Mike-Edward rió.

¡Ah si! Aun me acuerdo cuando estabas enojada con el-me reí

Es un pendejo-y como el alcohol y estaba haciendo estragos en mi, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Espero que siga con Mike…ya me harte de ella-dijo y me carcajee por mucho tiempo…hasta que comencé a llorar y después comencé a llorar de verdad.

¡Hey!¿Por que lloras?-dijo alarmado. Edward se veía tan estúpido tratando de descifrar el porque.

Extraño a mi mamá-chille y el se soltó riendo-¡no es gracioso!-le di un manotazo.

Lo siento-se puso serio rápidamente.

Nos dejo a mi papá y a mi cuando yo tenia trece…dijo que no era la hi-hija que…que des-deseaba-dije entre hipidos-Alice estuvo ahí para mi pero yo quería a mi mama-comencé a llorar más fuerte y recosté otra vez la cabeza en su hombro-hay días que la extraño tanto-Edward me había rodeado con su brazo-¿¡donde está, Edward?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!-lo abrace bien fuerte y el hizo lo mismo con movimientos torpes.

Bella…tranquila-dijo con voz torpe-pero…aquí estoy yo-dijo y me separe un poco para verlo con el ceño fruncido y como ya estaba bien borracha comencé a reírme mas fuerte pero me tranquilice después y me senté otra vez en el capo del Volvo. Edward me veía confundido.

¿Estas bien?-preguntó.

Muy bien-asentí fervientemente con la cabeza. El se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

Luego comencé a platicarle de cosas muy raras que solía hacer cuando estaba aburrida. Hacer ruiditos, contar mis pestañeos o empezar a contar mi cabello.

Me escucho en silencio y cuando me gire a verlo tenía una comisura del labio alzada…como una mueca pero una sonrisa. Y me miraba con fascinación.

Me acerque más a él y quise tocar sus labios con mis dedos, me mordí el labio y quise besarlo.

Podía besarlo y quería besarlo. Así que lo hice. _Lo bese_. Sus labios eran muy suaves y solo los toque levemente, comencé a saborearlos y delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua para pedir permiso y profundizar el beso…pero él me lo negó y se alejó rápidamente.

No, Bella…no-dijo con un hilo de voz.

De acuerdo-dije alegre.

Culpaba de todo al alcohol.

XoXoXoXo

¿¡QUÉ PUTAS HABÍA HECHO?! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando la sobriedad y la razón volvió a mí…bueno, aún estaba borracha pero ahora había pensado en eso.

Íbamos camino a mi apartamento y Edward me contaba sobre la vez que termino en el hospital junto con Emmett por una ingesta de alcohol, era gracioso…o tal vez porque estaba borracha.

Llegamos-dijo cuándo el auto se detuvo, mire por la ventanilla y mi edificio se erguía ahí.

Bueno…-suspire-gracias por traerme-le sonreí-y por las cervezas y eso…

Seguro-me sonrió y me sacudió el hombro juguetonamente-¿estás segura de que podrás llegar hasta allá sin tropezar y morir?

Si…creo-tamborilee mis dedos en mis piernas, después de todo él no estaba tan borracho como yo, él era el conductor designado.

_Buenoooo…_-dijo inseguro

Gracias…hasta luego-le guiñe un ojo con mi mano en el seguro de la puerta, se rió.

Ok, cuidado de no tropezar, Hamlet-me dio unas amigables palmaditas en la espalda, me reí y me gire a verlo y estaba todo sonriente y sus ojos brillaban mucho y estaba un poco sudado y sonrojado y quise besarlo, pero no lo hice porque si no la cagaría más…aunque no creo que la haya cagado antes, seguíamos igual…bueno, esperaba que se alejara mucho de mí tanto como el Volvo permitiera pero no…ya me había dado unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Si, si-le dije rodando los ojos, salí del auto y el fresco de afuera me ayudo a despejar la mente, aunque creo que estaría más borracha con el aire.

Bye-le dije mientras recogía mis mierdas de dentro de su auto.

Adiós-me dijo, le sonreí y cerré la puerta, me acerque al barandal del edificio y lo abrí, entré y fue cuando el Volvo se fue.

Realmente, el camino no fue tan malo, considerando que el elevador daba vueltas en mis ojos y que ya quería vomitar, de ahí en más fue normal; al llegar a mi apartamento peleé con mis llaves porque se caían de mis manos y las putas no querían entrar en la puta cerradura, cuando escuche el clic fui feliz.

Pero mi felicidad se fue cuando unas locas y malditas nauseas me atacaron, salí corriendo hacia el baño comunitario y ahí devolví hasta la papilla que comí de bebe.

¡¿Dónde estabas?!-escuche que Alice gritaba

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué asco!-se quejó Rosalie.

Cierra la puta boca-le dije cuando termine, me enjuague la boca y me moje la frente.

¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Alice cuando regrese a la puerta y la cerré, tome mis mierdas del piso y me fui a la sala ignorándolas, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

Me dejé caer en el sofá.

¡Dinos ya!-chillo Alice.

¡Dios, Ali! ¡Cállate un poco!-dije tomando mi cabeza en mis manos

¡Suéltalo!-me instó Rosalie

Estaba con Edward-las dos gritaron o chillaron o una mierda así, hice una mueca-no tenía dinero para tomar un taxi y lo encontré en UW y le dije "¿puedes llevarme?" y me dijo "seguro, vamos por unas cervezas" y dije "¿Por qué no?" así que fuimos por unas cervezas y fuimos a un lugar abandonado o algo así y ahí fue todo-conté.

¡Oh por Dios!-chillo Rosalie y me golpeó con el cojín.

¡Que hermoso!-Alice le siguió el juego, rodé los ojos.

Estábamos en silencio, ya me había tomado unas aspirinas y como tenía unas hermosas y comprensivas amigas me dieron de comer de lo que habían cenado y ahhh…

Lo besé-dije en un susurro, Rosalie apagó la televisión y se giraron.

¿Qué?-preguntaron no muy seguras de lo que había dicho.

Lo besé-repetí, el silencio era profundo y después se rompió con unos chillidos.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡No mames! ¡No jodas! ¡Estás loca! ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡¿Cómo fue?! ¡POR FIN! _Entre otros grititos se escucharon, me contagiaron de su entusiasmo y me reí contenta.

¡Esperen!-las detuve y se callaron-estaba muy ebria y me acerque y ¡DIOS MIO!-chille y aplaudieron y chillaron-¡BESA TAAAAN BIEEEN! Sus labios son tan suaves y rojos y sabe taaan bieeen-no me di cuenta que estaba tocándome los labios y sentía cosquillitas ahí y mis amigas me veían pícaramente y felices.

_¡AAAAHHHH!_-gritaron y se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a saltar, me tomaron del brazo y me jalaron así que ahora estábamos saltando, parecía la secundaria.

Pero esperen chicas…-dije bajito y dejamos de saltar-él se alejó-pusieron caras enojadas y confundidas, me senté y se sentaron a mi lado-él se detuvo y me dijo "No, Bella…no".

¡¿Qué putas?!-dijo Alice

¡Ese cabrón me va a oír!-chilló Rose-¡le voy ir a decir en su puta cara que te diga ya de una puta vez que te ama!-se puso de pie y la tome del brazo.

Espera-la jale-Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría?

Porque está bien pinche menso-dijo Rosalie enojada

Pendejo-Alice la señaló en acuerdo.

¿Ven? No está enamorado de mí-dije e hicieron pucheros.

XoXoXoXo

Bella-me saludó Mike, suspire y decidí no portarme tan caca, después de todo lo había perdonado hace millones de siglos.

Hola, Mike-lo salude con una sonrisa, no se lo esperaba porque su puto rostro de bebe gay mostró sorpresa pero se recompuso.

¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó sentándose en el césped frente a mí, le mostré mi libro.

Leyendo-medio sonreí. Fue ahí cuando la situación de mierda comenzó.

Escucha, Bella, en verdad, en verdad estoy muuuy arrepentido por haberte dicho eso pero no estaba pensando y créeme quiero que me disculpes porque…-comenzó a mover sus manos nervioso y lo corté.

Mike-lo detuve-está bien, es lo que sentías y…-fue el quien me cortó

No, Bella lo que…-lo corté.

Mira, Mike, lo entiendo…o eso creo pero está bien, tu sentías eso y bueno, está bien, no te preocupes, de todas formas ya te había perdonado hace mucho-le sonreí y me entrecerró los ojos feliz.

Eres mala-dijo y me dio un leve empujoncito en el hombro, me reí y me encogí de hombros.

Te daría un escarmiento-le dije y nos reímos. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Bells… ¿t-te gus-gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?-preguntó nervioso, sonrió pero pareció más un bebe gay con gases.

Ehmm…seguro ¿Por qué no?-acepte y sonreí. El timbre sonó.

Genial-dijo-paso por ti a las 8:00

Ok-vi cómo se ponía de pie

Nos vemos-se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Genial, ahora tenía una cita con Mike Newton.

En clase de Literatura mi celular comenzó a vibrar, me vibraba el trasero.

Lo saqué y vi el nombre Steven McGregon repartidor ardiente uuhhh, fui creativa. Mierda, me hablaba ahora en clase. Decidí que una llamada de Steven sería más agradable y más ardiente que estar hablando de Macbeth y esas pendejadas, así que salí del aula.

Muy rebelde.

Hola-conteste feliz

Hola, nena-me derretí cuando dijo nena con su voz sexy de locutor de línea caliente-perdoname por no haberte llamado antes… ¿Cómo estás?

Había perdido las esperanzas de que Steven llamara pero llamó._ Asdieaythefundmidfjkdn._

Quise decirle "perfecta para ti" o "como quieres que este" o algo así pero me contuve y dije:

Muy bien ahora que me llamas-le dije, ya tomaría el sentido él.

Uuuy, buena respuesta hermosa-ahhhh-te llamaba para preguntarte si querías salir conmigo-dijo y casi bailo la macarena, la hubiera bailado si una chica no hubiera pasado por el pasillo, además había más gente.

Si, ¿Cuándo?-le pregunte

Mañana, ir al cine, a cenar o algo así-dijo.

Claro-agradecí al cielo que no hubiera dicho hoy porque si no tendría que cancelarle por ir con Mike. Puaj.

Perfecto, te busco mañana a las 7:30-avisó-nos vemos luego, nena cuídate-se despidió

Si, hasta luego-terminamos la llamada y entre al aula.

Semana de citas.

XoXoXoXo

¡Alice necesito tu ayuda!-grite cuando entre al apartamento

¿Para qué me necesitas, Bells?-preguntó detrás de mí y me asuste como la puta madre que casi salte 20 metros.

¡Por Dios!-me queje, me lleve mi mano al pecho tocando mi acelerado corazón, maldita duende.

Lo siento-se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros, camino hacia la sala y la seguí.

Tengo una cita con Mike y necesito un atuendo-le dije y se giró rápidamente.

¡¿Qué?!-preguntó asombrada, asentí con la cabeza comprensiva, comprendía su asombro, después de todo era Mike Newton.

Sí, sí-dije con desdén-todo forma parte de su ritual de perdonación-Alice arqueó una ceja

¿Existe la palabra "perdonación"?-se burló.

No sé-me encogí de hombros-creo que no-le reste importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Y eso que serás profesora-dijo y se dejó caer en el sofá, hice lo mismo.

Estoy harta de esa mierda-le dije

¿Qué mierda?¿Newton o ser profesora?-se mofó.

De ambas-le dije, después de todo Mike también era una mierda.

¿A qué hora es tu cita?-meneó las cejas burlándose

Si sigues burlándote me burlare de lo que paso con Tyler-le amenace.

Perra-gruñó y rodé los ojos

¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-le urgí

Sí, sí-alzó sus manos escudándose-vamos-me jalo de la mano y entramos a mi habitación.

Alice se la pasó todo el tiempo quejándose de mi poca colección de ropa de diseñador. Estúpida perra egocéntrica.

Bella, sin ofender pero tu ropa es como mierda-dijo y rode los ojos harta.

¿Sabes que, Alice? Jodete-le pegue en la espalda-largate de aquí…yo me las arreglare sola, o le pediré ayuda a Rose, esta siendo una estúpida perra egocéntrica-le rugí

Rose es más perra egocéntrica que yo-dijo

¡Perra hipócrita!-gritó Rosalie desde mi puerta-Chingate, Alice-chilló.

Rose ayúdame a elegir un atuendo para m cita con Mike porque Alice está siendo una estúpida perra egocéntrica hoy-me iba a marear por tanta "perra"

¡Basta! ¡La próxima que diga la palabra perra va a dormir en la bañera!-chilló Alice autoritaria.

No tenemos bañera-Rosalie la empujo pasando a mi armario.

Estúpida-le dijo Alice

XoXoXo

¿Puedo preguntar porque tienes una cita con Mike?-preguntó Rosalie mientras peinaba mi cabello.

Se está disculpando-le respondió Alice que estaba tirada en mi cama viendo una revista pornográfica que no sabía de donde la había sacado.

Que estúpido-espetó Rosalie.

Por cierto, tendrán que ayudarme mañana también, tengo otra cita-les dije

¿Con quién?-preguntó Rosalie que seguía peinando mi cabello.

Cullen-dijo Alice monótonamente.

¡AAAAAGHHH!-chilló Rosalie y me jaló el cabello

Auch-me queje-no es cierto, Alice estás siendo una perra amargada hoy-le dije viéndola desde el espejo-y mi cita es con Steven Mcgregon-conteste

¿Quién es Steven Mcgregon?-preguntó Alice dejando la revista porno a un lado.

Un repartidor de pizzas caliente-le respondí como si nada.

¡¿Cuándo lo conociste?!¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?!-chilló Rose y me volvió a jalar el cabello, aleje su mano con un golpe.

Lo conocí en la última pijamada que hicimos-conteste

¡Por eso te tardaste con las pizzas!-chilló Rose golpeándome en el brazo-maldita perra-me reí

Siiii-le conteste y se rieron.

El timbre sonó y vi el reloj. Maldito Mike Newton.

Ya me voy-dije sin ganas y se rieron.

Solo no tengas sexo con el-Rose me abrazó.

No caeré tan bajo-le dije y abrace a Alice-suficiente tengo con tener una cita con quien se tiró a la puta de Charlotte.

XoXoXo

Mike me llevó a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, pero lo mejor de toooodaaa la cita fue la comida.

¡Que delicia! Tal vez sonará como una perra pero yo no tenía la culpa de que Mike fuera un retardado con cara de bebe gay con nada de platica y con sonrisas que parecían que tuviera gases.

Toma eso, Newton. Bum.

Me la pase muy bien-dijo Mike una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

Sí, claro, yo también-le dije, planeaba decirle: "Yo no, eres genial Mike pero…jodete" o algo así.

Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después-dijo

Si, hasta luego-nos despedimos y gracias a todos los dioses y al Monte Olimpo se fue.

¡Hasta que llegas!-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie rápidamente en el sofá.

Perdón, mamá-me burle.

Hemos estado sentadas aquí una hora y media contemplando este sobre debatiéndonos entre abrirlo o no-se quejó Rosalie.

¿Qué?-pregunte

Ven aquí, Bells-dijo maternalmente. No me daba buena espina-Te llegó esto y queremos saber que es pero comprendemos si lo quieres abrir después

¡A la mierda! ¡Ábrelo ya!-me urgió Alice.

¡Ya voy!-me queje.

Tomé el sobre amarillo y lo abrí. Tal vez era una carta de algún chico gay.

Abrí la hoja blanca y era letra de computadora. Uuuuy.

¿Qué dice?-instó Alice impaciente

Alice, aún no leo la primera palabra-le dije calmadamente e hizo una mueca.

¿La lees en voz alta?-preguntó Rose, al menos ella se comportaba con mi intimidad.

Seguro-conteste y aplaudieron emocionadas, rodé los ojos y me aclare la garganta.

_Bella:_

_No sé cómo tuve el valor de escribirte esta carta pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Cómo empiezo?_

_Bella, eres hermosa. Amo tu cabello, amo tus ojos, amo tu boca, amo tus manos, amo tu cuerpo. ¿Qué haría yo sin que estuvieras en mi mente todo el día? _

_Tengo la cabeza dando vueltas, todo de mí ama todo de ti. Amo tus curvas y todas tus perfectas imperfecciones, ¡Eres tan hermosa!, incluso cuando lloras. ¡Maldición, Bella! Eres mi perdición, juro que lo ere, serás mi muerte y me distraes mucho._

_Tal vez esto suene putamente cursi o algo así pero es la pura verdad y luego tienes esta voz que es taaaan dulce y linda._

_Eres demasiado perfecta para mí y amo tu sonrojo y tus labios._

_Todo esto es muy poco para todo lo que siento por ti. Pero es la pura verdad._

_En serio._

¡Oh por Dios!-chillo Alice

¡Tienes un admirador secreto!-me sacudió Rose cuando no salí de mi estupor.

¡¿Qué putas había pasado?! ¡¿Un admirador?! ¡¿Yo?! Pff… por favor. Bitch, please.

¡¿Qué?!-pegué un salto en la silla-¡no puede ser!-conteste asombrada.

¿No estas contenta?-preguntó Alice que dejo de bailar junto con Rose.

S-Sí, demasiado-dije saliendo de mi asombro y sonreí abiertamente, mis amigas chillaron y me arrastraron con ellas, comenzamos a saltar y a gritar.

¡Oh por DIOS! Era genial esta situación…era bueno saber que alguien me encontraba atractiva y estaba enamorado de mí.

Es bueno saber que alguien me quiere-dije cuando terminamos de saltar.

¡Por Dios, Bella!-se quejó Rose-eres hermosa ¿Cómo alguien no se iba a fijar en ti?-dijo, me encogí de hombros.

Como sea, desde mañana comenzarás a hacernos caso en nuestros trucos de belleza-finalizó Alice.

¡Serás más bella y te amara más!-gritó Rosalie y nos unimos a una nueva ronda de grititos y saltitos.

**Holaaa! Otro cap...ASDROIGNIMSDNSDOSDNSE ¡YA SE BESARON! DIOS MIOOOOO**

**¡¿Qué les parecio?! Ahí lo tienen seguro que ya las confundí más porque vieron que Edward se apartó del beso...asi que ^.^ todavia nadie da con la respuesta eeehhh XD **

**Bella ya perdono a Mike y tuvieron una cita D: y otra cita con el repartidor caliente:D**

**¡LA CARTAAA! ¡¿QUIÉN PUTAS FUE?! ¿Quieren hacer apuestas? Diganmelo por review, nenas.**

**Bueno ahora si...nos leemos el sábado. Gracias por los follows, favs, alertas, reviews y por LEER! Besos a todas mis lectoras que hablan y a todas aquellas "fantasmas" tambien(:**

**Pasense al grupo de Fb. Ahí pondré adelantos, imagenes y todas esas cosas(:**

**Y comenten solo porque es abril y mañana cumple años Kristen y porque ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN y porque el cielo es azul(;**

**Byes**

***Crisp13***


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio ya le hubiera hecho muchas cosasXD)

.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

CAPITULO 11

.

¿Qué putas estaba pasando? Estaba putamente confundida y paranoica.

Después de esa linda carta secreta que recibí, Alice y Rosalie se habían vuelto locas…bueno más de lo que ya estaban.

Alice insistió ese fin de semana en ir de compras. Al inicio me mostré convencida porque hacia tiempo no salíamos juntas, las primeras dos tiendas fueran pan comido pero Alice se pasó porque seguía quejándose de mi pobre guardarropa.

Oh, Alice. Zorra estúpida.

Rosalie termino de exprimir mis jugos en Victoria's Secret.

Perras altaneras.

Luego, Rosalie me obligó a inscribirme al gimnasio donde ella iba y me arrastró de los cabellos el lunes por la mañana aprovechando que entraba a la universidad hasta las 10:00am.

Además, creo que Steven Mcgregon pensó que era rara porque en mi cita con el tenia paranoia y creía siempre que él me había enviado esas cartas y ¡DIOS MIO! Si…estaba loca.

Además, ya tenía una próxima cita. _Oh, sí, nena._

Así que ahora estaba toda adolorida y tensa de mis pobres músculos y ahora no toleraba el ardor en mis axilas, mis piernitas y mi bigote. No tenía…pero ardía…como la puta madre.

¡AAAA, hija de puta!-le grite a Rosalie y la golpee en la cara con mi mano.

¡Auch!-se quejó y Alice se soltó riendo.

¡Callate!-le dije a la duende y le arrebate el espejo de la mano, me vi-¿¡Qué putas?!-chille. Parecía que me había salido un labio arriba del otro labio y tenía una horrible mancha negra…no sabía porque.

Pinche Rosalie…no tenía bigotes.

Pareces Hitler-se burló Rose soltando una carcajada.

¡Cierra la puta boca!-trate de sonar enojada pero fracase y me reí, lleve un dedo al área afectada y palpe suavemente-¡oww!-me queje-¡Rose, ni siquiera tenia bigotes!

Rodó los ojos.

Se te pasará, Bella-dijo como si fuera lo menos doloroso del mundo. Puta.

Ahora lo que sigue-aplaudio Alice

¡No!-me puse de pie rápidamente-estoy muy dañada-vi mis piernas y alcé los brazos para ver mis axilas. Hice una mueca.

Esto te relajara-Rose me tomo de los hombros y me sentó rudamente de nuevo en el sofá.

¿Ato alta?-pregunte

En español por favor-dijo Rosalie

O uedo-dije y se rieron.

¿Cuánto falta?-pregunte con mucha dificultad. Mi cara estaba dura. Me habían embarrado una cosa café, luego una morada que se hizo dura al instante y no me dejaba hablar o gesticular. Era estúpido.

Dos minutos-contestó Alice hojeando la revista que tenía en sus manos.

¡Aaaaghh!-me queje.

Después de diez minutos y más mascarillas de mierda mi cara se sentia como la de un bebe. Pensé en Newton y su cara de bebe gay e hice una mueca. Que bajo!

Al menos se quito el disfraz de Hitler-dijo Rose riéndose picándome el rostro. Aleje su mano de un manotazo.

Al menos-la vi feo y se excusó con sus manos. Idiota.

Bella es por tu bien-comenzó Alice con sus vibras positivas-¿te imaginas cuando te vea ese lindo chico? Seguro se enamora más de ti y cuando te vea esa linda falda que compraste se pondrá duro y cuando vea tu escote… ¡oh Dios!-imaginó y me reí.

Espero que siga así porque quiero saber quién es-conteste.

XoXoXo

¡Bellaiux!-me llamó canturreando Rosalie desde la sala.

¿Qué pasa?-le grite desde mi habitación, estaba muy ocupada jugando Banana Kong.

¡Ven aquí!-llamó desesperada.

Refunfuñe y fui a ver que chingados quería.

¡Como jodes!-dije pero detuve mi lengua cuando vi el sobre rosa que bailaba en sus manos-¡Dame eso!-se lo arrebate, se rio y nos sentamos en el sofá impacientes mientras lo abría con dedos temblorosos.

_Bella:_

_Esta es la segunda carta que te escribo, espero que no hayas tirado o quemado la primera pero por si acaso…aquí va esto:_

_Lee bien, nena, por favor. Te adueñaste de mi mente poco a poco, tu voz es el oxígeno que tanto necesito y si fuera tu aliento lo único que yo respirara…sería feliz. ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde habías estado, nena? Quisiera que hoy me dijeras que me amas y que soy lo que siempre soñabas, no te atrevas a alejarte…porque ya me enamoraste. Quédate._

_Las estrellas brillan más si estoy contigo pero ellas nunca podrán competir contra tus hermosos ojos. Solo…no te alejes, quédate, nena…para mí._

¡Oh Dios mío!-Rosalie se tapó la boca asombrada.

¡Dios!-murmuré asombrada. Una sensación hermosa, cosquillosa y desconocida se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos temblaban, sudaban frío y no sentía nada de la cintura hacia arriba. Agarrotada e impactada. Así me sentía.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

¡Oh, Bella!¡Estás llorando!-dijo con ternura, fruncí el ceño y toque mis mejillas, ahora húmedas, las limpie y sonreí.

¡No puede ser!-dije, Rosalie chilló y aplaudió, luego me abrazó.

¡Está loco por ti!-chillo.

¡Sí!-chille sin mucha convención. Porque admitámoslo…era extraño, pero era hermoso y…alucinante y…de algún modo perfecto.

Esa noche me quede dormida hasta tarde abriendo y cerrando sobres amarillos y rosas.

XoXoXoXo

¡Hola!-salude a mis amigas cuando entre al apartamento

¡Hey!-contestaron aburridas sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Algunas personas me elogiaron mi atuendo-di saltitos y vueltas, como una libre mariposa.

¡Te lo dije!-dijo Alice contenta.

¿Quién?-Rose se irguió en el sofá y tamborileo los dedos.

Kate, Nessie, Angela, un chico que jamas había visto, Mike-hice una mueca al recordar su cara de bebe gay excitado-Jasper-menee las cejas viendo a Alice y bufo rodando los ojos haciendo una mueca. Claro, perra, finge indiferencia…sabemos que te lo quieres coger y que te la meta tan hondo que hasta se te salgan los ojos. Zorra.-y Brady-finalice.

¡Uuuuyy! Muchos-Rose me pico la mejilla.

Me habían obligado a usar mi falda blanca y mi escote rojo. Ahora le agradecía a Alice que, ahora tenía las piernas cruzadas, seguramente se imaginaba a Jasper desnudo bailando _"Hey, hey what can I do"_ de Led Zeppelin o _"Cherry Bomb"_ de The Runaways.

Me estremecí.

XoXoXo

-Bella, escucha-dijo Rose mientras trenzaba y peinaba mi cabello- sé que estás emocionada ahora con todo este asunto de admiradores y cartas con colores gay pero tienes que ser precavida.

Fruncí el ceño y bebí de mi Heineken.

No entiendo-suspiré.

Mira, solo no permitas que te enamoren solo con palabras-bebio de su Heineken-porque te vas a ilusionar y vas a crear en tu mente a un ser maravilloso y perfecto y…

No voy a imaginar a Rob Pattinson-la interrumpí y me golpeó en la cabeza.

Pendeja…lo que quiero decir es que no te ilusiones ¿si? Porque si algún día ese chico se acerca y no cumple tus expectativas vas a caer…duro-dijo en un murmullo.

Si, entiendo-le dije

Y si te enamoras y das todo de ti es seguro que acabes con el corazón roto-finalizó y me dio el espejo.

¡Rose! ¿Qué te pasa? Parezco la puta de Medusa-me queje y se rio.

Andando-se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, la tome y empecé a destrenzarme el cabello.

¿A dónde van?-preguntó Alice mirándonos desde el sillón.

Tenemos una cita-le conteste

Ya te lo habíamos dicho-dijo Rose poniéndose sus pendientes

Si, si…váyanse y déjenme sola, aburrida y vacía un viernes por la noche-hizo un berrinche.

Llama a Jasper-le ofrecí-estarán solos.

Se puso de pie y apagó el televisor enfurruñada. Nos reimos.

¡No lo llamare!-se quejó-no se para que esa Mierda te dijo que lo veía.

No lo culpes a él-dijo Rosalie apuntándola con su bolso-tu eres la pendeja que pensó que no nos íbamos a enterar

Me reí.

Solo llámalo-dije

No-refutó y tomo su celular y se fue por el pasillo.

Entonces ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Rose.

A mi habitación-murmuró.

¡Solo llámalo y follen toda la noche!-le grite.

¡No, cállate, Bella!-chillo, abrió la puerta de su habitación enojada-por cierto, pareces un puto alien con ese peinado.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

¡Es Medusa!-gritó cuando Alice azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Rosalie se seguía riendo.

Pendeja-le dije mientras seguía destrenzando mi cabello-eres una perra.

Si, si-camino hacia la puerta y salí primero yo, no sin antes de que Rosalie me diera una dolorosa nalgada.

¡Agghhh!-grite y se rio.

Oh, Rosalie. Zorra estúpida.

XoXoXo

Félix y Brady_ pene de meñique_ nos llevaron a cenar al Tango.

Era lindo y las luces tenues relajaban y me vieron raro cuando pedí primero el postre. Pastel de almendras con frutas. Mmmm…ricooo.

No le veo el caso a esperar-dije simplemente y apartaron su vista. Idiotas, de vez en cuando era bueno ser rebelde e ir contra las reglas, creo que yo siempre iba contras las reglas pero no me importaba.

Era tan rebelde que en lugar de reducir, reutilizar y reciclar yo hacía reciclar, reducir y reutilizar._ Bum, bitches._

La cena fue muy divertida pero fue más divertido cuando nos fuimos a su apartamento.

Me había acostado ya con tres tipos del Circulo Vicioso…serían los únicos. Lo podía jurar.

Además, Félix era lo mejor después del queso cheddar y del cereal.

¡Oh, sí!-chille.

¿Te gusta, nena?-pregunto jadeante Félix

Sí-volví a chillar

Aaaaghhh-gemí ruidosamente.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

¡Son desagradables!-gritó Rosalie y pateó la puerta

¡Vamos, chicos! No podemos disfrutar de nuestra porno con tanto sexo real a nuestro alrededor-dijo Brady.

Nos reímos.

Rosalie tenía la culpa por aceptar de nuevo a Brady, tenía que ver porno para excitarse y poder tener un orgasmo. Zorra estúpida sexualmente frustrada.

Que triste.

XoXoXo

_And you're screaming give it to me baby give it to me motherfucker(1)_

Bruno Mars comenzó a cantar y me saco de mi partida doble de Banana Kong con el imbécil de Edward. Mamá iba ganando. _Bum, motherfucker._

Páusalo-le inste mientras buscaba en mi bolso hippie de mierda-espero que no sea Charlie-dije para mí.

Lindo tono para tu padre-se burló y bufe.

Vi el nombre. Eric. Ñeeee. Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. Colgué.

Vamos-le dije y volvimos a nuestro juego.

¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó

No-dije distraída.

_Oh you with me baby making love like gorillas, ooh ooh ooh yeah, you and me baby we'll be fuckin' it like gorillas. (2)_

Al parecer Eric seguía molestando y Bruno no se había cansado de cantar.

Aghhh-gruñi y Edward pauso el juego

¡Ya contesta, mujer!-empezó a quejarse como un puto bebe marica e inflo sus mejillas. ¡DIOS! Eso había sido adorable.

Espera-gruñi con ternura porque no me contuve y mi mano actúo sola y apreté su mejilla, me sonrió arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos. Awww. Tenía una debilidad por las caras raras de las personas.

Hola-salude sin ganas.

¡Bella!-saludo alegre-¿Cómo estás? Te llamo para preguntarte si ¿Querías venir conmigo a dar un paseo o venir a mi apartamento?-preguntó. Diablos.

Verás, Eric, ahora estoy ocupada-Edward alzó una ceja engreído y le saque la lengua-pero en cualquier otro momento-mi voz se fue apagando.

Eh, bueno, está bien-dijo sin ganas-nos vemos luego-y colgó.

¿Estás ocupada ahora, nena?-preguntó Edward volviendo a nuestra partida de changitos.

Si…-se rio-además, Eric está medio traumado…insiste en una cita y en que este con él y Aghh-gruñí.

Tienes muchos pretendientes-dijo distraído mientras comía más bananas.

Ninguno me interesa…excepto uno-dije

¿Quién?-pregunto interesado.

Steven Mcgregon-dije-es un chico muy ardiente-sonreí.

Ah-dijo cortante-…y ¿Dónde lo conociste?-pregunto con voz más suave.

Fue a entregar una pizza a mi apartamento-murmure

Asi que tuviste un momento ardiente…como en las porno-dijo y me reí golpeándolo en la nuca.

Imbecil.

Escuche en la distancia el característico sonido del camión de

helados.

¡Compremos un helado!-lo jalonee del brazo.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Que infantil-murmuró para sí mismo y se puso de pie-andando-me dijo y sonreí emocionada.

Varios niños que estaban en el parque nos adelantaron y le pegaron a Edward.

Auch-se quejó sobándose su pierna-tontos niños-me reí

Son geniales-dije para mí misma y me pellizco levemente el brazo, le di un codazo.

Mmmm-cerré los ojos y gemí.

Hay niños presentes no es necesario que tengas pensamientos sucios-Edward Mierda Cullen comenzó a joder.

Cállate…el helado siempre me hace gemir-le dije y soltó una carcajada.

Te invito el sábado a mi apartamento-dijo y arquee una ceja-habrá una fiesta.

Ahh-lamí mi helado-genial…ahí estaré

Trae a toda tu guarida-dijo

Ok-conteste y suspire-quiero tener sexo.

Tienes a un dios del sexo a un lado-señaló.

¿Dónde?-mire a todos lados desesperada y él se rio.

Ja…no eres graciosa Swan-hice una pedorreta.

Perdón, Sr. Gracioso-dije y lo empuje.

Disculpas aceptadas, solo quería insinuarte que tuviéramos sexo porque yo también quiero-dijo como si nada

Ya se me quitaron las ganas-dije y me reí.

Hieres mi ego, Bella-dijo ofendido.

Disculpa ¿tienes?-dije arrepentida

Jodete, Hamlet-dijo y se puso serio

Oww, no te enojes-le jale un mechón de cabello y no me miro-¿Edward?-le acaricie el hombro. Nada-¿Edward?-le jale la oreja. Nada. Bufe exasperada-solo porque…AHHHHH-Edward interrumpio mis disculpas cargándome sobre su hombro-¡BAJAME!-chille y le di una nalgada

¡No, discúlpate!-ordenó

Perdón, Edward-no me bajo-¡BAJAME!

¡NO!-bramó.

¿¡Porque?!-siguió caminando rápidamente-ya me disculpe.

No quiero-dijo y le saque su billetera, viendo sus cosas ahí dentro-¿te llamas Anthony?-pregunte-¡Oh Dios! Mira esto-era una foto de él de pequeño sin camisa, shorts azules y un casco.

¡Deja ahí!-ordenó.

Primero bájame-ofrecí

No lo hare-salio corriendo.

¡AAAAAAAAA!-grite extasiada, se sentía bien la sangre en el cerebro.

En un momento vi el piso muy cerca de mi rostro y un minuto después Edward estaba encima de mí con la respiración agitada.

¿Ves lo que hiciste?-dije molesta

Hice que nos cayéramos-dijo entrecortadamente y sonrió. Me reí y después ambos nos reíamos.

Eres un tonto-dije.

Eres una tonta-dijo.

Sonreímos y por tercera vez en mi vida quise besar a Edward Cullen.

Sonreímos y me imagine que por primera vez en su vida Edward Cullen me quería besar.

Porque se acercó mucho y estaba sonrojado y agitado y sus ojos brillaban mucho y tenía una leve capa de sudor y un mechon de cabello en su frente, asi que lo quite y su cabello era tan suave y quise tocarlo más pero no lo hice y sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes invitándome a probarlo y estaba perdida.

Tenía que controlar mis pensamientos y sentimientos porque no podía seguir así. No podía querer estar con Edward. No podía enamorarme de Edward.

Edward acortó la distancia y rozó mis labios.

**Hoooliiiuuuxx! Cómo están? Esta cortito porque estaba corta de inspiracion y tiempo, vieran que me la pase twitteando el 9 *ahhh*fue geniaaal:D Bueno...aqui esta su cap...¿que les parecio? Apesto? Bueno ¿Quien creen que envia las cartas? UNA PISTA: NO es EDWARD miren que les digo esto porque después empiezan con sus fantasias(: EDWARD SE ENTERARÁ DE LAS CARTAS Y ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE?! Las hago sufrir verdad?**

**Y...¿creen que se besen? Awwww**

**Bueno...aqui la traducción del timbre de Bella(:**

**(1)Y gritas:dámelo, cariño, dámelo hijo de puta.**

**(2)Oh, los dos nena, haciendo el amor como gorilas, tu y yo follemos como gorilas**

**No me digan nada a mi...yo solo me dedico amar a Bruno *lovelove* la cancion es Gorilla...es taan hermosa jajaja...**

**Bueno...recuerden pasar por el grupo de fb, el link esta en mi perfil y gracias por los reviws, alertas, follows, favs y por leer.**

**Si el miercoles no subo cap, o hago el jueves porque ya voy a ir a la escuela *noooooo, llora en posicion fetal* y tal vez se complique *va a quemar la escuela***

**Nos leemos luego...**

**besos y review(;**

***Crisp13***


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio ya lo habría azotado y amarrado ^...^)**

**.**

Confesiones de un universitario

**.**

CAPITULO 12

Moví mis labios en sintonía con los de Edward, él lo había iniciado y todo eso era mejor porque así no me dejaría con mi beso en la boca como ya lo había hecho, eran muy suaves y mis labios encajaron perfectamente con los suyos, empezó lento y luego Edward delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua y ahí fue cuando lo perdí todo.

¿Edward?-lo llame para detenerlo. No podía hacerlo.

¿Mhmm?-no se había alejado y al ver que no hable otra vez delineo mi labio inferior, me rendí.

Lo deje y su lengua se encontró con la mía. Fue electrizante. Su saliva invadió mi boca y sabía a chocolate por el helado que había comido y fue _gran-dio-so._

El aire comenzó a faltar y lo hicimos más lento, luego Edward puso fin al beso cuando apresó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo jalo suavemente.

Me dio otro beso rozando solo mis labios y puso su frente contra la mía con la respiración entrecortada, abrí los ojos y el tenía un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, luego el abrió sus ojos y me miro intensamente. Me sonrió y le sonreí.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y mareada, lo hice.

Esa había sido la cosa más putamente sensacional en toda mi puta vida.

Quise gritar. Podía hacerlo y quería hacerlo. Pero no lo hice.

**XoXoXo**

¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Alice en la cena al día siguiente.

Solo fuimos a su apartamento, Alice-dije. Insinuaba que había tenido sexo con Jacob…pues lo hacía bien.

Tuvieron sexo-dijo Rosalie

No-negué

¡Vamos, Bella!-instó Alice

¡Bieeen!-grite desesperada-¡Si, si tuve sexo con Jacob!

¡Yeeeiii!-se elogio por sacarme la sopa.

¿Y…?-me alentó Rosalie

Estuvo bien-me encogí de hombros-ya saben cómo es-dije

¡Uuuff! Perdón-dijo Alice ofendida, rodé los ojos y le arroje un pedazo de tomate a la cara

¡Oh! Por cierto, Ed nos invitó el sábado a su fiesta-anuncie mientras tomaba un pan tostado y lo llenaba de mantequilla

¿Ed?-dijo Rosalie tratando de ubicar el nombre.

Edward-le dije

Uuuuu, ahora le dice Ed-se burló Alice. Puse mi puño cerca de su cara en broma, Alice iba a ser golpeada…podía sentirlo venir.

Silencio-le dije-¡Oh! Había olvidado decirles…ayer nos besamos-dije como si nada y seguí untando mantequilla a mi pan.

¡AAAA!-gritaron, Rosalie tomo mi brazo y me sacudió haciendo que hiciera mi pan pedazos y Alice comenzó a jalarme el otro brazo y me tiro de la silla.

Putas.

¡Ayy!-me queje y me ayudaron a levantarme, ni siquiera se rieron, estaban demasiado excitadas por eso.

¡Cuentanos!-instó Rosalie

¿¡Cómo se te pudo olvidar eso?!-me reprendio Alice.

Ok, ok, estábamos platicando en el parque y "herí" su ego y hombría-hice comillas-y me cargo en su hombro y nos caimos y ahí sucedió-resumí.

¡Oh por Dios!-gritó Rose

¿¡Qué sentiste?!-preguntó Alice.

Sentí cosquillitas en los labios y las putas mariposas aparecieron y estoy mal-mi voz se apago.

Fruncieron el año y se miraron entre ellas.

¿Qué?-dijeron, suspire y me frote la frente desesperada.

Miren chicas-suspire otra vez y me talle el rostro-no sé si decir esto porque empezaran con sus burlas y esas pendejadas.

No, Bella, solo dinos-Rose alzó una ceja expectante.

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

De acuerdo-comencé-miren esta este chico Edward que es super gracioso y divertido y siempre me hace sonreír y es _suuuper_ genial-movía mis ojos para todos lados nerviosa-y realmente me siento bien con él, _muuuy_ bien pero está esta cosa que no me deja en paz…me refiero a que…que no quiero estar bien con el-fruncieron el ceño-digo…no quiero quererlo…simplemente no quiero enamorarme de él-finalice.

Okey?-empezó Rose asimilando todo-entonces no quieres enamorarte de él… ¿Por qué?-preguntó y Alice resopló

Rose, no seas tonta, Bella no quiere enamorarse de Edward porque Edward es un puto-resumió.

Exactamente-dije.

¿Pero…y si terminas enamorada?-comentó Rose

Por eso no quiero estar mucho tiempo con el pero no puedo dejar de verlo porque hay una atracción sexual _muuuy_ fuerte…es _súper_ sexy-dije sonrojada.

Rosalie suspiro y se recargó en su asiento.

Estás en un lío, Bella-dijo e hice una mueca.

Lo sé-murmure e hice un puchero.

Animo, Bella-Alice me sacudió levemente el hombro y forzó una sonrisa, yo solo alce un lado de mi boca.

_Oh you with me baby making love like gorillas, ooh ooh ooh yeah, you and me baby we'll be fuckin' it like gorillas._

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo.

Sonreí instantáneamente.

¡Muy bien!-mi voz salio chillona de la felicidad-estaré ocupada

¿Quién es?-preguntó Perra Brandon.

Edward-dije como si nada y di un trago a mi jugo intacto.

Bella, ¿te diste cuenta de cómo reaccionaste, verdad?-preguntó Rosalie

Mierda, sí-murmure preocupada.

Como sea, actúa igual-dijo, Bruno seguía cantando y conteste.

¡Hola!-salude.

¡Hola, nena!-me saludo.

Salí de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación y escuche que Rosalie le dijo a Alice: el destino los juntara y Alice dijo _por supuesto._

Eso me preocupo.

¿Qué andas haciendo?-dijo con tono pícaro Edward.

Hum…estaba junto a las chicas comiendo-dije

Te vas a poner gorda-se quejo

Uuuy, si-dije-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Voy al gimnasio-le informe.

Qué bien-me elogio

Rodé los ojos.

Bostecé involuntariamente.

Bella, ya debes dormir-me reprendió Edward otra vez.

No, estoy bien-dije de nuevo-tengo clases hasta tarde

Pero ya estas cansada, nena-pude detectar un puchero y me reí.

Perdón, pero no eres mi padre, sígueme contando-le pedí para que reanudara su anécdota sobre Emmett y Jasper peleando afuera de un bar.

Bueno…-se dio por vencido-y luego Emmett le dijo "vete a la chingada" y el tipo alto y fornido se acercó encabronado y solo logro darle un golpe a Emmett en el rostro…Emmett es muy Pro.

Estoy de acuerdo-dije-pero… ¿Por qué no los ayudaste?

Ah… ¿yo? Pfff ¿para qué?-dijo nervioso y me reí.

¡Cobarde!-chille

No-negó

¿No?-le seguí la corriente

No…yo estaba muy ocupado grabando…igual que otros tipos-me reí.

Eres un idiota-dije entre risitas-deberías de tatuarte "idiota" en la frente.

Nop, ya tuve un tatuaje…y no me gusta-rodé los ojos-tú también deberías tatuarte "Hamlet" en la frente-bufe-¡No! ¡Mejor aún! Tatuate "Me masturbo"

Solté una carcajada.

En tus sueños-le dije

Si…en mis sueños te masturbas-me sonroje y me reí mucho, él también lo hizo.

Pero volví a cagar el momento bostezando.

Suficiente, vete a dormir-me dijo

Uff…perdón papá-me burle rodando los ojos.

En serio, Bella-hice una mueca.

Bueno…ya que-me encogí de hombros e hice un puchero.

Cuelga-dijo

No…tu cuelga-le dije

No tu cuelga-bufó

¡No! Hazlo tú-dije molesta

¡Tú!

¡No!

¿Los dos?-ofreció

Mmm…de acuerdo, hasta luego-nos despedimos, se suponía que debíamos colgar pero yo me quede ahí en la línea.

Él también lo hizo.

¡Joder, dijiste que colgarias!-espetó

¡Tu también lo dijiste!-chille

Va…1…2…3-contamos y no paso nada

¡Edward!-grite

Hazlo tu-ordenó

¿Qué me darás?-trate de negociar

Un beso-dijo engreídamente

Ugh, mejor no cuelgo-le dije y se rio

Hieres mi ego…pero te dare una dona de Starbucks-murmuró

Mmm…ok-acepte-hasta luego, Edward-nos despedimos y esta vez colgamos.

Escuche todas esas pendejadas de "cuelga tu primero"-dijo Rosalie desde la puerta.

¡Mierda, me asustaste!-chille. Diablos, había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

Ten-me dio un vaso con jugo-al menos prueba el jugo que hice para ti, ya que Mr. Mierda no te dejo comer-se burló.

Gracias-tome un trago-¡Dios! Es delicioso

Lo sé-contesto y rode los ojos-Bella deberías ser novia de Edward.

¡Aggh, no!-gruñi.

En serio porque…-empezó pero la interrumpi.

¡Callate, puta!-gruñi y se solto riendo

Entonce ¿Por qué hacen esa mierda de "cuelga tu primero cuchurrumin, jajaja"-fingio una voz chillona y demasiado estúpida.

Ahora somos amigos-dije petulante

Jajaja-se rio falsamente-no jodas-dijo seria.

La golpee con el vaso…por perra.

XoXoXo

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight, let's do it tonight, grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey, give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight (1)_

Cante en el auto mientras íbamos camino a la gran fiesta de La Mierda, en sus palabras "una experiencia inolvidable".

¡Oh, si Edward!-Alice imito mi voz en sonido de gemido por la canción que cantaba.

Le arroje mi botella vacía de Heineken. Habíamos comenzado la fiesta antes.

¡Más duro, Edward!-Rosalie gimió sonoramente y las zorras estúpidas se rieron. Las pendejas se rieron de mí.

Ustedes siempre me cagan-me queje, subí el volumen de la música y seguí cantando.

Rosalie y Alice seguían gimiendo.

Muevan sus culos-dijo Rosalie cuando llegamos al edificio.

Vimos entrar a Victoria y a Irina.

Vayan ustedes, yo puedo quedarme aquí-les dije y me volví a poner el cinturón.

¡No mames, Bella!-Rosalie lo quito y Alice me golpeo en la cabeza. Pendeja.

Además, ¿Por qué me obligaron a usar esta falda? Parezco puta-me queje jalando la micro falda dorada de lentejuelas.

Solo para que todos se enteraran y no solo nosotras supiéramos que eres puta-Alice me jalo de brazo sacándome del auto.

De las dos, ella era más puta porque quería que Jasper la cogiera hasta que se le salieran los ojos.

Pendeja-dije y comenzamos a caminar.

Cuando entramos al apartamento casi se me cae un huevo…si tuviera.

¡¿Qué putas es esto?! ¿¡Una orgía?!-chillo Rosalie

En el pasillo todos se estaban besando y juro por el queso Cheddar que estaban a punto de tomar a unas cuantas chicas y darles por atrás como perrito.

Una orgía al estilo Cullen-dijo Edward dándonos la bienvenida.

¡Eres asqueroso!-se quejó Rosalie arrugando la nariz.

Tranquila Hale…mira Emmett está por ahí-dijo señalando despectivamente.

Rosalie lo miró seria por un momento pero su mirada estaba llena de significado, Edward hizo una cara como si se hubiera cagado en los pantalones, Rosalie se fue caminando como si nada pero me dio miedo también a mi.

Si yo fuera Edward no dormiría toda la noche cuidando mis bolas.

Lo golpee para llamar su atención.

¡Ay!-se sobó el brazo.

¿Dónde están las bebidas? Pienso embriagarme-dije demandante

En la cocina-movió la mano con desdén.

Gracias-dije dulcemente.

Ven aquí, duende-Edward abrazó a Alice por los hombros. Me aleje de ahí pero escuche cuando Edward le dijo: "Tengo un rubio para ti" Estúpido.

Llegue a la cocina y empece a beber, luego comencé a rolar tragos y Tyler se unio a mí.

No recuerdo nada más.

**XoXoXoXo**

¡Edward!-grite para que se detuviera.

Hey, Hamlet-me dio un codazo.

Tengo que hablar contigo-dije consternada.

Vamos a mi auto-me señaló con la cabeza el Volvo que su papi Carlisle le había dado "sin razón alguna". Engreído hijo de puta.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó cuando estuvimos dentro, tamborileo sus dedos en el volante al ritmo de la música.

Me siento como la mierda-le dije.

Te siente como tu-se burló

Jodete, esto es serio-gruñí.

Ya dime puta madre-se quejo.

Ok, ok-me mentalice para lo que iba a decir-me siento como la mierda porque me acosté con Tyler-solte de golpe

¿Y te dio muy duro o que?¿Quieres que te sobe?¿O no te satisfació?-el hijodeputacabronpendejo se seguía riendo.

¡No!-chille, se río y también yo y lo golpee en el brazo-¡Eres tan estúpido! Pero ya…lo que pasa es que Tyler le pidió a Alice que fuera su novia y cuando Alice le iba a decir que si lo encontró teniendo sexo con Angela…-me interrumpio.

¡Que duro!-observó

Si…el caso es que Alice estaba resentida y me acosté con el, pero estaba ebria y ahora me siento como mierda…-me quede pensando unos segundos-¡todo es tu culpa!-explote

¡¿Mi culpa?!-dijo sorprendido-¡¿Por qué yo?!

¡Por tu maldita fiesta!-comencé a pegarle en el brazo.

¡Joder, cálmate!-chillo

¡No me digas cálmate, nunca le digas a una chica que se calme, ahora estoy peor! ¡Todo es tu culpa!-seguí gritando histérica.

¡Primero! -grito y me quede callada-no es mi culpa que te hubieras ido a la cama con él, no es mi culpa que te hubieras bebido todo el alcohol de la fiesta-exageró-y que te subieras a mi encimera descalza y rolaras tragos mientras bailabas y cantabas borracha-hice una mueca de horror-así que tranquilízate

Lo siento-dije bajito-pero… ¡me siento mal!-chille triste y me deje caer en el asiento

Solo dile a Alice lo que hiciste-ofreció y arquee una ceja. Edward era un puto idiota-será más fácil, Swan…una vez yo hice lo mismo con una conquista de Emmett se lo dije y no me hablo como por un mes-gemí destrozada-pero al final me perdono

¡¿Pero si Alice no lo hace?! ¡No puedo vivir sin Alice!-seguía chillando.

Yo creo que si lo hace-dijo y nos quedamos un momento callados.

¿Entonces no quieres que te sobe?-preguntó pícaramente y puso su mano en mi pierna y la subió lentamente.

¡Aléjate!-dije riendo y aleje su mano de un manotazo.

**XoXoXoXo**

¿Qué es ese sonido?-preguntó Nessie en susurros mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la UW.

¿Cuál?-pregunte y nos pusimos atentas-¡Oh por Dios!-chille tapándome la boca y Nessie soltó una carcajada.

¡¿Quién putas está teniendo sexo en el cuarto de limpieza?!-chillo sonrojada y riéndose.

Vamos a ver-susurre y nos acercamos lentamente.

Los gemidos de pronto cesaron y se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas.

Nos reímos tapándonos la boca.

Nessie iba a golpear la puerta pero la detuve.

¡Espera!-medio grite medio susurre-deja que se recuperen-soltó una carcajada bajito.

Después de unos minutos la cerradura comenzó a moverse y nosotras seguíamos riéndonos.

Nos posicionamos frente a la puerta para atrapar a los ninfómanas pervertidos y reírnos el resto de nuestras vidas en sus caras.

La puerta se abrió.

¡Oh por Dios!-grito Nessie riéndose. Yo solté una carcajada.

¡¿Qué putas Cullen?!-chille

¡Kate!-grito Nessie y nos soltamos riendo, sentía mi cara caliente.

Kate y Edward estaban sorprendidos…mucho y Kate estaba completamente sonrojada. No sabía si era por la vergüenza o por el sexo reciente.

¡Oh por Dios!¡Moriré!-dijo y se recargó en la espalda de Edward ahogando sus propias risas. Luego, Edward se río.

¡Son unos cerdos!-Nessie dijo entre risas.

¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Edward

La pregunta es para ti pero nos quedó claro que estaban haciendo-le contesto Nessie

Me reí más

Estábamos esperando que el cuarto se desocupara…seguimos nosotras-dije burlonamente y golpee el hombro de Edward.

Bueno, ahí está-Edward señaló el cuarto-podría pagar para ver un poco de porno lésbico.

Ja, ja, gracioso-dije sarcásticamente

No te pongas gruñona, Swan-me alborotó el cabello.

¡Oh Dios!-gimió Kate-¡Yo ya me voy!-dijo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, dejándonos confundidos.

Un tipo de un año anterior a nosotros paso corriendo y la llamo.

¡Kate, espera!-grito el chico cuando la rubia ya había dado la vuelta en el pasillo

¡Uuuuy! Parece que tienes competencia, semental-Nessie le palmeó el brazo.

Naa, nadie es competencia para Edward Cullen-la abrazó por los hombros e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

¿A dónde van?-preguntó mientras comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

A clase-dijo Nessie sin dejar de teclear en su celular.

Me quedo aquí-me deshice de su abrazo, bese a Ness en la mejilla y a él lo golpee.

¡Hey!-se quejó y entre al aula.

Tenía que pensar en mi estrategia para decirle a Alice.

_"Alice, verás…soy una puta…me acosté con Tyler"_

_"¡Alice, no fue mi intención! ¡Me puso algo en la bebida...era un papel que decía "¿follamos?"!_

_"Alice creo que nuestra amistad no funcionara"_

_"¡Alice, Tyler me obligo"_

O…ninguna de las anteriores.

Sería espontánea y esperara que ella optara por golpearme y decirme "zorra frígida y estúpida" o hacer como si no le importara.

Alice escogió el asunto de _no me importa._

-Alice, me siento muy mal pero no sé si entiendas, me acosté con Tyler en la fiesta de Edward-dije lentamente convenciéndome a mí misma-Puedes golpearme si quieres o ignorarme y no hablarme.

Alice soltó una risita.

-Bella, era obvio que ibas a tener sexo…una imagen de alguien totalmente ebrio, bailando, cantando y rolando tragos se presta para mucho-hice una mueca-pero, no importa, he superado lo sucedido con el pendejo de Tyler…además los vi-abrí mucho los ojos.

¿Nos viste?-¡Dios!¡¿Qué tantas cosas había hecho?!

Decidí apegarme a la regla de los seis tragos.

Iban a una habitación-dijo como si nada.

¿Qué habitación?-pregunte

No lo sé…yo no vivo ahí-me guiño un ojo y sonreí

¿Estás segura que estás bien? Porque es como una traición-dije dudosa y preparando mi rostro para un golpe ninja al estilo de Alice.

Completamente-me sonrió

¿Hay reunión o qué?-Rosalie entró con un tazón de palomitas y se dejó caer en la cama.

Bella fue una zorra traicionera y se acostó con Tyler-dijo Alice molesta.

¡¿Qué?!-chille sorprendida por la reacción de Alice.

Pinche puta-dijo Rosalie y se echó un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

Cierra la puta boca-le dije y le arroje palomitas. Se rió.

Yo también los vi…solo esperaba que lo dijeras…porque si no, sería una traición mayor a la que ya hiciste-comenzó a hacerme sentir mal.

¡Oigan!-me queje y se rieron.

Tranquila, Bells-Alice me hizo cosquillas.

¡Oye!-chille

Pequeña zorra-se burló Rosalie y comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas y a subirse sobre mí.

¡Deténganse, por favor!-chille. Mi cara estaba caliente y lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

El timbre sonó y congelamos nuestros movimientos.

Yo voy-La perra acomedida de Alice se ofreció.

Quítate-arroje a Rosalie al piso mientras me acomodaba mi ropa y cabello.

Y ella se subió a la cama y siguió tragando.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Alice asustándonos.

Chucky la atrapo-se burló Rose y Alice entró como un torbellino a la habitación.

¡Bella, Bella!-me sacudió por los hombros. Era realmente fuerte para ser del tamaño de un moco.

¡¿Qué?!-chille

¡Una carta!-seguía gritando y sus gritos de perra frágil casi rompen mi espejo.

¡Dámela!-se la arrebate y abrí el sobre. Morado. Había visto mucho morado hoy. Toda la gente estaba vestida de morado.

_Bella:_

_Te vi hoy y me inspiraste para escribirte una carta más._

_Hoy desperté y recordé que exactamente hoy se cumplieron dos meses en que estoy enamorado de ti._

_Y todo lo que vi fue cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tu sonrisa._

_Solo quiero conocerte mejor, aun mejor._

_Todo lo que recuerdo es que nos dijimos "hola" o algo así y todo lo que sé es que todo cambio._

_Todas mis defensas se derrumbaron y abrí las puertas de par en par para ti, y después solo recuerdo unas putas mariposas en el puto estomago o una mierda así._

_Vuelve y dime porque me siento así y porque rayos me vine a enamorar de una hermosa y perfecta castaña._

_Diablos, Bella en verdad eres mi perdición._

¡Awww!-Alice suspiró.

Diablos, Bella-se quejó Rosalie-en verdad deberías usar un pañuelo cuando leas estas cartas-la mire y vi que estaba limpiando su manga a la altura de la muñeca.

Había estado segura que había estado mordiendo y mojando algo. No sabía que era Rosalie.

Pondremos una cámara para ver quien rayos es ¡Ya no aguanto!-chillo Alice mientras se mecía en la cama como una chica traumada.

Esto es genial-murmure.

¡Por supuesto!-chillo Rosalie y me abrazó.

_¿Quién rayos es?_

Mi subconsciente estaba diciéndome "lo conoces, lo conoces" y la diosa que llevo dentro estaba brincando de felicidad y se puso un vestido corto para salir a ligar.

_Mike_…no, él es un tonto y no es romántico. Recuerdo cuando en Forks High nos pidieron un poema…el escribió acerca del pollo. Pendejo.

_Eric_…es…diferente. Es mitad blanco mitad coreano. No creo que sea él. No sé si su mitad coreana influi aen mi decisión pero no me importaba.

Definitivamente, _Steven_ no es. No es muy creativo.

Necesitaba pistas…me había dicho que hace dos meses se había enamorado de mí. No era Steven.

Me había dicho que era hermosa cuando lloraba… _¿Quién putas me había visto llorar? Mhmm…veamos…_

¡Edward! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Era Edward!

Alto.

_Edward_ no era romántico…definitivamente no lo era. Maldecía mucho pero no era romántico…esto era inspiración pura, lo sabía porque ya había googleado algunas frases de las cartas…era original. Edward no era romántico ni original…era una copia de James Dean y Robert Pattinson.

Idiota.

Además, todos mis amigos me habían visto llorar. ¡Dios! Aquí es donde me doy cuenta cuan patética soy.

**Holaaa! Pude subir cap hoy(: yeeeiii! ¿Qué les parecio? ¡SI SE BESARON! AAAAAGGGHHHH, nueva carta y nos enteramos que Edward es una fusión de James Dean y Robert(= Y...TYLER &amp; BELLA ¡oh por Dios! lo bueno es que Alice no se porto como una **

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por los favs y follows. Recuerden pasarse al grupo (link en mi perfil) Sigan dandome sus teorias sobre las cartas y recuerden la pregunta ¡¿Qué creen que pasará cuando Edward se entere?! Tambien recuerden que habrá Edward's Pov al final de la historia en los momentos más importantes.**

**Y la traducción de la canción que cantaba Belli Bells:**

_Por lo que sabemos puede que no tegamos mañana, vamos a hacerlo esta noche, toma a alguien sexy y dile "hey" dame todo esta noche, damelo todo esta noche._

**La canción es Give me everything de Pitbull y otros tipos. Son muchos :S y bueno por eso Alice y Rose gimen y dicen eso por la letra de la canción(:**

**Nos leemos el sábado(: Gracias...**

***Crisp13***


	12. Chapter 12

-Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mio ya le hubiera pedido que rompieramos mi camaXD)

CDUU

.

CAPITULO 13

.

¡Tu puta novia me sigue rompiendo las bolas y si sigue así le voy a partir la madre hasta que quede toda pinche inconsciente, cabrón!-le grite a Edward cuando subí a su Volvo y arroje mi bolso a mis pies.

Él se rió. El pendejo se rió de mí.

Pff… ¿Qué novia?-dijo mientras sacaba el auto del estacionamiento.

¡La puta de Gianna, pendejo! ¡¿Quién más, puta madre?!-estaba encabronada…nadie me iba a quitar este enojo.

Esa zorra no es mi novia-dijo molesto. Creo que el mal humor se pasa.

¡Como sea! ¡Dile que no chingue, ya me canse de estarle diciendo que no estamos follando y sigue de pinche terca soltando mierdas de que eres suyo y no sé qué más!-grite.

¡No soy de ella!-gritó el también y al final se rió-¿no será que estas celosa?-meneo las cejas e hice una mueca.

Aghh…eres asqueroso-me queje y me puse mis lentes de sol y me gire hacia la ventanilla-te ves 100% mejor cuando no te veo.

¡Vamos, Swan!-me sacudió del hombro. Le mostré mi dedo medio.

Dile a tu zorra que no joda-dije secamente.

ES una zorra, pero no es mía-dijo y me mordí la mejilla interna para no reírme. Lo ignore-Vamos, Swan-gimió-deja de ser tan mamona-se pasó una mano por el cabello-además no hay ni un puto rayo de sol ¿para qué te pones lentes?

Para no ver tu cara de mierda-dije y se rió.

No es como si te estuvieras quedando ciega-iba a quitarme los lentes pero aleje su mano de un manotazo.

Está bien-gruño-Jódete-espetó.

Me estaba cagando de aburrimiento minutos después. Así que trate de hacerme la víctima.

¿No vas a hablarme?-murmure.

¡Dios, Bella!-gimió-¡Tu empezaste con tus pendejadas de niña insoportable en su periodo!-se quejó y me reí.

Se supone que ellas ya no son niñas-informe.

Me miro sin ninguna expresión por un momento y volvió a fijar su vista al frente.

¡Edward!-chille tirando de su brazo.

¡¿Qué?!-gritó.

¿Por qué me ignoras?-murmure

¡No mames!-dijo bajito desesperado. Quise reírme pero eso sería grosero así que solo me quede ahí viéndolo como un cachorro triste.

No pongas esa pinche cara de un puto cachorro triste-dijo sin mirarme.

¿Cómo sabes que tengo esa cara? Ni si quiera estabas mirándome-pregunte

Tengo ojos por doquier-me guiño un ojo y se escuchó un claxon.

_¡Fíjate, pendejo!_ Le gritaron y me reí.

¡Cierra la puta boca, hijo de perra!-grito él

Me reí más fuerte.

¿No que tenías ojos por doquier?-pregunte riéndome.

Por doquier parte de tu cuerpo-completo y puso su mano en mi pierna y la subió, lo golpee y se alejó. Bufe-solo espero que mi bebe no tenga ningún puto rasguño porque si no estás jodida, Swan.

Si, si-le reste importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Hoy es miércoles de películas-dijo-¿vienes?

¿Dónde es miércoles de películas?-pregunte y recargue mi cabeza en mi mano.

Yo lo hice-rodé los ojos-¿vienes o no?

¿Dónde?

Justo aquí-dijo

¿Dónde?-moví mi cabeza para ver en donde estábamos.

Ugh, Swan ¿dónde estás sentadota?-se quejo

Oh, ¿Aquí?-dije con desprecio

¿Qué tiene de malo un Volvo?-preguntó-además podemos ver lo que quieras. Elige.

Hum…no lo sé-rasque mi mejilla-¡oh, ya se! Veamos Querido John-dije y me miro sin ninguna expresión-¿Qué? Dijsite que podíamos ver lo que sea.

Naa, está bien, además esta Amanda Seyfried-dijo y rodé los ojos

¿Y qué vamos a hacer además de ver películas?-pregunte

¿Qué más quieres hacer? ¿Comer, beber? Ahora, si quieres usar el asiento trasero estás en tu derecho-puso su mano otra vez en mi pierna y lo golpee.

Ugh, será lo último que haga en mi puta vida-espete.

Nunca digas nunca-dijo

Cierra la boca, Justin Bieber-me burle y me mostró su dedo medio.

Eres un dolor en el culo-dijo

No jodas, Edward-dije

Llegamos-el Volvo se detuvo afuera de mi edificio.

Gracias, te debo una-me despedí mientras tomaba mi bolso.

Ya me debes muchas, mujer…pero se pude arreglar viendo una porno esta noche y usar los asientos traseros-dijo meneando las cejas.

Ver una porno contigo y tener sexo en tu auto será lo último que haga-hice una mueca.

Ya lo veremos, te lo recordare cuando te esté doblando-amenazó.

Por favor hazlo, así te empujo y dejas de doblarme-le guiñe un ojo.

Ouch, golpe bajo-se burló.

Ya me voy-abrí la puerta y puse un pie afuera.

Paso por ti a las 8:00-dijo.

Ok-salí y cerré la puerta.

Abrí la puerta del edificio y el dio una vuelta en U, tocó el claxon y nos despedimos mostrando nuestros dedos medios. Créditos a Edward, por favor.

Alice y Rosalie habían estado chingando mucho para que les hiciera de comer. Si, obvio. Mi comida es orgásmica.

Pero, estaba cansada y yo no iba a comenzar a cocinar camarones o mierdas así. Ellas podían alimentarse por sí solas. Y también pueden joderse. Así que solo fui a mi habitación y dormí…porque quería y podía y porque yo era la onda. _Bum._

Me desperecé y estire sintiendo mis músculos estirarse deliciosamente._ Ahh._

Vi el reloj.

7:58pm.

¡¿Qué putas?! Me pare de un salto para vestirme. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento.

Había dormido como un puto koala o algo parecido. Da igual, odiaba a los koalas. Había tenido un episodio traumático.

Me cepille el cabello rápidamente, lave mi cara y dientes.

Usaría la misma ropa que la mañana. De todas formas no es como si fuera una cita o una mierda así.

¡Bella, te buscan!-gritó Alice.

¡Mierda!-sisee

¡Voy!-grite de vuelta

¡Mueve tu culo!-gritó bajito Edward a través de mi puerta.

¡Cierra la puta boca!-le conteste y se rió.

Use un poco de maquillaje porque en verdad mi cara estaba hinchada. Que vergüenza.

Eche a mi bolsa unas bragas y unos condones. Bella precavida vale por muchas Bellas.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y camine hacia la sala, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón y Alice y Rosalie desparramadas en el sofá viendo una película.

Vamos-le dije a Edward, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Vengo después-les dije a las chicas. Respondieron con un "mhhmm"

Hasta luego, nenas-se despidió Edward. Respondieron con un "mhhmm"

Salimos del edificio y subimos a su Volvo luego condujo hasta el estacionamiento donde habíamos ido aquella vez donde llore y donde lo bese por primera vez. Que recuerdos tan vergonzosos.

Traje eso-Edward señaló los asientos traseros y había una bolsa con papas fritas y cervezas.

Genial-le dije y me salí del auto para ir a los asientos traseros.

Edward puso la película y se unió conmigo al club de atrás.

Después, empezó con sus comentarios estúpidos.

Esto es una basura-dijo después de varios minutos iniciada la película

Tu trasero es la basura-le conteste sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla del DVD.

En verdad no, mi trasero esta bastante bien-dijo

¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu madre?-me burle.

Luego de vario minutos el no se callaba y me harte.

¡Edward! ¡Cállate! ¡Solo estás diciendo estupideces y no me dejas ver la película!-me queje chillando

No te estoy tapando los ojos para que no puedas verla-el idiota sarcástico de Edward siguió hablando, así que mi mente lo bloqueo.

¿Quieres vodka?-preguntó, no sé porque pero mi mente, que aún estaba bloqueada, registro rápidamente eso.

Claro-abrió una botella y le dio un trago y me la dio, bebí y fruncí el ceño-eres un alcohólico, ya no me voy a juntar contigo-me burle.

Si, sí, claro-empezó a hablar pero se calló cuando puso sus ojos en el DVD y vio a Amanda Seyfried-¡mira esos ojos!-alabó y rodé los ojos-¡son los putos ojos más lindos que he visto!-arquee una ceja.

¿Los putos ojos más lindos que has visto?-pregunte

No-me miró-no más que tus putos ojos, nena-me guiño un ojo y me mostró su dedo medio.

Rodé los ojos.

Cabrón.

_Sniff, sniff._

Ese era el único sonido, además de la canción de los créditos finales, que se escuchaba en el Volvo.

Genial.

Mi segunda vez llorando en este lugar maldito.

Miré a Edward y él tenía la mirada clavada en el DVD. Creo que se quedó un poco traumatizado por la magnitud de los daños.

¿Edward?-lo llame entre hipidos pero no respondió. Jaja.-¡Edward!-le di un golpe y dio un respingo.

¡¿Qué?!-chillo

¿Por qué no estas llorando?-dije secándome las lagrimas.

Pff-bufó-¡Por Dios, Swan! No seas una perrita llorona-se burló.

Lo golpee.

¡No soy una perrita llorona! ¡Es hermosa!-dije y volví a llorar.

Puto John.

Esto te ayudará-dijo y me tendió un… ¿churro?

_No mames, Edward._

¿Un churro? ¿En serio?-dije mientras lo encendía.

Si, un churro-afirmó y me lo quito de la mano para darle una calada.

Drogadicto-me burle mientras se lo quitaba y fumaba.

Después de varias caladas estábamos un tanto felices.

Y ahora una mezcla de sus canciones de dominio público-Edward fingió voz de locutor de línea caliente poniendo su mano cerrada fingiendo que era un micrófono.

Lo patee en la pierna. Edward estaba sentado y yo tenía mis piernas en su regazo.

Vas tu-susurró como si en verdad, estuviera en una radio y lo escucharan.

_Idiota._

¿Qué quieres que cante?-susurre también.

_Idiotas._

Mhmm-se rascó la ceja-canta _"Do you wanna touch me?"_

Me reí y me hizo _"shh"_ mientras fingía tapar el micrófono.

¿Joan Jett? ¿Enserio?-me burle

Solo canta-me instó como si hubiéramos dejado la línea muerta por mucho tiempo.

Ok-lo tranquilice y me aclare la garganta- _we've been here to long (1)_-empecé a cantar y se rio.

El pendejo se reía de mí.

Cantas como un puto ganso-siguió riéndose, rodé los ojos y lo golpee en la frente pero no dejo de reírse, me aclare la garganta y tome su mano y la situé cerca de mi labios para seguir cantando en mi micrófono.

_Tryin' to get along, pretendin' that you're oh so shy (2)_

Sigo yo-alejo su mano de mi y empezó a cantar-_Every girl an' boy_ _needs a little joy all you do is sit an' stare(3)_

Me reí.

No seguía eso-me seguía riendo.

Cierra la puta boca-negó con la cabeza.

_Do you wanna touch?(4)_-cante

_Yeah_-chillo emocionado y me reí

_Do you wanna touch?_-moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la inexistente música.

_Yeah_-gimio. Era un estupido.

_Do you wanna touch me there, where?_-finalice-esa no es una puta canción de dominio público-me burle y volvió a hacerme _"shh"_

Sé una moderna-dije y arqueo una ceja-_I am not a whore,_ _but I like to do it (5)_-empece y se rió.

Eres una puta sucia-dijo riendose.

¿Te la sabes o no?-me queje desesperada.

¿Quién no se sabe esa canción?-preguntó y cantó-_Most girls I meet are quite savage, always tryin' to grab up on my package._ _They say I look yummy and they want a taste, but I'm a human not a sandwich.(6)_

Me reí a carcajadas.

No puedo creer que hayas cantado eso-dije entre risitas-¿acaso las chicas te dicen eso?

Es talento Cullen nato-dijo y lo golpee.

Entonces, deduje por segunda ocasión que Edward Cullen era como un chico de veintidós años con la mente de uno de quince y el cerebro de uno de treinta que se revolvía mucho el cabello, le gustaba la hierba y al que le gustaba que las chicas le dijeran "eres delicioso" y él decía que era un humano, no un sándwich.

**Holaa! Cómo están? Nuevo cap(: yeeeiii! Bueno y los chicos se fueron a ver Querido John (esa peli es hermosa*sniff*) y al final Bella no necesito las bragas ni los condones(/u\\) jajaja y luego Gianna sigue jodiendo :S maldita : pero Edward y Bella ya son best friends forever and ever3 bueno aqui estan las traducciones(;**

TRADUCCIÓN DE LAS CANCIONES:

(1): Hemos estado aquí por un tiempo

(2): Tratamos de llevarnos bien fingiendo que eres muy timido

(3): Toda chico y todo chico necesita un poco de gozo asi que solo siéntate y observa.

(4):¿quieres tocarme? Si ¿quieres tocarme? Si ¿quieres tocarme? ¿Dónde?

(5): No soy una zorra pero me gusta serlo

(6): Todas las chicas que conozco son ferozmente salvajes siempre tratando de llegar a mi paquete, dicen que me veo delicioso y que quieren probarme pero yo digo que soy un humano no un sándwich.

**La primera canción es Do you wanna touch me? De Joan Jett y la segunda es I'm not a whore de LMFAO.**

**Gracias por leer, comentar, follows, favs y recuerden el grupo de Fb (link en mi perfil) nos leemos el miércoles -si puedo, si no el jueves- porque creo que estoy medio castigada o un intento de castigo o no se ni que mierda pasa pero por ahora tengo compu :D**

***Crisp13***


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos

.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

CAPITULO 14

Después de que llegue a casa, Alice y Rosalie me obligaron a contarles todo y me obligaron a jurar por el queso Cheddar y por Pattinson que no había habido ningún tipo de beso o metida de mano y ninguna insinuación para pasar a segunda base. Yo me estaba cagando de sueño pero ellas estaban acostumbradas a ser unas perras desde niñas. Aun recuerdo cuando me defendieron de una zorra en Forks High metiendo su cabeza al excusado y nosotros tuvimos varios problemas, uno de ellos fue una cita con la consejera escolar para descartar cualquier tipo de conducta pasiva-agresiva. Aun odiaba a la , cuando vaya a Forks por Acción de Gracias llenaría su casa de huevos.

Ahora, como consecuencia de mi desvelo, estaba durmiéndome en clase de literatura mientras debatíamos Macbeth.

Bella-alguien me sacudió el hombro suavemente y desperté.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

Termino la clase-Jake y Nessie me miraban expectantes. Se veían bien juntos. Hice una nota mental para juntarlos.

Oh…gracias-me puse de pie y salimos rumbo al Starbucks. Nos encontramos a Edward de camino y se unio.

Hey, mensa-Edward golpeo levemente a Nessie en la espalda-¿tienes lo que te pedi?-le preguntó.

No, menso-le contesto y Edward negó con la cabeza decepcionado-lo tendrás en la noche.

Más te vale-la sentencio.

Hey-golpee a Edward-recuerda que me debes una dona.

Cállate-dijo

Que se calle tu cola-le dije y Nessie y Jake se rieron.

Llegamos al Starbucks y Edward me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ve y pide tu dona, tonta-le saque la la legua y fui hacia ahí.

Quiero dos donas:chocolate y glaseada-le pedi a la chica-agregalas a la cuenta del chico de cabello cobrizo y playera verde vomito.

¿Te refieres al chico lindo que no te quita los ojos de encima?-pregunto pícaramente.

Me gire para ver a los chicos, habían elegido una mesa y Nessie le hablaba a Edward y el asentia de vez en cuando y me miraba y le contestaba pero apenas movia los labios asi que no pude ver de que hablaban.

Ehh…creo que si-le conteste a la chica rara.

¿Están saliendo? Si no es asi, ¿puedes darle mi numero? Es muy lindo-dijo y eso de alguna manera me molesto.

Ehh, si estamos saliendo-mi boca hablo por si sola.

Oh por Dios, lo siento-dijo avergonzada y me dio mis donas-pero si terminan le darías mi numero?

Hice una cara de horror.

Zorra-espete.

Lo siento, tengo una obsesion con los chicos, juro que estoy yendo a terapia-dijo. Esto era putamente raro. Yo solo venia por mis donas y me encontraba con una zorra que quería quitarme a mi "novio" frente a mi.

Gracias por informarme-dije sarcásticamente-y por las donas.

Me aleje lo mas rápido posible. Llegue a la mesa.

¡Hey, solo era una dona!-la perrita llorona de Edward empezó a quejarse.

Deja de ser un puto avaro-le dijo Jake. Lo agradecí. Edward le mostró su dedo medio y Jake se rió.

Si no compraba la segunda dona la chica de ahí tendría una cita contigo-Edward miro sobre mi hombro e hizo una mueca.

¿Por qué acaba de guiñarme?-pregunto confundido.

Me gire y la mire con todo el odio posible. Alejo su mirada.

Insiste en salir contigo-la chica era jodidamente fea asi que le estaba haciendo un favor-tuve que decirle que estábamos juntos.

Uhhh…esto me gusta-celebró y Nessie rodó los ojos y le arrojo un trozo de servilleta con una pajilla, Edward cerró los ojos mientras se quitaba el papel lleno de babas y lo arrojaba lejos-y como soy tu novio tendrás que darme de tu comida-dijo y pellizcó la dona de chocolate, le di un manotazo.

No toquetees mi comida-me queje-si quieres, muerde-le acerque la charola con donas y tomo la de chocolate.

¡Aww, que romántico! ¡Comparten su comida!-Nessie chilló y le di un puntapié-Perra-me insulto mientras se frotaba. La perra me insulto.

Edward terminó su bocado de dona y la arrojo con desprecio a la charola. Suspire pesadamente, me miro y me guiño un ojo.

Comimos entre divertidas platicas y Edward me rogó para que lo acompañara a pagar mis donas y su comida porque al parecer la zorra rara lo había asustado. Quien sabe las señas repulsivas que le hizo a mis espaldas.

¿Listos para pagar?-dijo con voz de zorra melosa.

Sí-le conteste y toda emoción se borró de su rostro y trato de veré culpable, claro McZorra.

Son cuatro dólares-dijo McZorra.

Edward ni siquiera la había mirado desde que llegamos. En verdad estaba asustado, yo estaba tratando de aguantar mi risa. Estúpido.

Si fuera Edward, en estos momentos le diría "soy un humano, no un sándwich" o algo así.

Sacó el dinero y se lo dio sin mirarla. Pobre McZorra.

McZorra le dio el cambio y no pase por alto la fracción de segundo donde rozó los dedos de Edward.

Carraspee y la vi feo.

Gracias-contestó Edward y me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos de ahí. Apenas y abrió la puerta y me reí a carcajadas.

No es gracioso, Hamlet-dijo.

Lo siento, tu cara era tan hermosa-dije riéndome.

Lo es, gracias-se despeino el cabello y rodé los ojos.

Jamás creí que una chica te intimidara-me burle.

Ella no parecía chica-se rió y me reí.

Vamos al estacionamiento en la noche-me dijo.

Está bien-le conteste-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Cantar-arquee una ceja-y beber y escuchar música y hablar-alce la otra ceja-¡no sé, cualquier cosa!-dijo exasperado y me reí-o si quieres-se acercó-podemos usar los asientos traseros-susurró en mi oído.

Ya te dije que no-puse una mano en su pecho y lo aleje.

Algún día será así-dijo engreídamente.

Pues tendrás que esperar sentado-dije riéndome.

Verás que no-insistió y le entrecerré los ojos.

XoXoXo

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15…-conté todas las veces que acertaba en mi juego del balero-¡Alice!-chille cuando la perra pasó y lo tiró al piso.

Lo siento-se rió y le arroje un cojín.

Voy a decirle a Jasper que te irás a vivir con él-dije mientras volvía a mi juego.

¡Ni de coño voy a vivir con Emmett o con tu "noviecito"-se burló.

Ja-solté una carcajada-¿Mi qué?-dije burlándome.

Tu novio, zorra-dijo mordiendo la cabeza de su lápiz-apuesto que esas saliditas van a resultar en algo.

Aghh-gruñí y rodé los ojos-solo somos amigos-insistí.

Sí, sí, eso dijo mi madre con mi padre y mírame-dijo ella y me reí.

Pero creí que mamá Carmen había jodido a papi Brandon-fruncí el ceño.

Así es-dijo como si nada-no le gusto su aburrida de casada-nos reímos.

El timbre sonó.

Ya me voy-me puse de pie y tome mi bolso.

Uuuuyyy-se burló y soltó una carcajada.

Cierra la puta boca-le arroje un cojin-nos vemos luego

Sí, sí-dijo y se despidió con la mano, rodé los ojos y fui hacia el pasillo, abrí la puerta.

¡Hola!-salude a La Mierda

¡Hey!-me despeinó y antes de cerrar la puerta Alice grito ¡Amigos!

Puta.

¿Tienes planeada la coartada?-pregunte mientras tomábamos el elevador.

No-rodé los ojos-lo inesperado sale mejor

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vamos a robar un banco?-me burle.

El robo de un banco si es planeado-dijo y me reí.

Uuu, no sabía que lo supieras todo-lo empuje con mis caderas.

Voy a ser abogado, tengo que saber eso-dijo orgulloso.

Apuesto que lo escuchaste en La Ley y el Orden-alce una ceja.

Algo así-me reí.

Se agachó a mi altura y, sin que yo pudiera anticiparlo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Apenas iba a reaccionar cuando al segundo siguiente él ya estaba en su lugar luciendo total y jodidamente despreocupado y revolviéndose el cabello.

¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunte asombrada.

Todo el mundo tiene besos en los ascensores-dijo y me reí.

Eso ni siquiera fue un beso-contra ataque.

Bueno…si quieres perfeccionarlo-se volvió a agachar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

No, lo siento-me reí y salí.

Algún día, Hamlet-me grito desde atrás.

…

¿Qué ibas a decir hace rato?-preguntó Edward cuando nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo.

¿Qué? Ehh…ya no me acuerdo-dije y recordé cual era la pendejada que había dicho -¡Ah, sí! ¿Te había dicho ya de las cartas?

¿Qué putas cartas?-preguntó y le dio un trago a su Heineken.

Las que llegan a mi puerta-dije, me miro y después fruncio el ceño.

No-dijo rotundamente.

Aghh-gruñí.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Son amenazas de muerte?-se burló y lo golpee.

¡No!-me reí-son de…creo que a eso se le llama admirador secreto

Me miro un momento sin ninguna expresión y después comenzó a reírse.

¿Tu-dijo con desprecio-tienes un admirador secreto? No jodas-dijo y lo golpee.

¡Edward, eres un asno!-chille-Y SI tengo un admirador secreto.

Seguía riéndose.

Vale, ¿y que dicen?¿Nena eres tan sexy follemos hasta el amanecer o qué?-se burló.

No-dije bajito-dicen cosas lindas

¿Cómo cuáles?-bebió de su cerveza.

Ehh…-pensé por un momento-dice cosas así como "eres hermosa", y dice cosas lindas de mis ojos y de mi voz-continué y fui brutalmente interrumpida.

Pero tu voz es como la de un ganso-se burló.

¡Callate! ¡Dejame continuar!-lo golpee-y luego me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde hace dos meses y que siempre pensaba en mí y que también era hermosa cuando lloraba-suspire.

Esas son puras porquerías-el idiota sarcástico y amargado de Edward comenzó a tirar mierdas por su puta bocota.

Esas no son mierdas-chille enojada-eso es genial-rodó los ojos.

¿Swan, en serio te gusta eso?-preguntó bufando.

A cualquier chica le gusta eso, es súper romantico-dije-además de alguna extraña manera es como…perfecto-susurre sumida en mis pensamientos.

Veamos, Swan-se acomodó en su asiento-si este chico se hace notar ¿Qué le dirías?-preguntó.

Hmm…no creo que deba enamorarme solo por palabras ¿sabes? Tal vez si hiciera…cosas…le daría una oportunidad-le conteste.

¿Y si es un tipo gordo y feo?-se burló.

No…tal vez deba ser guapo-dije bajito y nerviosa.

Eres una puta hipócrita-me reí y lo golpee.

¡Cállate!-dije riéndome.

XoXoXo

¿Me das el queso?-Rosalie me alargó la mano.

Toma-le di la botella y la vació en sus nachos.

Recuerda que yo no vivo sin queso Cheddar-me burle cuando vi que vaciaba toda la botella.

No lo recordaba-dijo sarcásticamente-

El timbre sonó.

No te acabes el queso-dije mientras me secaba las manos y salía a abrir la puerta.

Ahí había alguien minúsculo.

Alice.

¿Por qué no traes llaves?-pregunte entrando en la cocina

¡Buuu! ¡Pense que era otra carta!-abucheó Rosalie

Gracias por el recibimiento-dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

De nada, preciosa-le contestó Rosalie ajena a todo atisbo de sarcasmo.

Alice rodo los ojos.

Genial-murmuró-Bella ¿Quién diablos es?

Alice-conteste-o ¿de qué hablas?

De tu admirador-meneo las cejas coqueta.

Créeme que quisiera saberlo-suspire y comencé a ponerle queso a mis nachitos. Uuuu.

¿Cómo podemos saber quién es?-dijo Rosalie para ella misma.

La desventaja es que ni siquiera tienen orden de llegada-resopló Alice.

La única forma es espiar por la noche-la Perra Hale meneo las cejas.

Puede ser cualquiera-negué con la cabeza

¡Vamos, Belly Bells! Lo haremos divertido-Rosalie jaloneo mi brazo.

Por ahora, solo hay que ver la película-salí de la cocina con mi plato de nachos y mi carta.

Y así pasaron las noches, cuando veíamos la puerta vacía corríamos y pegábamos el ojo al picaporte.

Hasta que al final…la luz del conocimiento entro en nuestras vidas.

¡Renesmee Wolfe!-gritó Rosalie mientras Ali y yo veíamos la televisión-¡vuelve aquí!

¡No, suéltame Rosalie Hale!-se escucharon los gritos de Renesmee y después de unos segundos entraron en la sala.

Rosalie arrastraba por el suelo a Nessie de los brazos mientras ella pataleaba.

Rosalie Hale vs. Renesmee Wolf. Digno de verse.

¡Rosalie suéltala!-Alice pidió mientras ayudaba a Nessie a ponerse de pie.

¿Qué mierda pasa?-pregunte.

¡Esta zorra es tu admirador secreto!-Rosalie chillo desesperada por dar la primicia.

¡¿Qué?!-Alice y yo gritamos de asombro y Renesmee de confusión.

¡Claro que no!-las tres dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Nessie nos miró a ambas rápidamente y negó con la cabeza tratando de aclarar la situación.

¡No!-arquee una ceja-¡Bella escucha! Te admiro pero NO soy tu admiradora secreta-se estremeció-sabes que no soy así.

¿Entonces qué pasa?-pregunte y me cruce de brazos. Esa pose de alguna forma me daba poder, y esas mierdas eran muy importantes cuando peleabas.

Yo…-se quedó muda y cerró los ojos fuertemente-yo trabajo para tu admirador secreto

Nessie-la llame enojada y abrió los ojos-¿Quién es?

¡No puedo decírtelo!-chilló rápidamente.

¡¿Por qué no puedes?!-Alice golpeo el piso con su pie impaciente.

Porque entonces ya no sería secreto-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. En parte lo era.

¡Nessie!-chille

¡Bella por favor! ¡Puedo decírtelo…-abrí mucho los ojos para incitarle que continuara-pero no debo! ¡Y no lo hare!

Bufe y rodé los ojos.

¡Nessie!-gemí.

¡Es la verdad, Bella! No puedo. Palabra de Nessie Wolfe-alzó su mano jurando.

¡Agghh!-me deje caer en el sillón. Estaba demasiado frustrada.

El silencio incomodo se apodero del salón.

Pero-Nessie se acercó y tomo algo del bolsillo secreto de su pantalón-Aquí está tu cuarta carta-la puso en mi regazo y alce mi mirada viéndola feo-Hasta luego-salió corriendo y se escuchó un gran portazo.

Tomé el sobre negro con manos temblorosas, lo abrí y comencé a leer la carta.

_Bella:_

_Estar contigo se siente taaan bien, y la mejor parte es que cada vez tienes algo nuevo que decir y voy conociéndote más y creo que algunas veces dejas ver un atisbo de tus secretos que espero, algún día tener la confianza para que me los cuentes todos pero espero más tener la confianza para que me des tu corazón. Tu compañía es lo mejor y me alienta. Eres demasiado importante. Todo lo que quiero hacer es vivir contigo, besarte, acariciarte. Eres perfecta. Quiero estar contigo…para siempre._

Bueno…esto es lindo-suspire y limpie las lágrimas que se salieron.

Tenemos que sacarle la sopa a esa pequeña perra-dijo Alice riéndose bajito.

Vamos a visitarla-Rose tomo su bolso pero no nos movimos-¡Agghh!-gruñó-¿tengo que sacar sus culos gordos de ese sillón?-amenazó y nos pusimos de pie-Genial-murmuró.

Rose no creo que esto esté muy bien-murmuré cuando vi como había atado a Nessie a la silla.

Silencio, Bella-me dijo-haremos que nos diga todo lo que sabe-dijo calculadoramente.

Rodé los ojos.

De acuerdo, Renesmee-dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba a su alrededor-tengo entendido que no nos dirás nada ¿verdad?

Entiendes rápido, nena-Nessie le guiño un ojo sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

Rosalie se dirigió hacia los estantes llenos de libros de Nessie.

¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-tomó un libro y se dio la vuelta, camino hacia el frente de Nessie.

¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi libro!-intentó ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer en la silla.

Me acerque para ver.

Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego.

Uh. Golpe duro. Nessie amaba Harry Potter.

¿Lo quieres?-Rosalie lo acercó a ella y Renesmee intento tomarlo pero sus manos atadas se lo impidieron-¡Dinos quien es el admirador secreto de Bella!

¡No!-chillo. Podía sentir la tensión que Nessie desarrollaba en estos momentos. Se debatía entre delatar a su gran amigo o jefe o lo que fuera o defender su amado libro.

Bueno… ¡tú elegiste esto!-Rosalie sacó unas tijeras de no sé dónde y abrió el libro.

Rosalie no-Alice y yo intentamos detenerla.

¡NO LO HAGAS PERRA! ¡NOOOO!-el grito de Nessie fue atronador y cubrió el suave sonido de las hojas de las tijeras cortando las hojas de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego-¡DETENTE, ZORRA! ¡NOOOOO!-gritó más fuerte y trataba de zafarse de sus amarres y la silla solo se sacudía.

¡Alto!-grite-¡Rosalie detente!-la perra no se detuvo-¡ROSALIE DETENTE!-al fin lo hizo-¡Dejémoslo así y vámonos de aquí!

Camine para desatar a Nessie y Alice y Rosalie me vieron sin ninguna expresión por un momento.

¡Bella tenemos que saber!-insitió Rosalie.

Dejémoslo en anonimato-dije y Nessie corrió libre y se arrodillo en el suelo recogiendo todos esos pedazos de libro.

Me sentí como una GRAN GRAAAN mierda.

**Holi! Cómo estan? Nuevo cap...apenas termine de escribirlo asi que esta recien salido del hornoXD**

**¡Pobre Nessie! Ahi hay otra pista. Nessie ayuda. CHA CHA CHA CHAAAN. **

**Y tuvieron un piquito en el elevador ascmuiwemdsaiodnuwedkajx :* **

**Gracias por leer, comentar, follows, favs. Recuerden pasarse por el grupo de Fb (link en mi perfil) y gracias tambien a mi amiga Gracy, sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido usar Harry Potter y no sabria como actuaria Nessie, aun recuerdo cuando sufriste un ataque porque Victor robó tu libro;) Te quiero3**

**Nos leemos el sabado...**

***Crisp13***


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos *triste*

Confesiones de un universitario

CAPITULO 15

Los días que pase en Forks por Acción de Gracias fueron geniales. Había extrañado a Charlie y pude llenar la casa de la Sra. Cope con huevos. Zorra.

Luego, Alice insistió en hacer una reunión de alcohólicos para celebrar Acción de Gracias.

Donde se acostó con Ben.

Alice hablaba sobre algo pero no le prestaba atención, estaba ocupada hablando con Edward pero de pronto mi celular ya no estaba en mis manos.

¡ALICE DAME EL TELEFONO!-no necesitaba saber de qué hablaba con Edward.

¡UUUUU! ¡Qué es esto!-dijo mientras leía la conversación

¡ALICE!-grite, se subió a una silla porque si no lo hacia la atraparía fácilmente. Era igual de pequeña que un moco.

¡Rose escucha esto!-chillo

¡NO!-no necesitaba que Rubia también lo supiera.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser un dolor en el culo?".-Bella-empezó a leer y se rió-"Ni siquiera he empezado a ser tu dolor en el culo, Bella, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿te gusta el sexo anal? Porque debo decirte que soy bueno en eso también y los asientos de mi Volvo funcionan muy bien".-Edward-seguía leyendo y Rosalie se partía de la risa en el sillón-"Ni sueñes que hare eso".-Bella.

¡ALICE DETENTE!-grite, empuje la silla y cayó al piso. Tome mi celular rápidamente y lo metí a mi bolsillo.

Pensé que estaban en primera base-dijo Rosalie mientras pasaba a mi lado con el tazón de palomitas vacío.

Perras.

XoXoXo

Los exámenes ya habían comenzado y tenía que estudiar demasiado. Las clases eran muy pesadas y los profesores eran un dolor en el culo.

Ir y venir de la universidad, estudiar aún más, y tratar de salvar un poco de mi vida fuera de la escuela era un asco.

Necesitaba ayuda. Urgente. Había cosas que ni siquiera entendía y los tipos que la facultad tiene para "ayudarte y hacer de esta aventura de mierda un futuro" simplemente eran idiotas. No ayudaban. En mi estadía en la UW tuve que lidiar con tipos asquerosos y nerds.

Por eso, le pedí ayuda a Edward, porque él era un maldito bastardo inteligente y aunque no teníamos las mismas clases él sabía lo que yo necesitaba saber.

¿Sabes Bella? Este sillón también es muy bueno-me había replanteado la decisión de volver e ir con esos idiotas incompetentes.

No estaba preguntando-dije mientras intentaba concentrarme en los estudios.

Estudiar hace que te vuelvas una perra-se quejó y me jaló el cabello.

¡Aghh!-me queje-Edward, amigo, ya te dije que no voy a follar contigo muchas veces, así que no se si tengas un puto problema auditivo o solo seas malditamente masoquista.

Woah, que discurso-dijo-eres ardiente Bella ¿vamos a follar o no?-volvió a preguntar.

Lo mire.

Ya te dije que no-dije exasperada y le arroje el lápiz.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

¿Entonces sí?-no tenía idea de que se había fumado ni de las mierdas que tiraba.

¿Fumaste?-intente quitarle los lentes oscuros. Otra razón por la que creía que había fumado. Estábamos en mi habitación, no necesitaba unos estúpidos Ray-Ban. Logre quitárselos. Jesucristo.

Tenía los ojos rojos.

¿Qué le pusiste a tu almohada?-la tomó-está muy brillante-luego la abrazo.

Estaba volando tan alto como un papalote.

Tome mi laptop y seguí escribiendo fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

¡Oye, Bella! Tengo una idea-dijo y me dio un empujoncito-hay que dejar de estudiar y follemos-no dije nada. No valía la pena.

Tengo hambre-se frotó la panza-¡Oye, Bella! Tengo una idea. Comamos algo y después follemos.

Dios.

Mejor solo come tu-abrí mi cajón y le di unas galletas que habían estado ahí por un tiempo. Con un poco de suerte hasta estuvieran caducadas y tuvieran hongos y así Edward pensaría que es hierba y se las comería todas y moriria.

Seria hermoso.

Segui tecleando pero después pensé en Edward drogado y sus lecciones. ¿Cómo se suponía que yo estudiaría si él me había dicho solo estupideces y estaba drogado cuando me explicaba?

Maldito bastardo inteligente hijo de puta drogado.

¡Edward!-le arroje mi cuaderno y le dio en la cara, ni se inmuto-¡Estas drogado y te atreviste a estudiar conmigo!

Sí-contestó y comenzó a reírse como un estúpido. Yo solo me quede ahí viéndolo como si fuera un imbécil. Cosa que era cierta.

Olvídalo, debí de haberle pedido ayuda a Rose-cerré la laptop y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho enojada.

¡Bella!-Rosalie tocó la puerta mientras la abría, hizo una cara de asco cuando vio a Edward lleno de galletas por todos lados. No la culpaba-¿has terminado ya de estudiar? ¿Y porque este imbécil está comiendo como un puto cerdo?

Suspire.

No, Rose, no he terminado y ni siquiera he empezado. Este idiota me dijo que me ayudaría pero esta drogado ¿Cómo se supone que puedo estudiar?

Rose hizo una mueca.

Imbécil-murmuró-veremos una película ¿te unes?

Sí-me levante y salí de mi habitación dejando a Edward retardado Cullen ahí.

Después de un rato de estar viendo la película empecé a preguntarme que estaba haciendo Edward en mi habitación. No era confiable.

Fui hacia ahí y lo encontré dormido y abrazaba mi almohada como si quisiera tener sexo con ella.

Le arroje un libro en la cabeza y despertó sobresaltado.

¡¿Qué?!-se cayó de culo y me reí.

Ya es hora de que te vayas-le patee la pierna y se puso de pie.

Seguro, Bella-tomó mi almohada y salió de mi habitación mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

Lo seguí y sin despedirse de Alice o de Rose salió por la puerta llevándose mi almohada consigo.

Le grite por el pasillo y antes de que entrara en el elevador se despidió con la mano.

Hice una nota mental de ayudar a Edward con su adicción a la hierba.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Todo el mundo que pasaba a mi lado me veía raro. Como si tuviera una puta palmera en la cabeza o algo así. Tenía una almohada bajo el brazo. ¿Era razón para que me vieran? No lo creía.

Todo había sido culpa de Edward.

Me la había dado esta mañana diciendo "no sé porque putas tengo tu almohada, Hamlet"

No dije nada.

Solo le devolví sus Ray Ban y su mochila. Que había dejado olvidada en mi casa.

Al parecer no le había importado nada.

Y habíamos arreglado para vernos más tarde en el estacionamiento. Al que el creativamente le había puesto "Bellward's Paradise". Claro.

Así que después de llegar del gimnasio con Rose, había entrado a la ducha y estaba lista para cuando el llegara.

¡Bella tu visita llego!-Rosalie me echo un grito y salí de mi habitación.

Vamonos-le ordene a Edward-ya vuelvo, Rose

Sí-dijo-yo tomare un baño.

¿No quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Edward pícaramente.

No-Rosalie le arrojo un cojín a la cara.

Realmente lamentaba que esas galletas no estuvieran caducadas.

Me reí.

Salimos del edificio en silencio y el camino al paraíso solo fue interrumpido por la música.

¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunte cuando llegamos.

No sé-sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

Hablemos de la vida-suspire y me miró, luego rodó los ojos-¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Se encogió de hombros.

Deja de ser un dolor en el culo-lo golpee en el brazo y se rio-y deja eso, tu no fumas-le arrebate el cigarro y lo arroje por la ventana.

Tengo un poco de hierba por aquí ¿quieres?-buscó en la guantera.

No-lo detuve y dejo el churro ahí.

No quería lidiar ahora con un Edward High.

¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?-le pregunte y soltó una carcajada.

¿¡Que putas, Swan?!-se rió más alto.

Solo quiero saber-me encogí de hombros.

A los 13-se encogió de hombros y me reí.

Hay una película que se llama así ¿verdad? ¿En serio? A los trece-suspire.

Si-dijo-en una fiesta-meneo las cejas.

Cliché-cante por lo bajo y rodo los ojos.

¡Vamos, Swan! Cuéntalo tú-me pico las costillas.

A los 15-dije y alzó una ceja-16-acepte y se rió-en un baño de gasolinera-menee las cejas, orgullosa.

Soltó una carcajada.

Puta-dijo riéndose. Lo golpee.

Era una gasolinera abandonada, lo recuerdo claramente-suspire ante el recuerdo.

¡Qué romántico!-se burló y bebió de su cerveza, no sabía de donde putas la había sacado.

¡Eres un adicto!-chille-¡dame eso!-se la arrebate y le di un gran trago-Rosalie aún me dice de vez en cuando que salí de ese baño high.

¿Volabas tan alto como un papalote? ¿Tocabas el cielo?-se burló y lo golpee.

Eres un asno-chille-apuesto que estabas igual

Tal vez-se encogió de hombros-yo soy más fuerte

Rodé los ojos.

En serio, Bella. Deberíamos usar estos asientos-rodé los ojos.

Ya te lo explique-suspire.

No lo recuerdo-claro que no lo recordaba. Había estado drogado-¡Oye! ¿Aun te llegan esas cartas?

Sí-suspire y sonreí-La última fue antes de Acción de Gracias, atrapamos a Nessie dejándola ahí-negué con la cabeza-esa perra es buena, no dijo nada.

Él se burló.

¿Y ya dice que te quiere coger o algo así?-tomó de su cerveza.

¡No! EL NO es un cerdo como tú-subí el volumen de la música.

Todos tenemos dos caras, Bella. Tal vez el solo espera el momento. No es tan perfecto como piensas-dijo y lo mire sin ninguna expresión.

EL me gusta…aun-sonreí y el negó con la cabeza.

Solo no quiero limpiar tus mocos cuando te diga que quiere cogerte hasta el amanecer en un baño de gasolinera-se burló.

Lo golpee.

Xoxoxoxo

Solté el lápiz contenta. Lo había logrado. Estúpido examen. Estúpido profesor. Estúpida universidad.

Rosalie fue la que al final me ayudo porque, tenía que admitir que todo lo que Edward me había dicho habían sido solo mentiras y más mentiras.

Renesmee me sonrió desde el otro lado del aula. Me tranquilice al saber que no estaba enojada por el previo destrozo de su amado libro.

Pero no me confiaba mucho, tal vez algún día despertaría con la garganta abierta y mi cama llena de los trozos de su libro como recuerdo o alguna mierda así.

-¿cómo te fue?-preguntó cuándo salimos.

-Muy bien…eso creo, Rosalie me ayudo a estudiar-me rasque la frente.

-Creí que Edward te ayudaría-dijo confundida

-Edward estaba drogado cuando se lo pedí…no fue de mucha ayuda-negó con la cabeza decepcionada.

-¡Oye, Nessie! Respecto a tu libro…-me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes. Tu admirador secreto lo pagara-meneó las cejas y rodé los ojos.

-¡Nessie solo dímelo!-negó-¿Por favor?-intente haciendo un puchero pero era una perra frígida y sin sentimientos y no se compadeció de mí. Solo se fue. Perra.

Xoxoxoxoxo

El ambiente en el auto de Jacob era un poco tenso. Creí…solo creí que era buena idea beber antes de salir con él.

Se suponía que debía estar relajada pero no podía.

Se podía sentir la tensión sexual.

Jesucristo.

¿Por qué en nombre de Satán, Jacob tenía que ser tan ardiente?

Si me acostaba esta noche con el cumpliría un record. Cinco veces con el mismo hombre en toda mi vida universitaria.

Sucumbiria a la tentación.

-Así que…-el empezó.

-Entonces…-conteste, nos vimos por un momento en silencio y después estampamos nuestros labios y nos besamos con lujuria desenfrenada.

Dios.

Carajo, sí. Esto se sentía bien.

**Esto es tan pequeño como un moco, lo siento:( siento tardarme y siento el cap pero tengo un bloqueo imaginativo y es raro porque solo con esta historia porque de repente me llegan ideas para otras y las voy armando y asi pero con esta no:'( apenas lo termine de escribir desde el domingo de la semana pasada ¿ven la magnitud del bloqueo? D: bueno...recuerden pasarse al grupo, el link esta en mi perfil. Nos leemos el miercoles (si es que no tengo otro bloqueo) pero prometo que tratare lo más que pueda en subir cap el dia de actualizacion. Si?**

**Besos**

**Crisp(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos (si Edward fuera mío ya le hubiera pedido que fuera mi cita en el baile de graduación3)

**Confesiones de un universitario.**

**Capítulo 16**

-Ya he terminado de estudiar-anunció Alice entrando en la habitación de Rose.

-Genial ¿te festejamos?-dije sin quitar mi atención de mis uñas.

-Eres una perra, Bella-se sentó de golpe y movió mi mano. La mire feo.

-Sí, lo soy-Rosalie le ofreció la caja llena de mierdas para hacer manicura y ella la tomo.

-¿Cómo vas con Jasper?-le pregunte y se cago en los pantalones.

-Er, bien-dijo en susurros-solo somos amigos, Bella-hablo más alto

-¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que se acueste contigo?-le pregunto Rosalie.

-Por el momento somos muy buenos amigos, no quiero acostarme con el-arquee una ceja-bueno…-suspiro-tal vez, pero no quiero que sea uno más ¿entienden?

-Creo que sí-contestó Rosalie.

-De todas formas…creo que él piensa lo mismo-se encogió de hombros.

-O simplemente no te desea-le dije.

-¿Qué putas te pasa, Bella? Estas siendo una perra ¿Acaso te hace falta tu dosis de sexo con Edward?-dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Lo siento-murmuré.

-Tiene su periodo-explicó Rose y solté una risita.

-Ahora tu-Alice apuntó a Rose-¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

No-dijo-no sé qué paso con Brady

Pero tienes a Emmett, recién saliste con el-le recordó Alice.

Solo somos amigos-Alice rodó los ojos.

¿Y tú Jasper?-pregunte

Solo somos amigos-esta vez fui yo quien rodo los ojos

¡¿Por qué siempre están diciendo que Emmett y Jasper son sus amigos?!-gruñí

¿Edward no es tu amigo?-inquirió Rosalie y bufe-En serio, Bella, deberías de echarte un buen polvo con él

No, el será diferente…solo seremos amigos-aclare.

Si me llegaba a acostar con él seria porque Alice y Rosalie alimentaron mucho mis dudas…solo por eso.

Bella, en algún momento de tu miserable vida tienes que estar con Edward-lloriqueo Alice.

¡Por Dios, Alice!-me queje-no es como si no tuviera suficiente con él y sus insinuaciones sexuales en los asientos traseros del Volvo

¿Quieres apostar a que estarás con él?-Rosalie alzó una ceja

¡No!-hice una mueca

¿Alice quieres apostar a que Bella será una puta y caerá en las redes de Edward?-dijo y la golpee en el brazo. Soltó una risita.

No apostaran con eso-sentencia mientras me ponía de pie

De acuerdo-Rosalie alzo las manos en derrota.

Así está mejor-salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina por una botella de agua. Creo que escuche cuando Rosalie pregunto de cuanto seria la apuesta.

XXXXX

¡BELLA!-la puta voz chillona de Alice me asustó y casi, CASI, hace que la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo se caiga-¡VEN AQUÍ!

¿Qué putas quieres, Alice? Apenas y me dejas tomar una ducha…-renegué, iba a continuar pero me quede calladita cuando vi el sobre que bailaba en su mano y su expresión de "esto es tan putamente genial que me hare en los pantalones" bueno…si trajera.

Alice, ¿Por qué no estas usando pantalones?-pregunte y le arrebate el sobre.

Rodó los ojos.

Es un ritual-la vi con asco y me golpeó. Fuerte.

Perra.

Bella:

Si miras en mis ojos verás cuanto significas para mí. Si buscarás tu corazón y tu alma y me encontrarás ahí no tendrás que buscar más.

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti.

Tómame como soy…quiero que tomes mi corazón…no me importaría nada…si rompieras mi corazón TU sería feliz. Sería un privilegio tener mi corazón roto por ti.

Haría el sacrificio por ti.

Eres todo lo que quiero, es la verdad. Te quiero.

La otra noche me quede pensando en nosotros y en como seríamos y concluí que no hay amor como el tuyo ni nadie quien me pueda dar el amor que necesito.

Pelearé por ti, mentiría por ti y caminaría entre fuego por ti…porque lo vales. Porque eres hermosa y jodidamente genial. Vales la pena.

Todo lo que hago, nena, lo hago por ti, y lo verás cuando resulte.

Te quiero…demasiado.

Aún no tengo las bolas para presentarme pero…algún día y tengo la esperanza de que te guste eso.

Tú, yo…no lo sé…solo nosotros.

Adiós, Bella.

¡Eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi puta vida!-chillo Rosalie desde la entrada de la sala.

¿Llegaste apenas?-le preguntó Alice.

Sí-contestó y corrió hacia mí-¡BELLA ESO ES PUTAMENTE GENIAL!-me sacudió.

¡Lo sé!-chille y grite como loca-¡¿Por qué no solo me dice quién es?!-agite la carta mientras gritaba como poseída.

Duh, ese es el chiste, estúpida-la maldita sabelotodo de Alice arruinó el momento.

¡Cállate!-la mire feo. Se encogió de hombros.

Quiero estar ahí para cuando Mike Newton llegue y diga "Bella, yo soy tu admirador secreto"-Rosalie imitó su voz de gay.

NO es Mike-negué.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-Alice se cruzó de brazos.

Sólo lo sé-rodaron los ojos-sé que es alguien mucho más genial-suspire y me fui de ahí y llegue a mi habitación y soñé con admiradores secretos guapos…sabía que eso era malo pero no podía evitarlo.

XXX

¡Edward, Edward, Edward!-corrí hacia su dirección gritando. Alzó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y me sonrió mientras me acercaba.

Me deje caer a su lado en el césped y suspire.

¿Qué?-dijo con esa maldita y sexy sonrisa torcida.

¿Estás estudiando?-pregunte y mire su estúpido libro.

No-lo cerró de golpe y lo pusó a un lado.

Como sea-sonreí y en un gesto de nerviosismo me acomode el cabello y me mordí el labio-¿Adivina que paso?-abrí los ojos juguetonamente.

Ja, no lo sé-Edward acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja y fue JODIDAMENTE GENIAL…ugh, necesitaba ayuda.

¡Adivina!-golpeé su hombro

Frunció el ceño.

¿Te ofrecieron trabajo en Playboy? Porque si fue así, déjame decirte que seré el primero en salir corriendo a comprar esa puta revista-se rió y sus hombros y abdomen temblaron.

¡No! ¡Es otra cosa!-chille sonrojada.

No lo sé, Swan-negó con la cabeza, rodé los ojos y resoplé.

¡Llegó otra carta!-grite…muy fuerte porque los pájaros que estaban sobre el árbol se fueron volando.

Soltó una carcajada y echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Era eso?-arqueó una ceja.

¡Sí, es genial!-lo golpee en el cuello.

Como sea-se encogió de hombros.

¡Eres un desgraciado!-lo golpeé de nuevo-se supone que somos amigos y tienes que alegrarte conmigo.

Rodó los ojos.

¡Otra carta! ¡¿Qué decía?!-habló como niña y aplaudió.

¡Así no!-me queje y me cruce de brazos.

¿Entonces cómo?-desvié la mirada enojada-¡Bella…-murmuró y jalo mi brazo.

No, ya no-dije

¡Bella!-chilló

¡Vete al demonio, Edward! Yo venía muy emocionada a contarte porque te considero importante y tú sales con tus mierdas.

Lo siento-lo mire de reojo-enserio…-hizo un puchero y me reí-ahí esta esa sonrisa-me jalo la mejilla-decías…-arqueo una ceja, resople y medio sonreí.

Llegó una carta súper genial-suspire-y súper romántica…esa persona es genial-murmuré sonrojada.

¿Qué decía la carta?-preguntó con falso interés y le mostré el dedo medio.

Quite el libro que había vuelto a poner sobre su regazo y me acosté en el césped, puse mi cabeza en su regazo y jale su mano para que rascará mi cabello. Comenzó a hacerlo de inmediato.

Decía que era hermosa y que pelearía por mí-dije con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro-oh, y también decía que todo lo que hacía…

XXX

Tenemos dos opciones: Guerra de novias y Amor, Boda y Matrimonio-agite ambas cajas de películas en mis manos mientras veía a Edward tirado en mi cama jugando con mi iPhone.

Qué asco-murmuró.

¡Edward!-chille

Pon la que sea-rodó los ojos, salte y puse el DVD.

Ya casi te acabas las palomitas-me queje mientras me subía a la cama, tomo un puñado y varias se cayeron sobre su cara y cuello, tome una de ahí y la llevaba a mi boca cuando detuvo mi mano y se la llevo a la boca él. Su lengua tocó levemente mis labios y mi estómago se sintió raro.

Su lengua me hacía cosas.

La película empezó y, por suerte, me distrajo de esa sensación.

¿No tienes más películas? ¿Eres pobre?-la perrita llorona de Edward comenzó a quejarse.

Hoy es miércoles de comedia romance, así que te jodes-dije mientras veía al sexy Kellan Lutz brillar en la pantalla.

Bueno…Mandy Moore es linda-se encogió de hombros.

Ya cállate-espeté e hizo una pedorreta, le llene la boca de palomitas para que no hablara, porque…uno: me molestaba que hablara en las películas, y dos: como que de un tiempo para acá su voz también me hacía cosas, también sus cejas, sus labios, sus ojos, sus manos, su abdomen, sus lunares y su espalda. Esperaba no agregar más cosas a la lista.

Un milagro hizo que Edward no hablara en la película…solo en algunas partes empezó con sus comentarios inteligentes.

Quiero tener sexo-suspiró.

Genial-murmuré-lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Me imagino si el sexo sobre la secadora estará bien?-dijo para si mismo.

¿Por qué no lo intentas?-rodé los ojos.

¿Sabes algo, Bella? Deberíamos tener sexo-me miró-sobre una secadora

Jamás me enrollare contigo…eres asqueroso-me reí y me mostró el dedo.

Pues ni yo quiero estar contigo…eres frígida-soltó una carcajada.

¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le arroje palomitas y comenzó a comerse las que habían caído sobre su cuerpo.

Me lo han dicho-se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Le mostré el dedo.

Mejor cállate y deja ver la película-musite.

Como sea-tamborileo los dedos sobre su pierna.

XXX

Cuando terminamos de ver la película nos quedamos tirados en mi cama viéndonos sin hacer ni decir nada en un enredo de piernas y brazos y pude darme cuenta que Edward tenia pequeños lunares en su rostro; unas gloriosas, perfectas, peludas, gruesas y sexys cejas; sus labios eran delgados, carnosos y rojos y quería morderlos; y me declaraba oficialmente fan número de los lunares que tenía en la nuca.

Su celular timbró arruinando el momento y contestó sin despegar su mirada de mí.

¡Hey!-saludó-¡Genial, ahora voy!-cortó-Te tengo un regalo-dijo, fruncí el ceño y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos volvió con una pequeña nevera y un regalo encima.

Se sentó a mi lado y dejo la nevera en el piso, luego tomó mis manos y dejo ahí el regalo, arquee una ceja.

¡Ábrelo!-me ordenó, me encogí de hombros y rompí el papel.

Saque lo que había dentro y casi me cago en los pantalones…bueno shorts.

¡Oh por Dios!-chille-¡Edward! ¿¡Cuántos putos dólares gastaste en esto?!

Se encogió de hombros.

No te preocupes por eso-me sonrió.

Devolví la vista hacia el perfume en mis manos con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

Es justo el que quería-acaricie la caja y la abrí, saque el frasco y era putamente genial.

Florabotanica.

Lo deje en mi regazo y me estire para abrazar a Edward.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-y entre cada gracias le di un soso beso.

Lo amaba…al perfume.

No hay de que, me alegra que te guste-me despeino.

¿Bromeas? No me gusta… ¡Lo amo!-se rió y me rocíe en el cuello, luego me acerque-¿Qué tal?

Puso su nariz en mi cuello y su respiración le hizo mierdas a mi estómago, se quedó ahí por un rato inhalando y de repente dejo un beso ahí. Sus besos y su aliento me hacían cosas.

Perfecto-murmuró cuando se alejó, le sonreí.

Genial, ¿Qué traes ahí?-apunte la nevera con mi cabeza.

Cervezas-se agacho y tomo dos-un brindis

¿Por qué?-me reí.

No lo sé…por esto-señalo alrededor-esto…-nos señaló-me gusta-su penetrante mirada hizo que mi respiración se volviera pesada.

Si, a mí también-murmure perdida en sus jodidamente hermosos ojos verdes.

XXX

Desperté con una resaca horrible. Me frote el rostro y me gire. Me quede congelada.

Edward estaba ahí sin camisa luciendo todo despeinado y dormido y sexy.

Luego estaba yo, en ropa interior.

Mierda.

Mire hacia abajo. El solo tenía bóxeres. Cerré los ojos y los abrí rápidamente de nuevo.

¡SOLO BOXERES!

DIOS MIO.

¡DESPIERTA!-lo golpee en el pecho y no me importo que se viera jodidamente bien durmiendo.

¡¿QUÉ PUTAS?!-despertó rápidamente y corrí fuera de la cama.

¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS EN ROPA INTERIOR?!-grite

¿Puedes dejar de gritar?-se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Cierto, la resaca.

Lo siento… ¡¿Por qué estamos en ropa interior?!-medio grite.

¡No lo sé!-se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el cabello.

¿Seguro que no tuvimos sexo?-me cruce de hombros.

Si…si hubiéramos tenido sexo no podrías ni caminar-meneó las cejas y rodé los ojos, se rió-¡Linda ropa!-me miró descaradamente-¿Uh…Bella?-me llamó.

¿Sí?-arquee una ceja

¿Podrías dejar de cruzar tus brazos? Porque eso hace que tus bellos pechos salten y considerando que no he tenido sexo y acabo de despertar…bueno-se rascó una ceja-tal vez mi amigo despierte

Solté una carcajada y le arroje un cojín.

De acuerdo-me senté en la cama-¿no tienes escuela?

Si quieres que me vaya a la chingada solo di las palabras mágicas-bromeó.

Ja…enserio-me acosté.

Hasta las 10-miró el reloj-son las 7:30-¿tu?

Hasta las 10-cerré los ojos.

Pinche floja-se dejó caer a mi lado y me reí, me gire y seguido sentí un golpe en mi trasero.

¡Edward!-chille

Lo siento, nena. No me pude contener-se rió y me reí también.

Edward era un manos largas…y dedos largos y delgados y ugh…me hice una promesa. JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A DORMIR CON EDWARD CULLEN SI SIEMPRE IBA A DESPERTAR MEDIO DESNUDA.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! Después de una laaaaaarga espera aqui esta otro cap...es corto...creo. Pero despues de una laaarga depresion CREO que esta bien, no?**

**¿Que piensan de "las cosas" que Edward le hace sentir a Jelly Bells? *o* y OTRA CARTAAAA!**

**¿Ya les habia dicho de las canciones? Creo que no...pero me baso en una cancion para escribir las cartas...porque siendo sinceros no soy tan genial ni romantica para que salgan de mi mente.**

**No me acuerdo el orden pero las canciones son:**

**"Para mi-Alejandra Guzman"**

**"Estar contigo-Alex Ubago"**

**"All of me-John Legend" (esta fue la primera)**

**"Everything has changed-Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran" (esta fue de la ultima)**

**"Everything I do I do it for you-Bryan Adams" (ESTA ES LA DE ESTE CAP3)**

**Bueno, como sea. Gracias por la espera y por los favs, follows y reviews y por LEER...eso es muy importante.**

**Ah...se me olvidaba...cuando salí de la "depresión" andaba medio loca y escribí el primer cap de un fic que se llama "Twilight Grine" es una parodia...ahora lo subo y me dicen su opinion si?**

**Recuerden pasar por el grupo de Fb (link en mi perfil) o si quieren contactarse en mi perfil estan los links de mis redes sociales(; ahora si...**

**Nos leemos luego..**

**Redana(;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

DISCULPEN LA ESPERA! Pero encontré un fic realmente bueno y me la pase leyendo en lugar de escribir, lo siento…como sea, las dejo con Jelly-Bells. Disfruten…

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 17**

**.**

Subí el volumen de mi estéreo y me puse de pie para ir a tomar una ducha. Deje la puerta de mi baño abierta para poder escuchar la genial voz de Jared Leto mientras tenía un buen shampoo.

Escuche un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación y gruñí.

-Pasa-grite.

-Tu habitación esta infestada del aroma de tu shampoo-dijo Alice

-Huele bien-me encogí de hombros aunque no podía verme.

-Lo que digas, Bella-se rio-puedo abrir la cortina y tomarte fotos ¿sabes?

-No lo harás, perra

Se rió.

-Como sea, me reuniré con mi grupo de estudio, Rose fue al salón de belleza y yo volveré como a las 5:30 ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me dejaran sola tanto tiempo?-pregunte mientras me enjabonaba.

-Ugh, Bella, no es como si fueras a cerrar los ojos para el shampoo y vayas a terminar con un cuchillo en la yugular-me reí.

-Puede ser, aunque ya tuve mi shampoo, gracias de todos modos.

-Ya me voy. Oh, ¿podrías por favor no terminarte el helado de chocolate? Quiero probarlo-su voz se oía mas lejana.

-Seguro, Alice-rodé los ojos. Alice estaba demasiado loca como para pensar que le dejaría un poco. Era mi puto helado favorito. La dejaría soñar un poco.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero

-Adiós. También te quiero.

Termine mi ducha pronto. Alice me había llevado a un spa ayer así que no tenía que preocuparme por vellos en lugares indeseados.

Me puse un conjunto de encaje azul con moños y toda la cosa, unos shorts y una playera verde.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy demasiado aburrido ¿crees que podríamos salir o una mierda así?"

Edward siempre "tan" oportuno.

Me reí, no tenía culpa de su estúpido aburrimiento.

"Hola. Estoy en mi apartamento. Puedes venir aquí si quieres."

De todas formas estaba sola y dudo que la televisión fuera más divertida que Edward y su estúpido sentido del humor.

Termine de cepillarme el cabello y me puse mi crema olor a fresas por el cuerpo.

"¡Genial! Llegó en 15"

Fui hacia la sala y encendí el televisor mientras esperaba a Edward. Estaban pasando un episodio de La Ley y el Orden UVE así que ahí lo deje por un rato. Después fui hacia la cocina y saque el helado de chocolate que Alice me "había prohibido" tocar pero no era como si su opinión me fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Saque dos cucharas por si Edward se me unía.

Después de varios minutos el timbre sonó. Fui a abrir y Edward entro saludando.

Usaba unos jeans azules ajustados, no perdí tiempo y mire un momento su trasero. No tenía pero amaba eso, no trasero; y una camisa informal color vino.

-Te guarde un poco de helado de chocolate-camine frente a él-¿quieres?

-Lindos shorts-rodé los ojos-y si quiero helado, gracias

Se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesa de centro. Lo mire feo pero no los bajo, tomó el bote de helado y comenzó a comer. Eventualmente yo también subí los pies, eso hizo que se riera.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?-dijo-no me refiero a los comerciales

-UVE-respondí mientras me metía una cuchara de helado a la boca

-Oh, amo ese programa

-¿Te ayuda para practicar?

-Algo-me reí entre dientes-si mi carrera como abogado no funciona, me verás ahí-señalo la televisión con la barbilla cuando comenzaba

Me reí

-Seguro. Espero que tu rol sea de un violador asesino, así te meten a la cárcel y me podré reír.

-Que graciosa-me mordí el labio.

-Ya no te invitaré a mi casa-dije después de que la detective Benson decía que los chicos de la facultad habían violado a la chica.

Se rió

-Es tu problema. No seré culpable. Tú eres la que me invitas y usas shorts provocativos

Me reí.

-Claro.

Edward se la pasó haciendo bromas y se reía de los chistes sexuales que decían. Hilarante. Nada fuera de lo común.

También se rió cuando llore un poco al final y se hacía justicia.

-Eres patética, Hamlet-me reí.

-Cállate

Tomó el control remoto y comenzó a hacer zapping. Justin Timberlake apareció en la pantalla junto a Mila Kunis.

-¡Deja ahí! Esa película es genial-suspiro y siguió comiendo chocolate.

Suspire e hice "aww" cuando están acordando ser "follamigos" y Justin hace ese comentario sobre los ojos de Mila.

-Me gustan tus ojos, Swan-dijo Edward y rodé los ojos.

-Arruinaste el momento.

-Lo decía en serio-dijo serio pero no podía saber si era verdad o no porque tenía ese brillo pícaro en los ojos. Así que solo me reí.

-No copies diálogos de películas

-No aprecias nada-comió más helado y fingió estar ofendido. Lo ignore.

-¿Crees que eso funcione con nosotros? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-No seré tu follamiga, Edward

Hizo una pedorreta. Tome la botella de agua de la mesa de centro y le di un trago, después seguí comiendo helado.

La película seguía avanzando y Edward se quedó callada.

Hubo un momento en donde yo solo miraba la pantalla sin poner atención y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Me mordí el labio y comencé a jugar con mi botella. La puse entre mis piernas y comencé a golpearla levemente.

Edward comenzó a verse un poco incómodo aunque lo sabía disimular mejor que yo.

Comenzó a pasarse la mano por el cabello y comenzó a golpear un cojín que había puesto en su regazo.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Podía sentir algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica. Mire a Edward y el veía la televisión sin prestarle atención.

-Destrozaste la botella-miro mi regazo y yo hice lo mismo. La botella estaba mutilada entre mis muslos. La saque de ahí

-Es ese plástico blando

-La destrozaste, la aplastaste-dijo con voz ahogada

-Así es-susurre

-Es tensión sexual

-Es nerviosismo

-Es tensión sexual

-Es nerviosismo-corté

-¿Por qué estarías nerviosa?

-No lo sé

Me recargue en el respaldo y probé más helado. Lo último que quedaba.

Edward se movió rápido y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Santa mierda.

Sus labios sabían a chocolate y a Edward y le concedí el acceso a mi boca. Cuando su lengua tocó la mía lleve mi mano a su nuca y di un pequeño tirón al cabello de su nuca. Dejo escapar un gruñido. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me apretó a él. Deje escapar un gemido cuando puso su mano en mi cuello y acaricio ahí. Era mi punto débil.

Nos separamos cuando el aire hizo falta y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

Era tensión sexual-murmuró con la respiración entrecortada y sonrió.

Aun no estoy segura de eso-me acaricio la mejilla y me besó de nuevo.

Bajo su mano y la subió llevándose con ella mi blusa, sentí un escalofrío cuando sus dedos tocó la piel de mi cintura. Lo deje pasar y lleve mis manos temblorosas a su pecho.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar recorrió con sus labios la línea de mi quijada y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Su mano subió un poco más y la otra la apretó contra mi muslo. Pase mis dedos sobre los botones de su camisa y desabotone los tres primeros. Él se alejó un poco con la respiración entrecortada.

-Bella-susurró y mi piel se puso de gallina

-¿Sí?

-Creo que debemos parar-chasqueó la lengua

Lo mire un momento y me acomode en mi lugar.

-Está bien…ehh…yo…llevare esto a la cocina-tome el bote de helado vacío y las cucharas. Me puse de pie y mis piernas estaban temblorosas. Sentí su mirada en mí hasta que desaparecí por la puerta de la cocina.

Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje. Era Rosalie.

"Bella, iré al centro comercial un rato. No tengo mucho dinero porque lo gaste en el salón de belleza pero solo quiero salir. Llegare más tarde"

Me di cuenta que si Rosalie hubiera llegado en ese momento hubiera sido mi jodida muerte.

"No te preocupes. Intenta controlarte cuando veas unos lindos zapatos. Necesito un consejo…y serio"

"Lo hare, lo juro. ¿Qué pasa?"

Respire profundamente y teclee

"Edward está aquí y comenzamos a besarnos y eso pero se detuvo y ahora EN VERDAD lo deseo. Sé que esto suena estúpido pero ¿crees que eso arruine nuestra amistad? También sé que antes había dicho que nunca estaría con el pero ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad es SEXY"

"Aww. Bella si en verdad quieres deberías decirle, estoy segura que no se reirá ni nada. Su amistad es extrañamente fuerte a pesar de que ha sido muy corta hasta ahora, no creo que lo arruines. No importa lo que hayas dicho antes, disfruta el momento…pero cuídate"

Solté una risita.

"Muchas gracias, Rose. Haré eso. Te quiero"

"No importa, estoy aquí para eso. También te quiero. Nos vemos luego"

Salí de la cocina con una confianza reconstruida y fui hacia la sala valientemente.

Edward estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, me senté junto a él en silencio. El silencio se tornó incómodo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?-trate de sonar fuerte aunque mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas. Me gire a verlo y me miraba intensamente. Eso arruino mis bragas…metafóricamente.

Se acercó un poco más e hice lo mismo porque, diablos, lo aceptaba. Edward Cullen era demasiado sexy como para resistirse.

Su aliento me golpeó y me puse más nerviosa. Jamás había pasado pero esto era muy importante, tal vez por la amistad que teníamos pero estaba hasta la madre de nerviosa.

Edward cerró la distancia y sus labios se estamparon con los míos. Entusiasmada, le devolví el beso.

-Bella-murmuró, sus ojos eran más oscuros

-¿Sí?-susurré con la respiración acelerada. Puta madre ¿Por qué ahora solo podía contestar eso?

-Te deseo-si tuviera las fuerzas para gritar y saltar lo hubiera hecho pero no las tenía así que solo me quede ahí callada. Apostaba que tenía cara de idiota.

-Yo también te deseo-murmuré. Se acercó y me besó. Aún no había abrochado los botones de su camisa así que seguí en donde los había dejado mientras el levantaba más mi blusa. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello y pude ver su hermoso pecho esculpido con un poco de vello. Mamma mía.

¿Hace calor aquí o solo era yo?

Deslice mis manos por sus hombros llevándome su camisa consigo, terminó de alzar mi blusa y alce los brazos para que la sacara. Su respiración se atoró cuando vio mi sostén, besó mi escote y sus manos pasaron hacia mi abdomen y el botón de mis shorts, lo desabotono y bajo el cierre, hice lo mismo con sus jeans.

Se detuvo y se alejó un momento.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Me puse de pie y baje mis shorts.

-Mierda, sí-se rió y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, yo me quite mis Vans con ayuda de mis pies.

Me quite mis shorts mientras él se quitaba sus jeans. Estaba duro y ahogué un gritito.

Su ardiente mirada se paseó por mi cuerpo en conjunto azul de encaje y estiro los brazos para tomarme de la cintura, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él tuvo que agacharse un poco más para besarme. Sus manos pasaron a mi trasero y gemí bajito, me cargó fácilmente y envolví mis piernas en su cintura, comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación y casi chocamos con una pared cuando nos besábamos. Soltamos unas risitas.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un empujón de mi mano fuertemente. Camino hasta mi cama y me dejo ahí mientras se subía a mí.

Dejó un camino de besos por mi escote y pasó sus manos hacia mi espalda.

Gemí un poco cuando sus largos dedos rozaron el broche de mi sostén.

Se detuvo un poco y alzó la vista sonriéndome.

-Esta mierda es difícil. Usas de los buenos

Me reí y me levante un poco más.

Sus dedos seguían jugando con el broche.

-No me jodas-gruño y me reí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No-dijo rápido-puedo hacerlo

Seguí riéndome y me detuve hasta que logró desabrocharlo.

-Te lo dije-murmuró presumido mientras bajaba los tirantes por mis brazos-Santa mierda-gruñó y me reí-son preciosas.

Lo jalé hacia mí para besarlo y paso una mano por mi pecho izquierdo rozando el pezón.

Gemí.

Llevé mis manos hacia su cintura y tome sus bóxeres. Los baje y lo demás lo termine con los dedos de mis pies, soltó una risita.

Baje la mirada y me quede viendo "eso"

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena?-solté una risita nerviosa

-Bastante, sí

-Lo sabía

Bajó mis bragas con sus gloriosos dedos que ansiaba probar.

-Lindo conjunto-gruñó

Me tomo por la espalda y me subió más a la cama dejando mi cabeza en las almohadas, ahogue un grito cuando me tomo desprevenida.

-Deberás estar cómoda, nena

Amaba la palabra "nena"

-Te estas tardando mucho, Cullen. Estoy probando que tan Semental eres y no te tengo miedo.

Se rió.

-No debiste decir eso-gruño y sentí un dedo introduciéndose en mí. Como dije "gloriosos". Eche mi cabeza atrás y gemí.

Introdujo dos dedos y su pulgar acarició mi clítoris. Santa mierda. Gemí más.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Te gusta, nena?

-¡Joder sí!

Se rió

-Pero sigo sin tenerte miedo-dije entrecortadamente, se rió más e hizo alguna grandiosa mierda ahí porque sentí el nudo en mi estómago y esa sensación caliente.

-Sé que estas cerca

-Mierda, sí-jadeé

Gemí fuerte cuando me vine en sus dedos. Luego sentí su lengua ahí y cerré los ojos de nuevo disfrutando la sensación, mire abajo y solo veía su hermoso cabello, que por cierto no estaba desordenado lo suficiente-y un poco de su frente y cejas.

Era grandioso.

Subió dejando un camino de besos por mi abdomen y entre mis pechos, beso mi cuello y lo jale para besarlo, gruñó mientras me probaba en él. Sabía que muchas chicas se ponían mamonas con mierdas como esas pero no me importaba.

-¿Tienes un condón?-dijo entre dientes mientras yo mordía su labio inferior.

-Están en ese cajón-besé su cuello y escuche como abría el cajón.

-Aquí solo hay libros, Swan

Me reí

-En el otro-seguí besando su cuello y acariciando su hermosa y musculosa y llena de lunares espalda.

-Oh, mira esto-dijo distraído, rodé los ojos, se movió un poco encima de mí y tomo algo de ahí-es Hamlet

Me reí ruidosamente, se lo quite y lo arroje lejos

-Cullen concéntrate

-No encuentro esas mierdas, Swan-recalcó mi apellido, se movió encima de mí y rozó levemente su miembro con mi entrada y gemí cerrando los ojos. Él se detuvo y gruño un poco.

-¡Busca eso!-le ordené

-¡Espera!-siguió abriendo el cajón-Swan solo tienes tampones aquí-me reí, cruzó su otro brazo y busco con ambas manos mientras yo observaba detenidamente su hermoso lunar en la espalda.

-Tienes unos lindos lunares

-Gracias-murmuró-no los encuentro

Gruní

-Hombres-me moví debajo de él-quitate-aleje sus manos del cajón y saque una caja-¿Qué dice aquí?-señale la caja-CONDONES-dije fuerte y se rió

-Estabas distrayéndome

-Eres un idiota

-Un idiota con el que tienes sexo

-Cállate y ponte esto-le arroje un empaque y se rió.

-Listo

-Ya era hora-me queje, me jalo hacia él y se alineo en mi entrada.

Me besó y acariciaba mi cuello mientras sentía que entraba. Grunió.

-Santa mierda. Se siente tan bien

-Genial-murmure

Comenzó a moverse mientras me besaba. Luego se alejó y siguió moviéndose.

Ese paisaje era muy bueno. Edward tenía el cabello revuelto, me había encargado de eso; su ceño fruncido y una vena saltada en su frente, estaba sudado y sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos. Alzó la mirada y me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando me sentí cerca.

-Mierda-siseé-hazlo más rápido-ordene y lo hizo, pase mis brazos por su espalda mientras la acariciaba.

Paso una mano por mi cintura y en cada embestida me levantaba un poco, luego la paso hacia arriba y se sujetó de la cabecera. La cama chirriaba y mis gemidos iban en aumento.

-¡Edward creo que…

-¡Sí, nena! Lo sé

-Se siente tan…-no podía articular ni una frase

-Vamos, nena. Córrete para mí-gruñó

Gemí audiblemente y el gruño cuando nos venimos. Dejo caer su frente en mi pecho mientras nos recuperábamos.

Alzó la cabeza y me sonrió.

-¿Aun me tienes miedo?-dijo entrecortadamente

Me reí y pase una mano por su frente para quitar el sudor

-Aun no termino contigo-alborote más su cabello.

-Oh, nena. Eso es jodidamente genial-me quito el sudor de la frente y me besó.

Santa y jodida mierda.

Edward Cullen era GRANDIOSO.

**HOLAA! ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. POR FIN! Esto fue muy raro porque mientras escribia este cap me la pase escuchando a Taylor Swift asi que no sé de donde salio la inspiracion para esto porque, obviamente, ella no inspira para escribir sobre sexo n_n como sea...gracias por la espera y comentarios. Las amo! Gracias por los follows, favs, alertas, leer y comentar. Por ahí una damita me dijo que esta historia era patetica y estupida y tambien me pregunto que si tenia 10...pues no! No sabia que en Ffn tuvieramos que decir nuestra edad pero tengo 15! Si, 15! y a veces estoy como MODO: patetica y estupida: ACTIVADO o algo así pero como sea. Me gusta escribir estupideces pateticas. De todas formas, esos comentarios ayudan...en serio. Gracias hermosa! Aunque no creo que lea esto porque con ese comentario creo que no le gusto la historia, no importa, gracias. Te amo y LAS amo a todas uds.**

**En el prox cap descubriremos que pasara cuando Alice y Rose se enteren de estos dos conejitos!**

**Nos leemos luego...estoy de vacaciones asi que si puedo actualizo el miercoles. **

**Deberian de leer Fatherhood, Formula and Other F words de FungysCullen es una traduccion y por eso no habia podido actualizar. Hizo que amara a los bebes. Lo siento si esta nota de autos es larga pero extrañaba Ffn y hablar con uds. Ahora si, Bye. Besos :***


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

.

CAPITULO 18

.

Al parecer, Edward quería inflar aún más su ego porque al final comenzó a preguntarme sobre mis relaciones pasadas. Era un idiota y tuve que rendirme y admitir que con él había tenido el mayor número de orgasmos en toda mi vida; y como esperaba se rió.

Luego le dije idiota.

Y volvió a reírse.

Íntimamente, tenía que admitir que eso era cierto. A propósito conté las veces que me había hecho terminar. Había sido bastantes, tuvimos varias rondas porque al parecer él era demasiado bueno y sexy y no podía resistirme y al parecer, y en sus palabras, yo era "sexy y fresca como una rosa" eso me pareció un argumento estúpido y no entendí a lo que se refería solo dijo que lo haría hasta que le temiera.

Bueno aun no lo hacía pero por el momento estábamos tomando un descanso.

-Edward eres un idiota, si mañana no puedo moverme para ir a la jodida universidad lo vas a pagar caro.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Sí…creo que no podrás hacerlo-gruñí-pero cuando estés a punto de matarme te recordaré que tú fuiste la que dijiste "¿Quieres morder a alguien? Bueno…escoge el lugar" imitando a Gloria Grahame en El espectáculo más grande del mundo"

Me reí.

-Sí y tu quisiste imitar a Pierce Brosnan en El sastre de Panamá con "es un lugar oscuro y solitario, Bella, como el sexo oral, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo" por cierto…yo amo a Pierce.

Se rió.

-Sí…no estoy muy seguro de donde salió eso.

-De tus antiguas citas, seguro

-No, fue más divertido contigo. Haces bromas Swan

-Sí, claro.

Me golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

-Cállate

Me reí entre dientes y nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que bostece.

-Estoy cansada-me estire lo más que pude porque Edward me abrazaba con un brazo.

-Duerme-se encogió de hombros

-No confío en ti, tal vez tomarás fotos mientras duermo y las repartirás por toda UW

Se rió.

-¿No confías en mí? Pero acabas de acostarte conmigo ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Me reí.

-El cansancio agota mis pensamientos y no sé lo que digo

-¿Entonces siempre estás cansada?

Lo golpeé en el pecho

-Ya cállate y duerme-me ordenó

Me encogí de hombros y me acomode sobre su pecho.

-"Tú" eres cómodo

Se rió.

-Como sea.

…

Me moví un poco y abrí lentamente los ojos, escuche como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba, luego como la puerta de Rosalie era golpeada suavemente, luego se abrió y escuche claramente la voz de Alice en un murmullo.

-¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Quién es el chico que está con Bella?

Luego la puerta se cerró y escuche como Alice soltó un grito pero, seguramente, Rose le cubrió la boca porque el grito era ahogado.

Rodé los ojos, seguramente estarían jodiendo todos los días.

Mi estómago rugió y me revolví entre las sábanas. Mire hacia arriba y vi que Edward estaba también dormido.

Me puse de pie lentamente y busque con la vista mi ropa interior, encontré mis bragas pero mi sostén no estaba en ningún lado.

-Mierda-siseé y Edward se revolvió en la cama y gruñó.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó mientras se estiraba.

-No lo sé-le lance mi iPhone de su lugar en el piso-checa

-Son las 5:38. ¿Cuál es tu contraseña?

-No te daré mi contraseña-dije mientras levantaba mi sostén.

-Anda, dímela

-¿Para qué?

-Solo porque sí

Rodé los ojos

-1309

-Es muy predecible ¿sabías?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentaste?

Se encogió de hombros

-No recordaba tu fecha de cumpleaños-le mostré mi dedo medio y comencé a ponerme mi bra.

-¡No, espera! Déjame ver a las gemelas por un rato-puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recargó en la cabecera-Preciosas.

Me reí y camine hacia él.

-Todas las tetas te parecen preciosas-me senté en la cama y me miró.

-Claro que no-meneó la cabeza

-¿Cuáles no te parecen lindas?-era una pregunta retórica pero la contestó.

-No me gustan las tetas de Gianna

Me reí.

-No me importaba pero… ¿Cómo es que no te gustan? Siempre te la estás follando

-No creo que esta conversación sea apropiada estando desnudos

-Tienes razón-me quitó el sostén de las manos y comenzó a besarme.

Me jalo hacia él y me acomode a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Hay tiempo para uno más?-murmuró contra mis labios, me reí entre dientes.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad para dejarme paralitica temporalmente

Se rió.

-Tu dijiste-me acostó rápidamente y quede bajo él.

Solté una risa.

-Me debes una caja de condones

-Solo si los usas todos conmigo porque no dejaré que ningún cabrón haga uso de mi dinero

-Oh, cállate y haz tu trabajo.

-Lo que digas, Swan

-Sigo esperando, Cullen

…

-Estoy hambrienta-dije mientras salía del baño.

-Yo también. Aliméntame.

-No soy tu mamá

Edward seguía acostado en mi cama en sus bóxeres, seguramente haciendo uso indebido de mi iPhone.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Nada

-Déjame ver

-No

-Edward

-Estoy viendo algunas fotos-se rió.

-¡No lo hagas!

-Esto es muy interesante

-Como sea-gruñí y tome su iPhone antes de que se moviera para quitármelo-Yo SI sé la contraseña de tu iPhone

-Acabo de cambiarla

-Claro que no-se rió entre dientes, intente con la antigua y no pasó nada.

-Eres un idiota-lo golpeé en el abdomen-dime cual es

-No

-Dime

-No

-Sí

-No

-¡Edward!

-¡Bien! Es 1309

Me reí.

-Eres un idiota

-Un idiota con el que tuviste sexo ocho veces en una tarde

-¿¡Las contaste!?

-No soy tan idiota

Rodé los ojos y probé la contraseña, funciono. Me reí entre dientes.

-Veamos tus fotos

-No querrás verlas

-Claro que sí

Abrí su álbum de fotos y aparecieron algunas de él y algunos otros chicos, Emmett, Jasper y el Circulo Vicioso y después con una mujer de cabellos color caramelo y un hombre rubio.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?

-Sí. Esme y Carlisle

-Tu mamá es muy linda-murmure

-Gracias. Tu padre tiene un bigote muy…peculiar

Me reí.

-Si es algo como muy porno o algo así

Se rio…fuerte

-Eres escandalosa, nena.

Seguí viendo sus fotografías hasta que aparecieron algunas comprometedoras

-¡Oh por Dios!-arroje el celular lejos de mí y se rió.

-Te dije que no querrías verlas

-¿Por qué rayos tienes fotos de los pechos de Gianna? Creí que no te gustaban

Se rió.

-Es para reírme. No creerás que me hago una paja con ellas. Secretamente la llamo Tetitas

Me reí fuerte.

-¡Eres un idiota! No deberías hacer eso ¿Cómo diablos me llamas a mí?

-Hamlet, Swan, Hermosa, Preciosa, Ángel, Corderito, La Creacion mas divina-me reí

-Mentiroso

-Solo te llamo Bella, Bells, Jelly-Bells, Hamlet…lo usual. Lo juro por Esme

-Como sea, vamos a comer

-No sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero estoy semi desnudo y mi ropa esta allá afuera. Estoy bastante seguro de mi físico pero no quiero que tus amigas se pongan locas y tenga que atender a dos chicas más y menos a la novia de mi mejor amigo-se tapo la boca rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-chille-¿¡Que dijiste?! ¡¿Quién rayos es?!

-Se supone que no debía decir nada

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Llamare a Tetitas si no me dices!

Se rió

-No creo que te atrevas-sonreí

-Solo dime. Juro que no dire nada

Me miro por un momento

-Es Alice ¿de acuerdo? Está con Jasper

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Esa perra!

-Llevan saliendo como un mes y medio

-¡¿Qué?! Maldita ¿Cuándo se supone que me iba a decir?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-olvidemos todo y trae mi ropa acá para poder ir a comer

Rodé los ojos. Me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa roja.

-Oh, por cierto, Bella, tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese tono de azul

Me sonroje

-Gracias. Use el conjunto para ti-dije sarcásticamente

Hizo una pedorreta.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala silenciosamente. Alice y Rose no se veían por ningún lado.

-Hola, Bella-salieron de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas y sus caras eran burlonas-¿estas cansada?

-Graciosas-murmuré mientras recogía todas las ropas-tengo cosas que atender. Si me disculpan-las esquive

-¡No te salvaras de esta!-chillo Rose bajito-aunque lo agradezco, me hiciste ganar unos cuantos dólares más

-¿Por qué?

-¿No recuerdas que Rose y yo habíamos apostado para ver si te acostabas con Edward? Bueno, gracias idiota, me hiciste perder-me recriminó Alice

Me reí.

-Tú tienes la culpa por apostar en contra de algo tan obvio-me fui y las deje ahí. Alice ahogó un grito y Rosalie se rió.

Después de que Edward se vistiera y dejara de ver mis fotos salimos de mi habitación para buscar algo de comer.

Pedimos una pizza y Alice y Rosalie comieron con nosotros, al parecer, Edward estaba demasiado cómodo y no le importó que las chicas hayan visto su ropa ahí descaradamente. Hombres.

Cada vez que él se despistaba mordiendo su pizza o con la televisión, Ali y Rose me miraban y me meneaban las cejas. Estaba hasta la madre de sonrojada.

Edward se fue alrededor de las 7:30 despidiéndose de mí con un apasionado beso en la puerta de mi apartamento y con un "fue grandioso, nena. Nos vemos mañana"

No me pude escapar del cuestionario que Alice y Rose tenían preparado para mí.

Quise gritarle y reclamarle a Alice sobre Jasper pero me contuve.

-Esta tarde fui al centro comercial con Emmett-dijo Rosalie mientras hojeaba una revista

-¿Y no me dijiste?-murmure mientras repasaba levemente mis apuntes

-Estaba ocupada aconsejándote sobe acostarte con Edward o no

Alice se rió. Ignore el comentario de Rose y me dirigí a Alice.

-¿Tu no estas saliendo con nadie a escondidas?-se puso seria-porque parece que MIS amigas me ocultan sus citas

-Ehh…no…yo no…con nadie-tartamudeaba y me reí.

-¿Estas segura, duende?-preguntó Rosalie

-Completamente-dijo bajito

-Oh, porque escuche algo muy interesante hoy.

-¿C-como que?-murmuró

-Oh, como por ejemplo… ¡QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON JASPER Y NO NOS HABIAS DICHO NADA!-chillo Rosalie, la mire sorprendida y Alice se quedó petrificada.

-¿¡QUE?!-intente actuar sorprendida-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

-Emmett me lo dijo, al parecer todo el mundo sabe menos nosotras ¿verdad, Alice?

-¡Les juro que se los iba a decir!

-¿Cuándo?-dije enojada

-Llevamos muy poco…un mes y diez días

-¡¿Qué?!-chillamos Rose y yo

-Lo siento en verdad, chicas. Pero estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, es mi primera relación después de que Matt me botó en el instituto sin razón alguna y no sabía si estaba lista

-Bueno…empieza a contarnos-ordenó Rose

Termine durmiendo hasta las 11:30 a pesar de que estaba muy cansada. De la buena manera.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a contar sobre Jasper y Emmett respectivamente. Al parecer Jasper se lo dijo a Alice en una cita cuando fueron a los bolos y Rosalie y Emmett comenzaban a hablar más seguido y a salir.

Y bueno yo…yo estaba bien. Con salud.

Eso importaba.

Pero además de eso, creo que por el momento estaba bien con el sexo sin compromisos.

Y si Edward Cullen entraba en esa categoría estaba feliz.

Oh, sí.

XXXXXXXX

El día siguiente fue peor que el anterior. El domingo había estado lleno de sexo y Edward y había sobrevivido muy bien con eso, pero el lunes apestaba.

Desperté con dolores y la puta alarma no quería apagarse.

Edward pagaría por esto.

Me arrastré hasta el baño, en algún momento, tropecé y caí al piso de bruces. MI dolor era GRANDE así que solo gateé hasta el baño.

Tome una relajante ducha y cuando estaba aplicando mi crema de fresas en mi cuerpo me sonroje ante el recuerdo de ayer.

"Hueles a fresas, Bella. Joder, ¿Qué te parece si probamos con un poco de chocolate? Apuesto que sabrías mejor"

Edward Cullen sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a las mujeres.

Bastardo con suerte.

Me puse unos vaqueros y un abrigo. Deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille ligeramente mientras Rosalie volcaba mi armario buscando una blusa que según ella, yo había robado.

Idiota.

Ella tenía tetas más grandes que yo, no entendía como me quedaría pero la deje seguir.

Desayune una tostada y tome un café y rodé los ojos cuando Alice se rió de mí cuando me senté lentamente en el taburete.

Después de despedirme de Alice, salí con Rose y subimos a su auto para ir a UW.

-Hoy me veré otra vez con Emmett-dijo mientras encendía el radio.

-¡Eso es genial! Apuesto a que te quiere-le pique una costilla y se rió.

-Ese bastardo solo quiere sexo-dijo

-Claro que no, Rose-dije suavemente-si eso fuera ¿no crees que solo te lo habría pedido? Te ha estado invitando a salir y esas cosas así que es obvio que quiere conocerte más. Tal vez ser tu amigo

-Como sea-fingió que no le importaba. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a Steven

-¿McGregon?-preguntó mientras veía por el retrovisor

-Sí…tal vez me invite a salir

-Tu solo quieres citas-me reí entre dientes.

-Pues ustedes están muuuy ocupadas con sus recientes conquistas que ya ni siquiera salimos.

-Lo haremos-prometió, rodé los ojos-¿Qué te parece el sábado?

-Seguro. Vamos de compras

Me miró como si fuera un fenómeno.

-¿Qué?-puso una mano en su oído fingiendo no haber escuchado-¿Bella Swan quiere ir de compras? Eso se merece una jodida celebración, amiga.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

-Solo quiero un poco más de ropa. Charlie ha hecho un buen trabajo enviándome dinero.

Se rió.

-¿Sigue con su lindo bigote?-meneó las cejas y rodé los ojos. Rose tenia una "pública" fascinación por el bigote de Charlie. Decía que "parecía algo porno o una mierda así" Se rió entre dientes-como sea, Papi y Mami Hale también me están enviando unos cuantos billetotes verdesotes-me reí-funcionará.

-Ok-desabroche mi cinturón y tome mi bolso-nos vemos luego, Rosie. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, nena-baje del auto y ella hizo lo mismo-y llama a Steven

Me reí.

-Seguro-luego me fui.

En literatura me atreví a enviarle un mensaje a Steven. Me estaba debatiendo en que enviarle. Algo divertido o algo atrevido.

Me decidí por algo divertido.

O algo así.

"Hey, Steven ¿Cómo va el negocio de las pizzas?"

Me golpee mentalmente por tan estúpido mensaje.

Mi celular sonó y unos cuantos chicos me vieron feo. Los ignore y fingí prestar atención al monologo literario del profesor.

Despistadamente, vi el mensaje.

"Hola, nena. El negocio va genial. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Quieres salir el jueves por la tarde?"

Bingo. Sonreí para mí misma.

"Seguro. Solo dime lugar y hora"

No me resistí y tuve que enviarle un emoticon súper sonriente.

"Vamos a los bolos. Paso por ti a las 5:00 ¿está bien?"  
Oh Dios.

"Por supuesto. Te esperare. Que tengas buen día"

"Igual, nena. No puedo esperar"

La suerte estaba de mi lado.

Caminaba por los pasillos de UW cuando alguien dijo mi nombre.

-¡Hey, Bella!-Edward insistió y voltee hacia un lado. Estaba recargado en una pared con un libro en sus manos.

-¿¡Que?!-gruñí cuando me acerque a él.

-Que buen saludo-dijo sarcásticamente, rodé los ojos-¿Cómo estás?-paso un brazo por mi cuello y empezó a caminar conmigo.

-Adolorida-murmure y soltó una carcajada

-Lo sé, amor; te dije que estarías así-rodé los ojos

-Tu estas bien, eso es increíble

-Sí, yo estoy muuuuy bien

Me reí entre dientes

-Eres un idiota

-Un idiota con el que…

-Sí, sí. Un idiota con el que tienes sexo

Se rió.

-No iba a decir eso

Arquee una ceja, se rio entre dientes y me despeinó. Aleje su mano de un golpe.

-Hola, Bella, Edward-saludó Kate

-Hey, Kate

-Hola-dijo Edward

-Tengo algo que contarte-me miró y sonrió-Conocí a alguien

-¿Y él es…

-De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo muy de chicas. Nos vemos luego, Kate-Edward se despidió, Kate rodó los ojos-Hamlet-se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y le mostré mi dedo medio

-Mala chica-dijo alejándose. Kate y yo reímos.

-Su nombre es Garret. Lo conocí en un bar. One Eyed Pete's. Es súper gracioso y ama a Linkin Park.-dijo Kate robando mi atención.

Sonreí. Eso era suficiente.

-¡Es fabuloso!-alce una ceja-y apuesto a que ya tienen una cita ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, Dios, sí! Nos veremos el jueves. Me llevara a cenar.

-De verdad me alegro por ti, Kate.

Sonrió.

-Y la verdad es muy guapo. Estudia Criminología en Idaho. Dijo que había venido a pasar unas semanas aquí.

-Espero que funcione, te lo mereces. Y cuéntale de mí, dile que si se atreve a ya no volver o no llamarte yo personalmente iré hasta Idaho y le pateare las bolas.

Se rió.

-Seguro, Bella. Creo que yo haría lo mismo. Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Espero conocerlo.

-Si funciona, claro que lo harás. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Gemí.

Una persona más que se enteraba de mi aburrida vida amorosa.

Luego, pensé en Steven y me alivie un poco.

**¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer Edward y Bella están muuuy bien(/u\\) y Steven vuelve al plano...y después de tanto tiempo apareció Kate con una nueva conquista y Jasper y Alice ¡ESTÁN SALIENDO" y Em y Rose estan en eso(: y Alice perdió su apuestaD: y ¿que les pareció el after sex de B&amp;E? Díganmelo en los comentarios, please. **

**Gracias por comentar y leer. Por sus favs y follows. Las amo3**

**Besos, Redana.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 19**

**.**

Los días pasaron rápido y por suerte ya era jueves después de clases. Eso significaba que pronto vería a Steven.

Me duche y me puse unos skinny jeans y un suéter verde.

Rose me miro mal cuando salí de mi habitación lista.

-¿Así te vas a vestir?-dijo viéndome con asco.

-Sí…solo iremos a los bolos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, pero…espera aquí-fue a su habitación y después de unos minutos salió con algo de ropa.

-Ponte esto-ordenó-y suéltate el cabello-rodé los ojos y entre a mi habitación.

En verdad, no había nada malo con mi suéter verde. De hecho, ella me lo había regalado.

Rosalie me había prestado una blusa roja ajustada…demasiado ajustada y con un buen escote. Rodé los ojos.

Y un cárdigan informal color beige.

Bueno…eso estaba un poco mejor.

Salí y Rosalie me chiflo.

Me senté en el sofá junto con ella y Alice mientras estudiaban.

Nerds.

El timbre sonó y me despedí de ellas.

Steven me esperaba igual de guapo que siempre y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

Estuve tentada a besarlo en los labios pero pensé que sería muy pronto.

Subí a su auto y fuimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho de nuestras vidas.

Steven era jodidamente divertido.

Cuando llegamos a los bolos me sujetó la mano y me sonroje.

Nos dieron nuestros carriles y nuestros zapatos.

-Te dejare ganar, Bella-me sonrió.

Solté una carcajada irónica.

-Claro que no. No lo necesitaras. Haz lo que puedas

Arqueó una ceja y se burló. Habíamos hablado de mi falta de coordinación así que pensaba que él creía que tal vez resbalaría y me abriría el cráneo.

Esperaba no llegar a eso.

Sería un viaje a emergencias demasiado vergonzoso.

Sorprendentemente no lance la primera bola al canal, así que íbamos bien…por ahora.

-Sabré si me dejas ganar-le advertí a Steven cuando fue su turno.

-Bueno…no quiero limpiar tus lágrimas cuando pierdas.

Sonreí.

Eso me recordó a Edward diciéndome que no limpiaría mis mocos cuando el chico de las cartas me dijera que quiere follar conmigo en el baño de una gasolinera hasta el amanecer.

Steven consiguió hacer una chuza y lo mire feo. Solo se rió.

-Es el encanto, nena-se aseguró de hacérmelo saber.

Obviamente, él iba ganando pero cuando pensé en como distraerlo, él ya había hecho el tiro. Carajo.

-No importa que ganes. No lo haré yo pero aun así puedo divertirme.

Se rió.

-"Claro"

Rodé los ojos. Eso me había molestado un poco así que saque a mi competidora interna y conseguí hacer una increíble chuza también yo.

-Sorprendente-Steven me aplaudió, podía sentir el sarcasmo hasta en sus aplausos.

Cuando era su turno, se disculpó y fue a contestar una llamada.

Yo le di un trago a mi jugo y esperé sentada en mi asiento.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunte cuando regresó corriendo

-Sí…no te preocupes-tomo su bola y la lanzó.

-Ja…no fue tan bueno ¿verdad?

-Que la haya lanzado al canal no significa que vayas a ganar-la sonrisa en mi rostro se borró.

-Como sea.

Steven se comportó de una manera extraña después de su llamada pero no quise preguntar más.

Comimos unos nachos y pizza ahí y nos fuimos después de un rato.

Paseamos un rato por las calles de Seattle y aunque Steven quiso actuar normal pude notar un poco de preocupación.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio eran las 8:30 y había recordado que también yo tenía que estudiar.

Me entristecí…eso quería decir que NO podría acostarme HOY con Steven.

Bueno…podría hacer una excepción y no estudiar.

-¿Te gustaría pasar un rato?-pregunte.

-Me encantaría

Le sonreí y ambos fuimos a mi apartamento en silencio.

Todo estaba en silencio, fuimos a la sala y vi una nota de las chicas.

"Bella, salimos a cenar. Nos vemos luego, esperamos que te hayas divertido-Rose y Alice"

Arrugue el papel y lo tire por ahí.

-Así que… ¿tus amigas no están?

-Ehh…no. Salieron a cenar

Le conteste y luego me besó.

…

Había sido un buen sexo.

Vaya, que sí.

Fue ahí cuando la situación de mierda comenzó.

Cuando estaba despidiendo a Steven me miró raro y lo mire raro también.

-Bella…tengo algo que decirte

-¿Sí?

-No quiero que pienses que esto que te diré fue desde el inicio o alguna mierda así pero…conocí a alguien…y ella es muy divertida y genial y creo que la quiero.

Arquee una ceja

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien y aun así me invitaste a mí y te acostaste conmigo?-pregunte enojada

Tenía clara una cosa: Steven McGregon era un Puto. Cabrón.

Se quedó callado por un momento.

-Bueno…viéndolo de esa forma suena muy mal-arquee una ceja-¡Carajo! Si Bella, así fue

-¿Por qué putas lo hiciste?

-No lo sé ¿sí? Solo estoy confundido y Martha no ayuda

-¿Quién rayos es Martha?

-La chica con la que llevo saliendo hace dos semanas

-¿Dos semanas? Steven ve con ella y no vuelvas aquí

-¡No, espera, Bella! Déjame explicarte-protestó-tú y ella son geniales pero Martha es muy compatible conmigo y no sé si la quiero o no ¿entiendes?

No entendía ni una mierda pero esto me estaba enojando.

El cabrón me había usado.

-Claro que entiendo… ¿sabes algo? Eres genial y creo que podemos seguir siendo amigos

Su rostro se iluminó.

-¿En serio?-dijo incrédulo

-¡No, jodete!-cerré la puerta en su cara fuertemente-¡Cabrón!-grite y me aleje de ahí cuando los golpes en la puerta comenzaron.

Después de todo tenía que tomar una ducha para quitarme los gérmenes McGregonianos y estudiar.

Una agenda muy apretada.

Cuando me estaba duchando, las chicas llegaron y gritaron mi nombre saludándome.

Salí a la sala con ellas con todos mis libros para estudiar y me preguntaron cómo me había ido con Steven Cabrón McGregon.

-¡Ese bastardo!-Rosalie aplastó la lata de refresco

-Debiste haber llamado a Martha y contarle todo. Así no se queda con ninguna de las dos. Ese idiota necesita una lección. ¿Cómo se apellida Martha?

-¡Diablos, no lo sé, Alice! Apenas sé que se llama Martha. Odio a Steven McGregon-dije su nombre como una grosería-seguro ella fue la que lo llamo y después de eso Steven se comportó muy raro

-Hombres-espetó Rose-todos son iguales

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Alice-Mi Jazzy no es así-la mire como si fuera un fenómeno.

-¿¡Qué putas es Jazzy?!

-Oh, es su apodo. Así le digo de cariño-me estremecí.

-Como sea-mire a Rose-¿tu porque carajos estás tan dolida?

-Ugh, Emmett-arrugó la nariz-intentó besarme de pronto

Rodé los ojos

-Rosalie te mueres por un beso de él, no seas hipócrita

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que me muero por un beso de Emmett pero…-Alice rodó los ojos-no estaba preparada y además…creo que apenas iniciamos.

-No jodas-murmure y abrí mi libro-al menos ustedes tienen a alguien ¿y yo? ¿Dónde queda Bella? Solo con sexo ocasional y ninguna cita

-Ugh…amas el sexo-dijo Alice mientras tomaba su café-además tienes un admirador secreto…que por cierto…no ha enviado cartas-miro hacia la puerta frunciendo el ceño

La ignore

-¿No se supone que ustedes ya cenaron? ¿Por qué están tomando refrescos y café?

Rose se encogió de hombros

-Yo tengo sed

-Yo necesito cafeína porque me veré con Jazzy…tenemos una cita de medianoche-me guiño un ojo

Gemí.

¿Esto podía ser peor?

XXXXXX

Pasé mis dedos sobre el papel otra vez y sonreí como una idiota.

_Bella:_

_Estoy convencido y seguro que esta es mi última carta porque me acercare a ti…pronto._

_Solo te quiero decir que estoy completamente enamorado de ti como un tonto y que cuando te encontré me encontré a mí._

_Creo que eres hermosa y genial y solo espero que me aceptes porque si eso pasa… ¡mierda, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo!_

_Tu sonrisa y tú risa me hace cosas y me ponen nervioso._

_Bueno, como sea, hoy no estoy tan inspirado pero creo que con eso es suficiente._

_Te quiero._

_Hasta luego…Bella._

Puta madre.

Estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía que día se acercaría o si en verdad lo haría pero…mierda…me ponía ansiosa.

Ya había pasado un tiempo sin cartas y cuando está se apareció anoche en mi departamento, justamente después de que Alice dijera algo sobre mi admirador secreto, me puse nerviosa y contenta. Estudie con más ánimos.

¡Hey Swan!-Edward me gritó en el oído y salte asustada.

Me asustaste hasta la madre, cabrón-se rió.

¿Qué es eso?-señalo la carta.

Una carta-la doble.

Quiero verla-extendió la mano.

No-rodó los ojos-es mía

Como sea-hizo un gesto con su mano-No quiero leer las mierdas que te escriben-arrugue la nariz, se alegró-¡Oye Bella! Tú y yo tenemos una cita.

¿Desde cuándo?-me reí

Desde hoy…te lo estoy ordenando-rodé los ojos y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de UW-iremos al cine a ver alguna mierda y después comeremos hamburguesas en mi auto. Oh, pero antes llevaremos a Alice y a Jasper a un restaurante o alguna mierda así

¡Que aburrido!-me reí.

Me empujo.

Nadie te invita a salir-se rió y lo acompañe

-Si me invitan a salir-alzó una ceja

-Como sea, paso por ti a las 6:30

Luego se fue.

Idiota.

Necesite la ayuda de Rosalie para vestirme bien porque según ella no era capaz de hacerlo y después Edward y Jasper vinieron por nosotras y Rosalie metió un condón en mi pantalón y se rió.

Idiota.

-¡Bella vámonos!-Alice gritó desde el pasillo

-¡Ya voy!-trate de decir enojada mientras terminaba de cepillarme los dientes.

Salí de mi habitación y corrí hacia la sala tomando mi bolso del sillón.

-Nos están esperando hace diez minutos. Harás que pierda mi reservación.

Todo el día se había estado comportando como una perra, Rosalie no lo soportó y la golpeó con un libro, luego se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-murmuré

Fuimos por el ascensor y Jasper salió del Volvo para saludar a Alice y luego a mí.

-Tardaron mucho-dijo Edward en cuanto entramos y encendió el auto.

-Fue Bella-dijo Alice, rodé los ojos.

-Cállate, Alice

-¿A dónde irán, Jasper?-preguntó Edward mientras encendía el radio.

-Iremos al restaurante Girin-murmuró Jasper mientras subía el volumen del radio.

Alice sacó su teléfono y comenzó a jugar con él, después de un rato en silencio preguntó:

-¿Bella tú tienes mi secador?-los chicos iban hablando de tonterías de futbol.

-No, Alice-murmure

-Oh…solo me preguntaba. No lo encuentro por ningún lado, tal vez Rose lo tiene-dijo pensativa-bueno, en realidad no sé porque te pregunte a ti si tú nunca usas un secador. Apenas y usas un peine-tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo observó.

Aleje su mano de golpe.

-Déjame ya, Alice-murmuré. Había estado bien dándole respuestas en murmullos. Estaba harta y aburrida.

-¿Está todo bien allá?-Jasper miró por el retrovisor

-Sí, sí, Jazz-Alice lo apaciguó. Rodé los ojos.

Los chicos ya no hablaron y el resto del camino Alice se la pasó hablando mierdas de mi cabello, y cuando vio que me mordía las uñas, comenzó a decir que ella tenía una buena manicurista. Luego comenzó a hablar de mi ropa.

Pude ver como Jasper y Edward querían detenerla pero no sabían cómo.

Recargue mi brazo en el vidrio y deje caer mi cabeza, veía por el espejo retrovisor lateral los autos que venían detrás y trataba de ignorar a Alice.

Pude sentir como las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos y trate de alejarlas pero fue imposible.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por mi mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de limpiarla, la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía en el espejo. Esquive sus ojos.

-Y… ¿Qué música te gusta, Alice?-Edward trató de distraerla, medio sonreí.

-Solo odio el hip hop y el rap-contestó Alice y me miró de nuevo-¿Estás segura de estar usando los jeans que compraste junto con Rosalie, Bella? Los que estás usando se ven viejos.

No le conteste.

-Llegamos-dijo Jasper y se desató el cinturón rápidamente, abrió la puerta y puso un pie afuera.

Por lo visto, se quería llevar a Alice. Ella salió y yo detrás de ella para ir en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bella deberías ir de compras pronto porque…-comenzó Alice pero la interrumpí.

-¡Alice, ya basta! Creo que ya llegaste a tu cita. Mis uñas y mis jeans están bien, gracias, asegúrate de no estar en tu período porque estás jodidamente insoportable y no porque tu cabello sea un asco critiques el mío-entré al auto y Jasper cerró mi puerta en silencio.

Edward arrancó el auto.

-No sé si mi espejo estaba empañado o vi a una chica en mi asiento trasero llorando-dijo Edward

Me reí bajito.

-Alice es un dolor en el culo

Edward frunció el ceño

-¿Siempre es así?

-No…es genial pero hoy…no sé qué le pasa. Insultó el cuerpo de Rosalie y ella la golpeó con un libro

Edward se rió.

-¿Se lo merecía?

-Absolutamente-sorbí mi nariz-oh…por cierto-me alce sobre mi trasero y metí la mano en mi bolsillo-Rosalie metió esto aquí-le lance el empaque plateado y se rió.

-Me empieza a gustar Rosalie

Negué divertida con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue tu semana?-preguntó Edward mientras manejaba al cine

-Fue un asco. Estudiar y estudiar. Luego una cita con un estúpido chico y luego Alice. Todavía tengo esperanzas de que algo pase y la mejore.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Y porque este chico era un estúpido?

-Steven McGregon. Lo conocí cuando llevó una pizza a mi casa y…

-¿Cómo en las porno?-me reí

-Algo así…y tuve varias citas con él, salí ayer y me dijo que se había estado viendo con una chica llamada Martha y eso, así que le dije que se jodiera y cerré la puerta en su cara-omití la parte del sexo

-Pobre Martha-me reí-pobre tú.

-Es un cabrón.

-Demasiado cabrón-el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del cine y bajamos.

-¿Qué película veremos?

-No lo sé, Jelly-Bells-pasó una mano por mi cuello y unas chicas pasaron a nuestro lado sonriendo

"son tan lindos" "aww…que bonitos" logré escuchar que decían

-¿Esas chicas estaban hablando de nosotros?

-Al parecer sí ¿y qué crees? ¿Somos lindos?

-Yo si soy linda…tú…-se rió

-Pero juntos somos más-sentí una especie de deja vu. Recordaba esas palabras

-Absolutamente-se rió

Terminamos viendo una película de acción y obligue a Edward a comprarme un bote inmenso de palomitas. Me miró feo pero lo ignore.

-Esta cosa es genial-susurró mientras tomaba otro puñado de palomitas

-Te lo dije

Después de echarme unas palomitas a la boca, tome un trago de refresco y lamí mis dedos, Edward me miraba

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuré

Se acercó y sentí sus labios en los míos. Obviamente le concedí el acceso.

-Sabes a mantequilla-murmuré sonrojada

-Tu sabes a mantequilla y a "Bella"-me reí bajito

-¿Y a que sabe Bella?

-Increíble

Me sonroje más.

Salimos del cine alrededor de las 9:30 y Edward manejo hasta un McDonald's, luego fuimos hasta "Bellward Paradise" rodé los ojos cuando Edward lo mencionó.

Comimos las hamburguesas en el cofre de su auto y después volvimos a entrar porque estaba haciendo un frio de la chingada.

Él sacó unos CD's de la guantera y me los pasó para que eligiera música.

Compartimos dos botellas de cerveza y una barra de chocolate. También compartimos unos cuantos besos.

Besos sabor a cerveza, chocolate y a amistad.

-¿Hace cuánto que no hacíamos esto?-pregunte

-¿Manosearnos en mi auto?

-¡No! Venir aquí y hacer nada

Se encogió de hombros

-Hace un chingo de tiempo

Cuando dieron las 11:30 Edward manejó de regreso a mi apartamento.

-Me la pase genial

-¿Te la pasaste genial o la estás pasando genial? Porque si te la estás pasando genial no veo porque terminar

-Edward enserio eres genial pero perdí el condón-mire alrededor-no sé dónde lo deje

Se rió.

-De acuerdo

Cuando tome la manija de la puerta, Edward me detuvo.

-¿Bella?-su voz sonaba nerviosa y ronca-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Seriamente

Asentí y me gire hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algunas cosas que decirte-se sorbió la nariz-sé que es jodidamente inesperado y tal vez tengas muchas preguntas y termines jodidamente confundida pero necesito decirte esto-esperé-estoy enamorado de ti-sentí que mis manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar frío, mis piernas eran de gelatina y algo se bajó rápidamente hasta mis pies-no sé cómo empezar a explicártelo pero…por el inicio, sí, por el inicio-hablo para sí mismo-¿recuerdas aquella fiesta que Nessie organizo en el verano?-asentí.

-Fue aquella en donde mis amigas y yo estábamos bailando ebrias sirviendo tragos

-Sí-se rio bajito-esa…bueno antes de eso me parecías genial y guapa y sexy y eso pero en esa fiesta, Bella… ¡Dios!-puso sus manos en el volante-estabas hermosa. Nunca olvidare como te veías cuando viniste hacia mí y me jalaste a bailar-reí bajito, nerviosa-tu cabello estaba revuelto, y tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tus ojos Bella… ¡joder! Tus ojos eran la cosa más bonita que había visto-me sonroje-me obsesioné contigo y tuve que controlarme para no llegar a tu puerta todos los días para saludarte…después, ¿recuerdas cuando trataste de suicidarte?-rodé los ojos-sí, sí lo recuerdas-me sonrió-como sea, te vi salir del edificio y entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos…en ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: "Ella no".

Pero cuando vi que estabas bien sentí que el alma volvió a mi ¿entiendes?-me miró-luego Emmett ideó algo para que me acercará a ti y me dijo que fingiera un estúpido trabajo, al inicio pensé que era realmente estúpido pero estoy agradecido con él porque en verdad funcionó…pude convertirme en tu amigo en tiempo récord y luego…un día Nessie vino a mí y me contó que tu creías que estaba enamorado de ti o que tramaba algo y entonces se lo conté…entonces estaba sentado con mi laptop en mis piernas y pensé en ti y comencé a escribir cosas…le dije a Nessie que pusiera las cartas en tu puerta y…Bella cuando me contaste de lo genial que eran y que amabas a esa persona…sentí…sentí algo que me decía que había llegado a casa…que tú eras mi casa-miró sus manos un momento y me miró directo a los ojos, sentí que podía ver mi alma-y eso ha sido todo…y sé que ahora estas confundida y probablemente asustada pero Bella…te quiero…sé que te quiero. Me enamoré de esos ojos color marrón, de esa sonrisa perfecta y de tus defectos. Y ahora me estoy abriendo aquí sin más y te estoy diciendo que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti hasta los huesos y solo tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿quieres ser mi novia?-hablo rápido.

Dios.

¿¡Que acababa de pasar?! ¡Esto estaba pasando! ¿¡Que?! ¡Oh por Dios!

Santa. Mierda.

Respire hondo.

-Edward-moví mi cabeza-tienes razón…estoy confundida y abrumada, necesito pensar y no creo que este bien contestarte ahora después de todo esto…necesito tiempo, juro que te responderé pero por favor…espera

-Bella-negó con la cabeza-esperare lo que sea necesario, y si es necesario esperaría hasta 100 años-vagamente recordé a Tyler diciéndole eso a Alice, sacudí la cabeza para borrar los pensamientos.

-Está bien-murmuré-gracias…te contestaré

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y tome mi bolso de mis pies, luego abrí la puerta en silencio y la cerré.

Me quede ahí de pie y asome mi cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Edward, eres genial y me haces sentir increíble pero déjame pensarlo, perdón pero lo necesito-negó con la cabeza sonriendo-y ¿sabes algo? Cuando dije que deseaba que pasara algo que mejorara mi semana no me refería a nada de esto pero increíblemente esto es lo que necesitaba-sonrió y tomó mi mano

-Piénsalo bien-sus verdes ojos me traspasaron-descansa.

-Lo haré-prometí-hasta luego, Edward

-Adiós, Bella

Entre al edificio y fue ahí cuando el Volvo plateado desapareció.

Mierda-siseé

**HOLAAAAA! Cómo están? Qué les pareció el cap? Qué opinan de Steven? Al menos ya salió del mapa, no? Como sea! EDWARD! OH, EDWARD! YA LE DIJO?! SE ESPERABAN TODO ESO?! DÍGANMELO! Y Alice se portó muuuuy mal! Tengo que admitir que eso se me ocurrió mientras veía El Diario de la Princesa, es cuando Lily le dice cosas a Mia sobre su cambio de look? Lo recuerdan? Bueno...espero que les haya gustado, me esmere mucho n_n**

**Lamento subirlo hasta ahorita pero tuve unos problemas con el Wifi so...**

**Las amo! Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows y por leer. Recuerden el grupo. Nos leemos luego, Redana(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que los personajes.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 20**

**.**

El elevador se me hizo un infierno, no podía respirar y había comenzado a sudar. Mierda, estaba hasta la madre de nerviosa.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, todo estaba a oscuras.

Me imagine que la perra de Alice aún no llegaba y que Rose estaba dormida o una mierda así.

Así que solo me fui a mi habitación. Me saqué la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Estaba demasiado cansada como para bañarme.

Antes de meterme a la cama abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué todas las cartas.

Me fui a la cama y empecé a leerlas con la luz de mi lámpara de cama.

Me sonroje.

Ahora en lugar de pensar en un chico sin cara, me imaginaba a Edward escribiéndolas.

No lo creía. Pensaba que todo era una jodida pesadilla o ¿un sueño? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que sentía que esta no era la realidad.

No pude dormir cuando deje de leerlas. Vi el reloj de mi celular.

Faltaba poco para la una de la madrugada.

Me puse mis audífonos y me hice bola entre las sábanas de mi cama con Imagine Dragons sonando en mis oídos.

Mi mente divagaba en nada especial, hasta que pensé que sería mejor cumplir mi promesa.

Me concentré en la voz de Dan Reynolds que le hacía el amor a las letras sonando en compañía de la música que retumbaba en mi cabeza.

La música estaba muy fuerte pero aun así podía oír mis pensamientos.

Mientras escuchaba con atención las letras pensaba en Edward.

Edward era guapo, alto, amaba sus lunares y su espalda, tenía un amor secreto por los hermosos lunares que tenía en la nuca, sus ojos eran geniales y ¡Dios! Sus cejas eran un pecado.

No tenía ningún problema con la parte física.

Ahora, en cuanto la personalidad… ¡Mierda! Edward era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en toda mi bendita vida.

Entonces vi que tan fácil era enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

…

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy tarde y me fui a la ducha.

El agua caliente me relajó y me mire profundamente en él espejo. Sentía que la decisión que había tomado estaba escrita con marcador Sharpie en mi frente.

Aún no entendía que era lo que Edward había visto en mí…en serio pero lo deje pasar, se lo preguntaría a Rosalie, tal vez ella daría una respuesta imparcial.

Salí de mi habitación y escuche la televisión, Rosalie estaba acostada en el sofá aun en su pijama y tenía un plato de panqueques en su abdomen mientras comía.

-Hola, Rose

-Hey-me sonrió-hice panqueques

-Gracias-fui a la cocina y me serví, Rosalie se sentó cuando volví a la sala y me puse a su lado

-¿Dónde está Alice?-hizo una mueca

-Ni la menciones, es una perra. Aun no la perdono-me reí-todavía no llega.

-Puta-murmuré y se rió

-Ella puede tener un montón de sexo ahora

-Aja

La puerta principal se abrió y Alice apareció en la puerta de la sala. Dejó su bolsa en la mesa y nos miró.

-Chicas, quiero disculparme por como actúe ayer. Fui una perra-Rose musito un "¿Quién se lo dijo?"-además fui muy mala contigo Bella. Jasper me dijo que había sido un dolor en el culo-arqueé la ceja-bueno…con otras palabras y esta mañana, cuando venía, Edward dijo entre bromas que me disculpara contigo-me mordí el labio. ¡Edward!

-Como sea. Está bien, Alice. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Rosalie

-Creí que tener un novio te haría súper genial

Se rió

-Si…es el estrés de los exámenes y además me estoy acoplando a Jasper…lo siento-murmuró

-Bueno, basta de disculpas. ¿Tienes hambre? Rose hizo panques.

-¡Genial! Ahora vuelvo

Era momento de decir todo.

Alice volvió y se sentó en el otro sofá. Seguimos comiendo en silencio viendo la televisión.

-¿Chicas?-tomé una bocanada de aire

-¿Hmm?

-Tengo algo que contarles-Alice me miró

-Es sobre Edward, ayer que salimos

-¡Aww!-Rose chilló y puso mute a la televisión.

-Ahora si…

-Bueno, primero fuimos al cine y cuando íbamos caminando, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y unas chicas comenzaron a decir lo lindos que éramos y él dijo algo así como "juntos somos más lindos"

-¡Eso te la había dicho ya!-Rose interrumpió manoteando

-Aja…y luego me besó y dijo "sabe a mantequilla y a Bella" y yo le pregunte "¿y a que sabe Bella?" y dijo "increíble"-dije muy rápido y las chicas soltaron grititos-y luego fuimos a McDonald's y Edward condujo hasta un estacionamiento…

-¿El Bellward Paradise?-preguntó Rose

-Sí… ¡Dios! No puedo creer que te lo dije, como sea. Comimos nuestras hamburguesas, chocolates y unas cervezas y nos besamos de vez en cuando y cuando llegue aquí me dijo que-me detuve

-¡¿Qué te dijo?!-gritó Alice

-Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, él envió las cartas con la ayuda de Nessie y se enamoró desde la fiesta de verano de Nessie, en la que hicimos el ridículo, y solo me pidió que fuera su novia-alcé la vista y Ali y Rose estaban congeladas.

De repente, Rosalie pegó un salto y el plato cayo a sus pies. Me alivie que hubiera terminado y que el plato no fuera de vidrio. Luego gritó….fuerte y brinco y manoteó y me jaló y me obligó a que yo también saltara, luego llegó Alice gritando y colapsaron en un abrazo hacia mí.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿¡Qué le vas a decir?!-gritó Alice

-¡Di que sí!-Rosalie me sacudió

Yo solo las mire y sonreí.

Y volvieron a gritar, esta vez me les uní.

Después de que gritamos y saltamos, Alice y yo seguimos comiendo mientras Rosalie iba a tomar un baño.

-¿Iremos de compras?-preguntó Alice

-Claro

Se rió

-Bella creo que el amor te ha cambiado

Rodé los ojos sonriendo.

Nos alistamos y fuimos al centro comercial en el auto de Rosalie.

Casi me obligaron a ir a Victoria's Secret. "Casi" porque pensé en las ventajas que tendría usando lencerías y lindas pijamas.

Pude notar como Rosalie y Alice se sonreían entre ellas cuando elegí un montón de conjuntos rápidamente.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Le voy a reclamar a Edward-dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en las caderas

-¿Por qué?-baje el conjunto azul que veía

-¿Simplemente porque no te pudo decir desde un inicio? Nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de peleas por venir de compras

Me reí

-No lo harás. Esto queda entre nosotras

Se miraron y pusieron su mirada cómplice.

-¿Chicas?

Ambas asintieron en silencio, volvieron a sonreírse. Rodé los ojos.

Además de Vicky, fuimos a comprar más ropa.

Luego, nos detuvimos en un Starbucks.

-El amor te cambia-dijo Alice y Rose se rió.

-Yo no creo mucho en el amor

Fruncí el ceño

-Pero estás con Emmett

-NO estoy con Emmett, apenas comenzamos a hablar más

-No entiendo-Alice se encogió de hombros

-Creo en la atracción…pero no en el amor

Vaya, Rose era ruda.

No dijimos nada más.

Cuando volvimos al apartamento ordenamos pizza para cenar y vimos un par de películas

Mi celular sonó y sin ver el identificador contesté.

-Hola, Bella-una voz de chica agitada me saludó

-¿Hola?

-Soy Nessie, idiota

-Ah…hola Ness

-¿Están Rose y Alice ahí?

-Sí, están justo aquí

-Genial, pon el altavoz-se escuchó una risita

-¿Nessie estás bien?

-¿Qué? ¡Sí, genial!-murmuró y se detuvo un momento-¡Jake espera!-medio gritó medio susurró

-¿Estás con Jake?-Rosalie preguntó asombrada

-Si….uh-uhu…chicas…Jake y yo estamos saliendo-murmuró entrecortadamente

-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo ahí, Ness?!-Alice se rió

-Jake no me deja concentrarme-se escuchó un largo silencio y después Nessie logró hablar normal-ahora sí… ¡Bella escuche que Edward ya te lo pidió!

-Sí… ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho, Renesmee Wolfe!

-Sí, soy genial-rodé los ojos-¿qué le vas a decir?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¡Claro que sí! Yo forme parte fundamental de todo el ligue ¡Debes decirme!

-¡Se lo dirás!-Rosalie espetó

-Claro que no…palabra de Nessie Wolfe

Suspire.

-De acuerdo. Le diré que sí

Renesmee gritó en la bocina

-¡Geeeniaaal! Jake espera…chicas…tengo…que…dejar-dejarlas

-Sí, adiós Nessie

Cortó rápidamente.

-Vaya…Renesmee me quitó a Jacob-murmuró molesta Rosalie

-YO quería a Jacob-me queje

-YO amaba sus abdominales-siguió Alice

Suspiramos.

Estúpida suertuda Renesmee Wolfe.

XXXX

El domingo por la tarde Alice y Rosalie me obligaron a probarme la ropa que habíamos comprado.

No me molestó cuando mencionaron que mi trasero se veía bien y así Edward lo agarraría.

Porque en verdad, mi trasero se veía magnifico.

Dios, me amaba.

Alice tuvo que irse porque tenía una cita con Jasper y Rosalie siguió conmigo dándome consejos.

-Mañana usarás esto-Rosalie me arrojó un conjunto de lencería rojo

Me reí.

-Estás loca-entré al baño para cambiarme

-¡Sal ya!-Rosalie gritó y salí riéndome-¡Woah, Bella! Ahora mis bragas se arruinaron

Rodé los ojos y me vi en el espejo. Me veía bien.

-¿Sabes? Estoy considerando en tomarte algunas fotos y enviárselas a Edward. Apuesto que lo apreciaría.

-¿Quieres que haga algunos movimientos?-meneé mis caderas y me arrojó un cojín.

Suspiré y me miré en el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa?-se acercó por detrás y me miró a través del vidrio

-Rose…simplemente no entiendo

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Mírame…no entiendo como él se fijó en mí. Me refiero a que él es Edward Cullen y Edward Cullen puede tener a cualquier chica en su cama si él quiere. Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

Rose me dio una sonrisa ladeada

-Bella TU eres hermosa-rodé los ojos

-Lo dices solo porque soy tu amiga

-¡Claro que no! Bella eres hermosa, toda la ropa te queda bien y TE VES bien con ella. Mira tú cutis, tu cabello, tu cuerpo-me giró-es obvio que no tienes el cuerpo como yo-rodé los ojos y le di un codazo en las costillas, se rió-en serio, me refiero a que hay chicas que son más voluminosas que tu pero él te quiere así. Y me he dado cuenta que algunas veces TU también te quieres así. Eres hermosa, divertida, relajada, inteligente, un dolor en el culo algunas veces-me reí-te enojas con facilidad pero estoy segura que él te conoce así ¿verdad?-asentí-¿ves? Y te sigue queriendo.

Créetelo, Bella…solo eso.

Me giré y la abrace.

-Gracias, Rose. No sé qué haría sin ti

-Morir, obviamente-nos reímos-ahora ponte la ropa que está en la cama porque si sigues en ropa interior te saltare encima

-Claro, lesbi

Me empujo ligeramente y me zambullí en la ropa que había elegido.

-Buena elección-la elogie

Me guiño un ojo.

XXXX

Estaba muy nerviosa…demasiado. Desperté con los nervios a flor de piel y pensé que el agua caliente de la ducha me ayudaría pero no lo hizo…maldición.

Me bañe más rápido, necesitaba tiempo para usar el secador. HOY era un día importante.

Le diría adiós a mi soltería.

Fuck Yeah.

Use unos pasadores para recoger algunos mechones de mi cabello y me maquille ligeramente. Sí, ME MAQUILLE.

Bella Swan maquillándose por voluntad propia era digno de verse.

Sonreí como una estúpida.

Me metí en los ajustados leggings negros, que seguramente eran Push-up y me calcé las botas estilo militar. Un suéter negro ligero y una chaqueta con botones.

Me colgué el bolso y me mire por última vez en el espejo.

Me tiré un beso.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Bella Swan-Alice se rió

-Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto-Rosalie fingió que lloraba mientras tomaba su café.

Me reí.

-Callensé

-¡Dios, te maquillaste! ¡Por el amor de Dios!-Alice se echó aire con la mano.

Me ruboricé.

-¿Alguien hizo mi café?

-No cambies el tema-Rosalie me pasó mi termo riéndose

-No lo hago. Solo preguntó por café

Alice musito un "aja"

-¿Por qué todavía están en pijama?-pregunte

-Entramos hasta tarde. Solo nos despertamos para verte

-Ugh-rodé los ojos y se rieron.

-Oh, Bella eres tan sensible-Rosalie palmeó mi cabeza

-Como sea-renegué-ya me tengo que ir-abracé a Alice y a Rose.

-Adiós, Belly Bells. Suerte.

-Sonríe y bésalo cuando se lo digas-me dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba

-¿Te espero despierta?-Rosalie gritó cuando abría la puerta

-¡Ugh!-gruñí fuertemente y se rieron.

Todo el día estuve echa un manojo de nervios. Empeoró en literatura porque Nessie y Jacob me lanzaban miradas y se reían.

Les mostré el dedo medio.

Me encontré con Eric y eso de alguna manera me distrajo. Me contó que había tenido una cita con Angela.

¿Qué jodidos estaba pasando? ¿Cupido se había paseado por los pasillos, edificios y jardines de UW?

Y me contó que Victoria y Charlotte tenían ya una pareja.

Puta madre.

Jodido cupido.

Me reí cuando dijo que cupido andaba por ahí.

Tuve un descanso y mientras estaba sentada bajo un árbol mi dedo oscilaba entre el botón verde para llamar a Edward.

Finalmente, mi dedo lo apretó.

Espere pacientemente. Un timbre, dos, tres…

-Hola

-Hola, Edward-murmuré-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ehh…si, seguro. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el edificio 6, afuera de la biblioteca

-Sí, voy para allá.

-Genial, bye

-Adiós

Estaba nerviosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Edward tardó alrededor de diez minutos en llegar y cuando me vio sentada debajo del árbol, me sonrió y se acercó.

-Hola-musito

-Hola-me puse de pie y sacudí mi trasero del pasto sin dejar de mirarlo-ehh…creo…creo que es momen-momento de que te…responda, ya sabes

-Uh-uhu, sí-se pasó una mano por el cabello-vamos-comenzó a caminar y lo seguí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Rosalie a lo lejos subiendo a su auto, me miró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alzó un pulgar y me sonrió.

Medio sonreí nerviosa.

Edward se recargó en el cofre del Volvo y yo me quede de pie frente a él.

-¿Y bien?

Me encogí de hombros y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, apreté mis manos en puños y los descansé en mis costados.

-Estoy nerviosa

Se rió.

-Si…yo también

Abrí y cerré mis manos rápidamente, tome una bocanada de aire y ambos nos reímos incomodos.

-Ehh…sí-dije bajo mi aliento-seria genial ser tu novia

Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras su sonrisa se borró un poco.

¿Qué?-murmuró-¡Dios! ¡Oh, mierda!

Me reí

-¡Eso es…joder, Bella!-saltó y me jaló rápidamente a su pecho, sus brazos formaron un cinturón de acero a mi alrededor y yo rodeé su cintura con mis manos enterrando mi cara en su pecho, el enterró la suya en mi cuello-¡gracias! Joder, Bella. Eso fue…-sentía su aliento y su respiración acelerada en mi cuello.

Lo abracé más fuerte.

Uno cree que si abrazas con mucha fuerza, la presencia de esa persona seguirá ahí cuando te alejes.

Recargó su frente en la mía y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y me acaricio las mejillas con sus dedos, luego llevó su pulgar hacia atrás y sobó lentamente la hendidura detrás de mi oreja.

Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bella

-¿Hmm?

-No puedo creerlo-abrí los ojos encontrándome con su hermosa mirada penetrándome.

-Pues créetelo porque no iré a ninguna parte

-Ni sueñes que te dejare hacerlo-se rió entre dientes-eres hermosa

Me sonroje.

-¿Puedes creer que este es nuestro primer abrazo siendo novio y novia?

Me sonrió.

-Joder, sí. Ahora somos novio y novia-sonreí abiertamente-enserio quiero besarte pero no quiero que nuestro primer beso siendo novio y novia sea en el estacionamiento de mi universidad

-Absolutamente no

-He soñado con este momento mucho tiempo y este lugar nunca estuvo en mis planes

-¿Y en donde quiere el Señor besarme?

-Créeme que en todos lados pero no en el estacionamiento de UW

-Me alaga saber que quieres besarme en TODOS lados pero sabes a lo que me refería

Me tocó la nariz con el dedo.

-¿Tienes clases aun?-sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y puse mis manos en su pecho, se recargó ligeramente en el cofre del Volvo y nuestras caderas se tocaban.

-Tengo dos-arrugue la nariz-¿tu?-enterré mi rostro en su cuello y lo besé debajo de su oreja.

Resultaba que ahora no podía dejar de tocarlo. El peso de la frase "Ahora somos novio y novia" cayó sobre mis hombros y me hizo sonreír contra la piel de Edward.

-Una-suspiró, se alejó y me miró directo a los ojos-¿te sientes con ganas de saltarte las clases?

-Absolutamente-lo besé en la mejilla y sus labios partidos recorrieron el camino de mi mejilla a mi frente depositando un beso ahí.

-Larguémonos de aquí

Rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta para mí, le sonreí y musite un "gracias", rodeó el auto y se subió.

El camino estuvo lleno de Maroon 5 sonando en la radio y nosotros sin poder apartar las manos del otro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté cuando Edward tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú dijeras

Me reí

-Quiero estar a solas. No importa donde sea

-Muy bien, señorita

Miré por la ventanilla y un auto se estaciono junto al Volvo. Me congelé y no pude apartar la mirada.

El chico sintió mi mirada y miró.

Steven McGregon me sonrió descaradamente mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante.

-¿Quién diablos es ese chico?-Edward me preguntó, lo mire y fulminaba con la mirada a Steven.

-ÉL es Steven McGregon

-Quiero golpearlo

Mire a Steven y me saludó

-No vale la pena-le mostré el dedo medio, el semáforo cambio y Edward aceleró-¡Aww! ¿Estás celoso?

Negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el frente frunciendo el ceño.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

Me aliviaba que nunca le dije a Edward que había tenido sexo con él justo antes que me dijera de Martha.

Nunca lo haría.

Edward condujo hacia su edificio y entramos. Fuimos en el elevador con nuestras manos unidas y entramos al apartamento R13.

-¿Aquí vives?-dije despreciativa mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Se rió.

-Perdona el desastre-había basura, comida putrefacta, calzoncillos sucios y olía como el infierno.

-No me sentaré aquí-me queje mientras miraba el sofá lleno de ¿yoghurt? ¿vómito?

-Vamos, Swan. No seas tan gruñona-arqueé una ceja en su dirección.

-De acuerdo-suspiro-estarás orgullosa de mi habitación.

-Veamos-camine por el pasillo contoneando mis caderas y sentí a Edward envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura, besó mi cuello y deje escapar un suspiro.

Me jaló hacia una puerta y la abrió.

-Bienvenida a mi cueva

La habitación era gris y azul y estaba…impecable.

-¡Wow, Cullen!

Camine mirando a mi alrededor y Edward cerró la puerta. Me deje caer en la cama y mi cabello se abrió alrededor de mi rostro. Edward se subió sobre mí y acercó su rostro al mío.

-Eres hermosa-acaricio mi cabello y sonreí.

Mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente cuando sus labios atacaron los míos.

Era un beso diferente. Había algo que lo hacía mejor de los que nos habíamos dado.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello y lo jale levemente mientras el enterraba sus manos en mi cintura.

Cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior le di oportunidad y cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron suspire y el gruñó.

Nos alejamos cuando el aire hizo falta.

Sonreímos y él acaricio mi sonrojo, aleje su vista de su rostro un momento y mire hacia su espejo.

Ahí había una foto.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-me reí, el miró hacia donde estaba viendo y se rió entre dientes

-Te dije que en verdad me gustabas

Ahí estaba yo con él en aquella fiesta que Nessie había hecho.

-La tienes como…

-Me recuerda al día en que me enamore de ti-completó

-Eres asombroso-murmuré y lo besé de nuevo.

-Lo sé-rodé los ojos-¡Oye, hoy te pusiste pasadores!-acarició mi cabello

-Ajá

-Y…se acercó más a mí viendo mi rostro, nuestras narices se rozaban-y te maquillaste

-Ajá…ES un día importante

Sonrió.

-Te pusiste bonita para mí

Me sonroje

-Solo para ti-lo besé de nuevo.

Cuando Edward se topó con mi lencería se rió…fuerte.

-No lo creo-besó mi escote- eres asombrosa

-Lo sé

-Me dará un paro…te ves endemoniadamente bonita y sexy, nena

-Gracias a Dios. Eso me preocupaba-se rió

Estaba recostada en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi brazo.

-Ya vuelvo-me retorcí en sus brazos

-No te vayas-me apretó más

-En verdad quisiera quedarme pero "necesito" ir al baño

-Malvada-dejo un beso en mis labios y me dejo libre, me reí.

-Diablos ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

-¿Te refieres al ardiente conjunto?-sonreí-en estos momentos está en mi cajón

-Cállate y ayúdame a buscarlo

Se rió entre dientes

-Si fuera tú no lo usaría solo para ir al baño-dijo inocentemente

-Tú lo que quieres es ver mi trasero-dije mientras removía las colchas

-Algo así-murmuró-no está en ningún lado-se volvió a acostar y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Ugh-me queje pero me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño

Abrí una puerta y era el armario.

Edward soltó una risita tonta dese atrás.

-Edward Cullen lo hiciste a propósito-murmuré y se rió más, me gire y abrí otra puerta, suspire aliviada, lo mire y él estaba riéndose-idiota-musite y cerré la puerta.

Escuche su carcajada.

Después de terminar con el baño, me lave las manos y me mire en el espejo.

Mis ojos brillaban y estaba sonrojada.

Dios.

Por el espejo vi algo en la puerta, me gire y me golpeé la frente.

Ahí había una fotografía mía.

¡Jesús!

Escenarios algo sucios se me vinieron a la mente.

Mataría a Edward Cullen por esto.

-¡¿Edward Cullen que hace esto aquí!?-él se rió

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo todo inocente

-Eso-apunte la puerta y se rió entre dientes

-No querrás saber

-¡Oh por Dios!-lo golpeé en el pecho y fui a la habitación, me metí bajo las mantas y me cubrí hasta la cabeza.

La cama se hundió y quiso quitarme la colcha pero estaba fuertemente sujetada.

-Por las buenas o por las malas

Me reí.

-No te tengo miedo

Todo se quedó en silencio y baje un poco la colcha para ver qué pasaba, el me miraba intensamente.

-No debiste decir eso-y saltó sobre mí

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

Quedamos ambos dentro de las mantas y Edward comenzó a atacarme con cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡Detente!-estaba riendo, gritando y llorando. No sabía cómo detenerlo así que hice lo más obvio. Tome su rostro y lo bese con urgencia mientras acercaba mis caderas a las de él.

-Buena distracción-murmuró mientras besaba mi cuello

-Uh-uhum.

Ley de vida: NUNCA JAMÁS tengas una guerra de cosquillas con Edward Cullen mientras ambos están desnudos…puede tener interesantes y emocionantes consecuencias. Bajo tu responsabilidad.

**HOLA! Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien que le dijera que sí? Como si no supiera la respuesta! Ya no odien a Alice! Ya se disculpo! n_n**

**¿Les gustó el primer abrazo, primer beso y primer #$"!&amp; como novio y novia? Estoy preparando un outtake de este cap con EPOV.**

**¿Les gustó Ness y Jake? ¿Ya vieron que Victoria y Charlotte ya tienen novio? Y tambien Eric y Ángela. Cupido anda suelto. Y Steven! Descarado! y Edward todo lindo y celoso *.***

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar y de pasarse por el grupo de Fb (link en mi perfil)**

**Y por último...¿les gustaría una guerra de cosquillas con Edward? D= n_n A mí si! Díganmelo en los reviews!**

**Besotes, Redana.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 21**

**.**

Después de nuestra grandiosa guerra de cosquillas, Edward y yo solo nos quedamos ahí acostados sin hacer nada.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-En nosotros-murmuré

-Mierda, eso suena terrible-me reí-¿estás insegura?-se sentó

-¿Qué? No nada de eso-vi como su rostro se puso tranquilo-pensaba sobre aquella primera vez que fuimos al estacionamiento. Te bese, Edward-desvió la vista y comenzó a quitar pelusas inexistentes de la colcha-si te gustaba ¿Por qué me detuviste?

No dijo nada

-Te estoy hablando-toqué su brazo

-Bella-suspiro-esto sonará jodidamente cursi pero ese fue un momento de debilidad. Tú estabas toda histérica y llorabas por tu madre-me sonroje-y además estabas ebria y, aunque deseaba ese beso, no quise que fuera así. Tenía miedo de que lo olvidaras al día siguiente y estaba seguro que no soportaría esa clase de dolor. Por eso te evite.

No quería obligarte a nada y que te arrepintieras. No lo soportaría

-Nunca me has obligado a nada-me miró feo-sin contar aquella vez que me pediste ir a buscar a Emmett a los vestidores de hombres cuando TODOS estaban tomando sus duchas solo porque tenías una "emergencia"

Se rió.

-Lo siento…pero en verdad era una emergencia, Bella.

-No creo que mancharte los pantalones de popó sea una emergencia

-Era mierda de perro. ERA una emergencia

-Como sea-me reí-hum…gracias por ser honesto conmigo, Edward. Siempre lo has sido.

-Simplemente es porque te quiero

-Me…

-¡Edward!-un grito me interrumpió de lo que iba a decir-¿Edward estás aquí?-identifique la voz de Emmett

Y de repente, la puerta desapareció.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Emmett gritó. Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de hacer nada. Por suerte estábamos cubiertos, Edward solo atinó a envolverme en la colcha dejando solo mi cabeza a la vista y se puso frente a mí.

Yo no hubiera soportado que Emmett me viera.

-¡Emmett lárgate!-gritó Edward

-¡Lo siento, Eddy!-solo gritaba pero no se fue y ni siquiera se cubrió los ojos-¡Joder, lo siento Bella!

-¡Vete!-grite

Emmett se quedó ahí de pie en shock.

-Hare que no vi nada y volveré a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

-Por favor-Edward contestó

Emmett cerró la puerta lentamente.

-Recorreré otra vez el mismo camino-gritó a través de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio y Edward y yo nos miramos. Luego comenzamos a reírnos.

-¿Ya están vestidos?-gritó desde lo que me parecía, era la puerta de entrada.

-Muy pronto-gritó Edward de vuelta y me dio un beso.

Comenzamos a vestirnos entre risas y cuando Edward se abrochaba la camisa y yo terminaba de subir mis leggings, Emmett volvió a gritar.

-¡Edward! ¿Edward estás aquí?

Edward se rió.

-¿Siempre es igual de idiota?

Se rió más fuerte

-No lo creerías

-¡Oh Dios!

Comencé a arreglar la cama cuando Emmett tocó la puerta y Edward abrió.

-Oh, gracias a Dios están vestidos. No toleraría otro episodio como esos

-¿Qué quieres, Emmett?-Edward regresó a la cama y comenzó a ponerse los tenis.

-Solo quería saber si querías pizza o no

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-Edward hizo eco de mis pensamientos-¿solo me interrumpiste para eso?-Emmett asintió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-¡Eres un idiota, Emmett!

-Disculpa-murmuró, Edward rodó los ojos-¿Jelly-Bells quieres pizza?

-Ehh, yo…

-Sí quiere-Edward le dio una palmada a Emmett en el pecho, demasiado fuerte por la cara de dolor de Emmett-comerás menos hoy amiguito

Lo llevó a la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

-¡Si no vienen para elegir la pizza todas serán de pepperoni!-gritó Emmett

Edward se rió entre dientes.

-Será mejor que vayamos-Edward se acercó a mí y lo atraje para besarlo. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y él puso sus manos en mi cadera.

-¡Los estoy esperando!-Emmett siempre tan oportuno.

-Vamos-dijo Edward recargando su frente en la mía.

Cuando fuimos a la sala, vi que Alice y Jasper recién habían llegado porque estaban dejando sus cosas en el sofá.

-Hola Edward, Bella-saludó Jasper

-Hey-contestamos

Fui a sentarme con Alice y los chicos fueron a la cocina

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó

-¿Qué crees?

-¡Oh por Dios!-chilló y envolvió mis brazos a mí alrededor, detuve su entusiasmo cuando ellos llegaron con bebidas y Emmett estaba llamando a la pizzería.

-Así que Bella…-Jasper meneó las cejas mientras Edward y Emmett estaban distraídos.

Lo sabía.

-Sí-sonreí.

-La familia se pone cada vez más grande-Alice dijo y Jasper y yo sonreímos.

El timbre sonó y nadie se preocupó. Jasper y Alice estaban teniendo uno de sus momentos y al parecer Edward y Emmett también porque estaban discutiendo sobre el pepperoni y lo hawaiano.

Así que fui a abrir la puerta.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya recibimiento-me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla-Emmett me invito

-Aww

Rodó los ojos.

-Vamos-la jale a la sala y la escena seguía igual, la senté a mi lado y Emmett comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

-Hey, Rose-la saludó Edward cuando se sentó al otro lado

-Hola, Edward-le sonrió.

-Emmett…-decía él por el auricular-no, es Emmett, EMMETT…si, así es. Tres familiares de pepperoni

-¡Es hawaiiana!-dijo Edward

-No, Edward…no espere-le dijo a la persona del teléfono-pepperoni-le dijo a Edward

-Emmett ya habíamos dicho que hawaiiana

-¡No!-le dijo a Edward-No, no te digo a ti-gritó en el teléfono-…si tres de pepperoni-Edward se golpeó la frente y Jasper negó con la cabeza decepcionado-¡no, espera! Una de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas

Edward asintió.

-Si, a Edward le gusta, ¿Qué?...Edward es mi amigo-Edward suspiró-¡ya te di la dirección!...si, es esa. ¿Helado? ¿Hay helado?... ¡son muchos sabores! ¡Delicioso!...no, no queremos helado-abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Edward me compras un helado por favor?-le dije al oído con mi mejor voz chantajista

Me miró y rodó los ojos.

-Emmett queremos helado-le dijo Edward, sonreí.

-Edward y Bella me dicen que quieren helado, dame uno…Bella es mi amiga

-¿De qué está hablando?-le pregunte a Edward

-Te dije que no creerías lo idiota que era

-Ah

-No, no, no. YO SOY EMMETT, no Edward. YO soy más inteligente que él, no me compares-Emmett comenzó a discutir y Jasper y Alice se rieron-como sea, una hawaiiana y dos de pepperoni. Familiares…aja…aja…aja…aj ¡No! El helado será de…-nos miró

-¡Chocolate!-le dije, bufó.

-Espera un momento-dijo en el auricular-Bella, hay taaantos sabores de helados y tú pides chocolate, no seas tonta-arqueé una ceja, ¿YO era la tonta?

-¿Y cómo se supone que sabrá los sabores si no nos dijiste?-murmuró Rosalie

-Oh, Hola Rosie-ella rodó los ojos-cierto…es explosión de frutas, chicle y helado pitufo, pizza, tarta, menta y los comunes.

-Es una pizzería ¿Por qué tienen helado sabor pizza? Ya tienen las pizzas-dijo Jasper

-¡Qué asco! Pide uno que conozcamos-dijo Edward y Emmett asintió

-Edward quiere un helado de un sabor que conozcamos…-Emmett se rió y cubrió el auricular con su manota-¡Dice que no sabe que sabores conocemos, idiota!-dijo entre risas, nadie se rió y volvió al teléfono aun riéndose-dame uno de chocolate, Bella quiere chocolate, ok…si…si…mhm. Tres pizzas familiares de pepperoni y un helado de chocolate

-Emmett dile a la chica que es una pizza de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas-dije cuando Edward echó su cabeza atrás y gimió.

Cubrió el auricular.

-¡Es un chico!-Edward volvió a gemir

-¡Pues dile a él!-chille

-No tienes que ser tan agresiva, Bella-pase una mano por mi cabello, Emmett volvió a su asunto.

-Una de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas y un helado de chocolate. Sí, gracias. Adiós, Cynthia. Ten un lindo día-luego colgó y se sentó mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Emmett que ordenaste?-le preguntó Jasper

-Tres pizzas familiares. Una de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas y un helado sabor chocolate

-¡Vaya!-dijo Rosalie

-Emmet no volverás a hablar otra vez a la pizzería-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué?-se quejó-me gusta llamar…espero que algún día me conteste otra vez ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Jasper?

-Ehh…-Jasper se echó un cacahuate a la boca-creo que era… ¿Steven?

Mi corazón latió rápido.

Alice y Rose me miraron.

-¡Sí, ese! Tenía un apellido de chico popular era como… ¿McDonald? ¡No! Ese es un restaurante era…-se rascó la barbilla pensativo

Me mordí el labio.

-¿McGregon?-Rosalie murmuró, la pellizque-¡Auch!-se sobó

-¡Sí, ese! Steven McGregon

Edward bufó a mi lado. Evite su mirada.

-¿Cómo lo conoces Rose?

Al parecer, Rosalie había entendido mi mensaje con solo un pellizco y mintió.

-Un día fui a la pizzería. ¿Cómo quieres que lo conozca, Em?

-Cierto-dijo él mientras comía cacahuates-ese chico era genial

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?-dijo Edward de repente-nada genial tiene una persona que se llame Steven McGregon-hizo sonar su nombre como cuando dices "mierda" y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Rosalie y Alice ahogaron unas risitas. Las mire feo.

-Oh, Edward. Debiste conocerlo, era genial. Incluso Jasper hablo con él un rato-Edward miró feo a Jasper-hablamos sobre chicas además de pizzas, dijo que estaba saliendo con una tal Martha. Me aprendí el nombre porque me recordó a mi cacatúa loca que tuve de pequeño.

Rosalie se rió fuerte.

-Tengo que ir al baño-dije y me pare rápidamente, Edward me miró y evite su mirada, al igual que las de Alice y Rosalie cuando salí de la sala.

-¡Corre, Bella!-Rosalie gritó riéndose

-Mierda-murmuré y me encerré un rato en el baño. De hecho, si lo necesitaba.

Cuando estaba acomodando mi cabello con mis pasadores y retocando mi maquillaje, Rosalie toco en la puerta.

-Soy Rose-abrí la puerta y entró. Me hice a un lado cuando comenzó a lavarse las manos.

Se rió.

-¡Dios, Bella! Eso fue espantoso…y de alguna forma divertido. Pude sentir la tensión

-Cállate-me arrojó gotitas de agua y me sonrió.

-Creo que ya tardaste demasiado y después de una crisis así deberías salir ya-rodé los ojos

-Ya voy-se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Cuando termine fui a la sala donde Rose estaba sirviendo papas fritas en un tazón y Alice cacahuates. Los chicos veían un partido de futbol.

-¡Oh, Bella! Unos pajaritos me dijeron que estás saliendo con Edward-me dijo Emmett, sonreí.

-¿No era eso obvio, Emmett?-preguntó Rosalie

-Oh, cierto-negué divertida con la cabeza-¡Aww, Edward!-suspiró-¡ya eres todo un hombre!-Alice soltó una risita-tengo unas fotos de su infancia, Bella. Te las mostrare.

-Eso le corresponde a mi madre, Emmett-murmuró Edward.

Rosalie y Alice se rieron, también solté una risita.

¡¿Era eso una invitación para conocer a sus padres?! No lo creía, llevábamos menos de un día. No podía ser.

El timbre sonó y Jasper fue a abrir.

Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me besó la mejilla, luego la mandíbula y terminó en mis labios.

-¡Emmett conoce a Steven McGregon!-dijo Jasper desde la puerta de la sala

¿¡Que?!

Los labios de Edward se tensaron sobre los míos. Pase una mano por su cabello tranquilizándolo.

-¿Steven?-dijo Emmett y se puso de pie.

-Él es un idiota-le susurré a Edward sobre los labios. Soltó una risita tensa.

Nos separamos y vi que Alice y Rosalie pasaban sus miradas de Steven a nosotros.

-¿Rose? ¿Alice?-dijo Steven

-Hola-dijeron tímidamente

-¿Las conoces?-preguntó Emmett

-Ehh…sí. Son amigas de…-cuando Edward se puso de pie también hice lo mismo-¿¡Bella?!-mierda, me había visto

Lo ignore.

Cuando Edward se giró para encararlo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Eh…yo-fingió ver su reloj-tengo que irme, lo siento, Emmett. Nos vemos luego-le dio las pizzas a Jasper y el helado a Emmett y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Emmett

Edward me miró vacilante

-Steven y Bella tuvieron varias citas y él fue un idiota porque tuvo una cita con Bella mientras estaba con Martha así que…-explicó

-¡Oohh!-dijo Emmett entendiendo-¡Lo siento!

-Está bien, Emmett. Tu no hiciste nada-me senté de nuevo y todos comenzaron a hacerlo.

-Bueno…odio a Steven McGregon. Nadie lastima a mi Jelly-Bells-me reí.

-No me lastimo, solo me hizo enojar

-Eso es mejor. Si no se iba a ver con mis puños-dijo Emmett-ahora no creo que vaya a ser capaz de comer esa pizza

-Oh, vamos; no es como si las hubiera envenenado. Ni siquiera las hizo él y no sabía que vendría aquí-dijo Rose mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cajas.

-Yo llevare esto a la nevera-dije tomando el helado, Edward me siguió.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura

-Bien-suspire, me besó en el cuello, me gire en sus brazos-ahora estoy mejor-le sonreí y sonrió, beso mis labios levemente-y ahora estoy excelente

Se rió.

-¿Tu como lo manejaste?

Frunció el ceño

-Estaba jodidamente celoso pero…ahora estoy…excelente-me miró y me reí. Le di un beso mariposa y me zafé de sus brazos-vamos a comer-le di una nalgada.

-Claro, teniente-me pellizcó el trasero, me reí.

-¿Te había dicho que AMO que tu trasero sea plano?-dije retóricamente

-No, pero es bueno oírlo-murmuró

-¡La pizza se va a enfriar!-dijo Emmett

-¡Más les vale que no estén haciendo "cosas" en mi cocina!-gritó Jasper, arqueé una ceja.

-Él ama cocinar-me contestó Edward

-Ah.

La comida estuvo divertida. Emmett comenzó a hacer bromas sobre lo que había ocurrido antes.

-Enserio ¡fue jodidamente gracioso! Fue sacado de una película. Pobre Bella, no creo que vaya a volver…-comenzó pero Edward le arrojó papas fritas al rostro.

-¡Cállate, Emmett!-el solo se rió

-Una vez mi padre me descubrió con un chico…-comenzó Rosalie. Alice y yo nos reímos. Conocíamos bien esa historia.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos quedamos ahí viendo una película muy mala.

Rosalie y Emmett dijeron que tenían una cita en el gimnasio.

Uff.

-¿A qué van al gimnasio?-preguntó Jasper cuando Emmett salió de su habitación con pants y una sudadera.

-A quemar las pizzas, amigo-le contestó Emmett mientras hacía estiramientos.

Rodé los ojos.

-Llévense mi auto-me dijo Rosalie-o tu Alice, la que sea.

-Yo lo haré-Alice levantó la mano-tengo que hacer unos mandados.

Después de que Rose y Emmett se fueron, Alice y Jasper desaparecieron rápidamente y se fueron a la habitación de él.

Solo quedamos Edward y yo en la sala.

-¿Cómo te trata el primer día de novia?-acarició mi brazo y besó mi sien.

Suspire.

-Genial-murmuré-ahora resulta que no puedo sacar mis ojos y manos de ti

Se rió entre dientes.

-Eso es fabuloso

Bajó la cabeza y capturó mis labios. El beso fue apasionado en comparación con otros que nos habíamos dado, y fue jodidamente ardiente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua tocó la mía y maldije al oxigeno cuando nos tuvimos que separar, Edward se llevó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior.

Gloria.

Presiono su frente contra la mía y suspiro.

-Deberíamos salir-dije cuando mi respiración se controló.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-se alejó un poco y me miro a los ojos.

¿Ya había mencionado que sus ojos eran hermosos? Bueno, lo eran.

-Tus ojos son geniales-pasé una mano por sus cejas-y tus cejas también

Se rió entre dientes

-Si bueno, buenos genes supongo-me reí-tu risa me hace cosas-murmuró contra mi cuello

-Creo haberlo leído antes

Se rió y me miro, su lengua remojó sus labios y ¡oh por Dios!

-¿Salimos?

-No sé a dónde ir

-Vamos al centro comercial

-De acuerdo.

Fui por mi bolso a su habitación mientras el apagaba la televisión y buscaba las llaves del Volvo.

-¡Oigan, Bella y yo nos vamos, hasta luego!-gritó afuera de la habitación de Jasper.

-¡Genial!-después de un momento, Jasper abrió la puerta. Tenía un sombrero ridículo naranja y un parche de pirata en el ojo.

Me reí.

-¿Qué carajo estas usando, amigo?-Edward palmeó el sombrero

-Entretenimiento en casa, viejo. ¿A dónde van?

-Al centro comercial-le conteste

-Ok, adiós-cerró la puerta en nuestros rostros.

-Vamos-dijo Edward, fuimos por el pasillo y abrió la puerta para mí.

-¡Estamos solos, panquecito!-Jasper gritó cuando cerrábamos la puerta

-¡Asombroso!-Alice gritó y se escuchó un grito.

-Qué asco-murmuró Edward

Rodé los ojos

-Si mal no recuerdo tú también disfrutaste antes de que Emmett llegara y nos descubriera

Se rió entre dientes

-Eso es diferente-llamó al ascensor.

-¿En que es diferente?-entramos y presiono un botón.

-Solo…-suspiró-Cállate, Bella.

Me reí.

En el camino al centro comercial, Edward se quejó de mi elección de música.

-Taylor Swift es genial, amigo-le dije

-Claro que no-murmuró, subí el volumen y arrugó la nariz.

Me reí y se lo restregué en la cara cuando lo descubrí cantando Love Story.

-¡Eres tan romántico, Cullen!-murmuré riéndome.

-¿Qué?-me miró brevemente

-No te hagas el tonto, vi claramente como cantabas

-Pff… ¿yo?-se burló-nunca-lo mire feo-de acuerdo, si cantaba. Emmett me obligaba a cantar esa canción con él.

Me reí.

-¡¿Que tan patéticos son ustedes?!

-Aún no conoces los secretos-hice una pedorreta.

Busqué en mi bolso mi celular.

-¡Diablos! Creo que deje mi celular en tu habitación-hice un puchero-¿lo buscarás por mí?

-Seguro-subió el volumen del radio cuando otra canción comenzó, me reí-silencio, Swan-masculló.

-¿Crees que deba usar labial? No logró decidirme.

-Ehh…no lo sé. Como quieras

-¿Pero crees que se verá bien?

-Todo se ve bien en ti-me sonroje

-Gracias. Durazno, rosa o rojo

-Ehh…-frunció el ceño-no lo sé… ¿rosa?

-De acuerdo, te hare caso

Pinte mis labios viéndome en el espejo del auto y sonreí.

-Ya está ¿Qué tal se ve?

Me miró y sonrió.

-Mierda, Bella. Tus labios.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Quiero morderlos, pero no puedo ahora

Me sonroje

-Pronto-me acerque y bese su mejilla-juro que no mancha-dije cuando se pasó una mano por ahí y vio sus dedos.

-Confiare en ti

Después de un minuto de silencio, sonó la canción que amaba.

-¡Oh por Dios!-chille-¡Amo esta canción!-subí el volumen y comencé a cantar.

" One look, dark room. Meant just for you. Time moved too fast. You played it back…

Cerré mis ojos un momento y mire a Edward cuando nos detuvimos en una luz roja.

-Amo como cantas-dijo

-Canto como la mierda-me reí

-¿Y qué?-se encogió de hombros, me dio un beso leve en la mejilla antes de que la luz cambiara.

Había estado tan ciega. Edward Cullen era todo lo que podía pedir.

Caminamos tomados de la mano en el centro comercial y Edward me jaló a una tienda de videojuegos.

Se pasó horas viendo "el mejor, el potente y el revolucionado" videojuego.

Lo compró, sonreí cuando salió de la tienda como un niño con un helado.

-Eres increíble-me burlé

Se rió entre dientes

-Vas a tener que jugar conmigo-agitó la bolsa en mi rostro

-¡No! Ni siquiera sé cómo sujetar un control

-Yo te enseñó

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esos zapatos son geniales!-gimió cuando lo jale a la zapatería.

-Juro que será rápido-volvió a gemir-sería peor si fueran tacones-otro gemido.

La chica no le quitó la mirada de encima a Edward y me molestó pero el amor por esos zapatos lo pudo todo.

Afortunadamente, solo había cinco personas más de clientes y fue rápido.

Me imagine a la chica corriendo por la bodega para volver a ver a Edward.

Estaba jodidamente celosa ¿eso era un indicio de que lo amaba hasta los huesos, acaso? No lo sabía, pero a pesar de que estaba a punto de saltarle a la garganta a esa estúpida chica nos atendió rápido.

Pensé en dejarle propina y una nota diciendo que la estaría vigilando mientras durmiera, pero yo no era tan perra.

-Te dije que sería rápido-le dije a Edward-pero aun así estabas desesperado.

-Sí, fue jodidamente aburrido-rodé los ojos.

-Nos tardamos…-vi la hora en su celular-diez minutos. Apuesto que fue porque la chica estaba ansiosa por verte de nuevo-dije con voz acida.

-Oh, oh ¿eso que oigo son celos burbujeando en tus palabras?

Engreído.

-Sí ¿Qué jodidos pensaba? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba YO ahí? Perra

Él se rió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-Solo llevamos un día y ambos tuvimos nuestro ataque de celos. Vamos bien-dije sarcásticamente.

-Puaj-me queje

Nos detuvimos para ver en las vitrinas un reloj que le gustó. Encontré un brazalete hermoso y sonreí cuando Edward me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Lo quieres?

-¿Qué? Yo…ehh…no me quedó más dinero-murmuré-vamos-lo jale pero se quedó ahí.

-Cómpralo

-¿Qué? No tengo dinero

-Pero yo sí

-Edward no dejare que me lo compres.

-¿Por qué no? Eso hacen los novios y YO quiero comprártelo.

Entró a la tienda sin decir nada más y lo seguí para detenerlo.

Ya estaba hablando con la empleada y ella fue a sacarlo de la vitrina.

-Edward…no

-Está bien, Jelly-Bells-me despeinó y sonreí.

-Te lo pagaré

-¿Qué? Eres patética-me reí entre dientes

-Cállate

Deje de agradecerle a Edward hasta que me silencio con un beso, luego me puso el brazalete.

-Se te ve hermoso, de hecho todo se te ve bien

-Ya dijiste eso antes

-Es la verdad

Entramos a ver a los perros y tarántulas de una tienda.

Íbamos caminando lentamente por los pasillos viendo los peces y las tortugas.

-¡Son tan pequeñas!-estaba emocionada. YO amaba las tortugas-amo las tortugas.

-¡Oye mira esto!-me llamó y fui hacia él

-¿Qué?-pregunte-¡oh, es un hurón!

-Una familia de hurones

-Aja

Siguió caminando y se detuvo para ver las ratas.

-¡Qué asco, Edward!-lo empuje para que avanzara y se rió.

Se detuvo en una jaula y fui a ver que había.

Sentí que mi sangre se congeló.

Comencé a temblar, mis piernas estaban pesadas y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Tuve que apretar los puños, pero el miedo no se iba.

Comencé a respirar pesadamente y cuando un gato se giró a vernos, tomé la camisa de Edward a la altura de la cintura y la apreté fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-me miró

No podía hablar.

Tomé su mano y la apreté fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Le temes a los gatos?-asentí lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de ver al animal-oh… ¿quieres irte ya?

-N-no…vamos a ver otros animales

-De acuerdo-me envolvió con su brazo y se colocó entre la jaula y yo.

Corrí al otro extremo del pasillo.

Él llegó a mí rápidamente y frote fuertemente mi cuello con mis manos. Sentía cosquillas y miedo y Aghh.

Edward me pasó el brazo por los hombros y se rio entre dientes, luego besó mi frente.

-Eso fue gracioso-lo mire feo y sonrió-pobre de mi chica-sonreí y lo besé levemente.

Mire a un lado y ¡sorpresa! Más tortugas.

-Las tortugas hacen que olvide a los gatos

-Algún día te comprare una

-Entonces serías el mejor novio del mundo.

Se rió.

Después de pasear un rato más por el centro comercial, llegó la hora de irnos.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos comprar donas-dijo en el auto

-De acuerdo-tomó mi mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

Manejó hasta un Dunkin' Donuts y compramos un par de rosquillas. Afortunadamente tenía dinero suficiente para rosquillas, pero no para un brazalete.

Ok.

Manejo hasta el estacionamiento y comimos las donas mientras platicábamos de mi miedo y odio hacia los gatos.

-No sé cómo comenzó, solo un día desperté y temí y odie esas cosas.

Se rió.

-Mi sueño siempre ha sido matar un gato-se rió más fuerte

-Eres cruel ¿Por qué lo matarías?

-No lo sé…es solo odio-me encogí de hombros.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward comenzó a ponerse "cariñoso" y tuvimos que movernos a los asientos traseros.

Me reí por la ironía.

-Pensé que nunca en tu vida ibas a estar en los asientos traseros de MI Volvo-se rió.

-¡Oh, cállate y continua con lo que estás haciendo!-lo jale a mi cuello y después de soltar una risa siguió besando.

Desafortunadamente, no traíamos condones con nosotros, así que tuvimos que conformarnos con nuestras manos y bocas.

Edward bajó, besando mi vientre y cuando tocó mi intimidad con sus labios, gemí.

Su lengua tocó mi clítoris y gemí aún más. Sus dedos se curvaron en mi interior después de un rato y me vine en su mano con un audible gemido.

Sentí su lengua asaltándome. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje a mí para besarlo.

Gruñó.

-No sé si soy buena en esto o no…he perdido la práctica-me miró feo y me reí-no le hago estas mierdas a cualquiera…quedas advertido.

Se rió pero dejo de reírse cuando capture su miembro en mi boca.

-Oh, carajo-gruñó. Su mano se enterró en mi cabello y alcancé un poco más de él.

Aumente más el ritmo y lamí la cabeza

Después de un momento, Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mi boca.

-Oh…joder…Bella…creo…mierda-gruñó-eres genial en esto…solo…no te detenga ahora

Aumente el ritmo y se corrió con un gruñido-gemido jodidamente ardiente y sexy y perfecto y genial y tragué.

Lamí la punta al final sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos y gruñó, me jaló y me besó justo como lo había hecho esta tarde.

Mordí su labio al final.

-Así que…no te gustan mis asientos-dijo después de un rato, me reí.

-Sí…no creas todo lo que digo-se rió y me besó.

Dibuje una E y una B en la condensación del vidrio mientras él besaba mi cuello.

Él dibujo un corazón después de reírse.

Quería a Edward Cullen…lo había querido desde hace algunos meses.

Me di cuenta de eso.

***NOTA DE AUTOR SÚPER EXTRA LARGA, porque las extraño y quiero hablar con ustedes3***

**Como andan? Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, leo todos y contesto todos lo hago con una sonrisa. Ya les había prometido EPOV, el próximo cap será así porque como pueden ver este cap es la continuación del otro y es como de transición. Ya vimos como van las cosas co &amp; Em y R ahora que todos estaban juntos...pronto pronto EmxR.**

**¿Qué les pareció Emmett encontrando a E&amp;B? ¿Y la llamada a la pizzeria? y ¡Steven! ese pronto saldrá permanentemente del mapa y Edward y Bella celosos :3 awww *.* y Bella QUIERE a Edward ¿que tan genial es eso? Y respecto a la guerra de cosquillas... ¡SON UNAS SUCIAS! xD toodaaas quieren cosquillas! *.* pues hagan fila porque la que tiene privilegios es la autora y después la que deje los reviews más llenos de amor3**

**Sobre la canción que canta Bella se llama "You are in love" es del nuevo álbum de Taylor, 1989. En youtube encontrarán solo covers porque la rubia se puse mandona con los derechos de autor y bla bla bla...pero si quieren escucharla, esta hermosa:3! Yo soy Swiftie forever and ever así que...no se si les guste pero es linda.**

**Sé que aun no debo decirles esto porque aun no es tiempo pero las ansias me comen! Empece un nuevo fic desde hace unos meses apenas llevo como siete caps porque escribo aquí pero YO CREO que lo publicare después de terminar CDUU, este es mi primer fic...bueno, tengo ya historial pero nunca terminados ni publicados y creo que he aprendido mucho conforme voy escribiendo aquí y leyendo otros fics, asi que CREO que la trama es más continua y está mejor escrito y mejor ortografía porque me tomo mi tiempo, pero ando buscando apenas una beta para que me ayude de una vez, si quieren que les de la sinopsis y una probadita díganmelo en los reviews o en Fb (grupo o mi perfil) y con gusto lo hago para ver si les llama la atención y díganme que piensan. ¿Sí? CONFÍO EN USTEDES.**

**Gracias por todo, follows, favs, leer, reviews, apoyo. Quisiera ir por cada una de ustedes y abrazarlas y darles un Edward cosquillón por agradecimiento.**

**Las amo...a todas todas. Nos leemos el miércoles con un EPOV! Primer EPOV de la historia, también les digo que ahora que ya son novios *oficiales* porque ya ven que eran amigovios, habrá EPOV's en la historia para conocer más el lado de él. Con sus amigos y todo el paquete.**

**Ahora sí, adiós3**

**-Redana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 22**

**.**

EDWARD POV

Estaba jodidamente nervioso mientras manejaba. Parte de mí ya se había arrepentido pero recordé las palabras de Walt Disney "si puedes soñarlo, puedes hacerlo" o algo así.

Bueno, yo había soñado con esta mierda por meses, así que iba a hacerlo. Aunque eso significará perder mi dignidad y orgullo.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir con la conversación sobre el ruido de mis pensamientos y cuando Bella estaba a punto de bajarse del auto la detuve.

Jodida madre.

-¿Bella?-intente sonar seguro pero mi jodida voz me traicionó y ahora debía concentrarme en no maldecir tanto porque no creía que fuera bueno hacer una confesión de amor con tantas palabrotas, simplemente maldecía "demasiado" cuando estaba nervioso y este era uno de esos malditos momentos.

Carajo.

-Tengo algunas cosas que decirte, sé que es jodidamente inesperado y tal vez tengas muchas preguntas y termines jodidamente confundida pero necesito decirte esto-mierda, esas habían sido muchas palabrotas. Lo intente de nuevo-estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo explicártelo pero…por el inicio, si, por el inicio-maldición, estaba siendo patético. Estúpidos nervios.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Comencé a explicarle reteniendo las palabrotas pero algunas lograron salir.

-…tu cabello estaba revuelto, y tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tus ojos, Bella… ¡joder! Tus ojos eran la cosa más bonita que había visto-puta mierda, ¿Por qué carajo tuve que decir "joder"?

Y luego la cagué otra vez, intente decirlo de otra manera pero salió espontaneo

-…después ¿recuerdas cuando trataste de suicidarte?-rodó los ojos y me pateé mentalmente-sí, si lo recuerdas-quería cerrar mi bocota y regresar el tiempo a cuando ella estaba a punto de bajar del auto pero, a pesar de que estaba nervioso y de que la estaba cagando, esto se sentía jodidamente asombroso.

-…luego Emmett ideó algo para que me acercará a ti y me dijo que fingiera un estúpido trabajo, al inicio pensé que era realmente estúpido pero estoy agradecido con él porque en verdad funcionó-¡demonios! ¿Había dicho demasiado "estúpido"?-…pude convertirme en tu amigo en tiempo récord y luego…un día Nessie vino a mí y me contó que tu creías que estaba enamorado de ti o que tramaba algo y entonces se lo conté…entonces estaba sentado con mi laptop en mis piernas y pensé en ti y comencé a escribir cosas…le dije a Nessie que pusiera las cartas en tu puerta-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos-y…Bella cuando me contaste de lo genial que eran y que amabas a esa persona…sentí…sentí algo que me decía que había llegado a casa…que tú eras mi casa-mierda, eso había sonado demasiado cursi ¿no? Como sea, esquive su mirada mirando mis manos un momento porque venía lo difícil, la mire a los ojos y tome aire-y eso ha sido todo…y sé que ahora estas confundida y probablemente asustada pero Bella…te quiero…sé que te quiero. Me enamoré de esos ojos color marrón, de esa sonrisa perfecta y de tus defectos. Y ahora me estoy abriendo aquí sin más y te estoy diciendo que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti hasta los huesos y solo tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿quieres ser mi novia?-hable rápido. Eso había sido horripilantemente hermoso, pero dije "jodidamente" esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Y cuando movió la cabeza después de decir mi nombre imagine los peores escenarios de ella diciéndome no ¿Por qué negar con la cabeza es un "no", cierto?

-…tienes razón…estoy confundida y abrumada, necesito pensar y no creo que este bien contestarte ahora después de todo esto…necesito tiempo, juro que te responderé pero por favor…espera-uff, eso era mejor que un rotundo no. Los restos de mi orgullo se tranquilizaron un poco.

Luego le jure algo así de inmortalidad mientras esperaba y solo me dijo que estaba bien ¿en serio? Joder.

Se bajó del auto y metió su cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Edward, eres genial y me haces sentir increíble-joder, sí-pero déjame pensarlo-joder, no. No iba a decirle eso-perdón pero lo necesito-sonreí ante mis pensamientos-y ¿sabes algo? Cuando dije que deseaba que pasara algo que mejorara mi semana no me refería a nada de esto pero increíblemente esto es lo que necesitaba-¡AAAAAAHHH!

Tuve que tomarle la mano porque… ¡Dios! Estaba emocionado

-Piénsalo bien. Descansa.

-Lo haré. Hasta luego, Edward

-Adiós, Bella

Entró y arranqué el auto cuando cerró la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-grité

Cuando llegué a casa, Emmett estaba viendo la televisión y me saludó.

-¿Qué carajo, viejo? Parece que viste un fantasma-me deje caer en el sillón y tomé su cerveza que estaba en la mesa de centro.

Le di un gran trago.

-Se lo dije, cabrón, se lo dije y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo-murmuré.

-Jodido… ¿pero eso es bueno, no?-me encogí de hombros

-No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor puta idea. Estaba jodidamente nervioso y maldije demasiado. Espero no haberla cagado.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Bella es una chica lista, hombre, sabe que tú eres así y sabe que le conviene. Créeme, viejo, hay algo…muchas veces cuando las mujeres deciden resulta que eso es lo mejor y viejo…si dice que no-suspiro-bueno…estaré ahí para limpiar tus jodidos mocos cuando veas las fotos que tienes de ella por toda tu habitación-lo mire feo y se rió, me reí entre dientes-pero si dice que sí…es una maldita afortunada porque tú eres genial y tú serás un bastardo con suerte porque ella es genial, así que…-se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, no lo sé, Em. Solo…iré a dormir o una mierda así-me puse de pie-gracias, amigo.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, tú me has ayudado incontables veces, estoy aquí

-Eso es genial-lo golpeé en la cabeza con un cojín y me golpeó la espalda.

-¡Descansa Pastelito!-gritó cuando iba por el pasillo

-¡Jodete!

Escuche su estruendosa risa y cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Dormí hasta tarde, no podía dormir y solo me daba vueltas en la cama.

Me puse de pie y tomé la foto de Bella que estaba en mi espejo. Sonreí y la llevé a la cama conmigo.

Me acosté y tracé con mi dedo su jodidamente hermoso rostro, sonreí como un idiota.

El amor apestaba, te hacía sentir enfermo, y sentías nudos en todas partes. Servía para lo que sirve el cigarrillo. Para quitar el sueño, el hambre y para matarnos lentamente.

Jodido amor.

En la mañana estaba dispuesto a salir de mi habitación en bóxeres, pero escuche la risa de Alice en la sala junto con la de Jasper y Emmett y tuve que ponerme unas pijamas.

Ge-nial.

La primera vez que Alice se quedó aquí, salí como si nada. Ellos estaban en la sala y Emmett venía de la cocina con un café.

Jasper me dio una mirada fea. Perdón. Yo no era el que traía a mi chica y no avisaba.

El asunto de Jasper y Alice había traído muchos cambios a nuestras vidas.

Por ejemplo, esto. No podía salir de mi habitación en las mañanas solo en bóxeres y tenía que cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y de mi baño.

Usualmente no cerraba ninguna, cuando iba a hacer pipí la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y la de mi baño también, todo el que pasara me veía haciendo mis necesidades, eso cambiaba drásticamente cuando tenía que hacer popo.

Después de ese día, Jasper nos avisó que Alice estaba ahí.

Se lo agradecí.

Recordé que tenía que pedirle autoritariamente, en otras palabras, obligar; a Alice para que se disculpara con Bella. La había hecho llorar. No me gustaba para nada que Bella llorará.

Emmett se fue después de un rato a hacer su cama y Jasper fue a preparar más café.

-Entonces Alice…-comencé. No sabía cómo hacer esto gentilmente. En mi idioma era: "Ve y discúlpate con Bella porque te portaste como una perra e hiciste que llorará y nadie hace llorar a Bella. Idiota".

Pero no podía decirle eso. Mi nivel de palabrotas tenía que bajar con las novias de mis amigos.

No quería que ellos me dieran miradas feas.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Bueno…ahora que lo sé, ahora entiendo porque te comportaste así ayer.

Bajó la mirada.

-Sí. Fui una idiota-Me dolía decírselo a la Duende pero era verdad.

-Como sea, de todas formas no es como si Bella "hubiera llorado"-le puse énfasis-o se fuera a suicidar.

Se rió bajito.

-Sí, creo que debo disculparme

-Ehh…no quería decir eso-claro-pero…como tú quieras

-Sí…

Jasper llegó y se sentó junto a ella. Me miró feo. ¿Ahora qué?

¿Había escuchado? Mire hacia abajo para cerciorarme que me había puesto pijamas. Me aterré ante la perspectiva de ser sonámbulo.

Alice tomó un trago de café y mire a Jasper, me hizo una mueca para que me fuera.

Uff.

Supongo que querían tener uno de sus momentos.

Me puse de pie y cuando me iba golpeé a Jasper en la cabeza.

Hice mi cama. Increíblemente. Y cuando sacudí la sábana, la fotografía de Bella salió volando.

Me aproxime a recogerla pero no estaba.

-Mierda-murmuré, busqué debajo de la cama pero no estaba-¿A dónde fuiste?

Termine de hacer la cama y comencé a buscarla.

Cuando no la encontré después de cinco minutos, comencé a asustarme.

Salí de mi habitación deseando no ver a Jasper encima de Alice en el sillón o algo así porque si eso pasaba, no volvería a sentarme en esa mierda y la quemaría.

Fui a la sala y no vi a Alice por ninguna parte.

-Oigan ¿pueden ayudarme a buscar algo? Perdí la fotografía de B…

-Ahora sí-Alice salió del baño viéndose la blusa.

Emmett me miró y se rió bajito.

Gracias a Dios me había callado.

-Lo siento, Duende-se disculpó Emmett-eras demasiado pequeña y no te vi-Alice y Jasper se rieron.

-Está bien-tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Emmett-adiós, Edward-obviamente tuve que agacharme para besar su mejilla porque la chica era tan pequeña. Igual de pequeña que una hormiga.

Jasper la acompañó a la puerta.

-¿Perdiste la fotografía de quién?-dijo Emmett mientras iba a mi habitación.

Emmett no ayudó mucho. Encontró unas galletas en mi cajón-le pregunte muchas veces porque buscaba en los cajones si debía estar en el piso pero no me hizo caso- y comenzó a comérselas en lugar de ayudarme.

Lo corrí de mi habitación.

Busqué un poco más y moví un poco los muebles. La fotografía estaba entre mi mesa de noche y la pared.

-Gracias a Dios-murmuré. Mire a Bella y le di un beso.

Fui a desayunar y después de unos minutos, mi celular sonó.

-Hey, Cullen-saludó Brady

-¿Qué hay, Brad?

-Haremos una carne asada en la terraza del edificio. Trae a Jasper y a Em. Es tarde de chicos. Estarán Félix, Ben y Collin también.

Tal vez también Jake.

-Oh de acuerdo. Ahí estaremos.

-Empezará a las tres. Trae cervezas.

-Seguro. Gracias. Nos vemos, Brady

-Por supuesto, adiós.

-No hagan planes. Tenemos una carne asada.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Jasper mientras veía televisión.

-Brady nos invitó. Estarán todos.

-¡Genial!

Iba a sentarme en el sofá pero había una gran mancha.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Emmett le tiró encima yogurt a Alice

-Ah. Pues límpialo, Emmett

-No vas a decirme que hacer

Me encogí de hombros.

-Son las 2. ¿A qué hora es la carne asada?

-A las tres

-Naa, tenemos tiempo

Mientras veíamos un partido de béisbol, pensé en Bella y me puse nervioso.

Tal vez ya había pensado su respuesta. Un rotundo no.

O tal vez un sí

Jodida madre.

Dijo que necesitaba tiempo. En lenguaje de chica ¿Qué era tiempo?

¿Un día, un año, unas horas, cinco minutos?

Joder.

-Cullen será mejor que te vayas vistiendo-dijo Emmett-son las 2:30. Necesitamos cervezas.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el jodido tiempo?

-Ehh…sí. Brady dijo algo sobre cervezas.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, fui tentado en auto-complacerme con la foto de Bella que estaba pegada a mi puerta, pero no lo hice.

De alguna forma, no lo sentía correcto ¿La Bella de la foto también necesitaba tiempo?

Me duché y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa. Considerando que sería en la terraza me puse mi chaqueta de cuero.

En Seattle estaba frío hasta la madre.

Solo faltaban dos semanas para largarnos a nuestras casas y celebrar navidad y Diciembre no me estaba tratando muy bien.

Carajo.

No pude peinar mi cabello así que lo deje así.

Suspire.

Jasper y yo tuvimos que apresurar a Emmett. Se le había atorado un pie en el pantalón.

-Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan gigante

-Deforme-murmuró Jasper y recibió un gran golpe por parte de Emmett.

Cuando íbamos a tomar el ascensor, Heidi salió de él y sonrió.

-Hola, Emmett-dijo con voz sexy. Jodido Emmett.

La chica lo acosaba desde hace eras.

-Ho-hola Heidi-la saludó de vuelta y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como Emmett veía su trasero. Hice lo mismo, porque, bueno, la chica tenía un buen trasero.

Pensé en Bella y me sentí culpable.

Fuimos al supermercado más cercano a comprar la cerveza y tuvimos que convencer a Emmett de que no necesitaba un peluche de rebaja.

Nos encontramos con Jake en el ascensor y Emmett no perdió tiempo en decirle que Nessie era ardiente, así que Jake se enojó.

-¿Cómo vas con Bella, hombre?-me palmeó la espalda y medio sonreí.

-Se lo pedí ayer

-¿En serio? Eso es genial

-No tanto…me pidió tiempo

-Eso está bien. No te sientas mal

-Es lo que le digo yo-opino Emmett

-Dime ¿a ti Nessie te pidió tiempo?

-¡No! Nessie saltó sobre mí-me reí

-Pero ellos eran diferentes, Edward-dijo Jasper-Bella es lista, te dirá que sí

Suspire. No tenía muchas esperanzas.

Emmett se ofreció a ayudar a Collin haciendo la carne mientras nosotros bebíamos unas cuantas cervezas y hablábamos.

Luego, Brady tuvo que cocinar porque la comida de Emmett era de dudosa procedencia.

-Edward, prueba esto a ver si está listo-me dijo acercando el trozo de ¿Qué era eso? A mi boca.

-Aleja eso de mí, Emmett. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú?

-Quiero compartir-murmuró. Nadie lo probó, tuvo que hacerlo él y también tuvo que irse a enjuagar la boca.

Idiota.

Comimos con los platos en nuestros regazos y bebimos cerveza.

Quería emborracharme para así dejar de preocuparme y dejar de pensar en Bella un rato, pero vi que Emmett comenzó a ponerse aún más gracioso y Jasper solo bebía y bebía.

Ge-nial.

Tenía que manejar, carajo.

-¿Vieron el partido de anoche?-preguntó Brady

Hubo "si" y "no"

-Lynch la cagó-dijo Jake

-Papá me llamó quejándose como si yo fuera el jodido entrenador-contó Collin-¡que no jodan! Estoy comenzando a dudar de mi fascinación por los Hawks.

Me reí.

-Tuviste que ver a Edward cuando perdieron contra los Steelers-se rió-tuve que darle su biberón-se rieron, negué con la cabeza divertido.

-Aún odio un poco a Rusell Wilson.

Y de repente la conversación fue hacia las chicas.

Quería evitar ese tema. Me recordaba a Bella.

-¿Con quién está saliendo Victoria?-dijo Jasper

-¿Victoria está saliendo con alguien?-pregunte

-Sí-dijo Brady-no te sientas mal, Edward. Nosotros también lamentamos la pérdida.

-Es que…esa chica era buena-se rió Félix

-He conocido mejores-murmuró Jake

¿Cómo quién? ¿Nessie?-comenzó Ben

-Viejo, no lo hagas-dije. Podía sentir la furia de Jake

-No hables de ella-fue lo único que dijo. Se rieron.

El celular de Jake sonó y todos nos reímos más fuerte.

-Te llaman-Emmett lo señaló con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí

Se puso de pie y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-Hola-Félix hizo voz de nena-¿dónde estás, Jake?-nos reímos

-Hola-contestó Jake

-¡Asegúrate de decirle que estas ocupado!-gritó Emmett, nos reímos más.

-Ese fue Emmett-las carcajadas aumentaron y Jake comenzó a sonrojarse-¿Qué? No, no, no

-Oh sí, ruega amigo-dijo Jasper

-Eso te pasará a ti-me susurró Emmett en el oído.

-Sí, sí…aja-rodó los ojos y nos reímos-sí, Edward está aquí-dijo presumido. Abrí mucho los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

No quería enfrentarme con la furia de Renesmee. Lo hice cuando tuve que pagar el libro que Bella y sus amigas destruyeron.

Joder.

Todos se rieron más fuerte.

-¡Estas jodido tú también!-me dijo Ben

Negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien-murmuró y colgó.

-¿Estás en problemas, princesa?-Ben lo codeó, Jake se rió.

-No…aun no…tal vez. No entendí.

-Nadie las entiende a ellas-dijo Jasper

-¡Oh, Alice!-suspiro Emmett en un chillido.

El celular de Jake sonó repetidas veces después de que terminamos de burlarnos de Jasper y todos nos reímos.

-¡Ya contéstale, cabrón!-dijo Emmett

Jake solo reía y se sonrojaba.

-¡Ya se puso rojo!-estalló Félix.

Pobre Jake.

-¿Por qué no contestas ya?-pregunte entre carcajadas.

-¡Te van a dejar sin comer!-vitoreó Brady

-¡Estarás castigado, hombre!-Emmett le palmeó la espalda mientras pasaba a servir más carne para todos.

El celular de Jake no sonó más.

-Ya se enojó-dijo Ben

Jodido Jake. Le esperaban largas disculpas.

Brady trajo un bote de helado.

-Es la hora de las confesiones, amigos

-Esto es de chicas, idiota-renegó Emmett

-Entonces no le sirvan a Emmett-dijo Brady

-¿Qué? No, no-Emmett se apresuró a tomar helado.

Me reí.

Mi celular sonó.

-Oh, oh-dije mirando a Jake-más te vale que no hayas dirigido la furia de tu novia hacia mí

Se rió.

Mire el teléfono. Era Nessie. No conteste.

Quería que se enojara un poco más con Jake.

-¡Uhh, Edward!-me codeó Emmett-dinos quien era

-Nadie

Soltaron carcajadas.

-Sus damitas se van a enojar-negó Brady con la cabeza mientras subía el volumen de la música.

-¡Oye, mira a esa chica!-dijo Collin mientras miraba por el balcón. Todos nos giramos para ver.

-¿A cuál de todas, idiota?-dijo Emmett

-A la de azul

-Ohhhh-murmuramos

-Esta buena-dijo Jake

-¡Nessie!-gritó Ben-¿Dónde estás?

Nos reímos.

-¡Hey, chica!-gritó Collin

-¿Qué haces, viejo?-Jasper preguntó

-Quiero su número ¡hey, chica azul!

La chica miró a todos lados y siguió mirando su celular

-¡Chica Azul, aquí arriba!-la chica miró y sonrió

-Hola-susurró Emmett

-¡Hola!-Collin saludó

-¡Hola!-le contestó

-¡Dios! Su voz es como porno-dije

Collin se rió

-Soy Collin. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Nos reímos bajito.

-Seguro-dijo

Nos reímos más alto.

-Cállense-susurró Collin-¡espera ahí!

Se giró a nosotros.

-¡Rápido un papel!-ordenó, buscamos alrededor

-No hay, viejo

-Una hoja ¡lo que sea! ¡Se va a ir!-miró hacia abajo y la saludó

-Toma-Brady le tendió un ticket

-¿Un ticket de cerveza?

-Es lo único que hay

-Como sea-sacó una pluma y escribió ahí

-¡Toma!-arrojó el papel hecho bola

-¡Soy Collin!

Su celular sonó y le alzó el pulgar a la chica.

-Tanya-se escuchó su grito

-¡Genial!

Me asomé y vi que un autobús se detenía.

-¡Hasta luego, Tanya!-se despidió Collin

La chica se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-¡Eres un cabrón!-dijo Ben, le arrebato el celular.

-Deberías darme su número por si te dice que no

-Aléjate, perra-masculló Collin

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y le sonreí a Jacob.

-¿Es tu chica, Edward?-preguntó Félix mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza

-Edward no tiene chica-dijo Ben

-Muy pronto la tendré-dije-solo esperen un poco…-lo dije más para mí mismo pero sonó solo como un comentario.

Se rieron.

-¿Hola?-conteste

-¡Edward!-el grito de Nessie me atravesó el jodido tímpano

-¿Qué?-dije con voz aburrida

-¿Jacob está contigo?-demonios, no se escuchaba enojada.

-No, se fue con una chica llamada Tanya-Collin se rió fuerte y Jake abrió los ojos asustado

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Qué putas, Edward?! ¿¡Me estas jodiendo, verdad?!-demonios sí, ahora se escuchaba enojada.

-No, es verdad. Se fue como hace diez minutos. Dejo su celular-Jacob intentó arrebatarme el teléfono.

-¡Damelo!-dijo

-Me jodiste. Ahí está

-Jacob la cagaste-dije, se rieron

-Bueno…no quiero me caguen a mí-me reí

-¿Qué quieres que le diga, Ness?

-¿Por qué no contesta mis llamadas?-me reí

-Dice que porque no contestas las llamadas-dije en voz alta. Las carcajadas flotaron en el aire.

-¡Estás jodido, Jake!-gritó Emmett

Jacob se veía nervioso.

-Lo siento Ness, está ocupado

-¿Qué jodidos está haciendo? ¿Qué es más importante que mis llamadas?-me reí más fuerte

-Dice que qué jodidos estás haciendo y que es más importante que sus llamadas

-Como sea-murmuró Jacob y se sentó en su lugar-¡Collin pásame una cerveza! Tengo que confesarme

Me reí

-Ahora está un poco deprimido-le dije a Nessie, los chicos comenzaron a vitorear y tuve que alejarme un poco.

-No me importa. Solo dile que deben ser súper absorbentes

-¿Qué debe ser súper absorbente? Espero que no lo hayas mandado a comprar tampones Renesmee Wolfe

Su carcajada sonó a través de la bocina

-¡Claro que no! ¡Para eso estás tú!

-Oh, cállate-nunca iba a olvidar cuando Nessie me envío a comprar sus cosas de muerte.

Yo era un buen amigo.

-Ja, unas esponjas que le pedí. Necesito hacer un proyecto

-Oh, de acuerdo

-¿Edward?

Oh, oh. Ese tono sonaba mal

-¿Qué?

-No te rías pero ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?

Me reí

-Te dije que no te rieras

-De acuerdo. Nada malo. Estamos en la terraza de Brady comiendo carne asada y helado. Bebiendo cervezas. Es todo

-¿Están comiendo helado? ¿Son chicas?

Me reí entre dientes

-No, no somos chicas. Pero si lo estamos comiendo

-Ok. Te creeré. Más te vale que no me hayas mentido, idiota

-No miento

-Ok, bueno…gracias, hasta luego

-Sí, adiós ¡oye, espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hablarte un poco más tarde? Necesito un consejo

-De acuerdo

-Ok, adiós.

Volví con los chicos y de alguna manera ahora estaban hablando de Rosalie.

Mierda.

-¿Y tú Edward?-Ben alzó la ceja

Carajo.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-le di un trago a mi cerveza

-¿Alguna chica? ¿Qué hay con Bella?-dijo Félix. Doble carajo.

-Ehh…bueno, estoy algo preocupado

-Oh, oh ¿Qué pasa?-Brady recargó sus codos en la rodillas y se acercó

-Solo suéltalo, hombre-dijo Félix

-Ayer se lo pedí y…

-¿Dijo que no?-preguntó Collin

-No-negué con la cabeza-me pidió tiempo

-Oh oh-musito Félix

-¿Es eso una mala señal?-pregunte alarmado

-No lo sé viejo. Solo quería decir oh oh

-Púdrete

Nos reímos

-No creo que sea una mala señal. Es diferente en cada caso. A mí me pidieron tiempo alguna vez y me dijeron que no-gemí ante las palabras de Brady

-A mí me dijeron que sí. Es diferente-Collin se encogió de hombros

-Estará todo bien, Edward. Pero si te dice que sí. Solo sonríe y bésala. Las chicas aman esas mierdas-finalizó Jacob.

…

Llamé a Nessie cuando estaba ya en mi habitación.

-Nessie estoy jodidamente nervioso y necesito un puto consejo de una chica

-Soy toda oídos, bebé

-Ayer se lo pedí a Bella…

-¡Oh por Dios!

-…y me pidió tiempo. Me dijo que era genial y que no era bueno contestarme en ese momento pero estoy hasta la madre de nervioso y quiero saberlo ahora.

-Uh, Edward-gimió-mira Bella piensa que tú eres genial y eres divertido y esas mierdas. Te ve como un jodido Dios-me reí entre dientes-pero yo digo que solo lo dice porque eres su único amigo-se rió bajito

-Pudrete, Nessie

-Lo siento-dijo entre risas

-No lo sientes

-Claro que no-rodé los ojos-como sea…es común que te diga eso. Bella piensa mucho las cosas y le ve lo bueno y lo malo. Pero ella es muy especial y lista. Solo ve las cosas buenas de la gente. Pero ten paciencia. Puede decirte que sí o que no. Si dice que no, tiene sus razones y me asegurare de interrogarla a fondo para que me diga porque la cagó-me reí-pero si te dice que sí…-suspiró-pues solo bésala porque, admitámoslo, Bella besa bien.

Me reí

-No sé si podré besarla después de saber que tú ya lo hiciste

-Oye, fue una buena causa. ¿Te imaginas si ese chico se hubiera quedado con ella y no tú?

-No ayudas, Ness-gemí

-Eres tan sensible-murmuró-pero Edward solo ten paciencia. Estoy segura que se la pasó toda la noche pensándolo.

-Eso espero

-Pero Edward, te lo advierto. Si dice que sí no te permito que la lastimes. Si le haces una pendejada te dejare de hablar, idiota. Ella es genial y no se merece ninguna de tus mierdas ni las de nadie. Piénsalo dos veces.

-Claro, Nessie. De todas formas creo que no hay nadie más fabulosa que ella

-Espero que sigas pensando eso después de que estés con ella viendo un partido de los Seahawks.

-Ja, he visto todas sus facetas, Ness. La quiero.

-Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Claro que no. Gracias, Renesmee.

-No importa. Eres mi amigo, se supone que los amigos hacen esas mierdas por ti.

-Si como sea.

-Jódete.

XXXXX

No quería levantarme de la cama en todo el día. Estaba bien así. Tenía algo de resaca y eso empeoraba la situación.

Mire a mí alrededor.

Mi habitación era un asco.

Quería que se quedara así.

Pero mi limpio trasero quiso moverse y ponerse a trabajar.

La habitación quedó jodidamente limpia. Salí a comer algo y Emmett me dijo que Jasper se había ido con Alice. Y él se iba al gimnasio.

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien-murmuré

-Gracias-tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro-Edward-me llamó cuando iba a la cocina

-¿Sí?

-Todo estará bien-sonrió-Bella ya de por sí es una afortunada por tenerte en la palma de su mano

Medio sonreí.

-Gracias, Emmett-baje la cabeza y camine a la cocina.

¿De verdad me veía como la mierda?

Pasé el resto del día bebiendo cerveza.

Jodida madre.

Aun así, no conseguí sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. Quería llamarla y escucharla y decirle que la amaba y la necesitaba aquí o simplemente decirle "hola"

Todos tenían razón yo era tan sensible.

XXX

El lunes desperté con una resaca pero hice todo lo posible para no oler mal y estar bien despierto.

Tomé mucho café en todo el día y cuando tuve un descanso corrí a Starbucks.

Cuando terminaba mi café, mi celular sonó.

Mi corazón latió rápido y estaba jodidamente nervioso.

-Carajo, mierda, joder, idiota, estúpido, jodida madre-comencé a maldecir para que las palabrotas no salieran mientras hablaba con ella.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Edward ¿puedo hablar contigo?

¡JODER. MIERDA. Ella TENIA una RESPUESTA!

Estaba asustado.

AAAAAAHHHHH

-Ehh…si, seguro. ¿Dónde estás?-mi voz sonó temblorosa, esperaba que ella no lo identificara.

-En el edificio 6, afuera de la biblioteca

Sonreí. Obviamente estaría en la biblioteca.

-Sí, voy para alla

-Genial, bye

-Adios

Ella cortó la llamada y me apresure a ir hacia ahí.

\- Carajo, mierda, joder, idiota, estúpido, jodida madre…-comencé a susurrar mientras iba a su encuentro. Si una palabrota salía de mi boca moriría.

La busqué con la mirada y estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol. Sonreí.

Se veía tan pequeña y hermosa ahí sentada con su cabello arreglado.

Mi corazón latió aún más rápido.

-Hola-la salude

-Hola-espere a que se pusiera de pie, no iba a tomarla de la mano. Estaba sudado y aghh-ehh…creo..creo que es momen-momento de que te…responda, ya sabes-comenzó a murmurar.

Ella también estaba nerviosa.

Yo estaba más.

Puta madre.

-Uh-uhu, si-estaba diciendo tonterías y no sabía que hacer-vamos-fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Estaba jodidamente incomodo en el camino al estacionamiento. Ahí estaría algo vacío, no quería que me rompieran el corazón frente a tanta gente universitaria.

Llegamos a mi auto y me recargué.

-¿Y bien?-me sorprendí, mi voz había salido más segura de lo que había pensado. Pensé que sonaría como un jodido bebe con vomito o alguna mierda así.

-Estoy nerviosa-dijo con su voz toda linda.

-Si…yo también-ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos formando pequeños puños ahí en sus costados y eso me puso más nervioso y nos reímos incomodos.

-Ehh…sí-dijo en un susurro que se perdió con su aliento-seria genial ser tu novia

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi sonrisa se borró poco a poco. Estaba jodidamente sorprendido.

AAAAAAHHHHH ¡HABIA DICHO QUE SÍ!

No jodas, no jodas conmigo. ¡Dios! ¡Oh, puta madre! Podía sentir el pulso en mis orejas y ¡jodida madre!

Me sentía como un jodido idiota que se ganó el premio de la lotería, aunque yo había ganado a Bella, y ella no se comparaba en nada con un jodido premio de la lotería.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios! ¡Oh, mierda!

Se rió

-¡Eso es…joder, Bella!-jodida madre. Maldita palabrota. La jale a mi pecho porque quería hacerlo y podia y deseaba hacerlo desde el viernes en la madrugada y ¡oh Dios! Eso se sintió tan jodidamente bien.

-¡Gracias! Joder, Bella. Eso fue…-sentí como me apretaba más y quería rogarle para que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

Puse mi frente en la suya y sonreí abiertamente, ningún sentimiento se podía comparar a lo que se sentía ahora. Comencé a acariciarla como un maniático.

Cerró los ojos y se veía más hermosa que la jodida luna.

-Bella-susurré. Su nombre se sentía tan bien en mis labios.

-¿Hmm?

-No puedo creerlo-eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando había aceptado, seguido de palabrotas llenas de emoción.

-Pues créetelo porque no iré a ninguna parte-eso sonó a gloria.

-Ni sueñes que te dejare hacerlo-seguía nervioso-eres hermosa-Jesucristo. Había soñado con decirle eso desde hace siglos.

Se sonrojo. Dios mío.

-¿Puedes creer que este es nuestro primer abrazo siendo novio y novia?

-Joder, sí. Ahora somos novio y novia-sonrío-enserio quiero besarte pero no quiero que nuestro primer beso siendo novio y novia sea en el estacionamiento de mi universidad-de ninguna jodida manera iba a pasar eso

-Absolutamente no

-He soñado con este momento mucho tiempo y este lugar nunca estuvo en mis planes

-¿Y en donde quiere el Señor besarme?-eso sonó jodidamente ardiente

-Créeme que en todos lados pero no en el estacionamiento de UW

-Me alaga saber que quieres besarme en TODOS lados pero sabes a lo que me refería-maldita sabelotodo.

Su nariz me dio ternura y tuve que tocarla.

-¿Tienes clases aun?-de ninguna jodida manera dejaría que se fuera a clases, ahora quería besarla. Recuerdo claramente los consejos "si dice que sí, sonríe y bésala" de acuerdo ya había sonreído ahora solo necesitaba y ansiaba besarla.

Lleve mis manos a su cintura y sus pequeñas manos estaban en mi pecho, sentí el calor ahí y fue asom-bro-so.

Y luego hice un mal movimiento porque nuestras caderas se tocaron y tuve que concentrarme para que no pasara nada vergonzoso ahora.

Arruinaría el momento.

-Tengo dos-Dios, su nariz-¿tu?-besó mi oreja y se sintió genial. De alguna manera eso me confortaba y me hacía creer que ella quería esto y no fue porque se sintió obligada.

La quería tanto.

-Una ¿Te sientes con ganas de saltarte las clases?

-Absolutamente-sus labios tocaron mi mejilla y recorrí su mejilla y bese su frente.

-Larguémonos de aquí

Le abrí la puerta y subí al auto.

Bella puso música de Maroon 5 y no quería apartar mis manos de ella y al parecer ella tampoco.

De repente, sentí como Bella se tensaba, la mire y seguí su mirada, ahí había un tipo en otro auto.

El tipo gay le sonrió y me encabrone.

-¿Quién diablos es ese chico?-mi voz sonó dura y puse mi furia en mi mirada

-ÉL es Steven McGregon-hijo de puta

-Quiero golpearlo

El idiota la saludó

-No vale la pena-fue genial cuando ella le mostró el dedo. Ja, idiota.

Y luego Bella comenzó a molestarme sobre estar celoso. Ja ¿celoso? Esos no habían sido celos ¿o sí?

-¡Aww! ¿Estás celoso?

No pude contestarle así que solo negué con la cabeza.

Cuando entramos al elevador de mi edificio quise tomar a Bella y tener sexo ahí pero me contuve.

-¿Aquí vives?-dijo con desdén

Me reí

-Perdona el desastre-de pronto me alegre de haber limpiado mi habitación

-No me sentaré aquí-dijo mientras veía el sofá lleno del yogurt que Emmett NO HABIA limpiado. Lo golpearía después.

-Vamos, Swan. No seas tan gruñona

-De acuerdo

Presumí mi habitación y cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de besarla lo hice reuniendo todo el deseo de estos largos, fríos y oscuros meses.

-Eres hermosa-dije, sonreí y luego la bese. Como los consejos.

Llevó sus pequeñas manos a mi cabello y me jaló, la tome de la cintura.

Maldije al oxígeno.

Sus labios se habían sentido jodidamente genial, eran suaves, carnosos y rosas y aghh.

Me reí cuando descubrió la fotografía en mi espejo.

-Te dije que en verdad me gustabas

-La tienes como…

-Me recuerda al día en que me enamore de ti-murmuré

-Eres asombroso-ya sabía eso pero cuando ella lo dijo se escuchó genial y después mejoro cuando me jaló para besarme.

-¡Oye, hoy te pusiste pasadores!-tuve que recordarle lo hermosa que se veía. Sus ojos brillaron cuando note el cambio

-Ajá

-Y…-me acerqué a ella, sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro, había algo diferente en su genial rostro -y te maquillaste

-Ajá…ES un día importante

Sonreí como idiota.

-Te pusiste bonita para mí

Se sonrojo. Objetivo logrado.

-Solo para ti-unió nuestros labios. Me reí interiormente, ella no necesitaba maquillaje ni pasadores para verse bonita, estaba seguro que ella se veía igual de hermosa con cara lavada y el cabello mañanero.

Ella era hermosa. Demasiado bonita para su propio bien.

Endemoniadamente bonita.

Y fue endemoniadamente más bonita con lencería roja.

Le recordé lo especial que era.

-Me dará un paro…te ves endemoniadamente bonita y sexy, nena

-Gracias a Dios. Eso me preocupaba-jodido buen humor que tenía.

Disfrute como nunca cuando ella gimió en mi oído y se corrió diciendo mi nombre. Y también disfrute cuando besó el lunar que tenía en mi nuca. Según ella, era "jodidamente sexy"

Desgraciadamente, Bella tuvo que abandonar mis brazos.

-No te vayas-renegué

-En verdad quisiera quedarme pero "necesito" ir al baño

-Malvada-la bese

-Diablos ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

-¿Te refieres al ardiente conjunto? En estos momentos está en mi cajón

-Cállate y ayúdame a buscarlo

-Si fuera tú no lo usaría solo para ir al baño-joder, ¿para que lo quería? No lo necesitaba

-Tú lo que quieres es ver mi trasero-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Algo así. No está en ningún lado-no iba a gastar mis energías buscando ropa interior ardiente que pronto desapareciera de nuevo. Podía guardar mis energías para cosas más interesantes.

Cuando vi que iba al armario no dije nada. ¿Para qué? Tenía una buena vista y así ganaría tiempo

-Edward Cullen lo hiciste a propósito-abrió el baño y me insulto-idiota-musite y cerré la puerta.

Me reí fuerte.

Estaba esperando su reacción para cuando viera la fotografía ahí.

-¡¿Edward Cullen que hace esto aquí!?-ja.

Fui a buscarla y fingí ser inocente. Solo quería ver sus pechos otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso

-No querrás saber

-¡Oh por Dios!-huyó de mí cobardemente y la encontré hecha bola bajo las mantas. Quería verla pero ella era demasiado fuerte para su tamaño.

-Por las buenas o por las malas

-No te tengo miedo

La deje ahí para que se confiara

-No debiste decir eso-salte y gritó. Me reí. La ataque con cosquillas y comenzó a patalear.

Me beso y frotó sus caderas a las mías.

Infeliz.

-Buena distracción

-Uh-uhum.

…

-¿En qué piensas

-En nosotros

-Mierda, eso suena terrible-se rió bajito-¿estás insegura?-esa era una de mis mayores preocupaciones.

-¿Qué? No nada de eso, pensaba sobre aquella primera vez que fuimos al estacionamiento. Te bese, Edward-oh, mierda-si te gustaba ¿Por qué me detuviste?

No conteste

-Te estoy hablando

-Bella. Esto sonará jodidamente cursi pero ese fue un momento de debilidad. Tú estabas toda histérica y llorabas por tu madre y además estabas ebria y, aunque deseaba ese beso, no quise que fuera así. Tenía miedo de que lo olvidaras al día siguiente y estaba seguro que no soportaría esa clase de dolor. Por eso te evite.

No quería obligarte a nada y que te arrepintieras. No lo soportaría

-Nunca me has obligado a nada. Sin contar aquella vez que me pediste ir a buscar a Emmett a los vestidores de hombres cuando TODOS estaban tomando sus duchas solo porque tenías una "emergencia"

Eso fue hilarante.

-Lo siento…pero en verdad era una emergencia, Bella.

-No creo que mancharte los pantalones de popó sea una emergencia

-Era mierda de perro. ERA una emergencia

-Como sea-su risa fue directo a mi pene-hum…gracias por ser honesto conmigo, Edward. Siempre lo has sido.

-Simplemente es porque te quiero

-Me…

-¡Edward!-ese era Emmett-¿Edward estás aquí?-abrió la puerta de repente-¡Oh por Dios!-no dejaría que Emmett viera a mi chica, así que extra envolví a Bella como un bebé y la protegí con mi cuerpo.

-¡Emmett lárgate!-le grite

-¡Lo siento, Eddy! Joder, ¡lo siento Bella!

-¡Vete!-mi chica gritó

Emmett se quedó ahí de pie en shock.

-Hare que no vi nada y volveré a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

-Por favor-murmuré

Emmett cerró la puerta lentamente.

-Recorreré otra vez el mismo camino-gritó a través de la puerta.

Eso habia sido jodidamente ridículo, Bella y yo nos comenzamos a reír

-¿Ya están vestidos?-Jodido Emmett. Ahora ya me debía dos golpes.

-Muy pronto-le conteste, los labios de Bella estaban entre abiertos y no me contuve y la bese.

Cuando estábamos terminando de vestirnos, Emmett volvió a gritar.

-¡Edward! ¿Edward estás aquí?

Me reí. Era tan idiota.

-¿Siempre es igual de idiota?

Bella era escandalosa

-No lo creerías

-¡Oh Dios!

Emmett tocó y fui a abrir la puerta sin antes cerciorarme de que mi chica estuviera completamente vestida.

-Oh, gracias a Dios están vestidos. No toleraría otro episodio como esos

-¿Qué quieres, Emmett?-comencé a ponerme los tenis

-Solo quería saber si querías pizza o no

Ahora me debía tres golpes.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo me interrumpiste para eso?-asintio-¡Eres un idiota, Emmett!

-Disculpa-murmuró-¿Jelly-Bells quieres pizza?

-Ehh, yo…

-Sí quiere-golpeé a Emmett en el pecho, ahora solo me debía dos golpes -comerás menos hoy amiguito

Le cerré la puerta en la cara

-¡Si no vienen para elegir la pizza todas serán de pepperoni!-gritó

-Será mejor que vayamos-me acerque a Bella y me atrajo para besarme

-¡Los estoy esperando!-ahora tres golpes.

-Vamos-susurré

Alice y Jasper estaban ahí y Jasper nos saludó, no sin antes darme una mirada.

-Hola Edward, Bella

-Hey

Bella fue con Alice y nosotros fuimos a la cocina

-Viejo, eso es genial-Jasper me dio una palmada en la espalda, sonreí

-Gracias, amigo

Emmett lo entendió después de un rato. Idiota.

Servimos unas bebidas y volvimos a la sala.

Emmett comenzó a ponerse renegón y quiso ordenar todo de pepperoni. No, joder.

-Emmett hawaiianas

-Pepperoni

Estúpido Emmett

Deje a Emmett, no tenía esperanzas. No valía la pena.

-Hey, Rose-salude a Rosalie. Quise agradecerle por haber puesto ese condón en el pantalón de Bella el viernes.

-Hola, Edward

Emmett comenzó a ponerse gracioso llamando a la pizzería.

Perdí todas mis esperanzas con él

-¿Edward me compras un helado por favor?-Bella me dijo al oído y no me pude resistir a su voz. Sabía que me estaba chantajeando pero la dejaría ser feliz.

Me miró y rodó los ojos.

-Emmett queremos helado-le dije

-Edward y Bella me dicen que quieren helado, dame uno…Bella es mi amiga

-¿De qué está hablando?-Bella preguntó, suspire.

-Te dije que no creerías lo idiota que era

-Ah

-No, no, no. YO SOY EMMETT, no Edward. YO soy más inteligente que él, no me compares-ja, claro.

Luego comenzó a decirle a Bella que era tonta y que había mas helado y esas mierdas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sabrá los sabores si no nos dijiste?-había murmurado Rosalie. Gracias a Dios. Sentía que ya amaba a Rosalie.

Si Emmett le pedía que fuera su novia y ella le decía que no, le daría la razón; pero le rogaría que dijera que si solo para tenerla más cerca por aquí seguido y reírme de lo que le dijera a Emmett.

-Oh, Hola Rosie-el idiota ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ya aquí.

-Edward quiere un helado de un sabor que conozcamos…-Emmett se rió y cubrió el auricular con su manota-¡Dice que no sabe que sabores conocemos, idiota!-tu eres el idiota, Emmett quise decirle. Nadie se rió porque obviamente pensaban lo mismo que yo y volvió al teléfono aun riéndose-dame uno de chocolate, Bella quiere chocolate, ok…si…si…mhm. Tres pizzas familiares de pepperoni y un helado de chocolate-gemí

-Emmett dile a la chica que es una pizza de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas-Bella salvó el momento

-¡Es un chico!-gemí otra vez

-¡Pues dile a él!-chilló Bella desesperada, solté una risita

-No tienes que ser tan agresiva, Bella-idiota

-Una de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas y un helado de chocolate. Sí, gracias. Adiós, Cynthia. Ten un lindo día-esperen ¿dijo Cynthia? Creí que era un chico…como sea.

-¿Emmett que ordenaste?-le preguntó Jasper

-Tres pizzas familiares. Una de pepperoni y dos hawaiianas y un helado sabor chocolate

-¡Vaya!-dijo Rosalie burlándose de la alta capacidad de Emmett. Oficialmente, amaba a Rosalie.

-Emmet no volverás a hablar otra vez a la pizzería-dije -¿Por qué?-se quejó-me gusta llamar…espero que algún día me conteste otra vez ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Jasper?-rodé los ojos

-Ehh…-Jasper se echó un cacahuate a la boca-creo que era… ¿Steven?

¿Qué?

Alice y Rose miraron a Bella.

-¡Sí, ese! Tenía un apellido de chico popular era como… ¿McDonald?-mierda. Era ese idiota-¡No! Ese es un restaurante era…

Me mordí el labio.

-¿McGregon?-ya no amaba a Rosalie-¡Auch!-algo le paso y se quejo

-¡Sí, ese! Steven McGregon

Bufe y busque la mirada de Bella, la evito.

-¿Cómo lo conoces Rose?

-Un día fui a la pizzería. ¿Cómo quieres que lo conozca, Em?-de acuerdo, amaba otra vez a Rosalie.

-Cierto-se echó cacahuates a la boca-ese chico era genial

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?-no lo resistí-nada genial tiene una persona que se llame Steven McGregon-me pase una mano por el cabello malhumorado. Rosalie y Alice ahogaron unas risitas. Que mal, había empezado a amar a Rosalie otra vez y ahora de nuevo la odiaba.

-Oh, Edward. Debiste conocerlo, era genial. Incluso Jasper hablo con él un rato-Jasper. Culo traidor. Lo mire feo-hablamos sobre chicas además de pizzas, dijo que estaba saliendo con una tal Martha. Me aprendí el nombre porque me recordó a mi cacatúa loca que tuve de pequeño-ja. Jodida madre.

Rosalie se rió fuerte. Estaba listo para enterrar a Rosalie Hale.

-Tengo que ir al baño-Bella huyó, la mire y de nuevo evitó mi mirada.

-¡Corre, Bella!-Rosalie gritó riéndose. Esa rubia estaba muerta para mí.

Bella comenzó a tardarse y gracias a Dios dejaron de hablar de ese idiota. Rosalie se fue al baño.

Seguramente, iba a confabular junto con Bella.

-¡Oh, Bella! Unos pajaritos me dijeron que estás saliendo con Edward-dijo. Apenas había entendido. Tuvo que preguntarme. Era taaaan idiota.

-¿No era eso obvio, Emmett?-preguntó Rosalie. ROSALIE HALE TE AMO, RUBIA.

-Oh, cierto. ¡Aww, Edward!-suspiró-¡ya eres todo un hombre!-Alice se rió-tengo unas fotos de su infancia, Bella. Te las mostrare.

-Eso le corresponde a mi madre, Emmett-murmuré y bebí de mi refresco.

Las chicas se rieron.

El timbre sonó y Jasper fue a abrir.

Abracé a Bella con un brazo, bese su mejilla y termine besando sus labios

-¡Emmett conoce a Steven McGregon!-¿¡Que?! Ese cabrón no pisaría mi casa

Bella paso una mano por mi cabello.

-¿Steven?-dijo Emmett y se puso de pie.

-Él es un idiota-ella me susurró sobre mis labios y me reí un poco…solo un poco.

Nos alejamos y Rosalie y Alice miraban alternadamente a Steven y a nosotros.

-¿Rose? ¿Alice?-dijo el pendejo ese.

-Hola-dijeron tímidamente. ROSALIE HALE TE ODIO, RUBIA. ALICE BRANDON TE ODIO, DUENDE.

-¿Las conoces?-preguntó Emmett

-Ehh…sí. Son amigas de…-me puse de pie listo para echar a patadas a ese imbécil de mi casa, tal vez Bella sintió la tensión y me siguió-¿¡Bella?!-hijo de puta.

Mi chica era brillante, así que lo ignoro.

Me gire y se sorprendio

-Eh…yo-fingió ver su reloj-tengo que irme, lo siento, Emmett. Nos vemos luego-dejo las pizzas en los brazos de Jasper y le arrojo el helado a Emmett y se fue rápidamente. Si, huye cabrón.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Emmett

Mire a Bella

-Steven y Bella tuvieron varias citas y él fue un idiota porque tuvo una cita con Bella mientras estaba con Martha así que…-comencé. Esperaba que Emmett entendiera, no quería extenderme en el tema.

-¡Oohh!-dijo Emmett entendiendo-¡Lo siento!

-Está bien, Emmett. Tu no hiciste nada-Bella se sentó

-Bueno…odio a Steven McGregon. Nadie lastima a mi Jelly-Bells-ella se rió.

-No me lastimo, solo me hizo enojar-eso no hacía que mi odio hacia ese bastardo aminorará.

-Eso es mejor. Si no se iba a ver con mis puños-dijo Emmett. Amaba a Emmett-ahora no creo que vaya a ser capaz de comer esa pizza

-Oh, vamos; no es como si las hubiera envenenado. Ni siquiera las hizo él y no sabía que vendría aquí-dijo Rose mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cajas. Rosalie era razonable. Me alegró de que se fue sin propina.

-Yo llevare esto a la nevera-Bella tomó el helado y fue hacia la cocina, la seguí. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunte y abrace su cintura.

-Bien-la bese en el cuello y me encaro- ahora estoy mejor-nos sonreímos y bese sus labios levemente-y ahora estoy excelente

Me reí. Era genial.

-¿Tu como lo manejaste?-preguntó

Fruncí el ceño

-Estaba jodidamente celoso pero…ahora estoy…excelente-la mire y se rió. Me beso y se zafó de mis brazos-vamos a comer-me golpeó el trasero

-Claro, teniente-yo pellizque su trasero, se rió

-¿Te había dicho que AMO que tu trasero sea plano?-oh, eso es genial

-No, pero es bueno oírlo

-¡La pizza se va a enfriar!-dijo Emmett

-¡Más les vale que no estén haciendo "cosas" en mi cocina!-gritó Jasper

-Él ama cocinar-le explique cuando arqueó una ceja.

-Ah.

…

-Enserio ¡fue jodidamente gracioso! Fue sacado de una película. Pobre Bella, no creo que vaya a volver…-le lance papas fritas

-¡Cállate, Emmett!

-Una vez mi padre me descubrió con un chico…-comenzó Rosalie. Bella y Alice se rieron.

Emmett y Rosalie se iban al gimnasio después de unas cuantas horas.

-¿A qué van al gimnasio?-preguntó Jasper cuando Emmett salió de su habitación

-A quemar las pizzas, amigo-Emmett comenzó a hacer estiramientos.

-Llévense mi auto-le dijo Rosalie a Bella-o tu Alice, la que sea.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Alice-tengo que hacer unos mandados.

Luego, Jasper y Alice se fueron y solo quede yo en la sala junto a mi chica. Demonios se escuchaba bien decir eso. Mi chica. Mi Bella.

No me cansaría de decirlo nunca.

**Hola(; ¿les gustó? Comenten! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sí alguien no está en el grupo el link esta en mi perfil. ¿Leyeron ya los adelantos de Mocking the Bounds? Recuerden tambien decrime sobre eso. Su opinión es mu importante. Ya faltan menos caps para que Rosalie y Emmett esten juntitos*_* el proximo es EPOV y es la otra parte.**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Y Edward andaba todo locoxD y su reacción a Steven ya la vimos desde su punto de vista. Y recuerden que el amor te hace sentir nudos y enfermo(: eso se me hizo muy tierno.**

**Muchas gracias por todo. Nos leemos el sábado(; con un EPOV y el capitulo 23, luego sigue el 24 con Bella y Rose y Emmett y *_* adnirnsasnnsajndsnxaisk**

**-Besotes, Redana.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

CAPITULO 23

.

EPOV

Estar con Bella era jodidamente fantástico. Era mucho mejor de lo que siempre me había imaginado.

Ella era tan genial, divertida, jodidamente optimista y simplemente hermosa y perfecta para mí.

No podía apartar mis ojos ni mis manos de ella.

-¿Cómo te trata el primer día de novia?-tuve que preguntarle. Me preocupaba que no estuviera nada contenta. Besé su sien.

-Genial. Ahora resulta que no puedo sacar mis ojos y manos de ti-fantástico.

Solté una risita.

-Eso es fabuloso-y luego la tuve que besar. Fue ardiente y cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, Bella gimió bajito y el sonido fue directo a mi pene. Mordí su labio inferior cuando nos separamos.

Junté nuestras frentes y suspire. La quería tanto.

-Deberíamos salir-dijo

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-mire esos hermosos ojos suyos.

-Tus ojos son geniales-hizo eco de mis pensamientos y tocó mis cejas-y tus cejas también

¿Mis cejas? Me reí.

-Si bueno, buenos genes supongo-se rió-tu risa me hace cosas-puse mi cabeza en su cuello

-Creo haberlo leído antes-eso aceleró mi corazón como si estuviera corriendo un jodido maratón.

La mire y me reí.

-¿Salimos?

-No sé a dónde ir

-Vamos al centro comercial

-De acuerdo.

Bella se fue a buscar algunas mierdas mientras yo buscaba las llaves del auto. No sabía dónde jodidos las había arrojado.

-¡Oigan, Bella y yo nos vamos, hasta luego!-le grite a Jasper cuando Bella regresó.

-¡Genial!- Jasper abrió la puerta. Había comenzado con sus mierdas llevando un sombrero naranja y un puto parche de pirata en el ojo. De verdad, no sabía de donde sacaba esas mierdas.

Bella se rió de él. Mi chica era brillante.

-¿Qué carajo estas usando, amigo?-golpeé su sombrero

-Entretenimiento en casa, viejo. ¿A dónde van?-rodé los ojos

-Al centro comercial-murmuró Bella

-Ok, adiós-cerró la puerta en mi bello rostro. Imbécil.

Insté a Bella para irnos y escuche el gritó de Jasper

-¡Estamos solos, panquecito!

-¡Asombroso!-la voz chillona de Alice casi me rompe los jodidos tímpanos.

-Qué asco-murmure

-Si mal no recuerdo tú también disfrutaste antes de que Emmett llegara y nos descubriera-maldita sabelotodo

Me reí entre dientes.

-Eso es diferente

-¿En que es diferente?-entramos al elevador y presione un botón. La maldita cosa era simplemente lenta.

-Solo…-suspire-Cállate, Bella.

Se rió.

Subimos al auto y Bella conectó su iPod al estéreo y comenzó a picar botones. Cuando la primera canción sonó gemí.

-¿En serio? No puede ser más de chicas-me queje al escuchar la voz de Taylor Swift.

-Taylor Swift es genial, amigo-dijo.

-Claro que no-y luego Bella subió el volumen. Qué asco.

Y luego, una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar. Me devaneé los sesos tratando de recordar el nombre de la canción. Recordé cuando Emmett me obligó a cantarla con él mientras hacía el desayuno. Todos los jodidos días tenía que cantarla.

No me di cuenta que comencé a hacerlo hasta que Bella se rió.

-¡Eres tan romántico, Cullen!

-¿Qué?-trate de fingir

-No te hagas el tonto, vi claramente como cantabas

-Pff… ¿yo?-solté una carcajada irónica, Bella me miró feo-de acuerdo, si cantaba. Emmett me obligaba a cantar esa canción con él.

Se rió. Nunca le diría a Bella que SI soportaba a Swift. La chica era linda y en un punto de mi vida hasta tuve un ligero enamoramiento.

-¡¿Que tan patéticos son ustedes?!

-Aún no conoces los secretos-algún día tendría la oportunidad de contarle las cosas vergonzosas de Jasper y Emmett. Nunca le contaría los míos. Lo haría cuando tratara de terminar con ella. Cosa que viéndolo ahora, sería nunca.

Bella buscó algo en su bolso por un largo rato.

-¡Diablos! Creo que deje mi celular en tu habitación-la mire justamente cuando hacia un adorable puchero. Hermosa-¿lo buscarás por mí?

-Seguro-subí el volumen del radio cuando otra canción de despecho comenzó, Bella se rió-silencio, Swan-masculle.

-¿Crees que deba usar labial? No logró decidirme-dijo después de un rato

-Ehh…no lo sé. Como quieras-en serio ¿cómo iba a saber esas mierdas yo? A mí pregúntame por la chica Swift.

-¿Pero crees que se verá bien?-Jesús.

-Todo se ve bien en ti-se sonrojo. Preciosa.

-Gracias. Durazno, rosa o rojo

-Ehh…-fruncí el ceño. Jodida madre. ¿Qué eran esos colores en labiales?-no lo sé… ¿rosa?

-De acuerdo, te haré caso-yo no lo haría, quise decirle.

Comenzó a verse en el espejo. Carajo. ¿Por qué tenía que usarlo? No me molestaba pero ella era tan perfecta así…como sea

-Ya está ¿Qué tal se ve?-preguntó

La mire y sonreí. Casi se me cae un huevo.

-Mierda, Bella. Tus labios.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Quiero morderlos, pero no puedo ahora

Se sonrojo. Objetivo cumplido.

-Pronto-besó mi mejilla, tuve la preocupación de tener una gran mancha rosa ahí. De ninguna jodida manera iba a caminar por el centro comercial con eso-juro que no mancha-dijo

-Confiaré en ti

Se quedó en silencio un rato viendo por la ventanilla. La mire, se veía tan adorable, ahí toda pequeña en mi asiento de copiloto y toda mía.

-¡Oh por Dios!-chilló y me asustó hasta la madre-¡Amo esta canción!-subió el volumen y cantó.

" One look, dark room. Meant just for you. Time moved too fast. You played it back…

Sonreí, cerró sus ojos mientras cantaba y se veía jodidamente divina ahí, me detuve en una luz roja y me miró mientras seguía cantando.

-Amo como cantas-dije

-Canto como la mierda-se rió. Recordé haberle dicho eso yo. Bueno, era verdad. Cantaba horrible pero de alguna manera su canto era perfecto.

-¿Y qué?-me encogí de hombros, bese levemente su mejilla.

Seguía sin poder creer que ahora Bella fuera mi chica. Era jodidamente surreal.

Cuando vi una tienda de videojuegos, jalé a Bella cuando divisé el mejor videojuego del mundo en una estantería.

-No entiendes, Bella-dije mostrándole la caja-este es el mejor de todos. Es el más potente y el más revolucionado de la trilogía. Tiene unos gráficos increíbles y ahora puedes usar la "bala del fénix" para derrotar a Arthurus Fallon.

Bella se quedó en silencio junto a mí mientras comparaba los otros videojuegos de la trilogía y solo musitaba "aja" "hmm" creí que se había aburrido, pero creo que no.

Tuve que comprar esa gran mierda.

-Vas a tener que jugar conmigo-la amenacé

-¡No! Ni siquiera sé cómo sujetar un control-solté una risita.

-Yo te enseñó

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esos zapatos son geniales!-gemí. Lo menos que quería era entrar a una jodida zapatería.

-Juro que será rápido-gemí de nuevo. Sí, claro-sería peor si fueran tacones-carajo. Ni siquiera mencionen los tacones. ¿Qué jodida finalidad tenían? Las chicas se veían ardientes en tacones pero… ¿en serio?

Afortunadamente esa compra fue jodidamente rápida. Ahí había una chica de cabello color miel midiéndose unos tacones y quise evitar no verla pero la chica era linda, primero vi a Bella que estaba despistada desabrochando sus botas, luego mire el trasero de la chica.

-¡Edward!-jodida madre. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. ¿Cómo es que había logrado verme si había estado mirando hacia abajo desabrochando sus jodidas botas? ¿Tenía ojos en la nuca o que putas?

-¿Sí, nena?-pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? Hice muchos nudos-se rió bajito y puso su pie en mi pierna. Le di gracias a Dios que hubiera sido eso.

-Te dije que sería rápido-me dijo cuando salimos-pero aun así estabas desesperado.

-Sí, fue jodidamente aburrido-rodó los ojos. Además de aburrido, estaba preocupado. Pensaba que Bella se daría cuenta de que vi a la chica y yo moriría ahí. Afortunadamente, Bella no logró verme las tres veces que vi el trasero de la chica.

-Nos tardamos…-vio la hora en mi celular ¿Cuándo había sacado esa cosa de mi bolsillo? Tal vez cuando miraba a la chica de los tacones-diez minutos. Apuesto que fue porque la chica estaba ansiosa por verte de nuevo-dijo con voz acida. ¿¡CHICA?! ¿¡Cual chica?! Carajo.

-Oh, oh ¿eso que oigo son celos burbujeando en tus palabras?-quería salirme por la tangente. Esperaba que no estuviera hablando de la misma chica.

-Sí ¿Qué jodidos pensaba? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba YO ahí? Perra-musitó.

Oh, no es la misma. Respire tranquilo.

Me reí y la abracé

-Solo llevamos un día y ambos tuvimos nuestro ataque de celos.

-Vamos bien-dijo sarcásticamente.

Había una joyería y un reloj genial. Lo compraría.

Vi como Bella veía un brazalete a través del vidrio.

Bese su mejilla y sonrió. Eso calentó mi corazón.

-¿Lo quieres?-pregunte

-¿Qué? Yo…ehh…no me quedó más dinero-murmuro-vamos-me jalo de la mano

-Cómpralo-le dije

-¿Qué? No tengo dinero

-Pero yo sí

-Edward no dejare que me lo compres.

-¿Por qué no? Eso hacen los novios y YO quiero comprártelo-Bella estaba jodidamente equivocada si pensaba que nos iríamos de aquí sin comprar ese jodido brazalete. A mi chica le gustó, entonces mi chica lo tendría.

-Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Podrías mostrarme el brazalete plateado que está en la vitrina, por favor?-le dije a la chica

-Seguro-rodeó el mostrador y fue hacía ahí.

-Edward…no-susurró Bella. Obstinada.

-Está bien, Jelly-Bells-alboroté su cabello y sonrió.

-Te lo pagaré-¿Qué? ¿Bromeaba, cierto?

-¿Qué? Eres patética-se rió entre dientes

-Cállate-me reí entre dientes.

La chica le dio el brazalete en una bolsa a Bella y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa.

¿Cuánto eran unos cuantos dólares menos en mi billetera si iba a verle esa sonrisa en el rostro? Joder, valía la pena. Bella valía la pena. Eso y más.

Cuando salimos de la joyería, Bella comenzó a agradecer como una mantra y no tuve más remedio que silenciarla con un beso.

-Se te ve hermoso-le dije cuando sujete el broche del brazalete a su muñeca-de hecho todo se te ve bien

-Ya dijiste eso antes

-Es la verdad-se encogió de hombros

Fuimos a una tienda de mascotas y Bella estaba asombrada con las tarántulas. Fui hermoso ver como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

Y luego se puso loca con las tortugas. Amaba ese brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Son tan pequeñas! Amo las tortugas-dijo mientras se agachaba a ver una pequeña cosita verde.

Sonreí y camine más adelante.

-¡Oye mira esto!-la llamé

-¿Qué?... ¡oh, es un hurón!

-Una familia de hurones

-Aja

Seguí caminando y me detuve para ver las ratas. Pensaba en hacerle una broma a Emmett. Era ridículo ver como un hombre de ese tamaño le temía a un ratón.

-¡Qué asco, Edward!-se quejó, me empujo levemente y me reí entre dientes.

Vi dentro de una jaula. Eran uno gatos. Feos, por cierto. Bella se acercó a mi lado y se quedó estática.

Un gato se giró y nos miró fijamente, sentí el pequeño puño de Bella apretarse en el borde de mi camisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-la miré. Estaba pálida y sudaba ligeramente.

Tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente. Por un momento pensé que me había roto los dedos. ¿De dónde había salido esa jodida fuerza?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Le temes a los gatos?-pregunte, Bella no dejaba de ver dentro de la jaula y sus ojos estaban ahí fijos, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza-oh… ¿quieres irte ya?

-N-no…vamos a ver otros animales-su voz estaba toda contorsionada y me asustó un chingo.

-De acuerdo-intente actuar con prudencia, la envolví en un abrazo y la aleje de la jaula. De ninguna jodida manera, ese estúpido animal iba a asustar más a mi chica.

Empecé a odiar a los gatos.

Y como si de una bala se tratara, Bella se zafó rápidamente de mi abrazo y corrió al otro lado del pasillo. Camine hacia ella mientras se restregaba el cuello con las manos.

No sería tan grave. No es como si le fuera a dar un paro o alguna mierda así.

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros, me reí bajito y besé su frente.

-Eso fue gracioso-murmuré, me miro feo y sonreí-pobre de mi chica-sonrió y me besó levemente.

Se asomó en una pecera con una sonrisa. Viendo más tortugas.

-Las tortugas hacen que olvide a los gatos

-Algún día te comprare una

-Entonces serías el mejor novio del mundo.

Carajo, sí.

-No sé cómo comenzó, solo un día desperté y temí y odie esas cosas-Bella estaba enojada cuando hablaba de sus amigos los gatos. Era jodidamente adorable enojada. No iba a decirle eso.

Me reí.

-Mi sueño siempre ha sido matar un gato-me reí más fuerte ¿Qué carajo?

-Eres cruel ¿Por qué lo matarías?

-No lo sé…es solo odio

Me acerque a Bella y la bese. Ella pasó una mano por mi cabello y con la otra jalo el cabello en mi nuca. Tomé su cintura y enterré mi mano izquierda en su cabello. Seguí besando su cuello y luego ella comenzó a besarme el rostro y el cuello y fue jodidamente increíble.

Cuando me llevé su blusa con mi mano, ella sugirió ir hacia los asientos traseros.

Ja.

-Pensé que nunca en tu vida ibas a estar en los asientos traseros de MI Volvo-dije alejándome de su cuello.

-¡Oh, cállate y continua con lo que estás haciendo!-me jalo hacia ella de nuevo, y me reí, y seguí besándola más.

Maldije en mi fuero interno no traer condones.

Quite su blusa y baje sus jeans hasta las rodillas.

Ella sabía y se sentía tan bien.

De repente, Bella me jalo hacia ella para besarla.

Gruñí. Eso fue jodidamente genial. Muchas chicas se ponían remilgosas con eso, pero Bella era simplemente perfecta.

Y luego Bella sugirió complacerme también. No iba a obligarla pero si quería hacerlo ¿Quién era yo para impedírselo?

-No sé si soy buena en esto o no…he perdido la práctica-pensé en los idiotas esos y me enoje, la mire feo y se rió-no le hago estas mierdas a cualquiera…quedas advertido-eso me tranquilizó un poco más.

Me reí pero mi risa se ahogó cuando sentí su lengua en la cabeza.

Jodida madre. No iba a durar mucho, tenía que concentrarme.

-Oh, carajo-gruñí. Lleve mi mano y la enterré en su cabello.

De alguna jodida manera, Bella aumentó el ritmo y su lengua me hacía jodidas mierdas.

No entendía como ella pensó que no era buena. Era jodidamente surreal.

-Oh…joder…Bella…creo…mierda-gruñí-eres genial en esto…solo…no te detengas ahora-moví mis caderas más rápido.

Aumento el ritmo y sentí mi liberación, gruñí

La cosa mejoró cuando vi que Bella se tragó todo, joder.

Llevó su lengua al final mientras sus ojos me perforaban, eso fue glorioso.

La jale hacia mí y la bese apasionadamente y sin detenerme.

Bella mordió mi labio al final. Perfecta.

-Así que…no te gustan mis asientos-dije después de un rato en silencio, se rió.

-Sí…no creas todo lo que digo-solté una risita y la bese.

Bella se acomodó en mi regazo, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en mi oído.

Bese su cuello y mire a la ventana cuando vi que estaba dibujando algo ahí.

Me reí. Dibuje un corazón junto las iniciales. E y B.

Esto era jodidamente cursi…pero me gustaba.

Bella me miró intensamente por unos momentos y me besó después, cuando se alejó, había un brillo especial en sus ojos. Quería saber que significaba

¿Sabía ella que la quería con todo mi corazón?

**Holis! Sé que este capitulo es chiquito, chiquito; pero juro ponerme a trabajar y traerles el próximo cap antes del miércoles porque contrario a lo que parece, no me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas:3**

**¿Qué les pareció? Olvide preguntarles antes ¿les gustan los gatos? De hecho, yo los odio y me pasa lo mismo que a Bella, me pongo toda loca. Investigue en Google y según él eso se llama AilurofobiaD= y amo a las tortugas3 mi amor hacia ellas va más allá de todo. Tengo tres: Robert, Kristen y Bruno (eso es por Bruno Mars) quiero otra para ponerle Taylor:3 Me regalan una? Ustedes tienen mascotas? Tambien tengo una perrita. Camelia3 la amo.**

**Dejare de hablar y me despediré. Gracias por los follows, favs, leer y comentar. Vi sus comentarios por Mocking the Bounds, si aún no comentan, haganlo. Quiero saber todas sus opiniones.**

**El próximo capitulo no es apto para diabeticos ni personas con caries porque habrá miel por todos lados3**

**-Besotes, Redana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 24**

**.**

**BPOV**

Edward condujo hacia mi edificio y se detuvo en la puerta.

-Fue muy divertido, bebé-murmuré mientras echaba mis labiales a la bolsa.

Edward hizo una mueca. Me reí.

Cuando se nos quitó lo "cariñoso" tome mis labiales y me pinte lo labios, luego le deje besos por todo el rostro a Edward.

-Esas porquerías no manchan, Swan. Deja de intentarlo-había dicho, pero con lo que él no contaba era con que me había colocado una cantidad innecesaria de labial.

Cuando se dio cuenta, trató de quitarse las manchas enojado, pero lo detuve y aceptó resignado a tenerlas ahí por todo su rostro.

Luego comenzamos a hablar sobre los apodos que diríamos.

-Jasper le dice "panquecito" a Alice, podemos intentar con…"bomboncito"-me miró como si me hubiera salido otra puta cabeza.

-De ninguna jodida manera aceptaré que me digas "bomboncito", nena-me reí

-De acuerdo-hasta a mí me parecía terrorífico.

Edward no aceptó ningún apodo "dulce". Odio cuando le propuse "bebé"

-Espero que puedas quitar las manchas, bomboncito-pellizque su mejilla y arrugó la nariz disgustado. Me reí de nuevo.

-Claro, gracias por los deseos, gordita-se rió. Eso no causaba ni una puta gracia.

-Eso no es jodidamente divertido-se rió más fuerte-ya me hiciste enojar, mejor me voy, bebé

-Deja de decir eso-me reí entre dientes

-Recuerda buscar mi celular-cerré mi bolso y me lo eché al hombro

-Olvidaste esto-tomó mi iPod listo para desconectarlo

-Puedes quedártelo, así escuchas a tu novia Swift

-Ja…no es…olvídalo-negó con la cabeza divertido, me reí.

Vi que la Sra. Rodríguez abría el portón del edificio, sería mejor entrar.

-Buuu, tengo que irme ya. Mejor entro ahora que está abierto

-De acuerdo-suspiró-que descanses, nena

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-bese su mejilla

-Claro-atrapó mis labios y me besó apasionadamente.

-Adiós-dije entrecortadamente, luego apreté su paquete.

-Uuu-murmuró y me miró feo, le guiñe un ojo. Abrí la puerta y baje, no sin antes, ganarme un pellizco en mi trasero.

-¡Aghh!-gruñí y se rió.

Lo miré feo antes de girarme de nuevo y tomar la bolsa de mis nuevos zapatos.

Él se acercó y besé sus labios de nuevo.

-¿Me llamas cuando llegues?-murmuré

-Aww, ¡eso es tan tierno, Swan!-coreó, rodé los ojos-bueno pues, si te llamo

Sonreí

-Así me gusta-bese su mejilla y cerré la puerta.

Fui hacia la puerta del edificio donde la Sra. Rodríguez había terminado de acomodar las bolsas de basura en los inmensos botes de basura.

Entró y esperó a que entrara.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Rodríguez-la salude sonriente

-Hola, Bella-me correspondió la sonrisa

Me giré y me despedí de Edward con un gesto de mano, el hizo lo mismo y arrancó el Volvo cuando mi vecina cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás saliendo con ese chico?-preguntó. Chismosa.

-Sí, su nombre es Edward

-Se ve tan guapo-perra. Seguramente era una vieja rabo verde

-Sí, él es genial

-Me alegro-me guiño un ojo y tomamos juntas el elevador en silencio.

-Oh, Bella ¿puedes decirle a Rosalie que tengo el catalogo que me pidió?

-No le crea, Rosalie solo tiene deudas-se rió-pero se lo diré

-De acuerdo, hasta luego

-Sí, adiós

Entré a mi apartamento, Rosalie y Alice veían la televisión.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va la vida de casada?-rodé los ojos, Rosalie era un dolor en el culo.

-No estoy casada, pero dejar atrás la soltería es jodidamente genial, amiga-me senté a su lado

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Alice-citas, te pagan todo, sexo frecuente…

Me reí

-Exacto

-Dejen de hablar de esas porquerías. El amor no existe, carajo

-Oh, cállate. Solo estás celosa-le dije

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo le dijiste? Se veían todos lindos ahí, nerviosos y todos enamorados-dijo Rosalie

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Bueno…estaba hasta la madre de nerviosa pero solo dije que sí y él no se lo podía creer

-Awww-Alice ahogó su gritito en su mano

-Luego fuimos a su apartamento, por cierto Alice ¿cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo ahí? Huele como la mierda y había una mancha de vómito o algo así en el sofá

-Oh, no es vomito. Era yogurt, Emmett me lo echó encima el sábado en la mañana. Lo limpio, ya no había nada

-Como sea, y ¡adivinen que! Edward tiene unas fotos mías en su espejo y en su baño

Rosalie se carcajeó

-¡Dios mío! ¿No está salpicada?

Me reí

-¡Claro que no, Rose! Pero…ya sabes…te infla el ego saber que los chicos se masturban con tus fotografías. Pero es asqueroso.

-Absolutamente…pero es jodidamente ardiente también-dijo Rosalie

-Sí…Oh, y en el camino hacia allá vimos a Steven, Edward estaba encabronado y todo celoso, Steven me saludó y le mostré el dedo medio. Fue hermoso

Se rieron

-Un ataque de celos ¿eh?-Alice meneó las cejas

-Ambos lo tuvimos, miren compre estos zapatos-les mostré la caja y Rosalie los sacó dándole uno a Alice.

-¡Son hermosos!

-Me gustaron desde que los vi…y en la zapatería había una estúpida chica…perra, solo estaba follando a Edward con la mirada y lo deje solo un minuto ¡un minuto! Y la zorra esa ya estaba acercándose a él. Le tome la mano, bese su mejilla y lo abrace. Él tomó mi mano, besó mi mejilla y me abrazó ¿¡Qué otra puta señal quería?! ¡¿Un jodido letrero?!-a este punto estaba caminando rápidamente en círculos y me había enojado por recordar a esa puta-¡Y por si fuera poco! ¡Edward estaba viendo el culo de otra zorra! ¡¿ENTIENDEN ESO?! El estúpido creyó que no lo había visto pero claro que lo vi, fueron exactamente tres veces. La primera vez se cagó en los pantalones porque creyó que lo había visto, cosa que es cierta, pero no dije nada. Estaba ocupada desanudando mis botas pero el imbécil no vio que frente a mí había un jodido espejo ¡los hombres son tan estúpidos! La segunda vez fue cuando la zorra esa paso frente a nosotros, moviendo su trasero como si fuera una puta bandera en desfile, Edward miró a otro lado pero lo vi ¡lo vi! ¡Los jodidos ojos no le eran suficientes!-me senté de golpe en el sillón-y cuando esa puta se fue toda contenta con sus zapatos, el hijo de puta la miró de nuevo. ¿¡Creen que es fácil estar vigilando a la zorra que nos atendió y estar vigilando sus miradas de cabrón?! ¡Pues no lo es! Pero extraordinariamente logré hacerlo-sonreí.

-Oh, oh. Bella acabas de tener un gran ataque de celos. Lo amas demasiado-murmuró Rose riéndose

-Cállate, Rosalie-farfullé.

Alice se rió. Perras.

-¿Le quieres, Bella?-preguntó suavemente

-Absolutamente-contesté. Me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras cuando mire los ojos picaros de mis amigas-oh, oh. ¿Eso significa…

-El amor está en el aire-susurró Rosalie audiblemente.

Esa noche, después de hablar un poco con Edward, dormí hasta tarde. Estaba jodidamente asustada. Yo NUNCA había estado enamorada, pero enamorada DE VERDAD.

Descubrí que había estado teniendo pequeños episodios de celos hace semanas cuando él mencionaba a cualquier chica y cuando vi las fotos de Gianna en su celular, de algún modo me enojo. Y era peor cuando yo hablaba de un chico y él no se inmutaba. Carajo, era muy buen actor. Enfermamente, deseaba que él sintiera el mismo enojo que yo cuando yo lo sentía, en el momento exacto.

Mi subconsciente me arrojó la respuesta como un jodido balde de agua fría.

Le quería.

Y estaba segura que se lo diría. Le diría que lo quería…eventualmente.

XXXX

-Bella-musito alguien-Bells-su volumen subió-¡Bella despierta!-identifique a Rosalie jalándome-¡Joder, Bella, ya despierta!

-¿¡Qué?!-me quejé

-Ya es tarde. Te quedaste dormida

Bufé

-Carajo Bella, son las 7:10. Yo SI quiero llegar temprano

-Mierda-murmuré mientras me levantaba rápidamente. La cabeza me dio vueltas-¡Rosalie! ¿Por qué no me despertaste, idiota?

-No lo sabía. Tienes tu jodido despertador. Agradece que vine a pedirte un tampón, de lo contrario, aun estuvieras dormidota.

-Mi despertador se descompuso, al parecer el muy marica murió cuando lo arroje con fuerza al piso y mi celular está en la casa de Edward. Ayer lo olvide-busque rápidamente en mi cajón y saque un conjunto de ropa interior.

-Ja-se rió entre dientes-eso te pasa por estar de caliente dándote fajes-la mire feo antes de entrar la baño.

-¡Oye!-dijo después de un momento-¡Era enserio lo del tampón!

-¡Ugh, Rosalie!-me queje y entré a la ducha-solo búscalo en la repisa

La puerta se abrió y escuche que Rosalie abría cajones desesperada.

-Dije "re-pi-sa" nunca dije "busca en los cajones de mi lavabo"

-Cállate, Bella-dijo con voz aguda

-¿Oye puedes poner esto ahí?-saqué mi mano sosteniendo mis bragas y sostén

-¡Que asco!-se quejó mientras lo tomaba con su pulgar e índice, rodé los ojos y abrí la regadera-¡Hmmm!-olfateó-¡Estás bragas huelen a Papiward!

Me reí fuertemente

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo vuelvas a llamar así! Y estas mintiendo, ayer tome una ducha cuando llegué. Cambie mis bragas-dije presumida mientras masajeaba mi cráneo con shampoo.

-Como sea-salió del baño azotando la puerta.

-Perra-musite

-¡Te escuche!-gritó desde mi habitación

Termine de bañarme lo más rápido posible y cuando fui hacia mi habitación había ropa en la cama y mis zapatos nuevos estaban en el piso.

Obviamente, tenía veintidós años y todavía necesitaba ayuda para vestirme. No remilgué cuando vi el escote del suéter guinda que Rosalie había elegido para mí. Planeaba manosear a Edward también hoy.

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi la bufanda que había ahí. Mierda, él no vería fácilmente mi escote.

Mire por la ventana y sin dudar me puse la bufanda. Estúpido frio.

Arqueé la ceja cuando me metí en mis skinny jeans. ¿Cuándo jodidos los había comprado? Me calcé mis zapatos nuevos y cuando salía de mi habitación, me arroje un beso en el espejo.

Lo haría costumbre.

-Te tardaste mucho-se quejó Rosalie

-Claro que no-miré mi reloj de mano-tenemos tiempo, ¡oh! ¿Puedes traerme mi brazalete? Lo olvide. Prepararé café

-Ya que-se fue a mi habitación y el teléfono timbró. Puse el café en el filtro de la cafetera

-¿Hola?-contestó Rosalie mientras me daba mi brazalete de mala gana, le saqué la lengua y rodó los ojos.

"Oh, Hola Edward-saludó sonriente, fruncí el ceño-¿Cómo está tu sexy trasero?-rodé los ojos mientras me sentaba en la encimera y comencé a maquillarme. Carajo, el amor me hacía hacer cosas estúpidas-me imagino-dijo pícaramente-aja…aja…tu novia no puede hablarte en este momento, se quedó dormida y está apurada-se rió-sí, es idiota-la miré feo y me lanzó un beso, le mostré el dedo medio-¡Oh, sí! Espera aquí. ¡Bella!-gritó innecesariamente-tu ardiente novio quiere saber qué clase tienes primero, quiere devolverte las bragas que dejaste olvidadas en su habitación-rodé los ojos

-Primero, solo yo puedo llamarlo "ardiente" y preguntarle sobre su trasero. Gracias-espeté, rodó los ojos-segundo, no deje bragas olvidadas…creo-ella soltó una risita-y tercero, mi primera clase es literatura. Dile que lo veo en el estacionamiento

-Sipi… ¡Hola, Edward! Dice que te ve en el estacionamiento, si no, su primera clase es literatura-estaba completamente segura que él había escuchado claramente, Rosalie no había tapado la bocina-si…claro…aja…-Rosalie se rió-¿Qué dice él?...si… ¡no puede ser! ¡Sí, Emmett es un idiota!-rodé los ojos. Tenía que mantener a Edward y Rosalie alejados. Los quería pero ambos eran muy putos y harían sufrir a Emmett-¡Bella, el café!-Rosalie agitó su mano hacia la cafetera y siguió hablando. Estúpida

Fui hacia la cafetera y tomé dos termos de la cajonera

-¿Sabes? Pudiste haberlo servido tú

-Oh, espera Edward. Tu novia me está hablando-alejó el teléfono y me miro-¿Qué decías, Bells?

Bufé

-¡Que te den!-espeté mientras le daba groseramente su termo de café. Fui hacia mi habitación para lavar mis dientes.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Quieres que tu novio me dé?!-gritó

-¡Cállate!-grité. Escuche su carcajada

Edward y Rosalie serían mi muerte.

…

En el camino, Rosalie se la pasó hablando sobre la cita que Emmett le pidió, gritando a lo lejos, mientras ella hablaba con Edward.

-¿Por qué no comienzas a ser novia de Emm?-le di un trago a mi café

-¡¿Qué?!-chillo horrorizada-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Él es genial

-Pero… ¡no! Osea, si es genial y sexy pero…simplemente no-musitó

Suspire.

-No te entiendo, Rosalie Hale. Estás actuando muy raro. Me da la impresión de no conocerte.

-Como sea-se escudó en sus palabras

-¿Sabes que vas a tener que contármelo, verdad?

-No tengo nada que contar

-Pues yo pienso que sí-tomé mi bolso mientras me preparaba para bajar del auto en cuanto entramos al estacionamiento de UW.

-Sí, bueno…piensas muchas cosas, Swan-rodé los ojos y bajamos del auto.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento, Edward bajó de su Volvo con su maletín y mi celular en su mano.

Rosalie dijo algo más pero la ignore en cuanto vi a Edward. Se veía jodidamente sexy en sus pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y un suéter con cuello en V azul oscuro. Llevaba unas botas cafés, las cintas y la lengua se desbordaban debido a que no estaban bien abrochadas.

Era perfecto.

-Hola-saludó con su sonrisa torcida

-Hola-lo salude con una sonrisa

-Hey-Rosalie murmuró mientras se colgaba su bolso al hombro

-Encontre tu horario, y los intercambie. Espero que no te moleste-me dijo

-¡Awww, eso es taaan romántico!-Rosalie interrumpió, rodé los ojos

-Sí, temía que no fuera lo suficiente-dijo Edward y se rieron bajito.

-Bueno, como sea. Ya me voy, aquí hay mucha miel-Rosalie agitó su mano como si apestará-me saldrá una caries. Adiós-nos despedimos con un gesto de mano y la vi alejarse.

Tomé mi celular y mi iPod de la mano de Edward.

-¿Tenemos un descanso juntos?-pregunte

-Sí…hoy a las diez, mañana y el viernes-murmuró-tienes mi horario también ahí-señaló mi celular

-Eso es genial

-Te ves hermosa-me sonroje

-Gracias-lo miré con una sonrisa-tú te ves sexy. Amo tu suéter-jalé la tela y se rió entre dientes.

-Tú también te ves sexy en esos jodidos zapatos. Me alegro que los hayas comprado-acarició mi mejilla

Bajó la cabeza y capturó mis labios, envolví mi única mano disponible en su cuello y jaloneé ligeramente su cabello.

Gimió levemente.

-Llegaremos tarde-murmuró con la respiración entrecortada y recargó su frente en la mía.

-Sí-suspire, me alejé-tengo que irme-hice una mueca

-Te veo luego

-Seguro. Que te vaya bien

-Suerte-besó mi frente y se enderezó, comenzamos a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

….

Busqué con la vista un lugar disponible. Jake y Nessie me saludaron desde atrás.

Les sonreí y les regrese el saludo. Mire más adelante y fui hacia el asiento libre.

Baje la mirada y comencé a hojear "Rebelión en la granja" sin prestarle atención.

-Hola, Bella-una voz aguda me saludó, alcé la mirada e hice una mueca

-¿Qué quieres, Gianna?-espeté

-Nada, solo quería saludarte-se sentó a mi lado y rodé los ojos-en realidad, quería preguntarte algo-dijo con su voz nasal.

-Como no-le sonreí hipócritamente

-¿Te alejaste de Edward ya?

Jesús.

-¡Dios, Gianna! Creí que ya habías superado que nosotros éramos amigos desde hace meses

-Sí…algo así-arrugó la nariz.

El profesor entró al auditorio y se algunos quedaron en silencio.

-Pero hasta lo que yo sé, los amigos no se besan. ¿Por qué se estaban besando en el estacionamiento?-rodé los ojos

-Gianna, tu misma lo dijiste. Los amigos no se besan, pero los novios sí.

-¿¡Que?!-chilló, la silenciaron desde atrás.

Me reí entre dientes.

-Lo que oíste

-Pero…

-¡Carajo, Gianna, ya cállate!-le dije.

No volvió a decir nada. Le di gracias a Dios que se hubiera apiadado de mí.

No intentó seguir con sus estúpidas preguntas en lo que quedaba de la lección.

Cuando el profesor terminó, recogí mis cosas, me llamó pero la ignore. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y salí del aula, no sin antes, despedirme de Ness y Jake con un gesto de la mano.

Desgraciadamente, Gianna compartía la siguiente clase conmigo. No perdió oportunidad y se sentó detrás de mí.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo son novios? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué jodidos le pusiste a su bebida, perra?-musito enojada.

-No te importa

-Claro que me importa, por eso lo estoy preguntando.

Rodé los ojos.

-Lo único que le puse a su bebida fueron unas gotas que le quitaron la jodida venda de los ojos para que ya no se fijara en ti. El pobre estaba hasta la madre de ciego-espeté y me deje caer en mi asiento.

-Maldita-susurró.

Gianna se sentó en su asiento y se acercó a mi oído.

-No contestaste mis preguntas

-No quiero hacerlo-me encogí de hombros-y ya cállate porque en verdad necesito poner atención en esta clase

-Como sea-murmuró enojada

Rosalie llegó tarde a la clase y la vi dejar sus cosas unos asientos más adelante.

Vino hacia mí y me sonrió

-¿Almorzarás conmigo o con Papiward?-me preguntó mientras peinaba mi cabello con sus dedos.

Sonreí.

-Te dije que no le dijeras así

-Oye, a él le gusta-dijo presuntuosamente, me reí.

-Como sea, almorzare con él. Es el único descanso que tenemos en común ¿no te molesta, verdad?

-Claro que no. Ve y ten sexo con Edward mientras le dicen a todos que van a desayunar-me reí entre dientes, el profesor llego en ese momento y Rose fue a sentarse.

-¿Almorzaras con él?-esa fue Gianna

-Eso hacen los novios ¿no?-musite

…

La hora se me pasó borrosa pero estaba segura de que con solo estudiar un poco más mis apuntes estaría al corriente.

Salí del aula después de que Rosalie se despidiera de lejos, Gianna me siguió. Obviamente.

-Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-insistió.

-Con una chingada Gianna-suspire-comenzamos a salir este fin de semana ¿contenta?-aumentar el tiempo de noviazgo no le haría daño a su corteza celosa irracional, no iba a morir.

-En-entonces si están saliendo desde el fin de semana ¿Por qué me envió un mensaje el sábado pidiéndome que nos viéramos?-vi todo rojo

-¿Qué?-murmuré sin dejar de caminar-eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí

-Mira Teti…Gianna estas jodidamente equivocada-estuve a punto de decir "Tetitas"

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-dijo molesta

-Nada-dije inocentemente

-Bella por favor dime la verdad

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Ugh-gruño

Camino a mi lado todo el camino hasta el Starbucks en silencio.

-Pero…el…pero él me dijo que me quería-murmuró con voz compungida

-¿Sigues aquí?

-¡Bella enserio! Dijo que me quería-pude ver el Starbucks a lo lejos

-¿Lo dijo así?

-Bueno no pero…

-Ahí está, él no te quiere

-Bella estoy hablando en serio. Dejemos los insultos y el rencor atrás. Necesito tu ayuda

Me detuve en seco.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué y porque?

-Bueno porque no hay nadie en la escuela que quiera verme así

-Tienes razón-seguí caminando

-Bella, contrario a lo que parece, no estoy haciendo esto para hacerte enojar ni interponerme en su relación-me detuve y arquee una ceja-de acuerdo, no me gusta su relación pero eso no significa que quiera que estén separados…de esa forma-seguimos caminando-él dijo que yo era genial y que se divertía conmigo y que era divertida y que me esperaría.

Nos detuvimos afuera del Starbucks y mire hacia dentro esperando ver a Edward por ahí. No estaba.

-¿Qué te esperaría? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser su novia? ¿No estabas lista, acaso? ¿O para darle un heredero? ¿O tal vez esperaría a que tus pechos fueran casi del mismo tamaño y así no reírse?-dije rápidamente

-¿Mis pechos qué? ¿Quién se reía?

-Nadie-hice un gesto con la mano fingiendo borrar los últimos veinte segundos-no te preocupes. Nadie se ríe de nada. Tus pechos están bien, un poco fofos pero bien

-¡Deja de hablar de mis pechos, idiota!

-De acuerdo-alce las manos en son de paz-pero enserio ¿para qué te esperaba?

-¡No lo sé! Solo sé que significa algo. Lo dijo mientras teníamos uno de nuestros momentos.

Hice una mueca

-¿Y le creíste? ¡Dios, Gianna! Sabía que eras estúpida pero no creí que fuera para tanto

-¡Idiota!

-Perra

-Imbécil

-Estúpida

-Zorra

-Puta

-¡Ya basta!-chilló-Bella enserio…yo…yo estaba ilusionada con él pero ahora que dices eso…me siento muy mal. Sé que solo era sexo ocasional pero cometí un error y mezcle los sentimientos y ahora estoy muy triste.

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque lo amo!-rodé los ojos

-Gianna no lo amas. Solo supera que está conmigo y ya. Busca a alguien más y si me disculpas tengo hambre y tengo que ver a mi ardiente novio. Adiós-camine hacia la puerta del Starbucks

-¡Lo del mensaje es verdad!-esa fue Gianna gritando.

-¡Claro que no!-la mire feo y entré

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Edward mirándome desde una de las mesas, me sonrió, le sonreí y camine hacia él.

-Hola-murmuré, me acerqué a él

-Hey-me devolvió el beso-¿Qué pasaba allá con Gianna?-preguntó

-Uh-uhu, nos viste…-desvié la mirada-nada. Todo bien

-¿Estás segura? Parecían enojadas

-¿Qué? Pff…claro que no-moví la mano despreocupada.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-voy a comprar la comida. ¿Qué quieres?

-Ehh…un panini y…un frapuccino-sonreí y busqué en mis bolsillos-toma-le di el dinero y negó

-Yo pagó. ¿Quieres el frapuccino de chocolate?-preguntó

-Ehh…sí. Y toma esto. No me gusta ser dependiente-rodé los ojos

-Como sea-tomó el dinero-ahora vuelvo-se puso de pie

-Oh…oye ¿me dejas usar tu celular?

Sonrió y lo sacó de su pantalón.

-Toma

Le sonreí de vuelta y se fue. Vi su trasero mientras caminaba. Amaba su plano y pálido trasero.

No es que desconfiará de él o le creyera a Gianna…o algo así pero busque rápidamente entre sus mensajes.

Sabía que no debía estar haciendo esto. De todas formas, si le había llamado, no iba a poder reclamarle ¿o sí? Sabría que estuve hurgando por ahí y no confiaría en mí y ¡mierda!

Abrí la conversación con Gianna y vi que no hablaban desde hace dos semanas.

Estúpida.

El último mensaje que había era de ella rogando que necesitaba hablar con él y Edward diciendo "estoy en medio de algo. Ya no me busques. No puedo ayudarte"

¡Bum!

Esa perra.

Planeaba asfixiarla mientras durmiera.

Desvié mis pensamientos asesinos y comencé una nueva partida de Banana Kong

Edward apestaba en este juego.

-Harás que pierda-dejo la comida en la mesa y arrastró su silla para sentarse.

-Ja, apestas en esto, amigo. Te estoy haciendo un favor

-Debería decir gracias

-Exacto.

Deje el teléfono a un lado y tome mi panini.

-Oh, por cierto. Estuve a punto de decirle a Gianna "Tetitas"

Soltó una carcajada

-¿De qué estaban "hablando"-hizo comillas-exactamente?

-De lo idiota que es Gianna, de sus pechos, y de su "depresión" o alguna mierda así. No entendí. ¡Oh! Y de ti esperándola para darte un heredero

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste-le di una mordida a mi panini

-¡Que asco! ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Ehh…ella…si, ella-musite-te dije que era idiota

-Carajo-negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba

-Eso te pasa por salir con chicas de pechos raros

Se rió entre dientes

-YO NO salí con ella.

-Como sea-dije condescendiente-también eso pasa por ver el trasero de las chicas mientras tu novia compra zapatos

No debí decir eso. ¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando?

-¿Qué trasero? He visto miles de traseros en mi vida por las calles, Swan

-Hablo de la chica que viste exactamente tres veces ayer en la zapatería-bebí con gesto inocente de mi frapuccino.

Él frunció el ceño. Esto podía servir para mi prueba

-Bueno…siendo honestos, recuerdo que vi a una chica…pero no creo recordar su trasero

-Eres un descarado-pateé levemente su pierna-pero ¿estás diciendo la verdad? Te juro que no me enojare-ya había hecho eso antes. Ayer por la noche, para ser exactos-pero esto me sirve para algo que estoy haciendo

-¿Algo? ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? ¿Un examen de conducta?-me encogí de hombros, suspiro-te juro que digo la verdad-se rascó el cuello-no recuerdo su trasero

-Ah, bueno. Ayer estaba muy enojada por eso, así que lo busqué en Google. Decía que alrededor de cinco y diez minutos los hombres olvidaban los traseros que habían visto ¿es cierto?

Se rió entre dientes

-Yo creo que sí porque no lo recuerdo-sonreí y tragué-pero…¿en realidad estabas enojada?

-No querrás saber

-Pero quiero saberlo

-Nop

-¿Por favor?-me pellizcó la mejilla y sonreí.

-Estaba encabronada y…insulte a personas…ya sabes lo normal

Se rió

-Tendré que preguntarle a mi nueva amiga, Rosalie

-Ugh-gruñí

-Ella EN VERDAD me agrada. Amo sus malditos comentarios inteligentes hacia Emmett. No me cansaría de verlos nunca

-Sí…bueno…Rosalie es una perra

-No me digas-dijo fingiendo incredulidad

Cuando terminamos de comer salimos del Starbucks tomados de la mano y fuimos hacia el árbol más cercano para sentarnos.

-¿Vas a venir a mi casa esta tarde?

Se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres que vaya

-Siempre quiero que vengas

Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, tomé su mano en pleno vuelo y la atraje a mi boca para besar sus nudillos.

-¿A qué hora?

-No lo sé…cuando quieras

-Estaba pensando en pasar por ahí después de ir al gimnasio…puedes venir si quieres

Se acercó para besarme.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?-sonrió contra mis labios

-No…estás perfecta-enfatizó sus palabras pellizcando mi trasero, me reí.

-De acuerdo. Si voy-no me perdería por nada del mundo a un Edward sudado.

-Genial. Pasaré por ti a eso de las 6. Es probable que Rose también venga-comentó.

-Sí, ella y Emmett han estado yendo juntos.

Después de una sesión de besos y abrazos, llegó la hora de regresar a clases.

-Tengo que irme ya-murmuré mientras veía la hora en mi celular.

-Sí, yo también-se puso de pie y me tendió una mano.

Recogió mi bolso y lo tome de su mano.

-Gracias

-No hay de que-dijo despistado mientras recogía su maletín.

-¿Te veo…

-En la tarde-me confirmó

-Ok. Ya…me…voy-murmuré-suerte-alcé los pulgares y sonrió.

-Igual-se acercó y acarició mi mejilla-cuídate

-Lo haré-prometí, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los capturó en un beso suave y tierno.

-Adiós-susurró mientras metía un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja, el contacto me causo una descarga eléctrica.

….

Rosalie dijo que también ella iría al gimnasio con Emmett, así que estábamos listas antes de las seis escuchando a Alice hablar con Mami Brandon.

-Sí, mamá…él es genial…no sé cuándo lo llevaré para que te conozca ¡es muy pronto!-se rió y se calló de pronto. ¡No le digas así! Solo yo puedo decirle panquecito

Rodé los ojos

-¿Ya tienes tu apodo para Edward?-murmuró Rose mientras hojeaba una revista-si no, puedes llamarlo Papiward…ya sabes. Te presto mi apodo

Me reí

-No lo llamare "Papiward"-hice que la palabra sonará como una grosería-es como un insulto

Soltó una carcajada

-Créeme que él se reirá o se "agitara" cuando digas "¡oh, sí Papiward, eso me gusta!"

Me reí más fuerte

-Eres una idiota

-Pruébalo algún día

-¡No lo hare! Lo hare cuando ya no quiera tener sexo con él

-Eso es taaaan lindo

Rodé los ojos.

-Oye ¿te sientes con ganas de ser infiel un poco hoy?

-¿Ser infiel?

-Ugh, Bella ¿no sabes que es ser infiel?

-¡Sí, sé que es ser infiel! ¿Pero cómo? No engañaré a Edward

Ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos

-No le serás infiel…así…taaan infiel-dijo condescendiente-solo miraras a otros chicos lindos

-No lo creo, Rose

-Ugh, Bella, tener novio te hace aburrida y mojigata-gruñó.

Los chicos llegaron y fueron demasiado flojos como para subir sus traseros a nuestro apartamento así que nosotras tuvimos que ir solas.

Rose, a propósito, hizo que nos demoráramos más.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Emmett se quejó cuando se bajó de un enorme vehículo.

-¿De quién es este monstruo?-golpeé con la mano la cubierta.

-Es mi Jeep-contestó y me alborotó el cabello sonriente

Rose dio un salto y se subió en los asientos traseros, Emmett subió en el asiento del piloto y yo estaba de pie afuera.

Arroje mi bolso junto al bolso rosa chillante de Rosalie e idea una táctica para subir ahí.

No lo logré.

-Disculpen la molestia pero… ¿Cómo carajo se supone que voy a subir yo?

Emmett soltó una carcajada

-Oh Bella, eres tan pequeña-se burló. NO era tan pequeña. Medía 1.58. Cinco centímetros más que Alice.

-¿Qué nadie puede ayudar a mi chica mientras estoy ocupado acá abajo?-Edward rodeó el vehículo mientras se sacudía las rodillas llenas de tierra.

Emmett y Rosalie se rieron.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?

-El idiota de Emmett tiró mi teléfono abajo del Jeep-murmuró

-Idiota-aseguré

-Dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí-dijo él

-Cállate, Emmett-dijimos Edward, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora sube-Edward me tendió una mano y la tome. Logré apoyar el pie y terminó de ayudarme a subir mientras me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

-Gracias-besó mi mano y me sonrió.

Vi con envidia como se subía fácilmente al Jeep y Emmett arrancó.

Emmett era tan idiota y tan genial y tan divertido.

Se la pasó todo el camino haciendo bromas clichés y tontas de las que nadie se reía.

-Va…ahora va esta-Rosalie gimió, me reí bajito-¡Escuchen esto!-dijo como si fuera de vida o muerte escucharlo-¡Edward pon atención!-le arrebató de las manos el teléfono y me lo arrojó.

-Auch-me quejé sobándome la frente

-Lo siento, Jelly Bells-dijo-ahora si-tomé el teléfono y se lo devolví a Edward, musito un gracias y acaricie su cabello-¡escuchen! ¿Están escuchando?

-¡Sí Emmett, si estamos escuchando, solo cuenta el estúpido chiste de una vez!-Rosalie explotó, Edward soltó una carcajada

Negué con la cabeza

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es amarillo y sube y baja?-nadie contestó-¿Jelly Bells?-me miró por el retrovisor

-No lo sé Emmett, apuesto que algo divertido

-¡Por supuesto! Pero… ¿Edward sabes qué es?

-No

-De acuerdo ¿Rosie?

-No, Emmett

Él solo se rió

-¡Son tan tontos!-Edward lo miró aburrido-¡es un canario en un elevador! ¿entienden? ¿Amarillo, sube y baja?

-Sí, ¡eres tan gracioso Em!-dijo Edward

-Lo sé, Edward ¿quieren escuchar otro?

Rosalie gimió de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio necesite ayuda de nuevo para bajar del Jeep y entramos.

Los chicos se fueron a otro lugar lejos de nosotras y Rosalie me jaló hacia las caminadoras

-¿Estás lista para ser infiel?-meneó las cejas

-No lo haré, Rose-rodó los ojos. Frente a nosotros pasó un chico musculoso, tan musculoso como Jake-de acuerdo, si lo haré

Rosalie se rió.

-Esa es mi chica

Chico lindos, musculosos y sudados pasaban frente a nosotros; y otros no tan lindos, ni tan musculosos pero si demasiado sudados.

-Verde-murmuró Rose entre dientes, busque entre la multitud a un chico vestido de verde. Era lindo y nos miraba.

-¡Tienes un galán, Rosie!-susurré riéndome

-Cállate. ÉL te mira a ti-enfatizó, lo mire de nuevo y me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa torpemente.

-Perra-musito Rose-se lo diré a Edward

-No lo harás-un chico vestido de gris se acercó a él y después de unos segundos miró a Rose.

-¡Rose! El chico de gris te mira-después de unos segundos, Rose alzó la vista y el chico le sonrió.

Rosalie lo saludó con un gesto de mano.

Me reí.

-No es tan lindo-musito

-Nadie te parece lindo si no es Emmett-dije pícaramente

-Cállate, Bella. No sabes nada

-Claro-dije irónicamente

Los chicos comenzaron a ejercitar sus bíceps frente a nosotras y lo hacían presumidamente.

Me reí.

-Te apuesto a que si empiezas a correr voltearán y miraran tus pechos saltar-dijo Rosalie

-Claro que no-dije despistadamente. Rosalie apretó rápidamente un botón en el panel de mi caminadora y la cinta comenzó a avanzar jodidamente rápido.

-Mierda-murmuré cuando casi, CASI caigo al piso-¡Rosalie eres una idiota!-chille mientras comenzaba a correr

Ella solo se rió.

-Comienza a correr tu-le dije, apretó un botón y sus pechos comenzaron a saltar.

Los chicos nos miraron

-Te lo dije-dijo divertida

-Ugh, asqueroso-me quejé

Recibimos sus miradas lujuriosas durante todo el tiempo que corrimos.

-Vamos arriba-dijo Rose aceleradamente-allá hay chicos lindos sacando su frustración con un costal

-Entonces mueve tu culo

Se rió ante mi entusiasmo

Cogimos nuestras bolsas y los chicos vieron nuestro trasero. Idiotas.

Caminamos hasta las escaleras y vimos a Emmett y a Edward corriendo en las caminadoras del ala izquierda.

Edward se veía taaaan sexy corriendo, sudado, agitado, sonrojado. Amor mío. Oh la la.

Suspire

-Deja de ver a tu Romeo y mueve tu culo-Rosalie me empujo ligeramente

-Es que es tan ardiente, Rose-suspire de nuevo

-Sí, lo sé-gimió

-Cállate-soltó una risita

Edward nos miró y me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto.

Señalé hacia arriba con mi dedo y el asintió.

Forme un corazón con mis dedos y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vamos, Swan!-gruñó Rosalie

-Ya voy

Rosalie se volvió y le formó un corazón a Edward también, él se rió.

-Deja de hacer eso-la empuje y comenzó a subir las escaleras riéndose.

Rose no pudo tener una mejor idea al venir hacia acá arriba. Chicos lindos por doquier.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-Esto-camino hacia otros aparatos donde varias mujeres se ejercitaban-tendrás que tonificar ese trasero, nena

…..

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, Emmett me envió un mensaje.

"Las esperaremos en el auto, tardan demasiado. No te preocupes, así Eddie no verá a más chicas de todas las que vio"

Idiota

Le mande un emoticón de un gran dedo.

Rosalie y yo fuimos a los cambiadores para cambiar nuestras playeras sudadas y secarnos un poco.

Salimos y cruzamos el gimnasio. El chico lindo que me miró y el no tan lindo de Rose estaban cerca de la puerta.

Salimos y nos detuvieron.

-¿Chicas?-nos detuvimos y nos giramos

-¿Sí?

-Soy Martí-dijo el chico lindo

-Y yo Noah-dijo el no tan lindo

-Hola-saludamos

-¿Están saliendo con alguien?

-Sí-contesté rápidamente

-No-dijo Rose, rodé los ojos. Estaba "saliendo" con Emmett

-¿Y Emmett?-susurré

Ella me miró indecisa. Arqueé una ceja

-De hecho sí-murmuró, sonreí.

-Bueno…seguro que a sus parejas no les importaría o ¿sí?

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-pregunté

-Ya sabes, eres una chica lista-levante la ceja-un par de citas, no se enteraría

-¡No!-chille

-¿Estás loco?-gruñó Rose

-¡Oh, vamos tú también eres linda!-Noah se acercó a ella

-Aléjate chico-dijo entre dientes

-Bueno… ¿Qué dices?-Martí parecía desinteresado en la conversación de Noah y Rose. Trató de pasar un brazo por mis hombros pero lo esquive.

-¡Aléjate!-murmuré y pateé sus bolas. Fuerte

-Ugh-gruñó.

Rose pateó las bolas de Noah y se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Idiota-pateé de nuevo a Martí.

Rosalie me jaló hacia ella y comenzamos a caminar.

-Los chicos lindos son idiotas-dijo

-¡Oye, mi novio no es un idiota!

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-la golpeé ligeramente en el brazo.

-¿Crees que lo chicos nos hayan visto?-preguntó mientras nos acercábamos al Jeep.

-Espero que no…habrían ido ¿no?

-Tal vez

Edward se bajó del Jeep y abrió la puerta trasera.

-Hola, sexy-Rosalie lo saludó y rodé los ojos, Edward se rió entre dientes y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Hola, guapo-le sonreí y besó mi mejilla. Me ayudó a subir de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Emmett?-preguntó Rosalie cuando Edward subió de nuevo

-Tuvo que hacer pipí-Rose se rió.

-Hola chicos-dijo Emmett cuando entró al vehículo y lo encendió

-¿Qué le paso a tu mano, amigo?-preguntó Edward

-Ehh… ¡oh diablos! Tal vez me golpeé con algo y no me di cuenta-dijo Emmett mientras movía la mano con los nudillos rojos y sangrantes.

-Parece que golpeaste a alguien

-¿Qué? No ¿a quién golpearía? A las únicas personas que golpearía en este momento serían chicos que intentaran propasarse con nuestras chicas

Rose y yo nos quedamos congeladas.

-¿Entiendes?-Emmett miró a Edward-¿Entienden, Ladies?-nos miró de forma significativa

-Sí, Em-contesté

Echó a andar el Jeep y Rose intentó cortar la tensión que había causado su comentario.

-¿Disculpa, Emmett? ¿A qué te refieres con "nuestras chicas"?

-Ya sabes, Rosie. Bella y tu

-Yo no soy TU chica

Emmett se entristeció.

-Claro, Rosie. Solo era un comentario.

Quise alegrarlo.

-Oh, vamos Hale, todos aquí sabemos que te mueres por Emmett

-Claro-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Claro que sí-enfatizó Edward viendo hacia atrás.

-Sabelotodo-espetó Rose

-Sí, eso me dicen-le guiño él.

Después de un momento en silencio y solo escuchando música, Emmett preguntó.

-¿Chicas les importaría que llegara al supermercado?

-No, por supuesto que no, Em-le respondí.

-¿A qué irás al supermercado?-preguntó Edward

-Tengo que comprar cereales

-Acabamos de comprar una caja hace como cinco días.

-¿Y?-dijo-considerando que eso es todo lo que comemos, Eddie; es obvio que se tenía que terminar

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Pues usualmente yo me como dos tazones

-¿¡Dos?!-pregunte asombrada

-A veces dos y medio-dijo calmadamente mirándome

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Ves estos músculos que tu novio no tiene, Bella Vita?-rodé los ojos-bueno, no están ahí solo porque sí.

-Como sea, Emmett-murmuró Edward

-¡Genial! Deberías de adoptar esa actitud más seguido, Eddie-manejó hasta el supermercado y bajó del Jeep.

-Esperaremos aquí-dijo Rosalie

Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Edward dijo:

-Rose ¿te importaría intercambiar lugares? Ya sabes, mi chica y yo debemos de tener uno de nuestros momentos

-Puaj-se quejó Rosalie, sonreí.

Ambos bajaron del Jeep y Edward subió a mi lado.

-Hola, nena-sonrió

-Hey-acaricie su mejilla y se acercó para besarme.

Rosalie subió el volumen de la música y comenzó a cantar.

-Canta para mí-susurró Edward en mi oído. Me reí bajito

-Claro que no

-Sí

-No

-¿No?

-No

Hizo un puchero y lo bese suavemente en los labios.

-"Look for the girl with the broken smile-cante suavemente en su oido, mientras se reía bajito y acariciaba mi cabello-ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved…"

-Eres perfecta-murmuró contra mis labios y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, no se escapó sin que mordiera su labio inferior.

Me abrazó fuertemente y le regrese el abrazo.

-¿Edward?-hablabamos entre murmuros y susurros y aunque Rose estuviera frente a nosotros, eso hacía el momento más importante y más significativo.

-¿Sí?-mordisqueó mi lóbulo

Me reí bajito

-Hablando enserio ¿crees que soy bonita?

Me abrazó más fuerte

-Por supuesto que sí, niña tonta-beso mi mejilla

-Y…-sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas y él se alejó levemente para acariciarlas y sonreír-y… ¿hay-hay muchas chicas…detrás de ti?

Sonrió aún más.

Esas mierdas me preocupaban. Antes lo habían hecho pero lo deje correr…un poco y luego la idiota de Gianna vino y empezó a tirar mierdas y otra vez comencé a preocuparme por esas mierdas y esas eran mierdas que tenían que ser solucionadas.

Lo quería y no quería desconfiar…no es que lo hiciera, pero simplemente y por alguna estúpida razón necesitaba saber esas respuestas.

-No hay otras chicas para mí…solo tú, Bella. Solo tu-suspiro y miró hacia el horizonte.

-¿Y…y soy así como "engañable"?

-¿Qué?-sonrió

-Me refiero a que si es fácil engañarme, ¿te sientes con ganas de hacerlo?

-No, en realidad no-contestó, sonreí y me besó suavemente.

-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?

-No lo sé…solo no quiero compartirte con nadie más…te quiero para mí-un brillo cubrió sus ojos

-Estoy aquí, Bella. Para ti, para nadie más

-Gracias-lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese.

-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero se siente raro que ustedes se estén enrollando allá atrás y yo aquí sola-dijo Rosalie sobre el sonido de la música.

-Eso te pasa por rechazar a Emmett-dijo Edward cuando nos alejamos con la respiración acelerada.

-Ugh-se quejó y subió aún más le volumen de la música.

-Amo esa canción-susurró Edward en mi oído-All these other girls are tempting, but I'm empty when you're gone and they say…Do you need me? Do you think I'm pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating? And I'm like no, not really 'cause, Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader she is always right there when I need her…-canto en mi oído y me sonroje

-Cantas hermoso…tu SI lo haces-bese su mejilla

-Esa canción es perfecta aquí ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pero tú eres la razón por la que lo es-sonrió-no me importa nadie más que tu Edward…ahora lo sé

-Voy a bajar un momento, tanta miel me marea-dijo Rose interrumpiéndonos, nos reímos bajito y ella saltó hacia afuera.

Sabía que lo hacía porque nos estaba escuchando aun por encima de la música y quería darnos de alguna manera privacidad.

-Me alegra oír eso, hermosa-pellizcó mi mejilla-pero ¿Por qué dices que "ahora lo sabes"?

-Te quise desde hace algunas semanas…tal vez un mes, me ponía celosa cuando mencionabas a cualquier chica y me enojaba que tu no parecieras incomodarte cuando yo mencionaba a algún chico, quería que también estuvieras celoso pero…eres muy buen actor

-Oh créeme quería arrancarles las gargantas a todos esos cabrones-me reí entre dientes-pero sabía que mejor valía la pena fingir indiferencia, si eso hacía que estuvieras junto a mí más tiempo. Tenía miedo al rechazo.

-Te entiendo-lo besé una vez más-¿Edward?-dije con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada

-¿Sí?-abrí mis ojos y el me miraba curioso, tome una larga respiración y sonreí.

-Te quiero-se sentía tan jodidamente bien decirlo al fin, había estado mordiéndome la lengua desde la mañana que nos despedimos en el estacionamiento y ahora que lo había dicho…estaba segura que no me cansaría de decirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una sonrisa se instaló en ellos, al igual que en sus labios.

-¡Joder, Bella! ¡Dilo otra vez!-me reí

-Te quiero-tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese suavemente sus labios-te quiero-bese su nariz-te quiero-bese sus mejillas-¡te quiero!-bese su frente

-¡Joder, carajo! ¡Yo también te quiero…carajo!-me reí y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Carajo-musito-te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto nena. Quería decírtelo pero no quería espantarte ni acelerar las cosas

-Sé que solo llevamos dos días saliendo pero todos esos meses que estuviste enamorado de mí y ese mes que yo lo estuve de ti sin poder ni querer aceptarlo cuentan, Edward.

-Joder, que sí cuentan-soltó una carcajada-¿Por qué no querías aceptarlo?

-Tenía miedo y mierda…no sé amar, Edward.

-Yo tampoco sé amar-se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que sé es que quiero darte todo de mí, quiero protegerte y cuidarte y quererte y hacerte feliz siempre…y alejar a las zorras putas que se te acerquen-se rió entre dientes y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Bueno yo también quiero eso. Quiero darte todo de mí, quiero protegerte y cuidarte y quererte y hacerte feliz siempre…y alejar a esos cabrones que se te acerquen

-Emmett golpeó a unos chicos del gimnasio

-Lo sé-se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Los vi por el retrovisor, solo vi cuando esa basura intento abrazarte y tú lo golpeaste en las bolas, estaba a punto de ir pero Emmett me detuvo, dijo que él se encargaría…así que…le debo una

-Eso es grandioso

-Sí…algo así

Me reí entre dientes.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces…

-¿Quieres hacer todo eso?

-Por supuesto

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.-aseguró. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente.

Lo quería…para siempre.

**Y eso es todo(; les gustó? Sé que les prometí cap antes del miércoles pero perdí DOS DÍAS de escritura y no lo termine, además FFn traía alguno problemillas. Pero aquí esta...tómenlo como festejo del aniv. de B&amp;E YA 9 AÑOS! Oww, mis muchachos, como los amo.**

**Comenten y díganme que les pareció el cap. El próximo capitulo tendrá el doble o el triple de miel que el final de este cap3 será EXB AxJ y al fin EmXR! 3 3 3 3**

**Haré todo lo posible por actualizar el sábado, y espero que estás no sean mis ultimas actualizaciones por un rato porque ya pronto entro a al escuela)': así que hay que disfrutar mientras.**

**Las amo a todas, gracias.**

**-Redana.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Confesiones de un universitario

.

CAPITULO 25

.

EPOV

-¡Eso es genial, bebé!-chilló Bella a través del auricular, rodé los ojos divertido. Carajo, odiaba ese apodo-¡Carajo! Eso sonó jodidamente cursi

-Ehh, sí. No vuelvas a decir esa palabra

-Ok-se rió bajito. Su risa fue directa a mi pene.

Le había comenzado a contar sobre lo que me había dicho mi profesor de Leyes; según él comenzaría a probarme a partir del siguiente semestre para recomendarme cuando estuviera en mi último semestre y así poder acreditar las pasante fácilmente.

Al parecer, Bella estaba feliz por eso, y yo también. Carajo, si eso funcionaba, no tendría que buscar nada.

Podría vivir con eso.

-Oye te extraño, nena-murmuré

-Aww, yo también te extraño. Ayer golpee a Alice por raptarme. No entiendo porque tenía que ir de compras si había ido hace una semana.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Bella y yo estábamos saliendo, y hasta ahora eran ¡los mejores cinco días de mi puta vida!

Ella era perfecta para mí. Odiaba las compras y amaba el futbol. No sabía nada de videojuegos pero eso no importaba. Yo podría enseñarle.

-Bien hecho, tenía la sensación de que tenía que golpearla yo. Y qué asco ¿Cómo pudiste estar ahí?

Se rió entre dientes

-Lo sé, me estaba matando ¡Era tan aburrido! Y mis pies también me mataban…bueno-se quejó-me matan

-Tal vez pueda probar con un masaje más tarde-ofrecí

-¿Lo harías?-asentí-¡Eres genial, Eddie!

-Inflas mi ego, pero de todas formas eso ya lo sabía

-Puaj

Me reí.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si vienes aquí más temprano y me ayudas con algo?-pregunte

-Mmm… ¿algo como qué?

-Tiene que ver contigo desnuda en mi cama y después con un sofá y una televisión enfrente intentando matar a Arthurus Fallon con "la bala del fénix"

Se rió.

-La primera parte me gusta pero la segunda…-dudó

-¡Vamos, prometiste que jugarías conmigo cuando lo compre! Aún está en su empaque-acaricie la caratula del video con amor.

-¡Yo no prometí nada! Pero hare el intento

-¡Ge-nial!

-Ok, señor Sexo y Videojuegos, ¿te parece si llegó en una hora?

-¿Tanto?-gemí y ella se rió-bueno…ya que-me encogí de hombros

-Podría pedirte más tiempo pero solo por ti me bañare más rápido

-Uhh, esa imagen mental me gusta

-Asqueroso-farfulló, me reí; porque, aceptémoslo, de los dos…muchas veces ella era la más "asquerosa"

-Como sea, mojigata ¿Qué es taaan importante en este momento más que una sesión de sexo con tu chico y una partida de videojuegos?

-Estoy terminando de hornear unas galletas con Rose y… ¡tengo que buscar mi camiseta de los Seahawks!

-¡Oooohhh, mi chica Hawk!-se rió-de todas formas ¿para qué hacen galletas?

-Y terminamos un pastel-agregó, rodé los ojos-Rosalie estaba aburrida y se le ocurrió llevar pastel y galletas a tu apartamento para ver el partido

-Dile a Rose que es una diosa y que la amo

Se rió

-Creo que ahora estoy un poco celosa pero se lo diré-me reí-¡Rose, Edward dice que eres una diosa y que te ama!-gritó.

-Woah-la voz de Rosalie se escuchó agitada-vine corriendo al oírlo ¿es cierto? Dile que llevo una eternidad esperando escuchar eso. También lo amo

-Ya oíste-murmuró Bella alegremente

-Eso me hace más feliz

-Me alegro…tengo que irme, tengo una cita con la regadera ¿te veo pronto?

-Seguro, asegúrate que la regadera sea de mano-se rió-y piensa en mí

-Lo haré

-Ok, te veo pronto. Te quiero, Bells

-Yo también te quiero, BEBÉ. Ahora te veo

Cortamos.

-¡Emmett tu novia traerá pastel y galletas!-dije saliendo de mi habitación

-¡Genial!-festejó Jasper desde la sala.

-Aun no es mi novia pero… ¡Eso es jodidamente increíble!-dijo desde el sofá

-Y adivinen ¿Qué más es genial?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jasper

-Mi chica le ayudó a hornear

-¡Puta madre!-bramó Emmett sobándose el estómago-¡eso es mejor, la comida de Bella es orgásmica!

-Dímelo a mí-me deje caer junto a él.

-Deja de presumir que tu novia te ha dado de comer tres días de los cinco que han estado juntos-dijo Jasper y me reí.

Estar esperando a Bella durante una hora fue lo peor. Creí que había sido la hora más larga de mi vida.

El timbre sonó y fui rápidamente a abrir.

-¡Hola!-la salude y me abalancé contra ella para cargarla y darle vueltas en el aire.

-¡Aaaaaay!-chilló y se soltó riendo

La deje en el piso y la bese en los labios, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y la pegué más a mí.

-Te tardaste mucho-suspire cuando recargue mi frente en la suya

-¡Claro que no!-se rió-vamos-jalo mi mano y cerró la puerta.

-¡HOLA JELLY BELLS!-bramó Emmett, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo de oso, Bella dejo de respirar-¡gracias a Dios que llegaste! Edward estaba jodidamente impaciente.

Ella se rió.

-¡Hola, Bella!-Jasper la saludó mientras salía de su habitación

-¡Hola, Jasper! ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora agradecido de que hayas llegado. Edward estaba jodidamente impaciente

Se rió más fuerte.

-Como sea-intervine-dejen de acaparar a mi chica…tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar-jale su mano y la lleve por el pasillo

Ellos se rieron.

-Asegúrate de no ser ruidoso, Eddie. El volumen de la tele no alcanza para tanto-la voz de Emmett se perdió cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación, mire a una muy sonrojada Bella.

-Amo tu sonrojo-llevé una mano a su mejilla y la acaricie, me acerque y la bese.

Se arqueó contra mí y llevé mis manos a su trasero, enredó una pierna alrededor de las mías y tome su otra pierna, saltó y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, la sostuve de su trasero sin separar nuestros labios y la lleve a mi cama.

La deje ahí y me subí sobre ella.

Me sonrió y su belleza me aturdió un momento.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello caía libremente por toda mi almohada enmarcando su hermoso rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

-Eres hermosa-su sonrojo aumento y acaricie su mejilla

-Y tu muy guapo-jaló mi cabeza y estampó sus labios en los míos.

Rozó sus caderas con las mías y deje escapar un gemido.

Estaba duro bajo mis pantalones y la fricción era fenomenal.

Llevó sus manos hacia su cintura y se levantó levemente para dejar salir su camiseta, la ayude a quitársela.

-Eres jodidamente sexy en esa camisa, nena-besé su escote.

Enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y seguí bajando besando su abdomen, ella dejaba salir varios gemidos y yo estaba loco.

Subí de nuevo y bese sus labios, metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y mis músculos se tensaron con su toque.

Subió mi camiseta y subí los brazos para que la quitara.

Acarició mi pecho y la mirada en su rostro inflo mi ego y me hizo desearla más, extrañe el roce de sus labios en los míos, así que la bese de nuevo y fue a acariciar mi espalda.

Comenzó a rozar sus caderas con más fuerza contra las mías y me quite los zapatos con ayuda de los pies.

Subió su pierna y la fricción aumento, quitó su zapato derecho y después subió la pierna izquierda para quitárselo.

Sostuve sus piernas a esa altura y aumente la fricción.

Ella gimió.

-Ed…Edward

-¿Sí, nena?

-Más…no pares ahora-jamás lo haría, había alcanzado un punto donde ya no había regreso.

-Nunca-aumente la velocidad y ella llevó sus manos y apretó mi trasero para acercarme más a ella.

Gimió y gruñí cuando me vine en mis pantalones.

-Los fajes contigo son geniales, nena-por su expresión supe que había matado el momento.

-Mataste el momento, idiota-se rió y me besó.

-Sí, lo supuse

Desabrochó mis pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos ayudándose de sus dedos del pie.

Comencé a hacer lo mismo con los de ella.

La vi ahí, acostada en mi cama con su conjunto azul de lencería y no creí posible que mi amor hacia ella aumentará.

-Estás endemoniadamente linda

Se sonrojo.

-Gracias pero te estás tardando aquí…así que-se levantó con sus codos y desabrochó su sostén. Me reí.

Comenzó a quitar sus bragas y yo comencé con mis bóxeres.

Tomé un condón de mi cajón y me lo puse.

-Te tardas demasiado, Cullen-me reí entre dientes y la bese mientras entraba en ella.

-¿Estás contenta?

-Carajo, sí.

…

Después de que terminamos en mi habitación fuimos hacia la sala. Emmett y Jasper estaban en la cocina cuando fui por unas bebidas.

-¿Ya acabaron?-preguntó Emmett pícaramente.

-Cállate-dije y Jasper se rió.

-¿Qué crees que sería mejor, nachos o bolas de queso?-me preguntó Jasper mientras veía alternadamente las bolsas.

-No lo sé, viejo. Prueba con las dos-se encogió de hombros comenzó a echar en un tazón las frituras.

-Alice y Rosalie llegaran como en una hora-dijo Emmett-Rosie me está prohibiendo mi pastel

-Tú tienes la culpa por tragarte todo-le dije, me tiró dedo y me reí.

Cuando volví a la sala, Bella estaba sentada leyendo la caja del videojuego.

-No entiendo nada-murmuró mientras ponía la consola

-Vamos, nena. Aún no ha iniciado nada…jugaremos una partida individual primero, así te explico-rodó los ojos antes de darle un trago a su refresco.

Uff.

Explicarle a Bella como jugar era como hacerle recordar que había hecho la semana pasada a una persona con Alzheimer.

Ella era un asco.

-¡Edward te dije que soy un asco!-se quejó cuando apretó por tercera vez el botón equivocado y se disparó a ella misma.

Me reí.

-En realidad sí

Me miró feo.

-Esperaba que me dijeras otra vez "no te preocupes, nena. Vas bien"

-Pues sí pero…ya me cansé de mentir-me reí de nuevo cuando me dio una mirada muy muy pero muy fea.

Bella siguió insistiendo en que la enseñará a jugar así que cambiamos a partida doble, donde por supuesto, hice todo lo posible por dejarla ganar, pero la chica en sí era un asco.

Logró quitarme tres vidas, pero yo le quite siete, así que…

-Estúpido-espetó cuando la octava vida se fue de sus manos.

Me reí.

-Esto es divertido-su novena vida paso a mejor vida.

-¿Qué están haciendo, mis niños?-preguntó Emmett con voz maternal cuando entraba a la sala

-Jugando-contestó Bella, me reí.

-Yo estoy jugando y Bella…bueno, no sé qué está haciendo-me golpeó fuertemente en la espalda mientras Emmett se reía, luego mi chica hizo un movimiento y me quito mi cuarta vida.

-Son unos idiotas-puso pausa al juego mientras yo me sobaba la espalda.

-Eres de manos fuertes, Hamlet

Me miró feo.

-¡¿Edward puedes ayudarme con esto?!-gritó Jasper desde la cocina

-Lo que sea para alejarme de Hamlet Manos Fuertes-me pare y Bella me metió el pie, tuve que sostenerme del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Jasper

-Ayúdame con los nachos, en cualquier momento llegan Alice y Rosalie-rodé los ojos, tome el queso cheddar y lo vertí en el tazón con nachos.

-No, no, no-se quejó Jasper

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que hacerlo con amor…la comida con amor sabe más rica-me quito el bote de queso de las manos y comenzó a ponerlo él. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Algo más?

-Coloca los maíces.

Ignore su tonta teoría del amor y la comida y puse mi mayor esfuerzo en preparar unos estúpidos nachos.

El timbre sonó y escuche el grito de Alice.

-¡Hola!

-¡Está abierto!-gritó Jasper y la puerta se abrió, Rosalie y Alice entraron a la cocina con un pastel y galletas en sus manos y sonrieron.

-¡Edward abre el refrigerador!-me ordenó Rosalie

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el único que no está sosteniendo nada

-Jasper tampoco

-No, Jasper está sosteniendo la bubi de Alice-fruncí el ceño y Alice y Jasper estaban "cariñosos"

-Qué asco-abrí el refrigerador y la rubia puso ahí el pastel.

-Aleja a Emmett de aquí-murmuró

-De acuerdo

-¿Dónde está mi chica?-frotó sus manos y alzó las cejas

-En mi cama, la deje ahí sin poderse poner de pie-dije engreídamente mientras salía de la cocina con Rosalie pisando mis talones dejando a Alice y Jasper en su momento.

-Uy, que semental, chico-se burló

Llegamos a la sala y Bella y Emmett estaban teniendo su partida con el videojuego.

Debí haberle dicho a Bella que Emmett era mucha competencia para ella.

-¿Bella jugando videojuegos? Esto tiene que ser documentado-dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba su celular y les tomaba una foto, me reí.

-Bella no podrás con Emmett, él es demasiado bueno-le dije y me miró feo, al parecer Hamlet estaba un poco gruñona.

Rosalie y yo nos sentamos por ahí viendo a Emmett y a mi chica jugar un rato.

-Bella eres un asco-dijo Rosalie, me reí escandalosamente.

-Rosalie te amo-puse mi mano frente a ella y chocó los cinco.

Se rió también.

-¡Carajo!-Bella grito cuando Emmett le quito otra vida, y de repente hizo alguna mierda con el control que hizo que Emmett desapareciera esfumándose en el aire.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-bramó Emmett

-¡¿Qué paso?!-gritó ella

Rosalie se rió fuertemente.

-¡Bella acabas de matar a Emmett, Dios mío!-estaba jodidamente sorprendido ¡¿Cómo cojones lo había hecho?!

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¿Yo?!-preguntó, asentí-¡Jodida madre!-festejó

-¡No, no puede ser!-gritó Emmett

-¡Oh, sí!-festeje con mi chica, lo que sea para que no se enojara y no me dejara castigado sin sexo por varias semanas.

…

Jasper y Alice trajeron toda esa rica comida chatarra a la sala y la acomodaron en la mesa de centro, Emmett localizó el partido de los Seahawks en la televisión y subió el volumen.

-¡Oh, olvide las galletas!-Alice se iba a poner de pie pero Bella la detuvo

-Yo voy-se puso de pie y jaló mi mano para que la siguiera

-Toma esto-puso la charola de galletas en mis manos y tomó una lata de crema batida, comenzó a colocarle encima a algunas galletas formando caritas felices.

-Vamos Swan-dije impaciente-no quiero perderme la sorpresa

Alzó la vista

-¿Qué sorpresa?-mierda, le había dicho

-Carajo, siempre se me sale todo contigo-alzó la ceja, suspire-no grites ni digas nada pero Emmett hizo algo para pedírselo a Rosalie y va a pasar algo en el partido o algo así

-¡No puede ser!-gritó

-¡Te dije que no gritarás!-siseé

-Lo siento-susurró-¡eso es tan romántico!

-Sí, como sea-Apúrate.

-Si ya voy-y ahora comenzó a hacer corazones con crema batida ¿enserio?

-¿Edward?-llamó Rosalie desde la puerta, mierda, había escuchado

-¿Sí, rubia?-la mire nervioso

-¿Me puedes prestar tu laptop? Pensé que Emmett tenía una pero el idiota la quemo o algo así-me reí

-Oh sí, la lleno de jugo de naranja y la cosa explotó o algo así

-Idiota-Bella dijo y negó con la cabeza divertida

Rosalie se rió.

-Claro, puedes tomarla-sonrió-está en mi escritorio

-Gracias-sonrió por última vez y se fue

-Dios, creí que había escuchado-dijo Bella antes de echarse crema batida a la boca

-Si yo también-suspire

-Abre-ordenó, abrí mi boca y echó crema ahí.

-Te quiero-sonrió

-Aww, yo también te quiero-besó mis labios levemente y fuimos hacia la sala.

El partido comenzó y Bella estaba "saltando" en su asiento mientras comía ¿eso eran nervios o estaba emocionada?

No lo sabía pero era genial.

Comenzamos a comer como cerdos, más Emmett, y también comenzamos a emocionarnos.

Bella y yo comenzamos a alimentarnos mutuamente a ratos, y Rosalie comenzó a hacer sonidos de asco cuando eso sucedía. Le lance unas cuantas palomitas a su rubia cabellera.

Después de un rato, Alice dejó el tazón de palomitas en la mesa de nuevo y la mano de Bella se sumergió instantáneamente ahí.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-Jasper rogaba por el touchdown y Alice se sentó a su lado y comenzó a maquillarse ¿Qué?

-¿Alice que estás haciendo?-pregunte

-Retocando mi maquillaje-rodé los ojos

-¡Carajo!-chillo Bella cuando Matthews fue sepultado bajo un montón de cuerpos y el ovoide salió volando. Jasper y yo la seguimos en sus quejas.

Era tan apasionada.

-Bella prueba este delineador ¿te gusta?-Alice acercó una cosa en forma de lápiz o una mierda así al genial rostro de mi chica y ella alejo su mano de un golpe

-Aleja esa mierda de mí-se quejó y alejo su mano de un golpe.

Me reí. En verdad amaba a Bella.

-¿Cuándo es la sorpresa?-Bella susurró en mi oído. Me reí entre dientes, era la tercera vez que me preguntaba eso.

-Pronto, Hamlet, pronto-palmeé su pierna y me mostró el dedo medio.

Uff.

Emmett estaba jodidamente nervioso sentado a mi lado y estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-¡Oye viejo, tranquilo!-siseé-todo saldrá bien

-Lo siento, amigo, pero me estoy cagando en los pantalones

-Ehh…si eso también me paso a mí-me gire hacia Bella-¿en verdad le gusta el futbol a Rose?

-Sí, solo que tal vez está haciendo algo importante-se encogió de hombros y miró a Rosalie sentada en el piso con mi laptop en la mesa de centro.

-Bella-la llamó-¿Qué talla de sostén eres?-le preguntó. Yo podría decirle con exactitud, mi chica se sonrojó

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-murmuró antes de beber de su Heineken.

-Te estoy consiguiendo una cita-la mire y Rosalie me regrespo una mirada burlona

-Espero que sea alguien lindo-Bella le dijo meintras se acercaba a ella

-Bella Vita estas tapando mi vista-Emmett intentaba ver el televisor

-Lo siento-se puso de rodillas y comenzó a reírse junto con Rose y a señalar cosas en la pantalla.

-¿Qué están ahciendo alla?-pregunte y bebi de mi cereza

-Nada-musito Bella viéndome toda inocente y abtio sus pestñas

Le entrecerré los ojos

Despues de un rato Rose dijo:

-El martes a las 6-cerró la laptop

-Ok-Bella regresó a mi lado, besó la comisura de mis labios y le entrecerré los ojos de nuevo, estaba haciendo su hechicería vudú para chantajearme y atraparme-tranquilo, bomboncito-susurró en mi oído, sonreí un poco-solo estaba comprando sostenes-beso mi oreja y me gire para besarla

-¡Oh, consigan una habitación!-bramó Emmett

Lo golpee en la nuca.

Rosalie se rió y se puso de pie con mi laptop en sus manos

-Gracias, Edward-la movió entre sus manos

-Cuando quieras, rubia

Fue a mi habitación.

-Estoy nervioso-dijo Emmett rápidamente

Jasper, Bella y yo lo miramos

-Tranquilo, Emmett-murmuró Bella, Emmett frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo…

-Se me salió-dije, rodó los ojos

-¿Por qué estas nervioso, Em? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alice, la miramos e hicimos una mueca de asco

-Por nada, Ali-dijo Emmett-¿Qué tienes puesto ahí?

-Oh, es labial morado…es tendencia-se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse esa mierda meintras se veía en el espejo.

Me estremecí

-Me alegra que no te guste eso, Bells-la estreché junto a mí y se rió bajito.

-¿No te gusta el maquillaje ni las compras?-pregunto Jasper

Bella negó

-Ge-nial

-¿Te estas quejando de mí, Jasper?-dijo Alice enojada, su voz enojada sonaba graciosa, no pude evitarlo y me reí.

-Suena graciosa ¿verdad?-dijo Bella en mi oído

-Absolutamente, recuérdame hacerla enojar seguido

-Ok-se rió y besó mi cuello

-¡No, para nada, panquecito!-dijo Jasper rapdiamente

-Oh… bueno-la duende se encogió de hombros y siguió con su ritual.

Rosalie volvió de mi habitación y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a comer galletas.

-¿Quién le puso corazones?-preguntó

-Yo-dijo Bella

-¿Porque?

-Estoy enamorada-se encogió de hombros y Rosalie rodó los ojos

-Puaj…no existe el amor-Emmett comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y se puso una mano en el pecho.

-Joder…ahora vuelvo-se puso de pie rápidamente y desapareció en la cocina

-Ahora vuelvo-dije

-Yo también-Jasper y yo fuimos a la cocina

-¡Emmett, amigo! ¿estás bien?

El chico estaba pálido

-Algo…-dijo entrecortadamente

-Te dirá que sí-Jasper palmeó su espalda

-Yo no lo creía…pero después de oír eso estoy completamente seguro que me joderá.

-¡Claro que no!-intente darle ánimos

-Rose está preguntando que pasa-Bella murmuró llegando a la cocina

-Será mejor que vayamos-dije, Emmett asintió nervioso.

Cuando volvimos a la sala, Rosalie nos dio una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo mientras masticaba lentamente una galleta

-Sí...solo me ahogaba con las palomitas-le contestó Emmett y se sentó en el sofá

-Pero aquí hay bebidas-Oh, Emmett idiota.

-Sí…pero quería algo más-dijo nervioso

-¿De acuerdo?-sonó más como una pregunta y siguió viendo la televisión, Jasper negó con la cabeza.

Seguimos viendo el partido y cuando Matthews estaba corriendo través del campo con el ovoide entre sus manos, Bella comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie y su postura estaba lista para saltar y gritar.

-¡AAAAAAA!-saltó y gritó, al mismo tiempo Rosalie se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar, simultáneamente, Emmett, Jasper y yo gritamos.

-¡Carajo! ¡Así se hace!-Rosalie estaba eufórica

-¡Tomen esa Steelers!-Bella chilló

Matthews había logrado hacer su touchdown. Era grandioso.

-Oww, Bella no hiciste tu danza-Rosalie lloriqueó después de unos momentos.

-¿Cuál danza?-pregunte

-Cállate, Rose-Bella dijo al mismo tiempo

Rosalie se rió.

-Bella tiene un baile de caderas y trasero para los Seahawks-Bella negó con la cabeza cuando se sentó.

-Eso es esporádico

-Claro que no, lo haces siempre-dijo Alice desde su lugar en el piso

-Gracias, Alice-mi chica le contestó sarcásticamente

Alice se encogió de hombros

-Enserio, Edward. Cuando termines con Bella y quieras avergonzarla ante todos los estudiantes de UW, solo dímelo y te enviare el video

-¿Hay video de esa mierda?-dijo Emmett, Rosalie asintió-necesito verlo

-No-Bella dijo rápidamente

-Algún día-le prometió Rosalie

-¡Rose, no!

-Sí

-¡No lo harás!

-¡Sí lo haré!

-Cállate, Rosalie-dijo Bella incómodamente aceptando s derrota

-¿Podre ver YO ese video?-susurre en su oído

-Absolutamente no-negó

-Aww, vamos nena

-No

-¿Sí?

-¡No!

-¿No?-hice un puchero

-¡De acuerdo!-sonreí y pellizque su mejilla

Los Seahawks lograron recuperarse, gracias a Dios, y ahora solo necesitaban tres touchdowns para empatar, aunque sería mejor si hicieran cinco, así ganaban.

Ellos tenían que mover sus culos flojos.

-¿Falta mucho para la sorpresa? En verdad necesito saber-me preguntó Bella

-¿Por qué?-sonrió incomoda

-Tome mucho jugo de manzana y en verdad necesito ir al baño

-Ok-me gire hacia Emmett-¿Cuánto falta? Bella tiene que hacer algo y no quiere perderse nada

Emmett vio su reloj.

-Mierda, diez minutos-graznó y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el brazo del sofá y a mover su pie impaciente

Negué con la cabeza divertido

-Tienes tempo suficiente-le dije a Bella-faltan diez

-Gracias a Dios, ya vuelvo-besó mi mejilla y se fue rápidamente.

Y así como se fue, regresó. Se dejó caer a mi lado y comenzó a comer chocolate, sonreí mientras la veía

-¿Qué?-susurró cuando atrapo mi mirada-¿tengo algo en la cara?

-Te quiero-fue lo único que pude contestar, me dio una sonrisa llena de chocolate.

Diablos, era endemoniadamente tierna y bonita y linda y perfecta.

-Yo también te quiero-acercó su rostro al mío y me besó y si sus labios eran perfectos así nada más, con chocolate eran mejor.

Gimió levemente

-¡Consigan una habitación!-gritó ahora Rosalie viéndonos con asco.

-Cállate, Rosalie-dijo Bella enojada, lleno su dedo de chocolate y lo estampó en mis labios, Rosalie le vio con asco pero a ella no le importó, luego se acercó y me besó y fue la gloria. Glo-rio-so.

Después de nuestra caliente sesión de besos calientes seguimos viendo el partido; y Jasper y Alice ahora estaban succionando sus rostros también.

Bella pasó su brazo por mi cuello y estaba acariciando mi cabello y subió sus piernas a las mías, su otra mano estaba libre alimentándonos a ambos. Pase mi brazo por su cuello y acariciaba sus piernas también con mi mano libre.

Estar así con ella, se sentía jodidamente fabuloso. Se sentía, bien; se sentía correcto. La quería.

-Ya va-Emmett golpeó mi pierna y Bella contuvo un grito, dejo el tazón de bolas de queso en la mesa de centro y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy nerviosa-murmuro en mi oído, me reí entre dientes

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé! Esto es romántico y…-miro a Rosalie y a Emmett-temo por la reacción de Rosalie-seguí si mirada.

Rosalie estaba sentada ahí viendo atentamente el partido comiendo galletas y nachos al mismo tiempo, hice una mueca. Y Emmett estaba frotando sus manos en los pantalones quitando el sudor por el nerviosismo.

Yo también temía por la reacción de la rubia, no parecía querer mucho a Emmett y su comentario sobre el amor de hace unos minutos, me hacia dudar, pero tenía que apoyar a Emmett porque él me ayudo con Bella y gracias a él yo me había acercado a Bella y ahora ella estaba aquí, conmigo, abrazándome nerviosa por su amiga.

Quería y rezaba para que Emmett tuviera el mismo resultado que yo. Emmett era enorme y era intimidante pero en verdad, era como un oso de peluche y jamás lo había visto triste por una chica, así que Rosalie sería la primera y yo también estaría triste. Él era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano y me importaba.

Pero Rosalie también podía ser una perra con esto y destrozaría su corazón, sin dudas, aunque no entendía como esa chica seguía pareciendo una perra si era toda sonrisitas y bromitas.

Cruce los dedos imaginariamente para que dijera que sí. Emmett se había esforzado.

-Sí, yo también estoy preocupado-Bella medio sonrió sin dejar de ver a Rosalie y yo bese su frente.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta como que no quiere la cosa, y Jasper y Alice dejaron de compartir saliva; Alice se sonrojo pero Jasper sabía lo que venía.

-Veamos mejor el partido-le dijo a Alice

-Yo voy a la cocina pro agua-dijo ella

-¡No!-la detuvo Jasper rápidamente, Rosalie lo miro extrañada. Todos eran demasiado obvios-mejor ahorita, tienes que ver como…-tosí. El idiota había estado a punto de decirlo, se retractó-como anotan otro touchdown

-Pero ya vi algunos-insistió Alice

-Estoy seguro que este será épico-dije-ya cállense y dejen ver el partido-subí el volumen de la televisión

-Gracias, Edward-me sonrió Rosalie-no podía escuchar la televisión sobre el sonido de babas saliendo de la boca de Alice y Jasper y tampoco saliendo de TU boca y la de Bella

Emmett se rió

-¡Eres tan graciosa, Rosie!

Ella sonrió.

-Ya lo sé, Emm.

-Ya, silencio-dijo Jasper.

Todos nos concentramos en la televisión y Bella me apretó fuertemente.

-¡Oh, mira eso John!-dijo el comentarista-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo el otro tipo.

Hubo una toma entre la audiencia.

Un chico pelirrojo sostenía un gran cartel azul. Rosalie estaba dibujada ahí con pintura blanca y sentí que se me caía un huevo. Eso era fenomenal.

Los dedos de Bella se enterraron en mis costillas. Sabía que estaba sosteniendo un gran grito.

Con letras verdes, el cartel rezaba: "Rosalie Hale, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-Emmett"

Obviamente, Emmett tuvo que usar los colores de los Seahawks.

-¡Oh por Dios!-graznó Alice poniéndose rápidamente de pie

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Bella saltó

Emmett miraba nervioso a Rosalie que no despegaba su vista de la pantalla y su galleta pendía entre sus dedos.

-¡Dios, eres tu Rose!-Alice comenzó a saltar

-¿Emmett? ¿Ese eres tú?-preguntó Bella jalando el cuello de la camiseta de Emmett como desquiciada.

Me recordó a Marla, la niña de Buscando a Nemo, agitando la bolsa con el pez dentro.

-¿¡Que?!-Rosalie gritó poniéndose de pie, Emmett se puso de pie rápidamente y Jasper y yo lo seguimos

-¿¡Qué carajo…-la rubia comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

-¡Eso fue tan romántico!-Alice seguía gritando y saltando

-¡Rosalie di que sí!-Bella la estaba agitando. Mi chica agitaba a todos-¡Solo dilo!

-Pero yo… ¿yo?-Rosalie la miro

-¡Con un carajo, sí!-Pequeña Marla siguió agitándola con más fuerza.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-Rosalie decía de todo menos la respuesta, la sala de repente se llenó de gritos y saltos de chicas castañas y duendes rogándole para que dijera algo.

-¡No!-exclamó Rosalie. La sangre se me fue del cuerpo.

-¿¡No?! ¡¿No a qué?!-dijimos todos al unísono

-¡No, Alice!-miró a Alice, al parecer la duende le había dicho algo hiriente

-¡Lo siento!-se escudó con sus manos.

-¡Rosalie ya contesta!-Bella rogó

-¡Espera!-la calló ella-¿Qué?-dijo bajito, miro a Emmett entre toda la conmoción-¿Emmett? ¡Carajo!-susurró-¡Sí!

-¿Sí?-esa fue Alice

-¡Sí?-Rose

-¿Sí?-Bella

-¡Sí!-Rose

-¡Sí!-exclamó Jasper

-¡Sí!-grite

-¿Sí?-Emmett seguía confundido, lo mire sonriente-¡Sí!-exclamó al fin

-¡Sí!-gritó Rosalie

-¡Siiii!-Alice gritó con su jodida voz aguda y se puso a saltar.

-¡Oye espera, quebrarás un vidrio!-Bella se burló

-¡Sí!-Rosalie gritó abriendo los brazos y de repente Emmett la cargó dándole vueltas en el aire.

-¡Sí!-Bella corrió hacia mi y se estampo en mi pecho, me apretó fuertemente y al abrace.

No sabía por qué jodidos estábamos haciendo esto pero se sentía genial.

Jasper y Alice estaban también abrazados y riendo.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban comiendo sus rostros con un merecido beso. Tome el rostro de Bella en mis manos y la bese.

…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Emmett?-preguntó Alice.

-Tuve que pagar unos cuantos billetes

Me reí porque eso no era cierto. Su padrino era el que había sostenido el cartel, el solo se lo envió.

Jodido Emmett. Supuse que eso le ganaría puntos con Rosalie.

Emmett me miró feo. Tal vez pensaba que diría que eso no era cierto. Me quede callado.

Los Seahawks ganaron y yo estaba jodidamente feliz por eso. Bella compartía mi felicidad.

Bailaba con la música que Rosalie había puesto mientras le ayudaba a Jasper a hacer la salsa para la cena.

Jasper tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una gran cena para festejar el triunfo de los Hawks y para festejas que ahora nadie estaba soltero.

Fue genial.

Y después Emmett les dijo a las chicas que pasaran la noche aquí, y así haríamos una pijamada o una mierda así. Todos sabíamos que solo quería que Rosalie se quedara para tener sexo con él.

Por lo que sabía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Emmett había tenido un buen polvo.

Entonces, Rosalie me obligo a manejar de regreso a su edificio para tomar algunas mierdas que ella y sus amigas necesitaban.

Claro.

Le dije que no.

Y, por lo que parecía, le fue con el chisme a Bella y entonces ella también me obligo. No me pude resistir a sus ojos de cachorro y a su puchero.

Emmett se había puesto quejumbroso porque le prohibieron probar el pastel que Bella y Rosalie habían hecho. Al parecer, ese sería el postre.

Y luego, Bella estuvo a punto de cortarse la mano cuando me acerque y comencé a besar su cuello mientras cortaba la carne.

Jasper me desterró de la cocina.

-¡La cena está lista!-gritó Bella

-¡Genial!-Emmett salió corriendo a la cocina

Alice me ayudo a poner la mesa y Rosalie no hizo nada, porque al parecer acababa de hacerle alguna mierda a sus uñas y no podia tocar nada.

Cuando salió de su edificio, venia cargando con varias bolsas. Según ella era la ropa de Bella y Alice pero parecía que se estaba mudando y trajo cosas innecesarias. Eso lo probaban los pinta uñas que había traído. No creo que pintarse las uñas fuera de vida o muerte.

Comenzamos a comer y la comida de Bella y Jasper era orgásmica. Nunca le diría eso a Jasper.

Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron a decir que tenían que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible juntos antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Y eso mismo pensé cuando vi a Bella. La extrañaría un montón. Quería llevármela conmigo pero era demasiado pronto porque para ese entonces tendríamos saliendo dos semanas apenas y no quería asustarla tan pronto.

Eso sería más adelante. No podía llevarla a casa ahora.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Rosalie trajo el pastel y Emmett se llevó la rebanada más grande. Puto.

Le dije a Bella que se asegurara de que mi rebanada fuera la más grande pero al parecer, Rosalie era como una de esas madres orgullosas y envidiosas de la Asociación de Padres que querían que su hijo fuera el mejor.

Pero Bella fue más astuta y me sirvió dos veces, Emmett pidió más pero Rosalie se lo prohibió. Ja. Idiota.

Nos fuimos a la sala y comenzamos a beber Heineken, eso fue un caos.

Emmett propuso jugar "¿Qué soy?" pero el chico no pudo hacer más que tres puntos, estaba ahogado en alcohol. Comencé a preguntarme si EN VERDAD tendría su momento con Rosalie y si esta "pijamada" valdría la pena para él porque al parecer, su amigo no despertaría en tres años con todo el alcohol que el chico había ingerido.

-¡Eres grande!-Rosalie chilló

-¿Qué tan grande?-preguntó él

-Grande-espetó Bella

-¿Soy Texas?

-¡No! ¡Tú eres Emmett!-chilló Jasper desde su lugar en el piso. Eso fue jodidamente gracioso y comencé a reírme tanto que caí al piso.

-Auch-me queje y me quede ahí tirado, Emmett se veía enorme desde mi lugar.

Era divertido.

-¡Otra cosa!-dijo Alice mirando a Emmett

-Tiene que ver con la Revolución Francesa-dijo Bella Sabelotodo

-No sé qué es esa cosa-dijo Emmett, me reí más fuerte.

Llegó el turno de Bella.

-Es un hombre famoso-dijo Rosalie y bebió de su cerveza

-¿Brad Pitt?-dijo ella

-¡No!-chilló Alice-es un científico

-¡No sé nada de Ciencias, Alice! No porque tu estudies esa mierda quiere decir que todos sabemos eso-gruñó Bella

-Una manzana-dijo Emmett

-¿Qué tienen que ver las manzanas con la Ciencia?-espetó molesta

-¡Eres Isaac Newton!-chille desesperado

-¡Oh, gracias Edward!-dijo molesta y arrojo la banda y la tarjeta al piso-este juego es estúpido

-No, tú eres la estúpida-dijo Rosalie

-Entonces juega tú-le dijo

-¡Bien!-Rosalie se puso de pie y tomo la tarjeta poniéndola en su frente

-¡Eres un pintor!-dijo Alice

-¿Picasso?

-No, hay algo sobre su oreja

-Ehh… ¿Dalí?

-¡No!-dijo Jasper molesto

-Eres una idiota, Rose-dije, me mostró el dedo y me reí.

-Ehh…es… ¿John Lennon?

-¡John Lennon era un cantante!-dijo Bella enojada-¡Y la estúpida soy yo!

-¡Perdón! El alcohol no me deja pensar

-Eres Van…-comenzó Jasper

-¿Van Gogh?

-¡Gracias, Dios!-alce las manos al aire

-Es tu turno, estúpido-Rosalie me lanzó la banda y me tambalee cuando me puse de pie, le di un trago a mi Heineken y tome una tarjeta nueva

-¡Eres ardiente!-dijo Bella

-Gracias, nena-murmuré y el giñe un ojo

-¡Se refería a la tarjeta!-dijo Alice

-Ohh…continua-hice un gesto con la mano

-¡Eres un actor!

-Ehh…soy…Johnny Deep

-¡Johnny Deep no es ardiente!-dijo Bella

-¡Claro que sí!-Rosalie pegó un salto

-¡Claro que no!-Bella gruñó-eres perfecto-me miró

-Gracias de nuevo

-Habla sobre la tarjeta-dijo Jasper, su voz se ahogó con la alfombra.

-Ehh…

-¡Por Dios!-Rosalie chilló-¡Bella quiere coger hasta el amanecer con él!

-¿¡Que?!-chille y la mire enojado

-¡Sí! ¡Él es perfecto y ardiente!-dijo ella y se removió en su asiento.

-Es…ese chico… ¿James Dean?-dije

-¡Es con el otro que quiere coger!-dijo Alice

-Ehh… ¿Nicholas Hoult?

-¡El otro con el que quiere coger!-chilló Rosalie

-¡Oye chica! ¿¡Quieres coger con todo Hollywood?!-la mire enojado y se sonrojo

-Estas tan cerca, Edward-rogó

-Ehh…-me rasque la ceja-oh ¡ya se! Ese chico gay…¿Cuál es su nombre?...¿Patrikson?-dije esperanzado

Bella gruñó y se puso de pie.

-Es Pattinson ¿sí? PATTINSON-me quito la banda rudamente de la frente y em arrojó al sillón-¡y no es gay!

Perra.

…

-¡Edwaaaaaard!-cantó Bella, se puso de pie y tomo mi mano jalándome-¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?-arrastre las palabras y cerré los ojos, sentí sus labios en mi oído

-Es en tu habitación-susurró

-¡Andando!-me tambalee cuando me puse de pie

Llegamos a mi habitación y ella cerró la puerta con seguro, me besó y me sentó de golpe en la cama.

Comenzó a desvestirse hasta que quedó en bragas y sostén. Comenzó a desvestirme y trate de ayudarla con los pantalones.

-¿Cuál era la sorpresa?-murmure

-Ninguna…solo quería coger contigo-se abalanzó contra mí y me reí contra sus labios.

Jodida brillante idea de Emmett y su jodida pijamada.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar de todo. Gracias...3 Las amo.**

**Ahora voy apurada pero aqui esta el cap.**

**Besotes, Redana**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 26**

**.**

**EPOV**

Mientras Bella y yo estábamos en mi habitación, las risas provenientes de la sala hicieron que Bella quisiera ir hacia ahí.

Carajo, no.

Yo no era de _esos_ chicos que querían abrazos después pero Bella hacia que quisiera eso.

-¿Así como así te vas?-me queje mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse.

-Lo siento, Cullen ¿querías que te abrazara? No pensé que fueras de esos-dijo riéndose

Demonios, sí quería que me abrazara.

-No, no lo soy-rodó los ojos-pero ahora que obtuviste lo que querías de mí te vas

-Sí

_Perra._

Salimos rumbo a la sala y nos encontramos con que Rosalie y Emmett estaban jugando una mierda sobre equilibrio o algo así.

Jasper se estaba riendo como una hiena y Alice estaba grabando eso con su celular.

No le encontraba lo gracioso.

Bella pasó a un lado de Emmett para sentarse junto a Alice y Emmett se cayó.

Comencé a reírme ahora yo también como una jodida hiena. Rosalie se dejó caer en el sillón y comenzó a hacer sonidos raros que tome como risas.

-¡¿Grabaste eso?!-Jasper estaba asfixiándose

-¡Claro que sí!-la voz chillona de Alice me hizo hacer una mueca.

-¡Hiciste que me cayera, Bella!-Emmett se puso de pie con dificultad

-¡No! ¡Tú eres el idiota!-Bella no podía dejar de reírse y se cayó del sofá. Al parecer no le dolió porque puso sus manos en su estómago y se rió más fuerte.

-¡Deténganse!-gritaba Rosalie, eventualmente las risas cesaron pero algunas se escapaban.

-Juguemos a La carrera-murmuró Alice

-Pero somos muy pocos-dijo Bella desde su lugar en el piso

-Creo que tenemos otra cosa además de cerveza-Jasper se puso de pie tambaleante y fue a la cocina

El único sonido que había en la sala era el de Emmett succionando el rostro de Rosalie.

Jodidamente fantástico.

Jasper volvió y dejo algunas botellas en la mesa de centro. Bella necesito la ayuda del sofá para sentarse en el piso.

-¡Yo no beberé 151!-chilló.

Me reí. Recordé aquella fiesta en que la lleve afuera y fumamos hierba y bebimos 151.

Bella me miró feo y después comenzó a reírse conmigo.

Tal vez cuando estabas ebrio todo te parecía gracioso.

Bella gateó por el piso y vino hacia mí, luego se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de reírse.

Atraje su cara para besarla.

Joder, sus labios se sentían tan _bieeen_ en los míos. Paso su mano por mi cuello y comenzó a jalar el cabello de mi nuca.

-¡Dejen de besarse!-un idiota me golpeó en la cabeza. Deje de besar a Bella y me gire para ver quien era el que se había atrevido a golpearme. Era un idiota.

Era Emmett. Sí, idiota.

-Idiota-le dije y se rió.

-¡Vamos!-Alice aplaudió.

Jasper terminó de servir alcohol rebosante en los vasos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rosalie mientras tomaba un vaso y lo olía.

-Eso, nena, es Jugo de retrete-dijo Emmett, rodé los ojos.

-Lindo nombre-Bella murmuró sonriente.

-Gracias, Bells. Yo se lo puse-Jasper le sonrío.

-¿Listos?-llevamos los vasos a nuestros labios cuando Alice ordenó-¡Ya!

Comencé a beber como un desquiciado. Nadie me ganaría en esto.

-¡Uuu!-Alice chilló y dejo su vaso sobre su cabeza.

Maldita duende.

Rosalie y yo terminamos al mismo tiempo, luego Bella le ganó a Jasper por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Ja!-Emmett festejó. Me reí-¡Oh no!-gimió.

-¿Cómo es posible que Alice te gane, Emmett?-Rosalie se burló

Era increíble como Alice, así de pequeña, pudiera almacenar tanto alcohol en su sistema y Emmett, así de grande, no podía beberse rápidamente un vaso de Jugo de retrete.

-Eres un perdedor, Em-Alice podía llegar a ser ruda.

Después de unas cuantas rondas, yo estaba frito pero, al parecer, Alice aun tenia pila.

Jesús.

Al final, el juego lo ganó Alice. Desgraciada.

El primero en perder fue, obviamente, Emmett, luego le siguió Jasper, dejándome a mí solo compitiendo con las chicas. Tuvimos unas cuantas rondas extras porque siempre había un empate. En mayor parte, las chicas fueron las que me dejaron frito.

Bella fue la siguiente en perder, pero siendo honestos, esa chica era fuerte. Emmett fue el que la hizo perder. Idiota envidioso.

Estábamos en nuestro asunto y Emmett pasó y golpeó a Bella en la cabeza. Imbécil.

Bella tuvo que dejar de tomar por algunos momentos para no morir ahogada. Al final, ella decidió salir porque estaba _"jodidamente frita y hasta la madre"_ y se dejó caer en el sillón.

No sabía si estaba dormida al final.

A Bella le siguió Rosalie y ahora estaba solo compitiendo solo con Alice. Eso em dio miedo.

La maldita duende me ganó solo por un segundo. El tiempo que se tardó en poner su vaso en su cabeza.

-¡Boom!-Emmett estalló, Bella saltó asustada. Tal vez si estaba dormida-¡Una chica te ganó, Cullen!

-¿Quién te ganó, bebé?-murmuró Bella. Hice un gesto. No debió haber dicho "bebé" frente a todos.

Recé para que a la mañana siguiente, el alcohol hiciera su trabajo y todos lo olvidarán.

-Alice le gano-Jasper le dio unas palmaditas a Alice en la cabeza.

_Pddrrr._

Después de un rato, en el cual, Emmett seguía tentando su suerte y seguía bebiendo y estaba teniendo uno de sus momentos con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper fueron a la cocina a comer.

-¿Qué hora es?-Bella arrastró las palabras y me miró. Me encogí de hombros. Gruñó.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y no encontró lo que estaba buscando, luego comenzó a manosearme buscando en los míos. No le diría que mi celular estaba en mi bolsillo trasero porque, se sentía bien que me manoseara.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!-chilló._ Uff._

-Son las 3:42

Suspiró

-Estoy taaan cansada-murmuró. Luego se dejó caer otra vez en el sillón.

Eso no me gustó, ahora teníamos tiempo a solas y ella lo desperdiciaba durmiendo, así que la sacudí.

-¡Bella!

-¿¡Que?!

-¡No seas floja, levántate!-jale su brazo pero la perra no se movió-¡si no te mueves ahora llamare a tu padre!-mi ebrio y jodido cerebro no sabía procesar nada.

-¡¿Papá!?-se sentó rápidamente-¿Dónde está papá?

-Pronto llegará-jale su rostro hasta el mío y la besé.

-Uhm-gimió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación?-arrastré las palabras en un susurro y bese su mejilla.

-¡Eso sería genial!-justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y me jaló por el pasillo.

XXXXX

La mañana siguiente fue un asco. Primero, Bella no despertó junto a mí. Segundo, tenía una jodida y horrible resaca y tercero, algún idiota en el apartamento había puesto música jodidamente alta.

-¡Apaguen esa mierda!-grité al abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Dios!-Rosalie gimió saliendo de la habitación de Emmett-¿Quién puso eso?-me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

Fuimos a la cocina y ahí estaba Jasper, Alice y Bella cocinando. Joder.

-¿Quién puso esa mierda?-Emmett llegó y se dejó caer en el taburete de la encimera

-Alice-Jasper la señaló, negué con la cabeza divertido.

-Alice ¿Qué carajo? ¿No tienes una jodida resaca o algo así?-la chica era superdotada. Además de ganarme en La carrera no tenía resacas.

-La tuve-aseguró e hizo sonar la licuadora

-¡Agh!-Rosalie se llevó las manos a los oídos, Emmett dejó caer su cabeza en la encimera y yo hice una mueca.

-Prueba esto-Bella me tendió un vaso

-¿Qué es eso?

-La resaca se ira…pruébalo-empujo el vaso y vi el contenido. Tenía un aspecto asqueroso, era verde y parecía vomito.

-No me tomare eso, gracias-le devolví el vaso y rodó los ojos

-En serio funciona-me guiño un ojo-nosotros ya tuvimos nuestra dosis

La mire de arriba a abajo. No parecía que moriría y su cuerpo seguía bien, jodidamente ardiente.

-Bueno…-me encogí de hombros y le di un trago. Lo escupí-¿¡que carajos es esto?!

-Es la receta de la abuela, pastelito-Jasper me dio una palmada en el hombro mientras limpiaba despreocupadamente la mancha que había dejado.

-Pruébalo-Alice me dijo mientras servía más vomito de la licuadora a dos vasos más-Rosalie, Emmett-les dio el vaso. Ellos miraron el vómito con la misma expresión que yo.

-Es mejor que te lo bebas rápidamente y sin respirar-me instruyó Bella-así…-tomó un vaso y se sirvió de la licuadora. Lo tomo rápidamente.

-Si pierdo una parte vital de mi cuerpo con esta mierda será tu culpa-le dije y se rió. Siguió echando huevos en la batidora y después le puso leche.

Cerré los ojos armándome de valor y me tome la mierda esa. Dejo un sabor amargo en mi boca.

-Qué asco-musite y me deje caer en otro taburete.

-Esto sabe delicioso, duende-Emmett seguía sirviéndose de la licuadora. Hice una mueca.

-Sabe a vomito-Rosalie se quejó. La mire y tenía puestos unos enormes lentes de sol. Rodé los ojos.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque el pastel que quedó de anoche, tome una cuchara y comencé a comérmelo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-Alice saltó en su lugar

-¡Cuidado con eso!-Bella la regañó mientras dejaba otro panqueque en el plato que Alice sostenía.

-Yo planeo dormir y curar esta jodida resaca-dije

-Yo también-Rosalie arrastró las palabras. La pobre chica apenas toleraba hablar.

-¡El desayuno está listo!-Alice gritó.

Varios "Aghh" salieron de mi boca, de la de Rosalie y de la de Emmett.

-Deja de comer eso-Bella me quitó la cuchara y se llevó pastel a la boca. La mire y me dio una sonrisa llena de chocolate. Tomo otro bocado y lo llevó a mi boca.

-Te quiero-dijo con voz suave y me sonrió

-Yo también te quiero-acaricie su mejilla.

-¡Vamos a comer!-Alice volvió a gritar

-¡Alice cierra la jodida boca!-le gruñó Rosalie. Nos reímos.

Como yo tenía a la mejor novia del mundo yo pude tomar café negro para mi resaca mientras Emmett y Rosalie se quejaban.

Comimos en silencio y Alice ya no volvió a hablar, gracias a Dios.

Cuando terminamos, Bella y Jasper comenzaron a recoger los platos y Alice se ofreció a lavarlos junto a Jasper. Tal vez querían hacer cosas sucias en la cocina.

Lavaría con cloro después.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Bella se dejó caer junto a mí en la cama.

-Como la mierda-se rió bajito-¿Por qué tú no tienes una horrible resaca?

-Tome de la mierda que hizo Jasper, y mucho café y Aspirinas-se encogió de hombros-pero necesito dormir. Mira te traje esto-tomó mi mano y dejo ahí varias Aspirinas

-Eres un amor-sonreí y se rió, señaló el buró y tome el vaso de agua que había ahí.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

-Ven aquí-la jale a mi pecho y soltó una risita-duerme-levantó su cabeza y besó mi mejilla, se acomodó otra vez y suspiro.

Cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar por el sueño.

Desperté cuando sentí cosquillas en la nariz, abrí lentamente los ojos y mire hacia abajo. Bella seguía dormida ahí y su cabello estaba por todo mi rostro. Lo aparte lentamente para no despertarla y me rasqué la nariz.

-Edward…

-¿Sí?-susurré

-Te quiero-sonreí pero me di cuenta que Bella seguía dormida y soñaba. Soñaba conmigo. Eso hizo que mi corazón bombeara más fuerte y sentí como si me hubiera ganado la lotería o algo parecido.

BPOV

Nuestra última semana de clases fue un asco. Tuve que entregar algunos proyectos pero di gracias a Dios que los exámenes hubieran pasado, porque sin ellos, pude disfrutar de mi última semana con Edward antes de irme a Forks para pasar las navidades.

Edward se quedó en mi apartamento algunas noches, y yo me quede en el suyo otras más. Nunca dormimos separados y lo mejor de todo es que tuvimos mucho sexo.

Buen Dios.

Era nuestra despedida y necesitábamos recargar para las dos semanas que estaríamos separados.

Por el contrario, Emmett y Rosalie estaban juntos todo el tiempo posible. Querían respirar el mismo aire del otro.

En cinco días tuvieron más de diez citas y su primera pelea. Su primera pelea fue hermosa.

Probablemente no debería decir eso pero en verdad fue hermosa. Al final hice "aww" y Edward me vio feo.

Yo amaba ver a otras parejas tener uno de sus momentos pero también amaba verlas pelearse y gritarse y…pensaba que era hermoso.

Pero probablemente no pensaría lo mismo cuando estuviera en su lugar.

Era miércoles y habíamos tenido una cita doble, se suponía que iríamos todos pero Jasper y Alice tenían proyectos que hacer y no pudieron venir.

El asunto fue que estábamos en un restaurante de comida tailandesa y Emmett y Rosalie querían pedir el mismo platillo porque como dije antes, querían hasta respirar el mismo aire.

No lograban decidirse y Edward y yo nos estábamos muriendo de hambre.

Yo había pedido Pad thai (N/A: son fideos de arroz con camarones con salsa de pescado y tamarindo y azúcar. Es algo así como agridulce. Raro, lo sé) y Edward quería rollitos de primavera pero Rose y Emmett no tenían claro nada.

-¿Por qué no piden ensalada de carne a la plancha?-ofrecí

-No-Rose negó con la cabeza lentamente indecisa

-Es carne, Rosie. Probemos ese

-¡No, Em! No quiero eso

Suspire

-¿Cerdo con curry rojo?-Edward alzó una ceja

-¡Ese!-Rosalie sonrió-quiero algo picante, ese me gusta

-Pero a mí no-Edward y yo suspiramos y nos desinflamos en nuestros asientos.

-Pero Emmett…te gusta lo picante…además ¿Por qué no podemos comer lo que yo quiera?-Rosalie comenzaba a enojarse

-Uff-Edward siseó por lo bajo y me reí.

-Pero tampoco quisiste lo que yo quería, Rosie. ¡Vamos, solo elige la ensalada de carne!

-¡Absolutamente no!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo quiero el Cerdo con curry rojo

Emmett bufó y rodó los ojos

-¡No te burles de mi McCarty!-Rosalie estalló, me acomode en mi asiento sonriente y Edward me golpeó levemente en el brazo derecho, su brazo estaba sobre el respaldo de mi silla y dejo de acariciar mi brazo para golpearlo.

-¿Qué? Esto es emocionante-rodó los ojos-¡Come pan!-le acerqué la canasta y se encogió de hombros, comenzó a comer pan.

Y así paso el rato, Emmett y Rosalie se gritaban mientras discutían los pros y contras del cerdo y de la carne a la plancha y diciéndose lo idiotas que eran mutuamente.

-Aww, esto es tan tierno. ¡Es su primer pelea!-palmeé la pierna de Edward y rodó los ojos.

-Bueno…entonces ¿la ensalada?-murmuró Emmett bajito

-¡No!-Edward bufó aburrido

-¿Oigan, todavía les falta mucho? Porque ya tengo hambre-dijo viendo su reloj. Rosalie lo miró feo. Él solo se rió.

-¡El cerdo, Emmett!

-¡Cállate, Rosalie!-dijo él desesperado, abrí los ojos como platos y Edward dejo de arrojar bolitas de servilleta al cabello de Rosalie prestando atención.

-¡Cállame!-le retó ella, y ¡pum! De repente Emmett estaba absorbiendo el rostro de Rosalie.

-¡Aww!-chille, Edward me vio feo y rodó los ojos

-No espere diez minutos para que esto terminara en "eso"-dijo con desdén

-¡Edward esto es tan tierno!-jale su brazo y me miro sin ninguna expresión-¿Cuándo tengamos nuestra primer pelea podemos terminarla así, por favor?-rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-De ninguna manera. Yo quiero golpes y sangre-me reí.

-¿Entonces el cerdo?-dijo Rosalie

-De acuerdo-dijo Emmett.

Jesús.

-¡Aleluya!-bramó Edward y llamó al mesero.

También, Alice y Jasper pasaban juntos su tiempo libre, desafortunadamente, ellos no tuvieron mucho porque tuvieron demasiados, demasiados proyectos. Hablo de demasiados.

Alice durmió hasta muy tarde tres noches seguidas.

Era viernes por la noche y el domingo sería Noche Buena, Edward tenía programado su vuelo para mañana temprano rumbo a Chicago y yo me iría hasta tarde a Forks junto a Alice y Rosalie. Alice estaba lacrimógena porque Jasper tuvo que irse a Texas por la tarde y Rosalie había tenido otra cita con Emmett. Él sería el último que se iría con un vuelo a las 2 pm rumbo a Tennessee y nosotras partiríamos a Forks hasta las 4.

-Alice ya tranquila-sobé su espalda-no es como si Jasper se fuera por un año

-¡Cállate, Bella!-chilló y me sobresalte-tú dices eso porque Edward todavía no se va

Eso no me gustó nada.

-Ehh…puede que tengas razón

-La tengo-contestó rápidamente

-De acuerdo-y siguió llorando

-¿Por qué no está con Edward?

-Oh, fue por la cena y volverá por mí. Ya sabes, necesitaba ropa, luego pasare la noche con él y lo acompañare al aeropuerto-eso aumento su llanto

-No me hables de aeropuertos

-De acuerdo

Mi teléfono sonó y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

-Edward está aquí-me puse de pie y tome mi bolsa-adiós, Alice. Te veo mañana-ella se veía tan rota y triste que me acerque y le di un abrazo.

-Disfrútalo-dijo entre hipidos

-Lo hare-acaricie su cabeza pelona y medio sonrió.

Salí de mi apartamento y fui hacia el ascensor. Cuando esperaba llegar al primer piso, pensé en Charlie y en cómo le diría que salía con Edward.

Estaba segura que Rosalie iba a querer estar ahí para ver como su bigote se erizaba cuando se enojara. Me reí ante la idea.

-Hola-salude a Edward cuando entre al Volvo

-Hey-me sonrió y me besó levemente en los labios, guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo-¿lista?

-Sip-encendió el motor y olfateé el aire-¡Genial, hamburguesas!

Sonrió.

-Pedí papas fritas extras para ti

-Te quiero

Se rió entre dientes-Yo también te quiero

Cuando llegamos a su edificio fue hacia el estacionamiento.

-Edward ¿tus padres saben que está saliendo conmigo?

No contestó de inmediato

-Ehh… ¿sí?-sonó más como pregunta

-¿Sí?

-Uh…en realidad no

-Me mentiste

-Es solo que…-Edward trató de detener la pelea que él creía estaba a punto de formarse.

No lo haría hoy. No arruinaría mi última noche con él con una estúpida pelea.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles? Me refiero a tu a Carlisle y Esme y yo a…a Charlie-me atragante

-No lo sé…yo no les he dicho porque me pareció muy pronto ya sabes…

-¿Entonces no?

-Yo también estuve pensando en eso…ya sabes, decirles pero…tú dime. No hare nada que tú no quieras-tomó mi mano y apretó mis dedos

Eso había sido tierno, quise besarlo pero me contuve un poco.

-Estaba pensando en comentarle a Charlie porque así es mejor

-¿Mejor?-frunció el ceño. No debí haber dicho eso.

-Me refiero a que lo hace un poco más…real…creíble

Pude ver como eso lo hirió un poco

-¿Estás diciendo que lo nuestro aún no es real?

-¡No!-me apresure a negarlo. No quería que esto terminara en otra cosa-no, claro que no. Es solo que…-negué con la cabeza.

No iba a decirle eso, me dejaba en una posición vulnerable. Y yo no debía dejar ver mis verdaderos sentimientos inseguros. Había erigido resistentes paredes en los últimos años y los había encerrado ahí. Ellos no saldrían de ahí y eran en estos momentos donde pendían de un hilo y tan siquiera, una palabra podía romper ese hilo, y terminar en un desastre; no me gustaba ser vulnerable sentimentalmente, era como si me arrojara a hambrientos leones en jaulas. Me recordé a mí misma que el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte y no dejaría que a mí me rompieran hasta la última esperanza.

-¿Pero que, Bells?-Edward acaricio mi mejilla y lo mire a los ojos. La preocupación y el cariño me miraron desde ahí. El hilo se rompió-Dime.

-A veces pienso que…hay veces en que no me la creo y quiero que tu presencia este en más lugares además de mi apartamento para que algo me diga que esto…que eres real.

Sonrió.

-¿Crees que yo me la creo? Te vi inalcanzable por algunos meses y ahora…todo cambio rápidamente. Me digo a mi mismo que esto es real, que "eres" real y eso me hace sentirme seguro de darte todo de mí.

Me acerqué y pase un brazo por su cuello, recargó su frente con la mía y suspire.

-Eres demasiado bueno para mí-medio sonreí y baje la mirada-eres el mejor

-No, tu eres la mejor-acaricio mi mejilla

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-lo mire a los ojos

-No lo sé…simplemente lo sé. Simplemente eres tú

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y atraje sus labios. Me besó lenta y dulcemente.

-Te quiero tanto-sonreí

Se relamió los labios

-Me alegra oír eso-le di una sonrisa torcida-yo también te quiero, Bells-besó mis nudillos-¿vamos?

-Sí

Bajó y rodeó el auto para abrir mi puerta, tomó mi bolsa de mi hombro y abrió la puerta trasera para sacar la comida.

-Eso huele delicioso

-¿Tienes hambre?-se burló

-Solo diré que no comí de los experimentos de Rosalie

-¿No has comido?-tomó mi mano después de colocarle la alarma al Volvo y comenzamos a caminar.

-Me preparé un sándwich. La comida de Rosalie era…-me estremecí y se rió.

-¿Por qué no eliges una película mientras yo dejo esto por acá?-me dijo cuando entramos a su apartamento.

-De acuerdo-Me dio la comida y fui hacia la sala y él fue hacia su habitación para dejar mi bolso.

Deje la bolsa en la mesa de centro y sonreí al mirar alrededor. Había comenzado a preguntarme si tenía que obligarlos a limpiar.

Abrí el gabinete de las películas y paso mi dedo por varios títulos.

Me reí fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Edward entraba a la sala

-"¿Mojada y duchada?" ¿Qué es eso?-saque el video y se lo mostré, se rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Creo que Emmett la consiguió…es una cosa porno o algo así

Me reí mientras sacaba otra.

-¿Te sientes con ganas de ver porno o terror?-le mostré los dos videos.

-Creo que no quiero pasar nuestra última noche juntos en dos semanas viendo como tú ves a otro tipo.

Me reí

-De acuerdo

-Ya vuelvo-fue hacia la cocina

Me incline para poner la película de terror en el DVD y encendí la televisión.

Fui hacia la cocina y me lave las manos mientras veía el flacucho trasero de Edward moverse por ahí.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo pícaramente y me guiño un ojo

-Absolutamente-le di una nalgada y gruñó enojado

-Me las pagarás, Swan-le quite los platos y los vasos de las manos riéndome

-Ajá-dije irónicamente, me gire y pellizco mi trasero-idiota-se rió.

Me deje caer en el sofá con el control remoto en mi mano.

-Te estás tardando mucho allá-gruñí

-Ya voy-dijo mientras entraba a la sala con un bote de helado de chocolate.

-¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?-le arrebate el bote y lo pegué a mi pecho

-Sí…algo así-rodé los ojos mientras dejaba el helado en la mesa-pon ya esa mierda-señalo la televisión

-Claro-dije sarcásticamente y le puse play.

-Solo te advierto que no quiero limpiar tus mocos cuando te despiertes con pesadillas-dijo y lo mire feo mientras me daba mi hamburguesa.

-No lo harás…más bien yo limpiare los tuyos

-Probablemente-me sonrió y me reí.

Comimos viendo la película y yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para deducir que pasaría y no saltar. Eso sería jodidamente vergonzoso.

-Ya abre esta cosa-murmure cuando tome el helado, se rió entre dientes.

-Eres tan impaciente, Swan

Subí mis piernas a su regazo y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, el paso un brazo por mis hombros y besó mi sien.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras con su otra mano libre nos alimentaba de helado.

-Eso es tan estúpido-dijo cuando la chica poseída aparecía en la pantalla

-¿Qué es estúpido?-había olvidado como hablaba en las películas

-¿En realidad existen los exorcismos?

Me encogí de hombros

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la chica poseída que está detrás de ti?

-Jaja, muy graciosa Swan

-Yo te lo advertí

Y en ese preciso momento algo se cayó en el pasillo

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurré asustada. Jodida madre. Esto era una repetición de mierda de aquella pijamada que tuvimos las chicas y yo en nuestro apartamento cuando Edward nos asustó hasta la madre y durmió en mi habitación.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo helado

-Deja de comer. Deberías ir a ver que fue eso.

-¿Asustada, Swan?

-No-mi voz temblorosa me delató-solo decía por seguridad, tal vez un asesino entró al apartamento

-No lo creo

-¡Ugh, Edward!-me queje y lo golpee en el cuello-iré a ver yo

-Bella no es nada, todo está cerrado-su agarre en mis hombros se hizo más fuerte

-Tal vez es una chica poseída

Me lo quite de encima y fui a ver mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres tan caballeroso, Cullen. No deberías dejar que tu novia vaya sola…deberías ir tu

-Como. Chingas-gruñó separando las palabras mientras se ponía de pie

-Cállate y ve a ver-lo empuje. Cuando desapareció por la puerta de la sala, lo seguí

-¿Ves que no es nada?-me dijo

-¿Estás seguro?-gimió aburrido-porque yo estoy completamente segura que… ¡AAAAAYYY!-grite cuando algo peludo pasó entre mis pies cubiertos simplemente por calcetines

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-se acercó rápidamente a mí

-¿¡Que putas fue eso!?

-¿¡Que?!

-¡Lo que paso por mis pies!

-¿Qué?-murmuró y encendió el foco del pasillo.

-Miau-dijo el gato

-¡AAAAAAAA!-salte hasta el jodido techo y me puse atrás de Edward rápidamente saltando y abrazándolo-¡AAAAAA!

-¡¿Qué carajo?!-dijo él mientras extendía sus brazos en un intento de protegerme del feo animal.

-¡Sácalo de aquí!-le grite en el oído e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué hace un jodido gato en mi apartamento?

-¡No lo sé! Solo sácalo…por favor-maldición, había comenzado a llorar.

-De acuerdo-murmuró, dio un paso lejos de mí

-¡No!-lo jale-¡no me dejes!

-¿Entonces como lo saco de aquí?

-Diablos-espeté y solté su camisa. Él caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, el gato lo miró.

-Apresúrate-lo insté y el gato me miró feo-mierda

El horrible monstruo se relamió los bigotes y no me quitó la mirada de encima. Apreté aún más los puños y enrosque los dedos de los pies. Estaba congelada, con la respiración acelerada y mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

Estúpidos gatos.

Lentamente extendió las patas y dio un paso hacia mí.

Apreté los labios y ahogue un grito.

-Hey gatito-Edward lo llamó. El gato lo ignoro y avanzó hacia mí y me gruñó.

-Edward-lo apremie entre dientes

-¡Oye ven aquí, estúpido gato!-lo llamó y el gato lo miro feo, me imagine que era por el insulto. Abrió la boca y le siseó, luego me miró y me gruño con la boca cerrada. Tal vez el animal se dio cuenta que le temía y jugaba a asustarme más.

-Leí que los gatos te ignoran siempre y se quedan parados y te dicen "jodete" con la mirada-dije rápidamente intentando controlar mi miedo

-Parece que sí-Edward asintió. El gato comenzó a mover la cola rápidamente de un lado a otro-Oye, mira, está feliz.

-Edward no es un perro…esta jodidamente encabronado. Me va a matar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo leí en un libro

-Ah, ok

-¡Sácalo de aquí de una jodida vez!-chille, el animal infló la cola y la arqueó-Dios mío, me va a matar. ¡Hazlo ahora, Edward!-y como si el estúpido gato supiera lo que estaba diciendo, avanzó un poco más hacía mí y echó las orejas hacia adelante-llama a Charlie y dile que lo quiero y que pase una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo y que le diga a la Sra. Cope que se joda.

-Bella no seas dramática-murmuró-¿Cómo se le habla a un gato?

-No lo sé

-Si sabes

-¡Si, se! Pero no puedo hacer ese sonido porque vendrá hacia mí

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo

-Gracias a Dios

-Psst, psst, psst, psst-dijo Edward, el gato lo miró rápidamente y puso toda su atención en él-ven aquí, lindo gatito…psst, psst…

El gato abandonó su jodida posición de encabronado y se giró hacia él

-S-sigue haciendo-dolo-tartamudeé mientras luchaba contra el mareo.

El gato avanzó hacia él y Edward salió del apartamento haciendo ese estúpido sonido. Cerré los ojos y trate de controlar mi respiración.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y pegué un salto.

-¡Listo!-dijo Edward y vino hacia mí rápidamente-¿estás bien?-me abrazó

-N-no-lo abrace fuertemente-e-eso fue horrible-jadeé

-Sí pero ya está bien…ya se fue-el gato maulló desde el otro lado de la puerta, me estremecí y Edward acaricio mi cabello y besó mi frente-vamos a la sala-me arrastró hasta allá sin soltarme, nos sentó en el sillón y limpió mis lágrimas-no sé qué carajo estaba haciendo aquí

-Está bien-inspire hondo-demonios

-Ten…come esto-me acercó una cucharada de helado a la boca, comí y cerré los ojos-pobre de mi chica-besó mi mejilla

-Eso fue muy romántico-dije

-¿Qué?

-Tu salvándome de esa bestia-arqueó la ceja-el caballero de la brillante armadura salvando a la damisela en apuros

Se rió entre dientes

-Como digas… ¿ya estás mejor?

-Sí-eso era una absoluta mentira-pero me sentiría mejor si me besarás

-Sería un honor-sonreí y acercó sus labios a los míos, capture su aliento y mi corazón estalló en mi pecho, explore su rostro con mis manos y el me jalo más cerca.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Absolutamente-sonrió y le di un pequeño beso.

Pasamos el resto de la película enrollándonos en el sofá y a ratos veíamos a la chica poseída en la pantalla.

-¡Hola!-la puerta principal se abrió, Emmett entró gritando-¿me pueden explicar porque mi amigo está afuera?-Edward y yo separamos nuestros labios y él sacó rápidamente su mano de mis pechos.

-¿Qué amigo?-Edward le gritó de vuelta, Emmett apareció en la puerta de la sala

-¡Emmett no, Bella está ahí dentro!-Rosalie llegó corriendo y se detuvo a su lado.

-¡No!-escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Edward y jale su camisa

-¡Emmett saca esa cosa de aquí!-le ordenó Edward mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-¿Por qué? Es un lindo gatito

-¡Emmett sácalo!-Rosalie gritó-llévalo afuera-Emmett quiso protestar-¡ahora! Y vuelve

-Pero…

-¡Por favor, Emmett!-le rogué

-¿De acuerdo?-la puerta principal se abrió, Rosalie se acercó y acaricio mi cabello, Edward besó mis labios levemente. Emmett volvió-¿me pueden explicar que pasa?

-Bella tiene Ailurofobia-dijo Rosalie, Emmett la miró sin entender nada-le tiene fobia a los gatos y le dan ataques…

-Por eso lo saque-Edward dijo-¡Bella casi muere cuando pasó entre sus pies!

-Oh…-Emmett frunció el ceño y se avergonzó. El gesto lo hizo verse realmente triste-lo siento Jelly Bells…enserio, no lo sabía

-Está bien, Em-medio sonrió.

-Y yo que pensaba convertirlo en la mascota de la familia

-Absolutamente no-espete

-Ya que-se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sillón

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-le preguntó Edward

-Lo encontré en un callejón

-Pues ahí viven-Rosalie dijo mientras mordía una papa frita olvidada en el plato

-Tal vez su mamá está devastada-Emmett dijo dramáticamente. Rodé los ojos-lo dejare en la salida de incendios…Benny lo encontrara-se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del apartamento.

-¿Quién es Benny?-Rosalie le quitó el helado de las manos a Edward y se llevó una gran cucharada a la boca

-Un vago…es amigo de Emmett-contestó Edward y me reí-es uno de sus mejores amigos-sonrió, Rosalie rodó los ojos

-¿No comiste?-le pregunte, me devolvió el helado

-Algo así…Emmett casi se acaba todas las palomitas y solo me dejo una rebanada y media de pizza

Edward negó divertido con la cabeza

-Suena como a Emmett

-Ajá

-Ahí hay una hamburguesa mordida-Edward señaló el empaque

-¿Por qué no se la comieron?

-Yo ya había comido dos y Bella no la quiso

-¿Quién la mordió?

-Yo-le contestó Edward, ella se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida.

-Espero que no se me pegue la rabia

-Si Emmett no te ha pegado la Clamidia, ya eres inmune-Rosalie y yo nos reímos.

-Volví-Emmett entró a la sala-Rosalie te vas a poner gorda-le dijo y Edward y yo nos reímos.

Rosalie nos miró feo.

-No lo creo, Emmett. No he comido demasiado…tú te acabaste la comida

-Claro-dijo él y sacó su teléfono

-¡Oye mírame cuando te hablo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te estoy hablando y me ignoras

-No te ignoro-se puso de pie y se estiró-Adios, chicos-golpeó a Emmett en la cabeza y me despeinó

-Adios-musitamos

-¡McCarty no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!-Rosalie lo siguió gritando por el pasillo

Me reí

-¿Cuántas peleas llevan?-Edward me miró mientras escuchábamos los gritos de Rosalie y Emmett desde la habitación

-Desde el miércoles todos los días se pelean…ya perdí la cuenta

Él se rió

-Nosotros aún no tenemos nuestra primera pelea

-Eso es genial ¿no?

-Absolutamente-se acercó y me beso levemente. Atraje su rostro de nuevo y lo bese.

Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y me concedió la entrada. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, gemí levemente. El llevó una mano debajo de mi blusa y tocó mi pecho izquierdo por encima del sostén, arqueé un poco la espalda.

-Edward-gemí

-¿Sí?-susurró contra mi cuello

-Hazme el amor-sentí que enrojecí y el alejo su cabeza y me miró, sus ojos brillaban.

-Es la primera vez que me lo pides de esa forma-acarició mi sonrojo

-Aja-me mordí el labio, sonrió y me besó de nuevo. Se alejó y apagó la televisión, tomó mi mano y nos pusimos de pie.

-¿Vamos?-ronroneó

Asentí sin poder hablar.

Mientras Edward dormía y roncaba levemente, el peso de la realidad me llegó de golpe. Está sería la última vez que lo vería dentro de dos semanas y eso me mataba.

Había desarrollado una conducta dependiente y no sabía que haría.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y suspire.

Edward suspiro y me apretó más contra él.

**Hola! La cosa ya se puso un poco triste no? Díganme que les pareció. Con respecto a eso de La Carrera es un juego de rondas donde tienes que beber rápidamente y dejas tu cerveza o vaso en tu cabeza. Si hay muchas personas habrá más rondas y así si se puede jugar con cerveza pero si hay pocas personas, obviamente habrá pocas rondas y se recomienda usar bebidas más fuertes para que así puedas emborracharte. Y sobre el gato...bueno me paso el miércoles y fue HO-RRI-BLE. Puse lo que sentí): D= Gracias por sus reviews y follows y favs y por unirse al grupo. Me gustaría contestarles a todas pero lamentablemente, algunos son anónimos):**

**Bueno...ya me voy. Las amo y la verdad no sé cuando será la próxima actualización porque la escuela ya me jodió así que...Pero no se pongan lloronas, en el próximo va la despedida de B&amp;E y ¡POR FIN CHARLIE Y SU BIGOTE! y ¡BELLA LE DIRÁ QUE SALE CON EDWARD Y EDWARD LES DIRÁ A SUS PAPIS! 333 D= (/u\\) como sea...Bye.**

**Besotes, Redana. Love you3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 25**

**.**

**BPOV**

Sentí una mano en mi rostro apartando el cabello que había por ahí.

-Bells-Edward susurró, fruncí el ceño-vamos, despierta-besó mi mejilla-vamos, tonta-lo golpeé con mi mano en algún lugar y se rió entre dientes-deja de ser tan floja-tomó mi mano y me jaló.

-¡Ya voy!-gemí, dejo de jalarme y abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Voy a tomar un baño y cuando vuelva no te quiero ver dormida-besó mi frente y me despeinó…aún más.

-Pddrr-se rió y entró al baño-¿Qué pasa si tengo que usar el baño?-le grite

-Puedes venir aquí-la regadera se abrió-¡y asegurarte de que mi shampoo este bien!

-En tus sueños-se rió y sonreí.

Mire a mí alrededor. Su maleta estaba lista sobre su sillón de cuero negro. Suspire.

Salí de la cama y fui hacia el baño.

-Odio que tengamos que irnos-murmuré

-Sí, yo también, hermosa. Pero tengo a mis padres un poco abandonados-pude percibir la sonrisa en su voz

-Yo también-suspire-bueno…a mi papá

-¿Lo saludarás por mí, verdad?

Sonreí mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

-Le hablaré de ti y no creo que después de eso acepte tus saludos

-Mierda, solo dile que no me dispare

Me reí.

-Tratare de detenerlo

-¡Hola!-la voz chillona de Alice se escuchó desde la sala

Edward abrió la puerta corrediza y asomó su cabeza por ahí.

-¿Qué carajo está haciendo Alice gritando tan temprano?

Me reí

-No lo sé-me encogí de hombros

-¿Bella? ¿Edward?-llamó a la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué?-gritó Edward

-Voy a pasar-y un segundo después Alice estaba dentro.

-¿Dónde están?

-¡No entres aquí!-le dije

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mis ojos!-gritó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del baño

Me reí entre dientes

-Vuelve a tu ducha-bese a Edward en los labios levemente y el cerró la puerta

-¡Qué asco!-Alice seguía gritando y quejándose.

-Alice no viste nada-salí del baño y cerré la puerta.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No-comencé a hacer la cama-si hubieras visto a mi chico ya te habría arrancado los ojos

-Ugh

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?-tomó una almohada y la acomodo en su lugar

-Rose me pidió que trajera su auto, dijo que se quedaría aquí hasta que Emmett se fuera ¿tú también te quedarás?

Se encogí de hombros

-¿Te quedarás conmigo para no tener que escuchar sola los gritos de Rosalie?

Se rió entre dientes

-De acuerdo, así me ayudarás con lo de Jasper

-¿Con el que?

-Ordenaré su armario…y olfatearé su ropa-la mire como se ve a alguien que quiere olfatear la ropa de su novio.

-¿Para qué?

-Lo extraño-se encogió de hombros

-¿De acuerdo?

-¡Genial!-aplaudió-nos vemos, adiós-cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Des pues de unos minutos, Edward salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cadera y gotitas de agua por todo su cuerpo y todo sexy y tuve que controlarme para no saltarle encima porque ya no teníamos tiempo para un rapidito.

-Voy a bañarme, lo haré rápido-tome mi toalla de mi bolsa y cuando fui hacia el baño, Edward me dio una nalgada-¡Edward!-salte y él se rió.

-¿Qué pasa?-se quedó ahí haciendo su cara de inocente, me reí.

-Eres un idiota

-Cállate-se giró hacia el armario y golpee su pálido trasero, gruño enojado y cerré la puerta del baño riéndome

Cuando estaba enjabonando mi cuerpo, Edward entró al baño para cepillarse los dientes y me reí de él cuando puso pasta dental en su cepillo y lo iba a llevar a su boca y la pasta cayo al lavabo.

-Espero que te estés divirtiendo-murmuró y me reí más fuerte y luego hizo pipí.

-¡Edward deja de hacer eso!-le dije sobre el sonido de la regadera y de su pipí.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso que estás haciendo

-¿Hacer pipí? No dejare de hacer pipí solo porque tú lo dices

-Pero estoy aquí…sigo siendo una dama

-Nunca fuiste una dama, Bella-se rió entre dientes

-¿Oh enserio? Prepárate para tu mes sin sexo cuando vuelvas

-¡No!-chilló y ahogue una risa-¡No, todo pero no eso!

-Lo siento, chico

Gruñó y murmuró algo que no logré escuchar.

-¡Dios, Edward! ¿Cuánta pipí llevas ahí dentro? Ya han pasado como cinco minutos

-Claro que no-la pipí dejo de hacer ruido.

-Lávate las manos-le ordene y gimió disgustado. Asqueroso.

Cuando logre salir del baño, Edward ya no estaba en la habitación, así que me vestí rápidamente y me cepille los dientes y el cabello.

Fui hacia la sala donde Rosalie estaba usando su secador, le rodé los ojos, y Alice y Emmett estaban viendo caricaturas en la televisión. Me pase a la cocina y Edward estaba bebiendo leche directo del cartón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tengo sed-se encogió de hombros, rodé los ojos y él tomó la caja de cereal y se sirvió en un cuenco.

-Deja eso ahí. Te haré el desayuno-bese su mejilla y sonrió.

-Genial

Se sentó en un taburete y comenzó a comer Cheerios directo de la caja.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes?-rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo. Hice huevos revueltos, tocino y waffles, le serví una malteada y lo bese en los labios.

Me serví en un plato y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en un taburete me jaló a su regazo.

-Ven aquí, nena-besó mi mejilla y atraje sus labios a los míos.

Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y le concedí la entrada, gemí bajito cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y tiré de su cabello levemente mientras Edward enterraba sus dedos en mi cintura.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, jodido oxígeno, le di un beso rápido en los labios.

-Come ya-le acerque el plato, pinchó un trozo de waffle y se lo llevó a la boca, sonrió mientras masticaba-está delicioso, Bells-besó mi mejilla y comencé a comer también sonrojada.

Las manos de Edward estuvieron revoloteando entre su comida y mis piernas.

-Me alegro de que Jasper se haya ido, porque en estos momentos me habría golpeado por estar toqueteándote en su cocina-me reí entre dientes.

-Sí, debería estar lejos un tiempo-mordisqueó mi cuello mientras se reía.

-A Alice no le gustaría eso…entonces me tendría olfateando la ropa de Jasper para siempre-replique disgustada.

Edward me miró y arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Olfatear dijiste?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras masticaba un trozo de waffle.

-Me dijo que la ayudaría a arreglar el armario de Jasper o algo así y de paso olfatearía su ropa porque lo extraña

Se rió entre dientes

-Eso es extraño. ¿Tú no harás eso, verdad? Mi chica no es rara

-No lo haré. Ni siquiera te extrañare. Estaré demasiado ocupada

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Eso me hiere, Swan

-Lo sieeento-dije teatralmente y rodé los ojos

Comenzó a comer en silencio un rato.

-Estoy enojado-musitó y me reí entre dientes

-Eres un dramático

-¿Ahora soy dramático?-negó con la cabeza disgustado-y yo que creí que me amabas

-Creíste mal-me miró feo, sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-Eres cruel

-Es mi forma de despedida. Si me porto mal ahora no lloraré

-Eso es estúpido

-Lo sé…no se me ocurrió otra cosa-se rió entre dientes

-Eres tan creativa-golpeé ligeramente su cabeza.

-¿Me vas a extrañar?-pregunte

-Cada segundo-besó mi frente

-Eso es lindo…yo también te extrañare

-Me alegra escuchar eso-me guiñó.

…

Alice se quedó sentada a mi lado mientras Emmett y Rosalie se despedían de Edward en el aeropuerto.

-Esto apesta-murmuré mientras trazaba figuras con mi pie en el piso.

-Lo sé…apestó para mí con Jasper, y Edward…bueno él es genial…ya sabes, somos amigos-murmuró y trazó círculos en mi espalda con su mano en forma de consuelo

-Sí-suspire

Edward, Emmett y Rosalie soltaron una carcajada y captaron mi atención.

-Espero que Rosalie sufra cuando Emmett se vaya…no ha parado de reírse y sonreír en toda la jodida mañana-Alice se rió a mi lado-entonces ahí me reiré de ella

-Lo haré contigo-me aseguró. Rosalie y Emmett le dieron un abrazo a Edward y se giraron hacia nosotros.

Esto apestaba. No sabía cómo demonios podría tener un solo día sin sexo con Edward. Carajo. El chico era bueno.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia él arrastrando los pies.

-Quita esa cara, Hamlet-revolvió mi cabello.

-Lo siento-intente sonreír y frunció el ceño. Tal vez mi cara pareció la de un bebé con gases.

-Solo serán dos semanas

-¿Lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti?

-No lo sé-me pasó un brazo por los hombros-carajo te extrañare

-Te iba a proponer tener sexo de bienvenida cuando volviéramos pero recordé tu castigo

Gruñó.

-Por favor deja eso

-Lo pensaré-negó decepcionado con la cabeza

-Creí que eras más inteligente-rodé los ojos

-Hablando de ser inteligente… ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres?

Hizo una mueca

-No lo sé. Saldrá en ese momento. Seré espontaneo-arqueé una ceja-de acuerdo les diré la verdad

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es la verdad?

-La maldita verdad es que te quiero, que la chica con la que soñé por meses me dijo que sí y que es jodidamente hermosa y perfecta, divertida, original, única y que extrañamente me quiere y me entiende-besó mis labios suavemente y suspire contra los suyos.

-Eres asombroso-lo jale hacía mí y mis labios se movieron ansiosos sobre los suyos, Edward me respondió con la misma ansiedad.

-Y tú eres asombrosa-dijo cuándo nos separamos-ahora… ¿Qué le dirás a tu papá?

-Charlie me da miedo-se rió entre dientes-solo le diré que encontré a mi chico y que te quiero…demasiado, que eres asombroso y que eres sexy, tienes lindas cejas y lindos lunares… ¿crees que deba decirle que eres bueno en la cama?

-Carajo no-dijo asustado, solté una carcajada.

-Solo preguntaba

-Graciosa-jaló levemente mi cabello

-En verdad espero que Charlie no te mate cuando lo conozcas

-Espero que no-se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Recuérdame de decirle a Charlie sobre tu cabello de sexo también

-De acuerdo…pero omitamos la palabra "sexo"

-Eres taaaaan cobarde, Cullen

-Solo estoy tratando de salvar mis bolas, Swan

Me reí entre dientes.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 135 hacia Chicago favor de dirigirse al andén 3"-anunció una chica por los altavoces.

-Mierda-eso borró la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-No dejes de sonreír-Edward pellizcó mi mejilla-dame una sonrisa para llevármela por estas dos semanas-eso caló en mi pecho y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el frunció el ceño-no llores, hermosa. Volveré-atrapó una lagrima que se escapó por la comisura de mi ojo y me abrazó-si me quitas el castigo prometo que cuando vuelva voy a abrazarte fuerte y te haré el amor hasta cansarte-susurró con voz ronca en mi oído, me estremecí-besaré cada centímetro de tu piel y morderé ese lunar-me sonroje, se alejó y me sonrió torcidamente, la malicia bailaba en sus ojos.

Eso hizo que sonriera

-Ahí está mi sonrisa-beso mis labios partidos-¿me quitarás mi castigo?

-Solo si cumples cada parte de tu promesa

-Eso lo veremos-sonrió

-Te quiero-lo jale y bese sus labios.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 135 hacia Chicago favor de dirigirse al andén 3"

-Yo también te quiero-susurró y besó mi frente-cuídate…por favor. Te quiero completa para cuando vuelva-se agachó y tomó su equipaje

-Tú también deberías cuidarte. No mires a ninguna chica…en especial a las rubias

-No te preocupes. Te tengo a ti, con eso basta. Además…prefiero a las morenas-me guiñó y me sonroje.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa de los chicos y me miró por última vez. Sonreí.

-Cuida esa sonrisa-me picó en el estómago y me reí entre dientes. La risa dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca.

-Y tu cuida este corazón, bebé-se rió

-Cuida también el mío-me dio una última sonrisa torcida.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 135 hacia Chicago favor de dirigirse al andén 3"

Se giró y comenzó a caminar, lo mire hasta que perdí de vista ese cabello de sexo entre la multitud.

-Bells no llores-Alice pasó un brazo por mis hombros

-No lo hago-me limpie las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Rodó los ojos.

-Andando chica-Emmett me jaló y comenzamos a caminar.

Emmett tuvo que ayudarme a subir al Jeep, eso me hizo llorar más, y lo encendió. Cuando comenzamos a avanzar mire hacia la pista del aeropuerto y vi como un avión comenzaba a despegar. Sonreí imaginando a Edward sentado ahí viendo hacia abajo, hacia el Jeep, hacia mí.

-El tiempo se irá rápido, Bells-Alice susurró en mi oído y me pegue más a ella en su abrazo.

….

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de los chicos, Rosalie y Emmett prepararon el desayuno para ellos y Alice mientras yo "veía" televisión.

Después de un rato la apague y fui hacia la habitación de Edward. Mire hacia el armario y me reí. Me tiré en la cama y me apoyé en los codos para arrastrarme y dejar caer mi cabeza en su almohada.

-Carajo-musite y olfateé la almohada-huele a ti-algo crujió a mi lado y mire hacia ahí. Había un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad. Lo tome y lo abrí.

"Hola, hermosa. Te quiero. Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"- Edward.

Sonreí y la apreté contra mi pecho.

-¡Bella despierta!-Alice me sacudió mientras gritaba, y que Alice te despierte gritando es la peor mierda que te puede pasar en la vida.

-¡Mierda, cállate, Alice!-me tapé los oídos.

-¡Vamos, Bella! Emmett y Rosalie están follando como conejos y yo necesito ayuda para arreglar la ropa de Jasper…dijiste que me ayudarías

-¡De acuerdo!-me levante y peiné mi cabello con los dedos-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 10:30

-¡Oh Edward llamará pronto!-rodó los ojos

-Como sea-la golpeé en la cabeza mientras salíamos de la habitación

Alice hizo que la tarea de "ordenar" la ropa de Jasper tardará mucho porque cada prenda la olfateaba.

-Alice esto no puede oler a él…está limpio, ni siquiera lo ha usado-le había dicho

-Pero si hueles bien lograrás oler a mi Jazz aquí-la mire como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Y de repente, mi celular sonó.

-¡Es Edward!-chille y contesté, Alice rodó los ojos y pretendió que ella no había estado así ayer por Jasper.

-¡Hola, guapo!-lo salude y escuché su hermosa risa al otro lado

-¡Hola, hermosa! ¿Ya me extrañas?

-Demonios sí-gruñí-dormí en tu almohada-Alice hizo un sonido de asco, le arroje una playera de Jasper a la cabeza.

-Eso está bien, tú no eres la única que tiene algo mío por allá

-¿Tú tienes algo mío?

-Puede que haya robado un par de cosas de tu habitación

-¡Dios mío! Tendré que llamar a la policía

-Solo asegúrate que no sea el Jefe Swan

-Tenlo por seguro

Se rió entre dientes.

-Yo también me llevaré algunas cosas que encuentre por ahí

-Eso espero ¿viste la nota?

-Sí…fue muy linda. Gracias

-Soy yo el que debería de agradecerte por haberme aceptado

-Te aceptaré y te querré siempre-a mi lado Alice hizo otro sonido de asco, la mire feo y salí de la habitación de Jasper, rápidamente fui asaltada por los sonidos de Emmett y Rosalie.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso-murmuró-hablando de escuchar… ¿Qué es eso que se escucha?-puse el teléfono contra la puerta de Emmett

-Esos…querido amigo…son Rose y Emmett

-Asco-dijo

-No sabes cuánto-se rió-¿Cómo te fue en tu vuelo?

Gimió

-Horrible

-¿Por qué?-dije desanimada, entre a su habitación y me deje caer en la cama

-Había un chico a mi lado…era muy raro…bueno, no era raro pero todo el camino se la paso cantando canciones de hip hop y rapeando

Me reí fuerte.

-Edward, no puedes juzgar a la gente por sus gustos de música

-Claro que puedo

-¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad?

-Nop-me reí

-¿Ya estás en tu casa?

-Sí…mamá se puso un poco loca

-Aww, eres su bebé

-Me llenó de besos y me tejió un suéter-me reí

-Mentiroso

-Sí…pero enserio me tejió un suéter

-¿Lo usarás para mí?

-A menos que quiera que te burles por toda una vida

-Ja… ¿es tan malo?

-En verdad no…es genial

-¿Es sexy?

Ahogó una carcajada.

-Tan sexy como puede ser ropa tejida de tu madre

-Ardiente

…..

Rosalie lloró demasiado…demasiado es poco. Se portó toda dura cuando estábamos despidiendo a Emmett y justo cuando él desapareció por las grandes puertas, Rosalie empezó con su etapa lacrimógena.

-Creí que no llorarías-me burle mientras conducía su auto. Al parecer ella no sería capaz de sostener el volante sin matarnos por el agua en sus ojos.

-¡Cállate, perra!-gritó desde el asiento de atrás entre llantos. Me reí y mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me golpeó la cabeza…fuerte.

Alice se había cansado de consolarla, así que cantaba horriblemente las canciones de la radio.

-¿Están listas para Forks?-preguntó mientras contoneaba sus caderas

-¡Alice deja de estar tan feliz!-Rose se quejó. La ignoramos.

-Sí…algo. En realidad estoy un poco nerviosa por cómo reaccionará Charlie cuando le cuente sobre Edward

-¡¿Se lo dirás?!-Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

Asentí con la cabeza y tamborilee mis dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de la música.

-Edward y yo lo acordamos. Él le contará a sus padres y yo también…bueno a mi papá.

-¡Oh por Dios!-siseó y de pronto alzó la mano apuntándose-¡pido estar sentada en ese sofá cuando le digas!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Quiero ver como se mueve el bigote de Charlie!

-¿Por qué el bigote de Charlie se moverá?-preguntó Rose con voz nasal y se sorbió la nariz. Hice una mueca.

-Bella le contará sobre Edward

-¡Oh por Dios!-su voz nasal era graciosa-¿puedo estar ahí también?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Alguien tiene que grabar la reacción de Charlie y su bigote.

Alice vitoreó y Rose se rió bajito.

….

-¡Aquí atrás huele a muerto!-me queje mientras me removía entre las maletas-¿Por qué trajeron ropa para toda una vida?

-Una mujer siempre tiene que tener cambios extras-dijo Rosalie y subió el volumen del estéreo.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Bella encuentra un espacio. Eres demasiado flaca para lograrlo-dijo Alice mirándome sobre su hombro.

-Ya que

Rosalie nos había apurado para salir y no acomodó las maletas en la cajuela, así que las metieron en el asiento trasero y ya corrí para obtener el lugar del copiloto pero Alice era escurridiza. Perra. Así que me tuve que resignar con este espacio de mierda.

Después de algunos minutos soportando los gritos atronadores de Alice y buscando un espacio, mire mi teléfono.

-Oigan ya llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje. ¿Podemos parar para salir y estirar las piernas? Enserio me estoy muriendo acá atrás

-¡En cualquier momento, Jelly Bells!-canturreó Rosalie y subió aún más el volumen de la música. Estaba comenzando a imaginar que lo hacía para ahogar mi voz y así ignorarme.

-¿Nos detenemos aquí?-dijo Rose mientras orillaba el auto a un lado de la carretera.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-gemí y gateé sobre las maletas para salir. Rosalie y Alice bufaron y salieron del auto. Cuando jale la manija, la puerta estaba atascada.

-¿Bella? ¡Creí que querías bajar!-Rosalie gritó y me hizo una seña para que bajara

-¡Sí…la puerta está atascada!

-¡Maldición!-sacó su cabeza de ahí e intento abrir la puerta-¡No puedo hacerlo!-gritó a través del vidrio-¡Alice ayúdame!

-¡Ya voy!-se acercó-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella está atascada-Alice se rió

-Deja de comer, vaca-le mostré el dedo medio, su risa aumento.

Intentaron abrir la puerta mientras yo la empujaba desde adentro pero realmente estaba atascada

-¡Es imposible!-Alice sacudió sus manos entumidas, Rosalie dejó de jalar para llevarse las manos a la boca y calentarlas con su aliento.

-¡Chicas acá adentro hace calor!-me limpie el sudor de la frente

-¡Va, a la cuenta de tres!-Rosalie tomó la manija-¡Uno…dos…tres!-embestí contra la puerta y las chicas jalaron.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-grite mientras caía hacía el asfalto.

-¡Bella!-las chicas gritaron y se aproximaron a levantarme

-Estoy bien-gemí de dolor-estoy bien…solo quería saludar al suelo

-¡Oh, vamos!-Rosalie tomó mi brazo y me ayudó a sentarme.

-¡Tu frente!-Alice chilló

-¿Qué pasa?-me lleve la mano a la frente y sentí un dolor punzante-carajo

-¿Estás bien?-me ayudaron a ponerme de pie

-Sí…solo duele un poco-un mareo me azotó-¡woah…!-las chicas me sostuvieron. El olor a sangre me llegó-tengo que…-corrí hacia el bosque y devolví todo junto a un árbol.

-¡Qué asco!-se quejaron

-Estoy bien-dije entre dientes cuando volví.

Después de eso, Alice me dio un paño y limpie mi frente, luego me enjuague la boca.

-¿Segura que no necesitas un viaje a emergencias?-Rosalie preguntó mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Completamente

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos ahí y Rosalie y Alice se dedicaron a acomodar las maletas en la cajuela. Aleluya.

Subimos al auto y Rosalie se aseguró de darme un vaso de refresco que estaba por ahí olvidado para no manchar sus asientos cuando tuviera que devolver el estómago otra vez. Le rodé los ojos y eso me provocó un mareo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio mi teléfono sonó.

-¡Hola!-salude a Edward

-Hola, hermosa ¿ya vas a Forks?

-Aww…te acordaste-se rió bajito-sí…faltan como treinta minutos.

-Me alegró ¿Cómo va el viaje?

-Horrible-me queje

Se rió entre dientes

-¿Tú también?

-Ajá…estoy sangrando-presione el paño contra mi frente.

-Te refieres a que estás sangrando de verdad o estás sangrando…de otra forma-dijo incomodo, me reí.

-Accidente

-Carajo ¿estás bien, nena?-dijo preocupado-¿Qué te paso? Solo dime si alguien te hizo daño porque ten pro seguro que pateare traseros

-Alice y Rosalie me arrojaron al piso-ellas dijeron unos cuantos "¡oye!" a mi lado, ahogue una risa

-¿¡Que?! ¡Me las pagaran! Nadie toca a mi chica

-En verdad es una larga y divertida historia…me quede atorada en el auto, ellas abrieron la puerta cuando yo la empuje y mi cara se estrelló contra el pavimento.

Se rió fuerte.

-Aww, lo siento pero…es gracioso pero también es horrible. Juró que cuando llegué te daré un buen tratamiento.

-Eso me gusta

-Podemos jugar al doctor

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que YO sea la paciente-la risa de Edward atravesó el auricular.

….

-¡Llegamos!-Anunció Rosalie cuando cruzábamos el gran letrero de bienvenida a Forks

-¡Genial!-Alice aplaudió

-¿Chicas, creen que puedan llevarme al hospital?

-¿Te sientes peor?-Rosalie me miró por el retrovisor

-No pero…creo que necesito unas puntadas

-De acuerdo

Llegamos al hospital pronto y tuvieron que darme seis puntadas en el cráneo. Rosalie y Alice me sujetaron las manos.

-Le diré a Edward que te ayude a ser valiente-dijo Alice

-Sí…así no me pateará en las bolas-se burló Rosalie

Luego fuimos hacia la casa de Charlie, acordaron que yo tenía que descansar y que mañana iría a visitar a Mamá Brandon y Papi Hale.

Cuando nos estacionamos afuera de la casa de Charlie, Alice me ayudo a bajar-innecesariamente-y fuimos por mi maleta a la cajuela. Caminamos hasta la puerta y timbramos.

Se escucharon las pesadas pisadas de Charlie y abrió la puerta. Mi padre estaba ahí justo como lo deje en Acción de Gracias, corpulento, con su cabello luchando contra las canas y su bigote imperturbable.

-¡Chicas!-nos hizo pasar y cuando sonrió su bigote se movió un poco. Rosalie ahogó una risa y le di un codazo en las costillas mientras Charlie no miraba.

-¡Hola papá!-lo abracé por la cintura y el me envolvió en un cálido abrazo-te extrañe

-Aw, Bells. Yo también te extrañe.

Cuando nos separamos, Rosalie me quitó del camino y abrazó a Charlie, él se sonrojó y después vino Alice.

-Siguen siendo igual de hermosas-Rosalie se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y nos reímos.

Charlie nos guió hasta la sala y nos ofreció bebidas.

-¡¿Bella, que te paso?!-chilló cuando agite mi cabello y descubrí mi frente.

-Oh…un accidente-entonces Rosalie comenzó a contarle sin ocultar su risa. Perra.

Cuando Charlie fue a la cocina a dejar los vasos, Alice y Rosalie me embistieron.

-¿Cuándo le dirás de Edward?-cuchicheó Rosalie

-Cuando esté lista

-¡Carajo, Bella! Quiero ver eso…¡ahora!-Alice me agitó el brazo.

Carajo.

Charlie volvió y dejó la bandeja con los vasos de nuevo llenos y se desparramó en su sillón.

Y como si hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba su cerveza.

-¿Hay algún chico que se haya atrevido a invitarlas a salir?-me ahogue con mi refresco

Rosalie dejó su vaso rápidamente en la bandeja y me palmeó la espalda. Alice soltó una risita nerviosa tratando de despistar a Charlie y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-preguntó

Alce mi pulgar mientras me aclaraba la garganta

-Per-perfectamente, papá

-Está bien, bueno…entonces ¿algún chico?

-Estoy saliendo con un chico llamado Jasper-dijo Alice antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

-Oh-Charlie se sorprendió-espero que sea bueno porque si no…-negó con la cabeza disgustado. Alice le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-No te preocupes, Charlie. Jasper es genial y respetuoso

-Eso espero

-Emmett, mi novio, es muy genial también-dijo Rosalie de pronto, Charlie se sorprendió y esperaba que cuando yo le dijera no le diera ya un paro-llevamos una semana apenas pero es-suspiró-¿a qué si, chicas?-nos codeó

-¡Sí!-dije-Emmett es súper divertido

-Hablan como si estuvieran enamoradas-suspiró él-supongo que tú no tienes un "novio" ¿verdad, Bella?

Chinga. Mi. Vida.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Sí, estoy saliendo con un chico también, su nombre es Edward. Es un promiscuo y es súper sexy y bueno en la cama.

Claro que no.

Intente probar con las palabras de Alice y Rose.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Rosalie sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo apoyaba en el reposabrazos del sofá. Fingió estar picando la pantalla pero la cámara de video estaba abierta. Zorra estúpida.

-Ehh… ¿cómo dices papá?-intente ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en mis palabras.

-Tú no tienes un novio ¿verdad? Porque si es así, bueno-Charlie se removió en su asiento-puede conocer mi pistola-estaba segura de que si Rosalie le enviaba ese video a Edward, a él se le caería un huevo.

Me reí incomoda y bebí de mi refresco.

-De hecho…sí-dije y desvié la mirada hacia el teléfono de Rose intentando evitar ver a Charlie. Mal movimiento. Charlie estaba en la pantalla.

Lo mire y vi como su rostro estaba todo rosa y daba miedo y me estaba viendo todo agresivo y malo y nada como mi papá.

-¿Qué dijiste?-se atragantó y bebió calculadoramente de su cerveza. Rosalie y Alice soltaron una risita al ver que su bigote se movía, Rosalie hizo un zoom.

Idiota.

-Si estoy saliendo con alguien-me encogí de hombros y puse mi cara de valiente.

-¿¡Que?!-pegó un salto-¡No, no y no!-Rose y Alice se encogieron en sus asientos.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dije con una risita incomoda tanteando el terreno.

-¡Isabella Swan no puedes tener un novio!-rugió

Rosalie y Alice se estaban ahogando de la risa.

-Ehh…creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos un rato-Alice se puso de pie lentamente

-¿¡Que?! ¡No!-Rosalie murmuró

-¡Rose!-Alice la miró y después guío su vista a la cocina.

-Pero…-Rosalie comenzó y Alice le dio una mirada de muerte, Charlie las ignoró. Estaba demasiado ocupado caminando en círculos sobre la alfombra y con su mano en la cintura, tal vez buscando su arma.

-De acuerdo-siseó Rosalie y se puso de pie, cuando iban a la cocina, aprovechó la distracción de Charlie y dejo su teléfono sobre la chimenea colocado estratégicamente entre un jarrón y un portarretrato donde había una foto mía de pequeña.

Rodé los ojos.

-Papá, tranquilízate-le pedí-es un novio ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Solo es un chico

-¡Exacto! ¡Es un chico!

-¡¿Y?!-me puse de pie y puse mis brazos en jarra-no tiene nada de malo

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Bella no puedes tener un novio. Es un _chico_-dijo la palabra como si fuera un grosería, raro, considerando que él era un chico…no tan chico, pero seguía siendo chico.

-TÚ eres un chico

-Es diferente, Bella. Lo sabes.

-Ugh, papá-renegué-claro que tendré un novio…no me dirás que hacer

-¡Claro que lo haré!

-¡No!

Suspiró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?-dijo un gesto despectivo con la mano

-Dos semanas-y hubo sexo y toqueteos antes, añadí en mi mente.

-Bueno…no es mucho. No le dolerá tanto cuando termines con él

-¿¡Que?! ¡No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto, Charlie!

-Puedo hacerlo-se encogió de hombros-así que cuando vuelvas a la universidad le dirás que es todo.

-¡No, no lo haré! No me puedes obligar. Ya soy adulta y dijiste que esperará a la universidad, Charlie

-Pero no esperaste

-¡Claro que no espere! ¡¿Quién lo haría?!

-Bella terminarás con…-frunció el ceño al no saber el nombre

-Edward, su nombre es Edward y es genial y caballeroso y romántico e inteligente y ardiente, en verdad es ardiente, y me protege y ¡Es perfecto! Así que no terminare con él-le pique el pecho acusándolo

-Bella no es perfecto

-¡Claro que no es perfecto, pero…ugh, Charlie!

-¡Detente con eso de Charlie! Y terminarás con él, no puedes estar enamorada en dos semanas. Es mi última palabra.

-¡Papá!-pataleé, pude escuchar las risas ahogadas de Alice y Rosalie desde la cocina-por favor, Edward es genial y le quiero.

-Bella ya escuchaste-se sentó en su sofá y bebió de su cerveza dando por cerrado el tema.

-Dices eso porque aún no le conoces

-No hace falta, Bella-me miró y lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Rosalie y Alice entraron y tomaron sus bolsos.

-Charlie, Bella nosotras ya nos vamos. Tenemos que llegar a nuestra casa-dijo Alice

-Oh, sí-Charlie se puso de pie-gracias por venir y disculpen por haber presenciado los berrinches de Bella-gruñí enojada y bufe.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Charlie. Estamos acostumbradas-dijo Rosalie, hice una cara de horror y le mostré el dedo detrás de Charlie. Ella me ignoró.

Charlie las acompañó a la puerta y Rosalie volvió corriendo diciendo que había olvidado algo. Fue a la chimenea y tomó su teléfono.

-Tendrás que contarme que pasa después de esto, se lo enviare a Edward-rodé los ojos-¡saluda a Edward, Bella!-dijo bajito, gruñí y aleje el teléfono de mi rostro

-¡Ya lárgate, Judas!-se río y se fue.

Charlie volvió a la sala y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, encendió la televisión.

-¿Papá?

-¿Mhm?-gemí

-¡Papá por favor! Solo dale una oportunidad a Edward

-No, Bella

-¿Por qué?

Suspiró y me miró.

-No quiero que estés saliendo con nadie

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás de frustración.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero…dime la otra razón

-No puedo, Bells. Solo termina con él y ya

-¡No!-gruñí, tomé mi maleta y fui hacia las escaleras

-Bella no hagas berrinche y solo haz lo que te digo

-¡Jamás!-grite desde las escaleras

Di un portazo en la puerta de mi habitación, que seguía igual y me eché en la cama.

Tomé la pastilla para el dolor, que comenzaba a aparecer y tome mi neceser para ir a tomar una ducha.

Bañarme fue una mierda. El shampoo llenó los puntos y casi grite, además estaba enojada con Charlie y había tenido la esperanza de que la ducha lo arreglara pero no lo hizo. Mire feo a la regadera cuando termine.

Me fui a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla y me vestí rápidamente.

Me metí entre las colchas y tome mi celular.

"Te extraño" le escribí a Edward. No espere respuesta y me tape hasta la cabeza, apreté los ojos para dormirme.

No funcionó, así que tome mi iPod y me puse los audífonos. Apreté de nuevo los ojos luchando contra las lágrimas pero al final una logró escapar de la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo.

**¡HOLA! DESPUÉS DE TANTO TANTO TANTO TIEMPO ESTOY AQUI ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA Y FELIZ! PERO EN VERDAD LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA Y ES PEOR PORQUE ES PRIVADA Y LOS MAESTROS SON UN DOLOR EN EL CULO ¿SE IMAGINAN TENER DE TAREA 50 EJERCICIOS DE MATEMÁTICAS? O ¿ANALIZAR UNA LECTURA DE 16 HOJAS PÁRRAFO POR PÁRRAFO? O ¿LEER UN LIBRO Y HACER REPORTES DE LECTURA? bueno...en eso no me quejo3 pero en lo demás si. ¿¡En una semana dos exposiciones de química y de ciencias sociales?! ES UN ASCO...MUY GRANDE Y LUEGO EL TRABAJO. Creo que renunciaré(;**

**Bueno, como sea, dejando de lado mi deprimente vida...¿que les pareció? Este cap ya estaba muy largo como para poner a Edward y a sus jefes XD pero el próximo ahí estarán Esme y Carlisle. La despedida se me hizo muy tierna pero ustedes son las que tienes la opinión. Muchas gracias por los reviews y la infinita paciencia y espera. SON LAS MEJORES.**

**Las amo y nos leemos luego!3 ¡Dejen review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**.**

**EPOV**

Estar sin Bella apestaba. Todo era un caos y una gran mierda, mierda de la mala.

Había comenzado a extrañarla como el jodido infierno pero no quise llamarla después de poco tiempo.

Necesitaba, ya, acelerar el tiempo, así que opte por dormir un rato y cuando desperté me di cuenta que Bella ya debería de estar en camino a Forks. Así que la llamé.

Y su voz…me jodió, más de lo que ya estaba jodido.

Y luego todo empeoró cuando me contó de su "pequeño" accidente, comencé a imaginar a mi chica con el cráneo partido en dos pero quite esa imagen de mi cabeza rápidamente porque no me hacía ningún bien.

Me preocupe un poco pero al preguntarle a Carlisle, que lo sabía todo y lo que no lo inventaba, me tranquilizo su ingeniosa respuesta.

Después de unas cuantas horas donde me la pase solo hablando con mis papás y viendo una estúpida película navideña en el televisor, mis primos Alec y Jane llegaron y fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida tailandesa.

Carajo, eso me recordó a Bella.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle fueron a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse, Jane me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Así que… ¿Aun no hay una chica?

Alec se rió.

-Edward es un puto, claro que hay una chica

Me reí entre dientes y le di una palmada en su espalda, Jane rodó los ojos.

-Me refería a una novia…de verdad.

Vacilé

-Ehh…tal vez-alcé una ceja y la mire, ella alzó una rubia ceja en mi dirección

-¿Tal vez?

-Carajo, Edward, dilo ya-Alec movió su pie con impaciencia

-Hay una chica-Jane soltó un chillido-pero no le digan a mis papás-fruncieron el ceño-aun no estoy listo para hacerlo

-De acuerdo-Jane asintió-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Es inteligente?-y por supuesto, la crítica de Jane se reducía a la belleza e inteligencia, así era ella. Esa era la razón.

-Su nombre es Bella…Isabella pero le gusta Bella, es jodidamente caliente y muy muy inteligente

-¡Genial!-aplaudió-¡Al fin! Creí que te conseguirías una novia cabeza hueca

Alec rodó los ojos y me reí entre dientes

-¿Tienes fotos? Tengo que darle el visto bueno-me guiño un ojo

-Ni se te ocurra, cabrón-se rió y se escudó con sus manos. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y se los pase-es ella-miraron mi fondo de pantalla y Jane hizo un "aww" y Alec asintió contento con la cabeza.

-¡Ge-nial!-lo mire feo y lo golpee en la cabeza

-Quiero ver más-Jane me instó, suspire.

Así que en el camino al restaurante, Jane y Alec se la pasaron viendo fotos de mi linda Bella, y yo me la pase todo orgulloso y extrañándola aún más como el jodido infierno.

-¿Qué tanto hacen en ese teléfono?-preguntó Esme quien nos vio sobre su hombro, la miramos alarmados-parecen unos chiquillos

-Ehh…nada, mamá. Solo jugamos-la inteligente de Jane comentó, Esme no volvió a molestar.

Cenamos tranquilamente mientras escuchábamos las anécdotas de Jane en su club de lectura y ajedrez.

Interesante.

Creo que ella y Bella se llevarían muy bien. Carajo, Bella. Negué con la cabeza tratando de olvidarla por un momento para ya no extrañarla más.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle se enfrascaron es una conversación de algunas mierdas aburridas, me gire hacia mis primos dispuesto a saber algunas cosas que no había sabido por la jodida universidad.

-¿Cómo va lo de la adopción?

-No lo sé…aún no hemos hablado con tus papás de eso, cuando Mamá Lizzy muera…tal vez nos iremos con ellos.

Asentí comprendiendo.

Jane y Alec habían quedado huérfanos a los 14 años, sus padres.-James y Bree, hermana de Esme-, murieron en un accidente automovilístico y su abuela paterna se hizo cargo de ellos, pero ahora, Mama Lizzy estaba enferma y no había muchas esperanzas. Así que solo quedaba que Carlisle y Esme se hicieran responsables de ellos mientras terminaban el instituto, por esa razón algunas veces llamaban "mamá" a Esme. Jane y Alec eran gemelos y ahora iban en el segundo año del Instituto y al parecer irían también a UW.

Lamentablemente, yo me graduaría justo cuando ellos ingresaran. Demonios, sí que me hubiera gustado estar con ellos.

-Así que…seremos tus hermanos-Alec meneó las cejas y me repi entre dientes

-Sí, que asco-Jane me arrojó un trozo de pan masticado, la mire feo y le arroje un ejote lamido.

Esme y Carlisle nos miraron feo y nos hundimos en los asientos. Patetico. Yo tenía 22, no tenían porque mandarme…pero aun así, la mirada de perra de Esme me jodía.

-¿Pasaran las navidades con nosotros?

-Sí-Alec se encogió de hombros-pero visitaremos a Mamá Lizzy en el hospital…podrás venir

-Ella me odia-respondí riendo entre dientes

-No te odia-le arqueé una ceja a Jane, a pesar de que la anciana había hecho mi vida imposible cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no le deseaba el mal-bueno, no es odio de odiar-rodé los ojos ante su falta de lógica.

-Tal vez sea una oportunidad para limar asperezas antes de…-Jane se quedó callada mirando su plato, Alec la miró con pena e intentó cambiar de tema

-¿Cuándo les dirás, Edward?-miró a mis padres, suspire.

-No lo sé, Bella y yo acordamos decirles pero aun no tengo los huevos suficientes-Alec negó con la cabeza divertido.

Jane hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir palabrotas?

-Porque sí-la despeine y gruñó.

Volvimos a casa y tomé mi celular tentado a llamar a Bella y vi que tenía un mensaje de ella, lo abrí rápidamente.

"Te extraño" había escrito. Carajo, ahora no podría mostrarme fuerte.

"También te extraño, cielo, cada segundo. Te quiero a mi lado. ¿Cómo te fue con Charlie?"

Tecleé rápidamente, esperaba que el jefe no haya sacado su pistola o que al menos ella no le dijera aun, como yo.

Jane vino a mi habitación en su pijama después de un rato y se sentó a mi lado mientras tenía mis manos en mi barbilla pensando en Bella.

Acarició mi espalda.

-¿Cómo te va sin Bella?

-Como la mierda-ella se rió bajito y me sorprendí ante su actitud de No Palabrotas En Mi Jodida Presencia.

-Me lo imagine-despeinó mi cabello, más de lo que ya estaba.

Cambié el tema, lo menos que quería ahora era mostrarme como un mediocre por necesitar tanto a Bella.

-¿Usarás mi habitación cuando vivas acá?-pregunte mientras me envaraba.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-supongo que tu decidirás…solo te digo que por ser tu prima favorita deberías dármela a mí-miró alrededor y sonreí-es genial. Tiene vista a la ciudad-miró el ventanal y ladeó la cabeza. Miró alrededor y se detuvo a ver la foto de Bella que tenía en mi buró.

-¿Es hermosa, no?-murmuré-me refiero a la vista de la ciudad-mire de nuevo el ventanal

-La vista es hermosa…y también Bella

-No puedo rebatir eso-suspire

-¿Edward?-asentí-¿la quieres?

-Como no tienes idea

-¿Qué tanto?

Suspire y pasé una mano por mi cabello antes de tomar la foto.

-Lo suficiente como para querer ponerla en un lugar donde esté completamente segura.

Ella sonrió y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro contemplando la foto.

-¿Le amas?-preguntó en un murmullo bajito después de un rato

-No lo sé…la quiero, estoy completamente seguro pero no sé si es suficiente para amarla, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí-frunció el ceño

-Olvídalo, no lo entenderás hasta que lo vivas

-Lo he vivido-ladeé la cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido, cualquier cabrón que se acercará a ella tendría que pasar primero por mi inspección-me refiero a que quiero poner segura a toda la gente que es importante para mí-asentí, aliviado de no tener que cortar cabezas a cabrones-a veces me asusto ¿sabes? Tengo tanto miedo de perder a la gente que quiero y me preguntó si ellos también se derrumbarían cuando me pierdan-sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Acaricie su mejilla.

-Eso siempre va a pasar, hermosa. Nunca lo sabremos…creeremos saberlo cuando pase algo horrible pero mientras tanto no…y cuando estemos muertos tampoco lo sabremos. Nos convertimos en nada, Jane-suspire

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y después de un rato sentí mi camisa mojada.

-No llores, cielo-la metí entre mis brazos y soltó un sollozo. Conocía esa sensación como la palma de mi mano. Cuando luchas contra las lágrimas con todas tus fuerzas y la última fuerza pende de un delgadísimo hilo y una sola palabra lo rompe…al hilo y a ti. Era una de las peores sensaciones del mundo.

-Hay días que extraño a mis padres…que te extraño a ti…a todo el mundo, siento que nunca están los suficientemente cerca-murmuró

-Te entiendo…carajo, claro que te entiendo-metí mi rostro en su rubio cabello y la sostuve fuertemente, como ella a mí durante unos minutos.

Se removió y la sostuve ligeramente

-Gracias, Ed

-No tienes que dar las gracias, Jane. Estoy aquí para ti…siempre. Soy tu puerto seguro, no lo olvides-sonrió-nunca dudes en llamarme, hermosa. Te quiero tanto tanto-besé su frente-y para demostrártelo…te dejare mi habitación-se rió quitando la tristeza de su rostro pero no de sus ojos.

-Arruine tu playera-dijo mirando mi pecho, me encogí de hombros.

-Me han arruinado también los pantalones-moví las cejas y se sonrojo haciendo un sonido de asco. Me reí.

Tocaron a mi puerta y después de un "pase", Alec entró en su pijama.

-Chicos ¿quieren ver un par de películas? Haremos una pijamada…con palomitas

-Seguro-dije y jale a Jane al ponerme de pie-solo déjenme ponerme la pijama

-Te esperamos en la sala-Alec comenzó a salir

-Mejor veámoslas aquí-ofrecí-me cambiare en el baño mientras ustedes acomodan esas mierdas-señale el DVD, Jane hizo una mueca.

Lo esperaba.

Esperé la respuesta de Bella pero no llegó, tal vez estaba dormida. Cuando Jane fue por bebidas, pausamos la película y enfrenté a Alec. Ese idiota no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, debería estar cuidado de Jane pero no lo hacía. Lo amenace con golpearlo la próxima vez si Jane venía a llorar en mis brazos cuando los volviera a ver.

-Edward, Jane está mal-suspiró y negó con la cabeza horrorizado-mi herma esta jodidamente mal. Sé que lo oculta. Aprendió a ocultar sus emociones endemoniadamente bien y tengo miedo de que siga haciéndolo; de que siga escondiéndose a sí misma y que al final no se encuentre. Está vacía, rota, devastada. Tan reservada…creí que con el tiempo mejoraría…lo hizo, solo un poco, antes no hablaba a menos que le hicieras una pregunta directa ¿recuerdas?-asentí estremeciéndome-no hacía nada por voluntad propia…se arrastraba.

-Alec, Jane necesita ayuda. Habla con ella, e insiste cuando esquive el tema. Si no funciona, estoy aquí y si no…-suspire-puedo pagarle un médico

-Sé que puedes, Edward-sonrió-lo haré

-¿Qué harás?-Jane interrumpió

-Hablarle a Betty

Jane bufó

-Esa chica es una fácil-me reí, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera dicho zorra o algo así.

Para cuando me desperté en la mañana, Jane y Alec seguían dormidotes en mi cama, rodé los ojos y tome mi celular. Eran las 3:35 pm y tenía un mensaje de Bella.

Ge-nial.

"Yo también te quiero aquí, ahora no tengo a quien modelarle mi nuevo conjunto de Victoria's Secret. Y adivina como me fue con Charlie, me sorprende que Rose no haya colgado el video en YouTube ya"

Maldita Bella. Era una jodida tentadora, estaba seguro que no tenía un nuevo conjunto y solo lo había dicho para asegurarse de tenerme babeando a kilómetros de distancia y que no me besuqueara con otra chica, recordándome que la mía estaba más buena.

Y me cortó en pleno vuelo mencionando a Charlie. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Supuse que le había ido como la mierda al mencionar un video, Rose y YouTube juntos.

Carajo.

Eso significaba que Charlie me odiaba ya y que cuando lo conociera,-si es que Bella y yo llegábamos tan lejos-, el tipo estaría limpiando su arma desparramado en su sillón mientras bebía una cerveza despreocupadamente y apuntándome de manera ocasional, solo para que me cagara en los pantalones.

Teclee una respuesta rápida.

"Bella: me alegro de que tengas "un nuevo conjunto" estoy seguro de que no es así y solo lo dijiste para asegurarte de que no tonteara con más chicas, pero no te preocupes, tú estás más buena. Ahora bien, Rosalie aún no ha colgado el video, quiero verlo ya y lamento que tu papá se pusiera gruñón, yo aún no se los digo. No tengo las bolas como tú, pero será pronto, lo juro. ¿Qué te parece si te prometo que cuando me duche en este momento pensaré en que les diré mientras el agua recorre todo mi cuerpo y uso simplemente una toalla en la cadera? ¿Te parece? Espero que sí ¿Qué has hecho en este poco tiempo que llevas en Forks? Yo ayer salí a cenar con mis padres y mis primos, fuimos a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, y no sabes cómo me recordó a ti. Espero tu respuesta.

Te extraño y te quiero"

Me reí bajito imaginando su reacción, esperaba que usara un consolador o algo así, porque yo la imaginaría mientras estuviera en la ducha.

Carajo, claro que lo haría.

Entonces, recordar a Bella entre mis brazos mientras suspiraba mi nombre y me jalaba el cabello y mis manos en sus gloriosos pechos me puso duro, así que tome una muda de ropa rápidamente y me metí a la ducha antes de que la calentura se me pasara.

Cuando salí a mi habitación, Jane y Alec ya no estaban y ni siquiera habían hecho la cama. Carajo. Pero mi culo era demasiado flojo para hacerlo, así que salí de mi habitación para buscar comida o algo así.

En la cocina, Alec estaba haciendo un par de sándwiches. Lo salude y me sente en un taburete.

-¿Dónde está Jane?-pregunte

-En la ducha-tome una rebanada de jamón que había en un sándwich y me la comí.

Alec me miró feo.

-¿Sabes, Edward? Ese era mi sándwich

Le di mi mirada de "no me importa" y seguí mordisqueando el jamón, el me entrecerró los ojos y suspiro; luego puso otra rebanada.

-¿Ves? Hay más jamón-le dije-deja de ser tan envidioso-rodó los ojos.

Alec puso los sándwiches en platos y deslizo uno hacia mi a través de la encimera para ver si así dejaba de comer todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Hola!-Jane llegó a la cocina con su ropa planchada y toda impecable y ningún cabello fuera de su peinado.

-Hola-hizo una mueca cuando hable con la boca llena de sándwich

-Eww, Edward ¿podrías terminar de comer antes de hablar, por favor?-se sentó no sin antes limpiar el taburete y dejo caer sus manos en su regazo con su postura perfectamente derecha. Rodé los ojos. Alec hizo lo mismo y cuando apenas abrieron la boca para morder su sándwich, rodé los ojos.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Relajense un poco-arquearon una ceja en mi dirección-ese instituto de mierda en el que están acaba con la diversión…encórvense un poco, abran la boca para comer…diviértanse…beban, fumen, mastúrbense un poco-Jane jadeó y yo arroje un poco de lechuga al rostro de Alec y limpio con una servilleta lentamente y a consciencia. Lo mire horrorizado-carajo, no llegarán a la universidad así…les patearán los traseros

-Aún falta tiempo para eso, Edward-dijo Alec

-¿Y? Hay que practicar-me miraron sin ninguna expresión y suspire-jodanse-Jane soltó una risita y se encorvó un poco, luego puso los codos sobre la encimera y mordió su sándwich con ganas.

-Eso es, pequeña Jane-miré a Alec-aprende-me miró feo y me mostró el dedo medio.

Idiota.

-Solo ignora lo que dije sobre masturbarse-le murmuré a Jane y frunció el ceño-bueno si quieres hacerlo, hazlo-se sonrojo furiosamente sin dejar de comer.

Para la hora de la cena, aun no tenía ni una jodida idea de que les diría a Esme y Carlisle, así que mientras ellos y Jane y Alec hablaban de unas mierdas,-a las cuales no les prestaba atención-, comencé a pensar en mis palabras. Intentaría no decir que Bella era jodidamente caliente…ocultaría esa información para mis padres.

En todo el día no había obtenido una respuesta de Bella y comencé a preguntarme si Charlie la habría castigado y arrojado su celular por el retrete como a un pez muerto o si la habían abducido los aliens o algo.

Mi celular sonó y lo saqué rápidamente deseando que fuera ella.

-¿Es algo importante, Edward?-Esme preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa

-Ehh…no, solo veré que es-era Rose. Me había enviado el video junto con un mensaje "¿Puedo, por favor, por favor, subirlo a YouTube? Bella se negó pero tu…"

Rodé los ojos y sonreí un poco.

-¿Y bien?-Esme me llamó

-Es una amiga. Rosalie-guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo

-¿Y esa amiga…es tu novia o algo así?-preguntó

-¿Qué? No….ella es novia de Emmett, llevan poco tiempo

-¡Oh, Emmett!-sonrió-cuando hables con él, mándale mis saludos.

-De acuerdo

Luego siguieron hablando de esas cosas raras.

Me reí internamente, Rosalie realmente estaba jodida de la cabeza si pensaba que yo accedería a que subiera esa mierda a YouTube.

Mi celular sonó otra vez

-¿Por qué no le contestas?-mire a Esme extrañado, ella era más del tipo de mamás que te quitan los celulares en la mesa-ve rápido.

-No así está bien…-me quede a media frase cuando vi un mensaje de Bella-solo son mensajes.

Mire a Jane que me observaba fijamente "¿es Bella?" articulo con sus labios, asentí silenciosamente.

-Mejor que vayas…después se enojará-dijo Jane y entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras

-De acuerdo-no me paré de la mesa, solo abrí el mensaje.

"Edward: Gracias por eso, ahora supongo que estaré más tranquila pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay un conjunto nuevo? Como sea, Rosalie me dijo que acaba de enviarte el video ¿lo viste ya? Por favor no te pongas triste, Charlie es así…quiero hablar contigo solo dime a qué hora. ¿Ya les dijiste? Para tu información tuve que usar un consolador porque tu descripción fue muy gráfica. Yo solo he peleado con Charlie y escapar de los gatos de la Sra. Cope, mi odiosa vecina, no te preocupes, no he tenido una crisis; pero esta noche saldré a cenar a Port Angeles con las chicas. ¿Esa comida tailandesa fue igual de buena que la primera? Yo también te extraño hasta la madre. Te quiero…no te olvides de la foto"

¿Foto? El mensaje venía con una foto adjunta, la abrí y casi grito de la emoción como una adolescente viendo a su cantante favorito.

Era Bella. MI BELLA. En un jodido conjunto nuevo. Era un jodido liguero rojo y se parecía al conjunto que usó el día que hizo oficial lo nuestro.

Carajo.

Ella debió de haber puesto una advertencia. No podía ver esto así como así en la mesa, cenando con mi familia.

Ahora tenía un par de bolas azules.

Jodida madre.

Cerré la foto rápidamente para no provocarme un ataque cardiaco y teclee una respuesta.

"Bella: Santísima madre, debiste de haber puesto una advertencia en esa foto, ahora estoy cenando con mi familia y con un gran problema de bolas azules. Aún no he visto el video, tengo que ponerlo a todo volumen y es obvio que la mesa no es lugar para eso…al igual que tu foto, asesina.

Estoy a punto de decirles. Llámame cuando llegues de PA. Y para tu información, tuve que descargar mi frustración en la ducha esta tarde. Me alegro que no hayas tenido ningún ataque, porque si esos estúpidos animales te hacen algo, juro que iré y los envenenare.

No pelees más con Charlie, por favor.

Te extraño mucho….demasiado. Te quiero y diviértete.

No hables con ningún chico."

-Listo-guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

-¿Es eso un sonrojo, Edward Cullen?-mamá pregunto. Siempre tan oportuna, puse mis manos en mi regazo para ocultar mi "pequeño" problema.

-¿Qué?-fruncí el ceño haciéndome un tonto

-¿Hay una chica que ocasione tal sonrojo?-Jane comenzó con sus comentarios sabelotodo, la odie un poco pero después le agradecí porque este era un buen momento para decir todo.

"¿Quieres asomarte acá abajo, Jane? No solo son sonrojos, pequeña" agregué en mi mente

-Ehh…tal vez-Carlisle, Jane y Alec soltaron risitas y mire a Esme rápidamente, si Esme no aceptaba esto, estaba jodido…en grande.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, tal vez no se esperaba mi respuesta.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Carlisle y la atención de todos estaba centrada en mí

-Su nombre es Bella…Isabella y es mi novia-Jane y Alec sonrieron y Carlisle palmeó mi espalda.

-Lindo nombre-Esme comentó y sonrió. Gracias a Dios.

-No solo tiene un lindo nombre, también es muy bonita e inteligente

-¡Asombroso!-Esme aplaudió-¡Quiero conocerla!

¿Qué?

-Ehh…mamá creo que es un poco pronto para eso

-Me refería a que me mostrarás una foto

Idiota.

-Oh…de acuerdo.

Envíe la linda foto de Bella a mi álbum prohibido y le mostré las fotos de Bella aptas para tus padres.

Los cuatro juntaron sus cabezas para ver la pantalla de mi iPhone y rodé los ojos ante el entusiasmo fingido de mis primos.

-¡Oh, Edward es tan hermosa!-Esme me regresó mi teléfono y lo guarde. También es sexy añadí en mi interior.

-¿En dónde la conociste?-preguntó Jane, iba a rodar los ojos pero recordé que ella no sabía eso.

-En la universidad

-¿Qué estudia?-preguntó Carlisle

-Sueña con ser profesora

-¡Tan inteligente!-Esme sonrió… y sexy.

-¿De dónde es?-preguntó de nuevo

-Es de Forks

-¡Oh! ¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos?

-Sí-Jane asintió.

-¿Qué hacen sus padres?-Carlisle bebió de su vino. Carajo, este era un interrogatorio para Bella no para mí, pero lo sabía todo así que cualquier cosa estúpida que mis padres estuvieran tratando para hacerme quedar como el peor novio de la historia no daría resultado.

-Su papá es el Jefe de la policía

Jane se rió

-¡Eso es tan irónico! ¿Te imaginas que lastimes a la chica y que te encuentres a su padre el resto de tu vida en el tribunal?

Nos reímos.

-Además Edward… ¡el hombre tiene un arma! ¿No te pone eso los pelos de punta?-Alec me señalo con su tenedor y me reí.

Carajo, sí. Hacía que me cagara en los pantalones cada vez que lo recordaba.

-Un poco, sí…

-Pero Edward no debe temer, el hombre solo usará esa cosa cuando él se comporte como un tonto con Bella-dijo Esme-¿no lo harás, verdad? Promételo Edward-abrí la boca para hablar pero me interrumpió-¡Promételo!-dio un puñetazo en la mesa y todos saltamos asustados.

Jodida madre. Bella ya se había ganado a Esme, eso era bueno, pero lo malo iba a venir cuando ambas conspiraran en mi contra.

Si ya se ponía toda sobre protectora con ella no me imaginaba como sería cuando la conociera o probará su comida orgásmica cuando Bella se ofreciera a ayudar "Esme ¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo usar una cuchara" con su maldita voz de niña buena que me tenía loco.

-Lo prometo, mamá. No lastimaré a Bella

Jane y Alec soltaron risitas.

-Maricón-Alec articuló con los labios, lo patee por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y ayudamos a Esme con los platos, sentía que mi celular pesaba como treinta kilos en mi bolsillo derecho. En serio quería ver ese video.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y Esme se rió al verme.

-¡Saluda a Bella de mi parte!-gritó antes de que yo azotara la puerta de mi habitación.

Me puse mis audífonos y le puse play al video mientras me tiraba de panza sobre la cama.

Rose era una perra.

Juró por mi vida que sentí como mis pantalones comenzaron a humedecerse cuando vi a Charlie ahí sentado en el sofá de su sala con su cerveza en mano y su bigote raro…como de porno diciendo que YO conocería su pistola.

Pinche Madre. Esto era más difícil de lo que me imagine. Estúpidos padres sobre protectores.

Iba a patear a Rosalie por hacer zooms en la cara enojada de Charlie…aunque le daría un poco de crédito. Su bigote en serio, en serio era gracioso; me hubiera reído si fueran otras circunstancias, donde mis bolas no estuvieran de por medio.

Carajo, Charlie no quería esto. Vi con exactitud como su mano se volvió a su cintura probablemente buscando su poderosa arma, ahora una arma nuclear no era nada comparada con la pistola de Charlie, que estaba seguro lanzaba electroshocks activados por la voz de Charlie.

Y luego Bella comenzó con sus comentarios sabelotodo, hice una nota mental de darle crédito a ella también por eso.

Él en verdad me odiaba si le pedía a Bella que terminara conmigo. No toleraba su odio.

Entonces Bella comenzó a decir cosas bonitas de mí y como que me sonroje y cuando dijo que era ardiente pensé no haber escuchado bien, así que repetí esa parte, porque Bella diciéndole a su padre que yo era ardiente, en verdad era ardiente.

Bella haciendo berrinches era hermosa y también mostrándole el dedo a Rose. Esa idiota se lo merecía.

Y luego Bella me miró feo a través de la cámara y alejó ese teléfono de su rostro enojada.

Vi como salían de la casa y mientras subían al auto Rosalie comenzó a hablar.

-Espero que Bella te cuente lo que pase después de esto. Mi más sentido pésame, Edward. A ti y a tus bolas. Adiós-sonrió toda falsa.

Mierda.

Está situación apestaba.

Bella me había dicho que no le hiciera caso a ese video, pero después de verlo no era fácil ignorarlo. Que el padre de tu novia quiera arrancarte las bolas y colgarlas en su porche antes de que te conozca es un poco difícil. Bueno no era un poco, era endemoniadamente difícil.

Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto mientras me ponía mi pijama y me metía a la cama. Intente ponerme en el lugar de Charlie: para él era difícil que Bella saliera con alguien, si, ya había salido con chicos antes pero nunca fueron novios de verdad, además Charlie había estado con ella siempre y la cuido mucho cuando su madre les dio la espalda,-si algún día la encontraba en la calle tenía unas cuantas palabras que decirle-,y también estaba la parte de que estábamos en Universidad, lejos de él y seguramente se imaginaba que Bella y yo teníamos sexo cada vez que tuviéramos la oportunidad,-eso era cierto, pero no había razón por la cual decírselo-, y ahora no tenía la forma de cuidarnos como los demás padres cuando su hija y su novio están viendo una película en la sala de ella. Charlie tenía miedo de que usara el corazón y cuerpo de Bella y la lastimara irremediablemente. Le daba sus puntos, pero también debería de ser un poco paciente y amable.

Después de unos minutos en donde estuve haciendo zapping en la televisión, mi celular sonó y conteste.

-¡Hola guapo!-sonreí como un idiota

-¡Hola nena!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó

-Viendo televisión ¿tu?

-Solo tirada en el sofá

-¿Tu papá esta por ahí?

-No, está en turno de noche

-¿Así que estás sola?-dije en doble sentido

-Aja

-Perfecto

Ella soltó esas risitas suyas que iban directo a mi pene.

-Recibí tu mensaje

-¿Y…

-No hable con ningún chico

-Me alegro

-Qué bueno… ¿en verdad estabas con tu familia? Hubiera pagado por ver tu rostro

-Ja, ja graciosa. Incluso Jane dijo que estaba sonrojado.

Se rio un poco.

-¿Quién es Jane?

-Oh es mi prima, ella y su hermano, Alec, se quedaran aquí por las navidades.

-Oh, genial… ¿Cómo te fue con tus papis?

-Te aman-sonreí

-¡Eso es injusto! ¿Por qué Charlie no es así? Pero me alegro que me amen, digo, no es difícil amarme

-Exactamente, y sobre Charlie…nena, dale tiempo.

-¿Estoy escuchando bien? Pensé que estarías corriendo a la Luna después de eso

-Solo correría a la Luna si tú vas conmigo…y si escuchaste bien… creo que de alguna forma lo entiendo.

-¿Oh?

-Solo no pelees con él

-De acuerdo…te iba a decir lo que paso en la mañana

-Adelante-me acosté sobre mi almohada y apagué la televisión y la lámpara de lectura sobre mi buró.

-Charlie comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre ti y creo que le agradas solo un poco porque serás abogado-me reí entre dientes-y porque amas a los Seahawks

-Eso es un progreso

-Aja…pero dijo que no me hiciera esperanzas, su odio hacia ti es mayor. Lo siento-dijo apesadumbrada.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No importa, hermosa. Me saldré de esta de alguna forma pero espero que no lo obedezcas y no termines con esto

-Nunca…eres demasiado bueno

-Y tú estás demasiado buena

Se rió nerviosa.

-Y más con ese genial conjunto, tendrás que usarlo para mí cuando vuelvas

-Por supuesto, uno de tus regalos de navidad

-Perfecto, nena…te extraño

-Yo también te extraño, nunca había hecho esto y no soporto la distancia

-Es solo porque estuvimos juntos cada segundo que teníamos disponible

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿¡Que?!-pregunte escandalizado-por supuesto que no. No cambiaría nada de eso.

-Ni yo-suspiró-cuéntame exactamente que paso con tus padres

-Mientras intentaba ignorar mi problema de bolas azules, Jane comenzó a parlotear sobre una chica y tome la oportunidad. Ella y Alec ya sabían de ti, así que fue algo estúpido que fingieran todo ese entusiasmo frente a mis padres pero se los agradecí. Al inicio pensé que mi mamá te odiaría pero al final me hizo prometerle que no te lastimaría…y cuando mamá hace que le prometas algo, más te vale cumplirlo. Tuve que omitir muchos "jodidamente" porque a ella no le gusta eso-su risa se fue directo a mi pene-y comenzaron a preguntarme sobre ti

-¿Qué exactamente?

-Nada en especial…lo único especial de la conversación eras tú

-¡Eres un payaso!-me reí y ella me acompañó.

-No estoy haciendo bromas…y si yo soy un payaso entonces tú eres un… ¿vagabundo?-se rió más fuerte

-¿Un vagabundo? Eso es estúpido, Edward-me reí entre dientes-¿Qué te parece si mejor tú eres el payaso vagabundo? Tienes pinta.

-Oh, de acuerdo-acepté-Con que un payaso vagabundo, ¿eh? ¿A ti te gusta eso?

-Me encanta

Escuche su sonrisa en su voz, y cada vez que Bella sonreí algo se rompía dentro de mí. Algo se rompía siempre.

**HOLA! Cómo están? Espero que no estén desquiciadas porque me tarde, no sé si este capitulo es largo o corto, uds. díganme pero tuve que cortarlo aquí porque si no estaría demasiado demasiado largo. Como sea, háganme saber que les pareció es muy importante para mí y hace que brinque y sonría(: también sonrío con los malos comentarios, no crean que me voy a llorar por los rincones, sus reviews son críticas y una crítica es buena o mala. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar y por los favs y follows. Si alguien quiere unirse al grupo, el link esta en mi perfil. Las amo...nos leemos luego, intentare actualizar rápido porque como recorte este cap pues ya tengo una parte del próximo.**

**¡COMENTEN!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 29**

**.**

**BPOV**

Cuando desperté en la mañana tome otra pastilla para el dolor y baje a desayunar. Charlie seguía en el baño tomando una ducha.

Preparé unos huevos revueltos y café y me senté a comer.

Después de pocos minutos, Charlie bajó y entró en la cocina. Me puse de pie y le serví, baje la mirada a mi plato mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó, me encogí de hombros-¿Saldrás hoy con las chicas?-volví a encogerme de hombros y seguí comiendo-Sigues enojada-no conteste ni lo mire, Charlie se había comportado como un cabrón, tratarlo con mi silencio era lo único que iba a obtener-Bella-suspiró-deja de ser tan inmadura

Lo mire feo.

-De acuerdo…Ese tal…Edwin-se atragantó-¿Qué edad tiene?

Mi corazón dio un salto.

-Su nombre es Edward y tiene mi edad.

-¿Qué estudia?-Charlie era tan dramático. No es como si me estuviera liando con un chico malo…un puto sí _pero_ no malo.

-Leyes

-Bueno al menos lo veré en los tribunales-rodé los ojos ante su estúpido chiste-¿y sus papás?

-Su padre, Carlisle, es médico y su mamá, Esme, es diseñadora o algo así…para las casas

-¿Cómo se llama ese desagradable chico?-dijo como si no recordará, me contuve de golpearlo. Quise enterrarle mi tenedor en los ojos, luego recordé que Charlie era todo lo que tenía y se me pasó.

-Edward Cullen

-Ahh-divagó-Espera… ¿Cullen?-asentí

-¿Qué hay con eso?

Negó con la cabeza

-El mundo es muy pequeño…cuando iba en preparatoria tome clases con su padre… ¿Carlisle dijiste?

Asentí

-Él SI era un buen chico

-¡Ni siquiera conoces a Edward! No puedes decir si es malo o no.

Siguió comiendo sin decir nada y bufe de frustración. Me levanté y comencé a lavar los trastes haciendo mucho ruido.

-De acuerdo Bella…-suspiró-le daré una minúscula oportunidad.

El plato que estaba llenando de jabón se resbaló de mis manos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que le daré una MINÚSCULA oportunidad

-¡¿Enserio?!-asintió apesadumbrado-¡Oh Charlie eres el mejor!-corrí y casi lo estrangulo con mis brazos

-Sí, sí, hija-me palmeó el brazo

Estaba feliz. Jodida madre.

Cuando el salía de la casa fui y lo abracé otra vez.

-¡Gracias papá! Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

-Eso lo veremos-tomó su cinturón y se lo puso

-También le gustan los Seahawks… ¿eso no aumenta el nivel de oportunidad?

Se rió

-Lo pensaré-dijo al salir-nos vemos, luego

-Sí, adiós.

Después de un rato, Rosalie y Alice llegaron a mi casa y comenzaron a gritarme y a interrogarme.

Les rodé los ojos y no pude evitar gritar con ellas cuando llegué a la parte en donde Charlie le dio esa mínima oportunidad a Edward.

Después de un rato, Alice comenzó a ponerse un poco loca.

-¿¡Donde se supone que comprare el regalo de Jasper en este jodido pueblo de mierda?!-empezó a gritar y sus gritos hicieron que el gato de la Sra. Cope que estaba en mi ventana saliera corriendo. Le daría crédito por eso.

-¡Que trágico!-Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. Se ganó un golpe de Alice en la quijada.

Oww.

-¡Carajo, no había pensado en eso!-me lleve las manos al cabello-¡Edward y yo apenas lo habíamos acordado!-pegué un salto-¡Necesito un regalo! Y uno bueno

-¡Relájense! ¡Existe Ebay!-Rosalie agitó la mano-no manejare otra vez hasta Seattle solo porque a las niñas románticas se les antoja regalar en Navidad

Le mostré el dedo medio.

-¡Pero faltan dos días para navidad!-Alice se quejó

-Carajo-me deje caer en la cama

-Será posible…solo relájense-fue hacia mi escritorio y tomo mi laptop

-¿En serio no sería mejor ir hasta Seattle otra vez?-pregunte mientras me mordía las uñas

-¡Que flojera!-se quejó Rosalie-tendré que manejar yo

-Podemos turnarnos-ofreció Alice-en serio

-¿Por qué no lo recordamos cuando estábamos allá?-gruñí

Después de unos segundos en donde Rosalie sopesaba la posibilidad, asintió.

-De acuerdo…pero le pediré a mi papá que me preste su auto. Es mejor-tomó su celular y llamó.

-¿Qué le darás a Edward?-me codeó Alice

-El día que lo hicimos oficial fuimos al centro comercial y él estaba todo loco por un reloj-me encogí de hombros-tal vez funcione.

-¿Estás segura que aún está?

-No…-hice una mueca, tome mi celular y busque el nombre de la tienda por Google-llamaré y preguntaré- pase como cinco minutos al teléfono porque lo que la chica tenia de alegre lo tenía de tonta. Así que tuve que hablar con otra chica.

-¿Qué paso?-Alice preguntó

-Si lo tienen

-¡Genial!-vitoreó

-¿Tu que le darás a Jasper?

-Él dijo que compraría el CD de The Killers con sus autógrafos en edición limitada, pero le dije que yo se lo compraría. Lo ordene

-Oh, genial-Rose sonrió

-¿Y tú?-la patee en la pantorrilla

-Tal vez le regale una hamburguesa-rodé los ojos-miento, buscaré alguna mierda en una tienda de videojuegos-negué con la cabeza

-Rose deberías de poner más atención-Alice la miró feo

-Lo tengo controlado, Al-guiñó.

-¿Sabes que te regalaran?-me tire en la cama sobre mi panza mientras miraba a Alice, ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello

-Jazz me prometió conseguirme unas botas-me reí

-Solo espero que no sean vaqueras-me reí de mi propio chiste y Rosalie también se rió y Alice me golpeó en la frente-solo bromeo…pero enserio no es mi culpa que tu novio sea un vaquero.

-Que sea de Texas no tiene nada que ver con ser vaquero-comenzó

-¿Alice tienes idea del costo de las botas?-Rosalie la interrumpió.

-Sí-dijo-las vimos hace unos días…eran económicas…tenían descuento

-Al menos…abusiva-me ignoró

-¿Cuál es tu regalo, Rose?-le preguntó

-No lo sé…espero que sea algo costoso

-Llevan una semana-me apoyé en mis codos para verla sentada como un hombre en la silla de mi escritorio.

-¿Y? Yo quiero algo costoso-deje caer la cabeza

-Ustedes son unas desconsideradas-dije decepcionada

-¡Oh Santa Teresa, ¿Cuál es tu regalo?!-Rosalie dijo teatralmente

Me encogí de hombros

-Edward dijo que lo amaría

-Tal vez es un gato…-le mostré el dedo medio-yo te regalaría un gato…por perra-pateé la silla y chocó con la pared causando que Rosalie estuviera a punto de tener una contusión.

Lamentablemente Rosalie no obtuvo su contusión y ahora íbamos rumbo a Seattle…de nuevo.

Esta vez iba un poco más cómoda sin esas estúpidas maletas tomando todo mi oxígeno y comencé a cantar.

-¡Bella cállate! Cantas mal, amiga-Alice dijo. La mire feo.

-Edward ama como canto

-Creí que el amor te dejaba ciego…no sordo-Rosalie murmuró

-Mira, perra, si no obtuviste tu contusión en mi habitación juró que la tendrás en este preciso momento-la golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza y ella fingió salirse del camino, así que grité.

-Idiota-mascullé

-¡Hiciste que esta cosa se enterrará en mi ojo!-Alice agitó su delineador frente al rostro de Rosalie, me reí.

-Eso, mis queridas amigas fue un simulacro…y apestan para eso

-Cállate y sigue manejando.

Increíblemente, las chicas no se detuvieron en tiendas estúpidas de ropa y zapatos y lo más tardado fue conseguir el regalo de Emmett.

-Solo dale el mismo videojuego que Edward compró-le dije y le arroje la caja al pecho.

-Exacto…siempre están peleando por eso. Parecen unos niños todos idiotizados por esa mierda-Alice me secundó, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Alice quería salir de esa estúpida tienda tan rápido como yo

-¿Creen que será un buen obsequio?

-Sí, por supuesto-golpeé el piso con mi pie y luego me reí un poco-recuerdo aquella vez en que Edward y yo estábamos en su habitación empezando algo y se dio cuenta que su videojuego no estaba en su escritorio así que me dejo ahí y fue a patear el culo de Emmett-Alice también se rió.

-Eso fue bueno

-Son unas idiotas-dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a la caja al fin.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial Rosalie le arrojó las llaves a Alice.

-¡Yo no voy a manejar esa cosa!-Oh, Alice. Zorra estúpida.

-Claro que lo harás-Rosalie la empujó y como Alice era muy pequeña por poco quedo embarrada en la pintura del auto.

Si había pensado que el viaje hacia Seattle había sido horrible no había presenciado nada como esto. Alice manejaba mientras se maquillaba. Y tuve la estúpida idea de ir en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bella detén esto-dejó el volante libre y lo tome rápidamente, ella se miró en el retrovisor mientras se aplicaba brillo labial.

-¡Alice deja de hacer eso! Moriremos-me quejé

-Cállate-hizo un sonido raro cuando junto sus labios y los abrió rápidamente checando su maquillaje

-De acuerdo-chilló-ahora… ¿podrías buscar en mi bolso mi delineador?

-¡Oh por Dios!-Rosalie gimió detrás.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde envolviendo regalos y escribiendo lindas cartitas con corazones, incluso Rosalie dibujo un reno. Me reí de ella y me gané un buen golpe en el trasero.

-Espero que Edward lo descubra y termine contigo-murmuró Rose.

-¿Por qué terminaría con ella?-preguntó Alice desde su lugar en mi cama, Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Creerá que le fue infiel…yo lo apoyaré

-Eres una zorra-la golpeé en la frente y alejó mi mano de un manotazo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a conseguir chicos guapos a PA?-Rosalie dijo cuando terminamos los paquetes.

-Estás envolviendo y escribiendo cartas para TU NOVIO mientras piensas en otro chico-dije riéndome

-No es nada fuera de lo normal. Te apuesto a que Emmett piensa en chicas en el baño-arrugué la nariz

-Y Jasper-Alice fingió llorar

-Ustedes, chicas, son patéticas

-Sí, bueno, no todas tenemos la suerte de que nuestros novios tengan una foto nuestra en su baño-Rosalie se peinó el cabello con los dedos.

-Asqueroso-Alice canturreó y las mire feo.

-Simplemente Edward me es fiel

-Ajá-esa había sido Rosalie tirando su mierda-¿entonces iremos a PA?

-Ajá-conteste.

…

Extrañaba un montón a Edward…demasiado. Carajo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo y cogerlo. Diablos, sí.

Así que le deje un lindo mensaje antes de que nos fuéramos a Port Angeles.

Había empezado a tontear con sus sentimientos sexuales al mencionarle un nuevo conjunto, solo lo hice para que no cogiera con otra chica y luego me di cuenta que Cullen sabía jugar sus cartas porque el estúpidocabrónhijodeputa comenzó a hacerme fantasear con su estúpida toalla en la cadera y esas mierdas. Demonios, lo quería, ahora.

Y la maldita entrometida de Rosalie vio los mensajes y comenzó a reírse fuerte y me ordenó que me pusiera un conjunto y a posar para la cámara. Y luego ese lindo mensaje al final sobre no hablar con ningún chico me pareció de lo más romántico y dominante y caliente y…ugh. Edward.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante de comida italiana unos chicos lindos nos miraron. Su mesa estaba cerca de la nuestra y buen Dios…por más que quise serle fiel a Edward…no pude evitar mirarlos. Estaban realmente buenos. Pero luego recordé a Edward cenando con su familia y diciéndoles a sus padres en estos momentos sobre lo nuestro y me sentí como la mierda así que el resto de la noche los ignoré. Rosalie no lo hizo. Sucia zorra.

-Le diré a Emmett

-Cállate perra-me arrojó un trozo de queso al cabello.

-Idiota-la patee por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando estábamos prontas para salir después de pagar la cuenta y tomar nuestros abrigos, los chicos lindos nos siguieron.

-Hola chicas-dijo un tipo con cejas pornográficas, luego las compare con las de Edward. Definitivamente no-¿se van ya?-no dejaba de mirarme. El típico chico distraído.

-Creo que si-contestó Alice toda linda y con su sonrisita come mierda. Si yo fuera Jasper no le regalaba ni unas jodidas botas vaqueras a esa zorra.

-No digas eso, linda-el chico rubio le guiño un ojo. Jasper tenía una fuerte competencia.

-Bueno…creo que podríamos pasear un rato-Rosalie aguijoneó

Que decepción.

-¡Genial!-el chico de las cejas lindas sonrió abiertamente-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Rosalie, ella es Alice y ella Bella-no señaló, Alice sonrió y movió las pestañas y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Lo más seductor.

-Lindos nombres-dijo y comenzamos a caminar, un chico llenó de piercings se unió a Rosalie y el rubio se quedó con Alice, luego el otro chico se puso junto a mí.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Bella?... ¿puedo llamarte Bells?-eso me recordó a Edward

-No me gusta Bells…tengo malos recuerdos-mentí

-De acuerdo

-Tengo 22

-¿Estudias?

-Sí en la UW… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-John

-Genial, John

-¿La UW es genial, no?

-Sí, está muy buena

Y el chico siguió hablando, abría y cerraba la mandíbula y solo contestaba con "hums" y "síes" vagos.

Justo cuando los otros dos se estaban despidiendo de Alice y Rosalie este chico me interceptó.

-Y bueno… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Ehh…verás John, ahora estoy saliendo con alguien y él es genial y pues…ya sabes

-Oh-su decepción llenó el rostro-¿Pero él donde esta?

-En Chicago

-Él está lejos-dijo como si eso fuera a hacer que cambiara de parecer

-No importa. Él es mi novio y solo me interesa él

-¿Estás segura?-este chico estaba usando la psicología inversa

-Completamente

-Ok…bueno, fue genial hablar contigo, te pediría tu numero pero viendo las circunstancias…

-Sí, no tienes oportunidad-eso sonó muy duro. Como sea.

Cuando volvíamos a Forks, las chicas no dejaban de hablar de ellos.

-Me siento como la mierda, Edward me dijo que no hablara con nadie-gemí desde el asiento trasero

-No importa…no es como si te hubiera pedido una cita, nena

-Lo hizo

-¡Oh por Dios!-Alice chilló-no se lo digas a Edward

-Pero me siento mal ocultándole cosas…no nos ocultamos nada

-Entonces díselo-dijo Rosalie cuando se estacionó afuera de mi casa-será mejor…si te sientes incomoda, bueno eres una santurrona, ¿Quién lo diría?-la golpeé en la cabeza-pero enserio-soltó una risita-verá que estás rara y será peor

-De acuerdo…se lo diré, solo espero que no se enoje

-No lo hará-Alice me sonrió

-Haré como que les creo…nos vemos mañana-salí del auto

-Sí, adiós-se despidieron.

Cuando llegué, vi la nota de Charlie diciendo que tuvo que trabajar turno doble. Como si pasaran tantas cosas interesantes en Forks, luego me puse mi pijama rápidamente, me desmaquillé y me lave los dientes, corrí a la sala y me deje caer en el sillón, luego llame a Edward. Estaba nerviosa, quería escuchar su voz, lo extrañaba y el nerviosismo era empeorado por el asunto de ese chico.

Y justo cuando escuche su sexy voz decidí no arruinar el momento y ocultarle lo del chico de las cejas pornográficas. En este momento me di cuenta que tal vez las tenía un poco depiladas.

Y luego dijo algo sobre Jane y como que me puse celosa.

-Incluso Jane dijo que estaba un poco sonrojado

-¿Quién es Jane?-en verdad trate de que mi voz no sonará tan de perra.

-Oh es mi prima, ella y su hermano, Alec, se quedaran aquí por las navidades-eso me tranquilizó pero después me sentí mal porque el debería ser el que estuviera celoso, Dios, me arrepentía de no haberle dicho. Sería luego.

Y cuando dijo que sus padres me amaban me puse jodidamente contenta, demasiado. Eso hacía como un lazo más fuerte entre Edward y yo y yo lo único que quería era estar con el mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y luego vino Charlie.

-Exactamente, y sobre Charlie…nena, dale tiempo-¿Qué?

-¿Estoy escuchando bien? Pensé que estarías corriendo a la Luna después de eso

-Solo correría a la Luna si tú vas conmigo…y si escuchaste bien…creo que de alguna forma lo entiendo-eso hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido y quise correr y arrojar flores por todo Forks.

Al día siguiente desperté con un montón de cólicos y corrí al baño. Me alegré de que mi periodo llegara ahora y no cuando estuviera de vuelta en Seattle, porque así podría coger con Edward tanto como quisiera.

Tomé unas cuantas pastillas y Charlie me miró con pena cuando baje por unas compresas calientes.

-¿No necesitas nada, verdad?-dijo incomodo

-No-gruní y mire su estúpido uniforme de policía-¿ya te vas?

-Sí-dijo rápidamente, tal vez dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a hacer encargos de tampones y compresas-te veo más tarde

-Seguro…veré si tengo ganas de poner el árbol

-De acuerdo, no te esfuerces demasiado-dijo sarcásticamente antes de huir por la puerta. Arroje una cuchara deseando que estuviera ahí él.

Me arrastre hacia mi habitación y me metí en las sábanas, deje las compresas en donde pertenecían y puse un poco de música en mi pequeño estéreo y luego me dormí.

Cuando volví a despertar vi el reloj y pasaban de la una de la tarde, así que me arrastre de nuevo a la cocina y tome la caja de cereal y el galón de leche, un plato y una cuchara y volví a mi habitación.

Era demasiado floja como para preparar el cereal en la cocina, y no bajaría por más.

Desayune dos cuencos de cereal y tome directo del envase de leche cuando tuve sed, luego baje otra vez y lave los trastes.

Recibí un mensaje de Rosalie diciéndome que vendrían en un rato para ayudarme con el árbol, gemí cuando recordé eso, y que iría con ella a comprar comida para la cena en la casa de Rosalie.

Me motivé un poco con la idea del árbol porque si no lo hacía Charlie lo vería como un pretexto perfecto para no darme regalos, y eso jamás lo iba a permitir. Los regalos que Charlie me daba eran la onda.

Me sacudí la flojera después de tomar otra pastilla y tomé una ducha, esta vez sí grite un poco cuando el shampoo tocó los estúpidos puntos de mi cabeza.

Me puse unos pantalones y un suéter azul, mientras cepillaba mi cabello recibí un mensaje de mi amado ausente y lejano. Casi llore mientras abría el mensaje, él era tan perfecto, y lo extrañaba y ugh.

"Hey, hermosa. Te extraño…demasiado y quiero verte así que enciende tu computadora porque quiero hablar contigo por Skype"

Me reí ante su entusiasmo y tecleé una respuesta rápida.

"De acuerdo, señor Haz-Todo-Lo-Que-Te-Diga."

Encendí mi laptop y rápidamente me fui a la cama. Luego recordé que Alice y Rosalie vendrían, pero esas zorras podían esperar.

Y como si hubiera nombrado al mismo diablo, Alice llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Uff, disculpa-rodé los ojos-iremos a una fiesta

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Nosotras idiota!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Fiesta de quién?

-Porque queremos salir y divertirnos y beber un poco y no sé de quién putas es la fiesta, Bella. Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

En ese momento Edward apareció en mi pantalla. Glorioso hasta el infinito, me dejo sin aliento. Me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida linda y yo solo pude sonreír como idiota y lo salude con un gesto de mano.

-¿Bella, estás ahí?

-Sí, sigo aquí. No estoy haciendo preguntas estúpidas, Alice. Solo creo que sería mejor saber de quién es esa fiesta antes de ir

Edward frunció el ceño sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡No! Es una fiesta en Port Angeles, todo el mundo irá

-¿A qué hora? ¿Y porque hay una fiesta?

-¡Dios, Bella! A veces eres tan idiota…es una fiesta navideña y empieza a las 9, así que dormirás en mi casa.

-Ok…aun no estoy muy segura…

-¡Con una chingada, Bella, vas a ir! Adiós-y colgó

-Sí, adiós-arroje el teléfono a mi lado-perra-musite y luego mire a Edward-¡Hola!-le di una de mis sonrisas come mierda.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Alice solo siendo Alice

-Oh, genial, entonces ¿de quién es la fiesta?

Me encogí de hombros

-Es una fiesta que hacen en PA, donde las personas beben, se ríen y tienen sexo navideño

-Oh…espero que tú no hagas eso

-No tengo con quién

-Me alegro-alzó sus hermosas cejas.

-Carajo, tus cejas-se llevó una mano a ellas

-¿Qué hay con ellas?

-Nada, solo las amo…son como pornográficas o algo así.

Se rió todo incómodo y pude ver como se sonrojaba. ¿Edward Cullen sonrojado? Tendría que contarle esto a alguien.

-Ahora te toca decirme algo lindo a mí

-Ehh…-se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió-los gráficos de la nueva edición de World War V

Alcé una ceja

-¿Oh enserio?-se rió bajito-veamos…-me puse un dedo en la barbilla-¡Oh, ya sé! ¡El trasero de Brad Pitt! ¿Apuesto a que te gusta eso, verdad?

So estúpida sonrisa se borró de su rostro

-Esto ya no es gracioso, Swan-masculló y me reí-yo empecé esto así que…-me miró fijamente y bateé mis pestañas-amo tus ojazos…son surreales-me reí fuerte

-Eres patético

-Me hieres, Bella. Yo aquí pensando en algo lindo para decirte y tú no lo valoras, creo que terminare contigo

-Oh ¿enserio? Entonces creo que no me será muy difícil encontrar a un lindo chico esta noche

-Oh por favor no lo hagas, amor

-¡No puedes decirme "amor cuando estamos discutiendo! Me hace querer decirte cosas lindas-se rió

-Entonces no discutamos

-De acuerdo

-Entonces ¿Cómo estás?

-Antes estaba como la mierda, pero ahora que te tengo aquí en mi pantalla, está mejor

-¿Por qué estabas como la mierda?-se rascó la nuca

-Bueno, desperté con unos horribles cólicos y el dolor de los puntos también estaba ahí y tenía hambre y te extrañaba

-Mala mañana-chasqueó la lengua-yo también te extrañaba pero ¿ya estas mejor?

-Sí, use unas compresas y tome pastillas ¿quieres ver mis puntos?-abrí mucho los ojos y parpadeé rápidamente

-Seguro-se rió entre dientes, me quite el mechón de cabello que los cubría

-¿Están muy mal, verdad? Solo quiero que el dolor se vaya

-Sí, quisiera estar allí o que tu estuvieras aquí…Carajo, te extraño demasiado

-Yo también-hice un puchero-pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Tengo mi periodo lo que significa que podremos tener sexo cuando volvamos-se rió

-Eso es genial porque en verdad "te extraño"-recalcó con su voz

Me mordí el labio y me pase las manos por el rostro.

-¡Yo también!-gemí-¿piensas en mí? ¿O acaso piensas en Adriana Lima o en Miranda Kerr?

Se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza

-Por supuesto que pienso en ti y no lo digo solo para ganar puntos, el asunto aquí es sí tú piensas en mí o en tus tantos novios hollywoodenses

-Solo tú, Edward, solo tú-rodé los ojos

-Eso no me convence pero lo dejare pasar por ahora

Después de platicar un poco más de cosas tontas tuvimos que despedirnos porque Alice y Rosalie me llamaron diciendo que vendrían pronto, además Edward también tenía que ayudar a comprar las cosas de la cena y saldría con sus primos

-De acuerdo, hablamos luego, bonita. Cuídate, no hables con chicos en esa fiesta pero diviértete. Te amo

Le sonreí

-Ok, tú también diviértete con Jane y Alec, no mires a ninguna zorra. Te amo-le sonreí y le lancé un beso. Me guiño un ojo y nos despedimos con un gesto de mano.

Cuando apagué la computadora estaba a punto de llorar. Edward era tan perfecto y hermoso y era todo mío. Y todas esas chicas que se le acercaban podían irse a la chingada.

**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que este también es corto en el siguiente ya veremos más. Gracias por esperarme y por comentar, por los follows, favs y por unirse al grupo, si hay alguna nueva el link está en mi perfil. Las amo.**

**Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 30**

**.**

BPOV

Afortunadamente pudimos encontrar todas las decoraciones en unas cajas llenas de polvo que Charlie había puesto en el sótano. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde decorando el árbol navideño y cuando dieron las seis partimos al buzón de correos que había en el camino para depositar los regalos de los chicos y de ahí nos fuimos al supermercado para conseguir todo lo que MammaHale necesitaba para la cena.

Bostecé.

-Estoy muy cansada-luego me estire y me deje caer en mi cama-creo que solo quiero dormir aquí…en mi cama y no salir esta noche-insinúe

-Ni lo pienses B-Swan-masculló Alice mientras me tiraba del cabello-¡Tenemos una fiesta esta noche!-canturreó. Gemí.

-Chicas en verdad no quiero ir…no podré resistirme si veo a un chico lindo, suficiente tengo con el chico de las cejas lindas de ayer.

Rosalie soltó una risita y me pateó la pierna-no seas patética, Edward ve a las chicas…tu puedes ver. Eso es la base de las relaciones

-Ehh…no creo que esa sea la base-dijo Alice escéptica-pero lo demás es cierto, Edward está lejos, diviértete, relájate, ver a chicos no te hará daño.

Luego recordé como Edward miró a la zorra de la zapatería nuestro primer día y como que me dieron ganas de ir.

-¡De acuerdo!-me senté-Vístanme.

Alice y Rosalie aplaudieron.

La fiesta era lo que decía ser. Un montón de personas usando cosas navideñas que tomaron de por ahí, mucho alcohol y sexo por todas partes. Y chicos lindos.

Tuvimos que esperar para que nuestro trago fuera servido y unos chicos se le acercaron a Rosalie y la zorra se fue con ellos dejándonos a mí y a Alice ahí solas.

Alice suspiró.

-¿Crees que Rosalie en verdad este enamorada de Emmett?

-No-ella soltó una risita-bueno…tal vez. Me refiero a que le gusta demasiado pero es muy idiota como para darse cuenta y eso la hace actuar como si no lo estuviera

-¿Cómo sería si se diera cuenta?

-Pendeja-nos reímos un poco-sería interesante y malditamente divertido verla así…toda idiota y olvidando cosas y pensando en corazones y unicornios y arcoíris.

-Sí-Alice delineó el contorno de su vaso con su dedo-como tú-me codeó

-Pff-rodé los ojos-claro que no. Edward no me tiene tan prendada.

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Seguro no, por eso te morías de ganas de venir y ver a chicos lindos

-Cállate, Alice-mascullé-métete en tus asuntos, sabelotodo.

-Seguro-me guiñó un ojo, bebí de mi trago solo por tener algo que hacer-Bella no mires pero ese chico lindo de ahí te está mirando.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-A tu derecha, está usando una camisa azul y tiene músculos y es ugh-soltó una risita y bebió de su trago.

Barrí el lugar con mi mirada y cuando me encontré con la del chico lindo, buen Dios. El chico era totalmente sexy, pero no tanto como Edward. Entonces me golpee mentalmente por estar ahí y comparar chicos con Edward porque Edward no era comparable; era lindo, sexy, gracioso, romántico, perfecto y era todo mío. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír y el chico pensó que mi sonrisa iba dirigida a él.

Así que se puso de pie y venía hacia mí.

Alice soltó otra risita y la mire.

-Si te sigues riendo voy a meterte tu trago hasta que te…

-Hola-saludó con su voz ronca y me sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Oh, hola-le sonreí de vuelta

-Soy Demetri

-Soy Bella y ella es Alice-la apunte

-Hola Alice

-¡Hola!-ella lo saludo con un gesto de mano, Demetri volvió a posar su mirada en mí.

-¡Oh, mira ahí está Rosalie! Iré con ella-Alice señaló un lugar detrás de Demetri-hasta luego-le sonrió

-Sí, hasta luego-luego la maldita se fue y me dejo sola, mire por encima de su hombro y no había ni una maldita Rosalie. Esa traidora.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿te diviertes?

-Sí, esta fiesta es genial

-Eso mismo pensé-le sonreí porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer-¿Qué edad tienes?-señaló unos asientos libres detrás de nosotros y fuimos hacia ahí.

-22-murmuré

-Genial, yo tengo 23. Termino este año la universidad

-¡Eso es genial! Yo hasta el año próximo

-¿En dónde estudias?

-UW, ¿tu?

-En la estatal de Ohio…vine de vacaciones a Seattle y estoy explorando los alrededores

-Eso es lindo, ¿y qué es lo que estás buscando?

Se encogió de hombros

-Nada en especial, solo quería divertirme, razón por la que estoy aquí. Solo buscaba pasar un buen rato ¿me ayudarás cierto?

-Seguro, eso es lo que haces en las fiestas-tome otro trago de mi bebida queriendo huir de la mierda de comentario que había dicho.

-Sí-se rió entre dientes-y todo mejora al ver que eres tan linda-no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Gracias-acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja y dejo caer su mano, pensé que tomaría la mía pero afortunadamente la guardó para él, no sabía cómo le haría para decirle sutilmente que dejara de tomar mi mano.

Me aleje un poco.

-¿Te gustaría ir a bailar un poco?-señaló la pista con su cabeza. Carajo.

-Se…seguro-se puso de pie y me tendió una mano, la tome a regañadientes y fuimos hacia ahí. Intente no acercarme demasiado al chico pero Demetri sabía lo que quería así que cuando tenía la oportunidad se juntaba hacia mí. Después de un rato bailando, vi que Alice y Rosalie bailaban en grupo con otros dos chicos y me relaje un poco al pensar que bailar con un chico teniendo novio no era taaan malo, considerando que ellas eran las expertas en las relaciones.

Demetri era un chico genial, platicamos de todo un poco, bailamos mucho y bebimos bastante.

Después de un rato nos unimos a Rosalie y a Alice y a sus chicos, que también eran geniales.

Platicamos y nos reímos mientras bebíamos, luego ellos se fueron otra vez y nos dejaron solos a Demetri y a mí.

-…me hicieron algunas entrevistas y tomaron algunas fotos-decía mientras me contaba sobre su competencia de esgrima a nivel nacional.

-Seguro te luciste

Se encogió de hombros y se rió entre dientes.

-Solo diré que obtuve un club de fans-me reí y él sonrió.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y vi el mensaje de Rosalie diciendo que era tiempo de irnos y bla, bla, bla.

-¿Pasa algo?

Torcí el gesto

-Tengo que irme-no me había dado cuenta que pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

Suspiró

-Bueno…te acompaño

Asentí y le sonreí, luego fuimos hacia afuera.

-Me la pase muy bien, Bella-tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón

-Sí, yo también

-Ehh…bueno…-al ver que no decía nada lo mire y él puso una mano en mi mejilla y la otra la puso en mi nuca y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Mi cuerpo tardó un segundo en responder.

Sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos y abrí la boca para tomar aire porque ese chico me estaba chupando todo mi oxígeno y necesitaba aire para las palabras que le iba a dar pero el entendió mal y me asaltó con su lengua, Demetri me sujetaba con fuerza y no me había dado cuenta de que me había arrinconado contra la pared, mis manos estaban presas entre mi pecho y el de él y carajo, el practicaba esgrima y era fuerte y eso hacía que no pudiera moverme, así que tome las solapas de su camisa en un puño para alejarlo de mí pero de nuevo el mensaje le llegó mal y su boca cubría la mía, hasta que pude librarme y lo aleje de mí espacio personal.

Jadeé y el frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración.

-Dem…Demetri yo estoy…estoy saliendo con alguien-dije entrecortadamente pero la canción que acababan de poner a todo volumen ahogó mis palabras

-¿Qué?-se acercó un poco

-Estoy saliendo con alguien

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo

-Tengo que irme-avancé un paso pero me detuvo.

-Bella, lo siento, era obvio que no lo sabía pero pues no me dijiste nada así que…

Asentí.

-Te entiendo, fue mi error, pero no halle nada malo en lo que estábamos haciendo y…

-No te preocupes-negó con la cabeza-está bien, yo solo…-suspiró-bueno…adiós, cuídate

-Ehh, sí. Lo siento, Demetri

-No te preocupes-repitió de nuevo, medio sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, luego me fui.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida-me repetí entre murmullos en el camino hacia el auto-maldita sea, soy un monstruo. ¡Dios, Edward!-gemí.

Cuando llegué al auto las chicas ya me estaban esperando y entre como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya-les sonreí

-Hasta que por fin-Rosalie encendió el auto y arrancó.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de sus chicos.

-A Jason le gustan las películas de vaqueros-comentó Alice y Rosalie se rió.

-Seguro a Jasper le gustará eso, el que le hayas sido infiel con un chico vaquero-Rosalie le palmeó la rodilla.

-No le fui infiel, no es como si me hubiera acostado con el chico.

-A Grayson le gustan las motos, es un chico rudo-Rosalie comentó

-¿Entonces tú le fuiste infiel a Emmett?-Alice tamborileo sus dedos contra la ventanilla

-No, ni siquiera me bese con él-mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Seguro te besó a la fuerza-insinué, seguro así obtenía alguna referencia

-Claro que no, ¿soy la única fiel aquí? ¡Vaya!

-Bella también es fiel-me atragante un poco con el comentario de Alice-pero ¿eso cuenta? Me refiero a que te besen a la fuerza ¿eso es ser infiel?

GRACIAS ALICE.

-Depende-Rosalie meneó al cabeza

-¿De que dependería?-me incline entre ambos asientos

-Yo pienso que si tú le respondes ¿no?-comentó Alice

-Sí y si no le cuentas a tu pareja

Estaba haciendo notas mentales.

-Sí, ha de ser así-murmure-enciendan la radio-Alice se inclinó y al encenderla subió el volumen.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, MammaBrandon no se dio cuenta, así que fuimos a la habitación de Alice y nos preparamos para dormir.

-¡Vamos, Rosalie, mi vejiga va a explotar!-golpeé la puerta del baño en la habitación de Alice y Rose salió refunfuñando.

-¡Ya está!

La hice a un lado y cerré la puerta rápidamente. Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y lavarme los dientes, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pijama y teclee un mensaje para Edward. Estaba segura que la culpa no me dejaría dormir.

_"Necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy, muy importante. Te extraño y no olvides que te amo"_

No esperé una respuesta, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Salí del baño y Alice y Rosalie ya estaban acostadas.

-Muévete, Rosalie-la golpee en al frente, refunfuñó y se hizo a un lado, me metí a la cama y ellas empezaron a hablar de ropa y zapatos y esas estupideces, así que solo me quede pensando en Edward y en cómo se lo diría. De repente ya era de día.

Despertamos como a las dos de la tarde y no me atreví a buscar un mensaje de Edward, así que salimos de la habitación y fuimos a comer algo antes de ponernos a perder el tiempo y de ir a la casa de Hale a ayudar con la cena.

La madre de Alice no estaba, había ido a algún lugar, lo sabríamos si Rosalie no hubiera hecho bola la nota y la hubiera arrojado al cereal de Alice.

El teléfono de Rosalie comenzó a sonar y ella corrió a recogerlo y comenzó a hablar con Emmett y Alice me ignoró el resto del tiempo porque estaba mensajeando o sexteando con Jasper. Ugh.

Entonces, deje de ser cobarde y moví mi culo a la habitación de Alice y me encerré en el baño por si había drama en mi llamada y lloraba.

_"De acuerdo, Bells. Me estás asustando pero yo también te extraño y te amo"_

Respire hondo y puse cara de valiente y lo llamé.

_-Hola, Bells_

-Hola ¿puedes hablar ahora?

_-Sí, solo… ¿yo te llamó de acuerdo? No gastes tu crédito_-eso hizo que me sintiera más culpable

-Ok

_-Sí, ya te marcó_-y luego colgó. Después de unos segundos mi celular timbró y no era su número, así que pensé que llamaba desde su casa. O desde algún lugar.

_-Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa, nena?_

Respire hondo.

-Te diré esto porque me siento culpable y Alice y Rosalie dijeron que si te lo decía no sería lo que yo creía que era, pero no te preocupes no es como si les hubiera contado a ellas. Solo lo inferí.

_-Deee acuerdo_-dudó-_no entiendo muy bien._

-Lo sé…bueno, como sea-respire hondo y me senté en el piso porque si pasaba algo fuerte y si estaba de pie era seguro que me caería de culo-ayer que fuimos a PA, bueno un chico se acercó a Rosalie y ella se fue con él, pero tampoco te preocupes por Emmett solo habló con él un poco, y Alice y yo estábamos ahí paradas solas y Alice me dijo que un chico lindo me estaba viendo y lo mire porque cuando a una chica le dicen eso tienes que mirar para ver si es realmente lindo así que lo hice pero bueno…comencé a compararlo contigo y sonreí porque usualmente sonrió cuando pienso en ti y este chico pensó que le había sonreído a él y se acercó y comenzó a hablarnos y después Alice se fue con Rosalie-no le diría que Alice me había dejado sola a propósito. Pobre duende-porque Rose la estaba buscando así que ambos comenzamos a hablar de la escuela y de ese tipo de cosas estúpidas y me invitó a bailar y pues acepte pero el chico no fue un idiota y Rosalie trajo a su chico y Alice encontró a alguien y comenzamos a hablar todos y a beber y cuando nos íbamos, él me acompañó y Alice y Rosalie ya estaban en el auto y estaban muy lejos así que no vieron pero el chico…-me golpee mentalmente justamente en el peor momento se me va la inspiración y entonces habría una pausa incomoda.

_-¿El chico que, Bella?_-masculló Edward.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos fuertemente

-El chico me besó, Edward, pero te juro que yo no quería y trate de alejarlo pero era muy grande y fuerte, no tanto como Emmett pero lo seguía siendo, y me besó más fuerte y su lengua casi se traga mi amígdala y en un momento logre alejarlo de mí y le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y él se disculpó y me dijo que era obvio que no lo sabía porque yo no le había dicho y le respondí que para mí había estado bien porque solo habíamos platicado y se volvió a disculpar y entonces me fui y Alice y Rosalie dijeron que si le hubiera correspondido el beso y no te hubiera dicho te hubiera sido infiel y yo no quiero eso, en verdad que no lo quiero, porque tú eres muy importante para mí y eres mi primer novio como oficial o serio y eso y no quiero arruinarlo porque en verdad me gustas y te quiero y eso es todo. Sé que no debí decirte esto por una llamada pero falta mucho tiempo para volver a la escuela y no podía dejar este asunto así como así… ¿me entiendes, verdad?-tome aire después de mi enorme discurso.

_-Te entiendo_-suspiró y claramente lo veía pasándose una mano por el cabello-_Bella no te preocupes, no puedo evitar que hables con otros chicos, no te voy a obligar y si tú dices que solo hablaste y bailaste un poco con él entonces te creo; pero no voy a negar que me encabrona saber que ese idiota te besó pero lo salva un poco, solo un poco el que se haya disculpado. Además no puedo evitar que otros te miren, eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien._

Solté una risita.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojado?

_-No es contigo con quién estoy enojado, ahora respóndeme esto… ¿el tipo estaba bueno?_

Mierda.

-Ehh…tú eres más guapo

_-Ya, me queda claro_-espetó

-¿Ahora si estás enojado?

Suspiró pesadamente.

_-No_

-¿De acuerdo?

_-Enserio, Swan, deja de molestar no estoy enojado_

-Bueno… ¿y qué hiciste con Jane?

…..

Para cuando terminamos de cocinar, yo tenía tres banditas en tres dedos, me había cortado con el cuchillo un par de veces. Solo eso.

Después limpiamos el desastre en la cocina y Lillian, la madre de Rosalie, nos mandó a ponernos lindas.

Cuando MammaBrandon o Carmen como todos la conocían y Charlie llegaron, Rosalie aún no terminaba de poner lindo su cabello. Le rodé los ojos mientras estaba tirada de panza en su cama, Alice estaba terminando de maquillarse.

-Se tardan demasiado-tararee un poco

-Solo porque tú no te pongas guapa no significa que tardemos tanto.

-Cállate, Rosalie-le dije-yo me vestí en cinco minutos, me maquille y peine y tuve tiempo de tirarme en tu cama y cantar un poco.

-Maldita sabelotodo-murmuró Alice

-¡Chicas!-Lillian gritó desde abajo

-¡Ya vamos!-Alice y Rosalie le contestaron

Finalmente terminaron y bajamos, abrace a Charlie y después de tomar café en la sala y comer galletas fuimos a cenar.

La madre de Alice fue la encargada de hacer la oración y luego servimos la comida, mucha comida.

Pensé que la cena sería genial y sin drama, pero la situación de mierda comenzó cuando Carmen tuvo la grandiosa idea de mencionar a Jasper y una cosa siguió a la otra y ahí estaba Charlie tratando de controlar su furia cuando Rosalie tuvo la delicadeza de mencionar a mi Edward. Esa traicionera.

-Alice me contó un poco tarde de Jasper-Carmen le guiñó el ojo y Alice era toda sonrisitas. Ella la tuvo fácil con solo hablarle un poco a su mamá de Jasper.

-Sí, bueno. Rosalie nos habló con tiempo-William, su padre, comentó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pavo a la boca.

-Sí, no lo sé-ella se encogió de hombros-solo llevábamos una semana cuando llegué aquí

-Bella no mencionó a su novio…Edwin-juró que aguante las ganas de apuñalar a Charlie en la garganta con mi tenedor.

-Es Edward-recalqué y lo vi feo-y te lo dije justo a tiempo-rodé los ojos.

-No es cierto, te adelantaste a mi opinión-siguió quejándose

-No iba a pedirte permiso-apreté los puños y Alice soltó una risita a mi lado y después fingió tos. Idiota-además apenas llevamos dos semanas, Charlie.

-No he visto que te llame

-Si lo ha hecho

-No es tan difícil tomar un teléfono, Bella-hijo de la chingada.

-¡Sí me llama, papá!-pegué un puñetazo en la mesa. Rosalie y Alice se estaban partiendo de la risa y esas zorras la estaban conteniendo.

-Bella, no estamos solos. Deja de hacer berrinches y compórtate-ugh.

-¡¿Qué?!-chille y lo deje de ver porque si no lo hacía le lanzaría la botella de vino a la cabezota.

-¿Quieren más puré?-Lillian salvó la situación.

Después de que Charlie dejo de portarse como un patán la cena continuó tranquilamente y cuando terminamos fuimos a abrir los regalos.

Recibí un juego de joyería por parte de Alice y maquillaje por parte de Rosalie, al menos ya tendría que usar en ocasiones especiales. Con Edward. Cenando. Besándonos. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír como idiota.

Yo le di a Alice unos tacones y Rosalie le dio un bonito vestido, por su parte; Rosalie recibió una tarjeta con "grandiosos descuentos", en sus palabras, para una tienda de ropa y yo le di un CD de colección de Led Zeppelin.

Gritó y agitó sus regalos peligrosamente.

Nuestros padres recibieron regalos aburridos, que suelen recibir los padres, no les puse atención, estaba demasiado concentrada mientras Alice y Rosalie me explicaban como usar esas tontas brochas y esponjas y lápices y labiales y ugh.

Charlie comenzó a beber junto a William y deduje que yo sería la conductora designada. Carajo, en verdad quería una cerveza.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste?-le pregunte a Charlie mientras íbamos en la Súper Patrulla.

-Muy bien, había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba hablar con William.

-Sí, él es genial-dije cuando doblamos en nuestra calle

Bajamos de la nave de Charlie y entramos a la casa antes de que nuestros culos se congelaran con la nieve y eso.

Entré a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y Charlie subió a su habitación, tal vez para quitarse esa estúpida ropa de estirados que se puso.

Cuando estaba en la cocina contemple la mesa mientras me apoyaba en una encimera y recordé la última navidad que pasamos con Renee. Yo tenía doce.

Ese día la había ayudado a hacer galletas y una gran tarta de nuez y fresas mientras Charlie estaba en la Comisaría.

Ella se la paso quejándose de porque tenía que trabajar ese día, que Forks no era como una gran ciudad, que ¿Qué podría pasar ese día? Y bla bla, yo solo me reía y ella me sonreía de vuelta.

Me llenó el rostro de harina y de chocolate y yo me atrevería a decir que era un tiempo en donde juraría que era completamente feliz. Antes de que ella se fuera y me arrancara el corazón del pecho y lo escupiera y lo pisoteara y me aventara todo el amor que le profesaba a la maldita cara.

Para este punto estaba ya como que enojada, así que deje de pensar en esa perra y lave el vaso que había usado, luego Charlie bajo las escaleras usando su pijama y se sirvió agua.

-Así que Bella…-empezó-pensé lo de este chico…-se rascó el bigote

-¿Edward?

-Sí, Edward, y pensé que bueno…lo acepto ¿sí? Tu ganas-le restó importancia con un gesto de mano

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Enserio?!-asintió apesadumbrado-¡Papá eres el mejor!-lo abracé -¡Gracias, gracias!

-Sí, sí, está bien. Charlie es el mejor-me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias, papá-le sonreí cuando me aleje

-Sí, de nada-tiró el agua sobrante por el desagüe-¿y te envió un regalo?

-Sí, aun no sé si llego pero dijo que lo amaría

Hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-Sí, espero que sea costoso

-¡Papá!-lo codeé y se rió

-De acuerdo, basta de charla, me iré a dormir

-Ajá, buenas noches

-Que descanses-se despidió mientras subía las escaleras.

-Gracias-susurré mirando al cielo y agradeciéndole a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba que permitió que Charlie no se pusiera más pesado con el asunto de mi Edward.

Desperté tarde y después de que tome una ducha vi que pasaba de mediodía. Baje las escaleras a trompicones y entre a la cocina para tomar café. No veía a Charlie por ningún lado.

-¿¡Papá?!-lo llame

-¡Aquí!-entraba a la casa sacudiéndose las botas con un paquete en los brazos-¡tienes un paquete!

Corrí hacía él y se lo arrebate de las manos, me deje caer en el sofá y comencé a desbaratar el papel.

-Que entusiasta, Bells-se dejó caer a mi lado.

-¡Esto debe ser genial!-ignoré su comentario mientras tiraba el papel canela a mis pies, ahí había un regalo envuelto con un moño y lo arranque-¡oh por Dios!

-¿Qué es?-Charlie se envaró

-Es… ¡él no lo hizo! Es… esto ¡Papá, mira!

-¡Vaya!-Charlie arqueó las cejas completamente satisfecho

-¡Es de edición especial! ¡Dios, papá! ¡Lo amo!-agite el libro entre mis manos.

Cumbres Borrascosas estaba a mi alcance, con pasta gruesa y relieve y brillo y lo abrí y ¡oh por Dios! Sus páginas eran tan suaves y tenía ilustraciones y móviles y estaba autografiado y tenía material exclusivo y olía tan bien y ¡Dios mío, amaba a Edward!

Charlie se rió, me palmeó la espalda y me dejo ahí hojeando mi libro y oliéndolo y amándolo.

Y había una carta de Edward ahí dentro con su hermosa letra porque el bastardo tenía la letra perfecta y como que olía a él o tal vez era mi desesperación la que estaba hablando porque en verdad lo extrañaba y en estos momentos solo quería tenerlo a mi lado y besarlo y abrazarlo y olerlo y agradecerle y follarlo y Edward. Ugh.

Tomé mi teléfono y le llamé no importándome si Charlie estaba ahí cerca por si se me salían un par de comentarios sucios.

_-¡Hola, hermosa!_

-¡Edwaaaaard! ¡Lo ame! ¡Es hermoso y perfecto y es muy suave y huele increíble y el material…oh por Dios, Edward, eres el mejor!

Se rió.

_-¿Lo recibiste, no? Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Bells. Temí que no te gustaría._

-Pff, ¡no seas tonto! ¿¡Cómo no iba a gustarme?! Es de tu parte y es un libro y es regalado y ¡es perfecto! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

_-No me agradezcas, soy yo el que te agradece. ¡El reloj es genial, nena!_

-¿Te gusto?-pregunte nerviosa-recordé que lo querías y pues bueno…te lo compre

_-Es perfecto, amor_

Sonreí como idiota.

-Te extraño-suspire

_-Hum…yo también, estoy contando los días_

-Yo también… ¡oye, no vas a adivinar lo que paso! ¡Charlie está dispuesto a darte una oportunidad! Y no como esa minúscula oportunidad, estoy hablando de una completa y gran oportunidad.

_-Jodida madre. Sabía que Dios me escucharía_

Estaba taaaan triste. Hoy era Año Nuevo y estaría lejos de Edward otra vez. Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar un vuelo e ir a Chicago y tomarlo en su habitación y besarlo y tocarlo y agh ¡me volvería loca!

Por suerte, Alice y Rosalie me mantenían cuerda la mayor parte del tiempo y evitaba pasar mucho de él sola porque si no me cortaría las venas o algo así.

Mientras veíamos la transmisión del Times Square en la sala de Alice comencé a imaginarme como sería mi vida si Edward estuviera aquí. Probablemente lo besaría como las parejas se besaban ahí y después no podría detenerme y lo desnudaría ahí mismo con todos presentes.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando comenzaron a contar desde el diez porque no quería perderme eso.

9…8…7…6

Alice me tomó la mano con la suya libre y le dio un apretón, le sonreí de vuelta. Busque a Rose con la mirada pero ella tomaba la mano de sus padres así que tome la mano de Charlie.

5…4…3…2…1

Grititos y aplausos llenaron el lugar y Charlie me jalo a sus brazos.

-¡Feliz año, Bells!-murmuró en mi oído.

-Gracias, papi. Igual tu-nos quedamos ahí un gran rato abrazados y al sentirlo tan cerca y olerlo y sentir la tela de su camisa contra mi mejilla y sentir como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello evite no llorar.

Año Nuevo siempre había sido un poco difícil para ambos desde que Renee se fue pero yo estaba intentando madurar y dejar eso atrás.

Me dio una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, se la devolví y Alice me jalo junto a ella.

-¡No llores, Bells!-me dijo al oído

-Yo no lloro-dije y la voz se me quebró

Después de abrazarlos a todos, Rosalie se acercó y me tendió mi teléfono.

-Un mensaje-abrí el mensaje de Edward y no pude evitar sonreír y llorar un poco más.

_"Hey Bells. Espero que no estés llorando ahora mismo pero solo quería darte las gracias por haberme permitido estar contigo y vivir esos maravillosos días que pasamos juntos y si me lo permites te ayudaré a cumplir todos tus sueños para este año y juro que te haré feliz. Te amo demasiado y no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo y abrazarte y besarte y hacerte mía. Por favor cuídate mucho. Y si estás llorando, pues deja de hacerlo.-Edward"_

Estúpido Edward y sus grandiosos mensajes.

-¡Bella Swan date prisa!-Rosalie aporreó la puerta del cubículo del inodoro

-¡Ya voy!-abrí la puerta de un golpe y la mire feo-¿sabes? No es de mala educación dejar hacer pipí a alguien en paz

Rodó los ojos.

-Te tardas demasiado y ya quiero ver a Emmett

-Y yo a Jasper

-¡Dejen de ser tan dramáticas! No se van a morir si no los ven en los próximos cinco minutos

-Habla la que contaba los días en el calendario

-¡¿Quieres problemas, Alice?!-puse mi puño cerca de su rostro

-¡Apúrate!-Rosalie me golpeó en la espalda, refunfuñe y comencé a lavarme las manos.

Salimos de los baños del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la zona en donde esperaríamos a Emmett y a Jasper.

-¿Podrían contenerse y no besarse mucho frente a mí?-les pedí-tengan en cuenta que Edward no llegará hasta mañana

-Lo intentaré-Alice me palmeó el hombro

-¿Y tu Rose?-mire a mi otro lado pero ella ya no estaba. La busque con la mirada.

Demasiado tarde, ella y Emmett ya se estaban tragando las amígdalas del otro.

Alice y yo decidimos ir por un café mientras ellos tenían su éxtasis pre coital y Jasper llegaba.

-En verdad espero que no te pongas así-le dije a Alice mientras le ponía azúcar a mi café-Edward llega hasta mañana y no creo que pueda sobrevivir a esta noche con tanto sexo real a mi alrededor

Ella soltó unas risitas.

-Bueno, lo intentaré, Bella-le sonreí agradecida-…pero no prometo nada-se apresuró a añadir, suspire y encorvé los hombros mientras volvíamos a donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie.

Alice y yo seguimos hablando de cosas estúpidas como la Universidad mientras seguíamos esperando a Jasper y mientras Rosalie y Emmett platicaban de cosas, de las cosas de las que suelen hablar las parejas, como decirse "cuchurrumin" y eso.

Una hora después, Jasper llegó y Alice se apresuró a ir por él. Ellos no se besaron ni se abrazaron, solo se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro pero eso fue suficiente para que me hiciera mirar a otro lado. Eso era diez mil veces peor que Rosalie y Emmett comiéndose los rostros justo a mi lado.

Jasper me saludó pero no pudo saludar a los otros dos por obvias razones, luego nos fuimos en el auto de Rosalie.

Afortunadamente no tuve que usar los audífonos que traía en mi bolsillo porque la conversación se generalizó y se habían acabado los arrumacos.

Emmett nos contó sobre sus chiquiaventuras en casa y nos hizo reír demasiado, luego parecía que se asfixiaría cuando Rosalie hizo una broma sobre las botas que Jasper le había enviado a Alice y sobre su decepción al ver que no eran vaqueras o algo así.

Luego la besó y casi hace que muriéramos en la carretera.

Decidimos irnos al apartamento de los chicos pero como ellas tenían planeado quedarse ahí y recuperar todo el tiempo de sexo perdido llegamos primero a nuestro apartamento. Fuimos por ropa, porque ni loca me quedaría ahí sola, me sentiría mejor en la habitación de Edward, incluso escuchando todo ese sexo por la noche. Si me quedaba en mi apartamento me sentiría como idiota y como una solterona amargada.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, ellos se fueron a dar un baño mientras las chicas y yo acomodábamos todo para tener una tarde de películas. Hice chocolate caliente mientras Alice preparaba palomitas y servía bebidas, Rosalie sirvió bolas de queso en un tazón y sacó unas cervezas.

Ellos volvieron y se arrumacaron en el sofá mientras la película iniciaba, yo por el contrario me senté en el sillón y me eche unas mantas encima.

Emmett se rió de mí.

-Ay, Belly Bells estás taaan sola

-Cállate, Emmett

-Déjala ya, Em-argumentó Alice y le sonreí-las mantas son su única compañía-y luego se soltaron riendo y le arroje una bola de queso a Alice en la cara

-Judas-espeté y se rieron y los calle cuando la película comenzó.

La película iba de la vida en el espacio y mutaciones y naves espaciales y demás cosas. Los primeros minutos todos prestábamos atención pero después de la mitad comencé a escuchar ruiditos detrás de mí, evite mirar porque seguramente vomitaría palomitas y sabían muy bien como para desperdiciarlas.

-Consíganse una habitación-Alice se quejó, suspire. Creo que era obvio que eran Rosalie y Emmett.

Después de un rato, las piernas me dolieron por falta de riego, así que las baje y decidí ir por una cerveza.

-Bella ¿puedes traerme agua por favor?-Alice me dio un vaso

-¿Dónde están?

-Dijeron que volverían pronto-Jasper se estremeció y escuchamos claramente un sonido en particular, como cuando se da una nalgada.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Alice se tapó los oídos y me reí. Fui hacia la cocina.

-¡Son unos idiotas!-les grite, luego se escucharon risitas tontas.

Ellos volvieron después de un rato, luego cuando terminamos de ver la segunda película Jasper y Alice se fueron y cuando la tercera llevaba como diez minutos también Rose y Emmett se fueron y me dejaron sola y ahí tirada. Y cuando lo feo comenzó y aparecieron fantasmas estaba asustada y no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar y ¡Carajo! Extrañaba a Edward.

Pensé en quitar la película pero eso significaba que tendría que ir a la habitación de Edward y escucharía indeseadamente el sexo.

Así que termine de verla y cuando vi la hora ya era tarde.

Limpie algo del desastre que habíamos dejado y fui hacia la habitación del futuro padre de mis hijos de ojos verdes.

Me alisté y me tire en la cama, y comencé a buscar entre los cajones del buró de Edward viendo sus cosas estúpidas de la escuela y encontré un par de libros un tanto interesantes, no pude evitar reírme. Esto era oro puro, Edward tendría que darme algunas explicaciones.

-¿Por qué tienes Madame Bovary y Delta de Venus, Edward?-me dije a mi misma riéndome.

Empecé a leer Madame Bovary cómodamente cuando los ruidos asquerosos comenzaron a escucharse y la cabecera hacia ruidos.

-¡Cállense, intento dormir!-golpee con el puño la pared.

Después de unos minutos, deje el libro a un lado y apagué la luz, luego cerré los ojos.

Estaba nerviosa y emocionada y feliz ¡y ya quería ver a Edward!

Ignoré a Alice y a Rosalie y a Emmett y a Jasper y me concentré en la multitud que se arremolinó en las puertas automáticas.

Luego lo vi. Jeans, suéter azul ajustado, su cabello era más corto, alto como la gloria, más guapo y perfecto hasta el infinito.

Mis piernas se quedaron congeladas y él se detuvo frente a mí, el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Hola-su voz era suave y ronca.

**¿Les gustó? ¡Edward ya está de vuelta! 3 3 díganme que piensan de Demetri, de la reacción de Edward, de los regalos, ¡DE CHARLIE!, de Reneé, de la pobre solterona de Bella, ya aparecieron los padres de Rose y la madre de Alice ¡Comenten sobre todo! Gracias por la espera, y por leer y por los favs y follows y unirse al grupo, si no están ¡vayan a mi perfil, ahí está el link! procuraré actualizar pronto. Las amo3 ¡Comenten!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPITULO 31**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Cuando desperté por la mañana estaba jodidamente cansado, en serio, estúpido Alec y sus videojuegos hermosos.

Luego recordé que ese día vería a Bella y salté de la cama y tome un baño y baje a desayunar. Esme se puso toda lacrimógena a la hora de despedidas y me amenazó sobre el asunto de lastimar a Bella y le rodé los ojos y le dije que nunca la lastimaría. Carlisle me dio un abrazo y me guiñó el ojo cuando Esme volvió a mencionar a Bella y saludos, me reí y luego me despedí de Jane y Alec y le recordé a ese tonto sobre Jane, asintió y me lo prometió.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho mejor que el de venida. Tenía ambos asientos para mí solo y pude escuchar mi música sin que un chico cantando hip hop estuviera a mi lado.

Para cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Seattle estaba ansioso y emocionado y esperaba ver a Bella ahí.

Cuando llegamos al Sea-Tac tome mis maletas y luego la vi, miraba hacia las puertas pero luego Alice la llamó y ella hizo una mueca y le hablo feo y los otros se rieron y ella refunfuñó un poco.

Estaba toda linda ahí con su suéter rosa y con su cabello suelto y golpeando el piso con su pie. Cuando me vio le sonreí y ella se quedó ahí parada así que me acerque.

Su belleza me dejo un poco aturdido así que solo le dije "hola" y ella se puso un poco loca.

-Hola-le sonreí, después de un momento reaccionó y soltó un gritito y se abalanzó contra mí.

-¡Edward! ¡Ahh! ¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! Están tan guapo y ¡carajo! ¡Estás aquí!-me reí entre dientes y la despeiné un poco.

-Sí, fea-le jale un mechón de cabello cuando nos separamos-estoy aquí.

-Te extrañe tanto-me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-Yo también te extrañe-la atraje hacia mí y la abrace fuertemente.

-¿Ya acabaron aquí?-Emmett interrumpió

Nos separamos y Bella se quitó los mechones de cabello del rostro.

-Hola Emmett

-¡Eddie, cariño!-me abrazó y me sacó todo el aire-te extrañe tanto ¡Estás en casa, panquecito!

-¡Quítate!-Rosalie lo golpeó en la espalda y Emmett se quejó. Esa chica era fuerte.

-¡Edwaaard!-canturreó y me abrazó-me alegra que no hayas muerto de miedo por Charlie-dijo y me apretó fuertemente-espero que recompenses a Bella porque el no tener sexo la afecto-susurró en mi oído y solté una carcajada.

-Ten por seguro que sí, rubia-la despeine y me miró feo.

-¡Hola, Edward!-la pequeña de Alice se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, era muy fuerte para ser tan enana.

-Hola, duende-le palmeé la espalda-estás un poco más pequeña

-Eres tan gracioso, Edward-dijo sarcásticamente, se alejó y se hizo la enojada, me reí porque ella era graciosa.

-¿Qué hay, hombre?-Jasper me palmeó la espalda mientras los otros comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida

-Hola, viejo-lo golpeé en la espalda y puso cara de valiente pero estaba seguro que se estaba muriendo por dentro, Bella se rió a mi lado y tomé su mano.

-Eres un desgraciado-Jasper me golpeó en la nuca y se fue con Alice.

Me agaché y bese a Bella en la mejilla.

-Estás muy bonita hoy-se sonrojó

-Y tú estás muy guapo

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía-rodó los ojos.

Cuando entramos al auto de Jasper decidimos que Emmett conduciría porque era demasiado grande para caber en el asiento trasero con Rosalie y con Bella y conmigo ahí. Además se atoró con algo.

Así que ahora Emmett manejaba y su rubia y perversa novia lo acompañaba en el copiloto, Jasper y Alice iban junto a nosotros atrás y Bella estaba en mi regazo,-estratégicamente posicionada en mi entrepierna-, porque Jasper no quiso poner unas estúpidas cajas en el maletero.

Pero tener a Bella en mi regazo tenía muchas ventajas, como por ejemplo, podía abrazarla recompensando todo el tiempo que pasamos separados y podía besarla. Solo tenía que preocuparme por las miradas de los que iban dentro del carro porque Jasper tuvo la maravillosa idea de polarizar las ventanas, en un principio me pregunte para qué pero ahora entendía todo.

Besar a Bella era, probablemente, una de mis seis actividades favoritas. 1-Beber, 2-Música, 3-Sexo con Bella, 4-Besar a Bella, 5-Estar con Bella y 6-Libros.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

-¡Dios, niños, esto es incómodo!-Rosalie gritó desde el asiento delantero.

Bella se separó de mí a regañadientes, miré a Alice y a Jasper y ellos también estaban compartiendo un momento.

-Rosalie cállate, no pensaste en lo incomoda que me sentí esta noche cuando todos esos ruidos llegaron a la habitación de Edward.

Todos nos reímos a excepción de Rosalie, por supuesto.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y escondió su rostro en mi cuello besando ahí suavemente.

Recorrí con mi nariz su barbilla y susurré en su oído.

-¿Dormiste en mi habitación?

-Mhhm-ella asintió contra mi cuello-por cierto, tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte sobre eso-susurró

-¿Cómo qué?

-Unas cosas que encontré

-¡Oh diablos!-me reí en su oído y se estremeció, soltó una risita y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Calla-luego atrapó mis labios entre los de ella y gloooriaaa.

Y lo disfrute más porque recordé que ese tipo imbécil la había besado en aquella fiesta y como que me enoje.

-¡Oigan, sucios!-Emmett gritó desde en frente.

-¿¡Que?!-Alice gritó y me reí contra los labios de Bella.

-Solo quería preguntarles si querían ir a comer a algún lugar

-Sí, seguro-Bella le contestó-que sea comida italiana, por favor

-Claro-Emmett murmuró bajito

Bella volvió a su trabajo y siguió besándome.

Después de algunos minutos, Emmett estacionó y golpeó a Jasper en la espalda para que se alejara de Alice, el refunfuñó y cuando bajamos del auto le mostró el dedo.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente-le dije a Bella cuando entramos al restaurante.

Ella me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Sobre qué?-dijo bajito intentando recordar. Supuse que no se imaginaba que era sobre eso o que ella ya había olvidado a ese chico. Por mi salud mental, preferí la segunda opción.

-Sobre un chico…-alcé la ceja y su rostro cayó.

-Oh, sí-fue todo lo que dijo y me sentí un poco idiota por sacar a colación ese tema ahora mismo que estábamos tan bien pero haber recordado a ese idiota en el auto como que me encabrono y puso a flor de piel lo que tenía que decirle a Bella después.

Así que para no ser un idiota del todo cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa le saque la silla y me sonrió y supuse que no estaba enojada, pero aun así pase mi brazo por el respaldo de su silla y comencé a acariciar su brazo.

Emmett empezó a jugar con la comida y supuse que no tendría sexo esta noche porque cuando un trozo de lasaña cayó en el cabello de Rubia ella en verdad se veía encabronada.

Jasper y yo solo nos reímos de él cuando Duende se fue con ella al baño porque, al parecer, Rubia no era capaz de sacar un gramo de lasaña de su cabellera. Duende intentó llevarse a Bella pero ella no quiso, luego Duende le dio una mirada llena de significado y señaló el baño con los ojos, entonces mi chica se fue con ella.

Emmett estaría en abstinencia como por seis meses.

-Tenemos muchas borracheras para ponernos al corriente, ¿Por qué no empezamos hoy con una noche de chicos?-él ofreció

-Concuerdo contigo pero…hoy no-Jasper le dijo

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Olvídalo, viejo!-le dije-solo porque tu no vayas a estar ocupado esta noche no significa que yo no vaya a estarlo-Jasper comenzó a reírse que por un momento me pregunte si se caería de la silla.

Emmett gimió.

-¡Carajo, no debí haber hecho eso!-dejo caer su cabezota contra la mesa haciendo que vibrara.

-Simplemente debes de aprender a controlarte-Jasper murmuró

-Lo intentaré-se lamentó

-Algo se traen ellas, seguramente en estos momentos están planeando cuanto tiempo dejarte sin sexo, amigo-le dije.

-O tal vez se están solidarizando y están planeando dejarnos "a todos"-Jasper nos miró aterrado-sin sexo

-¡Cállate, maldito!-dije rápidamente-ni lo menciones

-_PapiMcCarty_ no tendrá beso-Emmett gimió y me reí.

-¿Acabas de auto llamarte _"papi"_?-el asintió-_¡Jesús!_-presione mis dedos contra mis ojos-jamás pensé que viviría para escuchar esto

-Cuando Bella te castigue me reiré de ti, estúpido-Emmett me arrojo su servilleta.

-Ya cállense-Jasper dijo entre dientes-ya vienen

Miramos hacia los baños y ellas venían hablando entre ellas y con caras malévolas. Mire mi entrepierna y rece por ella.

Las chicas se sentaron en silencio y Bella me sonrió y apretó mi pierna.

Había un Dios, y estaba de mi lado.

_PapiCullen_ si tendría beso. Jamás diría _eso_ en voz alta.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, tome la mano de Bella y me sonrió toda linda y le devolví la sonrisa y la bese rápidamente porque ella era tan hermosa y la tenía otra vez de vuelta y la había extrañado un chingo.

En el camino de vuelta, Rosalie no le habló a Emmett y Alice y Jasper iban cantando las canciones de la radio. Bella se subió a mi regazo y comenzó a intentar peinar mi cabello, obviamente no pudo hacerlo.

-¡Oye!-me estiró un mechón de cabello

-Auch-me queje y la pellizque en la panza levemente

-Lo siento, ¿Por qué tienes esos libros en tu habitación?

-¿Hablas de sus revistas porno?-el idiota entrometido de Jasper comentó-porque si no las has visto están en el tercer cajón de la derecha de su escritorio-Alice se rió y yo mire feo a Jasper

-Claro que no. No le creas-le dije a Bella que me miró feo. Lo último que necesitaba era abstinencia. Había tenido suficiente con mis dos semanas de celibato.

-Yo que tu si lo haría, Bella-dijo Emmett.

-No quieras que el Karma aparezca, Emmett-le dije y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-No eres gracioso, Cullen

-¿Qué libros?-le pregunte a Bella

-Pienso que si lo digo en voz alta todos se burlaran de ti así que te lo diré al oído-se inclinó. Dios santo. Solo esperaba que no haya encontrado cosas gays o algo así.

-¡No, dilo en voz alta!-Jasper la jaloneó

-No tendrás eso, amigo-lo golpee en la nuca y soltó un chillido.

-¿Por qué tienes _Madame Bovary_ y _Delta de Venus_ en tu habitación?-susurró

Comencé a reírme.

-En verdad hubiera preferido que hubieras encontrado las porno en lugar de esos-dije entre risas y Bella me golpeó en la nuca.

-¿¡Que libros?!-Emmett había comenzado a impacientarse.

-Métete en tus asuntos, grandulón-le dije y refunfuñó mientras estacionaba en nuestro edificio.

Cuando Bella se bajó del auto le di un pellizco a su trasero y salto y chilló.

-¡¿Qué putas, Edward?!-me reí y la atraje de la cintura hacia mi y la bese en el cuello.

Tomé mi equipaje y los otros comenzaron a caminar adelante, Rosalie se rezagó atrás.

-¿Y bien…-Bella preguntó y suspire.

-Fueron unos de mis primeros libros. Esme quiso introducirme al mundo de la sexualidad en lugar de darme la charla-ella se rió.

-Debió habértela dado. Eres un ninfo pervertido-alcé una ceja y bese su mejilla.

-¿Y a ti te gusta eso?-ronronee en su oído, pude sentir como se hacía gelatina entre mis brazos y eso le sumó puntos a mi ego.

-Me encanta-rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó.

-Ugh, tendré que demandarlos por indecencia publica y exhibicionismo-Rubia masculló detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos y Bella soltó una risita.

-Vamos, Rosalie. No seas tan mojigata, tuve que haberte demandado ayer por la noche por ser un _"poco"_ exhibicionista con Emmett-me reí entre dientes y seguimos caminando.

-Psh, ni me lo menciones-pobre de_ PapiMcCarty._

-¿Es tan malo?-le pregunte

-Ni te imaginas-dijo mientras entrabamos al elevador, donde a Bella se le ocurrió tener un poco de acción. Creo que Rosalie se estaba poniendo verde de tanta "diarrea romántica" como ella le había llamado.

Tuve que abrir la puerta para ellas porque se quejaron de que primero salí yo del elevador que ellas. Mujeres.

Rosalie se fue a la sala y Bella se quedo de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

-Estamos preparando tragos-le contestó Jasper

-Decidimos iniciar la borrachera desde temprano-le dijo Alice.

Me coloque a un lado de Bella y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Emmett y Rubia se dirigían a la habitación de él.

-¿Dónde está…-Bella fue interrumpida por el portazo que Rosalie soltó al entrar-Emmett?-terminó.

-Dijo que hablarían-Jasper se encogió de hombros y siguió agitando la bebida.

-Como sea, estarán bien-Alice dijo mientras le tendía un vaso a Jasper con un popote extraño-prueba esto-luego Jasper hizo "mmmm" y comenzó a besar a Alice.

-A este paso ustedes se tardarán como mil años haciendo esto-dije y tome la mano de Bella-vámonos

Cuando entramos a mi habitación Bella se tumbó en la cama y yo deje mi maleta encima pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes-Bella se puso de pie y me empujo innecesariamente.

Saqué mi cepillo de mi maleta y fui hacia el baño también.

Ella se enjuagó la boca sin dejarme pasar al lavabo y luego, al ver mi cara de frustrado, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello con los dedos.

-Tal vez te guste tu cabello y verte en el espejo y esas cosas pero necesito pasar-le dije

Ella soltó una risita y me dio una sonrisa come mierda cuando se hizo a un lado, luego se subió a la repisa de un salto, sus pequeños pies comenzaron a moverse en círculos.

Después de un rato comenzó a mirarme y cuando me enjuague la boca le pregunte:

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-sonrió.

-Es que…-trazó mi quijada con su dedo-eres tan guapo-delineo mis cejas y sonreí, luego atrajo mi rostro al de ella y me beso levemente.

Y siendo el ninfómano pervertido que soy tuve que intentar meterle la lengua pero ella era también como pervertida así que me dejó.

Luego la tome de las caderas y recorrí con mis manos sus muslos hasta enredar mis manos detrás de sus corvas y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos los puso en mi cuello, así que la cargué y la saqué del baño y fui hasta mi cama y la tire ahí y me puse encima de ella, todo eso sin dejar de besarla. Así de genial soy.

Ella soltó una risita cuando la tire ahí y comencé a mordisquear su cuello.

-Más te vale que no dejes marcas, mocoso-jaló mi cabello y me reí, luego la mire.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hago?

-Te dejare unas cuantas también-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y? Es invierno, puedo y puedes usar bufanda

Ella me miró toda seria, luego me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Viéndola ahí con su cabello disperso por toda mi almohada y alrededor de su rostro como una aureola, sonriéndome y sus hermosos ojos brillando, casi muero. Su belleza me sofocó y me aturdió.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo.

-Cállate, sabelotodo-hizo una mueca, me reí y al bese de nuevo.

-Oye-dijo cuando nos separamos-¿le dijiste a tus padres sobre lo que te dijo el profesor? Sobre tus prácticas y el bufete de abogados?

-Oh, sí-le contesté-Esme gritó un poco

Bella suspiró.

-Amo a Esme, al parecer es muy genial

-Sí, bueno…es mi mamá. Es obvio que diga eso yo

-Como sea-jaló mi cabello solo para hacerme enojar, luego escuchamos como algo se cayó en la habitación de Emmett.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-me preguntó Bella

-Supongo…tal vez ahora estén peleando o hablando o tal vez solucionaron todo y están teniendo sexo de reconciliación.

-Ugh-arrugó la nariz-recuérdame vengarme. Esta noche fue insoportable

-Te ayudaré a vengarte

-Gracias

-¿Rosalie solo se puso gruñona por la lasaña en su despampanante melena?-ella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, dijo que hoy por la mañana discutieron sobre algo, no dijo que, y Emmett la llamó "zorra"-fruncí el ceño-bueno no le dijo así pero lo dio a entender y ella se lo pasó, por eso estaban bien en el aeropuerto, y después bueno…explotó o algo así.

-Emmett es muy idiota-le dije-no sabe que decirle a las chicas.

-Ahora lo entiendo-luego se quedó pensando-no debí haberte dicho esto. Chismeas como abuela-me reí-¿no le dirás a nadie, verdad?

-Demonios no, Swan. Relájate

-De acuerdo

-Un pajarito me dijo…-comenzó

-Tú y tus putos pajaritos-le dije mientras besaba su frente, ella soltó una risita-dime que te dijo tu pajarito

-Me dijo que me prestarías esos lindos libros de ahí ¿es cierto?

-Eh… ¿te refieres a las porno? Porque esos si son buenos libros

Me golpeó la nuca

-No hagas que me enoje

-De acuerdo. Toma todos los libros que quieras

-¡Oh Dios mío! Te quiero-pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me dio un abrazo, bueno fue un abrazo para ella, porque en realidad me sacó todo el aire y casi me mutila.

-Como sea. Yo también te quiero-bese su mejilla-voy a bañarme. Después de que Emmett me abrazo me siento un poco sucio-ella se rió y me dejo libre. Me puse de pie y tome su pie y la jale haciendo que su cabeza se golpeará con la orilla de mi maleta

-¡Eres un idiota, Cullen!-quiso patearme, pero salió más como una patada al viento

-No es para tanto. Tal vez así el oxígeno te llega al cerebro

-Sí, gracias. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual salgo contigo

Me reí fuerte porque ella era muy graciosa.

-Como sea-rezongué-¿quieres acompañarme en la ducha?

-Ugh, no

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hay mucha agua y tal vez me resbaló y me rompo la cabeza más de lo que la acabas de romper y muero. Además no me siento con ganas de sexo en la ducha-se sentó junto a mi maleta

-Eres una amargada-jalé su cabello-cuando quieras, me vengaré

-Sí, bueno, no lo harás hoy seguramente. Estás demasiado necesitado después de estas semanas de abstinencia-demonios, ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Tome las cosas de mi maleta.

-Estás equivocada-le di la espalda y me fui al baño porque si me miraba cuando decía eso seguramente se reiría por mi expresión.

Bella era muy mala, sabía que yo necesitaba sexo y aun así se negaba a hacerlo.

Me prometí a mí mismo vengarme pronto. Por obvias razones, no sería hoy.

**_BPOV_**

Después de que Edward se fuera a tomar su ducha feliz me tiré otra vez en su cama y comencé a perder el tiempo con mi teléfono, pero después Edward vino a mi mente.

Él ahí en el baño lleno de vapor, con agua sobre su cuerpo, y su espalda y sus lunares bellos y sus labios y sus dedos y esperándome.

No lo pude resistir, así que salte de la cama y fui hacia el baño, no sin antes tomar un par de condones del cajón de su buró.

Además, recordaba la charla que habíamos tenido en Starbucks y sobre él diciendo que nunca había hecho esas cosas y que me lo pidiera fue algo lindo. Me consideraba especial, como yo lo consideraba a él. Mi primer novio serio y real.

El maldito había dejado la puerta semiabierta seguramente para incitarme. Lo había conseguido. La puerta de su ducha estaba igual así que me desvestí en silencio deseando que no me escuchara y cuando estuve lista entre ahí. Él estaba terminando de quitarse el shampoo y tuve una grandiosa vista de su hermosa espalda musculosa llena de lunares y mojada y de su pecho y sus abdominales y ugh. Edward.

El vapor hizo que el cabello se me pegara al rostro y cuando él estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, acaricie suavemente su espalda y después subí mi mano a su hombro.

Abrió los ojos y me miró ahí, me comió con la mirada y me sonroje un poco. Luego me sonrió y me tomo de la muñeca acercándome más a él, aparto el cabello de mi rostro con su mano.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión o te sentiste obligada?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Fui seducida e influenciada por un par de puertas abiertas

Él se rió bajito.

-Funciono

-Ajá-lo bese suavemente y el enredó sus brazos en mi cintura.

Luego el mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Jamás hice esto-sonreí contra su cuello-así que si nos caemos solo nos reiremos y lo recordaremos luego

-De acuerdo-lo mordí y él se quejó.

Comenzó a besarme en el cuello y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Luego trazó un camino de besos hacia mis labios y me besó suavemente.

-Te amo-murmuró. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Yo también te amo-busqué sus labios y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Trazó con sus manos caricias en mi espalda y en mis costados, acaricie su espalda y jalonee el cabello de su nuca haciéndolo gemir un poco.

Tomó mis muñecas y me arrinconó en la pared, temí encontrarme con el azulejo frío pero todo lo que pude sentir fue el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo contra el mío, llevó mis brazos hacia arriba y los sujeto ahí con una mano mientras acariciaba con la otra mi costados y cuando toco el borde de mi pecho gemí un poco, pude sentir su dureza contra mi pierna. Su mano derecha acaricio mi pecho y bajo hasta mi abdomen, pude predecir qué era lo que trataba hacer y eso hizo que me juntará más hacia él, Edward soltó un gruñido.

Delineó con sus dedos mi entrada y jadee precipitadamente, liberó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, luego liberó mis manos y pude enroscarlas en su espalda y comencé a acariciarlo y a abrazarlo más cerca. Sus besos me estaban quemando al igual que sus dedos.

Introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos y me apreté más hacia él, gemí en su oído y escuche como el gemía también contra mi cuello.

-Eres tan estrecha…y húmeda-jadeó

-Estamos en la ducha-intente ser graciosa y él soltó una risita.

-Cállate-me reí pero el sonido se mezcló con un gemido cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear dentro de mí, su pulgar trazó círculos en ese punto sensible y envolví una pierna alrededor de su cintura, la sujetó con su mano libre sin dejar de bombear.

-Ed…Edward

-¡Vamos, nena!-gruñó en mi oído. Había alcanzado un punto sin regreso.

-Estoy lista…para

-Hazlo. Córrete-mordisqueó mi lóbulo y luego lo beso suavemente.

Gemí y lo abracé fuertemente cuando el hormigueo se acrecentó por todo mi cuerpo. Me sostuvo fuertemente también y posó su frente junto a la mía. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron y me beso suavemente.

-Dios, te quiero-le dije cuando liberó mis labios y sonrió contra mi mejilla.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo hago-besó mi mejilla.

Alcé mi mano y tome un empaque plateado de donde los había puesto en la repisa y lo puse frente a sus ojos, él sonrió y lo tomó.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Se alejó un poco y aproveche para meter mi cabeza en el chorro de agua

-Esta agua está deliciosa

-¿Verdad que sí?-se rió bajito

Abrí los ojos y lo vi, mordí mi labio inferior un poco y lo libere lentamente anonadada por lo perfecto que era. Me relamí los labios y el gruñó un poco.

-Ven aquí, mocosa-me jaló y solté una risa cuando me estampe contra su pecho. Lo besé y me sujetó las piernas cuando las pase por su cintura, me colocó contra la pared y sin dejar de besarme, se introdujo lentamente en mí. Ambos jadeamos.

-No te muevas-susurré en su oído gimiendo por la sensación, él enterró sus dedos contra mi piel sofocando un gruñido-bueno, hazlo ya-afloje mi agarre contra él y comenzó a embestirme lentamente tomando intensidad después.

Enterré mis talones en su cadera para instarle que fuera más rápido y más profundo.

-Hazlo más rápido-jadeé

-Me alegra que lo pidieras-dijo contra mi cuello. Comencé a jadear y el agua en nuestro cuerpo hizo que todo fuera más fácil.

-Vamos…Bella-me instó, seguramente estaba aguantándose por mí, así que subí un poco más mis piernas y el contacto con mi clítoris envió hormigueos por mi cuerpo.

-Creo que ya…me…-no pude terminar por la falta de aire y el gimió un poco, embistió contra mí unas cuantas veces más y enterré mis uñas en sus hombros, el gemido que escapó de sus labios fue amortiguado en mi cuello. Toneladas de placer fueron enviadas a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y él se quedó quieto un poco respirando entrecortadamente contra mi cuello, así que acaricie su cabello y después de unos segundos alzó su cabeza y me miró, se relamió los labios y me sonrió.

-Lo siento…-murmuré y mire hacia abajo, su sonrisa se borró

-¿De qué estás hablando?-desenredé mis piernas de su cintura y el me soltó.

-¿No lo disfrutaste, verdad? Te estuviste conteniendo sólo porque yo…

-No, no, no-negó rápidamente con la cabeza-no digas nada, sólo…fue maravilloso, nena. Fue perfecto, no hiciste nada malo…de hecho estuviste bastante bien-me sonrió burlonamente y me reí.

-De acuerdo-él sonrió-te amo

-Te amo-besó mi frente y nos metió al agua completamente.

-¿Dónde está tu shampoo?

Mire alrededor.

-Ehh…no lo sé. Tal vez está lejos…muy lejos

Él frunció los labios

-No saldré a buscar esa cosa, así que usare este-tomó su Súper Shampoo de Machos y lo frotó en sus manos. ¿Esto es malo?-empezó a embadurnar mi cabello-si este shampoo de mierda arruina tu cabello me matas. Tu pelo es demasiado hermoso

Me reí

-No lo sé…le preguntaré a Rosalie.

Nos tardamos un poco más en la ducha porque Edward logró convencerme de dejarnos unas lindas marcas.

Luego me distraje un poco al verlo vestirse en la habitación y Jasper gritó a través de la puerta.

-¡Espero que no estén cogiendo justo ahora amigos, las bebidas están listas!

-Cállate-Edward le gritó de vuelta y logré escuchar como Alice decía "asqueroso" con su voz chillona.

Salimos de la habitación después de que besé un poco a Edward porque en realidad era hermoso y no podía tener suficiente de él.

Nunca podría.

Alice estaba leyendo una caja de un juego de mesa y Jasper estaba poniendo sus maravillosos tragos en la mesa de centro.

-Linda ropa, Jelly-Bells-el idiota sarcástico de Jasper se burló de mis pijamas de ositos

Eran calientitas y además me gustaban los osos.

-¡Aww, mira esos zapatos!-Edward lo golpeó en la nuca cuando hizo ese grandioso comentario de mis pantuflas de reno.

Luego, él se quejó y se fue a la cocina con Alice para traer más tragos.

-A veces me preguntó cómo Alice puede coger con Jasper y poner cara seria-solté una carcajada cuando Edward lo dijo.

-Pero Jasper no es tan raro ¿o sí? Tal vez ellos estén diciendo lo mismo de mí y mis pantuflas-moví mis pies y las orejas de los renos saltaron. Edward se rió entre dientes.

-Aún no conoces del todo a Jasper. Y tú eres perfecta, así te quiero yo-tomó mi pie y lo puso en su regazo-…con todo y tus zapatotes graciosos-tocó la nariz de Rodolfo.

Me reí y lo bese en la mejilla.

Jasper y Alice volvieron.

-¡Oh, les mostraré lo que conseguí en Texas!-Jasper dijo y corrió a su habitación.

-Tal vez saque de ahí un caballo-Edward dijo con acento vaquero, Alice y yo nos reímos.

-¡Miren, hicimos bebidas especiales!-Alice tomó una verde-esta es tuya-se la dio a Edward, el hizo una mueca y la olfateó.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? Parece vómito

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Es kiwi y pepino y cosas verdes, tonto

-¿Y porque verde?-preguntó

-Ugh, Edward. Es el color de tus ojos-lo golpeé en la nuca

-¡Exactamente!-Alice sonrió-¡Dame esos cinco!-choqué mi mano con la de ella

-Esto es estúpido-el llorón de Edward rodó los ojos

-Solo cállate y bebe-Alice le dijo-esta es tuya, Bells-me dio una bebida rosa-es fresa y cereza y sandía

-Gracias… ¿Por qué es rosa?

Alice se encogió de hombros

-Era el único color que quedaba

-Jódete, Alice-Edward y ella se rieron

-¡Podemos nombrarlas!-Edward musitó un "Jesús" y Alice lo miró feo-la mía se llama Calzando unas Burberry-movió su pequeño pie mostrando la bota y Edward negó con la cabeza-por ejemplo, la de Edward se llamaría Jodiendo la Diversión Desde Temprano

Me reí y Edward le dio un pisotón a las flamantes botas de Alice, ella se quejó y luego Jasper apareció.

-¡Miren! Una réplica de mi cabeza-la puso en la mesa de centro y la miramos sin ninguna expresión.

-Tengo suficiente con ver tu rostro todos los días, no quiero ver doble-Edward murmuró y Jasper hizo "ugh"

-¡Eso es grandioso, bebé!-Alice abrazó a Jasper y comenzaron a hablar de su cabeza.

-Ahora te entiendo con lo de Alice poniendo cara seria-le dije a Edward en el oído

-¿Verdad que sí?-pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros-¿Cómo se llamara tu bebida?

-No lo sé-me encogí de hombros-ayúdame

-Uhm…-frunció los labios pensativos-podemos llamarle…-acercó sus labios a mi oído y dijo con voz ronca-Húmeda en la Ducha-luego mordisqueó mi lóbulo.

Me estremecí.

-Eres insaciable-murmure bajito, sentía la cara colorada. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Deberías ver tu rostro justo ahora, toda tímida; pero si supieran como eres allá-señaló con su pulgar el pasillo y mi sonrojo aumentó-ugh, te amo demasiado-me abrazó contra su pecho y envolví mi brazo libre en su cuerpo.

-Yo también. Eres grandioso-luego lo besé.

-Hey chicos-Emmett saludó desde la puerta de la sala y tuvimos que separarnos, no había ni rastro de Rosalie.

-Hola idiota-Jasper lo saludó con la mano

-Vayamos a buscar la bebida de Emmett, bebé-Alice tomó de la mano a Jasper y fueron a la cocina

-No creo que necesite ayuda para encontrar la bebida-dije

-Solo quieren besuquearse-Edward le dio un trago a su Jodiendo la Diversión Desde Temprano.

Emmett se sentó en el sillón y frunció el ceño.

-Hicieron bebidas para todos-le aclaré y asintió, luego vio la cabeza de Jasper en la mesa.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

-Eso, mi querido amigo, es Jasper-le dijo Edward

-Ugh, tengo suficiente con un Jasper-murmuró y me reí mordisqueando mi pajilla.

-Te lo dije-Edward me miró y asentí.

Emmett suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-¿Eh, estás bien?-Edward le preguntó

-Eh…sí-dijo dubitativo

-¿Qué paso?-susurró él.

-Al parecer dije algo malo…antes y…la chica se enojó y lloró un poco

-Jesús, Emmett. Llevan tres semanas y van como tres o dos peleas…tienen que controlarse, amigo

-Lo sé, viejo pero…ella es muy delicada y…exagera todo. Sin ofender, Bella-Emmett se disculpó de inmediato

-No, está bien. Rosalie es así pero creo que por esa misma razón debes cuidar lo que dices y haces

-Sí…darle la razón me ha funcionado

-No se trata de eso, Emmett-Edward le dijo-debes respetar sus ideas pero ella también debe respetar las tuyas y cuida esa bocota-le lanzó un cacahuate, que Alice había puesto en un tazón, al rostro.

-De acuerdo-se pasó una mano por el cabello-¿Cómo es que ustedes están tan bien, carajo?

Edward se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, ella no es tan difícil y cuido mi boca…algunas veces-me reí bajito.

-Pero tenemos un asunto pendiente, solo buscamos el momento-le dije recordándole a Edward que no olvidaba la discusión que se venía.

-Exactamente-Edward bebió otra vez de su trago, Alice y Jasper volvieron con la bebida de Emmett.

-Jasper tienes un poco de labial por todo tu rostro-Edward se burló de él y Emmett se rió bajito.

-Iré a ver a Rose-le susurré a Edward y el asintió dejándome libre de sus brazos.

-Lindas pantuflas, Bells-Emmett me guiñó el ojo y pellizque su mejilla al pasar. Se quejó un poco.

Fui a la habitación de Emmett y entré al ver que la puerta estaba semiabierta.

-¿Rose?-la llamé

-Aquí-murmuró desde el baño

Fui hacía ahí y la mire secar sus lágrimas.

-Hey Rose, tienes que decirme lo que pasó para poder ayudarte

-No puedo, Bella-se lamentó-pienso que esto no es para mí-fruncí el ceño-simplemente no sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar y pienso que él es mucho para mí porque es genial y perfecto.

-Tu sabes que hacer-trate de convencerla-nadie es experto en esto, Rosalie. Solo no te rindas, es demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Lo quieres por lo que dijiste, simplemente deja que vea tus sentimientos, y acepta que estás enamorada

-Pero… ¿cómo?-hipó

-Pues dile cuánto lo quieres y lo que significa para ti, no saques una pelea por cualquier cosa y dale todo de ti

-¡Pero eso es arriesgarse!-pataleó

-La vida no es nada sin riesgos, todas las personas nos arriesgamos siempre

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que tú y Edward están bien siempre?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No compares tu relación con las otras, y además, tenemos un problema justo ahora pero estamos esperando el momento. No queremos arruinar este día que recién nos vemos de nuevo ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué problema es?-terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Sólo lo sabe él, nadie más. El chico con el que estaba en la fiesta en PA me besó al final-ahogó un grito-por eso les pregunte esa noche, así que lo llamé y le conté pero tenemos que hablar sobre eso…no fue fácil, Rosalie. Y no fue fácil porque lo quiero y lo quiero junto a mí y estoy dispuesta a darle todo de mí porque él me da todo de él. Simplemente somos honestos y nos tenemos confianza.

-Emmett y yo somos honestos y confiamos en nosotros

-Y eso es estupendo…solo a la próxima no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Entonces, te cuento después, escuche que las bebidas están listas-sonrió

-¡Así es, vamos!

-Tengo que retocar mi maquillaje-rodé los ojos

-Pues hazlo rápido

-Ajá-entonces comenzó a hacer esa cosa-¿verdad que las chicas somos fuertes? Después de llorar estoy hecha una reina-se lanzó un beso por el espejo y la golpee en la cabeza

-Andando-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un beso en la mejilla

-Aww, te deje una marca ¡No te la quites! Te ves preciosa-me di la vuelta y me dio una nalgada

-¡Agh! No toques…solo Edward puede hacerlo-bromeé

-¡Asqueroso!-fingió que vomitaba-por cierto, linda ropa y calzado-picoteó el gran oso de mi suéter verde.

-Ugh.

-¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!-Edward gritó desde la sala y Rosalie me empujó haciendo que tropezara

-¡Idiota!-me puso de pie rápidamente y entramos a la sala riéndonos.

Emmett estaba intentando beber algo a través de la cabeza plástica de Jasper.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-Rosalie preguntó

-Es Jasper en plástico, Rubia-Edward le pasó su bebida amarilla y se rió bajito, la tomó sin preguntar nada.

-¡Emmett te vas a ahogar!-Alice se rió mientras seguía grabando

-Esta cosa tiene unos agujeros muy buenos-dijo Emmett cubriendo la boca de Jasper Plástico.

-¡Deja de violarme!-Jasper se enterró en su asiento y nos reímos.

-Todo está bien esta noche-le dije a Rosalie al oído. Ella me sonrió y asintió, luego se fue a sentar junto a Jasper.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó bajito Edward.

-Hay que atar algunos cabos sueltos-el asintió

-Tengo que hablar con ese idiota-señaló a Emmett

Después de que Emmett se aburrió de beber a través de Jasper comenzamos a jugar Basta.

-De acuerdo… ¿País con M?-preguntó Alice

-Yo tengo Miami-dijo Jasper, Edward se golpeó en la frente y Emmett se rió fuertemente.

-¡Eso no es un país, estúpido!-pensé que Emmett moriría por la falta de oxígeno por estar riendo.

-¡Entonces di el tuyo, inteligente!-Jasper graznó tomando enojado un trago de ron.

-México… ¿lo conoces? Está justo debajo del país en donde vives-Emmett le mostró sus respuestas desesperadamente.

-¡Esto no sirve para nada!-Rosalie se cruzó de brazos-sus ebrios cerebros no pueden procesar nada, juguemos a otra cosa-arrojó su libreta con las respuestas.

-De acuerdo-Edward se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza-ehh…no, no se me ocurre nada. Por lo pronto, Bella y yo jugaremos a la Guerra de Besos ¿verdad?

-Seguro-le conteste y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo, los otros fingieron vomitar.

Después de un rato besuqueándome con Edward, ellos decidieron jugar con el karaoke. De ninguna manera yo iba a hacer eso.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación ¡AHORA!-Edward me dijo al oído

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero estar dentro de ti-jodido Edward y su hermosa boca sucia. Me removí en mi asiento.

-Espera un poco

-Ugh-se quejó-de todas formas no es como si fueras a cantar, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no

Después de que Emmett terminó de hacer sus payasadas en el micrófono, Edward me dejó ahí tirada y se fue con él y Jasper y comenzaron a platicar.

Me acosté en el sofá mientras bebía y Alice trenzaba mi cabello, Rosalie estaba trenzando el suyo propio.

-¿El cabello de chico maltrata mi cabello?

-No creo ¿Por qué?-preguntó Rosalie

-Olvide mi shampoo afuera y Edward me dio del suyo

-¿Quieres decir que…-Alice meneó las cejas

-Ajá-asentí y Rosalie me sacudió

-¡Tienes que contarnos!

-Ja, no lo creo

-¡Vamos, Bella!

-Después-dije bajito-él viene hacia aquí

-Ugh-se quejaron y Alice me jaló el cabello

-Perra-la empuje de los hombros pero no logre tirarla, ella era demasiado fuerte para ser tan enana.

Edward me arqueó una ceja y me puse de pie, luego me termine de un trago mi vodka y tomé su mano.

-Que asco-Rosalie se quejó-no hagan mucho ruido

-Solo diré que me vengaré un poco-le dije mientras salíamos de la sala.

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación y me dejo pasar, luego echo el seguro y me acorraló contra la puerta y me besó apasionadamente.

-¿Todo bien esta noche?-preguntó bajito contra mis labios.

-Sí, estás aquí. Eso es lo que la hace diferente.

-Sí, estamos juntos-volvió a unir nuestros labios y enredó mis piernas en su cintura, me llevó hasta la cama y se cernió sobre mí, luego me quito las pantuflas.

-Lindo calzado-me sonrió torcidamente, me reí y lo jale para besarlo de nuevo.

Edward estaba aquí y estábamos juntos. Esta noche sería muy diferente a las de las últimas dos semanas. No podía pedir nada más.

**Hola, bebés(: ¿les gustó? Me dicen que les pareció en los reviews, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus follows y favs, si aún no están en el grupo el link está en mi perfil. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto porque está próxima semana tengo evaluaciones y está pasada, se descompuso la compu y casi muero pero sobreviví y pude terminar el cap! El capítulo pasado se me paso mencionar lo de los libros de Edward pero ambos tratan sobre la liberación sexual de las mujeres en la antigüedad y como eran medio zorras, lo gracioso de esto es que un chico no acostumbra leer ese tipo de libros, como sea. Nos leemos en el próximo, dejen reviews todas! Amo leerlas y contestarles.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, el grito de Alice nos despertó a Edward y a mí.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!-gritó a través de la puerta y golpeó repetidamente.

-¡Cállate!-mascullé

-¡Ignorare ese feo comentario, despierteeeeen, el desayuno está listo!

-No quiero despertar con un grito de Alice jamás en mi vida-Edward murmuró con voz pastosa.

Me reí bajito y me senté en la cama para ponerme mis zapatos. Luego me puse de pie y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa desde su lugar en la cama.

-Nosotras tenemos que hacerlo seguido…Andando-golpee su abdomen y soltó un quejido sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tu cabello es como una película de terror, pero me gusta-idiota.

-Sí, bueno, la belleza matutina-fui hacia el baño-lo siento-escuche su risa a través de la puerta.

Después de que hice pipí, lave mi cara y comencé a cepillarme los dientes cuando Edward Llorón golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quieres darte prisa? Necesito usar el baño

Abrí la puerta, le rodé los ojos y me hizo a un lado.

-¡Edward no hagas eso!-dije cuando me enjuagué la boca-sabes que odio que hagas pipí conmigo aquí y sigues haciéndolo

-Tú eres la culpable por tardarte demasiado

-Ni siquiera tarde demasiado-comencé a cepillar mi cabello

-Claro que sí

-No, tú eres el que…

-Shh-me interrumpió-necesito concentrarme aquí

-¡Ugh!-lo golpee en la espalda y salí de ahí azotando la puerta.

Después de que termine con mi cabello arroje mi cepillo a mi bolso y mire la cama sin ánimos de hacerla. Luego él salió del baño.

-¿Tenemos que cambiar las mantas?-le pregunté

-No, tendremos sexo esta noche otra vez. Mañana las cambiamos-me reí y lo bese en la mejilla.

-No tengo ropa

-¿Y? Usa algo mío

-Pero…-comencé y se pasó una mano por el cabello

-¿No empezarás a ser una llorona vanidosa, verdad? Porque recuerdo que justamente ayer le dije a Emmett que tu no eras tan difícil y no quiero quedar como un idiota

-Eres un idiota

-Como sea-me pellizcó el trasero y golpee su cabeza

-De todas formas, tengo que ir a mi apartamento.

-Después-le restó importancia con un gesto de mano y salimos de la habitación. Rosalie salía de la habitación de Emmett y cuando vio a Edward hizo mala cara.

-Ugh

-Sí, lo mismo digo Rubia-masculló-nada mejor que ver tu rostro por las mañanas-dijo sarcásticamente y Rosalie le mostró el dedo.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Alice le estaba sirviendo a Emmett en un plato.

-¡Hola!-chilló y Rosalie hizo una mueca

-Buenos días, amigos míos-Emmett nos saludó y golpeó a Edward en la cara con un panqueque.

-Estúpido-Edward lo golpeó en un riñón y Emmett se rió, pero después se frotó la espalda.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-le pregunté a Alice y él apareció por la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, Bells-sonrió

-¿Qué mierda estás usando?-Emmett le preguntó. Jasper vestía una bata rosa pastel y unas sandalias.

-Es una bata, pendejo. ¿Qué piensas que es? ¿Una carpa?-Rosalie se rió mientras se servía en su plato y Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé que es una bata, idiota! Pero ¿Por qué la usas?

-Oh, es mi pijama-Edward musitó un "Jesucristo", me reí y tomé su plato para servir comida ahí-es térmica y de material suave-acarició su pecho-es perfecta para climas fríos

-Eso es algo que un chico no diría-dije mientras dejaba el plato de Edward frente a él, me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

-Como sea, Jelly Bells. Te regalaré una, porque al parecer el zopenco de tu novio no puede hacerlo-luego Jasper dejo su cabeza plástica junto a Edward. Edward dejo de masticar y la miró sin ninguna expresión.

-No comeré con esa cosa aquí, junto a mí. Es perturbador-se quejó

-Deja. De. Ser. Una. Perrita. Llorona-Jasper le dijo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla. Edward alejó su mano de un golpe.

Sutilmente movió su plato y le dio la espalda a esa cosa. Me reí y me sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo tu problema-murmuré

-Te dije que no lo conocías

-Siéntate, bebé-Alice palmeó un taburete junto a ella.

-¿No se aburren de decirse "bebé" todo el tiempo?-Rosalie preguntó mientras ponía miel en sus panqueques.

-No, mi Ali a veces me dice "cuchurrumín"

Emmett comenzó a reírse fuertemente que temí que se caería de su asiento, su risa era contagiosa así que todos empezamos a reírnos, a excepción de Alice y Jasper, por supuesto. Entonces, Emmett comenzó a llorar y se puso un poco morado.

Después de algunos minutos se tranquilizó.

-Eso fue muy grosero-Jasper masculló.

-Cállate, amigo-Edward dijo entre risas.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!-Rosalie me golpeó el brazo-¡¿Se dan cuenta que van a cumplir un mes?!

-¡Siii!-sonreí contenta

-¿Ah sí?-Edward murmuró y lo miré feo, todos se rieron y luego él me sonrió.

-¿A dónde la llevaras?-preguntó Alice

-No sé-Edward se encogió de hombros-lo buscaré en Google

Edward era afortunado por tenerme, tomaba bien sus estúpidas bromas. Si estuviera con Rosalie, seguramente ella hubiera terminado con él…como a la media hora.

-Eres taaan romántico, Cullen-mascullé y clave con más fuerza de la necesaria un trozo de panqueque, se rieron y comenzaron a planear una salida a no sé donde. No estaba prestando atención, la idea de mi primer aniversario con Edward me tenía emocionada y nerviosa como la chingada. Jamás había tenido un aniversario de un mes. Un maravilloso y único e irreemplazable mes.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Rosalie, Alice y yo comenzamos a limpiar mientras ellos iban a algún lugar.

-Bella tienes que averiguar a donde te llevará, así podremos vestirte y ponerte linda para que él quiera follarte-Rosalie golpeó con su puño la encimera

-¿Y si no es lujoso?

-Pues lo golpeas. Tenemos que comprarte un vestido-dijo Alice

-Paso-negué con la cabeza

-No seas aburrida, eso lo veremos después. Tienes que contarnos lo de la ducha-Rosalie susurró

-No les contaré aquí-murmuré-en casa

-Ugh, de acuerdo-Alice me lanzó agua a la cara y le jale su cabello

-Maldita pelona-me quejé y Rosalie comenzó a reírse.

Luego salí de la cocina, los chicos no estaban en la sala, así que fui a la habitación de Edward y tomé un baño.

Cuando salí, Edward estaba tirado en su cama jugando con su celular.

-Hey-le dije-¿A dónde te fuiste antes?

-Tuve que hacer algunos negocios-se sentó en la cama y me miró.

-De acuerdo, mentiroso-me senté en la cama y comencé a desenredar mi cabello. Me quitó el cepillo y comenzó a hacerlo él.

-No vayas a creer que no recordé nuestro aniversario, eh-dijo

-Está bien, intuí que bromeabas

-Sí lo hacía-termino de cepillar mi cabello en silencio y me besó en la frente.

-Tomaré una ducha y después vamos a tu apartamento. Tenemos que hablar

-Sí, lo sé

Mientras él se duchaba, me vestí y quise maquillarme, así que lo hice. Puse todas mis cosas en mi bolso y lo miré mientras se vestía, me puse los audífonos y comencé a tararear bajito. Me sonrió y me besó en los labios cuando terminó.

-De acuerdo, andando-metió su celular y su billetera a su pantalón y salimos de su habitación.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre la escuela en el camino y él estaba tan emocionado mientras hablaba de sus prácticas y del bufete que solo sonreí y quise besarlo y abrazarlo.

Él llevó mi bolso y no soltó mi mano en el camino, nos encontramos con una zorra rubia que iba en el elevador con nosotros y no le quito los ojos de encima a mi chico y quería follárselo con la mirada, así que la vi feo y casi le gruñí, pero el elevador se abrió y me alegre de no tener que ir a la cárcel por asesinarla.

-Eres tan celosa, nena-Edward dijo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento

-Ella era una zorra ¿viste cómo te veía? Y claro a ti te encanta-mascullé, él se rió y me siguió hasta mi habitación.

-Extraño mi cama, no he dormido aquí desde una semana antes de irme a Forks…recuérdame dormir más seguido aquí

-Mañana dormiremos aquí, tal vez ellos se queden allá y nosotros podremos tener sexo en cada superficie plana del apartamento-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama

-¡Eso suena genial!-alcé el pulgar mientras buscaba ropa en mi armario. Él se rió entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, termine con esto-deje el bolso en la cama cuando termine de empacar, cuide que Edward no viera el conjunto de encaje que había puesto ahí para esta noche.

-Terminemos con esta mierda de una vez porque no ha dejado mi mente en un buen rato-se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Me senté frente a él y apoye mi rostro en mis manos, esperando que él hablara.

En verdad debería dejar de ser tan zorra para evitar estas pláticas en el futuro, ya no me iba a juntar con Rosalie y Alice, tal vez me iría con Nessie, al parecer no había discutido con Jacob por mucho _mucho_ tiempo.

-De acuerdo, yo entendí esto…-Edward tomó aire y yo ya me estaba cagando en los pantalones-tus mocosas y tu fueron solas a la fiesta-asentí con un "mmhm" y me reí sin hacer ruido-y cuando llegaron ahí Rosalie se fue con un tipo y te quedaste con Alice, luego un cabrón te miró y Alice te dijo que lo mirarás y tú lo hiciste y le sonreíste y se acercó y Alice se fue ¿con Rosalie? Y empezaste a hablar con el cabrón-asentí-ahora… ¿Por qué diablos le sonreíste?-Edward se estaba poniendo gruñón pero estaba controlándose, lo podía ver, su voz sonó pastosa.

-Ehh…puedo ver que ya te estás enojando así que hablaré lo más rápido que pueda antes de que me lances algo a la cabeza, de todas formas no es como si fuera más lindo que tú y comencé a pensar en ti y deberías saber que siempre haces que cosas raras se sientan dentro de mí porque eres tan perfecto y te quiero pero él no era nada como tú, solo lo estaba comparando-Jesús, no sabía si había dicho algo en toda esa diarrea verbal, pero por suerte Edward era inteligente y sabría interpretar lo que quería decir.

-Primero no te voy a lanzar nada a la cabeza y segundo ya sé que soy perfecto-jodido Edward-bueno voy a seguir-asentí-entonces comenzaste a compararlo conmigo, aun no entiendo porque, soy el mejor de todos-se encogió de hombros y rodé los ojos-y este cabrón te invito a bailar y comenzaron a beber junto con los otros y al final te besó ¿sí?

-Sí

-¿Qué hiciste para que te besara?-me miró intensamente a los ojos

-Nada-arqueó una ceja-lo juro, ni siquiera mostré interés en él…el único interés que puse fue que en verdad lo estaba escuchando-el suspiró y yo me sentí como la mierda.

-Bella dime la verdad-rogó

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Después de un rato comencé a sentirme culpable porque estaba hablando con él, estando contigo pero luego pensé que no estaba haciendo nada malo

-No, no estabas haciendo nada malo. No te prohibiré que hables con chicos pero a veces creo que siempre estás hablando con chicos.

Era un hecho, debía dejar de ser tan zorra. Sería mi propósito de año.

-Te entiendo…-murmuré-pero eso significa que no confías en mí y en verdad deberías hacerlo porque no quiero a nadie más y yo confió en ti, aun cuando le ves el culo a todas las chicas.

Toma esa y chúpala, Cullen.

-¡Sí confío en ti!-chilló-¡Y yo no le veo el culo a todas las chicas!-se puso de pie

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres que te recuerde a la chica de la zapatería?-me puse también de pie

-Dije "a todas"-murmuró

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo golpee en el pecho

-¿Cómo es que esta conversación/pelea/lo que sea se volcó en mí? Estábamos hablando de ti

-¡TU iniciaste esto!-claro que no, yo lo había hecho.

-¡NO es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Como sea-Ja-deberías abandonar tu hábito de ver a chicos

El hecho de que Edward me restregará en la cara a cada momento que era una zorra me incitaba a cumplir mi propósito.

-¡Ok!-chille-Dejare de ser tan zorra, si es lo que te molesta pero tú también deberías dejar de ser tan puto. Se llama compromiso.

-Yo jamás dije que eras una…eso y yo no soy un puto-solté una carcajada sarcástica-como sea…tu dejarás de ver chicos y yo dejare de ver los culos de las chicas-cabrón.

-¡Lo admites!

-¡Al menos yo si admito lo que hago!

-¡Cállate!-no sabía que otra cosa decirle, ya se me habían acabado los comentarios inteligentes con psicología inversa aplicada-¡Yo ya admití lo que hice y…no me iré de aquí porque esta es mi casa pero tampoco te vas a ir tu porque tenemos que regresar a tu apartamento, así que vete a la sala, no te quiero ver!-me crucé de brazos y giré mi cabeza para ver a otro lado que no fuera él.

-Como sea-murmuró y se fue.

Me deje caer en la cama con un gemido de frustración y me cubrí la cara con un cojín.

Puta madre. Lo último que quería hacer a un día del regreso de Edward y a unos cuantos días de nuestro aniversario era discutir pero Edward era tan voluble y yo era tan zorra. Ese era mi castigo.

Gemí, recordé a ese tipo besándome, y yo diciéndole a Edward por teléfono, volví a gemir y creo que hasta llore un poco.

Dios, era tan patética…y tan zorra.

Me quede un rato con los ojos cerrados con el cojín en mi rostro pensando en cómo arreglar esto. Estaba considerando ir y arrastrarme patéticamente hasta Edward y rogar por su perdón o dejar que el viniera aquí y que hiciera lo mismo.

Así que mientras decidía, mire la hora en mi reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos ¿Cuánto era el tiempo de espacio después de una discusión de este tipo? Porque en verdad ya me estaba aburriendo y lo único que quería era besarlo.

Luego, fui hacia mi escritorio y abrí mi cajón y busqué la lista de mis propósitos que estaba escondida y tomé un bolígrafo y le quite la tapa con los dientes y escribí "Dejar de ser una zorra".

Mientras la estaba escondiendo de vuelta, la puerta se abrió y cerré el cajón de golpe.

-Hey, Bella…-Edward dijo bajito y se acercó lentamente a mí, tal vez no quería tentar a la suerte y obtener un ojo morado.

Me giré y le sonreí débilmente.

-Lo siento

**XXXXXX**

Mientras terminaba de vestirme para salir con Edward se escucharon unos gritos desde la sala y salí de mi habitación porque de ninguna manera me iba a perder el resultado de los Seahawks contra los Steelers.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte rápidamente y Edward entro pisándome los talones.

-Fallaron-Emmett gimió y enterró su rostro en el cojín, Rosalie le acarició la espalda.

-¡Oh, carajo!-Edward se quejó, volvieron a prestar atención al televisor y él me miró, luego se acercó y me abrazó-estás muy bonita-me besó en los labios y le devolví el beso.

-La reservación es en…media hora-tuvimos que separarnos y me di cuenta que Rosalie había fingido ver un reloj en su muñeca.

Después de un rato, Rosalie y Alice entraron a mi habitación y comenzaron a mirarme como si tuviera un letrero que dijera _"mírame"_ pegado en la frente.

-¿Qué?-pregunte fastidiada

-Estás perfecta-Alice aplaudió

-Realmente estoy muy feliz porque ya puedes arreglarte tu sola-Rosalie fingió llorar y se abanicó con la mano-¡Cuanta nostalgia!

-Ja, ja, que graciosa-comencé a recoger las cosas que había dejado tiradas.

-¡Bella apresúrate!-Edward gritó desde la sala

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Ya, lárgate, nosotras limpiamos tu desastre!-Rosalie me besó en la mejilla y Alice me abrazó

-Buena suerte

-¡Felicidades, Bella!-dijo Rosalie-aguantaste un mes triunfante sin matar a Edward…ya vete-me dio un golpe en el trasero y salte un poco.

-Idiota y gracias, Alice-recalqué su nombre y abrí la puerta

-¡Malagradecida!-Rosalie gritó y me reí. Edward vino por el pasillo y me tomó la mano.

-¿Lista?

-Sí, andando

-Estás hermosa-besó mi frente y sonreí

-Y tú estás endemoniadamente sexy-apreté su trasero y soltó una risita.

En el camino al restaurante, Edward cantó un poco y creo que moje un poco mis bragas. El idiota era perfecto en todo y podía hacerlo todo, no debió sorprenderme que cantara.

El anfitrión nos llevó a nuestra mesa y mientras esperábamos la comida comí un poco de pan.

-Estoy hambrienta-me deje caer sin elegancia alguna en la mesa, Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Yo también, Emmett arrasó con toda la comida

Me reí bajito.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho? Porque ya casi se acaba el pan

-Espero que no, aunque sería mejor que dijeras "ya casi me acabo el pan"

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

-Claro que sí-se llevó mi dedo a su boca y lo mordió.

-En verdad creo que estoy engordando-miré mi estómago-y me preocupa, ya viene el calor y usare bikinis en mi apartamento.

-Eso es grandioso, nena-besó mis nudillos-pero no estás gorda...-sonreí-creo-dijo bajito y lo golpee ligeramente en la pierna.

-Su comida-el mesero llegó y puso el plato frente a mí. Gracias a Dios.

Mientras comíamos, estaba un poco aburrida. No es que Edward y su plática de leyes me aburrieran, amaba escucharlo hablar sobre eso pero la gente que estaba aquí era muy aburrida y no estaba pasando nada interesante, así que decidí jugar un poco con Edward.

Cuando terminó de hablar de sus clases, tome mi oportunidad.

-¿Vamos a ordenar postre?-me descalcé mi pie derecho y lo puse en su rodilla.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Como quieras, de todas formas traje dinero extra porque tú, gorda, no puedes vivir sin postre

Me reí.

-Simplemente se lo que quiero y en este momento…-subí lentamente mi pie y me miró a través de sus pestañas ¡Dios, esa mirada! Casi salte y gemí un poco-se que postre quiero-comencé a mover mi pie lentamente en círculos en su entrepierna y el gruñó un poco.

-Bella…-dijo con voz ronca y amenazadora

-¿Qué pasa?-abrí mucho los ojos fingiendo ser inocente y oculté una sonrisa.

-Sabes exactamente qué es lo que…

El mesero llegó y lo interrumpió.

-¿El postre?

En ningún momento deje de mover mi pie y Edward estaba un poco atragantado.

-Ehh, sí, seguro-su voz sonó ahogada y el mesero frunció el ceño.

-¿Todo va bien?-miró alternadamente entre Edward y yo.

-Perfectamente, gracias-le sonreí y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Edward aferrándose del borde de la mesa.

Mientras ordenaba mi postre, mis movimientos no cesaron y Edward estaba tomando vino frenéticamente.

Cuando el mesero se fue, Edward tomo mi pie con su mano y lo detuvo.

-Suficiente-su voz era pastosa y ahogada

-Eres un débil-moví mi pie pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte

-Cuando sea tu turno, veremos quién es el débil, muñeca

-¿Me estás apostando?

-Absolutamente no-me guiño el ojo y me removí en mi asiento.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, pensé pedirle a Edward que fuéramos a dar un paseo pero hacía frío y no quería morir de hipotermia.

Así que manejó hasta el estacionamiento y me emocioné porque hacía mucho tiempo que no íbamos ahí.

Edward comenzó a besarme y me reí contra sus labios porque este chico no perdía el tiempo.

Comenzamos a besarnos con más urgencia y pase encima de la palanca de velocidades y me senté en su regazo.

-Eres ágil, Swan

-Gracias-dije con la respiración entrecortada-también soy elástica-le dije al oído y mordí su cuello.

-Buen dato-besó mi cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi vestido y gruñó cuando recordó que llevaba medias. Me reí en su oído.

-Estás un poco impaciente ¿no?

-Solo muévete para poder bajar esta mierda-pellizcó mi pierna y me reí, pero sus dedos eran hábiles y logró bajar las medias con solo levantarme un poco.

-¿Ya te había dicho que me gustaban tus botas?

-Sí, al día siguiente que las compré, en esa zapatería en donde viste a esa perra

-Pshh…olvídalo

-Jamás

-Solo por este momento-metió uno de sus dedos bajo mis bragas y perdí la concentración.

-Como sea-jadee

-¿Ahora quién es el débil?-Hijo de su…

-Ugh, maldito-eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus dedos se hundieron más en mí.

Él soltó una risita. Embestí contra sus dedos y el soltó un gruñido, me froté contra él y pude sentir su dureza contra mi entrepierna. Edward era un bastardo sexy y perfecto.

-Oye, no tengo un condón-jadeó en mi oído mientras besaba su cuello. Lo mordí fuertemente y se quejó.

-Debiste de haber pensado en eso, pero más te vale que cuando vayamos a casa me lo hagas duro

-Ten por seguro que sí-y confirmó sus palabras con un embiste contra mí en donde el aire de mis pulmones se escapó y oleadas de placer se apoderaron de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Las ventanillas del Volvo estaban un poco empañadas y cuando logré recuperarme y Edward me ayudó a acomodar mi ropa, bajó un poco el vidrio dejando que una fría brisa entrará, cuando chocó contra mi sudada piel me refrescó y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente y sus dedos trazaron figuras irregulares en mi espalda.

-¿Edward?-murmuré

-¿Mmm?

-Antes me dijiste que jamás habías hecho estas cosas con nadie más y el otro día…en la ducha-me sonroje-¿era cierto?

No estaba muy segura si había dicho lo que quería decir, su cercanía me distraía.

Él se rió sin hacer ruido y su pecho tembló.

-Por supuesto-sonreí

-Dijiste que lo harías con alguien especial… ¿soy especial?

-Pues claro que sí, niña guapa, tonta e hipersensible

-Vale, no creo que "tonta" entre en la misma familia que lo demás-musité

-Bueno.-se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno.-no supe que más decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, y comencé a divagar sobre esa hermosa primera carta que llegó a mi puerta y como me emocione como una tonta. Sonreí.

-¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?

-¿Tan poco valen?

-No, pero me dejaste pobre en ese restaurante, así que…-bromeó y me reí, él me acompañó.

-Estaba recordando la primera carta-me erguí y lo miré a los ojos-Edward eso en verdad fue hermoso, actuaste siempre tan bien.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que siento, además recuerda que si lo de leyes no funciona me convierto en actor-me reí y lo besé en los labios.

Cuando salimos del ascensor para ir a mi apartamento, una zorra de mierda pasó a nuestro lado y Edward Puto Cullen no perdió oportunidad para ver su culo. Hijo de puta. Habíamos acordado eso. La chica entró al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Si la viste bien?-pregunte con voz mordaz.

-¿Eh?-dijo distraído.

-¿¡Qué si la viste bien o volvemos a pasar?!-chille y pude ver en su rostro como se cagó en los pantalones-volvemos a pasar-asentí-para que le veas bien el culo ¡Porque te estoy viendo, lo estás haciendo enfrente de mí! Vuélvela a ver y te juro que te voy a cortar las bolas y te las voy a meter a la boca, cabrón-me zafé de su agarre y camine rápido hacia mi apartamento.

-¡Bella, no, espera!-dijo detrás de mí y entré a mi casa, cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablarme-¡estas siendo una loca!

-¡Oh, discúlpame!-dije sarcásticamente-¡Gracias por arruinar mi aniversario, Edward!-le arroje mi bolso al pecho y alcanzó a atraparlo, y lo agradecí porque mi teléfono estaba ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Rosalie preguntó mirando alternadamente entre ambos.

-¡Él!-lo señalé-¡Que siempre le está viendo el culo a todas!

-Hijo de la chingada-Rosalie masculló y lo vio feo.

-¡Oh! ¿Les viste el trasero?-Emmett codeó a Edward-¿Cómo era?-Rosalie rechinó los dientes y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Emmett se quejó.

-¡Bella estás exagerando!-Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello. Maldito descarado.

-¡Yo opino!-Alice alzó la voz-que ambos se tomen de la mano y vayan a la habitación y cojan como conejos esta noche y dejen esta pelea para mañana-dijo con voz de terapeuta.

-Yo opino igual-Emmett levantó la mano, vi feo a Edward y me crucé de brazos.

-Bella no quiere eso-Edward hizo una mueca

-CLARO que quiere ¿verdad, Bella?-Alice señaló con la cabeza mi habitación, rodé los ojos y descrucé mis brazos.

-No voy a coger contigo y vas a dormir en el piso esta noche-mascullé, Emmett y Jasper ahogaron una risa, avancé por el pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación-¡Y trae mi bolso!-grité.

-¡De acuerdo, todos dispérsense!-escuche como Alice aplaudió alegre y un segundo después, Edward entró a mi habitación arrastrando los pies y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Bella…-comenzó

-Necesito el baño-lo interrumpí-no creas que te salvas de esto. Gimió y se dejó caer en la cama.

Tal vez estaba exagerando o tal vez no, pero era mi primera experiencia en el amor y estaba asustada; además me molestaba el hecho de que Edward y yo habíamos acordado dejar de ser tan putos y yo en realidad lo estaba cumpliendo y él no. No podíamos funcionar sin cumplir ese compromiso.

Después de terminar con el baño, lave mis dientes y me tome mi tiempo desmaquillándome y lavándome la cara y cepillándome el cabello.

Edward tocó la puerta.

-Bella ya sal de ahí-su voz sonó amortiguada

-¿Necesitas el baño?-abrí la puerta y lo miré fingiendo que nada había pasado, sabía que eso le molestaba, hizo una mueca y se quedó callado-está libre-pase a su lado y él me miró un rato, luego suspiró y entró al baño.

Me descalcé y me tiré en la cama esperando que saliera para así arreglar este asunto y poder tener sexo con él, porque en verdad lo necesitaba. Edward salió, se quitó los zapatos con sus pies y se sentó a mi lado, acercó su mano lentamente y me acarició el cabello.

-Lo siento…-comenzó

-No, Edward. En verdad esto debe funcionar. ¿Lo acordamos, recuerdas?

-Sí-suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz.

-Solo…-tome aire-tómalo enserio, esto es importante para mí

-También para mí-se apresuró a decir-no tienes idea

-No haces que parezca así-musité.

-Lo sé y en verdad lo siento, por hacerte daño, simplemente me es un poco difícil ese asunto de los sentimientos pero…lo voy a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero… ¡es que tú nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Ya estoy harta!

-¡Ya no grites!-alzó la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que los chismosos que estaban en la sala escucharán.

-¡Oh y ahora me gritas!-me senté rápidamente y suspiró pesadamente-¡Grítame! ¡Golpéame, nada más eso te falta! ¡Pero cuando me muera vas y me escupes a la tumba, cabrón!

No estaba muy segura de donde salía tanto vomito verbal y estaba siendo jodidamente dramática pero de algún modo era divertido ver su rostro. Últimamente solo pasaba y tenía que controlarlo.

-Lo siento-repitió con voz ahogada, lo estaba sacando de quicio, así que me controlé-pero…por favor, Bella. Detente-tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y me sentí mal.

-Está bien-susurré-lo siento-me acerqué más a él y lo abracé, él alejo sus manos de su cabeza y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Oye…-susurró contra mi cabello

-¿Sí?

-En verdad no estaba tan buena-supe que esa era su forma para romper el hielo, así que me reí. Cuando nos alejamos fruncí el ceño.

-¿Sabes algo?-preguntó no esperando respuesta y susurró en mi oído con voz ronca-voy a quitarte la ropa y esa cara tan seria, en ese orden.

Me estremecí y suspire, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Luego se puso de pie y me guiñó el ojo y ugh. Edward.

Se sacó el suéter sin dejar de mirarme y me relamí los labios porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué te hace creer que estaré contigo?-maldije a mi voz porque salió toda temblorosa.

-¿Ah, no?-me dio una sonrisa torcida y me removí en mi lugar, dejo escapar una risita y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y mis ojos estaban puestos ahí y ahh. Era tortura pura.

Se sacó, de la cintura, la camisa blanca y comenzó a desabrocharla y su pecho estaba ahí, tan fuerte y hermoso.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba tomó mis piernas, las separó y se cernió sobre mí, su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con la mía y podía oler su delicioso aliento, unió nuestros labios lentamente y solo con un roce, inconscientemente me tiré en la cama y él volvió a ponerse de pie, subió mi vestido y alcanzó la orilla de mis medias con sus tenaces dedos; lentamente las bajó y en ningún momento dejo de mirarme a los ojos. Una vez que las sacó, las tiró por encima de su hombro y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, me estremecí conforme subían hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas. No se detuvo ahí y tomó la orilla de mi vestido y lo subió, así que me apoyé en mis codos para permitirle sacarlo por mi cabeza. Tomó una larga respiración cuando volví a tirarme en la cama y lo miré desde ahí. Él era todo lo que quería, lo querría siempre. Había estado tan ciega antes.

**EPOV**

Bella Swan era hermosa. Sencillamente perfecta. Mientras la veía ahí; tirada en su cama, en su conjunto de encaje azul, con su cabello disperso alrededor de su rostro y esperando por mí con sus ojos llenos de fuego; me di cuenta de que siempre la iba a querer y nunca la olvidaría, ella era simplemente perfecta para mí, me complementaba de una manera extrasensorial.

Desabroché mis pantalones y los baje rápidamente, mis manos picaban por tocarla y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida cuando ella me sonrió sonrojada. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras pateaba mis pantalones fuera de mis pies. La tomé de su estrecha cintura con un brazo y la llevé más arriba para recostarla en su almohada, ella soltó una risita en mi oído. Con mi mano libre tomé la colcha y la jale para cubrirla del jodido frío que arruinaba todo.

Uní nuestros labios tan pronto como tuve la oportunidad y ella jadeó, tomé sus manos y las lleve encima de su cabeza mientras acariciaba su costado con mi mano libre, envolvió una pierna en mi cintura y comencé a acariciarla, cuando me topé con el borde de sus bragas, las jale y ella me aprisionó entre sus piernas al juntarlas para que las bragas salieran fácilmente.

-Quiero tocarte-se quejó bajito cuando intentó liberar sus manos de mi agarre.

-Eres tan impaciente-susurré contra su cuello y cuando introduje un dedo en su cavidad, ella gimió en mi oído-pero tan estrecha-mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella volvió a pelear con mi agarre.

Arremetió contra mis dedos y yo sonreí contento, jugueteé con su clítoris mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mí y se mordía el labio.

Cuando decidí que era suficiente y deje de usar mis dedos, ella gruñó y me vio feo.

-Solo…déjame hacerlo-dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras se zafaba de mi agarre. Antes de que pudiera tocar algo, llevé mis manos a su espalda y desabroché su sostén. Llevé mis manos a sus pechos y cuando comencé a tocarlos ella se olvidó de todo y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras embestía contra mi dureza. Ahogue un gemido.

Tomó la cintura de mis bóxeres y la bajo, luego uso los dedos de los pies para terminar de quitarlos.

Besé su cuello y ella me apretó más contra ella.

-Edward…

-¿Mhhm?

-Te quiero dentro de mí-su voz despertó algo en mi interior, así que la abracé fuertemente y envolví sus piernas en mi cintura. Llevé mi boca a su pecho y con mi mano libre acaricie el otro y ella se retorció debajo de mí. Bella jaló mi rostro al suyo y estampó nuestros labios, delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua y le permití el acceso, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron ella gimió en mi boca y yo apreté y acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo que me era posible.

Me alineé en su entrada y ella aflojó el agarre de sus piernas en mi cintura y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella, alejó sus labios de los míos y me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-la miré confundido

-¡Te olvidaste del condón!-golpeó mi nuca levemente-bien hecho, Edward, acabas de matar el ambiente-se removió debajo de mí y me reí.

-Ehh, sí, lo siento.

Rodó los ojos y abrió el cajón de su buró, arrojo un par de porquerías al piso y sacó un empaque plateado.

-Hazlo rápido, antes de que recuerde porque estoy haciendo esto-murmuró y me reí sin hacer ruido. Abrió el empaque y me pasó la cosa esa. Ella fingió ver un estúpido reloj en su muñeca y cuando estuve listo la jale fuerte.

-Ya cállate-jalé un mechón de su cabello y me sonrió. Volví a alinearme y entre lentamente dejando escapar un gruñido, ella gimió y me apretó contra ella. Me quede un rato quieto disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, pero después de un rato comencé a moverme y embestirla. Ella tomó un puñado de sábanas con su mano izquierda y con la otra comenzó a jalonear mi cabello mientras la besaba. Me apoyé en mi brazo izquierdo y llevé mi mano derecha a su cintura, la subí para embestirla más profundo y ella soltó un sonoro jadeo. Después de unos momentos de estar besándonos y yo embistiéndola comencé a sentirme débil, no quería ser un chico de cinco segundos pero ella era tan hermosa y sexy que me era casi imposible durar tanto tiempo, arañó mi espalda y abrió más sus piernas subiéndolas más por mi espalda, gimió contra mis labios y comenzó a apretarme más contra ella y supe que estaba cerca así que apresuré el paso para terminar junto con ella y Bella comenzó a jadear palabras que no logré entender.

-Edward…-gimió en mi oído y con un gruñido lo deje ir. Ella se quedó desmadejada debajo de mí y yo trate de no colapsar para no aplastarla porque era demasiado pequeña. Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y solo uní nuestros labios brevemente, ella sonrió y la besé en la frente. Me tiré a su lado y la atraje con mis brazos hacia mi pecho. Bella depositó un beso ahí y enredo sus piernas con las mías.

-Te quiero-susurró y me miró a través de sus largas pestañas con sus hermosos ojazos cafés.

-Yo también te quiero-la besé y ella tembló entre mis brazos.

**Creo que el cap quedó un poco corto ¿no? Díganme, pero lo subí así porque ya no voy a tener tiempo para hacerlo después pero espero que les haya gustado y ya vimos su primera pelea! Bueno, fueron dos pero aun así me resultan tiernos y todos ASDERXJNALDNSN ¿a ustedes? Comenten! Gracias por todo, son las mejores lectoras3 **


	32. Chapter 32

**En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas importantes, espero que no quieran matarme para el final:( el fin del flashback estará en el próximo capítulo. Ahora si, a leer. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Habían pasado dos días desde mi aniversario con Edward y dos días desde que le recordé a Edward lo que habíamos acordado. Al parecer lo estaba cumpliendo, al menos no les veía el trasero a las chicas mientras estaba yo a su lado, pero no me hacía pendeja y era obvio que cuando no estaba yo cerca las veía como un ciego ve al sol por primera vez. Ese cabrón.

Sin embargo, ya no hice más escándalo y lo deje correr y mejor comencé a relajarme y a disfrutar de los pocos días que nos quedaban sin escuela porque, una vez que volviéramos, estaba segura que nos veríamos menos y no tendríamos mucho tiempo para jugar porque Edward comenzaría a ponerse gruñón y estresado por la promesa que le había hecho su profesor y yo comenzaría a leer tantos libros y a hacer ensayos y cosas estúpidas.

Pero obviamente, no podía tener a Edward pegado a mis faldas día y noche, así que hoy miércoles, Jasper, Emmett y él decidieron salir a una noche de chicos junto con otros idiotas del Circulo Vicioso, dejándonos a nosotras solas en el apartamento. Cuando se fue me puse un poco celosa porque me imaginé que toda la noche estaría viendo a sucias zorras, pero solo fueron muy pocos celos, los suficientes para llamarlo de vuelta y esconder en su pantalón un geolocalizador; pero ni Alice ni Rosalie mostraron sus celos, en lugar de eso se mostraron relajadas, así que llamamos a Nessie y a Kate para que vinieran y ellas aceptaron encantadas. Antes de que llegaran fui al baño y mientras estaba lavándome las manos, Rosalie me llamó a gritos desde la sala.

-¡Voy!-le grité de vuelta y fui hacia ahí-¿Qué pasa?

Alice y ella estaban sentadas en el sofá y me miraban.

-Creo que tienes algo interesante que contarnos-dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué?-no tenía nada que contarles, ellas eran unas chismosas, pero de pronto recordé-oh…-ellas asintieron-no les contaré nada, son unas chismosas-bromeé mientras iba a sentarme frente a ellas.

Pusieron caras de indignación.

-¿Estoy posponiendo mi sesión de manicura por esto?-Alice se quejó.

-¡Ya suéltalo!-Rosalie me apresuró.

-¡Ya voy!-le hice mala cara-ehh… ¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Por qué cogieron en la ducha?-Alice preguntó

-Ehh…porque quisimos-le respondí y Rosalie se rió-siguiente pregunta

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Bella!-Alice chilló

-Te lo diré solo para que dejes de gritar-Rosalie se volvió a reír y Alice rodó los ojos-él me lo pidió y yo le dije que no, pero la tentación siempre gana

Rosalie asintió.

-Es cierto ese dicho que dice "el corazón y la vagina siempre ganan"-nos reímos

-¿Existe ese dicho?-pregunté

-Pues si no, ya lo inventé-Rosalie comenzó a trenzar su rubio cabello.

-¡Cuenta más!-Alice aplaudió

-Estábamos ahí toqueteándonos y él dijo…

-¿¡Tuvieron un faje!?-Alice interrumpió

-Ehh, no pero…

-¡Dijiste que se estaban toqueteando!-volvió a interrumpir

-Bueno, pero no fue un faje-aclaré-como sea, luego él dijo que necesitaba un baño porque se sentía un poco sucio después de que Emmett lo había abrazado-le piqué a Rosalie y ella levantó la mirada rápidamente

-¡Ese cabrón!-murmuró

-Oye, no le digas así

-Pero tú le dices así…-discutió

-Peeero solo yo puedo decirle, así que cállate-la corté

-Pero el comenzó a atacar a Emmett…

-¿Por qué mejor no sigues hablando, Bella?-Alice hizo de intermediaria

-De acuerdo-Rosalie bufó-entonces me dijo: "Hey, Bella ¿Por qué no te me unes en la ducha"?-imité pobremente su voz y ellas se rieron-o algo así fue lo que dijo y le dije "no, hay mucha agua y puedo morir y no quiero coger en la ducha"

-Eso es algo idiota-Rosalie murmuró

-Cállate-la vi feo y seguí contándoles sobre nuestras sexy aventuras-entonces él dijo "eres una aburrida, pero como sea" luego se fue, pero el maldito dejo la puerta semiabierta y mi vagina ganó y fui hacia ahí y la puerta de la ducha estaba igual, así que entré y ya

Alice y Rosalie saltaban en sus asientos emocionadas.

-Nunca he tenido sexo en la ducha-Alice dijo-quiero hacerlo

-Pídeselo a Jasper-Rosalie se encogió de hombros-yo lo haré con Emmett

Me reí.

-Esto se convertirá en un tipo de maratón sexual

-Tú y Edward inician todo. Son unos calenturientos-Rosalie me señaló

-Discúlpame-le dije-yo no las estoy obligando a tener sexo húmedo

-Todo el sexo es húmedo-señaló Alice

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, Alice!-ella soltó una risita perversa

-¿Es genial?-Rosalie me preguntó-¿me estoy perdiendo de mucho?

Me encogí de hombros

-Obviamente depende de tu acompañante-presumí y ellas hicieron "oohh"

-Emmett es mejor-cortó Rosalie

-¡Claro que no! Jasper es perfecto-rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice.

-Dejen de discutir, todas sabemos aquí que Edward es mucho mucho mejor

Rosalie bufó.

-Rose, deja de ser tan resentida-le dije y Alice se rió fuertemente.

-Cállense las dos-dijo-no tenemos como probar eso y ahora mejor hablemos del chico al que Bella besó en PA-dijo Rosalie. Esa maldita, yo no lo había besado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Alice gritó

Uuhh, olvidaba que ella no lo sabía

-Primero que nada YO NO LO BESÉ-comencé-fue el chico con el que estaba en la fiesta de navidad-ellas asintieron atentas-nos llevamos muy bien y era genial, me acompañó a la salida y no sé qué jodida mosca le picó porque se estampó contra mí-ellas jadearon-quise detenerlo pero él era muy grande para mí, así que abrí la boca para tomar aire y gritarle pero él metió su lengua ahí y casi se traga mi amígdala, pero finalmente pude apartarlo-Alice y Rose no parpadeaban-le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y fue muy lindo porque se disculpó y se fue

-Al menos se disculpó-dijo Alice

-Sí

-Dijiste que se lo contaste a Edward-Rosalie se balanceó hacia adelante

-¡Oh por Dios!-Alice manoteó y se cubrió la boca

-Sí

-¿Qué te dijo?-Alice dijo emocionada-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto está bueno!-me reí bajito

-Esa noche le deje un mensaje y por la mañana me llamó y se lo conté, intentó actuar relajado pero estaba enojado, en ese momento no se enojó conmigo solo con ese chico pero seguramente lo hizo porque estábamos lejos y no quería que peleáramos así

Ellas asintieron en silencio.

-Luego al día siguiente que llegó, venimos aquí y hablamos

-¿Discutieron?-preguntó Rosalie

-Sí, él dijo que yo había hecho algo para que el chico me besará pero lo negué y le explique todo pero después le dije que no se olvidará que él también era un puto porque siempre veía descaradamente a las chicas frente a mí y así seguimos, luego se disculpó

-Aww-Alice se lamentó-fue su primera pelea

-Sí-dije bajito

-Por eso discutieron en su aniversario, porque él es un mirón-Rosalie no preguntó, afirmó

-Exactamente

El timbre sonó y me puse de pie para abrir

-¡Empecemos con la fiesta!-contoneé las caderas y ellas se rieron. Entre risas, fui a abrir la puerta. Era Nessie.

Después de un rato, llegó Kate.

-¡Extraño tanto a Jazz!-Alice se quejó como por décima vez desde que nos sentamos en la sala para comenzar a chismear.

-¡Dios, Alice!-Rosalie se cubrió los oídos-¿Quieres gritar más alto? En Ámsterdam no te escucharon.

Nos reímos y Alice hizo un puchero y comenzó a comer helado. Tuve que echarle un ojo para que no se lo terminara porque yo necesitaba helado. Chocolate. Yummi.

-Es mejor así-Nessie hizo una mueca desde su lugar en la alfombra-si están siempre juntos comienzan a aburrirse

-Creo que alguien se está cansando de Mr. Abs-Kate enroscó un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

Nessie soltó una carcajada.

-No estoy cansada de Jacob…-rodó los ojos-es solo que necesito drama, no soy adicta a las peleas y eso pero ¡ugh! Estamos tan bien

La mire como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Ehh…creo que cualquier persona quiere estar bien en su relación, Ness

-No me refiero a eso ¡estar bien y coger todo el tiempo es genial! Pero…es algo tedioso, necesito gritarle un poco a Jacob

-Te entiendo perfectamente-Alice la secundó-al inicio, Jasper y yo estábamos perfectamente pero yo estaba cansada y después tuvimos nuestra pelea y ¡bum! Todo siguió su curso. Tal vez es solo la hormona escandalosa y dramática de las mujeres

-Sí, somos unas perras drámaticas-Kate comenzó a pintarse sus uñas.

-Pues yo estoy bien así-Rosalie se encogió de hombros-recién tuvimos unas cuantas peleas así que…estaré bien así como por dos meses

-¿Y tú, Julieta?-Nessie me pellizcó la pierna

-Estoy bien así, recién tuve mi segunda pelea hace dos días-suspiré-fue hermoso poder gritarle

-¿¡Verdad que sí?!-Nessie se sentó rápidamente y me sonrió.

-¡Demonios sí!-Rosalie habló con la boca llena de cheetos-es genial poder desquitarte y machacarlos un poco

-Definitivamente-acepté

Todas suspiramos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?-Nessie murmuró

-Divirtiéndose-Rosalie dijo-y no pensando en nosotras cuando todas estamos aquí como idiotas pensando en ellos mientras comemos burritos-Rosalie agitó su burrito y un poco de relleno se salió.

-Pero no pueden divertirse mucho sin nosotras, saben que deben de guardarse las manos para ellos mismos-Kate le restó importancia con un gesto de mano

-Sí-aseguré-sean como yo. Ni siquiera lo extraño-mentira-no estoy ansiando tener una llamada en la que Edward me va a decir que me extraña mucho-doble mentira.

Justamente cuando termine de hablar, mi celular sonó. Corrí a alcanzarlo.

-Es Edward-dije frenética.

-Lo bueno es que no lo extrañas-Rosalie se burló y todas se rieron. Les rodé los ojos y contesté.

-Hola

-Heeey, Jelly Bells-era él todo borracho

-¿Edward?

-Sí-hipó-¿Cómo estás?

-Ehh…bien, tú estás borracho-las chicas se rieron

-Solo un poco-música fuerte se escuchó a través del auricular-solo te llame para decirte que te extraño

Sonreí como idiota y mi corazón se hizo gelatina. Una voz que identifique como la de Brady gritó: "Mandilón".

-¿Enserio? Yo también te extrañó-las chicas hicieron soniditos de asco y las vi feo

-Y te quiero-dijo entre hipidos

-Yo también te quiero

-Pregúntale en dónde están-Nessie susurró y Alice y Rosalie asintieron, Kate se rió de nosotras.

-Oye, bebé-Rosalie se rió y Edward gruñó, al parecer al Edward borracho tampoco le gustaba que le dijera así-¿en dónde estás?

-Brady condujo hasta un bar…-se quedó callado y unas voces se escucharon-se llama Keys on Main y es el mejor-chilló

Me reí.

-De acuerdo, solo designen a un conductor ¿sí?

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso-murmuró, gemí y me golpeé la frente.

-Solo llámame cuando vengan de regreso ¿sí? O tomen un taxi

-De acuerdo, Bells. No te preocupes. Te amo

-No olvides llamarme, te amo

-¡Oh, espera! Creo que Jasper quiere hablarte

-¿Jasper?-dije, Alice se acercó rápidamente

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué quiere?-preguntó en mi oído, me encogí de hombros y puse el altavoz

-De acuerdo-se escuchó un ruido sordo, solo Dios sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Bella?-Jasper me llamó asustado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes mantener ocupada a Alice cuando lleguemos?-Alice ahogó un grito y todas estaban atentas escuchando

-¿Por qué?

-Lo verás cuando pase-hipó-solo dile que lo siento mucho, estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía-Alice soltó un pequeño gritito y se cubrió los oídos

-Sí, seguro-le conteste indecisa

-Gracias, adiós-colgó.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-gritó Alice

-Tranquila-Nessie se acercó a abrazarla

-Seguramente besó a alguien más-se lamentó-¡oh Dios mío!

-Tranquilízate-Rosalie le dijo-no pasa nada malo…están borrachos, todo lo exageran.

-¿Hablaste con Jacob?-me preguntó Nessie-¿esta borracho?

Negué con la cabeza

-Solo hable con Edward, le dije que designaran a un conductor pero dijo que era tarde. Seguramente todos están hasta el tope

-Demonios-se quejó ella.

-Solo espero que Emmett no haga alguna estupidez-Rosalie se mordisqueó las uñas

-¡Todas tranquilícense!-Kate se puso de pie y aplaudió-siempre están con ellos, así que es hora de relajarse y disfrutar de una velada de chicas, al igual que ellos lo están haciendo, así que sonrían, súbanse la falda y comencemos a chismear o a cantar o lo que quieran hacer menos lamentarse de los neandertales de sus novios-tomó el mando del estéreo y puso música.

La que tardó más en relajarse fue Alice, no fue hasta que Kate le dio una cerveza que empezó a cantar con nosotras.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me despertó, me puse rápidamente de pie y vi que las chicas también habían despertado, no me di cuenta a qué hora terminaron con el alboroto ni porque habíamos dormido en la sala. Ellas también se habían despertado con el golpe en la puerta, fui a abrir y no me esperaba con eso.

Ahí estaban Emmett, Edward, Jasper y había un chico como de dieciocho, lucía desesperado hasta la madre y todo desalineado.

Cuando me vio, se le ilumino el rostro.

-Toma esto-me dio las llaves de un auto-adiós-se fue rápidamente.

Jasper y Edward estaban recargados en la pared y Emmett en la puerta, lucían como la mierda.

-¿Qué carajos paso?-pregunté y ellos gimieron en respuesta, me hice a un lado abriendo la puerta en su totalidad para que pasaran pero olvide que Emmett estaba ahí recargado y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Rosalie corrió a mi lado y se hincó junto a Emmett, lo tomó del cabello y levantó su rostro, el gimió, luego ella vio toda enojada a Edward, seguramente porque era el que estaba más cerca-¿¡Que carajos le hiciste?!

-ÉL NO le hizo nada-intervine y me situé frente a Edward, me gire a verlo y el medio me sonrió-andando-le hice un gesto hacia la puerta y él dio un paso y tropezó, se sostuvo de la pared y gimió, suspire.

Tomé su brazo y me lo pase por los hombros, él en verdad pesaba, me pregunte porque no lo sentía cuando estábamos…como sea.

Cuando pase a través del pasillo, Alice salió corriendo hacia la entrada y recordé que debí de haberla mantenido ocupada, Kate y Nessie también corrieron hacia allá. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación escuche el gritito de Alice y después algunas risas de las chicas, mire hacia allí y ellas veían hacia afuera, Emmett aún estaba en el piso.

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunte a Edward cuando entramos a mi habitación.

-Él…Jasper-se quejó-hizo algo con su cabello

Deje caer a Edward en la cama y siseó.

-Lo siento-me agaché para sacar sus tenis-Alice creyó que le había sido infiel y casi llora

Él se rió.

-Pobre enana-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Sí-cuando termine de sacar sus zapatos, me erguí y él me estaba viendo-¿Qué?

-Ven aquí-me tendió su mano y la tomé, me jaló y caí encima de él con un gritito-quiero hacerte el amor-murmuró con voz ronca en mi oído y me derretí.

-Sí, solo que estás muy ebrio y te vas a quedar dormido porque…-tomó mi rostro en sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos, olía a tequila y a alguna otra mierda que tomó. Jesús.

Unió nuestros labios y saboreó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, luego lo delineó con su lengua y le permití el acceso, gemimos bajito cuando nuestras lenguas chocaron y comenzamos a pelear con ellas. Llevó sus manos a mis muslos y las subió hasta acunar mi trasero con ellas, tomé su cabello entre mis manos y le di suaves tirones. Nos separamos por falta de aire y apoyé mi frente con la suya

-Estás intoxicado en alcohol, no podrás hacerlo

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no-sonrió levemente. Volvió a unir nuestros labios y me apretó entre sus brazos, tomó mi cabeza y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, me restregué contra él con más premura y él llevó sus labios a mi cuello, me mordí el labio para no hacer ruido y él metió sus manos debajo de mi suéter, lo sacó con mi ayuda porque sus movimientos eran torpes y luego desabrochó mis jeans, alejó su rostro de mi cuello y me miró.

-Tienes razón, no podré hacerlo-sonrió y miró hacia abajo, seguí su mirada esperando ver que sus pantalones fueran una carpa pero eran como si no estuviéramos haciendo nada.

Me reí contra la almohada.

-Eres increíble-murmuré-te dije que él no iba a reaccionar-él se rió

-Nunca dijiste eso

-Eso quise decir

-Como sea, ya estamos en esto. Solo no le digas a nadie que esto-señaló su entrepierna-paso-me reí, en un rápido movimiento me giró y se colocó encima de mí

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté, me miró a través de sus pestañas y terminó de bajar mis jeans, los sacó fácilmente y después subió hacia mis labios.

-No te voy a dejar así-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sonrió torcidamente y metió sus dedos por el elástico de mis bragas, las bajó y las sacó. Me mordí el labio de anticipación y con una última sonrisa Edward se posicionó entre mis piernas.

Besó mi monte y suspiré apretando un puñado de sábanas entre mis manos. Dejo un camino de besos y después tomó mi pierna y la subió sobre su hombro.

-Tan húmeda-murmuró y su aliento dejó un cosquilleo en mi sensible y palpitante piel. Saboreó con su lengua mis fluidos y después la subió hasta alcanzar mi clítoris, el cual chupó cada que tenía oportunidad. Me retorcí.

-Ed…Edward por favor

-Por favor ¿Qué?-preguntó mirándome con su mirada de fuego

-Termina esto-dije agonizante, él soltó una risita y siguió trabajando, insertó sus dedos y arqueé la espalda.

-¿Así?-preguntó

-Sí-dije tambaleante, bombeó un par de veces más y finalmente chupó y mordisqueó mi clítoris. Apoyé mis pies en la cama y al encoger los dedos de mis pies me llevé conmigo la sábana, apreté fuertemente los puños y me mordí el labio mientras Edward chupaba y tragaba todo lo que podía de mí. Me fui relajando lentamente y deje caer las piernas, él subió hasta mí y lo atraje para besar sus labios.

-Gracias-dije con la respiración entrecortada

-No tienes porqué agradecer nada-me dio un besito y se quitó de encima.

Después de un rato en el que me pude mover, fui por mis bragas pero fue difícil porque estaba todo oscuro y solamente la luz de la ciudad que entraba por mi ventana ayudaba. Me puse mi pijama sintiendo la atenta mirada de Edward sobre mí y fui a acostarme otra vez.

Lo atraje a mi pecho y comencé a rascar su cabeza lentamente.

-Te quiero-murmuré, él suspiró.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo con voz pastosa, el alcohol había comenzado a surtir uno de sus tantos efectos- y también eres hermosa-me dijo y se quedó dormido.

Me quedé ahí rascando su cabeza y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, después de un rato salí de mi burbuja y escuché voces en la sala. Moví lentamente a Edward, aunque dudaba que se despertara si lo hacía rápido, lo tapé con la colcha, besé su frente y luego salí de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunté.

Emmett seguía tirado en el piso, justo a un lado de la puerta. Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Alice, Nessie estaba sentada en el piso a lado de Kate y Rose estaba en el sillón. Todo estaba a oscuras, solamente las pequeñas lámparas iluminaban. Mañana por la mañana me burlaría de ellos.

-Resulta que Jasper no engañó a Alice-Nessie lo señaló y por primera vez lo vi bien.

Tenía la mitad de su cabeza rapada y estúpidos dibujos por todo su rostro y cuello. Me reí junto con ellas. Alice nos vio feo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-le pregunté

-No lo sé, creo que fue Jake o Brady, alguien lo grabó-murmuró

-Pobre de mí, bebé-Alice acarició su cara y Jasper cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué Emmett sigue ahí tirado?-señalé con mi pulgar la puerta.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Lo iba a llevar a la cama pero se quedó dormido ahí, si despierto está pesado no me imaginó como es dormido

-Ah… ¿Dónde está tu novio?-mire a Nessie y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Oh, cierto Jake!-se puso de pie rápidamente y jaló a Jasper-¿Dónde está Jake?

Él gimió y Alice la apartó con un golpe.

-Tengo que llamarlo-buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su teléfono, esperó en la línea-¡oh, maldito! No contesta-volvió a mirar a Jake-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que en casa-murmuró-ese chico dejó a unos cuantos en tu casa-la miró por primera vez

-¿Cuál chico?-preguntó pero Jasper ya había cerrado los ojos

-Cuando abrí la puerta había un chico como de dieciocho, estaba harto y me dio las llaves de un auto, no dijo nada importante, solo se fue

-¡Oh, maldición!-se dejó caer en el sofá y se llevó la manos a la cabeza.

-¿De quién era el auto?-preguntó Kate

Me encogí de hombros

-Creí que de Edward pero no son las llaves de su Volvo, seguramente de Brady, Edward dijo que él había conducido hasta el bar

-El auto es de Collin-Jasper respondió

-Este chico sabe muchas cosas pero no ayuda, Alice-Rosalie se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos

-No es mi culpa que mi bebé esté mal-rodamos los ojos.

-¿Quién era ese chico, Jasper?-preguntó Kate

Él se encogió de hombros

-Edward lo trajo, dijo que había aceptado darnos un aventón si le pagábamos, así que Collin le dio su auto y todos nos subimos…

-Pero Edward dijo que Brady manejó hasta el bar-interrumpí y el negó con la cabeza

-Lo hizo pero no era su auto, Jake le dijo al chico que lo dejará ahí que era la casa de su novia y los demás se quedaron con él, luego el chico nos trajo aquí

-Ugh-Nessie se quejó-ahora hay un montón de borrachos en mi apartamento

-Vamos a la cama, Jazz-Alice se puso de pie y se lo llevo con ella, para ser tan enana era muy fuerte. Tal vez ella podría con Emmett.

-Vayamos a dormir-bostecé

-Andando Kate-Rosalie la llamó-Emmett puede dormir en el suelo-Kate se puso de pie y la siguió.

-Buenas noches-se despidieron

-Buenas noches-Ness y yo dijimos.

-Vamos, Nessie. Edward está demasiado borracho, hay un buen espacio para ti

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres

Cuando pasamos por la habitación de Alice toqué su puerta y musite un "buenas noches"

-¡Buenas noches!-se despidió. Antes de entrar a mi habitación miré a Emmett tirado en el pasillo

-Pobre Emmett-dije

-Sí, pobre-Nessie se rió.

Encendí la luz y Edward estaba roncando.

-¡¿Este tipo ronca?!-se quejó Nessie-¿Cómo puedes dormir con él?

-Estoy casi segura que también Jake ronca y Edward no ronca, tal vez es el alcohol.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sacó las botas, luego se subió a la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunté

-A dormir-ella me miró confusa

-Primero tienes que ayudarme a moverlo-lo señale con la cabeza-está en medio y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te duermas a su lado, puedes tener novio y todo, pero eso no te impedirá meterle mano

-¡Oh por Dios!-ella se quejó y se bajó de un salto de la cama.

Le ordené que tomara sus pies, no iba a dejar que sostuviera su cabeza, tal vez era brusca y lo golpeaba o lo despertaba y mi bebé necesitaba dormir. Lo movimos con cuidado y luego la mandé a que fuera por agua, refunfuñó pero al final fue.

-Toma-me dio una jarra y un vaso de mala gana-voy a usar el baño

-Como sea-le dije, ella azotó la puerta.

-Edward-lo llamé y lo agité un poco-¡Edward!-me apoyé en el colchón y salté un poco, despertó lentamente.

-¿Qué put…-me miró y se quedó callado-¿Qué pasa, nena?

-Toma esta aspirina

Gimió

-No quiero-intentó cubrirse con la colcha pero lo detuve

-Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te cuide, Rosalie dejó a Emmett en el piso, así que no rezongues y tómatela

-Sí, mamá-murmuró. Cuando se terminó todo el vaso de agua me lo dio-¿hay más?

Sonreí y le serví otra vez.

-¿Quién está ahí?-miró hacia el baño, deje la jarra y el vaso cerca.

-¡Hola, Eddie!-Nessie chilló y el hizo una mueca-dormiré aquí esta noche ¿no es emocionante? Solo no ronques mucho-se dejó caer a su lado

-Hey, hey-le llamé la atención-¿Qué dijimos?-le señale con la cabeza el espacio restante, rodó los ojos y se arrastró hasta allá

-Bella está celosa y no quiere que duerma a tu lado, según ella eres demasiado sexy y puedo meterte mano mientras ella duerme ¿no es tonto eso?-me metí entre ellos dos y Edward me abrazó, dejó un beso en mi mejilla y Nessie apagó la lámpara-Jasper nos explicó todo lo que pasó, ese chico tiene una muy buena memoria a pesar de que está borracho, por cierto, ¿Quién le hizo eso? También dijo que alguien grabó ¿tienes el video? Necesito verlo-la respiración acompasada de Edward me indicó que se había quedado dormido de nuevo-¡oh, también tengo que hablar con Jake!-rodé los ojos-y tengo que ver quienes están en mi apartamento y tengo que cerciorarme de que no vomiten sobre mis libros y también…

-¿Nessie?-la interrumpí

-¿Sí?

-Cállate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban muertos. Edward nos había despertado a Nessie y a mí con el sonido de sus arcadas, ella le gritó porque necesitaba usar el baño y luego se fue corriendo al baño comunitario. Cuando salí de mi habitación, Rosalie estaba moviendo a Emmett con la punta de su zapato y voces venían de la sala.

-¿Está bien?-me acerque a echarle una ojeada a Emmett, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que no tenga un coma alcohólico o una mierda así

Fui a la cocina mientras ella se quedaba ahí tratando de despertar a Emmett y Jasper tenía lentes de sol, la capucha de su sudadera puesta y se cubría los oídos con las manos. Alice estaba haciendo algo en la licuadora y tenía listos tres vasos, mientras la cafetera estaba lista.

-Oh, hola Bella-sonrió-¿puedes ayudarme con el café?

-Seguro-fui hacia ahí y comencé a hacer cafés para todos cuando se escuchó un sonoro gemido de dolor, luego el sonido de arcadas y el grito de Rosalie.

Jasper gimió y corrió hacia el pasillo, seguramente al baño.

-¡Oh por Dios!-el gritó de Nessie hizo que Emmett gimiera otra vez.

-Ugh, ¿alguien tiene un contenedor?-Rosalie hizo una mueca cuando entró a la cocina, Alice y yo arrugamos la nariz y Alice le pasó una bolsa de papel.

Rosalie la tomó con el dedo índice y pulgar como si estuviera ya llena de vómito y fue hacia el pasillo con cara de asco.

Después de un rato, Kate y Nessie entraron a la cocina y les pasé un café.

-Gracias-Kate sonrió y se sentó en un taburete, Nessie sonrió mientras tomaba el café de mi mano y se puso el teléfono al oído.

-Borrachos idiotas-masculló-estúpido Jake no contesta, tengo miedo de que destruyan mi apartamento.

-No lo harán-Alice sirvió una cosa color vómito en los vasos y Nessie arrugó la nariz. Jasper entró en la cocina.

-Gracias Ali-dijo mientras tomaba un vaso, tomó aire y comenzó a beberlo rápidamente.

Kate y Nessie lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Kate antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Un súper licuado perfecto para resacas-Alice contestó orgullosa, Nessie se encogió de hombros y tomó de su café, su celular timbró y rápidamente contestó.

-¿Hola?... ¡Jake!... ¿Dónde estás?... Espero que no hayan tocado nada… ¡uy, gracias a Dios!...sí…sí…aja…no…adiós-colgó y suspiró-esos idiotas vomitaron solo en el piso y no en mis hermosos libros

Sonreí, luego Rosalie entró a la cocina con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada.

-Están incontrolables-tomó una taza de café y un vaso de vómito-es la última vez que me hago cargo de sus vómitos

-DEL VOMITO de TU novio, mejor dicho-Alice le contestó-tú fuiste la desgraciada que lo dejo ahí tirado anoche

-No iba a cargarlo-contestó escudándose-es demasiado pesado y no es mi culpa que beban demasiado-cuando iba a salir miró a Jasper-¡oh por cierto! Creo que el vídeo de tu súper corte ya está en Facebook

-¿¡Que?!-nos reímos y el masculló-estúpidos, los voy a matar-salió rápidamente de la cocina-¡CULLEN!-gritó

-¡No más gritos!-se escuchó la estruendosa voz de Emmett, luego un portazo.

Comencé a prepararme un cereal y les ofrecí comida a Kate y a Nessie pero se excusaron y se fueron.

-Creo que tanto muchacho ebrio las asustó-Alice murmuró

-Nessie tiene que lidiar con otros más

-Pobre chica-Alice negó con la cabeza y tomó una cucharada de mi cereal.

-¡Bellaaaaa!-Edward entró haciendo berrinche a la cocina

-¿Qué?-le contesté

-Me siento mal-se dejó caer en el taburete a mi lado y puso su cabeza contra la encimera

-Toma esto-le pase un vaso del vómito-y no vomites aquí, estoy comiendo-dije con la boca llena de comida

-Voy a ver a Jasper-Alice se fue dando saltitos y Edward gimió cuando olió la cosa esa.

-¡No vomites!-me puse de pie rápidamente y corrí a la entrada de la cocina escapando de vómitos explosivos.

-No lo haré…creo-dijo con voz ahogada, hice una mueca y cuando comenzó a tomar esa cosa me acerqué para rescatar mi cereal.

Nunca, nunca, nunca más en la vida me quedaría para presenciar un día como estos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward y yo estábamos acurrucados en mi cama porque hacía un frío de la chingada y de ninguna manera iba a dormir así.

Estaba cómoda ahí hasta que él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Idiota.

-¡Déjalo ya!-chille mientras intentaba apartar sus manos, él las sostuvo y siguió con la tortura mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí-¡Ah, para, para!-grité y comencé a patalear mientras me retorcía-¡Detente! ¡Aaaahhhh!-las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis mejillas y estaba segura que su risa era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en la vida.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar en mi buró y él se detuvo un momento, respire hondo y comencé a limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi suéter.

-No lo sé-tomé el teléfono y ahogue una risa-¿quieres saludar a Papi Swan?-se cagó en los pantalones

-Aleja esa cosa de mí-me reí y contesté

-¡Hola papá!-Edward se quitó de encima de mí y comenzó a subir mi suéter, lo mire feo y me sonrió perversamente.

-Hola Bella ¿estás lista para regresar a la universidad?-suspire, hoy había sido mi último día de vacaciones y eso era lo peor porque ya no tendría tiempo para Edward.

-Siempre estoy lista-mentí, Edward me dio un beso de mariposa en mi abdomen y temblé.

-Me alegro, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has estado ocupada?-esa era otra forma de preguntar ¿has estado con Edward todo el tiempo?

-Estoy bien ¿tu?

-Perfectamente-su tono fue contenido al no obtener la respuesta que en realidad necesitaba. Edward comenzó a hacerme cosquillas lentamente y solté unas risitas-¿Qué pasa, hija?

-Na-nada, papá-dije con voz contenida, Edward soltó una risita por lo bajo e hizo una pedorreta en mi abdomen, no pude evitar reír y el también

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás con las chicas?-Charlie solo debía preguntar si estaba con Edward y no andarse con rodeos

-Sí, son las chicas, están... jugando-Edward me miró a través de sus pestañas y comenzó a subir lenta y tortuosamente sus dedos hasta al borde de mi sostén. Golpeé su cabeza y él se rió.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Envíales un saludo de mi parte-Charlie se aclaró la garganta incomodo

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-intente concentrarme e ignorar los traviesos dedos de Edward que seguían subiendo hasta alcanzar mis pechos.

-¿Y ese chico con el que estás saliendo?-preguntó rudamente

-Su nombre es Edward-esté se quedó congelado y me miró asustado, me mordí el labio para sofocar una risa-creo que ya te había dicho su nombre pero ¿Qué hay con él?

Finalmente, Edward había dejado de jugar con sus dedos y tentarme.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Lo has visto?

-Ugh, papá, claro que lo he visto y no sé dónde esté ahora-Edward sofocó una risa

-Bueno, de acuerdo…eh, Bella…esto… ¿tú no…no…tú no estás con él, verdad? Me refiero a que…-dejó escapar una bocanada de aire-Ya sé que eres una adulta, pero todavía eres joven, Bella, y hay un montón de cosas importantes que tienes que saber cuándo tú…bueno, cuando te ves implicada físicamente con…

Me senté rápidamente y golpeé en la frente a Edward en el proceso.

-¡Oh no, por favor, por favor, no!-supliqué-por favor, no me digas que vas a intentar tener una charla sobre sexo conmigo por teléfono, Charlie-Edward ahogó una risa, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que tomó un cojín y se cubrió el rostro, instantáneamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Idiota.

-Soy tu padre y tengo responsabilidades, yo estoy igual de incomodo

-No creo que eso sea posible, de todas formas, Reneé me dio esa plática hace como 10 u 11 años

-Hace diez años tu no tenías un novio

-Lo esencial no ha cambiado, no te preocupes, Charlie

-Bueno…solo dime que están siendo responsables, no desconfió de ti pero sé que los tiempos han cambiado

-Papá no te preocupes…en verdad-gemí

-Bueno…solo recuérdalo, Bella

-De acuerdo-me di por vencida, de todas formas no podía decirle que Edward era de la vieja escuela ¿o sí?-además…si te dijera que Edward es anticuado no me creerías ¿verdad?

Edward se rió más fuerte y aplasté el cojín en su rostro fuertemente.

-No, no lo hago

-¿Lo ves?

Después de que Charlie me deseara buena suerte y se despidiera comencé a reírme junto a Edward.

-Eso fue muy gracioso-dijo

-Fue jodidamente incomodo-me reí-pobre viejo-murmuré mientras me colocaba a horcajadas sobre Edward y él me jaló a su pecho.

-Para ti-dijo entre risas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Solo para mí?-murmuré contra sus labios y él asintió, atrapó levemente mi labio inferior entre los suyos-Entonces me encargaré de que Charlie también intente darte la charla cuando vayamos allá juntos.

Sus ojos brillaron y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que planeas llevarme allá y presentarme como tu primer novio oficial? Porque si es así, entonces planeas que esto sea para largo ¿verdad?-preguntó mientras subía y bajaba sus manos por mis costados.

-¿Bromeas?-sonreí contra sus labios-planeó estar contigo toda la vida, bebé.

Edward gruñó y lo acallé estampando mis labios con los suyos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despertador sonó en mi oído y gruñí mientras lo golpeaba para que se callara.

-No vayas-Edward murmuró con voz ronca y me jaló a su pecho

-Tengo que ir-dije contra la almohada, bostecé y me desperecé-además…-me senté en la orilla y me calce las pantuflas-tú también tienes que levantarte-le arroje mi almohada a la cara-andando.

Edward gruñó y camine hasta mi armario mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

-Lindo casco-se burló.

-Cállate-le arroje unas lindas bragas a la cara.

-¡Oye! Estas son lindas, muñeca ¿las usarás para mí?-rodé los ojos mientras lo veía ahí admirando las bragas de color violeta. Tome un puñado de ropa y él me interceptó cuando me dirigía al baño.

-Buenos días-besó mi frente y sonreí.

-Buenos días-apreté su paquete y el ahogo un gruñido. Corrí al baño y di un portazo.

-¡Me las pagarás!-gritó y me reí.

Edward corrió al baño cuando salí y me dio una sonora nalgada, solo se rió mientras yo gritaba.

Me vestí rápidamente y cuando el salió apenas yo había comenzado a arreglar la cama.

Cuando estuvimos completamente listos para irnos, él se seguía quejando porque tuvo que despertar una hora más temprano.

-Edward vas a ser un buen novio y me llevarás a la escuela y después tú… ¡no sé! Pierde el tiempo hasta que sea hora de iniciar tus clases.

-Ugh-fue todo lo que dijo en el camino. Me reí de su cara y me miró feo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me removí en mi asiento para tomar mi bolso del asiento trasero y me acerqué para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Ya quita esa cara, gruñón-pellizque su mejilla-gracias, te veo luego-abrí la puerta y bajé del auto-te quiero-le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Yo también te quiero-escuche que dijo y le sonreí a través del vidrio. Luego me aleje agitando una mano.

La primera semana de clases del nuevo semestre apestó. Totalmente. Un montón de tarea y nada de Edward.

Él se cerró completamente y solo vivía para la escuela, también yo pero con mayor moderación.

Y finalmente, cuando menos lo esperaba fue nuestro segundo aniversario. Fuimos a jugar boliche y él se veía muy cansado y tenso así que cuando terminamos de comer unas ricas hamburguesas comencé a tentarlo y terminamos nuestra cita teniendo sexo en el baño de chicas. Fue jodidamente increíble.

San Valentín llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos decidimos salir a cenar. También estuvieron Jake y Nessie ahí. Esa noche, Edward y yo tuvimos sexo en la habitación y cocina de Jasper y nos reímos mucho después de eso.

Una semana después, Edward seguía todo estresado y cansado y gruñón, sumándole que casi no nos veíamos y por esa razón yo tenía más posibilidades de pasar el rato entre clases en la Universidad con otros amigos y no tan amigos, como Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie; entonces Edward aparecía celoso y enojado. Todo eso y una llamada fueron el detonante para una gran GRAN pelea y un feo rompimiento en donde hubo lágrimas, amenazas de muerte por parte de amigas rubias sobreprotectoras y una abstinencia sexual grupal. Curiosamente, no hubo nada de gritos en esa jodida pelea.

Juro que nunca había sufrido tanto al ver a mis amigos sufriendo también por mí. Me sentí muy mal con eso y logré sentirme al nivel de la mierda al darme cuenta que ya no habría nada de McCullen a la hora de la cena.

Obviamente, Charlie no supo nada de esto. No necesitaba que odiara a Edward a pesar de que ya no estábamos juntos, esos pensamientos me calaban en el pecho y se incrustaban en mi corteza cerebral haciendo que quisiera meterme los dedos por el pecho y arrancarme el corazón de un tirón y atravesarme el cráneo y sacarme el cerebro respectivamente. Eran pensamientos muy suicidas y esperaba no verme obligada a ver a un loquero.

Toda esa mierda comenzó exactamente el 21 de febrero a las 9:32 pm.

_::::::FLASHBACK::::::_

Edward venía conduciendo su Volvo hacia mi apartamento y ambos estábamos en silencio. Era algo de lo que odiaba de la vuelta a clases. La jodida universidad me había robado a Edward, metafóricamente. Cuando pasábamos un momento en silencio y yo quería volver a hablar, él estaba distraído y al principio comencé a preocuparme, tal vez estaba cansado de esto y ligera e indirectamente se lo plantee una noche mientras estábamos abrazados después de hacer el amor. Él solo se rió y dijo "Las leyes solo están carcomiendo mi corteza cerebral, nena". Suspiré y en ese silencio me había quedado dormida.

Ahora él siempre estaba pensando en eso y me era difícil traerlo de vuelta de ese letargo o lo que fuera esa horrible cosa que me robaba casi todo los momentos valiosos que pasaba a su lado.

Lo miré directamente con ganas de comenzar a hablar pero él estaba tan distraído y decía cosas entre dientes que no lograba escuchar. Tal vez estaba ordenando sus pensamientos o hasta estuviera cantando. Suspiré y miré por la ventanilla, de repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo saqué para contestar.

-¿Hola?-saludé

-Hola, Bella. Soy Mike.

-Oh, hola Mike ¿Qué pasa?-sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí pero lo ignoré, _tal vez_ no había estado tan distraído.

-¿Cómo estás? Solo llamaba para invitarte. Estamos haciendo algo así como un grupo para ir al cine a ver el estreno de esta nueva película de zombis y pensamos en ti –me reí y él también lo hizo-aun recordamos tu comportamiento cuando intentaste suicidarte, Bella-me reí más fuerte-no es cierto, es broma pero… ¿Qué dices, vienes? El sábado a las ocho vendrán Ángela, Eric, Kate, Nessie, Jake…ya sabes los de siempre-omitió los nombres de algunos-algunos vendrán en especie de doble cita, si quieres puedes traer a Edward, no hay problema-dijo amigable

-Ehh, si-lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y Edward miraba hacia el frente sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera, casi como un novato al volante-no creo que eso sea posible

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió y luego recordó-oh, el chico está muy ocupado ¿verdad?-asentí-bueno si es eso, ya sabes siempre estoy yo para ocupar tu lugar de cita-murmuró y me reí. _Claro, Mike._

-Sí es eso, pero yo…bueno te llamaré pero haré todo lo posible para ir

-De acuerdo, Bella-escuché la sonrisa en su voz-ojalá puedas, nos vemos luego

-Sí, nos vemos-colgué y tuve tiempo suficiente para guardar de vuelta mi teléfono antes de que Edward hablará.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó con voz ronca mientras apretaba fuertemente el volante entre sus manos. _Escena de celos 456785248, toma 1._

-Ehh…tal vez ¿Por qué?-pregunté incomoda

-¿Con él? _¿Con Mike Newton?_-dijo como si no se lo creyera

-No es una cita-aclaré-no estoy en condiciones de tener citas con otras…personas-traté de aligerar el ambiente y él lanzó una carcajada irónica. El tipo de risa que no iba con él. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿De qué va la risa?-pregunté, él se quedó callado mientras estacionaba unas calles más abajo de mi edificio. Las calles aledañas estaban ocupadas con cosas para un desfile o algo así y era imposible pasar con un auto.

-Siempre estás con otros-murmuró con gesto ausente.

-No estoy con otros-rodé los ojos-son mis amigos y solo hablo con ellos

-Amigos con los que ya has estado-dejó caer los brazos y apoyó los puños en sus muslos.

El comentario me ofendió un poco y fue algo hipócrita.

-Eso no quiere decir que no dejen de ser mis amigos-sonrió amargamente y eso de algún modo me enfureció, lágrimas de coraje me nublaron la vista-¡Eres un hipócrita! Tú también haces eso, nunca te he prohibido que sigas hablando con Kate o con Victoria o Charlotte o con…

-Eso es diferente-ni se inmutó

-Dime en que es diferente

-La diferencia radica en que yo sé tomar mi distancia y no me beso con ellas

Sus palabras fueron como un cubetazo de agua fría.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Lo hicimos, pero tengo buena memoria-rechiné los dientes.

-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, yo siempre he estado aquí para ti y últimamente solo estoy buscando un momento en donde puedo tenerte completo y no con la jodida escuela en la cabeza

-No cambies el tema, Bella-negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy cambiando el tema, simplemente no entiendo porque eres así cuando tú ya ni siquiera hablas conmigo y claramente no estoy en tu lista de prioridades, solo dime en qué lugar estoy para reacomodarte en mis prioridades y para que esto en verdad funcione. Bella no siempre estará ahí para cuando tú quieras coger y tengas tiempo, Edward,que es como una vez al mes y es cuando en verdad puedo hablar contigo-espeté subiendo el volumen de mi voz-esto no es nada sin confianza, yo confío en ti, pero debe ser mutua.

Negó contrariado con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve contigo-murmuró.

-Esto no va de lo físico, entiéndelo Edward. Tú estás presente en cada decisión que tomo pero, al parecer yo ya no estoy en las tuyas.

-¿Ves esto? Cambias el tema, comenzamos hablando de lo que siempre haces. Siempre estás buscando oportunidades para escaparte de los verdaderos problemas

-Te repito que no estoy cambiando el tema, detente a pensar. Esto va de lo mismo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-No entiendo porque estás con ellos si estás conmigo

-¿De eso va todo, no?-arqueé la ceja-solo hubieras preguntado eso desde el inicio y te hubieras ahorrado todo esto que ya te tiene cansado. Solo hablo con ellos, estoy contigo, no quiero nada ni a nadie más.

Se rió sin felicidad.

-Si me encontrara con ese chico de Port Angeles... no dudaría en creerle a él.

Ya estaba hecho. Él no confiaba en mí, mientras yo le confiaba a él mis pensamientos, mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi tiempo. De la noche a la mañana y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Edward Cullen se había convertido en mi centro gravitacional, mientras que yo solo era un tumulto de desecho espacial sin órbita que lo rondaba de vez en cuando.

Sin pensarlo ni sentirlo, mi mano se estampó contra su rostro con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir, su cabeza se giró y se llevó una mano a tocarse la mejilla.

-No vuelvas a buscarme-dije entre dientes y rápidamente salí del auto azotando la puerta.

Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista y gruñí del coraje. No debía llorar por él, la ira me hacía ver todo rojo. El pensamiento de mi misma, viéndome como estúpida esperando que él saliera de ese trance y al final me perdonara o me creyera, hizo que un sonoro sollozo escapara de mi garganta. El aire comenzó a faltarme y me di cuenta que estaba corriendo hacia mi edificio.

Lamentablemente, yo misma había permitido que las esperanzas se enraizaran en mi corazón y yo misma me había aferrado a la idea de que él en verdad me quería y siempre estaría con él. Oh por Dios, había sido tan estúpida y patética. Había esperado demasiado de él.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi edificio y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que Edward venia hacia acá, ahogué un grito y corrí dentro.

-¡Bella!-escuché su grito mientras yo llamaba desesperada al ascensor. Éste se abrió rápidamente para mí y entré, justamente cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando vi que él logro entrar al edificio. Busqué desesperada mis llaves en mi bolso y aparté la llave de mi apartamento. No quería volver a enfrentarme a él, porque me vería llorar y no quería que supiera que lloraba por él.

Cuando el ascensor apenas estaba abriendo las puertas, me escurrí entre ellas y corrí por el pasillo. Las manos me temblaban pero logré introducir la llave y abrir la puerta, di un portazo y le puse seguro.

Corrí por el pasillo, aun llorando, y me encontré con Alice y Rosalie en la sala, ambas estaban haciendo tarea y cuando un sollozo involuntario se escapó de mi garganta, alzaron sus cabezas y me miraron rápidamente.

-¡Bella!-Rosalie arrojó su libro al suelo y corrió hacia mí-¿Qué pasa?-Alice corrió a mi lado y tan solo verlas ahí, preocupadas por mí hizo que una nueva ola de lágrimas saliera de mis ojos.

-¡Bella!-Alice me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó.

-Ed…Edward-logré decir entre hipidos-cabrón-Alice me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

-¿Qué te hizo?-Rosalie gritó enojada y me jaló a su pecho también.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que saltará.

-¿Es él?-Alice preguntó, asentí con la cabeza mientras me sostenía de Rosalie como un ancla.

-¡Me va a oír!-Rosalie intento zafarse de mi abrazo pero la atraje

-¡No!-grité

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward a través de la puerta-¡abre por favor!

-¡No quiere hablarte!-Rosalie gritó en mi oído e hice una mueca-sostenla, Alice-Alice me presionó rápidamente contra ella, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello mientras yo lloraba incontrolablemente, escuché la puerta abrirse y después el grito de Rose.

-¡Lárgate!-espetó-¡No quiere hablarte, no quiere verte, NO TE QUIERE!

-Rosalie por favor. Déjame entrar para hablar con ella-su voz era tan hermosa y yo era tan patética al pensar que su voz seguía siendo hermosa después de todo. Eso hizo que llorará más fuerte

-¡No!-Rose dijo al mismo tiempo en que yo lancé un grito ahogado-¿Ya la escuchaste? La jodiste, Edward. Ahora lárgate antes de que te patee en las bolas

-No me iré-escuché que peleaban físicamente, tal vez Rose intentaba cerrar la puerta-por favor, Rosalie. No me iré hasta que hable con ella ¡Bella!-gritó y Alice me apretó más fuerte cuando iba a volver a gritar. Me condujo hasta el sofá y nos sentamos ahí juntas.

-¡Bella, por favor!-gritó Edward

-¡Vete!-grite con voz rota, a estas alturas ya no me importaba que supiera que lloraba. Ya había perdido mi dignidad cuando escuchó el primer grito.

-Ya la oíste. Si vuelves a aparecer por aquí o a intentar hablar con ella, yo misma te mataré-dijo Rosalie, luego se escuchó un portazo.

Ella volvió rápidamente y se sentó junto a mí. Trate de tranquilizarme para contarles lo que había pasado.

Edward no volvió a golpear la puerta. El pensamiento de que se había ido y que no le importaba hizo que llorará más fuerte y me hiciera un ovillo entre las sábanas cuando estuve en mi habitación esa noche.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los follows, favs, por leer y por comentar. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Loveyou!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Con mucho amor, espero que lo disfruten. Un pequeño regalo de navidad. Felices fiestas y bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias. Un gracias descomunal por todos estos meses que han estado conmigo. Las adoro.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarme, debió haber sido por haber llorado tanto. Vi el despertador, eran las cuatro de la mañana, me sentía muy mal y presentía que no iba a estar atenta a las clases, así que quite desenchufé mi despertador y volví a zambullirme en las mantas. Lamentablemente, no pude conciliar el sueño rápidamente como hubiera deseado y mi vena masoquista estaba presente, así que tome mi celular del buró y ahogue un grito cuando vi la pantalla. Edward estaba ahí, tan hermoso y sexy. Había también un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. No abrí ningún mensaje, no necesitaba ese momento de debilidad y así perdonarlo. Lo quería a mi lado, malditamente que lo quería, pero simplemente estaba en shock y no podía aceptar una relación en donde no confiaran en mí. No llevaría a nada. Simplemente a un trágico final y mi corazón inevitablemente roto. Quería llamarlo y escuchar su voz y todo lo que tuviera que decirme pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas.

Patalee y gruñí, luego mi cabeza giro instantáneamente a mi escritorio. El cajón en donde se encontraban esas preciosas cartas ahora parecía que tuviera luces led y que me llamaba.

Sorbí mi nariz odiándome por ser tan patética y estúpida. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ese hecho. Odiaba haber caído irremediablemente enamorada de Edward. Lo odiaba a él. Lo odiaba y lo amaba.

En un momento de mi diatriba me quede dormida. Esta vez desperté tarde, la luz del sol ya se colaba a través de mis cortinas. Me arrastré fuera de la cama y entré al baño para asearme y quitarme todo rastro de lágrimas de mi cara. Me acomodé el cabello con los dedos y salí de mi cueva. El apartamento estaba en silencio, un silencio que resultaba una presión extraña en mis oídos. Mi estómago rugió pero al entrar a la cocina me sentí tan cansada y tan floja como para hacerme el desayuno, así que solo tomé la caja de cereal y volví a mi habitación.

Para cuando escuche la puerta abrirse ya eran las dos de la tarde y yo aún no me movía de mi cama, ahora estaba tirada entre pañuelos usados y cereales que se habían escapado de la caja y estaba llorando mientras veía The Notebook.

Era tan patética.

Un ligero golpe en mi puerta me hizo saltar y Alice entró a mi habitación.

-Hola-musito sentándose en la orilla de mi cama, vio hacia la televisión y negó con la cabeza-Bella sal ya de la cama

-No quiero

-Esto no va a llevarte a ningún lado, solo arregla esto y…

-No quiero fingir, Alice-dije antes de sonarme la nariz. Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que Rose llegué, porque si te ve así, algunas cabezas rodaran y va a sacarte a la fuerza.

-Rose puede joderse.

Ella soltó una risita y después se quedó en silencio.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí en casa?-fruncí el ceño

-¿Vas a salir?-ella asintió

-Con Jasper, se suponía que iríamos al cine, como una cita-al escuchar esas palabras, comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo podía ser feliz mientras yo estaba aquí sumida en una gran mierda?-lo siento-dijo rápidamente-me quedaré contigo

-No-negué con la cabeza-ve y diviértete y besa a tu chico-trate de poner cara de valiente mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Pero quiero quedarme, además…-se acomodó a mi lado y subió sus pies a la cama-me gusta esa película-sonrió, intente hacer lo mismo pero seguramente era como un bebé con gases.

Para cuando la película estaba a punto de terminarse, Rosalie llegó a casa y entró a mi habitación.

Hizo mala cara, pero se sentó en silencio a mi lado.

-Tengo algo que decir, pero viendo la situación no creo que quieras saberlo, Bella. Así que solo me quedaré aquí y cancelaré mis planes con Emmett-grité y comencé a llorar de nuevo, Alice me abrazó.

-Bien hecho, Rose-dijo con sarcasmo.

El resto de esa tarde, me la pase llorando en sus hombros y si se habían cansado de mí, no lo mostraron. Ordenaron una pizza y casi me obligan a comer, pero no lo hice. Solo lloré y lloré. Rosalie escondió mi teléfono en mi habitación porque yo estuve tentada a llamarle a Edward.

Esa noche ellas durmieron en mi habitación.

Luego de esa noche, Rosalie y Alice se declararon en abstinencia sexual durante todo el tiempo que durará mi duelo. Les dije que no lo hicieran pero les importó una mierda.

Emmett y Jasper no rondaron por mi apartamento y el fin de semana no me interese en buscar mi teléfono. Estaba decidida a dejarlo correr después de que ellas me interrogaran como en una estación de policía, les había dicho que en verdad quería volver con Edward pero quería darle un escarmiento. Aunque dudaba que él quisiera volver conmigo después de pasar tanto tiempo.

El martes cuando me iba a la escuela escuche a Alice y a Rose hablar en la sala.

-Él quiere volver con ella-Rosalie susurró

-¿Y Bella?-esa fue Alice

-Bella muere por regresar con él. Ya nos lo dijo, lo extraña tanto y solo quiere besarlo y cogerlo-hice una mueca ante mi indiscreción ¿en verdad se notaba mucho?

-¿Entonces hacemos que Bella quiera hablar en verdad con Edward?-mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar a Alice decir esas palabras.

-Absolutamente, esta misma tarde, ella vuelve tarde de la escuela y Emmett me dijo que Edward solo tiene cuatro clases, así que llamas a Edward y le dices que venga acá porque Bella quiere hablar con él-los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas ¡No podía pasar eso! Aun no estaba lista para perder mi orgullo

-¿Y porque no lo llamas tú?-Alice le preguntó-yo no tengo tiempo, apenas vuelvo una hora antes que Bella

-Ugh, Alice, no puedo llamarlo yo porque se supone que estoy enojada con él. Alguien tenía que jugar el papel de la Mamá Polla. Una hora es suficiente para que él llegue antes que ella. Ven con él.

-Yo tengo que hacer unos pendientes, solo le llamaré y le diré que venga aquí. Yo llegare tan pronto como pueda porque en verdad quiero ver la reacción de Bella y ya no quiero verla así, parece como si alguien hubiera muerto-soltaron unas risitas y regresé a mi habitación hiperventilando.

Yo no quería eso, obviamente quería volver con él pero no me creía lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme de abrazarlo y llorar frente a él; pero valoraba el esfuerzo que ellas estaban haciendo. No querían verme más como la mierda y ya estaban cansadas de mí y en verdad querían pasar el rato con sus novios.

Maldición.

Con una bocanada de aire, cerré fuertemente la puerta de mi cueva para que dejaran de hablar a mis espaldas. Volví hacia allá y ellas estaban tomando sus bolsos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola, Bella-saludó Alice

-Hola-me di cuenta que en verdad parecía que alguien hubiera muerto, como si yo hubiera muerto. Mi voz era tan aburrida y desganada que quise correr a la cocina y tomar un cuchillo y cortarme las venas.

-¿Lista?-Rosalie me preguntó y asentí en silencio. Fuimos hacia la UW en su auto y ellas comenzaron a cantar las canciones de la radio mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla y pensaba en lo que me depararía la tarde.

Las clases pasaron como un borrón y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta era hora de volver a casa. A estas alturas, Edward ya estaba en mi apartamento esperándome, si es que todo había salido como ellas lo planearon.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y las manos empezaron a sudarme y mis piernas eran de gelatina. Esperé en la parada del autobús con el corazón tratando de salírseme del pecho y sin que yo quisiera, el próximo autobús tardó en llegar. Tal vez era un presagio y no debía presentarme en mi casa. Lo tome como eso y fui hacia una librería cercana. Quise darme prisa porque cuando pise la librería ese sentimiento de tragedia se esfumó de mi pecho, pero ya estaba aquí y no me iba a ir de un lugar tan precioso sin mercancía. Me sumergí en la sección de literatura juvenil y traté de buscar un título rápidamente. Cuando estaba tomando el libro que quería, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Ahogue un grito pero no lo suficientemente rápido, la chica que estaba buscando un libro a mi lado me sonrió y le devolví el gesto; tal vez ella lo había interpretado como una emoción contenida al encontrar el libro que tanto ansiaba, pero mi grito no era nada relacionado al libro que tenía en mis manos, contesté rápidamente y trate de distraerme con todas las portadas y textos frente a mí.

-¡Bella!-Rosalie me llamó-¿ya vienes a casa?

Maldición. Él estaba ahí.

-Ehh…sí…-me interrumpió.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la librería…necesito un libro y…bueno… ¿para qué quieres que vaya a casa?-pregunte sin pensarlo. La curiosidad hacía mella en mí.

-Oh, ehh-titubeó-para nada…solo que…como no dijiste en la mañana que te desviabas pues…como sea, Bella. Date prisa, hay un asunto pendiente que tenemos que arreglar

Demonios.

-¿Es malo?-mi voz sonaba como gelatina

-No, no es malo, solo…Alice quiere que estés también aquí-dijo rápidamente como si no quisiera que la interrumpiera o como si no quisiera que escuchara sus palabras

-Oh, de acuerdo. Voy hacia allá-colgué antes de que ella pudiera añadir otra cosa. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí a la caja. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que solucionar esta mierda.

Y ahora como si de un presagio también se tratara, el autobús acababa de detenerse en la parada y subí rápidamente.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ensayar un guión para lo que sea que Edward tuviera que decir pero no salió nada de mi mente y de repente, el autobús se había detenido una calle abajo de mi edificio.

Baje sin ganas y camine hacia allá como si fuera directo a la silla eléctrica, el proceso se repitió hasta que estuve afuera de mi puerta.

-Puedes hacerlo, Jelly Bells-me animé a mí misma e introduje la llave en el cerrojo abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Todo estaba en silencio, y en lugar de ser un silencio cómodo y pacifico, el ambiente estaba lleno de tensión, casi sentía la estatica en el pelo.

Caminé tambaleante a través del pasillo y mire dentro de la sala esperando ver a todos confinados ahí. Me puse tensa tan pronto como vi a Alice y a Rose sentadas en el sofá haciendo tarea, como si mi posible reconciliación no fuera a pasar.

-Ya estoy aquí-mi voz fue clara, contrario a como me sentía por dentro, era como un jenga tambaleante. Pero, ¿no se suponía que Edward debía estar ya aquí?

-Oh, hola Bella-me saludó Rose-¿Por qué no dejas todas esas cosas en tu habitación y vuelves aquí?-preguntó amablemente.

El entendimiento fue como un electroshock a mi pecho. ÉL estaba en mi habitación. Suspire.

De ninguna manera iría ahí, dormiría en el sofá si era necesario.

-De acuerdo-mi boca se abrió por si sola y mi voz fue ahogada. Ellas me sonrieron y me gire lentamente hacia el pasillo. Mire el largo de éste como si al final del tramo Freddy Krueger estuviera esperándome, pero la realidad era peor que tipos quemados con garras de metal.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, respire hondo y sin pensar bien las cosas abrí la puerta rápidamente y me gire a ella para cerrarla, dándole la espalda al resto de mi habitación. Era obvio que él estaba aquí. Mi cuerpo aun reaccionaba a su presencia y casi podía sentirlo. Tomé aire y encendí la luz, me quede ahí viendo la puerta como si fuera una obra de arte y escuché como rechinaba la cama, cuando me giré lentamente Edward estaba poniéndose de pie y me miraba fijamente. Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos.

-Hola-musito, contrario a lo que parecía, su voz no me derrumbó.

Suspire y me acerqué a dejar mis cosas sobre la cama, el simple hecho de tenerlo a menos de diez centímetros cerca de mí hizo que las rodillas me temblaran.

-¿Debería estar sorprendida por esto?-pregunté retóricamente, estaba casi segura que desde afuera me veía segura y calmada. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, justo al lado de donde él había estado. Edward volvió a sentarse y su pierna se rozó con la mía. La sangre se me arremolinó ahí y después mando olas de emociones por todo mi cuerpo.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo bajito, tan bajito que si Alice y Rosalie estuvieran escuchando a escondidas a través de la puerta, no lo habrían escuchado.

-No tengo nada que decirte-dije sin emoción.

-Claro que sí. Tienes tanto que decirme, Bella-era verdad.

-Bueno… ¿y porque no inicias tú?

-Te extraño-fue todo lo que dijo y me vi obligada a mirarlo. Él veía intensamente mi boca pero después de un rato, apartó los ojos de ahí y me miró a los ojos-¿tú no me extrañas?

-Jamás te había extrañado tanto-y otra vez mi boca se había abierto sin que yo lo quisiera.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo retomamos en donde lo dejamos?-preguntó mientras un gesto de frustración y preocupación poblaba su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil, Edward-aparté mi mirada de él porque estaba segura que si lo seguía viendo, moriría ahí mismo.

-¿Por qué no es fácil? Te extraño, me extrañas, me quieres y yo también te quiero-rodé los ojos.

-Hay tanto de que hablar, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cuando terminaremos

-Comienza ahora-me instó.

-No confías en mí, jamás pudimos identificar la etapa de amigos y noviazgo, no me perdonas y no sé qué hacer-enumeré.

-Ya te había dicho que no era experto en esto y, aun así me aceptaste. Habíamos estado trabajando en eso, Bella. No termines con esto solo por eso, por favor-me rogó

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero… ¿y la confianza?-lo miré entre mis pestañas.

-Confío en ti-arqueé una ceja-pero no en ellos. Tienes una lista de pretendientes larga, algunos ya los conoces pero otros te sorprenderían y en verdad soy inseguro y, tu eres la causante de eso. Eres demasiado buena como para creérmelo.

Sonreí sin ganas.

-Esa noche me demostraste que no creías en mí.

-Mira Bella, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y te necesito y te extraño como no tienes una idea, soy inseguro como la mierda y siempre me estoy preguntando si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tienes esta luz que…-negó fascinado con la cabeza-nunca estoy seguro si puedo mantenerla así o no ¿entiendes?

-Edward yo te quiero y también te extraño…como el infierno y, siempre estoy celosa, ellas son tan zorras pero confío en ti, en verdad lo hago. Me tienes irremediablemente fascinada.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar eso-se quedó callado

-Entonces…-le animé para que siguiera

-No confío en mí mismo como para cambiar esta situación. Creo que finalmente tengo que empezar a creer que te tengo

-¿Entonces esto va de tu falta de confianza en ti mismo?-pregunte escéptica.

-Creo que sí-soltó una risita burlándose de él mismo-Dios, soy patético-negó con la cabeza y me reí bajito.

-No eres patético-negué divertida con la cabeza-Edward-el me miró-¿Por qué estallaste esa noche?

Él suspiró.

-Estoy cansado ¿sí? Estoy hasta la madre de la escuela y solo quiero un respiro, estoy estresado, eso no es razón alguna para lo que hice pero eso me pone de mal humor y muchas veces me guardo cosas y estallo…por favor, perdóname

-Solo te perdonare si prometes que nunca volverás a decirme eso

-Te lo juro

-De acuerdo, mocoso. Estás perdonado-soltamos unas risitas y después nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó incomodo

-Aún tengo que pensar algunas cosas, Edward. Tenemos-aclaré-y lo sabes

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Entonces…?-esta vez fui yo la que pregunte

-Tenemos que pensar algunas cosas-imitó mis palabras-¿te veo luego, entonces?

-Sí, creo que sí

-De acuerdo-se puso de pie-hasta luego, Bella-fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Hasta luego, Edward-antes de irse me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Esa noche llore un poco más.

::::::FIN FLASHBACK:::::::

Habían transcurrido exactamente tres días desde esa última vez que hable con Edward y me estaba muriendo, en verdad lo quería de vuelta y quería coger también. Jodida madre.

-¡Bellaaaa!-Alice entró dando saltitos y canturreando a la sala

-¿Qué?-Rose se rió a mi lado. Esa perra se estaba aprovechando de mi estado y se reía a mi costa en cada jodida oportunidad que tenía.

-¡Tenemos una fiestaaaa!-Alice se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá

-Alice deja de cantar-Rose pidió-¿y de quien es la fiesta?-arrugó la nariz, Alice le hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-De Renesmee, es mañana y la temática es de pijamas…pijamas sexys

-¡Oh la la!-Rose se abanicó con la mano y rodé los ojos

-Diviértanse-les dije antes de ponerme de pie y recoger el enorme bote de helado de chocolate que tenía entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo con la sonrisa borrándose de sus rostros

-Que se diviertan-repetí y salí de ahí rumbo a la cocina. En estos momentos no apreciaba una fiesta, gracias.

-¿Qué jodidos te pasa, Bella?-Rosalie preguntó, ambas seguían mis pasos.

-¿Qué me pasa?-pregunté sardónica y arroje el bote de helado en la nevera-¡Pasa que termine con mi primer jodido novio real y en realidad quiero volver con él pero no quiero dar el primer paso en falso porque no quiero parecer más patética de lo que ya me he visto y pasa que no tengo ánimos de ir a una jodida fiesta!-patalee

Ellas suspiraron.

-Ya supéralo, Bella-Rose rodó los ojos

-¡Jodete!-le arroje la cuchara al rostro-no lo voy a superar

-Bueno, no lo superes-Alice dijo y la mire feo-pero vamos a la fiesta-contoneó las caderas-en verdad quiero ir

-Pues vayan y déjenme en paz-tomé mi libro de donde lo había dejado hace un rato, sobre la encimera-bastantes problemas tengo con esta puñetera tarea como para preocuparme en una fiesta y lucir feliz cuando en verdad estoy como la mierda por dentro

Alice frunció el ceño y Rose hizo una mueca

-¡Solo regresen y ya!-chilló esa inteligente rubia. Como si eso fuera tan fácil-Ambos son patéticos, ya todo el mundo lo sabe, solo regresen y sean patéticos juntos

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!-transmití mis pensamientos-que les den a ambas, son unas malditas-las esquive y corrí a mi habitación.

De ninguna jodida manera iba a ir a una fiesta. Me sentía demasiado miserable como para en realidad disfrutar de una fiesta. Lo odiaba de sobremanera.

Las noches pasadas había comenzado a ordenar mis preferencias y pensamientos en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Estaba considerando las verdaderas soluciones para esa gran mierda que mi relación con Edward venía cargando.

Y esta noche del viernes no fue la excepción, al parecer había terminado de ordenar el lío en mi cabeza y había encontrado una solución. Hablaría con él y le haría saber mis dudas y requisitos para poder salvar esta relación que yo tanto quería que funcionara.

El sábado por la mañana desperté un poco más animada y con la respuesta clara en mi cabeza, así que cuando termine de desayunar mi cereal, encendí el estéreo y comencé a limpiar el apartamento. Sombras, como cariñosamente había comenzado a llamar a Alice y a Rosalie en mi interior, se habían ido al centro comercial y resultó algo bueno para mí; pues no iba a tener que soportar sus miradas de compasión, y que me culparan indirectamente por su sequía sexual.

Comencé a cantar y mientras limpiaba mi habitación, Half a heart de One Direction, comenzó a sonar y fue putamente deprimente y eso empeoró al encontrar las cartas de Edward y sus regalos. Puta vida. No pude evitar llorar un poco.

Cuando termine de limpiar me dedique a terminar los estúpidos deberes y después me tire en la cama lista para revolcarme en mi miseria. El buen humor se había ido tan pronto Taylor Swift comenzó a cantar.

-Eso no te ayudará a superarlo, Bella-la voz mordaz de Rosalie me regresó de mi ensoñación.

-Deberías quitar esa música y comenzar a sonreír-Alice me guiñó el ojo y las vi feo, la sonrisa de Alice se borró-bueno….si quieres

-No, no quiero-volví a ponerme el cojín en el rostro y seguí cantando.

-Bueno-dijo bajito y sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado

-Trajimos comida italiana para ti-Rosalie intentó quitarme el cojín pero se rindió cuando lo apreté más fuerte

-Si no se largan a la chingada de aquí, las voy a morder hasta que sangren

-¡Ya déjalo, Bella!-Rosalie me arrebató el cojín fuertemente

-¡¿Qué?!-grite-¿¡Que putas quieren?!

Y de repente comencé a llorar.

-Aww, Bella-Rosalie me abrazó-ya déjalo, nena

-¡No puedo!-renegué

Después de que me limpiaran los mocos un rato, me dieron la comida y comencé a comer con sus miradas inquisitivas sobre mí, más de una vez descubrí que se miraban entre ellas.

-Ya pueden decirme lo que tengan que decir-mascullé cuando termine de comer y aleje el plato de mí.

-Pff-Alice le restó importancia con un gesto de mano-no hay nada que decir

-Claro que sí-Rosalie dijo y Alice le pellizco el brazo, rodé los ojos

-Ya suéltenlo-atraje mis piernas a mi pecho y puse la barbilla en las rodillas. Tenía que ser fuerte para lo que tuvieran que decir. Tal vez Edward se había ido a la India, o tal vez se había cansado de intentar y ahora tenía una nueva novia. O tal vez se había decidido mejor por actor y se había ido a Hollywood y yo me quedaría aquí enseñando a niños mocosos el ABC mientras él tendría dinero. Maldición, no debí haber terminado con él.

-Es sobre Edward-ahogué un gritito, Dios en realidad era patética, era obvio que la información valiosa era sobre él y aun así me emocionaba

-Creo que eso es obvio, Rose-Alice rodó los ojos

-Como sea…creo que esto te interesará-me miró fijamente-hay rumores que dicen que ha estado durmiendo con tu suéter y que no puede dejar de extrañarte y que de algún modo se enteró de que tu no lo llevas mejor y que no tienes la mitad de ti

Rodé los ojos

-Rosalie deja de recitar los versos de One Direction y di la verdad-ella y Alice soltaron unas risitas

-Lo siento, era para aligerar el ambiente. Como sea, pero en realidad hay rumores, muchos rumores-dijo misteriosamente y suspiré ahogando mis ganas de no tomarla del cuello y arrancarle la cabeza-que te extraña demasiado-dijo teatral-y que ha estado buscando la forma de que en realidad creas que confía en ti. Quiere volver contigo cuanto antes-MALDICIÓN. OH DIOS MIO. Eso sonaba tan hermoso.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!-salté asustándolas-¿¡Es alguien confiable?! ¡Carajo, si no me dices ahora quien te dijo eso voy a arrancarte la cabeza!

-Tranquila, Bella-agitó su pelo.

-Fueron Jasper y Emmett-dijo Alice-¡YA VUELVAN!

-Oh Dios mío-dije por lo bajo.

-Ahora que ya sabes esto, nos vamos porque tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir-hice una mueca-así que toma una ducha porque irás.

-¡No voy a ir! Estoy de luto

-¡AAAAAGHHH!-gruñeron

-Supéralo-dijo Rosalie cansada-todo irá bien-cantó

-No puedo irme de fiesta así como así

-Claro que puedes-dijo desde la puerta, Alice corrió hacia el pasillo-toma una ducha. Bye-me dio una sonrisa macabra.

Gruñí pero aun así me moví hacia el baño, de todas formas necesitaba uno.

Cuando termine me embutí en el pijama y me tiré en la cama. Después de algunos minutos volvieron.

-¡¿Qué carajos…?!-estaba segura que si Rosalie seguía haciendo corajes le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

-¡Levantate!-Alice arrojó una bolsa a mi cama

-No.

-¡Oh claro que sí!-dijo la rubia-Alice toma su brazo

-¿Qué me van a hacer? ¿Drogarme?

-Más o menos-ambas intentaron jalarme pero mi tristeza era más fuerte.

Finalmente se rindieron.

-¡Ya sal de la cama!

-No quiero ir, chicas

-¿Entonces no quieres volver con Edward?-Alice se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Claro que sí. Él estará ahí listo para ti, nena-Alice comenzó a bailar

-No puedo enfrentarlo ahora. Así que no-volví a taparme con las mantas.

-Ugh-Rosalie gruñó y Alice comenzó a mover cosas por toda mi habitación

-No toques mis cosas-mascullé

-¡Genial!-Rose aplaudió-Bella, Edward no irá-anunció solemne, Alice ahogó un grito

-Genial, es bueno saberlo-dije contra la almohada

-¿Qué piensas, idiota?-dijo-pero tu si irás. Tienes que divertirte.

-No estoy interesada. Llamé más tarde, gracias

-Deja de ser tan mamona, Swan-dijo Alice y me quitó las mantas de encima, gruñí.

-Me siento como una puta-dije mientras veía mi pijama en el asiento del auto

-Eres una-golpeé a Alice en la cabeza

-Cállate, pelona-Rose se rió.

-Estás muy bien, Bella. De todas formas, no es como si fueras a ser una esta noche. Solo bailarás, beberás y te divertirás.

-¿Cómo pude aceptar esto?-me lamenté.

Me habían metido en un pijama que seguramente habían tomado de la sección de bebés. Una blusa de tirantes demasiado ajustada que rezaba "Keep calm and…" Y un mini short que apenas cubría lo necesario y rezaba "Spank me" en el trasero. Me aseguré de que no la hubieran conseguido en una Sex Shop.

-¿Cómo no puedo parecer una puta mientras mi ropa pide que me azoten?-renegué

-Bella, déjalo ya. Te ves bien-Alice me guiño un ojo

-Ajá

Me habían dado unas enormes pantuflas en forma de garra. Toda mi vestimenta era de un color rosado, y para colmo sentía que Barbie había vomitado sobre mí. Me maquillaron y formaron unas estúpidas formas con delineador en mis ojos y las cubrieron de brillos, mis labios iban totalmente rojos y dejaron mi cabello un poco alborotado.

-Ustedes…me…mintieron-dije hiperventilando-él…está…aquí-dije tan pronto vi su auto.

-Obvio que te mentimos. De otra forma, no hubieras venido-Rose me miró desde su lugar en el asiento trasero.

-Perra-dije agitadamente, Alice se rió.

-Andando. Es momento de limar asperezas.

La mire feo y tarde una eternidad en bajar del auto.

-Es para hoy-Rosalie comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie impacientemente.

Yo podía quedarme aquí sin ningún problema, podía cantar con la música en el radio y tal vez hasta vomitar un poco.

Lamentablemente, lograron arrastrarme hasta la entrada del pequeño salón. Fuimos recibidas con bebidas y tome un shot de Vodka para aliviar mis nervios. Mi estrategia era evitar a Edward la mayor parte del tiempo y si la suerte estaba de mi lado, no verlo en toda la noche.

Desafortunada o afortunadamente lo vi antes de dar otro paso. En una esquina hablando con Nessie. Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo y me dejo sin aliento. Se había cortado el cabello y eso hacía que se viera más maduro y más grande y parecía que no lo había visto en un millón de años.

Estaba lista para darme la vuelta y caminar por el otro extremo del salón pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso su mirada se cruzó con la mía. El resto del mundo desapareció, incluso Rosalie que me gritaba en el oído, hace un momento, diciéndome que iría con Emmett. En mi campo de visión solo quedo Edward Cullen.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, en el próximo ya veremos la continuación de todo. Disfruten y no se olviden de comentar. Gracias por todo!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

La vuelta a clases fue una mierda, una de las grandes. Tenía un montón de trabajo y tenía que hacerlo bien porque el Sr. Gathegi estaba vigilándome y moría por tener ese lugar en ese bufete de abogados.

Otra razón por la cual fue una mierda era porque ya no había tenido sexo desde hace tiempo, necesitaba a Bella de sobremanera pero la escuela me impedía estar con ella todo el tiempo que hubiera querido.

Y la última razón fue porque estaba jodidamente celoso todo el puto tiempo. Un montón de idiotas rodeaban a Bella por los pasillos y jardines de la UW mientras yo estaba en puñeteras clases. A esos chicos no les vendría nada mal probar un poco mi pie en su trasero. Quería patearlos y golpearlos hasta que sangraran y cortarles las bolas y colgarlas en la puerta de Bella para que todos vieran lo que yo era capaz de hacer. Todo era peor porque Bella les sonreía y se reía con ellos y les hablaba y eso aumentaba mis celos. Repiqueteaba el pie incesantemente contra el piso y apretaba mis puños repetidas veces al día, además un sabor amargo poblaba mi boca y me daban ganas de vomitar y escupir. Ella era mía y solo mía, ningún idiota tenía que acercársele; al inicio pensé que mi enojo estaba influenciado por el hecho de que esos idiotas ya habían estado en la cama con Bella, a excepción del puto de Newton.

Ese cabrón.

Afortunadamente, no me había topado con Yorkie o con Newton o con Cheney por los pasillos y solo tenía que verlos, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte, cuando rescataba a Bella de sus horribles y putas garras.

Y desafortunadamente ella se ponía también gruñona y eso me enojaba más, no entendía la razón por la cual se enojaba ¿tanto quería estar con ellos? Porque si era así, ella era una maldita al ver cómo me ponía yo y que aun disfrutara de la compañía de esos mequetrefes y me restregara en la cara las sonrisas que les daba. Bella comenzaba a sermonearme y después de algunos momentos comenzaba a bajarme el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas y el jodido universo entero con sus palabras y entonces era cuando yo iba como estúpido y la perdonaba y el coraje terminaba de irse cuando ella comenzaba a hacer su hechicería vudú con sus labios en los míos.

Estaba tan enojado la mayor parte del tiempo, tanto que hasta Emmett y Jasper casi no me hablaban, decían que era una perrita llorona, un marica celoso y un pelotudo estresado. Entonces Rubia y Duende venían y le decían a Bella que como era que me soportaba y que eso si era amor. Cabrones todos.

El día de mi aniversario con Bella fuimos a jugar boliche y tuvimos un jodido sexo caliente en el baño de chicas. Ese día en verdad necesitaba eso, la última vez que habíamos estado juntos antes de eso fue como dos días antes de entrar a la escuela.

En lo personal, nunca me había gustado San Valentín. Era demasiado marica y romántico y _aghh_; pero teniendo a Bella era diferente. Llamé a Nessie por petición de Bella y le dije que trajera al perro de Black a una cena. Todos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante y ese día también tuve demasiado sexo. Fue la gloria. Además había sido en terreno Whitlock así que eso aumentaba la diversión y la euforia.

En verdad intentaba controlarme y que Bella no viera que ni siquiera le prestaba atención pero supe que había fracasado totalmente cuando ella me pregunto una noche sobre mi frecuente estupidez y distracción. Solo atine a decirle que era por la puñetera escuela y al parecer me creyó o no le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto porque después de eso no volvió a preguntarme nada.

Puto Newton, Puto Yorkie y Puto Cheney aún seguían encabezando mi lista negra y ese maldito jueves todo se desató en mi interior.

Caminaba hacia el jardín de la universidad, en donde Bella me había dicho que estaba, y aproveche el gran trayecto para llamar a Alec. Hacía tiempo que ya no hablaba con él y quería saber cómo les iba a él y a Jane. Lo bendije cuando me dijo que había convencido a Jane de hablar de sus sentimientos con él y que al parecer eso le estaba ayudando mucho, además le había regalado un diario y ella le escribía cartas contándole de lo que ella sentía porque era un poco difícil para ella comunicarse y eso funcionaba. No pude hablar con Jane pero le envíe saludos y colgué. Justamente cuando llegaba a donde estaba Bella, vi que Cheney estaba con ella. Puta vida. Desde lejos vi cómo él le dijo algo y ella se rió fuertemente. Una oleada de ira se apoderó de mis terminaciones nerviosas y cerré fuertemente los puños. Vi rojo cuando Ben le paso brevemente un brazo por los hombros y cuando se retiraba le acarició el cabello. Hijo de puta. Aceleré mis pasos y me pase una mano rápidamente por el cabello. Cuando llegué, trate de sonreír y jalé a Bella a mi lado. Ese pendejo debía saber que ella era mía. Bella era demasiado inteligente y me conocía bien así que me besó la mejilla y me tranquilicé un poco. Ben se despidió y ella le sonrió. Cuando él se fue, ella se giró a verme y borró su sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablaban?-pregunté con voz amortiguada.

-Ben me estaba contando sobre su _reciente cita_-dijo haciendo énfasis pero fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de mi reacción.

-Ah.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y ella comenzó a trazar figuras irregulares en mi sudadera, no hablamos en un rato.

-¿Por qué estás enojado ahora?-preguntó de pronto. Era tan malditamente inteligente.

-No estoy enojado-mentí

-Seguro-dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos. Alejó su mano de mí y después su cuerpo entero cuando se tiró en el césped. Suspire pesadamente.

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés con ellos-ella giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miró.

-¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo

-Ellos solo buscan oportunidades-argumenté

-_Como sea, Edward._ Estás siendo un exagerado. No están buscando oportunidades, solo están hablando conmigo. Deja de comportarte así-eso me molestó de sobremanera pero evite mostrarlo. Que ella pensará que era un exagerado y que le importara una mierda mi opinión era algo que me encabronaba. No sabía si ella en verdad no se daba cuenta de que buscaban oportunidades, aunque en verdad no entendía porque no lo sabía si era jodidamente inteligente y observadora; o si ellos no lo mostraban; o si a ella no le importara en verdad lo que yo pensaba y tenía que decirle; y la última opción, y la que me era difícil aceptar y me ponía hasta la madre de triste, era que Bella en verdad disfrutaba gustarles a todos y le gustaba que la miraran e intentarán conquistarla cuando ella ya estaba en una relación.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué?-ella preguntó bajito

-¿Te agrada la idea de que ellos te miran y tú sabes sus intenciones y te acercas a ellos aun cuando estás conmigo?-mi boca hablo por si sola

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló y se sentó rápidamente-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

-Baja la voz-susurré cuando vi que algunas personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron

-¡Claro que no me gusta eso, Edward! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-dijo solo para nosotros dos.

_Dios mío_, ella ya se había puesto neurótica.

-Era un simple comentario, lo siento-susurré y ella no dijo nada. Solo volvió a tirarse al césped.

Eran esa clase de mierdas que yo odiaba de sobremanera.

Para tratar de remediar la situación, la llevé de paseo. Era algo chantajista pero funcionó, o eso creí, bueno, funciono en un principio. _Maldito jueves._

Cuando manejaba para dejarla en su apartamento comencé a pensar en la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Mil veces carajo. Ella estaba en silencio pero éste se rompió cuando tomó su teléfono y contestó. Cuando mencionó al estúpido de Newton comencé a alterarme. Maldición, en verdad era una _perrita llorona celosa._

-Sí es eso, pero yo…bueno te llamaré pero haré todo lo posible para ir-desgraciado Mike. Ella saldría con _él_, de ninguna jodida manera.

-¿Vas a salir?-pregunté mientras apretaba el volante. Estaba encabronado.

-Ehh…tal vez ¿Por qué?-_¿Había dicho "¿por qué"?_

-_¿Con él? ¿Con Mike Newton?_-pregunte incrédulo, tenía que averiguar sobre esa cita.

-No es una cita. No estoy en condiciones de tener citas con otras…personas-dijo y me reí. Bueno al menos sabía eso.

-¿De qué va la risa?-no conteste de momento. Estacione el auto lejos de su edificio

-Siempre estás con otros-repetí mis palabras

-No estoy con otros. Son mis amigos y solo hablo con ellos-ya lo sabía.

-Amigos con los que ya has estado-finalmente estaba diciendo todo lo que siempre quise decir desde que esos cabrones se acercaron a ella. Apreté mis puños.

-Eso no quiere decir que no dejen de ser mis amigos-_Jodidos amigos putos que quieren meterse de nuevo en tus bragas, nena._ Pensé amargamente-¡Eres un hipócrita! Tú también haces eso, nunca te he prohibido que sigas hablando con Kate o con Victoria o Charlotte o con…

En realidad era un hipócrita pero yo jamás había tonteado con alguien desde que estaba con ella.

-Eso es diferente-murmuré

-Dime en que es diferente-su voz sonaba apagada y me odie un poco pero pensé que este sería un buen momento para decirle todo lo que pensaba.

-La diferencia radica en que yo sé tomar mi distancia y no me beso con ellas-mi jodida mente jugó conmigo y me recordó esa historia del chico de Port Angeles en las vacaciones de navidad.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso-dijo bajito, casi en un susurro

-Lo hicimos, pero tengo buena memoria

-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, yo siempre he estado aquí para ti y últimamente solo estoy buscando un momento en donde puedo tenerte completo y no con la jodida escuela en la cabeza.

Sabía que en cualquier momento sacaría a colación eso, pero creí que ese no era el momento para hablar de la escuela y de mis jodidos problemas con ésta.

-No cambies el tema, Bella-refuté

-No estoy cambiando el tema, simplemente no entiendo porque eres así cuando tú ya ni siquiera hablas conmigo y claramente no estoy en tu lista de prioridades, solo dime en qué lugar estoy para reacomodarte en mis prioridades y para que esto en verdad funcione. Bella no siempre estará ahí para cuando tú quieras coger y tengas tiempo, Edward, que es como una vez al mes y es cuando en verdad puedo hablar contigo-casi gritó-esto no es nada sin confianza, yo confío en ti, pero debe ser mutua.

No podía entender porque ahora ella decía eso, negué confundido con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve contigo-murmuró.

-Esto no va de lo físico, entiéndelo Edward. Tú estás presente en cada decisión que tomo pero, al parecer yo ya no estoy en las tuyas.

Y ahora me culpaba.

-¿Ves esto? Cambias el tema, comenzamos hablando de lo que siempre haces. Siempre estás buscando oportunidades para escaparte de los verdaderos problemas

-Te repito que no estoy cambiando el tema, detente a pensar. Esto va de lo mismo.

No entendía el funcionamiento de la mente de las mujeres, tomé el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos.

-No entiendo porque estás con ellos si estás conmigo-dije para que retomáramos la conversación en donde la habíamos dejado.

-¿De eso va todo, no?-preguntó alzando una ceja-solo hubieras preguntado eso desde el inicio y te hubieras ahorrado todo esto que ya te tiene cansado. Solo hablo con ellos, estoy contigo, no quiero nada ni a nadie más.

No sabía si hablaba en serio o no y me reí por mis estúpidos pensamientos, eran los mismos que los de esa misma mañana.

-Si me encontrara con ese chico de Port Angeles... no dudaría en creerle a él.

Me arrepentí tan pronto dije esas palabras. Su rostro cayó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de dolor. Quise bajarla del auto y acelerar directo a un edificio para estamparme y morir. Tenía la expresión que nunca quise ver en ella. La misma expresión que tenía aquella vez que estábamos en el estacionamiento y me contó sobre su madre. El día en que me besó y la aparté para ahorrarnos un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Bueno, eso no había servido para nada porque en este momento yo mismo lo había cagado. Sin preverlo, su pequeña mano se estampó en mi rostro.

-No vuelvas a buscarme-dijo entre dientes con voz mordaz, se bajó del auto antes de que yo pudiera detenerla y dio un portazo. Comenzó a correr y cuando yo estaba bajando del Volvo ella ya llevaba ventaja.

-Jodete, estúpido. Idiota cabrón-me dije a mi mismo, antes de comenzar a correr tras ella-¡Bella!-le grité pero ella giró en la esquina y ni siquiera se giró para verme. Bueno, eso me ganaba.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su edificio volví a gritarle y me miró rápidamente pero así como me miró, desapareció. Me aproximé lo más pronto que pude a la puerta y vi cuando ella apretaba frenéticamente el botón del ascensor. Abrí la puerta justamente cuando la veía desaparecer detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

Llamé a esa cosa pero esa mierda no funcionaba como debería y por su culpa no lograría llegar a Bella antes de que se encerrara en su apartamento.

Finalmente esa cosa abrió sus puertas pero cuando llegué al pasillo de Bella ya no había nadie. _Maldición._

Aporreé la puerta frenéticamente y escuche el gritito de Bella, entonces la llamé.

-¡Bella!-seguí llamando a la puerta pero era obvio que nadie abriría-¡abre por favor!-estaba jodidamente desesperado y de ninguna manera la dejaría ahí sin arreglar todo lo que yo mismo había jodido.

-¡No quiere hablarte!-Rosalie gritó. Maldición, si esa Rubia estaba de su lado seguramente las posibilidades de que Bella quisiera escuchar eran menores.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y me aproximé a entrar y ganar esa oportunidad pero Mamá Rubia me prohibió el paso.

-¡Lárgate!-me gritó en la cara-¡No quiere hablarte, no quiere verte, NO TE QUIERE!-gritó como posesa pero yo no estaba dispuesto a irme.

-Rosalie por favor. Déjame entrar para hablar con ella-le imploré pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer. Bella lanzó un grito que fue ahogado rápidamente y Rose negó en ese momento.

-¿Ya la escuchaste? La jodiste, Edward-escuchar la verdad en boca de alguien más fue un bofetón al rostro peor que el que Bella me había dado. La mejilla aún me ardía un poco, creía que tenía sus pequeños dedos marcados-Ahora lárgate antes de que te patee las bolas-lo sabía, Rosalie la protegería e impediría que hablara con ella.

-No me iré-Rubia era fuerte y tenía las bolas que a mí me faltaban así que intentó cerrar la puerta en mis narices pero peleé contra ella y me enterró sus uñas locas en la mano derecha y en el rostro. Maldita sea-por favor, Rosalie. No me iré hasta que hable con ella-dije agitado-¡Bella!-grité de vuelta sobre el hombro de Rosalie-¡Bella, por favor!-no me importaba armar un lío y que todo el mundo en el edifico de Bella se enterará, ella lo valía.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando escuche su voz negándose a hablar conmigo y a arreglar las cosas.

-¡Vete!-gritó y escuche que lloraba fuertemente.

-Ya la oíste. Si vuelves a aparecer por aquí o a intentar hablar con ella, yo misma te mataré-me dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos, cuando iba a argumentar ella cerró fuerte y rápidamente la puerta frente a mí. Le di una patada y la golpeé con el puño, pero no me fui y me resbalé por la pared hasta que caí al piso. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos apoyando mi barbilla en mis rodillas. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal al imaginarme que nunca más volvería a hablar con ella y que jamás me perdonaría.

-Jodida mierda-espeté molesto conmigo mismo.

No supe cuánto tiempo pase sentado ahí y me bajé de mi ensoñación cuando escuche una puerta abrirse. Alcé la vista rápidamente y me encontré con los ojos sorprendidos de Alice.

-¡Oh!-luego me miró con lástima, seguramente lucía como la mierda-ella ya está dormida, no creo que vaya a hablarte ahora. En realidad pareciera que no quiere volver a verte ni a hablarte en su vida-hice una mueca

-¿A dónde vas tú? No te envió Rubia para ver si seguía yo aquí ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Voy con una vecina-hasta ese momento no me percaté de que llevaba una caja en sus manos-la pobre tiene una pierna rota y no tiene nadie quien la ayude. Me ofrecí a hacerlo-sonreí sin ganas.

-Bueno…buena suerte

-Gracias-se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar-adiós, Edward-murmuró y me di cuenta en ese momento de la implicación de sus palabras. Bella no quería volver a verme y estaba seguro de que Duende y Rubia me evitarían a toda costa. Algo de lealtad a la castaña o algo así.

Suspire.

-Adiós, Alice-ella medio sonrío

-En realidad lamentó que esto haya terminado así-comenzó a caminar antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

Después de un rato suspire y me puse de pie lentamente. Tal vez me iba de aquí, pero eso no significaba que me rendiría.

Esa noche no dormí y no me importó tener clases el día siguiente. Me encerré en mi habitación, luego me senté en la escalera de salida de emergencia que estaba junto a mi ventana y comencé a beber y a fumar mientras veía la foto de Bella.

Estaba metido en una gran mierda y parecía que no saldría pronto de ella.

Los siguientes días los pase en estado zombi. No comí ni bebí y ni siquiera me preocupe por estudiar o tomar un baño, que según Emmett y Jasper era necesario.

Ellos vinieron al día siguiente a mi habitación antes de que se fueran a la escuela.

-Oye _compadre_ ¿no vas a ir a clases hoy?-Emmett dijo mientras abría la puerta fuertemente. Jasper encendió la luz y me quejé.

-¿Qué putas?-Jasper murmuró-¡Oh mierda!-dijo después de un segundo, seguramente dándose cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas.

-¿Qué carajos paso, hermano?-preguntó Emmett

-Lárguense-gemí y me zambutí más en las mantas.

-¡No!-Jasper dijo-¿Qué paso? ¿Una pelea con Jelly Bells?-sus palabras fueron como un latigazo.

-¿Tan fuerte estuvo, _compadre_?-dijo Emmett de nuevo con un estúpido y horrendo acento mexicano.

-Terminó conmigo-dije contra la almohada

-¿Qué?-dijeron y se acercaron, Emmett me quitó las mantas de encima

-Terminó conmigo-repetí dolorosamente

-¡¿Qué?!-chillaron-¿¡Porque?!

-Porque soy estúpido-dije con voz muerta

-¡Santo Dios!-Emmett se abanicó con la mano

-¡Santísimo sacramento del altar, en la tierra y en todo lugar!-Jasper se pasó una mano por el pecho.

-_Cállate, vaquerito_-gemí

-¡Eso no puede ser!-Emmett ladró

-Sí puede ser, perro. Ya pasó-me queje

-¡No! No me pase todo un día pensando en la idea de esas cartas para que su relación fuera tan malditamente corta-pataleó-Necesito pensar en algo para una reconciliación-se dejó caer en mi sofá cama y se frotó las sienes. Jasper rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-me miró feo. Puta madre.

-Solo hice algo malo…algo que pareció que no confiaba en ella

-Idiota-me arrojó un cojín al rostro y me queje-¿y qué diablos le paso a tu mano y a tu cara, _papi_?

-Me abofeteó y la novia de este cabrón-le arroje un cojín a Emmett en el rostro-me arañó

Jasper se rió y lo vi feo.

-Eso pasa cuando te metes en las sábanas de las chicas Swan-Hale-Brandon-se dejó caer en mi cama-todas se ponen como locas sobreprotectoras

-Ellas son geniales-Emmett se puso de pie mirando su reloj-y por esa misma razón tú, idiota nihilista*-me señaló-vas a pensar en una jodida manera de volver con Bella Vita porque no renunciaré a su comida-me arrojó el cojín de vuelta-ahora tengo que irme pero si cuando vuelvo no has pensado en algo te voy a arrancar las bolas-salió dando un portazo y gemí.

-Ya lo oíste, viejo-Jasper se puso de pie-debería ser buen amigo y quedarme a consolarte pero tengo clases así que…-se escudó con las manos

-Claro, déjenme aquí solo. Ya me hicieron sentir como mierda

-Creí que ya te sentías así…ya sabes-su dedo recorrió mi cuerpo señalándome-tu olor…tu resaca…una mierda

-Vete a la chingada-dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Para cuando Emmett y Jasper volvieron había pensado en algunas formas de lograr encontrarme con Bella pero Emmett las desaprobó.

-Papá Noel, no puedes vestirte con una botarga y raptarla para que hable contigo-negó con la cabeza. Jasper se rió.

-¿Por qué Papá Noel?-yo también me preguntaba eso

Emmett se rió.

-Rose me dijo que Bella dijo algo así entre sus lágrimas y mocos ayer. Ahora te llamas Papá Noel para ella-me señaló-porque primero la ilusionas y después se da cuenta de que no existes

-Vete. A. La. Chingada. Puto-dije entre dientes mientras él y Jasper se doblaban de la risa-¿saben algo? Me voy-dejaron de reírse en cuanto tome las llaves de mi auto

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar mi disfraz-Jasper negó con la cabeza

-Deja de ser tan llorón y ponte a pensar

-No se me ocurre nada-me deje caer en el sillón.

-Entonces, Santa, no te quejes cuando Bella te pase por enfrente con otro Santa-dijo Emmett y suspire.

Finalmente, la oportunidad para hablar con ella llegó sin pensarlo. El martes cuando estaba tirado en mi habitación llorando como Magdalena mi celular sonó y fruncí el ceño al ver que era Duende.

-Hola

-Ugh, Edward, te escuchas mal-rodé los ojos-como sea, ¿quieres hablar con Bella?-me senté rápidamente

-Si ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?

-Hoy, cuando ella vuelva de clases. Vienes acá y hablan

-¿Ella lo sabe?-pregunte emocionado

-No…esa es la razón por la cual llegarás antes de que ella lo haga

-De acuerdo-dije agitado y ella soltó una risita.

Cuando toqué la puerta de su apartamento me estaba cagando en los pantalones, Rose abrió y me hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-Si llora más esta noche juro que si te mato-dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Que linda bienvenida, Rose. Yo también te quiero-bromeé

-Cállate. Yo te odio-dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo y perderse en la sala. Rodé los ojos y fui hacia ahí.

-¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?-le pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros desde su lugar en el sofá

-No sé, amigo. Dale una de esas diarreas verbales que haces-iba a golpearla. Podía sentirlo venir-solo recuerda ya no ofenderla

-No eres de ayuda, Rubia-me deje caer junto a ella

-Edward en verdad no sé qué carajos quieras decirle o lo que ella te dirá primero. Tal vez te golpea en la cabeza con un libro y te saca a patadas-un comentario más de ese tipo y la golpearía. No me importaba lo que el estúpido de Emmett dijera, sería mi venganza por no ayudarme a arreglar esta gran mierda.

-Te repito: No eres de ayuda

Bufó y se pasó las manos por su despampanante cabellera.

-Ugh, Edward. Eres tan putamente difícil-y ahora el culpable era yo-empieza con un "hola" es obvio que ella tiene un montón de cosas que decirte

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y la mire asustado. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Solo es Alice

-¡Holaaa!-llegó dando saltitos y toda sonriente, como si una avalancha de mierda no fuera a caer sobre mí en pocos minutos.

-Hola, Alice-la saludó Rose-¿me trajiste mi ungüento?

-¡Santo Dios!-gemí y Alice soltó unas risitas.

Ellas comenzaron a hablar de mierda y media de la que hablan las chicas, mientras yo me enterraba en mi asiento y pensaba en que putas decirle a Bella, si es que me daba una oportunidad y no me golpeaba en la cabeza con un libro y me sacaba a patadas.

Pshh, iba a ser jodidamente difícil.

-Oh, Edward-de repente Alice recordó que estaba ahí-¿puedo ofrecerte algo?

-¿Tienes una pistola?-Rosalie rodó los ojos

-Deja de llorar-vio el reloj en la pared-Bella ya debería de estar aquí-tomó su teléfono y la llamó.

-Bella ¿ya vienes a casa?... ¿Dónde estás?-Rose rodó los ojos ante algo que ella le dijo-¡Oh, ehh! Para nada…solo que…como no dijiste en la mañana que te desviabas pues…como sea, Bella-chilló desesperada y Alice negó decepcionada con la cabeza-Date prisa, hay un asunto pendiente que tenemos que arreglar-Rubia me guiñó un ojo y le hice una mueca, me mostró el dedo medio-No, no es malo, solo…Alice quiere que estés también aquí-Alice la miró confundida-Bella le dijo algo más y Rose colgó haciendo una mueca.

-Está en la librería, aunque dijo que ya venía bueno…vas a tener que esperarla como diez mil horas-me miró

-No importa

-Oww, Edward, te ves muy mal-Alice me miró con pena-¿estás seguro que no quieres algo? Que no sea una pistola

-¿Un cuchillo?

-¡Oh por Dios!-Rosalie alzó las manos al cielo

-Cállate-le dije.

Después de unos minutos, ellas me enviaron a la habitación de Bella, así sería más difícil que me sacara. Bueno, debía darles sus puntos.

Espere como quince minutos en su habitación y aproveché para tomar su almohada y oler su perfume. Necesitaba una gran dosis de esa cosa. Luego abrí su cajón de ropa interior y rebusqué viendo todas sus braguitas de encaje y de colores. Tomé una azul y la metí en mi bolsillo. Cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse, salté y me giré para ir a apagar la luz y cuando iba hacia la cama me golpeé con un mueble en el dedo meñique de mi pie derecho y comencé a saltar, pero rápidamente me senté en la orilla de su cama y trate de controlar mi respiración y mi dolor, aunque este último era imposible. Después de medio minuto, la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente. Encendió la luz y deduje que de alguna jodida y loca manera sabía que estaba ahí porque se dio la vuelta lentamente, como esperando lo peor o no queriéndome ver. Ese pensamiento me dolió un poco e hice una mueca pero la borré antes de que Bella pudiera verme el rostro. Me puse de pie lentamente.

-Hola-dije bajito

Cuando me miró sus ojos se abrieron un poco y caminó hacia la cama a dejar todas sus cosas.

Miré hacía ahí antes de hacer contacto visual con ella y vi la portada de un libro erótico. _Jesús._ Lo que esta chica compraba. Tal vez necesitaba de eso, bueno yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. _Concéntrate_ me dije a mi mismo antes de que mi mente comenzara a divagar.

-¿Debería estar sorprendida por esto?-preguntó y se sentó. Volví a mi lugar y en un movimiento en falso mi pierna tocó la suya y ¡Santa mierda! Estaba nervioso y sentía cosquillas donde la había tocado.

-Necesitamos hablar-_¿enserio, Edward?_ Me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez.

-No tengo nada que decirte-Demonios, ahora ella se iba a poner difícil. Había sido demasiado hermoso para que todo fuera verdad.

-Claro que sí. Tienes tanto que decirme, Bella-la mire fijamente.

-Bueno… ¿y porque no inicias tú?-_¡No!_ Eso no era lo que seguía en el guión, se suponía que ella diría algo primero. En estos momentos quería ir a la sala y traer a Rubia de los cabellos y mostrarle que se había equivocado.

-Te extraño-nada mejor que la verdad. Me miró y sus ojos me hicieron gelatina. Miré su boca roja y quise besarla por todo este tiempo que habíamos estado separados. Ella movió ligeramente los labios y así como ese movimiento me distrajo también me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que aparte mi vista de ahí y la mire a los ojos-¿tú no me extrañas?-intente hacer la psicología inversa. Algo que había aprendido de Jasper.

-Jamás te había extrañado tanto-y ahí estaba la prueba de que no podíamos vivir separados. Demonios sonaba tan fácil la solución.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo retomamos en donde lo dejamos?-le pregunte desesperado pero ella negó.

-No es tan fácil, Edward-murmuró. Sonaba fácil, pero era jodidamente complicado.

-¿Por qué no es fácil? Te extraño, me extrañas, me quieres y yo también te quiero-intente la opción más sencilla pero como había dicho antes, la chica era inteligente. Rodó los ojos ante mi estúpido comentario. Si así sonaba para la demás gente desde que ella había terminado conmigo no entendía porque aún no me habían asfixiado con mi propia almohada.

-Hay tanto de que hablar, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cuando terminaremos

-Comienza ahora-mientras más rápido mejor. Dios, era un idiota.

-No confías en mí, jamás pudimos identificar la etapa de amigos y noviazgo, no me perdonas y no sé qué hacer-saber que ella se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas hizo que se me contrajera el estómago.

-Ya te había dicho que no era experto en esto y, aun así me aceptaste. Habíamos estado trabajando en eso, Bella. No termines con esto solo por eso, por favor-lo habíamos acordado desde los primeros días de nuestra relación y nadie había puesto objeción. No podía tolerar que esto terminara solo por eso, era demasiado hipócrita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero… ¿y la confianza?-me miró a través de sus pestañas y me di cuenta de que sus ojazos aún me tenían arrodillado

-Confío en ti-y otra vez esa ceja, ella no me creía. En absoluto. Y estaba seguro que trabajaría en eso-pero no en ellos. Tienes una lista de pretendientes larga, algunos ya los conoces pero otros te sorprenderían y en verdad soy inseguro y, tu eres la causante de eso. Eres demasiado buena como para creérmelo-ya estaba, ahí estaba la verdad. Ella sonrió sin alegría.

-Esa noche me demostraste que no creías en mí-y si, la había cagado en grande. Eran esas palabras las que me encargaría de sacar de su cabeza tan terca.

-Mira Bella, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y te necesito y te extraño como no tienes una idea, soy inseguro como la mierda y siempre me estoy preguntando si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tienes esta luz que…-negó fascinado con la cabeza-nunca estoy seguro si puedo mantenerla así o no ¿entiendes?-estaba perdiendo mi dignidad y mi orgullo aquí, en verdad estaba intentando arreglar esto. Jamás le había dicho eso, me lo había guardado pero creí que era ya tiempo de hacerlo.

-Edward yo te quiero y también te extraño…como el infierno y, siempre estoy celosa, ellas son tan zorras pero confío en ti, en verdad lo hago. Me tienes irremediablemente fascinada-pero ellas no eran nada comparadas con ella. Yo la quería a ella no a esas otras chicas y sabía que ella siempre estaba celosa pero era demasiado buena ocultando ese tipo de cosas. Ella era fuerte y yo era un jodido débil.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar eso

-Entonces…-

-No confío en mí mismo como para cambiar esta situación. Creo que finalmente tengo que empezar a creer que te tengo-yo era estúpido y patético. No entendía porque ella se había fijado en mí teniendo ese carácter y esa vitalidad suya.

-¿Entonces esto va de tu falta de confianza en ti mismo?-parecía que se había ablandado un poco

-Creo que sí-que idiota era. Me reí de mí mismo. En VERDAD iba a necesitar una dosis de orgullo y dignidad cuando saliera de esta habitación-Dios, soy patético-hice eco de mis pensamientos y ella también se rió. Eso había sido un poco duro.

-No eres patético-negó con la cabeza pero su sonrisita no se borró-Edward-la miré y lentamente su pequeña sonrisa se borró-¿Por qué estallaste esa noche?

Suspiré

-Estoy cansado ¿sí? Estoy hasta la madre de la escuela y solo quiero un respiro, estoy estresado, eso no es razón alguna para lo que hice pero eso me pone de mal humor y muchas veces me guardo cosas y estallo…por favor, perdóname-y en estos momentos que le contaba esto, pareciera que ella en verdad no me conociera.

-Solo te perdonare si prometes que nunca volverás a decirme eso-dijo bajito y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Me iba a aferrar a esas palabras como un náufrago a un pedazo de madera en medio de una tormenta.

-Te lo juro-dije sin pensarlo

-De acuerdo, mocoso. Estás perdonado-escuchar que dijera eso me alegro un poco y me reí junto a ella. Sabía que ambos no soportábamos tanta tensión y tenía que haber una broma en medio para poder continuar.

-¿Entonces…?-pregunté dudoso de lo que seguiría de aquí

-Aún tengo que pensar algunas cosas, Edward. Tenemos-era cierto- y lo sabes

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Entonces…?-me miró dudosa y resistí el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Tenemos que pensar algunas cosas ¿te veo luego, entonces?-que diga que sí, que diga que sí

-Sí, creo que sí-¡Sí!

-De acuerdo-me levante escondiendo mi entusiasmo-hasta luego, Bella-fui hacia la puerta y la abrí listo para irme. Si me quedaba un segundo más no iba a resistir y la iba a besar y eso no arreglaría nada.

-Hasta luego, Edward-le sonreí levemente y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Salí del apartamento sin buscar a Duende y Rubia para agradecerles, sabía que era irrespetuoso pero mi cabeza no daba para más.

Me subí a mi auto y en silencio me dirigí a mi apartamento. A pesar de que quería estar solo, ir hacia el estacionamiento no valdría la pena. Ese sitio no me llamaba la atención sin ella.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Emmett preguntó sobre el sonido de sus videojuegos. Puso pausa y mire a Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Jasper me saludó.

-¿No se supone que eso es tu trabajo?-le pregunte a Emmett mientras me sentaba a su lado y ambos miramos a Jasper que estaba en el piso trazando líneas sobre un plano.

-Ehh…algo así-negué con la cabeza decepcionado. Jasper era tan estúpido por ayudarle a Emmett después de que él le había rapado la cabeza.

-Solo me está ayudando, Abogado ¿vas a demandarme?-bromeó Emmett echándose un puñado de cacahuates a la boca.

-No jugaré contigo, arquitecto. Conociéndote raparás mi cabeza mientras duermo-dije para que Jasper se diera cuenta que Emmett era el culpable.

Emmett me lanzó un cojín al rostro y Jasper lo miró desde el piso.

-¿Tu lo hiciste, Emmett?-preguntó dudoso y me reí

-Fue él, amigo. Deja ahí ese plano. Este puto-mire a Emmett-no merece la ayuda de nadie

Emmett me golpeó en la espalda fuertemente y Jasper le arrojó la regla al rostro.

-Vete a la chingada-le gritó y se sentó en el sillón.

-Jodido Judas-Emmett me miró feo y se sentó en el piso para seguir con su plano-¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa cómo te fue con Bella Vita.

Me reí

-¿Qué te dijo?-Jasper me miró y suspire.

-Dijo que estaba bien y que tenía que pensar en otras cosas-tomé cacahuates del tazón y Emmett me miró feo. Le arrojé un cacahuate al ojo.

-Vaya, eso es algo bueno-Jasper me alzó el pulgar

-Espero que te diga que no-Emmett murmuró mientras veía su estúpido planito de niño de cinco años.

-Wow, no sabía que eras tan rencoroso, Voldemort-dije y Jasper se rió

-¡Oh, mira esa paloma, Edward! Trae un mensaje de Bella, dice que te vayas a la chingada-Emmett era un idiota.

-Eres tan gracioso, amigo-le dije y me puse de pie-¡Oh, mira esa otra paloma! Dice que tu jodido plano esta chueco-moví su mano cuando trazaba una línea arruinando así su trabajo.

Jasper se rió fuertemente y me estiré.

-Iré a masturbarme un poco, no quiero que Voldemort me lancé un _Avada Kedavra_-Jasper se rió

-Voy contigo-se puso de pie y Emmett nos miró

-¿Quién va a jugar conmigo la otra partida?

-Nadie-Jasper espetó-muérete-lo golpeó en la nuca antes de que me siguiera a mi habitación.

Jasper cerró la puerta de mi habitación tras de sí y yo lancé mi gorra a mi cama.

-¿En serio vamos a masturbarnos?

-¡No!-se rió-bueno, tú puedes hacerlo. Ahí está mi baño

-No, qué asco. No voy a masturbarme donde tu cagas. Gracias-se dejó caer en mi cama y me senté en mi sillón mientras me reía.

-Vas a ayudarme a arreglar esto-él bufó

-Está más claro que el agua, viejo. Solo sé tú mismo. Eso siempre las pone de rodillas…bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No vayas a creer que le estoy faltando el respeto a Bella y que…

-Sí, sí, continua-le hice un gesto con la mano

-Bueno, te decía que seas tú mismo, eso las pone locas y se derriten como arcilla en tus manos, papá

-Sí, eso no funciono. Fui yo mismo y ella terminó conmigo

-Uy, ¿tan malo eres?-le mostré el dedo medio-lo siento, es broma. Entonces no seas tú mismo. Seguro ella tendrá algo que decirte de todo esto que pensará y toma eso. La palabrería sale fácilmente y si ves que no está funcionando miente un poco. Bájale una estrella, haz que te diga _"papi"_ o algo y cuando ella te lo recuerde luego, le dices que estabas borracho pero solo cuando ya estén juntos de nuevo.

-Eso apesta, hombre. ¿Por eso estás con Alice?-negué con la cabeza-pobre Duende.

-No, mi táctica es diferente-murmuró-pero no puedo decírtela, pierde el toque

-Vete a la chingada. No ayudas en nada

-¿Oh, no ayudo en nada? Escucha esto, amigo. Hay rumores de que Nessie dará una gran fiesta este sábado y obviamente todos iremos-iba a negar pero me detuvo-aun no termino-rodé los ojos-llamaré a Ali y le diré que junto con Rubia convenzan a Bella y la lleven arrastrando si es necesario. Entonces, tú te acercas, se van a lo oscurito y hablan y ¡BUM!-chocó sus puños-son novios de nuevo ¡Taraaaan!

-Eso suena bien pero ¿crees que funcionará? Porque en verdad no tengo ánimos de ir a una fiesta

-Claro que funcionará. Es pan comido.

Lo mire escéptico. Jodido Jasper si esto no funcionaba.

-¿Estás seguro que irá, verdad?-le pregunte otra vez a Jasper.

-Sí, hombre. Si irá-contestó aburrido

-De acuerdo. Emmett dame las llaves, si Bella no está ahí no pienso quedarme-Emmett rodó los ojos.

-¿Y quién cojones vendrá por nosotros?-preguntó

-Váyanse con ellas. Necesitan coger un poco-le insté a que me diera las llaves. Me las dio de mala gana y me las eché al bolsillo del pijama.

-Andando-dijo Jasper-aun no llegan ellas pero Alice dice que Bella viene atada en el auto

-Uh, no sabía que a Bella le gustaban esas cosas ¿lo intestaste alguna vez, Edward?-Emmett meneó las cejas

-Cállate y entremos antes de que me arrepienta-bufó y bajamos del auto para entrar a la fiesta.

Nos dirigimos a buscar algo de alcohol y mientras comenzaba a beber de mi cerveza, Nessie se acercó y nos saludó.

-¿No vienen con ellas?-miró detrás de nosotros-¿Dónde están?

-Ellas vienen en camino-Emmett le contestó con la boca llena de comida

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-Jasper le preguntó y ambos se giraron a la mesa

-¡Oye tú!-Nessie me llamó-¿se puede saber porque ya no dejas que Bella hable conmigo?

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido

-Hace tiempo que no la veo ¿Cómo está?-Emmett soltó una carcajada y respire hondo controlando mis ansias de golpearlo.

-Bella terminó con Edward-se burló

-¿¡Que?!-Nessie gritó y me miró, dio un salto y me jaló del cabello alejándome de ahí, Emmett y Jasper se rieron-¿¡Se puede saber, idiota, que fue lo que le hiciste?!-me golpeó en el pecho.

-¿Por qué todos insinúan que le hice algo?

-Porque Bella es una perita en dulce

-Sí, claro-me burlé-dile eso a los golpes que me dio

Su expresión era imperturbable.

-No estoy bromeando, Edward Idiota Cullen

-Eso es un poco duro, creí que tú estarías de mi lado. Todas ustedes son unas feministas malditas que se unen y…

-Bella acaba de llegar-Nessie murmuró

-¿Qué?

-Bella acaba de llegar y está viendo hacia acá. No mires-pero me giré y vi hacia la entrada-sí, idiota. Dije que mirarás con disimulo-escuche vagamente la voz de Nessie.

Bella estaba ahí de pie mirándome y me quedé congelado cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Su atuendo estaba diseñado específicamente para terminar con mi cordura y mi auto control.

-Perfecta-susurré antes de que ella desviará la vista y avanzará hacia la multitud.

**...**

_**Nihilista: La palabra se convirtió en un término de burla para las generaciones más jóvenes, perdidas y radicales. Se utiliza a menudo para indicar un grupo o filosofía caracterizado por la falta de sensibilidad moral, creencia en la verdad, belleza, amor o cualquier otro valor y ningún respeto por las convenciones sociales anteriores.**_

**No creo que pueda actualizar otra vez antes de Año Nuevo así que ¡Feliz año! Cumplan sus sueños y bendiciones y amor para ustedes y sus familias. Las amo, muchas gracias. Feliz 2016. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Espero que les guste, seguramente último capítulo de esta semana, hasta el fin de semana. Las adoro3 muchas gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Sin pensarlo di un paso hacia adelante para seguir a Bella, pero la mano de Nessie sujetando mi brazo me detuvo. Recién había reparado en su presencia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, niño bonito?-me preguntó

-Con Bella-contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo porque en realidad lo era.

-¡Absolutamente no!-chilló y negó desenfrenada con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?-hice una mueca frunciendo el ceño. Ella negó otra vez con la cabeza.

-Dale espacio y tiempo, cuando mierdas de este tipo pasan, las chicas en verdad lo necesitamos-se abanicó con la mano-No puedes ir, ahora, a buscarla como loco. Estoy completamente segura que en estos momentos está sobre la mesa de alcohol o escondida en el baño tratando de controlar su respiración y su nerviosismo. Irla a buscar solo hará que se sienta agobiada y no sabrá que decirte, entonces te joderás y te irás esta noche solo a tu apartamento simplemente con la compañía de tu mano derecha porque ella te pidió más jodido tiempo, Cullen.

Uy, Nessie era dura. Pero sincera, después de todo. Debí haber hablado con ella desde el inicio y no con el idiota de Emmett.

-Pero… ¿no crees que al no ir tras ella justo ahora pensará que no me importa demasiado arreglar esto y que preferí quedarme aquí contigo?-pregunte preocupado mientras ella bebía de su vaso, lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era lidiar con otra mierda de este tipo.

Ella negó con la cabeza despreocupada.

-Absolutamente no, bueno, Bella es un poco dramática pero si le dices que yo te prohibí ir tras ella para darle espacio seguramente no se tirará de un puente o se abrirá las venas.

Hice una mueca.

-Más te vale, Renesmee Wolfe, en verdad quiero arreglar esto-suspire y ella me miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy Vanessa

-¿Vanessa?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Ugh, tengo que explicárselo a todo el mundo! Renesmee suena como un trabalenguas y Nessie es demasiado inmaduro ¿Entonces, Romeo, que le hiciste a tu Julieta? Ex-Julieta-recalcó

-Y eres muy madura-me burlé-¿Por qué demonios todos piensan que yo le hice algo?-repetí

-Porque eres un idiota-estaba tentado a golpearla sin compasión-además ella te quería mucho como para terminar contigo

-Si sigues con tus comentarios de sabelotodo voy a golpearte y no me importa si Jake viene a partirme la madre-ella rodó los ojos y bufó.

-No me lo recuerdes-bebió un poco más de su vaso

-¡Oh! ¿Termino contigo?-intenté bromear un poco

-¡No! Nadie termina conmigo, a comparación de otros-idiota-solo discutimos un poco y lo des invite a mi fiesta

-¿Es enserio?-ella asintió-y creí que Bella era la dramática

-Lo es-rodé los ojos-pero no creo que al perro de Black le importe, seguramente viene en camino-asentí comprensivamente con la cabeza y le quite el vaso de sus manos para darle un trago. Uuu, vodka-pero no estábamos hablando de mí, estábamos hablando de lo que le hiciste a Drama Queen

Si Bella la escuchaba decirle así seguramente la golpearía y yo no podría estar más contento.

-Desearía que te escuchará para que te golpeé y yo reírme en tu rostro

Ella ni sonrió.

-Estoy segura que no sería la única que se ganaría un golpe-me miró feo. Eso era cierto-como sea, ya suéltalo-me apresuró con la mano

Suspire antes de rodar los ojos.

-Hice algo malo, algo feo-ella arqueó una ceja-le hice creer que no confiaba en ella y que ya no estaba en mi lista de prioridades

-¡Estúpido!-me golpeó el brazo-eso no se dice

-Si bueno…ahora me doy cuenta-negó decepcionada con la cabeza

-¿Y ella te golpeó y te dijo que te fueras a la mierda?

-Algo así-chasqueé la lengua

-¿Y lloraste?-se rió-¿lloraste porque te mandaron a la mierda y no sabías llegar o lloraste porque en verdad la querías?

-Mi puño está listo para estamparse en tu linda carita, princesa-dije amargamente y ella se rió

-¡Lo siento!-se escudó con las manos-¿y has hablado con ella después de eso?

-Sí-suspire-el martes…me dijo que me perdonaba si prometía no volver a hacerlo pero dijo que tenía que pensar un montón de cosas…y yo también lo necesitaba

Ella asintió.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes juntos eran jodidamente felices pero en verdad la situación estaba un poco jodida?

-Ehh-viéndolo así era la verdad-creo que sí

-¿Y ya pensaste en eso? ¿Qué le dirás ahora?

-Le diré que en verdad confío en ella y si ella quiere se lo voy a comprobar y que la quiero-Nessie sonrió.

-Si ella acepta-eso hizo que mi corazón bombeara con rapidez-entonces tienen un largo camino que recorrer, Edward

-Así es

-Y espero que esta vez funcione a la perfección porque no me partí el culo solo porque sí haciéndola de cupido. ¡Y sacrifique un libro!

-El cual ya te compré-meneé las cejas

-Afortunadamente-nos reímos y su sonrisa se borró de pronto.

-Te dije que a Jacob le iba a importar una mierda mi des invitación.

Miré hacia la entrada y ahí estaba él hablando con un par de chicos.

-Uuu… ¡ve y enfréntalo!-la jalé pero no despegó los pies del piso

-¡Ni en pedo!-se rió

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es eso lo que acabamos de hablar? Ahora yo te apoyo a ti-ella me miró-estaré ahí para grabar-soltó una carcajada

-¡Cállate!-me dio un codazo y me reí.

-Entonces ve y cáusale celos

-¡No! No quiero parecer una zorra

-¿Entonces porque usas ese pijama?-me miró rápidamente

-¿Cuándo viste mi trasero? Ni siquiera me he girado

-No, no lo has hecho, pero hay un espejo justamente detrás de ti-ella frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la pared para vernos a través del vidrio.

-¡Oh, carajo!-posó su vista en su trasero. Zorra eso rezaba su short.

Me reí de su ceño fruncido.

-Hola, Edward-Jacob saludó a mi lado y Nessie se quedó congelada, quise reírme pero eso en verdad sería grosero y, a pesar de que ella se reía de mi situación, no quise ser tan malo. Tal vez después.

-Hey, Jake ¿Qué hay?-le respondí con una sonrisa y lo medio abracé.

-Hey, Ness-él la miró y ella medio sonrió.

-Hola

Jodida madre, era tan incómodo. Necesitaba salir de ahí, de inmediato y también necesitaba alcohol, mucho de eso.

-Bueno, fue un gusto saludarlos, nos vemos-me fui antes de que contestaran y decidí hacerle un tour a la mesa de alcohol pero fui interrumpido de nuevo y, esta vez por algo desagradable.

-Hola, Edward-Victoria, Charlotte y Gianna saludaron con su corito de porristas.

-Hey chicas-traté de esquivarlas pero ellas tenían talento e hicieron alguna mierda que me hizo quedarme ahí y sin ninguna salida. Miré a través de ellas y me encontré con la mirada de Rubia. Carajo. Ella hizo ese movimiento que hacen las personas cuando te odian demasiado y quieren matarte y atravesar tu garganta lentamente con un cuchillo. Tragué audiblemente y quise zafarme del trío que seguramente estaban usando sus pompones embrujados para retenerme ahí.

-Hey Ed ¿es cierto lo que dicen?-preguntó Victoria mientras se echaba el cabello por el hombro.

-¿Qué dicen?-pregunte distraído mientras buscaba entre la multitud a Bella

-Que terminaste con Bella-dijo Gianna riéndose, ante eso preste atención. Ni siquiera yo había terminado con ella, ella había terminado conmigo.

-Y que ahora está tan deprimida que está pensando en regresar un semestre a su casa para recuperarse-¿Qué? Las palabras de Gianna retumbaban en mi corteza cerebral.

-No es cierto nada de eso-espeté

-¡Oh! Entonces ¿siguen juntos?-preguntó Charlotte con sorna

-Sí-carajo, no debí haber dicho eso. Bella iba a cortarme las bolas. Logré verla rápidamente cuando se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la mesa en donde estaba. Rosalie intentó detenerla y me miró rápidamente.

Carajo, lo que menos quería era que Bella me haya visto con estas tres.

-¿Y entonces porque…-interrumpí a Gianna

-Lo siento, tengo que irme-logré esquivarlas y me escurrí entre la multitud hacia donde estaba Rosalie, quien no me había despegado la vista.

-¿En dónde está?-pregunté tan pronto llegué

-Fue al baño, intente detenerla para que no te viera con McZorrista y sus hijas-Rose era rencorosa.

-¿Me vio?-ella negó con la cabeza

-Creo que no-bebió de su cerveza.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Dónde está Jasper?-ella suspiró

-Tan pronto como llegamos, él y Alice se fueron. Seguramente están en el baño cogiendo-hice una mueca

-Necesito hablar con él

-¿Necesitas ensayar tu disculpa?-se rió

-Algo así

-Ahí viene-dijo mientras miraba sobre mi hombro. Al fin. Él y Alice venían riéndose de algo y cuando me vio caminó más rápido.

-¿Ya?-preguntó

-Te estuve esperando una década, idiota-le dije mientras nos alejábamos de ellas-¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí-rodé los ojos

-Eres un blandito ¿no pudiste mantener tus manos para ti mismo?

-Cállate-negó con la cabeza-ahora si ¿Qué paso?

-No ha pasado nada, cuando llegaron la vi y ella me vio y rápidamente huyó, apenas logré encontrarla pero Rose dijo que había ido al baño-mire hacia ahí.

-¡Oh sí! Reconocí sus zapatones-se cubrió la boca rápidamente con la mano

-¿Estabas en el baño de chicas?-comencé a ponerlo nervioso-¿Qué hacías ahí? Creo que se lo diré a Alice

-¡No!-medio gritó-yo solo estaba con Alice ahí-me reí.

-Eres un blandito-repetí con una sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando vi que Bella salía del baño.

-¡Ya, ya, ya salió!-golpeé a Jasper en el pecho y él siguió mi mirada.

-¡Oh! ¿Estás listo?

-Creo que sí

-De acuerdo, recuerda mirarla a los ojos y si es necesario miéntele un poco

-Eres un idiota

-Un idiota que te ayuda… ¡ahora ve!-me empujó

-Si esto no funciona, arruinaré tu relación con Alice

-Funcionará…y no lo harías, tú también eres un blandito

-Chíngate

-Si no funciona, nos chingaremos juntos, viejo. Ya lárgate-volvió a empujarme y corrí hacia donde Bella estaba, justo en la mesa de alcohol. Mi mano picó por obedecer a su short pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo. Azótame…era algo que quería hacer.

Me detuve antes de acercarme demasiado para que no se diera cuenta que ahora respiraba como un jodido fumador.

-Hola, Bella-la saludé cuando me sitúe frente a ella, ella me miró y medio sonrió.

-Hola-murmuró

-¿Te importa si salimos un rato?-pregunte, no iba a hablar con ella ahí, con los ojos de todos puestos en nosotros y con la música tan alta.

-Bueno vamos-se encogió de hombros y se llevó su trago con ella.

Caminó frente a mí y no despegué mi vista de su trasero en todo el camino.

Afuera estaba chispeando levemente y estaba todo incómodo y lleno de electricidad y neblina; pero el aire fresco despejó mi mente y logré concentrarme ante lo que tenía en frente.

Bella se sentó en una jardinera que había por ahí, lejos de la entrada del salón, y me senté a su lado mientras ella dejaba su trago a un lado.

-¿Y bien?-murmuró.

-Bueno…ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a no volverte a decir nada de eso. Me propuse mostrarte que confío en ti, siempre y cuando tú me des la oportunidad-mi corazón latía rápido y estaba seguro que las manos me sudaban, así que las apoyé en el cemento frío y trate de tranquilizarme un poco.

-Edward estoy muy preocupada porque si esta vez no funciona…-suspiró-estoy segura que ya no se podrá recuperar nada y temo perderte.

-Bella-la llamé y me miro el pecho, no pude resistir el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, ella cerró levemente los ojos y luego tome su barbilla levemente haciendo que me mirara a los ojos-no me perderás. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por esto cuántas veces sea necesario-solté su barbilla y tomé sus manos- No te dejaré, a menos que no sea bueno para ti o tú me lo pidas, o cuando dejes de quererme, aunque yo tendré suficiente amor para los dos. Te quiero en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas como éramos?-ella asintió imperceptiblemente-bueno quiero que sigamos así, por favor. Te esperare para siempre y todo el tiempo que creas necesario, no dejare de quererte. Sanaré tu corazón y juntaré todas tus piezas rotas, lo prometo. Me volví loco cuando te deje ahí sola sin decirte porque y fui un tonto. No pienso volver a hacerlo. Te quiero tanto que se convierte en un dolor físico, no estoy pensando renunciar a ti

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No, no llores. Si esto no es lo que querías escuchar, perdón, pero es la pura verdad y como te dije si quieres que me aleje de ti. Lo haré sin protestar.

-¡No!-Bella chilló y pegó un saltito-no, no, no es eso-negó desenfrenada con la cabeza-siempre tienes algo que decir y haces mi voluntad pedazos.

Me reí sin hacer ruido y ella me miró con sus ojazos cafés. Batió las pestañas y tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo pase detrás de su oreja. Ella sonrió y su belleza me descolocó. Ahí con las mejillas sonrojadas y la lluvia haciendo estragos en su pelo alborotado, con los ojos brillándole, con su pijama que me tentaba y tratando de salvar esta situación pude sonreír y decirle lo que tanto deseaba desde hace días.

-Te amo-no medí las consecuencias de decirle eso, su sonrisa se borró un poco pero sus ojos brillaron tanto que parecían que tenían fuego dentro.

-Yo también te amo-mi corazón bombeó con rapidez y quise vomitar de la emoción-y es por eso que estamos aquí.

-Sí-suspiré mirando mis pies-siempre te he querido y siempre te querré…y ahora que ya sabes la verdad ¿Qué dices?

Ante su silencio, alcé mi vista y ella se miraba las manos y se mordía el labio. Luego me miró y sonrió.

-Digo que te quiero y que estoy dispuesta a esto…quiero darte la oportunidad de demostrarme que confías en mí y que me quieres. Quiero pasar mis días contigo…solo contigo-dijo dándole justo a mi vena celosa. Estaba contento como nunca, estaba extasiado, jodida madre. Dios mío, ya no era soltero.

-¿Estás hablando jodidamente enserio? ¿No hay ninguna cámara escondida o algo así, verdad?-ella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hay ninguna cámara. Te quiero a ti y estamos juntos de nuevo.

-Jodido…-me interrumpí.

-Sí, sí, después tendrás tiempo para despotricar, ahora solo quiero que me beses porque he tenido suficiente sin eso.

-Puedes estar malditamente segura que yo también-llevé mi mano detrás de su nuca y estampé mis labios contra los de ella. Saboreé lenta y tortuosamente sus labios y ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello, delineé con mi lengua su labio y me dio la entrada que tanto esperaba. Bella gimió levemente cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y gruñí cuando comenzó a tirar suavemente mi cabello. Su sabor inundó mi boca y mordisqueé sus labios en el momento en que nos separamos un poco y después volví a unirlos cuando al parecer ella no había tenido suficiente de mí.

Nos separamos y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Te cortaste el cabello-que ella lo descubriera era obvio.

-Sí…algo-aspiré su aliento mientras trataba de recomponerme.

-Te ves sexy-me reí entre dientes y ella besó suavemente, como el aleteo de una mariposa, mis labios.

La atraje a mí y la abracé enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Carajo, te extrañe demasiado-enterró sus uñas en mis hombros y me apretó fuertemente.

-Yo también-besó mi hombro sobre la playera cuando nos retirábamos-demonios, esto está sucediendo-exhaló

-Sí-delineé con mi pulgar su labio inferior.

-Estaba convencida de que quería hacer un poco de drama pero como siempre tú tan perfecto no das oportunidades-me reí. Era malditamente cierto que era una Drama Queen-¿Qué te da tanta risa, niño guapo?-jaló mi mejilla y me acarició el rostro antes de pasar una mano por mi cabello desordenado.

-Nada-negué con la cabeza-simplemente estoy feliz-no iba a decirle lo de la reina del drama solo porque no quería que golpeara a Nessie.

Se lo diría eventualmente, cuando Wolfe me hiciera algo malo.

Después de algunos otros arrumacos y besos volvimos adentro porque de ninguna manera queríamos pescar un resfriado ahora.

-Ehh…tengo que ir al baño, ahora voy allá-Bella murmuró de repente-llévame una bebida

-¿Al baño? ¿Otra vez?

-Ehh, sí. Bebí mucho jugo de manzana-se sonrojó y corrió allá. ¿Qué carajos había visto?

Fui hacia la mesa de alcohol y finalmente pude llegar sin ninguna interrupción. Tomé mi bebida y la de Bella y fui hacia la mesa en donde estaban los demás. Rosalie y Emmett se estaban tragando los rostros y al parecer Alice y Jasper estaban compitiendo a ver quién podía beber más shots en un segundo.

-¡Oh! ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Ya volvieron?-preguntó Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett se separaron.

-Está en el baño

-¿Otra vez?-Rosalie preguntó y asentí

-Y sí, ya no soy un chico soltero-sonreí como idiota. Ellos gritaron emocionados y Jasper se puso de pie.

-Te dije que funcionaría-me dijo al oído y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, gracias viejo. Te debo una bien grande-le sonreí

-Estoy bien así, tómalo como algo que haría un amigo. Sacarte de la mierda en la que te metiste tu solo-rodé los ojos y volvió a sentarse para seguir jugando con Alice.

Después de unos minutos en los que estuve todo incomodo sentado junto a FollaEmmett y FollaRose y viendo como Alice le pateaba el trasero a Jasper en eso de los shots comencé a extrañar a Bella.

-¿Qué tanto hacen las chicas en el baño?-pregunté y Alice me miró.

-Usualmente Bella no se tarda demasiado, debió de haberse encontrado con alguien interesante con quien hablar

-O alguien a quien patearle el culo-dijo Rosalie de repente señalando hacia el baño, Bella había salido de ahí toda enojona y ahora estaba intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con Victoria que había salido del baño inmediatamente después que ella.

-oh, oh-dijo Emmett

-Ahora vuelvo-me levanté de un salto y me escurrí entre la multitud que bailaba hasta llegar a donde estaban Bella y Victoria.

-… ¡No es mi culpa que sea tan zorra!-Bella escupió dándose la vuelta y chocando contra mi pecho. La encerré en mis brazos y vi feo a Victoria.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada-Victoria espetó y volvió a entrar al baño

-¿Bella?-la miré entre mis brazos y ella alzó la vista

-Esas Zorristas son muy molestas, solo tuve que usar mi gancho derecho y aplacar la situación-alzó su puño y había algo de sangre.

Tomé su mano entre mis manos.

-¿Pero tú estás bien?

-Sí-alejó su mano y la miró-esto es sangre de Gianna-hice una mueca. Pobre porrista, mi chica tenía bolas-vamos con los otros y dejemos de hablar de ellas. Puedo sentir la comezón por todo mi cuerpo-me reí mientras ella se estremecía

-¿Quieres que te rasque?-dije en su oído

-Luego, niño bonito-mordió mi cuello y tomó mi mano rápidamente a donde estaban los demás.

Bella se limpió la sangre de Gianna con una servilleta ante la mirada aterrada de todos en la mesa, luego tiró la servilleta al piso y nos sonrió.

Esperaba nunca hacerla enojar de verdad, no quería sus puños en mi rostro. Suficiente había tenido con ese bofetón.

Luego de un rato, ella comenzó a tentar a Alice hasta que Duende aceptó y comenzaron una nueva ronda de shots. Mi chica aún estaba en pie después de que Alice explotó, aunque su victoria no contaba demasiado, Alice ya había llenado más de la mitad de su tanque con el idiota de Jasper, quien se había quedado dormido. Emmett lo despertó cuando decidimos ir a bailar, sacó fuerte y rápidamente su silla y Jasper se golpeó en la frente con el borde de la mesa.

Después de un par de canciones, Bella estaba sudando y estaba toda loca e incontrolable y Rose no pudo lidiar con ella, así que la arrojó hacia mí y me dijo "Buena suerte" mientras se escurría con Emmett entre la multitud.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando a Alice para que me ayudara pero al parecer, ella y Jasper habían retomado su lugar en el baño. Dudaba sobre el estado de Jasper, no creía que Vaquerito fuera a despertar después de tanto alcohol.

Bella comenzó a bailar importándole una mierda su equilibrio y el hecho de que estaba ahogada en alcohol. Restregó sus caderas contra las mías y coloqué mis manos en su cintura. Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y sus pechos hicieron presión en el mío y en verdad me estaba controlando para que mi amigo no despertara de repente.

-¿Cómo carajos se baila esto?-Bella me preguntó al oído y barrí con mi mirada la pista, los universitarios locos se movían como querían y la música parecía no tener sentido.

-No tengo ni la más jodida idea… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a sentarnos?-ofrecí para que ella dejara de presionar sus pechos contra mí y así poder salvar la situación.

-¡No!-carajo, la chica quería seguir bailando-esto es divertido-restregó más sus caderas y ahogue un gemido. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me miró a través de sus pestañas, me acerqué lentamente y me dio una sonrisita, luego uní mis labios con los de ella y el sabor a vodka me asaltó, me dio el permiso para entrar en su boca y terminó el beso mordiendo mi labio inferior, no pude evitar soltar un ligero gemido.

Después de un rato, Rose y Emmett volvieron y Rosalie se rió de mí. Maldita.

Luego, gracias a mi salud mental, las canciones lentas comenzaron a sonar y pude controlar un poco a Bella. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y finalmente su respiración se controló.

Logramos salir de la fiesta unas horas después, Alice y Jasper estaban medio muertos, Rosalie y Emmett…bueno, ellos tenían planes esta noche y Bella ¡Jesús! No recordaba que se pusiera tan loca cuando bebía, o la verdad era que jamás la había visto tan taaan borracha.

-Traje mi auto ¿cómo rayos se supone que nos vamos a ir?-Rubia comenzó a tirar veneno tan pronto como salimos.

Bella se rió fuertemente. Emmett frunció el ceño y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Ustedes lárguense por ahí-les señale el auto de Rosalie y jale a Bella de la mano. Gritó alegre y comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-¡Oye, oye!-Emmett gritó. Carajo

-¿Qué?-le grite de vuelta

-¿Qué harás con estos dos?-miró a Alice y Jasper que estaban medio sentados medio acostados sobre una jardinera.

-Déjalos ahí o llévatelos-jale por los hombros a Bella que había comenzado a avanzar hacia Emmett. De ninguna manera me iba a llevar a esos dos, seguramente vomitarían sobre los asientos de mi Volvo de 40 000 dólares.

Desafortunadamente, al final, Jasper y Alice terminaron en los asientos traseros de mi auto. Carajo. Bella comenzó a reírse y a soltar grititos.

-¡Es como una nave espacial! Ya sabes ¡Zhhhtt!-comenzó a hacer ruidos estúpidos y los ebrios de atrás comenzaron a reírse junto a ella.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi edifico, baje al estacionamiento y aparqué. Suspire.

Bella seguía riéndose de algo que dijo Jasper, que estaba completamente seguro, no era gracioso.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto?-Bella preguntó

-¡No lo toques!-chille y traté de detener su mano pero fue tarde. Ella ya había activado las bolsas de aire y ahora mi rostro estaba embarrado en eso.

Ellos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente y suspire.

Me dieron ganas de dejar a Alice y Jasper ahí pero después pensé en el vómito que encontraría al día siguiente, así que jalé a Jasper del cuello y Duende salió tras él.

De alguna manera, Jasper se las había arreglado para cargar a Alice y viendo esto, Bella comenzó a saltar a mí alrededor y se colgó de mi brazo. La cargué en mi espalda y se la paso riéndose, ¡qué extraño!, y jalando mi cabello y orejas hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

No supe donde habían quedado Duende y Vaquerito porque me concentré simplemente en el hecho de que ahora Bella besaba y mordisqueaba levemente mi cuello.

La deje caer en mi cama con una risa de su parte y le saque sus zapatones. Ahora solo quería quitarle ese pijama y obedecerlo.

Me cerní sobre ella y comenzó a soltar risitas, así que la acallé posando mis labios en los suyos.

Gimió contra ellos y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, alzó sus caderas y las restregó contra mí. Jodido infierno.

Bella sacó mi playera rápidamente y deslizó mis pantalones de pijama, y como era jodidamente impaciente, al igual que yo; terminó de bajarlos con sus pequeños pies y pataleé para sacarlos, ella me empujo de los hombros, así que me di la vuelta y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. ¡Oh sí, nena. Justo así! Aunque no iba a olvidarme de que me sentía un poco domesticado en esa posición.

Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue bajando lenta y tortuosamente mientras besaba y acariciaba mi pecho y mi abdomen y justamente cuando ya me estaba emocionando, ella se detuvo ¿Qué carajos?

-¿Edward?-me llamó desde su lugar a escasos centímetros de comenzar a besar mi caminito feliz.

-¿Mhhm?-estaba asfixiándome así que Hamlet no obtendría una respuesta acertada.

-¿Te he mostrado ya mis acrobacias?-su aliento me hacía cosquillas y…espera un momento ¿ella había dicho acrobacias? ¿¡Mi chica era flexible y nos habíamos resignado a la posición del misionero desde el inicio de los tiempos!? No sabía si saltar de emoción o reclamarle por no haberlo dicho antes.

-¿Ac…acrobacias?-pregunté cómo idiota

-¡Sí!-ella se puso de pie en un salto y me sonrió-¡Puedo hacer algunas cosas! ¿Quieres ver?-los estragos del alcohol aún estaban en su voz y pensé que ella creía ser gimnasta con cien medallas de oro y ahora querría hacer eso. No iría al hospital si ella se abría la cabeza. Tenía un trabajo pendiente acá abajo. No respondí por estar pendiente de mi diatriba interna, así que ella fue hacia la esquina de la habitación y me sonrió. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Aún estaba apendejado por sus besos.

Me senté y la miré listo para atraparla antes de que se rompiera el cráneo y se le saliera el cerebro.

Ella alzó las manos y se impulsó para dar una pirueta de carro, dio tres seguidas y cuando terminó se abrió de piernas e hizo un Split.

Santo Dios.

-¡Wow…Ham…Bella!-me retracté porque estaba seguro de que si le decía Hamlet no terminaríamos lo que ya habíamos empezado.

-¿Lo viste, te gustó?-preguntó poniéndose de pie sin esfuerzo y toda sonriente

-Sí-la miraba embelesado. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que Bella pudiera hacer esas cosas.

-¡También puedo mover las caderas…un poco…como esa chica Shakira! Te mostraré-Claro que me mostrarás, nena. Esto era malditamente mejor que un jodido striptease. Ella corrió de nuevo hacia mí y comenzó a moverse. Bella era mejor que Shakira y todo mejoraba porque se dio la vuelta y su "Azotame" se restregaba contra mi cara.

Después de un rato, ella dejo de hacer eso y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Edward?-quité mi vista de donde la tenía y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Sí, nena?-me sentía un poco extraño, tal vez ella había hecho su hechicería vudú conmigo.

-Cógeme-me quede congelado cuando lo dijo pero mi cerebro rápidamente registró sus deseos y la atraje a mí.

La eche a la cama y sin rodeos comencé a sacarle la micro blusa. Aún no sabía porque ella seguía vestida, si lo primero que yo había querido era sacarle eso.

Cuando estuvo lista mis calzoncillos se convirtieron en carpa y ella los saco sin preámbulos.

Me jaló hacia ella y unió nuestros labios, luego comencé a besarle el cuello y poseí sus pechos, Bella soltaba gemidos en mi oído y era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en mi puta vida, sin contar su risa y su voz.

Cuando termine de acariciarla y besar cada parte de piel que podía, me alineé y me enterré en ella mientras Bella rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas y se aferraba a mi espalda. Empecé un vaivén y cuando ella me apresuró me moví más rápido y ella comenzó a gemir y a jalar mi cabello. Mientras Bella llegaba a su clímax, la tome de la cintura y nos senté, ella enterró sus talones en mi cintura y así, hecha gelatina, como estaba, comenzó a moverse junto conmigo y así logré mi orgasmo mientras ella ya iba por el segundo. Al parecer Bella decidió hacer lo mismo que yo había hecho con ella porque mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y enterraba mi rostro en su cuello disfrutando de mi momento, volvió a empujarme por los hombros y sin sacarme de ella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y me cabalgó mientras yo apretaba su cintura y la veía ahí. Sonrojada y con el cabello revuelto y sus pechos saltando. Tan pronto como me imaginé tomando su pecho entre mis manos y entre mi boca, mi cuerpo reaccionó y medio me senté para hacerlo. Ella gimió y me jaló el cabello, en mi fuero interno, me imaginé que Bella quería que éste fuera más largo y como antes para poder tomar más de él.

Bella se dejó caer en mi pecho jadeante y su respiración me hacía cosquillas, acaricié su cabello con una mano y su espalda con otra. Ella alzó la cara y me miró a través de sus pestañas con esos ojazos brillantes y con mejillas sonrojadas, me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

-Tan hermosa-susurré y ella soltó una risita, se colocó a mi lado finalmente saliendo de mí y no me pasó desapercibido la sensación extraña que tuve. Como si mi cuerpo ansiara estar dentro de ella más tiempo. Tomó mi playera y se la puso en silencio y luego se abrazó a mí y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te amo-murmuró y sonreí como idiota.

-Yo también te amo, Bells-besé el tope de su cabeza y ella suspiró. Acaricie lentamente su espalda y finalmente me dormí cuando repare en que ella ya lo había hecho hace rato.

…..

Desperté rápidamente cuando fui apartado de Bella, abrí los ojos y vi que ella misma me había apartado y ahora corría hacia el baño.

Oh, carajo. Había olvidado que habría resacas por doquier.

Del otro lado de la puerta escuche la licuadora y un sonido de arcadas, además del de Bella, y me imagine que ahora Rose era la que hacía su hechizo de vomito "cura resacas" y que Jasper era el que estaba devolviendo todo.

Después de unos minutos, en donde, controlé a mi amigo por no ir a hacer de orinar porque Bella estaba en el baño y hacer la cama, Bella salió del baño.

-¿Vas a usar…-no logró terminar porque corrí hacia ahí y cerré la puerta rápidamente. Suspire cuando por fin deje mi carga ahí y le dije adiós a mi pipí.

-Creo que Rubia está haciendo su hechizo-le dije cuando salí del baño, ella estaba tirada en la cama, usando nada más que mi playera. Me puse duro de inmediato.

-Ugh…creo que iré allá-se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta.

-¡Oye, espera!-la llamé y ella se giró

-¿Qué pasa?

-No vas a salir así-recorrí con mi dedo su figura señalándola-puede que Jasper este devolviendo lo que su madre comió cuando estaba en el vientre y puede que Emmett también este tomando el vómito ese, pero son hombres y de ninguna jodida manera voy a dejar que salgas así.

Ella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te digo que tengo ropa interior, además…son mis amigos también-se giró ignorando mis palabras como siempre y abrió la puerta, me aproximé rápidamente y antes de que ella pusiera un pie afuera, cerré otra vez la puerta.

Sí, había notado que usaba ropa interior y también que Emmett y Jasper eran sus amigos pero eso no evitaba que olvidara que ellos también le veían el culo. Tal vez ellos eran idiotas, bueno, "tal vez" no, ERAN idiotas y ni siquiera notaban cuando yo los veía viéndole el culo a mi chica. No es que yo nunca le hubiera visto el culo a Rosalie o a Alice pero era diferente, porque yo no me la pasaba buscando siempre una oportunidad para hacerlo, como hacían ellos, y de ninguna maldita manera iba a dejar que Bella saliera usando nada más que mi playera y sus braguitas de encaje, sería como si se las estuviera dando envuelta y con un moño en la cabeza.

-Y yo te digo que no saldrás así, tengo mis razones, así que por favor, sé una buena chica y usa algo de ropa-le dije al oído y besé su mejilla mientras la encerraba poniendo mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Ella suspiró pesadamente pero ya no dijo nada, así que se giró y se escapó de mi agarre.

-Ni siquiera tengo ropa aquí-Bella comenzó a hacer berrinche "¡qué raro!"

Tengo ropa tuya por ahí-señalé mis cajones-yo no la quemé como tu hiciste con la mía

Rodó los ojos. Bella siempre me estaba rodando los ojos y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-YO NO quemé tu ropa-se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mis cajones-no soy así de rencorosa-evité soltar una carcajada porque, admitámoslo, ella era rencorosa como el puto diablo y era la reina del drama.

Finalmente, ella consiguió unos pantalones y se fue de la habitación sin decirme nada. Me reí bajito esperando que no escuchara. Drama Queen.

….

Una semana después, decidimos hacer una cena en casa de las chicas. Duende nos envió un mensaje a todos diciendo que era para celebrar que ahora todos habíamos cogido después de tanto tiempo y que ahora Bella y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo. Al terminar su mensaje dejo una posdata, de lo más linda. Y en mayúsculas.

"PD PARA BELLA Y EDWARD: MÁS LES VALE, IDIOTAS, QUE ESTA VEZ DUREN MÁS TIEMPO. NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS QUIERE VOLVER A PASAR POR LO MISMO, SOLO PORQUE EDWARD ES UN PUTO Y BELLA UNA JODIDA REINA DEL DRAMA. DE TODAS FORMAS, NADIE ESTARÁ AHÍ PARA LIMPIARLES LOS MOCOS. LOS QUEREMOS".

Cuando leí la parte de Bella me reí fuertemente, al parecer, Nessie y yo no éramos los únicos que nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso. Mientras leía el mensaje y me reía, Bella estaba conmigo y me preguntó de qué me reía. Le dije que de nada, pero no me creyó.

Así que ahora estábamos todos sentados comiendo de la orgásmica comida de Bella. Resultó que Alice había planeado todo pero le dejo todo el trabajo a Bella. Esa Duende era una perra abusando de mi chica, me ofrecí a ayudar a Bella pero Rubia dijo que no quería tener diarrea y Bella rechazó amablemente mi invitación, diciéndome que mejor me preocupara por estudiar para el examen próximo que tenía. No podía pedir una novia mejor que ella.

Esta semana fue una prueba de fuego, recién había organizado mi tiempo para poder estar con ella y ocuparme de la escuela responsablemente y, al parecer, ella estaba contenta con eso. Solo quería que ella estuviera bien, y si eso significaba tener una hora menos de sueño y tener que estudiar en mi descanso, estaba bien. Los días en que mi descanso y el de Bella coincidían tenía que restarle una hora de estar con ella el día anterior, pero ella no se molestó. De todas formas, hubiera sido un problema si solo yo estuviera sacrificando algo, había escuchado que ella también había cambiado su rutina. Esto estaba funcionando muy bien así, y ya lo habíamos acordado. Así se quedaría por un rato.

Durante la cena, platicamos de todo un poco y mientras estábamos en el postre, Emmett sacó a colación el tema de un estúpido reloj y el préstamo de Bella.

-¡Oh cierto!-Bella sonrió-¿dónde está?

Miramos a Emmett y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está qué?

-El reloj que ibas a comprar

-¡Oh sobre eso!-Bella lo miró expectante.

En la semana, mi chica había estado de un humor imposiblemente feliz y me contagió irremediablemente. Alice y Rosalie se burlaron de ella y mientras Bella iba a la cocina a traer más comida chatarra para seguir viendo la película de uno de sus chicos gays, Rose pasó a la sala y me dijo: "Procura coger con ella todos los días, así como lo estás haciendo. Vas bien. Me ha quitado a Emmett de encima"

No entendí a lo que se refería, así que cuando Bella volvió a la sala se lo pregunte. Supuestamente Emmett le estaba rogando a Rose para que le prestara dinero para así poder comprar un reloj de la trilogía de sus videojuegos favoritos, edición especial, o algo así. Rosalie no quiso y como Bella estaba complaciendo a todos, aceptó y le prestó sus dólares a Emmett, los cuales, según ella, había ahorrado para comprarse libros y una tortuga. Mi chica era tan buena y tan rara.

-¡Conseguí algo jodidamente mejor!-nos guiñó un ojo mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de pastel.

-¿Ah sí?-Bella le arqueó una ceja-¿Qué es?

-Una piedra lunar-dijo mientras seguía comiendo. Todos lo miramos extrañados.

-¿Una piedra lunar?-le preguntó de nuevo Bella, Emmett asintió y se puso de pie. Salió del comedor y nos miramos entre nosotros.

-¡Jesús!-murmuró Rubia y se frotó las sienes. Emmett volvió y traía en sus manos una gran piedra.

-¡Woah! ¿En verdad es lunar?-Jasper se puso de pie y se unió a él y yo rodé los ojos. Ambos eran tan idiotas.

-¡Por supuesto! Unos chicos afuera del centro comercial me la intercambiaron por el reloj. Era el último que quedaba y me sentí mal, así que me dijeron que una piedra lunar valía más que eso y así terminó en mis manos

Bella se puso de pie.

-¡Emmett esa no es una piedra lunar!-la señalo. Rose se rió y sacó su teléfono.

-Esto puede ponerse bueno-se relamió los labios y comenzó a grabar.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡No has ido a la Luna!-Emmett atacó

-¡Ni tú! Esa cosa solo es una roca estúpida

Emmett se horrorizo.

-¡No es estúpida! Es MI roca lunar

-¡Dios, McCarty! No es una roca lunar-Rubia que se había acercado a verla, rodó los ojos.

-¿¡Cómo pueden saberlo?!

-Agh-Rose se dio por vencida ante la estupidez de Emmett y siguió comiéndose su pastel. Alice se rió bajito.

Me acerqué con Jasper, que sostenía la roca, y miré. Tenía grabado algo ahí y me reí.

-Emmett fuiste estafado en grande

-¡NO, EL NO fue estafado! Fui yo-Bella chilló.

-Claro que no fui estafado, Lance EDWARD Armstrong-me dijo picándome el pecho. Alice y Rosalie se rieron.

-Ese es el ciclista. El astronauta es Neil-dijo Alice riéndose.

-¡Como sea!-Emmett se había puesto gruñón-claro que es una roca lunar

-Claro que no-dije-no creo que alguien haya ido a la luna y escrito "Sally te amaré por siempre" en su superficie.

-¿¡Que?!-Bella corrió a mi lado y leyó.

-Puede que Neil lo haya escrito. ¡Pudo haber tenido una novia, una esposa o una amante o tal vez era su profesora del jardín de niños!-Emmett manoteó y de repente:

-¡ERA MI DINERO!-Bella gritó y se le fue encima a Emmett. Todo paso tan rápido que nadie lo pudo prever.

Jasper se asustó y dejo caer la roca, ésta le cayó en un pie y comenzó a dar saltitos. Alice corrió a ayudarlo, mientras Rosalie se ponía de pie rápidamente y seguía grabando todo, importándole una mierda, la salvación de Emmett. Esa chica era ruda. Mientras tanto, corrí para quitar a Bella de encima de Emmett. Rosalie seguía riéndose.

Emmett se puso de pie con Bella todavía montada en su espalda arañándole el rostro y jalándole el cabello, Rose los siguió de cerca.

Se fueron a la sala y todos los seguimos, Jasper venía saltando en un pie riéndose fuertemente y Alice hacía lo mismo.

-¡Bellaaaaa aaaaaahh!-Emmett gritaba sin poder contenerse y trataba de sacársela de encima.

-¡Te voy a matar!-Bella gritaba, me acerqué cuidando que los pequeños pies de Bella no me patearan, eran pequeños pero eran jodidamente fuertes.

-Bella, detente-le dije tomándola de la cintura y jalándola, Emmett seguía gritando y ella seguía despotricando, cuando finalmente pude tomarla de la cintura y alejarla de Emmett, él corrió lejos y Rosalie tuvo que retirarse para grabar todo.

-¡Edward suéltame!-gritaba Hamlet mientras se retorcía en mis brazos-¡Voy a matarte, Emmett!

-¡No, Bella! Te juro que es una roca lunar-eso pareció enfurecer más a Bella porque, no supe cómo, me pateó en las bolas y corrió hacia él.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada y Alice y Jasper hicieron "uuuu" cuando caí de rodillas presionándome allá abajo.

Emmett saltó la mesa de centro y Bella corrió y, saltando, esquivo el sofá yéndose contra Emmett otra vez.

Me puse de pie ignorando el dolor que el fuerte pie de Bella me había causado

-¡Es tu muerte, McCarthy!-gritó y lo apuntó con un cuchillo.

-¡Whoa!-dijimos todos al ver eso.

-¡¿De dónde carajos lo saco?!-Alice preguntó

-No lo sé, tal vez hizo uno de esos movimientos ninja-dijo Rosalie y se rieron.

-¡Mi dinero era para Edward!-gritó y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté

-Para ti no-dijo Rubia-iba a comprar una tortuga y la iba a llamar "Edward" ¿patético, no?-ella, Alice y Jasper se rieron.

-¡No es patético!-Bella la apuntó con el cuchillo

-¡No, claro que no!-dijo Rose rápidamente, me reí de ella.

Me acerqué lentamente por detrás y tomé a Bella del hombro.

-Bells, ¿Por qué no bajas eso y arreglamos esto hablando?

-¡Sí, la violencia no soluciona nada, para eso existe el dialogo!-Alice dio saltitos a su alrededor. Ella tenía más pelotas que yo al hacer eso, yo temía que Bella me apuñalara.

-¡A la chingada el dialogo!-agitó el cuchillo, tomé su mano rápidamente y le quite la cosa esa, pareció no importarle-¡Yo quiero mi dinero!

-Emmett te lo pagará-Rubia prometió y Emmett la miró rápidamente.

-¿¡Que?! ¡Ya no tengo nada! PapaMcCarty me quitó mi tarjeta de crédito porque…-Rubia le lanzó una mirada que lo acalló

-De acuerdo, Bells. Lo pagaré-Bella por fin se tranquilizó.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo Rose bajando el teléfono-vayamos a terminar ese postre. Si no tuviera ganas de comerme el pastel entero y si la batería de mi celular no se estuviera agotando seguramente no hubiera solucionado nada.

Se rieron y se fueron, salvo Emmett, Bella y yo.

-Gracias, Bells, te lo pagaré-le revolvió el pelo y se fue.

-¡Que sea rápido! Necesito un libro-le gritó de vuelta

-Seguro, Bells-le guiño un ojo y se perdió en el comedor.

-Yo te compraré el libro-le sonreí

-Gracias-me dio un beso en los labios-eres el responsable de hacerlo-arqueé una ceja, conocía de su pasión por los libros, si me pedía veinte o más se los compraría-oh sí…oh, perdón por la patada-miró mi entrepierna

-No te preocupes, está bien. Solo no…vuelvas a hacerlo-ella hizo una mueca

-En verdad lo siento-me besó levemente en los labios-pero juro que te recompensare-me guiñó el ojo y me dio un apretón en el trasero antes de salir corriendo.

Bella Swan iba a ser mi perdición.

Perdonen los horrores ortográficos, ando con prisa para subirlo hoy porque mañana voy a salir. Y MAÑANA SE ACABAN MIS VACACIONES ),: GRACIAS. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disculpen la demora en verdad pero ando un poco ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas. Espero que les guste. Hay sorpresas. Las amo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Desvié la mirada. No necesitaba verlo ahora. Bueno, era obvio que lo necesitaba. Verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, cogerlo…pero no era un buen momento.

Lo que no necesitaba era perder la fuerza que había practicado desde el martes y ser débil y arrastrarme hasta él y rogarle perdón.

Así que solo avancé hacia la multitud y me perdí de su vista. Divisé la mesa de alcohol y fui hacia ahí. No debí hacerlo. Ahí estaban las chicas y Emmett y Jasper. Tan pronto como llegué se quedaron callados. Sí, idiotas, muy buenos actores.

-Hola, Bella-Jasper me saludó mientras me servía vodka.

-Hola-le sonreí y Emmett me hizo un gesto con la mano.

Me tomé el vodka en tres tragos y volví a servirme.

-Bueno…nosotros ya…-Rosalie jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos y se llevó a Emmett y a Alice con ella. Carajo. No necesitaba que me dejaran sola con Psicoloco Whitlock.

-¿Y…cómo estás, Bella?-inició sonriendo, alcé mi guardia para no caer en la trampa de psicología inversa.

-Mal-espeté, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño fingiendo inocencia.

-Ya sabes por qué

-Pff-le restó importancia con un gesto de mano-no seas dramática-lo miré feo-de todas formas, esto es tu culpa.

-Cállate, Jasper. No eres de ayuda

-Solo estoy siendo imparcial-se escudó con las manos.

-Claro que no. Estás del lado del puto de tu amigo

Hizo una mueca.

-Ignoraré eso solo porque estás un poco gruñona pero te garantizo que ya le dije todas sus mierdas a Papi Cullen.

No, él no había dicho eso.

-¿Qué carajos es esa cosa gay? ¿Se llaman a ustedes mismos "Papi"? No creí que pudieran ser más estúpidos.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en ignorar la mayor parte de esta conversación.-rodé los ojos-jamás le digas que te dije eso. Me matará-bebí de mi vodka sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras-como sea, deberías volver con él-me atraganté.

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería?

-Porque ambos lucen como la mierda-alcé una ceja-sin ofender, pero ya vuelvan

-¿Por qué?

-Ugh, Bella. ¡Lo hiciste llorar!-¿Qué?-Jamás lo había visto llorar. Cullen no llora. Cullen es un semental.

-Lo he visto llorar, Jasper-rodé los ojos e intenté hacer como si esa información extra no me hubiera alterado los nervios.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto no!-negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-eso no puede ser de ninguna manera. Pensé que él no tenía lágrimas-rodé los ojos ante su comentario estúpido.

-Jasper no eres de ayuda. No estás diciendo nada que yo no sepa-lo presioné para así, obtener más información.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Bueno, ya olvida todo este drama. Estoy cansado de limpiarle los mocos y, en verdad necesito coger con Alice-me puso una mano en el hombro e hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No entiendo porque ustedes no cogen. ¿Es acaso alguna mierda de lealtad?

-Tal vez-él se encogió de hombros-eso fue decidido por Rose y Ali, tu deberías entenderlo. Tal vez me gradúe como psicólogo pero eso no significa que entienda la mente de las chicas.

Iba a decir algo más pero llegó Alice y se llevó a Jasper y me dejaron sola. Genial. Justamente lo que no quería; estar sola significaba que tenía más tiempo para pensar en todos los errores que cometí y no quería sentirme como la mierda tan temprano.

Pero Dios escuchó mis plegarias y en ese momento llegó Heidi.

-¡Hola, Bella!-me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo-¡Hace tanto que no te veía! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien-mentí-¿y tú?-hizo una mueca.

-Ugh, algo de esto y aquello-asentí comprendiéndola-¡pero adivina que!-me sonrió-¡conocí a un chico y es tan lindo!

-Eso es muy bueno, Heidi

-Lo sé-enredó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo y lo retorció-su nombre es Kevin, cursa el quinto semestre.

-¡Oh! ¿Estudia aquí?-ella asintió

-En verdad es sexy, tienes que conocerlo

-Solo asegúrate de que yo no sea de su agrado-le guiñe un ojo y se rió.

-Si es así, estoy completamente segura que te enterraré viva

-¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos así? Así no muero y él no te deja

-Cállate-dijo riéndose.

Después de platicar un par de cosas más, se fue, pero no sin antes saludar a Alice y a Rose que llegaron y me llevaron a una mesa.

-¿Has visto a Edward?-me preguntó a gritos Rosalie en el oído.

-No-mentí y miré mis manos sobre el mantel.

-Oh-musitó y la miré esperando que no hablará más de él.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar de tonterías y yo los ignore la mayor parte del tiempo mientras bebía vodka. Psicoloco se había metido con mi cabeza y ahora estaba pensando en el hecho de que si era verdad que Edward había llorado. Me picaron los ojos y me di cuenta que había jodido en grande todo. Así que mejor fui al baño porque no lloraría aquí y el vodka ya había hecho su recorrido, Rose intentó detenerme pero en verdad necesitaba el baño ahora. Había estado tan dentro de mi burbuja que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Alice y Jasper se fueron.

Cuando terminé en el baño, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cubículo cuando escuché una voz que no quería oír ni en el infierno.

-Apuesto a que fue la culpa de Bella-¿Qué?-Es obvio que Bella no terminó con él, fue Edward quién lo hizo. Edward usa a las chicas, no las chicas a él-hija de puta. No entendía como ellas se habían enterado de eso y eso me alteró. Tuve que cubrirme la boca para que no escucharan mi respiración errática.

-Seguramente. Ahora podrás ir tras él, Gianna-casi vomite el vodka.

-Puedes estar segura que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, Vicky-la bilis se abrió paso entre mi garganta. Apreté los puños hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Estaba considerando seriamente abrir la puerta y partirles la madre ahí mismo, pero para eso necesitaba estar calmada y no estaba calmada para nada.

En lo absoluto.

Después de un rato, en el cual no pude controlarme, ellas se fueron y después se abrió un cubículo y se escucharon unas risitas, creí que fue Alice.

Salí del cubículo y me miré con una expresión desdeñosa en el espejo.

Tomé una larga y profunda respiración y me serene un poco, aunque sabía que el vodka mejoraría mi estado de sobremanera.

Repetí el proceso tres veces más y salí del baño dirigiéndome a la mesa de alcohol, me serví un trago de vodka y alguien a quién reconocí rápidamente se sitúo detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente "Aún no, por favor" dije para mis adentros.

Luego su pecho arremetió en mi campo de visión y quise tocarlo, pero me contuve aun con la picazón en mi mano.

-Hola, Bella-la forma en que su voz acarició mi nombre hizo que el pecho me saltara, sonreí como idiota al verlo.

-Hola-logré articular

-¿Te importa si salimos un rato?-preguntó en ese estúpido tono comprensivo que amaba.

-Bueno vamos-tomé mi trago como si mi vida dependiera de ello y comencé a caminar delante de él. Demasiado tarde, recordé mis shorts y me golpeé mentalmente.

La jodida lluvia hizo su aparición y miré el cielo con una mueca desdeñosa, cualquier oportunidad de coger con Edward al exterior se había arruinado. Me senté en una jardinera y dejé mi trago a un lado, Edward ocupó el espacio contiguo a mí.

-¿Y bien?-no sabía cómo empezar esto y, me mordí la lengua por haber hablado. Se suponía que él debía decir algo antes para dejármelo más fácil y así hacer todo el drama posible para finalmente, terminar con un súper sexo de reconciliación.

-Bueno…ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a no volverte a decir nada de eso. Me propuse mostrarte que confío en ti, siempre y cuando tú me des la oportunidad-colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se miró los pies. Estaba igual de nervioso que yo. Ahora me encontraba caminando en un hilo, en una cuerda floja que colgaba desde la cúspide de la torre Eiffel hasta la torre de Pisa.

Carajo. Eso no era lo que había planeado.

-Edward estoy muy preocupada porque si esta vez no funciona…-lancé un suspiro. La sola idea de que está vez el rompimiento fuera definitivo hacía que quisiera cortarme las venas ahí mismo-estoy segura que ya no se podrá recuperar nada y temo perderte.

-Bella-dijo mi nombre e inconscientemente miré su pecho, huyendo de su mirada, luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, Edward acarició mi mejilla y al sentir su toque supe que había llegado a casa, o si esto no funcionaba, sabía que él siempre sería mi casa.

Llevó su mano a mi mentón y alzó mi rostro, no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos en el proceso. Los ojos de Edward me regresaron una mirada brillosa.

-No me perderás-dijo como si ya hubiera visto nuestro futuro. Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que por un momento me dejé llevar por la certeza que él me brindaba-Estoy dispuesto a luchar por esto cuántas veces sea necesario-su tacto abandonó el lugar en mi rostro y fue hacia mis manos. Les dio un apretón-No te dejaré, a menos que no sea bueno para ti o tú me lo pidas, o cuando dejes de quererme-y ahí recordé lo bruto que podía ser él. No importaba si se graduaba con honores de la universidad o si lograba trabajar en el mejor bufete de abogados del mundo o si se ganaba un Óscar por sus actuaciones, Edward siempre sería un bruto en cuanto a nuestra relación, pero era MI bruto y yo así lo iba a querer, ahora y siempre-Aunque yo tendré

suficiente amor para los dos. Te quiero en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas como éramos?-asentí-bueno quiero que sigamos así, por favor. Te esperare para siempre y todo el tiempo que creas necesario-las jodidas lágrimas picaron en mis ojos y la emoción hizo nudos en mi estómago y en mi garganta-No dejare de quererte. Sanaré tu corazón y juntaré todas tus piezas rotas, lo prometo. Me volví loco cuando te deje ahí sola sin decirte porque y fui un tonto. No pienso volver a hacerlo-más le valía al puto, me reí mentalmente ante mi comentario-Te quiero tanto que se convierte en un dolor físico, no estoy pensando renunciar a ti.

¡DIOS MÍO! Esto en realidad estaba sucediendo

-No, no llores. Si esto no es lo que querías escuchar, perdón, pero es la pura verdad y como te dije si quieres que me aleje de ti. Lo haré sin protestar-me di cuenta que las mugres lágrimas ya habían llenado mis ojos y él las había malinterpretado. Por supuesto, cualquiera que viera de fuera está situación diría que yo no lo quería en absoluto. Lo quería tanto que también me dolía.

-¡No!-dije rápidamente-no, no, no es eso-negó desesperada con la cabeza-siempre tienes algo que decir y haces mi voluntad pedazos.

Maldito Edward y sus hermosas palabras.

Se rió sin hacer ruido y lo miré. Pasó un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja. Sonreí.

-Te amo-¡Santísima mierda! Y yo que me había mordido la lengua, mi sonrisa se congeló.

-Yo también te amo-le respondí y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Una sonrisa torcida, MI sonrisa, La Sonrisa Cullen –Es por eso que estamos aquí.

-Sí-miró de nuevo sus pies-siempre te he querido y siempre te querré…y ahora que ya sabes la verdad ¿Qué dices?

Ugh. Olvidaba que aún no habíamos vuelto. Pero después de todos estos vómitos verbales ¿no se suponía que ya éramos novio y novia de nuevo? Carajo, no entendía una mierda del amor y del ligue. Edward debería estar echándome una mano en lugar de ver mis pechos o lo que sea que esté viendo.

Lo miré y sonreí para aligerar el ambiente

-Digo que te quiero y que estoy dispuesta a esto…quiero darte la oportunidad de demostrarme que confías en mí y que me quieres. Quiero pasar mis días contigo…-DIOS, alguien necesitaba grabar esto, estaba siendo demasiado DEMASIADO romántica y esas cosas, a pesar de ser una romántica empedernida, no iban conmigo. Edward sacaba lo mejor de mí y hacía que hiciera las cosas que estaban en mi lista de "Cosas que nunca haré" que Rose, Alice y yo habíamos escrito cuando estábamos en preparatoria. Pero realmente no me importaba demasiado, Edward era tan hermoso y perfecto conmigo, un cabrón algunas veces, pero aun así lo quería y hacer esas "estupideces" con él me importaba una mierda. Sabía que uno de nuestros principales problemas eran sus celos explosivos que, al inicio, fueron lindos pero después fueron un tanto incomodos, así que me vi en la necesidad de remarcarle que yo solo lo quería a él-Solo contigo.

-¿Estás hablando jodidamente enserio? ¿No hay ninguna cámara escondida o algo así, verdad?-Me reí negando con la cabeza. Y aquí era donde la otra faceta de Edward entraba.

-No, no hay ninguna cámara. Te quiero a ti y estamos juntos de nuevo.

-Jodido…-seguramente su abuela y su madre estarían muy orgullosas de su vocabulario. Algún día le preguntaré a la futura abuela cof de mis cof hijos de cof ojos verdes cuál había sido la primera palabra de Edward. Tal vez había sido "joder" o "carajo", eso sí sería divertido.

-Sí, sí, después tendrás tiempo para despotricar, ahora solo quiero que me beses porque he tenido suficiente sin eso-y valla que había tenido suficiente. Mis labios necesitaban de sus babas. Iuck.

-Puedes estar malditamente segura que yo también-que Edward maldijera cuando estábamos cogiendo o a punto de besarnos me excitaba. Era jodidamente sexy.

Jesús, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos creí que había llegado al cielo o a otra dimensión. Enterré mis manos en su cabello y jaloneé, hice una mueca mental al ver que ya no tenía el pelo igual de largo.

Gemí cuando nuestras lenguas chocaron y no me dio vergüenza, Dios era testigo de mi calvario.

Edward Moja Bragas Cullen mordisqueó mis labios cuando nos separamos, pero lo jalé de nuevo y cepillé sus labios con mis dientes.

Cuando lo deje libre, apoyé mi frente con la suya.

-Te cortaste el cabello

-Sí…algo.

-Te ves sexy-se rió y le di un besito en los labios.

Me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello y olió profundamente cómo si mi olor fuera el mejor perfume del mundo.

-Carajo, te extrañe demasiado-yo también lo había hecho. Tanto que ahora que lo tenía junto a mí sentía que no lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca.

-Yo también-besé su hombro sobre su ropa y eso me recordó a que era probable que hoy tuviera sexo. Oh la la-demonios,

esto está sucediendo.

-Sí-dijo todo feliz y acarició mi labio inferior.

-Estaba convencida de que quería hacer un poco de drama pero como siempre tú tan perfecto no das oportunidades-se rió fuerte-¿Qué te da tanta risa, niño guapo?-jale su mejilla y le acaricié el rostro y su cabello. Sentía que no tenía suficiente de él y eso me ponía ansiosa.

-Nada. Simplemente estoy feliz-le creía pero lo que no creía era que se reía así solo por felicidad, pero lo deje pasar.

Y como había dicho antes, la lluvia había jodido todo y tuvimos que volver a la fiesta, cuando entramos vi a McZorrista y a sus hijas entrar al baño y pensé que sería un buen momento para enfrentarlas, ahora que ya no me estaba cagando en los pantalones.

-Ehh…tengo que ir al baño, ahora voy allá-dije rápidamente no perdiendo de vista a mí objetivo-llévame una bebida

-¿Al baño? ¿Otra vez?-carajo, él sabía que había estado en el baño antes. Me solté de su mano

-Ehh, sí. Bebí mucho jugo de manzana-corrí hacia el baño antes de que Edward dijera otra cosa que delatara mi "gran habilidad" para mentir.

Cuando entré al baño, tomé aire y vi que estaban dentro de los cubículos. Perras.

Me miré en el espejo, me lancé un beso y luego me senté en la encimera del lavabo y espere, me miré las uñas y cuando estaba inspeccionando las puntas de mi cabello, una puerta se abrió.

-¡Hola, Bella!-Viczorra saludó con su horrible voz hipócrita. No le contesté y cuando estaba a punto de lavarse las manos, las otras puertas se abrieron y Charzorra y McZorra, o sea Gianna, salieron. Gianna me miró con una mueca desdeñosa. Era cuestión de tiempo que dijeran algo. Las conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Qué se siente ser soltera de nuevo, Bella?-el veneno que salió de la boca de McZorra manchó el espejo.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? Ya sabes…tú estás soltera-di un salto para bajar de ahí.

-¿Qué?-Viczorra se giró y su cabello me pareció a las serpientes de Medusa.

-Lo escuchaste-dije y las otras también se giraron-y ahora ¿Por qué, tú McZorra-señale a Gianna y jadearon como si no supieran que era una zorra, quise reírme-dejas de inventar chismes y me dejas en paz?

-No sé de qué estás hablando-me reí sarcásticamente.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Quieres que te muestre la grabación?-me crucé de brazos.

Se rieron con sus risas hienas y se alisaron el cabello al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto algo tan patético. Ni la cabeza de plástico de Jasper contaba.

-No tienes una grabación-verdad-tú eres la que siempre nos busca, quieres problemas, Bella. No te convienen, eres demasiado debilucha cuando Marilyn Monroe no está contigo-ja, esa era buena. De ahora en adelante, así llamaría a Rose. Gracias McZorra.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-di un paso rápidamente y se asustaron

-Perra que ladra no muerde-dijo Charlotte cruzándose de brazos.

Me acerqué a Gianna y golpeé su horrible rostro con mi puño.

-Toma tu "perra", Tetitas-las otras jadearon y chillaron y Gianna cayó al piso, cuando pase para ir hacia la salida, la pateé-deberías escuchar hablar a Edward sobre tus Tetitas. No debiste enviarle esas fotos.

Empuje la puerta para salir y Victoria me siguió.

-¿¡Que?! Ella no hizo eso-chilló detrás de mí-¿¡Le envió fotos?!-me reí-¡Ella no lo hizo! ¡Estás mintiendo! Habíamos quedado que Edward era para mí.

-Bueno, fallaron. Ahora es mío…para siempre y sobre Gianna bueno… ¡No es mi culpa que sea tan zorra!-grité y me di la vuelta pero choqué con alguien, sus brazos me encerraron y me relaje cuando vi que era Edward.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Durante la semana siguiente, Edward y yo prosperamos demasiado en nuestra relación. Nos esforzamos mucho en nuestros horarios para así poder tener verdadero tiempo para nuestra relación.

Estaba completamente segura que ninguno de los dos había descansado lo suficiente pero yo sentía que no podía darme el lujo de no verlo un día para dormir, porque no habíamos tenido suficiente cantidad ni calidad.

Me pareció muy injusto el saber que él estaba restándose horas de sueño y que casi se metía los libros a la cabeza a través de los ojos en sus descansos, pero después pensé en que yo hacía casi lo mismo, casi, porque yo tenía más cosas que leer y tenía que hacer más ensayos estúpidos.

Pero a pesar de todo el maldito trabajo que tenía, la sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro y estaba siendo demasiado amable con todo el mundo, hasta accedí a hacerle un gran préstamo a Emmett, que aún no me pagaba, pero después estallé un poco y arremetí con él y con Edward, me sentía muy mal cada vez que lo recordaba pero mi bebé-hace tiempo que no le decía así, lo haría en cualquier momento, me gustaba cuando se enojaba con eso-se aseguraba de hacerme saber que yo solo lo había hecho porque estaba molesta.

Pobre de mi bebé.

Esa noche lo recompensé muy bien, tuvimos un maravilloso sexo en la ducha y de ahí nos movimos a mi cama, la mañana siguiente dijo que debería estar siempre desnuda. Ugh, Edward.

Ese día, el domingo por la mañana, los demás se fueron a algún lado y cada quien tuvo su cita. Así que cuando Edward y yo terminamos de desayunar, limpiamos entre los dos la cocina y dijo algo sobre salir porque hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una cita y que no me sacaba. Esto último lo dijo como si yo fuera su mascota y lo golpeé en la cabeza, luego cuando me propuso ducharme con él para ir a nuestra cita, me negué y tuvo que convencerme diciéndome los "maravillosos beneficios" que obtendríamos si compartíamos la ducha.

Fuimos a un museo, aprovechando que íbamos solos, pues ese lugar no era para nada el tipo de lugar para Rose o para Emmett que tocaba cuando decía "no tocar".

Decidimos ir al zoológico cuando todos estuviéramos juntos y así nos divertiríamos más.

Edward sujetó mi mano en todo el trayecto y luego entrelacé nuestros brazos, me besaba en las mejillas y en la frente y mi piel cosquilleaba genialmente. Le robé un beso cuando estaba viendo un piano antiguo y me sonrió.

-No te he dicho que toco el piano, ¿verdad?-me besó el dorso de la mano sin despegar la vista del instrumento.

-¿¡Qué?!-chille y bajé la voz rápidamente-¡¿Soy tu novia y no sabía que tocabas el piano?!-medio grite medio susurré mientras le picaba el pecho.

-Realmente no me pareció importante decirlo, nena. No soy taaaan bueno-se encogió de hombros.

-Debiste decírmelo, bebé-murmuré y gruñó. Sonreí cuando logré mi cometido-como sea…tienes suerte de que no haga un drama ahora mismo.

Había descubierto que él y Wolfe me llamaban Drama Queen a mis espaldas, desgraciados.

Edward solo se rió y siguió caminando mientras me jalaba de la mano y yo lo seguía. Entramos a un área con paredes rojas y con una iluminación demasiado, demasiado tenue; era un área Nazi y me encantó. Estaba lleno de banderas y en lo alto de la pared frontal colgaba la gran águila y jalé rápidamente a Edward, él soltó una risita pero también veía fascinado las fotografías y las reliquias que ahí estaban.

-Es muy lindo todo-murmuré

-Eres una genocida-se burló y lo golpeé en el brazo

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, mocoso-gruñí y nos reímos.

-Tú eres la linda aquí, esa luz te pega y hace que te veas hermosa-me sonroje y le sonreí al alzar la vista, me devolvió el gesto y se inclinó para besarme. Le concedí el acceso pero tuvimos que dejarlo leve porque sabíamos que sí nos poníamos a mordernos los labios y a besarnos el cuello, causaríamos algo que haría que nos arrestaran por indecencia pública.

Tomamos algunas fotos y también nos tomamos a nosotros mismos, él aprovechó cada oportunidad para sacarme fotografías y en algunas me pidió que sonriera para él. Lo hice y cada vez que terminaba de tomarla me besaba, si eso iba a pasar siempre, no me cansaría de que me tomara fotografías.

Cuando terminamos de recorrer el museo, fuimos a comer a una cafetería que, a mi parecer, solo contrataba putas porque la mesera y la cajera se comieron con los ojos a Edward a pesar de que yo estaba colgada de su brazo y a pesar de que él me rodeaba los hombros.

Perras.

Les lancé dagas con la mirada pero no parecieron notarlo, afortunadamente tuve mi oportunidad de vengarme porque cuando salíamos pisé el zapato de la mesera puta y casi se cae con la charola llena de malteadas.

Me reí sin sentir vergüenza ni miedo, esa maldita no me pedía ninguna. Fácilmente podría con ella.

-Eres una bravucona-Edward me apretó a su lado y besó mi sien cuando salimos de ahí. Rodé los ojos.

-Esa zorra se metió con lo que es mío.

-¡Oh! ¿Soy tuyo?-preguntó con voz provocadora

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar cuando estuviéramos juntos? Eres mío para siempre, bebé

-Me alegra oír eso...excepto la parte de "bebé".

Edward era tan ridículo.

Afortunada y desafortunadamente esa misma semana iniciábamos exámenes, fue afortunadamente porque así ambos estaríamos libres la última semana de clases antes de salir de la escuela para vacaciones de Pascua y eso, de alguna forma, era genial.

Yo me iría a la fregada de la escuela el 15, lo que verdaderamente apestaba era que Edward estaría todavía hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente, pero así era la UW, un dolor en el culo.

Estaba gruñón y estresado pero trataba de controlarlo, al contrario de la última vez y Jasper y Emmett lo enviaban siempre a mi casa. Decían que no lo soportaban, así que ahora Edward pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, pero no era como si cogiéramos y nos besuqueáramos, ¡no! Ahora en verdad estudiábamos.

Esta situación apestaba. Pero estaba bien porque tenía mi periodo y no podía hacer mucho.

Pero lo que no apestaba demasiado era que no había ningún día en el que Edward no durmiera en mi habitación o yo en la suya, así que ahora vivíamos en ambos apartamentos y la ropa estaba regada por doquier.

El martes por la noche, cuando salí del baño después de tomar una ducha y cepillarme los dientes, Edward no se veía por ningún lado y me imaginé que estaba por ahí molestando a Rosalie así que no le di importancia y comencé a cepillarme el cabello mientras me sentaba lentamente en la cama. La parte de los cólicos si apestaba.

Edward entró a la habitación y me miró feo.

-¿Qué?-espeté

-¿Puedo saber por qué mi playera ahora está llena de mostaza?-estiró la playera blanca de la pijama y tenía una gran mancha amarilla. Me reí entre dientes.

-No lo sé, tal vez alguien la tomó de aquí y limpio con ella.

Hizo una mueca y la tiró al suelo, rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora necesito una…-se fue a mi armario y comenzó a mover cosas ahí, volví a rodar los ojos, luego abrió mis cajones-¿dónde carajos está? Bella ayúdame a buscarla

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo cólicos

-¿Y eso que?-estúpido

-¿Cómo que "eso que"? No puedo moverme. Estoy muriendo

-Eres una dramática-idiota.

-En lugar de decirme dramática deberías ir por una compresa caliente y unas pastillas y deberías arroparme y besarme y tal vez…-me interrumpió.

-Sí, sí-agitó su mano y le lancé un cojín a la cabeza

-¿Por qué fue eso?-se giró a verme confundido

-Porque eres un idiota-me tiré en la cama y no dijo nada.

-¡Oh, aquí hay una!-se cambió la playera y se tiró junto a mí. Lo miré feo.

-¿Ahora qué?-y todavía se quejaba y se hacía el desentendido.

-En lugar de que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo deberías traerme una compresa

-¡No!

-¡Oh! ¿No vas a ir?-le lancé una mirada y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Quién dijo que no iría?-respondió cuando salía de mi habitación.

¡Ja!

Tuvimos un poco más de esos episodios y siempre el culpable era él y tal vez yo por añadirle un poco más de drama del que se requería.

Y también el miércoles por la noche tuvimos una intensa plática. Estábamos solos en su apartamento porque los otros dos se habían ido con las otras dos, fue una pena tener que desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad de poder coger en cualquier lugar, pero como ya lo había dicho antes, tenía mi periodo. Así que solo estábamos tirados en su cama, Edward hacía quién sabe qué cosas en mi teléfono y yo estaba usando su computadora.

Edward se había estado comportando un tanto extraño desde el lunes por la tarde y me preocupaba que algo le estuviera pasando y no me lo dijera, tomé esa oportunidad.

-¿Bebé?-escondí una sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, Hamlet-solté una risa ahogada y él me siguió-¿Ahora qué quieres que te compre?-bromeó y le pellizque la mejilla.

-No quiero nada…bueno-me miró divertido a través de sus pestañas-ya sabes…lo esencial…lo que quieras darme del montón de cosas que quiero-batí las pestañas e hice un puchero. Se rió y siguió jugando. Estaba a punto de seguir hablando pero la página de Facebook terminó de cargarse y me encontré con el perfil de Edward abierto.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar

-No…ya nada-dije distraída mientras abría la sección de mensajes, tenía uno. Simplemente lo leí sin abrirlo. No quería ser una chismosa pero la curiosidad me ganó. Está bien, era una chismosa novia celosa controladora.

-Edward ¿Quién es esa?-le pregunté en verdad curiosa porque su nombre no se me hacía conocido

-¿Quién?

-Esa con la que estás hablando en este preciso momento-mi vena celosa había comenzado a palpitar

-No estoy hablando con nadie-maldito mentiroso. Me di cuenta que estaba en su Facebook desde mi teléfono

-¡No te hagas güey!-le di un manotazo en el brazo y Edward saltó-estoy…aquí en tu Facebook y

-¿Qué haces en mi Facebook?-peguntó alzando una ceja. Carajo.

-…o sea-tartamudeé-tú lo dejaste abierto aquí en tu laptop y pues aproveche para pasar y escribirte algo bonito-eso no era cierto-y vi que esta estúpida no sé cómo, no me importa su puto nombre te está hablando-manoteé-¿Por qué te está hablando? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de estar hablando con ella? ¡Puedes hablar conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras, estoy disponible para ti las 24 horas del día! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Que necesitas de ella? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

-No sé quién es-eso era algo probable, puesto que solo había un "Hola" en la conversación.

-¡No, como que no sabes quién es, pues si te está hablando es por algo!-lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados-¿está muy buena o qué?-rodó los ojos y suspiró-¡No me ruedes los ojos, maldito!-lo golpeé otra vez en el brazo-¿Quién es ella?-murmuré

-Es una chica de quinto semestre-respondió desviando la vista.

-¿Y porque estás hablando con ella?-no contestó-¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Borraste la conversación, verdad? ¡Por eso solo hay un puto hola! ¡Bórrala y bloquéala en este preciso momento!-chasqueé los dedos-¡No! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo la voy a borrar y yo la voy a bloquear!-moví mis manos para apoderarme de la computadora pero él fue más rápido y la quitó de mi regazo.

-¡No vas a hacer nada!-se puso de pie con la computadora en las manos

-¿¡Por qué no?!-brinqué también de la cama-¡Soy tu novia y tengo derecho de saber con quién hablas!

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso pero no puedes llamar a todas las chicas con las que hablo "putas" o no puedes borrarlas o desterrarlas de la Tierra, mujer.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, Edward Cullen?-él estaba demasiado equivocado si creía que lo dejaría hablar con cualquier zorra.

-No-dijo con voz ahogada, al parecer yo le daba miedo. Eso era bueno-pero tú siempre estás celosa

-¡Ja!-alcé las manos al cielo-¿celosa yo?-él asintió-¡No, no, no! No te confundas Edward-comencé a rodear lentamente la cama hasta que me sitúe junto a él-Esas estúpidas y yo somos muy diferentes ¿ya viste sus maquillajes de 20 centavos? No somos iguales y no estoy celosa, pero me da rabia que las pendejas te respiren ahí ¡en la puta boca! ¡Oye no! ¿Qué se creen? Tienes novia. No estoy pintada. ¿Acaso saben que tienes novia, maldito?-le piqué el pecho.

-¡Sí, si lo saben!

-Ah, bueno. Está bien-nuestra discusión había terminado. Él se quedó ahí todo confundido y pude quitarle la computadora de las manos otra vez. Me subí a la cama y cerré su Facebook porque ya me había cansado del drama y solo quería preguntarle que le pasaba.

Luego él se acomodó como había estado antes.

-Recuerda decirle que tienes novia-murmuré y me miró feo-de todas formas eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar.

-¿Entonces que ibas a preguntar?

-Iba a preguntarte ¿Qué era lo que tenías?

-¿Lo que tenía?-me miró y frunció el ceño. Fácilmente me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enojado. Ni siquiera se había enojado.

-Sí…te he notado muy extraño desde el lunes por la tarde. Creí que era por los exámenes y esas estupideces pero ahora que lo veo…no creo que sea por eso

-Oh…ya veo-arqueé la ceja y cerré la laptop poniéndola en el buró. Edward se arrastró y puso su cabeza en mi regazo, comencé a rascar su cabello y ronroneó cerrando los ojos, me reí bajito y abrió los ojos.

-Ya dime-me agaché y besé su frente, movió la nariz cuando mi cabello le hizo cosquillas. Tomó mi mano libre y la besó.

-Estaba pensando en…bueno, no tienes que decir que sí pero podemos ir hablando de eso, aunque me estoy cagando en los pantalones quiero hacerlo…estoy seguro que también tú quieres hacerlo pero tal vez después-comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano y su tacto me desconcentraba.

-¿Qué estás tramando? No voy a robar un banco o infiltrarme en las listas del FBI-le dije sonriendo y se rió.

-Creo que eso sería más fácil de lo que estaba pensando

-¿Y eso es…-lo animé

-Conocer a Charlie-me quedé congelada-bueno…ya sabes, conocer a nuestros padres…si es lo que tú quieres, te entiendo si crees que sea bueno hacerlo luego

Saber que Edward pensaba en eso me hizo saber que él en verdad iba en serio y que me quería de verdad y para un rato más largo. Esa simple pero significativa idea hizo que sonriera y que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas.

-Ehh…sí-tartamudeé mientras asentía con la cabeza-creo que estaría muy bien hacer eso. Podemos hacerlo estas vacaciones ¿te parece?

-Ajá-murmuró-por mí está bien-le sonreí y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos

-¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo? Creí que Charlie te asustaba de sobremanera

-Sigue haciéndolo-nos reímos-pero creo que es tiempo…me refiero a que quiero que me cocines y ordenes mi ropa por un rato más…tal vez unos cuantos años

Le di un ligero golpe en el abdomen.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso-atrapó mi mano antes de golpearlo otra vez y la besó de nuevo-eso que dijiste sobre los años…-esto era incómodo y me emocionaba y eso hacía que no procesara bien las palabras

-¿Sí?-Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida que detuvo mi corazón por unos segundos.

-¿Qué significa?-murmuré tartamudeando y evitando su mirada. Dios mío, estaba evitando pensar en eso pero no podía.

-Significa que te quiero y que planeo darte un anillo…algún día-carajo. Jesús. ¡Esto en realidad estaba sucediendo! AAAAAAGGGGHHHH.

-Eso es…-sonreí-jodidamente fascinante-me agaché y él se alzó un poco para juntar nuestros labios. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, le sonreí.

-¿Qué día iremos con Charlie? Necesito hablar con él

-No lo sé…podemos ir primero con él y después con mis padres. Tal vez el viernes siguiente en que salga de vacaciones ¿está bien?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Comencé a rascar de nuevo la cabeza de Edward y él cerró los ojos sin dejar de acariciar mi mano. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuáles solo me concentré en ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con su tranquila respiración y también vi su rostro…mucho. Desvié mi vista y miré el techo.

-¿Bells?-me llamó y lo miré-Te quiero-sonreí ampliamente.

-Yo también te quiero, Ed…demasiado-nos miramos a los ojos un momento y yo pensé en cómo había cambiado mi vida rápidamente. Después de repudiarlo y querer tomar ácido antes de estar con él ahora me encontraba irremediablemente enamorada.

El amor siempre se abría paso sin importarle el cerrojo.

Suspire.

…..

El jueves tenía un descanso así que fui a comprar una malteada y después hacia un árbol y me senté en su sombra mientras continuaba escribiendo un estúpido ensayo que tenía que entregar mañana antes de largarme. Diez páginas después fui interrumpida por algo excesivamente desagradable.

-Hola, Isabella-levanté mi vista e hice una mueca. Gianna.

-¿Qué quieres?-espeté y fije mi vista de nuevo en mi computadora. De todas las personas de UW siempre tenía que encontrarme con ella, la UW era demasiado grande para eso. Gracias.

-Hablar contigo-rodé los ojos.

-¿De qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar…afortunadamente-comencé a buscar en mi bolso buscando desesperadamente unos audífonos. Hice una mueca cuando no encontré los míos, pero recordé que había estado usando lo audífonos de Edward y debí haberlos dejado en algún lado. Los encontré entre un libro. Esperaba que no se hubieran estropeado…no tenía ganas de comprarle unos.

Mientras tanto, Gianna seguía hablando.

-Ajá, ajá-estaba ignorando el 99% de está plática. El otro 1% eran mis respuestas.

-Ve esto-me ofreció su teléfono y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo tomé sin estar muy convencida y observé la foto que estaba ahí. Edward estaba arrinconado con Victoria. Asco. Lo metería a la regadera y le vaciaría mil litros de cloro antes de que me tocara. No quería contraer clamidia o cualquier mierda que esa zorra pelirroja tuviera. Tal vez hasta lo llevaría con un médico antes de coger con él o tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Ugh.

Me puse de pie para así poderla golpear y me lleve mi malteada conmigo, de todas formas no estaba muy buena. Al parecer mi puño en su rostro en la pasada fiesta de Renesmee no le había bastado.

Apreté la mandíbula haciendo chasquear los dientes. Nunca creí que estaría frente a ella conteniendo mis ganas de golpearla hasta que sangrara...y de paso morderla.

-Fuiste muy estúpida al creer que Edward no se cansaría nunca de ti. Y ahora míralo, nena. ¿No te parece lindo?

-No sé quién carajos te dijo esa gran mentira, aquí la única estúpida eres tú. Eres tan estúpida que en las Olimpíadas ganaste dos medallas de oro. Una por estúpida y la otra por si la perdías.

Frunció el ceño y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Significa esto...-vertí mi malteada sobre su cabeza pelona y jadeó mientras el líquido café se escurría hasta sus pies.

-¡Isabella Swan me las vas a pagar!-gritó

-Estoy temblando-susurré en su oído-ahora ve y límpiate…tienes algo por ahí-señale su ropa y me lanzó dagas con la mirada antes de que se fuera corriendo.

-Ugh, idiota, olvidaste tu teléfono-dije mientras veía su teléfono ahí tirado. Me encogí de hombros y volví a sentarme a seguir con mi tarea.

Esa misma tarde antes de que Edward viniera a mi casa les conté a las chicas lo que planeábamos hacer.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para que Daddy Charlie lo conozca?-Rose preguntó mientras dejaba de teclear en su computadora.

-Yo pensé eso…pero creo que estamos listos para hacer esto. Me refiero a que ya llevamos tres meses a los ojos de Charlie y de sus padres y aprovecharemos las vacaciones.

-Bueno…si ambos lo quieren ¡háganlo!-Alice me sonrió

-Sí, el problema es que estamos hasta la madre de nerviosos y no sé cómo va a reaccionar Charlie.

-Bueno, vamos a practicar-dijo Rose poniéndose de pie y tomándonos la mano a Alice y a mí.

-¿Cómo?-fruncí el ceño.

-Yo soy Charlie…quiero usar ese bigote-dijo y corrió a su habitación. Le di a Alice una mirada de "¿Qué carajos?" y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡De acuerdo!-Rose volvió pegándose un bigote falso y rodé los ojos-esto lo compre cuando Emmett me llevó al Tío Pancho…por cierto, hacen unos tacos increíbles.

-Los tacos solo son increíbles si son hechos por un mexicano…así tienen sazón americano y ugh-Alice arrugó la nariz.

-El Tío Pancho es mexicano-Rose rodó los ojos-ok, Alice ponte esto-le lanzó algo naranja

-¿Qué es esto?-Alice el dio vueltas.

-Es una peluca… ¿acaso no has visto el pelo raro de Edward? Lo tiene naranja

Alice se rió.

-¡No es cierto!-lo defendí-su cabello es perfecto

-Como sea, Bella-Rose canturreó mientras Alice se ponía la peluca-ahora hagamos como que ustedes llegan y tocan la puerta de tu casa

Resoplé

-No puedo hacer esto…Alice es demasiado enana-Rosalie se rió y Alice jadeó-Ok, de acuerdo-respiré hondo y fingí como ellas estaban fingiendo. Alice me tomó la mano y yo la solté. Rose rodó los ojos.

-Bella…Charlie podrá soportar que se estén tomando de las manos…no tienes 15 años

-¡De acuerdo!-volví a tomar rudamente la mano de Duende.

-Ok, empieza-Rose asintió. Carraspeé.

-No estés nervioso-murmuré mientras me alisaba el cabello con una mano.

-Claro que no estoy nervioso. Estoy sexy, calmado y cool-hice una mueca ante sus palabras.

-Eso es algo que Edward no diría pero como sea-rodaron los ojos

-No, diría algo más estúpido-le di un pisotón a Alice y saltó gritando.

-Ya cállate, Alice-Rose dijo aburrida.

-De acuerdo...allá vamos.

Ellas asintieron entrando otra vez al papel. Esto era patético.

Tomé una respiración profunda y toqué el timbre.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? Él es Edward-dije sin despegar la vista del bigote que se movió con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ugh, ¿él es el chico que te coge todos los días?-escupió Rose

-¡Rose!-la regañé y Alice y ella se soltaron riendo.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, las empuje y perdieron el equilibrio, fui a abrir la puerta antes de verlas caer.

-Hey, nena-Edward se inclinó y me besó en los labios.

-Hola-me hice a un lado y entró, cerré la puerta tras él.

-Traje una película-agitó el vídeo en mi cara y lo tomé.

-De acuerdo. Veámosla en la sala-fuimos hacia allá y Rose ya no tenía puesto el bigote pero Alice seguía con la peluca.

-Hey-las saludó y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Alice.

-¡Hola Edward!-lo saludó de vuelta y se puso de pie-voy a mi habitación.

-Yo voy contigo…tal vez podamos actuar un poco-Rose dijo y me miró menando las cejas. Le hice una mueca.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Edward preguntó cuándo se fueron.

-Larga historia…y nada de importancia-hice un gesto con la mano. Él asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras yo ponía el DVD.

Vimos la mitad Búsqueda Implacable porque la otra mitad la pasamos besuqueándonos.

-Ugh…esa chica se parece a Irina… ¿por qué no cambiamos de película?-me quejé y me puse de pie. Edward me jaló de nuevo de las caderas.

-Para tu suerte la chica es golpeada y masacrada y esas cosas así que siéntate-dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

Gloria.

-Bueno…espero que muera-él se rió contra mis labios.

-No lo hace

-Entonces hay que quitarla-él negó divertido con la cabeza y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Cuando la película terminó, Edward recibió un mensaje. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y leyó.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunté mientras bebía de mi jugo que él, generosamente, me trajo desde la cocina.

-Mi nueva novia-murmuró y tecleó escribiendo una respuesta. No sabía si él pretendía ser gracioso porque de ninguna jodida manera lo era. Lo miré sin ninguna expresión.

-Eso no es gracioso-él se rió.

-Es Nessie-contestó distraído. Esa zorra-¿irás a la playa?

-¿Cuál playa? No sé de qué putas estás hablando, amigo.

-Oh…entonces creo que no estás invitada. Olvida lo que te dije.

-¿Qué?-se rió del nuevo mensaje que le había llegado y me ignoró-¡Te estoy hablando!

-Oh sí-me miró un segundo y volvió a mirar su teléfono-todos iremos a la playa… ¿vienes?

-Jódete, Edward-espeté y me puse de pie para ir a la cocina. Me siguió los pasos.

-Estoy hablando enserio… ¿vienes? En las vacaciones.

-¿A qué playa? ¿Y quiénes son "todos"?

-Bueno, no es a la playa de Seattle te lo aseguro-rodé los ojos y se dio cuenta que me estaba llevando al límite, así que dejo de reírse-todos son…bueno…todos. Jasper, Emmett, Collin, Brady, Jake, Ness, Jessica, Eric, Alice, Rose, Heidi y su chico Kate y el novio de Kate y…

-¿¡Ellas llevarán a sus novios?!-chillé. Necesitaba darles el visto bueno.

-Sí

-¡Oh, entonces voy!-alzó una ceja

-¿Disculpa?

-Si Kate y Heidi llevan a sus novios, voy-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque quiero conocerlos y quiero ver si tienen abdominales y…-me cubrí la boca rápidamente cuando dije eso.

-¿¡Qué?!-chilló

-Nada-dije inocente-solo me dijeron que me los presentarían…solo eso-Bella estúpida.

-No irás si vas solo a ver a chicos en traje de baño-espetó. Estaba molesto…ugh, Edward molesto era algo sexy de ver…obviamente cuando yo también estaba enojada no era nada bueno.

-Claro que no-salté a la encimera y pude ver como Edward me miró los pechos, enojado o no siempre estaba de mirón-yo solo iré a divertirme, a nadar…a que me coma un tiburón o algo así

-Mentirosa

-No…te digo la verdad. Solo iré a divertirme y a verte a ti en traje de baño-tal vez eso le mejoraba el humor, tomé el cuello de su playera y lo acerqué más a mí-¿A dónde iremos?-batí las pestañas. Estuve a punto, solo a punto, de cagarla.

-Malibú-respondió aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno…-envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

-Eres una chantajista-dijo cuándo nos separamos

-Tú estabas muy tenso-me encogí de hombros y salté al piso otra vez.

-Esta plática no ha terminado-murmuró-pero tengo otra cosa que decirte.

Sí, yo también tenía una plática pendiente, que incluía a zorras pelirrojas arrinconando a chicos sexys de pelo naranja y ojos verdes.

-¿Cuál?

-Considerando que nos vamos a la playa dentro de una semana…estaba pensando en tomar el avión para ir a Chicago el jueves-abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿¡El jueves de la próxima semana?!

-Ehh sí… ¿es muy pronto?-hizo una mueca

-No…no, está bien pero…eso significa que iremos antes con Charlie ¿verdad?

-Bueno…podemos ir a Forks al volver de la playa-medio sonrió.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-le di un ligero golpe en el brazo y nos reímos.

-Entonces…solo di cuando iremos a Forks.

-Ugh…no lo sé-me froté las sienes-¿Cuándo tienes que volver a la escuela?

-8 de abril-hice una mueca

-Ugh, yo volveré el 3

-Y volvemos de la playa el 1

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

-El lunes 25

-No hay más tiempo libre-fruncí el ceño tratando de controlar una solución.

Yo terminaba con la escuela mañana viernes y Edward seguiría hasta el miércoles, el jueves iríamos a Chicago y volveríamos antes del lunes para ir a la playa, luego de la playa yo solo tenía un día libre y él una semana más pero de nada servía eso si yo no estaba libre.

-Solo hay una solución.

-¿Cuál?

-Ir mañana a Forks. Creo que conocerás a Charlie mañana, Edward.

**¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Qué creen que pase? COMENTEN! Quiero saber que piensan! Creen que un taco solo sabe bien si lo hace un mexicano? (/...\\)**

**Nos leemos luego. Cuando pueda actualizar, me estoy dando prisa...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Perdón por la demora, pero ya les comuniqué mis razones. Gracias por leer, comentar, follows y favs. Disfruten su lectura! HAY SEXO! (/u\\)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Edward soltó una risa nerviosa y al ver mi expresión, cualquier rastro de sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-¿Estás malditamente bromeando, cierto?-preguntó nervioso

-No…lo siento, pero no veo otra solución-respondí y él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Pe…pero… ¡oh carajo! No había pensado muy bien sobre eso

-¿Ves?-me crucé de brazos-podemos pasar el fin de semana ahí, lo que en realidad apesta porque no puedo dormir si no estás en mi cama-hice un puchero y él se inclinó y me dio un besito rápidamente.

-Bueno…si es la única solución-se encogió de hombros-en verdad puedo hacerlo-arqueé una ceja y Edward rodó los ojos-¿sabes? Tu falta de confianza es un poco dolorosa-me reí y enredé mis brazos en su cintura atrayéndolo hacia mí, él colocó sus manos en la encimera y me encerró ahí.

-Pero ¿en verdad puedes? Hablo en serio-le pregunté alzando mi cabeza para poder verlo. Me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí puedo, no soy tan cobarde. No le tengo miedo a las pistolas-apreté los labios para ocultar una carcajada-y estoy libre de exámenes-se encogió de hombros-así que…

-De acuerdo-acordé mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme, B?-acarició mi mejilla. Este chico me conocía bien.

-Ehh…sí y viéndolo ahora es una mierda, para ti y para mí.

-Ugh, ¿qué es?

-Voy a quedarme con papá hasta el miércoles-hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo pero…te voy a extrañar mucho, nena-besó mi frente.

-Yo también, pero tendremos toda una noche y todo un vuelo cuando vuelva…lo prometo-le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

-Entonces está bien si te voy a tener para mí solo antes de ir a Chicago-susurró en mi oído y bajó su cabeza para besar mi cuello.

-Ajá-mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas como siempre que él me besaba y, como siempre, era incapaz de decir una frase completa. Él soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-preguntó murmurando contra mis labios.

-Ajá-suspiré y se alejó de mí.

-¿Estás así por lo que se nos avecina o ha sido mi grandiosa habilidad para besar?-engreído.

-Creo que han sido ambas cosas-se rió y se me apretó el pecho.

Esa misma noche, después de volver del Tío Pancho, decidí llamar a Charlie y darle las buenas nuevas, bueno, en realidad no sabía si eran buenas o malas. Pero lo haría luego de vestirme porque acababa de tomar una ducha.

-¡Edward!-entré al baño envuelta en mi toalla y lo llamé sobre el sonido de la regadera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde dejaste mis bragas?-Edward había estado jugando a ser niño explorador y había revuelto mis cajones

Él se rió y abrió la cortina, se asomó por ahí y me miró sonriente

-Honestamente no lo recuerdo-lo vi feo-pero puedes usar uno de mis bóxeres

-¡No! Qué asco-alzó las cejas

-Tenemos sexo y te da asco usar mi ropa interior ¿enserio?

-No…solo que es muy poco femenino

Rodó los ojos

-No mames, Swan. ¿Desde cuando eres femenina?-jadeé y le lancé mi cepillo, cerró la cortina antes de que lo golpeara y se rió.

-Eso te deja sin sexo esta noche…y ni sueñes que me acostaré contigo cuando vuelva de ver a Charlie-obviamente estaba bromeando porque de ninguna jodida manera iba a soportar seis días sin sexo.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño y gruñí cuando abrí el cajón de mis pijamas y la monotonía de sus bóxeres era alterada por el color de mis bragas y mis sostenes. Jodido Edward y su manía por ser niño explorador cuando ya no era tiempo.

Pero eran bragas que no me gustaban así que busqué el bóxer más pequeño y me lo puse.

Cuando él salió del baño yo me estaba poniendo mi playera con una gran tortuga en el pecho y lo vi feo.

-Siento haberte dicho que no eras femenina, B.

-Como sea-rezongué y me giré para sacar mi short. Lo sentí detrás de mí.

-Lo digo enserio-besó mi mejilla y me dio un ligero golpe en el trasero.

-Ugh…solo lo dices porque quieres sexo-lo miré a los ojos

-No-arqueé una ceja-bueno…el sexo es una parte de eso. Pero el resto ehh…bueno…te quiero y no quiero que estés gruñona.

Ver a Edward rogar por mi perdón era divertido.

-Bueno-sonrió-pero solo te perdono porque quiero acostarme contigo y no podré hacerlo por un largo rato

-Pff, sí-arrugó la nariz-y bueno… ¿podemos empezar ya?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo que llamar a mi papá y no lo haré en el after sex-se rió

-De acuerdo

Cuando Edward vio que estaba usando sus bóxeres se rió de mí y le mostré el dedo medio. Terminé de vestirme y me tiré en la cama sobre mí abdomen, crucé mis tobillos en el aire y marqué el número de Charliekis.

Edward revoloteaba por mi habitación mientras se vestía y yo solo lo miraba mientras Charlie contestaba.

-¿Hola?

-Hey papá-sonreí

-¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

-Muy bien, pa ¿tú que tal?

-Excelente, por fin pude tomarme esas vacaciones que me pediste

-Eso suena bien, Charlie. Te dije que las necesitabas

-Como nunca. Y bueno… ¿cómo van los exámenes?

-Mal…bueno, como suelen ser, pero me fue bien. Eso espero, no te aseguro nada

-Sé que lo lograrás, Bells. Eres muy buena.

-Sí, lo sé-nos reímos en sintonía y luego dejé de hacerlo-papá te llamaba para decirte que iré mañana

-¡Oh! Vaya…Eso es una muy buena sorpresa, hija. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

-Ehh…supongo que por la noche

-Hija, no me gusta que vengas hasta acá en la noche. Ya te lo había dicho.

-Sí, pero no es como si fuera sola-Edward hizo una mueca y le mostré la lengua.

-Oh, los señores Hale y Carmen se pondrás muy felices también-no me pasó por desapercibido eso.

-¿Carmen? ¿Ahora la llamas por su nombre?-Charlie se puso nervioso. Escuché su respiración pesada a través del auricular.

-La Sra. Brandon es una buena amiga

-Seguro-dije sarcásticamente, más le valía a Charlie que me explicara eso-pero no iré con las chicas.

Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a trenzar mi cabello. No sabía que sabía hacer trenzas, me reiría de él después.

Ahora estaba lidiando con algo fuerte.

-Oh, ¿entonces con quién…-Charlie se cortó a media frase-¡Bella, no!

-¡Papá!-le di un puñetazo al colchón y Edward trasladó sus manos a mis hombros tratando de calmarme-dijiste que le darías una oportunidad

-Sé lo que dije Bella, pero aún no estoy preparado

-Bueno…pero nosotros creemos que es el momento

-¿Creen? O ¿TÚ lo crees? Porque, sin ofender, pero algunas veces eres muy manipuladora

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, Charlie

-Es la verdad, Bella.

-Ambos los creemos-murmuré

-Bueno…si creen que es tiempo de hacerlo, no sé, oficial, qué se yo, háganlo. Es su decisión-¿Qué? Charlie era tan indeciso.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Sí, Bella. Estoy hablando en serio.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, entonces creo que nos vemos mañana

-Sí. Estoy ansioso. Cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

-Sí, yo también lo estoy. Adiós, te quiero-colgué y arrojé el teléfono lejos de mí.

-Eso estuvo…ugh-me estremecí y Edward se rió.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-No-sonreí-Charlie está ansioso por conocerte y creo que está saliendo con la mamá de Alice-susurré.

-¿¡Qué?!-negó con la cabeza-yo me estoy cagando en los pantalones pero hablaremos de eso luego-le restó importancia con la mano-¿Cómo que está saliendo con Mamá Brandon?-chilló

-¡Shhh!-le cubrí la boca y miré la puerta-no es nada seguro. Ni siquiera lo dijo pero creo que es lo más seguro. La llamo por su nombre.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Bella, puede llamarla por su nombre. Eso no significa que están saliendo.

-Pueden estar haciéndolo-alcé las cejas-durante toda mi vida he escuchado que la llama "Sra. Brandon" y ahora le dice "Carmen". Eso es algo estúpido

-No lo creo

-Cállate, Edward. Déjame soñar un poco.

-Bueno…sobre mañana-me instó

-¡Oh sí! Dijo que no, luego me dijo manipuladora y después aceptó; así que mañana conocerás al Jefe Swan.

-¡Jesús!

A la mañana siguiente, ambos salimos de mi habitación listos para ir a la escuela y Rose estaba preparando café en la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-había empezado a ponerme nerviosa desde que Edward comenzó a bromear diciendo que era mi hermana y quien sabe que cosas más. Él ahogó una risa y lo vi feo mientras se hacía el tonto ordenando su carpeta.

-Ya se fue, seguramente fue a coger con Jasper antes de clases. Vi su horario y entraba hasta las diez.

-Asqueroso-musité mientras Rose ponía dos termos de café en la encimera frente a Edward y a mí-Gracias-ella sonrió y le di un sorbo.

-Oh, gracias Rubia-Edward bebió de su café

-De nada, Miss Bellum-le respondió Rosalie y él rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-¡Oh! Es mi apodo para Edward. Su cabello es gracioso así que lo apode como la secretaría del alcalde de las Chicas Súper Poderosas

-Rose, eres patética

Edward se rió fuerte.

-Como sea-rodó los ojos-¿es cierto lo que dicen en las calles?-pregunto insinuante mientras hojeaba un libro.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen?-pregunté

-Solo que el Jefe Swan tendrá visitas próximamente

-Es cierto-contestó Edward y Rose se rió.

-Buena suerte. Espero que no te disparen-Edward la vio feo-bueno, yo ya me voy. Adiós-tomó su bolso y su termo de café.

-¿Quieres un aventón? Nosotros también nos vamos-Edward le dijo

-Si quieren-Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Se me olvida algo, ya vuelvo-salté del taburete y fui a mi habitación a recoger mi libreta.

Cuando volví Edward y Rosalie estaban en el pasillo tratando de golpearse, nada fuera de lo usual.

-Vámonos-murmuré y pasé entre ellos. Edward logró jalarle el cabello.

_**EPOV**_

Cuando Bella dijo que tenía que conocer al jefe al día siguiente no creí que hablara en serio. Pero lamentablemente fue cierto. Yo había planeado conocerlo luego, cuando yo tuviera la situación controlada y ya no me cagara en los pantalones cada vez que Bella lo mencionaba.

Y el constante abuso que recibía de Rosalie no ayudaba. Me ponía más nervioso.

El viernes me encontré con Emmett en mi descanso.

-Hey Cullen, esta noche iremos al cine ¿te unes? Trae a tu castaña. También irán Jasper y su enana-comentó mientras se sentaba junto a mí

-No puedo, Em, pero gracias

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Esta noche moriré

-¿Qué?-murmuró confundido

-Bella y yo iremos a Forks y conoceré al Jefe-después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Emmett tampoco ayudaría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pues créetelo

-No sé qué decirte…solo buena suerte, viejo

-Gracias, Emmett

-Bueno, ¿cómo se le ocurrió?-dijo refiriéndose a Bella, negué con la cabeza.

-A ella no, en realidad se me ocurrió a mí. Lo comentamos hace tiempo y creí que era buena idea. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y el jueves vamos a Chicago

-¡Wow!-parpadeó asombrado-cavaste tu propia tumba, amigo-hice una mueca mientras él sonreía-pero eso demuestra que vas en serio ¿es cierto?

-Completamente, simplemente creía que no me sentía muy bien sabiendo que nuestros padres ya lo saben y pienso que no es suficiente la gente que lo sabe ¿entiendes?-negué con la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos-es extraño, pero en verdad la quiero.

-No, si te entiendo. En un inicio también me sentía extraño con Rose pero no creo que sea la hora, me refiero a que nosotros vamos más lento que ustedes dos, a pesar de que estuvieron separados-hice una mueca ante el recuerdo-su relación es, no sé, es de alguna forma extraña. Es muy fuerte y eso se vio desde que te aconseje acercarte, Cullen.

-Sí, creo que sí…gracias, Emmett-él me miró con sus ojos grises y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

-Sí, eso hacen los amigos-me dio una palmada en la espalda.

…..

-¡Edward, apúrate!-Bella me instó desde su habitación.

-¡Ya voy!-le respondí y suspire mientras me veía en el espejo. Me estaba cagando en los pantalones, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y tomé la pastilla. Esta situación era patética y yo también era patético. Resultó que tenía que tomar Valium para ser capaz de conocer al padre de mi novia. Pero, valía la pena. Cualquier susto o intento de asesinato valía la pena por Bella, porque estaba seguro que no encontraría a alguien mejor que ella y ella valía según el reto que me pondría Charlie Swan.

Salí del baño y ella estaba buscando algo en un cajón, así que aproveché su distracción y bebí de su botella de agua para lograr tragarme la pastilla.

-¿Estás listo?-me preguntó mientras metía ropa en su pequeña maleta.

-Sí

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras cerraba la maleta y me quitaba la botella de agua para terminarse el contenido de un trago.

-¿Puedo llevarme esto ya?-asintió mientras bebía. Tomé su maleta y mi mochila y salí de la habitación.

Ella me siguió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Ya se van?-preguntó Alice desde su lugar en el sofá. Asentí.

Se puso de pie y dio saltitos hasta llegar con Bella.

-Nos vemos-se abrazaron por un rato y Rubia apareció por el pasillo.

-¡Oh, ven aquí!-le dijo a mi chica y luego yo me fui con Jasper y Emmett.

-Edward, si mueres... ¿puedo quedarme con tu habitación?-preguntó Emmett.

-No, idiota-rezongué y ambos se rieron. Idiotas, cuando conocieran a los padres de Alice y Rosalie me reiría también de ellos, si es que yo sobrevivía.

-Te vemos el lunes-Rosalie le dijo a Bella y recordé que ellas irían a visitar a sus familias, así que mi chica no volvería sola de Forks.

-Espero que no te disparen ni nada parecido-Rubia inició con sus comentarios inteligentes.

Eso, definitivamente, no aliviaba mis nervios y mi miedo.

-Quiero verte de nuevo sin ninguno agujero-Jasper me palmeó el hombro.

-Bueno, nadie morirá y todos volveremos felices-dijo Bella-o eso espero.

-Solo cuida tu boca, Papá Noel-Emmett me miró y me señaló. Rodé los ojos ante el estúpido apodo y él y Jasper se rieron mientras las chicas los veían extrañadas.

El viaje a Forks fue un asco. Fue un asco porque estaba nervioso y me estaba cagando en los pantalones, luego estuvimos a punto de morir en un accidente automovilístico dos veces. Bella me golpeó ambas veces y me dijo que si no me calmaba ella conduciría. No es que Bella no supiera conducir pero de ninguna manera conduciría todo el trayecto. Temía que el Jefe Swan nos viera cuando llegáramos a Forks y me disparara por hacer que Bella condujera. Si me iba a disparar que fuera por algo que valiera la pena, sacudí la cabeza intentando ahuyentar esos mortales pensamientos.

Cuando cruzamos el letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks" juro que mi estómago se encogió y las manos comenzaron a sudarme y la cabeza me dio vueltas.

-¿Dónde está el hotel?-le pregunté a Bella

-¿Para qué?-frunció el ceño

-Bueno, no creo que el Jefe me permita dormir en tu habitación

-¡Oh! Bueno…podemos venir después

-No, yo creo que deberíamos buscarlo ahora-dije para intentar ganar tiempo, no necesitaba presentarme con el Jefe tan pronto. Y por supuesto, Bella intuyó mi plan.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-otra vez me golpeó el brazo-solo estás intentando ganar tiempo

-Ehh…tal vez-respondí

-Bueno…-se removió en su asiento-¿Por qué no ganamos tiempo de otra forma?-dijo sugestivamente. Sabía a lo que se refería pero me gustaba cuando lo decía directamente.

-¿Haciendo qué?-la miré rápidamente y fije mi vista de nuevo en la carretera.

-Bueno, necesito batería para sobrevivir a una semana sin sexo así que ¿por qué no nos movemos a los asientos traseros?-me reí

-¿Dónde puedo aparcar?-ella se rió entre dientes.

-Será mejor que te detengas en el sendero que da a la 101, colinda con el bosque y ahí no va ni un ciervo

-No sé dónde queda esa cosa-ella rodó los ojos.

-Sigue adelante, te diré cuando doblar

-De acuerdo

Después de un par de vueltas y minutos llegamos al sendero que tenía un gran letrero con un "101" pintado. Me gusto el lugar, era demasiado solitario y escondido. Definitivamente se convertiría en uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo después de esto. Parecía que Bella quería saltar fuera del auto y pasarse al asiento trasero antes de que yo me detuviera. Me reí ante su entusiasmo.

Finalmente fuimos atrás y la atraje para besarla apasionadamente. Ella encontró los botones de mi camisa ágilmente y los desabrochó con dedos temblorosos, metí mis manos debajo de su blusa y la saqué despegando nuestros labios solo un momento. Bella deslizo sus manos por mis hombros llevándose consigo mi camisa y luego llevó sus manos hacia el broche de su sostén y lo arrojó lejos, la apreté contra mí y gemimos ante el contacto de nuestros pechos desnudos. Acaricié su costado y cuando rocé su pecho se estremeció. Desabroché sus jeans y ella me ayudó a bajarlos mientras se incorporaba un poco. Las ventanas del auto estaban comenzando a empañarse. Mientras Bella terminaba de sacarse los pantalones, yo desabroché los míos y liberé mi erección de la mezclilla. No despegué mi vista de ella y cuando estuvo libre la atraje y la besé otra vez, enterré mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y ella jugueteó con el mío. Fui recostando a Bella en el asiento cuidando de no golpearla con la puerta o algo así. Aunque era muy pequeña dudaba que cupiera en el asiento. Tener sexo en un coche era definitivamente incómodo pero era fantástico.

-Bebé…no tengo un condón-jadeó en mi oído, sabía que la maldita me decía eso para hacerme enojar. Odiaba los jodidos apodos cursis.

-Tienes suerte de que haya pensado en eso, Hamlet-gruñó y sonreí al lograr también mi cometido. Rebusqué en mi pantalón rápidamente y saqué el empaque plateado del bolsillo.

Mientras lo abría, Bella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y el pecho y me estaba poniendo ansioso, así que tan pronto como lo puse en mi palpitante erección me posicione listo para enterrarme en ella.

La miré y me sonrió, su belleza me sofocó y solo pude regresarle la sonrisa. Me introduje lentamente disfrutando de la sensación y ella cerró los ojos levemente y entreabrió los labios dejando salir un suspiro.

Me quedé quieto un momento y ella me abrazo contra ella fuertemente mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda.

Comencé un vaivén lento y luego lo apresuré. Ella apretó los ojos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Bella-la llamé entre jadeos

-¿Mhhm?-mordió mi hombro conforme aumentaba mis embestidas.

-Mírame-ella obedeció reaciamente y sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada con fuego-quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras te vienes

Ella arañó mi espalda y apretó los labios.

-Y quiero escucharte-llevé mis labios hacia si oído-quiero tener suficiente de ti por un rato-susurré y mordisqueé su lóbulo. Ella dejó escapar un gritito y sonreí-bien.

Alcé la cabeza y, sin dejar de moverme, la miré a los ojos. Levanté su cadera hacia mí y gimió audiblemente, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y después enterró sus talones en mis caderas rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Me moví más rápido y la miré mientras ambos gemíamos, solté un gruñido mientras Bella se mordía el labio inferior, cerraba levemente los ojos y arqueaba su espalda. Llevé mi boca hacia su pecho y comencé a lamer y mordisquear disfrutando de los gloriosos gemidos que salían de su boca y llegaban directamente a mis oídos, solo para mí. Ella se tensó y deje su pecho para alzar la mirada y así verla mientras se corría.

-Ed…Edward-logró articular entre jadeos y llevé mi mano hacia su sexo para acariciar su palpitante botón. Unos segundos después gimió mientras terminaba y me maravillé de esa perfecta vista. Mientras ella disfrutaba de sus oleadas de placer, arremetí aún más rápido, logrando así, mi propio clímax.

Gruñí y al parecer ella tuvo otro orgasmo seguido del primero porque volvió a gemir y a medio gritar mi nombre. Se quedó desmadejada lentamente debajo de mí y la besé en sus labios.

Jadeaba y cerró los ojos devolviéndome el beso.

-Te amo-susurró y me apretó contra ella.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña-llené su rostro de besos y sonrió.

-¿Crees que lograremos hacerlo?-me miró con sus ojo brillantes y supe a lo que se refería. Afrontar a su padre, afrontar a mis padres y afrontar todo lo que se nos vendría tarde o temprano.

-Sí-asentí sin ninguna duda-lo lograremos.

Afortunadamente, Bella fue más lista que yo y arrojo nuestras ropas a los asientos delanteros y así no estuvieron arrugadas. No podía presentarme con el Jefe con apariencia de haber cogido unos minutos antes. Lo había hecho, pero haría todo lo posible para que no se viera.

Nos tardamos un poco más en vestirnos porque terminamos enredados y con algunos golpes, además tuvimos que buscar el sostén de Bella porque al parecer YO lo había arrojado hacia algún lado. Obviamente, había sido ella pero como siempre, yo era el culpable. Así que decidí hacerle una broma después de haberlo encontrado.

-Sería más fácil y rápido si me ayudaras también a buscarlo, Swan-murmuré.

-No puedo, tengo que cubrir mis pechos-me reí.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, te recuerdo que acabamos de tener sexo y lo hemos estado haciendo por un rato, a estas alturas no deberías fingir que no conozco tus pechos, así que ayúdame a buscarlo-ella gruñó y dejó de cubrirse con los brazos.

Hizo algunas acrobacias ante mi atenta mirada y volví a ponerme duro al recordar cómo se sentían contra mi boca, mis manos, mi pecho.

-Oh mira, lo encontré-lo saqué de detrás de mí bajo su mirada y lo balanceé en mi mano.

-¡Eres un cerdo!-me lo arrebató y me reí. Ella comenzó a reírse también mientras se lo colocaba.

Luego, me hizo abrir el maletero porque según ella necesitaba un peine y bla, bla, bla.

-Nunca te peinas, creo que Charlie ya sabe eso- y eso hizo que me ganara otro golpe en el brazo. A estas alturas, estaba a punto de caérseme.

Después de dejar el hotel en el camino hacia su casa seguía nervioso…demasiado. Estaba a punto de colapsar. Miré a Bella e hice una mueca. Iba demasiado despreocupada pintándose los labios, como si necesitara de esa mierda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunté.

-Poniéndome gloss-dijo como si nada. Hice otra mueca-¿estás nervioso?-_No, Bella. Estoy que salto del entusiasmo._

-Sí, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Estoy demasiado preocupado por qué una bala no me atraviese, pero al parecer a ti no te importa.

Rodó los ojos.

-Charlie no es taaaan malo. Se escuda con su faceta de policía rudo pero es más como…como un oso de peluche-la miré como si estuviera loca.

-Sí, claro. Lo único que me faltaba. Un oso de peluche a la ecuación-dije entre dientes. Ella soltó una risita y me apretó la mano.

-Estarás bien, chico. Confía en mí

-Confío en ti…pero no confío en tu padre-ella hizo una mueca dándome la razón.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué es lo que se le dice al padre de tu novia que es un Jefe de policía?

-Eh, no lo sé. Puedes decirle "Quiubole soy Edward Cullen, mis iniciales EC y soy el chico que se coge a diario a tu chica"-dijo con voz callejera. Me reí.

-Eso no funcionará-ella se rió

-Bueno…dile "Buenas noches, soy Edward Cullen" o algo así. Él debe de lanzar la primera pregunta, Cullen.

-De acuerdo-Bella no me había ayudado en nada.

Finalmente entramos a su calle y la visión de su casa con una patrulla afuera hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Fingí indiferencia.

La casa era pequeña pero me pareció enorme y siniestra.

-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, no es tan grande y lujosa, pero me gusta. Recuerda que mi padre no es doctor-me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo recuerdo bien-dije con voz ahogada, aún me preguntaba cómo era que seguía respirando-y tu casa es linda-rodó los ojos.

-Será mejor que bajes y me abras la puerta por si Charlie está viendo por las cortinas-¡Jesús!

-Esa visión no me ayuda, pero lo haré-se rió entre dientes y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Bajé del auto y las piernas seguían temblándome, evité echarle un vistazo a las ventanas y me concentré en rodear el auto y abrir la puerta de mi chica. De todas formas siempre lo hacía, no entendía porque ella lo decía como si me obligara. Esa maldita.

Ella me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, salió del auto y cerré la puerta. Me apresuré a unirme a ella en la parte trasera del coche para sacar su maleta, tomé la cosa esa y la seguí hasta el porche de su casa mientras me cagaba en los pantalones. Carajo. Esto era demasiado fuerte para mí.

Tomó mi mano y yo intenté soltarla pero ella la apretó.

-No tengo 15 putos años. Charlie puede tolerar esto-masculló y suspire tratando de calmarme. Estaba temblando, solo esperaba que cuando le diera la mano al Jefe no estuviera sudada.

Bella alzó la mano para tocar el timbre pero la detuve.

-No estoy listo-susurré.

-¡Bella!-la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, con cabello castaño, ojos expresivos y bigote apareció saludando.

_RIP EDWARD CULLEN. AMADO HIJO. 1991-2013. MARZO 15._

-¡Papi!-Bella me soltó la mano y se estampó contra el pecho de su padre, enterró su cabeza ahí y el Jefe apoyó su mejilla en el tope de la cabeza de ella. El hombre estaba sonriente-¿Cómo supiste que había llegado?

Sabía que había estado viendo por las cortinas.

-Estaba preparando la cena y vi un auto-murmuró y finalmente alzó la vista, espere a que me mirara pero no lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada hacia mi Volvo. Al parecer, Bella se dio cuenta del intento olímpico de Charlie por ignorarme porque se separó de él y tomó mi mano de nuevo.

-Papá…-titubeó-quiero presentarte a mi novio.

Tomé una respiración profunda y el oxígeno le ayudó a mi cerebro.

Finalmente, Charlie me miró. Su mirada recorrió desde las puntas de mi cabello hasta las puntas de mis Vans.

Me preparé para su mirada hostil y furibunda pero estaba seguro que la mirada faltante de odio que me dirigió me sorprendió más de la que yo esperaba. Bella me dio un apretón en la mano y la soltó.

-Buenas noches, Jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-mi voz salió clara y fuerte, lo asocié al hecho del oxígeno. Le ofrecí mi mano.

-Hola, Edward. El gusto es mío y llámame Charlie-apretó firmemente mi mano y otra vez me sorprendí al no tener mis dedos quebrados, aunque no le creí lo del gusto. Bella nos miraba embelesada.

-Pasen-Charlie se hizo a un lado y coloqué una mano en el hombro de Bella para hacerla pasar primero a ella, Charlie sonrió al verla de nuevo y finalmente entré.

El lugar era acogedor y tenía esa sensación de hogar a pesar de que solo Charlie vivía aquí, según lo que yo tenía entendido, a menos que Mamá Brandon lo "visitara" frecuentemente. Hice una mueca mental ante eso. Asco.

Todo estaba en orden y completamente limpio, los muebles estaban en buen estado y no vi grietas o losetas desniveladas, en comparación a lo que había dicho Bella anteriormente.

Mi chica tenía una linda casa.

-Será mejor que lleve esto a tu habitación, hija-Charlie señaló el equipaje de Bella que venía colgando de mi mano.

-No se preocupe, Charlie. Puedo llevarlo yo-le dije y Bella asintió.

-Sí, papá, puedo mostrarle el camino a Edward-Charlie la miró feo-solo llevará mi equipaje, Charlie-recalcó. El Jefe hizo una mueca desdeñosa y se hizo a un lado para dejar la escalera libre. Bella tomó mi mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que el contacto físico que teníamos Bella y yo le estaba revolviendo la bilis.

Bella abrió una puerta y entró a la que supuse era su habitación. Todo estaba medio vacío y había un corcho con estupideces de chicas, eran restos de una habitación de una adolescente rebelde con mente de niña. Me reí entre dientes y ella me miró para averiguar de qué me reía, dejé su equipaje en la cama y la miré.

-Linda habitación-me burlé

-Cállate-me reí bajito y de repente se me lanzó encima como posesa. Se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme mientras me besaba, mis pulmones estaban muriendo por falta de aire y me sentía morado, luego dejó libre mis labios y comenzó a besarme todo el rostro.

-Tú…papá…tiene…un…arma-dije jadeante tratando de alejarla de mí antes de que el Jefe entrara a la habitación con su pistola cargada.

-No me importa-murmuró contra mis labios.

-A mí sí-la tomé de la cintura y la aleje, ella jadeaba y comenzó a acomodarse las ropas, seguí su ejemplo y me pase una mano por el pelo, luego me limpie los labios donde había dejado embarrado su labial.

-¿Está todo bien allá?-Charlie convenientemente gritó desde el pie de las escaleras. Bella dio un respingo y le señalé la boca, tomó una blusa que estaba tirada y se limpió la boca ruda y rápidamente.

-¡Sí, papá!-le dijo Bella de vuelta y salió de la habitación, la seguí después de unos segundos-solo le mostraba a Edward mi habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras ante la inquisitiva mirada de Charlie.

-Está bien-dijo-¿quieren comenzar a cenar ya?

Bella me miró y asentí.

-De acuerdo.

Nos movimos hacia la cocina y Bella nos obligó a que nos laváramos las manos, luego fuimos hacia el pequeño comedor en donde todo estaba listo.

-Vaya, papá, aprendiste a cocinar-murmuró Bella mientras le echaba una hojeada a la mesa ¡Hola, Mamá Brandon!

Charlie se sonrojo. ¡Oh por Dios, el Jefe se sonrojaba! Esto debería estar en un vídeo, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Rubia.

-Ehh, no mucho; pero Car…la Sra. Brandon me ha ayudado-JA JA. Quería reírme, en verdad quería reírme…fuerte, pero no debía hacerlo.

Bella frunció los labios.

-Ok-distendí una silla para ella y me sonrió antes de sentarse, Charlie se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y cuando rodeé la mesa para sentarme frente a ella, Bella hizo una mueca. Le señale a Charlie con los ojos y ella rodó los ojos. Bella miró a su papá y cuando posó su mirada detrás de él, se congeló y abrió mucho los ojos. Me pateó debajo de la mesa, estuve a punto de quejarme, pero la miré y me señaló con la mirada el mueble. NO. Había estado seguro que al entrar a esta casa estaba aceptando mi muerte. En el mueble que estaba detrás del Jefe y justamente a mi lado estaba su pistola, estratégicamente posicionada. Me sentí como en esa película nazi de Brad Pitt en donde están comiendo y le han estado apuntando a un tipo en los huevos durante toda la cena. Tragué. Quise disculparme y salir y llamar a mi mamá y decirle que la quería mucho y que había sido el padre de mi novia.

-Ehh ¿papá?-Bella lo llamó con voz temblorosa-has cambiado el sitio de tu pistola

Charlie frunció el ceño y miró detrás haciéndose el desentendido.

-Oh, debí dejarla ahí cuando llegué-eso no se lo creí ni mi abuela muerta.

-Bueno ¿puedes quitarla de ahí? Es algo perturbador comer como si nada como esa cosa aquí

-Pero no es como si fuera a usarla-Charlie medio se rió y me miró rápidamente. Contuve la respiración. Su risa había llegado como _"MUAJAJAJA"_ a mis oídos.

-Solo si prometes que no la usarás-Bella lo codeó mientras comenzaba a servir comida en los platos.

-¿Con quién la usaría? No es como si Edward me fuera a dar motivos ¿verdad, muchacho?-Charlie me palmeó la espalda en un gesto de camaradería pero fue demasiado fuerte y me sacó el aire. Sonreí tratando de ocultar que me estaba cagando en los pantalones.

-Claro que no, Charlie-Bella se rió entre dientes ante la atenta mirada de Charlie y cuando el desvió la mirada, Bella fingió llorar.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, esa comida en verdad era buena. Pero Charlie rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-murmuró-sé que en la universidad pero ¿cómo?-Bella me miró. Desgraciada, me iba hacer hablar con su padre directamente.

-Desde el inicio, solo que no éramos amigos demasiado cercanos-contesté, él Jefe asintió.

-Le comenté a Bella que estudié con tu padre en el instituto, era un buen chico. Tú también lo eres ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que sí

-¿Has sido arrestado?

-No, señor-contesté-supongo que eso me hace un buen chico ¿cierto?

-En cierta parte-él asintió-¿cómo les va en la escuela?

-Muy bien-Bella contestó-nos estamos esforzando mucho para las prácticas y las recomendaciones

-Me alegro-sonrió Charlie mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan-¿tú tienes que hacer prácticas ya, Edward?

-Hasta el próximo semestre pero mi profesor me dijo que, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, me recomendaría en un bufete de abogados y podría quedarme ahí

-Excelente, hijo. Buena suerte a los dos

-Gracias, papá-Bella le sonrió. Luego comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre la gente de Forks y fue muy bueno para mí ese respiro o lo que fuera, contando que la pistola estaba apuntando hacia mí. Comí saboreando la comida mientras los escuchaba y bebí un trago de mi jugo de naranja cuando la conversación se tornó otra vez a mí. O algo así.

-Oh, Bella. Adivina de quién tengo noticias-Charlie comentó pero no le dio tiempo a Bella de contestar-de Nathan

-¿Nathan? ¿Qué Nathan?

-Tu novio en el instituto-JURO que Charlie lo hacía solo para matarme lentamente. Me odiaba demasiado, era como una relación pasivo-agresiva.

Bella me miró incómoda.

-Él NO fue mi novio

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que fue?-no toleraba la idea de que Bella tuviera un amigo con beneficios o que fuera "exclusiva" de alguien-lo trajiste a casa y tuviste citas con él, te regaló un gran oso de peluche-bebí incómodo.

-Bueno, si fue mi novio, pero no hay razón de traerlo al tema.

-Claro que sí. Estará trabajando en la comisaría por un rato

-Creí que había ido a la Universidad

-Sí lo hizo, solo que sus padres no tienen dinero suficiente en este momento y perderá un semestre. También estudia leyes-el Jefe me miró.

Maldita sea. Esto era mi muerte.

-Que bien-Bella dijo falta de entusiasmo

-Él también no era un amigo muy cercano tuyo ¿verdad?-Jodida madre

-¡Papá, detente!-imploró mi chica. Sí, por favor. Quise secundarla.

-De acuerdo…solo estaba comentándolo

-No hace falta-Bella le aclaró

-Bien…y Edward ¿cómo están tus padres?

-Muy bien, Charlie-dije con voz ahogada pero me aclaré la garganta-a papá le está yendo muy bien en el hospital.

-Lo sabía. Carlisle siempre fue muy brillante. Sobre eso… ¿ustedes irán a conocerlos? Bueno, ya saben…

-Sí-Bella le contestó-te lo iba a decir. Planeamos ir el jueves a Chicago, luego iremos a la playa

-Muy bien, saluda a Carlisle de mi parte, Edward-asentí-¿playa?

-Sí, nuestros amigos y nosotros estamos organizando un viaje a Malibú aprovechando que por fin la UW accedió a darnos más vacaciones de Pascua

-Eso suena bien. Que se diviertan

Bella le sonrió a su papá y yo me removí incomodo en mi asiento.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me ofrecí a ayudarle a Bella a limpiar todo mientras Charlie hacía quien sabe que cosas en la sala.

-Eso fue horrible-susurré

-En verdad siento todo eso, ahora no sé si Charlie te odia o te acepta y por favor perdona lo de Nathan-hizo una mueca y me apretó la mano.

-Está bien. De alguna manera lo entiendo-acaricie su cabello.

-Sí, ya había dicho eso antes.

-Exactamente

Al terminar, Bella se puso de puntillas y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias, te quiero-me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y yo la apreté contra mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y yo también te quiero-le susurré al oído y besé su mejilla.

El repiqueteo del teléfono interrumpió el silencio y cuando escuchamos los pesados pasos de Charlie aproximarse nos alejamos pero tomé la mano de Bella entre la mía. Ella sonrió al ver que ahora era yo el que daba el primer paso.

-Yo contesto-el Jefe murmuró y el timbre fue interrumpido cuando él descolgó el teléfono-¿Hola?-un momento de silencio, Bella comenzó a jugar con mis dedos-¿Hola?-me distraje cuando comenzamos a jugar guerra de pulgares, obviamente le gané. Sus dedos eran cortos y pequeños.

Charlie terminó la llamada.

-¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no contestaban?-Bella le preguntó

-No lo sé. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión pero no dijeron nada

-Siempre hacen bromas-comenté y él asintió

-Sí, debió haber sido eso-cambió el tema-¿no verán el partido? Ya casi termina

-Seguro-Bella lo siguió dando saltitos mientras yo le pisaba los talones.

Nos acomodamos en la sala y Charlie encendió el plasma. El ambiente se relajó y el Jefe no hizo ningún comentario o mueca cuando Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos y nos tomamos de la mano.

Finalmente, el partido terminó y Charlie bajó el volumen del televisor. Bella se disculpó y fue al baño corriendo. Me las pagaría luego por dejarme a solas con su padre.

-Fue un buen juego-comentó

-Esperemos que sigan así. Los Seahawks se merecen más campeonatos

-De eso ni hablar-sonrió-Edward-me llamó y lo miré-quiero hablar contigo pero con Bella dando saltitos por aquí no es posible-Oh, mierda. Esto era serio.

-Sí, puedo decirle a ella que llegaré más tarde pero estaré aquí antes.

-De acuerdo, alrededor de las diez ¿te parece?

-Estaré aquí-Bella llegó en ese momento-Bueno…será mejor que me vaya-dije y nos pusimos de pie.

-Creí que te quedarías aquí-Charlie alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su pantalón.

-No lo permitirías, papá-Bella rodó los ojos.

-Eso es cierto-nos reímos entre dientes y me despedí de Charlie.

-Fue un gusto, señor. Nos vemos luego-le tendí mi mano

-Igualmente, Edward. Cuídate, muchacho. Allá afuera hay osos en los bosques-me reí y asentí.

Bella me dirigió hasta la puerta y salimos al porche. No tardó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Muchas gracias, Edward. Otra vez-dijo contra mi pecho.

-Todo está bien, nena-le besé la frente-¿nos vemos mañana?

-Ajá-se separó de mí-¿a qué hora vendrás?

-Mmm… ¿a las doce?-ella hizo una mueca-en verdad estoy cansado-mentí

-Está bien…así duermo también-sonreí-te iba a pedir que regresaras pero ahora que dices que estás cansado

Me sentí mal por eso, pero si tenía que hablar con el jefe tenía que irme antes de las diez y a ver cómo le iba a explicar eso a Bella, si me iba antes de las diez y le decía que volvía hasta las doce. Así que intente arreglarlo un poco.

-Lo siento, nena, de todas formas ¿cómo planeabas hacerme entrar?

-Hay un árbol afuera de mi ventana, puedes escalarlo-se encogió de hombros

-Oh, de acuerdo. Como soy tan flexible-se rió pero el puchero volvió a su rostro-pero te prometo que mañana en la noche volveré, ahora…regálame una sonrisa para el camino-e instantáneamente su rostro se partió en dos por la sonrisa, le devolví el gesto y me incliné para besarla. Enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo enterré mis manos en su cintura.

-Buenas noches-susurró-descansa

-Buenas noches y descansa tú también.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo-besé su frente-ahora será mejor que entres antes de que Charlie crea que te he secuestrado-se rió entre dientes y asintió.

La despedida fue triste después de haber pasado todo un día con ella pero en la soledad de mi auto, finalmente pude respirar tranquilo sin la mirada del Jefe Swan sobre mí.

Al llegar al hotel, me cepille los dientes y tomé un baño, me puse solo el pantalón de mi pijama y me metí a la cama, no sin antes, apagar todas las luces y descorrer las persianas para que la poca luz de la luna entrará e iluminara un poco. Tomé mi celular del buró y lo encendí para ver la pantalla de desbloqueo. Bella me sonrió de vuelta y sonreí como idiota. Acaricié su rostro a través del cristal, suspiré y deje el teléfono en el buró antes de cerrar los ojos y evitar pensar en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente con Charlie Swan.

Desperté con el jodido sonido de la puta alarma y gruñí y tiré el celular al piso, pero esa horrible cosa seguía vibrando así que lo alcancé y desactivé la alarma. Me talle los ojos y me estiré hasta que el cuello y la espalda me tronaron, suspire y me quedé un rato ahí, luego pensé en el Jefe y en la "cita" que tenía con él y me salí de la cama.

Me bañe rápidamente otra vez y logré salir del hotel cinco minutos después de las diez, hice una mueca pero me imaginé que Charlie aceptaría un poco de retardo. No es como si esto fuera mi entrevista de trabajo o alguna mierda así.

En el camino estaba jodidamente asustado y nervioso y mi mente perversa estaba haciéndome jugar malas pasadas sobre cualquier cosa que el padre de mi chica quisiera decirme, así que encendí el estéreo y sintonice a los Sex Pistols en mi lista de reproducción. Lograban calmarme en momentos de furia o nerviosismo.

Estacioné mi auto un poco alejado de la casa de Bella porque si ella se despertaba por cualquier razón y veía el auto no iba a ver alguna oportunidad de que Charlie y yo habláramos. Esperé a que la canción terminara y tomé algunas respiraciones profundas, la canción se terminó muy rápido a mi parecer y sin pensarlo salté del auto. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me dirigí hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Bella pero el grito de Charlie desde el patio trasero me desvió.

-Buenos días, Jefe Swan-le tendí la mano y él se limpió las suyas con un trapo. Me dio un apretón.

-Buenos días, Edward ¿cómo te trató el hotel?-preguntó relajado mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-Es muy cómodo-murmuré y zambullí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Me lo imaginé-dijo mientras seguía lijando la madera.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?-acaricié la superficie que ya había estado lijada.

-Hay un escritorio viejo allá dentro y quiero salvarlo haciéndole una base

-Oh, muy bien. ¿Y que usará para unir las piezas?

-Usaré esas escuadras metálicas de ahí…-señaló con la cabeza el cajón de herramienta a mis pies-por cierto, ¿me haces el favor de dármelas?

Tomé la bolsa con las cosas esas dentro y se la pasé. De pronto me vi sumergido ayudándole al Jefe con su base. Vi que se sorprendió un poco al ver que sabía mover las manos, ¡Sí, se hacer muchas cosas, Jefe! Le agradecería a Carlisle luego si es que esto me sumaba puntos con el padre de mi novia.

-Te estarás pregutando cuál es ese asunto del que quiero hablarte

-Honestamente sí-le contesté

-Bueno, dejemos esto por un rato-se sacudió las manos y fue a sentarse a una mecedora. Le seguí los pasos y me senté a su lado.

-Edward, Bella me importa demasiado y estoy interesado en todas las personas que la rodean, así que no daré rodeos e iré directo al grano… ¿y a ti que tanto te importa?-Jesús, esta conversación en verdad estaba sucediendo.

-Demasiado, señor. No sabe cuánto, me preocupo por ella y me interesa que esté cómoda, de hecho, en un inicio le planteé la oportunidad de pensar sobre esto.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, Edward. Bella ayer me contó algunas cosas y…bueno, sé que no puedo ponerles una cámara de seguridad para averiguar cómo eres con ella o como es ella contigo y sé que Bella no está siendo imparcial ni tú lo serás, es la fase de la luna de miel-nos reímos entre dientes-pero solo quiero advertirte que sí le haces algo o ella sufre y termina perjudicada-negó con la cabeza-bueno…ya conoces mi pistola-frunció el ceño. Puta madre.

-No habrá necesidad de usar las balas ni nada parecido, le aseguró que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla sentir bien y ella también lo está haciendo; además todo lo que pasa entre nosotros se queda entre nosotros.

-Que bien porque…-hizo una mueca y me preparé para cualquier cosa que fuera a decir-Bella confía en mí y yo confío en ella pero…ella solo me dice algunas cosas, se calla sus travesuras-sonreí al recordar instantáneamente cuando Bella me contó que en el instituto se fugaba y se metía en los bosques a drogarse y beber-y otras…cosas-bajó la mirada a sus zapatos-por eso me sorprendí ayer cuando me lo dijo sin rodeos-suspiró-me dijo que ustedes ya habían estado juntos-murmuró.

¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! Al escuchar eso casi se me cae un huevo. Quise llamar a mi mamá y despedirme y entrar rápidamente a la casa y despedirme también de Bella antes de que alguna jodida bala de mierda me alcanzara.

-Eso es cierto-hundió los hombros-pero debo aclarar que yo no solo la quiero para…estar con ella-me corregí antes de decir "coger"-la deseo, no lo niego pero también la quiero…demasiado.

-Bella lo demostró…de alguna forma. Dijo que seguías siendo el mismo…ya sabes-asentí evitándole palabras bochornosas al Jefe.

-Sí, sigo siendo el mismo. Simplemente porque ella me importa.

-Espero que todo eso sea verdad, Edward. Creo que eres un buen muchacho y espero no equivocarme en eso-negué con la cabeza-yo solo quiero que ella esté bien, Bella ha pasado por momentos duros y no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarla

Asentí.

-¿Habla sobre su madre?-él me miró rápidamente y quise patearme por haber dicho eso, tal vez a él no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, al igual que a Bella.

-¿Te ha hablado de ella?

-Solo una vez…dijo que ella se fue alegando que ustedes no eran lo que ella esperaba-él asintió pensativo.

-Esos fueron días duros, yo me sobrepuse…por el bien de mi niña pero ella no lo hizo…Alice estuvo ahí para ella siempre y después de un tiempo-chasqueó la lengua-Bella se recuperó pero no volvió a ser la misma…pero afortunadamente siguió teniendo su esencia-sonrió nostálgico-si te gusta ahora…

-Sí, demasiado-dije como un puberto interrumpiéndolo, él se rió un poco y me miró.

-Si te gusta ahora como es…no me imagino que hubieras hecho si la hubieras conocido en ese entonces, algún día tendrás que preguntarle a Alice-nos reímos bajito.

-Lo haré.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-te dejaré libre por este día-me reí, se puso de pie y lo seguí, abrió los brazos y me sorprendí pero me acerqué, me dio un medio abrazo y nos dimos unas palmadas en la espalda-cuídala allá, Edward.

-No lo dude, Jefe Swan.

-Y sobre lo otro-dijo incómodo y desvió la vista-bueno…cuídense. Sé que Bella es responsable y muy madura pero no está de más ese consejo.

-No se preocupe. Somos muy cuidadosos-el asintió apesadumbrado.

-En verdad tengo que aceptarlo, sé que los tiempos han cambiado pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Fruncí los labios y él se rió y me sacudió el hombro.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. No voy a dispararte ahora-le sonreí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Continuamos trabajando mientras hablábamos de futbol y unos minutos después, Charlie desvió el tema.

-Bella ya debió de haberse despertado… ¿ya desayunaste?

-No, vine directo hacia aquí.

-Oh que bien. Yo tampoco he comido, tal vez podamos aprovecharnos un poco de ella-me reí

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz de Bella nos interrumpió de reírnos mientras salía al patio.

-Vine más temprano y comencé a ayudar a tu papá-le dije sonriente y arqueó una ceja.

-Ya vuelvo, chicos-murmuró Charlie mientras pasaba a un lado de Bella. Bella le sonrió y él entró a la casa. Bella dio saltitos hacia mí y abrí los brazos, se zambulló en mi pecho y frotó su mejilla ahí. Le acaricie el cabello y le besé la coronilla.

-Buenos días, Belly Pocket-se rió bajito.

-Buenos días, bebé-gruñí y me miró sonriente-debes superar eso, mocoso-rodé los ojos-y ahora dime que milagro ocurrió que ahora tú y Charlie son los mejore amigos

-No hubo ningún milagro. Simplemente me ama y se comportó muy bien.

Bella se rió y su risa fue directo a mi pene.

-No te vas a salvar de esta. Mi papá tiene turno de noche, ¿te parece si vamos a cenar?

-Claro y así podemos hablar de algunas cosas.

-¿Es malo?

-No, no es malo-bese su frente-y ahora vamos adentro porque tu padre se muere de hambre-rodó los ojos.

-Y apuesto que tú también-me tomó de la mano.

-¿¡Cómo lo supiste?!-pregunté inocente y se rió. Entramos a la casa y ella seguía riendo, Charlie estaba en la cocina buscando algo en los gabinetes. Nos miró y medio sonrió.

-¿Qué quieren comer?-preguntó Bella mientras iba y se lavaba las manos, Charlie me dio una mirada y nos sonreímos confabuladoramente.

Esa mañana comimos como cerdos mientras Bella hacia muecas por tanta comida que ingeríamos. Al final la ayudé a limpiar y Charlie se disculpó pero dijo que tenía que dormir para rendir en su turno de noche.

-De todas formas no es como si hubieran venido a visitarme a mí de verdad-murmuró mientras subía las escaleras. Bella se rió.

Bella optó por quedarse en casa y ver películas, acepté porque su casa era más cómoda que el hotel. Mientras veíamos las películas tonteamos un poco aprovechando que su padre no estaba ahí presente.

Cuando fue hora de comer otra vez ordenamos una pizza y comenzamos a ver un partido de fútbol. Se escuchó ruido arriba por un momento y Bella y yo tuvimos que separarnos rápidamente pero luego se escuchó la ducha y volvimos a besarnos. Quise separarme de ella cuando la puerta del baño se abrió pero ella me jaló otra vez y gracias a Dios, Charlie no vino a buscar nada.

Pero la última vez si tuvimos que alejarnos porque Charlie venía bajando las escaleras, así que Bella aprovechó para poner orden a la sala y yo comencé a doblar la manta con la que nos habíamos tapado.

-Debo irme ahora, chicos-dijo mientras se colocaba su cinturón. Disimuladamente, me escondí detrás de Bella cuando se ajustó la pistola.

Bella le dijo de nuestros planes de salir a cenar y él pareció contento. Luego se fue despidiéndose.

-Será mejor que me dé prisa-murmuró Bella mientras subíamos las escaleras-¿A dónde iremos?

-No sé, yo no conozco este lugar, hermosa-chasqueó la lengua y entramos a su habitación.

-Vamos a la Bella Italia-dijo mientras comenzaba a revolver en su equipaje-y ahí me dirás que te traes con Charlie-dijo mientras se sacaba su blusa. Llevé una mano hacia ella para tocarle los pechos pero me alejó de un golpe-quiero ir a cenar y si haces eso nunca saldremos de aquí-refunfuñó y me reí.

Ella se vistió y me dejó ahí mientras iba al baño. Me puse de pie para ver los posters que tenía de cerca.

Fui hacia el corcho medio vacío y mientras veía los posters de conciertos mire hacia abajo y había algo ahí tirado. Me agaché a recogerlo. En ese momento, entró Bella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó mientras se acercaba al espejo y se ponía brillo labial.

-Hay algo aquí tirado-me erguí y abrí el papel, era un poster de Bob Dylan y se veía algo viejo. La miré a través del espejo y me regresó la mirada. Se acercó a mí y lo tomó de mis manos, lo miró por un largo rato en silencio.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-pregunté mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Ella negó con la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Puedes quedártelo…o tirarlo…no importa-dijo bajito y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el armario. Buscó algo ahí rápidamente y tiró de un bolso que estaba colgado, unas prendas se cayeron y las pateó y cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza. Recorrió la habitación echando cosas en el bolso y lo cerró con fuerza.

-Podemos irnos, estoy lista-dijo aproximándose a la puerta. No dije nada y la seguí.

Me puse a pensar que tal vez hice algo que la hizo enojar así que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Sí-murmuró y siguió mirando por la ventanilla.

-Si hice algo que te molestó…-comencé pero ella me miró rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

-Tú no hiciste nada.

-¿Entonces porque…-me interrumpió otra vez.

-No hiciste nada y no pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?-sabía que había comenzado a impacientarse.

-De acuerdo-suspiré

-¿No lo dejarás, cierto?

-No

Suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el cristal.

El resto del camino no dijimos nada y ella se inclinó y encendió el estéreo, le subió el volumen y creo que lo hizo para que no pudiera preguntarle nada porque los Sex Pistols no dejaban escuchar.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, bajé y le abrí la puerta, bajó en silencio y le tomé la mano, le di un apretón y me miró, le sonreí torcidamente, intentando aliviar la tensión y al parecer funcionó porque me correspondió la sonrisa y después se puso más cerca de mí, luego le pase un brazo por los hombros.

Cualquier mierda que le haya pasado antes me tenía preocupado pero quería hacerle ver que estaba bien y que si quería decirme estaba bien y si no, bueno no estaba taaan bien porque quería saber pero si decidía no decírmelo, lo aceptaría.

Fuimos escoltados hasta una mesa y descorrí la mesa de Bella para que se sentara, luego nos dieron el menú.

Ella ordenó Ravioles con champiñones y yo ordené una frittata de espaguetis, cuando el mesero se fue puse mi mano en la mesa y acaricié los dedos de Bella.

-Charlie me dijo que le dijiste que ya habíamos estado juntos-sus ojos se abrieron mucho y jadeó.

-Oh por Dios-se enterró en su asiento-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Solo dijo que quería que fuéramos cuidadosos y si te hacía algo malo me iba a disparar

Se llevó las manos al cabello.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Esta mañana, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que llegué más temprano.

-Por eso no quisiste regresar -murmuró

-Exactamente-medio sonrió.

-¿Dijo algo más?-arqueó las cejas.

-No, lo demás fue una plática de hombres-ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Y no me dirás nada?

-Nop

-¡Edward!

-Lo siento, Bells.

-¿Por favor?-puso sus ojos de cachorro, ¿cómo le iba a negar algo cuando hacía eso? Era una chantajista.

-No te diré nada aunque pongas esa cara-dije

-Desgraciado-me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando regresábamos a su casa ya era tarde y me alegre de que el Jefe trabajara esta noche porque definitivamente, dejar a Bella a las 11:40 no era nada bueno y estaba seguro de que me dispararía.

-Quédate-murmuró cuando estacioné el auto en la entrada de su casa-puedes irte temprano por la mañana y regresar luego.

-De acuerdo-sonrió-solo moveré el auto de lugar.

-Sí, me voy a adelantar. Dejaré abierto y por favor trae mi bolso-dijo y luego abrió la puerta, cuando bajaba le di una ligera nalgada. Me miró rápidamente y me dio una risita come mierda y su risita fue directo a mi pene. Joder, debía controlar eso.

Ella cerró la puerta y di una vuelta en U para lograr ocultar el Volvo entre los bosques que rodeaban su casa. El Jefe no lo vería.

Había descubierto un escondite y estaba seguro que el Volvo cabría perfectamente ahí.

Tomé su bolso antes de bajar porque al parecer yo era su perchero o algo así pero lo había dejado abierto y todo el contenido se volcó.

-Carajo-maldije y me agaché para meter todo ahí, no me di cuenta si algo había quedado debajo del asiento o algo así y no me importaba. Tenía prisa y afortunadamente había echado unos cuantos condones en mis bolsillos antes de salir del hotel.

Abrí la puerta de la casa de Bella y la cerré detrás de mí. Todo estaba a oscuras, solo la luz del porche iluminaba tenuemente y me imaginé al Jefe sentado en su sillón con su pistola en la mano y me estremecí.

-¿Bella?-la llamé y escuché que algo se cayó arriba

-¡Aquí!-gritó de vuelta y subí las escaleras, su habitación estaba abierta pero la luz estaba apagada y la única iluminación provenía del contorno de la puerta del baño. Entré a su habitación y encendí la luz, saqué mi teléfono, mi billetera y los condones de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y los dejé sobre su buró. Me quité los zapatos y me tiré en su cama, era cómoda y acolchonada y sus almohadas eran la maravilla. Nada comparado a la mierda del hotel. Pensé que haberme quedado había sido mi mejor decisión.

Ella salió del baño y entró, arqueó una ceja cuando me vio ahí tirado como si fuera mi cama pero no dijo nada.

-Si quieres puedes usar el baño-me miró mientras tomaba su bolso de la cama y rebuscaba algo en él.

-Ok-me levanté y fui hacia allá.

Después de hacer pipí y lavarme las manos pensé en mis dientes e hice una mueca. Había olvidado todo allá pero vi el cepillo de Bella y lo usé.

-Usé tu cepillo de dientes-le dije cuando volví y ella se cepillaba el cabello viéndose en el espejo.

-Asco-murmuró, fui hacia ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

-Te ves muy bonita hoy… ¿no te lo había dicho?-la miré a través del espejo.

-No, idiota. Gracias-sonrió y me reí besándole la mejilla. Recorrí su mandíbula con mis labios y bajé hasta su cuello, me dio el acceso y soltó un suspiro. Se giró en mis brazos y buscó mis labios, enredó sus manos en mi cabello y yo apreté fuerte su cintura, bajé las manos y le di un apretón a su trasero, jadeó y envolví sus muslos con mis manos, dio un salto y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, la sujeté fuerte y caminé hacia la cama.

Caímos en la superficie blanda y soltamos una risita cuando nuestras cabezas chocaron.

Seguí besándola y metió las manos debajo de mi playera, la dejé para que la sacara y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello y la interrumpí cuando vi la puerta semiabierta.

-¿Deberíamos cerrar la puerta?-ella miró hacia allá

-No, Charlie no volverá-dijo segura-hace tiempo que no tenemos sexo con la puerta abierta

-Nunca hemos tenido sexo con la puerta abierta-rectifiqué.

-Pues por eso-me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me jaló para besarme en los labios.

Llevó sus manos hasta el botón de mis pantalones y los bajó, me apoyé en mis brazos para alzarme y dejar que los bajará más, los dejó hasta las rodillas y lo demás lo bajó con los dedos de los pies.

Desabroché sus pantalones y alzó sus caderas, los bajé rápidamente y me alejé de ella para sacarlos, junto con sus calcetines. Le hice cosquillas en la planta del pie derecho y soltó una risita y se retorció un poco, le sonreí y terminé de sacar mis pantalones que habían estado arremolinados en mis pies.

Ella se sentó frente a mí y se desabrochó el sostén, lo arrojó lejos y me comí con la mirada sus pechos. Cualquier otro pensamiento que hubiera tenido sobre cualquier cosa se vio olvidado cuando se sacó las bragas y quedó completamente desnuda frente a mí.

Todo el mundo se borró y solo quedó ella. Bella.

Me sonrió y se recostó lentamente en la cama, gruñí y me eché sobre ella, me envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos y gemimos al sentir la desnudez de nuestros pechos, justo como el día anterior.

Envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y refregué mi latente erección contra ella, arqueó la espalda y me mordió el hombro mientras ahogaba un gemido. Su calor me envolvió y pronto me vi bajando mis propios bóxeres. Besé su cuello y me deslicé hasta besar sus pechos y lamerlos, Bella se sacudió debajo de mí y arañó mi espalda mientras lanzaba unos gemidos.

Bajé besando su abdomen y cuando besé debajo de su ombligo, alzó la cabeza y me miró, le devolví la mirada y se mordió el labio. Carajo, ese gesto. Le sonreí y seguí besando, ella dejó caer su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada y arqueó la espalda mientras separaba las piernas. _Justo así, nena._ Di un par de besos y después intenté con mi lengua, talló sus pies en la sábana y levantó sus piernas lentamente dándome acceso.

-Estás tan mojada-murmuré contra sus latentes pliegues y ella gimió y enredó sus manos en mi cabeza, tomando mechones de mi cabello y jalándolos.

Pasé mi lengua por toda la longitud probando su excitación y la introduje lentamente, su olor y sabor me tenían mareado de placer y tuve que tomar la sábana en puños mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Chupé y bombeé un poco más, ella comenzó a jadear y a gemir más sonoramente y me encantaba.

-Creo que…-jadeó y mordisqueé su clítoris antes de que terminara la frase, su jugosa y deliciosa carne se estremeció y bebí lo más posible mientras ella luchaba contra su respiración entrecortada y jaloneaba mi cabello de vuelta.

Cuando terminé de comerme todo ese banquete, volví a subir lentamente y desanduve el camino en besos. Mordisqueé levemente su cuello y jaló mi cabeza hasta sus labios, gemí ante la idea de que se estaba probando en mis labios. Mordió mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos fuertemente, luego bajó y besó mi barbilla y quijada y finalmente besó y lamió debajo de mi nuez de Adán. Jamás había hecho eso y se sintió jodidamente increíble.

-Tu cuerpo es increíble-susurró con voz ronca en mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo, una corriente de indescriptible placer me asaltó y apenas fui consciente de estirar la mano para tomar un empaque plateado. Lo abrí y ella me lo quitó de las manos, siseé de placer cuando vi que ella lo estaba poniendo en mí, me miró a través de sus pestañas y se lamió los labios. Gruñí y la tomé de la cintura para estamparla en la cama, ella jadeó y me deslice lenta y tortuosamente dentro de ella, gruñendo de placer al sentir como su carne y la fricción se sentían bien contra mi piel.

-Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí-me miró a los ojos y arremetió contra mí, jadeé cuando lo hizo-ahora cógeme-ordenó. Jesús.

Comencé a moverme y ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda mientras hacía lo mismo con sus talones en mis caderas. Arremetí más rápido y ella alzó un poco más las piernas, la sensación de su pecho contra el mío, moviéndose, era maravillosa y aumenté el movimiento de mis embistes.

-Hazlo más fuerte-gimoteó en mi oído y comenzó a moverse conmigo, gruñí mientras me enterraba en ella hasta la empuñadora. Comenzó a gemir y eso me volvió loco, era como música en mis oídos y solté un sonoro gemido cuando alzó aún más su pierna derecha, la tomé y la coloqué sobre mi hombro. Bella arqueó la espalda y logré enterrarme completamente en ella.

Gimoteó en mi oído cuando terminó y me apretó fuertemente, sentí su calor y de repente su mano apretando mis bolas. Fue suficiente y terminé gimiendo, ella gimió otra vez bajito al escucharme y me sostuvo mientras estaba todo tambaleante y estremeciéndome.

Apoyé mi frente en la de ella y nuestros jadeos se mezclaron, acarició mi rostro y delineó mi palpitante vena de la frente, besó mi ceño fruncido y siguió besando mi nariz, mejillas y ojos hasta llegar a mis labios. Delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior y me permitió el acceso, nos separamos por falta de aire y me sonrió.

-Eso fue increíble, bebé…Edward-se autocorrigió. Mi ego se infló.

-En verdad lo fue-le dije y llevé mis labios a su oído-eres una escandalosa y me encanta-susurré y suspiró estremeciéndose-y como insistes tanto he decidido que podrás llamarme "bebé"-se rió-solo en privado, mocosa-la miré.

-Muchas gracias, mocoso-besé su frente. Luego me salí de ella lentamente.

-Tengo que limpiar todo esto-renegué mientras me quitaba el condón.

-Puedes tirarlo por ahí-señaló, sin dejar de verme, el bote de basura que tenía a un lado de la cama-y hay pañuelos ahí-ofreció. Después de terminar con esa mierda, la miré y me extrañé de qué no estuviera debajo de las mantas. Usualmente se quedaba un minuto "expuesta" y después se zambullía escondiéndose. Pero aun así, no le dije nada. Disfrutaba demasiado esa vista.

Me tiré a su lado y me sonrió, me pregunté internamente que era lo que planeaba y mientras lo hacía, se aproximó a besarme y le correspondí el beso, deslice mis manos por toda su esbelta espalda y apreté su trasero. Jadeó y llevó su mano hasta mi miembro. Contuve la respiración y dejó de besarme en los labios, se deslizo por todo mi cuerpo, besando y lamiendo, y gruñí cuando supe que era lo que planeaba. Me miró con fuego en sus ojos y me sonrió eróticamente. Gemí cuando rodeó mi longitud con sus manos y comenzó a dejar besitos en todo lo largo, enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior mientras sentía que la vena de mi frente comenzaba a saltarse. Delineó con su lengua el camino que había besado y saboreó el extremo, la miré y fue una de las vistas más eróticas que había visto en mi vida. Me introdujo en su boca lentamente mientras me regresaba la mirada, me dio unas ligeras y suaves mordidas con sus labios y luego volvió a introducirme en su boca lentamente. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras sus manos llevaban el mismo ritmo ¡Jesús! Si la seguía viendo hacerlo no duraría ni tres segundos más, así que desvié la vista y mejor cerré los ojos concentrándome solo en la sensación. Eso no mejoro nada. Unos momentos después comencé a gemir y a gruñir, mi gran error fue mirarla, porque al parecer, ella sabía cuándo yo lo estaba haciendo o algo así, porque me regreso la mirada y me guiñó el ojo. CARAJO.

-Bella tienes que quitarte…-jadeé-si no…-ella apretó de nuevo mis bolas con su mano libre y lo deje ir, ella sabía lo que estaba causando y aun así no se había quitado. No quería que ella probara esa cosa, aunque sería caliente ver que lo hiciera, pero de todas formas no me gustaba que lo hiciera. Tal vez sabía demasiado mal o quién sabe. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando chupó como si fuera su dulce favorito y se tragó todo como una campeona. Oh, era un estúpido al pensar eso. Se retiró y se chupó los labios sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y me sonrió. Gateó hasta estar a mi altura y me besó levemente en los labios.

-Eso fue…-comenzó.

-Eso fue jodidamente indescriptible, bonita-la besé otra vez-fue perfecto, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Yo quise hacerlo-ronroneó y me sonrió de vuelta.

Sin dudas, esta Bella desinhibida, que no se cubría y que ponía nuestro placer en el mismo nivel me gustaba demasiado.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-le dije acariciándole el cabello.

-Y yo también-hizo una mueca-es por eso que estamos alargando esta noche-me guiñó el ojo.

La atraje hacia mí y la besé, definitivamente nunca estaría saciado de Bella y no recordaba haber tenido tanto sexo antes desde la primera vez que lo hicimos.

La posicione debajo de mí y seguí besándola.

-Edward-jadeó-¿es de locos decirte que te quiero dentro de mí otra vez?-se sonrojó y le sonreí.

-No es de locos…es simplemente que no habías estado con alguien mejor que yo-se rió.

-Por supuesto

-Puedo notar el sarcasmo en tus palabras, Swan-me burlé y volvió a reírse. La callé posando otra vez mis labios en los suyos y la amasé y acaricie mientras ella soltaba ligeros gemidos.

-Bella-la llamé y me miró-¿crees que podamos…ehh…-no sabía cómo pedirle esto, jamás lo había hecho con nadie y de ninguna manera le diría "quiero darte por atrás" porque eso me parecía asqueroso y a ella también, pero no le "daría" por atrás. Carajo, esto era difícil.

-¿Sí?-me acarició los hombros-puedes pedirlo…no te avergüences, aunque sabes de sobra que el sexo an…

-No, no, no. Nada de eso-la tranquilice y suspiró.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quisiera estar detrás de ti…no lo sé-dije nervioso evitando mirarla a la cara y soltó una ligera risilla. La miré.

-No entiendo

-Jamás he hecho eso y no sé cómo explicarlo…es como lento o algo así-me reí nervioso. Me miró por un momento y después asintió.

-Creo que te entiendo…bueno, podemos intentarlo-me besó levemente en los labios.

Pensé que tal vez ella había tomado la idea equivocada pero aun así le devolví el beso y esperé a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y con ese permiso, dejé de besarla en los labios y seguí besando su mejilla y su cuello. Me coloqué detrás de ella sin dejar de besarle el cuello y Bella se acomodó perfectamente como una cucharita.

-¿Cómo se llama está?-dijo riéndose bajito, me reí contra su piel.

-No sé

-Supongo que "La cucharita"

-Como sea-mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella hizo "aja" jadeando.

Estiré la mano para tomar un condón y cuando alejé mis manos de ella para ponérmelo, me miró sobre su hombro. Le devolví la mirada cuando estuvo listo y me sonrió. Ese gesto fue putamente sexy así que la jalé más cerca de mí y creo que gruñí un poco. Soltó una risita pero se calló de repente cuando llevé mi mano hasta su rodilla y comencé a acariciar su pierna alzándola lentamente sin dejar de besar su cuello y hombro. Bella captó la indirecta y puso de su parte. Llevé un dedo hacia su sexo para asegurarme que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y su calor y excitación me recibieron, gimió y se mordió el labio.

-Edward-gimoteó mi nombre cuando introduje dos dedos en su cavidad y acaricie con mi pulgar su botón. La caricia fue tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Comenzó a relajarse y alejé mis dedos antes de introducirme lentamente en ella, siseé del placer y ella aprisionó en su puño la almohada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras yo fruncía el ceño concentrándome en la sensación de estar dentro de ella. Me quedé ahí por unos segundos, nunca acostumbrándome a su jugosa, caliente y apretada carne.

Me moví lenta y pausadamente y nuestros cuerpos unidos comenzaron un vaivén suave. La sudada y suave piel de su espalda se estampaba contra mi pecho mientras la escuchaba pronunciar esos sexys gemidos que hacía. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas en su cadera, sino que subieron lentamente y acaricié sus pechos, Bella gimió audiblemente cuando me pegué más contra ella y aprisionó mi mano en la suya.

Amaba la forma en que se mordía el labio tratando de tragarse gemidos, aunque la mayoría de las veces lograban escapar de entre sus labios. La miré intensamente grabando en mi retina y en mi memoria sus expresiones y la forma en que sus labios se fruncían suavemente. Besé su sien y después de unos cuantos segundos comencé a sentir su tensión. Ella jadeó y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

Me froté más contra ella tratando de acariciar de alguna manera su palpitante perla y esa fue la acción que hizo que me sintiera más cerca del borde rápidamente. Ella apretó otra vez la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar, unas cuantas estocadas más y logré alcanzar el clímax mientras ella disfrutaba de sus últimos segundos en la cima. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su aroma envolviéndome en él y haciendo de alguna loca manera que mi orgasmo fuera mejor.

Bella quedó hecha gelatina en mis manos y yo jadeé mientras me recuperaba.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y recordé brevemente la sensación.

-Jamás había hecho eso y fue jodidamente maravilloso-musitó mientras se daba la vuelta sacándome de su interior. Me miró a los ojos y me di cuenta que había estado llorando un poco y que se había limpiado las lágrimas.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero… ¿entonces porque lloras?-acaricié su cabello y se sorprendió.

-No estoy llorando-mintió bajando la mirada y revolviéndose en la cama.

-Tus pestañas mojadas me lo dicen-susurré contra su frente y luego la besé. Sonrió suavemente.

-Es solo que…esta noche…-se quedó callada y negó con la cabeza un momento.

-Esta noche ¿Qué?-coloqué su dedo en mi barbilla obligándola a que me mirara.

-Esta noche es perfecta-sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y se acercó a besarme brevemente en los labios.

-Me alegro de que pienses eso…porque definitivamente está en mi lista

-¿Tienes una lista?-pasó una mano por mi cabello.

-Todas las he pasado contigo-le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, me incliné para besarla en los labios y ella aceptó gustosa.

Cuando nos separamos, alargué una mano para tomar un pañuelo.

-Limpia ese horrible desastre-arrugó la nariz mirando hacia abajo y me reí.

-No parecía asqueroso hace unos momentos-se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Sonreí para mí mismo. Sentí a Bella moverse detrás de mí y cuando todo estuvo solucionado me giré y la encontré metida en las mantas. Sonreí de nuevo. Las abrió para mí y me metí, se arrastró hasta estar cerca de mí, abrí mis brazos y se talló contra mi pecho.

-Pareces un gato, tallándote contra la gente-bromeé.

-Asco-chilló y me golpeó en el abdomen. Me reí y la abracé más fuerte.

Después de unos momentos en silencio y yo contemplando el techo, ella alzó la cabeza y bajé la mirada.

-Gracias por aceptar venir aquí-dijo y sabía que se refería a todo lo referente al Jefe.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Fui yo el de la idea y en verdad no me arrepiento

-Lo sé…pero de todas formas-volvió a apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho-tu corazón suena muy bonito…es como una nana-susurró.

-Muchas gracias, late solo para ti-golpeó ligeramente mi pecho.

-Mentiroso, de hecho solo late para ti porque si no ya estuvieras muerto-Bella y sus súper comentarios inteligentes me hicieron reír, como siempre. Ella también se rió pero tuvo que detenerse cuando un bostezo la tomó desprevenida, se cubrió la boca y estiró sus piernas.

-¿Ves? Idéntica a un gato-gruñó y me reí bajito-ahora duerme-le acaricié el cabello.

-Tenemos que vestirnos… ¿Qué pasa si Charlie viene?-dijo mientras buscaba alrededor con sus ojos.

-¿Ahora eso te preocupa?-señalé la puerta y rodó los ojos divertida.

Ella se puso su pijama, que consistía en una sudadera llena de agujeros y luego me reí. Me tiró una almohada a la cabeza y se fue al baño.

Me vestí y fui al baño, toqué la puerta y ella dijo que esperara un poco. Suspire y la apresuré.

-¡Ya!-gritó de vuelta algo molesta y contento, por haberla hecho enojar un poco, entré.

Se estaba lavando las manos y le jalé el cabello un poco para que se hiciera a un lado.

Cuanto terminamos en el baño, volvimos a su habitación y Bella cerró la puerta con seguro.

Abrí los brazos para ella y se acurrucó a mi lado. Me besó brevemente en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Hamlet-palmeé su cabeza

-Buenas noches, bebé-palmeó mi pecho.

Fui agitado groseramente y desperté, la agitación no cesó y pude escuchar la voz asustada de Bella diciendo mi nombre y abrí los ojos. La poca luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hizo que viera que estaba sentada a lado mío mirando fijamente a la ventana. Me apoyé en mis codos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahí…hay algo-jadeó

-¿Qué?-miré hacia allá

-¡Ve! Creo que es un jodido gato-encogió las piernas rápidamente y las sujeto con sus brazos-¡Ve y sácalo de mi jardín!

Creí que había un ladrón o algo así y no un puto gato. Suspire y me bajé de la cama, abrí la cortina y ella soltó un gritito, la miré y tenía la cabeza cubierta con las mantas. Ahí había un feo gato arañando la ventana y maullando o llorando o algo así y los sonidos que hacía eran asquerosos o escalofriantes. Golpeé la ventana y saltó, Bella soltó otro gritito y tuve que golpear otra vez la ventana para que el jodido gato se fuera.

-Ya está…listo-regresé a la cama y me pasé una mano por el cabello-ya puedes dormir tranquila.

-Son los putos gatos de la Sra. Cope…siempre que venían corría y despertaba a Charlie.

-¿Y cuando tenía turno de noche?-pregunté mientras la atraía hacia mí. Sonrió incomoda-¿Qué?

-Dormía en la sala…o la mayoría de las veces traía a Rose o a Alice a una fiesta de pijamas convenientemente-bostezó. Me reí y besé su frente.

-Bueno…ahora estoy yo…ningún gato ni nadie te hará daño mientras esté yo aquí.

-Eso suena a gloria-musitó y cerró los ojos mientras se tallaba contra mi pecho.

Por la mañana otra vez me despertó pero ahora diciendo que Charlie había vuelto y tenía que irme.

-Está en el baño ahora…es un buen momento para que saltes por la ventana.

-Carajo-dije mientras metía todas mis cosas en mis bolsillos. Caminé hasta la ventana y Bella fue detrás de mí.

-Solo salta…no está tan alto-la miré feo. Eran como tres metros o quien sabe cuánto. A mis ojos eran como dos kilómetros-lo siento…pero tienes que apresurarte. Charlie vendrá a ver.

-De acuerdo…vuelvo como en una hora y media.

-Ok-me acerqué y besé su frente

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero-me acarició la mejilla y cuando escuchamos el sonido de la cadena del baño, dio un respingo-apresúrate.

Abrí la ventana y pisé la primera rama del árbol, nada seguro. Me aferré a ella y bajé a la segunda, miré hacia abajo y maldije internamente cuando vi que la siguiente rama estaba demasiado lejos. Así que salté y escuche como Bella ahogó un gritito. Sentí un tirón en mis piernas y fue como si mis pies se hubieran quemado. Gruñí e intente caminar pero el pie izquierdo me dolía demasiado y tuve que cojear.

-¡Lo siento!-Bella medio grito medio susurró. Miré hacia arriba y le hice un gesto con la mano restando importancia. Caminé hacia mi auto y escuché como se cerró su ventana.

En el coche me apresuré a salir del escondite y cuando estuve en la carretera, respire aliviado y pisé el acelerador con fuerza.

Cuando llegué al hotel, tomé un largo baño y me vestí. Contemplé mi teléfono por un largo rato pensando en la forma de decirle a mi madre que iría el jueves y llevaría a Bella conmigo, preparé mis oídos para el grito ensordecedor.

-¿Hola?-contestó ella.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Edward, mi bebé!-rodé los ojos-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ma. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Perfectamente. ¿Cómo estuvieron los exámenes?

-Como el carajo-ella jadeó-lo siento…fueron un asco pero me fue bien.

-Me alegro…y cuida esa boca-rodé los ojos otra vez.

-Sí, como sea. ¿Mamá? Tengo algo que decirte.

-No embarazaste a Bella ¿verdad?-Vaya. Que falta de confianza.

-No, tu falta de confianza me lastima

-Lo siento, Eddie. Pero me preocupa que no sean cuidadosos… ¿lo son, cierto?

-Sí, mamá-gemí avergonzado-eso no era el motivo de la llamada

-Bueno, ¿entonces?

-Iré el jueves, la próxima semana iré a Malibú con algunos amigos y luego tengo otra semana libre.

-¿Entonces porque no vienes en esa semana?

-Ehh, sí. El problema es que Bella inicia las clases el 3 de abril y volveremos el 1-espere a que ella procesara la información.

-¡Oh por Dios!-mamá debió de haberme avisado para lograr alejar el teléfono de mi oído a tiempo, hice una mueca-¡¿Eso es lo que estoy pensando?! ¡Dios santo!

-Sí, mamá. Bella y yo iremos a Chicago el jueves-volvió a lanzar otro grito.

-¡Es perfecto! Aunque tendrá que dormir contigo porque Jane y Alec ya están aquí

-Eso no es problema

-Seguro que no-dijo insinuante y juro que me sonroje.

-Mamá…déjalo-dije sofocado y ella lanzó una risita.

-De acuerdo, hijo. No puedo esperar… ¿los recogeremos en el aeropuerto?

-No…Bella quiere hacer algo antes-me zafé para así darle más tiempo a mi chica de prepararse. Ella me lo había dado a mí… ¡y vaya que me lo dio!

-Oh, está bien. Te esperaremos ¿ya tienen los boletos?

-Aún no

-Los compraré

-Mamá no es necesa…

-¡Claro que es necesario, hijo! Yo te llamaré

-De acuerdo-dije derrotado

-Estoy ansiosa

-Yo también…nos vemos luego

-Sí, hasta luego ¡y envíale saludos a Bella!

Luego de eso corté. Suspiré y me tiré en la cama. Jesús. Esperaba que Bella fuera paciente con mamá, porque Esme siempre se ponía loca.

Estaba casi seguro de que cuando llegáramos una bandeja de galletas caseras y porciones de helado estarían en la mesa de centro de la sala servidas por mi madre.

Y Jane estaría saltando en su asiento esperando que los saludos terminaran para poder comer el helado y las galletas.

Y Alec estaría esperando que la atención de mis padres se redujera en la visita para poder mostrarle su colección de la Guerra de las Galaxias.

Y mi padre estaría tratando de controlar a Esme y preguntando si se interesaba en el cuerpo humano.

Gruñí. Los Cullen no podían faltar en su tradición.

Volví a tomar el teléfono y me sorprendí al ver que había pasado más tiempo del que pretendía pensando en mi familia. No podía esperar para que Jane y Alec fueran mis hermanos, no es como si quisiera que su abuela muriera pero eso sería grandioso. Me refería a la parte de los hermanos. Al fin podríamos sacar a Jane de su empaque de plástico y le sacaríamos el algodón de los oídos. Ahh, hogar dulce hogar.

Manejé hasta The Swan's House pensando en eso y me encontré a mí mismo pensando en maneras de molestar a Jane por las mañanas.

Aparqué y cuando toqué la puerta Bella me abrió. Me sentí raro al hacer eso, puesto que ya había probado lo del árbol. Bella me guiñó el ojo pensando en lo mismo y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola-la despeiné y gruñó. Entramos a la cocina y el Jefe estaba llevando platos al comedor.

-Buenos días, Charlie

-Hola, Edward-asintió con la cabeza puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?-le pregunté a Bella viendo el delicioso desayuno que había preparado.

-Me ayudas lavándote las manos-hizo una mueca y sonreí.

Cuando todo estuvo mudado al comedor, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

-¿Cómo es eso del viaje a Malibú?-Charlie miró a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros y me señaló.

-Edward es mi representante-Charlie se giró hacia mí.

-Nos vamos el lunes próximo. Estaremos allá toda una semana. Todos acordamos que nos iríamos en auto, saldremos de Seattle a las diez de la mañana para llegar a Malibú como a las 5 de la mañana del martes.

Charlie asintió pensativo.

-¿Y en dónde se hospedaran?

-¡Yo sí sé eso!-Bella dijo-Nessie es como millonaria o algo así y sus padres tienen una casa en la playa-Charlie alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-No es millonaria-Bella rodó los ojos

-Es casi lo mismo

-Sus abuelos le heredaron esa casa a sus padres y la rentan en ocasiones. Nessie dice que es muy grande y muy linda y tiene vistas directas a la playa.

-Oh, genial. Bueno…diviértanse. Y no olviden el bloqueador solar…no vayan a querer broncearse. Van a terminar como tomates-nos reímos y pude ver el parecido de Charlie y Bella al reírse. Se formaban las mismas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y éstos adquirían un brillo diferente.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ayudé otra vez a Bella a limpiar y Charlie dijo que él iría al jardín a trabajar con la base del escritorio.

-Vayamos a comprarle algo a tu familia-tiró de mi mano cuando salíamos del baño después de cepillarnos los dientes.

-¿Para qué?-renegué

-¡No seas grosero! Podemos comprarles un árbol o algo así-bromeó y me reí-¡Vamos! Hay cosas que podemos comprarles.

-De acuerdo.

Después de avisarle a Charlie conduje hasta el centro de Forks y Bella me arrastró a un montón de tiendas. Tuve que ayudarla a comprar porque ella no conocía los gustos de mis padres. A Esme le compramos conjunto de joyería y a Carlisle un estetoscopio antiguo. Le rodé los ojos a Bella y me gané un golpe en el abdomen.

-Faltan tus primos-dijo. Y ahora era cuando me arrepentía de decirle que ellos estarían ahí.

-Ellos no quieren nada-me miró feo.

-Eres tan malo… ¿Qué podemos comprarle a Jane?

-Ella es una aburrida inteligente que no dice palabrotas.

-Creo que se lo diré cuando estemos allá-me amenazó distraídamente mientras veía por las vitrinas.

-No lo harás…pero podemos comprarle un vibrador. No se masturba…podemos introducirla al gran mundo del auto placer.

-Jódete, Edward-gruñó y después se rió-estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también...-me dio una mirada asesina-o podemos comprarle un libro

-¡Sí!-aplaudió y dio un brinco. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y tuve que correr un poco para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué tipo de libros lee?-me preguntó cuando entramos a la librería.

-Creo que de tragedia y aburridos y de gays…como los que lees tú.

-¡Oh, que dulce! Creo que empieza a agradarme-dijo ignorando la última parte de mi oración y me a un estante-¿sabes si ya leyó este?-agitó un libro en mi rostro.

-No… ¡oye, espera! Creo que este es uno de los libros que quiere leer.

-¡¿En serio?! Yo también quiero leerlo. El Gran Gatsby me enamoró desde que vi a Leonardo di Caprio en la película…recuerda comprármelo como regalo de aniversario de cuatro meses.

-Iba a hacerlo pero cuando mencionaste a ese gay no lo haré.

-Eres taaan celoso, Cullen-jaló el cuello de mi camisa y me quitó el libro de las manos para ir a la caja.

Cuando salimos de la librería me preguntó por Alec.

-Solo puedo decir que ama La Guerra de las Galaxias-hizo una mueca.

-No hay una tienda donde pueda encontrar algo así…lo compraré en Seattle.

Suspiré. Bella era tan loca.

Cuando volvimos a su casa, tuve que cargar las bolsas de los regalos y llevarlas a su dormitorio.

Nos sentamos en la sala y Charlie fue al jardín, Bella trajo un tablero de ajedrez. Sobra decir que gané, y también sobra decir que arrojó enojada las piezas dentro de la caja mientras yo me reía de ella.

-Eres un tramposo-gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Se llama ser inteligente-me mostró el dedo y me reí más fuerte. Tomé un cojín y ahogué mi risa, luego me estampó y me golpeé en la pared.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Charlie entró rápidamente pero Bella se adelantó y contestó.

-¿Hola?-nos miró confundida-¿Hola?

Seguramente eran las mismas personas que habían llamado el viernes por la noche y según Charlie lo habían estado haciendo antes.

De repente, Bella se quedó congelada y me pregunté qué era lo que decían. Me puse de pie instintivamente y Charlie dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Renée?-su voz se quebró y me aproximé rápidamente a ella al escuchar ese nombre. No podía ser cierto. Charlie estuvo a su lado en dos zancadas. Puse una mano sobre su hombro y Charlie buscó su mirada. Bella miraba fijamente la mesa-no me llames así-dijo con veneno en su voz y azotó el teléfono en su lugar.

Y de repente corrió hacia las escaleras y cerró con un portazo su habitación. Charlie y yo nos miramos.

-Edward dime que no escuchaste ese nombre-Charlie dijo con voz ahogada. No sabía qué hacer, suponía que este era un momento familiar pero una gran parte de mí no se quería ir y dejar a Bella.

-Lo siento, Charlie-fue todo lo que dije y él se pasó las manos por el cabello. Luego me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y no supe a lo que se refería pero entendí cuando se aproximó a las escaleras. Le seguí los pasos y tocó la puerta de Bella.

-¿Bella?

-Vete, papá-su voz se escuchaba llorosa y rota y solo quería tirar la puerta y abrazarla y consolarla y dejar que llorara en mi pecho-y dile a Edward que se vaya…no quiero que me vea llorar. Dile que vuelva luego o que vaya a Seattle. No quiero arruinarle el día-eso me dolió. Aunque en ese mismo segundo comprendí que no era dolor, era como… ¿desesperación? O irritabilidad o algo así. Después de todo y a pesar de todo, Bella siempre estaba pensando en los demás antes que en ella.

-No arruinas mi día. Solo ven acá afuera-dije y los sollozos cesaron-tu padre necesita hablar contigo.

Charlie balanceo el peso de su cuerpo en un pie y suspiró. Luego de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió. Bella estaba ahí con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos y estaba controlando los hipidos.

-¿Habías hablado con ella?-dijo mirando a su papá después de mirarnos a ambos.

-No, no sabía que era ella. Nunca había llamado-Bella frunció el ceño y se aproximó a abrazar a su padre. Medio sonreí cuando la vi tallarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-preguntó él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Se quedó en silencio y preguntó que qué hacía aquí yo y me llamo hija-dijo con voz ácida. Me estremecí al ver esa faceta de Bella, jamás la había visto y era algo que no le quedaba a su rostro y a sus brillosos y amorosos ojos.

-Eso no importa-dijo Charlie y suspiró. Bella iba a objetar pero él se adelantó diciendo:-Vayamos abajo-me miró y se giró para bajar las escaleras, Bella se sorbió la nariz y me miró, fruncí el ceño ante el dolor de su mirada y le rodeé los hombros con el brazo y besé su sien.

-Todo estará bien…estoy aquí-le susurré al oído y me miró de vuelta asintiendo levemente.

Nos instalamos en la sala y Bella me jaló a su lado, Charlie apretó los labios. Era obvio que aún no concebía la idea del contacto físico entre nosotros, pero viendo la situación no me importó. Jamás me hubiera imaginado esta mañana que desperté y salté desde el árbol del jardín de Charlie, que llamé a Esme y que veía a Bella tan feliz comprando regalos innecesarios; que este día cambiaría drásticamente o que ayer por la noche mientras Bella dormía en mi pecho que hoy la vería tan fría, tanto que me hacía estremecer.

Miré hacia el piso, tratando de huir de la incomodidad y para buscar una manera de consolar a Bella estando su padre aquí presente. Bella hipó y alcé la vista rápidamente. La miré y ella miraba al suelo mientras contenía la respiración, me imaginé que trataba de calmarse. Luego miré a Charlie, él estaba frunciendo el ceño y se veía pensativo. Así que me enterré en mi asiento y acaricie el brazo de Bella.

-No encuentro alguna razón por la cual ella haya llamado-comenzó Charlie y ambos lo miramos-tu madre debe tener un motivo…

Bella lo interrumpió.

-Esa perra no es mi madre-di un respingo al escuchar que dijo eso e instintivamente apreté levemente su brazo. Honestamente, Bella me daba miedo así y estaba seguro que jamás la haría enojar más de lo necesario si iba a reaccionar así. Charlie la miró absorto.

-Bella, por favor…-iba a decir algo pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido, y no por Bella sino por el repiqueteo del teléfono. Dimos un respingo en nuestros asientos y Bella apretó los puños. Miré alternadamente entre ellos para ver quien contestaría el teléfono y me quedé de piedra cuando Charlie me señaló con la mirada, luego el teléfono. De ninguna jodida manera iba a alzarlo yo, pero luego pensé en lo que estaban pasando ellos y me levanté suspirando.

El timbre se vio interrumpido cuando alcé el auricular.

-¿Sí?-contesté.

-¿Está Charlie ahí? ¿O Bella?-escuchar finalmente su voz fue como un cubetazo de agua fría, era como si mi mente hubiera creado una barrera y estaría trabajando en convencerse de que todo esto era una broma; pero al escucharla ahí, tan real y hablándome a mí fue como si me hubiera traído de vuelta a la realidad. No sabía que responder a su pregunta así que contesté con otra, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-¿Quién es?-miré a Charlie y él hizo una mueca.

-Soy Renée… ¿y tú?-luego, Charlie se puso de pie y me señaló el auricular, se lo pasé sin chistar tratando con todas mis fuerzas de zafarme de esa conversación. Volví a mi lugar junto a Bella rápidamente y ella pareció no notarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-Charlie espetó y se quedó un momento en silencio-Bella no te quiere aquí…y yo tampoco-un momento de silencio-perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo-Charlie miró a Bella y yo hice lo mismo. Ella seguía en la misma posición, con los puños apretados y mirando fijamente el suelo-lo siento, Renée-luego colgó y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Tu…Renée-se corrigió-quiere venir. Dice que necesita vernos y hablar.

-Pues yo no necesito nada de eso-Bella murmuró. Era algo inquietante ver como parecía que estaba enfrascada en su mundo cuando en realidad estaba alerta de todo lo que pasaba.

-Se lo dije…pero no está de acuerdo y dice que también necesita disculparse-Charlie se dio la vuelta arrastrando los pies y la miró.

-Yo no necesito sus disculpas-Bella se levantó-ella y sus migajas pueden pudrirse-¡Jesús! Esto era demasiado para mí, me levante lentamente para prevenir cualquier movimiento ninja de Bella-ahora tengo que hacer algo…ya vuelvo-dijo como si nada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Solo esperaba que ese "algo" no fuera suicidarse. Aunque ella dijo que volvería…como sea. Jamás había lidiado con tanta mierda.

-Siento todo esto, Edward-Charlie observó-pero sabes que aunque no lo parezca ella te…nos necesita-asentí-ahora sería mejor si te la llevas a algún lugar…si ella quiere. Puede despejar la mente y tal vez yo podré hablar con Renée, si llama de nuevo.

-Está bien-le respondí justo unos segundos antes de que Bella volviera.

La escaneé con la mirada y no parecía como si se hubiera abierto las venas, así que decidí probar.

-Bella ¿te gustaría salir a…algún lado?-_Muy convincente, Cullen._

Ella se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y después asintió en silencio.

-De acuerdo. Volveremos temprano, Charlie.

Él asintió no prestando demasiada atención y tomé a Bella de la mano para salir de la casa.

-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte-dijo una vez que entramos al auto-ve al sendero de la 101-me miró sonriendo condescendientemente, le devolví el gesto recordando uno de mis lugares favoritos en USA.

-De acuerdo-me acomodé en mi asiento y abroché mi cinturón.

Pareciera como si la Bella rara que había visto en la sala de Charlie se hubiera quedado justo ahí y ahora mi Bella hubiera vuelto y estuviera sentada en el asiento de mi auto.

No cruzamos palabra en el trayecto, más bien, Bella se dedicó a cantar bajito las canciones en mi estéreo.

Cuando llegamos al sendero, ella se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó de un salto. Rodeé el auto y tomé su mano, ella me miró a través de sus pestañas y me sonrió. Me detuve y acaricie su rostro lentamente, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta su barbilla y la miré a los ojos. Ella frunció levemente los labios y supe que sus ojos habían comenzado a picar porque quería llorar de nuevo, así que me incliné y la besé suavemente. Como el aleteo de una mariposa. Bella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e intensificó el beso. Delineó mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua y le concedí el acceso, amando la forma en que ella tomaba el control de la situación algunas veces.

Dejó escapar un ligero gemido que ahogué rápidamente al presionar aún más fuerte mis labios contra los de ella.

El beso terminó cuando necesitamos respirar y recargué mi frente contra la de ella, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Te quiero-susurró e inhale profundamente su aliento.

-Yo también te quiero-nos quedamos un momento ahí hasta que ella tomó mi mano y se alejó lentamente.

-Vayamos-asentí y la seguí entre el camino.

Solo esperaba no perdernos.

También ese trayecto fue en silencio y no supe cuánto tiempo después llegamos a un hermoso prado. Lleno de flores silvestres, formaba un perfecto círculo, como si todos los árboles hubieran sido arrancados de cuajo. El sol brillaba un poco y ella se adelantó dando unos cuántos pasos más para introducirse. La miré y la belleza de su pequeña figura me sofoco. Era una hermosa vista, como un cuadro de un reconocido pintor. El viento levantaba su cabello y el sol hacía que éste tomara reflejos rojizos.

-No sé porque hizo eso-dijo de pronto y me di cuenta de que se refería a su madre-no tiene derecho-caminó y me quedé idiotizado viéndola, sin contestarle nada. Tanto que pensé que Bella creyó que yo me había quedado atrás.

Ella se sitúo hasta el centro y la seguí embelesado. Me sitúe detrás de ella y giró levemente el rostro.

-¿Tú crees que tiene derecho?-pensé que quería una respuesta, pero ella misma se respondió-no, no lo tiene. Y ahora quiere volver y hablar conmigo y que la reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Se giró y me miró-¡es injusto!-pataleó y se sentó en el césped con las piernas cruzadas. La miré desde arriba y la vi tan pequeña y frágil. Me senté frente a ella en su misma posición. Escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dije antes de decir lo siguiente. Simplemente quería que ella viera que no estaba de su lado ni del de su madre-pero también todos cometemos errores y puede que ella haya vivido con ese error durante todo este tiempo y tal vez quiere un nuevo comienzo pero no puede hacerlo mientras esta situación no esté solucionada.

Retiró las manos de su rostro y vi sus ojos mojados. Tomé sus manos y sentí la frescura de sus lágrimas.

-¿Estás diciendo que debo escucharla?-asentí con la mirada-pero eso es imposible…no puedo hacerlo. No puede tener todo lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. Yo la quería a ella y nunca la tuve. Es una cuchara de su propia medicina.

-Todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad pero Bella…-negué con la cabeza-el orgullo no te va a llevar a ningún lado y no hay mejor cosa que el perdón. No es bueno guardar rencores…simplemente no funciona. Siempre que quieres cambiar, el rencor almacenado no te deja. Es como el dolor, siempre está ahí, nunca disminuye, solo tú te haces más fuerte, pero sigue ahí. Acosándote, cazándote, cuando tienes un momento de debilidad.

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que la perdone? No puedo hacerlo. No puedo olvidar todo mi sufrimiento y todas las noches que me la pasé pensando en que hice mal y culpándome y sintiéndome como la mierda-las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

-Nena, perdonar no es olvidar ni fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está. No tienes que olvidarlo, solo creo que deberías escucharla. Pero te entiendo, así somos las personas. Cuando nos equivocamos queremos volver y que todos finjan que nada ha pasado.

-Es muy difícil-se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Lo sé…-abrí mis brazos-ven aquí-ella se apoyó en sus talones para acercarse y abrazarse a mí, dejó escapar un sollozo y hundió el rostro en mi hombro-ven aquí, pequeña-acaricié sus piernas y las jalé un poco, ella entendió rápidamente y se alejó de mí para sentarse en mi regazo. Luego se abrazó a mí. La mecí como a un bebé, le besé la frente, le acaricie el cabello y dejé que llorara en mi pecho. Bella sollozo, gimió y soltó grititos mientras se aferraba a mí. Me dolía demasiado verla así y algo dentro de mí se rompió.

-Solo tú puedes elegir el rumbo de esto-susurré en su oído-nadie puede obligarte.

Ella asintió y se abrazó más fuerte de mí. Nos quedamos un rato más en esa posición mientras ella se calmaba.

-Deberíamos volver-dijo con voz ronca.

-No hasta que estés mejor-besé su sien y ella medio sonrió.

-Estoy mejor-me miró y le regresé la mirada, le enjugué el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas y las besé.

-¿Quieres irte ya?

-Ajá…estoy hambrienta-soltó una risita y la secunde-cocinaré.

-Bella tienes que estar tranquila ya pasaste por mucho-dije impidiendo su deseo, aunque su comida no vendría nada mal pero ella era primero.

-Pero estaré bien. Cocinar me relaja

Nos pusimos de pie y estiramos las piernas.

-¿Me prometes que estarás mejor?-la jalé de la cintura hacia mí.

-Sí-suspiró y uní mis labios a los de ella, la besé por un largo rato concentrándome simplemente en la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Nos alejamos jadeantes y la miré, ella medio sonrió.

-Gracias por estar aquí-se aferró a mí y sonreí cuando tallo su mejilla a mi pecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Te dije que estaría en las buenas y en las malas.

-Aun así…

-No-la sacudí levemente y suspiró, bajé y miré su pequeño rostro enterrado en mi pecho, pestañeó somnolienta-eres tan bonita-acaricie su mejilla. Ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y en su cabello.

-Estaba llorando, no debería dejar que me vieras así. Estoy horrible.

Sonreí.

-Claro que no. Sigues siendo bonita…de cualquier forma eres bonita. Hermosa.

Ella alzó la vista y vi su sonrojo.

-Estás en la fase del enamoramiento…de todas formas no puedo ser bonita llorando o cuando despierto.

-Si te vieras con mis ojos y de la forma en la que te veo…quedarías completamente enamorada de ti misma y al fin comprenderías mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Pues eso no es posible así que no te queda otra más que demostrarlo.

-Ese es mi propósito-le besé la frente-y como eres tan bonita te llevaré

-¿Qué? ¡Aaayyy!-soltó un gritito cuando la levanté del suelo llevándola en mi espalda.

-Peso como una tonelada.

-48 kilos no son una tonelada.

Ella gruñó pero no dijo nada más, recostó la cabeza en mi hombro y presionó sus labios en mi cuello.

-Bueno…no digas que no te lo advertí.

Definitivamente me gustaba más ésta Bella. _Mi Bella solo que menos frágil._

Cuando manejaba hacia su casa ella ya estaba más alegre.

-Ya quiero ir a la playa. Tal vez podremos entrar a la casa de Sean Penn-me reí.

-Seguro

-Y podremos robarle cosas. Te vestiré todos los días de Dior y Armani.

-Que elegante-soltó una risita y se recostó en el asiento.

-Quiero viajar en auto-se quedó en silencio-¡ya sé!-pegó un brinco-¡Edward viajemos en auto! Por todo EUA…bueno por todo no pero hagámoslo. Podremos quedarnos en hoteles de quinta y robar tiendas de autoservicio y podremos coger en la carretera.

Me reí ante sus entusiastas palabras.

-Eso suena divertido… ¿cuándo lo haremos?-pregunté.

-¡En el verano! Podemos comenzar a ahorrar desde ahora

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!-saltó en su asiento.

Mientras doblábamos a su calle seguíamos riendo y definitivamente estaba disfrutando de esta Bella alocada mientras pudiera.

-¡Oh por Dios!-chilló

-¿Qué?

-La madre de Alice está en casa-señaló el auto aparcado afuera-¡Jesús! Edward y si están cogiendo….no, no, no-se cubrió los ojos.

-No creo que estén…eso.

-Ellos están saliendo-aseguró-puede que lo hagan.

-Aún no sabes si están saliendo.

-Es obvio pero andando-saltó del coche tan pronto como aparqué y corrió a la puerta, me miró y me apresuró.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Papá!-gritó y rodé los ojos.

-Aquí-contestó.

-Ja, te lo dije-le susurré al oído burlón y me miró feo.

Entramos a la sala y ahí estaba Charlie con una mujer. Era pequeña y rápidamente entendí la estatura de Alice. Tenía el cabello largo café en ondas y unos expresivos ojos verdes. Como los de Alice. Era muy guapa.

-¡Carmen!-Bella la saludó y la mujer se puso de pie.

-Bella-la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla-tanto tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo estás?

-Bien-Bella contestó sin muchas ganas y Mamá Brandon sonrió comprensiva, luego su mirada revoloteó y se posó en mí.

-Carmen, él es Edward Cullen, mi novio y amigo de Alice. Edward ella es Carmen, la madre de Ali-presentó Bella.

-Mucho gusto, Sra. Brandon-le tendí la mano y ella la tomó sonriente.

-El gusto es mío, hijo-luego me miró de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa-¡pero que apuesto eres! Bella no pudo elegir un chico mejor-¡Jesús! Eso ya lo sabía.

Solté una risita incomoda y las féminas se rieron. Eso no era del agrado de Charlie.

-Bueno…yo iré a cocinar algo-dijo Bella señalando con el pulgar la cocina.

-Te acompaño-Carmen se ofreció.

-De acuerdo-sonrieron y se fueron dejándome solo con Charlie. Genial.

-¿Te gusta la UVE? Hay un especial-Charlie se sentó en su sofá y encendió el televisor.

-Sí, me encanta-me senté en el sillón y él subió el volumen cuando escuchó que Bella y Carmen comenzaban a hablar en la cocina.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó.

-Bella y yo fuimos a un prado que…

-Oh, he ido. Me llevó un día. ¿Sigue igual de bonito?

-Bueno estaba muy lindo-él asintió-bueno…dijo que no podía escucharla ni perdonarla pero trate de convencerla que el perdón era lo mejor o que al menos la escuchará.

-Renée volvió a llamar-suspiró-dijo que estaba muy arrepentida y que quería venir. Acepté-lo miré absorto. Creí que el Jefe era más duro-solo que le dije que esperara. Le dije que viniera la próxima semana, cuando ella ya no esté aquí. Pero también quiere hablar con Bella. Dijo que se había ido a Phoenix y que se había casado con alguien llamado Phil y ahora se divorciaron-se rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Entonces los dejó y se fue con alguien más y ahora que todo terminó quiere volver con ustedes y que la reciban con los brazos abiertos?-pregunté retóricamente. Charlie asintió.

-Eres un chico inteligente. De todas formas le dije que no iba a volver aquí. Ni Bella ni yo la queremos de vuelta. Puedo escuchar, puedo perdonar-me señaló repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho-pero no quiero que viva aquí más.

-Entiendo-asentí.

-No sé si decírselo a Bella o que Renée se lo diga…-lo interrumpí.

-Disculpe-él asintió-pero creo que ella debe decírselo. Usted ya le ha dicho muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo. Unas cuantas palabras más que le quitarán unos pocos minutos más de su tiempo a Renée no le harán daño-él se rió entre dientes.

-Creo que sí, pero también no sé si decirle que acepté hablar con ella y que vendrá. Debo decírselo pero no sé si hacerlo ahora-se lamentó-no quiero darle más cargas.

-Bella es muy fuerte. No creo que él que usted le oculte cosas ahora sea conveniente. No creo que lo tome bien y se encerrará y se deprimirá al saber que usted, la persona que estuvo siempre con ella y en la que más confía, también le ocultó cosas y que se "alió" con su enemiga.

-Vaya, gracias hijo. Eres muy astuto-le sonreí de vuelta-me alegro que mi niña te tenga.

-Y yo me alegro de tenerla a ella.

Después de eso nos quedamos callados y vimos el episodio de la UVE en silencio. Luego Bella se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

-La comida está lista-sonrió. Charlie y yo nos pusimos de pie y ayudamos a mudar todo al comedor.

No pude limpiar con Bella porque la Sra. Brandon comenzó a hacerlo, luego de un rato se fue.

Charlie fue arriba y luego se fue a ver la televisión de vuelta y Bella y yo fuimos al baño a cepillarnos los dientes.

Cuando bajamos ella me abrazó y quise alejarme cuando me di cuenta de que íbamos hacia la sala pero ella era fuerte y me sostuvo.

-Tu padre me va a disparar

-No lo hará…además son mis últimas horas contigo antes del jueves.

Entramos a la sala y Charlie frunció los labios. Bella lo ignoró.

-¿Qué estás viendo?-Bella le preguntó antes de que nos sentáramos en el sillón.

-Una película-contestó y subió los pies en la mesa de centro y aparecieron los comerciales-¿ya tienen todo listo para la playa?

-Nop, lo compraremos el domingo, cuando volvamos de Chicago.

-Cuídate allá Bella y no vayas a ser grosera-la regañó y ahogué una risita.

-NO soy grosera-hizo un mohín.

-Oh casi lo olvidaba-dijo Charlie-creo que para el verano finalmente tendrás tu auto…no esperes un Mercedes pero será decente

-¿Es enserio?-pegó un brinquito-vaya, gracias papá. Había perdido la esperanza.

-Sí bueno lo siento, no lo tendrás mucho tiempo en la universidad pero lo tendrás después

-Sí, es genial-ella le sonrió-no he tenido un auto desde el Instituto…con Alice-dijo bajito.

-No fue mi culpa que lo chocaran-dijo Charlie y Bella se rió.

-Sí, esos eran buenos tiempos-luego me miró-no te lo había contado ¿verdad? La madre de Alice y Charlie nos compraron un auto y Alice lo chocó

-Fueron ambas, Bella-corrigió Charlie

-Pero ella iba manejando…logramos saltar antes de que se estampara con un árbol…si no ya estuviéramos molidas.

Nos reímos

-Alice tiene una foto…cuando volvamos le diré que te la muestre.

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, no vimos la película porque Charlie comenzó a contar cosas de Bella y ella estaba muy sonrojada y lo peor, para ella, fue cuando el Jefe trajo un álbum de fotografías. Bella era una niña hermosa y muy adorable. Si la hubiera conocido entonces estaba seguro que me hubiera enamorado de ella.

Luego vi la copia de la fotografía que ellas tenían en su apartamento. La graduación del instituto y sonreí. Bella en verdad era sexy.

Y todo se arruinó cuando la fotografía de Bella con el rey del baile de graduación apareció. Ese idiota. Ese idiota había estado a punto de tocarle el trasero. Pasé la hoja rápidamente. Esperaba que Esme no hiciera nada de esto.

Final y lamentablemente llegó la hora de irme. Fue lamentable porque no quería dejar a Bella ahí sola porque sabía que necesitaba de mi apoyo y del de Charlie.

-Me alegra mucho haberlo conocido, Jefe Swan-me apretó la mano-gracias por todo.

-No hay de que, Edward. El placer es mío. Que tengas un buen viaje-Bella fue a la cocina excusándose-y recuerda lo que hablamos-asentí-cuídala allá y…cuídense-se atragantó.

-No se preocupe, Charlie. Todo estará bien-le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

Bella volvió y me miró, le asentí con la cabeza al Jefe y salimos de la casa.

-Hice galletas…toma-me dio un empaque.

-Gracias, nena-le besé la frente e hizo un puchero.

-Voy a extrañarte-me abrazó por la cintura y apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza

-Yo también, pequeña. Pero luego estaremos juntos-asintió y se sorbió la nariz-pero ¿Por qué lloras?-se alejó de mí.

-Estoy vulnerable y ahora te vas-hizo una mueca-gracias por todo, Edward. Por venir y ser valiente con mi papá y por esta noche-sonrió-y por esta tarde

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Teníamos un trato. En las buenas y en las malas-sonrió de vuelta y me incliné para besarla en los labios.

El beso fue dulce y largo y cuando nos separamos volvió a abrazarme.

-Hasta luego, bebé. Te amo-me miró.

-Yo también te amo, Hamlet-le pellizqué la mejilla-pero podemos hacerlo. Hemos estado separados más tiempo.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

-Lo sé.

Le besé por última vez la frente y caminé rumbo a mi auto sintiéndome como la mierda.

-¡Oh, Bella!-me giré y ella me miró interrogante-puedes confiar en que no diré nada sobre lo que pasó hoy, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Sonrió.

-Gracias…no quiero que Rose se ponga loca, prefiero decirle cuando esté aquí-asentí-y a los chicos…siento que debo decirles, pero lo haré después de la playa.

-De acuerdo-asentí y camine el espacio restante, subí al auto y Bella se despidió con la mano, le sonreí, me lanzó un beso y le devolví el saludo con la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de que acelerara completamente, ella ya había entrado a su casa.

Pisé el acelerador con la sensación de que este fin de semana había sido demasiado largo.

**Y yo también tengo la sensación de que este cap ha sido demasiado largo, pero ustedes siempre tienen la opinión. ¿No les dije que pasarían cosas importantes? Gracias por todo. Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda, ahora ando corta de tiempo y los reviews los contestaré a mitad de semana, saben que siempre les respondo. En el próximo cap tomaremos un viaje redondo de Chicago a Seattle y están cordialmente invitadas a la PLAYA! **

**Besos, Redana.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Perdonen el mes y catorce días de espera. Estuve muy ocupada, espero que les guste. Es bastante largo para recompensar todo (; no se olviden de comentar para saber que opinan y saber si me perdonan.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

En el camino hacia Forks estaba jodidamente nerviosa pero traté de hacer que no se notara demasiado. Si Edward me veía nerviosa todo empeoraría, de eso estaba segura. Así que opté por verme calmada y cool y optimista. Edward necesitaba de eso en momentos de estrés.

Quise reclamarle a Charlie cuando abrió la puerta, sabía que había estado viendo por las ventanas y cuando Edward dijo que no estaba listo, Charlie abrió la puerta para darle en la madre a mi chico.

Desgraciado. Me arrepentí instantáneamente de haberle dicho a Edward que Charlie era como un oso de peluche.

-¿Cómo supiste que había llegado?-le pregunté a Charlie mientras seguía abrazada a él.

-Estaba preparando la cena y vi un auto-mentiroso. Me di cuenta que este era el momento de presentarle a Edward, así que me aleje de él y tomé la mano de mi chico.

-Papá…quiero presentarte a mi novio.

Charlie escaneó a Edward con la mirada y apreté los labios, carajo, esto estaba siendo jodidamente más difícil de lo que pensé. Le apreté la mano a Edward.

-Buenas noches, Jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-Edward le ofreció la mano y Charlie la acepto.

-Hola, Edward. El gusto es mío y llámame Charlie-¿Qué? No lo creía. Agudice mi oído para escuchar el sonido de los huesos de la mano de Edward chasquear pero me sorprendí al no escuchar nada. ¿Qué carajo fue eso de "llámame Charlie"? Cuando traje a Nathan, Charlie se comportó como la mierda.

Esperaba que esto significara algo bueno. Porque Edward en verdad era importante, más que Nathan y cualquiera.

Llevé a Edward a mi habitación importándome una mierda la mirada mortal de Charlie y ahí hice mis movimientos ninja.

Me colgué del cuello de Edward y comencé a besarlo como poseída pero el culpable era él, siempre él. Cuando se rió entre dientes, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco y pude ver un poco la vena de su frente y fue ahí cuando me volví loca. Era jodidamente sexy, luego me pasé a besarle el rostro mientras jaloneaba su cabello.

-Tú…papá…tiene…un…arma-dijo mientras intentaba quitarme de encima

-No me importa-le dije contra los labios, estaba actuando impulsivamente.

-A mí sí-me tomó de la cintura y fácilmente me colocó en el piso. Mi cordura regresó y comencé a alisarme la ropa rápidamente. Edward también comenzó a acicalarse y se limpió la cara en donde restos de mi labial estaban dispersos. Me golpeé mentalmente ante eso, obviamente Charlie iba a echar de menos mi labial. Carajo.

-¿Está todo bien allá?-di un respingo al oír la voz de Charlie y Edward me señaló la boca, me los limpie con una cosa que estaba ahí tirada

-¡Sí, papá!-le grité de vuelta y salí de la habitación con Edward pisándome los talones-solo le mostraba a Edward mi habitación.

Creí que Charlie en verdad había cambiado y aprendido a cocinar pero cuando mencionó a la madre de Alice mis esperanzas cayeron, lo hicieron también cuando vi que Edward no pensaba sentarse a mi lado, quería tener un poco de diversión y ponerle aún más nervioso mientras lo tocaba indebidamente bajo la mesa ante la atenta mirada de Charlie.

Y también mis ilusiones, sobre cualquier progreso de Edward, cayeron al infierno cuando vi la pistola en la cajonera que estaba junto al comedor. Jodido Charlie, me las iba a pagar. Edward se cagó en los pantalones y yo también.

-Ehh ¿papá? Has cambiado el sitio de tu pistola-dije y pensé que lo había hecho mientras estábamos arriba y todo empeoró cuando vio mi falta de labial. Charlie frunció el ceño al mirarme y miró a donde señalaban mis ojos.

-Oh, debí dejarla ahí cuando llegué-Charlie se estaba volviendo jodidamente mentiroso.

-Bueno ¿puedes quitarla de ahí? Es algo perturbador comer como si nada con esa cosa aquí-pedí amablemente tratando de no ir al funeral de mi novio.

-Pero no es como si fuera a usarla-Charlie medio se rió y miró a Edward rápidamente. JESUCRISTO. -Solo si prometes que no la usarás-me di por vencida y trate de convencerlo

-¿Con quién la usaría? No es como si Edward me fuera a dar motivos ¿verdad, muchacho?-Carajo, iba a golpearlo en cuanto Edward se fuera. Vi como golpeó a Edward en la espalda y solo yo podía golpearlo. Solo yo y Rosalie.

-Claro que no, Charlie-dije mientras mi papá me veía, desvió la mirada a su plato e hice como que lloraba, Edward me miró atormentado. Debía premiarlo demasiado por esto.

Creí que al inicio la cena iba bien y observé atentamente a Edward tratando de adivinar su estado de ánimo. Y luego Charlie volvió a joder todo cuando mencionó a Nathan, a Edward le había dicho en el pasado que nunca jamás había traído a alguien aquí y ahora Charlie me saboteaba todo.

-Oh, Bella. Adivina de quién tengo noticias, de Nathan-carajo. Fingí no saber quién carajos era Nathan.

-¿Nathan? ¿Qué Nathan?

-Tu novio en el instituto-¡NOOOOO! Miré rápidamente a Edward y él me devolvió la mirada interrogante, ugh no quería lidiar con un Edward molesto ahora.

-Él NO fue mi novio-dije para que Charlie entendiera la indirecta. Fracasé

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que fue?-y ahora me hacía parecer como una…libertina. Lo era pero no a ese grado…creo.

-Lo trajiste a casa y tuviste citas con él, te regaló un gran oso de peluche-Gracias, Charlie. Acabas de agregarle un nivel de fuerza mayor al golpe que te iba a propinar. Edward bebió de su bebida incómodo. Esto no estaba funcionando.

-Bueno, si fue mi novio, pero no hay razón de traerlo al tema-me rendí, al contrario, Charlie no lo hizo. Odiaba demasiado a Edward, y un carajo con esa oportunidad que él decía le iba a dar.

-Claro que sí. Estará trabajando en la comisaría por un rato-Ugh

-Creí que había ido a la Universidad

-Sí lo hizo, solo que sus padres no tienen dinero suficiente en este momento y perderá un semestre. También estudia leyes-No, Charlie no lo dijo. Miró a Edward, Charlie era un dolor en el culo.

-Que bien-fingí entusiasmo

-Él también no era un amigo muy cercano tuyo ¿verdad?-¡AAAGHHH!

-¡Papá, detente!-chillé desesperada

-De acuerdo…solo estaba comentándolo-no me digas, Charles.

-No hace falta-aclaré

Terminamos de cenar y Edward perdió un poco el miedo ante Charlie y me tomó de la mano, sonreí como tonta y estuve a punto de soltar un grito. Luego se fue, había pensado en dejar mi ventana abierta y esperarlo pero dijo que estaba cansado y bla, bla, bla y si en verdad estaba cansado, ambos sabíamos que íbamos a hacer de todo, menos dormir. Pataleé el suelo cuando cerré la puerta y vi su auto a través de la cortina. El sonido de la televisión me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y chasqueé los dedos preparando mis puños para Charlie. Entré arrastrando los pies a la sala y él me miró, me senté desganada en el sillón.

-Quise golpearte al inicio, Charlie-dije e hizo "humpf" le quitó el volumen a la televisión y me miró.

-No cuestiones mis razones, Bella.

-¿Cuáles razones?-alcé las manos al aire-Edward no te dio "razones"

-Simplemente estaba probando-comentó y rodé los ojos e hice "Aghh" Al parecer eso le molesto.

-Deja de hacer berrinche si no quieres que te castigue-me reí

-Eso es patético-me crucé de brazos-tengo 22. No puedes hacerlo.

-Claro que puedo-quise rodar los ojos pero me contuve. Charlie era un hombre de palabra.

-Bueno… ¿y que te pareció Edward? Además de guapo, inteligente, gracioso, sexy…-Charlie me interrumpió.

-Creo que es un buen chico-respondió con voz dura.

-Claro que es un buen chico pero me refería a…

-Creo que estuvo bien, Bella-dijo cansado-¿es así contigo?-frunció el ceño y descargó todo el poder de su mirada policiaca sobre mí. Carajo.

-Claro que es así conmigo, papá. Edward es el mejor chico que he conocido.

Se quedó mirándome y me puse nerviosa, me limpié las manos sudorosas discretamente en los muslos.

-Bella…-negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en su asiento-puedo ver que estás completamente enamorada

-Claro que no-negué lo cierto, quería hacerme la dura con Charlie. Siempre lo había hecho y a veces creía que me salía con la mía pero Charlie era muy observador y me conocía demasiado bien. No por nada era la única persona que había estado conmigo toda la vida. Eso me hizo recordar a la cabrona de Renée e hice una mueca. Charlie lo tomó como si estuviera incomoda por su inspección, era cierto, pero no lo había mostrado ya.

-¿No?-arqueó una ceja y suspiré derrotada.

-No voy a negar que le quiero-miré hacia mis zapatos. De ninguna jodida manera iba a hablarle de sentimentalismos a Charlie Rudo Swan.

-Sé que lo quieres. Estás en la fase de la luna de miel…todo lo que hace es perfecto y bla bla bla-rodé los ojos-no voy a hacer que te quites la venda de los ojos. Eso te corresponde a ti…en su debido tiempo-torció la boca-pero solo quiero decirte que te andes con cuidado. Sabes que muchas personas toman todo de ti y luego te dejan así…sin más.

-Papá-negué con la cabeza y lo miré-sé mucho sobre eso-ambos sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos refiriendo-pero quiero disfrutar esto. Es la primera vez que me abro completamente y sé que estoy arriesgando demasiado pero me cansé de cerrarme y no disfrutar del todo nada-él asintió con la cabeza-soy lo suficientemente capaz y fuerte de salir de esto si termina mal. Ya lo he hecho antes y sé que es lo que debo hacer y qué no. Recuerda lo que me dijiste antes: la primera vez es un error, la segunda es una decisión. Y creo que he tomado la decisión correcta y si esto terminara mal…creo que no me arrepentiría de nada.

Charlie se quedó pensativo y frunció el ceño. El silencio se prolongó durante un momento más.

-Eres una muchacha inteligente, hija. Confío en ti y sé que puedes salir adelante…-se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y al parecer corrigió sus palabras-y espero que no sea necesario salir de un pozo…este niño parece un buen chico.

-No es un niño-rodé los ojos.

-Oh, eso lo sé. Créeme-desvió la vista a la televisión y sonreí mientras recordaba la buena cogida de esta tarde en su auto. Borré la sonrisa cuando Charlie me miró de nuevo.

-Y eso nos lleva a otro punto…-torció la boca y se enterró en su asiento como hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Oh no-Bella-el bigote se movió y casi me río, si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa-creo saber la respuesta pero… ¿has estado ya con Edward?

Prefería la pistola en el comedor que esta pregunta. Si él ya sospechaba la respuesta ¿entonces porque preguntaba? No veía la razón, la única razón que veía era joderme a mí y a Edward.

Ugh, Charlie era un maldito

-¡Papá, detente por favor!-me cubrí el rostro colorado con las manos.

-También estoy incómodo, Bella. Pero esto es muy necesario si queremos evitar algo indeseado.

No sabía si mentirle o no. Era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta pero tal vez quería cerciorarse o joderme, si le mentía le heriría porque no confiaba en él, pero Charlie debería entender que eso es muy incómodo y si le decía la verdad me iba a cagar de la vergüenza. Qué pena que tu padre sepa de tu vida sexual. Ugh. Pero también ya era grande y según él yo era muy madura y responsable y bla, bla. Si Charlie me viera en Seattle no diría lo mismo pero bueno.

Charlie carraspeó sacándome de mi diatriba. Carajo, ni siquiera había pensado en una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-Cállate, Charlie. Me estas presionando. Esto era muy difícil, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Charlie, tal vez iba a odiar a Edward por haber mancillado a su hija o me iba a odiar a mí o se oba a decepcionar. Era complicado.

Mi silencio era su puta respuesta pero él quería que YO lo dijera.

Miré mis manos que estaban entrelazadas en mi regazo.

-Sí-murmuré y alcé la vista, una parte de mí quería esconderse y gritar y otra quería quedarse ahí y ver la reacción de Charlie.

Su expresión se quedó en blanco, no sabía lo que estaba pensando. Creí que él estaba imaginándome desnuda con Edward encima de mí mientras me mancillaba. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos horribles y asquerosos pensamientos, Charlie no debería de pensar en su hija desnuda.

Finalmente, Charlie regresó de su letargo y suspiró.

-Escuchar que tú lo dices y no mi mente cambia todo-murmuró. Ugh, carajo.

No contesté, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Bella tienen que ser cuidadosos-hmpf, y yo que pensaba que Charlie iba a gritar o algo así-ya sabes, para evitar cosas indeseadas.

-Ehh…sí. No quiero que te preocupes por eso, papá

-Tengo que preocuparme, Bella-me encogí de hombros porque no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno.

Esa noche di muchas vueltas en la cama porque estaba nerviosa sobre la reacción de Charlie hacia Edward. Mi novio había hecho un buen trabajo en tratar de agradarle a mi papá pero esa pregunta tambaleó todo. Carajo.

Desperté y tomé un baño, luego bajé las escaleras para ver si Charlie ya había desayunado o algo así y cuando iba hacia la cocina vi a Edward y a Charlie en el patio así que fui a investigar que pasaba.

Me alegre y respire calmadamente cuando Edward me dijo que ahora Charlie lo amaba aunque tenía que descubrir que era lo que había pasado.

Ese día nos quedamos en casa a ver películas y todo se puso mejor cuando el flojo de Charlie se fue a dormir porque de ese modo pude manosear a Edward todo lo que quise. Eso fue glorioso.

Finalmente Charlie se fue a trabajar y nosotros decidimos salir a cenar.

Edward quiso tocarme los pechos, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de eso toda la tarde mientras Charlie dormía, pero aleje su mano de un golpe y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara para maquillarme. Me dio flojera hacerlo así que solo usé rímel y regresé a mi habitación para ponerme brillo labial.

Cuando fui hacia ahí, Edward estaba recogiendo algo del piso, recé para que no fuera algo demasiado vergonzoso de mis años de juventud.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunté mientras lo veía a través del espejo.

-Hay algo aquí tirado-crucé los dedos mentalmente para que no fuera una foto de Nathan o algo así. Me miró y me acerqué curiosa, tomé el papel de sus manos y sentí el cuerpo pesado, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una tonelada desde mi cabeza y ésta cayó a mis pies.

Me quedé viendo el poster de Bob Dylan que Renée-esa perra-me había dado unos meses antes de que se fuera.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me acarició el brazo.

-Puedes quedártelo o tirarlo, no importa-en un inicio creí que me había deshecho de todas las cosas que ella me había dado pero al parecer me había equivocado. Dejé la cosa esa en mi escritorio y fui hacia el armario para sacar una bolsa e irnos. Puede que se hayan caído algunas cosas y puede que las pateara y que cerrara puertas con fuerza y esas cosas pero esa era mi reacción siempre que recordaba a Stanknée (N/A: una combinación de Stank 'zorra' y Renée)

-Podemos irnos, estoy lista-salí de la habitación y Edward me siguió.

Entramos al auto en silencio y después de unos segundos Edward rompió el silencio. Fui demasiado idiota para pensar que Edward no se iba a dar cuenta de mi comportamiento de perra.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó todo lindo y mi corazón se hizo gelatina. Maldito Edward y sus palabras…aunque dijera "pipí" a mí me parecería lindo…creo. Eso fue asqueroso.

-Sí-ugh, hice una mueca al escuchar que mi voz salió media muerta.

-Si hice algo que te molestó…-carajo. Y ahora él pensaba que había hecho algo, en verdad era mala al expresar mis sentimientos. Lo miré rápidamente para detener sus pensamientos.

-Tú no hiciste nada-fui yo y esa perra.

-¿Entonces por qué…-no quería que él se enterará de ese pasado tan oscuro, de hecho siempre evitaba contárselo. Solo una vez dije algo cuando estaba ebria y cuando intenté besarlo. De hecho, el día en que lo hicimos oficial que él lo mencionó me asusté y creí que preguntaría algo y ahora, así tan fácil, yo misma lo había cagado.

-No hiciste nada y no pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-¿No lo dejarás, cierto?

-No-carajo. Él era igual de cabezota que yo.

Encendí el estéreo y me alegré cuando escuche a los Sex Pistols, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y eran una buena medicina para estos momentos de diatriba emocional.

Después de eso Edward no dijo nada y lo agradecí enormemente. Hubiera preferido que me hubiera sacado de mi ensoñación de otra forma y no de la manera en la que lo hizo.

-Charlie me dijo que le dijiste que ya habíamos estado juntos-¿QUÉ?

-Oh por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-me imaginaba a Charlie golpeándolo. Esa fue mi preocupación anoche y no pude imaginarme como en todo el día no pude recordarlo. Tal vez era porque Edward mantuvo sus labios y sus manos sobre mí gran parte de la tarde.

-Solo dijo que quería que fuéramos cuidadosos y si te hacía algo malo me iba a disparar-¡Jesús! ¿Cómo es qué Charlie no le había disparado?

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Esta mañana, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que llegué más temprano.

-Por eso no quisiste regresar-ahora sabía sus tretas. Maldito impostor que me había privado de mis deseos más carnales.

-Exactamente

-¿Dijo algo más?-le pregunté arqueando las cejas, esperaba obtener información jugosa. Estaba completamente segura de que habían hablado de cosas que yo necesitaba saber.

-No, lo demás fue una plática de hombres-le rodé los ojos, porque admitámoslo, ese argumento era demasiado estúpido. Lo único que me faltaba era que Edward se pusiera todo macho.

-¿Y no me dirás nada?

-Nop –oh, idiota

-¡Edward!-rogué

-Lo siento, Bells.

-¿Por favor?-intenté poner cara de cachorro abandonado

-No te diré nada aunque pongas esa cara-Ugh, de alguna u otra forma tenía que enterarme

-Desgraciado-lo pateé por debajo de la mesa y me dio una sonrisa come mierda.

Esa noche fue…perfecta. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, contando las noches de pijamadas que Rose, Alice y yo hacíamos en el Instituto.

A pesar de haber estado con Edward incontables veces, esa noche tuvo un significado diferente. El peso de la misma me cayó como un cubetazo de agua tibia y reconfortante. Ahora todo estaba en su lugar y a pesar de que todo ya había sido oficial antes, el hecho de que Charlie ahora lo conociera y lo aceptará del todo hacía todo como más real. El único pendiente que quedaba era que Charlie, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, aceptará todo esto.

Además tener a Edward junto a mí, besándome, tocándome y todo lo demás me ponía emocional. Era en esos momentos en los que odiaba los huesos, la carne, los músculos. Solo quería estar dentro de él y que me llevara para siempre consigo.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que me pusiera un poco sensible y voluble y hasta lloré un poco, asustando a Edward pero lo tranquilicé con un par de besos más.

En la mañana del domingo, desperté a Edward para que se fuera y justamente cuando volví a meterme a la cama, Charlie golpeó a mi puerta.

-¿Bella?-¿Acaso Charlie no se imaginaba que yo pudiera estar dormida?

-¿Mhhm?-fingí una voz pastosa

-Estoy en casa-¿en serio?

-De acuerdo-un bostezó salió y le sonreí, hizo toda la farsa más creíble-ahora bajo a preparar el desayuna

-Oh…bueno, de acuerdo-le rodé los ojos a la conveniencia de Charlie.

Tomé una muda de ropa limpia y mi neceser y fui al baño. Charlie estaba entrando a su habitación cuando yo entré al baño.

-Bueno…supongo que la tripa puede esperar-escuché que murmuraba cuando cerré la puerta. Me reí bajito.

Me bañé rápidamente y sonreí mientras recordaba a Edward tocando y besando cada porción de piel que el jabón tocaba, aunque odié al jabón por llevarse el rastro de Edward de mi piel.

Me vestí y me cepillé el cabello, lo sujeté con unas horquillas y luego me enricé las pestañas, a pesar de que estaban así naturalmente. Algo me dijo que no usará rímel, así que lo deje como estaba.

Bajé saltando las escaleras y entré a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Tarareé mientras cocinaba y cuando todo estuvo listo, Charlie se apareció. Qué raro.

-Puedes empezar a llevar los platos al comedor-le dije y me obedeció. Lo miré feo cuando solo tomó dos y cerró la encimera.

-Edward también usa platos, eh-le dije y soltó una carcajada. Rodé los ojos y el timbre sonó. Sonreí como idiota y ahora fue el turno de Charlie de rodar los ojos. Fui hacia la puerta dando saltitos y me preocupé al pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con Alice me estaba causando estragos.

-Hola, Edward-le guiñé un ojo y me quite de ahí para que pasará. Verlo entrar por la puerta fue raro, ahora que ya había usado la ventana. Esa bendita ventana.

-Hola-llevó una mano a mi cabeza y me despeinó. Si los hombres solo supieran cuanto tiempo te lleva peinarte no harían eso a menudo. Gruñí. Luego, fuimos a la cocina y Charlie estaba tomando los platos de donde los había dejado. Estaba segura que se había quedado ahí para monitorear cualquier tipo de contacto entre Edward y yo. Pensé en que tal vez mi padre se estaba imaginando en que habíamos hecho la noche de ayer en la que él estaba en el trabajo. Esperaba que no le diera al blanco porque no quería ver como tenía un aneurisma.

Mientras desayunábamos Charlie y yo nos enteramos perfectamente de lo del viaje a Malibú. No podía esperar para hacerlo, la última vez que había ido a la playa fueron en las vacaciones de verano del primer año en el instituto, junto con Charlie, Rose y Alice y sus padres.

Había sido genial y ahora me moría de ganas de ir otra vez porque me parecía una idea jodidamente divertida y brillante. Ver a chicos guapos musculosos en traje de baño, el sol, el mar, hacer castillos de arena, coger, beber…ahh, gloria. El único problema que tenía era que iba a haber un par de zorras que iban a querer a mi Edward, pero si en verdad quería divertirme tenía que bajarle a mi nivel de celos. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para eso, para eso y para no hacer un drama cada vez que Edward viera culos enfundados en micro bikinis.

Estaba comenzando a odiar a esas zorras bikinicianas.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar y después de limpiar todo se me ocurrió ir al centro de Forks a comprar regalos para la familia de Edward. Luego le vi otro lado bueno, si la cagaba diciendo algo estaba la opción de los regalos para remediar cualquier metida de pata. Jesús, yo era tan inteligente.

La mayor parte del tiempo Edward fue un dolor en el culo muy divertido y finalmente regresamos a casa cuando terminamos de comprar.

Este fin de semana había sido demasiado perfecto y no me imaginaba ninguna cosa que pudiera arruinarlo, pero efectivamente la hubo. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual algo me dijo que no usará rímel esta mañana.

Mientras estaba odiando a Edward por haber sido más inteligente que yo en la partida de ajedrez, el teléfono sonó y fui a contestarlo. Charlie entró en ese momento.

-¿Hola?-la línea se quedó en silencio y pensé en lo que Charlie había dicho antes, mi subconsciente esperó por el sonido de la televisión a través del auricular. Miré a Edward y a Charlie que me miraban curiosos-¿hola?

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz traspasó el silencio como una aguja. Sentí un puñetazo en el estómago y las piernas se me convirtieron en gelatina.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? Soy Renée-su voz era la misma. La misma voz que luché por enterrar en mi memoria y ahora parecía que nunca lo había logrado y era como si todos estos años la hubiera estado escuchando. La voz rompió los cerrojos y las cadenas del cajón en donde la había enterrado en mi memoria hacía ya nueve años.

-¿Renée?-se me quebró la voz y no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa, mi cerebro le estaba gritando a mi brazo que se moviera y colgara pero mi brazo no obedecía, era como si no quisiera hacerlo. Estaba congelada y en shock. Había dejado de soñar con su voz diciendo mi nombre otra vez. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Charlie cerca de mí y sentí una presión en mi brazo, me di cuenta que era la mano de Edward.

-Soy yo…pero ¿qué estás haciendo tú ahí? ¡Oh, hija!-volví a la realidad y las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos. Se me nubló la vista y por un momento pensé que iba a desmayarme.

-No me llames así-espeté y estampé el auricular en su sitio, me escurrí entre Charlie y Edward y subí corriendo las escaleras, entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con un portazo lleno de furia.

Las lágrimas se derramaron como si hubiera abierto una llave en mis ojos y pensé en tirarme en la cama pero mis pies no respondían y en un momento no pude ni pensar en qué era una cama, mis rodillas flaquearon y ni siquiera estiré los brazos para detener el impacto. De todas formas no iba a ser como si mis brazos fueran a responder al llamado de mi cerebro.

Comencé a llorar sin detenerme y mi mano tocó algo suave, abrí los ojos y vi una blusa tirada. La tomé y la hice bola, luego me metí toda la tela que fuera posible a la boca mientras me sentaba y grité con todas mis fuerzas. El gritó me dejó sin fuerzas y volví a caer al piso. Quería detener los sollozos pero nada funcionaba y cerré la boca fuertemente pero lograron escaparse, de la misma forma en que ahora todas las noches en las que me la pasé llorando por ella se escapaban de los miles de cerrojos que les había puesto en mi mente.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron espabilarme y miré hacia ahí esperando que nadie entrará.

-¿Bella?

La voz de Charlie atravesó la madera y mis pies y brazos picaron por ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, justo como lo hacía en aquellos primeros meses.

-Vete, papá-no quería que me viera débil de vuelta. Charlie me había hecho prometerle que siempre sería fuerte y ahora me sentía como una traidora y mentirosa. Todo empeoró cuando vi por el marco de la puerta la sombra de Edward. Oh, carajo. Que tu primer novio oficial e importante te vea llorar y gritar como Magdalena: El sueño de cualquier mujer.

-Y dile a Edward que se vaya…no quiero que me vea llorar. Dile que vuelva luego o que vaya a Seattle. No quiero arruinarle el día-eso no estaba bien pero estaba demasiado dolida y confundida, una parte de mí quería correr y abrazarlo a él también.

-No arruinas mi día. Solo ven acá afuera-su hermosa voz me sacó de mi diatriba y me concentré en dejar de llorar porque sabía que de una u otra forma tenía que hablar con papá. O ellos entraban o yo tenía que salir-Tu padre necesita hablar contigo. Tomé la blusa que antes había mordido y comencé a restregarme la cara para secarme las lágrimas y las babas y los mocos. Iugh. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas mientras cerraba los ojos y me alisé el pelo con las manos. Estaba tratando de mejorar el desastre en el que me veía. Luego avancé y abrí la puerta. Miré alternadamente entre Edward y Charlie.

-¿Habías hablado con ella?-miré a Charlie. Esa era una buena pregunta, si él había hablado con ella por cualquier razón creí que era justo que yo lo supiera. Además jamás le había preguntado en estos nueve años si alguna vez volvió a hablar con esa perra.

-No, no sabía que era ella. Nunca había llamado-maldita vieja arruinadora de fines de semana perfectos. Fruncí el ceño y me aproximé a Charlie. Lo abracé fuertemente y me regresó el abrazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-mi papá me acarició el cabello y disfruté de la sensación de su pecho retumbando cuando hablaba.

-Se quedó en silencio y preguntó que qué hacía aquí yo y me llamo hija-Renée estaba muy equivocada si creía que yo la perdonaría fácilmente y la dejaría llamarme 'hija'

-Eso no importa-Charlie suspiró. Claro que importaba ¿Qué carajos?-Vayamos abajo-me separé de él y se giró para bajar las escaleras. Charlie siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Me sorbí la nariz y miré a Edward. Frunció el ceño y se acercó, me abrazó y me besó en la sien

-Todo estará bien…estoy aquí-me susurró al oído y lo miré. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas otra vez al pensar en la maravillosa persona que era él.

Cuando fuimos a la sala vi que Edward planeaba alejarse de mí pero lo jalé a mi lado no importándome cualquier cosa que Charlie dijera sobre esto en esos momentos. Había asuntos de mierda más importantes que aclarar. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de mí y Edward me miró rápidamente, rehuí su mirada.

-No encuentro alguna razón por la cual ella haya llamado-miré a Charlie que había comenzado a hablar -tu madre debe tener un motivo…

-Esa perra no es mi madre-le interrumpí sin medir mis palabras y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vi que Edward me miraba rápidamente asombrado y me apretó el brazo, supuse que tratando de decirme silenciosamente que me moderara en mi genial vocabulario.

-Bella, por favor…-otra vez Charlie iba a regañarme pero el teléfono sonó otra vez y me asusté. Apreté los puños pensando en que era esa zorra la que llamaba. Después de unos segundos Edward se levantó y alzó el auricular. No me importó que él contestara, lo que me importó es que él iba a escuchar a esa maldita y la idea de que su fantasma llenara mi relación y este momento de mi vida hizo que la sangre me hirviera.

-¿Sí?... ¿Quién es?

Charlie se levantó y Edward le entregó el auricular, luego se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?... Bella no te quiere aquí…y yo tampoco… perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo… lo siento, Renée- esas frases sueltas me daban una idea muy clara sobre qué era lo que ella quería. Charlie terminó la llamada.

-Tu…Renée… quiere venir. Dice que necesita vernos y hablar-omití una risa sardónica.

-Pues yo no necesito nada de eso

-Se lo dije…pero no está de acuerdo y dice que también necesita disculparse-Charlie me miró

-Yo no necesito sus disculpas-me puse de pie rápidamente. Así eran las personas, tomaban todo de ti y se iban dejándote sin nada. Luego volvían y querían que actuarás como si nada hubiera pasado-ella y sus migajas pueden pudrirse-Edward se levantó y se colocó a mí lado-ahora tengo que hacer algo…ya vuelvo-quería dar como terminada esta conversación, así que me fui hacia el baño a arreglarme un poco. Me lavé la cara y una vez en mi habitación me cepillé el cabello. Hice una mueca desdeñosa al ver mi cara hinchada y probé con un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las bolsas debajo de mis ojos. Luego bajé y fui a la sala en donde ellos estaban.

Bella ¿te gustaría salir a…algún lado?-Edward preguntó. Sonreí internamente, cualquier pretexto para salir de la casa que ahora me traía muchos recuerdos de Renée.

-De acuerdo. Volveremos temprano, Charlie-me despedí y salimos de la casa.

Guíe a Edward al sendero de la 101 y sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado ahí, pensé en el bonito prado que había descubierto un día y quise compartirlo con él antes de que se fuera. Solo personas importantes habían estado ahí. Charlie, Alice y Rose. Y ahora Edward…bueno, siempre había una primera vez para algo ¿no?

Y por supuesto, tuve que cagar todo porque estaba voluble y emocional y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Era injusto como las personas tomaban todo de ti y te dejaban ahí botado. Era como si les dieras todo y al final no quedara nada para ti. Renée era una hipócrita, ella había sido la que salió de la casa vociferando quien sabe qué cosas y ahora quería volver y que Charlie y yo actuáramos como si no hubiera hecho nada. Ella tenía ésta enferma necesidad de dar amor y después quitarlo. La gente como ella solo quería de vuelta el amor que hicieron a un lado y la gente como yo siempre quería creer cuando las personas les decían que habían cambiado y después de darse de golpes contra el piso y la pared se convertían en las personas que se iban para siempre una vez que les decían adiós. Sabía que Edward tenía razón en el asunto de escucharla y sobre que nadie podía decidir, más que yo. Al inicio quise convencerme de que no quería escuchar nada de su sucia boca pero ahora viéndolo desde otra perspectiva y dejando de ser tan mentirosa, en verdad me moría de ganas por saber que era lo que tenía que decir. Ya fueran mentiras o verdades. Quería saber la verdad sobre su partida, lo supe cuando recordé todas esas noches en las que me la pasé pensando en ella y si ella pensaba en mí, tanto que al imaginarme la respuesta me doblaba de dolor y tenía que sujetarme el pecho para no romperme en pedazos. Tantas veces me pregunté que, después de tanto dolor, porque no terminaba cayéndome en pedacitos.

Escucharía a Renée, pero no ahora. Ni siquiera estaba lista para eso, necesitaba tiempo pero en verdad la escucharía.

Lloré un poco más al pensar en cómo ella había arruinado un fin de semana tan perfecto después de tanto tiempo de estar desaparecida. Lo había arruinado igual que arruinó esa semana hacía ya nueve años.

Edward condujo de nuevo a casa y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi el auto de Mamá Brandon estacionado afuera. No podía esperar para decirle a Alice que seríamos hermanas. Jesús.

Consideré seriamente el no ponerme celosa cuando Carmen le estaba dando el visto bueno a Edward, tenía que contárselo a Alice y a Rose.

Luego fuimos a cocinar. Le dije a Carmen que también haríamos galletas…muchas de esas.

Mientras Carmen preparaba la salsa, me excusé para ir al baño, además sentía la cara sucia por tantas lágrimas y quería lavármela. Ella se quedó en la cocina y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, escuché que Charlie y Edward hablaban. Pensé que era otra 'plática de hombres' y creí que habría piezas jugosas de la que habían tenido la mañana de ayer pero me quedé de piedra cuando escuché el nombre de Renée. Mi cerebro le estaba gritando a mi cuerpo que siguiera caminando, que ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte por el día de hoy y que lloraría de nuevo pero mi cuerpo no obedecía.

-¿Entonces los dejó y se fue con alguien más y ahora que todo terminó quiere volver con ustedes y que la reciban con los brazos abiertos?

Me cubrí rápidamente la boca para ocultar el sonoro jadeo que estuvo a punto de descubrirme.

-Eres un chico inteligente. De todas formas le dije que no iba a volver aquí. Ni Bella ni yo la queremos de vuelta. Puedo escuchar, puedo perdonar… pero no quiero que viva aquí más.

Así que Charlie también iba a hablar con ella…

-Entiendo

-No sé si decírselo a Bella o que Renée se lo diga…

-Disculpe…pero creo que ella debe decírselo. Usted ya le ha dicho muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo. Unas cuantas palabras más que le quitarán unos pocos minutos más de su tiempo a Renée no le harán daño-Charlie se rió bajito

Ugh, Edward era tan perfecto. Me mordí el labio para evitar las lágrimas y un gritito.

-Creo que sí, pero también no sé si decirle que acepté hablar con ella y que vendrá. Debo decírselo pero no sé si hacerlo ahora. No quiero darle más cargas.

-Bella es muy fuerte. No creo que él que usted le oculte cosas ahora sea conveniente. No creo que lo tome bien y se encerrará y se deprimirá al saber que usted, la persona que estuvo siempre con ella y en la que más confía, también le ocultó cosas y que se "alió" con su enemiga.

En estos momentos estaba pensando seriamente si Edward me conocía más que Charlie.

-Vaya, gracias hijo. Eres muy astuto. Me alegro que mi niña te tenga.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Entonces ellos ya eran 'mejores amigos por siempre'?!

-Y yo me alegro de tenerla a ella.

Me quedé un momento más ahí esperando que dijeran algo más y cuando ya no lo hicieron, me asusté al pensar que me habían descubierto, pero al parecer no lo hicieron. Corrí hacia el baño y me apoyé en la puerta, una vez que la cerré, mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones para calmarme y poder asimilar tanta información.

Lamentablemente llegó la hora de que Edward se fuera y estaba completamente segura de que Charlie me las pagaría por haberle enseñado esas fotos a Edward.

Mientras él y Charlie se despedían fui a la cocina para tomar el empaque de galletas para Edward y escuché cuando Charlie amenazaba sutilmente a Edward. Pff, HOMBRES. Nunca se daban cuenta de nada, eran tan tontos.

Cuando salimos le di las galletas a Edward y traté de no llorar y, obviamente, fracasé totalmente.

-Voy a extrañarte-le di un abrazo y él se apoyó en mi cabeza

-Yo también, pequeña. Pero luego estaremos juntos… pero ¿Por qué lloras?-me alejé de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-Estoy vulnerable y ahora te vas. Gracias por todo, Edward. Por venir y ser valiente con mi papá y por esta noche-sonreí recordando lo genial que la habíamos pasado-y por esta tarde

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Teníamos un trato. En las buenas y en las malas-eran estos momentos en los que mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y un calor reconfortante me llenaba. Tenía la sensación de que todo acababa y que todo apenas comenzaba. Todo a la vez. Eran estos momentos a los que no se renunciaba fácilmente. Nos besamos y volví a abrazarlo.

-Hasta luego, bebé. Te amo-y decirle "bebé" se sentía bien. Siempre me había sentido rara al saber que él me llamaba "Hamlet" y yo no tenía un apodo lo suficientemente cool para él. 'Bebé' no era para nada cool pero después se me ocurriría algo.

-Yo también te amo, Hamlet-me pellizcó la mejilla y arrugué la nariz-pero podemos hacerlo. Hemos estado separados más tiempo.

Hice otra mueca.

-Lo sé-me besó la frente y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su auto, le comí el trasero con la mirada. Esos pantalones le quedaban bien, le haría ponérselos más seguido.

-¡Oh, Bella!-se detuvo y alejé mi vista de su flacucho trasero-puedes confiar en que no diré nada sobre lo que pasó hoy, a menos que tú me lo pidas–Ugh. Edward.

-Gracias…no quiero que Rose se ponga loca, prefiero decirle cuando esté aquí… y a los chicos…siento que debo decirles, pero lo haré después de la playa.

-De acuerdo-luego él se subió a su auto y cuando me miró me despedí con un gesto de mano, le lancé un beso y Edward me guiñó. Y ahora tenía un serio problema de bragas mojadas. Entré a la casa antes de correr al auto y pedirle que me lo hiciera justo ahí. Me imaginé a Charlie saliendo a revisar que pasaba…ugh, eso no sería nada bonito de ver.

Esa noche me fui a la cama pronto, después de tomar una ducha, llorar me había dejado agotada y solo quería dormir para escapar de la pesadilla en la cual mi vida se había convertido.

Pensé que en un inicio había aceptado a hablar con Renée porque estaba llorando y toda loca e idiota, así que decidí pensar seriamente en eso esa misma noche pero mis deseos no se hicieron posibles porque tan pronto toqué la almohada me quedé dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada por un ruido en mi ventana, era un jodido gato. Era demasiado cobarde como para ir y espantarlo yo misma, así que tomé mi zapato y lo arrojé con fuerza hacia la ventana. Recé para que el vidrio no se rompiera. El vidrio resistió y el gato se fue rápidamente. Vi mi reloj que estaba sobre mi buró y me sorprendí al ver que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama y que ni siquiera había tenido pesadillas o algo así. Tomé una muda de ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño para darme otra ducha. Charlie había dejado una nota en la mesa que estaba en el pasillo y ahora sabía que se había ido a trabajar. Después de cerciorarme de que no necesitaba depilarme, terminé de bañarme y salí envuelta en una toalla rumbo a mi habitación.

Tomé mi celular antes de comenzar a vestirme y me encontré con un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que ya había llegado a Seattle y otro más de Rose diciendo que llegarían alrededor de la una de la tarde. Genial. Tenía tiempo para mí sola.

Desayuné y después comencé a empaquetar los regalos para la familia de Edward. Se me ocurrió buscar por la casa el número de Renée, esperaba que Charlie se lo hubiera pedido y así yo lo guardaba para futuros "¡Vete a la mierda!" Lo encontré en la habitación de Charlie.

Vi una película y faltaba poco para que terminara cuando el timbre sonó, luego escuché el grito de Alice.

Yeeeiiii.

-¡Hola!-abrí la puerta y me abalancé sobre ellas. Después de tanta mierda por la que había pasado ayer necesitaba un abrazo de mis amigas.

Entraron y planeamos dormir en casa de Alice. Luego pusieron otra película.

-Hey…-musité y respondieron con un "mhhm", me aclaré la garganta-ayer…ayer pasó algo realmente horrible

Me miraron rápidamente y Rose alzó una delineada ceja.

-¿Qué exactamente?-preguntó recelosa

-¿Descubriste que Edward se cogió a Gianna cuando ustedes ya estaban saliendo?-Alice Graciosa comentó. Le rodé los ojos.

-Creo que es algo peor que eso-Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y Alice jadeó

-¿Qué putas pasó, Bella?-Rose pausó la película y se cruzó de brazos. Giraron sus cuerpos hacia mí. Ugh, carajo. Esto iba a ser difícil y estaba segura que lloraría.

-Ayer Edward y yo estábamos jugando ajedrez

-¡Aburrido!-Rose vociferó y rodé los ojos, Alice le arrojó un cojín y susurró "¡Callate!"

-Bueno… siguiendo con esto…cuando terminamos de jugar el teléfono sonó y fui a contestar y…-Alice me interrumpió con un jadeo. La miré feo.

-Y fui a contestar y todo se arruinó cuando escuché a Renée al otro lado de la línea-Alice y Rose se quedaron de piedra. Se hizo un silencio eterno.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo, no?-Alice se levantó y puso los brazos en jarra.

-No, no te estoy jodiendo. Es cierto. Me preguntó que qué hacía yo aquí y me llamo 'hija'

Ambas jadearon.

-¡Eso es…eso es mierda, Bella!-Rose chilló-¿¡cómo carajos puede hablar después de tanto jodido tiempo?!

-¡Es lo que pensé!-pegué un salto y alcé los brazos al cielo

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-preguntó Alice

-¿Antes o después de correr a mi habitación y llorar y gritar como Magdalena y volver con Charlie y Edward y llamar 'perra' a Renée frente a Charlie?

-¡Oh Dios!-Rose se llevó las manos al rostro-¿Y después de eso?

-Edward me sacó de aquí y fuimos al prado y ahí lloré otra vez…demasiado…y me convenció de escuchar a Renée. Luego volvimos y Mamá Brandon estaba aquí y comenzamos a cocinar y escuché a Edward y a Charlie hablando sobre eso. Charlie aceptó hablar con ella y ella vendrá cuando yo ya no esté aquí y hasta intercambiaron números y resulta que la puta de Renée se fue a Phoenix y se casó con alguien y ahora se divorciaron

-¿¡Qué?!-Alice pegó un saltito

-¡Eso es…eso es bastante mierda, amiga!-Rose gritó

-Quise odiar a Charlie por un momento pero simplemente no pude…porque yo también quiero escucharla y quiero que me diga porque putas se largó y quiero ver como es ahora

-Puedes hacerlo si tú quieres-Rose se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Asentí y me miré los pies. Luego me dejé caer en el sillón y ellas vinieron a sentarse conmigo y Alice apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ciertamente, esto era bastante mierda.

-Oye…-Alice levantó su cabeza-¿y que hacía mi mamá aquí?

Oops.

Me encogí de hombros.

Esa noche ordenamos pizza y Mamá Brandon nos dejó cocinar brownies. Ella salió a cenar. Estaba segura que había ido con Charlie.

Rose tuvo la brillante idea de ponerle hierba a los brownies y de comprar vodka y cervezas.

Nos encerramos en la habitación de Alice, encendimos el estéreo y comenzamos con la fiesta.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a pintarme las uñas de los pies y estaba segura de que mañana tendría que despintarlas porque ellas estaban más borrachas que sobrias. Entonces, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sonreí como idiota cuando vi que era Edward.

-¡Hooolaaaa!-canturreé en la bocina, escuché su risa a través del auricular.

-Hola, B. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es toda esa música?-fruncí el ceño y cuando me moví para alcanzar el control del estéreo, Rosalie me jaló el pie.

-¡No te muevas!

-Ugh-murmuré-entonces apaga la música

-¡No!-Rosalie rezongó-dile a tu…que hable más fuerte-hipó, al parecer había olvidado la palabra "novio", así de fuerte era su estado de ebriedad. Alcancé el control y le bajé a la música

-Estoy bieeen-le dije a Edward

-¡Está borracha!-Alice gritó y comenzó a reírse como hiena, Rose la empujó de la cama y ambas cayeron, me reí y comenzaron a soltar carcajadas.

-Oh ¿estás borracha?-Edward preguntó condescendiente-¿Qué tanto?

-Pshht…no lo sé-me encogí de hombros-Rose puso hierba en los brownies y estábamos bebiendo vodka y cerveza…y estoy teniendo un pedicure

La risa de Edward llegó a mis oídos y sonreí antes de beber más vodka.

-¿Así que tienen una pijamada?

-Ajá…y ahora Rose y Alice están teniendo una pelea de almohadas-o tal vez estaban teniendo sexo allá abajo, quien sabe.

-Creí que lo de las almohadas era un mito

-Haces lo que quieres…luego hablaremos de chicos

-Eso no me gusta-me reí ante su voz seria

-No pasa nada, bebé-R y A estaban demasiado ocupadas como para escuchar que lo llamaba "bebé"-pero ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Fue un buen día en la escuela?

-Sí…bueno ya sabes…lo común. Ahora mismo acabó de patearle el culo a Emmett en una pelea

-¡Estás loco!-me senté rápidamente y eso causó un mareo-ohh

-Es verdad…oh y dile a Alice que Vaquerito tendrá un ojo morado-me reí

-¡Son unas bestias!

-Eso pasa cuando no hay chicas alrededor

-Oh… ¿me estás diciendo que estas siéndome completamente fiel?

-Absolutamente

-Eso me alegra

-Solo tú, Bells. Solo tú-sonreí como idiota y batí las pestañas mientras suspiraba.

-Te extraño

-Iuck…yo también te extraño, pero dejaste unas bragas por aquí así que…

Me reí fuertemente y él también lo hizo

-¡Bella deja a tu novio! Es hora de intimar un poco-esa fue Alice gritando

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Van a tener un trío o algo así? Porque si es así…envíame fotos

-¡Edward!-su risa mojó mis bragas-no sé a qué se refieran

-¡Nos pondremos la pijama!-Rosalie se subió a la cama y comenzó a mover las caderas-¡quítate la blusa, Alice!

-¡Wooo!-Alice gritó mientras se sacaba la blusa lentamente y Rose se agachó y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones.

Edward seguía riéndose a través del teléfono.

-¡Deja mis pantalones en paz, Rose!

-Oye, dile a esa rubia que solo yo puedo desvestirte-Edward murmuró. Mmmm.

-Lo haré-jadeé.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Edward, Rose y Alice estaban bailando en ropa interior al compás de la música. Rodé los ojos.

-¿¡Por qué carajos han iniciado sin mí?!-chillé y me saqué la blusa, Rose y Alice gritaron un poco.

Nos tomamos algunas fotografías cuando YA teníamos la pijama puesta y cambié mi foto de perfil. Al instante recibí un "Me gusta" y un comentario de Edward y me reí. "La castaña es la más bonita".

Al día siguiente despertamos tarde y con resaca, luego fuimos a comer a la cafetería de Forks y como Charlie tenía turno de noche decidimos pasar la noche en mi casa.

Por la tarde estábamos jugando Scrabble y obviamente yo les iba ganando, por Rose tenía que cuidarme las espaldas.

Charlie había salido y llegó con Mamá Brandon ¡AGH! Alice frunció el ceño y saludó a su mamá, luego nos reunieron en la sala. LO SABÍA. Tenía que llamar a Edward y decirle, ¡AAAAAHHH!

-¿Qué está pasando?-Alice preguntó y Rose escondió una risita, la miré y meneamos las cejas. Eso era obvio. Jodida Alice mensa.

-Primero que nada-empezó Charlie-quiero pedirte disculpas, Bells-arqueé la ceja-sé que este es un mal momento-hice una mueca y asentí-pero es hora de decirlo. No podemos esperar hasta el verano…

Rose se removió en su asiento impaciente.

-Está bien-contesté y él suspiró.

Charlie tomó la mano de Carmen y la colocó en su regazo.

-Oh, oh-musitó Alice

-La Sra. Brandon y yo estamos saliendo-¡FINALLY!

Alice estaba en shock y Rose estaba conteniendo un grito, así que hablé primero.

-Lo sospechaba… ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde enero-contestó ella y sonrió.

-¿Entonces…eso significa…-empezó Alice y luego me miró-¡Somos hermanas!-se abalanzó contra mí y le devolví el abrazo, Rose aplaudió.

Cuando comenzamos a cocinar, me excusé y fui a mi habitación y le envié un mensaje a Edward.

"TE LO DIJE. Es oficial. Alice es mi hermana. Han estado saliendo desde enero. ¡TENGO UNA HERMANA! Te amo."

A los pocos minutos recibí una respuesta.

"Vaya, creo que eres bruja. Felicidades, Belly Pocket. Ahora tienes una hermana de bolsillo*. También te amo"

(N/A: "pocket" en inglés es bolsillo. Es como Polly Pocket, se refiere a lo pequeñas que son ambas. Son mujeres de bolsillo, fácilmente caben en tu bolsillo. Amo la palabra "bolsillo)

Me reí y tecleé una respuesta rápidamente.

"Ja ja, gracioso. Somos unas Ladies' Pocket (; Afortunadamente tus hijas no serán versión bolsillo"

Mientras él escribía una respuesta me mordí la uña del pulgar.

"¿Y quién dijo que no serían de bolsillo? Tendrán cabello color caoba y ojos color chocolate. Tal vez encuentres algún parecido."

Cuando leí eso ahogué un grito y el teléfono se me cayó de las manos. ¿¡ERA ESO LO QUE CREÍA QUE ERA?! ¡¿EDWARD ESTABA PENSANDO EN NUESTRAS HIJAS?! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Recogí rápidamente el teléfono.

"¿Y qué te parece cabello bronce y ojos chocolate? También puedo esperar un chico de cabello naranja rebelde y ojos verdes."

"Primero: No tengo el cabello naranja y segundo: me parece perfecto, Sra. Cullen"

Suspiré y miré hacia la ventana.

¿Qué tan perfecto podía ser Edward?

Alice quiso pasar nuestra primera noche como hermanas viendo películas de terror en la sala de mi casa, su casa, como sea.

Bueno…ellas estaban viendo la televisión, yo estaba mensajeando con Edward.

"Hola"-esa fui yo escribiéndole a mi amado ausente

"Hola"

"¿Ya comiste?"

"¿Ya comiste?"-y ahora el idiota me estaba copiando.

"¿Me estás imitando?"

"¿Me estás imitando?"

Bueno…probaría suerte.

"¡Te amo!"

"Sí, ya comí"-HIJO DE SU….

Me reí fuerte y Alice y Rose me hicieron "shhh"

"¡Te pasaste de malo, bebé!"

"JAJAJA, solo estaba contestando tu pregunta"

"Fuck you."

"¿Estás enojada?"

"Pues claro"

"Bueno, como sea… ¿adivina qué?"

Rodé los ojos

"¿Qué?"

"¡Aburrida!...hoy mis amigos vieron una foto tuya en mi celular…

"Y…"

"Se enamoraron de ti"

"Sí, 'claro'"

"Es verdad. Y yo oriné la pantalla para marcar territorio"

"¡EDWARD! ¡ERES UN CERDO!"

"Solo estaba probando… ¿ya no estás enojada?"

"No :*"

"Lo sabía. Te amo3"

"Aww, yo también te amo3 ¿sabías que te adoro?"

"¿Sabías que eres lo que más quiero?"

Suspiré e hice "aww" y Rose y Alice me vieron como si estuviera loca. Perras.

xXxXxXxX

Tan pronto como volvimos a Seattle le dije a Rose que condujera al centro comercial para comprar el regalo de Alec. Me ayudaron a elegirlo y al final le compramos una lámpara de lava que tenía pequeños Yoda adentro y era divertido agitarla porque los Yoda se movían lentamente y era hermosa.

Solo esperaba que no la tuviera ya.

Luego fuimos a nuestro apartamento y Rose y Alice me ayudaron a empacar para ir a Chicago, según ellas, tenía que llevar la mejor ropa y bla, bla. Así que con su ayuda, terminé pronto. Tomamos una ducha y me alisté rápidamente.

Luego nos fuimos al apartamento de los chicos.

Cuando llegamos le envié un mensaje a Edward.

"Hey te extraño demasiado, así que sal de tu cueva y dame un beso"

Después de unos segundos, recibí su respuesta.

"No es cierto."

Me reí y luego la puerta se abrió y me jaló a sus brazos y solté un gritito cuando me alzó y comenzó a besarme el rostro. Finalmente me besó en los labios y me sujeté de su cuello y jalé su cabello.

Me dejó en el piso lentamente y posó su frente en la mía mientras soltábamos risitas estúpidas.

Al parecer, Alice y Rosalie ya habían entrado porque se escuchó escandalo allá dentro.

-Carajo, te extrañe-me mordió el labio inferior

-Yo también, bebé-susurré y le di un besito en los labios-pero ya estoy aquí y estaremos juntos tanto como podamos.

-Eso suena a gloria-sonreí contra sus labios y llevé mi boca a su oído

-Además…-mordí su lóbulo y gimió bajito en mi oído-tengo un nuevo conjunto de encaje

-Y eso suena al paraíso-eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía.

Apenas entramos al apartamento, Edward solo esperó a que saludara a Jasper y a Emmett y me llevó arrastrando a su habitación.

Dejó mi maleta en el piso y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello al inicio y luego comencé a subir su playera, nos alejamos solo por un momento mientras él se sacaba su playera y yo hacía lo mismo con la mía. Lo atraje otra vez hacia mí y me desabroché el botón de los pantalones, él apretó mi trasero y batallé para zafarle el botón de sus jeans y bajarle el cierre. Me saqué los Vans con mis propios pies y Edward me quitó la liga que sostenía mi cabello, éste cayó en cascada por mis hombros y espalda y Edward enterró sus dedos ahí y lo jaló mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Solté un gemido cuando bajaba sus pantalones y sentí su dureza. Él siseó y metió sus manazas entre mis jeans y mis bragas, luego empujó hacia abajo y dejó mis jeans arremolinados en mis pies. Volvió a alejarse para terminar de bajarse sus pantalones y aproveché para patalear y dejar ahí tirados mis jeans.

Mientras Edward se sacaba los tenis con sus pies, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo entero y se mordió el interior del labio.

-Estás perfecta-me tomó de la cintura y me reí entre dientes antes de besarlo.

Cuando caímos en la cama, Edward mordió mi pecho sobre el encaje del sostén y jalé su cabello. Con su mano libre, se sacó los bóxeres.

Sacó mis bragas con sus hábiles dedos y lo empuje para que se echara sobre su espalda, me tomó de las caderas y me estiré para sacar un condón de su cajón. Llevó una mano a mi pecho y apretó y masajeó pero su tarea se vio interrumpida cuando cerró los ojos fuertemente y siseó mientras le colocaba el condón.

Abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en el que me estaba sacando el sostén y me tomó de las caderas antes de que se enterrara en mí.

Comencé un vaivén suave y lento solo disfrutando de sus gemidos masculinos y de su hermoso rostro sudado y sonrojado y volviéndome loca cuando fruncía el ceño y la vena de su frente se saltaba. Llevé una mano para acariciarlo y toqué sus labios, los abrió y atrapó mis dedos mordiéndolos suavemente.

Cerré los ojos y gemí cuando embistió contra mí y comencé a moverme más rápido. Escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y miré a Edward.

-¿Estamos solos?-pregunte jadeante sin dejar de moverme y él embistió contra mí de nuevo.

-Sí-dijo con la respiración entrecortada y gruñó cuando nuestros embistes coincidieron.

Conforme me acercaba al final, mi respiración se aceleró y no pude evitar que unos gemidos se escaparan de entre mis labios. Edward por su parte, gruñó y jadeo. Cuando terminé gemí y cerré los ojos mientras me apoyaba en sus hombros y él aumentó sus embistes, vi entre mis ojos entrecerrados su cara contorsionada y me quedé ahí quieta disfrutando de la sensación. Edward embistió una vez más y gruñó. Me desmoroné y apoyé mi frente en su pecho, Edward enredó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me besó la coronilla.

Alcé la vista y me dio una sonrisa perezosa, le sonreí de vuelta y le di un besito antes de echarme a su lado. Alcé mi mano y jalé la orilla del edredón para cubrirme. Había quedado un poco traumada desde aquella vez en la cual Emmett entró a la habitación. A pesar de que no había nadie, mi mente seguía arrojando ese día y me moría de la vergüenza.

-No…-Edward detuvo mi mano tomándome de la muñeca-quédate un poco más así-me miró a los ojos y después bajó su ardiente y oscura mirada por todo mi cuerpo-solo un poco más…-se cernió sobre mí y me besó la frente, las mejillas y la nariz.

-¿Por qué?-murmuré y acaricié el cabello de su nuca.

-Bueno…-enterró su rostro en mi cuello y lo besó-los hombres somos criaturas visuales-solté una risita-además...-alzó la cabeza pero se quedó callado y después susurró:-eres preciosa-y cuando sus ojos se juntaron con los míos supe que era verdad, que lo decía enserio.

Le sonreí y un delicioso calor se expandió por mi pecho.

Edward reposó su frente en la mía y cerró los ojos.

-Eres preciosa-volvió a susurrar.

Quise guardar ese momento dentro de mí para siempre, mantenerlo a salvo y que nunca nadie más en el mundo entero tuviera un momento igual. Solo mío, lo quería para mí, tanto como quería a Edward.

Y, por supuesto, nos besamos. Nos besamos tanto que cuando no nos estábamos besando me pareció raro, como si ya me hubiera acostumbrado a respirar a través de sus labios y su boca.

Más tarde, cuando estamos acurrucados bajo las mantas y Edward acaricia mi espalda comienza a preguntarme sobre mi estadía en Forks.

-Estuvo genial-me estiré para alcanzar su iPod y lo puse en aleatorio-en verdad estoy contenta de que Charlie haya encontrado a alguien…solo que Renée la cagó al aparecer justamente cuando él ya ha rehecho su vida.

-Sí bueno…muchas veces las personas no le damos al blanco.

Hice una mueca desdeñosa y él le dio un toquecito a mi nariz.

-Bueno…basta de muecas y ahora hablemos de lo que nos espera en Chicago.

Me estremecí.

-Tenemos que tener una palabra clave o un gesto para que me avises si la he cagado.

Edward se rió y su risa retumbó en su pecho.

-No creo que la cagues y si la cagas solo diré "La cagaste, B"-nos reímos y le di un golpecito en el abdomen.

-Es enserio… ¿y si no les agrado?

Edward rodó los ojos.

-No mames, Swan. Te amaron desde que les conté de ti así que deja de ser tan pesimista y mejor hablemos de cómo me vas a avergonzar.

-Más bien, tu madre va a avergonzarte… ¡oh! Y me vengaré de ti cuando le pida a Esme fotos de tu infancia

-¡Oh no lo harás!

-Claro que lo haré…puedo hacerlo. Estoy segura que pasaré un buen rato

-Y puedes estar segura de que Esme se morirá de ganas por mostrártelas-me reí-y Jane… ¡oh Dios, Jane!-se llevó los puños a los ojos-esa maldita me va a joder

Me reí

-Recuerda que le diré que la llamaste aburrida

-No lo harás-me jaló un mechón de cabello-además es cierto. Solo espera a conocerla. Una mojigata inteligente aburrida que no dice palabrotas-rodó los ojos y suspiró cansado.

Negué decepcionada con la cabeza.

Por la mañana despertamos alrededor de las ocho para llegar a tiempo y tomar nuestro vuelo. Edward y yo compartimos la ducha y quiso propasarse, pero le recordé que teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 9:30 y que estaba segura de que él no quería irse sin desayunar. Así que hizo una mueca y solo nos dedicamos a hacer lo que se hace cuando las personas toman un baño.

Él se puso gruñón y justamente cuando terminó de ducharse, más pronto que yo porque acaparó la regadera la mayor parte del tiempo, se salió del baño.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

Cuando salí él estaba poniéndose los pantalones y comencé a vestirme tratando de ignorarlo, cosa que me resultó asquerosamente difícil, mientras se pavoneaba a mí alrededor tentándome a tomarlo justo ahí.

Mi vestimenta estuvo llena a la voz de "¡YA!" de mis mejores ropas, según Rose y Alice, y cuando terminé de cepillarme los dientes, Edward estaba echando algo a su maleta.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-le pregunté y se ablandó. Típico: con solo hablarle de comida se tranquilizaba.

-Ehrm…no lo sé-chasqueó la lengua-tal vez unos huevos revueltos

-De acuerdo…haré café ¿quieres?-dije mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Sí, por favor…y galletitas!-me reí ante su entusiasmo de niño de cinco años.

-Está bien, bebé

Fui hacia la cocina mientras escuchaba movimiento en las habitaciones de los otros.

Hice una cantidad monumental de huevos revueltos y me di una palmadita en la espalda cuando vi que antes de que empezara a servir Emmett ya estaba sentado en un taburete tamborileando los dedos en la encimera.

-Hey Grandote ¿cómo estás?-lo saludé y lo palmeé en la cabeza.

-Hambriento, Jelly Bells-miró la cacerola con anhelo.

-Tienes suerte de ser el primero-le dije y aplaudió. Edward entró en ese momento.

-No te emociones, Em. Yo tengo el privilegio más grande-rodé los ojos y me reí cuando me giré para sacar platos y comenzar a servir

-¿Por qué?-rezongó Emmett.

-Bueno, Bells es mi chica y tengo un duro vuelo hoy así que…

-Así que dejarán de discutir y serán buenos chicos y compartirán la comida que Mamá B ha hecho para sus polluelos-dije mientras dejaba la cesta de pan en el centro y besé a Edward en el tope de la cabeza.

Emmett suspiró.

-Hogar dulce hogar-se frotó el abdomen-te extrañábamos Belly Pocket…solo comimos cereal y sándwiches de mierda durante estos tres días.

-Ugh, no puedo creer que no sean capaces de cocinarse un poco ¿Qué pasó con Jasper?-comentó Rosalie que, por lo visto, acababa de entrar. Se acercó a mí y le pasé los platos para que los pusiera en la encimera.

-Oh, Jasper estaba ocupado haciendo algo de la escuela-murmuró Edward y fui a dejar su plato junto a él. Cuando Emmett estaba a punto de pellizcar la comida, alejé su mano de un golpe y Edward se rió. Luego me jaló a su regazo y comenzó a besarme. Le devolví el beso con ganas.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Jasper entró quejándose-los dejó un momento solos en mi cocina y comienzan una orgía-se dejó caer en un taburete.

-Asqueroso-musitó Alice. Edward y yo nos alejamos y nos reímos bajito. Alice había comenzado a servir el café.

Comimos mientras hablábamos de Chicago.

-A Bella no le pasará nada malo. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para no cagarla…a comparación de este-Jasper golpeó en el brazo a Edward cuando se levantó a servirse otro plato.

Emmett se rió antes de decir:

-Oh, Bella, debiste haberlo visto cuando volvió-Edward negó con la cabeza decepcionado-creí que estaba viendo a un fantasma.

Creí que Edward había muerto y lo habían enterrado en tu patio.

Todos se rieron.

-De hecho, Edward estuvo perfecto en Forks-dije-y Papá Hale dijo que le gustaría que el novio de su chica fuera igual de bueno que el mío

Edward soltó una carcajada ante mi mentira y Rose me vio feo. Todos a excepción de Em y Rose nos reímos.

-Lo siento, compadre-Jasper dijo con un feo acento mexicano y le palmeó la espalda al Grandote.

Edward vio su teléfono y me dio una palmadita en el muslo.

-Es hora de irnos, muñeca

-¡Oh sí!-me bajé de un salto del taburete y fuimos hacia su habitación dejando a los otros en la cocina.

Entramos al baño y nos cepillamos los dientes e inconscientemente comenzamos con una batalla de parpadeo mientras nos veíamos mutuamente a través del espejo.

Edward ganó y cuando me enjuagué la boca, le di un golpe en el trasero.

-Esto no sirve con la pasta

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó burlón mientras se secaba la boca.

-La menta de la pasta me llega a los ojos y arde y ugh-salí del baño pataleando.

-Perdedora-me besó en el cuello y rodé los ojos.

Cuando salimos de su habitación con el equipaje, los demás estaban en la sala.

-Los llevaremos al aeropuerto-dijo Emmett sonriente.

-Genial-Edward aceptó la ayuda de Jasper y Emmett con el equipaje y después Edward me quitó la mochila que llevaba colgada como equipaje de mano.

El camino al aeropuerto fue muy divertido porque Emmett y Jasper se la pasaron cantando las canciones de la radio y Alice, Rose, Edward y yo íbamos jugando a "lo tengo en mi cabeza" con el teléfono de Alice. (N/A: Ya saben, esa aplicación en la cual te pones el teléfono en la frente e intentas adivinar con lo que te digan las personas. Como el juego de las bandas y tarjetas)

Ellos no entraron al aeropuerto y nos despedimos en el estacionamiento

-La opinión de su madre es la que cuenta-me susurró Rose al oído cuando me abrazó.

-¡Hermanita!-Alice se había echado sobre mí con un chillido-hazte amiga de su mamá-me dijo súper bajito

Me reí.

-Lo haré-le susurré de vuelta y la besé en la mejilla.

-¡Cuida a mi hermana!-Alice chilló cuando Edward me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia dentro. Me reí y los miramos sobre nuestro hombro.

-¡Lo haré!-Edward le respondió y escuchamos como Emmett preguntó "¿Hermana?"

Cuando estábamos ya en el avión y éste estaba propiamente volando, Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, luego comenzó a acariciar en círculos con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano y recosté la cabeza en su hombro. Edward giró levemente su cabeza y me besó en la frente.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-susurró en mi oído y me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que sí…estoy ansiosa. Quiero llegar ya y pasar la prueba de fuego-me sonrió torcidamente.

-Claro que pasarás la prueba. Eres maravillosa…además Esme ya te ama.

Hice una mueca desdeñosa.

-Solo espero no decir algo inapropiado-lo miré a los ojos-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

Edward frunció el ceño en concentración y su preciosura me sofocó un poco. Llevé mi mano hacia su rostro y lo acaricié.

-Ehh…solo contesta a lo que te pregunten. Ellos tienen que lanzar la primera pregunta, Hamlet. Solo no digas palabrotas. Esme y Jane las odian.

-Ok, ok. Contestar y no palabrotas-asentí tratando de memorizar los pasos-creo que lo tengo.

Edward sonrió con ternura.

-Lo lograremos. Podemos con esto. Porque eres maravillosa-me pellizcó la mejilla y al ver sus ojos todo se disolvió.

Calor, explosiones de color, amor.

-También creo que eres maravilloso

Unió nuestros labios levemente.

El resto del vuelo fue muy tranquilo, Edward y yo compartimos audífonos y cada quien seleccionó una canción. Después de pasarnos unos cuantos minutos tocándonos mutuamente la piel que estaba expuesta, decidimos jugar a un juego de inteligencia con su tableta.

Estaba siendo difícil competir con él, pues era un bastardo inteligente y repetidas veces me miraba a través de sus pestañas y alzaba la ceja. Terminamos con un marcador de 550-560 a mi favor.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¿¡Solo por diez jodidos puntos?!-se quejó y rodé los ojos.

-Supéralo, Edward y acepta que soy más inteligente que tú.

-Claro que no-le rodé los ojos de nuevo y saqué mi edición de Cumbres borrascosas.

-¿Otra vez estás leyendo esa mierda?-murmuró mientras golpeaba el libro con su puño. Le devolví el golpe en el brazo.

-No es una mierda y si…otra vez lo estoy leyendo

Se rió entre dientes y lo ignoré y comencé a leer.

-Oh no…no vas a ignorarme el resto de viaje solo porque estás leyendo al cabrón de Heathcliff

Lo miré fastidiada.

-Pero quiero leer

Suspiró cansado.

-Entonces déjame leerlo también-rodó los ojos, sonreí y le di la espalda mientras me recargaba en su pecho y el pasaba un brazo por mi cintura-ugh, lo que tengo que hacer-negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

-Calla-murmuré y abrí el libro. Edward tomó su iPod y enterró un audífono en mi oído mientras el otro se lo colocaba él, luego seleccionó una canción. Me reí.

-Y es obvio que aún no superas tu fascinación con la chica Swift.

-Esa chica tiene lindos ojos y lindos labios y lindas…-lo interrumpí.

-Sí, bueno, como sea.

Se rió y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Pero tú estás mejor-rodé los ojos y suspiré, luego él llevo una mano a mi muslo y pellizcó ahí levemente-estoy hablando enserio

-Bueno-me encogí de hombros y él suspiró. Yo misma estaba tratando de convencerme sobre eso pero el mayor impedimento era que la chica Swift era rubia y yo era morena. Carajo.

-Además…-bajó su cabeza y llevó su boca a mi oreja-prefiero a las morenas-y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suspiré temblorosamente y alcé el rostro para mirarlo, me dio una sonrisa lobuna.

-Eres incorregible

-Ehh sí…ya había escuchado eso-se llevó una mano al cabello y atraje su rostro para besarlo.

Maldito Edward y su cabello y sus sonrisas y ugh.

Cuando llegamos a Chicago, Edward me llevó hasta el baño porque él era todo un explorador y sabía dónde estaban los baños en el aeropuerto.

Comencé a saltar a su alrededor y me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-murmuró y miró avergonzado a su alrededor cuidando de que no nos vieran.

-Necesito el baño-hice una mueca y rodó los ojos suspirando.

-Bueno…vamos-me tomó de la mano y fuimos hacia allá.

Él me esperó afuera y cuando todo estuvo cubierto fui a lavarme las manos. Mientras estaba alisándome el pelo comencé a escuchar sonidos extraños saliendo de uno de los cubículos. Fruncí el ceño y miré a través del espejo.

Efectivamente, un chico y una chica estaban follando. Aaahh, la emoción de la primera vez. Recordé mi momento con Edward en un baño de mujeres unos días antes de que termináramos. Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo y después me di cuenta que yo aquí recordando eso mientras escuchaba sonidos ajenos era un poco asqueroso y depravado así que corrí hacia la puerta y salí.

-Unos chicos están cogiendo allá dentro-le dije a Edward mientras tomaba la mochila y me la colgaba. Él tomó el resto del equipaje y se rió.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-le arqueé una ceja-será más sencillo con tu falda-jaló la cinturilla y la dejó ir de vuelta haciendo que se estampara contra mi piel.

-Ugh…no…quiero conocer ya a tus padres-di un saltito y él rodó los ojos.

-Eres una aburrida-le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, corrió a mi lado y jaló la bastilla de mi falda, di un saltito.

-¿Qué putas…-lo miré feo.

-La falda se alzó con la mochila. No necesito y tú no necesitas que te vean el culo todos estos cabrones-echó una mirada al personal masculino del aeropuerto.

-Bueno-me encogí de hombros-confiaré en ti

Me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Por cierto…-siguió diciendo mientras caminábamos-te ves hermosa hoy-alcé la cabeza para mirarlo y me sonrió. Me sonroje.

-Gracias, E…-le di un ligero codazo en las costillas-tú también te ves muy bien…con esa playera y tus pantalones…tu culo se ve jodidamente bien-soltó una carcajada y lo miré sonriendo-tienes que usarlos más a menudo.

-Bueno…yo también amo esa blusa o lo que sea-le dio un tirón a mi crop top-es perfecta cuando te sientas. Tengo tu piel al alcance de mi mano-señaló sus palabras frotando con su pulgar el área descubierta de mi abdomen.

-Estaba pensando en cambiarlo. No quiero que tu madre crea que uso ropa pequeña para…ugh como sea-rodé los ojos.

-Estás bien-se encogió de hombros-bastante decente. Estás perfecta para mí…eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

Lo miré a través de mis pestañas.

-Cierto

Pero no era verdad, también la opinión de Esme importaba.

Salimos y Edward le hizo la parada a un taxi.

-Creí que ellos vendrían-dije mientras nos instalábamos en el asiento trasero una vez que Edward había indicado el lugar. El taxista cerró la ventanilla que dividía el asiento trasero del delantero y ahora solo veía una pared negra frente a mí.

-Esme quiso hacerlo, pero pensé que sería mejor ir nosotros…así tenías más tiempo de prepararte-le sonreí.

-¿Qué tan dulce es eso?-rodó los ojos divertido.

Miré por la ventanilla el paisaje y devolví la mirada a Edward. Él estaba demasiado ocupado viendo mis piernas y mi regazo.

-Chicago es muy lindo-susurré

-Ajá…ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo mejor-me miró a los ojos y el aliento se me enganchó en la garganta. Era tan precioso y todo mío. Eso me hizo dar un suspiro.

Edward se acercó y unió sus labios carnosos a los míos, le devolví ansiosa el beso y deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca disfrutando del calor y de su lengua chocando con la mía.

Edward colocó su mano en mi rodilla y frotó las yemas de sus dedos en mi muslo interior. Jadeé dentro de su boca y me sonrojé cuando recordé que no íbamos solos en el auto.

Llevó su mano hacia arriba y abrí ligeramente las piernas, siguió subiendo instándome a quedarme completamente a su merced.

Su calurosa y suave mano se llevó la falda consigo y escarbó entre el delgado y ligero short que la falda tenía incluido. Finalmente llegó hasta su destino y removió hacia un lado mis bragas introduciendo un delgado y hábil dedo en mi interior. Jadeante, abrí más las piernas y Edward rompió el beso mordiéndome el labio inferior. Empuñé en mi mano derecha su cabello y abrí los ojos levemente, solo para encontrarme con su ardiente mirada. La respiración se me atoró otra vez en la garganta.

Edward comenzó a frotar mi clítoris e introdujo otro dedo en mi húmeda y lista piel. Me mordí el labio y llevé los ojos a mi regazo, en donde su mano trabaja hábilmente.

Él aceleró el movimiento y frotó sin detenerse mi palpitante botón. Llevé mis manos al borde del asiento y me aferré a él sin dejar de morder mi labio para evitar que gemidos innecesarios se salieran.

Cerré los ojos poniéndolos en blanco cuando giró sus dedos en mi interior y apreté mis muslos.

-Relájate-la voz susurrante de Edward en mi oído me tomó por sorpresa y abrí los ojos justamente cuando él me mordía el lóbulo y lo chupaba.

Unos cuantos embistes más y estaba en el borde, me alcé sobre mis caderas mientras toneladas de placer me azotaban, Edward no dejo de frotar y retorcer sus dedos dentro de mí y fui bastante consciente de su erección.

Volví a caer en el asiento y Edward sacó sus dedos lentamente, luego echó su cabeza atrás y la dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento. Tomé una bocanada profunda de aire mientras acomodaba mis ropas y mi cabello.

Edward alzó la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa arrogante, me mordí el labio y le di una palmadita a su erección.

Él ahogó un gruñido y solté una risita.

Luego se acomodó y pasó un brazo por mis hombros jalándome a su lado.

-Estabas jodidamente sexy. Tratando de ahogar gemidos y temblando bajo mi toque-me susurró al oído-fue muy estimulante.

-Ahora lo veo-miré su regazo y su pecho tembló con una risa.

El resto del trayecto nos mantuvimos calmados porque no había manera de que llegáramos a casa de los padres de Edward todos jadeantes y con cara de haber tenido sexo.

Si con calmados nos referíamos a besos calientes y a cabellos revueltos…bueno…

-Estamos llegando-dijo Edward una vez que lo deje libre y miró por la ventanilla.

-Oh…-jadeé sorprendida y abrí la mochila para sacar mi peine y comenzar a cepillar mi cabello. Edward me miró y comenzó a acomodarse la playera y los pantalones, en donde mi mano se había introducido 'accidentalmente'

Cuando terminé con mi cabello me miré en la pantalla de mi teléfono y me pinté los labios, luego traté de serenarme mientras veía a Edward arreglarse el cabello que yo había despeinado.

Luego me miró y subió el tirante de mi sostén y lo metió debajo de mi blusa. Tirante que él había bajado.

Le sonreí agradecida.

El taxi se detuvo y la ventanilla se abrió lentamente con un chasquido.

-¿Es aquí, señor?-el taxista le preguntó a Edward.

-Sí, muchas gracias-Edward abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para bajar.

El taxista bajó y fue hacia el maletero con Edward a su lado para sacar el resto del equipaje. Metí la mitad de mi cuerpo al auto y tomé la mochila y me aseguré de no haber dejado nada olvidado antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Edward y el chofer bajaban las maletas, me giré en mis talones para ver a mi alrededor. Ahí había un camino sinuoso de piedrecitas pequeñas y había un jardín hermoso y muy bien cuidado. Alcé mi vista y vi la casa. Era preciosa. Grande, de dos pisos, blanca, con detalles de madera rojiza y de cemento un poco viejo y tiznado pero eso le daba un lindo toque. Traté de observarlo mejor y me di cuenta que solo era pintura. Un lado de la casa estaba llena de ventanales de vidrio y me pregunté si los padres de Edward no tenían problema con que toda la gente viera hacia dentro o si alguien tiraría una piedra, pero luego vi por el borde superior que tenían una especie de cortinas de metal automáticas. Me encogí de hombros, supongo que lo descubriría hasta que estuviera adentro. Tenía un balcón y tenía unos escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal.

Me giré otra vez a Edward y lo vi encorvado en la ventanilla dando gracias otra vez al chofer. Se giró hacia mí y se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-¿Lista?-preguntó y me sonrió.

-Sí-suspiré asintiendo con la cabeza. Podría con esto-es una linda casa-le dije cuando se acercó a mí con las maletas en sus brazos.

-Deberías decírselo a Esme-se encogió de hombros-pero gracias.

-De nada-sonreí y soltó una risita nerviosa. Nos miramos y subimos las escaleras.

-Toca el timbre-le dije

-No-se atragantó

-¿Por qué no?-fruncí el ceño

-Estoy nervioso…espera-solté una risita y respiró hondo después de mirarme feo-no puedo creer que tu no estés nerviosa

-Sí estoy nerviosa. Como la mierda-giré el cuello-ugh, carajo. Estoy tratando de decir todas las jodidas malas palabras posibles antes de entrar por esta puñetera puerta y conocer a tus padres y sentarme en el puto sillón y esperar hasta la noche para poder coger o al menos meterte mano. Carajo. Esto apesta. Es mierda. ¿Cómo putas se supone que voy a lidiar con esto? Es demasiada mierda sobre mí…espera un poco, creo que lo estoy haciendo bien…-detuve mi diarrea verbal y lo miré, Edward me miraba divertido y sus labios estaban partidos en una sonrisa-de acuerdo, toca el jodido timbre.

-De acuerdo.

-Solo recuerda decirme cuando la cagué

-No lo harás-dijo antes de tocar el timbre. Esperamos pacientemente.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que pueden tardarse horas, así me preparo mejor mentalmente

Edward soltó una risita.

-Ya vienen-susurró.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y un grito hizo que saltará y que mis tímpanos se perforaran. Me llevé una mano al oído para cerciorarme que no había sangre en mi dedo. Luego me golpeé mentalmente por eso y miré hacia Edward. Ya no estaba. Ahora estaba adentro siendo jalado y sofocado por una chica alta, rubia, delgada y jodidamente bonita.

-¡AAHH!-¿esa chica no dejaba de gritar nunca?-¡Edward! ¡No puedo creer que ya estés aquí! ¡AAHH!

Miré hacia dentro buscando a alguien que me dijera que podía pasar o algo así, el sol me estaba quemando el cabello.

-¡Oh por Dios!-la voz de otra mujer se unió. Pero esta voz no fue un grito, fue más dulce y suave. Una mujer delgada y alta rodeó a Edward y a la chica gritona bonita y apareció frente a mí-Tu debes ser Bella-sonreí-pasa, cariño-se hizo a un lado y le agradecí a Dios que mandara a uno de sus ángeles y me hiciera pasar. La mujer, Esme, tenía los mismos ojos de Edward y el mismo cabello color caramelo.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Cullen-le tendí mi mano. Me guardé la mano que había estado en los pantalones de Edward.

-Buenas tardes, Bella-me apretó la mano y me dio un abrazo-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Muy bien…-arqueó una ceja tratando de adivinar a que pregunta correspondía mi respuesta-a ambas cosas-me sonrió de vuelta.

Otro grito nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

-¡Oh! Esa es Jane-dijo Esme. Lo suponía-es muy tranquila solo que a veces bueno…-dejó la frase inconclusa.

-De acuerdo-le contesté. Un chico alto y delgado entró al recibidor, era Jane…pero en hombre. Alec.

-Y él es…-Alec interrumpió a Esme.

-Hola, soy Alec-me tendió la mano

-Hola soy…-me interrumpió

-Sé quién eres-meneó las cejas. ¿Deee aaacuerdo? Eso había sido extraño-disculpa a Jane…es una ridícula

-No soy ridícula-dijo una Jane agitada dejando por fin libre a Edward, golpeó a Alec en la nuca y se acercó a mí. Alec se giró a Edward y Esme se unió a ellos-soy Jane-se lanzó a mis brazos y le devolví el abrazo-es genial conocerte al fin. Eres muy bonita y amo tus zapatos-me sonrojé

-Oh, gracias. Puedo prestártelos

-¡Genial!-me acarició el cabello. Los primos de Edward eran raros.

-Escuché que la razón de los sonrojos de Edward llegó-AMABA AL PADRE DE EDWARD. Enserio, lo amaba. Que gran recibimiento. Quise decir "La razón de sus erecciones también" solo que me quedé callada. Además, Carlisle era jodidamente guapo también.

-Papá…-Edward murmuró incómodo y el resto reímos.

-Mucho gusto, hija. Soy Carlisle-me tendió la mano

-El gusto es mío, Sr. Cullen-le tomé la mano y besó mi mejilla.

-Vayamos a la sala-Esme aplaudió y la seguimos. Edward se colocó a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal?-lo miré

-Todos son muy lindos, Edward-le sonreí-y tu padre me acaba de dar el mejor regalo-le guiñé un ojo

-Sí bueno…es la verdad. No lo ignores-me picó la mejilla.

-No lo haré.

Al final, me sentí orgullosa por haber guardado con éxito la mano que estuvo en el paquete de Edward.

-Ehh…mamá-Esme se giró a vernos-nosotros iremos a lavarnos las manos…ya sabes

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Hay tantas bacterias-Edward rodó los ojos y quise reírme. Luego él me jaló hacia un pasillo. Escuchamos el grito de Esme diciéndoles a los demás que se lavaran las manos.

Entramos a un medio baño y Edward comenzó a lavarse.

-Tendré un buen recuerdo de mis manos-me susurró al oído mientras yo me ponía jabón. Me sonrojé salvajemente y me dio un golpe en el trasero. Ugh, Edward.

Cuando regresamos a la sala todos estaban ya ahí. Esme y Carlisle estaban en un sillón y los gemelos raros estaban juntos en otro.

Nos sonrieron y Edward me dejó sentarme primero. Carajo, estaba nerviosa.

Edward soltó una risita entre dientes y lo miré, dirigí mi vista hacia lo que él estaba viendo. En la mesa de centro había galletas y helado. Ohh, chocolate. Me controlé de saltar en mi asiento.

-Tiene una linda casa, Sra. Cullen-Genial, esa había sido una buena forma de romper el hielo. Esme me sonrió de vuelta.

-Gracias, Bella...y díganme, ¿Cómo va la escuela?

-Va muy bien, mamá-le contestó Edward y se recargó en el respaldo.

-Eso es muy bueno-comentó Carlisle mientras quitaba pelusas inexistentes distraídamente de su rodilla-¿Qué ha pasado con el asunto del bufete?

Edward lo miró.

-Mi profesor me dijo que yo iba muy bien y que no dudaría en recomendarme. Dijo que comenzaría con el papeleo porque algunas veces el proceso era muy tardado

Esme aplaudió.

-Eso es maravilloso-sonreí. Me hubiera gustado que Renée fuera igual que ella, me sentí un poco mal pero recordé que era la madre de Edward y yo no deseaba que él pasara por lo que yo pasaba así que me alegre de que al menos él tuviera el apoyo de ambos de sus padres.

-¿Y qué tal tú, Bella?-cuando iba a contestarle a Carlisle, el sonido de un celular me interrumpió y Jane saltó de su asiento con el celular en la mano y corrió hacia el pasillo al cual Edward me había llevado. Cerró una puerta y gritó un "Lo siento". Alec soltó una carcajada y Edward le pisó el pie, Alec soltó un gruñido y lo miró. Desvié mi mirada de ellos para no presenciar su conversación ocular.

-Me va muy bien, Sr. Cullen. Estoy viendo un par de lugares adecuados en los cuales comenzar a hacer mis pasantes.

-Excelente decisión-le sonreí-no dudo de que serás una increíble profesora. Basta con ver esa sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Edward medio gritó medio susurró y lo miré y vi que Alec ahora estaba sentado en el reposa brazos junto a Edward y le estaba cuchicheando en el oído. Los ignoré y Esme les dio una mirada fea.

Alec regresó a su asiento.

-Esta conversación aún no ha terminado-Edward le advirtió y Alec mostró las manos en señal de rendición. Edward chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué es tan importante?-Esme los miró con una perfecta ceja alzada.

-Nada-Edward dijo sofocado.

-¿Cómo está tu padre, Bella?-Esme trató de calmarse un poco

-Bien. Se tomó unas vacaciones antes de que lo visitara y ahora está saliendo con alguien.

-Oh, qué bien. Nunca es tarde-le sonreí educadamente. Dudaba que eso fuera cierto, no me imaginaba a un hombre de noventa años en una cita pero como fuera.

-De hecho, ahora Bella es hermana de Alice. La enana que te enseñé en las fotos-Edward dijo y sofoqué una risa.

-¡Edward!-Esme lo reprendió y él rodó los ojos.

-Es la verdad. Es tan pequeña como un mosquito

Esme suspiró derrotada y negó con la cabeza decepcionada. Solté una risita incapaz de controlarme.

-¿Nunca te interesó la medicina?-Carlisle El Mejor Médico Del Mundo Cullen preguntó. Edward gimió disgustado bajito.

-Cuando era pequeña pero fui demasiado cobarde para tanta sangre y tantos desvelos-Carlisle chasqueó la lengua-me gusta dormir-soltaron unas risitas y Jane volvió con la cara radiante.

-Siento lo de hace rato…era importante-se sentó junto a Alec.

-Sí, supongo que era importante-Edward espetó y Jane lo miró confundida y nerviosa-como sea…trajimos regalos…bueno en realidad Bella quiso comprarlos yo le dije que no era necesario pero como sea-se levantó y fue hacia la maleta que se había quedado en el recibidor.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-Alec me sonrió-creo que eres demasiado genial para Edward

Esme lo miró feo y Jane se rió.

-Sí, eres demasiado genial y eso que apenas te conozco…bueno, parte de esa opinión es porque me permitiste usar tus zapatos-suspiró y me reí.

-Gracias-miré a los gemelos-y cuando quieras-miré a la rubia y otra vez suspiró viendo mis zapatos.

Edward volvió con los paquetes en sus manos y los dejó en el sillón a mi lado.

-Esme-le tendí la caja y ella soltó un gritito, Carlisle sonrió y le palmeó la rodilla.

-Carlisle-él me sonrió cálidamente y dejó la caja en su regazo mientras la abría. Esme ya estaba terminando de abrir el suyo.

-Y estos para ustedes-les tendí las cajas a Jane y a Alec-Alec espero que no lo tengas ya y si ya lo tienes pues…

-Uno nunca es suficiente-me sonrió tranquilizadoramente-el primero puede estropearse.

Jane soltó un grito cuando vio lo que estaba dentro de la caja. Miré a Esme extrañada por no escuchar su grito pero vi que ellos habían detenido la apertura de los regalos para ver como los gemelos abrían los suyos.

-¡Esto es jo…GENIAL!-Jane se corrigió y Edward y Alec alzaron la cabeza sorprendidos. Jane se sonrojó. Recordé que Edward había dicho algo sobre que ella no decía palabrotas. Ahh, la emoción de la primera vez.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Jane agitó el libro y luego comenzó a acariciarlo-estaba loca por leerlo

-Edward me lo dijo-ella asintió sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Es bastante hermoso.

Alec siguió abriendo su regalo y soltó un "ohoho" cuando descubrió lo que había dentro. Sonrió como un poseso y me dio un poco de miedo.

-Oh Yoda-suspiró y agitó la lámpara-gracias, B. Es perfecta

Edward se estremeció ante el tono de sus palabras.

-No hay de qué-le sonreí y despegué mi vista de él para centrarla en los padres de Edward.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Esme cuando abrió la caja y jadeó-no debiste haberte molestado.

-No fue ninguna molestia. Solo quise hacerlo.

Carlisle me recordó a Alec cuando acarició su estetoscopio.

-Tengo hambre-Edward se palmeó el estómago.

-Ahora podemos pasar al helado-sonrió Esme

-¡Genial!-Edward tomó rápidamente una copa y un plato de galletas. Alec y Jane se abalanzaron a la mesa y cuando alcé mi vista ya estaban atacando el helado.

Esme se rió incómodamente y me señaló la mesa amablemente con la mano, asentí sonriente y lentamente tomé una copa y un plato de galletas.

Comenzamos a comer y por suerte, la conversación se desvió de mí y Jane comenzó a hablar sobre su club de lectura. Esa chica era genial, no entendía porque Edward decía que era aburrida.

Edward, sus padres y Jane comenzaron a hablar de algo a lo que no le prestaba atención porque estaba muy concentrada comiendo mi helado, Alec vino a sentarse a mi lado y me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto. En realidad él era lindo. Sí yo estuviera en el instituto obviamente lo invitaría a salir.

-Hola

-Hola-le conteste

-Es incómodo ¿no?

-¿Qué es incómodo?-arqueé una ceja

-Que ellos hablen pero como sea…tú y yo podemos hablar-meneó las cejas y me reí. Estaba comenzando a creer que el primo de Edward estaba coqueteando conmigo. Jesús. Sacudí la cabeza sacudiendo los pensamientos y me reí entre dientes.

-Bueno-me encogí de hombros.

-¿¡Quieres ver mi colección de La Guerra de las Galaxias?!-no me dio tiempo de contestar y me tomó de la mano y me jaló haciendo que mi helado casi cayera. Me llevó corriendo y subimos las escaleras, estuve a punto de morir por un golpe en la cabeza.

Entramos a una habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, luego apagó la luz. Eso me asusto de sobremanera. Estuve a punto de gritar.

-¿Qué…-comencé pero cerré la boca cuando vi hacia la pared. Había muchas cosas de esas y luces neones que se veían jodidamente en la oscuridad-¡oye, es genial!

-¡Lo sé!-tomó mi mano y me jaló-mira esto…

Comenzó a pasarme cosas y era realmente divertido agitar y apretar y ver salir luces y soniditos.

-Es impresionante

-¡Sí!-pegó un saltito-Edward siempre se ríe y no sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin todo esto en mi casa cuando estoy en la escuela

-Creí que ustedes vivían aquí

-No…nuestro instituto y nuestra casa está al otro lado de la ciudad. Aquí solo venimos en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana. Ahora solo estamos esperando a que Mamá Lizzy muera para que mis tíos nos adopten

-Oh-murmuré incomoda-lo siento

-No te preocupes-negó con la cabeza-yo estoy bien con eso, me he resignado a que Mamá Lizzy va a morir tarde o temprano pero Jane no…es un poco…difícil para ella-suspiró

-Creo entender

-Bueno…

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio mientras seguíamos viendo su colección y me enternecí al ver a Alec todo loco con las luces.

-Oye por cierto-me miró a través de sus pestañas-¿Mamá Lizzy? ¿Es su madre?

-Oh no, ella es nuestra abuela paterna. Nuestros padres, James y Bree, murieron cuando nosotros teníamos 14, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. La pasamos muy mal, recuerdo ver llorar mucho a Jane y mi tía, Esme, tenía una tristeza profunda en sus ojos. A fin de cuentas, ella era su única hermana.

Auch. Que duro. Y yo que me quejaba de tener a una madre negligente y perra. Puta Renée.

-En verdad lo siento-susurré

Él se encogió de hombros

-Como ya te dije…Jane la lleva peor

Asentí en silencio y seguimos viendo a Yoda bailar en su sitio, nos reímos cuando movía sus pequeños brazos al ritmo de su cabezota.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que nos detuviéramos. Luego un rayo de luz entró cuando Jane la abrió.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Ver a Yoda bailar-le contesté y Alec soltó una risita.

-Ugh, ¿tan pronto la estás ahuyentando, idiota?-Jane le dio un golpe en la nuca. Me reí.

-NO está ahuyentándome-le aseguré. Otra vez me sorprendí, creí que ella no decía "idiota"

-Edward me dijo que tú no decías palabrotas-murmuré sorprendida y Alec soltó una carcajada, vi el sonrojo de Jane con la luz que las espadas lanzaban.

-Apuesto a que también te dijo que era una aburrida-dijo Alec entre risas y Jane volvió a golpearlo.

-Pero ahora la pequeña Jane ha cambiado-Alec le revolvió el cabello-¿ves ese cabello suelto? Ni en tus sueños lo hubieras imaginado-me reí entre dientes ante otro sonrojo de Jane

-Solo quise soltarlo ¿de acuerdo?-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

-Sí, para gustarle más a ese chico… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Alec se puso un dedo en la barbilla fingiendo una profunda concentración, Jane pegó un saltito-¡Oh sí! Leonardo-luego él me miró y Jane soltó un gritito-esa fue la razón por la cual quiere leer ese libro que les has dado. Siente que tiene que hacerlo después de haber visto a Leonardo DiCaprio en la película

-¡Callate, eso no es cierto!

Alec y yo nos reímos.

-Eso es muy lindo-le palmeé la espalda-¿es guapo?

-Ni te lo imaginas-Jane suspiró y Alec hizo un sonido de asco

-Sí, solo espera a que Edward lo conozca. Ese Leo se cagará en los pantalones

-Edward puede ser intimidante si se lo propone-me encogí de hombros y Jane me lanzó una mirada asombrada.

-¡Bella!-pataleó-se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado. Somos chicas.

-Estaba bromeando-le pasé un brazo por los hombros-por supuesto que estoy contigo. Edward y Alec pueden irse a molestar a otro lado-ella me dio una sonrisa radiante y chocamos los puños.

-Aghh, ¡Jesús! Lo único que faltaba…una aliada-Alec rodó los ojos dramáticamente

-De hecho yo solo vine a salvar tu culo-me reí ante las palabras de Jane-Edward creyó que le estabas metiendo mano a Bella

-¡¿Qué?!-chillé y ella se rió. Alec negó molesto con la cabeza.

Volvimos a la sala después de ver unas cuantas cosas más de la colección de Alec, en el camino vi más de la Casa Cullen y era realmente linda. Los padres de Edward estaban cagados en dinero. Una de las razones por las cuales Edward sería el padre de mis hijos de ojos verdes y pelo naranja. Dios, sonaba como una perra materialista. En estos casos debería decirse que aunque él no tuviera nada yo iría y viviría bajo un árbol con él el resto de mis días, pero seamos honestos, eso era demasiado extremista. ¿Qué pasaría cuando hubiera una tormenta? Se suponía que los árboles atraían los rayos ¿y en el frío? No íbamos a poder coger en la intemperie solo para estar sudados ¿y en el calor? Ugh, carajo. Si, era demasiado extremo.

Dejé mi diarrea mental para después cuando llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos donde habíamos estado. Edward no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-Jane abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que yo y nos reímos. Los ojos de Esme brillaron al vernos reír y nos sonrió.

-Tuvo que atender una llamada. ¿Están listos para comer? Haré un filete

-¡Sí, por favor!-Alec se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y se sobó la panza-jugaré videojuegos ¿Jane?-la llamó alzando una ceja

-No, gracias-Jane rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Carlisle se disculpó y entró a otra habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí-no quiero patearte el trasero otra vez

Esme abrió los ojos sorprendida y Alec soltó una carcajada. Jane se cubrió la boca rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento, mamá!-se disculpó sonrojada-te ayudaré a cocinar-corrió hacia la cocina y Alec se levantó del sillón riéndose levemente.

-Estaré jugando-luego se fue por las escaleras. Esme resopló.

-Tienes que tener algo bastante interesante para tenerlos juntos demasiado tiempo…se desesperan-se puso de pie y le sonreí-iré a la cocina. Siéntete como en casa. Edward no tarda en venir.-se alisó arrugas inexistentes de su blusa.

-Puedo ayudarla en la cocina. Puedo usar una cuchara-se rió y los hoyuelos en las mejillas aparecieron.

-De acuerdo-estiró el brazo y me acerqué. Lo colocó sobre mi cintura y me guió hacia ahí. Jane estaba sentada en un taburete comiendo chocolate y leyendo un libro de recetas

-Bella nos ayudara-anunció Esme

-¡Genial!-Jane se bajó de un salto-¿podemos hacer esta tarta?-se acercó y nos mostró el libro.

-Tarta de moras…me parece bien-Esme asintió-pueden hacerla ustedes

-De acuerdo-Jane tomó mi mano y me jaló.

Solo podía decir que cocinar con las chicas Cullen era una experiencia religiosa. Esme se la pasó tarareando y Jane y yo comenzamos a hablar de Cumbres borrascosas. Esa chica me gustaba más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Esme se excusó y salió al jardín para traer albahaca.

-Y Heathcliff es tan… ¡Agh!-lanzó las manos al aire desesperada-es tan asquerosamente perfecto

Me reí.

-Definitivamente… ¿pero qué me dices de Catherine? Ella es la culpable de toda la tragedia. Es una maldita y al igual que Heathcliff solo está ahuyentando la oportunidad de poder tener un amor verdadero. Es tan exasperante

-¿Otra vez hablando de esa mierda?-Edward dijo detrás de nosotras y dimos un respingo.

-No es una mierda-Edward se sorprendió ante las palabras de Jane y me reí bajito. Ella rodó los ojos y se giró otra vez a cortar las moras. Musitó un "¿Por qué se sorprenden?" Me reí más fuerte.

-Los personajes son gente horrible que se dedica a arruinar la vida de los demás. No comprendo cómo se ha terminado poniendo a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio.

-Eso es tan profundo, Edward-me burlé y Jane soltó una carcajada. Edward se acercó y me besó en la sien, me dio un ligero golpe en el trasero y di un respingo. Jane hizo "puaj"

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Tarta de moras-Jane le contestó mientras se echaba una mora a la boca, le lanzó una a Edward y él la atrapó hábilmente con la boca.

-¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?-le pregunté bajito cuando Jane fue a sacar algo del refrigerador.

-Con mi profesor. Tengo una noticia-sonrió abiertamente.

-Por favor dime que tienes tu lugar en las pasantes-imploré

-Oh sí, nena-murmuró sonriente

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Es enserio?!-asintió y solté un gritito-¡Ahh, Edward!-lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé en los labios rápidamente-¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

Él se rió en mi oreja y me besó la mejilla

-Gracias por el entusiasmo, Bells. Es jodidamente genial todo esto

-Valió la pena ¿verdad? Todas las discusiones y esa gran mierda y las demás cosas-le susurré al oído

-Sí…bueno no eran necesarias pero ahora que lo tengo asegurado puedo ver por todo lo que pasé y pasamos por esto-le sonreí-y creo que sonará idiota y por favor no te enojes pero si el resultado va a ser este siempre-señaló el espacio entre nosotros y alrededor-incluyendo las pasantes…volvería a vivirlo. Solo porque di lo mejor-le sonreí abiertamente y le pasé una mano por el pelo.

-Eso no es idiota y no voy a enojarme. Es lógico y yo también lo haría. Vale la pena, tú vales la pena

Sus ojos brillaron y me acarició la mejilla. Esme volvió y me di cuenta de que Jane se había ido.

-Te dejó sola un momento y los lobos descienden-se burló mientras se dirigía a lavar la albahaca.

Edward y yo nos reímos. Me alejé de él y me dirigí a lavar más moras una vez que Esme terminó con la llave.

-Mamá, tengo el lugar en el bufete-Edward dijo y Esme soltó un gritito, me reí bajito cuando vi que corrió hacia él. Luego, Esme salió de la cocina gritando "¡Carlisle, ven aquí!"

Edward se acercó y envolvió un brazo en mi cintura, apoyó su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Gracias-susurró y sonreí tenuemente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Esto está siendo realmente genial y afortunadamente no la he cagado-él se rió y su pecho tembló contra mi espalda.

-No, afortunadamente no. En verdad les agradas y a mí también me agradas-bajó su mano y la coló debajo de mi falda y me apretó el trasero.

-¡No hagas eso!-renegué

-¿Por qué?-ronroneó en mi oído y me mordió el lóbulo

-Porque alguien puede venir-suspiré.

De repente, Edward se alejó y la falda cayó en su lugar. Él se colocó a mi lado recargado en la encimera y lo miré confundida.

Esme llegó a la cocina y di un respingo. Edward soltó una risita y Esme lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sonriente

-Nada, mamá-Edward la tranquilizó y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

-Carlisle está loco de la emoción…no se la puede creer-me dijo Esme toda sonriente.

-Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de él. Edward trabaja muy duro allá en Seattle, se lo merece-Esme me sonrió dulcemente y me abrazó.

-No creo que él pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que tu-¡Jesús! Me quedé de piedra y ella lo notó. Se alejó y me acarició el cabello-mejor sigamos con la comida-ofreció

-De acuerdo-Jane entró como un remolino

-¡Mamá, Bella, Mamá, Bella!-chilló

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Esme preguntó asustada y manoteó.

-¡Leonardo me ha pedido una cita!-medio gritó medio susurró. Esme soltó un gritito y aplaudió y yo solo me reí porque eso era genial, además quería ver la reacción de Edward.

Terminamos de cocinar mientras hablábamos de la próxima cita de Jane y lo que usaría. Obviamente, eligió mis zapatos.

Mientras comíamos, Edward fue un pesado. Se sentó a mi lado y estuvo tentándome y jugueteando mientras metía y sacaba su mano lenta y tortuosamente de mi falda. Acarició la piel interna de mis muslos y frotó sus dedos. Todo empeoraba porque tenía que concentrarme en responder las preguntas que Carlisle y Esme me hacían sin parecer una idiota. Él la estaba pasando en grande mientras hablaba con Alec y me torturaba. Bajé la mano un par de veces y detuve la suya pero tan pronto como la dejaba libre la tortura seguía y era peor. Entonces me concentré en hablar con Jane. Ella en verdad era genial, no entendía porque Alec y Edward decían que era aburrida.

Me dijo en susurros que tenía que ayudarla a arreglarse para su cita y que estaba "hasta la madre de nerviosa", le dije que la primera vez siempre es así y se tranquilizó cuando le conté que yo también había estado nerviosa cuando le di el "si" a Edward, omití la parte en la que tuvimos sexo por primera vez porque ese día en verdad yo había estado nerviosa.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Esme los obligó a lavar los platos y a dejar impecable la cocina y ellos renegaron pero les dio una mirada y se apaciguaron.

Cuando terminaron, Esme y Carlisle se fueron a hacer unos pendientes dejándonos a nosotros solos, decidimos ir a la habitación de Edward a ver una película.

No me sorprendí de la colosal habitación y de su colosal cama. Edward era un bastardo rico.

Mientras Alec elegía la película, Jane entró al baño y Alec fue un idiota. Quise golpearlo.

-¿A dónde va a llevar el lindo y sexy Leo a Jane mañana?-me preguntó y ahogué un jadeo.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando-intenté salvarle el culo a Jane cuando vi que Edward fruncía el ceño y dejaba de acomodar los cojines.

-Ay, por Dios, B. Claro que lo sabes. Tú y Jane ya son las mejores amigas así que suéltalo

-No tengo la menor idea

-¿Por qué ese cabrón se atreve a pedirle una cita?-Edward gruñó y me miró. Me encogí de hombros, no es como si yo supiera toda la vida de Leonardo.

-Ese chico está tras ella desde que inicio el curso solo que Jane tenía demasiado miedo. Tú fuiste el culpable-Alec le arrojó el control remoto a Edward y él lo atrapó.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera conozco a ese marica

-No es un marica

-Es marica si se llama Leonardo-rodé los ojos ante su estúpido comentario

-Tú fuiste él que le dijiste a Jane que viviera un poco y se masturbara-jadeé

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Edward chilló-¡¿Ese puto ya le metió mano?! ¿¡Donde carajos vive?! Voy a ir a partirle el culo

-¡No sé si ya le metió mano!-Alec dijo-¡Ella es la que sabe!-me señaló

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no sé nada!-me excusé y Edward me miró feo-aunque no creo que le haya metido mano ya

-¡Ahh!-Edward lanzó las manos al cielo

-¿Qué está pasando?-Jane preguntó desde la puerta del baño y ellos se giraron a verla. Le hice una seña y me miró. Me llevé el dedo al cuello y lo moví lentamente para que supiera que estaba muerta. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Quién carajos es Leonardo y porque te invitó a una cita y porque putas te metió mano?!-Edward preguntó enojado y Jane jadeó. Luego miró a Alec.

-¡Eres un pendejo!-Edward jadeó y yo me reí bajito-¡jamás he hecho eso!

-¿Entonces porque Alec dijo que yo tenía la culpa?-Edward volvió a atacar y Jane arqueó una ceja-dijo que yo era el culpable porque te dije que te masturbaras un poco

-¡Yo no me masturbo!-se cruzó de brazos. Alec se rió-¡Y si lo hiciera ¿qué?!-Edward se llevó las manos a los oídos-si Leonardo me ha metido mano es mi asunto y si me ha pedido una cita también es mi asunto

-También es MI asunto-Edward renegó

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cualquier cabrón tiene que pasar por mi supervisión. Soy tu hermano, el mejor, porque este idiota-golpeó a Alec en la frente-no sirve para nada

-¡Oye!-el gemelo se quejó

-Eso puede ser cierto-dijo Jane y Alec la miró feo-pero puedes estar tranquilo…Leonardo no me ha metido mano-Jane le dijo a mi chico y lo rodeó hasta que llegó y se tiró en la cama.

-Ni que lo haga…quítale la mano de tu rodilla-Jane suspiró y rodó los ojos-los hombres son unos cabrones que solo quieren coger y luego dejarlo ahí

Jane resopló e infló las mejillas.

-Leonardo no tiene la culpa de que tú seas así

Alec se rió e hizo un "uuuhhh", Edward entrecerró los ojos y vio a Jane todo amenazador y malo y enojado.

-¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos con la película?-ofrecí y Alec le quitó el control remoto a Edward.

-Sí, eso estaría bien-luego le puso play y Jane le sacó la lengua a Edward antes de girarse sobre su abdomen y mirar hacia el televisor.

-Esto no ha terminado, Jane-dijo Edward antes de tirarse en la cama y subir sus pies a la espalda de ella. Ella jadeó y se dejó caer sofocada-tendremos que conocer a ese DiCaprio

-Bella solo dile a Edward que no la cague-la rubia me miró.

-Lo intentaré-le sonreí e hizo una mueca.

Esa noche, nos despedimos y Jane le hizo una mueca a Edward antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Ella en verdad está enojada?-le pregunté una vez que estábamos en su habitación y me ponía mi pijama.

-No…no puede enojarse conmigo. Me ama demasiado-rodé los ojos.

-Sí, todos te aman

-Sí, lo sé-dijo casualmente mientras buscaba algo en su maleta. Volví a rodar los ojos.

-¿Te sientes con ganas de ver televisión, dormir o un faje?-se giró y arqueó las cejas. Me reí.

-¿Sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para tu ego si te digo que quiero dormir?

-Definitivamente-se sacó la camisa y me la tiró en la cara. Maldito. La alejé de un golpe.

-Bueno…-me encogí de hombros-entonces un faje…tendré que sacrificarme

Se rió.

-Lo bueno es que te sacrificas-dijo antes de apagar la luz y pasar un brazo por mi cintura y por la parte trasera de mí rodilla y lanzarme a la cama con él sobre mí. Ahogué un gritito y nos reímos bajito. Edward unió nuestros labios.

-Fue suficiente con tus manos en la mesa-murmuré y atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos. Se rió otra vez.

-Sí, bueno. Yo tuve suficiente con tu falda todo el día…por cierto, deberías usar faldas más seguido. Tu culo se ve jodidamente bien-me reí y pasé una mano por su suave cabello-también los shorts que usaste la primera vez que cogimos… ¿los recuerdas? Esos estaban bastante bien.

-Entonces me los llevaré a la playa

-Odio eso…lo de ir a la playa-fruncí el ceño y me acarició la mejilla-enserio quiero ir pero estaré jodidamente mal viendo que todos los cabrones te ven en un jodido bikini. Tú eres mía.

-Yo estoy tratando de mentalizarme en que habrá un montón de chicas y te verán en traje de baño y ellas estarán en bikini y tú, cabrón mirón, estarás viéndolas.

-No las veré-dijo con tono cansado, rodé los ojos, porque en verdad eso era una puta mentira-pero es que tú, B…te verán el culo y no es necesario decir que los putos bikinis no cubren demasiado las tetas.

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti…ellos pueden ver pero tú puedes ver y tocar-meneé las cejas.

-Eso me consuela un poco. Recuerda que eres mía

Asentí

-Y tú recuerda que eres mío

-Tuyo-susurró antes de unir nuestros labios y comenzar a acariciarme sobre la ropa. No tardé en sentir su dureza contra mi centro y embestí contra él. Edward gruñó y empujó hacia mí.

-Mía, mía, mía-susurraba contra mis labios entre abiertos.

-Sí…soy tuya

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. No era su sonrisa la que me convenció, fue su mirada. Al ver sus ojos supe que estaba hablado enserio. Él me quería y yo lo quería. Bastaba con eso, y no era ahora o mañana, bastaría para siempre. Para nuestro "Para siempre".

**Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda, el viernes salgo de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo de escribir (; ¿no les gusta la chica Swift? Es una preguntaXD por cierto, sacará un nuevo vídeo y estoy esperando con ansias que diga cuando. Si tienen oportunidad, escuchen la canción cuando el vídeo este listo. Es muy bonita y me recuerda mucho a los adolescentes(; se llama New romantics.**

**No se olviden de comentar. Las amo...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Por la mañana cuando desperté estaba sola en la cama y me incorporé lentamente mientras me tallaba los ojos. Escuché el agua correr desde el baño y supe que Edward se estaba dando una ducha así que me volví a tirar a la cama mientras me desperezaba. Vi el despertador y decidí que era hora de levantarme para prepararme y darme una ducha. Me cepillé el cabello mientras esperaba que Edward saliera del baño. Eso significaba que tenía tiempo libre para pensar y comencé a analizar la situación de que los padres de Edward estaban cómodos con la idea de que ambos dormíamos en la misma habitación. No sabía si Edward les había dicho directamente que cogíamos cada vez que teníamos oportunidad pero era demasiado probable que se lo imaginarán, de todas formas creí que deberían ser un poco estrictos y hacerse de la vista gorda creyendo que su hijo era puro y casto. O tal vez estaba acostumbrada a la forma de pensar de Charlie o quién sabe.

-Hola, ¿en qué estás pensando?-la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y lo miré mientras caminaba hacia su equipaje con su trasero cubierto por una simple toalla.

-¿Tus padres saben que dormimos juntos?-murmuré mientras dejaba el cepillo a un lado.

-Sí, Esme fue la de la idea porque Alec y Jane estaban en la habitación de invitados.

-No me refiero a eso-corregí mientras él se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la cama con uno bóxeres en su mano. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Oh bueno, no les he dicho nada pero creo que se lo imaginan… ¿por qué?-preguntó mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. Se puso de pie y se arrancó la toalla terminando de subir la ropa interior. Mi vista se posó en su paquete. Él fingió no inmutarse y le sonreí.

-Solo estaba pensando en el paro cardíaco o en el aneurisma que le hubiera dado a Charlie si le hubiéramos dicho que ibas a dormir en mi habitación.

Resopló divertido entre dientes.

-Bueno…creo que ellos aceptaron que soy…sexualmente activo desde hace tiempo así que no hay de qué preocuparse-me revolvió el cabello y se alejó para buscar algo en su equipaje otra vez.

Me puse de pie y me coloqué a su lado.

-Eso fue lo que pensé pero no quiero que Esme crea que soy una…_libertina_ o algo así. Es como si ella en realidad supiera que nosotros hemos estado juntos pero al ver que nos vamos a la misma habitación por la noche lo comprobara o algo así y no quiero parecer una zorra frente a toda tu familia o tal vez solo estoy exagerando y volviéndome loca-inhalé profundamente y lo miré. Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido y me crucé de brazos. Exhaló lentamente.

-Bueno viéndolo así está algo jodido-gemí frustrada y me llevé las manos al cabello, me envolvió con sus brazos-pero no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirte. Ustedes las mujeres piensan diferente y en realidad no tengo ni la más jodida idea de que piensa Esme en una situación así. Tal vez puedes hablar con ella o pídele un consejo a tu _squad_ o yo que sé-me reí contra su pecho desnudo-en realidad quisiera poder arreglarlo contigo, muñeca; pero no creo que pueda funcionar ¿entiendes? No puedo ir con Esme y decirle que no eres…_eso_ o algo así

-Te entiendo. Me estoy cagando de miedo-murmuré contra su piel y su pecho tembló de risa.

-Estarás bien…no puedo decirte que no pasa nada porque en realidad se ve…mal o jodido o algo así y si te preocupa tienes que arreglarlo

Asentí.

-Gracias…eres el mejor

-Sí, eso ya me lo habían dicho-pellizqué su cintura y pegó un saltito.

-Tengo que ir al baño-me alejé de él-necesito una ducha…y no bajes sin mi

Hizo ademan militar y me dio una nalgada.

-Adelante… ¿quieres que me cerciore que tienes un buen shampoo?

-No, gracias. Tengo 22, puedo hacerlo yo sola

-Como sea, de todas formas, instalé una cámara

-Claro-cerré la puerta del baño tras oír su risa.

Mientras me vestía, Edward comenzó a apurarme desde su lugar en la cama y me quitó mi teléfono para jugar Banana Kong.

-Vas a hacer que pierda. Apestas en ese juego, amigo.

-Claro que no. He mejorado-alcé las cejas incrédula.

Tan pronto como él vio que había otra falda en mí equipaje me instó a que la usara.

-¿No se supone que saldremos de paseo?-le pregunté y él asintió.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver, Edward? Estamos en Chicago por si lo habías olvidado, en la Ciudad de los Vientos y no quiero que el puto viento esté levantando mi falda todo el día ¿entiendes?

-Uh…pero eso sería algo bueno de ver

-Sí, lo que si será bueno de ver será tu cara cuando toda la población masculina de Chicago vea mis bragas-él entrecerró los ojos.

-No te olvides de algunas chicas también-puntualizó meneando el dedo. Rodé los ojos.

-Así que no, gracias-eché la falda a un lado y tome unos leggings.

-Bueno…puedes usar la falda por la noche. Tú y yo tenemos una cita. Saldremos a cenar

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabías que Chicago es la tercera ciudad más poblada de los Estados Unidos?-le pregunté unos minutos después cuando terminaba de abrochar mis botines.

Me miró aburrido y le sonreí.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, Bella. Nací aquí ¿recuerdas?

-Eres un pinche amargado-le arrojé unas bragas a la cara-bueno… ¿sabías que la ciudad más poblada del mundo es Tokio, seguida de la Ciudad de México?

-Y le sigue Nueva York-comentó mientras le daba vueltas a las bragas con su dedo índice y me dio una mirada divertida.

-Humpf-resoplé derrotada. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un novio tan inteligente? Pensé en una pregunta más difícil. Él se rió-¡Oh ya sé! Esta no vas a saberla ¿Sabías que Hitler le temía a los gatos? Igual que Napoleon Bonaparte y Benito Mussolini

Se carcajeó y sonreí.

-Bueno, esa no la sabía

-Te lo dije-meneé las cejas y tomé su mano-andando, vayamos abajo

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Jane y Alec viendo Bob Esponja en la televisión, comiendo en la sala con los platos en sus regazos. Edward rodó los ojos.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-Edward preguntó mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo. Recosté la cabeza en su bíceps.

-Salieron. Comenzaron con los trámites de adopción. Supuestamente será más fácil porque solo cambiaran la custodia o algo así. No sé todo muy bien. Tú eres el abogado aquí, carnal-Alec contesto y Edward rodó los ojos suspirando.

-Afortunadamente volverán con tiempo de acompañarnos a nuestro paseo. Mamá dejo el desayuno listo pero creo que tendrán que recalentarlo.-Jane despego la vista de la televisión un momento mientras nos miraba.

-Bueno.

Salimos rumbo a la cocina y Edward se sentó en un taburete mientras yo encendía la estufa y dejaba la comida en el fuego.

Comimos en la cocina escuchando la molesta risa de Bob Esponja y hablando sobre nuestro próximo viaje a la playa.

-El domingo iré a comprar bikinis.

-Genial-respondió Edward-creo que Nessie se enojó y nos llamó "idiotas incompetentes" porque no podíamos organizarnos para comprar la comida y esas cosas, así que el sábado ella nos lo dirá y dijo: "No acepto reclamaciones, bola de cabrones".

Solté una carcajada.

-Entonces vamos todos a hacer las compras luego de ir a por los bikinis. ¿Ustedes necesitan trajes de baño?-pregunté antes de echarme un bocado de tortita a la boca.

-Sí, Emmett rompió la mayoría-Edward bromeó.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos a su habitación para cepillarnos los dientes y terminar de prepararnos para cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaran. Finalmente nos zambutimos en el auto Cullen y estuve muy contenta con el hecho de tener que colocar a Jane en mi regazo para que Edward y Alec pudieran estirar bien los pies. Idiotas.

Lo que yo gane fue una visión de primera fila de la situación de Jane y Leonardo y de los chicos guapos que caminaban por las calles. Jane y yo nos la pasamos de lo grande al ver a esos adonices arrojados de su cielo.

Llegamos al Planetario Adler, aprovechamos ir a los lugares a los que ninguno de nosotros había ido para ver cosas nuevas. Bueno, todo era nuevo para mí pero quise compartirles a los Cullen.

-Vayamos al este. Al Observatorio Doane-dijo Jane mientras le daba vueltas al panfleto que nos dieron en la entrada.

-¡No!-Alec atacó-no vas a decirnos que hacer-se cruzó de brazos. Edward resopló y se golpeó la frente, Esme les dio una mirada fea a los tres y Carlisle y yo nos miramos incómodos.

-No me importa, Alec-Jane dijo con sorna-YO QUIERO ver la Luna-sus azules ojos se convirtieron en rendijas. Jane era graciosa enojada, era como una Barbie enojada. Algo extraño de ver.

-¡Bien! Entonces que Bella decida, ella es la invitada-alcé la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Alec. De ninguna jodida manera iba a decidir yo. No quería de enemigos a cualquiera de los gemelos. Las malas lenguas decían que los gemelos podían ser diabólicos.

-No yo no quisiera…-tartamudeé

-No les hagas caso, Bella-Carlisle me palmeó la espalda-hijos ¿Por qué no echan un volado?

-De acuerdo-Alec zambulló su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda-¿cara o cruz?-le preguntó a Jane

-Cruz-ella se cruzó de brazos y esperamos a que la moneda cayera-¡Ja!-la rubia pataleó cuando la cruz cayó en la palma de Alec-no debiste haberle dado vuelta, hermano-le pegó en la frente y comenzó a andar hacia el Observatorio sin decir nada más. Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron incómodos otra vez y comenzaron a andar detrás de ella. Alec maldijo bajito y Edward pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-No debiste apostar, idiota-Edward le golpeó en la cabeza y Alec fue detrás de nosotros.

-¡Oigan!-Jane corrió hacia nosotros cuando llegamos-¡podremos ver el Sol! Llegamos justo a tiempo, 45 minutos más tarde y no lo hubiéramos logrado-señaló el letrero.

Ahí había más personas y una chica linda se acercó a nosotros y nos llevó hacia el telescopio. Dejamos que los gemelos lo vieran primero, por ser los más jóvenes y los que tenían más esperanzas en la vida, bueno, eso fue lo que dijo Edward en broma.

Le eché una mirada a la chica linda que estaba junto a nosotros y me alegré de que parecía más interesada en Alec que en mí chico. Estaba lista para sacar las uñas.

Jane soltó un gritito y Alec hizo _"Woah"_ o algo parecido cuando lograron ver algo.

-Tal vez ahí encontremos el hueco de la roca lunar que le vendieron a Emmett-murmuró Edward y me alzó las cejas. Me reí.

-_Ugh_, ni me lo recuerdes. Estaba encabronada ¿Cómo se atrevió?-dije bajito para que la chica linda no escuchara mi bocota y también para que los padres de Edward no escucharan, a pesar de que estaban lo bastante alejados, algo podía pasar.

Edward se rió y enredó su brazo en mis hombros. La chica linda se fue con los gemelos para mover el telescopio o algo así y ellos pegaron otra vez el ojo al lente. Esperamos unos minutos más en silencio hasta que los gemelos se alejaron y la chica linda se acercó dando saltitos preguntando quienes eran los siguientes. Miramos hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Esme y ellos estaban leyendo una revista o alguna mierda así. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotros-le contestó y la chica le lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de brillo. Entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a vigilarla.

-¿Qué prefieren ver primero?-la chica nos preguntó pero solo miró a Edward. _Pequeña perra._

Edward me miró por un momento y le devolví la mirada para comenzar a ponernos de acuerdo. Él solo me sonrió y dijo, sin despegar la vista de mí:

-La Luna.

Le sonreí de vuelta, estando de acuerdo. De todas formas no me importaba ver primero el Sol o la Luna o Marte o lo que fuera. Los vería a todos.

La chica ajustó el telescopio sin decir nada más y nos sonrió.

-Está listo-se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás y Edward me acercó. Pegué el ojo al lente y la respiración se me atoró en la garganta.

La Luna era hermosa. Era cien mil putas veces mejor que verla en las fotografías de los putos libros de la escuela. Todo era como en HD o una mierda así. Era como cámara lenta y todo a mí alrededor se borró y solo me concentré en observar la hermosa superficie porosa y terrosa. Sentía que si alargaba mi brazo podía tocarla y si miraba mi mano, partículas de polvo se quedarían impregnadas en mis dedos. Los ojos no me eran suficientes para lograr ver todo y comencé a sentir euforia.

-Esto está genial-murmuré para mí misma-Edward ven a ver esto-él se acercó.

-¡Carajo, esta mierda es genial!-resopló.

-¿Verdad que sí?-comenté-¿no sientes como si fueras capaz de tocarla?

-Joder, sí-se rió entre dientes y me uní a él.

Luego de eso vimos el Sol. Una gran mierda. Una mierda de las geniales. Era todo rojo y explosiones y calor y _ahh_, era fantástico.

Después nos fuimos hasta las estrellas y Edward me susurró al oído que quería que nuestra hija se llamara Adhara, como la estrella.

-¡No le pondré a mi hija _"Adhara"_!-chillé bajito y rodó los ojos.

-Pero "Adhara" significa "la más hermosa". Mi hija será la más hermosa-rodé los ojos y suspiró-entonces Maia.

-No-negué con la cabeza

-_Ugh…_ ¡oh ya sé! ¡Gianna!

Jadeé ofendida y él se rió.

-¡Ohh! ¡Tú no dijiste eso!-dije con los dientes apretados y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía. Le pellizqué en el brazo e hizo una mueca.

-Yo no quiero que mi hija se llame así.

-¿Entonces cómo?-preguntó mientras seguíamos al resto de los Cullen hacia la salida.

-Ehh, no sé tal vez Carlie o Sophie o algo más común

-Que aburrida. Deja de ser tan conformista-me jaló el cabello-usemos Maia

-¿Estás diciendo que esos nombres son aburridos y conformistas?-lo miré

-No, son lindos, pero creo que deberías pensar más en el nombre que tendrá nuestra hija

-_Agh_, Edward. Aun no es tiempo, además ¿Qué pasaría si solo tenemos chicos? ¿O si ni siquiera nos casamos?

-Eres una aburrida-volvió a decir-revientas mi burbuja. Yo que quiero ser romántico y tú lo arruinas-negó con su cabeza decepcionado.

-Simplemente estoy siendo realista

-Yo también estoy siendo realista porque quiero que mi realidad sea contigo

La respiración se me atoró en la garganta y lo miré.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Sí, _estoy siendo_ realista.

Sonreí.

-Bueno…gracias, supongo. Eres todo lo que quiero.

-De nada, supongo. Tú también eres todo lo que quiero, bebé.

Le sonreí de vuelta y le di un apretón a su mano.

-¿Supongo que eso significa que tengo que pensar en un nombre?

-Supones bien-soltó mi mano, me atrajo hacia él con su brazo y me besó la sien.

Después de nuestra aventura espacial decidimos ir a un restaurante con vistas al Lago Michigan. Nos la pasamos genial. Carlisle y Esme ordenaron cerveza y pude ver como se le hacía agua la boca a Edward cuando la trajeron. El City Winery Riverwalk era relajante y el clima era perfecto para estar afuera. Cuando ellos se despistaron le pregunté sobre la cerveza.

-A mamá no le gusta que beba. Pobre de ella-se burló y solté una risita.

-Algún día le mandaré el vídeo de lo que le hicieron al cabello de Jasper

Edward se rió y pequeñas arrugas se le formaron alrededor de los ojos.

-Ese día fue épico. Recuérdamelo seguido-me dio una palmada en el muslo.

Jane fue la primera que terminó de comer y comenzó a jugar con su móvil.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?-Edward le preguntó en un susurró mientras Esme y Carlisle hablaban entre ellos.

-Está sexteando con Leonardo-respondió Alec susurrando mientras inclinaba su cuerpo y nos miraba a Edward y a mí sobre el móvil de Jane.

-¿¡Qué?!-Edward chilló y Jane abrió la boca jadeando horrorizada-dile a tu DiCaprio que consiga un hospital porque le voy a partir el culo-Edward le masculló a Jane y yo ahogue una risa.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No!-ella rebatió-ni siquiera estoy hablando con él-Edward la miró feo, luego ella le dio una mirada a Alec-¡Eres un puto, Alec!

Alec, Edward y yo jadeamos sorprendidos en sintonía y Jane miró mortalmente a su gemelo y a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?-Esme preguntó mientras nos señalaba con su tenedor.

-Nada, mamá-Edward le respondió y ella sonrió, cuando Esme desvió la mirada, Edward le jaló el cabello a Jane. Rodé los ojos.

Antes de volver a casa fuimos al Teatro Shakespeare en el Navy Pier y vimos una representación de Hamlet. Odié brevemente a Carlisle y Esme porque ellos la eligieron. No quisieron esperar al sábado temprano antes de que Edward y yo nos fuéramos y ver Romeo y Julieta. Carlisle compró los boletos desde su celular porque él tenía un enamoramiento con esa obra o algo así.

Cuando subimos al auto, Alec preguntó hacia dónde íbamos.

-Vamos al Teatro Shakespeare-contestó Esme.

-Oh, genial-Jane aplaudió y alejó a Alec de un golpe mientras se colocaba otra vez en mi regazo.

-Oh, yo quería sentarme sobre Bella-él susurró pero lo escuché y Edward le dio un puñetazo en las bolas. Jane se rió.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?-Alec preguntó cuándo pudo tranquilizarse.

-Hamlet-Esme volvió a contestar.

-Oh, mierda-dije sin mover los labios y Jane me miró, en ese mismo instante Edward soltó una sonora carcajada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus primos lo miraron y cerré los ojos fuertemente preparándome para la burla. Maldito.

-¿Cuál es la risa?-Esme se giró en su asiento y nos miró.

-Tengo un buen recuerdo de Hamlet. Ya sabes, má. Suelo ser muy ocurrente-Esme volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mientras sonreía.

Abrí la boca sorprendida y jadeé. Eso no lo sabía. Siempre había creído que alguien más de sus estúpidos amigotes me había puesto el sobrenombre, nunca creí que fuera él. Era un idiota y me las iba a pagar.

Edward me miró y cerró mi boca colocando sus dedos en mi barbilla. Lo asesiné con la mirada y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo me giré hacia la ventana. Tenía que hacer que viera que ahora estaba enojada.

Cuando llegamos al teatro, caminé junto a los gemelos y Edward se precipitó a mi lado. Genial, ahora sabría que estaba encabronada.

Edward me tomó de la mano y los gemelos siguieron caminando detrás de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Qué?-lo miré feo

-Ay vamos, Swan. No seas payasa-alejé mi mano de un golpe y se mordió los labios mientras me miraba alarmado-es obvio que lo sabías… ¿cierto?-dudó.

-No, no lo sabía. Y ahora estoy enojada

-¿Estás hablando enserio o es broma?-preguntó serio.

-Estoy hablando enserio, Edward-mascullé-creí que había sido algún otro idiota de tus amigotes.

-¿Otro idiota?-frunció el ceño.

-Otro…aparte de ti-murmuré y me adelanté para entrar con los demás a la sala.

Edward se sentó junto a mí en la sala y los gemelos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras Carlisle y Esme hacían lo mismo.

-Hey, lo siento ¿sí?-Edward susurró a mi lado y lo miré con el ceño fruncido-entonces supongo que tendré que buscarte otro apodo.

Quise sonreír, pero no lo hice.

-Además creí que te gustaba "Hamlet". Te he dicho así un montón de veces.

-Bueno… ¿y porque no dijiste que tú lo habías impuesto? Así te hubiera cortado los huevos antes de acostarme contigo-Edward se rió entre dientes y resopló ante mi comentario.

-Por esa razón.

Lo miré un rato y me devolvió la mirada. Simplemente eso era estúpido, ¿me había sorprendido? Sí, pero ahora solo lo dejaría correr. Edward me llamaba así y eso me recordaba a que yo tenía que buscar un apodo cool para él y también el nombre de mi futura hija, no es como si me urgiera pero Edward me hizo prometérselo. _Ugh_, eran tantas cosas en las cuales pensar y tener la boca de Edward a escasos centímetros no me ayudaba.

Le sonreí de vuelta y él se relajó regresándome el gesto.

-¿Busco otro apodo?-dijo tiernamente y me pellizcó la mejilla

-No-resoplé-yo soy la que tiene que buscar otro apodo. Carajo-se rió más fuerte.

Esperamos un poco más y cuando la obra fue anunciada Edward se rió bajito, lo miré y luego lo acompañé.

-Ugh, te amo tanto, bebé-me dijo y me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo hago?-tomé su mano y le mordí los dedos. Me sonrió abiertamente.

XoXoXo

Finalmente habíamos llegado a casa y Jane me dijo al oído que fuera a su habitación en media hora, luego salió volando hacia allá.

Recordé que tenía que ponerse guapa para su cita con Leonardo. Edward y yo nos fuimos a la habitación de él y cuando entró al baño, cogí mis zapatos, mi ropa y mi maquillaje y fui hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Toqué la puerta y Jane contestó. Le sonreí.

-Dejaré esto por aquí-anuncié mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la cama y la veía tomar ropa interior de un cajón.

-Gracias, tomaré una ducha.

-De acuerdo-la despeiné antes de salir y volví con Edward.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita, preciosa?-Edward enredó sus brazos en mi cintura y me besó en el cuello.

-Quiero tomar una ducha antes de irnos. La sola idea de tener que ducharme al volver me da flojera.

Se rió contra mi piel.

-De acuerdo-se alejó dejándome libre para entrar al baño. En la regadera, hice todo lo más rápido que pude y cuando salí, Edward no estaba en ningún lado, así que me zambutí en un pijama para ir y arreglarme junto a Jane.

Jane abrió la puerta y vi que estaba terminando de vestirse.

-Tendré una cita con tu primo también-comenté.

-¡Oh, genial!-se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar.

Pasamos la siguiente hora alistándonos. Maquillé ligeramente a Jane y le arreglé el cabello. Ella hizo lo mismo con el mío y terminé de maquillarme. Tal vez tardamos un poco más de una hora porque perdimos algo de tiempo jugando y jalándonos el cabello. Jane era genial y hasta ahora recordaba que Nessie también tenía a una amiga llamada Jane, la chica que le hacía esos locos cambios a su cabello. Tal vez las Janes del mundo eran geniales.

Luego recibí una llamada de Charlie.

-Hola, papá-lo saludé mientras Jane se ponía mis zapatos.

_-Hey, Bells ¿cómo va todo por allá?_

-Todo va genial, pa. Los padres de Edward son la onda y sus primos gemelos locos también-Jane me arrojo un cojín.

_-Me alegro de que te traten bien. ¿Te has divertido?_

-Demasiado. Ayer pasamos un buen rato viendo películas y hoy paseamos por Chicago. Fuimos al Planetario Adler ¡Y conocí el Sol y la Luna! También vimos unas estrellas y papá ¡es genial! Algún día te traeré aquí y lo verás con tus propios ojos. También fuimos a comer y al teatro. Chicago es genial-parloteé y él escuchó en silencio.

_-¡Eso es asombroso, Bells! En verdad estoy contento por ti. Solo llamaba para ver como estabas y cómo te trataba Chicago y me quedo satisfecho. Pareciera que estás muy contenta ¿verdad? ¿Hice bien en dejarte ir con este niño?_-Jane entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ay papá, claro que estoy contenta e hiciste bien. Es que en verdad le quiero.

Charlie suspiró a través del auricular.

_-Entonces puedo estar tranquilo… ¿Qué harás esta noche?_

-Me llevará a cenar y luego volveremos aquí y ya…y mañana regresamos a Seattle.

_-De acuerdo_-murmuró-_cuídate mucho, Bells. Te quiero_-dijo acongojado y fruncí el ceño.

-Yo también te quiero, papá pero… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

_-¿Eh? No…bueno, eso puede esperar._

-Oh…está bien, supongo.

_-Todo está bien. No te preocupes. Ahora te dejaré libre para tu cita._

Sonreí.

-Ok, nos vemos luego. Gracias, Charlie. Eres el mejor.

_-Sí, bueno…hago lo que puedo. Cuídate, por favor._

-Lo haré-prometí, luego cortó mientras se reía entre dientes.

Jane salió del baño y me miró.

-Será mejor que comencemos a guardar todo esto-señaló el desastre y asentí.

Fui hacia la habitación de Edward a dejar mis cosas y él estaba en el baño, luego salió.

-Woah, me asustaste-dijo y luego me miró y sonrió-te ves preciosa-tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia él-¿en dónde te habías metido?-bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besarme en el cuello.

-Estaba con Jane-susurré y cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus carnosos labios en mi piel-te ves sexy en estos pantalones-llevé mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté. Edward soltó una risita.

-Tengo que volver con Jane-le dije y lo besé en la quijada, gruñó enojado. Luego me alejé.

-Salimos en diez-me dijo antes de que saliera.

-¡Bella!-Jane me tomó de los brazos y me agitó-Leonardo está aquí

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? El timbre ni siquiera…-el sonido del timbre me interrumpió.

-¡Oh, mierda!-chilló y tomó su bolso. Luego me tomó de la mano-Bella tienes que venir conmigo. Carlisle y Esme también salieron a cenar y Alec está jugando videojuegos y estoy segura que ni siquiera ha escuchado el timbre. Tienes que decirme si Edward viene para sacar rápidamente a Leonardo de la casa-me pregunté cómo es que no se había mordido la lengua al hablar tan rápido.

No me dio tiempo de contestar y me jaló afuera de la habitación. Llegamos a la sala y, en efecto, Alec estaba bajando el volumen de la televisión.

-¿Están tocando la puerta?

-Sí, llegó mi cita-le contestó Jane

-¿¡Me van a dejar aquí solo?!-dijo al ver que yo también estaba vestida

-Eso es lo que te pasa por no tener novia-Jane le dijo mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

-Tengo novia-dijo

-Betty Puta Graham no cuenta-dijo Jane rápidamente y se quedó callada al ver a Leonardo.

Alec se puso rápidamente de pie y me empujó hacia un lado para acercarse a ellos. Rodé los ojos. Vi al chico desde mi sitio. Era increíblemente guapo. Si tuviera 16 o 17 lo invitaría a salir. Hice una mueca mental al recordar que había dicho lo mismo de Alec.

Era alto y delgado y tenía el cabello castaño, además tenía pecas ¡pecas! Era jodidamente adorable, instantáneamente quise ver una fotografía de su infancia.

Alec carraspeó cuando Jane lo ignoró y ella se giró y le hizo mala cara.

-Hola, Alec-Leonardo lo saludó y Alec asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos queriendo parecer rudo, me reí bajito ante su patético y estúpido intento. Los tres me miraron.

-Oh, y ella es Bella. Es la novia de Edward, entonces es algo así como mi prima o hermana o algo así-Jane dijo y me dio una sonrisa.

-Hola-Leonardo y yo nos saludamos con un gesto de mano al mismo tiempo.

Estaba sorprendida, todo estaba saliendo bien y no teníamos a un Edward enojado y celoso por aquí, miré a Jane y le sonreí alentándola a que se fuera de una vez. Si tenían que esperar la reservación o algo así era mejor que lo hicieran allá que aquí.

Alec se acercó a Leonardo y comenzaron a hablar. Me llevé una mano a la muñeca fingiendo señalar un reloj y miré hacia las escaleras, Jane asintió fervientemente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que…-comenzó pero fue interrumpida. Alec fue hacia mí y se cruzó de brazos viéndola todo triunfante.

-Hey, Jane-dijo Edward desde las escaleras y comenzó a bajar. Jane inhaló profundamente y le di un pisotón a Alec, él saltó.

-Lo hiciste a propósito-dije entre dientes-¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-Leonardo tiene que saber los limites, además Edward me dijo que ustedes se iban en diez minutos, así que ¿Por qué no entretener un poco a DiCaprio?-me susurró

-Maldito-negué con la cabeza decepcionada y él solo soltó una risita petulante.

-Eh…y él es Edward-éste se apresuró al lado de Jane-mi primo.

Leonardo le tendió la mano.

-Hola, soy Leonardo-Edward le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón firme.

-Soy su hermano-mi chico le dio una mirada a Jane

-Sí, también eso-dijo ella incomoda-bueno, nosotros ya nos…-dio un paso hacia la puerta.

-Espera-Edward la detuvo. Ugh, carajo. Pobre Jane. Maldito Alec-Y cuando no está papá, soy yo el responsable así que… ¿me acompañarías afuera?

Oh no.

-Seguro-dijo Leo todo confiado. O era muy inocente o tenía bolas para no temerle a un chico universitario enojado y celoso.

Fuera como fuera, me fascinaba. Definitivamente estaría invitado a mi boda con Edward. Ugh, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas por mi propia salud mental.

Él y Edward salieron y tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Jane se abalanzó sobre Alec.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-Alec se cubrió la cabeza y yo intenté detenerla pero fue tarde para cuando Alec estaba arrodillado y sufriendo por la fuerte patada en las bolas que Jane le había propinado-¡voy a matarte!-chilló y se abalanzó a su cabello y comenzó a jalarlo.

-Jane, detente-dije mientras le rodeaba la cintura y trataba de alejarla de Alec. Finalmente lo hizo y lo asesinó con la mirada durante un largo rato.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando allá?-pataleó

-Puedes ver por el picaporte-dije y fue hacia allá.

-Bueno, gracias a Dios no lo está golpeando-dijo-¡están sonriendo! ¿¡Qué diablos significa eso?! ¡Oh vienen para acá!-corrió otra vez a mi lado y miró a Alec que seguía en el piso, le dio un puntapié antes de que abrieran la puerta.

-¿Jane?-Leo la llamó una vez que Edward se acercó a mí. Leonardo frunció el ceño al ver a Alec en el piso.

-Sí-ella asintió y nos miró-ya vuelvo-luego se apresuró a salir. Leonardo se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Alec preguntó impaciente desde el piso.

-Que te importa-le contestó Edward y me miró-¿nos vamos?

-Sí, iré por mi bolso

Mientras subía las escaleras escuché que Alec estaba exigiéndole a Edward que le contara.

Llegamos al restaurante y me maravillé de Chicago por la noche, era hermosa con todas las luces y eso.

Cenamos mientras hablábamos de estupideces y no me pude contener de preguntar sobre el bello Leonardo.

-¿No hiciste que Leonardo no quiera volver a salir con Jane, cierto?-pregunté preocupada mientras enrollaba espagueti en mi tenedor.

-Tranquilízate, Swan-rodó los ojos-solo le advertí sobre lo que le haría si le metía mano a Jane-abrí los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a reírse-¡no le dije eso! Solo le advertí de algunas…cosas-dijo insinuante.

-¡Jesús!-meneé la cabeza.

-Oye, estaba pensando sobre el viaje del verano, el que dijiste que querías hacer

-Oh sí… ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Estaba planeándolo pero no llegué a nada ¿A dónde iremos?

-A donde nos lleve el destino-arqueó la ceja-quisiera marcar algunos lugares pero si se nos ocurre podemos desviarnos y volver a otro lugar marcado o alguna mierda así ¿entiendes?

-Sí-contestó-realmente estoy emocionado ahora.

-¡Yo también!-me meneé en mi asiento-eso debe ser genial, podremos dormir en el auto y ver las estrellas

-Sí-sonrió-y ver a nuestra hija Adhara en el cielo-molestó

-No se llamará así-dije-estoy comenzando en pensar en un nombre.

-Eso me gusta porque me gustaría hacer algunas apuestas. Quiero ganar y reírme en tu cara el día en que la registremos.

-No ganarás, primero Seattle se convierte en desierto

-¿Apuestas?-me miró sobre el borde de su copa de vino

-No-arqueó una ceja-aun no. Quiero apostar cuando tenga una enorme panza y parezca vaca.

-No parecerás vaca, pero no puedo esperar. Estoy seguro que ganaré.

-Entonces espera sentado-dije sonriente antes de beber también de mi vino. Él solo se rió e intente ocultar mi miedo ante el hecho de que mi hija fuera a llamarse Adhara.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, Edward quiso ir a casa para lograr tener una mínima oportunidad de meterme mano, le dije que no era muy probable pero al llegar a casa, vimos que sus padres aun no llegaban y Alec seguía en la sala jugando videojuegos.

-¿Sigues jugando, niño?-Edward lo golpeó en la cabeza-llevas horas

-Ustedes simplemente regresaron muy pronto-dijo encogiéndose se hombros. Edward me sonrió maliciosamente, me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su habitación.

-¿Tengo que subir el volumen?-Alec murmuró pero lo escuchamos.

-Nos harías un favor-contestó Edward y Alec fingió vomitar.

Tan pronto como llegamos a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de mí y le instaló el seguro y ahí mismo comenzó a besarme. Se sacó la camisa y se desabrochó los pantalones. Recorrió mi cintura con sus manazas calientes y me sacó la blusa. Luego llevó sus manos a mis muslos y se llevó la falda consigo apretándome el trasero, jadeé en su boca y enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

Era ya medianoche cuando finalmente nos pusimos el pijama después de haber hecho el amor todo ese tiempo.

No es como si Edward se hubiera mantenido dentro de mí en todo ese tiempo y hubiéramos bajado cuatrocientos kilos con todo el cardio que el sexo conllevaba. Simplemente nos habíamos quedado ahí acostados acariciándonos, besándonos y viéndonos a los ojos, para mí era simplemente perfecto y solo tuvimos tres rondas, pero aun así, estábamos cansados. El día ajetreado y el sexo por la noche hizo que nos quedáramos dormidos tan pronto como él me abrazó y tocamos las almohadas.

El sábado despertamos hasta las once y cuando bajamos ya eran las doce. Esme estaba arreglando el jardín y nos encontramos con Carlisle, que estaba a punto de irse al hospital.

-¿Te vas ya?-Edward le preguntó cuando lo vimos salir del despacho.

-Sí-contestó y se acercó-lamento no poder acompañarlos al aeropuerto

-Está bien, solo ve y salva vidas-Edward le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. Carlisle y Edward tenían la misma sonrisa y me di cuenta de que mi chico había sacado su sonrisa torcida de Esme.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, hijo-se abrazaron y Carlisle le dio una palmada en la espalda-felicidades por las prácticas-Edward sonrió todo incómodo y quise apretarle las mejillas-estoy muy orgulloso de mi muchacho. Cuídate porque te quiero mucho-Edward se sonrojó y Carlisle y yo nos reímos de él.

-Fue un gusto, Bella-le devolví el abrazo-me alegro que te tenga. Cuídalo por allá

-El gusto fue mío, y no se preocupe. Todo está controlado

-Y vaya que sí-bromeó Edward y nos reímos. Esme entró en ese momento.

-¿Te vas ya?-miró el reloj y se asintió a sí misma. Nos quedamos ahí y Carlisle se giró a nosotros.

-Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos-nos despedimos con un gesto de mano y él y Esme se fueron al vestíbulo. Vimos por el ventanal que Jane y Alec estaban jugando con un balón de futbol americano.

-Tengo que hablar con tu madre antes de irnos-le dije a Edward-ya sabes…no quiero que piense mal, aunque tiene toda la razón en hacerlo-él se rió y me arrastró hasta el sillón.

-De acuerdo, iré con los gemelos para dejarlas a solas. Te quiero-me besó en la frente y le sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero-me acarició la mejilla y solté su mano hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Esme entró después de un rato y me vio. Iba a arrojarme yo sola, sin pedir el consejo de Rose o de Alice. Creía que este era un gran paso.

-¿Sales a jugar?-señaló hacia donde estaba el resto.

-No, de hecho quería hablar con usted-le dije y frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a la cocina. Edward está hambriento y apuesto a que tú también.

-De hecho sí.

No sabía cómo empezar a hablar sobre eso porque sobraba decir que yo era una inexperta en estos aspectos, así que decidí ser totalmente honesta, estaba segura que Esme me entendería por el simple hecho de que también era mujer y sabía que se pondría en mis zapatos.

-¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?-preguntó mientras sacaba el tazón de huevos y lo ponía en la encimera.

-No sé cómo empezar-dije nerviosa y me miró confundida-estoy preocupada-frunció el ceño en duda y vino a sentarse en un taburete, palmeó el adyacente y me senté ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-me tomó las manos y las acarició-puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. No te lo había dicho pero antes de que comiences quería hacerte saber que puedes confiar en mí. Sé que algunas veces las mujeres podemos llegar a tener dudas sobre cualquier cosa y sé que tienes a tus amigas pero ellas no han pasado por más que tú, todas son igual de inexpertas en algunas cosas ¿entiendes?-asentí-Edward me dijo que tu madre estaba ausente y solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda para cualquier cosa o problema.

-Bueno, gracias-sonreí-creo que es de gran ayuda. Solía preguntarle a la madre de Alice y ahora que sale con mi papá creo que es más fácil hacerlo pero no es malo tener más ayuda-sonrió comprensiva-y no puedo preguntarle a ella sobre esto, sería algo incómodo. Aunque también es incómodo hablarlo con usted…-me interrumpió.

-Háblame de tú y dime que es lo que te preocupa

-De acuerdo-tomé aire-no sé cómo explicártelo pero trataré de hacerlo fácil. Estoy preocupada por la forma en que me ves-ella frunció el ceño otra vez-Edward es muy importante para mí, es mi primer novio…oficial o algo así y en verdad lo quiero por lo que tu opinión es muy importante. Estaba diciéndole a él que estaba preocupada por la forma en que habías aceptado que durmiera en su habitación y en las cosas que te imaginarías. Simplemente no quiero parecer una chica fácil o algo así ante tus ojos y ante los ojos de toda tu familia.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio sopesándolo.

-Mira Bella, sé de sobra que Edward es…sexualmente activo-se rió entre dientes y la acompañé con una risa incomoda-y me imagino que tú y él ya han estado juntos ¿cierto?-arqueó una ceja.

Jesús. Esto era demasiado difícil. Hablar con la madre de tu novio sobre tu vida sexual con su hijo es jodidamente hermoso. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Sí-suspiré y bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-No te avergüences, son jóvenes y admitámoslo…en ese momento, olvidamos lo que nos es prohibido y ni siquiera nos avergonzamos-asentí en silencio-así que no me importa cuando y en qué momento ustedes están juntos. Simplemente les ruego que sean cuidadosos, ser padre es una bendición pero no quiero que arruinen sus vidas tan cerca de la meta. Están prontos a graduarse y finalmente saldrán al mundo real y tendrán una probadita mientras hagan sus pasantes así que por favor, cuídense-le dio un apretón a mis manos-y no te preocupes por eso. Es verdad, da un poco de miedo imaginarte la opinión de tu suegra pero confío en ustedes. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que las mujeres somos unas criticonas y chismosas-nos reímos bajito-ni siquiera pensé en eso. No creo que los gemelos lo hayan notado, son jóvenes y tampoco piensan las cosas y Carlisle…-negó con la cabeza-bueno, él está más que enterado de lo que pasa con Edward. Lo supo desde el primer momento. Edward es un promiscuo-negó decepcionada con la cabeza y me reí. _Ja, toma esa y chúpala, Cullen._

-Todo está bien, Bella-me sonrió y se puso de pie antes de rodearme con sus brazos-en verdad me impresiona tu valentía para venir y hablar de eso. Eres una chica inteligente y fuerte. Por favor, si Edward lo arruina, tienes mi permiso de matarlo.

Nos reímos y nos separamos después de un momento.

-Muchas gracias, Esme. Ahora estoy más tranquila, no puedo pedir a una suegra mejor.

-No, no la hay-dijo presumida y me besó en la mejilla-ahora…esos huevos no se van a hacer solos.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando el desayuno/comida estuvo listo, Esme fue a llamar a Edward mientras yo servía en los platos. Él regresó y comimos juntos y solos.

-¿Cómo fue todo?-preguntó mientras una arruga de preocupación poblaba su frente.

-Muy bien-le sonreí-Esme dijo que no había pensado que yo era una puta y me ofreció consejos

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?-suspiró

-Claro que es bueno-le aseguré-te tengo una buena noticia-alzó las cejas en espera-Esme me mostrará tus fotos

-Oh no-dijo y se cubrió la cara-por favor no hagas que ella lo haga

-TÚ hiciste eso con Charlie así que…no tienes opción. Veré tu adorable cabello naranja, como una zanahoria o una calabaza-le sonreí mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso-rodé los ojos.

Edward resultó ser un niño demasiado adorable y un adolescente jodidamente caliente. Jesús.

Me reí histéricamente cuando Esme me mostró una fotografía. Él estaba en el jardín de niños y estaba vestido de piña. Fue jodidamente divertido.

-Aww, ¿Edward recuerdas ese día? Te veías precioso-dijo Esme y llegaron Alec y Jane.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Alec.

-Ay no-Edward murmuró y se cubrió el rostro enrojecido, los gemelos asomaron sus cabezas y las carcajadas estallaron.

-¿No te da vergüenza?-Alec le preguntó mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza levemente.

-Sí, idiota. Si me da vergüenza-Esme miró feo a Edward.

-¡Edward!-él rodó los ojos-¡contrólate!-me reí otra vez.

Cuando Esme se despistó le tomé una foto con mi teléfono a Edward Piña y él intentó arrebatármelo pero Esme se giró y ya no pudo hacer nada.

Luego Esme comenzó a contarme sobre Edward jugando al beisbol infantil. Ahí estaba Edward en su uniforme usando unos anteojos. También le tomé una foto.

Cuando llegamos a las fotos de su graduación, hice mala cara. Un montón de zorras estaban alrededor de él y otro chico. El pie de la foto rezaba "Edward y John. Graduación de la preparatoria". Luego recordé que él me había dicho que su mejor amigo se llamaba John.

Debajo de esa fotografía había una de Edward y una chica de cabello negro teñido, tal vez no era teñido pero la odié en el mismo instante en que leí el pie "Edward y Betty".

A esa perra la recordaba muy bien, Edward también había mencionado un tatuaje de una B en su hombro. Viéndolo ahora hubiera sido mejor que fuera permanente, así llevaría mi inicial.

Cuando Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala después del momento de las fotografías, tomó mi mano y me puso de pie.

-Ven aquí…quiero mostrarte algo-dijo sonriente y me jaló por las escaleras. Abrió una puerta y encendió la luz. Ahí había un montón de cosas y todo estaba tan abandonado. En medio había un gran piano.

-¿¡Es enserio?!-le pregunté emocionada al recordar que él tocaba el piano. Me lo había dicho cuando fuimos a ese museo después de nuestro rompimiento.

-Enserio-dijo riéndose y movió una caja con el pie para que yo pudiera pasar. Nos sentamos en el banquillo-no soy muy bueno con esto pero haré el intento-dijo y me besó en los labios levemente.

Le sonreí y toqué una tecla, me devolvió la sonrisa y llevó sus gloriosos dedos al teclado.

Comenzó a tocar y enserio me gustaba, lo miré y tuve que abstenerme de no saltarle encima y coger sobre su piano al ver su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera recordando o pensando en algo profundamente. Luego se detuvo.

-Tengo una idea…-dijo y miró a su alrededor, tomó una hoja que estaba por ahí-carajo no hay una pluma-miré a mi alrededor

-Aquí hay una-tomé un bolígrafo mordido que estaba tirado-quien sabe si funcione.

Él hizo un rayón y con gran dificultad escribió _"fuck"_. Me reí.

-¿Esa era tu idea?-se rió

-No, no se me ocurrió otra palabra-me reí y me pasó las cosas-comienza a escribir…-asentí y él llevó las manos al teclado, comenzó a tocar y meneó la cabeza-subiré una octava-se dijo a si mismo e hice una mueca. ¿Qué carajos era eso?

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté y él no dejó de tocar

-Es una diferencia de ocho grados entre dos notas, aumentada es cuando hay seis tonos y un semitono de distancia entre ambas notas-contestó y rodé los ojos.

-Ah, vale-dije como si hubiera entendido.

-Ok, escribe esto…-dijo y comenzó a tocar por más tiempo-"una octava arriba…-me apresuré a escribirlo- _si la sol mi re sol si la si do sol_-dictó y asintió con la cabeza comunicándose con él mismo.

Pasamos un rato más así y finalmente me sonrió.

-Creo que la tengo. Pon el papel ahí-lo coloqué frente a él y lo leyó-de acuerdo, aquí vamos-y comenzó a tocar otra vez. Una melodía hermosa y relajante comenzó a inundar la habitación, y se repitió una y otra vez.

Finalmente él se detuvo.

-La estaba memorizando-me explicó-¿Qué tal suena?

-Está muy bien. Es hermosa-le sonreí y miré el teclado.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-preguntó

-No sé ni una mierda sobre música-le dije y se rió.

-No importa…-se hizo hacia atrás-ven aquí-palmeó su regazo y me senté-te guiaré…mira mis manos-colocó sus manos sobre las mías y comenzamos a apretar las mismas teclas, hicimos eso dos veces.

-Ahora hazlo tú-enredó sus brazos en mi cintura y colocó su barbilla en mi hombro.

Hundí mis dedos en las teclas y me emocioné cuando la misma melodía se reprodujo, iba a tocar una más pero él movió mi mano y apreté la correcta, dejé escapar una risita y pude terminarla toda.

-Eso es lindo-dije y recargué mi cabeza en la suya-¿me enseñarás a tocarlo?

-Sí, eso sería genial-me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Te ha gustado de verdad la melodía?

-Sí…es como una nana, podría dormir muy bien si la tocarás para mí siempre-sonrió y me besó la frente.

-Pues que bien que te ha gustado porque tengo que terminarla porque es exclusivamente para mi hermosa novia-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-me envaré-¿estás hablando jodidamente enserio?

Se rió.

-Claro que sí… es hora de que vuelva al piano y tú necesitas una canción. No puedes pasar así por la vida sin tener algo así.

-Eres. El. Mejor. Novio. De. Todo. El. Jodido. Mundo. Bebé-le dije lentamente y se rió.

-Es bueno saber eso, porque me he estado partiendo la cabeza en pensar en cómo hacerte feliz.

-Solo no dejes de existir-susurré contra sus labios y lo besé.

Final y lamentablemente llegó la hora de regresar. Fuimos a empacar nuestras cosas ante las atentas miradas de los gemelos.

-¿Entonces si puedo quedarme con está habitación?-preguntó Jane

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No!-chilló Alec-está será mi habitación.

-Pero Edward ya me había dicho en Navidades que me quedaría con ella.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-Alec miró a Edward y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Perdiste, amigo. Además deberías de ser más compartido, deja de ser tan envidioso y más con tu hermana.

Alec le arrojó un cojín a la cara y Jane y yo nos reímos.

-Idiota-Edward le arrojó el control remoto y le pegó en la frente. Alec se quejó y se presionó la frente.

-Además… ¿en dónde se supone que dormiré yo?-Alec le preguntó a mi chico

-Esme obligó a Carlisle a que limpiara la habitación en donde tienen todas esas porquerías viejas. Tu habitación será la de huéspedes-Alec gruñó-y la de huéspedes se cambia a la que van a limpiar-volvió a refunfuñar-¡entonces jodete!

Esme nos llevó al aeropuerto y comenzó el momento de las despedidas. Esme abrazó a Edward por mucho tiempo y los gemelos aprovecharon a despedirse de mí.

-Te diré que pasa con Leo-Jane me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba. Jane y yo habíamos hecho muy buenas migas, ahora tenía mi número-eres genial, Bella. Solo haz que Edward no la cagué-me reí.

-Está bien…y tú también eres genial, JJ-sonrió-no puedo esperar a que te conviertas en su hermana y espero que nosotros no terminemos.

-Por favor-me pidió, luego llegó el turno de Alec.

-Fue un gusto BS, aún creo que eres demasiado buena para Edward pero si a ti te gusta…-se encogió de hombros y me reí-además eres sexy-abrí los ojos sorprendida y él se dio cuenta de sus palabras-por favor no le digas a Edward que dije eso.

-No lo haré-dije incomoda, luego él se retiró incómodo.

-Gracias por los regalos-Jane me palmeó la espalda, luego ellos se alejaron para ir a despedirse de Edward. Esme vino y me sonrío.

-Ay, Bella. Fue grandioso tenerte al fin aquí. Cuídate y cuídalo allá y cuídense-dijo condescendiente y me sonrojé-espero tenerte de vuelta aquí pronto.

-Gracias por todo Esme. Tú y Carlisle fueron muy amables.

Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

Los Cullen se fueron y Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato ahí esperando nuestro vuelo.

Le envié un mensaje a Charlie, quien aborrecía la tecnología, diciéndole que estábamos a punto de ir a Seattle y me contestó unos minutos después diciendo que me cuidara y bla, bla, bla.

También vi que tenía un montón de mensajes de Alice y Rose. Ups. Preguntaban sobre cómo iba todo, qué tal los padres de Edward y después me insultaban porque no les contesté. Que lindas.

Durante el vuelo, Edward y yo jugamos otra vez al juego de inteligencia que habíamos jugado cuando íbamos a Chicago y cuando el pasillo del avión quedó vacío, comencé a besarlo y fuimos al baño, uniéndonos así, al Club de las Alturas.

Cuando comencé a jadear, Edward me puso una mano sobre la boca y se golpeó en la cabeza una vez que nos habíamos acomodado las ropas. Comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente hasta que el estómago nos dolió y un golpe en la puerta nos detuvo levemente. Otra pareja estaba ahí afuera, descaradamente esperando que nosotros saliéramos para que ellos pudieran coger también.

Regresamos a nuestros asientos riéndonos aún e ignoramos las feas miradas que algunos mojigatos, hipócritas o reprimidos sexuales nos lanzaron.

Cuando llegamos al Sea Tac, los chicos estaban ahí esperándonos.

Se aproximaron y nos abrazamos, luego seguimos caminando.

-¿¡Puedo saber por qué carajos no contestas mis mensajes?!-Rose me golpeó en el brazo

-¡Y los míos también, perra!-Alice secundó cuando los chicos se quedaron atrás hablando entre ellos.

Les hice mala cara-estaba demasiado ocupada divirtiéndome y cogiendo con Edward como para contestarles

-Ahh-jadearon y me reí.

-Por cierto, ¡sus padres me aman y su madre también!-dije bajito para que ellos no escucharan-Esme incluso se ofreció a que podía llamarla en cualquier momento y aconsejarme de cosas y tuve una intensa charla con ella por el asunto de que Edward y yo dormimos juntos.

-¿Qué carajos pasó?-preguntó Rose en un murmullo mientras ellas se inclinaban para escuchar mejor.

-Básicamente le dije que estaba preocupada por el hecho de que ella pensara que yo era una fácil y dijo que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparme con una mierda así

-¡Oh Jesús!-Alice se abanicó con la mano-espero que hayas usado otras palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí-rodé los ojos-¡oh! Quería enseñarles algo pero se supone que no deben decir nada, ya saben, por si Em y Jasper no lo saben, no creo que lo hagan pero como sea, no digan nada-saqué mi teléfono.

-¿Qué es?-Rose preguntó mientras miraba sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que ellos iban detrás de nosotras.

Les mostré la foto de Edward Piña porque quería reírme de eso con alguien más, además de los gemelos. Echaron la cabeza hacía atrás mientras se reían y las acompañé.

-¡Es jodidamente ridículo!-Rose dijo entre risas

-Pero mira lo adorable que es ¡sus mejillas!-Alice hizo un zoom-¿porque no simplemente le tiñeron el cabello verde? No necesitaría esa cosa ahí aparentando hojas

Volvimos a reírnos.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Emmett preguntó y guardé rápidamente mi teléfono.

-Nada-contesté-solo hablábamos-le resté importancia con un gesto de mano y él nos miró con suspicacia entrecerrando los ojos.

Fuimos al Jeep y Edward tuvo que ayudarme a subir, también a Alice porque Jasper se subió sin pensar en ella. Me reí y ella me mordió la mano.

-Hey, Jelly Bells ¿viste las embarazosas fotos de Edward?-preguntó Emmett.

Edward gimió avergonzado y se enterró en su asiento. Las chicas sofocaron una risa y Jasper fue el único que no contuvo su carcajada.

-Sí, vi algo de eso-le contesté y comencé a rascar el cuero cabelludo de Edward.

-¿Lo viste disfrazado de piña?-preguntó Jasper-por favor di que sí porque necesito reírme de eso con alguien más que no sea Emmett.

-Sí-dije antes de comenzar a reír, Emmett y Jasper me acompañaron y las chicas estaban mordiéndose los labios.

-Miren eso-Jasper arrojó su teléfono-está en el álbum de cosas graciosas, Ali.

Edward chasqueó los dientes y nosotras nos miramos sonrientes.

Solo unos segundos después, Alice y Rosalie echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás riéndose escandalosamente.

-Sí, sí-dijo Edward sobre el sonido de las carcajadas que inundaban el Jeep-ríanse a mi costa

-No necesitabas decírnoslo, compadre-Emmett dijo. Después de unos segundos, Edward se unió a nuestras risas.

-¿Ellos saben que usabas lente y que jugabas al beisbol infantil?-le pregunté en un susurró.

-NO usaba lentes-dijo-solo era un estúpido niño ridículo que le gustaban los anteojos.

Me reí.

-Eras un niño pequeño que usaba lentes y ya-puntualicé

Por la noche, cuando estábamos en mi habitación y yo desempacaba mis cosas me di cuenta que había olvidado mi bufanda en casa de Edward.

-Olvidé mi bufanda en tu casa-le dije y él me miró.

-Ni siquiera hace frío ¿Por qué llevabas bufanda?

-No es una bufanda es como…ugh, no sé, no es una bufanda de las del tipo que se usa en invierno ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Creo-dijo y se llevó el teléfono al oído-hey, hola-se quedó callado-sí, está todo bien-rodó los ojos-oye, Bella dice que olvidó una bufanda ahí ¿puedes ver si está en mi habitación?-luego me miró-Jane dice que la dejaste en su habitación ¿es roja?-asentí-sí, es esa ¿puedes ponerla en mi cajón, por favor? De acuerdo. Sí. Yo también. Hasta luego.-colgó-Ya está, Bells. A la próxima que vayamos la tomas

-Gracias-le sonreí.

Los demás fueron a traer la comida de la cena y mientras cenábamos, Edward y yo les contamos sobre Chicago y sobre lo que planeábamos hacer mañana con las compras para ir a Malibú. Rose y Alice me dijeron que iríamos a un spa y acepté, nada mejor que una buena depilación y un tratamiento para mi cabello. No quería que se arruinara con tanta sal de mar.

Ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones y a pesar de que Edward y yo estábamos cansados, nos quedamos en la misma posición acostados en el sofá mucho tiempo mientras veíamos la televisión.

-Tengo sed, ya vuelvo-me susurró al oído y abrí los ojos.

-Tengo mucho sueño, vayamos a la cama-le dije arrastrando las palabras-ya es media noche

-Entonces acompáñame a la cocina-gemí disgustada y me tomó en sus brazos-eres una floja-dijo mientras me dejaba en el piso y abría el refrigerador. La luz que éste emanó alumbró levemente la cocina que había estado en penumbras.

Edward tomó una botella de agua y comenzó a beber.

-Dame-estiré el brazo y la colocó en mi mano, nos terminamos la botella de agua y la dejó sobre la encimera-ahí hay un bote de basura ¿sabes?-le dije

-¿Y?-preguntó sin importarle, me tomó la mano y me jaló a su pecho-baila conmigo-pidió

-No hay música

-¿Y qué? Podemos bailar así

-De acuerdo-envolví mi brazo en su cintura y me recosté contra su pecho, comenzamos a mecernos suavemente y a girar sobre nuestros pies. Edward me alejó y me dio una vuelta, nos reímos suavemente y me jaló de nuevo a su pecho.

-Te quiero, Hamlet-me dijo al oído

-Yo también te quiero, bebé-alcé mi rostro y nos besamos.

A mis ojos, todo era perfecto. Ahí a mitad de la noche bailando en la cocina a la luz del refrigerador abrazada a él. Y en un futuro, lo recordaría todo muy bien. No había ninguna duda.

**¿Les ha gustado? Tardé demasiado en escribirlo y es que es largo. De hecho, creo que es el último capítulo tan largo. Déjenme sus opiniones y gracias por la paciencia, por los follows, favs Y POR LEER! (:**

**Nos leemos luego, preparen sus bikinis y su bloqueador solar ;)**

**Cuando termine la historia les diré en que canción me he inspirado para escribir desde el capítulo anterior hasta el final, aunque creo que la cantante es algo obvia, no? XD**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_**Ya estoy aquí, espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado(,: ahora sí, a leer.**_

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Al día siguiente fuimos a comprar el montón de cosas que necesitaríamos para la playa. Primero fuimos al centro comercial y decidimos separarnos para hacerlo todo más rápido. Obviamente, cuando salimos de Victoria's Secret ellos ya estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helado.

Pero nos la pasamos de lo grande eligiendo bikinis, compramos de una y dos piezas, además de mini prendas ligeras. "Perfectas para climas cálidos", eso fue lo que dijo Alice.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó al puesto de helados.

-Oigan ¿A dónde van?-preguntó Rosalie cuando estábamos caminando alejándonos de ellos. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados mientras ellas cargaban todas las bolsas y estaban de pie. Idiotas. A comparación de ellos, Edward había tomado mis bolsas.

-Vamos a comprar un helado-les contestó Edward y Rose hizo una mueca.

-Bella, la azúcar se convierte en grasa ¿Qué se supone que harás si los bikinis no te quedan?-Rubia cruzó los brazos tanto como las bolsas se lo permitían.

-Pues comprar más-me encogí de hombros y todos se rieron. Rosalie jadeó y Edward y yo seguimos caminando.

-Enserio te amo, Hamlet. ¿Qué se supone que haría yo si tuviera de novia a Rosalie? Seguramente me hubiera suicidado-me reí ante las palabras de Edward.

-No es _taaan_ malo-me miró feo y solté una risita-no, en verdad si es malo. Simplemente no quiere tener una caloría más en su organismo. No me sorprendería si estuviera en ayunas hasta estar en la playa.

Edward negó con la cabeza levemente. Sonreí.

Él pidió y pagó mi helado. Embadurnó la punta de su dedo y me llenó la nariz. Jadeé y él, divertido, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

Cuando regresamos con el resto, Jasper estaba tomando las bolsas de Alice y ella estaba sacudiéndose las entumecidas manos. Emmett seguía comiendo helado sin importarle que Rosalie estuviera cargando todo.

-Listo, vayámonos-dijo Edward y luego miró a Emmett y luego a Rose.

Ella me quitó mi helado y le dio una lamida, arqueé las cejas.

-Ugh, a la mierda-dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el puesto de helados. Me reí.

-¿A dónde fue Rubia?-preguntó Edward cuando consiguió que Ememtt se pusiera de pie. Le señalé el puesto de helados y soltó una carcajada. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

Luego ella volvió haciendo malabares con las bolsas y el helado, Jasper golpeó a Emmett en la espalda y le señaló a Rose con la cabeza.

-Estoy en algo-Emmett meneó su helado y siguió comiendo. Edward resopló y él y Jasper tomaron las bolsas de Rose.

-Oh, gracias-murmuró antes de atacar su helado.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros mientras ustedes están ahí?-preguntó Jasper mientras ponían las bolsas en el maletero del Volvo.

-Ver los catálogos de Victoria's Secret-les dije y les arrojé uno al pecho a cada chico.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente divertido como para…-comenzó él y Edward le golpeó en el hombro mientras lo hojeaba.

-No, esto está genial-dijo sin despegar la vista de las páginas. Los otros lo imitaron y levantaron su mirada.

-¡Esto está muy bien!-dijo Emmett y Rosalie resopló antes de entrar al asiento trasero del Volvo.

Luego entramos todos.

-Acabo de recordar que estoy sentada en donde Edward y Bella cogen-dijo Rose cuando le quitó el catálogo a Emmett y comenzó a verlo ella. Él hizo berrinche.

-Oh, ahí exactamente estaba…-comenzó Edward mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

-¡No quiero saber!-Rosalie chilló y nos reímos.

Llegamos al spa y Emmett gritó cuando Rosalie se bajó del auto con el catalogo bajo el brazo.

Edward y Jasper se rieron mientras abrían los suyos.

-¡Rose!-Emmett la llamó.

-¿Qué?-ella se giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Y mi revista?

-Ugh, Emmett ¿y que se supone que haré yo cuando estén haciendo mi pedicura?

-¡Oh por Dios!-él alzó los brazos al cielo y los otros se rieron de él. Jasper le tomó una foto, no pregunte por qué-ahí dentro deben de tener un montón de esos

Rosalie resopló y le arrojó el catálogo a la cara, Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás, luego me di cuenta que estaba grabando.

-Esto estará en Facebook-le dijo a Edward y él asintió.

Rose me golpeó en el trasero y di un saltito.

-¡Hey, hey, las manos donde pueda verlas!-gritó Edward desde el auto, Rose se giró y le mostró el dedo.

-¿Y el golpe por qué?-le pregunté

-Tú fuiste la culpable de que ahora estén viendo a esas tipas

Alice rodó los ojos.

-No chingues, Rose-dijo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Jasper nos detuvo.

-Hey-nos giramos-Emmett quiere ir a casa

-¿Por qué?-Rose preguntó y miró a Emmett, le entrecerró los ojos y él se escondió en el auto. Edward echó su cabeza riéndose.

-Tiene hambre

-¿¡Hambre?! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, no?!-dijo Rubia enojada.

-No, de hecho creímos que era broma pero escuchamos sus tripas.

-Ugh, acabamos de comer-dijo Alice-pues vayan y nosotras los llamamos cuando tengan que venir

-¿Y si ahorramos tiempo y compramos la comida?-preguntó

-¡No!-dije y saltó asustado-son unos idiotas y no compraran la correcta.

Jasper me entornó los ojos y alcé una ceja, luego agachó avergonzado la cabeza.

Despedimos a Jasper y entramos. La chica nos recibió con una sonrisa y todo ahí dentro era muy de chicas o algo así.

Primero fuimos a la depilación y quise tomar entre mis piernas el cuello de la chica y apuñalarla en la yugular. Rose se rió y me arrojó una revista a la cara. Perra.

Yo no tenía la culpa de que ella y, al parecer también la chica depiladora, tuvieran vaginas de caucho.

Después de ese doloroso episodio fuimos a que nos hicieran el cabello. Rose se la pasó explicándole a las estilistas que íbamos a la playa y cosas sobre la sal del mar y bla, bla, bla.

En cambio, Alice y yo nos la pasamos leyendo revistas y tratando de no dormirnos con los masajes que nuestro cuero cabelludo estaba recibiendo.

Primero, a Rose y a mí nos cortaron las puntas abiertas. Alice fue afortunada porque ella lo había hecho cuando Edward y yo estábamos en Forks.

Luego nos lavaron el cabello con un shampoo nutritivo y aplicaron una mascarilla. Eso era extraño, si te ponías en los zapatos de un hombre ellos verían estúpido y no encontrarían el sentido de usar mascarilla en el cabello.

Después nos lavaron otra vez con el shampoo y aplicaron un spray regenerador de puntas.

Se agregó a nuestra cuenta un shampoo y spray con protección solar y cuando nos íbamos, las estilistas nos sonrieron.

-Nada de ir a tomar el sol con el cabello sucio, cúbranse con gorros y no usen horquillas o diademas al tomar el sol o entrar al mar, se oxidan y dañan el cabello-dijo la estilista de Rose.

-Cuando salgan del agua, enjuaguen el cabello y cepíllenlo y antes lávense con el shampoo con protección solar-me sentía rara recibiendo todos esos consejos. Era como si mi cerebro no pudiera procesar todo y tuviera que tomar apuntes.

-Al volver laven, apliquen la mascarilla y vuelvan a lavar. Finalmente usen el spray reparador. Lo mismo que hemos hecho aquí-la estilista de Alice nos lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante que casi me cegó.

Dimos las gracias sonrientes y finalmente fuimos al pedicura y manicura.

Ahí había unas chicas así que nos dieron unos folletos y nos sentamos a elegir nuestro diseño.

Yo elegí un diseño que parecía que un unicornio había vomitado ahí. Y Rose eligió uno que parecía que había limpiado el vómito de Barbie con sus uñas.

Alice, por su parte, fue con un diseño de algas y estrellas de mar. Decidí que dibujaran una tortuga en los dedos gordos de mis pies.

Hicieron la manicura y el pedicura al mismo tiempo, así que tuvimos que estar charlando en lugar de leer una revista.

FINALMENTE terminamos con el spa. Salimos de ahí y Rose nos jaló a un Starbucks para entrar al baño.

-Necesito retocar mi maquillaje-dijo y rodé los ojos.

-Voy a llamar ahora-les dije y asintieron. Marqué el número de Edward y tardó en contestar-¿Qué carajos están haciendo?-pregunté al aire y ellas me miraron interrogantes.

_-¡Hey, nena!_-contestó jadeante.

-Hola… ¿Qué está pasando por allá?-pregunté

_-Ehh…_-soltó una risita estúpida-_nada_

-¡Edward!-lo insté

_-Solo dile a Alice que Jasper tendrá un labio abierto_-me golpeé en la frente con la mano.

-¿y su ojo?-pregunté, Alice me miró rápidamente.

_-Nah… ese ya se estaba curando_

-¿Por qué ustedes siempre se están golpeando?

_-Es práctica_-rodé los ojos-_de hecho todos tuvimos pérdidas. Puede que Emmett también tenga un ojo morado_-negué levemente con la cabeza

-¿Y tú?

_-El puto de Emmett me abrió la ceja_-gruñó

-¡Bebé!-me lamenté-debiste haberte defendido mejor, pero la cosa buena es que tu rostro será más sexy así-Alice y Rose fingieron vomitar y las pateé en el trasero cuando se agacharon. Edward resopló.

_-No creo eso pero como sea… ¿ya vamos por ustedes?_

-Sí, estamos listas.

_-De acuerdo. Ya vamos_

-Trae contigo la lista de las compras

_-Sí, ya está en mi bolsillo. Te veo en un rato._

-Ok, adiós

Cortamos y me encontré con las miradas de Alice y Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es muy seco. No hubo ni siquiera un "te quiero"-rodé los ojos ante las palabras de Alice.

-Alice, supéralo-le dije-por cierto, Emmett tiene un ojo morado y Jasper un labio abierto.

-¿¡Qué?!-chillaron a mis espaldas cuando salimos del baño del Starbucks.

-Otra vez estaban golpeándose-expliqué-salgamos. Ya vienen para acá.

Finalmente, ellos llegaron y tan pronto como subimos al auto, Alice se lanzó sobre el rostro de Jasper y comenzó a inspeccionar su labio abierto. Rosalie hizo una mueca cuando vio el ojo morado de Emmett y tuve que volver a mirar creyendo que había visto mal cuando ella fue la que se acercó y se abrazó a él. Yo subí al asiento del copiloto y besé a Edward en los labios.

-¿Te duele?-le pregunté en un susurró mientras palpaba alrededor del golpe en su ceja.

-Ya no tanto. Tomé una pastilla y puse ungüento-me sonrió todo orgulloso de sí mismo y le regresé la sonrisa-toma-se irguió y zambutió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego me pasó la lista de las compras-tú eres la que sabe de esto

Rodé los ojos y comencé a leerla.

-Nessie dijo que todos llevarían botanas así que no era necesario exagerar con eso-me explicó mientras encendía el auto.

-De acuerdo-dije mientras encendía el estéreo.

-¡Hey! ¿Recuerdan esa canción?-Jasper preguntó cuando Love story comenzó a sonar.

Edward gimió y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sube el volumen, B-Swan!-llevó su manaza a mi cabello y me despeinó. Me reí mientras subía el volumen.

Llegamos al supermercado y Alice, Rose y Jasper tomaron un carrito. Ellos decidieron comprar víveres para nuestra casa y para la de ellos. En cambio; Em, Edward y yo decidimos ir a comprar la comida para la playa. Cuando estábamos en el pasillo de las especias, Emmett subió sus pies al carrito y se impulsó. Llegó hasta las estanterías del fondo, en donde estaban los desechables y tiró algunos. Luego se cayó de culo.

Edward y yo comenzamos a reírnos frenéticamente cuando lo vimos y Emmett, asustado de que lo descubrieran, comenzó a recoger todo y a echarlo al carrito.

-Oye amigo, detente-Edward le dijo cuándo Emmett volvió a nuestro lado-nosotros no llevaremos eso-Emmett gruñó y regresó a acomodarlo en la estantería.

-Él es tan estúpido-Edward suspiró mientras bajaba el bote de pimienta que le pedí. Yo era demasiado pequeña para alcanzarlo.

Me reí y eché las cosas al carrito cuando estaba junto a nosotros.

-¿Para qué necesitamos eso?-preguntó Emmett

-No comerás cereal todos los días-le contesté y asintió contento.

-Oye Bella, no se lo digas a Rose, pero me muero de hambre. Así que dense prisa.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras me quitaba la lista y la leía.

-¿Qué ustedes no comieron ya?-pregunté.

-Nadie lo ha hecho. Jasper no quiso mover su culo flojo y cocinar, así que solo me comí un cuenco de cereal-negué decepcionada ante las palabras de Emmett.

-Haremos la cena-ofrecí y me abrazó contento.

Emmett quiso llevar galletas con chispas de chocolate y helado.

-El helado no resistirá el viaje, Em-explicó Edward-eso lo compraran allá.

-Pero… ¿Qué se supone que comeremos en el trayecto?-meneó las cejas en su fase de sabelotodo.

-Por cierto, será putamente cansado ir hasta allá-dijo Edward-no dormiré lo suficiente.

-Bueno, pues turnémonos para conducir. Nadie le hará daño a tu súper Volvo-le dije.

-Eso está mejor.

Finalmente salimos del supermercado y nos tardamos un montón acomodando las cosas en el maletero. Bueno, ellos se tardaron. Al parecer, no podían hacer nada bien.

-¿Por qué no dejaron las bolsas de ropa en casa?-preguntó Rosalie cuando finalmente los ayudó.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos buscando una respuesta y Rose solo bufó. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre a donde iríamos primero y decidimos ir a nuestro apartamento. Aprovechamos dejar los víveres ahí y cuando ellas terminaron de acomodar la comida en el refrigerador vinieron a mi habitación para ayudarme a empacar. Ellas tenían sus maletas listas y enviaron a Jasper y a Emmett a llevarlas al auto. Edward se quedó tirado en mi cama mientras poníamos todo en mi maleta.

Tardamos como cuarenta minutos y luego Edward bajó con mi maleta mientras nosotras nos cerciorábamos de cerrar y dejar todo listo para nuestra ausencia de una semana. Me di cuenta que ellas ya habían limpiado el apartamento y Rose me dijo que lo habían hecho el mismo sábado.

Los chicos volvieron a tardarse horas en acomodar las maletas.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa y ellos comenzaron a limpiar mientras nosotras acomodábamos la comida y preparábamos la cena.

-¡Demonios!-Rose se quejó mientras se colocaba los guantes y comenzaba a marinar el pescado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Alice mientras sacaba las papas y comenzaba a hacer puré.

-Olvidamos lavar los puñeteros bikinis-gruñó y apuñaló el filete.

-¡Edwaaaard!-le grité y entró a la cocina sosteniendo un plumero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunté mientras comenzaba a verter huevos en un tazón. Decidimos que yo prepararía la mezcla para hacer hot cakes mañana en el desayuno y así, ahorrar tiempo.

-Quitando el polvo-meneó el plumero

-Deja eso y ¿podrías por favor lavar los trajes de baño?-Rose y Alice ahogaron una risa.

-Seguro

-Asegúrate de quitarles la etiqueta-dije antes de que él se fuera.

-¿Por qué se lo pediste?

-Edward es el Maestro de la lavadora. Por si no lo sabían él es el que lava la ropa de sus sucios y flojos novios.

Se miraron complacidas entre ellas y él volvió después de un rato con un cesto entre sus brazos.

Lo dejó sobre la encimera y fue hacia mí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó en el cuello. Alice y Rose estaban demasiado ocupadas a nuestras espaldas preparando la cena.

-Esos bikinis son jodidamente lindos, nena-susurró en mi oído-por cierto, esas chicas del catálogo están demasiado flacas. No hay nadie como mi Bella-alcé mi rostro sonriente y lo besé en los labios. Él se alejó mientras mordía mi labio inferior ganándome en la carrera, así que pedí otra vez sus labios y ahora yo mordí los suyos.

-Te quiero, bebé-le besé la mejilla.

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque me moriría si no lo hicieras, Hamlet-me besó en la sien-ahora…mi amiga la lavadora me espera-me reí entre dientes-en realidad amo esa máquina-me reí otra vez y se alejó.

-Señoritas-se despidió de Alice y Rosalie mientras tomaba el cesto.

-Ugh, demasiada miel para mis ojos-Rose gruñó arrugando la nariz.

-Lo siento, Rubia. Deberías decirle a tu novio que haga eso más seguido, ya sabes, eres tan…fría-Alice abrió la boca sorprendida y comenzó a reírse junto conmigo.

-Si no te vas en los próximos cinco segundos voy a lanzarte el cuchillo-ella espetó.

Edward dejó salir una risa burbujeante.

-5…4…3…-comenzó a contar ella mientras giraba el cuchillo sobre su punta.

Mi chico salió de la cocina y gritó a través del pasillo:

-¡Emmett, tu novia necesita que la saques del congelador!

-¡2…1!-se escuchó un portazo, luego ella se giró hacia mí-Bella, no te sorprendas si algún día de estos tu novio amanece muerto.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Alice-y eso fue tan tierno, Bella-dijo

-¡Sí!-Rose dio un saltito-¡les tomamos una foto!

Rodé los ojos.

-No es para tanto-fingí indiferencia

-¿No?-arquearon la ceja

-¡Sí, LO AMO DEMASIADO!-chille y se rieron. Luego, Emmett entró.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosie?-preguntó y me reí.

-Nada, osito. Vuelve allá-le dijo y él asintió sonriente.

-¿Osito?-pregunté-jamás lo creería

-Cállate, Bella-Rose rodó los ojos-no es nada. Solo un estúpido apodo.

-No lo creo. Claramente vi cómo te arrojaste a él cuando nos recogieron del spa

Alice alzó la mirada sorprendida y Rose suspiró.

-Simplemente se siente bien hacer eso. Antes estaba aterrada por mostrarle un poco de afecto pero ahora parece tan simple.

-Bueno, es así como se siente el amor-dijo Alice y le arrebató la pimienta a Rose para echarla sobre el puré.

-Estaba pensando sobre eso y en verdad soy tan fría-resoplamos al recordar a Edward-al contrario de ustedes. Lo hacen ver tan fácil como respirar.

-Todas somos diferentes-dijo Alice-yo siempre he sido cariñosa

-Es algo extraño al inicio, yo siempre estaba pensando en arruinarlo pero mi cuerpo solo actúa por si solo cuando estoy con Edward. En verdad estoy jodida-dejé escapar una risita.

Cenamos y los obligamos a lavar los platos.

Luego, cada quien se fue a su habitación. Estaba jodidamente cansada y al parecer, Edward también porque tan pronto como salió del baño y se dejó caer en la cama se quedó dormido.

Antes de ponerme el pijama, bajé a la lavandería y comencé a quitar los trajes de baño. Los puse en el cesto y subí otra vez al apartamento. Toqué la puerta de Emmett deseando que él y Rose no estuvieran cogiendo.

-¿Están ocupados? La lavandería puede pasar después-pregunté a través de la puerta.

Emmett la abrió y me sonrió. Miré hacia dentro. Rose salía del baño en ropa interior y rodé los ojos.

-Aquí está tu ropa, vaca-le lancé los bikinis al rostro y me mostró el dedo medio-y desconozco tu ropa, Em

Él tomó sus trajes de baño y salí rápidamente de esa habitación con olor a sexo. Luego fui con Jasper y ellos eran demasiado flojos como para ir a abrir, así que entré y casi me da diabetes con tanta jodida miel por todos lados. Salí sofocada. Finalmente pude respirar tranquila cuando entré a la habitación de Edward y descubrí que seguía durmiendo. Coloqué nuestras ropas en cada equipaje y me coloqué el pijama. Fui al baño y después de cepillarme los dientes, fui hacia la cama. Le saqué los zapatos a Edward y coloqué mi cabeza en el hueco entre su brazo y su hombro. Desperté cuando él me jaló a su pecho. Todo estaba jodidamente oscuro y creí que ya era medianoche.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté

-La 1…duerme-me besó en la mejilla y enredé mis piernas en las suyas.

-Te quitaste la ropa-le dije al sentir que solo usaba calzoncillos.

-Sí, soy demasiado flojo para ponerme el pijama.

-Hmm-asentí y cerré los ojos soñolienta.

-Te quiero-dijo y reposó su cabeza en la almohada.

-Que bien-musite y su pecho tembló con una suave risa.

Por la mañana fui despertada con un suave movimiento. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me sorprendí de ver a Rose ahí. Ella estaba usando una bata y su cabello estaba mojado.

-Bella-susurró-se han quedado dormidos. Tendrán que compartir la ducha-meneó las cejas. Me erguí sobre mis codos y miré alrededor. Edward estaba dormido boca abajo y su brazo estaba sobre mi abdomen.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté

-Son las 8:20, pero recuerda que nos iremos antes de las diez. Tuve que arriesgarme a entrar y verlos desnudos-me reí suavemente.

-Vale…gracias, Rose

-De nada-me sonrió y me besó en el tope de la cabeza. Cuando pasó rumbo a la puerta, llevó su uña a la planta del pie de Edward y le hizo cosquillas. Él movió el pie y gruñó.

-Idiota, deja a mi bebé-le gruñí y soltó una risita antes de salir.

-Bebé…-agité a Edward lentamente-¡Edward!-lo agité más fuerte-oh, carajo-musite y tomé un mechón de mi cabello. Llevé las puntas a su nariz y comencé a susurrar "bebé". Él arrugó la nariz por las cosquillas y lo besé en la frente-Bebé, despierta-lentamente abrió los ojos-es tarde. Vayamos a la ducha-Edward suspiró y se envaró lentamente-despierta, flojo. La playa nos espera y ya es tarde-dije antes de ponerme de pie. Edward se sentó en la cama en silencio y se tronó la espalda.

-Toma tus cosas y vamos a la ducha-le dije y entré al baño. Se quedó ahí sentado y cerré la puerta. Me apuré en hacer pipí. Aun no tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacer pipí con Edward ahí dentro. Me cepillé los dientes y me desvestí. Cuando estaba regulando la temperatura de la regadera, Edward entró y escuche claramente el sonido de su pipí.

-Eso no me gusta-dije y gruñó.

-Está bien, Bells. Soy hombre-y siempre ese estúpido comentario de mierda.

Él comenzó a cepillarse los dientes mientras yo me ponía el shampoo. Luego entró y me sorprendí cuando no quiso propasarse.

-¿Qué mosco te picó para que no quieras coger ahora?-le pregunté cuando tomaba mi toalla y me envolvía en ella.

-Solo es jodidamente tarde-dijo-si hubiera recordado ayer poner el despertador ahora no podrías ni moverte-me dio una nalgada y se rió.

-Que malote-le dije cuando salía del baño. Él comenzó a vestirse y me miró.

-¿Qué haces ahí todavía en toalla?-preguntó.

-No sé qué usar-le contesté mientras veía mi bolso. Rodó los ojos y me lanzó unos pants.

-Eso…y eso-me lanzó una blusa-recuerda la ropa interior.

Vi que él también estaba poniéndose unos pants y me encogí de hombros. No iba a tolerar quien sabe cuántas horas con unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tocaron la puerta.

-No hay nadie-contestó Edward y Rosalie entró.

-Gracioso-luego me miró-Bella, necesito urgentemente un pasador-dijo mientras se detenía un mechón de cabello.

-Rose yo ni siquiera me peino ¿Por qué tendría que tener un pasador?-Edward se rió y quitó a Rose de en medio con un empujón. Ella lo vio feo.

-Porque eres mujer

-Alice también es mujer

-Pero Alice está pelona-dijo. Edward y yo nos reímos.

-Ahí dentro hay uno tirado-dijo Edward señalando el baño-no lo recogí. Soy demasiado flojo-dijo antes de plantarme un besazo en los labios-tengo hambre, Hamlet

-Rose, tenemos hambre-le dije y ella salió del baño.

-Alice y Jasper están en la cocina. Pueden estar cogiendo o preparando el desayuno

-De acuerdo-los tres salimos y fuimos hacia allá. Afortunadamente, estaban preparando el desayuno y Emmett ya estaba sentado comiendo.

Alice y Emmett fueron los primeros en terminar de comer y comenzaron a organizar una maleta con comida para el camino.

Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión, todavía faltaban algunos por llegar y los chicos comenzaron a hablar y las chicas nos fuimos hacia otro lado. Kate y Heidi ya estaban ahí y nos presentaron a sus chicos. El novio de Kate, Garret era demasiado divertido y al igual que el novio de Heidi era jodidamente guapo.

Finalmente partimos. Emmett y Rose vinieron conmigo y con Edward en el Volvo. Jasper, Alice, Ness y Jake fueron en el Jeep de Emmett. Kate, Heidi y sus respectivos novios fueron en el auto de Garret. Los Cuatro Solitarios, así les puso Emmett a Brady, Collin, Ben y Tyler fueron en el auto de Brady y finalmente Angela, Eric, Jessica y Mike en el auto de Eric.

Renesmee quedó muy contenta con el acomodo, al parecer sus padres tenían un amigo allá que poseía un estacionamiento y fácilmente acomodaríamos ahí los autos y estarían en buenas manos. Edward se tranquilizó de sobremanera cuando se lo dije. Nada podía pasarle a su amado Volvo. Le envié un mensaje a Charlie y me contestó lo de siempre. Que me cuidara y que le avisará cuando llegara. Bla, bla, bla. Estaba comenzando a temer en que él había descubierto como copiar y pegar un mensaje.

Presentía que sería un trayecto muy divertido teniendo a Emmett y a Rose ahí con nosotros y no me equivoque.

Rosalie comenzó a fastidiarme al trenzar mi cabello una vez que estuvo completamente seco y Edward la golpeó intencionalmente cuando iba a cambiar la canción en el estéreo.

Después de que Edward manejará, lo siguió Emmett y Edward y yo fuimos al asiento trasero a enrollarnos un poco. Después de Emmett le siguió Rose y Edward se preocupó al pensar que, en venganza, la Rubia le haría algo a su auto.

-Yo también quiero llegar a California sana y salva, Edward-Rose rodó los ojos.

Rose resultó ser una ruda cuando condujo y cuando encontramos la autopista libre y sin tráfico pisaba el acelerador y tuve que sostenerme del asiento con las uñas.

Edward me preguntó si quería conducir y le dije que aún no, así que él me besó y siguió conduciendo.

En un momento, Emmett dijo que nos detuviéramos y creí que iba a vomitar o algo así pero todos salieron del auto e hice lo mismo. Nos quedamos ahí de pie y supe que estábamos estirando las piernas, luego llegaron los demás y todos bajamos del auto.

Ahí fue cuando me enteré de que Nessie llevaría a Jake con sus padres para que se conocieran, y le conté que Edward y yo habíamos hecho lo mismo.

Después de ese momento, Edward me pasó las llaves y yo conduje. Emmett y Rose fueron al asiento trasero y cuando miré por el retrovisor vi que estaban dormidos.

-¿Cómo pueden dormir?-pregunté y Edward se giró y los vio sonriente.

-Oh, créeme. Estuvieron despiertos toda la noche-dijo, hice una mueca y él se rió.

-Solo porque tú estuviste dormidota toda la noche-bromeó y me picó las costillas.

-Mira quién habla. Él que tuvo que dormir en calzoncillos solo porque es demasiado flojo-bromeé y él hizo una mueca.

-Sí…algo así me dijeron

Hasta que empezó a oscurecer, Edward y yo nos turnamos para conducir. Acordamos dormir hasta la noche.

Emmett y Rose despertaron y cambiamos de lugar.

-Por favor conduzcan mi auto con cuidado-Edward les dijo antes de tender una manta sobre nosotros.

Cuando me quité los zapatos, Rosalie hizo un sonido de asco. Perra. La última cosa que hice antes de quedarme dormida fue golpearla en la frente.

Desperté cuando Edward despertó. Emmett lo hizo para preguntar si necesitábamos orinar o comprar comida. Habíamos llegado a una cafetería 24/7 en la carretera y Edward y yo bajamos del auto. Todos los autos estaban ahí y entramos al establecimiento.

-Yo iré al baño-le dije a Edward

-Yo también. ¿Quieres que te compre una hamburguesa?

-Sí, seria genial. Gracias-le sonreí y fui hacia el baño.

Ahí estaban las chicas y tuve que esperar a que alguien saliera porque los cubículos estaban abarrotados.

Cuando salí Edward me estaba esperando y ya tenía la comida en sus manos. Emprendimos otra vez el viaje y Rose condujo mientras todos comíamos. Ella tuvo que esperar a que Edward tomara el volante para poder cepillarse los dientes y arrojar el escupitajo por la ventanilla.

Me estaba cagando de sueño cuando finalmente llegamos a California. Renesmee emprendió la fila y todos la seguimos mientras hablaba con el amigo de sus padres en el estacionamiento. Dejamos los coches ahí y el hombre nos dio varios carritos para poner todas las cosas.

Caminamos por un sendero y tuve que sujetarme del brazo de Edward porque ahí había rocas y estaba putamente oscuro y no quería arruinar todo con una estúpida contusión

Llegamos a la casa y Ness abrió la puerta. La casa era jodidamente grande y genial. Al final si creí que Nessie era millonaria.

Ella camino y encendió las luces del gran salón.

-Esto es una mierda. Y de las buenas-dijo Emmett mientras comía del bote de helado. Una ola de exclamaciones simpatizantes se alzó.

-Gracias, _dudes_-contesto Ness sonriente-ahora hay un par de reglas, la primera: No sean putamente sucios y recojan sus condones usados, no quiero pisar una de esas porquerías. Todas las habitaciones tienen un bote de basura, solo tienen que sacar la mano de la cama. Y segunda: Nada de ruidos sexuales traspasando las paredes. Eso es todo.

-¿Escuchaste bien, Emmett?-Jasper bromeo y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Aburridos-silbo por lo bajo

-¿Alguna pregunta?-Renesmee pregunto mientras se pasaba las llaves de una mano a la otra.

Alce la mano.

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Ya puedo dormir?-arrastre las palabras.

-¡Si por favor!-Alice chillo

-Oh, de acuerdo-Nessie respondió y se pasó una mano por el pelo-sobre las habitaciones, decidí dejar la habitación más grande para Collin, Brady, Ben y Tyler

-¡Oh sí!-festejaron

-Puesto que son los únicos que no consiguen novia-todos se rieron y ellos dejan de festejar cuando Ness continuó-dormirán juntos. No necesitamos orgías homosexuales, gracias-ellos hicieron una mueca-el resto podremos dormir en la habitación que queramos. ¡Adelante, vayan a dormir!

-¿Y dónde están las habitaciones?-Mi inteligente novio pregunto

-Buena pregunta, Cullen. Suban las escaleras, al lado derecho. Te aconsejo que te adelantes porque tu novia ya esta media muerta

Le mostré el dedo medio a Nessie y se rio.

-Afortunadamente mis padres son unas personas con un gran corazón y han comprado las cosas perecederas, así que cuando despierten podrán comer y luego ir a la playa.

-¡Genial!-Emmett festejó.

**EPOV**

Tan pronto como llegamos a la habitación, Bella se dejó caer en la cama y la golpeé en el trasero. Dio un respingo.

-¿Qué putas…-alzó la cabeza de la almohada y arrastró las palabras-no voy a coger contigo, Edward-renegó y otra vez cerró los ojos. Me reí.

-No planeo hacerlo, también estoy hasta la madre de cansado pero creo que deberías quitarte para poder deshacer la cama-dije y gruñó. Se puso de pie lentamente y me dio una mirada fea. Le sonreí astutamente y deshice la cama. Luego ella se dejó caer de nuevo. Me sorprendí cuando la vi ahí nada más y nada menos que en ropa interior ¿Cuándo carajos se había quitado la ropa?

-Sí, buenas noches también a ti-le tomé el pelo por su flojera.

-Te quiero, Edward-suspiró y sonreí, luego me di cuenta del tono que usó. Era como si lo hubiera dicho solo para contentarme y que me callara y así ella poder dormir. Como si fuera un puto compromiso decírmelo. Hice una mueca y me quite la ropa también quedando solo en calzoncillos. Me eché a su lado y le besé la frente, luego dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada y lo siguiente que supe fue que Bella estaba saltando a mí alrededor. Había comenzado a saltar en la cama, asustándome hasta la madre y luego se dejó caer a mi lado.

-¡Despierta, bebé!-me dijo al oído antes de besarme en el cuello.

-¿Qué?-gruñí sin abrir los ojos y me giré. Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza porque ella había abierto las cortinas y todo el puto sol estaba entrando y no estaba jodidamente cómodo con eso.

Pinche madre.

-¡Vamos! Deja de ser tan pinche flojo-dijo ella y trató de quitarme la almohada, la sujeté más fuerte y Bella soltó un gruñido-la playa nos espera ¡Y la comida también!

-¿Qué tipo de comida?-pregunté mientras la almohada ahogaba mi voz. Sabía que intentar dormir otra vez era una batalla perdida así que decidí jugar con ella un poco más para hacerla enojar.

-¡Un montón!-chilló emocionada-todo el mundo está cocinando y luego irán a prepararse para bajar a la playa.

-¿Todo el mundo dijiste? ¿Los japoneses, los filipinos, los franceses? ¿Todos?-me quité la almohada de la cabeza y ella puso sus brazos en jarra. Me reí internamente. Luego ella frunció el ceño.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Deja de ser tan putamente amargado y levanta tu culo flojo de la cama porque quiero ir a comer-eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me reía. Bella me propinó un puñetazo en el estómago e hizo que me callara-deja de reírte y muévete-espetó y luego se dejó caer enojada en un sillón puff.

Lancé otra risita y me pasé una mano por el pelo. Luego me bajé de la cama. Ella me lanzó un cojín y me dio en el trasero.

-¿Por qué ha sido eso?-le pregunté y alcé una ceja. Ella me mostró el dedo medio.

-Por puto.

Me reí otra vez y me pasé una mano por la cara antes de entrar al baño. Después de unos segundos escuché música procedente de la habitación y luego Bella comenzó a cantar.

Después de cepillar mis dientes y hacer pipí, salí y vi que ella ya se había dado un baño. Estaba usando unos shorts y una blusa que dejaba ver su plano abdomen.

Fui hacia mi equipaje y saqué mis cosas para ir a tomar una ducha. Ella me miró y rodó los ojos. Quise tentarla así que me acerqué y le quité la almohada de las manos. Había comenzado a hacer la cama.

Enredé mis brazos en su esbelta cintura y llevé mis manos a su trasero, en donde le di un apretón y ella jadeó. Besé su cuello y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y se alejó para besarme en los labios.

-Creí que querías desayunar-le dije burlón contra sus esponjosos labios una vez que dejó de besarme. Me alejó de un empujón.

-Entonces ve y toma tu estúpido baño-se giró otra vez a la cama y me reí.

-Estás de un humor…-me interrumpió.

-TÚ eres el jodido causante-espetó y me pegó en la frente, me esquivó y fue a cambiar la canción que sonaba. Me reí, otra vez, sin hacer ruido y me encerré en el baño.

Finalmente salimos de la habitación y casi fuimos arrollados por Nessie y por Jake quienes estaban corriendo en el pasillo. Él iba persiguiéndola y ella llevaba algo en su mano. Cuando giraron en un pasillo, Jake se pegó con la pared y solté una carcajada, porque eso era divertido. Cualquier idiota podía ver la pared, pero tal vez él había saltado el nivel promedio de idiotez.

Fuimos a la cocina y algunos estaban llevando comida al comedor. No me extrañó ver que Emmett era el primero que estaba ahí sentado. Bella fue a la cocina y yo fui con Brady que estaba seleccionando música en el estéreo.

-Está la llevaremos a la playa-agitó una memoria en mi rostro-ellas quieren comer con música ¿no es eso estúpido?-preguntó y rodé los ojos.

Me alejé de él y fui hacia la cocina. Bella y Rose parecían que eran las únicas que estaban haciendo algo así que me acerqué porque estaba aburrido.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunté y ellas saltaron. Me miraron asustadas y entrecerré los ojos. Eché un vistazo sobre el hombro de Bella y me reí-¿puedo saber para qué es esa cochinada?

Ellas tenían un vaso con agua y el bote de la mayonesa estaba abierto, Rose estaba sosteniendo un condón y Bella le había estado poniendo esas cosas ahí.

-Es una broma para Nessie. Haremos que lo pise y crea que es el semen de alguien-dijo Rose

-¡Eso es asqueroso!-les dije y rodaron los ojos. Volvieron a hacer sus bromas y me fui al comedor. Ahí estaban casi todos en sus lugares. Emmett tenía un asiento vacío a su lado, así que aparté también un lugar para Bella a mi lado. Había otros dos asientos restantes y supe que eran de Jake y Nessie. Se escuchaban grititos y risas arriba así que pensé que seguían corriendo por ahí.

Rose y Bella corrieron y subieron las escaleras. Asqueroso.

Luego volvieron todas agitadas mientras se reían y se sentaron.

Comenzamos a comer y de repente se escuchó el grito de Renesmee. Miré a Rubia y a Hamlet y ellas se estaban viendo entre ellas divertidas. Luego Renesmee apareció saltando en un pie, con algo en su mano y encabronada. Jake venía tras ella y sin importarle otra cosa, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-¿¡Puedo saber quién putas fue el jodido cabrón asqueroso que dejó esta mierda tirada a mitad del puñetero pasillo?!-agitó el condón en su mano.

Todos nos reímos y las chicas arrugaron la nariz.

-¡¿Quién carajos fue?!-Nessie había comenzado a ponerse roja y apretó el condón en su mano. Restos de mayonesa con agua cayeron al piso y las chicas volvieron a gemir asqueadas-¿¡Quién fue el puto cabrón?!

Rosalie comenzó a reírse como una jodida hiena y, debo admitir que me asustó un poco. Me imaginé que Bella la pateó debajo de la mesa porque dio un respingo y se calló.

-¡Oh, maldita seas, Rosalie Hale!-Nessie gruñó y le arrojó la cochinada esa. Cayó en su plato y Alice fingió vomitar.

-¡Oh relájate, Nessie!-le dijo la rubia y Nessie resopló-aunque debo admitir que Bella fue la de la idea-Uuuhh. Máxima traición.

Pude ver claramente como comenzaba a salirle sangre de la espalda a Bella mientras jadeaba. El puñal que Rose le había encajado iba a dejarle marca.

_-"Cause, baby, now we got bad blood. You know it used to be mad love…"_-nos giramos sorprendidos cuando la chica Swift comenzó a cantar 'Bad blood'. Brady la había seleccionado de su lista y me reí fuerte.

Bella hizo "humpf" a mi lado y miró a Nessie.

-¡Bella!-exclamó ofendida Nessie-¡no lo hubiera esperado de ti!-Bella rodó los ojos y le arrojó comida a Rose en el pelo. Nos reímos y Emmett lanzó una carcajada pero se calló rápidamente cuando Rubia le dio una mirada fea.

-Agh, por Dios, Ness-rezongó Bella y Nessie agitó la mano haciéndola callar, pero mi chica no cerró la boca-¿podrías dejar de agitar la mano? Es asqueroso

-De todas formas ¿Qué putas es esto?-Nessie miró su propia mano con repudio e hice una mueca-¿no combinaron el semen sidoso de sus novios, cierto?-Brady se rió escandalosamente y subió el volumen de la música mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-No tengo sida, gracias-le dije a Nessie, Collin que estaba junto a mí me miró.

-A ver-llevó su sucia mano a mi regazo y Bella la apartó de un golpe. Esa era mi chica.

-De todas formas no es esa porquería…-comenzó Rose.

-Uuy sí, "porquería"-silbó Alice por lo bajo y Bella se rió. Rose las ignoró.

-Bella tuvo la maravillosa idea de poner mayonesa-Nessie rodó los ojos.

-Sí, así que ahora me debes un condón-le dije, Renesmee le restó importancia con un gesto de mano y Rose arrojó el condón.

-Ahí lo tienes. Solo enjuágalo. A menos que a tu chica le guste la mayonesa.

Bella volvió a jadear y volvió a arrojarle comida en el pelo. La Rubia se la devolvió pero obviamente, Bella tuvo que usarme de escudo. Además de su perchero, era su escudo. Que denigrante situación. Además estaba comenzando a pensar que no había tenido sexo en un buen tiempo. La última vez que lo hicimos fue el sábado en el avión y eso se sentía tan lejano. Este martes por la noche, Bella no se iba a escapar.

Después de eso y de limpiar todo regresamos a nuestras habitaciones a preparar todo para bajar a la playa. Bella entró al baño después de tomar un par de cosas de su maleta y yo me tiré ahí en la cama esperando que saliera para poder verla con sus jodido bikini y comérmela con los ojos.

Tardó como diez minutos y me pregunté seriamente en ir y ver si no se había ido por el desagüe o por el retrete, pero luego escuche ruido y me tranquilicé.

Entonces Bella salió del baño con su ropa en la mano y algo más, iba descalza y con su mano libre cargaba sus zapatos. Sentí que se me caía un huevo o algo parecido. Todo se borró y solo quedó ella con su súper bikini.

No llevaba tirantes y tenía estampado de flores y era putamente perfecto para ella. Me quedé ahí acostado viéndola como estúpido mientras ella se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde. Abrió la boca y dijo algo pero no la estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupado viendo como sus pechos saltaban un poco por el borde del bikini. Chasqueó los dedos en mi cara y salí de mi estupor.

-¿Qué?-pregunté idiotizado.

-¿Qué si crees que haya tiburones?-preguntó burlándose de mí.

-Ehh…no creo-le contesté y seguí viéndola.

-¿No vas a prepararte?-preguntó, alejé su mano de la ropa y le besé los nudillos.

-Sí

-Entonces date prisa-dijo y se puso de pie. Miré su trasero mientras caminaba hacia su maleta y comenzaba a sacar más cosas y a guardar otras. Parpadeé y me fui al baño. Me había puesto duro así que dejé que se me bajara la calentura en lugar de usar mi mano, luego me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer en el baño y salí. Bella seguía en su maleta así que aproveché el tiempo y fui a buscar mi traje de baño y mi bloqueador solar. Me embadurné mientras Bella se sentaba en el sillón puff. Apoyó su barbilla en su palma y miró por la ventana con expresión soñadora. La miré y la remiré y con la misma certeza de que un día me iba a morir, me di cuenta de que la amaba más que nunca.

Antes de terminar y antes de que se moviera, fui hacia su maleta y tomé la cámara polaroid que ella había traído. Al parecer ella estaba demasiado ocupada viendo el mar y pensando en algo intensamente, así que no se dio cuenta cuando le tomé la fotografía. La tomé y la miré, sonreí y dejé la fotografía en el buró. Luego proseguí con mi tarea. Ella parecía demasiado ausente así que me dio un poco de tristeza llamarle y hacerla volver a la realidad pero en realidad teníamos que bajar a la playa y mi espalda necesitaba bloqueador.

-¿Amor?-la llamé y ella no se movió, así que me acerqué y besé levemente su coronilla. Eso al parecer la trajo de vuelta, alzó el rostro sonriente y besé sus labios partidos-¿Puedes ayudarme con el bloqueador, hermosa?

-Sí-suspiró y lo tomó de mi mano. Me giré y ella comenzó a masajear mi espalda con sus pequeñas manos. Su tacto me estaba haciendo cosas después de haber tenido esta sequía sexual, pero es que en verdad ella me tenía mal acostumbrado, no es que me quejara pero jamás habíamos durado tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor mientras estábamos juntos. Así que su tacto y verla con su lindo bikini me estaba poniendo ansioso.

-Yo también necesito de esto-murmuró y finalmente mis manos encontraron su sitio cuando comencé a ponerle bloqueador en su esbelta espalda. Mis manos habían picado por tocarla y ahora finalmente podía hacerlo.

-Te ves jodidamente hermosa con esto puesto-le di un apretón en el trasero y se rió-estoy comenzando a ponerme celoso sobre todos estos chicos cuando vean lo sexy que estás.

Volvió a soltar otra risita.

-Dijimos que no seríamos celosos-dijo-además recuerda que no importa qué, yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque escuché que Nessie está planeando algo escandaloso en donde debemos compartir todos. Saber que me quieres solo a mí me da un poco de paz.

-No lo dudes ni un momento. Obviamente si vas a tener que besar a Rose o a Alice haré que salgas del juego.

Me reí y luego besé su hombro cuando todo estuvo listo.

-Ya quedó… ¿lista para ir a la playa?

-Estoy jodidamente emocionada-chilló.

Bella se puso un mini y ligero vestido sobre su bikini y yo me puse una camiseta y como era de esperarse, ella hizo que llevara su bolso. Recordemos, por favor, que yo era su perchero.

Nos encontramos con otros más en el pasillo y abajo estaba el resto.

-El mar nos espera así que salgamos a la chingada de aquí-dijo Nessie mientras abría la puerta corrediza y nos sonreía.

Bajamos por un camino sinuoso de piedras y finalmente nuestros pies tocaron la arena.

Y luego cuando todos estábamos dejando nuestras cosas, Bella y Rose comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Por qué putas has movido mis cosas?-Hamlet Gruñón le preguntó a la Rubia.

-Porque Emmett quiere estar aquí-Bella rodó los ojos.

-Bueno…yo también quiero estar aquí

-Pues te jodiste porque yo llegué primero-atajó Rose mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eso no me gustaba para nada. Primero porque le estaba gritando a mi chica, segundo porque eso era una puta mentira. De hecho, Rose había dicho cuando llegó "Hey, ¿podemos colocarnos por acá?" y luego Bella, como buena persona, le dijo: "Seguro, hay un poco de sombra para las cosas" y hasta hizo que yo moviera todo. Porque, recordémoslo, también era su grúa.

Rose era una traicionera. Quise llamar a Brady y decirle que pusiera otra vez esa canción.

-¡Claro que no!-Bella pataleó-y ahora mis jodidas cosas están en el sol. Dile a Emmett que él puede estar en el sol por un rato, ya no está en Seattle.

Y luego miré sobre el hombro de Bella a Emmett. Él y Brady estaban teniendo un pulso y estaría muy contento si Brady le ganaba. Emmett necesitaba un poco de humildad.

-¡Dile eso a tu relación arreglada!-Bella gritó y presté atención ¿Qué putas había pasado? Las mejillas de Bella estaban rojas y Ros estaba mirándola con odio.

-¡Claro que no es arreglada! ¿Quién te dijo esa puta mentira?-Rosalie tiró su veneno.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-la Pequeña Alice llegó saltando alarmada.

-¡Ésta inicio todo!-Bella dijo con desdén señalando a Rosalie.

Y luego Alice sonrió.

-Puedes venir con nosotros, Bells. Nuestro lugar es mejor-le sacó la lengua a Rose y se agachó para tomar nuestras cosas. Comencé a ayudarla porque había escuchado que si las personas cargaban cosas pesadas su crecimiento disminuía y aun tenia esperanza de que la Pequeña Alice le aumentara unos pocos centímetros a su estatura.

Luego, no supe que pasó de nuevo pero Bella pateó a Rosalie en la espinilla y ella comenzó a quejarse. Entonces, Bella le lanzó arenas con el pie y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba Jasper arreglando las cosas de Alice. Me alegré de saber que no era el único perchero entre tanto idiota.

Me reí de Rose en su cara y luego seguí el culo ardiente de mi novia. Bella se quedó ahí tirada en la arena con Alice y comenzaron a hablar de cosas de chicas. Como de sus periodos y de colores de pinta uñas y de labiales.

Quise irme porque esa plática era jodidamente incómoda pero estaba realmente fascinado tomando puños de arena y dejándolos caer al cuerpo de mi chica mientras el viento los colocaba por todo su abdomen y piernas. Ella no parecía notarlo.

-Yo necesito comprar unos tampones. Mi periodo llegará pronto-dijo Alice y las miré incómodo. Ellas no parecieron notarlo.

Sabía de sobra que ahí había un montón de chicos con los cuales ir pero realmente estaba entretenido con la arena.

-Iuck ¿estarás sangrando mientras estemos aquí?-Bella dijo acongojada.

-No, cuando volvamos… ¿crees que los súper absorbentes son mejor?-yo podía contestarle eso a la Duende. Lo aprendí cuando Nessie me envió a comprarle sus tampones.

-Absolutamente. Aunque yo prefiero las toallas sanitarias cuando voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero se siente horrible!-Bella se encogió de hombros ante las quejas de la Duende.

-De hecho sí…todo mullido y asqueroso-¡Que puto asco!

-¡No! Lo peor es cuando comienza a…-¡De acuerdo! Eso era suficiente.

-¡Ya vuelvo!-dije y me paré de un salto. No necesitaba más descripciones. Había tenido suficiente con la previa descripción de dolores de cólico y de pechos y de quien sabe que más.

Así que mejor me fui con los chicos. Quienes no estaban hablando porque estaban muy ocupados viendo el culo de sus novias. Rodé los ojos y me giré hacia Los Cuatro Solitarios y comenzamos a hablar de estupideces pero que eran jodidamente mejor que las pláticas de chicas.

Después de un rato, miré hacia donde estaba Bella pero ya no estaba ahí más. Barrí el sitio con mi mirada y vi que estaba corriendo en la arena mientras jugaba con las otras.

-Vayamos ya al agua-ofreció Collin y aceptamos. El grito de Bella me asustó y vi que Rubia estaba sobre ella y estaban jugando o golpeándose o yo que sé. Quise ir a separarlas antes de que Rosalie encajara sus uñas en el bello rostro de mi chica pero, efectivamente, había dudado de Bella y ahora se había girado y estaba masacrando a Rosalie mientras se ponía sobre ella. Esa era mi chica.

La marea las alcanzó y las empapó. Soltaron unas risitas y tuve que controlarme al ver a Bella toda mojada y con gotas recorriendo su sexy cuerpo. Emmett alcanzó a Rosalie y ambos comenzaron a nadar.

Me acerqué y me sonrió desde su lugar en la arena.

-¡Hey!-me arrojó arena mojada y apelmazada al pecho.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-le pregunté y puse mi pie en su rostro. Lo alejó de un golpe y me reí.

-¡Sí, esto es jodidamente genial!-dijo y luego se puso de pie-andando. El agua es como un orgasmo-señaló el mar y comenzó a caminar hasta que logró estar nadando. Le sonreí y me metí al agua. Efectivamente, el agua era como un puto y jodido orgasmo. Estaba perfecta y comencé a dudar en salir.

Decidieron hacer una pelea en el agua, así que coloqué a Bella en mis hombros mientras peleábamos todos contra todos. Jake fue alguien difícil de vencer. El tipo estaba forrado de músculo y fuerza y fue muy divertido verlo a él contra Emmett y Brady.

Eso me recordó a algo. Una vez que Bella fue tirada por Heidi nosotros solo estábamos nadando por ahí y riéndonos de los que quedaban. Nada importante. Así que tomé la mano de Bella y nos alejamos un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos a tener sexo justo aquí, cierto?-preguntó y me reí. Eso estaría bien pero había mucha gente.

-Hay mucha gente. No nos iremos de aquí sin haber cogido en el mar-le dije.

-Puedes apostarlo-sonrió maliciosa y me besó en los labios levemente.

Tenía algo que preguntarle y a pesar de que me encabronaba el recordarlo tenía que saberlo. Las malas lenguas lo decían y después de esto iba a saber si eran malas o buenas lenguas.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte y quiero que seas completamente honesta. No te preocupes por mí pero enserio quiero saberlo

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Escuché por ahí un rumor…esto es difícil ¿sí? Siento que si te lo pregunto te vas a ofender y te vas a enojar

-Solo dilo, prometo no enojarme.

-De acuerdo…ya sé que tú te acostaste con Brady-ella me miró esperando algo, creí que sabía a lo que me refería y eso hizo que casi lo confirmara-¿es cierto que…ya sabes…eso?

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando?-pregunto burlona

-Sí, sobre su amigo-ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió escandalosamente-¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Es cierto?!-pregunté escandalizado. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse-¡Puta madre, nunca lo hubiera creído!

Finalmente, mi chica bonita se tranquilizó y me miró.

-¿Quién carajos te lo dijo?-preguntó y negué con la cabeza.

-Escuche que Jessica y Ángela estaban hablando de eso-se rió otra vez.

-De hecho, Jessica fue la que comenzó con todo. Se lo dijo a Rose y Rose me lo dijo a mí y ambas se lo dijimos a Alice así que acordamos acostarnos con él-se sinceró-bueno…no es como si en verdad lo hubiera hecho con él. Ya sabes…-se encogió de hombros-solo nos besamos y ese tipo de cosas-hice una mueca y sonrió-es como del tamaño de un meñique-se burló y me carcajeé.

-Esa estuvo buena-le dije y se rió.

-Claro que sí-dijo y luego me besó en la mejilla-volvamos allá-y luego se sumergió en el agua y la seguí.

Pasamos un rato jodidamente genial en la playa. El alcohólico de Emmett no tardó en comenzar a beber y Brady le siguió. Mientras algunos más se les unieron, Bella se quedó con Jessica y Ángela haciendo un castillo de arena.

Entonces comenzamos a ponernos hambrientos y nos movimos hacia la terraza de la casa. Decidimos volver a la playa más tarde para poder ver el atardecer.

Mike y Brady comenzaron a hacer hamburguesas y Jasper y Alice comenzaron a preparar bebidas. Iban a pedir la ayuda de Rose y Emmett pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados enrollándose en el rincón, así que mi chica les ayudó.

Luego Kate y Heidi entraron y sacaron la comida chatarra y le ordenaron a sus novios que las colocaran en tazones.

Como no estaba haciendo nada, comencé a aburrirme, porque desafortunadamente yo no tenía a mi novia disponible como para enrollarme como Emmett y Rose así que me fui a socializar un poco.

Al parecer, Garret y Kevin eran demasiado geniales y todos estaban fascinados con ellos así que decidí ir a probar suerte y calarlos un poco.

Finalmente descubrí que ellos eran como una experiencia surrealista o alguna mierda así y pronto me vi discutiendo con ellos sobre mis videojuegos bebés.

Bella rodó los ojos cuando fue a entregarnos nuestra bebida y nos escuchó.

-Y ya los estás ahuyentando-murmuró mientras me daba una bebida verde. Me recordó a la que tomamos en Seattle cuando Alice y Jasper les pusieron nombre a las bebidas de todos. Me reí.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó Kevin sonriente cuando tomaba su bebida de la mano de mi chica-enserio deberías aprovechar todo lo que este chico tiene adentro-ya lo sabía, gracias.

-¿Oh, es así de genial?-Bella dijo sarcástica y ellos se rieron de mí-bueno, seguiré tu consejo, pequeño Kevin-le dio una sonrisa come mierda y se fue.

…..

Cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, Bella corrió a nuestra habitación y la seguí. Estaba esperando tener un poco de acción y un momento a solas, lo vi como una buena oportunidad.

Ella estaba de pie junto a la cama viendo algo y me acerqué, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besé el hombro desnudo.

Estaba viendo la fotografía que le había tomado y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo hiciste-murmuró

-Sí, estabas muy bonita. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad-sonrió y le besé la mejilla prolongadamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Taran!-canturreó cuando me alejé y tomó la fotografía-¡oh, mira esto, es demasiado hermoso!

Había tomado una fotografía en ese preciso momento y sonreí.

-Sí, es linda. Puedes quedártela tú. Ya luego tomaremos otra para mí.

-De acuerdo-saltó un poco y envolvió los brazos a mí alrededor y me besó en el pecho-te extraño-musitó. ¡Vaya! Al menos eso me tranquilizaba, eso quería decir que yo no era tan ninfo.

-Yo también te extraño-le besé la frente.

-¿Podemos hacerlo esta noche? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez-bromeó y me reí contra su cabello.

-No recuerdo la sensación-me dio un apretón en el trasero-pero andando…si es que quieres ver el atardecer.

-¡Sí!-se alejó de un salto y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

No había obtenido mi acción pero al menos ya teníamos un acuerdo.

Bella tomó fotografías del atardecer y las colocó en su bolso para que no se arruinaran. Fuimos de nuevo al mar y Bella se puso toda territorial cuando unas chicas se acercaban a nado.

Me reí de ella y se enojó, entonces para alegrarla la besé apasionadamente y después tuvo que controlarse para no bajarme el traje de baño y violarme justo ahí.

Encendieron unas luces de bengala y no le encontré el sentido a tanta risa de Los Cuatro Solitarios y de Jessica y Mike pero luego supe que se habían colocado y la luz de la vela los ponía un poco mareados. Bella tomó más fotografías y en verdad eran geniales. Luego encendimos un fuego y tomamos algunas mantas.

Nos quedamos ahí abajo hasta las diez de la noche y cuando volvimos a la casa, fuimos a ponernos unas ropas y volvimos a reunirnos en la sala. Brady le dio play a más de su música y Emmett comenzó a acercar alcohol, ¡qué extraño!

-Ahora sí idiotas, ¿están dispuestos a compartir pareja? Porque esto va a ponerse bueno-dijo antes de terminarse de un trago su cerveza y colocarla en el piso.

-¡Oh no!-Rose musitó y las chicas se vieron entre sí. Creo que ellas conocían muy bien los juegos de Nessie porque la mirada que se dieron hizo que me cagara en los pantalones y que me sentara lo más alejado posible de esa botella. Además de que tuve que comenzar a mentalizarme de que probablemente, el trasero de Bella iba a ser tocado por todos estos cabrones de mierda.

**Hey, Hey. ¿Qué les ha parecido? No se olviden de comentar porque quiero saber sus opiniones. En el próximo veremos que tiene planeado Nessie y un poco más de Jelly-Bells.**

**Sobre la canción de Taylor...bueno, ya saben. La canción habla de traición y esas cosas malas que las personas hacen(; ayer salió el vídeo de New Romantics, ¿recuerdan que se los dije? Y este cap va especialmente por el cumpleaños de Kristen, espero que para cuando Rob los cumpla toque actualización.**

**Justo ahora estamos disfrutando de la tranquilidad pero recuerden que Reneé está pendiente y un par de cosillas más :(**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Vamos con más de Malibú, ahora ¡a leer!**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**.**

**BPOV**

Nos dimos esa mirada. Nessie daba miedo regularmente, pero cuando se trataba de juegos era mejor correr y no mirar atrás. Di un paso hacia atrás lentamente y me miró feo.

-¡Un círculo, en el centro, YA!-Nessie aplaudió y comenzó a picar botones en su celular. Obviamente los más inocentes comenzaron a acercarse, creí que Emmett sabía de eso pero fue el primero que corrió para obedecer las órdenes de Nessie.

Ella nos miró.

-Un círculo-instó y señaló con su cabeza. Carajo.

-¿Se supone que esto va a ser divertido?-Kevin le preguntó a Edward cuando vio nuestras expresiones.

-¡Va a ser jodidamente divertido, pequeño Kevin!-y esa fue Nessie dándonos una mirada fea. Mejor la obedecimos y nos acercamos. Y ese había sido el apodo para Kevin, luego comenzaron a decirle a Heidi que llamarían a la policía. "No sé si regalarte dinero para la fianza o para los pañales" le había dicho Emmett cuando lo presentó grupalmente. El pobre chico enrojeció. Eso amigo, agradécele a tu novia asalta cunas.

Nos sentamos en el piso formando un círculo y Nessie pateó la botella para que quedara en el centro.

-Les aconsejó que mejor se sienten junto a sus chicos-nos miró cuando el círculo se dividió. Mitad hombres, mitad mujeres-a menos que quieran hacerlos dudar de su orientación sexual-ellos jadearon y Rose fue la primera en correr y en alejar a Edward de un golpe para poder sentarse junto a Emmett.

El círculo quedó casi perfectamente equilibrado, chico chica chico chica, la cadena se rompía al llegar a Los Cuatro Solitarios.

-¿Ven eso?-Rose dijo señalando el espacio junto a ellos-ya deberían conseguirse una novia

Emmett se rió escandalosamente y el resto lo seguimos.

-Las cosas no salieron muy bien con Tanya-dijo Collin negando con la cabeza, los chicos se rieron disfrutando de una broma privada.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó Nessie emocionada mientras le subía a la música-Rose, ayúdame con esto-le arrojó su celular y ella lo atrapó hábilmente-gira la botella y léelo en voz alta

-De acuerdo-asintió la Rubia y le meneó las cejas a Edward.

-Prepárate para que todos toquen el trasero de tu chica, Miss Bellum-se burló y Edward hizo una mueca.

-¡Empecemos!-chilló Nessie-¡Edward eres el primero!

Mi chico levantó la vista asustado rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Yo porque?!

-Por estar haciendo caras, ahora te callas y giras la botella. No va a tocarte a ti, idiota-ella rodó los ojos.

-Ugh, carajo-se irguió y giró la botella. La botella apuntó a Alice, ella soltó un gritito.

-De acuerdo, Duende-dijo Rose y esperó a que algo pasará en la pantalla del celular de Nessie, luego soltó una risita-"Dale un beso a la persona que consideres más atractiva…-Alice la interrumpió con un gritito de júbilo- QUE NO SEA tu novio"

Nessie se rió.

Estaba segura que esa última parte no estaba ahí escrita pero como sea. Nessie había hecho un buen trabajo, Rose y ella eran unas perras.

-¡Eso es injusto!-chilló Alice

-¡Sí!-la siguió Jasper.

-¡AAAGHH!-dijo Edward-¡Solo hazlo y ya!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Es traición extrema

-¡Pon esa canción, viejo!-le dijo Mike a Brady y él asintió divertido. "Bad blood" sonó otra vez y me reí.

-Ugh, de acuerdo-dijo Alice y se puso de pie-¿beso exactamente en dónde?-preguntó

-No lo dice-le contestó Rose. Alice gimió acongojada y yo estaba realmente expectante para ver a quien iba a besar. Ella caminó hacia donde estábamos nosotros y se agachó frente a Edward. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-¡Oh sí, nena!-Edward dijo entusiasmado y yo jadeé.

-¡Puta madre!-gritó Brady-Bella creo que tu blusa se ha llenado de sangre en la espalda por enésima vez en el día. El puñal sigue enterrado-hice una mueca y Alice se fue corriendo a su lugar.

-Perra-Rose musitó negando decepcionada con la cabeza-a su propia hermana.

Yo estaba muy herida así que solo me quedé ahí esperando a que el juego siguiera.

-Bella es tu oportunidad para vengarte-dijo Nessie cuando la botella me apuntó.

-"Agarra un vaso con agua y arrójasela a la persona que tienes enfrente"-Rose dijo riéndose y todos hicieron lo mismo. Alice era la persona de enfrente.

-¡Oh Jesús!-dijo ella y la miré feo. Jessica me pasó el vaso y fui hasta Alice.

-Ojala que se te pudran los labios-le dije mientras se lo arrojaba a la cara. Se rieron y regresé a mi lugar-maldita-susurré y Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

-¡Sigamos!-dijo Rose.

-Oh, esta es ligera. "¿Qué tan seguido ves porno?"-preguntó Rose, Jake miró, menando las cejas, a Nessie

-Oh, todo el día, todos los días-dijo con voz insinuante y Brady fingió vomitar audiblemente.

-La porno real no cuenta aquí-dijo Rose aburrida

-Oh, bueno…entonces como…tres o cuatro veces a la semana-contestó sinceramente Jake.

-¡¿Qué?!-Nessie jadeó.

-¡Sigamos!-Rose salvó la situación y se rió-esta mierda es vengativa-meneó la cabeza cuando la elegida fue Nessie-"¿Con cuántas personas has tenido sexo en tu vida y menciona sus nombres?"

El rostro de Nessie se tornó rojo y Brady se rió de ella. Jake le dio un trago a su cerveza, fingiendo ignorar el asunto.

-Oh, son pocas personas-dijo-he dicho "personas"-recalcó pluralizando hombres y mujeres.

-¡Jodida madre!-Emmett dijo antes de beber de su trago.

-Ehh…está bien-ella se quedó callada mientras pensaba seriamente.

-¿Qué canción quieren?-preguntó Brady

-¡22!-contestó Renesmee

-¿¡Con 22?!-Jake preguntó escandalizado.

-¡No! Ese es el nombre de la canción-rodó los ojos y el color volvió al rostro de Jake-en realidad son como diez-contestó-veamos…Alex, James, Kevin…-luego miró a Heidi y a Kevin-no el Pequeño Kevin, otro Kevin-luego siguió-John, Collin-Collin meneó las cejas y se detuvo cuando Jake lo miró y puso cara seria-alguien más pero no recuerdo su nombre, Felix, Brady…-lentamente me llevé la mano a la boca y me mordí la palma para no reírme, Edward había dejado soltar una pequeña risita y esa casi fue mi pérdida. Luego comenzamos a reírnos ambos, obviamente nadie sabía de porque lo hacíamos-Edward…-dijo Nessie y dejé de reírme.

-¿¡Qué?!-pregunté enojada. Ella se rió.

-Bella estás perdiendo mucha sangre-canturreó Brady

-¡Claro que no! Tu novio tiene clamidia o quien sabe que mierda

-¡Oye!-Edward se quejó

-Como sea…-Nessie siguió-Ben y Jake

-¡Jesús!-Rose se abanicó con una mano-y ahí ni siquiera había mujeres, Ness.

Kate tuvo que contestar:

-"Menciona la persona con la que has tenido el mejor sexo o beso en tu vida"

Ella soltó una risita. Ella y yo sabíamos muy bien que había sido Edward pero ella no lo diría, así que solo dijo:

-Garret

Todos hicieron "aww" y rodaron los ojos.

Le entrecerré los ojos cuando su novio no estaba viendo y ella bebió de su trago incómoda. Me reí bajito.

El turno de Jasper fue algo jodidamente gracioso. Rose comenzó a reírse como una hiena y dijo: "Bájale los pantalones a la persona de enfrente"

Edward jadeó horrorizado y Jasper se levantó.

-No me digas que ya no recuerdas esos días-le dijo Jasper mientras le desabrochaba el botón.

-Oh, carajo-Edward se llevó los dedos a los ojos. Nos reímos cuando le dio una palmadita a su paquete y Edward dio un saltito.

-¡Sigamos!-Nessie aplaudió.

Cuando Alice giró la botella me puse nerviosa, esa perra estaba en mi lista de enemigos temporales.

Apuntó a Emmett.

-Oh, sí-Rose canturreó-"Quédate sin camisa por el resto del juego"

-¿Qué? No dice eso-dijo Edward y ella le enseño la pantalla-ugh, bastardo con suerte-meneó la cabeza y bebió de su trago.

Collin gimió cuando Emmett se quedó semidesnudo. Cuando Brady giró la botella, señaló a Edward. Él gimió acongojado.

-Esperamos que lo mantengan para menores de 13-dijo Rose-"Que la persona de la derecha te muerda la panza"

-Yumi-Edward se recargó en sus brazos y llevé mi boca a sus abdominales. Le di una ligera lamida y luego los mordí suavemente.

-Dijimos "morder" no empezar a coger-dijo Ben desde el otro lado de la habitación. Edward le mostró el dedo medio.

El reto de Emmett no le gustó para nada a Rosalie al inicio, pero luego leyó mejor y sonrió.

-"Pon un hielo en tu boca y besa a alguien en el cuello".

No hace falta decir que tuvimos que arrojarles un poco de agua, como a la pobre de Alice para que se separaran. No, pobre Alice, no. Era Perra Alice.

Decidimos cambiar lugares para una ronda más refrescante. Yo me senté donde antes había estado Edward y él en donde había estado yo. Cada pareja hizo lo mismo, de hecho, Los Cuatro Solitarios formaron dos parejas gays.

Edward tuvo su dosis de celos. La botella había apuntado a Jasper y ahora él estaba frente a mí.

Rose se rió.

-Esto es a lo que yo le llamó venganza-meneó la cabeza-¡Jasper! "La persona de enfrente debe sentarse en una silla…-¡Jesús! No sabía que iba a pasar-y tu bailarle por veinte segundos"

-Aww, ¿solo veinte?

-Detente, cabrón-Edward dijo.

Al final, Jasper me bailó por más de veinte segundos.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar en que estoy teniendo mi momento Magic Mike-dije y Rose se rió. Alice rodó los ojos enojada y Edward hizo "aaahh" y rodó los ojos exageradamente.

Cuando la botella apuntó a Edward yo me enojé un poco. Renesmee. Esa perra.

-"Dale tres nalgadas bien fuertes a la persona de la derecha"

Jake y yo estábamos un poco enojados y celosos.

Edward preparó su mano para estamparla en el trasero de Nessie y ella gimió un poco haciendo que todos se rieran.

Unas rondas después, Edward tuvo que hacer otra cosa.

-¡No dejare que me hagas eso!-chilló Rose asqueada

-Oh, Jesucristo-me lamenté y apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas.

-¿Qué?-Edward se acercó a leer en la pantalla del celular-¡Que puto asco!

-"Lame el pie del jugador a tu izquierda"-dijo Rosalie sin ánimos.

Y como tenía que ser, ella se sacó la sandalia y Edward tuvo que lamerle el pie.

Él fue hacia la cocina a enjuagarse la boca.

Cuando Collin tuvo que publicar en su Facebook "Soy gay" se lamentó.

-¿Cómo putas se supone que voy a conseguir una novia así?-se golpeó en la frente.

Luego, Nessie y Edward sufrieron lo mismo que Jake y yo cuando él tuvo que gemirme al oído. De sobra sabía que el chico hacia lindos sonidos pero obviamente no hizo _sus_ sonidos en mi oído mientras jugábamos.

Jessica ya estaba un poco borracha y cuando le tocó cargar a un jugador del sexo opuesto por cinco segundos hizo que ambos se cayeran. Ella había cargado a Eric y eso fue jodidamente divertido.

-¡Bella!-Rose canturreó-tienes que untarle algo en la cara a Jasper.

-¡No!-él dijo rápidamente y le di una mirada malévola. Fui a la cocina y busqué en el refrigerador. Use mostaza porque sabía cuánto él la odiaba. Él se la pasó tratando de vomitar cuando se la estaba untando con una cuchara.

Estaba comenzando a pensar en que Rose seleccionaba lo que quería hacerle a Edward o lo que ella quería que él le hiciera porque cuando ya estábamos un poco borrachos y la noche ya estaba muy entrada, el juego comenzó a subir de intensidad y no me gustó para nada.

-"Pasa tus manos desde los pies a la cabeza sin despegarlas del cuerpo de la persona a tu derecha"-Rose leyó e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bella ha superado el nivel promedio de traiciones un día. Ya no diré nada-dijo Brady antes de beber de su cerveza.

Edward y Rose se pusieron de pie y mi chico comenzó a toquetearla. Obviamente él no quería tocarle el trasero pero los idiotas de los solitarios hicieron que él lo hiciera.

Sabía que Edward le temía a los puños de Emmett pero me di cuenta de que Emmett se estaba riendo y supe que probablemente ya estaba muy ebrio.

Afortunadamente, ellos no insistieron en que le tocara los pechos.

Cuando la botella eligió a Edward preparé un marcador.

-"La persona de la derecha debe firmarte la frente y así permanecerás por el resto del juego"-leyó Rose

Estaba pensando en que escribirle y al final lo hice. "Zorra". Brady se rió escandalosamente y fue a chocarme los cinco. Él me estaba apoyando en mis traiciones y estaba ayudándome a sacar el puñal de mi espalda.

Tuvimos un lindo y divertido momento cuando la botella lo volvió a elegir.

-¡Ay por Dios! Les pedimos que respeten las reglas, por favor-dijo Rose-"Entra a un closet con el jugador de la derecha por treinta segundos"

Edward se levantó de un salto y me tomó de la mano. Fuimos a la cocina, en donde estaba todo oscuro y me arrinconó en la pared.

Comenzó a succionarme la boca y acepte encantada. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos que controlarnos así que solo nos quedamos ahí besuqueándonos.

-Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no he estado bebiendo demasiado-me dijo al oído mientras recorría mi pecho con su mano derecha-tenemos algo pendiente esta noche

Solté una risita.

-¡Ya pasaron los treinta segundos, carajo!-Nessie gritó. Nos besamos por última vez y luego volvimos.

-¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?-Jake se abanicó con la mano cuando vio que me pasaba las manos por el cabello.

Nessie tuvo que hacerle una marca a Mike en el cuello y eso no le gustó para nada a Jake, como ya había dicho, Jessica ya estaba borracha.

Jasper tuvo que sufrir un poco más con la mostaza.

-Jasper tienes que cepillarte los dientes con mostaza por diez segundos.

-¡Ay no!-gimió. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, corrió al baño y vomitó.

-Ángela tu turno-dijo Rose y ella sonrió-"Llama a un familiar y dile una mentira. La mentira debe elegirla el jugador que está frente a ti"

Ángela decidió llamar a su padre y Ben decidió que le dijera que estaba embarazada.

Los gritos del Señor Webber se escucharon a través de la bocina, Eric se rió incómodo. El Señor Webber lo maldijo demasiado.

Finalmente el juego terminó con Heidi imitando a una stripper durante diez segundos.

Y cuando todo terminó en verdad había borrachos por donde quiera.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación después de que otros lo hicieran. Cuando llegamos vi el reloj en el buró. Eran las 12:58 am.

-Es tarde-le dije y asintió-Si no te importa… ¿puedo tomar un baño?-le pregunté y él sonrió.

-Creo que yo también lo haré…huelo a pescado-se olfateó y arrugó la nariz. Solté una risita.

-Bueno-fui hacia mi maleta y saqué mi pijama. De todas formas sabía que ni siquiera íbamos a vestirnos cuando saliéramos del baño pero la dejé ahí preparada.

El agua se sintió muy bien y decidimos apurarnos en la ducha para así poder disfrutar más de la noche. Él salió antes del baño y yo me quedé ahí cepillando mi cabello para asegurarme de que el tratamiento estaba terminado.

Cuando salí envuelta en mi toalla era la 1:30 y él estaba en calzoncillos de espaldas a mí y estaba mirando a través de la ventana.

-Oye ven a ver esto…la luna se ve genial-me acerqué y me sitúe a su lado.

-¡Jodida madre! Se ve tan grande-le dije sonriente. Me miró y bajó la cabeza para besarme en los labios, me reí contra ellos.

-No puedes esperar ¿verdad?

-No-musitó entre risitas.

-Bueno…cierra las cortinas. No voy a despertar temprano

-De acuerdo-él comenzó a mover las persianas y me giré hacia la cama. Me reí. Edward ya la había deshecho y me miró con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato Cheshire.

-Empecemos con esto-le dije antes de soltar el nudo de la toalla para que cayera a mis pies, él se relamió los labios sin dejar de sonreír como un pervertido y se bajó los calzoncillos de un golpe. Me jaló hacia él y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos.

Siseé entre nuestros labios al sentir mi pecho desnudo contra el de él. Edward envolvió sus brazos fuertemente en mi cintura y comencé a juguetear con su cabello. Un calor abrasador se extendió desde mi pecho hacia el resto de mi cuerpo cuando su lengua asaltó mi boca y se acarició con la mía. Llevé mi mano izquierda hacia su pecho y lo acaricié hasta llegar a su espalda en donde enterré levemente mis uñas cuando sentí su palpitante miembro contra mi muslo y abdomen.

Edward llevó sus manos hacia abajo y apretó levemente mi trasero. Gemí bajito contra sus labios y él me guió hacia la cama con pasos vacilantes sin alejar sus labios de los míos y sin quitar sus ardientes manos de mi ansioso y palpitante cuerpo.

Lo atraje hacía mi cuando sentí la superficie mullida de la cama en mis piernas y reposamos lentamente. Él comenzó a acariciar mi costado con su mano libre y la enterró en mi cintura para llevarme más arriba en la cama. Edward se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas y aprisioné sus caderas con mis muslos cuando bajó su cabeza y empapó mi cuello y mis clavículas con un camino sinuoso de besos sosos y tiernos. Había comenzado a acalorarme y a sentir el nudo en mi estómago. Lo ansiaba y lo quería tanto que sentía que no estaba nunca lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Resoplé entre mis labios entreabiertos cuando llegó a mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo. Finalmente, terminó de reaccionar bajo las acometidas de su lengua. Acarició el resto de mi cuerpo lentamente y dejó un camino chispeante y cosquilloso en mi piel. Sin deseos de detenerlo, apuñé la sábana con mis manos cuando Edward fue bajando lentamente sin dejar de besar y adorar mi brillosa y necesitada piel. Encogí los dedos de mis pies cuando besó el hueso en mi cadera y fue a besar la parte interna de mi muslo. Llevó su mano a la parte trasera de mi rodilla y la alzó lentamente. Besó y chupó la piel de mis muslos y llegó a la zona que más lo necesitaba. Le dio un beso, tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa, a mi monte y comenzó a enviar corrientes de placer al resto de mi cuerpo simplemente con su lengua. Me mordí el labio inferior ahogando un gemido cuando insertó sus dedos en mi cavidad y succionó mi palpitante perla. Me encontraba mareada tras la gran explosión de placer que seguía retorciéndose bajo mi piel. Edward volvió a subir y desanduvo el camino en besos.

Sin importarme probarme en sus labios lo atraje hacia mi y él se estiró para tomar un preservativo del cajón. Encontré fascinante la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se contraían cuando restregaba su cuerpo entero contra el mío y pronto me vi acariciándolo completamente.

Me miró con fuego en sus ojos verdes y frunció el ceño cuando se enterró lentamente en mí. No cerré los ojos, como de costumbre, y me dediqué a ver sus gestos llenos de placer. Me miró a los ojos mientras embestía contra mí. Cepillé sus costillas con mis muslos y se enterró hasta la empuñadura. Me empujó contra él, sujetándome de las caderas, y gemí ante la sensación de su húmeda y suave piel cepillándose contra mi palpitante carne. Edward dejó escapar sus masculinos gemidos sin restringirse y alcé mi rostro para atrapar sus labios entreabiertos entre los míos.

Aceleró sus movimientos y envolví sus caderas con mis piernas, acaricié su espalda y no pude retener un gemido cuando alejó su boca de la mía. Me sentía muy cerca del final y Edward comenzó a entrar más fuerte antes de girarse lentamente al alejarse. Gruñó y se liberó sin dejar de embestirme, correspondí su vaivén, ansiosa de terminar y lo hice cuando él estaba bajando de su cima.

Apoyó su frente en mi hombro y pensé que su aliento no podría calentar más mi cuerpo de lo que ya lo estaba. Erizó mi piel y en silencio se deslizó fuera de mí.

Cuando volvió del baño se acostó a mi lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Un mechón de mi cabello mojado cayó en mi cara y él lo apartó. Cerré los ojos.

-Te quiero-susurró bajito. Suspiré.

-Que bien.

Su burbujeante risa hizo retumbar su pecho.

XXXXXXX

**EPOV**

Después de unos segundos, sentí como Bella se había quedado dormida e intenté hacer lo mismo, pero no pude hacerlo. El cansancio estaba muy presente pero no pude concentrarme en dormir cuando estaba más concentrado en ver como Bella se movía. Miré hacia el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora y media y yo todavía no había podido pegar ojo.

-Edward…-musitó bajito y la miré a la cara. Seguía dormida.

Gimoteó y enredó aún más sus piernas en la sábana. Una porción de la tela quedó enredada y posicionada sobre su sexo. Bella se talló contra la sábana y dejó escapar un ligero gemido.

Eso estaba bien, no hacía falta decir que me había puesto duro otra vez, pero había dicho mi nombre y luego había hecho su espectáculo. Estaba soñando conmigo y eso para mí estaba perfecto.

Volvió a estremecerse y se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza, en donde enredó su cabello y gimoteó otra vez. Luego se quedó en silencio. Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir y después de un momento, sentí como la cama se hundía. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y cuando escuché sus pasos en el suelo, los abrí. No pude haber elegido un momento mejor para hacerlo. Bella iba al baño y ni siquiera se había puesto algo encima. Me entristecí cuando me di cuenta de que iba a tener que cerrar los ojos cuando ella viniera y no iba a poder verle los pechos.

Cuando vi que la luz del baño se apagó, fingí estar dormido otra vez y la puerta se abrió. Estaba muriéndome por abrir los ojos y todo empeoro cuando no sentí que la cama se hundía. Tal vez Bella ya estaba poniéndose su pijama o alguna mierda así. Y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Finalmente, la cama se hundió a mi lado. Sentí como comenzó a retorcerse y apoyó los brazos sobre mi pecho. Si ella estaba pensando en lo que yo creí que ella estaba pensando yo estaba muy bien con eso.

Cuando posó sus labios en los míos, supe que tenía una novia muy inteligente.

Los movió lentamente y rápidamente le correspondí. Ella dio un respingo.

-¿No estabas dormido?-preguntó

-No-le contesté y llevé mi mano a su nuca para atraerla otra vez. Engullí sus labios ávidamente y ella rompió el beso. ¿Qué carajos había sido eso?

-Yo dormí un poco…-dijo y se sonrojó. Oh si, nena. Sé algo sobre lo que estabas soñando-y tuve un sueño-¡Bingo!

-¿Ah sí?-alcé una ceja-¿y de que iba el sueño?

-Te soñé-me miró con sus ojazos marrones y luego unió otra vez nuestros labios. Humm…sueños húmedos. Eso me gusta.

-Creo saber algo sobre tu sueño-le dije y ella me miró avergonzada ¿Por qué lo hacía?-te tallaste contra la sábana y gemiste

Se sonrojó furiosamente y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, dejó escapar una risita.

Me alejé un poco y ella sacó su rostro de su escondite.

-Entonces estamos en la misma página-dijo con voz ronca en mi oído y se me echó encima, literalmente.

Comenzó a atacarme la boca y comencé a acariciarla. Ella gimió contra mis labios y me tragué sus gemidos. Llevó su mano a mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Jodida madre. Si ella había estado soñando eso…Jesús. Tenía que investigar cómo lograr que su subconsciente hiciera eso todas las noches.

Luego de acariciar, comenzó a bombear y llevé mi vista hacia allí. Comenzó a girar su muñeca al final y eso me estaba volviendo loco. La miré y ella me estaba mirando. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo liberó lentamente y luego pasó su lengua por ahí. La maldita sabía lo que me estaba haciendo y no se detenía y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Todo esto era demasiado bueno.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Sentí los labios de Bella en mi cuello y cuando estaba seguro que iba a terminar abrí los ojos. Ella me miraba y frunció el ceño cuando comencé a mirar para todos lados.

-¿Qué?-soltó una risita.

-¿Dónde me vengo?-dejó salir una risa burbujeante

-No lo sé, Edward-renegó-solo hazlo sobre mí

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!-instó

-Ugh, bueno…como sea-gruñí y ella aumento el ritmo. Finalmente, me liberé y me relajé. Pero después recordé que Bella estaba toda manchada y abrí los ojos.

-De acuerdo…limpiemos esto-le dije. Me senté y la tomé en mis brazos. Fui hacia el baño y la dejé sobre la repisa. Después de darle un mini baño con esponja, ella me sonrió y volvimos a la cama.

Bella miró el reloj y bostezó.

-Es tarde y no puedo tener suficiente de ti-dijo antes de morderme en el cuello. Me reí.

-Si estás cansada, duerme. Podemos distribuir esa energía durante el resto de la semana. Recuerda que no me iré de aquí sin haberte hecho el amor en la playa

Se rió bajito.

-Y eso necesita mucha energía

-Sí-estuve de acuerdo

-Entonces ya me voy a dormir-dijo y se apretujó contra la almohada y envolvió sus piernas con las mías.

-Te quiero-dijo

-Que bien-ahora fue mi turno. Ella se rió y suspiró.

Finalmente pude dormir.

Despertamos jodidamente tarde y cuando Bella fue a abrir las persianas vimos que algunos ya estaban en la playa. Después de alistarnos, bajamos y vimos que Mike y Eric estaban jugando videojuegos con Garret y el Pequeño Kevin.

Bella gimió y me reí en su cara. Me miró feo y se fue a la playa sin esperarme. Tal vez creyó que me quedaría con ellos cuando tenía el sol y el mar afuera.

Cuando salí, vi que Bella estaba apuntando con su cámara a las chicas que andaban corriendo y brincando por ahí. Cuando la foto salió, la tomó y la miró. Me acerqué y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Besé su mejilla.

-Amo tu bikini-le dije. Ella soltó una risita.

-Gracias. Creí que el rojo te gustaría-me dio un empujoncito con sus caderas en mi entrepierna y le gruñí antes de morderle la mano. Se rió y luego me jaló para ir a sentarnos en la orilla del mar.

Enterró los pies y empezó a jugar con el agua, luego me la arrojó a la cara.

Después de mojarnos por un rato fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa.

Me hizo cargar la cámara porque era su perchero y le tomé una fotografía cuando iba caminando delante de mí. La alcancé y caminamos en silencio, la miré y ella tenía una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-pasé un brazo por sus hombros

-Sí-murmuró-algo…bueno, me había prometido no pensar en esto pero hoy que desperté recordé que Renée irá con Charlie

-Oh… ¿él te lo dijo?-pregunté. Esa era la única razón por la cual ella lo sabría.

-No, los escuché hablar-alzó la mirada hacia mi rostro-el viernes que estábamos en tu casa me llamó y dijo que tenía algo que decirme, luego se arrepintió y dijo que me lo diría luego. Sé que habla sobre eso.

Y una vez más me sorprendía lo genial que era ella. Bella era jodidamente inteligente y era de esas personas que se dan cuenta de todo pero no dicen nada y eso me fascinaba.

-Bueno…creo que ese momento tenía que llegar. No puedo decirte "no dejes que te afecté" porque eso estaría jodido pero espera a que Charlie llame, tal vez lo hace cuando ya haya hablado con ella para contarte todo-dije.

Era lo más que podía decirle para consolarla, el resto era acción. Solo tenía que estar aquí para ella cuando llegara el momento pero Bella era fuerte y sabía que podría superarlo.

-Ella quiere hablar conmigo también y tengo miedo-dijo antes de detenerse y envolver mi cintura con sus delgados brazos. Le besé el tope de la cabeza.

Creí que lo estaba haciendo porque yo le había dicho que hablara con ella y que la escuchara y yo tenía que aclarar todo.

-No lo hagas solo porque yo te lo dije. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero quiero escucharla solo que tengo miedo de lo que vaya a decir. Pienso que no podré soportarlo y la golpearé o empezaré a llorar como una idiota.

-Lo harás bien, Bella. Toda esta situación está jodida pero piensa en lo bien que te hará saber todo y tal vez puedes superarlo de esa manera.

Alejó su rostro de mi pecho y me miró entornando los ojos por el sol.

-¿En verdad crees eso? Porque tengo que empezar a creérmelo yo también

-Claro que lo creo, nena. Eres inteligente y fuerte. Y estoy aquí para lo que quieras…y te amo-sonrió y tanto brillo por poco me ciega.

-Gracias…gracias por todo y te amo también-dijo y jaló mi rostro al suyo.

La tumbé en la arena y dejó escapar un gritito.

-Van a arrestarte por indecencia pública-dijo y me reí.

-No hay nadie así que puedo hacerte lo que quiera

Gimoteó.

-Eso me agrada-volvió a besarme y se alejó de nuevo-la arena se mete por todas partes, para eso existe el mar

Me reí entre dientes.

-No tengo un condón, Swan-le dije y ella gruñó.

-No voy a hacerlo, Cullen-dijo-¿crees que deba comenzar a tomar la píldora? ¿Qué pasaría si el condón se rompiera o alguna mierda de esas malas?

-Seríamos padres-le dije. Eso no sonaba bonito en estos momentos. Bella hizo una mueca-eso no suena bien ¿verdad?-ella negó con la cabeza-bueno…tal vez deberíamos buscar algo

-Sí…por ahora deberíamos de ir al mar a enrollarnos un poco-dijo.

Después de un poco de acción en el mar volvimos a la casa y descubrimos que ya habían comenzado a cocinar. Bella se ofreció y aceptaron porque la mayoría quería probar su comida orgásmica.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, vi que el celular de Bella había comenzado a timbrar y fui a tomarlo. Era Charlie.

Ella estaba en la cocina hablando con Ángela y Jessica mientras bebían los tragos que Brady había hecho. Así que decidí contestar mientras llegaba antes de que la llamada se cortara.

-Hola, Jefe Swan-lo saludé.

-Oh, hola Edward ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está Forks?

-Lluvioso-bromeó y me reí-en realidad está muy bien. ¿Cómo va la playa?

-Genial. Bella está fascinada, dudo que vayamos a verla de nuevo en el norte

Él se rió.

-Si no quiere volver, átala al asiento del auto-me reí entre dientes-pero por ahora si tiene noticias del norte

-De acuerdo. Ahora le doy el teléfono

-Muy bien. Fue un gusto, hijo.

-Igual, Jefe. Cuídese, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Edward. Cuídense.

-Lo haremos.

El resto estaba preparando la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-¿Bella?-la llamé y me miró-Charlie te está llamando-ella les sonrió y se bajó del taburete de un salto.

-Seguiremos con esto luego-Jessica le dijo.

-Puedes apostarlo-mi chica camino hacia mí y tomó su teléfono de mi mano.

-¡Hola, papá!-chilló sonriente. Estuvo contándole sobre lo que habíamos hecho en Malibú y él le contó un par de cosas más. Luego la cara de Bella cayó y se fue hacia las escaleras rápidamente. Escuché que cerró la puerta de la habitación. No sabía si seguirla o quedarme ahí abajo. Finalmente fui y cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba sentada en la cama con el teléfono en su oreja. Escuchaba atentamente y fui a sentarme a su lado. Le acaricié el cabello y cerró los ojos fuertemente, luego reposó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Está bien…sí-murmuró-¿Por cuánto tiempo?... ¿Y Carmen?... ¡pues dile que se joda!-exclamó dando un respingo. Estuve seguro de que Charlie le reprendió porque rodó los ojos-de acuerdo…no…no…aún no…dile que ni lo sueñe…en Seattle, no puedo volver a Forks. Estaré de vuelta en la escuela…deberás llamarme…pues para cavar la tumba-volvió a rodar los ojos-sí, como sea…no-hizo mala cara. Se despidió y antes de colgar dijo:-dile que la odio.

Arrojó el teléfono a un lado y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Le devolví el abrazo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le pregunté.

-Dijo que la perra iría mañana y que se quedaría en Port Angeles hasta que yo volviera a Seattle y luego después iría a hostigarme a mi casa y que Carmen no tiene algún problema con que este con Charlie. Entonces le dije que le dijera que ni sueñe que estará en mi casa siempre. Tiene suficiente con una jodida tarde. Luego le dije que me avisará cuando ella fuera a Seattle para poder cavar su tumba y Charlie le dirá que la odio-terminó su discurso enojada.

Me reí bajito.

-Eres tan malvada-bromeé y alejó su rostro de mi pecho.

-Como sea-musitó-vayamos abajo. Tengo hambre

Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba ocultando todo lo que quería decir, seguramente porque lo del hambre era cierto o porque no quería llorar y estar triste aquí en la playa, así que lo dejé correr y que lo sacara cuando ella quisiera.

Y efectivamente, lo hizo.

Esa misma noche, Bella se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama y me despertó.

-¿No puedes dormir?-pregunté.

-No…iré afuera-dijo antes de salirse de la cama.

-Afuera ¿a dónde?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos dar un paseo por la playa

-Es medianoche, Edward-dijo

-¿Y?-me puse de pie también-será genial. Andando.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio y bajamos a la playa. Tomé la mano de Bella y caminamos en silencio por un rato.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle a Renée?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-Lo que sientes…o lo que sentiste-le contesté. Ella suspiró y se detuvo. Soltó mi mano y se sentó sobre sus talones en la arena junto a un montículo de rocas. La seguí.

-No sé cómo hacerlo…apenas la conozco. Casi no recuerdo nada-dijo.

-Bueno, creo que ella dirá algo primero. Puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras, se supone que si quiere hablar contigo es porque espera preguntas y está dispuesta a dar algunas respuestas.

-Respuestas de mierda, por cierto-comenzó a jugar con la arena y entornó los labios en un gesto de tristeza.

Le acaricié la mejilla.

-Ya no estés triste. Todo se va a solucionar y yo estaré ahí para ti-una lágrima se le escapó por la comisura del ojo y la atrapé-Si quieres llamarme cuando ella se vaya, iré y dejaré que llenes de mocos mi playera-se rió bajito y me miró-o te ayudaré a cavar la tumba o lo que sea que quieras. Puedo esconder el cuerpo mientras pensamos en una solución-volvió a reírse y tomó mi mano. Se la llevó a la boca y me mordió los dedos.

-Creí que ibas a ser abogado-sonreí

-Recuerda que siempre está la opción de la actuación-me miró burlona entre sus pestañas. Bella era demasiado bonita para su propio bien y todo mejoró por la luz de la luna en su rostro. Eso me distrajo un poco y no pude prever sus movimientos ninja.

Colocó sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros y me empujó hacia la arena. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y acercó su rostro al mío. Su cabello se cepilló contra mis hombros.

-¿Qué carajos haría sin ti?-preguntó retóricamente y sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Morir-ella soltó una risita y llevé mis manos hacia sus caderas-siempre te dije que yo era la mejor opción-se acercó y posó sus carnosos y rosados labios sobre los míos.

-Mierda, sí-dijo sonriente y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Bella llevó sus manos a la cintura de mi pijama y la subió acariciando mi abdomen y pecho.

Luego mordió mi cuello y chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja y creo que hasta gemí un poco. Escarbó en mi ropa interior y tomó mi miembro en sus manos.

Joder.

**BPOV**

Edward gimió en mi oído cuando tomé su miembro en mis manos. Comencé a acariciarlo y besé su tensa quijada. Terminé en sus labios e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad cuando él me permitió el acceso.

Llevó sus ardientes manazas a mi trasero y apretó, dejó un camino ardiente cuando las subió y las introdujo bajo mi blusa. Comenzó a masajear y a apretar mis pechos. El fuego en mis entrañas comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo entero y estaba segura que la humedad entre mis piernas incrementaba por cada caricia que él me daba.

Aprisionó mis pechos entre sus manos hasta que éstos respondieron a su tacto. Bajé su pijama junto a su ropa interior y su miembro saltó, literalmente, frente a mí.

Edward dejó de lado mis pechos y dirigió sus manos a mi húmedo sexo. Frotó sin introducir sus dedos y siseé entre dientes. Alejé mis manos de su hombría y zambutí mi mano en el bolsillo de mis shorts de pijama. Sonrió cuando saqué el empaque plateado.

-Ya había planeado hacer esto-le dije mientras abría el empaque con mis dedos. Edward pellizcó mi clítoris y me estremecí ante su tacto. Deslicé el látex en su miembro erecto y él me bajó los shorts, luego hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior; tuve que alzarme para que la ropa pudiera salir por mis pies y me apoyé en su hombro y en las rocas.

Tomó mis caderas y me senté lentamente sobre él. Ahogué un sonoro gemido cuando lo sentí deslizarse en mi carne, sin dejar un espacio vacío.

Él siseó y entrelazó sus manos con las mías mientras iniciábamos un vaivén lento y cadencioso. Edward capturó mis labios entre los suyos y le devolví el beso fervientemente mientras mi lengua se arrebujaba con la aterciopelada textura de la suya. Gemí cuando meneó sus caderas, izándome hasta la empuñadura.

-Eres…tan… ¡Joder!-gruñó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando me moví junto a él.

-¿Soy tan qué?-pregunté gimoteando en su oído. Mordí su lóbulo y deslicé mis labios a su cuello.

-Tan jodidamente apretada-dijo entre dientes antes de acelerar el ritmo-eso…eso se siente-volvió a gruñir y gemí en su oído sin importarme si alguien nos escuchaba. Aunque no creí que hubiera nadie más en la playa a estas horas-se siente tan…-sus palabras se perdieron en un alarido cuando el placer estremeció su cuerpo. Sin detenerme y sin pedir que siguiera con su frase, seguí impulsándome y meneé las caderas sobre él. Me balanceé sobre mis caderas cuando finalmente llegué a la cima y tan pronto como me sentía bajar, Edward comenzó otro vaivén y me tomó de las caderas para mullirlas contra él, me apoyé en sus hombros y dejé que me moviera a su antojo. Esta vez inició duro y rápido, contrario a la primera vez, y terminó lento y suave. Acaricié la vena de su frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Dejé un beso jadeante sobre sus labios entreabiertos y atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-Eso fue genial, amor-le dije.

-Sí-ronroneó y me dio una sonrisa perezosa-he descubierto algo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué la arena se mete por todos lados?-pregunté mientras me sacudía el cabello lleno de arena. Se rió.

-Sí, pero otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?-volví a cuestionar mientras me salía de él.

-Ya lo he logrado-lo miré interrogante-quería lograr tener un orgasmo sin eyacular y lo he hecho.

-¡Vaya!-dije sorprendida mientras me acomodaba mi ropa-¿y cómo es eso posible?

-Controlas los movimientos del musculo…no sé cómo chingados se llama pero es algo así.

Me reí y miré su miembro.

-Pero el condón está lleno-observé

-Eso lo hice la segunda vez. La primera salió genial sin llenar nada-meneó las cejas y rodé los ojos.

-Deja de ser tan engreído, puberto-me burlé-volvamos a la casa. Estoy cansada.

-NO soy un puberto, gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba y limpiaba todo-apuesto a que Emmett ni siquiera puede hacerlo.

-Y ahora irás presumiéndolo-negué divertida con la cabeza.

Me arrojó arena a la cara y lo pateé.

Cuanto terminó con todo, me colgué de su espalda y volvimos a la casa.

-Te quiero, Edward-le besé el cuello.

-Te quiero, Bella-suspiró-ahora entremos porque el viento en tu cabello te hace ver excepcional y eso me hace querer hacerte el amor otra vez pero estás cansada así que…

Se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta corrediza de la casa y sonreí contra la piel desnuda de su hombro.

**No se olviden de comentar! Gracias por todo, nenas(: en el próximo ya veremos un poco de drama...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_**Espero que lo disfruten(;**_

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**.**

_**BPOV**_

El resto del tiempo que pasamos en la playa fue muy divertido y finalmente pude dominarme a mí misma y no pensar en la perra de Renée.

Edward y yo repetimos el episodio de la playa pero ahora lo hicimos en el mar. Nos escabullimos dos noches seguidas en la madrugada para ir a la playa. Yo de alguna manera me sentía bien haciéndolo, era como si desconectáramos de todo el mundo y la arena y el agua en nuestros pies me relajaban. No podía describir la sensación, todavía no inventaban esas palabras. Sin contar lo multi orgásmica que me había vuelto.

Edward y yo habíamos estado mejorando mucho en eso y él logro hacer su movimiento de su famoso músculo tres veces, lo que nos dejó jodidamente extasiados y cansados y yo no podía estar más feliz. Edward era tan putamente genial.

La mayoría del tiempo estábamos jodidamente cansados porque la mayoría del día la pasábamos en la playa o paseando por los alrededores y por la noche dormíamos muy poco, no hace falta decir por qué.

Para el viernes yo ya no daba para más y sabía de sobra que la escuela me iba a cobrar las facturas. Puta madre. En la noche del viernes estaba sentada en medio de la mullida y acolchonada cama contemplando las uñas de mis pies esperando que Edward desocupara el baño. Una vez que salió entré y me preparé para dormir, cuando volví a la habitación él estaba tirado en la cama usando mi teléfono y bostezó, lo seguí, porque admitámoslo, los jodidos bostezos eran contagiosos.

Me eché en la cama y parte de mi cuerpo cayó sobre él porque el maldito estaba ocupando la mayor parte.

-Estoy jodidamente cansada, bebé-le dije y suspiré derrotada-tengo que buscarte un apodo.

Hizo una mueca.

-Te juro que mis ojos se están cerrando en este jodido momento-dijo-ni se te ocurra usar nombres de postres para mi apodo-amenazó y dejó mi teléfono a un lado.

-No te preocupes-le dije-eso es demasiado cursi. Lo buscaré en Google si no se me ocurre nada, ahora hay que dormir.

-Creo que podemos sobrevivir esta noche sin sexo ¿verdad?-dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza en la cama, giré mi rostro y le sonreí.

-Sí, ya veremos mañana si hay energía suficiente. Con todo este sexo magnifico que me estás dando necesito mucho de eso-aseguré y sonrió presumido.

-Eso se escucha muy bien-ronroneó y me besó en la frente. Volvió a acomodarse y nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato.

Cuando me removí en la cama para cambiar de posición vi que nos habíamos quedado dormidos justamente como estábamos. Estaba demasiado cansada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero tenía que apagar la jodida luz, así que tomé mi sandalia y la arrojé pero incluso la fuerza ni siquiera fue suficiente y el zapato cayó antes de llegar a la pared. Gemí y me puse de pie difícilmente, me arrastré, literalmente, y apagué la luz.

Luego volví a la cama.

-Bebé-removí a Edward antes de ver el reloj. Eran las 12:45 am. Eso me alegro, aún había mucho tiempo para dormir. Claramente íbamos a estar adoloridos al día siguiente si seguíamos dormidos así, así que decidí intentar despertar otra vez a Edward-Bebé-besé su mejilla y le acaricie la espalda desnuda. El tipo tenía el sueño tan profundo como el fondo del mar.

Lo llamé tres veces más y al final despertó.

-¿Qué?-gimió

-Tienes que moverte, te dolerá el cuello-le besé otra vez el rostro y abrió los ojos.

Se arrastró con la ayuda de sus codos y se dejó caer en la almohada.

-Ahora ven-murmuró con voz ronca y me tiré a su lado.

Dormí profundamente. Despertamos en un enredo de brazos y piernas y lo miré mientras seguía dormido. Me reí silenciosamente cuando noté una marca de la almohada en su mejilla y la acaricié con la punta de mi dedo, disfrutando de la sensación de su corta barba.

Lo dejé dormir ahí hasta que él quisiera y fui a tomar mi cámara. Le tomé una fotografía desde el pie de la cama y la llevé a mi bolso, en donde estaba el resto. Necesitábamos otra fotografía juntos para que él se la quedara.

Luego me tiré a su lado y me dediqué a observarlo. Edward era tan hermoso.

Era como si yo estaría despierta toda la noche solo para oírlo respirar y verlo sonreír levemente entre sueños, tal vez no era una sonrisa y era un simple movimiento de sus labios pero para mí, cualquier cosa que hacía me parecía fascinante. Desde pasarse las manos por el cabello, apretarse el puente de la nariz hasta la forma en que caminaba cuando llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

Fue ahí donde volví a comprobar que tan jodidamente enamorada de él estaba y en estos momentos me parecía perfecto. No había otra cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que me llamara más la atención que estar irremediablemente fascinada por él. Así como él lo estaba de mí.

No podía estar nunca lo suficientemente cerca de él y ninguna medida de tiempo era suficiente a su lado, si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía que era, pero eso era la onda.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la piel comenzó a picarme por la necesidad de abrazarlo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, como si de alguna forma mi cuerpo reclamara la cercanía y el contacto piel con piel con otro ser humano. Siempre había pensado que eso era demasiado importante para las personas y cuando tenía doce años y descubrí que muchas veces los bebés necesitaban estar piel contra piel con su madre al momento de nacer, lo confirmé. Me sentía como si no hubiera abrazado o tocado a nadie en un año pero sabía que era solo porque tenía a Edward a mi lado y yo lo amaba. No me imaginaba un día sin tocar ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Ese día sería mi muerte.

En un momento de mis románticas reflexiones me quedé dormida y supe que no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo porque cuando él despertó sentí como me besó el cabello y saltó de la cama para ir al baño.

Ansiosa por verlo y escucharlo, me desperecé y me senté en la cama esperando que saliera de ahí para ir y abrazarlo.

Después de tres minutos exactamente, lo supe porque estaba obsesionada viendo el reloj, Edward salió del baño y me sonrió.

-Hola-saludó y brinqué hacia él. Enredé mis brazos fuertemente en su cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, justamente sobre su corazón. Escuché como éste se le aceleró.

-Hola-le devolví el saludo y envolvió mis brazos a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó divertido. No dejé que su confusión por nuestro contacto me afectara, más bien lo tomé por mi reacción. Estaba sorprendido por como brinqué hacia él una vez que lo vi frente a mí.

-Nada, solo quería abrazarte-le dije y tallé mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo.

-De acuerdo-suspiró y volvió a besarme el cabello, llevó una mano y lo acarició.

La picazón en mi piel se había esfumado tan pronto como lo había abrazado y yo estaba muy contenta por eso.

Estuvimos así por unos segundos más y luego me alejé para ir al baño. Él dejó escapar una risa burbujeante y no pude abstenerme de acariciarle los labios, él me mordió los dedos.

-OoOoO-

Ese día por la noche decidimos ir a un bar. Todos estaban emocionados con la idea de embriagarse hasta el olvido y Los Cuatro Solitarios estaban planeando conocer chicas y coger con ellas.

Cuando estaba vistiéndome, Alice vino a tocar la puerta y Edward fue a abrir.

-¿Qué?-espetó en su cara, Alice rodó los ojos y lo quitó del camino con un empujón en el pecho.

-Necesito hablar con mi hermana-le dijo y Edward rodó los ojos. Luego le metió el pie y Alice casi muere. Se rió de ella escandalosamente y lo acompañé porque eso si había sido divertido.

-¿Qué?-pregunté y volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Rosalie está entrando en crisis y tienes que venir a ayudarme-me dijo al oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Rose es una dramática, aceptémoslo-dijo Edward y Alice lo miró sorprendida-Sí, Duende. Tengo buen oído a pesar de usar audífonos la mayor parte del día-me miró y me señaló con un dedo-recuérdame ahorrar para comprar un aparato de sordera a los 40-luego entró al baño.

Alice me arrastró a la habitación de Rose y Emmett y entramos. El gran problema era que Rosalie no sabía que zapatos usar. No. Mames.

Cuando finalmente partimos al bar estaba emocionada. Nunca había estado en un bar de Cali y esperaba que fuera una buena experiencia.

Por supuesto que lo fue. Edward y yo nos la pasamos besuqueándonos y bailando y bebiendo y estaba siendo jodidamente divertido. En una ocasión me di cuenta de que mientras yo me giraba en la barra para pedir una bebida y me alejaba un poco de Edward, una chica se le estaba acercando lentamente y cuando obtuve mi bebida fui hacia él y jalé su cuello para estampar mis labios en los suyos. Cuando nos separamos, vi que la chica estaba haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza de vuelta a la pista de baile. Me reí internamente.

Y por segunda vez en la noche, Alice vino hacia mí y me dijo al oído que Rose estaba teniendo otra crisis pero que esta vez sí era algo serio. Esta vez Edward no la escuchó porque la música estaba demasiado fuerte.

-¿Serio como qué? ¿Se le corrió el maquillaje?-le pregunté burlona desde la cárcel que los brazos de Edward estaban creando en mi cintura.

Alice negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos por enésima vez en la noche.

-Discutió con Emmett y ahora está llorando en el baño.

-Ugh-hice una mueca-de acuerdo, vamos-ella sonrió contenta-ahora vuelvo, bebé-le dije a Edward y lo besé en los labios suavemente.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó.

-Al baño-le contesté.

-De acuerdo-me soltó-yo estaré por aquí-dijo y señaló hacia Jasper y Emmett que venían hacia nosotros.

Asentí y fui con Alice.

-Ellos ahora están hablando de eso-aseguró.

-Lo sé… ¿Qué carajos pasó?-ella se encogió de hombros

-No tengo ni una puta idea. Tienes que saber que intenté con todas mis fuerzas escuchar y entender a Rose sobre el sonido de sus mocos y sus lamentos-hice una mueca y finalmente llegamos al baño. Nessie y Kate estaban ahí con Rose. Rose era un desastre. Lucía como la mierda con todos sus ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre y el pedazo de papel que sostenía en sus manos estaba lleno de rímel y delineador. Además su cabello estaba todo desarreglado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté y ella se me echó encima y lloró en mi hombro.

Rose decidió entrar a un cubículo porque, increíblemente, no le gustaba que todas las chicas que entraban al baño la vieran porque llamaba mucho la atención; así que ahora estábamos como cinco sardinas en un jodido cubículo.

-Emmett…-volvió a gemir y una nueva ronda de lágrimas le salió de los ojos.

-Rose tienes que tranquilizarte-Kate le acarició el cabello y Rose asintió, tardó unos segundos en hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-suspiró-Emmett…ese cabrón…no me da mi jodido lugar ¡carajo! Ese es el jodido problema siempre. Unos tipos se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar y yo estaba ahí jodidamente aburrida y uno de esos cabrones me miró y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y me alejé e intenté llamar la atención de Emmett pero es tan… ¡idiota, no sé qué carajos! y no lograba entender, y ese chico siguió a mi brazo y a mi espalda y ¡Emmett lo vio y no le dijo nada! Yo le di mi mirada de muerte al cabrón ese y le dije que se detuviera pero no lo hizo y el idiota que tengo por novio solo se reía y le dije: "Emmett dile que se detenga" y el cabrón no parecía escuchar o no entendía el jodido idioma y… ¡aahh!-lanzó sus brazos al aire y volvió a alborotarse el cabello.

-Wow...-dijo Alice-eso está…demasiado…jodido

-Definitivamente-dijo Nessie-¿Qué carajos es lo que piensa? Rose tienes que cortarle las bolas-Rose asintió encabronada

-No logro entender su mente… ¿es un puto niño de cinco años o que carajos?-Kate gruñó y me miró-o dime, Bella ¿Edward haría eso? Ese chico es todo posesivo y celoso

-Por supuesto que no haría eso. Tan pronto como unos chicos se hubieran acercado, Edward hubiera querido orinar en mi pierna frente a ellos para marcar territorio o alguna mierda loca así-dije e hicieron una mueca de asco, me excusé con un gesto de mano-¡Lo sé! Mi novio es un celoso posesivo sin remedio.

-Rose tienes que hablar con él antes de que todo sea de la mierda…aún más-dijo Alice-esto no puede seguir así. Habla con él esta noche, hasta pueden irse a la casa y después reconciliarse con un sexo magnifico-ofreció la Duende y asentimos en acuerdo con ella.

-Hablando de eso...-comencé-creo que voy a convencer a Edward de venir y coger en uno de esos cubículos, son lo suficientemente grandes-extendí los brazos recalcando mis palabras y Kate meneó las cejas.

-De acuerdo…pero antes tengo que arreglar esta mierda-dijo Rubia mientras sacaba su espejo y comenzaba a limpiarse el maquillaje corrido.

Estuvimos con ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente presentable y luego salimos al bar.

Garret y Jake estaban esperando a sus chicas y ellas se fueron, cuando nosotras íbamos hacia donde estaban nuestros chicos, Rose jadeó.

-¡Carajo! Están hablando de eso-murmuró y vimos hacia allá. Por lo que vi, estaban teniendo una discusión muy acalorada. Jasper y Edward le estaban gritando a Emmett y Jasper le dio un empujón en el hombro. Emmett replicó y Edward lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Eso, Miss Bellum… ¡ve por más!-dijo Rose mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Me reí de su comentario estúpido y luego se giró rápidamente, dándoles la espalda a los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Ellos están mirando hacia acá…están buscándonos. Yo no iré, él TIENE que venir-respondió

Así que fingimos hablar y reírnos por un rato y luego Emmett se acercó a Rosalie.

-Hey, Rosie ¿podemos ir afuera un rato?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Rose le hizo mala cara y Alice y yo nos fuimos con Miss Bellum y Vaquerito.

Fui hacia los brazos de Edward y le di una suave mordida en el cuello.

-En verdad necesito tomar la píldora-le dije y se rió bajito en mi oído.

-¿Por qué?

-Los baños de aquí son geniales. Son espaciosos, y no se ven tus pies y las paredes de los cubículos son de ladrillo…-me alejé y vi su sonriente rostro-son jodidamente resistentes.

-Eso suena muy bien-ronroneó en mi oído-pero nos quedaremos con la información. No tengo un condón.

-Y hacerlo sería demasiado arriesgado ¿no?-dije consternada.

-Definitivamente-me jaló otra vez hacia él y me besó en los labios.

Esa noche Alice la hizo de mi hada madrina y me dio un condón. Los baños de ese bar en Malibú fueron muy buenos.

El resto del tiempo que pasamos en la playa nos divertimos demasiado. Disfruté cada momento al máximo sabiendo que una vez que volviera a Seattle el drama caería sobre mí como un cubetazo de agua helada y eso no se me antojaba para nada.

Disfruté el tiempo con las chicas, con los chicos y con mi chico. Edward y yo mantuvimos nuestra rutina de coger y dormir abrazados todas las noches, aunque eso podría sonar pluralizado porque no solo cogíamos en las noches. Oh no, Edward y yo nos toqueteábamos cada vez que teníamos oportunidad.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir me sentí como la mierda, tan solo llamar a Charlie para decirle que ya iba de regreso a Seattle hizo que todo fuera más real. Finalmente, descubrí que Charlie si había aprendido a copiar y pegar mensajes porque las comas y los puntos iban en el mismo lugar. Ugh, Charlie. Y así me incitaba a estudiar y a no ser floja. _Sí, claro._

El martes que llegamos a Seattle nos despedimos y partimos hacia mi apartamento. Estaba jodidamente cansada y solo quería dormir y darme un baño, así que dejé a Edward ahí en mi habitación y me fui al baño. Tomé una buena ducha y salí vestida porque sabía que si salía solo en toalla Edward se volvería loco y no podría dormir. Él me besó antes de ir a tomar su ducha. Una vez que estuve preparada y sequé mi cabello, me tiré en la cama y suspiré ante la superficie fría de mi almohada. Me giré sobre mi costado y Edward se me unió. Abrí los brazos cuando se dejó caer a mi lado, el aroma de su jabón me envolvió cuando enterró su rostro en mi cuello, dejó un besito ahí y enredó mis piernas con la suyas. Lo abracé y él llevó su brazo a mi cintura. Deposité mi cabeza sobre la suya y comencé a acariciarle la espalda mientras Edward rascaba mi cabello con su mano libre.

Cuando despertamos, la habitación tenía un extraño tono gris y vi la hora en mi celular. Eran las 7:17 pm y Edward estaba hambriento. Me di cuenta de que estábamos solos en el apartamento y decidimos ordenar una pizza mientras veíamos una película en mi habitación. Edward se comió cuatro rebanadas y yo tres pero cuando vimos la restante nos conmovimos por su soledad y la partimos y la comimos también.

Cuando la película terminó recogimos el desastre y fuimos a lavarnos los dientes. Público presente no se extrañe por favor del mano larga de mi novio.

Tan pronto como vio la cama despejada comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme y como yo también era una mano larga decidí seguirle el juego. Así que volvimos a dormirnos más tarde esa noche por el cansancio de todo el cardio que el sexo conllevo.

Por la mañana, desperté y me alisté en silencio para no despertar a Edward. Cuando estuve pronta para irme, regresé a la habitación y le dejé la marca de mi beso en la frente.

Luego me fui sola. Eso me dio tiempo libre de pensar en lo que se me venía encima y de sólo pensarlo me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-OoOoOo-

El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes y Edward me preguntó si estaba lista para Renée, se lo aseguré y lo volvió a preguntar al día siguiente, le volví a decir que sí y supe que lo preguntaba porque mis nervios se notaban a través de mi piel, así que supe ocultarlos cuando estaba con él y él ya no insistió. Cuando yo llegaba a casa y él aún no volvía de la escuela me ponía como loca y me pasaba viendo la pantalla de mi celular esperando una llamada de Charlie. Hasta lloré un poco. El jueves que regresé temprano tuve mi mayor crisis, era como si mi subconsciente supiera que la jodida avalancha estaba más próxima a caer y estar sin Edward me puso nostálgica o no sé qué mierda.

Ese día lloré y no estuve atenta al tiempo así que me levanté de un salto del sillón y corrí al baño público cuando escuché que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

Edward entró saludando y yo estaba como desesperada lavándome la cara, luego empecé a darme golpecitos para ocultar la hinchazón y use un poco de rímel pero los jodidos ojos rojos y las bolsas debajo de ellos no se iban.

Edward me llamó y le grité desde el baño diciéndole que ya iba. Traté de calmarme y cuando vi que la hinchazón de mi rostro no se iría, suspiré y me rendí abriendo la puerta y yendo hasta la sala en donde él estaba de pie frente al sillón con los brazos cruzados y observándolo. Me golpeé mentalmente por eso. Había olvidado recoger los pañuelos llenos de lágrimas y de mocos.

Él me miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-contesté y fui a recoger mi desastre.

-¿Sí?-preguntó detrás de mí. Asentí con la cabeza y me giré tratando de esquivarlo. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él, rodé los ojos y trate de repeler su mirada. Llevó un dedo a mi barbilla y me alzó el rostro.

-Solo dilo.

-Estoy bien, enserio-le dije convincente.

-No te creo ni una mierda

-¿Por qué no? Estoy diciendo la verdad

-Tus ojos están diciéndome otra cosa

Resoplé. Ahora solo quería desaparecer, dejar de existir.

-Solo…-él me miró esperanzado creyendo que le diría algo-solo déjalo ¿sí?

Se quedó en silencio un momento viéndome a los ojos, desvié mi mirada a su frente. No necesitaba verle a los ojos. Sus ojos eran pozos profundos con demonios que me jalaban y me destrozaban. Me hacían sentir sofocada, como si el cascarón en mi pecho se hubiera roto.

-¿Quieres que lo deje?-preguntó con su voz cariñosa. Me mordí el labio inferior y sentí las lágrimas picar. Maldito Edward y sus encantos.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y lo abracé fuertemente, él no tardó en envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor y apretarme. Sentí un calor reconfortante por todo mi cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Tallé mi mejilla en su pecho y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y olvidándome por un momento de todo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-preguntó contra mi cabello. Depositó un beso ahí y apoyó su mejilla en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Nada…solo quédate así un poco más-dije contra su pecho y él se quedó en silencio.

Obviamente le di una explicación y después me disculpe por ser tan estúpida. Luego me besó y olvidé todo.

Esas dos semanas, ni Rose ni Alice se pararon en el apartamento. Ellas estaban viviendo en casa de los chicos, así que Edward y yo teníamos todo mi apartamento para nosotros solos. Esta vez lo aprovechamos de lleno y pudimos palomear toda nuestra lista de "Lugares en los cuales coger"

Al igual que agregamos otros.

-Bien…hasta ahora hemos cogido en muy pocos lugares, Bella-dijo Edward mientras estábamos haciendo los deberes en mi habitación luego de que mi crisis se fuera y comiéramos un poco-debemos de ponernos más activos

Me reí y lo miré a través de mis gafas de sol.

-¿Qué no se supone que estás estudiando?

-Estoy estudiando los lugares en los cuales podemos tener sexo-dijo y rodé los ojos aunque no pudiera verme-¿y que no se supone que estamos en un lugar cerrado? No deberías llevar lentes puestos.

-Estoy recordando los buenos tiempos de la playa-le dije mientras alejaba mi libro de texto de mi regazo terminando mi tarea-¿Qué lugares tienes?-él sonrió emocionado y se levantó de un salto de la silla de mi escritorio. Vino con una hoja en sus manos y se sentó frente a mí.

-Baño en un boliche, taxi, un baño de avión, mi auto, mi habitación, tu habitación, la habitación de Jasper, la cocina de Jasper, la sala de tu apartamento, tu cocina, la habitación de Rubia, la habitación de Duende, tu ducha, mi ducha, el baño público de tu apartamento, el baño público de mi apartamento y ya-leyó-son muy pocos.

-No cogimos en el taxi

-¿Hola? Te metí mano-agitó la hoja y la dejó frente a mí-Nuestra lista también involucra dedos mágicos-agitó los dedos y sonrió abiertamente.

Volví a rodar los ojos y me quité los lentes.

-De acuerdo-le dije-¿te parece la biblioteca de la escuela? Descubrí algunos pasadizos por ahí

-¡Sí, genial! Pon eso-me lanzó mi bolígrafo-una rueda de la fortuna-dijo y lo miré incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¿Una jodida rueda de la fortuna?

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Podemos usar los dedos mágicos-volvió a menearlos-o la boca, hay demasiadas cosas que se pueden hacer

-De acuerdo-alcé las manos en son de paz. De todas formas, eso sonaba bien-¿una casa abandonada?

-¡No!-dijo e hizo una mueca-¡ahí siempre hay putos fantasmas!-rodé los ojos otra vez-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando alguien que no seas tú me agarre las bolas?

Me reí y lo escribí.

-¡No escribas eso! Tal vez tú piensas que yo te estoy tocando las tetas y en realidad es el tipo que se murió ahí. O tal vez tú piensas que es jodidamente divertido pero yo no lo creo, Swan

-¡En verdad es divertido!-le dije-no en todas las casas abandonadas hay fantasmas, Edward. Un puto fantasma…no puedo creer que le temas a los fantasmas.

-Sí, bueno, es más lógico temerle a un fantasma que a un jodido gato-dijo.

-No te metas ahí-lo pateé en el abdomen y sofoqué su risa-aunque primero vas a tener que asegurarte de que no hay gatos en la casa-le advertí y rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh, en un iglú!-dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en un iglú? Se te va a congelar el trasero

-Existe el movimiento y el desprendimiento de calor ¿sí?

-Como sea, ¿y de dónde carajos vamos a sacar un iglú? No voy a ir al Polo Norte solo para coger

Edward rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Creí que eras más inteligente, Bella-dijo y alcé una ceja-podemos ir a Europa o a Rusia

-¿Crees que voy a tolerar el frío de Rusia? Prefiero Europa, gracias. Y tú pagas todo-dije antes de anotarlo debajo de la casa abandonada.

-En la lavandería de tu edificio y del mío-le dije

-Esa me gusta-dijo antes de acercarse y besarme en los labios.

-En una cabina fotográfica…nadie se va a dar cuenta hasta que revelemos las jodidas fotos-me dijo en el oído, asentí distraída y lo apunté con letra temblorosa-y toda esta plática ya me paso factura así que apunta "En la cama de Bella entre sus apuntes de clase"-ronroneó en mi oído antes de morderme el cuello y colocarse sobre mí.

Después de nuestro sexo diurno, me metí bajo las mantas y mientras él se vestía me miró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó

-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir-le dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué no tienes tarea o algo así?

-No, soy demasiado floja como para estudiar ahora…estudiaré luego. No tengo exámenes próximos-luego abrí los ojos y le tendí mis brazos-duerme conmigo.

-No puedo, B. Aún no termino mi tarea. No soy una máquina como tú-me arrojó la sábana al rostro y comenzó a recoger mis cosas.

-Aww, eres tan buen novio recogiendo mis cosas y esas porquerías de por ahí-le dije y rodó los ojos-¿quieres que te ayude con tu tarea, pequeño?

Se rió.

-No, gracias. Tendré que revisar la ortografía y que no cometas errores. Doble trabajo

-Maldito-musité antes de cerrar los ojos. Escuché su suave risa-si comienzo a hablar o a hacer cosas raras mientras duermo me despiertas. Estoy comenzando a pensar que un demonio está tratando de poseerme.

-De acuerdo-me dio una palmada en la cabeza mientras se reía.

En efecto, él me despertó.

-¿Qué hice?-le pregunté y se rió.

-Nada pero creí que preferirías guardar el sueño para esta noche también-dijo y repare en que él también había estado dormido.

-Uh…bueno-me encogí de hombros-estoy casi segura de que alzaste la sábana antes de despertarme para poder verme los pechos ¿verdad?

Su risa me lo confirmó.

Se me echó encima como peso muerto y jadeé sofocada.

-No pesas un kilo-le dije y alzó el rostro para verme

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-preguntó y me encogí de hombros.

-Ordena una pizza o hamburguesas o haz algo tú-dije antes de encender la televisión.

Terminamos cenando burritos, Edward me hizo levantarme de la cama y prepararle un jodido burrito. Bueno, no uno, sino varios burritos. El chico comía como una puta vaca.

-¿Cuándo se supone que tus amigas volverán aquí?-preguntó más tarde cuando yo estaba leyendo. Me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez este fin de semana o tal vez ya no vuelvan nunca

-Eso suena bien-dijo

-¿Verdad que sí?-él asintió y besó mi hombro desnudo.

-OoOoOo-

El viernes cuando estaba saliendo de la biblioteca de la escuela, Charlie llamó y comencé a ponerme loca.

Stanknée vendría hoy.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, Charlie?-le pregunté.

-Ella no se decidía, me llamó ayer por la noche pero creí que tú ya estarías dormida o estabas ocupada o algo así

-Bueno, si fue _algo así_-le aseguré-como sea, entonces supongo que ya no hay escapatoria. Te llamo luego-corté.

Empecé a hiperventilar y tuve que apoyarme en un árbol para controlarme. Mi dedo tembló cuando oprimí la tecla para llamar a Edward.

-Hola, hermosa-contestó rápidamente.

-¡Edward!-mi voz sonó como la de un pato-estoy asustada y nerviosa como la chingada

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustado. Carajo. Bien hecho, Bella.

-Charlie acaba de llamarme-le dije y se quedó en silencio.

-¿De acuerdo?... ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Me voy por el resto del día o qué?

-¡No!-dije rápidamente-obviamente no quiero que esa zorra ponga tus ojos en ti pero espérame. Quiero verte antes de que te vayas.

-De acuerdo, nena-dijo-estaré aquí… ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-No, está bien. Ya estoy tomando el autobús-mentí-te quiero

-Yo también te quiero-luego corté.

Carajo. Carajo. Carajo.

Cuando llegué a casa Edward vino hacia mí y lo abracé rápidamente.

-Tengo miedo-le dije

-Todo estará bien, B-me acarició el cabello-podrás hacerlo

-Creo que sí

-Pero claro que lo harás, ahora ¿quieres comer algo? Aunque no lo creas, hice pasta-me reí contra su pecho.

-De acuerdo-desenterré mi rostro y dejé mis brazos envueltos en su cintura-vayamos a probar eso

-Está deliciosa, te lo juro-me reí mientras me guiaba hacia la cocina. Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en un taburete antes de girarse a sacar unos platos.

-Está bien que soy pequeña pero puedo subirme a un taburete-le dije y se rió entre dientes.

-No queremos un accidente-me palmeó la cabeza y depositó el bowl de pasta en el centro de la encimera.

-Oye eso en verdad se ve bien-sonrió orgulloso-dije "se ve"-la sonrisa se le borró

-Verás que sabe igual que como se ve-Edward comenzó a servir en los platos-de acuerdo, pruébala tu primero-dijo asustado y me reí.

-Eres un burro. ¿No se supone que tú debes de tomar el riesgo?

-¿Dónde dice eso o qué? No he leído el jodido manual del novio. Ahora pruébala

Rodé los ojos.

-¿No la envenenaste, cierto?

-No, Swan-rodó los ojos y enredé los espaguetis en mi tenedor. Luego me lo llevé a la boca.

-¡Oye, eso en verdad sabe bien!-le dije y alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio-asentí-pruébala.

Edward logró distraerme por un rato y después de cepillarnos los dientes nos fuimos a mi cama a acostarnos. Lo miré por un largo rato memorizando su rostro, aunque ya estaba en mi memoria. Acaricie su mejilla levemente y dejé un beso ahí. Fue en ese momento en donde me di cuenta de que no veía nada más que a él, como si su aura me cegara y solo lo dejara a él en mi campo de visión.

-Eres tan hermoso-le dije y se rió entre dientes-eso no se le dice a un chico ¿verdad?

-No, no lo creo-luego tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo trenzó.

-¿Quién te enseñó a hacer trenzas? Me prometí a mí misma que me reiría de ti por eso-le dio un estirón a mi pelo.

-Jane-contestó-se hacer todo tipo de trenzas

-Uhum…que bien-le dije mientras me quedaba otra vez embelesada viéndolo-¿Edward?

-¿Mhm?

-Me fascinas-murmuré y proseguí a acariciarle el brazo y el pecho. Se rió y su pecho retumbó bajo mi mano-es como si…es como si nunca estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ti, odio los músculos y los huesos y solo quisiera que me llevaras dentro de ti siempre o llevarte dentro de mí pero creo que aun así no sería suficiente. Es como si cuando dijera tu nombre…sonara como a magia en mis labios. Amo cuando me tocas y mi piel comienza a arder y a picar. Cuando recuerdo tus besos los labios me escocen y tengo que acariciarlos para tratar de detener el cosquilleo pero no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. Nunca me eres suficiente. Te quiero-se cernió sobre mí con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios, posó sus ojos sobre los míos con una mirada extraña.

-Eres mi mejor amiga-dijo sonriente. Mis labios se partieron en una gran sonrisa. Sabía lo que era, sabía lo que eso significaba. Él estaba enamorado. Estaba enamorado de mí y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que la sangre me hirviera y el corazón se me acelerara.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y sentí una vibración en el pecho, una vibración que hizo reaccionar a mis labios y absorber toda la magia y el amor que me entregó con su mirada.

Eran este tipo de momentos a los que no se renunciaba.

-Y sólo para que lo sepas…me pareces maravillosa-dijo antes de posar su frente en la mía.

-OoOoOo-

Cuando Charlie llamó diciendo que Renée llegaría a las cinco posé mi vista rápidamente en el reloj.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos no eran jodidamente suficientes.

-Ella llegará en cualquier momento-le dije a Edward una vez que habíamos salido de nuestra burbuja romántica.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo poniéndose de pie-iré a la biblioteca, tengo una investigación que hacer-tomó su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro-aprovecharé para investigar también esos pasadizos que mencionaste-meneó las cejas y me reí.

-De acuerdo…pide un mapa-se rió y se inclinó para besarme en los labios.

-Te veré luego-dijo-te quiero y puedes hacerlo, Belly Pocket.

-Gracias, Miss Bellum. Es todo lo que quiero. Y yo también te quiero-tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos.

-Eso me agrada…no la parte de Miss Bellum pero como sea. Mejor me voy-volvió a besarme y fuimos juntos hasta la puerta. Se giró y me abrazó, besó mi frente y luego se fue en silencio. Me quedé ahí viéndolo hasta que se fue por el ascensor.

Entré al apartamento con un nudo en el estómago y fui rápidamente a darme una ducha.

Con suerte, Renée llegaría mientras yo estaba en mi shampoo y timbraba y yo no abriría y se iría. _Joder, sí._ Luego pensé que estaba siendo una jodida inmadura y decidí hacer las cosas bien desde el principio y no comportarme como un dolor en el culo porque si había accedido a hablar con ella era porque en verdad la iba a escuchar.

Me zambullí en unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes con una camiseta a cuadros encima, me calcé mis converse y me cepillé el cabello.

Me paré frente al espejo y comencé a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarme y cuando estaba convenciéndome a mí misma que podía hacerlo el timbre sonó y pegué un gritito. Me pasé las manos por el pelo y salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Caminé por el pasillo como si fuera a la silla eléctrica y el timbre volvió a sonar cuando puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente y luego sin más abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella. Renée, La Perra, La Fugitiva, La Zorra, mi madre, como sea.

Era un poco más alta que yo, con sus ojazos azules y su cabello corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros, con un tono castaño claro. El castaño que el cabello toma cuando se es rubia natural pero éste se oscurece con el tiempo.

-Bella…-dijo sofocada.

Ella no había cambiado mucho desde entonces y al mismo tiempo se sintió como si la hubiera visto ayer y como si, efectivamente, no la hubiera visto en nueve años. Fue como si me hubieran dado un electroshock y finalmente hubiera reaccionado.

-Renée…-dije amablemente tragándome mis emociones y los vómitos-pasa-me hice a un lado y ella entró.

La vi horrorizada, era como si fuera la mancha en un anteojo. Ahora volvía a mi vida a ensuciar todo lo que había logrado y ahora que todo estaba donde yo quería ella venía a cagarlo o algo así.

Fuimos hasta la sala en silencio y nos sentamos en el sillón.

-¿Quieres algo?-le ofrecí por mera educación. Si ella pedía algo iba a ir a la cocina por su "algo" y me traería el cuchillo de paso.

-No, estoy bien-contestó y cruzó los tobillos. Puso las manos en su regazo mientras enredaba los dedos en un tic nervioso.

-De acuerdo…pero yo si quiero algo. Ya vuelvo-le dije y me fui de ahí antes de que me contestara.

Cogí una cerveza y volví. Supe que eso iba a dar una mala impresión pero necesitaba el alcohol para relajarme un poco. Tomé el cuchillo pero el ángel en mi hombro me dijo que lo dejara ahí, al parecer el diablo estaba dormido o algo así.

Volví a la sala y ella estaba dejando su bolso en la mesa de centro. Cuando saliera de aquí iba a revisarlo, no quería que se robara algo. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba siendo inmadura y ya me había prometido que no lo sería. Dejé correr el asunto del bolso.

-Oh… ¿bebes?-preguntó cuándo me senté frente a ella y le di un trago a mi Heineken.

-Sí, tengo 22. Puedo hacerlo-le dije y ella asintió incómoda. Sí bueno, yo también estaba jodidamente incómoda-Bueno ¿y cómo estás?-le pregunté porque en verdad me interesaba.

-Bien, ahora estoy bien-dijo sonriente para que le sumara puntos pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos y rápidamente se borró-¿y tú?

Suspiré profundamente tratando de ignorar la sensación incómoda que me atormentaba.

-Bueno…estoy bien. Ahora estoy nerviosa ¿no lo estás tú?-sonrió asintiendo y seguí-en estos momentos estoy muy bien.

-Me da mucho gusto eso-sonrió amable y cuando sonreía se veía más joven-pero antes de que otra cosa pase o digamos algo más quiero saber cómo ha ido todo…bueno, si quieres decírmelo-se retractó y se pasó las manos por los muslos.

Decidí decirle todo lo que había pasado en mi vida desde que se fue, de alguna manera en un inicio había pensado que ella no se merecía saber nada y solo tenía que decirme porque se había largado pero Edward finalmente hizo que me convenciera a mí misma que podía hacerlo bien y decidí hacerlo maduramente.

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y respiré profundamente.

-¿Enserio no quieres tomar nada? ¿Jugo, agua, café, cerveza?-meneé mi bebida.

-Creo que esta charla va para largo ¿cierto?-asentí mudamente-el jugo estaría bien

-Ahora vuelvo-me escapé porque tenía que respirar un momento y prepararme mental y verbalmente para lo que iba a decir.

Regresé con ella y me dio una sonrisa antes de beber de su jugo. Cuando lo estaba sirviendo descarté el arsénico.

-Ok, sigamos con esto-le dije y aguardó en silencio-al inicio, cuando te fuiste sin dar ninguna explicación-quizá lo de "ser madura" no me estaba resultando. Quería que sufriera un poco más-estaba muy triste y confundida. No sabía que era lo que había hecho mal o si papá había sido el culpable. Él intentaba animarme e incluso se tomó muchos días libres en su trabajo pero después de insistir tanto le pidió a Alice que me ayudara. Ella lo hizo y me cansé de estarme arrastrando por los rincones todo el día así que decidí tratar de dejarlo atrás. Fue muy difícil hacerlo. De la noche a la mañana yo era la que tenía que hacerse cargo de la casa y muchas veces no podía porque tenía proyectos y tenía que estudiar así que esa fue la razón por la cual Charlie aprendió a hacer un montón de cosas-sonreí sin ganas y ella hizo lo mismo, la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos y me di una palmadita en la espalda por haber logrado hacerla sentir mal. Dios, yo era una perra.

"entonces llegó el verano y decidí hacer algo para cambiar. Alice me ayudó mucho y estuvo siempre para mí. Tuve un par de citas y me escapé de casa un montón de veces-ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo rodé los míos. Ella no me iba a venir de santurrona, bien sabía yo cuando se escapaba para que Charlie la cogiera en su casa del árbol. Hice una mueca de asco mentalmente-luego Rose se mudó a Forks y estaba en la mayoría de nuestras clases así que se unió a nosotras y rápidamente nos convertimos en mejores amigas. Salí con otros chicos y finalmente llegó Nathan, un feto de la escuela que estaba jodidamente ardiente para su edad y caí irremediablemente en sus garras. Él era genial y pudimos vivir nuestro noviazgo en una escala social debajo de las porristas y los jugadores de futbol. Yo estaba demasiado agradecida por eso porque nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención pero rápidamente la noticia se corrió como pólvora y ahora todos estaban pendientes de nosotros porque no había ningún chisme de porristas cogiendo en el laboratorio con el capitán del equipo-ella hizo una mueca ante mis palabrotas. La ignoré-así que pronto Nathan se vio sentado en la sala del Jefe Swan. Estuvimos juntos por un año y tres meses pero jamás fue demasiado genial. Terminábamos y volvíamos en cada momento y hubo un momento de la relación en la que salíamos con otras personas-Renée arqueó una ceja y asentí comprensiva-sí, lo sé, eso está jodido; pero éramos jóvenes e idiotas y todo eso-le resté importancia con un gesto de mano-nos preparamos para la graduación y Charlie me llevó a cenar, luego vimos películas en la sala-sonreí nostálgica-y cuando llegó la hora de la fiesta me fui con mis amigas. Hicieron una fogata en La Push y todos estaban ahí. Cuando venimos a la Universidad decidimos rentar este apartamento para vivir juntas. Salí con otro par de chicos, fui a fiestas y todo eso; entonces, Edward llegó a mi vida y comenzamos a salir desde diciembre-terminé y le di un trago a mi cerveza.

-Eso ha sido muy bueno ¿verdad?-preguntó pensativa

-Sí, demasiado-sonreí-en las vacaciones de verano del segundo año fui a la playa con los padres de Rose, con la madre de Alice y con Charlie. Fue un gran viaje-ella intentó sonreír pero le salió más como una mueca de un bebé con gases, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y desvié la mirada porque no quería llorar…aún-recién volvimos de un viaje a Malibú. Fuimos todos. Mis amigos. Ya sabes, todo el mundo.

-Eso es genial. Te ves más morena-dijo y acercó su mano como para tocarme pero se dio cuenta de su acción y la retiró disimuladamente.

-Deberías de ver a Rose. Fue a hacerse un bronceado. Se ve hermosa. Creo que Emmett, su novio, se puso un poco loco. Su cabello rubio se ve increíble con su piel dorada.

-Veremos si puedo conocerla-asentí-y bueno…este chico, Edward ¿Qué tal?

Suspiré y le di un trago a mi cerveza. Dejé la botella entre mis muslos.

-Es maravilloso. Es guapísimo y lo quiero mucho. Demasiado. Es como si nunca pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de él-me callé abruptamente porque no era lo mío hablar de mis sentimientos con gente que apenas conocía. Ella sonrió con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, eso suele pasar-desvió la mirada y miró alrededor de la sala. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotras. Bebí un poco más-¿cómo lo conociste?-preguntó de repente.

-Desde el primer año aquí. Lo vi en mi primer día. Las chicas y yo habíamos dejado todas las cosas aquí y estábamos muy cansadas como para desempacar. Jamás me imaginé que él fuera a la UW. Nosotras llegamos unos días antes de que las clases empezaran. Queríamos acostumbrarnos a la ciudad. Me imagino que él estaba aquí porque también vive en un apartamento con sus amigos. Emmett y él se conocieron en una fiesta en Chicago, Edward nació ahí y Emmett estaba de vacaciones, entonces se enamoraron y comenzaron a hablar-Renée se rió bajito-decidieron vivir en un apartamento una vez que llegaran aquí y vinieron juntos en el verano para ver algunos, entonces se encontraron con Jasper, el novio de Alice, y fue amor a primera vista. Desde entonces son amigos-le expliqué-bueno, entonces lo conocí el primer día que llegué aquí-continué- Salimos del edificio y decidimos ir a un Starbucks, cuando entrabamos, ellos también lo hacían y ni a Emmett ni a Jasper les importamos y entraron. Cerraron la puerta antes de que Rose la pudiera empujar, entonces Edward la abrió para nosotras y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa porque en verdad me fascinó desde el primer día. El primer día de clases, cuando bajaba del auto de Rosalie, mi mochila se atascó y la saqué rápidamente. Lo golpeé en el abdomen y creo que hasta lo sofoqué un poco-me reí recordándolo y ella se me unió-me disculpe como una mantra y cuando me miró, me sonrió reconociéndome y luego solo dijo: "Eres de manos fuertes, Chica Starbucks", me reí y entonces llegó una chica con mechas de colores, creí que era su novia y me entristecí porque eso significaba que no podría salir con él, ella llegó diciendo que había encontrado un bote de basura y me sonrió. Así conocí a Renesmee, otra de mis mejores amigas. Edward fue la primera persona a la que Nessie conoció y desde entonces son mejores amigos.

Renée sonrió ante mis recuerdos y yo hice lo mismo, porque admitámoslo, esos días eran geniales.

-Estoy muy feliz de que todo haya ido bien, Bella. Y lo siento mucho. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que me perdí.

Me quedé callada porque no le iba a dar una palabra de consuelo.

-Cometí un montón de errores en mi vida pero este fue el peor. Charlie era mayor que yo y yo era solo una chiquilla cuando me fugué con él. Cuando naciste sentí que todo el mundo caía en mis hombros. No sabía nada de nada y no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para poder estar contigo todo ese tiempo. Pero simplemente la vida de Forks no era para mí. Siempre he sido una persona de espíritu libre y aventurero. Solo quería viajar y vivir sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad pero estaba muy equivocada. No me di cuenta del desastre que dejé a mis espaldas y siento mucho eso. Te dejé a tu suerte-negó con la cabeza-pasé un tiempo andando de aquí para allá por todo el país y entonces conocí a Phil, mi antiguo marido, me fui con él a Phoenix y me casé. No funciono para los compromisos, lo eché a perder y finalmente nos divorciamos. Ahora solo quería volver y verte, verte a ti y a tu padre. Los comencé a extrañar en los momentos en que me encontraba sola pero una invitación a una fiesta o a un bar me alejaba del pensamiento de querer volver-esa perra-solo quería aclarar todo antes de que todo acabe.

-"¿Qué todo acabe?" ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestioné. Sabía que Charlie no la quería en casa porque él ahora tenía a Carmen pero no entendía sus estúpidas palabras.

-A la muerte, Bella-fruncí el ceño-esto es muy duro de decir…-la interrumpí.

-¿No tienes cáncer o sida o algo así, verdad?-le pregunté con los pelos de punta. De ninguna jodida manera eso podía ser posible, si era eso probablemente comenzaría a llorar y creía que aún no era el momento.

-No, no, no-negó rápidamente con la cabeza-dije que los compromisos no eran para mí pero cuando quedé embarazada de Phil-jadeé y asintió mudamente-bueno…estaba muy feliz-una punzada de envidia me atravesó el pecho y bebí de mi cerveza para disipar el nudo en mi garganta-al igual que estaba contigo, los mismos nervios y la misma añoranza-dijo y apenas le sonreí, el nudo ahora se había trasladado a mi estómago-Ronan nació pero le diagnosticaron neuroblastoma y murió cuando tenía cuatro…

-¿Qué…-jadeé por la impresión y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por mi hermano pequeño.

Ella sorbió la nariz y las lágrimas se desbordaron de las comisuras de sus ojos

-Estaba pensando en hablarte para que lo conocieras pero todo se precipitó y él estaba ya internado cuando apenas iba a cumplir un año. Los primeros meses…bueno, él era muy delicado y no podíamos viajar para que lo conocieras. Y siento mucho también eso. Pero le hablé mucho de ti y él soñaba con conocerte-a ese punto yo ya había comenzado a llorar y ella tomó su bolso de la mesa y lo abrió con manos temblorosas-él era un niño muy cariñoso y te amaba con tan solo hablarle de ti así que siempre hacia esto en su habitación del hospital-me tendió un montón de hojas sujetadas por un broche y ahogué un sollozo cuando vi sus dibujos.

-Están ordenados. Del más viejo al más reciente-dijo y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito.

Eran un montón, los hojeé y cuando me percaté que el niño iba perdiendo su melena conforme los dibujos avanzaban, lloré aún más. Arriba de cada personaje estaba el nombre y en todos los dibujos estaba yo y una "Señorita Morgan" me imaginé que era su enfermera o algo por el estilo.

-Renée esto es…esto es muy hermoso-dije y ella asintió.

-Le mostré algunas fotos y un día me dijo que soñó contigo y escribió con mucho esfuerzo lo que está en la última página-señaló con su barbilla-fue una semana antes de que muriera.

Me precipité a la última página y leí su letra temblorosa: _"Ven, bebé, conmigo, vamos a volar lejos de aquí. Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso. Fuiste mis mejores cuatro años"_

-¿Cómo es posible que él haya escrito esto? "¿Mis mejores cuatro años?" ¿Cómo lo sabía?-le pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez fue un mensaje, dijo que te soñó ahí en su habitación, te cernías sobre él y le susurrabas eso al oído. Le pregunté sobre los años y me sonrió con sus labios pálidos y solo dijo: "Peleé tan duro como un soldado". Ese día empeoró y ya no pudo hacer nada más.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y me tendió uno. Se lo agradecí.

Cuando terminé de ver los dibujos se los tendí y ella negó.

-Son para ti, nena. Los hizo solo para ti-asentí con los labios apretados.

-Esto es demasiado triste, Renée

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Hace cuánto…hace cuánto que murió?

-Hace ocho meses-dijo-decidimos enterrarlo aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Phil quiso hacerlo así. Y yo no objeté. Un mes después empezamos con los trámites del divorcio.

-Lo siento mucho…en verdad y si no te importa quiero ir con él

-No es inconveniente. Te diré dónde está y podrás visitarlo

Respiré profundamente y la miré.

-Pero quiero que vengas conmigo-ella se quedó sorprendida y después me sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Asentí y miré mi regazo lleno de dibujos. Era increíble como eso podía haber pasado, todavía lo sentía como una broma. ¿Cómo era posible que mientras yo estaba aquí de fiesta en la universidad mi hermano pequeño estuviera enfermo de cáncer, aferrándose a la vida y soñando conmigo cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que existía?

-No es tu culpa el no ir a verlo. Yo nunca te lo dije-Renée adivinó mis pensamientos-puedes ir a verlo ahora-sacó otra cosa de su bolso y la puso en mi regazo. Era su foto. Un niño de ojos azules, un niño hermoso.

-Era muy bonito-acaricié su mejilla en la superficie de la foto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más.

-No sé qué está pasando con nosotras, Renée-le dije y la miré. Ella me miró por un momento.

-Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Simplemente quise arreglar todo antes de que pase otra cosa. Ronan me lo enseñó. El ver que la vida se va en un segundo me hizo reaccionar y tratar de arreglar el desastre que dejé atrás.

-Está bien-le sonreí-ahora que ya me dijiste todo puedo pensarlo mejor. Vayamos con mi hermano-me puse de pie y ella me imitó-llevaré esto a mi habitación. Puedes acompañarme.

Fuimos hasta ahí y dejé los dibujos y la fotografía sobre mi escritorio. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y vi que Renée estaba viendo mis fotografías Polaroid de la playa que había colgado en la pared.

-¿Él es Edward?-preguntó y sonreí como idiota.

-Sí, él es mi chico-dije orgullosa y ella se giró para sonreírme.

-Es muy guapo

-¿Verdad que sí?-bromeé y salimos de ahí.

Subimos a su auto y le envié un mensaje a Edward.

_"Puedes volver a casa. Saldré con ella por un rato. Te quiero"_

Me contestó al cabo de un rato.

_"Espero que todo esté bien. Llegaré en un rato más. También te quiero. Sabía que lo lograrías"_

Sonreí y ella y yo seguimos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el cementerio.

Renée me dejó un momento a solar con él.

-Lo siento mucho, bebé. Ni siquiera Alice es tan buena hermana como tú lo hubieras sido-le dije sonriente-si hubiera sabido de ti, te hubieras aburrido de tenerme todo el día pegada a tus faldas. Te veré luego, Ronan-me cerní sobre su lápida y tararée-"Ven, bebé, conmigo, vamos a volar lejos de aquí. Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso. Fuiste mis mejores cuatro años"

Obviamente lloré en el cementerio y cuando finalmente nos fuimos, decidimos ir a cenar a un McDonald's.

Comimos las hamburguesas ahí y me di cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado. Me arrepentí de todas las veces que la insulté, ella había pasado por muchas cosas y yo también pero afortunadamente yo no era una persona rencorosa y eso se lo debía a Edward, él había sacado mi mejor versión y decidí darle una oportunidad _hoy_ a Renée. Aunque aún tenía que pensar todo.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio me despedí de ella y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, miré a través del pasillo y la vi esperando el ascensor. Así que me armé de valor y la llamé.

-¿Renée?-mi voz salió toda temblorosa y podía sentir otra vez las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Ella me miró y caminé por el pasillo hasta ella. La miré a los ojos y éstos eran un reflejo de los míos. Llorosos.

Respiré profundamente e hice lo que quise hacer por todos estos nueve años, me abalancé contra ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella rápidamente me envolvió de vuelta.

-Te quiero, mamá-murmuré mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y mojaban mis brazos desnudos.

Ella se quedó pasmada y cerré los ojos fuertemente para recuperar mi dignidad por si ella decía algo malo.

-Y yo te amo, Bella-susurró en mi oído y entendí. Ella aceptaba mi "te quiero" porque me estaba dando tiempo para perdonarla y pensar todo pero seguía esperando que le dijera "Te amo, mamá"

Sonreí y me alejé de ella enjugándome las lágrimas.

-Nos vemos luego-le dije. Ella sonrió nostálgica y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla derecha.

-Sí, hija. Nos vemos luego-me besó en la mejilla y entró en el ascensor.

Corrí a través del pasillo y arranqué la llave de la cerradura de mi puerta una vez que la abrí. La cerré de un portazo y Edward salió rápidamente de la sala en donde se escuchaban los deportes en el televisor. Corrí hacia él y me estampé en su pecho envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, otra vez estaba llorando. Recargó su mejilla en mi cabeza y trazó círculos en mi espalda.

-Edward…-jadeé y el me apretó contra él-la quiero-fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que él me apretara aún más fuerte.

-Lo sé, nena. Lo sé-murmuró.

**-OoOoOo-**

**No se olviden de comentar, les dije que éste iba a tener una pizca de drama. Nos leemos luego (lo más pronto que pueda) GRACIAS por todo.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_¡Seguimos con más! Al parecer el capítulo anterior les gustó mucho y no puedo estar más contenta por eso. Tal vez estén cansadas de mi obsesión por Swift pero es como una enfermedad o algo así, si quieren pueden escuchar la canción "Ronan" es hermosa. Siempre me hace llorar, por el simple hecho de que es un niño pequeño de cuatro años pero también me recuerda a mi abuelo, él no padecía de cáncer pero de todas formas el cáncer ha sido una enfermedad presente en mi familia. Taylor la escribió cuando se enteró de que Ronan había muerto. Ella lo había visitado en el hospital y un tiempo después se enteró de su muerte. Estrenó la canción en StandUp2Cancer en 2012 y me parece perfecto. Ahora sí, las dejo leer…¡HAY UNA GRAN SORPRESA!_

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Edward me llevó al sillón y apagó el televisor, volvió a mirarme y me limpié las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos. Él se estiró a través del sillón y tomó la caja de pañuelos que había ahí. Le sonreí a medias y tomé uno mientras él colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Me sorbí la nariz no importándome que escuchara mis mocos, a estas alturas había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había visto toda llorosa y con la cara hinchada como un panqué en el horno.

Edward estaba en silencio esperando que mi crisis se pasara y yo sollocé y traté de calmarme para contarle. No era obligatorio contarle lo que había pasado pero quería hacerlo y sabía que si le decía que no quería hablar de ello, él entendería y solo se quedaría ahí conmigo pero quería hablar de ello. Me sentía muy mal y solo quería contarle a alguien sobre todo. Podía llamar a Alice o a Rose pero ellas iban a tener una cita y obviamente no iba a llamarlas ahora.

Inhalé profundamente con una respiración errática y cortada y Edward llevó sus manos a mis brazos mientras los frotaba delicadamente.

-Jamás creí que ella hubiera pasado por lo que pasó y me sentí como la mierda por insultarla tanto-lo señalé con un dedo antes de seguir-debes recordarme ya no insultar a la gente-se rió con un resoplido-enserio soy una perra-negué decepcionada con la cabeza y él me acercó a él. Me levanté y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-preguntó acariciando mis muslos.

-Al inicio fue jodidamente incómodo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ella aquí, era como si fuera innecesaria o algo así. Luego me pidió que le contara como había ido mi vida en todo este tiempo y lo hice. Le hablé de ti-alzó las cejas sorprendido-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Eres como mi satélite, es imposible que no le hable a alguien sobre ti-le dije

-Solo creí que no querías que ella supiera nada de mí-asentí recordando mi comportamiento.

-Bueno sí…al inicio pero después lo superé y le conté como nos conocimos…

-¿Le hablaste de tu súper mochila de piedras?-se burló y le sonreí.

-Sí, no podía olvidar mi primer apodo. Tú eres bueno con los apodos, tengo que buscarte uno…pero como sea-proseguí-entonces le conté sobre Malibú y sobre cómo me sentía cuando se fue. No voy a negar que actué un poco perra con eso, pero después llegó el arrepentimiento. Ella me dijo que se la había pasado viajando por el país porque Forks no era para ella. Ella solo quería vivir "su juventud" aunque esa época ya no le pertenecía. Eso lo perdió cuando cogió con Charlie sin un condón ¿Qué carajos esperaba después de nueve meses? ¿Una jodida lavadora o que putas?-Edward se rió y me mordió el cuello y la mejilla-pues no, era yo, carajo. Entonces conoció a Phil y se casaron y eso tú ya lo sabes-le resumí la historia-luego me dijo que estuvo embarazada y su hijo, Ronan, nació-Edward me escuchó atento y alzó las cejas-si, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí. Pero el chico era muy débil y enfermizo, antes de cumplir el año le diagnosticaron neuroblastoma y…-él me interrumpió.

-¿Es enserio?-asentí y resopló-carajo, eso es demasiado injusto. Era solo un bebé.

-Lo sé-me escudé con las manos-lo internaron y finalmente murió cuando tenía cuatro

-Carajo, Bella, lo siento-murmuró apesadumbrado.

-Yo también lo siento. Renée dijo que le habló de mí y que Ronan siempre quiso conocerme. Me hizo un montón de dibujos para cuando yo fuera. Renée iba a llamarme pero él estaba muy enfermo y no podían viajar. Una semana antes de que muriera hizo su último dibujo y escribió algo…me soñó y escribió lo que yo le decía en el sueño ¿no has visto los dibujos?

-No-respondió.

-Están en mi escritorio. Te los mostraré luego. Yo estaba jodidamente triste por él…lo estoy. Él siempre pensando en mí y yo ni siquiera sabía que existía pero luego ella dijo que yo no era culpable. Lo sepultaron aquí y fuimos a su tumba. Luego fuimos a cenar al McDonald's-terminé-me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Siempre quise un hermano y ¡quién iba a decir que ya tenía uno! Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor que Alice. Ronan no me hubiera mareado con sus estúpidas compras.

Edward se rió y me puse de pie tendiéndole la mano.

-Vayamos a mi habitación…quiero que veas los dibujos. También me dio una foto. Tiene mi nariz pero sus ojos son azules.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo murió?

-Hace ocho meses. Es muy poco ¿cierto?

-OoOoOo-

El sábado por la mañana luego de desayunar, Edward dijo que tenía que salir a hacer algunas cosas en la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo, yo comenzaré a limpiar por aquí-le contesté cuando comenzó a vestirse luego de haber tomado una ducha.

Luego él se fue y me vestí con unos pantalones de yoga y una de sus camisetas sucias. Puse un poco de música y cuando terminé, fui a mi habitación a tratar de resolver que hacer con los dibujos de Ronan. Mientras los veía apilados sobre el escritorio, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y fui a contestar.

-¡Bellaaa, hola!-Rose saludó desde el otro lado.

-Oh…Hola, Rose, ¿están planeando que Edward y yo llevemos una vida de casados o algo así? Porque está bien… puedo empacar sus cosas si quieren-ella soltó una risita burbujeante.

-¡No!-contestó aun riéndose-simplemente no nos habíamos cansado de ellos todavía pero creo que ya lo hicimos así que vamos a volver ésta noche-dijo-de hecho, vamos hacia allá. Tenemos que tomar una ducha y vestirnos apropiadamente porque todos vamos al zoológico

-¡Oh, eso suena bien!-dije entusiasmada-me refiero a lo del zoológico, aun no las necesito aquí pero como sea

-Ugh, Bella-se quejó-nos vemos en un rato-luego colgó.

Suspiré derrotada y decidí ir a tomar una ducha. Fue una de las largas porque tuve que depilarme y cuando estaba terminando con eso, Edward llegó.

-¿A dónde carajos fuiste?-le pregunté-¿a hacer la biblioteca o algo así?-le pregunté sobre el sonido de la regadera. Él se rió.

-No…me pase por ahí pero fui a hacer otras cosas-dijo y salió del baño antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra cosa.

Cuando estaba decidiendo que usar, el resto llegó y ellas entraron a mi habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

-Edward ve con tus amigos. Es tiempo de chicas-Alice ordenó y se dejó caer en mi cama.

-Ay, claro-mi chico le contestó sarcástico y se fue golpeándolas a ambas en la cabeza.

Me reí.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no las veo-les dije-hasta creo que Alice ha crecido un poco-Rose se carcajeó y Duende me miró feo-ayúdenme con mi ropa

Ellas eligieron unos shorts, un crop top y mis adorados Vans.

-Dios, yo también pude haber elegido mi ropa-dije y rodaron los ojos.

-Sí-respondieron.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Rosalie mientras veía los dibujos en mi escritorio.

-Oh…Renée vino ayer

-¡Ahh!-jadearon y proseguí a contarles todo.

-Bella lo siento tanto…eso está de la mierda. Es asqueroso-dijo Alice al borde de las lágrimas cuando les conté sobre Ronan.

-Lo sé-les contesté abatida y miré mis manos en mi regazo-me hubiera gustado conocerlo

Medio sonrieron y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Luego de un momento ellas se fueron a sus habitaciones para prepararse. Me di cuenta que ya habían tomado su ducha en el apartamento de los chicos.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglar mi cabello, Edward entró y se veía todo lindo y nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté y dejé mi cabello-recuérdame nunca jamás peinarme de nuevo…me duelen las manos-sacudí las manos entumecidas y soltó una risita.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor como si no supiera como decir algo.

-¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?-le picoteé.

-No sé…bueno, como sea-dijo y se acercó a mí, me giré y lo encaré-creo que ambos olvidamos nuestro aniversario o algo así-¡Mierda! No lo había recordado. Éramos una mierda. Me reí nerviosa.

-Sí, sabía que tú también lo habías olvidado-contestó un poco animado-lo iba a dejar correr e ignorar el asunto-le rodé los ojos-pero te tengo un regalo. Lo compré ésta mañana…solo se me ocurrió-llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó una cajita-creo que te gustará…no lo sé-la tomé y se pasó una mano por el cabello-y no quiero nada de tu parte, solo porque te sientas obligada. Solo quise hacer esto.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y se rió entre dientes, bajé mi vista y abrí la cajita. Ahí había un relicario en forma de corazón y tenía una inscripción. Sonreí y dejé la caja a un lado después de sacarlo. Era una fecha: 6.28.2008, cuando la leí alcé la mirada sorprendida y me sonrió nervioso. Era la fecha de nacimiento de Ronan.

-Ábrelo-me instó y lo obedecí. Ahí dentro había una reducción de la foto de mi hermano y al otro lado una reducción de su último dibujo con las palabras que le dije en su sueño.

-¡Edward!-chillé y di un saltito, ahuyenté las lágrimas parpadeando erráticamente-¡Esto es hermoso, gracias!-lo abracé y le besé el pecho.

-Está bien-dijo contento y me besó la frente-creí que sería un buen regalo.

-Y creíste bien. Ahora ponlo en mi cuello.

-OoOoOo-

En el camino al zoológico, cuando Rose y Alice vieron mi regalo fueron a abrirlo e hicieron "aww" luego se limpiaron las lágrimas. Luego Emmett preguntó qué era eso y me dispuse a contarles también a él y a Jasper.

Emmett hizo una mueca que lo hizo verse de verdad triste y me enternecí, así que le dije que no pasaba nada.

El paseo al zoológico fue en verdad, muy divertido. Emmett y Jasper intentaron alimentar a las yeguas y ésta se robó la gorra de Jasper. Edward y Rosalie se rieron escandalosamente en ese momento y cuando estaban viendo el vídeo. Al parecer, ellos dos iban a ser la muerte de todos nosotros porque se confabularon para grabar y burlarse.

Alice se enamoró de los monos y les tomó muchas fotos. Al parecer, la ruda de Rosalie le temía a los monos y me reí de ella cuando uno le jaló el cabello y ella corrió hacia el otro lado.

Entonces fue su muerte cuando Alice nos convenció de tomar "La Ruta Orangután".

Afortunadamente ahí no había gatos y pude disfrutar de todo. No quise alejarme de las tortugas pero Alice dijo que teníamos que continuar. Perra, claro, ella ya había tenido todo el tiempo que quiso con sus parientes.

Cuando fuimos a comer, Emmett se zampó la cantidad que se necesitaría para erradicar el hambre de todos los niños del mundo.

Así que fue al baño corriendo porque tenía que vomitar. Entonces Rosalie comenzó a tomar un millón de fotos por segundo con su súper iPhone y comenzó a reírse como una jodida hiena de nosotros y de las personas desconocidas que aparecían detrás.

Luego comenzó a grabarnos y ella y Edward empezaron a jugar a ser periodistas o alguna mierda así. Les rodé los ojos y Rose me llenó de mostaza. Perra.

-OoOoOo-

El resto de la semana, Edward volvió a su apartamento y todo volvió a la normalidad pre-playa. Exactamente el jueves 18 de abril de 2013 mi crisis comenzó.

Todo comenzó así…

Estaba en mi escritorio frente a mi laptop con los dedos acalambrados y deseaba escribir una palabra por microsegundo para poder terminar mi ensayo. Cuando finalmente lo hice, lo guardé y me estiré en la silla destensando mis músculos, ese fue el movimiento que me despabiló. Miré hacia el frente y sonreí al ver los dibujos de mi hermano y su fotografía, los había colgado y ahora podía verlos todos cuando quisiera; mi vista fue hacia abajo y mi calendario comenzó a gritarme. Me puse de pie de un salto y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-¡No puede ser!-chillé. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Mi retraso era exactamente de una semana. Me llevé una mano al vientre-No. Mames.-fue todo lo que dije antes de salir corriendo asustada.

-¡Estoy en una crisis!-llegué gritando a la sala y Rose me miró aburrida.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Edward no te contestó el mensaje en donde le dijiste "te amo" o que putas?-preguntó burlona

-Tengo un súper hiper mega retraso… ¡Así de grande!-moví mis brazos-como del tamaño del universo entero.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo, no?-dijo antes de dejar la revista a un lado.

-No te estoy jodiendo. Tengo miedo, Rose. ¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues lo tienes…-luego se quedó pensativa y abrió los ojos sorprendida-¡No mames!-gritó asustada y tomó su teléfono-¡Bella, no mames!-me gritó de vuelta mientras llamaba-¡oh Dios mío!-rezongó asimilando la información.

El estómago se me encogió y me senté mareada en el sillón. Charlie. Fue todo lo que pensé.

-¡Alice, deja a tu novio y ve a la farmacia!-chilló Rose a través del auricular-necesitamos que compres una prueba… ¿cómo que una prueba de qué, idiota? Una prueba de cuántas veces las personas van a la farmacia, ¡una prueba de embarazo, carajo!...no grites, no digas nada solo sal de ahí y ven aquí-luego colgó-Jodida idiota-tiró su teléfono a un lado y la miré asustada.

-Rose… ¿Qué carajos se supone que le voy a decir a Charlie?-pregunté asustada y ella se sentó a mi lado, luego comencé a llorar.

-No llores, B…todo saldrá bien. Si no quieres decirle entonces cambia tu número y ve a un nuevo apartamento y nunca vuelvas a hablarle

-Jodete, Rosalie-ella soltó una risita y luego me abrazó.

-Pero enserio… ¿Qué carajos pensaban? ¿Qué no se protegen o algo así?

-Sí, siempre… ¡Carajo!-patalee-sabía que tenía que tomar la píldora

-Tal vez el condón se rompió-murmuró después de un rato-¡Jesús, Bella, estás pálida!-caminó hacia la salida-te traeré un poco de helado-luego se fue.

JODIDOS CONDONES. Eso me pasaba por andar cogiendo siempre. Estaba pensando en llamar a Edward cuando Rose volvió pero decidí estar segura primero.

Comencé a comerme el helado mientras lloraba y Rose se quedó ahí callada.

-Bella no hay que pensar mal…esperemos a que Alice llegue y ya veremos-trató de calmarme pero no estaba pinche calmada.

Puta madre.

Sentí que pasaron microsegundos cuando Alice llegó corriendo.

-¿¡Qué está pasando?! ¡Exijo una explicación!-su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos estaba saliéndose de sus cuencuas y tornándose rojos.

-Creo que estoy embarazada-musité y me balanceé en mi asiento. Había adoptado una postura encorvada con los brazos alrededor de mi tronco, como si tuviera dolor de panza. Alice jadeó.

-¡Vayamos a hacer esto!-le arrebaté la bolsa y fui hacia mi habitación. Ellas me siguieron y entré al baño.

-¿¡Qué pasa si no puedo hacer pis?!-les pregunté a través de la puerta.

-¡No mames, Bella!-dijo Rose-abre la llave del agua-se burló.

-Cállate-espeté.

Después de orinar y dejar la cosa esa como si fuera una bomba en la tapa de la taza salí.

-Estoy que me muero-dije y me senté en la cama sobre mis tobillos-¿Qué voy a hacer?-gemí y me jalé el cabello.

-Bella, respira-Alice me palmeó el brazo-nos tienes a nosotras

-Obviamente no vamos a dejarte ahí tirada-dijo Rose señalándome con un dedo acusador-tendremos a una versión mini de Miss Bellum corriendo por ahí-suspiró soñadora y la golpeé en la cara con el cojín-¡oww, lo siento!

-Estoy como loca, ¿Qué le diré a Charlie? No puedo decepcionarlo o defraudarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Con tan solo imaginarme su cara me dan ganas de vomitar-comencé a llorar de nuevo-¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un bebé?

-Muchas mujeres están embarazadas en la universidad-dijo Alice

-¡Me importan una mierda esas mujeres!-grité y saltó-lo siento-volví a encorvarme y me dejé caer a mi almohada y seguí llorando.

-Dios, siempre tengo un plan para algo pero justamente ahora mi mente deja de funcionar-Rose me acarició el cabello argumentando-puedes llamar a Renée. Ella seguramente estará contenta

-No quiero llamarla…ni siquiera he pensado en todo el asunto-gemí contra la almohada.

-Todo pasa por algo. Tal vez es un pequeño Ronan-Alice ofreció mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos a mi abdomen

-¡Cállate, Alice!-una nueva ronda de lágrimas se abrió paso-no me hables de él ahora, solo me pondrá más triste

Cuando los tres minutos pasaron, ellas esperaron en mi cama y yo fui al baño. Tomé la prueba sin verla y volví.

-No quiero verla yo-la dejé en la cama-alguien hágalo por mí.

-Yo voy a llorar-Alice se zafó y me abrazó-tal vez vaya a ser tía-se sorbió la nariz mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Rose suspiró y le dio la vuelta. Me concentré en su rostro. Suspiró de nuevo y me miró.

**-OoOoOo-**

**Acuérdense que me deben los comentarios... ¿ya lo ven? si lo alargaba perdía el chiste. Nos leemos pronto porque tuve que cortar este así que ya tengo la mitad del otro(:**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_Antes de empezar hay una cosa que aclarar...estaba leyendo los reviews y me encontré con éste que decía "por favor que no se convierta en cliché", tuve que volver a leerlo. Ustedes, chicas, son las mejores. Son jodidamente inteligentes y divertidas. Tooodooo este tiempo he creído que estaba escribiendo un cliché y ustedes vienen a decirme que no es cliché ¡Jesús, santo! ¿En verdad creen que no es cliché? ¡Y yo pensando que lo era! Necesito saber sus respuestas. Me reí un montón porque al fin entendí el fragmento de esa larga frase: "...e incluso las historias son escritas por gente que no las entiende" Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, esta vez fueron más. Quiero que sepan que los leo y los contesto todos, casi siempre el día de actualización. Sin más...las dejo leer mi cliché, su "no cliché" como sea, el chiste es que a ustedes y a mí nos gusta esto así que adelante, ya no sufran más y POR FAVOR no dejen de leer después de un par de párrafos..._

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Rosalie pestañeó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Bella-dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-usualmente se dice _"Felicidades"_ pero no creo que esto sea bueno en estos momentos.

Chillé y ella se echó encima de mí. Las tres nos abrazamos y echamos a llorar.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-yo murmuraba y murmuraba como una mantra contra sus brazos.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, B-dijo Rose-_podemos hacerlo._

Ellas se quedaron ahí conmigo por el resto de la tarde y solo lloramos.

-Todo esto es muy triste… es gracioso como todo lo que creías logrado se va de tus manos como el agua-dije consternada sin despegar la vista de la prueba que yacía en medio de nosotras.

-La vida siempre está cambiando, amiga. ¿Cómo ninguna de nosotras pensó en que _esto_ podía pasar cuando nos tirábamos en el prado en el bosque de Forks y hablábamos de lo que haríamos?-Rosalie dijo mirando el techo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su voz era lejana.

-Pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes…lograran todo lo que siempre quisieron. No puedo ser más feliz-me enjugué las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

Cuando fue hora de ir a dormir, se despidieron de mí con un abrazo, un beso y una media sonrisa. Yo fui al baño a tomarme un par de aspirinas y a prepararme para dormir.

Obviamente no pude dormir. La preocupación y el miedo me estaban carcomiendo. Rosalie había mentido. _Yo no_ iba a poder hacerlo, tal vez podía afrontar a mi madre ausente, podía ir y presentarle mi novio a mi padre, podía sobrevivir a una mini ruptura con el hombre que más había querido o hasta podría acariciar un gato pero yo no iba a poder hacer esto.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Nunca lo había sido.

**-OoOoOo-**

Por la mañana, salí temprano de la cama. No desperté, creí solo haber dormido unas cuantas horas. En la mañana desperté a las 4:30 am con la sensación de no haber dormido demasiado y solo estaba haciendo tiempo.

Entré al baño y las ojeras y mis ojos me lo confirmaron, mis ojos estaban ausentes de la ligera hinchazón que se formaba en ellos cuando en realidad dormía. Además tenía dolor de cabeza, me tomé otro par de aspirinas y entré a la ducha.

Me moví como un zombi y me zambutí en unos vaqueros rasgados y una camisa a cuadros, mi mente no estaba atenta, me di cuenta de eso cuando vi que solo tenía un calcetín puesto debajo de mis Vans.

Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar mis lentes de sol para ocultar mis ojeras y mi aspecto de mierda, bastó con mi mochila y con el café que Rosalie me tendió.

-Iré a hacerme una prueba al laboratorio esta tarde-les dije-quiero estar segura

-Sí, las caseras cometen errores-dijo Alice optimista-todo estará bien… ¿estás lista para irnos?-preguntó y asentí.

Rose me abrazó y me besó las mejillas.

-Llámame cuando estés en el hospital

-Seguro

Alice y yo hicimos el camino a la escuela en silencio y nos abrazamos cuando llegamos. Ella se fue y yo comencé a caminar a mi clase con la cabeza gacha. Alguien invadió mi camino y alcé la mirada.

-Me tenías preocupado-Edward murmuró y su frente se arrugó. Un mechón de cabello le cayó en la frente.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté

-Te llamé y no contestabas mis mensajes y como dijiste que ibas a la biblioteca…creí que te había pasado algo-dijo distraído mientras reparaba en mi semblante-¿estás bien?

-Sí-mentí. Entornó los ojos y zambulló las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Vi que iba a replicar así que decidí detenerlo-solo no dormí bien

-Oh, bueno…-contestó dudoso-¿entonces qué pasó ayer?

-Dejé mi celular olvidado por ahí…solo estaba con las chicas…viendo…películas…o la tele-mentí desviando la mirada de su rostro. _Muy convincente, Bella._

-Bella…-lo interrumpí.

-Voy tarde a clase…solo… ¿hablamos después?

-Oh, seguro-se sorprendió. Se inclinó para besarme en la boca, giré la cabeza y sus labios cayeron en mi mejilla.

-Nos vemos-me escapé dejándolo ahí todo confundido. Simplemente no había pensado en nada, no sabía si decírselo ahora o esperar a tener la respuesta asegurada.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de entrar al aula.

La clase me pasó como un borrón, sabía que eso pasaría si venía a clases pero no quería quedarme sola porque eso significaba más tiempo para pensar y más llanto. Sorprendentemente, las pláticas de algunos profesores me absorbieron y pude olvidarme un poco de todo. Sentí repetidamente las miradas de Rosalie en las clases que compartíamos. Necesitaba su opinión y la de Alice para decidirme si decirle a Edward o no. Aunque en verdad era asunto mío. Finalmente, Rose me dijo que no se lo dijera y cuando tuviera el resultado final le dijera que estaba embarazada para saber si él iba en serio o algo así. Lo llamó _"La prueba de amor"_ y Alice dijo que se lo dijera, así podía acompañarme al hospital y que no era justo que yo cargara con todo el estrés cuando también él colaboró. Rose estuvo levemente de acuerdo pero no me ayudaron a resolver nada.

Así que decidí no decirle nada e irme al hospital yo sola. Estaba hasta la madre de nerviosa y cuando fui con la chica de la recepción sentía que iba a vomitar. El ginecólogo estaba libre así que rápidamente fui atendida. Una mujer castaña me recibió y se auto llamó "Dra. Andrews".

-Muy bien, señorita Swan ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó con voz amable y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Carraspeé.

-Creo que estoy embarazada y eso en verdad es malo en estos momentos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace creerlo?

-Ayer me di cuenta de que tengo un retraso de una semana y soy excesivamente regular. Mi amiga fue a comprar la prueba y salió positiva pero quiero estar segura.

-De acuerdo, Bella... Hablemos un poco de eso ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?

-El martes. Mi novio y yo siempre nos protegemos pero el condón cometió un error.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Entonces esa es la única protección-afirmó-intenta con algo más ¿te parece bien la píldora?

-Sí, hablamos de ello pero creo que algo se adelantó-medio bromeé. En realidad esa no era una jodida broma y las ganas de vomitar no se iban. Sentía que la tráquea se me iba a salir por los ojos.

-Cosas inesperadas pasan, ahora antes de proceder a los análisis veamos cómo vas mental y sentimentalmente.

-Mal-contesté automáticamente. _Como la mierda._

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curiosa mientras colocaba sus manos en el escritorio y las cruzaba.

-Bueno, últimamente he tenido mucho estrés. Estaba lidiando con el asunto de que mi padre conociera a mi novio, luego conocer yo a su familia y la aparición de mi madre ausente.

-Háblame más sobre todo eso.

-Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar con la familia de él ni cómo reaccionaría mi papá. Entonces antes de ir a Chicago con su familia, mi madre llamó diciendo que quería hablar con nosotros de nuevo. Se fue cuando yo tenía trece y me pareció horrible que eso pasara. Tuve una crisis y entonces fuimos a Chicago, su familia me trató muy bien y cuando regresamos aquí fuimos a la playa con todos nuestros amigos. Pude relajarme pero el asunto de mi madre estaba presente, luego ella vino y me habló de todo. Me enteré de que tuve un hermano que nunca conocí y que murió de cáncer a los cuatro y que soñaba conmigo. Me estaba volviendo loca y ahora esto... Creo que puede enviarme a un psiquiátrico ya.

Ella se rió y se recargó en su asiento.

-Por lo que veo tienes mucho estrés y estás muy triste. Muchas veces se producen retrasos por esas mismas razones, o por falta de hierro, o por anorexia, bulimia, depresión, ejercicio físico excesivo o en otros casos un ovario poli quístico ¿sabes qué es eso?-lo deduje.

-Muchos quistes en un ovario-asintió.

-Son micro quistes que se generan por un exceso de hormonas femeninas que provocan que el ovario no libere sus óvulos o los libere con menos frecuencia y cuando no hay liberación de óvulos no hay periodo-asentí comprendiendo- Ahora vamos a descartar eso, pasa por aquí-se levantó de su silla y me señaló la cortina detrás de ésta. La obedecí y entramos.

-No es necesario que te desvistas, solo descúbrete el abdomen y la pelvis-palmeo la superficie de la camilla y fui hacía ahí. Fue muy difícil desabotonarme los pantalones porque mis dedos estaban temblando y todos sudorosos. Estaba implorando con todas mis ganas que fuera cualquiera de las razones que ella había dicho. Ella estaba preparando el monitor y cuando todo estuvo listo se giró para comenzar, me sonrió y me tomó la mano apretándola fuertemente.

-Todo estará bien, Bella. Ya pasé por esto y logré hacerlo. Ahora, si estás embarazada y no lo quieres, existe la adopción o el aborto-ofreció.

La miré asustada.

-¡No! No lo haré-ella sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno... Va a salir todo perfectamente. Empecemos.

**-OoOoOo-**

-Es hora de los análisis-fue todo lo que dijo y salió del consultorio. Suspire y me pasé las manos por el pelo, jalándolo a la altura de mis sienes.

-Por favor, no. Por favor, no-le implore a Dios o a alguien que quisiera hacerme el favor y me escuchara.

Cuando la enfermera estaba a punto de enterrarme la aguja, miré hacia otro lado y me sonrió. Maldita perra.

Salí al pasillo y la recepcionista me sonrió, _¡a la mierda!_ Yo solo quería que me tranquilizara alguien y en estos momentos solo quería a Edward, ya me había arrepentido de no decirle. Así que llamé a Rosalie, como me lo había pedido.

_-Bella ¿Qué pasa?_-preguntó asustada.

-La doctora me dijo que el retraso podía ser por el estrés y me hizo una eco grafía para descartar un ovario poli quístico... No logró ver ningún embrión pero me mando unos análisis y ahora estoy esperando los resultados.

_-Eso está bien... Solo esperemos un poco más... Bella, Edward está aquí_-dijo quedamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sofocada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él había estado escuchando, yo no quería que esto terminara así.

-_Obviamente no está aquí con nosotras..._-dejé escapar el aire que había retenido sin darme cuenta-_Llegó preguntando por ti y se veía algo preocupado, la estúpida de Alice...-_escuche que Duende jadeo-_le dijo que habías ido a comprar zapatos ¿no es eso una estupidez? Entonces yo le dije que habías ido a la librería. Está en tu habitación, llegó hace diez minutos_-las lágrimas se desbordaron de las comisuras de mis ojos.

_-Te está esperando_-musitó Alice.

-No me tardaré mucho. Solo espero los resultados...

_-Bella, nena, no llores_-Alice dijo-_estamos aquí... Para siempre._

-Lo sé, Ali, lo sé-susurré-solo vayan a mi habitación y díganle que no me tardo... Y díganle... Díganle que lo quiero-un sollozo se me escapo e intente poner cara de valiente. Pero no pude hacerlo.

_-De acuerdo_-ella dijo-_nos vemos._

-Sí, les llamaré para decirles que pasa. Adiós-luego colgué.

Traté de tranquilizarme antes de volver a entrar al consultorio y me senté a esperar a que los análisis llegaran. Me limpie las lágrimas y mis manos comenzaron a retorcerse en mi regazo. Había estado pensando en la forma en que se lo diría a Charlie si todo resultaba cierto. _"Papá, me canse de todo. Me voy al polo norte a fabricar iglús"_ _"Papá, te odio. No volverás a verme. Adiós"_ _"¿¡Qué hay Charlie?! ¡Adivina que! ¡Serás abuelo! ¿No es eso genial?" "Papá, encontré una papa frita con el rostro de John Lennon y me dieron una gran fortuna. Me voy a Ámsterdam. Tu te quedarás aquí pobre. No volveré" "Charlie, tengo sida y me queda un segundo de vida. Te quiero" _y ¡bum! ahí se acababa el , no iba a poder hacerlo. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la recepcionista. No me había dado cuenta que era una chica diferente.

-¿Isabella Swan?-me llamó

-Aquí-le contesté tomando mi bolso.

-Puedes pasar-sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. Respire profundamente y me puse de pie. Toqué la puerta del consultorio y un _"pase"_ me dio la entrada.

Caminé hacia la Dra. Andrews como si ya fuera a decírselo a Charlie. Me senté y vi la expresión en la cara de la doctora tratando de adivinar que carajos estaba pasando.

-Bella...-ella suspiró y me miró-te dije que todo saldría bien. Felicidades. No estás embarazada.

El peso que había tenido en los hombros se fue a mis pies como una bola de plomo. Dejé de respirar y jadee.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?-pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, es cierto. No hay ningún bebé dentro de ti-sonrió-pero... -alzó un dedo cuando sonreí un poco-tienes que cuidarte un poco más. Te hace falta hierro, esa fue la razón por la cual te retrasaste, eso y todo lo que traes cargando. Estás un poco anímica, necesito que comas más lácteos y vegetales verdes. Además comienza a tomar la píldora y deja de preocuparte por todo-sonreí avergonzada-expresa más tus sentimientos... Con la persona que más confíes. ¿Lo haces?-preguntó interesada-eso te ayudará a relajarte y estarás mejor con la escuela.

Joder, estaba jodidamente eufórica.

-Si hablo sobre ello... algo. Antes hablaba con mis amigas pero ahora ellas solo están con sus novios y ahora hablo con mi novio. Al inicio era muy vergonzoso pero ya lo estoy superando. De hecho estoy arrepentida de no haberle dicho sobre esto. Estoy segura que él estaría aquí calmándome aunque se estuviera cagando en los pantalones.

Ella soltó una risilla entre dientes.

-Eso es bueno... También puedes empezar a escribir un diario. Ahora basta de sermones... -abrió un cajón y sacó unas pastillas anticonceptivas-iniciemos con esto-luego procedió a explicarme todo lo necesario para tomármelas. Cuando terminamos, me dio un abrazo y salí de ahí. Estaba jodidamente nerviosa, necesitaba decírselo a Edward ya y solo quería llegar a casa. Comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús y me senté en la banca esperando. Crucé mis tobillos y miré hacia el cielo esperando una señal o algo así para saber que hacer o como sentirme.

-Hola ¿me comprarías una rosa?-la voz de un niño me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-No tengo dinero, pequeño-respondí. Y era cierto, solo me quedaba el dinero suficiente para el autobús.

El niño castaño hizo una mueca.

-No importa, toma-dejó una flor en mi regazo-no le digas a nadie pero solo necesito el dinero para comprarme dulces. Un dulce menos no me matará. Sonríe, ¿por qué estás triste?

-No estoy triste-le contesté-solo estaba pensando.

-Bueno, deja de hacerlo. Todo saldrá justo a tiempo... Tal vez aún no era el momento para hacer lo que ibas a hacer o para lo que iba a pasar o cualquier cosa que te preocupe

Le sonreí y él sonrió contento.

-¡Ahí estás!-una adolescente castaña cruzó la calle corriendo-es hora de volver a casa, Ronan-le dijo. Jadee sofocada, inconscientemente me llevé una mano al medallón que Edward me había dado.

-Ya voy, Jenny-Ronan rodó los ojos y luego me miró-adiós, ya no estés triste-luego salió corriendo.

-Adiós, Ronan-musite. Su nombre sonó a magia en mis labios. Luego miré mi medallón-eres un listillo ¿a que sí, Ronnie?-sonreí y el autobús se detuvo.

Cuando estaba en el autobús llamé a las chicas. No iba a detenerme para hablar con ellas cuando llegara, correría directo a mi habitación y se lo diría a Edward.

-El resultado fue negativo-les dije y soltaron un gritito-solo estoy un poco anímica y necesito dejar de preocuparme por todo

_-Ay Bella eso es genial... Me refiero a lo del embarazo. Necesitas comer de mis súper ensaladas_-Rose presumió y sonreí

-Sí, creo que sí. Ahora estoy yendo a casa, puedes hacerme una si quieres

_-Por supuesto. Haremos la cena. Alice muévete_

_-Nos vemos, B. Adiós_-dijo Alice y colgó. Le sonreí al teléfono y lo dejé a un lado para tomar la rosa y acariciarla.

Caminé hacia el edificio y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del edificio un idiota en una bicicleta casi me mata. La llanta me quemo en la pantorrilla y en el tobillo y pegué un brinquito.

-Agh-gruñí y miré los daños. La llanta había manchado mi pantalón y me había raspado el tobillo descubierto-deberías tener más cuidado-le dije mordaz

-Lo siento, bonita-me sonrió. Idiota. Se quedó ahí parado a mi lado como si fuera a tener una jodida conversación con él-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No te importa-detuvo mis manos para que dejará de abrir la puerta. Saqué mis manos de un jalón y aferré la rosa.

-Eres muy linda. ¿Puedo tocarte el culo?

-¿Qué? ¡Jódete, aléjate de mí!-y el idiota me tocó el culo. Pegué otro salto alejándome de él.

-Vamos, sé que lo quieres-llevó su mano a mi cintura y me jaló hacia él. Lo golpeé en la frente con mi mano libre y cuando estaba a punto de darle una patada en las bolas alguien lo quitó de encima de mí. Lo tomaron por el cuello de la camiseta y con un empujón lo echaron a un lado.

-¡Aléjate de ella, perro!-Edward apareció vociferando y me jaló a su lado. Me aferré a su brazo fuertemente y cuando el idiota iba a acercarse me empujó para estar detrás de él-ni te acerques-le escupió.

El chico se burló y Edward le atinó un puñetazo en la quijada.

-¡No!-lo tomé del brazo para que no lo golpeara y que no se metiera en problemas pero Edward sacudió su brazo y mi mano cayó. Luego se le echó encima al chico y lo tiró al piso, le piso la mano con la que me había tocado el trasero y el chico aulló.

-No toques lo que no es tuyo-le escupió en el rostro y lo pateó en las costillas, luego le tiró la bici encima.

-Edward, detente. Vámonos-lo tomé de la mano y lo jale hacia mí. Me miró y me quitó mi bolso, luego abrió la puerta del edificio y me hizo pasar. Cuando el pantalón me rozó el tobillo lastimado, sisee y me miró.

-¿Qué más te hizo?-preguntó enojado y preocupado.

-Me golpeó con el neumático de la bicicleta-me apoyé en su mano y miré mi tobillo cuando alcé el pie-ugh, está sangrando.

-Vamos a usar una bandita-medio sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta-¿cómo conseguiste esto?-le dio un toquecito a la flor.

-Un niño me la dio-le sonreí y se inclinó a besarme en la mejilla.

-Bastante competencia-farfulló y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Fuimos en silencio y cuando llegamos, Rose y Alice me sonrieron. Me ayudaron con la bandita y cuando Edward les dijo que había pasado ellas soltaron grititos e hicieron "aww" Edward rodó los ojos queriendo lucir relajado pero su rostro se tornó rojo y nos burlamos de él. Luego ellas comenzaron a preparar la cena y tomé a Edward de la mano para ir a mi habitación.

-¿Vas a hablar conmigo sobre lo que te pasa?-preguntó preocupado cuando lo senté en la cama

-Sí-dije valiente.

Fui hacia el baño y abrí el gabinete superior. Moví un par de cosas y saqué la prueba que había escondido, luego regresé con él.

Me senté en el centro de la cama cuidando que mi tobillo no se rozará con mi pantalón. Luego lo miré entre mis pestañas y me miraba de vuelta expectante.

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé la prueba en la cama, entre nosotros.

Su mirada fue hacia abajo y se puso pálido.

-¿Qué…-jadeó sofocado tomando el artificio en sus manos

-Ayer me di cuenta que tenía un retraso de una semana…-me miró. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de preocupación y miedo-y yo soy demasiado regular. Excesivamente…ni te lo imaginas, bueno, entonces le pedí a Alice que comprara una prueba porque yo no estaba en condiciones de salir. Me estaba volviendo loca. No pude dormir y me la pasé llorando y decidí ir al hospital…-me detuve para sacar el sobre de los análisis de mi bolso-y hacerme una prueba-le dejé el sobre en su regazo y comenzó a abrirlo-no estoy embarazada-resoplé y sus ojos colisionaron con los míos rápidamente, le volvió un poco de color al rostro-es un hecho. La prueba cometió un error o algo así-me callé y esperé a que él leyera la hoja.

-¿Estás anímica?-preguntó ceñudo.

-Sí, me hace falta hierro…por eso fue el retraso y por el estrés y las mierdas emocionales con las que he lidiado.

Nos quedamos en silencio y él aun no despegaba la vista de la hoja.

-Debiste decírmelo, Bella-me regañó y vi que estaba un poco molesto-no tenías por qué lidiar con todo tu sola.

Medio sonreí.

-Lo sé. Y créeme cuando estaba esperando los resultados solo quería golpearme en el trasero por no habértelo dicho. Te necesitaba tanto-lloriqueé.

Alejó la prueba de su regazo y la hoja de los análisis y abrió sus brazos para mí. Me erguí y fui hacia él.

-No vuelvas a ocultarme nada, B-murmuró-nada sobre nosotros o cualquier cosa sobre la que quieras hablar. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cierto? Y también deberías saber que no le digo a nadie sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros.

-Gracias, E. Es todo lo que quiero-me tallé contra su cuello y dejé un beso ahí-Claro que confío en ti…es por eso que me has visto llorar-se rió contra mi cabello-debo dejar de guardarme tantas cosas. Creí que estaba haciéndolo bien pero creo que no…bueno, solo tengo que mejorarlo.

-Lo estabas haciendo bien…hasta esto-me corrigió y me alejé para verlo al rostro.

-¿Me perdonas? En verdad no sabía qué hacer. He tenido suficiente miedo para toda mi vida.

-Claro que te perdono, pequeña. Todo está bien-me tomó el rostro entre las manos y me miró a los ojos-Y ya no quiero que te preocupes-apuntó vehementemente.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme. Está la escuela, está Renée, está Charlie, estás tú. No puedes pedirme eso.

-¿Podemos dejarlo en que te preocupes a un nivel civilizado y normal?-se rindió.

-De acuerdo…lo intentaré pero no es posible ahora. Tengo que hablar con mi mamá-¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué había sido eso? Hacia tanto jodido tiempo que no había dicho eso.

Él también lo notó y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Después se echó sobre mí y caímos en la superficie mullida de la cama.

-Eres maravillosa, Bella. Malditamente que lo eres-murmuró contra mis labios y los abrí para que me besara.

-¿Creías que esto pasaría?-le pregunté una vez que nos alejamos. Pasé mis manos por su cabello y las dejé envueltas en su cuello.

-¿Honestamente?-asentí-sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo después de que viniera a hablar contigo. Eres una persona demasiado bondadosa, en realidad no odias a nadie-le sonreí.

-¿Cómo lograste conocerme en tan poco tiempo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente te presto atención-me besó en la frente.

Suspiré.

-¡La cena!-Alice gritó por el pasillo.

-¡Oh, por cierto! Me dieron la píldora pero tenemos que seguir usando condón por el primer mes. Estará todo descontrolado así que…

-¡Genial!-se puso de pie y me tendió la mano-será mejor así ¿verdad?

-Sí, no quiero otra falsa alarma. Tal vez eso fue una llamada de atención del Todo Poderoso para decirnos que no debemos fornicar tanto.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Como sea, no le haré caso

-Ni yo.

Cuando estábamos cenando, Rosalie me atiborró de espinacas y brócolis.

-Rose es suficiente-me quejé cuando comenzó a servirme más.

-Nunca es suficiente, trágatelo-deslizó mi plato groseramente y me dio una mirada fea. Perra.

-No es como si me estuviera muriendo...además ya comí queso-alejé su mano cuando vertió queso fresco arriba de eso.

-¿Y?-Alice y Edward dijeron al mismo tiempo. Rose soltó una risita y gemí.

Puta madre, si seguía comiendo eso estaba segura que iba a vomitar.

Él sábado, Edward me llamó diciéndome que me extrañaba demasiado y dijo que trajera a Rose porque Jasper iría hacia mi apartamento porque él y Alice habían discutido e iba a arreglarlo o alguna mierda así.

-Rose, vámonos-le dije cuando la encontré en la cocina-Jasper y Alice discutieron así que Jasper necesita el área despejada para arreglarlo y mi increíble novio me llamó así que mueve tu culo-le chasqueé los dedos y rodó los ojos.

Fue hacia su habitación y trajo su bolso conmigo.

-¡Bella y yo nos vamos!-le dijo Rubia a Alice a través de la puerta-se la ha pasado llorando desde hace años-me dijo-andando-cuando iba a abrir la puerta me detuvo-¡oh, espera!-fue a la cocina y volvió con mi ensalada. Rodé los ojos-¡Bon appetit!-dijo triunfante ignorando mi mueca.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper abrió la puerta rápidamente y solo nos sonrió antes de correr hacia el ascensor.

-¡Alice no quiere verte nunca más!-Rose gritó cuando él desaparecía por el ascensor. Me reí y entramos. Fui a dejar mi ensalada al refrigerador y me encontré con Emmett.

-¡Espera!-chilló cuando me vio y alzó un dedo, luego miró alrededor y tomó un melón-vamos-arqueé las cejas en confusión y cuando íbamos en el pasillo me alzó la blusa y pegué un brinco.

-¡Emmett!

-¡Shh!-metió el melón en mi abdomen e intenté alejarlo de un golpe pero él era más fuerte que yo así que no sirvió de mucho.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunté y se rió.

-Edward se estaba cagando por decírnoslo. También me asusté un poco-alcé las cejas comprendiéndolo-ya no cojan tanto-me reí.

Entramos a la sala mientras él detenía el melón dentro de mí.

-¡Edwaaard!-cantó-¡mira esto! ¿No es hermoso?-Edward pausó el videojuego y se giró a vernos.

-¡Jodete, Emmett!-le dijo y me reí-eso no es putamente gracioso.

Grandote se encogió de hombros y sacó el melón. Se dejó caer a lado de Edward y él le tendió el mando de la consola. Emmett comenzó a jugar y Rose empezó a limarse las uñas al otro lado de la sala. Rodé los ojos. Edward se levantó y fue hacia mí. Me besó en los labios brevemente y sonrió.

-Espera aquí-luego se fue a su habitación y me recargué en el respaldo del sillón viendo a Emmett jugar.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta-dijo Rosalie.

-Acabas de tener una fiesta en la playa.

-¿Y? Yo quiero una fiesta en la ciudad-meneó las cejas-llamaré a Nessie ya que ustedes son unos amargados de mierda-tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar.

Emmett se rió y me tocaron el hombro para que me girara. Encaré a donde debía estar el rostro de Edward pero en su lugar había un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

Lo bajó dejándolo a la altura de su pecho y me sonrió.

-Sé que tus favoritas son las fresias pero ya te había dado de esas así que…-se encogió de hombros todo incómodo y nervioso y le sonreí abiertamente. Tomé el ramo.

-¡Son geniales, gracias bebé!-murmuré feliz y lo abracé, luego le di un besito en los labios-extrañaba las flores-acaricié la superficie de una rosa y llevé el ramo a mi rostro para olfatearlo y disfrutar de su suavidad.

-Me alegra que te gusten-se mordió los labios-aquí hay agua-alzó su otra mano y me mostró un florero. Le sonreí y las puse ahí pero luego pensé mejor.

-¿Qué hiciste, eh?-pregunté entre broma y seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tengo que perdonarte algo? ¿Por eso las flores?-rodó los ojos.

-No, me ofendes, Bella-contestó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Puedo creerte?-entrecerré los ojos.

-Sí-resopló y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

Fuimos a sentarnos y cuando Rose colgó, me miró.

-¡Que lindas!-las acarició-que bien que a ti si te regalen cosas-dijo en voz alta y en una indirecta para Emmett.

-Rose me quitaron la tarjeta de crédito-Edward se rió-pero ya viene nuestro próximo aniversario…solo hemos pasado por alto este…convenientemente. Estoy pobre pero en el próximo juro que será genial.

-Sí, siempre dices eso, maldito pobre-Rose se levantó y lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Edward y yo nos reímos de él.

Yo estaba fascinada con mis flores, en todo nuestro noviazgo, Edward nunca me había regalado ese tipo de cosas. Solo me daba libros, lo cual era putamente genial, pero este tipo de regalos también se necesitaban y en nuestros aniversarios preferíamos salir a darnos obsequios. Él decía que era un dolor de cabeza buscar regalos y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Así que con el medallón y con las flores me sentía como en la novena nube o algo así. Las únicas flores que me había dado eran la fresias que envió a mi casa para agradecerme por su "genial trabajo escolar."

No paré de besarlo en el rostro entero y él se veía muy contento.

Mientras comíamos, Emmett se rió de mi ensalada pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando Rosalie le dio la de él. Ahora Edward se rió de él pero aceptó sonriente su ración.

-Nadie se mete con mi chica-me dijo al oído y me besó en el cuello.

-Oye Rubia, esa cosa en verdad estaba buena. Deberías hacer eso más seguido-le dijo cuando terminamos.

Entonces le dije a Edward que llamaría a Renée para terminar de una vez con esto. En ese momento, Alice y Jasper llegaron como una pareja de recién casados.

-¿Le mentiste para que te perdonara, verdad?-Edward le preguntó a Jasper entre murmullos cuando Alice se despistó.

-Solo un poco-le contestó, Edward negó con la cabeza y siguió jugando con su teléfono.

-Pinche mentiroso. Me alegro de no haber seguido tu consejo-Jasper resopló y se fue enojado.

**-OoOoOo-**

El miércoles quedé de verme con Renée en una cafetería para poder hablar.

Cuando salí de la escuela fui hacía ahí y tuve una hora y media libre para comenzar a escribir otro ensayo en mi laptop. Luego me interrumpieron.

-¡Hola, Bella!-Gianna. Esa perra.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Ugh, eres un poco grosera-la miré y arqueé una ceja. Me miró de vuelta con desdén y la ignoré. Seguí haciendo mi trabajo-igual que tu novio.

-No lo menciones. Tu boca está llena de mierda y él no se merece eso.

Se rió con su voz de víbora y se mordió el pulgar.

-Estoy ocupada, lárgate-pateé la silla frente a mí para que la golpeara. Ella siseó del dolor y le sonreí.

-Pinche inmadura-espetó y me puse mis audífonos-le diré a Victoria que lo convenza de darle una mamada en su auto.

-¿De qué putas estás hablando?.

-De esto-me mostró una foto y ella iba en el auto de mi genial chico. Vi todo rojo. Puta. Puto. Necesitaba una explicación ¡YA! El maldito sabía que yo nunca podría tolerar a esas perras y aun así le importaba una mierda. Controlé mi ira y traté de parecer relajada y cool.

-¿Porque siempre tienes fotos? ¿Me estás siguiendo o qué?-luego recordé algo-¿oye que no se supone que ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien? Al igual que tu otra McZorra.

-Terminó con él.

-¿Terminó o la terminaron? Porque eso sería más lógico.

-No me hagas esas preguntas-rodé los ojos.

-¿Y Charlotte?-pregunté porque quería saber si también tenía que cuidarme de ella.

-Oh, ella… bueno ella ahora me odia.

-¿Quién no te odia, Gianna?-arqueé una ceja.

-Me refiero a que…accidentalmente…me metí con su novio y pues ahora…bueno, se fue del apartamento y soy su peor enemiga-me reí fuertemente. ¿Qué?.

-¡No jodas!-medio grité medio susurré-creí que detendrías un poco tu _zorrismo_ por una de tus amigas pero ya veo que no. Puta Judas-resoplé y rodó los ojos queriendo parecer culpable. Culpable mis bolas. Suspiré-¿Cuál es la historia ahora?-pregunté y me miró como retrasada. Suspiré derrotada-¿Por qué tu zorra amiga está en el auto con Edward? Tendré que decirle que lave el asiento con cloro.

-Deberías preguntárselo a él. Él no pierde oportunidad.

-Gianna, cállate-dije fastidiada-supéralo. Ya pasó un montón de tiempo. Es mío ¿entiendes?.

-¡No lo voy a superar!-pegó un manotazo en la mesa y un mechón de su corto cabello le cayó en la cara.

-Pues allá tú. Ahora vete-encendí la música a todo volumen y dijo algo más pero no la escuché, se quedó ahí de pie y en verdad estaba deseando que se fuera porque mis oídos no toleraban tanto. Luego de un momento se fue haciéndome una mueca. Me saqué los audífonos como si me estuvieran quemando y apagué la música porque necesitaba estar concentrada.

Dejé de escuchar música mientras escribía mis ensayos cuando descubrí que había puesto la letra de la canción en uno, menos mal que solo lo estaba revisando y no se lo había enviado a la profesora Piper. Edward se rió de mí ese día y yo me reí de él cuando él estaba haciendo su tarea y escribió nuestra conversación ahí.

Hablando de él…tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje. Tan simple como eso.

_"¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes que estás en problemas? Y ni siquiera unas flores lo van a arreglar."_

Pinche madre. Él debía saber que yo estaba enojada y además solo quise agregarle un poco más de drama.

Al cabo de un rato, Renée llegó y guardé mi trabajo, luego cerré la laptop.

Ella me sonrió y se sentó frente a mí.

-Has pensado en algo-afirmó y descansó su cabeza en sus manos.

-Sí-asentí con la cabeza y un chico se acercó a tomar la orden.

Ella ordenó un café frío y una rebanada de pay de manzana y yo ordené un frapuccino de galletas de oreo y una rebanada de tarta de fresa y nuez.

El chico sonrió y se fue.

-¿Y que ha sido eso?-colocó las manos en sus muslos y las talló ahí.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la miré.

-Nada sería mejor que tenerte otra vez en mi vida, mamá-le dije y su rostro se quedó en blanco por un momento. Luego la sonrisa más grande lo partió en dos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

**+sSsSsS+**

**¿Qué les pareció? Me alegro de los comentarios del capítulo anterior ¿ven? Ahí afuera hay un montón de lectoras fantasmas, solo es cuestión de que se hagan notar...y dejen de ser fantasmas. Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda.**

** S.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_Finalmente aquí está el capítulo 46, después de tanto tiempo(: espero que sepan perdonarme y que comenten, por que las extraño._

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 46**

**.**

_**EPOV**_

**.**

Usualmente me preocupaba por Bella, siempre estaba preocupado por ella. Lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, en fin, todo de ella me interesaba y quería que me dijera todo para hacer algo y mejorarlo y que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Por eso, estaba empezando a observarla atentamente desde que volvimos de la playa. Ella se la pasaba con la mirada perdida como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente y siempre estaba nerviosa. Sabía que era porque lo de su madre se acercaba y Bella quería escuchar que era lo que ella tenía que decirle. Le pregunté un montón de veces cómo estaba y dijo que bien pero cuando volví de la escuela el jueves y fui a la sala supe que me había estado mintiendo e inconscientemente yo le había creído.

Allí había un montón de pañuelos y cuando la llamé y me contestó desde el baño comunitario me imaginé que estaba tratando de fingir que no había llorado. _Maldita sea._ Me golpeé mentalmente por no haber hecho nada desde el inicio y no haber tratado de distraerla.

Mientras estábamos en su habitación traté con todas mis fuerzas distraerla y me estaba quebrando la cabeza para eso.

De todas maneras sabía que Bella iba a perdonar a su madre. Bella tenía este hermoso y noble corazón, aunque dijera que odiaba a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, no era cierto. Las personas podían caerle mal y hacerla querer vomitar pero simplemente no lograba odiarlas. Ni a Gianna la odiaba y me parecía divertido cuando arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño al hablar de ella. Tal vez podría decir "Siempre he querido matar un gato. Se merecen la muerte" o algo así y estaba malditamente seguro de que si viera a alguien matando realmente a un gato, miraría hacia otro lado y diría "eso es muy cruel. Son horribles pero no para tanto" e incluso tal vez lloraría un poco.

Y es que ella era así. Jodidamente noble y bonita y toda mía. El pensamiento me hizo suspirar.

El viernes ella me envió un mensaje diciéndome que iría a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros y que Rose estaba enojada con ella y no contestaba sus llamadas, así que me hizo llamar a Rubia para decirle lo de la biblioteca y que se fuera sin ella. Entonces le reclamé.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi chica, maldita Rubia?-ella resopló.

-Pff, yo no le hice nada. Ella comenzó todo…-la interrumpí.

-Sí, ya he escuchado eso. En la playa, por ejemplo-le recordé cuando la quitó de su lugar en la arena.

-¡Vamos, Miss Bellum! Tu bien sabes que yo llegué primero-¿qué? ¿Ella me estaba jodiendo, no? O tal vez tenía puto Alzheimer o una cosa así.

-Claro que no pero ¿Qué le hiciste?-insistí

-YO NO le hice nada, lo juro.

-Rubia-la llamé enojado.

-¡De acuerdo! Rompí su blusa favorita y entonces le hice creer que ella había sido la culpable.

-Eres una perra. Mi muñeca está llorando por tu culpa.

Ella soltó una risa. Maldita.

-Pues dile que se seque las lágrimas y ella fue la culpable-insistió.

-Perra-la insulté otra vez-no vuelvas a molestarla porque te verás con mis puños.

-¡Qué miedo!-canturreó.

Entonces esa tarde llamé a Bella porque como que quería escuchar su voz o algo así pero no contestó, entonces le envié un mensaje. Y tampoco lo contestó y me preocupé. Obviamente.

Un gran porcentaje de las mujeres violadas de los EUA eran universitarias, sería abogado, tenía que saber eso, gracias; y mi chica andaba sola por la UW y ahí había un montón de cabrones que no sabían en donde correrse.

Comencé a mensajearle y no contestaba. Traté de tranquilizarme y pensar que había dejado su celular por ahí y estaba dormida o estudiando y a salvo. Pero no pude hacerlo. Salí de mi habitación para buscar a cualquiera de los dos idiotas que vivían conmigo y obligarlos a llamar a Duende o a Rubia y preguntarles por Bella pero luego creí que estaba siendo jodidamente dramático y un novio posesivo y controlador que tenía que saber en qué lugar estaba mi chica en el momento exacto. De todas formas no logré mi cometido porque ni Idiota 1 (Emmett) ni Idiota 2 (Jasper) estaban en casa.

Cuando Emmett llegó por la noche con la cena empezó a preguntarme cosas obvias que él debía de saber sobre Rubia Perra Maldita Hale.

-¿Qué hice para que no me conteste?-se pasó una mano por la frente y empezó a recordar-¡ayúdame a recordarlo, Edward!-me apremió.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo?

Entonces Jasper llegó.

-¿Alguien puede llamar a Rose o a Bella para que les digan que tengo que hablar con Alice? No me contesta el teléfono.

Ahí fue cuando me extrañé y comencé a relajarme un poco. Estaba casi seguro que estaban teniendo su "tarde de chicas" lo que eso signifique o tal vez Emmett si había hecho algo malo y Duende y Hamlet le estaban secando los mocos a Rubia.

Meneé la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que no hiciste nada malo?-le pregunté a Emmett.

-No. Lo juro-se pasó una mano por la frente y se sacudió el cabello-no, espera…déjame pensarlo un rato más.

Comenzamos a ver televisión mientras comíamos y Emmett volvió a asegurar que no había hecho algo malo.

Jasper se fue a dormir y Emmett y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón. Abrí los ojos cuando quise cambiar de posición y me di cuenta que tenía que ir a la cama y Emmett también, así que tomé un libro que estaba por ahí y lo golpeé en el rostro. Pegó un salto.

-Mueve tu culo-murmuré y me fui por el pasillo. Cuando me tiré en mi cama escuché como cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Por la mañana decidí investigar qué era lo que estaba pinches pasando con Bella y fui al camino que ella siempre tomaba para ir a su clase.

La vi y me acerqué. Se veía cansada y triste o enojada o algo así.

-Me tenías preocupado-le dije sin saludar.

-¿Por qué?-apenas despegó los labios para hablar

-Te llamé y no contestabas mis mensajes y como dijiste que ibas a la biblioteca…creí que te había pasado algo-ella en realidad se veía mal. Como la mierda. Bueno, seguía estando bonita y toda la cosa pero era como un jodido zombi-¿estás bien?

-Sí-ella me estaba mintiendo en grande. Últimamente lo estaba haciendo y teníamos que hablar sobre eso, no me gustaba para nada. Iba a decirle que no me mintiera pero me interrumpió.

-Solo no dormí bien-eso podía explicar todo muy bien.

-Oh, bueno ¿entonces qué pasó ayer?

-Dejé mi celular olvidado por ahí. Solo estaba con las chicas viendo películas o la tele-murmuró sin ganas. Y otra vez estaba mintiendo. Sospechaba que algo malo, demasiado malo, había pasado.

-Bella…-volvió a interrumpirme.

-Voy tarde a clase, solo… ¿hablamos después?-dijo queriendo deshacerse de mí.

-Oh, seguro-me incliné para besarla pero ella se negó y logré besar solo su mejilla.

-Nos vemos-hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue rápidamente. Me quedé ahí todo jodido y confundido. Esto estaba raro, demasiado y tenía que investigar con Idiota 1 e Idiota 2, tal vez ellos supieran algo más.

Me fui a clase y antes de que comenzara le dejé un mensaje a Jasper.

_-¿Sabes que carajos pasó ayer? Bella está como una zombi._

_-Que mal, compadre. Alice dijo que se la pasaron juntas, luego cambió el tema. Le pregunté a Emmett y Rose solo le dijo que habían estado viendo películas. Tal vez va por ahí._

Rodé los ojos.

_-Sí, seguro sí._

-OoOo-

Decidí ir al apartamento de Bella por la tarde. Esto debía ser solucionado.

-Pasa-una sonriente Duende abrió la puerta dando saltitos-Bella no está

Se suponía que ella ya había terminado sus clases.

-Oh, ¿y dónde está?-cerré la puerta detrás de mí cuando ella se perdió en la cocina.

-Eh…fue a comprar zapatos-fruncí el ceño. ¿Bella había ido a comprar zapatos? No me jodas. Esto en realidad estaba al revés. Tal vez había entrado a una dimensión desconocida.

-¿Zapatos?-pregunté y vi claramente como Rose la golpeó en la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Ella fue a la librería-dijo Rose. Bueno, eso era más creíble. Rubia tomó un tazón y vertió palomitas ahí-se va a tardar un montón. ¿Palomitas?

-No, gracias-se encogió de hombros y se echó un puñado a la boca.

-Tal vez quieras ir a su habitación a buscar en su cajón de ropa interior o unirte a nosotras a ver a Channing Tatum en Magic Mike

-No te olvides de Matt Bomer-Alice la señaló con un dedo.

-Prefiero el cajón, gracias-Rosalie frunció los labios-no quiero ver a hombres llenos de lubricante

-No es lubricante-Alice me golpeó en el brazo y se fue.

-Oye, tú-miré a Rubia y alzó una ceja-¿sabes por qué Bella está como una zombi?

-No-soltó una risita-tal vez debes de probar el sexo. Siempre funciona-rodeó la encimera y se acercó a la salida de la cocina, la seguí-o regálale unos chocolates. La vi muy bien.

Refunfuñé.

-Disfruta a tus hombres lubricados-le dije antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-¡No es lubricante!-gritó Alice desde dentro de su habitación. Me reí y entré a la cueva de Bella.

Me tiré en la cama y comencé a ver sus cajones del buró. Nada interesante, solo hojas y tampones. Gracias.

Luego me fui a su escritorio. Sonreí cuando vi que tenía mis cartas en un cajón. Jesús, eso había sido bueno. Eran jodidamente cursis. El amor te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas. Luego vi sus carpetas y encontré su diario. Estuve tentado a leerlo y a dejarlo ahí. Me senté en la silla y lo abrí. No sabía si Bella tenía un diario ahora pero este diario era de su época de instituto. Lo supe porque vi las fechas y cuando lo hojeé vi un par de maldiciones y muchos "Nathan" escritos. Gruñí y lo aventé al cajón de dónde lo había sacado. No me interesaba leerlo. No quería saber los detalles de cómo se enrollaba con ese cabrón en el sillón de Charlie.

Luego me encontré con _un_ libro de Biología y comencé a leerlo para matar el tiempo. No debí hacerlo. También era de su época de instituto y ahí dentro había un montón de notitas.

_"Charlie tiene turno de noche"_-ella escribía en una con su letra fea. Afortunadamente, su letra había mejorado.

_"Genial, llegaré tan pronto como se vaya"_-le respondieron

Esa no me gustó para nada pero seguí hojeando el libro.

_"Perdón por lo de esta noche, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Te quiero"_

_"Jodete, Nathan. Y yo no te quiero"_

Esa si era linda, pero ese cabrón le había hecho algo malo.

Luego había un dibujo. Era ella y ese tarado. Él lo había hecho porque había un gran "Lo siento" en la parte superior y un "te quiero" en la inferior.

Rodé los ojos. Pinche cursi, luego recordé mis cartas y cambié de página.

_"¿Lo perdonaste?"_-reconocí la letra de Rubia. Había escrito en el margen de la página.

_"Sí. De todas formas, yo salí con Mike y hasta lo besé un poco."_

Puto Newton. Dejé el libro a un lado por mi propia salud mental y comencé a leer otro. Afortunadamente en este no había notitas.

Después de estar un rato leyendo por ahí, escuché los grititos y risas de Rose y Alice. Rodé los ojos e hice una mueca. No necesitaba escuchar sus gritos de orgasmo. Luego de estar ahí como quince minutos, decidí salir a caminar un poco.

Di un par de vueltas y cuando regresaba al edificio de Bella la vi ahí afuera abriendo la puerta. Luego un chico se acercó y seguí caminando para alcanzarla, el tipo la lastimó con su estúpida bicicleta y luego ella le dijo algo feo. El idiota ese le toqueteó el culo y vi todo rojo. _Oh, no cabrón. No lo hiciste._

Corrí por toda la acera de enfrente para ir tras él y partirle la madre. Crucé la calle y llegué justo a tiempo de quitárselo de encima.

Ese puto estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo me iba a quedar así de brazos cruzados. Lo golpeé y le di un pisotón a la mano que había tocado a mi chica. Él necesitaba meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Logramos irnos antes de que la jodida policía llegara y Duende y Rubia comenzaron a ponerme incómodo con sus grititos cuando les dije que había pasado.

Bella se veía completamente animada y ya no tenía su semblante de zombi pero aún tenía que saber que pasaba.

Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado la verdadera razón. Cuando vi la prueba casera, lo primero que se vino a mi mente fueron las palabras del jefe Swan:_ "Cuídense"_

Carajo.

Luego estaban mis padres diciéndome en mi época de instituto que no fuera jodidamente idiota y que usara un puto condón.

Sentí que se me cayó un huevo. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo tan malo que hiciera que me asustará y quisiera hacerme pipí.

Puta madre. ¿Qué carajos iba yo a hacer con un bebé? Aún no estaba listo. Yo todavía quería lanzar mi birrete al aire cuando me graduara en Leyes y todavía quería ir de fiesta y beber. Yo todavía quería desvelarme estudiando, no porque el bebé no quisiera dormir. Yo quería estudiar y no cambiar jodidos pañales llenos de mierda. Yo todavía quería vivir más y estaba jodidamente seguro que Bella también. ¿Un bebé? ¿En serio? YO era un bebé.

-Ayer me di cuenta que tenía un retraso de una semana…y yo soy demasiado regular. Excesivamente…ni te lo imaginas, bueno, entonces le pedí a Alice que comprara una prueba porque yo no estaba en condiciones de salir. Me estaba volviendo loca. No pude dormir y me la pasé llorando y decidí ir al hospital y hacerme una prueba-Bella dejó un sobre en mi regazo y fui directo a abrirlo-no estoy embarazada. Es un hecho. La prueba cometió un error o algo así.

Puta madre. Eso sí que era genial. El alma me volvió al cuerpo. Esto era peor que una de esas bromas de "Cámara Escondida" y la humillación que conllevaba. Jesús. Eso era bueno.

Me gustaría decir: "Nunca, jamás en la vida volveré a coger" pero, admitámoslo, eso sería una jodida locura.

**-OoOo-**

Cuando regresé a mi apartamento estaba ansioso de contarles a Idiota 1 e Idiota 2 mi gran aventura. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso pero ellos debían saberlo.

-¡No jodan!-tiré mi chaqueta al sillón y me miraron-por poco soy padre

-¿Qué?-el retrasado de Emmett no lo entendió así que decidí explicar todo. Jasper se había quedado congelado mientras se llevaba una cuchara de cereal a la boca.

-Bella estaba embarazada

-¡Jesús!-Emmett se abanicó

-¿Estaba?-Jasper por fin habló-¿lo devolvió por ebay o algo así?

Rodé los ojos.

-O sea, nunca estuvo embarazada. Creyó estarlo, se hizo una prueba y salió positiva pero fue al hospital y le sacaron sangre…

-Hum ¿cómo los vampiros?-Emmett comentó. Ese comentario qué.

-Ehh…sí-Jasper rodó los ojos-entonces salió negativa. No hay bebé.

-¡Santo Dios!-Jasper se llevó una mano a la boca

-Que puto miedo-Emmett negó con la cabeza.

-Qué te digo, me cagué en los pantalones cuando me mostró la prueba. No debería volver a coger pero eso sería malo

-¿Qué sería malo? ¿El embarazo o no coger?-preguntó Emmett

-Ambos-le quité la cerveza de la mano y le di un trago.

El sábado, estaba buscando una playera que Jane me había regalado y quería usarla. Era una de mis favoritas, secretamente eso se debía también al hecho de que un día Bella me había dicho que me veía sexy con ella. Ese día le envié un mensaje a Jane agradeciéndole de la playera. _"Cullen te la regalé en tu cumpleaños pasado, ya me lo habías agradecido"_ fue su respuesta.

Bueno, volviendo al tema…no la encontraba por ningún puto lado y me quedé ahí de pie pensando en sí la había dejado en casa de Bella pero estaba seguro que no. A menos que ella me la hubiera robado, así que fui con Jasper y comencé a revolver en sus cajones y él salió del baño.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mis cosas, Cullen-dijo antes de comenzar a hacer la cama.

-Tú me robaste mi linda playera

-¿Cuál playera? Te he robado un montón-se pasó una mano por la nuca

Eso yo no lo sabía.

-Oh, ¿enserio?-asintió-pues devuélvemelas. Hablo de la playera que Jane me dio

-Oh, _la linda Jane_-meneó las cejas-tu prima es sexy. Dile que la invitaré a salir cuando vayamos a la mansión Cullen todos juntos.

-Deja de hablar de ella. Jamás dejaré que te le acerques ni un metro. ¿Qué hay con Alice? Y para ese entonces Jane y yo ya seremos hermanos y no quiero tenerte de familia. Gracias.

-_Oh, cuñado, cuñado_-me palmeó la espalda-sobre Alice bueno…ella no tiene por qué saberlo

-Jodido cabrón-le quité las manos de donde las tenía. Él había comenzado a hacer un camino por todo mi pecho y ahora las llevaba a mi entrepierna. Me giré y seguí buscando por ahí.

-Aquí solo hay cosas de Duende ¿dónde tienes las playeras?

-Justo ahí, querido-señaló un cajón y se fue a seguir haciendo la cama.

-No, no está-suspiré después de buscar un poco más.

-Tal vez Emmett la tiene-dijo-no es como si le quedara pero como sea

-Sí, seguro sí-seguí viendo sus cajones para ver si tenía más cosas mías. Logré sacar dos playeras y un pantalón-maldito ladrón-me reí entre dientes y palmeé los bolsillos del pantalón cuando sentí un bulto. Zambullí la mano y casi hago que me la corten.

-¿¡Por qué hay unas bragas de Alice en mi pantalón, cabrón?!-se las arrojé a la cara y la tomó. Se las llevó a la nariz y olfateó. Hice una mueca.

-Oh, tal vez usé tu pantalón cuando cogí. Te recomiendo que lo laves, a menos que quieras traer mis jugos contigo

-Qué asco-dejé caer el pantalón al piso como si fuera una bomba-lávalo tú.

Salí de ahí con la risa de Jasper a mis espaldas. Me eché mis playeras al hombro y fui hacia la habitación de Emmett. Abrí sin tocar, no debí hacerlo.

Emmett estaba ahí tirado en su cama y estaba sosteniendo una foto con su mano libre y se la estaba jalando. Afortunadamente, estaba tapado. Se detuvo cuando me vio.

-Haré como que no vi nada y recorreré el mismo camino-dije imperturbable y él asintió. Cerré la puerta y me golpeé la frente. Hice una mueca. No iba a poder borrarme de la mente la cara de Emmett, carajo. Eso es algo que solo Rubia debería de ver.

Le di un poco de tiempo y toqué la puerta.

-Pasa-respondió y tomé aire antes de entrar. Carajo.

-Solo vengo a buscar mi playera-fui hacia sus cajones-luego puedes volver a tus manualidades.

Él se rió.

-Ya he terminado-dijo desde atrás de mí y llevó su mano a mi rostro.

-¡Quítate!-me alejé y se fue hacia el baño riéndose.

Efectivamente, Emmett tenía mi playera.

-¿Por qué tienes mi ropa? No es como si te quedara

-Es experimentación. Cuando me quede tu ropa es porque he perdido musculo y tengo el cuerpo de un zancudo

-Gracioso-logré rescatar otros pantalones míos y palpé los bolsillos. Nada de bragas de Rubias-estoy traumatizado, McCarty-le dije y se rió.

-Debiste haber llamado a la puerta ¿quieres esta foto?-me mostró la foto que había estado sosteniendo. Era Adriana Lima.

Me reí.

-¿Sigues emocionándote con Adriana? ¿Estás en secundaria o qué rollo?

-Adriana Lima rifa, amigo-me golpeó la frente con la foto-¿no la necesitas?

-No. Yo tengo una chica real…aléjate-lo quité de en medio con un empujón.

-Yo también tengo una chica real

-Que por lo visto no te ha entretenido desde hace mucho-señalé la fotografía que ahora estaba en el piso-¿Qué diría Rose si supiera esto?

-No te atreverías-me reí y Jasper entró corriendo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

-¡Necesito ayuda!

-Adriana Lima siempre está para ti-Emmett recogió la fotografía y la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa de Jasper. Me reí y Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Alice me odia-dijo asustado-y tengo que ponerla feliz. Opciones-chasqueó los dedos.

-No tengo opciones. Mi simple encanto funciona-dije mientras me sacaba mi camiseta y me ponía _La Camiseta_.

Emmett me pellizcó una tetilla y pegué un salto.

-Hijo de perra-me fui contra él y lo golpeé en el rostro. Él solo se rió y Jasper se puso en medio.

-¿Cuál pinche encanto, Cullen?-Jasper rodó los ojos-tu eres bueno con eso, ayúdame-me picoteó el pecho.

-Llévale un oso de peluche-dijo Emmett desde atrás-las chicas aman esas mierdas.

-Esa es una buena idea-Jasper lo miró e hizo una mueca cuando vio que Emmett se estaba cambiando de calzoncillos-¡No mames, Grandote! Estamos aquí

-¿Y?-se giró y terminó de subirse la ropa interior

-Dile algo-me codeó Jasper. Miré el techo.

-He visto lo suficiente al entrar a esta habitación. Ya nada me perturbara

Emmett pasó a mi lado y me tiró un beso.

-Ese es mi chico.

-¡Ayúdame!-Jasper volvió a codearme

-El oso está bien. Dile que lo sientes y después haz que te diga "papi" o algo así-me pasé una mano por el pelo.

-¡Agh!-alzó las manos al cielo-tal vez funcione, tal vez no.

-Si funciona-dijo Emmett mientras salía del baño cepillándose los dientes y luego me miró-a ti por poco te dicen "papi"-hice una mueca.

-Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes-Emmett sonrió.

-Vamos a comprar un oso-dijo Jasper.

-Yo tengo tarea que hacer-dijo Emmett y volvió al baño.

-Maldito-Jasper entrecerró los ojos, luego me miró-¡Cuuulleeen!-canturreó.

-Ya que-me encogí de hombros y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó en la frente y se fue corriendo.

Al final, Jasper no compró el oso. Dijo que había buscado en Google y ahora tenía una gran idea. Rodé los ojos.

-Compra al menos unas flores-le dije

-No. Tengo mi plan

-No perdí mi tiempo para nada-le dije. Me ignoró y comenzó a menear la cabeza al ritmo de la música de mi estéreo-bueno, yo iré a comprar flores.

-No es el día de la madre, Edward-dijo

-¿Y? Tengo novia. Las flores no solo son para arreglar lo que cagaste. Aleja tus manos de mi estéreo. Ya vuelvo.

No lograba decidirme por cuales comprar así que elegí unas rosas. Lo típico. Además ya le había regalado fresias. A Bella seguro que también le gustaban éstas. Le regalaría flores diferentes cada vez y cuando en verdad la cagara optaría por comprarla con chocolates.

-Te dije que alejaras tus manos de mi estéreo-Jasper me quitó el ramo y lo olfateó.

-Aahh-suspiró-el dulce aroma del amor-canturreó-¿crees que las flores sepan bien?

-¿Qué?

-Las flores… ¿las has probado? ¿Puedo comerme una rosa?

-¡No! Quítate-le arrebaté el ramo y lo coloque en mi regazo.

Al final, Jasper logró convencerme de arrancarle un pétalo a una rosa y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Sabe a…sabe a esperanza-rodé los ojos-a primavera…a renacimiento…sabe a amor, Edward-lloriqueó y subió el volumen del estéreo-sabe a Love Story-dijo antes de cambiarle a la canción-¡canta conmigo, amigo!

Cuando estábamos en el tráfico, un auto se estacionó a nuestro lado y dejé de cantar cuando vi que eran un par de chicas. Qué vergüenza. Pero Jasper tuvo que cagarla porque subió el volumen y bajó la ventanilla y el idiota no dejó de cantar.

Las chicas nos miraron y se rieron de nosotros.

-Dales una rosa, Edward-dijo

-No-alejé su mano cuando tomó el ramo.

El semáforo cambió y pude huir.

Jasper hizo que llamara a Bella para tener el apartamento de las chicas para él solo y poder hacer su show. Mi chica llegó con Rosalie, y Emmett comenzó a hacer bromas de vientres abultados con un melón. Idiota. Idiota.

No estuve nada equivocado sobre Bella. Ella amó las flores y se fue a sentar y estoy seguro que solo lo hizo para presumírselas a Rosalie.

Ahora, si Rosalie algún día llegaba con un regalo de Emmett y se lo presumía a mi chica, habría un gran problema. Nadie iba a superar a mi chica y sus regalos. Si Rosalie llegaba y le decía que Emmett le había comprado una casa, yo iría y le compraría toda el barrio a Bella, incluyendo la casa de Rosalie. Entonces, Bella sería la dueña de la casa de Rubia y eso sí sería divertido.

Si Rosalie llegaba diciendo que Emmett le había comprado un auto, yo iría y le compraría una camioneta a Bella. Si Rosalie llegaba y decía que Emmett le había diseñado una casa, yo mismo iría y YO le haría una casa a Bella. No haría solo un estúpido plano como Mr. Arquitecto Brillante. Yo llevaría a Bella para que viera que yo mismo estaba dejando mi piel ahí mientras hacía cemento y ponía ladrillos. Pinche madre.

Entonces Jasper llegó con todo arreglado con Alice. Le mintió. Eso era común. Siempre le mentía cuando quería arreglar algo.

**-OoOo-**

El martes por la noche, Bella vino a mi casa. No sabía que vendría y la regañé por haber venido sola.

Estaba en mi habitación sentado frente a mi escritorio haciendo algunos arreglos en mi horario para poder hacer todo mi trabajo con tiempo y que saliera bien. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente y no me molesté en ver quien era. Después sentí sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros y se deslizaron hacía en frente por todo mi pecho. Sonreí cuando reposó su cabeza en mi hombro y me besó en el cuello.

-Hola-ronroneó en mi oído y dejó un besito ahí.

Giré mi rostro y busqué sus labios. La besé levemente y me giré en la silla.

-Hola-la tomé de la cintura y la atraje a mí-no te esperaba

-Sí, eso creí-se cernió sobre mí y volvió a besarme. Esta vez fue profundo y me jaloneó el cabello-¿estás ocupado?-miró sobre mi hombro.

-No, ya no-le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto-¿cómo viniste? ¿Rubia vino?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vine sola. Pensé en caminar hasta aquí pero luego decidí tomar un taxi

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Bella…no-meneé la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Charlie se encarga de proveernos gas pimienta a las tres y tenía el 911 listo, solo tenía que apretar un botón-sacó su teléfono y me lo mostró-¿ves?

-Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras defenderte?-alcé las cejas y ella suspiró-veo muchas cosas por ahí

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-tomó mis manos y se las llevó a la boca. Me besó los nudillos. Sabía que estaba tratando de distraerme pero no lo lograría.

-Cosas que no quisiera que te pasaran

-Quiero saber qué tipo de cosas

-Cosas que no necesitas saber-corté el tema y volví a depositar mis manos en su cintura

-No pasará nada malo-dijo rodando los ojos-eres un dramático

-Dramático o no, le prometí al Jefe que te cuidaría y si algo te pasará eso no sería como que cumplí mi promesa así que…

Volvió a suspirar y se cernió sobre mí otra vez, comenzó a besarme el cuello y luego se sentó en mi regazo.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, bebé-susurró en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, luego delineó con sus labios mi quijada y atrapó mi aliento cuando estampó sus sedosos labios contra los míos.

-¿A que viniste?-le pregunté cuando se alejó de mí dejándome con ganas de más-¿a tentarme?-soltó una risa burbujeante.

-No-musitó y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello. Entrelazó su mano derecha con la mía-solo te extrañaba. Me sentía muy sola-suspiró-de todas formas no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo-meneó las cejas y le sonreí.

-¿Luz roja?-se mordió los labios tratando de no reír.

-Luz roja-asintió-se encendió ayer en la madrugada. No debería estar diciéndote esto-se rió cohibida.

-¿Por qué no?-le acaricié el muslo con mi mano libre. Se encogió de hombros-¿cómo es que lo supiste?-pregunté curioso. Siempre había pensado que las mujeres tenían algo que hacía que se dieran cuenta cuando estaban…eso, pero luego crecí y me di cuenta de que saber cuándo sucedía era cosa del diablo y dejé el asunto por la paz.

Ella se rió bajito y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo desperté…me alegra que no hayas estado ahí. Fue un desastre, si algo así pasa cuando estés conmigo, haz como que no te das cuenta y vete. Yo sola descubriré mi periodo.

-¿Un desastre?-oh, vamos. No podía ser taaan malo.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Las mantas pasaron a mejor vida-respondió. Me imaginé por dónde iba la cosa y ya no pregunté más. Ella se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y se rió de mí-te asustas tan fácilmente, Cullen.

Un rato después nos fuimos a la cama y ella se acomodó en mi pecho mientras veíamos televisión. Cuando comenzó a llover me hizo levantarme y abrir la cortina porque quería ver la lluvia. Como si no la viera todos los putos días. Vivíamos en Seattle, por Dios.

Regresé con ella y me di cuenta de que lo que ella quería era que la abrazara, la acariciara y la mimara un poco. Buscó mis brazos y solo los dejé ahí abiertos para ella pero, al parecer, no fue suficiente porque ella se talló contra mi pecho y enredó sus piernas en las mías. Así que ahogué una risa apretando los labios y comencé a acariciarle el cabello y el brazo. Luego le besé la frente y sonrió levemente sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Llamaron a la puerta e hice pasar a quién fuera.

Era Emmett.

-Hey, me alegro de que no estén cogiendo-rodé los ojos y Bella se rió-¿qué están viendo?-miró el televisor.

-"Grandes genios, por Stephen Hawking"-contestó Bella y Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Malditos nerds, como sea, cambia al canal 345

-¿Por qué?-le dije

-Solo hazlo-luego se fue. Lo obedecí y escuché su risa desde el pasillo. Ahí en la pantalla había un bebé y era un programa de paternidad. Puto Emmett.

-Jodete-le grité y volvió a reírse.

-Aww, es tan adorable-Bella chilló bajito y rodé los ojos. Así que terminé mi noche de martes viendo a bebés haciendo popó en pañales y llorando porque querían tomar leche. Mátenme.

Cuando estábamos a punto de dormir Bella me dijo que se encontraría con Renée saliendo de clases.

-Eso es bueno, bebé-le dije-deberías de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con ella antes de que vaya a casa.

Ella suspiró y talló su mejilla contra mi brazo.

-Sí, seguro que sí-dejó un besito ahí y la apreté contra mí-te quiero-susurró y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero-le besé la sien y enredé mis piernas con las de ella-por eso estamos aquí.

Bella sonrió antes de entrelazar su mano con la mía. Me quedé dormido con el aroma de su cabello envolviéndome.

Por la mañana desperté con el sonido de la alarma y estiré el brazo rápidamente para que ese jodido y molesto sonido dejara de sonar. Luego abrí los ojos. Bella estaba debajo de mí y tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor, había depositado mi cabeza en su pecho y ella estaba ahí protectoramente. Me reí bajito antes de alzarme sobre mi codo y verla. Seguía profundamente dormida. Salí de la cama lentamente y me desperecé, me pasé una mano por el cabello y la cara y me incliné para besarle la frente y sacudirla un poco para que despertara.

-Oye, despierta B-ella se removió-vamos, nena. Es tarde-mentí y abrió los ojos lentamente. Me vio y se talló fuertemente el rostro antes de girarse sobre su abdomen y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada-deja de ser tan floja-tomé sus pies y los jalé. Ella soltó un gruñido y lo dejé por la paz. No quería un ojo morado.

-Quiero dormir para siempre. Iré a Las Vegas a casarme con mi cama-dijo con voz ahogada y me reí.

-Sí, sí. Todo el mundo quiere hacerlo. Andando-le quité la almohada de la cabeza y la estampé contra su espalda. Volvió a gruñir.

-Iré a tomar un baño y cuando vuelva quiero que estés levantada-le dije

-Por supuesto-musitó con humor seco. Rodé los ojos y fui hacia el baño.

Después de hacer pipí y cepillarme los dientes fui a la regadera.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Bella seguía en la cama, pero al menos ya estaba despierta.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-le pregunté antes de abrir el cajón y comenzar a buscar algo de ropa.

-Sí-dijo bajito y salió de la cama.

Se tardó como un año en el baño y no me dejaba pasar para tomar mi desodorante olvidado por ahí. Como si yo quisiera verla, o sea sí quería verla, siempre quería hacerlo, pero no…no jodas. Eso era jodidamente ridículo a estas alturas.

Cuando salió del baño y lo celebré me tiró, enojada, el desodorante al pecho.

-Ten tu basura-dijo mordaz y prosiguió a cambiarse. Olvidaba que estaba un poco voluble. Pinche madre.

Cuando subimos al Volvo, ella encendió el estéreo y comenzó a tararear. No me había dirigido la palabra desde que había salido del baño y cuando le dije que se veía hermosa con su blusa ajustada y escotada solo hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. Ella en verdad estaba enojada así que decidí ponerla contenta antes de que se bajara del coche pero, a estas alturas, eso iba a ser muy difícil. Jodidamente complicado, diría yo.

-Si tienes tiempo esta noche… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?-le pregunté y tomé su mano, besé sus nudillos y ella me miró.

-Sí, estaría bien. Hace un montón de tiempo que no hacemos eso-murmuró y medio sonrió. ¡Sí, iba bien!

-Tal vez podamos dar un paseo luego-ofrecí y le di una sonrisa. La Sonrisa Cullen. Le temblaron los labios.

-Sí-suspiró-estoy segura que habrá tiempo-esta vez, su sonrisa fue más accesible.

-Oye y en verdad te ves hermosa con esa blusa-llevé mi mano al borde de su escote y le di un jalón.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-Ahí estaba la Bella animada. ¡Bum! Así de fácil, pero sabía que así de fácil iba a volver a enojarse así que lo llevé ligero.

-Pues claro, tonta-le dije y sonrió. Cuando llegamos a la UW, se inclinó a besarme en los labios y ¡vaya beso! Me dejó un poco mareado por la falta del aire y por sentir su cercanía, finalmente nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

**-OoOo-**

Al terminar mis clases y después de caminar diez minutos logré llegar a mi auto.

-Hola, Edward-una voz que conocía muy bien me llamó. Ronroneó mi nombre e hice una mueca. ¡Ay, no!

-Hola, Victoria-asentí con la cabeza

-¿Cómo estás?-contoneó las caderas y se recargó en la puerta de mi Volvo. Justamente cuando iba a entrar. Carajo.

-Bien-contesté y desvié la mirada cuando comenzó a sacudir sus pechos frente a mis ojos. No quería problemas, gracias. Y por problemas me refería a novias celosas con temperamento de un poodle rabioso teniendo su periodo. Tal vez se encuentren algunas coincidencias con Isabella Swan.

-¡Me alegro!-pegó un saltito y me asustó un poco-¿A dónde vas?-enredó un mechón de su cabello en el dedo y batió las pestañas. Jesús.

-A casa-ella dejó de estorbar en mi puerta y la abrí rápidamente para escaparme.

-Oh… ¿crees que podrías llevarme?-oh, no. Ella no dijo eso.

-Ehh…verás…no creo que sea lo mejor-ella me interrumpió con un bufido, volvió a rodar los ojos. Pateó el suelo y la gravilla formó una nube de polvo.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse-dijo con desdén-no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo. Solo es un aventón. Además, si no me llevas tendré que caminar hasta mi edificio.

¿Eso era malo? Creía que no.

-…y no puedo caminar-continuó, se agachó y se levantó el dobladillo del pantalón. Me asusté y miré a mí alrededor, no quería que comenzara a desnudarse-Mira. Me he lastimado el pie-miré hacia donde la pelirroja señalaba y vi un vendaje-…y ahora me está matando así que… ¿Qué dices?

Me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento. Estaba considerando las ventajas y desventajas de llevarla y aún no había encontrado ni una jodida ventaja. Todo apuntaba a una Bella gruñona y a nada de sexo después del periodo.

Victoria chasqueó sus dedos frente a mí.

-Hey… ¿entonces qué?

-¿Qué de qué?-pregunté y me miró como si fuera un idiota. No lo era. Bueno, lo sería si aceptaba llevarla.

-De llevarme a casa-respondió y se cruzó de brazos.

Finalmente me convertí en un idiota.

-Muchas gracias-su lengua pasó por sus labios y se acercó a mí. _No, no, no. Solo baja y ya._

-No te preocupes-la saliva se me atoró en la garganta cuando tomó mi mano que descansaba sobre el volante con la suya y le dio un apretón. _Aléjate, chica._

-En verdad lo aprecio-llevó su mano a lo largo de su brazo y lo saqué rápidamente.

-Bueno, sí tú lo crees…-mi voz se desvaneció.

Me dio una sonrisa come mierda y posó su vista en mi boca. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y tenía miedo.

Finalmente bajó del auto y respiré profundo. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo con un mensaje nuevo así que esperé y lo abrí.

_"¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes que estás en problemas? Y ni siquiera unas flores lo van a arreglar."_

Puta madre. ¿Cómo jodidos se había enterado?

-¡Mierda!-grité y aceleré antes de lanzar mi teléfono al asiento del copiloto-ni unas jodidas flores, carajo-hablé para mí mismo entre dientes y vi la hora para saber si manejaba a mi casa o al apartamento de ella.

Mi casa.

Ella todavía estaba con Renée.

Renée.

Ahora mismo, desearía que Renée la mantuviera ocupada el resto de la semana para poder pensar en algo que decirle.

-Estoy en problemas-le dije a Jasper cuando lo vi sentado en un taburete en la cocina. Estaba comiendo lasaña directamente del recipiente-necesito tu ayuda, Psicoloco-abrí el cajón y tomé una cuchara, me senté a su lado y me llevé un trozo a la boca.

-¿Ahora qué?-rodó los ojos y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

-Necesitas enseñarme a hacer esas porquerías de juegos mentales y psicología inversa

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño y después me dio una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué le vas a ocultar a Bella?

Meneé la cabeza mientras seguía masticando.

-Victoria se acercó a mí y me pidió que la llevara a casa porque se jodió el pie o algo así, así que lo hice y no sé cómo carajos Bella se enteró y ahora estoy en una gran mierda ¿entiendes? Y me dijo que ni siquiera unas flores lo arreglan.

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía. Los hombros le temblaron.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, idiota?-tomó otro bocado de lasaña-ellas dos son como Daniel Craig y las Kardashian-hice una mueca-o como Madonna y Elton John

-Eso es mejor…de todas formas Victoria representa a las Kardashian, nadie las quiere-Jasper se rió negando con la cabeza-incluso yo las odio. Solo tienen que hacer drama para ser multimillonario…-Jasper me interrumpió.

-¿Estamos hablando del clan Kardashian o de tu rollo con Bella?

-Olvídalo. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Sólo dile la verdad-contestó y se llevó más lasaña a la boca. Lo miré sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Qué? Siempre me estás dando consejos cuando no los necesito y cuando en verdad los necesito solo me dices que sea honesto. Tu eres un mentiroso…pásame una de tus tácticas.

Él entrechocó los dedos índice y pulgar como si estuviera quitándose migas de los dedos.

-Pierde el toque

-¡A la chingada con el puto toque!-grité y él saltó asustado en su asiento.

-Oye, viejo, tranquilo-dijo arrastrando las palabras-solo deja que ella diga todo lo que tenga que decir. Relaja los músculos, mírala a los ojos y adorna la verdad. Si hay algo que en realidad está muy jodido y sabes que se encabronara entonces quítalo y pon algo que la distraiga y así no te preguntará sobre algo que sea importante. Te preguntará banalidades y ¡bum!-entrechocó los puños-ya está. Cómprale chocolates.

Asentí entendiendo, luego fruncí el ceño.

-¿Haces eso con Alice?

Jasper sonrió y se echó otro trozo de lasaña a la boca y aun así habló y dijo:

-Pierde el toque.

** -OoOo-**

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta supe que iba a aceptar los chocolates pero a mí no.

-Unos chocolates no van a salvarte-se giró y avanzó hacia su habitación.

Apreté los ojos y enterré las manos en mis bolsillos.

La seguí y escuché música demasiado fuerte proveniente de la habitación de Alice y estaba seguro que quién estaba gritando era Rubia.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Bella cuando llegamos. Ella dejó los chocolates en la cama y se giró hacia mí. Carajo.

Repasé la lista mentalmente:

_1.- Dejar que ella diga todo lo que tenga que decir. _

_2.-Relajar los músculos_

_3.- Mirarla a los ojos _

_4.-Adornar la verdad: Si hay algo que en realidad está muy jodido y sabes que se encabronara entonces quítalo y pon algo que la distraiga y así no te preguntará sobre algo que sea importante._

Bella cruzó los brazos y golpeó el piso con el pie en un gesto impaciente.

-Habla-ordenó con voz mordaz. Pude ver como se le ponían las orejas rojas-y rápido. Tengo ensayos que hacer. Los entrego en cuatro días.

Carajo. Tragué saliva. ¡Eso no iba en la lista! Ella tenía que decir algo antes.

-No sé qué quieres que diga-respondí y me golpeé mentalmente. Eso había sido estúpido. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sabes exactamente que quiero escuchar. Sabes exactamente porque estoy enojada. Sabes exactamente qué es lo que hiciste, así que no intentes hacer tu psicología inversa o nada que Jasper te haya dicho.

¿Qué? Bella había comenzado a darme miedo. Tal vez era bruja y me tenía controlado con un muñeco vudú y sabía todo lo que yo hacía, escuchaba o pensaba. Carajo. Tragué saliva. O puede que Jasper hiciera eso con Alice y Alice conociera eso como la palma de su mano y por supuesto que les dijo a Rubia y a Hamlet (¿sabría Bella que en estos momentos le estaba diciendo "Hamlet" mentalmente?) Puto Jasper.

Resoplé.

-Yo estaba listo para ir a casa pero ella se acercó y me pidió que la llevara a su casa y yo no quería pero me dijo que su pie estaba lastimado y no podía caminar así que la llevé-la lista de Jasper se había ido a la mierda.

-Ah…-ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta-olvidaba que eres Teresa de Calcuta-se giró y me arrojó algo, me agaché esquivándolo y me di cuenta que era un zapato. ¡Jesús!

-¡Por Dios, Bella, tranquilízate!-me miró feo-o como quieras…-dije bajito-pero la chica estaba lastimada y no iba a dejarla ahí solo por nuestro historial-me crucé de brazos y Bella apretó los dientes. Creí que se le habían quebrado.

-¿Cuál pinche historial?-me lanzó el otro zapato y también lo esquivé-¡dime!

-El historial de coger y tú y tu odio hacia ellas.

-¡Ellas son las que me odian!-alzó los brazos al aire-además estamos hablando de lo que tu hiciste-me acusó con un dedo.

-¡No hice nada! Solo la lleve a casa y hasta me puse incómodo cuando miró mi regazo.

-Perra-murmuró y dejó caer las manos echas puño a sus lados.

-Deja de ser tan dramática. No es como si hubiera tocado a la chica.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Lávate las manos con cloro si la tocaste. O córtatelas.

-¡Aaaagggghhh!-frustrado, me pasé una mano por el pelo.

-Y el asiento del Volvo también lávalo

-Dramática

-Dramática o no…tú tienes la culpa

-¿Por qué yo? Yo no hice nada-me acerqué a ella y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro. Ella se sacudió mi mano de un golpe.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo-se giró y se fue a su escritorio. Tecleó en su computadora y se encendió.

La miré herido. Ella había comenzado esto y ahora me decía que no quería hablar conmigo. Luego se dio la vuelta y me miró con arrepentimiento.

-Entonces nos vemos en cuatro días-respondí y salí de su habitación. Crucé el pasillo en siete zancadas y salí del apartamento.

_¡No!_ Me detuve en seco. No podía hacer eso. No podíamos terminar así. Ignoré el elevador que abría sus puertas y regresé a su apartamento. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió. Bella se estampó contra mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Fui un idiota

-No quise decir eso

Sonreí levemente cuando reparé en que habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho. Estaba enojada pero en verdad no quiero dejar de verte en cuatro días.

Sonreí contra su pelo.

-Fui un idiota. Ni siquiera soporto no verte en cuatro horas. Yo lo siento-le besé el tope de la cabeza.

Ella alejó su rostro y me miró.

-Eres mágico-murmuró y se empujó sobre las puntas de sus pies. Me incliné para lograr besar sus labios.

Luego la tomé en mis brazos y dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Qué…?-se interrumpió y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro cuando entré al apartamento. Cerré la puerta con mi pie y me dirigí a su habitación. La dejé sobre la cama y me cerní sobre ella. Pasó su mano por mi cabello y enterré mi rostro en su cuello para besarlo. Ella suspiró.

_**BPOV**_

Había sido una estúpida y ahora estaba intentando remediarlo. No era como si todo se fuera olvidar ahora pero sería una buena decisión con tal de aligerar el ambiente. Y por aligerar el ambiente hablaba de un faje con Edward. Podría llevarlo a un nivel mucho más arriba pero no podía hacerlo. _Gracias monstruación._

Él comenzó a hacerle cosas a mi cuello y yo me estaba volviendo loca mientras sentía sus labios y su respiración ahí. Mordió mi lóbulo y me dio un beso de mariposa detrás de la oreja.

Enterró sus manos en mi cuello cabelludo y enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Acaricié su pecho y su espalda mientras me aferraba de él como un náufrago a la orilla.

Mordí su oreja y dejó escapar un siseo en mi oído. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios por toda mi piel. Se dedicó a adorar y a besar mi escote y se llevó mi blusa cuando subió su mano para acariciarme la mejilla y besarme en los labios abiertos.

Su aliento se mezcló con el mío y mi respiración se hizo errática. Edward podía besarme tan solo la comisura de los labios y yo ya estaría aferrándome a mi poca cordura.

Cepillé mi lengua contra la suya y zambutí mis manos en su camisa para acariciar su espalda y arañarla un poco mientras él llevaba sus manazas a mi trasero y lo apretaba. Una de las ventajas de estar usando pijamas era que podía sentir sus manos aún más cerca, la mezclilla hacía que su contacto fuera un poco más lejano y no lo disfrutaba del todo. Esto era diferente o tal vez era que lo quería tanto y no solo un asunto de unas estúpidas pijamas.

Él gimió contra mi boca y comencé a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones.

-Bella…-gruñó y trató de alejarse pero sabía que quería esto tanto como yo, así que apresé su cabello con mis manos y lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí. Cuando estuvo completamente entregado al beso, seguí con mi tarea de alejar sus pantalones de en medio y los dejé en un remolino en sus rodillas. Mordí su labio inferior y acaricié su rostro. Memoricé sus gestos mediante mi tacto. Sus pornográficas cejas, quería casarme con esas cejas, encerrarlas bajo llave. Solo para mí.

Después de acariciar su quijada y su pecho llevé mi mano hacia su abdomen. Usé mis talones para embestirlo contra mí y dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo.

Enterré mi mano en sus calzoncillos y tomé su miembro en mi mano derecha. Edward resopló y jaló mi cabello mientras profundizaba el beso.

Acaricié y estimulé su palpitante miembro en mi mano. No dejé de disfrutar inmensamente sus gemidos ahogados en mis labios, así que comencé un vaivén con mis caderas.

Edward llevó sus manos a mi cintura y la llevó a contra corriente estampándola en el colchón y dejándola inmóvil ahí. Jadeé ante el movimiento tan brusco y gemí contra su boca abierta cuando embistió marcando el ritmo.

Se talló contra mí sin romper el beso y solo lo hizo cuando se dedicó de nueva cuenta a mi cuello. Jalé el cabello de su nuca cuando embistió con una nueva velocidad. El calor en mi vientre estaba de maravilla y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. No me molesté en cerrar la boca y gemí en su oído mientras me mordía el cuello y estaba segura que había comenzado a dejar una marca en mi escote.

-No…-dejé de hablar y me dediqué a empujarlo contra mí apresurando el paso. Edward comenzó a jadear contra mi piel y me acarició los costados y el trasero. Un montón de puntos para él. Si me hubiera tocado los pechos hubiera matado el ambiente. Los pechos no eran nada agradables con el periodo.

Me aferré fuertemente a sus hombros cuando mi liberación se hizo presente. Edward siguió embistiendo y no pudo haber hecho nada mejor. Finalmente él logró hacerlo y se desplomó sobre mí pero rápidamente se sostuvo con sus antebrazos cuando dejé escapar un gemido de dolor al sentir su peso en mi pecho entero.

-Mmm, bebé-ronroneé en su oído y dejó escapar una risita.

-Sí…algo así me han dicho-dijo antes de besarme en la frente.

Una vez que nos adecentamos, Edward se apoltronó en mi cama y me jaló a su regazo. Rebotó las piernas acercándome más a él.

-Renée está muy agradecida conmigo…-murmuré contra su frente. Había comenzado a desarrollar una manía por besar y memorizar cada centímetro de él-dice que me quiere

-Eso es obvio-dijo y le rodé los ojos.

-También dijo que se quedará un poco más de tiempo y yo le dije que…-me detuve para besar su barbilla. También quería casarme con su barbilla.-le dije que podía rentar un apartamento en Seattle y así podía vivir cerca de Ronan y cerca de mí por un tiempo…la idea le gustó-besé su oreja y alzó los hombros como si le dieran cosquillas-lo siento. Estoy tratando de memorizarme tu cuerpo. Amo esto. Amo toda tu cabeza-dejó escapar una risa burbujeante y afianzó su agarre en mi cintura.

-Y a mí me gustan estas…-palmeó ligeramente mis pechos-pero no puedo memorizarlos hoy…tal vez otro día.

-Sí…otro día.

**-OoOo-**

-Este fin de semana iré a Forks-les dije a Rose y a Alice mientras esperaba a Edward. Ellas me miraron desde su lugar en el piso.

-¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer?-preguntó Rose burlona

-Uff…tengo un montón de esas cosas-mentí-además quiero ver a mi viejo-suspiré

-Bueno…me saludas a mi mamá-dijo Alice y siguió tecleando en su laptop-tu mamá…como sea

-De acuerdo, sister… ¿eso se supone que ahora tengo dos mamás o qué?

-No lo sé, Swan-respondió Alice-puedes elegir a la que quieras.

-Yo me quedaría con ambas…así cuando una no quiera darme dinero le pido a la otra-Rose se impulsó con las piernas y se puso de pie-se llama inteligencia-me revolvió el cabello y cuando sonó el timbre fue a abrir.

-Bella ya no te quiere. Vete-escuché que le decía a Edward. Alice soltó una risita por lo bajo sin alejar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora y rodé los ojos. Me levanté del sofá y fui a salvar a mi chico de las garras de Rubias locas.

-Aléjate, Rose-murmuré y la quite de en medio para ir a saludar a Edward. Él se rió y Rosalie desapareció en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola, hermosa-Edward ronroneó en mi oído y me besó en los labios.

Lo lleve a mi habitación y se desparramó en mi cama, luego tomó mi iPod y puso música.

-Comenzaré a leer este libro-le dije mientras me subía a la cama y me apoyaba en mis codos para impulsarme-¿ya lo leíste?

-No-respondió y siguió cambiando las canciones.

-Ni siquiera sabes cuál es-lo golpeé en el abdomen y soltó una risita.

-No…-respondió y lo miró-lindo nombre-dijo y rodé los ojos-comienza a leerlo-ordenó.

-De acuerdo-lo abrí y me puse a leer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó irritado. Lo miré entre mis pestañas.

-Leyendo.

-¿Qué? No. Lee en voz alta. Ven aquí-abrió los brazos y fui hacia ahí. Sentí su barbilla en mi cabeza-quiero leer _"Memorias de un amigo imaginario"_ contigo.

-Eso es muy lindo, bebé-me besó en la frente y me aclaré la garganta para comenzar a leer.

_-"Les voy a contar lo que sé: Me llamo Budo. Hace cinco años que estoy en el mundo. Cinco años es mucho tiempo para alguien como yo. Fue Max quien me puso ese nombre. Max es el único ser humano que puede verme. Los padres de Max dicen que soy un «amigo imaginario». Me gusta mucho la maestra de Max, la señorita Gosk. No me gusta la otra maestra de Max, la señorita Patterson. No soy imaginario"._

-Pero es obvio que es imaginario-dijo Edward y rodé los ojos ante su interrupción. Me era suficiente con que hablara en las películas, gracias.

-Cállate, Edward-lo silencié-matas el ambiente, amigo.

-Como sea. Continua-volví a rodar los ojos y suspiré-oh por cierto. Mañana iré a Forks. Me pasaré el fin de semana ahí.

Gimió contra mi cuello y se alejó para levantar la mirada.

-Eso es malo para mí pero haz lo que quieras-mordió mi oreja y alcé los hombros al sentir cosquillas. Se alejó y me acarició el cabello-te llevaré.

-¿Qué? No-negué con la cabeza-tendrás que hacer dos viajes. No lo permitiré. Tomaré el autobús

-Y yo no permitiré eso. ¿Me dejarás que te lleve a Forks?

Mis ojos se convirtieron en rendijas y lo miré. Alzó las cejas en un gesto expectante.

-De acuerdo-murmuré y una sonrisa partió su rostro. La comisura de sus ojos se arrugó.

-Genial, mujer.

-Oye ¿aún le temes a Charlie?

-Ehh…-se pasó una mano por el cabello y la dejó caer en su nuca-ya casi no ¿por qué?

-Si quieres puedo convencerlo de que te reciba en su casa…si quieres-repetí y soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres que vaya y qué este ahí contigo?

-Siempre quiero que estés conmigo

-De acuerdo, entonces iré

-¿Enserio?-le pregunté sorprendida. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y acaricie la incipiente barba.

-Enserio-asintió.

-¡Genial! Llamaré a Charlie

**-OoOo-**

-Charlie me va a matar-dijo Edward sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-No seas tan tonto-subí el volumen de la música y asentí con la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo-Charlie te ama-él bufó y se pasó una mano por el pelo-¡ya no estés tan nervioso! Tú fuiste el de la idea

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Tú lo insinuaste-eso era cierto.

-Como sea-bajé la ventanilla y apoyé los brazos ahí. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del viento en mi rostro y en mi cabello.

Luego reposé la cabeza en mi brazo y miré el verde paisaje que desapareció por un momento mientras nos topábamos con los negocios en el centro de Forks.

-¡Whoa!-chillé cuando el auto derrapó por la carretera y miré a Edward-¿¡Qué carajos, bebé?!

-Lo siento-se excusó y maniobro con el volante mientras volvía a retroceder en el cruce-casi me paso el rojo.

-¿Por qué?-fruncí el ceño.

-Porque te estaba viendo-me miró y medio sonrió-lo siento pero no pude evitar hacerlo. El viento en tu cabello te hacía ver excepcional y fantástica.

Me mordí los labios cuando noté mi sonrojo y oculté mi rostro con mi cabello. Él lo alejó de mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie le dije a Edward que aparcara junto a la patrulla.

-Esto no me gusta para nada, nena-se rascó la barbilla y se desabrochó el cinturón.

-Ugh. Cobarde-desconecté mi iPod y él bajó del auto para ir a abrir mi puerta-solo lo haces porque crees que Charlie está viendo.

Alzó las cejas con un gesto ofendido.

-Siempre hago eso, malagradecida-me reí entre dientes y me vio feo. Luego fue a bajar los equipajes y caminamos hacia la puerta. Lo tomé de la mano y chasqueó los dientes fingiendo estar todavía enojado. Suspiré. Edward era un caso.

-¡Papá, llegamos!-entré gritando a la casa y Edward hizo una mueca cuando se agachó a dejar el equipaje en el suelo y mi grito lo tomó desprevenido-quita tu cara-le pellizqué el trasero y pegó un salto.

-Hey, Bells-Charlie bajó las escaleras y fui a abrazarlo-¿cómo estás?-no esperó respuesta y fue hacia Edward-Hola, Edward-le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal, Jefe?

Charlie nos sonrió.

-Vayan a instalarse. Vayan. Vayan-aplaudió alentándonos y fui hacia las escaleras. Edward subió detrás de mí.

Ayer por la noche, cuando llamé a Charlie, fue todo un problema el que él aceptara que Edward durmiera en casa. Yo me opuse rotundamente a que fuera a un hotel y Charlie dijo que iba a dormir en el sofá pero él y yo sabíamos que el sofá era de la mierda. Podía ser muy bonito y toda la cosa pero era jodidamente incómodo después de un rato. Así que, final y milagrosamente, Charliekis aceptó que mi chico durmiera en mi habitación. A puerta abierta y creo que iba a poner unos hilos para darse cuenta si tratábamos de cerrarla.

Charlie era un loco.

De todas formas, la puerta abierta no nos iba a impedir acariciarnos y besarnos y eso estaba muy bien. Edward también se puso muy contento cuando se lo dije.

Después de dejar el equipaje en la habitación bajamos y vimos que Charlie estaba recibiendo a Carmen en la puerta.

No quería imaginarme su vida de soltero aquí mientras yo estaba en Seattle. Hice una mueca de asco.

Después de comer, Carmen se quedó un rato más y después se fue. Estaba segura que estaban sacrificando una noche juntos todo porque Charlie quería cuidar que Edward no me metiera mano. Por mí, Charlie y Carmen podían irse cuando quisieran. Todo estaría bien.

Fuimos a ver televisión y cuando dieron los comerciales, Charlie me miró.

-¿Cómo va todo con Renée?-preguntó

-Bien…va muy bien, de hecho-le contesté-rentará un apartamento en Seattle y se quedará por un tiempo.

-Oh, sí. Me lo dijo

-¿Sigues hablando con ella?-Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-No. Me llamó el miércoles…la semana pasada. Cuando se vieron. Solo me dijo lo del apartamento.

-Oh, bueno.

No quería seguir hablando de eso y afortunadamente, el programa comenzó.

Por la noche, Charlie se fue a dormir, no sin antes darnos una mirada de advertencia con los ojos entrecerrados. Rodé los míos y refunfuñó.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en la sala viendo una película. Mitad viéndola, mitad enrollándonos.

A propósito, fui al baño después de un rato y escuché los ronquidos de Charlie, así que volví a la sala y pude disfrutar de mi McCullen.

Cuando Edward y yo decidimos irnos a dormir, ya era madrugada. Charlie no colocó ningún hilo en la puerta pero de todas formas la dejamos abierta.

Cuando estábamos listos para dormir, Edward me abrazó y metió una mano debajo de mi playera. Le dio un apretón a mi pecho y solté una risita, luego la descansó en mi abdomen. Nos quedamos dormidos enseguida y a la mañana siguiente despertamos tarde.

Charlie nos estaba esperando en la sala para llevarnos a desayunar, así que Edward y yo fuimos a prepararnos. Charlie hizo que Edward se vistiera en el baño y yo en mi habitación. Si tan sólo supiera…

Aunque estaba segura que había ido a mi habitación a mitad de la noche para asegurarse que Edward no me estaba _mancillando._

Salimos rumbo hacia la cafetería, que increíblemente se llamaba "Cafetería de Forks". Muy creativo el nombre.

Papá se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y cuando volvimos a casa, él se quedó un rato ahí para luego decir que pasaría la tarde con Carmen.

-De todas formas no viniste realmente a visitarme a mí-dijo con sarcasmo cuando hice que repitiera por tercera vez su pregunta hacia mí. Yo estaba muy concentrada viendo a Edward y Charlie se puso gruñón cuando no le hice caso.

-¡Vamos al bosque!-le dije a Edward una vez que Charlie cerró la puerta tras de sí-quiero ir al prado

-De acuerdo-apagó la televisión y fui a mi habitación a tomar una mochila. Él me siguió.

-¿Quieres pasar el día ahí?-le pregunté.

-Sí, estaría bien-me sonrió y fue a besar mi cuello mientras enrollaba sus brazos en mi cintura.

-¡Genial!-pegué un saltito-prepararé un par de sándwiches. ¿Quieres nadar? Cerca del prado hay un arroyo. Busca ropa para los dos y ponla aquí-le eché la mochila al pecho y salí pitando hacia la cocina.

-¡No tengo un bañador!-gritó desde las escaleras

-¿Y? Tienes ropa interior…o puedes nadar desnudo. Eso estaría muy bien.

-De acuerdo-dijo petulante y rodé los ojos.

Comencé a preparar la comida para nuestro improvisado picnic e hice que Edward cargará todas las cosas. Afortunadamente para él, iríamos en el Volvo así que no se iba a quebrar la espalda.

Caminamos hacia el prado tomados de la mano y en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos, nos colocamos debajo de la sombra que brindaba un roble y Edward me pidió que siguiera leyendo para ambos el libro.

-Si interrumpes te voy a dar un puñetazo

-De acuerdo.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas abiertas y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, pero luego llevó sus manos hacia mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y a besarme en el cuello.

Intenté ignorarlo para que la lectura fuera fructuosa pero fue algo difícil, así que decidí comenzar a leer.

_"-Soy un amigo imaginario con suerte. Llevo más tiempo en el mundo que casi todos los amigos imaginarios. Una vez conocí a uno que se llamaba Philippe. Era el amigo imaginario de un niño que iba a la guardería con Max. No duró ni una semana. Llegó al mundo un día, con pinta bastante humana pese a que no tenía orejas (hay muchos amigos imaginarios que no las tienen) y en unos días ya había desaparecido. También tengo suerte de que Max sea tan imaginativo. Una vez conocí a un amigo imaginario llamado Chomp que no pasó de ser más que una mancha en la pared. Una masa negra y borrosa sin ninguna forma. Solo sabía hablar y reptar pared arriba y pared abajo, pero como era más plano que un papel no podía despegarse de allí. Chomp no tenía brazos ni piernas como tengo yo. Ni siquiera tenía cara. Cómo sea el amigo imaginario depende de la imaginación de su amigo humano. Max es un niño muy creativo, por eso yo tengo dos brazos, dos piernas y una cara. No me falta ninguna parte del cuerpo, y eso me convierte en algo muy raro en el mundo delos amigos imaginarios. A casi todos les falta algo en el cuerpo y algunos ni tienen aspecto humano. Como Chomp."_

Edward soltó una risita en mi oído.

-Creo que ese es mi amigo pero su nombre era Chump. Aún tengo una vela para él. Mi amigo muerto.

Me reí y giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. Me devolvió una sonrisa dentona.

-Eras tan creativo-le dije y se rió. Me besó en la frente-comenzaré a llamarte así.

-¿Cuál era el tuyo?-preguntó y sonreí

-Jinx. Está sentada justo a mi lado. Es bastante humana-Edward soltó una risa burbujeante.

-Hola, Jinx-saludó y me recostó otra vez en su pecho.

Afortunadamente, la lectura fue fructuosa y leímos bastante. Edward también leyó después de un rato y nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho con ese libro. Ese libro era la onda.

Cuando el último capítulo que habíamos acordado terminó, nos preparamos para ir a nadar. Caminamos hasta el arroyo y nos desvestimos. Edward dijo que él no era exhibicionista, me reí de eso y nos quedamos con la ropa interior. Antes de ir al agua, Edward me hizo elegir una lista de reproducción en su iPod y conectó su bocina, cuando todo estuvo listo y dejé el iPod en el suelo, Edward me tomó desprevenida y me cargó sobre su hombro. Grité y cerré la boca cuando nos sumergimos en el agua.

Nadé en contra corriente y salí a la superficie soltando un gritito de alegría. Edward hizo lo mismo y se sacudió el pelo en mi rostro.

-¡Ahh, detente!-le arrojé agua al rostro y se apoyó en mi hombros para sumergirme otra vez. Cuando me dejó salir me abalancé contra sus labios y enredé mis piernas en sus caderas.

-¡Esto está delicioso!-dijo cuándo me alejé de él.

-¿Te refieres al agua o a mis increíbles labios?-dije engreída mientras meneaba los brazos a mi alrededor para formar olas.

-Al agua-contestó y jadeé ofendida. Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió como un niño pequeño.

Después de un rato de nadar, besarnos, y cantar un poco, Edward comenzó a jugar.

-¡La tienes!-me picoteó en el hombro y se alejó nadando rápidamente.

-¡No vas a escaparte!-grité y lo perseguí. Obviamente fue muy difícil porque él era alto y con piernas y brazos largos. Nada comparados a mis cortas y pequeñas extremidades.

Pasamos un rato más así y finalmente salimos del agua.

Fuimos hasta el prado otra vez para comenzar a comer pero antes de que yo pudiera tocar la cesta de comida, Edward comenzó a besarme en el cuello y en el hombro al tiempo que enroscaba sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Tenemos que comer-murmuré mientras tanteaba la cesta.

-No, no tenemos-dijo contra mi cuello y dejó una lamida ahí. Me temblaron los labios.

-¿Enserio?-pregunté estúpidamente. No estaba procesando mis palabras.

-Enserio-soltó una risita y su aliento erizó los cabellos de mi nuca. Obviamente, él lo notó y llevó una mano hacia ahí, en donde enroscó mi cabello en su mano y echó mi cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo así, un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

Ronroneé y llevé mi mano a su nuca y jaloneé su cabello. Edward me tomó de las caderas y me giró hacia él. Cubrió mi boca con la suya y devoró mis labios cuando delineó con su lengua el borde y le permití el acceso. Apreté mis muslos para tratar de disminuir el calor que se desbordaba en mi vientre bajo cuando tallé mi lengua contra la suya.

Acaricié su espalda y enterré mis manos en sus caderas. Embistió contra mí y sentí su dureza en mi muslo y en mi vientre.

Se alejó lentamente alargando el beso y reposó su frente contra la mía.

-Solo hazlo-gimoteé cuando detuvo sus embestidas y el fuego se acrecentó.

Se alejó por completo de mí y abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarlo extendiendo nuestras camisas de cuadros sobre el césped.

-Justo ahí-murmuró. Tomó mi mano y me jaló a su lado. Me dio un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos y fue agachándose lentamente. Cuando nuestras rodillas llegaron al suelo, me recostó y se cernió sobre mí.

Nos besamos en la boca un poco más y se estiró para tomar la mochila. Mientras buscaba ahí, llevé mis manos hacia mi espalda y desabroché mi sujetador. Lo saqué por mis brazos y él estaba abriendo el empaque de un condón. Me miró y sonrió. No alejó la vista de mí mientras se colocaba el preservativo.

Tuve un momento de lucidez _¿Qué pasaría si alguien viniera?_, pero todo se fue a la borda cuando Edward llevó sus manos hacia mis bragas y las bajó lenta y tortuosamente.

_Nadie vendría. Nadie estaba caminando por el bosque. Nadie sabía de este prado. Solo él y yo. Solo Edward y yo. Solo nosotros._

_Siempre. Nosotros._

Volvió a cernirse sobre mí y cerré los ojos cuando llevó sus labios a los míos. Me besó apasionadamente. Nos besamos tanto que cuando se alejó un poco sentí que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones. Su ceño se frunció mientras se enterraba en mí y siseé de placer. Apreté los muslos apresando sus caderas y lo dejé inmóvil por un rato. Luego lo dejé libre y comenzó un vaivén lento mientras acariciaba mis costados. Acaricié su espalda y enredé una mano en su cabello cuando su boca trazó un ardiente camino en mi cuello y clavícula para llegar finalmente a mi pecho.

Edward llevó una mano a la parte trasera de mi rodilla y levantó lentamente mi pierna enredándola en su cadera.

Incrementó su vaivén y me concentré en la sensación de sus labios en mi ansiosa piel. Sus manos dejaron una estela de fuego sobre ella y saboreé el momento en que gimió en mi oído cuando llegó a su clímax.

Apreté los ojos y apresé en mi puño izquierdo la camisa mientras el placer dejaba vibraciones por mis extremidades. Sentí que la camisa se arrastró debajo de mis pies cuando enrosqué mis dedos.

Edward se alejó un poco y me alejó el cabello de la frente, en donde depositó un beso. Dejé un besito tan ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre su barbilla.

-Te quiero-susurré contra sus labios entreabiertos.

-Te quiero-respondió y nos fundimos en otro beso.

Finalmente pudimos alejarnos y él se fue hacia el arroyo para limpiar el desastre que representaba su entrepierna mientras yo me quedaba en el prado. Me coloqué mis bragas de vuelta y me zambullí en mi camisa. Me lavé las manos con la ayuda de una botella de agua y el jabón que había traído. Luego me dispuse a sacar la comida.

Edward volvió y le ordené lavarse las manos.

Comimos entre risas, miradas furtivas y caricias inocentes.

Cuando terminamos nos quedamos tirados un momento en el césped y me dediqué a observarlo. Delineé su rostro con mi dedo y besé los pequeños lunares que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

-Amo tus cejas-murmuré antes de dejar un beso ahí. Se rió y me apretó contra él.

Decidimos irnos después de un rato más.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie y Carmen estaban ahí. Vi a la Sra. Cope salir de su casa rumbo a la iglesia-conocía su rutina como la palma de mi mano-así que convencí a Edward de entrar a su casa, lo hizo y tomó huevos y papel higiénico. Nos divertimos demasiado arruinando su casa.

-¿Hora de volver a Seattle?-dijo Edward cuando terminamos con el trabajo sucio.

-Hora de volver a Seattle-asentí después de tomarle una fotografía a la casa y enviarla a Rose y a Alice.

**-OoOo-**

**¿Es bastante largo, no? En realidad ya quedan muy pocos capítulos y ya pronto descubrirán que canción inspira estos últimos momentos de CDUU**

**Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, por los follows, los favs y POR LEER! *_* **

**Nos leemos prontooo!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_Lamento la demora. Es un capítulo corto...creo. Los siguientes serán así. El final se dividirá en dos partes y habrá un epílogo. Estaba muy corta de tiempo para escribir por eso me tardé en cocinar esto. No crean que es corto porque me sentí obligada a actualizar YA. Espero que lo disfruten(;_

_Tiene cosas importantes, presten mucha atención; será indispensable para el final y la canción ¿¡recuerdan la canción?! La canción se titula... ¡Ja! Se los diré luego._

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Mi celular vibró en el tablero del coche de Edward avisando que tenía una llamada. Sonreí maquiavélicamente cuando vi el identificador.

-¿Qué hay, Charlie?-lo saludé inocente.

_-¡Nada de "¿qué hay, Charlie?"!_-dijo molesto-_¿qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?_

-Tengo 22. Soy universitaria. Gracias-rodé los ojos porque sabía que era lo que seguía.

_-Pues no parece. ¿Puedo saber por qué llenaste la casa de la Sra. Cope con esas porquerías? Huevo, ¿enserio, Bella?_

Me reí silenciosamente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! ¡No puedo creer que digas eso de mí, Charlie!-dije indignada-¿quién te hace creer eso?

_-Ella. Ella lo asegura._

-Pues miente. Yo vivo en Seattle no en Forks…ya no. Que lo supere. No pude haberle enviado un huevazo desde la ciudad.

_-NO estabas en la ciudad._

-Agh, Charlie-Edward se rió a mi lado-yo no fui. Te lo juro. No es mi culpa que esa señora sea una mamona. Todo Forks la odia. Pudo haber sido alguien más.

_-¡Controla tu vocabulario!_-me golpeé la frente con la mano-_y ella asegura que fuiste tú._

-¿Instaló cámaras o algo así? ¿O uno de sus asquerosos gatos le dijo? Cualquier niño en Forks quiere hacerle daño. No tiene pruebas.

_-Bella, por favor._

-¿Cómo sabe ella que yo estuve ahí? ¿Acaso tú le dijiste?

_-Sí_

-Traidor-espeté.

_-Eres una chiquilla malcriada, tú no eras así. Seattle te está cambiando._

-Llevo un montón de tiempo viviendo acá y apenas te das cuenta.

_-No, no. No es Seattle. Es ese muchacho, estoy seguro y ¿Qué va a hacer ahora la Sra. Cope?_

Me reí sin poder reprimir la carcajada.

-Eso es muy estúpido, Charlie y sobre la bruja…pues tendrá que limpiar su casa. Si no lo hará, entonces que no se queje.

_-¿Limpiar? Debería traerte de vuelta a que le pidas disculpas._

-¡No lo hice yo!

_-¿Entonces quién?_

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Porque tengo una larga lista de sospechosos Forksenianos.

_-No hace falta. Sé que tú lo hiciste. ¿Y "Forksenianos"? Esa palabra ni siquiera existe._

-La acabo de inventar.

_-Olvídalo. Estábamos hablando de lo grosera que eres._

-Toda la vida he sido así, por favor Charlie.

_-Detente con eso de "Charlie". Soy papá, papi, padre, como quieras._

-De acuerdo, papi.

_-De acuerdo. ¿Es ese muchacho que te ha cambiado, verdad?_

-¡No puedo creerlo, Cha-papá!

_-Eso es un "sí"_

Rodé los ojos. Como que ya me había aburrido de todo esto así que fingí interferencia.

-No. Ese es un "¡No puedo creerlo!"

_-Niña grosera. Solo deja que vaya a Seattle o que tu vuelvas. Estarás castigada y no me importa si traes a tu comitiva contigo._

Rodé los ojos y me mordí los labios para ahogar una risa.

-Ow, papá ¿dijiste algo? No puedo escucharte

_-Yo te escucho claramente._

-¿Qué dices? Repítelo. No logró escuchar nada- Edward seguía riéndose a mi lado y lo golpeé en el brazo-lo siento, papá. No hay señal…se corta…no te escucho…adiós-colgué de golpe y Edward se rió más fuerte.

-Charlie cree que tú me haces grosera

-¿En verdad? Que equivocado está.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que equivocado?

Edward chasqueó la lengua y tamborileó sus dedos en el volante al ritmo de la música.

-Aún recuerdo todas las palabrotas que te soltaste gritando cuando te subiste a mi auto y me reclamaste porque Gianna te estaba rompiendo las pelotas ¿lo recuerdas?

-Esa perra siempre me está rompiendo las pelotas. Eso significa que no lo recuerdo. ¡No me la recuerdes!-manoteé y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose de mí.

Idiota.

**XoXoXo**

El martes cuando me dirigía a mi clase de Literatura, un chico me interceptó. El chico era lindo pero yo tenía un novio, con permiso. Gracias.

-¡Hola, bonita!-dijo sonriente y agitó los panfletos que llevaba en las manos-¿quieres ir a una fiesta?-me tendió un panfleto y lo tomé-este sábado por la noche. Una fiesta de fraternidad. Sig Ep ¡la mejor! Trae a tus conocidos. Siéntete halagada, solo invitamos a gente guapa así que procura que tus _carnales_ también sean lindos-bromeó y me reí porque su voz era graciosa. Se acercó y susurró-licor, marihuana y sexo seguro-luego se alejó-No faltes. ¡Nos vemos!-luego se fue.

-¡De acuerdo!-le sonreí de vuelta y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

_Mhmm ¿gente guapa?_ Conocía a alguien perfecto para acompañarme. Le envié un mensaje.

_"¿Te sientes con ganas de ir a una fiesta este fin? Sig Ep. Ya sabes. Lo mejor del mundo mundial. Solo gente que parece súper modelo va…o eso fue lo que me dijo el chico que me invitó. Y pensé en ti porque eres jodidamente ardiente. Te amo (:"_

Edward era una buena opción. Cuando entré al aula de Literatura y elegí un asiento, respondió mi mensaje.

_"¿Gente guapa? Me halaga que pensarás en mí. ¿La jodida Sig Ep? ¡Malditamente que vamos a ir! ¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que eres jodidamente hermosa para todo el mundo? Agradécele a tu belleza porque tenemos una fiesta. Cuídate. Te amo, princesa"._

Su mensaje me hizo sonreír y la profesora creyó que le sonreía a ella. Le correspondí la sonrisa, tal vez eso me sumaba algunos puntos a mi calificación.

-¡Hola, Bella!-su voz cantarina me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa aquí?-le pregunté a Alice cuando me senté a su lado en el sofá y vi la cabeza plástica de Jasper en la mesa de centro. Me había olvidado de esa porquería.

-¡Oh! Emmett la manchó de algo de dudosa procedencia y Jasper me pidió que la limpiara con algunos químicos que tengo en mi habitación.

-¿Químicos?-preguntó Rose llegando a la sala con su laptop en sus manos-¿Cómo esos que si los juntas explotan?

-Sí, de esos-respondió Alice.

-¿Pero no te inquieta?-pregunté mientras tocaba el cabello de Jasper. El Jasper plástico.

-No… ¿Por qué debería? Tal vez la use esta noche cuando Jasper esté en su casa. Un poco de diversión oral me vendría bien.

-¡Oh por Dios!-chillé y alejé mi mano de su cosa, me dirigí a la cocina para lavarme las manos. Tal vez Alice ya la había usado y ahora estaba llena de sus jugos vaginales.

Rosalie se rió.

Cuando volví, Rose y Alice estaban inclinadas viendo algo en la computadora de Rose.

-¿Qué están viendo?-hurgué entre ellas para recostar mi cabeza y ver la pantalla.

-A los chicos que están verdaderamente ardientes de Sig Ep.

-La mayoría-les dije-por esa misma razón vamos a ir a esa fiesta.

-¿¡Qué?!-chilló Rose confundida-¡¿Bella hablando de ver a alguien más?! ¿Qué está pasando?-Alice soltó una risita y deslizó el puntero para ver más fotografías en Facebook.

-Ugh. Graciosa-rodé los ojos.

-Hemos entrado a una nueva dimensión. ¡Edward, ¿dónde estás?!-Alice soltó un gritito y la golpeé en la cabeza.

-YO EN REALIDAD PUEDO ver a alguien más sin sentir culpa…y hasta hablar con ellos…tal vez-me crucé de brazos y las miré con desdén mientras me iba a sentar sola en el sillón. Se rieron.

-Claro que no-dijo Rosalie-te asustas en el primer momento en que te dicen que eres linda o divertida o algo así. Luego te alejas porque crees que es infidelidad y vas a decírselo a Edward.

-Cállate, ROSA-recalqué la "a" porque ella odiaba que la llamaran así, me mostró el dedo medio en respuesta.

-¡No! En serio. Eres taaan buena novia. Tal vez por eso Edward te regala cosas-terció Alice.

-¿Ya lo ven? Ese es el secreto…-me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellas-y ahora si me disculpan voy a ver a Edward-las despeiné y salí de la sala. Volvieron a soltar risitas.

Me encontraba sobre Edward. Nada sexual, tranquilo público. Él simplemente estaba tirado ahí en su cama y no pude abstenerme y trepé hasta él. Inicie depositando mis brazos y mi barbilla en su pecho y sólo lo observe ahí por un rato mientras él tecleaba en su celular.

Luego comencé a acariciar su mandíbula y su cuello. Arrojó su teléfono a un lado y cuando fui a acariciar sus labios, abrió la boca y me mordió los dedos. Llevó una mano hacia mi pierna, acariciando mis costados, y me jaló más cerca de él.

-Ven aquí-murmuró y se palmeó el regazo, así era como había llegado a esta posición.

Aprisioné sus caderas con mis muslos y él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y mi trasero.

Cuando golpeé su mano en broma por ponerla ahí, se rió y dejó de insistir pero luego de un momento la llevó otra vez ahí. Solo me quedé callada y me dediqué a besar su cuello y a morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Se me están ocurriendo un montón de cosas que podrías hacer con tu lengua, nena-susurró en mi oído y rebotó las piernas para ceñirme aún más contra él.

-Eres un depravado-le susurré de vuelta-pero puedes empezar a explicármelo-se rió en mi oreja y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Bueno… iniciemos con que tu cabeza no debe estar en mi cuello… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-hundió la barbilla tratando de alejar su rostro y lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y dónde se supone que tiene que estar?-enredé mi mano en su cabello y tiré un poco de él. Edward hurgó en mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Piel con piel. Recosté mi frente en la suya y cerré levemente los ojos ante la sensación de sus ágiles dedos acariciando la piel debajo de mi sostén.

-Sólo un poco más abajo-oculté una sonrisa

-¿Sólo un poco?-mordisqueé sus labios.

-Medianamente abajo-dijo contra mis labios.

-¿Cómo en el abdomen?-gruñó un poco.

-Exageradamente abajo-sonreí contra sus labios.

-¿Cómo en los pies?-volvió a gruñir y me mordió fuertemente el labio. Finalmente desabrochó mi sostén.

-Estás muy bromista hoy-arrastró las palabras mientras se relamía los labios. Estaba tratando de calcular sus movimientos pero me di cuenta que había fallado cuando sentí cómo sus manos subían y acariciaban mis pechos. Que hiciera eso era muy obvio pero mi cerebro estaba medio jodido o algo así y no pude preverlo. O tal vez lo quería tanto que me dejaba colocada hasta el tuétano.

-S-sí-dije en un resoplido y me besó en los labios. Luego me alejé.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?-le pregunté dejando mi vergüenza atrás. No era como si yo fuera una santurrona, porque era de todo menos eso, pero me apenaba hablar de esas cosas con él. Sí, lo sabía. Habíamos cogido demasiado a estas alturas pero de todas formas, era extraño. La mayoría de las veces, solo lo hacíamos, sin pensarlo o preguntarlo. Y estaba completamente segura que él también era jodidamente cohibido y que la primera vez que fuimos a Forks y lo hicimos en mi habitación y me ofreció hacerlo de cucharita o como putas se llamara esa cosa, se había armado de valor para decirlo. Esa vez, el chico tuvo huevos.

Pero yo no tenía los huevos para decirlo así como así, no era como decirle: "Oye solo tienes que decir que quieres que te la chupe y lo hago". Jamás diría algo así. Para mí, era jodidamente vergonzoso. Cuando lo hicimos oficial y fuimos al estacionamiento y lo hicimos, yo me estaba muriendo de los nervios cuando le dije eso antes de chupársela. Literal. Pero él no dijo nada y me relaje un poco. No tenía experiencia alguna en chupársela a mis novios. Ni siquiera había tenido un novio de verdad, gracias._ "¿Y Nathan?"_ me preguntó mi voz interior. Psht. Nathan era harina de otro costal. Nathan era de mi época de pendejez adolescente. Eso no era un novio. Era como esas cosas de hoy si, hoy no.

Y como decía, yo no tenía experiencia por eso dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza: _"No le hago esto a cualquiera"_ o algo así ¿enserio Bella? En ese momento quise bajar del auto y obligarlo a que pasara sobre mí con su súper Volvo de niño rico y que embarrara el neumático en mi rostro.

Edward no lo sabía y no tenía por qué saberlo, pero esa noche fue la segunda vez que di una mamada.

La primera había sido para Nathan, obviamente.

Estaba pensando en decírselo a Edward para inflar un poco más su ego pero lo deseché de mi cabeza rápidamente. Sería mejor decirle que su polla ha sido la única que ha estado en mi boca pero eso era mentira y no quería mentirle sobre eso y definitivamente no iba a decirle: "Tu polla ha sido la segunda que ha estado en mi boca, bebé" ¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!

-Por Dios, Bella. Siempre quiero eso…pero nunca digo nada. Siento que lo odias o algo así-Edward murmuró y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No lo odio-le aclaré-solo creo que soy pésima en eso pero si quieres arriesgarte-me encogí de hombros-aunque podríamos intentarlo, ya sabes…la práctica hace al maestro-le dije y meneó las cejas.

-Eso me gusta, nena-se relamió otra vez los labios y los succioné con los míos.

-A mí también-farfullé y volví a besarlo.

Y por esa razón, acordamos el sexo oral como una rutina en las ocasiones en que hiciéramos el amor.

Bueno, en esta ocasión no estábamos haciendo el amor pero como Edward Hipersexual Cullen no podía abstenerse, entonces decidimos hacerlo de una vez.

-...¡Oh Jesús…espera…sigue haciendo eso, mujer!-farfulló entre dientes mientras apresaba mi cabello en su manaza-¡Mierda!-resopló y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada-eso se siente bien…solo…sí…espera un poco más… ¡Joder, Bella!...ahora creo que voy a…-medio gruñó medio gimió. ¡Mierda! No sabía porque no tenía previsto eso, pero no quedó más remedio que tragarlo. Iuck. Terminé con otra lamida y me dejé caer a su lado.

-¡Whoa!-dijo-eso fue…

-Muy bueno-completé y asintió aún jadeante-mis bragas están arruinadas-comenté mientras me quitaba los vaqueros para evitar que se mancharan.

-Eso me gusta…-me jaló a su lado y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Me giró para reposarme en mi costado y se alejó para sacarse la playera tirando de la parte trasera. Volvió a enredar sus brazos en mi cintura y unió sus labios a los míos. Empuñó mi playera y la sacó al alejarnos un poco. Lo atraje de vuelta hacía mí y las yemas de sus dedos dejaron un camino ardiente desde mis hombros, en donde comenzó a acariciar para llevarse el sujetador consigo. Lo arrojó por ahí y me apretó contra su pecho, gimió en mi oído al sentir la desnudez. Eran esos sonidos los que disfrutaba plenamente, podría estarlos escuchando toda la vida y jamás me cansaría de ellos. Su voz ronca gruñendo y gimiendo, haciendo esos sensuales sonidos masculinos que solo él podía hacer.

Enterró sus dedos en mi cabellera y alzó mi rostro para besarme, pasé mis manos por todo su suave cabello, alborotándolo más. Luego acaricié su rostro tratando de memorizar los movimientos y los gestos que hacía al besarme. Era lo que me preocupaba cuando lo besaba, no conocer la expresión de su rostro. Una vez intenté observarlo: me estaba besando apasionadamente y abrí los ojos para verlo pero no se sentía bien. No se sentía correcto. Era como si no fuera yo misma. Así que los cerré y me entregué por completo, decidí tratar de memorizarlo mediante mi tacto.

Llevó su mano izquierda a través del resto de mi cuerpo. Me acarició la espalda y presionó mi trasero para acercarme más a él, luego siguió un tortuoso camino en mis muslos y en mis pantorrillas. Volvió su mano hacia arriba y acarició mi pecho. Siseé contra sus labios y se alejó un momento cuando el aire fue indispensable, pero luego volvió a unir nuestros labios. Finalmente, los dejó libres y besó mi rostro entero. Solté una risita cuando su cabello me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Finalmente me giró y se cernió sobre mí, llevándose mis bragas con sus pulgares.

-Maravillosa-musitó cuando estuve completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Con mi piel necesitada y mi carne palpitando de placer.

**XoXoXo**

-¿Tienes la más mínima jodida idea de cómo se siente eso? Humpf... pues se siente bien. Creo que deberíamos seguirlo intentando. Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. Fue aquella vez en la que hiciste ese movimiento con los dedos y luego…-eso no me parecía correcto. No me gustaba para nada.

-¿Oye?-le di un golpecito a su hombro con mi dedo índice y medio se giró para verme-¿podrías dejar de hablar de eso? Intento concentrarme aquí-señalé las hojas en mi regazo-o podrías ir mejor a tu habitación.

Sacudió su larga y rubia cabellera, luego rodó los ojos.

-Eres una amargada-espetó y se fue dando un portazo. Suspiré.

_Rose._

Había estado toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde intentando avanzar con mi ensayo pero Rose no era de ayuda. Tampoco sus pláticas sexuales telefónicas con Grandote.

Alguien golpeó mi puerta y musité un "pase". Era Alice. Lucía un poco desesperada.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?-me preguntó y arrojó un montón de hojas a mi pecho. Me sofoqué.

-Oww… ¿Qué mierda es todo esto?-pregunté mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

-Mi investigación-rodó los ojos-estoy investigando sobre los agujeros negros y Stephen Hawking no quiere venir a ayudarme…así que me decidí por la linda Bella-fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? No soy una puta científica, Alice-leí en diagonal una pagína-¿campo gravitatorio? ¿Qué mierda es eso?-bufó y golpeó el piso insistente con su pie-Agujeros negros supermasivos…oh ese me gusta. Es como la canción de Muse-me golpeó en la frente y la vi feo-¿qué?-espeté y seguí leyendo-veamos…mhhm…mhhm… ¿geometría cuasi-esférica? Alice no sé de putas estás hablando.

-¡Claro que sabes! Eres igual de inteligente que Einstein

-Gracias-meneé las cejas pero ella ignoró mi comentario.

-Solo quiero que leas mi delimitación y mis hipótesis. Es todo.

-Te ayudaré si tú me ayudas con esto-le entregué mi laptop y se sentó en el borde de mi cama-teclea un par de porquerías. Ya has leído el libro. Estoy bloqueada.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo sonriente.

Y así fue como transcurrió el resto de la tarde. Cuando entré a tomar una ducha lo único que veía cuando cerré los ojos para el shampoo fueron agujeros negros y solo estaba pensando: _"Jodida Alice, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que en lugar de estar escribiendo en mi ensayo, ella estaba en su página de Facebook? Perra. Y yo que había hecho su trabajo"._

Cuando salí de la ducha, me dirigí a mi cajón de ropa interior y elegí un conjunto nuevo, lo había escondido para que Edward no lo viera porque un pajarito me había dicho que me robaba mi ropa interior después de hurgar en mi cajón. Luego, Alice y Rose llegaron a mi habitación con su ropa y su maquillaje y un montón de cosas más.

-En verdad espero que en esa fiesta haya chicos lindos. Necesito ver algo nuevo-dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a alisar las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido que estaba sobre la cama.

-Sí. Y espero que haya un montón de chicas feas-dije y Rose me señaló en acuerdo.

Ella usó una falda negra de cuero con vuelo y una blusa negra y gris de velo que dejaba ver su sujetador. No olvidó sus tacones negros. Se dejó el pelo suelto pero le hizo unas ondas muy definidas y se lo echó para un lado. Se delineó los ojos y su mirada era de perra, luego se pintó los labios color vino mate. Se veía…bueno. Era Rose. No hacía falta decir que se veía espectacular.

Alice usó un vestido cortísimo color verde, estaba segura que una de mis manos cabría perfectamente entre su trasero y el borde del vestido. Y mis manos eran pequeñas. No le hizo nada a su cabello, solo lo dejó secar y se le veía genial. Perra. Usó sombra de ojos negra y se dejó los labios color durazno. Ella también se veía genial. Me golpeó en la cabeza con su tacón plateado antes de ponérselo, luego me reí de su estatura aumentada forzadamente.

Yo estaba algo insegura de usar el vestido elegido pero una vez que me lo puse quedé completamente enamorada de mí. No tenía el hombro derecho y solo un tirante en el izquierdo. La mayor parte de la espalda superior estaba descubierta y tenía un ovalo horizontal en la extensión de mi cintura, en el lado izquierdo. Ese vestido era oro puro. De color rojo oscuro y me armé de valor para usar también tacones. Dorados, con brillos y toda la cosa. Esperaba que esta fiesta valiera el dolor que mis pies iban a tener mañana. Rose y Alice me ayudaron a alaciar mi cabello y usé sombra dorada y delineador. Pinté mis labios color rojo mate.

Jesús. ¡Alguien llame a los bomberos! Me veía jodidamente ardiente. Me lancé un beso al verme en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación y salir del apartamento. Los chicos fueron demasiado flojos como para subir hasta acá.

Miré feo a Rose cuando salimos del elevador y vi que ella iba caminando como si nada enviando mensajes de texto. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estaba usando tacones y enviando mensajes de texto sin ver donde pisaba. Era como yo usando tenis. Así de cómoda se veía. No se me hizo raro que cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta dejara su teléfono en la bolsa y se agitara el cabello. Rodé los ojos. Luego comenzó a contonear las caderas mientras caminaba con andares gatunos. Cruzaba sus piernas, como si dibujara una línea imaginaria en su mente sobre el piso y la siguiera. Como el juego de la infancia, ese donde solo tenías que pisar la misma línea de la acera. Solo que en versión sexy.

Supe lo de la línea en su mente y toda la cosa porque ella me lo enseñó. Alice y yo estuvimos como idiotas bajo sus órdenes mientras caminábamos a lo largo de todo el puñetero pasillo en el apartamento. Luego colocó un libro sobre nuestras cabezas. Así aprendí a caminar en tacones. Eso y sumando las exhaustivas horas de práctica para poder usar tacones en la graduación del instituto.

Cuando nos acercamos al Volvo, Emmett se bajó del asiento del copiloto y se sentó atrás. Obviamente quería tener el ardiente trasero de Rosalie en su entrepierna. Al parecer, Jasper también quería a Alice con él; así que me dejaron el asiento del copiloto. Los de atrás empezaron a succionar sus rostros tan pronto como lograron acomodarse. Rodé los ojos y le sonreí a Edward. Él me estaba viendo el regazo. Estaba segura que quería meter la mano debajo de mi vestido. Él se veía genial en su camiseta azul y sus pantalones negros y su cabello alborotado y…_Edward._

Se acercó para besarme en los labios.

-Te ves jodidamente sexy-me dijo al oído, sobre el sonido de la música y el sonido de las babas de los de atrás-carajo, me quiero comer tus labios y otra cosa…-me palmeó la pelvis y me reí contra su rostro.

-Idiota-le mordí la oreja-¿vas a dejar que te quite esa linda camisa?

-Solo si tú me dejas divertirme primero con ese vestido.

-Hecho.

Volvió a besarme.

-De acuerdo-luego arrancó.

-¿Quién se supone que es el conductor designado?-preguntó Rosalie cuando estábamos a punto de llegar. Vi a unos chicos sexys que iban hacia allá.

Ge-nial.

-Yo-le contestó Edward y lo miré. Yo creí que él quería ponerse hasta la madre de ebrio.

-¡Sí!-Jasper y Emmett celebraron y Edward rodó los ojos.

Cuando él estacionó, ellos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la fiesta.

-Creí que querías beber hasta el olvido-le dije mientras lo veía quitar las llaves del contacto.

-Quería…pero luego te vi en ese vestido y decidí disfrutarte un poco más. No todos los días mi chica usa micro vestidos y se arregla el cabello-bufé y desabroché el cinturón de seguridad-y olvidaba el labial-me tomó la mano y me besó levemente. Luego se bajó de un salto y aproveché antes de que abriera mi puerta para respirar hondo. Ese chico me tenía loca. Me quitaba el aliento.

Alcanzamos a los otros.

-Creí que habían cambiado a Alice, que la habían devuelto por e-bay o algo así. Luego vi sus pies y vi sus tacones-dijo Edward bajito y me reí. Eso había sido gracioso. Finalmente, Alice podía ver el mundo a la altura de todos nosotros.

Vimos a Kate y a Nessie que salían de la fiesta y estaban riéndose escandalosamente. O había pasado algo jodidamente bueno o estaban jodidamente ebrias. Luego nos vieron y se acercaron.

-¡Hola!-canturrearon. Estaban ebrias. Kate detuvo a Rose de los hombros-que bueno que llegaron, ahí dentro es un paraíso. Es como si los jodidos ojos no te alcanzaran para ver a tantos chicos lindos.

-¡Genial!-Rose caminó más rápido hacia la entrada y dejó a Emmett ahí tirado. Me reí de él.

-¿Y las chicas?-le preguntó Emmett a Nessie.

-Ñee…hay muchas feas-le contestó.

-Carajo-espetó.

Ellas se fueron y nosotros entramos. La música de moda nos asaltó.

-¡Jodida madre!-chifló Emmett por lo bajo-esto es como porno real…si las chicas llaman a estas chicas feas no me imagino como es la belleza para ellas.

-Es como un catálogo de Victoria's Secret en 3D…solo que estás tienen más carne-dijo Jasper y Alice lo golpeó.

-¿De dónde sacaron a esta gente? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto era lo que había en la UW no me hubiera resignado con Gianna-dijo Edward y Jasper y Emmett se rieron con él. Cuando ellos se adentraron, me miró. Le hice una mueca con la boca. Él iba a decir algo pero un grito lo interrumpió.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose estaban caminando de espaldas hacia nosotros, alguien los hacia retroceder.

-¡Hey, ¿Qué hay amigos?!-un chico lindo, extremadamente lindo gritó saludándonos sobre el sonido de la música-¿todos son lindos?-nos miró y le sonrió a Edward-¡oye tu eres muy lindo!-Edward se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡Carajo! Los chicos más guapos eran gays. Los hombres no se conformaban con nada. Ellos no tenían hijos y no tenían el período y ahora nos quitaban a los chicos lindos. Maldición-como sea. Regla número 1 de las fiesta universitarias: No bebas nada que no hayas visto abrir y servir-el chico nos tendió una cerveza a cada uno, mientras las abría-Regla número 2: sexo seguro-tomó un tazón de una mesa. El tazón estaba lleno de condones, lo pasó entre nosotros y nos hizo tomar la menos uno-Regla número 3: ¡a darle!-agitó los brazos y le gritó a otro chico lindo hetero-estaba con una chica-, y le hizo señas-¡prende esa mierda, amigo!

El tipo sacó un walkie talkie y después de unos segundos el ambiente se llenó de olor a hierba.

_Mhhmmaaa._

Se escucharon gritos desde adentro y luego el tipo nos sonrió y se fue.

-Creo que esto es demasiado jodido-dijo Emmett antes de darle un trago a su cerveza-estoy dispuesto a romper todas esas estúpidas reglas fiesteras universitarias.

Rose hizo una mueca y farfulló algo que no logré escuchar. Luego fuimos empujados por la multitud que estaba entrando al lugar y nos mezclamos con los demás universitarios lindos de fraternidades. Descubrí que los chicos lindos de Sig Ep habían puesto hierba en barriles y la habían prendido.

Subieron el volumen de la música y todos comenzaron a gritar como locos. Decidimos beber, beber y beber hasta el cansancio; pero luego me sentí un poco mal al ver que Edward tardaba demasiado en terminar sus bebidas, a comparación de Emmett, que se tomó un montón de shots de tequila en menos de media hora. Entonces decidí hacerle compañía a Edward y me controlé un poco. Además, estaba comenzando a sentirme mareada con la hierba en el aire.

La multitud no paraba de crecer y me maravillé al ver que había tanta gente linda en UW. Esto era una fiesta racial. ¿Qué pasaba con los feos? ¿Ellos tenían su propia fiesta o algo así?

Me sentía como en un horno, con un montón de personas dentro. Estaba jodidamente caliente y el humo de la hierba empeoraba todo. Las personas, sus olores corporales después de bailar y beber y coger tanto, la música, las luces. Todo. Todo era jodidamente horrible y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Era como algo surreal.

Sentía como el sudor se deslizaba desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta mi nuca, repetidamente me pasé la mano por ahí sólo para comprobar mis suposiciones. El sudor me goteaba desde las sienes pero eso no detuvo la euforia. Después, abandoné mi plan de compañerismo con Edward porque Emmett era demasiado tentador y traía siempre consigo un nuevo trago. Edward dijo que tenía suficiente con la hierba ambiental y se negó a beber más de cuatro cervezas. Pobre chico.

Hubo un momento de la noche en que nadie estaba bailando en realidad, solo nos movíamos con la multitud. Me recordó a esa escena en Buscando a Nemo cuando después de encontrarlo, entra a la red para salvar a Doris y todos los peces se mueven juntos para evitar ser atrapados. Era genial.

Edward se alejó un momento para ir al baño y prometí no moverme de mi lugar, así que sólo me quedé ahí bailando y un chico me tocó el trasero. Idiota. Se lo dije en su cara y evite golpearlo para no hacer el asunto más grande.

Entonces, llegó Rose-quien acababa de coger con Emmett en el baño-y también lo llamó idiota y comenzamos a bailar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Besé a Edward frente a ese chico para que se alejara. Una llamada de atención muy respetuosa. Gracias.

El resto de la noche, me la pasé bebiendo y bailando y restregándome contra Edward. Ese chico estaba totalmente concentrado en no hacer una escena y me burlé de él repetidamente.

Al finalizar la noche, mi garganta estaba jodidamente ronca y fui al baño. Edward se empeñó en acompañarme. Según él _"había un montón de idiotas universitarios que estaban buscando donde correrse"_, le rodé los ojos y acepté después de que dijo: _"no hagas esa cara. Le prometí al Jefe que te cuidaría y aprecio mis bolas, gracias"._

Así que hice que sostuviera mi bolso mientras yo entraba al baño. Limpié mi rostro con un pañuelo para quitar el sudor y arreglé un poco mi cabello. Afortunadamente, estuve atenta de mi maquillaje mientras me tomaba fotos. Un montón. También le tomé un montón de fotos a Edward con mi teléfono. A ambos. Había de todo. Las tiernas, las divertidas, las románticas y las groseras. Jesús. Edward era tan genial.

Luego mi celular no me bastó y hasta creí que había llenado completamente la memoria del teléfono de Edward cuando lo usé para tomarme fotografías. Él dijo que no le importaba, así tenía más fotos para usarlas como fondo de pantalla. Eso me pareció muy tierno y lo besé por todo el rostro.

Finalmente, salimos de la fiesta a las 3:20 am y el silencio de la calle fue un buen descanso para mis oídos.

No necesitamos música en el auto. Con las bromas estúpidas del Emmett ebrio era suficiente. Si él era estúpido siendo sobrio era mejor ebrio. Era como Emmett gracioso en nivel 20.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de los chicos, me felicité al ver que había soportado los tacones toda la noche. Ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones, seguramente iban a coger.

Una vez que fuimos a cepillarnos los dientes para alejar el aliento a alcohol, Edward y yo decidimos estar afuera para disfrutar del aire fresco. Él abrió la ventana de su habitación y me ayudó a pasar para sentarme en la escalera de salida de emergencia. Él se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. Comencé a besarlo en los labios y me colocó en su regazo. Enterró sus manos en mi vestido y acaricio mis muslos con sus dedos. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y le di un mordisco. Subió los hombros cuando sintió cosquillas y ahogó una risa en mi cabello. Liberó mi pierna derecha y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, jaló y me obligó a alzar la cabeza. Buscó mis labios y los sincronicé con los suyos. Su mano en mi pierna. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, arriba, arriba. Se perdió en mis bragas. Un siseó. Primero el labio inferior y después el superior. Un mordisco. Una caricia. Comenzó a trazar círculos en mi clítoris y apreté los muslos dejándolo inmóvil. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en las pequeñas oleadas de placer que se habían comenzado a elevar, se desvanecieron pero dejaron una estela de calor. Liberó mi boca.

-Abre-movió la mano que estaba en mi centro y aunque no quise hacerlo, el cerebro envió otra respuesta.

Me mordí el labio inferior y apresé su cabello en mis manos. Edward siguió su cometido. Un círculo, una caricia, círculo, caricia.

-Edward…-gimoteé en su oído y enterró su mano derecha en mi cintura. Me atrajo hacia él y me mordió el hombro desnudo, luego lo besó.

-Déjalo…solo déjalo-susurró y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Algo hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. El viento o Edward. Lo miré a los ojos y alejó el cabello que cayó en mi rostro por el viento-eres hermosa-dijo.

Él era precioso. Como una escultura. Como lo que siempre quise tener.

Medio sonreí y lo besé en los labios de vuelta.

Todo esto era perfecto. Era excepcional. Ahí debajo de las escaleras, en las escaleras. No importaba dónde. Dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Como el que una tarde entera con tus amigas riéndote a carcajadas te deja. Y cuando se terminaba y era hora de volver a casa la nostalgia te embargaba. O la soledad que se siente en tu habitación después de haber tenido una pijamada y todo el mundo ha ido de vuelta a casa.

Una caricia. Un simple roce. Un siseó. Un gemido.

-No…no te detengas-imploré y cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando recosté la cabeza en su hombro.

Mis caderas se sacudieron y me tallé contra su mano, sentí su dureza en mi vientre bajo

-Es…mmhmm…es…carajo-balbucee-¡gahh!-chillé contra su cuello cuando terminé en su mano. Me quedé ahí un rato y él sacó la mano lentamente.

La luz de la luna y de la ciudad hicieron ver su mano brillosa. Se la llevó a la boca y se chupó los dedos. Lo atraje a mi rostro para besarlo.

-Eres preciosa-me dijo al oído cuando se alejó-y el viento en tu cabello es excepcional ¿ya te había dicho eso antes?

Asentí con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Que bien.

-Vamos adentro-le dije y asintió. Me tomó por la cintura y me ayudó a sostenerme. Las piernas me fallaron y sonrió engreídamente. Entró por la ventana y cayó de un salto al piso, se giró y me tendió la mano. Me apretó contra él y me depositó suavemente en el piso.

-Tengo que ir al baño…ya vuelvo-murmuré y me zafé de su agarre.

Me miré en el espejo. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me lave la cara. Cuando salí del baño me golpeé mentalmente por olvidarme de limpiar el desastre entre mis piernas pero no hizo falta.

Edward estaba terminando de desvestirse y se quedó en calzoncillos, de ninguna manera la noche iba a terminar así como así. Además, la cama ya estaba deshecha. Tenía que aprovechar.

Me acerqué y lo abracé por detrás, recosté mi mejilla contra su espalda. Se giró lentamente y me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto y lo tomé por el cuello para unir sus labios a los míos. Enterré mi lengua en su boca y me apretó las caderas, luego deslizó sus manos y le dio un apretón a mi culo.

Me alejé y tomé su mano para girarnos. Me senté en la cama y me recosté lentamente. Lo miré desde abajo y me sonrió torcidamente. Se estiró para tomar un condón de su cajón en su mesita de noche y colocó una rodilla entre mis piernas. Las abrí instintivamente. Se cernió sobre mí. Unió su boca a la mía y levanté mis piernas. Me amasó los pechos sin separar su boca de la mía y bajé sus calzoncillos liberando su dureza. Saltó, literalmente, frente a mí y él la envolvió con el preservativo.

Apuñó mi vestido y lo subió, movió mi ropa interior a un lado y se enterró lentamente en mí. Siseó y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Se deslizo fácilmente hacia afuera. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera.

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me relamí los labios para ahogar un gemido. No pude ahogar los siguientes. Gruñó en mi oído y Edward apresó mi cintura fuertemente. Me acarició la pierna con su mano libre mientras apoyaba su antebrazo en el colchón.

Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. El ruido de la excitación se mezcló con el de nuestros gemidos.

Un par de embistes más y fue suficiente.

Edward me quitó el vestido y los zapatos. Volvió a embestirme al ver mi ropa interior. Un poco más. Otra caricia. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Un gemido. Fue suficiente.

Finalmente quedamos desnudos. Me tomó de la cintura y depositó mi cabeza en la almohada. Yo estaba exhausta. Mis extremidades estaban lánguidas y temblorosas cuando volvió a tomarme en sus brazos. Le dije que se detuviera. No lo hizo. Volví a decírselo. Se detuvo. Me besó. Lo besé de vuelta. Y volvimos a hacerlo.

Me deslicé sobre él y tomé su miembro en mi boca.

-Gahh…Bella…no te detengas-apresó mi cabellera en su mano-justo ahí…espera…oh, carajo…mierda-fue todo.

Lo tragué y me deslicé de vuelta sobre él. Le besé el rostro y él acarició mis costados y apretujó mi trasero en sus manazas. Luego le mordisqueé el cuello y ladeó la cabeza para darme más acceso, cerró los ojos y gruñó en mi oído.

Se impulsó y se sentó, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y me dirigí a sus labios. Me estiré para tomar otro empaque plateado. Se lo coloqué y siseó contra mi frente.

Luego me deslicé sobre él lentamente. Tracé un meneo ligero con mis caderas y él comenzó a subir y a bajar. Sube, baja, meneo.

Llevó una mano a mi espalda y la acarició, enredé mis manos en su cabello cuando su rostro se perdió entre mis pechos. Sentí su aliento caliente y después apresó un pezón entre su boca. Mordisqueó y lamió. Todo junto. Amasó mi otro pecho con su mano libre y siseé. Luego se dirigió al otro pecho y mamo tanto como quiso. Mis parpadeos eran lentos y me mordí los labios al sentir el calor incrementar en mi vientre. Finalmente, liberó mis pechos y se dirigió a mi cuello.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y él me apretó contra él.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido-gemido con un silbido. La piel se me erizó.

Finalmente, me recosté en la cama y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado después de limpiar el desastre.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y me dejé arrastrar por la inconsciencia. Mis piernas aún estaban temblorosas y los brazos me chisporroteaban cuando me quedé dormida.

Me desperté después.

Edward estaba dormido también. Había colocado un brazo sobre mi cabeza y enterrado su rostro en mi cuello. El otro brazo lo descansó en mi abdomen y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas. Dejé mi brazo izquierdo sobre él y me alegré de que no se hubiera cortado la circulación en mi brazo derecho. Lo saqué lentamente de debajo de Edward y él se removió pero suspiró y dejó de moverse.

Por la mañana desperté por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, aún era muy temprano así que decidí ir a cerrarla.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y usé la playera de Edward para cubrirme e ir a la cocina a tomar aspirinas.

Rosalie estaba en la sala y estaba viendo televisión en un volumen muy bajo. Fruncí el ceño. Ella estaba usando su pijama, conservaba el peinado de ayer pero no tenía maquillaje corrido o algo que hiciera ver que algo malo había pasado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-susurré y se giró a verme.

-Hola. Viendo televisión…el dolor de cabeza no me deja dormir y es muy temprano para hacer ruido con la licuadora y hacer la receta de la abuela

Hice una mueca.

-Vine por aspirinas ¿ya tomaste algunas?

-Sí…no funcionan. Estoy intentando con el café.

-De acuerdo. Buena suerte. Yo iré a dormirme otra vez.

Fui hacia la cocina y cuando estaba sirviendo agua en un vaso ella vino y se sirvió más café.

-¿Quieres un poco?-meneó su taza

-No, gracias-me llevé el vaso a la boca y tragué las pastillas. Rosalie me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo-¿algo malo pasó anoche?

-No-respondí confundida-¿por qué?

Me tomó el brazo y subió la playera de Edward. Me inspeccionó como en un laboratorio. Seguí su mirada.

-Entonces si no pasó nada malo anoche…-me miró y sonrió perversamente-¿estuvo muy bueno?

Los dedos de Edward estaban marcados en mis muñecas y a lo largo de los dos brazos. Fruncí el ceño e intenté recordarlo.

-Estoy bien-mentí solo para darle una respuesta a Rosalie mientras yo seguía pensando. Recuerdo haberle dicho que se detuviera pero luego yo acepté. Él no me haría nada malo. O tal vez fue en la fiesta. Seguro que sí. Todos se estaban arremolinando y empujando. O tal vez Edward lo hizo y yo nunca me di cuenta. El placer me tenía cegada y no sentí absolutamente nada.

-Estoy bien-le repetí-en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pudo haber sido en la fiesta.

-Tal vez-contestó-todos estaban como locos o pudo haber sido Edward. Tal vez no te diste cuenta y en realidad fue un poco rudo. Una vez Emmett me dejó un moretón y me di cuenta hasta que tomé un baño. No pasa nada. Se borrarán. A menos que en realidad si te haya hecho algo malo…

-No-me apresuré a negarlo-no, todo está bien-le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla-iré a dormir.

-Genial-murmuró y siguió bebiendo su café.

Edward no me haría nada malo. Yo le dije que se detuviera, no lo hizo, se lo volví a pedir y cuando lo besé de vuelta volvimos a tomar la cuerda. Sí. Había sido así.

Simplemente estábamos mareados…era todo.

Me volví a meter entre las mantas y lo miré dormir un momento. No. No. No. Él era bueno y jamás haría algo así. No se dio cuenta. No me di cuenta.

De cualquier forma, me pegué lo más posible a él y lo abracé.

Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien.

Lo abracé porque quería que este momento durara un poco más, lo abracé porque no quería la verdad. Quería que todo fuera a mi conveniencia.

Lo abracé porque lo quería y porque sabía que lo perdonaría. Lo hubiera hecho o no.

Desperté por el sonido de la licuadora y le rodé los ojos mentalmente a Rosalie. Me incorporé lentamente tanteando el terreno en mi cabeza. Necesitaba calcular la cantidad de vómito mágico que iba a necesitar. _Tal vez no mucho_, pensé con sarcasmo. _Tres vasos o más._

Al otro lado de la habitación, en el baño, se escuchaba el agua correr y supe que Edward estaba tomando una ducha.

Salí de la cama lentamente. Esta vez para asegurarme que no tenía una contusión o algo que haya pasado en la fiesta y lo olvidé. Todo bien. No hay huesos rotos ni cerebros queriendo salirse del cráneo.

Me estiré como un gato e hice una mueca por compararme con tan horribles bestias. Las piernas me dolían horrores y los pies también, los brazos…bueno, ellos no podrían cargar nada como por treinta años.

Miré mis marcas y las apreté levemente, habían comenzado a doler. Definitivamente eso me había pasado en la fiesta o tal vez Edward fue el culpable. Pero el jamás se dio cuenta. Sí, era eso. Él nunca lo supo.

El agua dejó de correr y pegué un brinco, tal vez si ocultaba las marcas por ahora este momento duraría más y no tenía que enfrentarme a una pelea tan pronto.

Corrí hacia los cajones y busqué desesperadamente algo de mi ropa. Encontré unos shorts y una blusa de tela ligera de manga larga. Edward salió del baño y apreté la ropa contra mi pecho tratando de desaparecer. Me miró rápidamente.

-Hola-saludó y se acercó. El corazón se me aceleró pero me tranquilicé un poco cuando abrió el cajón y rebusco ahí.

-Hola-musité y me deslicé a su lado rápidamente-iré a darme un baño.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza y desaparecí por la puerta.

Apreté los ojos mientras trataba de calmarme dentro del baño. Él no había visto nada. Estaba bien. Si por mí fuera, estaría en celibato hasta que las marcas se borraran.

Una parte de mí estaba contenta de que él no se hubiera acercado más y otra parte estaba triste. Era un dilema.

Ayer por la noche estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida tan pronto como él se colocó a mi lado. Este hubiera sido un buen momento para ser lindo y sonreírme. Como el after sex pero después de mucho tiempo. Se sentía como un desprecio, no se sentía correcto. Me llevé los puños a las sienes y las froté. El dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo más fuerte y no me gustaba para nada. Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y respiré profundo pero no funcionó así que opté por comenzar la ducha.

Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y usé el agua fría, no me importaba si el agua caliente sería un buen remedio para mis músculos agarrotados. Me lavé el cabello a consciencia y me enjaboné de igual forma. El dolor en mis moretones se hizo más intenso cuando pasé la esponja sobre ellos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Como si esas marcas fueran las culpables de todas mis desgracias y solo quería que escurrieran por mi piel como el agua y el jabón y se fueran por el desagüe.

Me enredé en una toalla una vez que terminé y decidí vestirme ahí mismo. Para evitar de cualquier forma que Edward me viera, no sabía si seguía en la habitación o no pero no quería arriesgarme.

Me cepillé el cabello y salí con la ropa sucia en mis manos. Él estaba haciendo la cama y había cambiado las mantas. El cesto de la ropa sucia estaba junto a la puerta.

-Haré la colada. Puedes poner eso también ahí-señaló con su barbilla la carga en mis manos.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarme cuando noté lo distante que estaba y no sabía si algo había pasado allá afuera antes de que yo despertara y eso lo hizo ponerse gruñón o en verdad había visto mis marcas mientras yo dormía.

-Llevaré esto a la lavandería-dijo detrás de mí y pegué un salto. Me alejé del cesto rápidamente cediéndole el paso.

Edward salió de la habitación y me sobé la frente con la yema de los dedos, suspiré derrotada y preferí ir a la cocina a ver si podía rescatar un poco del vómito mágico.

Rosalie tenía un vaso para mí y se lo agradecí. Los otros estaban ahí bebiendo cada quién de su vaso y estaban comiendo las sobras del viernes por la noche. Todo estaba en silencio y eso me estaba poniendo loca. En mi mente conveniente decidí atribuir el silencio a las resacas pero mi lógica me cuestionó cuando vi que Alice también estaba muy callada. Esa chica estaba gritando o hablando o esa mierda que hacía incluso teniendo una resaca del tamaño de Rusia.

-¿Hambre?-Rose me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones y me tendió un plato cuando asentí.

Emmett se puso de pie y comenzó a lavar los platos sucios después de un momento, Jasper lo acompañó. Cuando ellos estaban ocupados limpiando miré desesperada a las chicas por una respuesta pero ellas estaban comiendo apaciblemente y ni siquiera me miraron cuando pateé ligeramente sus pantorrillas.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo Emmett y salió de ahí seguido de Jasper, quien le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Alice.

Perfecto. La costa despejada.

-¿Qué…-comencé a preguntar pero fui interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta. Edward entró a la cocina.

-Edward, ¿tienes hambre?-llamé su atención mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y buscaba algo ahí.

-No, gracias. Ya he comido-tomó una limonada y se fue. Se me revolvió el estómago. Rose soltó un quejido.

-Iré a dormir un poco-dijo y se puso de pie.

-Déjalo. Yo me encargo-le dije cuando tomó su plato y se dirigía al lava trastes.

-Gracias-sonrió y me acarició el cabello-las veo luego-se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de la cocina.

Alice pegó un puñetazo en la encimera y pegué un salto.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué carajos está pasando, Bella?-gimió. Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Edward ¿discutieron o qué onda?

Ahogué un gritito.

-No… ¿por qué?

-Bueno…primero él llega con cara de mierda y puso tenso todo el ambiente en la cocina. Se tomó el vómito mágico y desapareció y no fue la magia del jugo-puntualizó y rodé los ojos-y luego se va azotando la puerta y tu llegas toda triste y confundida y luego él vuelve y miente diciéndote que ya comió ¡ah! Y su cara de mierda no se ha ido. Ahora… ¡¿Qué putas pasa?!

-¡Agh!-lancé las manos al cielo-ni siquiera yo sé lo que está pasando-ella arqueó las cejas-ayer estaba todo muy bien y hoy desperté y todo parece de la mierda. No lo sé, Alice-alejé el plato y apoyé la frente en la palma de mi mano. Ella me acarició el hombro-¡y me duelen los jodidos pies!-pataleé y ella soltó una risita. La miré entre mis pestañas y desvié la mirada tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos para poder decirle lo que me estaba matando.

-Algo malo pasó-la miré y ella me miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises-esta mañana desperté muy temprano y vine a tomar unas aspirinas y Rose me señaló mis brazos. Están llenos de marcas-alcé la manga y le mostré mis muñecas, los miró con los ojos queriéndosele salir de las cuencas-pero no recuerdo. No logró recordarlo. No sé si fue en la fiesta o Edward en realidad me lastimó. Recuerdo haberle dicho que se detuviera un momento pero no lo hizo, le insistí y finalmente se detuvo pero lo incité de vuelta-meneé la cabeza-no lo recuerdo muy bien-hice una mueca cuando las sienes me martillaron.

-Le dijiste que se detuviera cuando estaban haciendo qué exactamente.

Rodé los ojos.

-Ya lo habíamos hecho dos veces o tres… ¿la metida de mano en la escalera de emergencia cuenta?-la miré con la ceja alzada.

-No lo sé...-frunció el ceño-digamos que dos veces y media.

-De acuerdo. Ya lo habíamos hecho dos veces y media…-rodé los ojos-y yo estaba jodidamente cansada…-cerré los ojos tratando de recordar. La cabeza me latía-pero él quería más y comenzó a acariciarme y a besarme de nuevo…le dije que se detuviera. No lo hizo. Se lo pedí de vuelta y se detuvo y me preguntó…dijo: "¿Estás bien?" pero yo no contesté y después de un momento lo besé de vuelta y cuando haces eso…bueno…se supone que estás de acuerdo ¿cierto?-abrí los ojos y asintió en silencio-eso fue todo. Pero no sé si estás marcas fueron antes de eso o en ese momento…no lo sé-me froté la frente con la palma de la mano-y traté de esconder las marcas…-moví los brazos para señalar la blusa-pero sospechó que las vio mientras yo seguía dormida o algo malo pasó anoche. Tal vez dije algo o tal vez él dijo algo…lo tengo borroso. Al inicio creí que había discutido con Emmett o con Jasper y por eso estaba enojado pero ahora que lo dices… ¡Jesús! No sé ni una mierda.

Alice pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me acarició el brazo.

-Ahora acabo de recordar que eres mi hermana-comentó

Solté una risita.

-Idiota-se rió sin hacer ruido.

-Y eso significa que me preocupa lo que te pasa y también eres mi amiga…muy a mi pesar-bromeó y le pellizqué el muslo-pero no puedo darte otro consejo. Sólo habla con Edward. Yo no sé nada. Solo sé que no discutió ni con Jasper ni con Emmett y solo sé que ayer en el camino a casa o en la fiesta no hubo ninguna discusión…ustedes dos estaban borrachos de amor y de alcohol y jodidamente drogados pero estaban enamorados-rodé los ojos-entonces algo pasó entre ustedes anoche.

-De acuerdo-suspiré y me levanté de la silla-voy a lavar esto.

-No has terminado de comer-dijo

-No tengo hambre…ya no-tiré los restos en la basura y Alice se quedó a mi lado mientras lavaba los platos restantes. Sentí su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminé me giré y la encaré. Su mirada me dio pena. Me veía como a un cachorro abandonado. No me gustaba que me vieran así, me hacía querer llorar. ¡Ugh! Todo estaba tan jodido y me sentía inútil al no poder recordarlo y al no poder arreglarlo debidamente ahora porque mi cabeza me estaba matando.

-El vómito mágico hará su efecto-susurró y me acarició el cabello. Asentí y me miré las manos.

-Jesús, Ali. Estoy tan jodida-me mordí los labios.

-Claro que no-medio sonrió-todo estará bien…solo es un malentendido ¿de acuerdo?-buscó mi mirada pero la desvié porque las lágrimas habían comenzado a picarme en los ojos-¿de acuerdo?-insistió y finalmente la miré. Asentí en silencio y me mordí los labios para contener las lágrimas. Alice frunció el ceño.

-Ven aquí, Bells-abrió los brazos y me jaló hacia ella. Le devolví el abrazo. De repente, se puso tensa.

-Isabella ¿podemos hablar?-Edward preguntó. Jamás me había llamado así, se sintió extraño. Formal. Extraño. Pero se sentía refrescante. Como cuando te llaman por tu segundo nombre, el que nadie usa. Sería extraño si me dijeran Marie o que le dijeran Lillian a Rosalie. Maldita Alice. Ella solo tenía un nombre. Perra.

Me alejé de Alice.

-Seguro, Edward-me giré y lo miré. Tenía las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me miró de arriba abajo.

Pasé a su lado saliendo de la cocina y él me siguió los pasos, entró a la sala y me detuve.

Jasper y Emmett estaban estudiando en la sala. Emmett lo estaba ayudando a estudiar.

-De acuerdo. El lóbulo occipital…-Jasper chasqueó la lengua-¡Edward! ¿Para qué sirve ese?

-¡Tramposo!-Emmett lo golpeó con un libro. Uno enorme. Era como la biblia y el Corán juntos.

-Ehh…no lo sé-Edward le contestó mientras buscaba algo entre ellos dos. Sacó su teléfono.

-¿Bella?

Me encogí de hombros y rodó los ojos.

-¡Agh!-gimió.

-¿Ese no es el de la vista?-dijo Alice desde la puerta de la sala y se sentó junto a Emmett.

-¡Oh cierto! Controla la visión. Si te pegas ahí…te jodiste. Ya no puedes ver bien o algo así-dijo Jasper-siguiente pregunta.

Edward le golpeó en la cabeza-¡idiota, mi lóbulo occipital!-se quejó Jasper-¡lo destruyes!-soltamos un par de risitas.

-Vamos-murmuró y lo seguí rumbo a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes qué es lo que pasa-murmuró y se sentó en la cama. Me senté a su lado.

-En realidad estoy confundida y no logró recordarlo muy bien.

-Bueno déjame recordártelo: te forcé. Lo hice cuando tú no querías hacerlo y te lastime…demasiado y me siento como un idiota. Me siento de la mierda así que puedes echarme a la cárcel.

Lo miré sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Qué? No es cierto. Yo te pedí que te detuvieras pero luego te besé. Estaba bien. Yo también quería. Y no me lastimaste-mentí.

-¿Qué? No me besaste-negó con la cabeza-yo te besé pero tú no respondiste…carajo, todo empeora porque estabas medio borracha.

-No es cierto. Lo recuerdo claramente. Te besé y lo hicimos de nuevo. Hasta te la chupé.

Hizo una mueca.

-Estás confundida. Eso fue antes. Además si te lastime.

-No es cierto-repetí.

-Sí, si es cierto. Te vi las marcas. No mientas.

-No es cierto-insistí. No quería creerlo. Él lo había hecho bien, lo habíamos hecho bien. No fue a la fuerza. Jamás me resistiría a Edward. Idiota.

-¿Entonces porque usas mangas?-las jaló y me tomó la mano, reveló la marca en la muñeca-mentirosa.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-Yo solo quería dejarlo correr pero eres jodidamente testarudo, Edward.

-Simplemente quería que supieras la verdad. Es todo. Me siento culpable.

-No te sientas así. Yo lo disfruté y tú lo disfrutaste. Ya está. Fin de la discusión.

Tomé el libro que estaba en su buró y terminé.

No debí haberlo hecho. Debí haberlo enfrentado. Debimos aclarar todo.

Pero él tampoco insistió. Y debió hacerlo.

Aunque debimos de haber hecho un montón de cosas eso no cambiaba los sentimientos. No cambiaba lo excepcional que éramos.

No cambiaba la forma en la que él me veía cuando el viento soplaba mi cabello. No cambiaba la forma en que todo era perfecto debajo de las escaleras. No cambiaba la forma en que mi cuerpo chisporroteaba cuando me hacía suya y me envolvía en sus camisas a cuadros.

Debimos. Pero no lo hicimos. Y eso, afortunadamente, no cambió los sentimientos. Seguía siendo excepcional y seguía recordándolo todo muy bien.

**TsTsTs**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar. Gracias por los follows, favs, reviews y por unirse al grupo(: Nos leemos lo más pronto posible. Planeo terminar CDUU antes o durante estas vacaciones de verano!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_Espero que les guste. Con amor de mí para ustedes. _

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

_Alice._ Odiaba a esa perra. Ella estaba muy contenta haciendo su estúpida investigación que yo le hice favor de corregir mientras yo le pedía que escribiera mi ensayo. Bueno, según ella, lo hizo. Pero en realidad solo estaba en Facebook cuando se lo pedí y me hizo perder valioso tiempo, así que heme aquí. Mutilándome los ojos un jueves por la noche mientras revisaba mi trabajo y lo corregía.

Luego, ella vino para pedirme ayuda. Cínica.

-¡Bella! Enserio necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar al Jasper plástico. No lo he hecho y él quiere la cabeza de vuelta.

-Yo no voy a limpiar esa cosa-señalé la cabeza que tenía en sus manos-tuviste mucho tiempo, Alice. Además, estoy terminando mi ensayo-la miré feo y desvió la mirada fingiendo inocencia-¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme ayuda después de lo que me hiciste!

-Ay por favor, Bella. No es para tanto-rodó los ojos y le arrojé mi lápiz a la cara-¡Idiota, casi me sacas un ojo!

-Eso y más te mereces…-me vi interrumpida cuando mi celular sonó. Lo tomé y vi el identificador-vete. Tengo una llamada importante.

-Pero Bella…-me imploró con su mirada.

-Lo siento, Alice-la empujé por los hombros-pídeselo a alguien más o hazlo tu sola. Ahora vete-contesté el teléfono y se fue pataleando.

-Hola-saludé.

_-Hola, Bella_-Renée me saludó desde el otro lado de la línea-_¿cómo estás?_

-Ñee…bien. Un montón de trabajo pero bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

_-Muy bien. Te llamaba para bueno…ya sabes…tengo mi piso aquí en Seattle y quería…quiero que vengas, ¿te parece bien?_

-Ehh sí. Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo?

_-Este fin de semana…si puedes. Puedes venir a cenar conmigo._

-De acuerdo. Me gusta la idea. ¿Mañana está bien?

_-Sí…_-luego se quedó callada abruptamente-_mañana sí…queda para la ocasión._

Luego miré al vacío tratando de recordar en qué día vivía.

-Oh sí. El día de las madres.

_-Sí…no traigas nada. Te lo advierto._

-¿Nada? ¿A qué te refieres con "nada"? ¿A los obsequios?

_-Sí, a los obsequios._

-¿Unas flores…

_-No-_interrumpió y resoplé.

-Bueno. De acuerdo. Si tú quieres que sea así.

_-Sí, así quiero que sea._

-Copiado-asentí.

_-Puedes traer a quien quieras. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con Edward?_

-Bien. No lo he visto por mucho tiempo…pero todo va bien-me sobé la frente. No quería dar ningún tipo de explicación.

_-Oh… ¿desde cuándo no se ven?_-rodé los ojos

-Desde el domingo-dije en un murmullo-he tenido mucho trabajo

_-Bueno, si quieres puedes traerlo mañana o a tus amigas._

-Sí, creo que le preguntaré a Edward. Rose y Alice tienen planes.

_-De acuerdo._

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana.

_-Sí, cuídate. Te esperaré alrededor de las 6:30 ó 7 ¿te parece?_

-Sí, perfecto. Ahí nos vemos-luego corté y arrojé el teléfono a la cama.

Suspiré.

Esto en realidad estaba medio jodido. El domingo después de que Edward y yo tuviéramos nuestra "súper plática", él se quedó callado y sentado ahí mientras yo fingía leer el libro pero realmente estaba pensando en la situación. Teníamos que seguir con esa plática. Era realmente una situación estúpida. Simplemente yo había estado muy cansada y sus instintos estaban completamente activados. Ese tipo de cosas siempre pasaban, la mayoría de las veces y eso no significaba que te convertirías en un violador o en una mierda horrible como esas. Además, estaba ebria y cansada y mi mente mezcló todo. Tal vez Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que me había hecho hasta el día siguiente. Estaba segura de eso. Él había estado todo evasivo ese día, así que decidí volver a mi apartamento, además así aprovecharía el tiempo y avanzaría en mi ensayo. Edward me trajo de vuelta, a mí y a Alice. Al parecer, Rosalie seguía dormida.

Alice bajó del auto sonriente y agradeciendo y yo me quedé ahí mientras recogía mi bolsa con un par de cosas que me había traído de vuelta.

-Te veré después-me despedí de Edward mientras tomaba mi bolso y me inclinaba para besarlo. Logré besarlo en la mejilla. Carajo. Llevé una mano a su cabello y lo acaricié-te quiero-dije antes de abrir la puerta.

-Yo también te quiero-respondió justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. No despegó la vista del frente.

Subí con Alice al apartamento y me encerré en mi habitación tratando de concentrarme y olvidar un poco el drama.

Logré escribir 15 páginas y después apagué la laptop. Prendí el televisor y comencé a ver una película de terror. Esa cosa ni siquiera daba miedo pero la dejé ahí de todos modos.

El lunes desperté cansadísima, lo esperaba, y me preparé para ir a la universidad.

Fui en autobús porque Rose parecía medio muerta y dijo que no iría y Alice ya se había ido.

Le dejé un mensaje a Edward cuando tuve un descanso. No lo contestó.

El resto de la semana le dejé también mensajes pero tampoco los contestó y eso me dolió. Me hirió y hasta hablé con un montón de gente sólo para que su nombre se fuera al final en la lista de mis mensajes y así no recordar que no me había respondido.

Así que ahora estaba en un dilema. No sabía que estaba pasando y estaba jodidamente confundida. Necesitaba respuestas.

Tomé mi celular de vuelta de donde había caído sobre la cama y lo desbloqueé. La pantalla de inicio hizo que el corazón me doliera. Ahí estaba Edward siendo hermoso, como siempre, besándome en la mejilla. Maldito. Maldito amor de mierda.

Recordé cuando el maldito me dijo que me vería en cuatro días, el día que fui jodidamente estúpida, y después me dijo que no podía estar lejos de mí ni por cuatro jodidas horas. Pues no parecía. Llevaba cuatro putos días sin llamarme, sin responder a mis mensajes y sin buscarme.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y fui hasta mi bandeja de mensajes para terminar de perder mi dignidad al dejarle otro mensaje.

O. Con "c" mayúscula y toda la cosa.

Comencé a teclear. Los dedos me temblaban.

_"Mañana iré a cenar con Renée a su apartamento, ¿quieres venir? Sería genial que estuvieras allí"._

¡YA ESTABA! Ya lo había enviado y había perdido mi dignidad y orgullo.

Dejé el celular a un lado de nuevo y me arrastré hasta mi escritorio para guardar mi ensayo y enviarlo.

Mientras apagaba mi computadora la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y sabía exactamente quién era. Suspiré.

-Alice ya te dije que no te ayudaré con esa mierda. Me hiciste perder el tiempo y...-me giré y me quedé callada. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Maldición. No era Alice. Preferiría mil veces que fuera Alice.

O.

-Lo siento, B-Edward se acercó y me sujeté fuertemente del borde del escritorio. Un nudo se me transportó desde la boca del estómago hasta la garganta.

-No vas a arreglar nada con un "lo siento"-musité, luego me mordí los labios, nerviosa.

-Lo sé y cómo sé que la cagué en grande te traje chocolates y flores-tendió los brazos y me obligó a tomarlos. Eran unas margaritas-ahora sí… ¿me perdonas?-se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No-respondí con voz ahogada-no soy tan idiota

Hizo una mueca.

-Bella por favor…perdóname.

-Exactamente ¿qué tengo que perdonarte?-apresé los regalos contra mi pecho y esperé a que hablara.

-Todo. Perdón por no responderte ni buscarte.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Fui un idiota-fue todo lo que respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque eso era verdad, le sumaría puntos.

-Sí…-acordé. Me giré y dejé las flores y los chocolates sobre el escritorio. No creía que estuviera aquí después de todo. Creí que esto duraría por mil años. El nudo en mi garganta hacía que me sintiera asfixiada y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Dios, era tan débil. Me giré para encararlo. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se estaba mirando los zapatos. Alzó la mirada, que se encontró con la mía y me crucé de brazos.-Me rompiste el puto corazón, Edward. No te voy a perdonar.

-Bella, amor…

-No. No sabes cómo me dolió. Estaba esperando tus respuestas como idiota y sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo-la vista se me nubló y decidí parpadear rápidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas pero fue un movimiento en falso e hizo que se derramaran. AAHH. Estaba teniendo una crisis. _Por favor, no llores. No dejes que te vea llorar. No llores._

-No, no llores…-se apresuró a acercarse a mí y me alejé un paso-fui un idiota. Perdón, perdón. Lo siento mucho, por favor créeme pero tienes que entender…-se pasó las manos por el pelo y las dejó caer a sus costados, frustrado-entiende…tenía miedo y bueno…te lastimé y no quería verte porque no quería ver tus marcas. Estaba enojado conmigo y contigo, con todo esto. Y si quiero ir contigo mañana.

Rodé los ojos y me limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Bueno, pues yo también estaba enojada. Sigo enojada, así que no te perdono-me apresuré a alejarme de él y fui a sentarme en la cama. Edward siguió mis pasos y se sentó junto a mí.

-La jodí. En grande…

-Sí-lo interrumpí

-Pero por favor. No vuelvo a hacerlo. Lo prometo -me tomó las manos entre las suyas y trazó círculos con su pulgar en el dorso.

Me quedé callada un momento. Iba a perdonarlo, ya lo sabía.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Sí-respondió rápidamente.

-Bien. Eso no significa que estás perdonado. Sólo sé que no volverás a hacerlo… ¿verdad?

-Cierto-asintió.

-Bien-repetí y un silencio se cernió sobre nosotros.

-¿Puedo besarte?-preguntó y lo miré.

-No sé. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Sí. No te lo hubiera preguntado si no quisiera-rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros.

Edward llevó una mano a mi nuca y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello. Acercó su rostro al mío y plantó sus hermosos y rosados labios sobre los míos un momento. Los acarició y los amasó.

-¿Ya estoy perdonado?-preguntó mirándome intensamente. Idiota.

-No-me alejé de él rápidamente y su mano cayó a mi lado.

-No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

-Aun así no voy a perdonarte. Que te quede claro.

-No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo-repitió.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

Volvió a acercarse y acarició levemente mis labios con los suyos.

-Te lo prometo.

**-OoOoOo-**

Rosalie vino a mi habitación. Usaba unos shorts y llevaba los labios pintados de color rojo.

-¿Vas a salir?-pregunté mientras me acariciaba el cabello con la toalla.

-Sí-respondió-y vengo a pedirte ayuda

-¿A mí?-fruncí el ceño.

-Sí-rodó los ojos-te vistes como la mierda pero a veces si le atinas-fue mi turno de rodar los ojos-¿crees que sería mejor usar esta blusa con estos shorts o este vestido?

Alzó las ropas tomándolas por el gancho y me las mostró.

-¿A dónde vas exactamente?

-Emmett y yo vamos a cenar. Ese maldito pobre finalmente tiene dinero

Me reí entre dientes.

-Entonces usa el vestido…oye sobre esa elección de vestido… ¿te va a llevar a McDonald's o qué?-dije entre risas.

-Idiota-tomó mi blusa de la cama y me la lanzó a la cara-no voy a usar algo con brillos y diamantes, Bella

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? Creí que ya no tenías un jodido novio-comentó

-Sí lo tengo, gracias. Renée me invitó a cenar. Y no necesito un novio para salir

Desaté el nudo de la toalla y la dejé sobre la silla. Rosalie se cubrió los ojos.

-¡Jesús, Bella! Podrías avisar que llevas ropa, gracias. O y de Victoria's-meneó las cejas.

-De nada-le contesté mientras me agachaba para tomar mis zapatos.

-Oye esta ropa no es taaan mierda. Creo que ya vas mejorando

-Rose-la llamé

-¿Qué pasa Victoria? ¿Vas a contarme un secreto?

-Eres tan graciosa…pero no. Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Para qué?

-¿Aun se ven mucho las marcas? No quiero que Renée piense que sufro de violencia doméstica

Ella se acercó y me miró más de cerca.

-Ugh…algo. Usa una blusa de mangas.

-Carajo-fui al armario-ayúdame a buscar algo.

Rosalie se acercó y revolvió los ganchos.

-Oh, mira…-saqué un crop top rosa con mangas largas del cajón-busca la falda.

-Sí, señora

Me zambutí en la blusa y ella me miró por el rabillo de su ojo.

-¿Algo que preguntar?-arqueé las cejas.

-¿Por qué Renée te invitó a cenar?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé. Tal vez quiere ganar puntos. Quiere que conozca su piso.

-¿Tiene un piso aquí en Seattle?-preguntó mientras me tendía la falda.

-Sí. Apenas lo consiguió-me giré y ella subió el cierre de la falda-quería vivir aquí para estar cerca de Ronan y de mí.

-Bueno-musitó-te ves bien, Victoria.

-Deja de llamarme Victoria. Acabo de recordar que mi enemiga se llama así.

Se rió.

-¡Oye eso es cierto!... ¿te importa si me visto aquí?

-Hazlo-me encogí de hombros y fui a sentarme frente a mi tocador.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?-preguntó.

-Y ahora entiendo porque querías vestirte aquí, chismosa-la miré a través del espejo y me mostró el dedo medio.

-Vamos, solo suéltalo.

-No pasa nada. Sólo vino ayer y me trajo flores y chocolates.

Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. Comencé a maquillarme.

-Y se disculpó, dijo que había sido un idiota y dijo que ya no lo haría.

-¿Lo juró?-sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas.

-No, lo prometió

Se acercó y comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

-Va a volver a hacerlo-picoteó.

-Claro que no.

-¿No?

-No

-Bueno, en realidad espero que no. Todos los chicos que me han prometido que no van a volver a cagarla, lo hacen. Emmett me prometió un montón de cosas al inicio, la cagó otra vez y ahora ya comenzó a jurarme. Espero que no sea un patrón.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Espero que no-musité.

Después de un momento, Rosalie habló.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que dije. No me creas. Seguro que no vuelve a hacerlo.

-No te creí. Edward es distinto.

-Todos son distintos hasta que se vuelven iguales…pero como sea. No me hagas caso.

Me reí.

-Acabas de disculparte por lo que dijiste y volviste a decirlo. Ya mejor cállate.

-De acuerdo-sonrió.

Rosalie arregló mi cabello y sujetó un mechón con un broche con pedrería rosa.

-¿Qué tu no ibas a salir?

-¡Oh cierto!-miró la hora-¡Carajo!-luego se fue corriendo.

-¡Gracias!-le grité.

-De nada-respondió antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez que terminé vi que aún tenía tiempo de sobra y decidí ir a ayudar a Rosalie. Alice ya estaba ahí y sostenía de mala gana un mechón de cabello de Rubia mientras ésta se hacía una trenza.

-Bella sostén esto-Alice dejó caer el mechón y Rosalie gritó.

-¡Maldita perra! Lo arruinaste.

Alice se rió y fue a tirarse en la cama.

-¿De verdad me van a dejar aquí sola?

-Sí…o dile a Vaquerito que vayan al cine o algo así-le respondió Rose.

-No puedo. Él está estudiando.

-Que triste-dije y me mostró el dedo medio, como si yo tuviera la culpa. Perra.

-Oigan…estaba pensando en hacerlo sin protección-anunció.

-¡¿Qué?!-Rosalie gritó y Alice rodó los ojos.

-Me refería a no usar condón. Yo ya tomó las píldoras-explicó.

-Oh, bueno-Rosalie se encogió de hombros visiblemente más tranquila-si quieres. Solo dime que se siente.

-Ay, sí. Por favor-la secundé y Alice se rió.

-¿Cómo que qué se va a sentir?-dijo riéndose.

-No quiero sentir un plástico, Alice. A eso me refiero-le dije y asintió comprendiendo finalmente.

-Sólo asegúrate que no tenga gonorrea o algo así-aconsejó Rosalie, sacudió las manos entumecidas cuando finalmente terminó su peinado. Fui a sentarme junto a Alice.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso.

-¿Por qué?-Rubia nos miró a través del espejo-¿si tiene?

-¡No!-me reí junto con Rose-me refiero a que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hemos cogido.

-Oye, por cierto ¿estuviste con él antes de que comenzaran a salir?

-Nop-meneó la cabeza y Rose se rió.

-Pues yo no me pude resistir. Maldito Emmett. Juró que sus hoyuelos me convencieron. Aunque aquí la mejor fue Bella.

-Callate, _Rosa_

_-"Edward está aquí y comenzamos a besarnos y eso pero se detuvo…"_-la interrumpí con un grito mientras recitaba mi mensaje. Se rió-te lo juró Alice, Bella me envió un mensaje para pedirme un consejo sobre sexo con Cullen…oh, espera. Lo tengo guardado. Jamás borraré esa conversación-buscó en su celular y refunfuñé. Le arrojó el teléfono a Alice y ella comenzó a leer.

-¡Oh por Dios, Bella!-Alice canturreó riéndose sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del teléfono.

-Son unas malditas…-me vi interrumpida cuando mi teléfono timbró en mi regazo. Era un mensaje de Edward-¡genial! Ya me voy.

Me acerqué para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla y cuando salí de la habitación ellas volvieron a reírse y comenzaron a hablar de su experiencia cuando llegaron y vieron nuestras ropas tiradas en la sala. Con amigas así, para qué quería enemigas. Aunque tenía un par de enemigas. Que se querían llevar a mi chico de pelo naranja. Claro que no. Jamás. Él era mío. Y si alguna vez terminábamos desearía mil veces que ninguna de nosotras se quedara con él. NADIE. Si no lo voy a tener yo que no lo tenga ninguna de esas estúpidas zorristas. Podría decir que si no lo tenía yo ninguna chica en el jodido mundo lo tendría pero lo quería y por eso mismo quisiera un final feliz para él. Aunque sería mejor si se hiciera del otro bando. Creo que me pondría menos celosa si un lindo chico se quedara con mi lindo chico.

Tal vez hasta podríamos seguir siendo amigos. Me conformaría con eso. _Amigos._ Ugh, carajo, no. Si no lo tenía yo, NADIE lo iba a tener.

Dejé mis estúpidos pensamientos para después y seguí caminando hacia el Volvo. Edward bajó y abrió la puerta para mí. Estaba usando unos pantalones negros, una playera verde y una chaqueta de cuero. Cueeerooo.

Jodidamente lindo.

-Hola-lo saludé

-Hey-se acercó y me besó en los labios levemente-te ves muy linda.

-Gracias. Buena elección de chaqueta-le palmeé los hombros-te hace ver genial.

-Tenía la esperanza de que te gustara

-Sí, le atinaste-me ayudó a entrar al auto, con una sonrisa. Desanduvo el camino y se sentó a mi lado. Luego arrancó.

-Bella…-se quedó callado de repente y tomó aire-quiero que me prometas algo.

Lo miré.

-Algo como qué.

-Es algo fácil. No vas a tener que dar un órgano o algo así

-De acuerdo

-Quiero que me prometas que de aquí en adelante vas a decirme a dónde vas y con quién.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillé escandalizada-no, amigo. No

Hizo una mueca.

-No me refería a eso. No me dejaste terminar.

-Oh…bueno-dije bajito.

-Me refería a cosas como: "Voy a la biblioteca" y "ya volví a casa" y si vas a salir con un chico…también dímelo. No importa lo temprano o tarde que sea.

-¿Por qué?-entrecerré los ojos y suspiró.

-Porque le prometí al Jefe que iba a cuidarte.

-Ay, vamos. No es simplemente por eso.

-Y no quiero que te pase nada malo

-¿Nada malo? ¿Cómo qué? Estás empezando a asustarme.

-Te dije que había un montón de chicos que buscaban dónde correrse.

-Carajo, Edward. Me estás ocultando algo.

-Y si notas algo raro también dímelo.

-De acuerdo, pero tú lo que necesitas decirme es qué está pasando.

-Están estos…chicos…un grupo de chicos que han estado dañando a varias chicas ¿entiendes? No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-¿En dónde están esos chicos? No te sigo.

-En la UW. Es un grupo de amigos…nadie sabe quiénes son. Simplemente dímelo todo.

-Está bien pero… ¿qué les hacen a esas chicas? Además de lo obvio.

-Cosas-fue todo lo que respondió y rodé los ojos. Tal vez podía investigar con Angela. La llamaría luego.-Acorralaron a una chica de mi clase. Ella volverá a casa por un tiempo.

-Eso es injusto

-La vida no es justa, amor; pero ya los están buscando.

Definitivamente llamaría a Angela.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y él me miró cuando se detuvo en una luz roja.

-Estás muy callada hoy-murmuró. Llevó su mano derecha hasta mi rodilla y apretó un poco. Su tacto se sintió bien. Como si no me hubiera tocado en mil años. Con Edward siempre era así, cada vez que me tocaba era refrescante. Como si no hubiera tenido un contacto humano en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, pues me asustaste-bromeé-ahora creo que te llevare conmigo a todos lados.

-Ese lado está bien-me dio una sonrisa torcida. Reposé mi mano sobre la suya, que seguía en mi rodilla, y antes de darle un apretón bajé la mirada.

-Te extraño-lo miré de vuelta y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Extrañar en qué sentido? Porque tú eres la que no me quiere perdonar-hice una mueca y él miró el semáforo. En ese momento la luz pasó a verde y aceleró.

-No es tan fácil. Necesitas un escarmiento y no lo sé…simplemente te extraño.

Rodó los ojos.

-Dejarías de extrañarme si me perdonaras-me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Bufé y me quedé callada, él suspiró.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de Renée, Edward aparcó y se quedó quieto por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Me lastimas, Bella; pero creo que es justo. Yo te rompí el corazón, ahora tú rompes el mío.

-¿Por qué te lastimo?-desabroché el cinturón y me giré hacia él levemente.

-No me perdonas y esto es incómodo y también te extraño…como el demonio.

-Eso es muy romántico-respondí sarcásticamente-lo vas a superar y yo también lo voy a superar. Tal vez ya te perdoné.

Me miró rápidamente.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?-me acarició la mejilla y me encogí de hombros.

-Ni yo misma lo sé.

Apretó los labios y exhaló lentamente.

-Bueno.

-Bueno-respondí.

-Vayamos con Renée.

-Sí.

Edward sujetó mi mano en todo el trayecto y no la soltó cuando Renée abrió la puerta y vino a abrazarme. Renée le estrechó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego nos dejó pasar. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que Edward y Renée estaban juntos y como que me puse nerviosa. Edward se dio cuenta y le dio un apretón a mi mano. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá. Renée había estado haciendo un buen trabajo con la mudanza. El lugar estaba completo, simplemente le hacía falta un poco más de vida. Tal vez ella se conseguía un nuevo novio.

Renée no ocultó su entusiasmo de tenernos ahí y se la pasó haciendo preguntas y sonriendo.

Ella tenía esta vitalidad que impregnaba el ambiente y no permitía que ella fuera ignorada por la gente. Charlie siempre me dijo que yo había heredado ese toque de ella, yo no lo creía. Solo algunas veces. Como cuando las personas me contaban sus secretos, se sentía bien saber que eras del agrado de alguien, tanto así que te confesaba todo y yo no podía estar más feliz guardando los secretos de las personas y estar ahí para ellas cuando necesitaran ser escuchadas.

Charlie también me recalcaba eso.

_Charlie._ Sentí un poco de nostalgia al recordarlo. Sería perfecto si él estuviera aquí, con nosotros tres, listos para ir a cenar. Me había propuesto una nueva meta: hacer que Charlie y Renée fueran capaces de convivir pacíficamente para que algún día pudiera estar yo con ambos, como en los viejos tiempos. Eso se sentiría muy bien. Se sentiría correcto.

Renée preparó pechugas de pollo rellenas, hizo un puré de papas y una pasta. Todo se veía delicioso y yo estaba jodidamente emocionada por probar otra vez su comida después de tanto tiempo.

-Dejen espacio para el postre-canturreó mientras dejaba el tazón de pasta en la mesa.

-¿Hay postre?-la miré entusiasmada y me dio una sonrisa come mierda.

-Sí. Tarta de moras y nueces-me guiñó.

-Es uno de mis favoritos-contuve un chillido mientras apresaba mi falda entre mis puños. Renée hacía ese postre siempre que yo estaba triste y lograba animarme un poco, entonces a media noche bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras y me comía el resto sentada frente al refrigerador y disfrutaba del aire frío que salía de la máquina. Una vez me quedé dormida ahí por un rato y pesqué una fiebre y un dolor de garganta pero la tarta de moras y nueces valió la pena.

-Lo sé-sonrió de vuelta. A este punto creía que se le iba a partir el rostro en dos. Desde que abrió la puerta no había dejado de sonreír, o lo hacía con la boca o lo hacía con los ojos-por eso la hice. Ya vuelvo, tomen sus asientos-luego se fue de vuelta a la cocina.

Miré a Edward y le sonreí, él me devolvió el gesto y se aproximó a la mesa. Distendió una silla para mí y tomé asiento. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-Creo que está feliz por tenernos aquí-murmuré. Él me dio una sonrisa torcida y colocó su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla, luego comenzó a trazar círculos en mi brazo con su pulgar.

-¿Lo crees? Creo que le falta sonreír un poco-bromeó y me reí con los labios apretados.

-Pues yo creo que ella en verdad te quiere. Le agradas demasiado-le dije y alzó las cejas.

-No hay mamá a quién no le agrade. Ya sabes he conocido un montón de madres-rodé los ojos y miré hacia el frente.

-Eso no es gracioso-su risa salió bajita y ronca.

-¿Sabes lo que en verdad es gracioso?-no esperó respuesta y prosiguió-que en verdad creas que ha habido alguien igual de importante que tú.

Maldito Edward.

Me mordí los labios por el interior para ocultar una sonrisa pero cuando él me picoteó el costado con su mano libre no fui capaz de resistirme y solté una risita. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y lo miré.

-Eso es muy romántico, E.

-Me alegro-tamborileó los dedos de su mano derecha en el mantel.

-¿Qué opinas de ella?-dije bajito cuando escuché que Renée seguía peleándose con los cubiertos en la cocina-¿verdad que es guapa? Ella es más guapa que yo

-No creo que eso sea posible pero ella es agradable.

-¿Qué crees exactamente que no sea posible?

-Que alguien sea más guapa que tú-otro sonrojo me asaltó y cubrí mi rostro formando una cortina con mi cabello. Edward acercó su mano y lo alejó de mi rostro, sonrió cuando vio mi sonrojo.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Qué me dices de sus ojos? ¿Verdad que no son parecidos a los míos? Creo que yo tengo los ojos de Charlie

-Tienes los ojos de Charlie pero tu mirada es la de ella

-Humpf…-me removí en mi asiento-Charlie siempre me dice que mis ojos son lindos, supongo que le recuerdan a ella.

-Pues dice la verdad. Tienes los ojos más bonitos, es cómo si tuvieran fuego dentro o un montón de estrellas y vaya que a mí me gusta el universo.

Volví a sonreírle.

-¿Estás diciendo todo esto para que te perdone?-pregunté. Edward se quedó en blanco.

-¿Me crees si te digo que no lo recordaba?-cuestionó. Apoyé mi codo en la mesa y recosté mi rostro en mi mano, tomé su mano libre entre la mía.

-Sí-le respondí.

-Bueno…-suspiró-es que, Bella, haces que se me olviden las cosas-me sonrió de vuelta-dime cuando todo esto te aburra, es que…simplemente esta noche me siento romántico.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-De acuerdo, aunque no creo que me llegué a cansar.

Volvió a sonreírme y se acercó para rozar sus labios con los míos. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos y cuando se alejó se escuchó un_ "muack". _Le sonreí, entonces Renée apareció con los platos y los cubiertos.

-Comencemos con esto-dejó todo en su sitio y Edward se aproximó para tomar su silla. Renée sonrió, otra vez, y luego se sentó no sin antes dar gracias. Cuando Edward tomó su lugar junto a mí otra vez le di un apretón en su muslo y me sonrió.

La comida de Renée estuvo deliciosa y prometió darnos un poco cuando nos fuéramos. Edward se puso contento con eso.

Renée estaba completamente _enamorada_ de Edward, contrario a Charlie. La relación de Charlie y Edward era como pasivo-agresiva.

Ella no dejó de sonreír y de reír con las bromas que mi chico hacía y yo la acompañé porque él en realidad era genial.

-Bueno…Bella cree que soy el peor cocinero del mundo

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso-me defendí y Renée soltó una risita.

-No directamente pero es lo mismo-él murmuró desganado mientras removía sin ganas su comida. Rodé los ojos.

-Te enseñaría pero eres demasiado flojo-le contesté.

Y otra vez Renée se rió. ¿Ya quedó claro que se la pasó riéndose? Incluso en las cosas que no eran realmente graciosas pero no me molestaba, disfrutaba de ser la razón por la cual sonriera esta noche y estaba contenta por estar haciendo esto.

Me comí dos raciones de tarta, al igual que Edward y Renée también prometió darnos de esa.

Cuando terminamos de comer permanecimos sentados en el comedor un momento pero luego ella decidió ir a la sala. Así que la seguimos.

Edward no dejó de tocarme en toda la noche. Mientras comíamos, me apretaba la pierna o me acariciaba la espalda o el cabello o tomaba mi mano y ahora en la sala…en fin, se sentó junto a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, en respuesta, yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y entrelacé nuestras manos.

Renée nos veía sonriente y parecía que no podía alejar su vista de nosotros.

Comenzamos a hablar de las cosas que estábamos planeando hacer y le dimos una primicia de nuestro viaje de carretera.

-Lo planearemos después… sólo quiero establecer los primeros lugares. Se nos ocurrirá cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planean viajar?-Renée cruzó las piernas y se recostó en el apoya brazos del sofá.

Edward me miró.

-No lo sabemos-le respondió-supongo que cuando extrañemos un poco la lluvia

-Sí, creo que sí-lo secundé.

-No deberían apurarse, es la única oportunidad que tendrán de poder disfrutar su tiempo libre porque el último año les será difícil.

-Absolutamente-le respondí.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y Edward los aprovechó.

-Disculpa Renée ¿podría usar tu baño?

-Por supuesto. La última puerta del pasillo-lo señaló con un gesto de mano.

-Gracias…ya vuelvo-me acarició el cabello antes de levantarse y perderse por el pasillo. Le di un trago a mi vaso de agua.

Renée saltó en su asiento.

-¡Bella él es grandioso!-dijo emocionada, bajó la voz-te quiere tanto….pero me preocupan-frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté temerosa.

-Hay algo…extraño en la forma en que se tratan-frunció la frente-te mira de una manera…tan…protectora. Es como si estuviera dispuesto a interponerse delante de una bala para salvarte o algo parecido y sólo espera. Con el paso del tiempo se volverá más fuerte.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No. Simplemente es diferente. Él siento algo muy intenso por ti…y muy delicado. Me da la impresión de que no entiendo bien su relación. Es como si me estuviera perdiendo algún secreto. Y no sólo es él. Me gustaría que vieras la manera en que te mueves a su alrededor.

-¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

-La manera en que caminas, como si él fuera el centro del mundo para ti y ni siquiera te dieras cuenta. Cuando él se desplaza, aunque sea sólo un poco. Tú ajustas automáticamente tu posición a la suya. Es como si fueran imanes. Eres su satélite o algo así y él es el tuyo. ¡Es grandioso!

-Mamá…exageras-gemí.

-¿Exageró?-sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas.

-Sólo un poco…-lo señalé con mis dedos índice y pulgar-aunque no voy a mentirte. Lo quiero tanto-descansé la frente sobre mi mano en un gesto fatigado. Ella se inclinó y me acarició la mejilla.

-Y él a ti, Bella. No diré nada más…ustedes solos lo descubrirán y van a sentir que es lo mejor del mundo. Sentirán que es lo más fuerte y que sólo ustedes lo saben, como un secreto y tener un secreto es genial. Te hace sentir especial.

La miré y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, Edward llegó.

Pasamos un rato más ahí y dejé el tema por la paz. Decidí pensarlo cuando tuviera tiempo y no ahora, porque si pensaba en eso ahora, quedaría como idiota si alguno de los dos me llamaba y yo no respondía. Entonces, Edward comenzaría a preocuparse (lo conocía) y querría saber todos los detalles y era algo que me parecía que tenía que pensarlo bien antes de siquiera mencionarlo.

Finalmente, decidimos irnos y Renée fue a la cocina para traer esa comida que había prometido.

Edward me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien…después de todo esto?-susurró con voz ronca.

-Sí…-suspiré y lo miré-todo está bien-erguí un poco la cabeza y uní sus labios a los míos-gracias por estar aquí-comenté contra la superficie suave de sus labios.

-No tienes porqué agradecer, lo haría sin que me lo pidieras.

Le sonreí porque era imposible no hacerlo cuando me miraba de esa forma.

Edward no se alejó de mí. Desde el momento en que me ayudó a bajar del coche cuando llegamos donde Renée hasta el momento en que llegamos a mi habitación. Sólo había estado acariciándome y aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocarme. Se sentía bien, lo había extrañado mucho y él también me había extrañado, así que su contacto se sentía bien pero sabía que mañana lo lamentaría cuando él no estuviera conmigo. La piel me iba a doler por la necesidad de abrazarlo o tocarlo.

Solamente se alejó de mí cuando le dije que tenía que ir al baño. Él se tiró en la cama y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Me acerqué a mi cajón y tomé un conjunto de encaje. Lo había extrañado y eso significaba extrañarlo, _extrañarlo_ completamente.

Lo miré rápidamente y no se dio cuenta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba una canción, así que me precipité al baño no sin antes tomar una bata de seda color hueso.

Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño y medio sonreí cuando mi suposición fue cierta. No tuve que esperar hasta mañana, mi piel ya ansiaba con acariciarlo.

Me desmaquillé y me lave la cara. Me deshice el peinado y me cepillé el cabello. Usé el baño y me cepillé los dientes.

Finalmente me desvestí y me zambutí en el conjunto. Era un conjunto color hueso, completamente transparente. Simplemente, el encaje se arremolinaba en el centro de cada uno de mis pechos y mi pelvis estaba cubierta por un trozo de algodón. Debajo del busto tenía un cinturón de listón y al frente de las bragas tenía un moño. Me recordó vagamente a las panties de las niñas en el kínder. También tenía rosas por toda su superficie. Era delicado e inocente. Jamás había usado un conjunto así y esperaba que lograra el efecto esperado en Edward.

Me miré en el espejo e hice una mueca al ver mis marcas. Las marcas arruinaban un poco la apariencia pero no me importó, así que me enredé en la bata y salí del baño.

Edward seguía en la misma posición y fui hacia el cesto de ropa sucia.

-¿Necesitas el baño?-pregunté.

-Sí-murmuró y emitió un quejido cuando se puso de pie-ya vuelvo.

-Sip

Volví a mirarme en el espejo e inhalé profundamente. Me veía bien, lo iba a aceptar pero una sensación de nervios se instaló en mis piernas y en mi estómago, así que me dirigí a la ventana y vi cómo las gotitas de agua llenaban el cristal de la ventana, me relajé un poco al escuchar el tímido _chipi-chipi_ de la lluvia.

Edward salió del baño unos segundos después, cerró la puerta suavemente.

-Te ves muy linda-comentó mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. _Ni siquiera lo has visto completo,_ pensé egocéntricamente.

-Gracias-lo miré sobre mi hombro y me giré-me gustan tus bóxeres-me burlé y sonrió.

-Gracias. Tengo algún enamoramiento con las tortugas-dijo sarcásticamente. De hecho, yo le había dado esos bóxeres. Me gustaban. Compré unos para mí también.

Él se había desprendido de su ropa y sólo estaba ahí de pie con sus bóxeres.

-Te extraño-repetí y exhaló lentamente.

-También te extraño

-En realidad te extraño-insistí y Edward miró toda la extensión de mi cuerpo.

-En realidad, yo también te extraño-dijo con voz temblorosa y carraspeó-pero aún tienes tus marcas y no me gusta verlas.

-Supéralo. Yo ya lo hice.

-Bella…-me llamó exasperado y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Edward…-llevé las manos hacia mi espalda y apreté los puños. Mis nervios se estaban saliendo de control, como si fuera mi primera vez. _Concéntrate, Bella._

Él me miró entre sus pestañas y relajó los hombros. Puso sus brazos en jarra y hundió la barbilla. _Perfecto. Date por vencido._

Relajé mis puños y llevé mis manos a la cinturilla de la bata. Deshice lentamente el nudo de la bata con su penetrante mirada en mí.

Lo miré de vuelta y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y cuando eso sucedió, sentí que el centro del Universo mismo era él. Que él y yo estábamos en el centro y nada más importaba, sentí que siempre estaríamos juntos, sentí que todo era correcto, sentí que mi mundo giraba en torno a él, creí que se había convertido en mi satélite. Creí tantas cosas que sólo hicieron que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y sólo hicieron que me convenciera completamente que él era todo lo que quería, que él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

El cinturón cayó a mis costados y llevé mis manos lentamente hacia mis hombros, de donde bajé lentamente la bata y descubrí el conjunto que se adhería a mí como segunda piel.

Dejé caer los brazos y la bata cayó hecha un charco a mis pies. Edward no apartó la vista de mi cuerpo entero y me temblaron las rodillas.

Su pecho se detuvo y supe que había contenido la respiración, contuve la mía también.

Su mirada dejó un camino de electricidad y chispas por todo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos viajaron desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, de mi cabeza a los pies.

-Súbeme en brazos. Esta noche me siento romántica-murmuré imitándolo mientras le tendía mis manos. Él se acercó a mí rápidamente. Enredó sus manos con las mías y acercó su rostro al mío, acarició mi mejilla con su nariz y luego la hundió debajo de mi oreja. Inspiró profundamente y se alejó un poco hasta que logró enredar su brazo por detrás de mis rodillas. Me llevó hasta la cama y me depositó suavemente en el centro.

Mi cabello se abrió como un abanico alrededor de mi rostro y llevé mis brazos hacia arriba, dejé caer mis manos sobre mi cabello y lo miré.

Trepó hacía mí y colocó sus rodillas alrededor de mis muslos, luego comenzó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente con ambas manos, siguió un camino por mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros, deshizo el camino y siguió a mis clavículas, bajó sus manos y me acarició el resto del torso lentamente. Apresó la tela del conjunto levemente entre sus dedos. Su tacto me estaba quemando y entreabrí los labios para tratar de sofocar la sensación. No lo logré. Restregué mis muslos para contrarrestar la sensación de quemazón en mi vientre bajo. Mis bragas habían comenzado a mojarse.

Acarició lentamente mi abdomen y trazó círculos con sus pulgares en mis caderas. Terminó de acariciarme el torso y siguió con mi pierna. Las alzó de manera lenta y acarició desde el tobillo hasta el borde de mis bragas.

-Voy a hacerte el amor-su ronca voz atravesó el silencio como cuchilla-estás tan hermosa así. Eres como un ángel o una diosa. Voy a hacerte sentir inmortal por una noche.

-Por favor-gimoteé entre mis labios. La sensación de incomodidad que me causaron esos halagos no se fue pero de alguna manera, se sentía correcta. No estaba acostumbrada a halagos demasiado románticos.

Se cernió sobre mí y me besó en la frente. Recorrió mi nariz con sus labios y los posó sobre los míos al final. Me besó y lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sentí su cuerpo imponente sobre el mío y abrí las piernas para enredarlas alrededor de sus caderas afiladas y escurridas. Desvió su boca y me besó el cuello. Me enredó entre sus brazos y me aferré a él, me sentó sobre sus muslos y zambutió sus pulgares en mi sujetador, lo sacó por mi cabeza y se aferró a mí. Su pecho caliente subía y bajaba contra el mío y me dediqué a acariciarlo. Mis manos jamás tenían suficiente de él y sentía que su cuerpo era una región inexplorada que ansiaba ser saqueada.

Edward enterró su rostro en mi cuello y respiró pesadamente ahí mientras dejaba sosos besos ahí, pasé las manos por su rebelde cabello y siseé contra su oído cuando me dio una ligera mordida.

Volvió a recostarme y su erección me golpeó en el muslo. Me apresuré a liberarla de la cárcel que representaban sus bóxeres y su dureza saltó frente a mí, rebotó contra mi abdomen y terminé de quitar su ropa interior con ayuda de mis pies.

Se restregó contra mí y arqueé la espalda al sentir como su dureza pegoteaba la tela mojada de mis bragas contra mi ansiosa carne.

Me besó en la boca y su incipiente barba dejó un camino rasposo en mi cuello.

Sus labios navegaron por mis clavículas y lamió mis pechos, apresó mis pezones levemente con sus dientes y siguió su curso. Me dio un beso de mariposa en el vientre bajo antes de que su nariz se perdiera entre mis piernas. Olisqueó la mojada tela y dejó un beso ahí. Arqueé el cuello y apresé la sábana en mis puños.

Mis bragas desaparecieron y mi palpitante carne fue atendida por su caliente boca. Chupó y lamió todo lo que pudo. El sonido de mi excitación mezclado con el de su saliva y nuestros gemidos me tenían al borde y enrosqué los dedos de mis pies cuando sentía el final, fue precipitado cuando me percaté que él estaba manipulando su miembro con su mano libre.

-Gaahh-chillé. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y se concentró en beber mis jugos. Se relamió los labios y serpenteó de vuelta a mi rostro.

Uní mi mano izquierda a la suya y seguí con el trabajo que él había comenzado. Edward comenzó a gruñir y a gemir, sus caderas embistieron contra mi mano y apresó mi cabello con su mano libre.

Antes de que él pudiera terminar, disminuí el ritmo y gruñó disgustado. Lo tiré sobre su espalda y me apresuré a envolver su miembro con mi mano. Relajó las piernas y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción. Lo miré entre mis pestañas y saboreé su imagen. El ceño fruncido, la vena sobresaliente de su frente, sus labios entreabiertos, su frente perlada de sudor y de mechones de cabello y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se dejó ir en mi boca. La cantidad fue parecida a la de un trago de agua, no de los que hacen que infles las mejillas pero tampoco de los que son tan pequeños que sólo incrementan tu sed. Lo tragué y él relajó lentamente sus piernas.

-Bella…-me llamó con voz ronca. Tragó saliva y me miró desde arriba.

Me incorporé y besé su pecho, luego su cuello y finalmente besé su frente.

Me tomó de los hombros y me giró. Se posicionó detrás de mí y me besó la nuca. Su boca trazó mi columna vertebral y finalmente me besó los omoplatos.

Se alejó un momento y abrí levemente los ojos para ver que estaba colocándose un preservativo.

Me relajé y me giré lentamente. Edward se introdujo en mí lentamente.

Aceleré su vaivén cuando enterré mis talones en sus caderas y uní mis labios a los suyos.

-Abre los ojos-imploró cuando intenté cerrarlos, lo miré a la cara.

El verde de sus ojos me atravesó como una puñalada y me dejó sofocada. Un gemido. Un gruñido en mi oído-abre los ojos-pidió de vuelta y no me percaté de que los había cerrado.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando el final se apoderó de mí. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí.

Y es que no sonreír era imposible cuando me miraba de esa forma, ¿entienden?

**-OoOoO-**

-¿Entonces está todo bien?-Edward preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí. Creo que sí-respondí.

Tan rápido cómo salimos de clases, Edward y yo vinimos a mi apartamento. Nos encerramos en mi habitación y pasamos un rato juntos.

Él tenía un brazo alrededor de mí y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba.

Y estaba jodidamente contento porque lo había perdonado. Yo también lo estaba.

-Entonces creo que te quiero-dijo.

-¿_Crees_ que me quieres?-alcé mi mirada y me miró de vuelta. Sonrió perezosamente.

-Sí… bueno, sé que te quiero.

-Eso suena mejor-se rió con los labios cerrados y se inclinó para besarme levemente en los labios.

Mi celular timbró y me alejé para alcanzarlo. Charlie. _Tan oportuno._

-¿Qué onda, Charlie?-lo saludé.

_-Hola, Bella. Te tengo una sorpresa_

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

_-Tienes que ir a la calle…por cierto ¿en dónde estás?_

-En mi apartamento.

_-Oh, genial. Ve a la calle y te llamó después._

-¿Qué…¡Espera!-colgó y bufé. Arrojé el teléfono-Charlie dice que me tiene una sorpresa, tengo que ir a la calle. Vamos.

Edward gimió disgustado y me bajé de la cama.

-¡Vamos! ¿Cómo sabes si en realidad es una grabación y ahí afuera hay un violador o un psicópata que quiere matarme?-dije mientras me calzaba los zapatos.

-Ugh de acuerdo, dramática.

Le arrojé su zapato al pecho y lo pescó rápidamente.

Salimos a la calle y ahí estaba Billy, un viejo amigo de papá, recargado en la pared.

-¡Bella!-me saludó efusivamente.

-Hey, Billy. ¿Cómo te va?-le devolví el abrazo-Billy éste es Edward, mi novio. Edward éste es Billy, un amigo de papá-presenté.

Edward y Billy se dieron un apretón de manos.

-¿Y entonces…cuál es la sorpresa?-pregunté y el amigo de Charlie me sonrió.

-Charlie finalmente te envió tu auto-apuntó con la barbilla a la acera. Me giré sobre mis talones y seguí su mirada.

¡No mames! Ahí había un auto y se suponía que era mío, todo mío y ¡ya tenía un auto finalmente! Después de tanto tiempo. No era un Audi o un Mercedes o un Lamborghini pero a mí me gustaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué modelo era pero eso estaba bien conmigo de todas formas ni siquiera sabía que eran "caballos de fuerza" y bla bla bla.

-Es modelo 2012. Está prácticamente nuevo-dijo Billy.

-Sí-asentí distraída. Estaba demasiado ocupada emocionándome.

-Vamos-Edward me tomó la mano y me jaló hacia la acera. Billy iba junto a nosotros.

-Échale un vistazo-animó Billy y pasó una mano por el techo del auto.

Edward caminó a mi lado mientras le daba la vuelta al coche. Era un Altima color negro y se veía bastante bien. Nada de raspones.

-Tanque lleno. Historial limpio. Todo pagado. ¡Disfrútalo!-el amigo de papá me tendió las llaves.

-¡Wow! Esto es genial, Billy. Muchas gracias por traerlo y todo eso.

-No tienes que agradecer…de todas formas tenía que hacer algunas cosas en la ciudad.

Entonces, Edward le preguntó algo y me desconecté. No entendía su lenguaje así que comencé a abrir las puertas para verlo por dentro. Mhhm. Ya podía sentirlo oliendo a fresas y tal vez hasta pondría una foto de algún chico lindo frente al volante. Obviamente, la escondería cuando Edward subiera.

Lo que más me emocionaba era que ya no tendría usar el estúpido autobús o esperar a Rosalie para que me prestara las llaves de su auto o sentirme mal por hacer que Edward me llevara a casi todas partes, luego quité eso de la lista. Él era el que se ofrecía así que eso no contaba.

Después de unos momentos, Billy se despidió y Edward me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

-Billy me explicó todo lo de tu auto. Está bastante bien…sólo no lo choques, por favor-se burló. Rodé los ojos y llamé a Charlie.

-¡Papá, gracias, muchas gracias!-escuché su risa a través del auricular-¡el auto es la onda, Charlie!

_-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ya te lo había prometido._

-Sí, está todo muy bien…ehh…por cierto, creo que tendrás que enviarme dinero extra para las infracciones-comenté como no quiere la cosa mientras Edward iba a echarle una ojeada al auto.

_-Te sabes las reglas de memoria_-rodé los ojos.

-¿Y? Todo puede pasar.

_-Pues no te enviaré dinero extra, así que maneja con cuidado._

-Eres tan aguafiestas, Charlie.

-Andando, Bella-Rosalie entró a la sala y me acarició el cabello distraídamente mientras esperábamos a los demás.

-De acuerdo.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett salieron hacia el pasillo.

-¿Ya están todos listos?-preguntó Alice.

-Falta Edward-respondí y seguí tecleando en mi teléfono. Estaba contándole a Renesmee que ya tenía un auto.

-¡Aaaghhh!-Rosalie gruñó

-Ya estoy listo-Edward entró a la sala, la cadena del baño se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Te lavaste las manos?-pregunté y gruñó disgustado, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió al baño-asco-murmuré y me puse de pie.

Finalmente, logramos salir del apartamento y nos subimos a mi auto nuevo. Nuevo para mí.

Era el viaje de inauguración y planeamos ir a cenar al Tío Pancho.

Silenciosamente estaba planeando mi primera infracción esta noche pero no dije nada porque si eso pasaba no quería quedar como estúpida frente a todos.

Afortunadamente, no quedé como estúpida.

-Bien, señorita Swan…no debería manejar tan rápido-dijo el oficial-¿a dónde van con tanta prisa?

-Volvíamos a casa-contestó Emmett desde el asiento trasero. Edward me pellizcó el muslo y lo miré burlonamente.

El oficial posó su vista sobre todos nosotros.

-Necesito que bajen todos del auto-se alejó de la ventanilla y se dirigió a su patrulla.

-¿Qué diría el Jefe Swan de esto, Bella?-comentó Rosalie burlona y me golpeó en la nuca.

-Cállate

Bajamos del auto y Emmett se desperezó, luego se recargó sobre el capo. El oficial lo miró feo.

-Son 25 dólares por exceso de velocidad-escribió en su estúpida libretita de mierda.

-¿Y si no?-preguntó Jasper, el oficial también lo miró feo.

-Le detendré el auto y lo castigaré a mi manera, rubiecito-Edward ahogó una carcajada y también se ganó una mirada fea.

-¿Es divertido, hijo?-ignoré al policía y me uní a Alice y a Rose para juntar los 25 dólares.

-Se los pagaré-prometí.

-Olvídalo-dijeron.

Cuando hubimos reunido el dinero, Alice me llamó antes de que me girara hacia el policía

-Bella….

-¿Qué?

-Creo que Emmett trae un poco de hierba con él-susurró cerca de mi oído.

-¿¡Qué?!-chillé bajito.

Ellos estaban hablando con el policía.

-Olvídalo-repitió Rosalie-me la metí entre las piernas.

-Carajo-murmuré y me giré hacia el oficial. Dejó de hablar con los chicos y me miró.

-Olvida los 25, serán 40

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Agradéceselo a tus inteligentes amigos-se burló y comenzó a escribir de nuevo en su libreta.

Los miré feo y froté mis dedos como si estuviera contando dinero. Sacaron sus billeteras y me cada uno me dio cinco dólares.

Se los tendí al oficial.

-Gracias…guarda esto-me dio el papel junto con mi licencia-desaparezcan-hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió a la patrulla.

-Debieron cerrar la puta boca-Rosalie los regañó.

-Él fue quien comenzó-Jasper meneó la cabeza. La patrulla pasó a nuestro lado.

-Como sea…-dije y me estiré hacia la guantera-Edward tacha lo primero en la lista-se la arrojé al regazo

-¿Lista?

_-"Tener una infracción en mi primera noche con este auto"_ está en mi lista de _"Cosas que tengo que hacer con mi auto"_. Táchalo.

-¿Tienes una lista?-Alice asomó su cabeza entre Edward y yo.

-Sip…por cierto…-tomé mi celular y llamé a Charlie antes de arrancar-¿Charlie?

_-¿Qué pasa, Bella?_

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ésta tarde? Necesito 45 dólares. Obtuve mi primera infracción ¿no es eso genial?

_-¿¡Qué?!_-gritó a través del auricular.

Charlie era tan aguafiestas.

**-OoOo-**

**¿Les ha gustado? Este es un capítulo especial para conmemorar los seis años de Eclipse, en el relato hay un poco de Eclipse(: Nos leemos luego. **

**¡Deja tu review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_Disfruten y no se olviden de comentar(: ya falta poquito para el final (,:_

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 48**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

-¿Eres idiota o sólo aparentas serlo?-la perra de Rosalie me gritaba en el oído.

-Tal vez un poco de ambas-le respondí mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación e intentaba cerrarla. La rubia logró colarse y la cerró de un portazo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Bella!-alzó las manos al cielo, escandalizada. Rodé los ojos.

-No tiene nada de malo, a mi parecer.

Comenté mientras buscaba en los cajones de mi buró. Estaba segura que lo había dejado por ahí.

-Pues a mí parecer sí…está mal.

-Ugh, Rose vive un poco-dije. Saqué el equivalente a lo que ella había pagado para la infracción-toma tu dinero

Puso buena cara.

-Bueno-me despeinó el cabello y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Eres una interesada.

-Algo así-me guiñó antes de salir de la habitación.

Arrojé mi monedero de vuelta al cajón y me tiré en la cama. Agarré mi celular y comencé a tomarme fotografías. Un momento después, Alice interrumpió.

-Bella…escuché sin querer que le diste de vuelta el dinero a Rosalie y pues yo también necesito dinero. No te estoy cobrando ni nada pero…-su voz se interrumpió y me senté en el borde de la cama con un gruñido.

-Ugh, Alice-tomé un poco más de dinero-toma y toma lo de Vaquerito…ahora si te robas lo de tu novio te voy a robar yo a ti lo triple.

Jadeó.

-Bueno-luego se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me tiré de panza y seguí con mi sesión fotográfica. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y vi, con la ayuda de mi cámara frontal, cómo Edward entraba a la habitación.

Me miró y se tiró sobre mí.

-Ugh, maldito-gruñí sofocada. Se rió contra mi mejilla y dejó un beso baboso ahí-me llenaste de tus babas-me quejé y sonreí lista para otra foto. Disparé.

-Siempre te estoy llenando de mis babas-murmuró y movió mi cabello hacía un lado para besar mi cuello. Tomé otra foto. Edward y yo teníamos un montón de fotografías de ese tipo y me encantaban. Había comenzado a imprimirlas y las estaba almacenando. Las fotos que estaban en un lugar privilegiado en mi pared eran las Polaroids que nos tomamos en la playa.

-Eso es cierto-contesté.

Edward siguió besando mi cuello.

-Mhm-murmuró.

-Hazme un favor y dale a Emmett sus cinco dólares. No confío en Rosalie como para que ella se los dé. A Alice fácilmente puedo amenazarla pero Rubia es como agresiva o algo así.

Se rió.

-De acuerdo.

Tomé otra foto y miró hacia la cámara.

-Sonríe-pedí. Disparé.

-Deberías tomarte más fotografías con mi teléfono.

-Voy a llenar tu memoria

-¿Y?

-Además…-lo ignoré-ya tienes bastantes.

-Nunca son suficientes, amor. Así puedo cambiar mi fondo de pantalla más seguido.

-Aww, eso es tan lindo. Tú también estás en mi protector de pantalla.

-Sí, lo sé-zambutió una mano entre el colchón y mi cuerpo. Me sostuvo cerca de él.

Bloqueé mi teléfono y lo encendí de nuevo. Le mostré la fotografía.

-Tan hermoso-picoteé y rodó los ojos.

-Tú eres la hermosa aquí-irguió su cabeza y atrapó mis labios en los suyos.

Mhhmm. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

_Edward._

Mi mente se llenó de su nombre. Se llenó de él.

Y no sólo mi mente. Esa misma noche pero un par de horas después mi cuerpo también se llenó de él.

Me hizo el amor y me hizo sentir maravillosa. Y es que con Edward siempre era así. Nunca poco, nunca demasiado. Nunca suficiente. Todo, no simplemente la parte física. Sentía que nunca podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de él y el tiempo me parecía que iba y venía y se iba para siempre y se iba volando.

Era como si hubiera llegado justo a tiempo, cuando más lo necesitaba.

Y era como si en un mar de gente mis ojos siempre buscarían por él. Quería escribir poemas en su piel con mis labios, su piel era para mí como un lienzo era para un artista. Siempre maravillosa y nunca era suficientemente explorada.

Entonces él dijo algo que me hizo reír un montón. No era lo más gracioso del mundo pero todo lo que venía de él me parecía asombroso.

-Besa mi cuello y deja pequeñas galaxias ahí.

-Qué romántico, Sr. Cullen. Creo que sus habilidades han mejorado.

-Ñee, lo vi en Google. No te emociones.

Me reí y mis ojos se entornaron, él se rió junto conmigo y apoyé mi frente en la suya. Sentí sus dientes desnudos contra mi nariz mientras seguía riéndose.

Después de reír, lo besé en el cuello y dejé pequeñas galaxias ahí.

Por la mañana desperté y busqué la mano de Edward. Tomó la mía y le dio un apretón. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Estaba sentado y apoyaba su espalda en la cabecera. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es temprano

-¿Por qué no estás dormido?-pregunté contra la almohada.

-Se me fue el sueño-contestó-además te estaba viendo.

-¿Qué estabas viendo exactamente?-me dio una sonrisa de tiburón.

-Tu espalda desnuda y el contorno de tus pechos-llevó su mano libre y me acarició la espalda, luego bajó y acarició el borde de mi pecho que se apretujaba contra el colchón-nada malo-murmuró.

Dejé escapar una risita y me desperecé.

-Gírate. Quiero verte-pidió y me dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

-Eres tan sucio tan temprano. Compórtate-lo regañé pero aun así me giré. Sonrió y suspiró satisfecho.

-Que cosita tan más linda que eres-dijo y se inclinó. Me besó en la frente.

-¿Qué tan temprano es?-miró el reloj.

-De hecho ya es hora de que vaya a tomar un baño-me palmeó el pecho derecho y se giró para salir de la cama, pero luego volvió a su posición-¿sabes qué? Creo que deberías ir tú primero

-¿Por qué?

-Soy caballeroso-hizo un gesto con la mano invitándome a ir al baño.

-Quieres verme. Eso es lo que es-respondí y salí de la cama.

-Claro que sí-noté la sonrisa en su voz.

Caminé hacia el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Linda vista!-gritó y negué divertida con la cabeza.

Cuando Edward ya estaba duchándose me dispuse a buscar un poco de ropa. No encontré nada.

-¡Edwaaarrrddd!-entré al baño canturreando. Él se estaba rasurando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo ropa

-¿Cómo que no tienes ropa?-dejó de pasarse el rastrillo por el cuello y me miró.

-Es enserio. Ya busqué por todas partes.

-Mhm…-exhaló pensativo-pues usa algo mío.

-¡No te pases!-le di un ligero golpe en el brazo-hasta donde yo sé tú no usas sostén.

-Tengo uno por ahí-lo miré como si le hubiera salido otro ojo.

-¿Qué? Amigo si apuntas para el otro equipo no hay ningún problema. Solo dímelo. Podemos ser amigos

-Ja, ja. Te he robado un par de sostenes.

-¿Entonces si eres gay?

-¡No!-se rió-los uso para dárselos a Gianna cuando viene aquí y destrozo su sujetador

Jadeé. Buena esa. No me la esperaba.

-¡Maldito!-lo golpeé más fuerte y se rió.

-En mi cajón hay un pantalón tuyo. Olvidé separarlos y puedes usar mis bóxeres y una playera

-¡Aww! Eres tan lindo lavando mi ropa-salí del baño.

-Te soluciono la vida. Así de fácil.

Luego me di cuenta de que había perdido una oportunidad y fui por mi teléfono. Volví con él y le tomé una fotografía.

-¿¡Qué putas, Swan?!-me miró escandalizado.

-Nada, es que te ves tan guapo cuando te rasuras-respondí.

-Eso es muy estúpido-gruñó y le di un golpe en el culo.

-No es estúpido.

Me dispuse a vestirme y busqué la playera más pequeña que Edward tuviera. Encontré una de las Tortugas Ninja. Me reí.

-Así que esto lo tienes desde la comunión, eh

-No hagas que me arrepienta y te quite toda mi ropa

-Eso sería una pena. Apuesto a que no quieres que vaya a la UW con sólo mí sostén.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-Carajo

Me reí y abrí la puerta de su habitación.

-O no podríamos ir y quedarnos en la cama todo el maldito día.

-En tus sueños-respondí.

Gruñó en mi oído.

-¿Qué sientes al saber que sólo quedan dos semanas de clases?-Alice me preguntó muy contenta cuando entró a la cocina.

-Siento que la felicidad no me cabe en el cuerpo. Una gran dicha-respondí y le di a probar la crema para la tarta.

-Deli, deli-me picoteó las costillas una vez que se chupó los dedos-creo que Jasper me llevará a Texas este verano

La miré y meneó las cejas.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-arrastré la charola del pastel hacia mí y comencé a ponerle crema.

-Porque creo que ha estado tirándome indirectas y estoy muy nerviosa-Rosalie entró en ese momento y Alice saltó al taburete. Recostó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y tamborileó los dedos en su muslo-eso significa que Mamá Brandon estará recibiendo visitas también.

-¿Vas a Forks?-Rosalie preguntó. Abrió el refrigerador y se dispuso a buscar algo ahí.

-Creo que sí. Creo que Jasper me llevará a Texas, entonces…

Rosalie se irguió de manera repentina y Edward, que venía entrando, colocó rápidamente una mano entre la cabeza de Rosalie y el borde de la puerta del congelador evitando que Rose se golpeara la cabezota.

Rubia lo miró.

-Gracias, Miss Bellum

Edward tomó una limonada y comenzó a agitar la botella.

-De nada. Te salve de que la única neurona que tienes se muriera, _Rubia._

Rose rodó los ojos y Alice comenzó a reírse. Edward se fue.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Rubia! Ya saben, esos chistes que dicen que las rubias no tienen cerebro-Alice decía con voz entrecortada. Una lágrima se escurrió por el rabillo del ojo y la limpió. Luego me miró-Bella…-se apoyó en mi brazo, seguía riéndose-tu novio es tan gracioso

-Cállate, Hobbit-Rose la golpeó en la nuca-Así que vas con Jasper...-la instó con un gesto de mano.

-No es nada seguro. Él sólo lo ha sugerido indirectamente y estoy emocionada y nerviosa

Rosalie arrancó un trozo de pastel con sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo probó y luego dejó el restante de vuelta en su lugar. La miré feo.

-Es MI pastel-espeté.

-¿Y? Alice asegúrate de traerme unas botas, creo que me convertiré en cantante de country. Esto de la universidad no me gusta tanto. Y le falta sabor-volvió a hablarme a mí mientras miraba con desdén a mi pastel.

-Entonces no te lo comas-rodé los ojos y seguí llenando mi pastelito bonito de crema.

-¿Por qué quieres ser cantante? Sólo falta un año para terminar.

-Alice en un año pueden pasar un montón de cosas. Quiero tener una segunda opción.

-Intenta con ser modelo. La cantada no se te da muy bien-comenté. Rubia me lanzó una mirada de perra venenosa.

-A ti tampoco

-Basta de insultarme. Estás en mi cocina, mi espacio. Lárguense. Ambas.

Ellas se fueron dejándome sola y después de un momento llegó Edward.

-Unas chicas me dijeron que estabas gruñona y que tal vez necesitas un poco de sexo así que vine a ver en que podía ayudar

Le sonreí.

-Que lindas-dije sarcásticamente. El pastel estaba listo-puedes comenzar a ayudar si pones el pastel en el refrigerador

Gruñó e hizo lo que le pedí.

Cuando Jasper entró a la cocina para cerciorarse de que el pollo al horno estaba listo, gruñó y se fue gritando escandalizado. Nos había encontrado manoseándonos y claramente vio cómo Edward acariciaba mi pecho por debajo de la blusa y el sujetador.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Jasper manoteó en el aire y se cubrió la cara para no ver pero dejó espacios entre sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos. Edward quitó sus manos de encima de mí y se alejó-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Significa que nos estábamos enrollando, Jasper-le contestó-ahora, vete.

Edward volvió a jalarme hacia él y volvió a posar su boca sobre la mía. Jasper bufó.

-¡No, no, no!-se fue gritando por el pasillo.

Un momento después, me alejé de Edward y él me miró desconcertado.

-Si no te detienes ahora tendremos que ir a la habitación y en verdad tengo hambre-me sobé la panza e hizo una mueca.

-¿Esta noche?-trazó círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano y me dio una media sonrisa. Llevé mi mano a su boca y acaricié sus amasados labios. Me mordió los dedos.

-Sí-suspiré. Luego entró otra vez Jasper, usaba lentes oscuros.

-Ay, gracias a Dios-se los quitó y Edward rodó los ojos. Me llevó hacia la encimera y se sentó en un taburete, me jaló a su regazo.

Jasper estaba ocupado sacando la comida del horno y la colocó en la encimera.

Emmett entró a la cocina.

-¡Eso huele delicioso!-su intención era pellizcar el pollo pero Jasper alejó su mano de un golpe.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas-murmuró y miró a Edward después-ustedes también. Comiencen a llevarse esto

Emmett tomó el pollo entre sus manazas y salió rumbo al comedor. Jasper nos hizo una seña condescendiente para que tomáramos el puré y la pasta. Pero se detuvo y nos señaló acusadoramente con su índice.

-Primero lávense las manos. No quiero sus…_jugos_…en mi comida.

Al parecer, Jasper no iba a superarlo fácilmente porque nos dio miradas feas y nos vio con asco durante toda la comida. Edward se burlaba y se chupaba los dedos como si en realidad tuviera…_jugos_ ahí.

Jasper se estremeció.

Pues yo todavía no olvidaba cuando también lo vi sosteniendo la bubi de Alice en MI cocina. Además ahora estábamos en mi casa y él no tenía derecho a quejarse…bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

Estaba en Facebook y vi una publicación de Charlotte. Ahí estaba ella y al parecer era su nuevo novio. _Mhhm…nada mal._ Esperaba que esta vez Gianna no se lo quitara.

-¿Desde cuándo Charlotte y yo somos amigas en Facebook?-le pregunté a Edward. Él estaba apoltronado en mi cama junto a mí leyendo un par de porquerías que le habían dejado de tarea

-Desde que Facebook no tiene un apartado de "enemigos"

Me reí y deslice el puntero para darle "me gusta" a su publicación.

-Esa estuvo buena, Chump.

Bufó.

Luego de unos momentos, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi buró.

-¿Puedes dármelo?-Edward estiró la mano y dejó caer mi teléfono en mi regazo. Lo miré feo y fingió concentrarse en las hojas en sus manos. Miré la pantalla del teléfono. Número bloqueado.

-¿Quién eres y por qué está tu numero bloqueado?-contesté. Muy amable.

_-Bella…_-gruñó una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¿Charlotte? ¿Por qué tienes mi número? ¿Por qué tengo YO tu número?

_-No lo sé_-estaba segura de haber escuchado cómo rodaba los ojos-_¿Por qué ves mis publicaciones?_

No. Mames.

-No sé porque somos amigas

_-Ugh, pues no las veas_

-No puedo controlarlo. No soy Zuckerberg.

_-Otsh, Bella. Siempre tan graciosa_

-Gracias

_-Escucha…en realidad no hablaba para reclamarte, pequeña stalker_-rodé los ojos-_sólo quería hacer las paces…quiero hacer las paces_-se corrigió.

_¿QUÉ?_ ¿Mis jodidos oídos estaban escuchando bien? Alejé el teléfono de mi oído y lo agité para ver si funcionaba. Sí, todo perfectamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo, cierto?

_-No. Bella eres jodidamente grosera, esto es muy difícil para mí y tú ahí burlándote_

-No me estoy burlando. Simplemente no me lo esperaba…no de ti.

_-Pues hablo en serio. Soy tan estúpida y lo fui más cuando estaba con ellas pero ahora que las he alejado de mí…bueno, quiero disculparme. Y puedes quedarte con Cullen yo ya tengo a mi Joshy_-hice una mueca.

-Sí, sí. Todas quieren a mi chico-Edward me miró rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Le lancé un beso. Negó con la cabeza y tomó los audífonos que pendían de su cuello. Subió el volumen de la música, hizo lucirse perturbado-no necesitaba el permiso de ninguna de ustedes

_-¿Entonces qué? Sobre las disculpas._

-Lo pensaré

_-¡Isabella!_-me gritó. La perra me había gritado.

-Deja de joder mis tímpanos

_-¡Isabella!_-chilló de vuelta, angustiada.

-¡Está bien! Como sea

_-No, como sea no. Dime en serio_

-Es en serio. Está bien.

_-Oh…bueno_-su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Bueno entonces adiós.

-_Sí, adiós. Gracias_

Colgué y me giré hacia Edward, le arranqué los audífonos.

-Felicítame. Estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Una enemiga menos.

-¿Qué pasó?-dejó las hojas a un lado y se estiró. La espalda le crujió.

-Charlotte me llamó para disculparse por ser tan estúpida, entonces dijo que podía…-me interrumpí mientras me acomodaba en la cama y colocaba mi cabeza en su regazo. Edward me acarició el cabello-dijo que podía quedarme contigo que porque ella ya tiene a su chico nuevo. Por supuesto que no necesito un jodido permiso pero fue bueno escucharlo de sus labios.

Edward sonrió.

-Ustedes las chicas son tan raras-se inclinó y me besó la frente.

-Claro que no-tomé su mano y le mordí los dedos. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Voy a comprarte algo…dime que-me informó.

-¿En serio?-asintió-eres tan lindo…pero si te pido una mansión no me la comprarías.

-No-contestó-yo te voy a hacer esa pinche mansión-me apretó el rostro entre sus manos y las mejillas se me pegaron a la dentadura. Luego me plantó un beso en los labios-así que pídeme algo que yo no pueda hacer

Rodé los ojos.

-Ni creas que voy a olvidar ese asunto…pero puedes comprarme ehh…no lo sé. Lo que quieras

-¿Un gato?

-No vuelves a verme, Cullen.

Se rió.

-Entonces un libro

-Eso está muy bien

Asintió en silencio y me acarició el rostro.

-¿Oye, te sientes con ganas de adelantar la noche?-pregunté.

Me dio una sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

**-OoOoOo-**

Las clases están a punto de terminar=proyectos, exámenes, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Esto tenía que terminarse. Cuando arroje mi birrete voy a intentar darle al decano, a los profesores y al director y hasta al fundador muerto de la UW. Todos en un tiro.

Me conformaba con darle a un profesor. Eso sí sería digno de recordarse.

También significaba no más Edward. Él sólo decía "voy a estudiar" o "tengo que hacer tarea" y se sentaba ahí en su escritorio y yo hacía mi tarea y después sólo me despedía y me iba. Así que decidí ir a visitar a Renée y hacer mi tarea ahí y todas esas cosas.

Edward se había enojado porque no le avisé que iba a la biblioteca de la UW. Pero no llevaba mi celular conmigo, estaba debajo de mi cama. Ahí cayó cuando Edward se me abalanzó la noche anterior cuando le dije: "¿Oye, te sientes con ganas de adelantar la noche?".

Así que cuando iba hacia el estacionamiento para tomar mi auto (decir eso aún se sentía extraño) él llegó rápidamente y casi me tira al suelo.

-Ay Bella ¿dónde estabas?-se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Creí que estabas ya en casa. Estaba en la biblioteca-meneé los libros en mis manos.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Te dije que me avisarás sobre a dónde ibas y te llamé y no contestabas. Estaba analizando a cada chico que pasaba a mi lado para descubrir quien parecía haber violado recientemente.

Abrió la puerta de mi auto y me ayudó a entrar.

-Olvidé mi teléfono. Lo siento

Eso me recordó que tenía que llamar a Ángela.

-No vuelvas a olvidarlo-me instó. Le hice una seña de teniente-ahora ve a casa y ten cuidado-se inclinó a besarme en los labios.

-No voy a casa. Iré con Renée-sonrió contra mis labios.

-De acuerdo. Avísame cuando llegues con ella y cuando vuelvas a casa.

-Eres tan dramático.

-Sólo cuido a mi niña-me sonrió y me revolvió el cabello-te amo.

-Te amo, Chump. Nos vemos luego.

-¿Tengo permitido ir por la noche?

-¿Qué? Mi habitación es tu habitación. Puedes venir a la hora que quieras.

-De acuerdo-cerró la puerta y me regaló una sonrisa.

Suspiré.

Renée me recibió con una gran sonrisa y cuando le dije que iba a pasar ahí la tarde, dio un saltito. Me pregunté cómo es que Alice la había pasado sus comportamientos si ni siquiera se veían.

Ella dijo que iba a cocinar y me puse cómoda en el comedor para empezar con mi tarea. Tomé su teléfono y le hice una llamada rápida a Edward. Desplegué los libros y las hojas y me puse a leer y a escribir.

-Aquí está-Renée colocó un plato de pasta a mi lado junto con una cesta con pan.

-Gracias, mamá-me sonrió y me dispuse a recoger un poco del tiradero. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y Edward?-preguntó tan rápido me senté y enrollé los espaguetis en mi tenedor.

-Está bien. Tenemos mucho trabajo así que casi no hemos hablado muy bien pero siempre estamos juntos.

-Bueno… ¿y Alice, Rose?-mastiqué la comida y me la tragué antes de responder.

-Ellas están que se mueren por terminar las clases pero tienen también un montón de trabajo, creo que Rose ya se arrancó las extensiones.

Renée se rió y tomó un trozo de pan.

-Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien. Muy bien ahora…antes…unos días antes de que las vacaciones de pascua iniciarán y en las vacaciones estaba del asco. Estaba hecha mierda… por suerte ahí estaban Alice y Rose y Edward se la pasó conmigo.

Apretó los labios y medio sonrió.

-Creo que ese chico te quiere demasiado.

-No sé, Renée… no me preguntes por eso porque estoy confundida. Todo es como un borrón, nuestra relación. No sé ni siquiera lo que sentimos él uno por el otro pero si estoy segura que dentro de toda esa enredadera él me quiere y yo lo quiero a él.

-Entonces en todo eso te refieres a qué no sabes qué está pasando… ¿cómo es eso?

Iuck. Hablar con Renée de mis sentimientos y de mis pensamientos seguía siendo jodidamente incómodo y no sabía cómo hacerlo así que estaba segura que aunque lo intentará un montón de veces, definitivamente no iba a entenderme o yo no me iba a dar a entender.

-Sí, creo que sí. Simplemente sé que me quiere y que me cuida. Yo también lo quiero un montón pero no lo sé. Sería agradable quedarse con un "te quiero" o un "te amo", en lugar de eso sólo los turnamos. Lo primero que diga el otro lo repetimos pero realmente lo sentimos. Creo que en estos momentos sería raro que uno de los dos dijera "te amo" y el otro respondiera con un "te quiero"-meneé la cabeza. En realidad esto estaba muy jodido-no lo sé-mis palabras se perdieron en el silencio.

-Nunca había escuchado a alguien describirlo así pero creo…creo…-recalcó-entenderte. Algunas relaciones sólo logran entenderse cuando lo expresas y algunas otras sólo con el pensamiento… no sé. Como si ambos supieran lo que el otro está pensando en ese momento. El amor es extraño.

Asentí.

-Simplemente me preguntó porque nos obsesionamos con el amor si nunca dura.

Renée volvió a apretar los labios pero esta vez no sonrió.

-Si dura. El amor es… no se puede describir. El amor no es egoísta, es lo único que sé hasta ahora. Siempre te hace caer en dilemas.

-Estás en lo correcto-afirmé y enrollé otro par de espaguetis en mi tenedor-ahora mismo estoy en un dilema.

Ella medio sonrió y comenzó a comer otra vez.

_¿Un dilema?_ Esa era mi voz interior _¿Bella Swan en un dilema amoroso? Esto tiene que ser documentado._

Ehh, creo que no es sólo uno.

_¿Qué?_

Renée. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward… Renée.

Pude terminar mi tarea en casa de Renée y cuando le eché una hojeada al reloj me percaté de que ya eran las 8:15 así que recogí mis cosas y fui a despedirme de Renée, que estaba sentada en el sofá y tejía algo. ¿Y ella de qué vivía? Le preguntaría después.

-Mamá es hora de irme-anuncié tan pronto como comencé a recoger mis libros.

-Oh, de acuerdo-hizo un puchero-tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Qué…-no me dejó terminar y se fue a la cocina.

¿Comida? Bueno, podría lidiar con eso muy bien. Me palmeé el estómago mentalmente.

Ella volvió después de un momento y me tendió un recipiente circular de metal que tenía galletas.

-No hagas caso a las etiquetas. Yo las hice-sonrió y le eché una hojeada.

-Bastante bien. Gracias, Renée.

-Oh, no agradezcas.

Me acompañó a la puerta y me despidió con un beso y un abrazo. El contacto físico con ella aún se sentía incómodo y ni que decir de estar en su casa pero estaba tratando de superarlo.

Me fui a mi auto y encendí el estéreo, le subí el volumen y me dirigí a casa.

Cuando llegué, Rosalie estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio y caminaba de un lado para otro.

-¡Hey!-le palmeé el brazo y me miró.

-¡Bella!-se me echó encima y me besó las mejillas. Luego empezó a llorar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué putas pasa?-la alejé de mí y la tomé por los brazos.

-Estaba esperándote…o a Alice. ¡Ustedes, perras, me han dejado sola!-me golpeó en la frente.

-¿Pero por qué estás llorando?

-Emmett-murmuró y se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Algo le pasó a Emmett o discutieron?-la tomé de la mano y la jalé para comenzar a caminar.

Soltó un chillido y siguió llorando.

-Discutimos

Me golpeé en la frente y meneé la cabeza. Fuimos en silencio, bueno el mayor silencio que se podía obtener de Rosalie gimiendo de dolor y sorbiéndose los mocos.

La llevé hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté y se dejó caer en la cama como si se hubiera desmayado. Dramática.

Además era muy extraño que ella llorara. Siempre lloraba cuando discutía con él. No entendía el por qué y de alguna manera me dio ternura que lo quisiera y que mostrará sus sentimientos más profundos cuando lloraba por que peleaban.

Rosalie era dura como el puto hierro.

-Él me dijo y…-se largó a llorar.

Suspiré.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua o algo parecido?

-Una cerveza-rodé los ojos y fui a la cocina por su querida cerveza, antes de volver a entrar a su cueva fui a la mía y coloqué las rodillas en el suelo para alcanzar mi teléfono.

Le dejé un mensaje a Edward para avisarle que ya estaba en casa y ya podía venir. Era seguro que Rose superara su crisis rápidamente.

Ella estaba un poco más tranquila cuando llegué y antes de hablar le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Pensé que se la acabaría de golpe. Me miró con sus ojos azules ribeteados de rojo.

-Él me dijo que yo era jodidamente fría y petulante-escondí una sonrisa. Eso era cierto y juro por Dios que si Rosalie estaba llorando por eso la iba a golpear-y que era frívola y plástica ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

No. Jodas.

-Sí-murmuré-de hecho es la verdad.

-¡Bella!

-¿¡Qué?! No estoy mintiendo pero porque él te diría algo así.

-Porque estaba enojado porque lo dejé plantado

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Rosalie Hale! ¿¡Por qué putas lo hiciste!?

-¡Lo olvidé! Juro que olvidé que teníamos una cita y me quedé aquí haciendo mi tarea, entonces hoy vino en la tarde y me reclamó.

-¿Y la cita era…

-Ayer en la noche. Dios, Bella. Apesto como novia. No puedo manejar esta situación.

-¿Por qué no?-me senté sobre mi pierna derecha y la miré a la cara.

-Porque no sé… en realidad soy fría y petulante y frívola y plástica-gimió.

-¿Es por eso que estás llorando?-le pregunté curiosa. Si la respuesta era afirmativa podía patearle su pequeño culo. Bueno, en realidad Rosalie Frívola Hale tenía un culo grande así que…

-En parte… entonces comenzó a reclamarme y me dijo: "¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he creído que tu ni siquiera me quieres" y yo la cagué…en grande. Le respondí: "Bueno, tal vez lo crees porque es cierto"

-¡Rosalie!-la interrumpí-eres una perra. Te mereces el infierno

-¡Bella, por favor!-se sorbió la nariz.

-De todas formas ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-Estaba encabronada, estaba enojada porque él me estaba diciendo todas esas mierdas y a mí no me gusta que me digan esas porquerías, lo sabes. Entonces él me miró y sólo se fue sin decir nada así que ahora no sé si hemos roto o algo parecido.

-¿No lo detuviste?

-Sí, lo intenté. Le grité de vuelta y hasta bloqueé la entrada pero sólo se quedó ahí un momento y me quitó de en medio. ¡Bella estoy jodida…en grande! Le rompí el corazón y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

-Rosalie ve y habla con él. Debiste haberlo hecho en ese momento. Explícale todo y por favor, por favor ya dile la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?-cuestionó con voz pastosa.

-Sabes bien cuál. Dile de una vez que lo amas.

Me miró asustada.

-No lo amo. Simplemente lo quiero.

-No me vengas con esa basura. Yo te conozco bien.

-Estás jodida-se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cajonera.

-Realmente tú eres la que está jodida. Así que sólo ve y habla con él y dile lo que sientes y cojan un poco ¡por Dios! Ahora si me disculpas, voy a esperar a mi novio.

Tomé mis cosas que estaban sobre su cama y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

-Eh, Bella…-me llamó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías por favor no decirle a nadie la verdad? Aún no estoy lista para lidiar con la atención de todo el mundo.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-No te preocupes. Tu lindo secreto está a salvo-salí de ahí.

-Vale, gracias.

-Como sea-respondí.

Me dispuse a ordenar un poco mi habitación y cuando terminé fui por un vaso de leche para comerme las galletas que Renée había hecho para mí.

Edward llegó cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar a mi casa?-le pregunté cuando me enjuagué la boca.

-Rubia iba de salida.

Alcé las cejas asintiendo y Edward me siguió fuera del baño.

-¿Te sientes con ganas de ver una película?-preguntó

-Me hace falta un poco de eso… ¿cuál?

-Oh no lo sé. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Mhhm…-lo pensé un poco y me saqué la blusa. Edward me tocó los pechos y alejé su mano de un golpe-tal vez podamos ver esa de los extraterrestres.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se rió y llevó su mano de vuelta a mis pechos. Me alejé y em cubrí de nuevo con mi pijama. Hizo una mueca.

-Esa donde todo es apocalíptico…se me fue el nombre, Edward.

-Son zombis, no extraterrestres.

-Es lo mismo-rodó los ojos y se acercó a la televisión para comenzar a poner el DVD.

Cuando mi pijama estuvo listo, él se sacó la ropa y se quedó en bóxeres.

Se subió a la cama junto a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-Tengo tu regalo-se estiró y tomó un libro que estaba debajo de su chaqueta-toma

Me tendió el libro y grité un poquito.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-lo besé en la mejilla y en los labios-voy a comenzar a leerlo mañana.

Siempre había soñado con El Gran Gatsby.

-Sabía que te gustaría pero es lindo verte emocionada.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

Creo que al final no terminé de ver la película y me quedé dormida. Desperté y ya todo estaba en penumbras, aunque la luz de la ciudad entraba por la ventana.

-¿Edward?-lo llamé en un murmullo y palmeé la cama junto a mí. No había nadie.

-Aquí estoy-apretó mi mano después de un momento.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-volví a cerrar los ojos.

-Sólo me preparaba para dormir-contestó y se tiró a mi lado-vuelve tú a dormir.

-De acuerdo-suspiré y sentí su brazo envuelto en mi cintura. Todo parecía en orden pero recordé mi dilema.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. _Edward._

**-OoOo-**

A la mañana siguiente, estaba tomando una ducha y recordé lo que Alice había dicho anteriormente. Ella había dicho que intentaría hacerlo con Jasper sin un plástico de por medio y me entró curiosidad. Obviamente, el comenzar a tomar las pastillas era sinónimo de no más condón pero fue extraño. Era como si fuera una decisión de vida o muerte cuando en realidad no era tan grave. Lo grave era cuando decidías hacerlo por primera vez.

De todas formas, ya podía hacerlo con Edward sin un condón desde hace un par de días pero no me lo había planteado. Si era algo en lo que pensaba pero era más como: "Hey, Bella. Recuerda que ya puedes dejar de usar condón" y no como "Hazlo sin condón. ¡Ya! ¿¡Qué carajos estás esperando?!"

Y estaba nerviosa, como el jodido infierno. Era la primera vez que iba a coger sin un condón y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y estaba asustada. No es como si fuera ser una cosa completamente diferente, todo sería igual. Creo que simplemente estaba asustada por la sensación. ¿Era igual? ¿Era diferente? ¿Quién notaría la diferencia?

Además, tanto Edward y yo estábamos limpios y podíamos hacerlo pero seguía asustada.

Me quedé un rato bajo la regadera pensando en el asunto pero no pude ordenar mis ideas porque fui consciente del tiempo así que salí del baño.

Edward seguía dormido y rodé los ojos. Comencé a vestirme en silencio mientras seguía pensando en el asunto.

¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para hacerlo? ¿Hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿En un mes?

Realmente estaba asustada y emocionada. Una parte de mí no quería hacerlo pero la mayor parte quería hacerlo y a ésta parte no parecía importarle el miedo.

Cuando estaba casi lista, miré el reloj y me acerqué a la cama para despertar a Edward.

Le acaricié la espalda y luego le jalé el cabello. Gruñó despierto.

-Ya es hora, flojo-le jalé las orejas y alejó mis manos de un manotazo-¡vamos, Chump. Hoy es un grandioso día!

Él salió de la cama un momento después y me dio una nalgada.

-Que linda-comentó y le sonreí. Él entró al baño y después de escuchar la cadena del retrete escuché la regadera.

Ordené mi mochila y entré al baño.

-Chump tengo que irme-él asomó su cabeza por la cortina.

-De acuerdo, Hamlet. Ten cuidado-me acerqué y le planté un beso en los labios. Sacudió la cabeza cuando me alejé y me mojó el rostro.

-Mugre mocoso-lo golpeé en la frente y se rió-nos vemos en la tarde. Te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más-volvió a besarme en los labios levemente.

Esa misma tarde volví temprano de con Renée y Edward vino a mi apartamento.

-Oye novia ¿quieres ir a cenar?-preguntó cuando dejó su teléfono a un lado.

-Claro, novio ¿a dónde?

-No lo sé. ¿Italiana o Tailandesa?

-Echemos un volado.

-De acuerdo-rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un centavo.

-Maldito pobre-me burlé y me golpeó en la frente.

Ganó la tailandesa.

Así que me dirigí al baño para tomar otra ducha y él me imitó. Volví a usar otra falda pero esta vez era de mezclilla deslavada y tenía botones en todo el frente, la acompañé con un crop top negro ajustado y unos tacones parecidos a los que usé en Chicago, los cuáles Jane amó con locura.

Arreglé mi cabello en una trenza. Use rímel y un poco de brillo de labios. No me sentía con ganas de maquillarme y todas esas cosas.

Finalmente partimos hacia el restaurante y Edward me dejó apoderarme de su estéreo.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales lo amaba. Algún día haría una lista.

Ese restaurante era la onda porque no tenías que hacer filas ni reservaciones y la comida estaba deliciosa.

Edward distendió una silla para mí y él se sentó frente a mí. El mesero colocó las cartas y se fue.

Ordené un Popiah* y Edward ordenó la Thai Salad**.

Edward se puso todo romántico y creí que el chef le había puesto algo a su plato.

-Un brindis…-dijo antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Rodé los ojos y le seguí el juego-deja de rodar los ojos-me dio una ligera patada en la pantorrilla.

-De acuerdo. ¿Un brindis para qué?

-Para agradecer, Bella-ahora él fue quien rodó los ojos-para agradecerle a Dios o a quién sea. Quiero agradecer por…-se quedó callado un momento-por ti-alcé las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, me miró feo-eres una malagradecida. Quiero agradecer a quién sea que te haya puesto en mi camino porque eres jodidamente bonita y sexy y genial y toda mía y a pesar de que tengas el temperamento de un poodle rabioso, te quiero-se rió ante mi cara.

-¡Pinche grosero, Edward!-le pellizqué la mano. Se rió.

-Es enserio… pero agradezco que tu temperamento no sea como el de Rosalie porque si no ya me hubiera suicidado. Todo lo que dije es verdad, amen.

Le dio un trago a su bebida.

-¡No estás rezando!-soltó otra risita.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, decidimos caminar por el parque un rato. Tomé su mano y él besó la mía antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Oye acabo de recordar que este es el mismo parque en dónde te me echaste encima ¿lo recuerdas?-molestó.

-Tú fuiste él que me tiró

-Y tú me besaste

-¡Mentiroso!-él iba a objetar algo pero se interrumpió.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?-miró el cielo y seguí su mirada.

-¿Qué?-el cielo estaba como siempre, yo esperaba una nave espacial o algo así. Lo miré otra vez y mis ojos se centraron en la flor que me tendía.

Me sonrió.

-¿Ves? Puedo ser romántico. Siéntete importante, la arranqué de ahí-señaló con su mano.

Ahí había un letrero que decía: "No arranque las flores" Todo un chico malo.

-Bueno, te has arriesgado. Gracias. Supongo que eso necesita otro tipo de agradecimiento-me acerqué y deposité un besito en sus labios.

-¡Oh! ¿Tan poco agradecimiento?-estampó sus labios en los míos rápidamente y me devoró la boca.

Volvimos al auto cuando las chispas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y otra vez estuve a cargo del estéreo pero de pronto la realidad me golpeó fuertemente.

Nuestra cita ya había terminado y quién garantizaba que esta noche no íbamos a tener sexo. Estaba casi segura que iba a haber de eso y luego ¿qué? ¿Era un buen momento?

Me puse nerviosa al instante y oculté mis manos debajo de mis piernas para que Edward no se diera cuenta que me sudaban o que apretaba los puños repetidamente. En lugar de eso, enterré las uñas en las palmas de mis manos y traté de actuar relajada y cool.

Las palabras luchaban por salir o no de mi boca, podía decirle justo ahora o podía decirle cuando estuviéramos en mi habitación. No lo sabía. Sentía que las letras se me apelotonaban en la garganta y no me dejaban respirar. Me mordí repetidamente la lengua porque siempre pensaba que aún no era el momento.

Además, no quería parecer nerviosa porque quedaría como estúpida, tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y ni siquiera había tanta diferencia pero sabía que tampoco podía decirle justamente cuando él estuviera preparando el condón.

DE NINGUNA MANERA. Entonces tendríamos que alargar el momento y hablarlo y eso no iba con el sexo. Era antes.

Ya demasiado sufrimiento acarreaba el tener que detenerse para usar el preservativo.

Decidí decírselo cuando estuviéramos en mi habitación.

Entré al baño y él se quedó ahí deshaciendo la cama. Me lave la cara y traté de tranquilizarme. Sentía que mi rostro estaba ardiendo y temía que estuviera completamente sonrojada. Afortunadamente no fue así y me dediqué a cepillarme los dientes, luego usé el retrete.

Edward entró después y me saqué los zapatos. Me deshice el peinado y me senté en la cama mientras esperaba que él saliera del baño. No tuve que esperar demasiado.

-¡Eh, Edward!-lo llamé.

-¿Qué pasa, Hamlet?

-Hay algo que está haciendo que la cabeza me dé vueltas-caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y eso es…

-Apenas comencé a pensarlo seriamente y no sé qué…no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno, dime lo que quieras.

-Bueno, ves que comencé con la píldora y todo eso…-hice un gesto condescendiente con la mano y asintió-y…-Demonios. Esto era difícil-y estaba pensando en…ya sabes…podemos comenzar a hacerlo sin condón. Claro si tú quieres-me apresuré a decir.

-Deeee acuerdo…-dijo lentamente mientras procesaba la información-entonces… ¿¡podemos comenzar ahora?!-me miró emocionado. ¡Santo Dios! Eso había sido sencillo.

-Sí quieres-me encogí de hombros.

-Oh ¿sólo si yo quiero?-me miró divertido y batió las pestañas. Solté una risita.

-¡Carajo, yo también me muero por hacerlo!

Soltó una risa burbujeante.

-¡Ahí está mi chica!-me picó las costillas-aprovechemos ahora que la cama está deshecha.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y caí con un quejido en la cama. Edward llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de mi falda y sus hábiles dedos comenzaron a desabotonarla. La falda cayó abierta a mis costados. Luego recorrió mi cintura y me sacó la blusa.

Este chico estaba impaciente así que tuve que apurarme para desabotonar su camisa y sus jeans.

Cuando acaricié sus hombros me llevé la camisa en mis manos y me apresuré a tocar su musculosa espalda. Me deleité con la manera en que sus músculos se movían cuando él molía sus caderas contra las mías. Luego apreté su trasero y soltó un gemido. ¿Quién iba a decir que al dulce Edward Cullen le gustaba que le tocaran el culo? Me reiría de él después.

Se sacó los zapatos con la ayuda de sus propios pies y terminó de desnudarme. Él me ayudó con sus pantalones, sus calzoncillos y sus calcetines que se quedaron hechos un charco a sus pies.

Luego me tomó de la cintura y me levantó para depositarme en el medio de la cama, mi cabeza cayó suavemente en la almohada mientras Edward me mordía la boca.

Sentí su dureza contra mi abdomen y llevé una mano hacía allá. Volvió a gemir cuando pasé mi mano por toda la longitud, entonces él se apresuró y cubrió mis pechos con sus ardientes manazas. Apretó y acarició. Mi centro estaba palpitante de placer y ya podía sentir la humedad salir.

Edward llevó su boca hacia mis pechos, mamó y lamió alternándose, tanto como quiso. Apuñé las sábanas en mis manos y lo atraje de vuelta a mí. Lamí y besé su cuello. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando lo mordí. Me dirigí hacia su oreja y chupé el lóbulo. Edward enredó sus manos en mi cintura y nos dio la vuelta.

La sábana se enredó entre nosotros y él la sacó de un tirón cuando no me dejaba moverme. Volví a unir nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se encontraron.

Él acarició mi espalda y llevó sus manos a mi culo, el cual apretó y acarició. Se sujetó y se impulsó para sentarnos. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y él ocultó su rostro entre mis pechos. Comenzó a dejar besitos y lamidas. Alcé el rostro y gemí, él apresó mi cabello en su puño y guió mi rostro de vuelta al de él. Después de besarme brevemente, dejó besos por toda mi cara y me sujetó de las caderas para alzarme y poder enterrarme en él.

Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa y esperaba que él no lo notará porque si no todo se arruinaría.

Me apoyé en sus hombros y sentí su ceño fruncido contra mi frente. Sentí su aliento contra mis labios y sentí los mechones de cabello pegoteados a nuestras frentes por el sudor.

Edward me depositó lentamente sobre él. Siseó y yo gemí mientras entraba en mí. Dejó una mano en mi cintura y la otra la llevó a mi cabeza, acarició mi rostro y su mano se llenó del sudor que escurría por mi sien. Abandonó su mano en mi nuca y me besó. Sentía que algo estaba explotando por toda mi piel. Estrellas, galaxias, estelas…lo que fuera. Era como si la piel en donde él me había acariciado me ardiera placenteramente.

Comencé a moverme lentamente y él soltó un sonoro gemido contra mi boca entreabierta. Llevé mis manos hacia su cabello, lo despeiné y lo jalé mientras molía mis caderas contra las de él. Acerqué mi boca más a la de él, quería estar tan cerca que los huesos y los músculos me parecían molestos, además no me parecía tener suficiente de él y quería que sus gemidos fueran sólo para mí, quería que gimiera en mi boca, como si de esa manera tuviera una parte de él cuando estuviera lejos.

La sensación era diferente para mí. Era más suave y más abrasadora pero Edward estaba muy concentrado y se estaba volviendo loco. Gemía contra mi boca, me jalaba el cabello y me rasguñaba la espalda.

Ahogué uno de sus gemidos cuando cubrí su boca con la mía. Necesitaba besarlo.

Me apresuró a moverme y le seguí el ritmo. Él se alejó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Su respiración y sus jadeos estaba dejando un camino abrasador en mi piel sudada y yo tallé mi mejilla contra su cabello suave y revuelto. Me mordí el labio y bajé el rostro.

En el momento en que gemí en su oído al sentir mi liberación, él se retorció y un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo. Miré su rostro rápidamente entre las rendijas en las que se habían convertido mis ojos. Ceño fruncido, labios entreabiertos y la vena palpitante de su frente. Sus piernas se hicieron firmes y su abrazo se hizo demoledor al mismo tiempo en que sentí contracciones en mi abdomen bajo. Gimió en mi oído audiblemente y me mordí los labios, pero no pude sofocar algunos sonidos. Sus extremidades se convirtieron en gelatina al igual que las mías y se dejó caer lentamente en la cama.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y, jadeante, deposité un besito ahí antes de mirarlo.

La vena de su frente estaba saltada, el sudor escurría por sus sienes, su cabello estaba revuelto y pegoteado a su frente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus pestañas estaban apelotonadas de sudor y las aletas de su nariz aún estaban dilatadas. Era la vista más hermosa que jamás pudiera imaginarme.

Me miró después de un momento.

-Estuviste asombroso-murmuré con voz ronca

-Tú fuiste la maravillosa-me dio una sonrisa torcida y me jaló hacia arriba. Todavía estábamos un poco débiles, así que no avancé mucho y me dejé caer sobre él otra vez. Envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me sonrió.

-Tenemos que repetirlo. Eso fue asombroso-ordenó.

-Definitivamente.

No había habido mucho cambio para mí, aunque no iba a negar que fue asombroso.

Pero teníamos que repetirlo porque por nada del mundo cambiaría a Edward mientras hacíamos el amor.

Ni mientras dormíamos.

Ni mientras despertábamos.

Ni mientras me sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Ni cuando me besaba y hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Ni cuando me decía "te quiero"

Nunca. Nunca lo cambiaría por nada.

Estaba segura de eso.

**-OoOo-**

***El Popiah es una especie de rollito-pancake elaborado con harina de trigo y recubierto con una salsa dulce o picante. El relleno es un picado al vapor combinando varios ingredientes que pueden variar: brotes de soja, judías, lechuga, zanahorias picadas, huevo, y hasta tiras fritas de cerdo.**

****A menudo se utiliza como ingrediente principal la carne picada, marisco o fideos. Suelen llevar extracto de limón, hierbas frescas, y otras verduras. A menudo se sirven combinadas con otros platos y con arroz, o hasta fideos de arroz tailandés.**

_**Hey friends(; ¿cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado. Si lo ven, los capítulos ya van siendo un poco más cortos a comparación de otros eso es un signo de que el final está cerca.**_

_**¡No olvides tu review, yo sé que quieres dejarlo!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_Sólo falta un capítulo más y luego vienen los outtakes, el final y el epílogo. Disfruten su lectura, chiks(;_

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 49**

**.**

**BPOV**

Por la mañana desperté y estiré las piernas. Ahí había un bulto. No podía ser Edward, él estaba a mi lado. Me apoyé en mis codos y miré hacia abajo. Oh por Dios.

¿¡En qué momento Emmett había entrado a la habitación?! Traté de recordar si había algún trío de por medio…_Nop. Ninguno._

Me espanté ante la idea de que él hubiera entrado a media noche cuando estábamos profundamente dormidos, lo que significaba que la sábana pudo haberse movido y ¡NO! De ninguna manera Emmett podía verme desnuda.

Él podía ver a Edward pero a mí no. Además, estaba segura que ellos ya se conocían todo y que ya se habían hecho inspecciones manuales.

Me moví lentamente para no despertar a ninguno de los dos y le eché una hojeada al piso. Demonios, mi ropa estaba del otro lado.

Si quitaba la sábana dejaría desnudo a Edward, además Emmett estaba sobre la sábana. No había manera humana posible que yo pudiera con él. Tenía que haber algo cerca.

-Ugh-gruñí bajito. Le quité la funda a la almohada y me enredé con ella. Era lo suficientemente grande.

Salté rápidamente y fui a recoger mi ropa. Entré al baño y ya más tranquila comencé a vestirme.

Salí cómodamente de ahí. Emmett y Edward seguían profundamente dormidos.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Emmett aquí de todas formas?

Decidí huir momentáneamente así que tomé una muda de ropa limpia y me fui a tomar una ducha.

Mientras tenía mi shampoo seguía preguntándome que era lo que había causado que Emmett se escurriera a medianoche a mi habitación.

_Rose._ Su nombre se abrió paso en mi mente. Pues claro, ellos habían discutido y ayer yo no había visto a la Rubia en todo el día así que no sabía en que había terminado todo eso.

Esperaba que Emmett no se haya visto forzado a escapar de la habitación de Rosalie porque simplemente tuvieron otra pelea.

Cuando comencé a pasar la esponja por mi cuerpo, la puerta del baño se abrió rápidamente y miré hacia ahí. No es como si en realidad la puerta corrediza me dejará ver quien era.

-¿Qué putas pasa con Emmett?-masculló Edward con la voz ronca por el sueño. Sonreí.

-No lo sé, Chump. Desperté y ese chico estaba ya ahí ¿cómo carajos entró? Creí que mi puerta tenía seguro.

-Debemos comenzar a usarlo-dijo y su pipí comenzó a escucharse. Hice una mueca.

-Definitivamente. Sabes que odio con pasión que hagas eso cuando estoy yo aquí adentro. ¿Qué pasa si Emmett me vio desnuda?

-Le voy a sacar los jodidos ojos y ya supéralo, Hamlet. Deberías acostumbrarte.

Rodé los ojos.

-Pues ese chico tiene mucho que explicarnos. No me voy a acostumbrar yo, TÚ deberías acostumbrarte a no orinar conmigo aquí dentro.

-Mhm-murmuró sarcásticamente, ignorándome. Rechiné los dientes. Tiró de la cadena y después comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

Terminé de quitar el jabón de mi cuerpo y él abrió la puerta.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más?-no esperó respuesta y entró. Me quitó de en medio con un ligero empujón. Lo miré feo.

-Yo llegué primero-le di una nalgada y el sonido me hizo reír. Me miró sonriente sobre su hombro.

-Disculpe, mi lady-respondió. Se giró y me encerró entre la pared y él cuando alzó el brazo y tomó el shampoo.

-¿Estás tratando de seducirme?-arqueé las cejas, sorprendida. Ese chico estaba lleno de mierda, tenía que intentar otra cosa.

-¿Yo? Pff, claro que no-me dio una sonrisa de tiburón-si quisiera seducirte lo haría de otra manera.

Me reí entre dientes y me crucé de brazos. Me miró los pechos brevemente y volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos. Apretó los puños en sus costados. Oculté una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Como está-aseguró. Sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente y cubrió mi boca con la suya. Molió sus caderas contra mi sexo desnudo y gemí contra su lengua cuando ésta asaltó mi boca.

Cuando se alejó, me miró a los ojos.

-¿Te quedó claro?-la cabeza me dio vueltas.

-Sí…-silbé-algo…algo así

Sonrió orgulloso.

-Me alegro-dio un apretón en mi cintura y su erección se talló contra mi abdomen. El calor entre mis piernas estaba causando nudos en mi vientre. Apreté los muslos y los tallé.

Edward borró su sonrisa y llevó una mano a su dureza. Acarició toda la longitud y giró la muñeca, repitió el mismo camino.

Me mordí los labios para ahogar un gemido.

Él no dejó de estimularse y no desprendió sus ojos de los míos.

Volví a restregar los muslos.

-Edward…-gimoteé y detuve sus movimientos. Tomó mi mano por la muñeca con su mano libre y la alejó. Continuó masturbándose y entonces llevó mi mano a mi centro.

-Vamos, Bella…-cubrió mis dedos con los suyos y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi palpitante clítoris-sé que quieres esto tanto como yo-su voz sonó distorsionada. Mis piernas se abrieron inconscientemente. Edward recostó su frente en la mía y siseó. Continuó un momento más en mi centro y después dejó mi mano ahí, mientras él recorría mi costado y amasó mi pecho izquierdo.

Gemí contra su barbilla. Exploré su pecho y lo atraje por la espalda.

Una sensación familiar comenzó a extenderse por mis pliegues y gemí más alto. Él se alejó repentinamente y me tomó de la cintura. Me estampó contra la pared mientras mordisqueaba mis labios. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y le devolví el beso. Se enterró lentamente en mí. Siseó. Tomó un puñado de mi cabello y lo jaloneó.

Arqueé la espalda y él abandonó mi boca abierta. Sus labios asaltaron mi cuello y mi oreja, mordió el lóbulo y gemí contra su oído. Edward dejó escapar un gemido masculino en mi oído cuando sentí el calor que hasta esta noche había conocido.

-Nena…-arremetió contra mí un poco más fuerte y subí las piernas por la longitud de su cintura. Me besó el hombro y besé su cuello. Una embestida más y estaba derritiéndome de placer. Encogí los dedos de mis pies y enterré los dedos de mis manos en la espalda de Edward.

Gemí contra sus labios y jaloneé su cabello. Volvió a depositar un beso en mis labios.

Cuando fuimos capaces de salir de la regadera, comencé a vestirme y Edward salió con una toalla sosteniéndose de su cadera. Lo miré con envidia. En estos momentos desearía ser hombre y no tener que cubrirme sólo porque Emmett estaba en la habitación.

-¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué carajos entraste aquí?-escuché que Edward le preguntó. Me apresuré a terminar de vestirme para salir y escuchar.

-Oh, fue en la madrugada. Estaba buscando un lugar para dormir. Intenté en la sala pero esos jodidos sofás son incómodos, entonces intenté ir con Alice pero ella y Jasper estaban… "cariñosos", pude escucharlo y luego vine a probar suerte aquí. La habitación apestaba a sexo y ustedes también pero fui capaz de encontrarme un sitio en la cama de Bella Vita.

Salí del baño y lo miré feo.

-Me metiste un susto de muerte, Emmett-comenté. Edward estaba usando ya unas bermudas y estaba buscando una playera.

-Lo siento, Belly Pocket pero era necesario. Era la única habitación "disponible"-hizo unas comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Y Rose?-puse los brazos en jarra.

-Esa es la razón. Su habitación estaba cerrada con llave y ella ni siquiera estaba aquí y tuve la opción de volver a casa pero no tengo un auto así que…

-¿Cómo que Rubia no estaba aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

-La llamé y no contestó. Finalmente una Nessie muy borracha dijo que Rose no estaba disponible.

-Esa maldita-dije entre dientes y tomé mi teléfono. Le envié un mensaje a Nessie y otro a Rosalie.

Si esa perra rubia aún no arreglaba las cosas con Emmett iba a golpearla. Podía sentirlo venir. Renesmee contestó primero.

_-Ugh, Bells. Rose tuvo una crisis de alcohol y helado. Aún no arregla las cosas con Emmett): Volvieron a discutir cuando ella fue a buscarlo anteayer por la noche y lloró un poco más),: Ayer vino a buscarme en la tarde y pasó la noche aquí en mi casa(; Esta medio muerta D:_

_-Carajo. Supongo que mi consejo no funcionó. Le dije que fuera a hablar con él. Cuídala. Voy hacia allá, veré si Alice me acompaña(?)_

-_Ok(; ella dijo que simplemente tiene miedo de decírselo a Emmett pero tiene que arreglarlo. Emmett debe saber la verdad):_

_-Al menos que lo haga sólo para remediarle el corazón roto. Rosalie es tan cabezota. No dejas que conduzca. Ahora salgo._

_-"Cabezota" se queda corto. Aquí te espero(:_

Iuck. Nessie era adicta a los emoticones, algunas veces usaba algunos que ni siquiera tenían nada que ver con lo que decía. Edward la molestaba usualmente con eso. La mayoría de sus conversaciones tenían emoticones de dedos medios, corazones y caritas sonrojadas. Por Dios. Ellos dos eran tan patéticos. Si me casaba con Edward estaba segura que ella sería dama de honor y llevaría un vestido de emoticones. ¡Hey! Eso sería divertido. Comenzaría a hacer la lista de invitados.

Alice estaba en la cocina y afortunadamente no había ningún Jasper a la vista. Ni el verdadero ni el plástico.

-Alice voy a la casa de Renesmee. Rose está ahí y está medio muerta ¿vienes?

-De hecho, te estaba esperando-tomó su celular y salimos apresuradamente del apartamento.

En el camino, mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje. Lo abrí cuando me detuve en la luz roja.

Era Edward.

_-¿A dónde fuiste? No tuve mi beso_

Rodé los ojos, sonriente y le tecleé una respuesta rápidamente.

_-A casa de Nessie. Voy a recoger a Rosalie. No tuviste tu beso pero tuviste sexo húmedo matutino. Cuando vuelva voy a besarte toda la cara._

_-Me alegro de que Rubia Loca Hale ya no esté desaparecida, y esa idea me agrada. Te esperaré. Cuídate._

En realidad, Rosalie estaba de la mierda. Toda ella era mierda. Me sentí un poco mal pensar eso pero se me pasó cuando ella misma lo dijo.

-¡Véanme! Soy una total mierda, estoy llena de esa porquería-y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ugh. Rosalie era un caso.

Vomitó sobre Alice y Nessie y yo la miramos con lástima pero después no pudimos aguantar la risa. Rosalie sólo se sorbió la nariz y musitó un "lo siento" mientras se pasaba una mano por la boca.

Me dejé caer en la cama de Nessie, frente a Rose. Alice seguía acariciando su hombro a pesar del vómito encima de ella. Nessie estaba a mi lado.

-Simplemente dile la verdad, si se lo dices ahora todo se va a arreglar-aconsejó Nessie y comenzó a trenzar mi cabello. Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, es Emmett ¡por Dios!-Alice le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano-es tan probable que ni siquiera te pida explicaciones si lo primero que le dices al verlo es: "Lamento por mentirte. En realidad te amo" o algo así.

Rosalie hizo una mueca y creí que iba a vomitar de nuevo. Me recliné hacia atrás y me miró feo.

-No voy a vomitar-murmuró. Alice se vio notablemente aliviada-pero el problema es que no sé cómo decírselo. Se me hace tan complicado. Necesito un consejo. Es por eso que están aquí.

-Correcto-murmuré-pero yo nunca he estado en esa situación así que no puedo decirte nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Rosalie se sorbió la nariz otra vez y me miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-A sus discusiones-respondí simplemente. No iba a decir que Edward y yo ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba pasando con nosotros. Él no había dicho nada pero yo era inteligente y podía sentirlo.

-Ah-asintió con la cabeza-es que…-volvió a suspirar profundamente y hundió los hombros. Daba la impresión de que se había desinflado-es que es jodidamente difícil para mí…hacerlo…

-Pero será genial cuando finalmente lo hagas, Rose-Alice la interrumpió-te quitarás un peso de encima y ¡ambos estarán súper contentos!-chilló e hicimos una mueca. Esa chica debía aprender a susurrar. Sería mejor para los tímpanos de cualquier persona cerca de ella.

Rosalie permaneció callada un momento.

-¿No tengo nada que perder, verdad?-preguntó con voz ronca. Nos miró. Alice y Nessie negaron con la cabeza. Rosalie me miró cuando no respondí.

En realidad no sabía si Rosalie tenía algo que perder. Todas las cosas que Emmett le había dicho eran ciertas y si Emmett no le respondía lo mismo, Rosalie se enojaría y su ego terminaría por los suelos. Aunque eso no debería importarle…

Así como a ti no te importo cuando le enviabas mensajes a Edward y sabías que no te respondería

Jodida voz interior. La mandé a callar.

No sabía si Emmett se vería obligado a responderle y eso no sería nada bueno. Sería mejor si ambos lo sienten…

-¿Bella?-Rosalie interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

Suspiré.

-Simplemente creo que si se lo dices y no te responde, tu ego quedará aplastado y eso no es nada bueno y si él se siente obligado a contestarte…

-Pero él ya me lo dijo-volvió a interrumpirme-y me siento como la mierda por no haberle contestado.

Bueno, eso cambiaba las cosas. ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía eso?-alcé una ceja.

-Te llamé ayer por la noche pero no contestaste.

Oh sí. Estaba ocupada con Edward.

-Ah-respondí. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bien. Lo haré-aseguró mirando a Alice y a Nessie.

-Lo haré-me miró y volvió a asegurar.

-¡De acuerdo!-me escudé con las manos.

Sonrió.

Unos momentos después salimos del apartamento de Nessie y ella se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Subimos a mi auto.

-¿Sabías que Emmett fue a buscarte ayer por la noche y tú no estabas y él se escurrió a mi habitación a media noche y casi me mata de un infarto cuando lo vi esta mañana dormido a nuestros pies? ¡Creí que había hecho un puto trío, Rosalie Hale!-golpeé el volante. Ella y Alice se rieron bajito.

-No lo sabía. Gracias por decírmelo…-soltó un quejido-oye ahora creo que me siento peor.

-Lo siento.

-Oye él no te vio desnuda ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rubia.

-No-contesté-espero que la oscuridad de la habitación haya sido suficiente pero si ese chico no tiene ojos cuando lleguemos es que me vio desnuda-le guiñé el ojo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Ojos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Edward-canturreó Alice desde el asiento trasero. Chasqueé la lengua en acuerdo.

-Pues si Emmett no tiene ojos, tu chico se queda sin bolas-chasqueó los dedos-así de fácil.

-Pasa sobre mí primero-murmuré.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, ella dijo que primero se daría un baño y curaría la resaca antes de hablar con Emmett. No quería volver a cagarla de nuevo.

Así que entramos y ella camino directamente a su habitación cuando escuchamos las voces de los tres en la sala. Cerró su puerta de un portazo y colocó el seguro.

Alice se encogió de hombros y entró a la cocina.

-Prepararé el Jugo de la Abuela-abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar porquerías.

-Tengo hambre-me sobé el abdomen y me coloqué a su lado. Miré el refrigerador.

-Comeré yogurt y fruta-Alice me alcanzó el bote y una manzana.

-Jamás dije "manzana"-la moví con un empujón. Se rió

-Dijiste "fruta", la manzana es una fruta-tomé una pera.

-Gracias por las clases, Brandon-cerré la puerta y me sonrió.

Me dediqué a preparar mi desayuno y cuando los chicos escucharon la licuadora vinieron en fila india a la cocina.

-¿Qué se les perdió?-Alice les preguntó cuándo se sentaron en los taburetes y apoyaron sus codos en la encimera.

-Tenemos hambre-respondieron en unísono. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y no fueron capaces de hacerse el desayuno?-Alice sirvió el jugo de Rubia en un vaso-son increíbles. Creí que ustedes cocinaban.

-Jasper es el que cocina decentemente. Yo sólo puedo hacer un sándwich-contestó Emmett.

-¿Qué es eso en tu blusa?-Edward le preguntó. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Vómito de Rosalie-hicieron una mueca de asco- y pudiste haber hecho sándwiches, Emmett-Alice le cortó y salió de la cocina con el jugo de Rubia, café y aspirinas.

-Creí que ella estaba haciendo cafés para nosotros-suspiró Jasper-maldita-fue a la cafetera y la recargó. Se apoyó en la encimera un momento. Estaba segura que ellos se estaban aconsejando a mis espaldas-Y Belly Pocket, ¿cómo estás?-se acercó a mí y me picoteó el hombro. Oh no, yo no iba a caer en sus tretas.

-No voy a hacerles el desayuno-respondí y su sonrisa se borró.

-No pedí eso-murmuró.

-Que bien-le sonreí y fui a sentarme en un taburete. Comencé a comer mi yogurt.

-¿No se te antoja otra cosa?-Emmett me preguntó y le dio un toquecito a mi tazón-ya sabes…comida de verdad.

-Esto es comida de verdad-respondí-no es plástico ni nada parecido.

Frunció el ceño.

-Pero algo más…algo como…no sé…huevos, tocino, panqueques…algo así.

-No-insistí.

-Bueno…de acuerdo-se rindió y volvió a su posición anterior. Jasper tamborileó los dedos en la encimera. Se formó un silencio incómodo. Regresé mi vista a mi tazón.

Vi claramente cómo Emmett le hizo una seña a Edward. Carajo. Mandaban al pez gordo. Sabían de sobra que si él me decía no podría resistirme.

-¿Para quién era todo eso que Alice hizo?-preguntó Jasper.

-Rose-contesté.

-¿Y no crees que ella va a tener hambre? Yo opino que un gran desayuno estaría bien-comentó Edward. Lo miré fastidiada.

-No, ella está bien. Ya comió-mentí. Se desinfló en su asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que comió?-Emmett picoteó.

-Yogurt.

-¡Oh, eso ni siquiera es comida de verdad!-bromeó Edward-necesita algo para estar fuerte. Ya sabes… proteínas, vitaminas…-apretó mi brazo tanteando el músculo. Lo volví a mirar. Alejó su mano lentamente.

-Aunque nosotros lo necesitamos más. Somos hombres. Fuertes, grandes…hombres-murmuró. Lo miré de vuelta, me sonrió, miré a los otros dos y sus rostros se partían en sonrisas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?-me dije a mí misma-¿qué es lo que quieren?-me puse de pie.

-¡Huevos!

-¡Panqueques!

-¡Waffles!

Chillaron en conjunto.

-¡Woho…un poco más lento! Elijan una cosa… ahora vuelvo

Salí de la cocina mientras ellos se quedaron ahí todos contentos discutiendo.

Fui hacia la habitación de Rose. Alice estaba cepillando su cabello.

-¿Qué pasa por aquí?-pregunté.

-Iré a tomar un baño…creo que voy mejorando-Rose se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo. Hice una mueca de asco.

-De acuerdo-le di un trago a su café intacto-tengo que irme

-¿Te convencieron, cierto?-Alice sonrió burlona.

Suspiré derrotada.

-Eres una perra. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme ahí sola? Me dejaste con los leones

-Tú eres suficientemente capaz de decir "no"

-Oh creeme, lo hice…es sólo que…ugh-manoteé-¡sus sonrisas! ¿Qué se yo?

Rosalie gimoteó.

-No me recuerdes su sonrisa… ¡sus hoyuelos!-se largó a llorar mientras recordaba a Emmett. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Ehh…bueno, ya me voy. Alice, encárgate-me golpeó en la nuca.

Volví a la cocina. Edward se estaba comiendo mi yogurt. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?-se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Panqueques-dijo Emmett-y café y miel y fresas-me crucé de brazos y alcé la otra ceja -¿por favor?

-De acuerdo

Sonrió y en verdad quise enterrar mis dedos en sus hoyuelos.

Comencé a preparar la mezcla mientras Jasper se encargaba del café. Emmett se encargó de meter sus dedos en la mezcla y Edward de terminarse mi maldito yogurt y cuando comenzó con las fresas, las alejé de él. Golpeé a Emmett repetidamente.

Cuando me giré para preparar el sartén, él aprovechó y lo miré feo.

El desayuno llevó el doble de tiempo de preparación porque Edward y Emmett comenzaron a pelear y a golpearse. Los aplaqué un momento con la espátula caliente pero siguieron haciéndolo.

Logré hacer dos panqueques antes de que tiraran la mezcla al piso.

Cuando escuché el ruido del vidrio quebrándose, me golpeé la frente. Me giré sobre mis talones y ambos me veían asustados.

-Limpien. Ya-dije entre mis dientes y salieron rápidamente de ahí.

Jasper comenzó a comerse un panqueque. Lo miré feo.

-Se enfriará. No me gustan fríos-se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea. Rodé los ojos.

Tomé otro tazón de la alacena y ellos volvieron listos para limpiar. Volví a reunir los ingredientes y decidieron ayudarme.

-No, aléjense-manoteé con la espátula y creyendo que estaba caliente, se alejaron asustados.

Pero sonrieron y…

-Lávense las manos-suspiré.

Demonios. Estaban logrando convertirme en macilla. Tenía que ser un poco más dura.

Emmett comenzó a decir que partiría los huevos con una mano. Tuve que sacar los cascarones de la mezcla porque ellos no querían ensuciarse las manos. Por Dios. Maricas.

Gran parte de la encimera terminó llena de harina, de mantequilla y de huevo.

Emmett me llenó la nariz de harina y eso fue suficiente para que se confabularan contra mí. Obviamente enviaron a Emmett para que me sujetara y Jasper y Edward comenzaron a llenarme la cara y el cabello de harina. Esos cabrones.

Cuando Emmett me liberó ni siquiera intenté golpearlos. Simplemente me iba a lastimar mi maldita mano. Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un beso en los labios cuando Jasper y Emmett se giraron a hacer su primer panqueque.

Cuando tenía a Edward distraído alcé mi mano y dejé caer un puño de harina sobre su precioso cabello. Se alejó con los ojos convertidos en rendijas. Me dio un golpe en el trasero.

Alice vino a la cocina a dejar los trastes y nos miró asustada.

-¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?-miró a su alrededor.

-Un poco de acción gastronómica-Emmett movió la espátula como si fuera una espada. Alice rodó los ojos. Luego se fue sin haber lavado nada. Creo que sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba.

Después de que logré controlar un poco la situación, le mostré a Edward y a Emmett como hacer un maldito panqué.

Jasper estaba limpiando la encimera para que pudiéramos comer. Todo estaba listo.

Emmett hizo un gran panqueque y Edward me alejó de ahí. Dijo que haría algo genial.

Se quedó un buen rato ahí mientras nosotros comenzábamos a servir en los platos.

-Bella trae tu plato hacia acá-me dijo y lo obedecí.

-¡Taraaan!-canturreó y me devolvió el plato. Encima de mis panqueques había un corazón.

-¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?-le pregunté sonriente. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Usé un molde…no soy tan genial-señaló con la barbilla el molde en el sartén-sigue caliente

-Eres genial-recalqué y le di un besito.

-¿Esas chicas van a venir a comer o qué? Porque estoy dispuesto a comerme su porción-Emmett se sobó el abdomen.

Fui a la habitación de Rosalie. Ella ya estaba vestida y toda la cosa. Se veía mucho mejor con el baño encima.

-¿Van a desayunar?

-Sí, me muero de hambre-Alice pegó un salto. La miré feo.

-Pudiste haberme ayudado.

-Pude pero no quise-dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Rosalie me preguntó.

-Esos chicos son unos salvajes-contesté. Se encogió de hombros y salió de su habitación. Respiró profundamente.

-Puedes hacerlo-susurré. Asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Creí que el ambiente en la cocina iba a estar tenso una vez que Rosalie llegara pero todo siguió como siempre.

Me senté entre Alice y Edward, había un espacio vacío junto a mi chico. Afortunadamente no se vería muy extraño que Rosalie y Emmett no estuvieran juntos. Emmett estaba entre Alice y Jasper. Un reparto de asientos muy conveniente, diría yo.

-Hey Hobbit, prueba esto-Emmett le tendió una cuchara a Alice. Ella arrugó la nariz.

-No-se alejó. Emmett rodó los ojos. Intentó hacerlo conmigo pero ni siquiera sabía que era esa cosa. Era de dudosa procedencia.

-¿Si lo pruebo pierdo una parte vital de mi cuerpo?-le pregunté a Edward. Parecía que él ya lo había probado.

-No-negó con la cabeza y se miró el cuerpo entero-no-repitió-me siento de maravilla

-Bueno-iba a probarlo pero me arrepentí. Mi estómago no era tan fuerte.

Rose finalmente llegó. Alice y yo la miramos. Parecía que iba a desmayarse. Se sentó en su taburete. En la cabeza de la encimera, frente a Emmett. Alejados. Muy bien. Vaquerito era el único que estaba sentado frente a nosotros. Repasé con la vista los lugares para cerciorarme que no había incomodidades. Emmett en la cabeza, a su derecha Alice, yo, Edward, Rose en la cabeza y Jasper frente a Alice. De acuerdo. Todo bien.

Edward y Jasper siguieron comiendo como si nada. ¿Ellos sabían algo?

-Hola-Rose saludó. Su voz salió firme, nada comparado con cómo se veía. Era como gelatina.

-Hey-Jasper la saludó.

-¿Cansada de alcohol, Rubia?-Edward bromeó.

-Ahora cansada de ti, Miss Bellum-respondió mordaz y Edward se rió.

-¡Vamos Bella!-Emmett llamó mi atención. Seguía sosteniendo la cuchara.

-Ni en sueños-le respondí. Me miró feo.

-Rose, prueba esto-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Le había hablado! Alice enterró sus uñas en mi muslo y estaba conteniendo un grito. Pues yo contenía un grito de dolor. Perra. Aunque todo esto era emocionante.

Miré a Rose.

Parecía que le daría taquicardia en cualquier momento. Se apresuró a tomar café.

-¿Probar qué?-le contestó. De acuerdo, Edward y Jasper no sabían nada.

Alice no disminuyo su agarre en mi muslo. Estaba segura que ahora estaba sangrando. Gimoteé.

-¿Estás bien?-Edward me preguntó en un murmullo. Emmett ya se había puesto de pie y estaba mostrándole la cuchara a Rosalie.

-Sí-logré decir. Edward frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo. Alejé la mano de Alice de un golpe. Ella volvió a la realidad.

-Lo siento-susurró.

Rosalie estaba viendo la cuchara mientras arrugaba la nariz. Finalmente lo probó. Lo escupió en una servilleta y bebió café.

-¿¡Qué carajos es eso!?

-¿Ves por qué no quería probarlo?-le dije a Emmett. Él hizo una mueca.

-Es pimienta y miel…quería saber si era del agrado de las personas-volvió a su asiento con un gesto triste.

-¿Tú probaste esa cosa?-le pregunté a Edward. Soltó una risita.

-No

Jadeé

-¿Intentabas que yo lo probara?

-Tenía curiosidad-se encogió de hombros.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Rose y Alice fueron las encargadas de limpiar.

El resto fuimos a la sala después de cepillarnos los dientes.

Jasper comenzó a jugar videojuegos y Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello. Maldito. Quería ganar puntos por haberme engañado. Lo dejé porque en realidad eso se sentía bien.

Alice volvió a la sala y comenzó a jugar con Jasper. Esa chica era buena en los videojuegos.

Emmett se levantó del sofá y se fue por el pasillo. Era hora de enfrentar a Rosalie.

**-OoOo-**

Estaba tomando una ducha cuando mi teléfono timbró.

-Carajo-hice una mueca cuando el shampoo me entró a la boca. Tuve que manotear para encontrar la llave de la regadera. Me metí ahí rápidamente y me quité la máxima cantidad de jabón posible. El maldito aparato seguía timbrando.

-¡Rosalie!-grité fuertemente. Con un poco de suerte, ella me escucharía-¡Rosalie!

-¿Qué?-escuché que abrió la puerta de la habitación-Bella tu celular está sonando.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Puedes responder? Estoy en la ducha.

-Ya que-supe que se había encogido de hombros. Entonces contestó y entró al baño.

-Uh, hola…ella está tomando un baño ahora…si, de acuerdo… ¡oh, eso es tan genial!...muchas gracias…si…si…gracias…nos vemos. Era tu madre-colgó-quería hablar contigo sobre un spa.

-¿Spa?

-Ajá…-comencé a enjabonarme-oye, creo que ella me agrada. Dijo que Alice y yo estábamos invitadas.

-Qué raro que te agrade-dije sarcásticamente.

-Cállate. Ella es generosa. Así que apúrate, salimos en 20.

-Sí, señora.

-Le diré a Alice… ¡Alice!-gritó.

-¿Qué pasa?-la voz de Alice sonaba agitada.

-¡Vamos a un spa, salimos en 20!-Rubia le gritó de regreso. Hice una mueca.

-¡GENIAL!-gritó Duende.

-¿Ella nos está respondiendo o está hablando por teléfono con Jasper? Porque esos parecen gemidos-comenté

-Ugh, no lo sé…como sea. Iré a alistarme y le diré a Gemiditos que se apure.

Rosalie salió del baño.

Con que un spa ¿eh? Renée podía ser divertida a veces. Luego caí en la cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que Renée y Rosalie se conocían y Rosalie podía llegar a ser un poco dura. De ninguna manera yo quería que todo se arruinara.

Respiré profundamente y continué con mi baño, apurándome para salir.

Elegí usar unos shorts y una blusa blanca de gasa con orificios en el frente. Me calcé mis preciados Vans y salí de mi habitación.

Rosalie estaba en la puerta del apartamento, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su pie repiqueteaba en el piso. La chica lucía impaciente. Me reí y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que Renée te agrada de sobremanera, Rosalie Interesada Hale.

Rodó los ojos y se giró a abrir la puerta de la entrada. Alice venía caminando por el pasillo.

-Sólo trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Ajá-fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

Salimos y subimos a mi auto. Rosalie me acompaño en el trasero delantero. Conectó su teléfono al estéreo y comenzó a cantar.

-Sigo practicando para mi gran lanzamiento.

-No ganarás ni un premio-aseguró Alice desde atrás.

-Cuando sea millonaria y tengo 200 Grammys no te voy a dar ni un puto dólar y ni siquiera vas a tener la dicha de limpiar mis premios.

Me reí y comencé a acelerar.

-Ustedes dos, están locas-luego miré a Rosalie-¿me llevarás al after party de los Grammy?

-Y yo soy la interesada-subió aún más el volumen de la música.

Cuando me detuve en un rojo, tomé mi teléfono.

-No se usa el celular mientras se conduce-Alice golpeó el respalda de mi asiento.

-Cállate-respondí y comencé a textearle a Edward.

"Renée tuvo la amabilidad de tomarme en cuenta para un día de spa. A y R también irán. Te veré en la noche. Te amo"

Respondió rápidamente.

"Demonios y yo tanto que te extraño. Diviértete… te esperaré pacientemente. Te amo también(:"

Edward era tan genial.

Avancé cuando el semáforo cambió.

Llegamos al spa y Renée bajó de un auto cuando nos vio. Ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un auto. Se acercó y Rosalie chifló por lo bajo. La miré divertida.

-¡Hola, Bella!-Renée me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-¡Alice!-su voz chisporroteó-¡tanto tiempo sin verte!-le besó la mejilla, luego se giró hacia Rosalie-y tú eres Rosalie-se besaron la mejilla-¡mírense! Son tan guapas todas-nos rodeó con sus delgados brazos y la sonrisa casi me ciega-¡perfectas para el spa! Andando-aplaudió y comenzó a caminar.

-Creí que no había una persona que gritara más que Alice-dijo Rose bajito una vez que Renée nos llevaba ventaja. Alice la golpeó en la cabeza.

Me reí.

-Grosera-me rodó los ojos.

Entramos al spa y nos recibieron unas chicas increíblemente sonrientes y amables. Nos preguntaron qué era lo que queríamos.

Nos arreglamos para pedir lo mismo. Resultó que todas ellas eran unas vanidosas hijas de perra que querían todos los paquetes.

Finalmente logramos decidirnos y a mí parecer, fue mucho al inicio pero después dije: "Pues ¿por qué no? Es para mí y me quiero mucho así que ¡hagámoslo" Entonces me convertí en una vanidosa hija de perra.

Primero decidimos ir a los masajes. Lo mejor del mundo. Creí que sería algo incómodo pero Rosalie me tocó el hombro y dijo:

-¿No viste el letrero de la puerta? Aquí no se permiten hombres

-Aaahh-le contesté y rodó los ojos.

Así que todo era muy de chicas. ¿Cómo era posible que entre sexos nos toleráramos tanto tiempo? Como cuando llevas a casa a todas tus amigas y pasan la tarde juntas y todavía hacen una pijamada. Jesús.

Las chicas del spa nos dieron una bata rosa, ¿qué otro color?, y nos pidieron que nos desvistiéramos. Luego nos llevaron a las camas de masaje y ¡santo Dios! Esas chicas tenían manos de ángel.

-¡Oh, eso se siente bien!-comentó Alice mientras le daban golpecitos en la espalda.

-Oye chica, creo que estás deshaciendo todos los nudos de estrés desde que entré a la universidad-Rosalie alagó a la chica y vi que se sonrojó un poco.

De pies a cabeza terminamos molidas y perfectamente satisfechas. Rosalie se veía fresca como una lechuga.

Entonces decidimos ir a la depilación. Ugh, lo doloroso. Nos paseamos por el lugar en nuestras batas mientras Renée empujaba un carrito con toda nuestra ropa hasta llegar allá.

La mujer de mediana edad nos convenció de exfoliarnos el cuerpo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que el cuerpo entero se exfoliaba. Volvimos a quedarnos desnudas mientras la mujer y otras tres chicas nos llevaban a otras camas de masaje. Una chica comenzó a hacer mezclas y las repartió en pequeños tazones que luego acomodó en cada mesa que estaba a lado de cada cama.

-¿Qué parte del cuerpo nos exfoliarán?-pregunté mientras me hacía un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza.

-Todo el cuerpo-contestó la mujer. Repartió un par de toallas a cada chica. La miré en shock.

-¿Todo?

-Todo-me miró sonriente-entero…todo-dijo como si yo estuviera estúpida y no fuera capaz de entender. ¿Todo?

Primero nos acostaron de panza y colocaron una toalla doblada en nuestros traseros. Se pusieron guantes de látex y comenzaron a embadurnarnos de mezclas. Parecía otro masaje hasta que tomaron cepillos de cerdas suaves y trazaron círculos por toda mi espalda y cuello. Siguieron con los brazos y las piernas, respiré tranquila cuando la mujer se encargó de mi trasero al final. En realidad era muy extraño que te toquetearan el trasero. A excepción de Edward, claro.

Cuando miramos hacia el techo nos cubrieron los pechos y la pelvis otra vez. Y de nueva cuenta fue extraño que me toquetearan los pechos. Afortunadamente, no tocaron a mi amiga.

-¡Están listas para la depilación!-canturreó una chica cuando nos entregaron nuestras batas de vuelta. Ugh-pero antes…deben entrar a las duchas.

¿Qué?

Nos llevaron hacia las duchas, que simplemente tenían agua caliente.

-El agua caliente las va a ayudar a que los poros no se cierren-dijo antes de decirme cómo encender esa maldita porquería. En realidad fue algo bueno sacar todas esas mascarillas corporales que me habían embarrado y pude notar que mi piel estaba más suave y más brillante. Oh la la.

La depilación fue mala, justo como se esperaba. Depilaron con cera mis axilas y mis piernas y Rose y yo quisimos una depilación en el área del bikini.

Renée me meneó las cejas cuando me escuchó pedirla y juro que me sonroje furiosamente, no podía soportar la idea de que mi madre estuviera pensando en mí teniendo sexo con mi novio. Era embarazoso.

También nos hicieron la ceja y terminamos un poco inflamadas. Colocaron hielo y crema. No iba a soportar que alguien más volviera a tocar mi cuerpo entero y me alegre cuando esas mismas chicas nos llenaron de loción humectante.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-fue el turno de Rose de llevarse el carrito.

-Creo que yo quiero ir a hacerme las uñas-Alice le contestó y Rose sonrió encantada. Rodé los ojos.

-¿No quieres ir allá?-Renée me preguntó. Eso no me iba a matar.

-No, nada de eso. Vamos…es sólo que todo esto es tan…de chicas. No me sorprendería que el piso estuviera lleno de brillos.

Y justo cuando terminé de decir eso entramos al área de manicura y pedicura y una chica del spa tiró un pequeño recipiente lleno de brillos. Nos reímos y vimos cómo la chica de la limpieza fue a salvarla. La miró feo.

Nos sentamos y esperamos pacientemente mientras elegíamos nuestros diseños.

Meneé mi cabeza al ritmo de la música que llenaba el ambiente.

-¿Puedo atenderlas ahora?-otra mujer de mediana edad preguntó. Nos echamos una mirada.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-¡Cath, Taylor, Lily, vengan aquí!-gritó y unos segundos después las llamadas llegaron.

Caí en la cuenta de que estar en un spa realmente me relajaba. Sólo atenderte a ti, no pensar en la escuela o en el trabajo y olvidarte y mandar a la mierda al resto del mundo.

Fácilmente me veía en un spa frecuentemente. Me casaría con un hombre rico para tener dinero e ir a los spas de los famosos. Podría casarme con Edward, sus padres tenían dinero y él tendría herencia. Dios, era una perra materialista.

Rosalie seguía debatiéndose entre teñirse el cabello o no. Alice le sugirió que se lo tiñera de negro y se ganó un golpe. Rose no quería dejar de ser una jodida Barbie y estaba analizando la posibilidad de tener otro rubio en su despampanante cabellera.

-¡Ya está!-chilló y nos asustó a todas-¡voy a teñirme el cabello!

-¡Genial!-Renée le tendió la mano y chocaron los cinco. Alice y yo compartimos una mirada de sufrimiento, ya podía verla y escucharla quejarse por todos los rincones: "¿¡Por qué lo hice!?" o "¡Mi cabello era perfecto como estaba!" Jesús.

Fuimos al área de belleza. Alice y yo solo tuvimos mascarillas en el cabello y Renée y Rosalie se tiñeron.

El cabello de Renée estaba bastante bien como estaba pero no dije nada porque me echó una mirada fea cuando hice una mueca.

Rosalie obtuvo un rubio un poco más dorado y se dejó las puntas con un rubio mucho más claro. Renée se tiñó con un café claro, un poco más oscuro a su cabello.

Cuando Alice y yo terminamos con nuestros tratamientos fuimos a vestirnos de vuelta y ellas todavía se quedaron ahí.

Una hora después salimos del spa.

-¡Jesús!-Renée chilló cuando vio la hora-es tardísimo. ¡Tengo que ir a mi club de lectura!-manoteó-¡nos vemos luego!-me besó en la mejilla-fue genial-un beso a Alice-tenemos que…-un beso a Rosalie-repetirlo. Cuídense.

-¡Hasta luego!-nos despedimos de ella y nos reímos al verla correr hacia su auto.

Alice se frotó la panza.

-Estoy hambrienta… ¿creen que un café sirva?-meneó las cejas mientras apuntaba al Starbucks que estaba del otro lado de la acera.

-Seguro-Rose nos tomó de la mano y cruzamos la calle-deberíamos volver a casa…como que extraño a Emmett-hizo una mueca cuando entramos al negocio y el olor a delicioso café nos asaltó.

-¡Aww!-Alice aulló nostálgica y Rosalie rodó los ojos-desde que se reconciliaron…

-Y yo como que extraño a mi Chump…andando-me acerqué a la barra. Escuché a Alice preguntarle a Rose: "¿A mí Chump?"

Mientras ellas decidían que llevar le envié un mensaje a bebé Chump.

_Hey Chump, estamos en Starbucks ¿quieres algo?_

_Sí. Un maple latte._

_¿Sólo un maple latte?_

_Y a ti._

Aww, eso había sido lindo. Sonreí.

_De acuerdo, bebé. Vamos en camino_

_Con cuidado. Te quiero, Hamlet._

_Yo te quiero más, Chump._

-¡Bella!-Rosalie me sacó de mi ensoñación-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Ehh…un frapuccino de moca, un muffin de arándanos y un maple latte

-De acuerdo.

Resultó que ellas también llevaban café para sus chicos y nos tendieron una gran charola.

Salimos de ahí y caminamos hasta el auto. Rosalie encendió el estéreo y comenzamos a hacer un poco de karaoke mientras bebíamos y comíamos la deliciosa comida de Starbucks.

-¡Whoo, mi celular!-anuncié y contesté con mi auricular-¡Hola, bebé Chump!-canturreé sobre el sonido de la música y de los gritos de Alice y Rosalie-tu maple latte está en mis manos

_-Genial, Hamlet. ¿Pueden pasar por la cena?_

-Iuck. Eso no es nada caballeroso, Chump.

-_Sabes que a veces me sale lo caballeroso y a veces no_

-Bueno, ya que, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

-_Hamburguesas_-contestó rápidamente. Se escuchaba claramente como Jasper y Emmett lo estaban aconsejando.

-De acuerdo… ¿algún pedido en especial?

_-Puedes decirle a Rose que deje de cantar_-solté una carcajada.

-Rosalie Hale, tu novio dice que dejes de cantar-mentí.

-Oh, ese infeliz-despotricó y baje el volumen de la música. Edward estaba riéndose en el auricular.

-Ya está… ¿algún pedido en especial sobre la cena?

_-Papas fritas extras y Coca Colas_

-Recibido, ¿algo más? Cambio

Él se quedó en silencio un momento y se escuchó movimiento.

_-Es todo… ¿tu vienes en el paquete o tengo que conseguirte de alguna otra manera?_

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿No incendiaron el apartamento, verdad?

Se rió.

_-No, tengo todo controlado_-se escuchó un vidrio rompiéndose. Nos reímos juntos-_o lo tenía…como sea. Simplemente te extraño. Ya me acostumbre a estar junto a ti siempre, bebé. Ya vuelve_-gimió.

Sonreí.

-Falta la cena pero juro que me apuraré.

_-De acuerdo_-se escuchó otro cristal romperse-_ehh…creo que tengo que ir a ver qué pasa._

-Ajá

_-Con cuidado, Hamlet bebé_

-Siempre. Te quiero, Chump bebé.

-_Te quiero, Hamlet bebé y si vienes pronto te lo puedo confirmar._

-Manejaré a 200 por hora.

_-Con cuidado_-recalcó-_te quiero en una pieza._

-Sí-rodé los ojos.

_-Te veo_-se despidió y colgamos.

-¡Súbele a la música!-Alice gritó desde atrás. Comenzamos otra ronda de karaoke.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Rosalie cuando me desvié.

-La cena-murmuré.

-Oh.

Ellas fueron muy flojas así que fuimos por el Drive Thru pero debo decir que fue más rápido. Luego nos dirigimos a casa.

-Me siento de maravilla-Rose comentó cuando terminó de tomarse una fotografía.

-Esos masajes fueron lo mejor-Alice gimió desde atrás y golpeó el respaldo de mi asiento mientras fingía tocar la batería.

-¿Están listas para los exámenes finales, entonces?-pregunté.

-¡Jodidamente listas!-Rose gritó.

-¡¿Podemos hacerlo?!-grité de vuelta. Las chicas y yo teníamos la costumbre de hacer lo mismo siempre. Nos motivaba y nos hacía más unidas. Alice lo inventó cuando Renée se fue y tuvimos que atravesar por toda esa mierda, luego cuando llegó Rose también lo utilizó. La primera vez que lo usamos las tres juntas fue cuando Rose fue engañada por un novio de instituto, tuvieron un período breve de noviazgo pero a ella le dolió.

-¡Malditamente que sí!-Alice gritó de vuelta.

-¿¡Sí?!-volví a gritar.

-¡Sí, hagámoslo!-gritamos al unísono-¡Whoo!-luego venían las risas que siempre aparecían. Le subí más a la música.

-¡Canten conmigo!-Rosalie gritó-_" 'cause baby I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me…"_

Cuando llegamos al edificio de los chicos, bajamos del auto con nuestras manos ocupadas y fuimos en el ascensor.

-Si Emmett no nota el cambio voy a golpearlo-Rosalie dijo entre dientes.

-Se acaban de reconciliar-Alice hizo un puchero.

-Eso no me lo impide, Duende.

-¿Y si lo nota?

-Lo haré feliz esta noche-meneó las caderas. Alice y yo nos estremecimos.

No podíamos tocar el timbre de ninguna manera, así que Rose lo hizo con la nariz, considerando que era la más alta.

La puerta se abrió. Era Emmett.

-Ugh. Son ustedes-dijo desganado y molesto.

-Uy, perdón por no ser Adriana Lima-contesté. Él me miró asustado como si supiera que yo sabía un secreto. No entendí así que lo hice a un lado para pasar. Escuché como besaba a Rosalie.

-¿A quién están esperando?-Alice preguntó con su voz chillona.

-Al chico que le trae la porno a Edward-miré a Emmett rápidamente encabronada. Se destornilló de la risa. Rodé los ojos-no…es verdad…-jadeó y me llevó por el pasillo hasta la sala-ordenamos un poco más de eso.

-¿¡Cual pinche porno?!-jadeé enojada. Edward y Jasper alzaron la cabeza rápidamente y miraron feo a Emmett.

-Olvídalo, es mentira-Edward murmuró y lo miré feo.

-¿Entonces a quién esperaban?-Alice volvió a preguntar. Dejó la comida en la mesa de centro.

-No creo que Adriana Lima sepa de su existencia, neandertales-Rosalie espetó y quitó a Emmett de en medio con un golpe.

Edward se apretó consternado las sienes, Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a reírse.

-¡No vuelvan a mencionarla! Ya hasta borré todas sus fotos-dijo Edward desesperado.

Emmett se rió más fuerte.

-¿Hay algún chiste privado aquí?-Rosalie volvió a preguntar.

-Oh Rose, vaya que lo hay-Edward le echó una mirada malévola a Emmett y éste se puso pálido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Olviden eso!

-¡Trajimos sus cafés!-meneé la charola con cuidado de no derramar nada y Emmett me miró agradecido.

-Gracias, B-Swan

Luego recordé que él me había hecho enojar así que seguí. Fui hacia la mesa de centro y dejé ahí todo. Me tiré en el sofá.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo con Adriana Lima?-Emmett dijo: "Ay, no" bajito-¿esto es algo sexual? ¿Se siguen emocionando con ella? Creí que ya no estaban en la secundaria

Edward y Jasper echaron su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaron a reírse como hienas.

Definitivamente era algo sexual.

-¡Oh ya entendí!-dije-Edward vio a Emmett emocionado con Adriana Lima y se lo contaron a Jasper, entonces Emmett está asustado por Rosalie-ellos seguían riéndose. Emmett estaba tratando de enterrarse en el sofá. Rosalie le dio una mirada fea-pobres idiotas-me reí. Alice me dio una palmada en la espalda felicitándome.

-¡Muero de hambre, cenemos!-dijo Emmett.

Una nueva ronda de risas se alzó.

Finalmente fuimos capaces de aplacarnos y comenzamos a cenar en la sala. Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en el piso y apoyaron sus platos en la mesa de centro. Me senté en el sillón y dejé mi plato en mi regazo. Emmett y Jasper estaban en el sofá y Edward estaba sentado en el piso con el plato frente a él.

Estábamos en silencio.

-¿Se divirtieron?-pregunté a los chicos. Se dieron La Mirada.

-Oh sí-Jasper ocultó una sonrisa. Malditos-fue muy bueno.

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Y ustedes?-preguntó Emmett casual. Obviamente estaban ocultando algo grande.

-¡Genial!-Alice saltó canturreando-creo que me quedé pobre

-Dímelo a mí. Sigo cargando con la infracción-eso me recordó a Charlie y busqué mi teléfono para llamarlo y reclamarle.

-Porque TÚ quisiste-dijo Rosalie. Encontré mi teléfono. Le marqué a Charlie.

-Cállate-murmuré. El timbre sonó muchas veces-¡maldito Charlie! No me contesta, estoy segura que consiguió un identificador.

-¿Alguien me nota algún cambio?-dijo Rosalie y miró intensamente a Emmett-¿alguien?-repitió esta vez más fuerte y lo miró. Emmett alzó la vista.

-Ehh…-la miró-no-negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. No pude evitarlo y me reí. Alice me siguió. Rosalie nos dio su mirada de perra.

-¿Seguro?-repitió.

-Seguro-asintió y le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

Rosalie lo miró feo y siguió comiendo.

-Creo que te…-Jasper comenzó.

-¡No! Él tiene que averiguarlo-lo cortó. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar. Estoy casi seguro que se dará cuenta cuando tengas tu cabello como antes de vuelta.

Rosalie gimió. Emmett la miró. Tuve la esperanza de que hubiera escuchado.

-En verdad, Rosie. No noto ningún cambio-Edward se rió fuertemente. Jesús.

Emmett encendió el televisor e hizo zapping.

-¡Déjalo ahí!-Alice chilló y comenzamos a ver No te lo pongas

-Tuve suficiente de chicas por este día, Alice-dije-deja que cambien. Con un poco de suerte están pasando un episodio de Supernatural.

-¡No, Bella!-me miró feo-te voy a llevar a ese programa.

-¿Supernatural?-pregunté. Estaría dispuesta.

-No, a No te lo pongas.

Rodé los ojos y le arrojé una papa frita a la cabeza.

Cuando Alice fue al baño, Emmett cambió rápidamente y comenzamos a ver Teen Mom. ¿Enserio?

-No voy a pasar mi noche de sábado viendo a bebés cagando y a madres llorando-dijo Rosalie enojada.

-¡Agh!-Emmett manoteó y volvió a cambiar. Estaba el desfile de Victoria's Secret.

-¡Ahí!-Edward y Jasper gritaron rápidamente.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en esto-Rosalie se acomodó mejor en el piso.

-¡Oh, Adriana Lima!-canturreé cuando ella venía batiendo sus alas de ángel y caminando gatunamente con su mirada de "cógeme y llámame bebé"

Nos reímos y Alice llegó.

-¿Quién cambió?-luego miró-¡Oh, Victoria's Secret!

-No puedo creer que me comí toda esa basura. Lo peor que puedes hacer es estar comiendo esa mierda mientras ves estos desfiles de mierda-se lamentó Rosalie.

-Ay vamos, ya lo hemos hecho un montón de veces-dijo Alice.

-¡Oh sí! En el instituto, comimos pizza mientras veíamos a esas perras brillar por toda la televisión… ¿eso no fue cuando Bella lloraba por Nathan?

Rodé los ojos.

-Yo nunca lloré por ese idiota-dije

-¡Claro que sí, Bella!-Alice dijo-cuando después de enrollarte atrás de…

-¡Cof, cof!-Edward fingió toser sonoramente.

Afortunadamente ellas entendieron la indirecta.

-Lo siento, Miss Bellum-respondió Rose.

-Mira Rose, ahí va Adriana-él le contestó. Rosalie le mostró el dedo medio.

-¿Esas chicas comen algo?-Alice hizo una mueca

-Lechuga-le contesté-o una aceituna…tal vez.

-Pues no me gustan las aceitunas ni la lechuga-dijo Alice.

-Entonces te jodiste. Nunca serás como ellas. ¿Escuchaste eso, Jasper?-Rosalie tiró su veneno de víbora.

-Por eso yo no me quejo. Yo me como mi hamburguesa y ya. Ya me cayó el veinte de que jamás seré modelo, por Dios-dije. Edward me alborotó el cabello dulcemente.

Cuando terminamos de comer, seguimos viendo una película una vez que el desfile se terminó.

-¿No hay repetición?-preguntó Edward, decepcionado.

-¡No!-ladré y le arrebaté el control remoto. Estaba celosa, pues claro ¿Cómo no?

Soltó una risita.

Finalmente, el Señor iluminó a Emmett.

-¡Oh Rosie, te teñiste el cabello!-chilló entusiasmado.

Edward alzó las manos al cielo y musito un "gracias" Nos reímos de Emmett.

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta?-Rose gruñó.

-No, lo pusiste en Facebook-le mostró el teléfono-si no estuviera en Facebook en este momento nunca lo hubiera sabido-se rió de su propio chiste.

Que el Señor nos ayude con Emmett.

**-OoOo-**

Rosalie me detuvo de los hombros antes de que saliera del departamento.

-En realidad estoy monitoreando a Renée-suspiré.

-Rose, ella ya se disculpó. Ahora estoy tratando de ir a su casa pero no me dejas-luché contra su agarre. Se hizo más fuerte.

-Pero tú todavía no la perdonas del todo-aseguró.

Vaya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco, Bella-entrecerró los ojos.

-Estoy tratando de conocerla y de perdonarla completamente, si me disculpas-hice un gesto hacia la puerta y ella se quitó de en medio.

-Gracias.

-Si no vuelves a las ocho llamaré a Edward y le diré que estás desaparecida

-Cállate. Suficiente tengo con él como para que tú sigas con eso.

Se escudó con las manos.

-Ordenes son ordenes, Bella.

Rodé los ojos y salí de ahí.

Finalmente había descubierto lo que pasaba con esos chicos de UW. Angela nos contó todo.

Edward en realidad había exagerado por no quererme decir que tipo de cosas les hacían. Veíamos la UVE juntos, por Dios. No es cómo si no supiera de esas cosas.

Primero las acorralaban, las sedaban, las golpeaban un poco, las violaban y volvían a golpearlas. Hubo una chica a la cual dejaron secuestrada por una semana. Luego la dejaron libre.

Era horrible.

Angela había comenzado a ser su amiga y cuando nos reunimos en su apartamento el domingo en la tarde la chica estaba con ella. La chica estaba como loca. Al inicio yo estaba jodidamente arrepentida de haberle preguntado a Angela pero luego la chica, llamada Sheri, dijo que su psicóloga le dijo que era bueno que lo hablara. Dijo que era la primera vez que lo contaba con lujo de detalles a personas de afuera. Sólo había hablado con su psicóloga, la policía y su madre. No tenía hermanos ni padre. Para su madre estaba siendo muy difícil.

La chica lloró un montón pero se le pasó un poco cuando Angela ofreció cervezas. Sheri era divertida, dejamos ese tema atrás y comenzamos a hablar de chicos. Sheri había entendido que no todos los chicos eran malos. Jugaban con tus sentimientos sí, pero eso no era nada comparado con otro tipo de maldad.

Alice y Rosalie no sabían lo que estaba pasando y se la pasaron haciéndome preguntas en el camino al apartamento de Angela.

Así que ahora Rosalie estaba sobre mí y Alice como si fuera Mamá Gallina. Ahora sólo tenía que reenviar el mismo mensaje a Rosalie y a Edward.

Renée estaba haciendo todo lo que podía. Ella era gentil y trataba de decirme todo. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía perdonarla ahora, era demasiado rápido. Le había dicho que la había perdonado pero en realidad le había mentido. A ella y a mí. Ahora me daba cuenta que sólo me había resignado y la había aceptado.

Cuando llegué a su edificio y tomé el elevador, me llevé una mano al medallón que Edward me había regalado y recordé a Ronan.

Una vez que Renée me abrió la puerta, se lo dije.

-Oye mamá, ¿te parece bien si vamos a visitar a Ronan?

Sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo. Andando.

Yo tenía que saber un par de cosas de Renée y decidí interrogarla en el camino.

-¿En qué estás trabajando?

-Por el momento en una mueblería pero sólo estoy esperando que el ciclo escolar empiece para entrar al jardín de niños.

La miré estupefacta.

-¿Eres profesora?

Asintió.

-Sí. Me capacité-se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, eso es genial-respondí todavía un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, los niños son tan tiernos que quiere comérmelos

Genial. Una caníbal.

-Bueno…supongo que así es

-¿Y Phil?-pregunté-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Él es ingeniero. Se quedó en Phoenix.

-¿Él no visita a Ronan?

-Phil sólo dijo que lo haría en sus vacaciones. Su trabajo es muy demandante.

-Bueno.

Al llegar al cementerio, después de comprar unas flores, Renée comenzó a llorar. Era natural. Renée siempre era muy intensa con las emociones.

Afortunadamente no comenzó a gritar porque si así hubiera sido no sabría cómo controlarla. Yo también lloré un poco.

-Ugh, Ronan…-se lamentó y acarició la piedra fría de su lápida.

-Mamá, ya vámonos-creí que había sido una mala idea venir. La tomé del brazo y se puso de pie-despídete.

Ella dejó de hipar y me alejé de ahí mientras ella se despedía. Luego dejó un beso en su mano y acarició otra vez la lápida. Se alejó y me miró.

Me acerqué y ella me dejó sola.

-Hey, Ronnie. Tengo que sacar a mamá de aquí antes de que le dé un ataque. Fue bueno verte. Volveré…-entonces recordé algo-ehh oye… ¿crees que me puedas echar una mano con Charlie? Tengo que decirle que me voy a escapar por un tiempo con Edward. Tu ayuda sería genial. Bueno…adiós, Ronan-acaricié la piedra y me alejé de ahí-sabes que te llevo aquí-me picoteé el pecho.

Finalmente salimos del cementerio y volvimos al apartamento de Renée.

-Eh, Renée…tengo que decirle a Charlie que me voy con Edward un tiempo y tal vez se ponga un poco difícil ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? Ya sabes, levantar el teléfono y decirle que me deje ir.

Ella soltó una risa.

-De acuerdo. Sólo dile que me llame porque yo ya estoy de acuerdo.

-Eres genial, Renée Dwyer

-Tú también eres genial, Bella Swan

Ella tuvo la idea de ver una película así que acepté. Ella volvió a darme galletas cuando fue hora de irme.

Recibí un mensaje de Rosalie.

-Bella Swan, son las 8:17 pm ¿qué fue lo que dije?

Me reí. Maldita dramática. Tenía 22, no necesitaba un puto toque de queda.

-Antes de las once. Eso dijiste. No necesito un puto toque de queda, Hale

-Perra-contestó. Me reí otra vez.

Me despedí de Renée con un beso y fui hacia mí auto.

Cuando estaba caminando por la acera, escuché a alguien detrás de mí. Eran pasos de un hombre. Firmes, fuertes. No voy a negar que me asusté un poco. Giré sólo para desviarme y rápidamente busqué el gas pimienta, cortesía del Jefe Swan, en mi bolso. Escondí la mano ahí. Los pasos estaban más cerca y estaba jodidamente segura que iban en mi dirección. Encendí mi teléfono y seleccioné a Edward. Mantuve un dedo sobre la tecla de llamar. Los pasos se apresuraron. Carajo.

Sentía las piernas agarrotadas y no respondían a mi llamado. Crucé la calle y llegué a la otra esquina. El hombre siguió mi dirección. Era alguien grande y fácilmente podría conmigo. Maldita Renée que vivía en un barrio jodidamente solitario a las ocho de la puta noche. Podía hacer una L e ir a mi auto de regreso, me aseguré de que la pantalla de mi celular no se bloqueara. El hombre estaba cerca de mí. Crucé la calle y llegué a la acera de enfrente. Escuché que soltó una risita ronca. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. El tipo ni siquiera llegó a la acera en la que yo solía estar, simplemente cruzó en diagonal la calle para llegar hacia mí.

-Mierda-musité con voz temblorosa. Mi garganta se cerró y abrí la boca para gritar pero no salió ningún sonido. Volví a cruzar la calle y llegué al bloque en donde estaba mi auto. Caminé más rápido. Sentía que el hombre fácilmente me tomaría del hombro y me jalaría hacia él.

-¡Hey, no corras!-habló detrás de mí. Otro escalofrío. Se me erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Carajo, no. Aléjate. Su voz era ronca y tenía ese sonido molesto y asqueroso de la saliva en la garganta. Como si tuviera flemas permanentemente. Hice una mueca-¡sólo quiero que veas esto!

Pensé mis movimientos. Necesitaba las llaves de mi auto, estaban en mi bolsillo pero tenía que soltar el gas pimienta o el celular para poder tomarlas. Ningún movimiento era bueno.

Otro hombre venía caminando frente a mí, hacia mí. Carajo, no. Aléjense. ¿Cómo podría saber yo si actuaban juntos? Me quedé estática y sin pensarlo solté el gas pimienta dentro de mi bolso. Zambutí las manos dentro de mi bolsillo y preparé la llave del auto. El hombre detrás de mí estaba cerca. Un paso más y podía sentir su pecho contra mi espalda.

Carajo, no.

-¡Hey Bobby!-el hombre frente a mí lo saludó. Eran compañeros de crimen. No. Oh por Dios-¿cómo has estado?

¿Qué?

El hombre frente a mí camino más rápido y Bobby se quedó estático. Tomé mi oportunidad y me escurrí entre el espacio que el hombre sin nombre había dejado.

-Bien, George. Muy bien-saboreó las palabras. Sentía su mirada en mi espalda. Alcancé mi auto pero las llaves se escurrieron de mi mano y cayeron al piso.

¡No!

Entonces no eran compañeros de crimen. George ni siquiera sabía del monstruo que Billy era.

Me agaché rápidamente y las cogí. Ellos ya se estaban despidiendo. No, por favor no.

Introduje la llave incorrecta. Gruñí desesperada. Había comenzado a sudar y la respiración se me quedó atascada en la garganta.

Abrí la puerta del auto y una vez que George se fue, el maldito hombre corrió hacia mí. Me quedé de piedra, mis piernas ni siquiera podían abrirse para que yo pudiera entrar al auto.

"No, por favor no". Quería decirle pero no podía emitir ningún sonido.

-Ya sabes mi nombre, dulzura. ¿Te gustaría gritarlo mientras me corro en ti?

Fueron las palabras más escalofriantes que jamás había escuchado. Ni siquiera el pánico que sentía con un gato frente a mí se comparaba a éste. Si hubiera un gato aquí, creo que sería más feliz de acariciarlo y cargarlo antes de que este bastardo me tocara.

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló lejos del auto.

¡No!

-Si cooperas te puede ir mejor, hija de perra-acercó su desagradable rostro al mío y olisqueé el alcohol.

Mis piernas ni siquiera podían moverse para darle una patada en las bolas.

Tenía una mano libre, así que la zambutí en el bolso y él creyó que estaba tratando de luchar porque se acercó más a mí.

Ugh, no. Tu olor en mí no, por favor.

Apresé el gas pimientas y saqué la mano del bolso. Colocó un brazo sobre mí cuello y me estampó contra la pared.

Si antes no había podido respirar, no podría hacerlo ahora. Llevó su mano izquierda por el costado de mi cuerpo y la subió hasta mi hombro, volvió a bajarla y antes de que la metiera debajo de mi blusa. Apreté el atomizador del gas pimienta. Le rocié el codo del brazo que apresaba mi cuello y giró el rostro para ver que le había hecho. Tomé la oportunidad y le rocíe los ojos.

-¡Gah!-soltó un alarido y rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con la mano que amenazaba tocar mi piel. Volví a rociarle el rostro y eché una buena cantidad en su boca abierta-¡iuck!-gimoteó y lo empujé lejos. Se movió sólo un poco. La fuerza me fallaba cuando más la necesitaba. Me miró encabronado, listo para atacar de nuevo. Parpadeó rápidamente para ahuyentar el líquido de sus ojos pero le era imposible, las cejas le escurrían y volvía a caer en sus pestañas. Le rocié un poco más y volvió a quejarse.

Corrí rápidamente a mí auto, quité las llaves de la puerta y la cerré de un golpe. Mi respiración estaba jodidamente agitada y sentía que el sudor me escurría por las sienes. Solté un chillido cuando golpeó la ventana del auto.

-¡Maldita perra puta!-vociferó y enterré la llave en la ranura. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando e hipando. La respiración nunca me había faltado, simplemente yo estaba llorando e hipando desesperadamente. Volví a golpear el auto, esta vez en el techo. Siguió maldiciendo pero ya no podía escucharlo. El idiota no se había dado cuenta que las puertas no tenían seguro y fácilmente podría tomarme de nuevo, así que eché el seguro y cuando vio lo que hice. Apretó las mandíbulas y la saliva salpicó entre sus dientes. Volvió a maldecir pero un pitido molesto en mis oídos no me dejaba escucharlo.

Me sentía mareada. Con mis manos y pies temblorosos tomé el mando del auto y aceleré. Estaba segura que él seguía maldiciendo.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, desesperada. Tenía que detenerme en algún lugar si no, estaba segura que me estamparía contra una pared. La pantalla de mi celular ya se había bloqueado hacía mucho tiempo.

Me desvié rápidamente y detuve el auto. La calle estaba desierta y ni siquiera me importó que estaba en una esquina. Si alguien pasaba, fácilmente se iba a estampar conmigo.

Solté un sollozo y sacudí mis manos entumecidas.

-Carajo, Swan-dije. La voz me salió en un graznido. Tragué saliva y me quité la bolsa del pecho. Seguía apretujada ahí. La arrojé en el asiento del copiloto y me incliné para tomar el gas pimienta que había caído en mis pies. Lo guardé en mi bolso y arreglé mi apariencia concienzudamente. Mi teléfono vibro en mi regazo y pegué un salto, asustada.

¿Ves que he aprendido un poco del Jefe Swan? Máximo a las 9, Swan.

Era Rosalie. Suspiré agradecida. Era como si me hubieran traído de vuelta a la realidad, como si todo eso hubiera sido un sueño. Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos otra vez. Me limpié las mejillas rápidamente.

No le respondí y fui rápidamente a mis contactos. Seleccione a Edward, seguía hipando cuando apreté la tecla de llamar. Tenía que tranquilizarme.

En estos momentos sólo quería contarle a alguien y estaba dispuesta a decirle a él. Sólo quería tener a alguien a mi lado. Sentía que sería capaz de quedarme aquí hasta que el llegara, subiera al auto y me abrazará, pero todo se borró cuando escuché su voz.

No podía decirle. Todo se saldría de control y estaría siempre preocupado. No podía darle esa carga ahora que los exámenes finales estaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Hola, amor-saludó alegre. Apreté los ojos y una nueva ronda de lágrimas vino. Oh por Dios.

-Hola…-me atraganté-sólo quería decirte…que ya voy…ya voy a casa-traté de controlar los hipidos aguantando la respiración.

-De acuerdo, con cuidado-un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta. ¡No!-ahora dime… ¿por qué estás llorando?

-Por nada

-Isabella-insistió.

-Es…Renée y sus estúpidas películas de amor y de perros-inventé.

Soltó una risita.

-Bueno…si es por eso.

-Sí, es por eso-lo interrumpí-¿crees que puedas ir a mi casa? Me siento con ganas de abrazarte

-Por supuesto-escuché la sonrisa en su voz.

-Entonces te veo ahora

-Sí, ve con cuidado. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti…no sabes cuanto

-Me alegro

-Yo también. Adiós

-Adiós

Colgué y respiré profundamente. Me limpié las mejillas de nuevo.

Sentía un malestar, estaba mareada y el pitido en mis oídos no se iba, además sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago.

Busqué rápidamente en mi bolso y abrí el contenedor de las galletas. La azúcar me vino bien pero me asusté un poco cuando me comí cinco galletas en menos de dos minutos. Supongo que el susto hizo que me diera un ataque.

Manejé como posesa hasta casa y cuando bajé del auto, corrí hasta el ascensor. Corrí por todo el pasillo y me recosté contra la puerta del apartamento una vez que estuve dentro.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Rosalie, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Un gato pasó entre mis pies-mentí, agitada. Se rió.

-Algún día te regalaré uno de esos. Enorme y gordo. Te va a gustar.

Caminé hacia mi habitación.

-Seguro-dije sarcásticamente. Volvió a reírse.

-¡Lo tendrás de regalo de bodas!-canturreó. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

-¡Jodete!-escuché su alegre risa desvanecerse.

Volví a recostarme contra la puerta de mi habitación y sorbí mi nariz. Respiré profundamente y después de dejar mis cosas en el escritorio, fui directamente al baño.

Tenía miedo de ver mi reflejo en el espejo, no sabía lo que podría encontrarme pero lo hice. Jesús. Me veía como la mierda. Seguía asustada y tenía un montón de miedo. Mi cabello estaba bien y mis ropas estaban en su lugar pero mi rostro no podía mejorar. Intenté tranquilizarme pero mis ojos no cuadraban en mi rostro apacible. Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la regadera; esperaba que un baño me viniera bien.

Cuando me desvestí y entré al agua podía sentir aún la mano del idiota sobre mi brazo y mi hombro y juro que volví a oler su asqueroso aroma.

-Ugh-gemí y casi me arranco la piel cuando pasé la esponja por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía su imponente presencia sobre mí, como una sombra. Me sentía sucia y usada, no lograba comprenderlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió cuando me estaba cubriendo con una toalla y pegué un salto. El corazón quería salírseme del esternón.

-¡Hamlet!-Edward canturreó desde el otro lado de la ducha. Sonreí instantáneamente y su voz fue como un efecto calmante. Como si mi subconsciente sabía que estaría bien.

-¡Chump!-le respondí alegre, carraspeé cuando la voz me salió como un graznido. Se rió.

-Tu voz es excitante-se burló y salió del baño-apúrate-apremió.

No me apuré sólo porque él me lo pidió sino que yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, necesitaba su presencia, necesitaba su tacto.

Cuando salí del baño, él ya estaba usando unos pantalones de pijama y su torso estaba descubierto. Estaba tirado en mi cama y hojeaba un libro sin leerlo. Cuando me vio, lo arrojó lejos y se sentó.

-¿De dónde tomaste esas pijamas?-le pregunté y me gire a mi cajón. Tomé unas bragas y un short.

-Oh, vine hasta acá en pijama…ya sabes, que flojera desvestirse y todo eso-hizo un gesto de mano. Mi cuerpo entero picaba ansioso por su toque. Volvió a tirarse sobre su espalda y metí las bragas por mis piernas, debajo de la toalla.

Miré a Edward ahí tan cerca y los ojos volvieron a picarme. ¿A quién diablos engañaba? Eso había sido lo más aterrador que me había pasado y seguía malditamente asustada, ni siquiera un gato había logrado asustarme de esa manera.

Arranqué la toalla una vez que me metí en una playera y me zambutí los shorts.

Me cepillé el cabello y en ningún momento dejé de mirar a Edward. Él me miró, sintiendo mi mirada y medio sonrió.

-No estás usando sujetador-comentó casual.

-No. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, yo ni siquiera estoy usando calzoncillos. Ya sabes, para hacer más rápido el asunto-meneó las cejas y sonreí.

-¿Cómo sabes si voy a acostarme contigo?

-Dijiste que tenías ganas de abrazarme, por cierto, a eso vine; y una cosa puede llevar a la otra…-se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

Carajo. La vista se me nubló por las lágrimas.

-Sí, de hecho quiero abrazarte-susurré. Él cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me envolvió en sus brazos. Suspiré y me aferré a él rápidamente. Su calor y aroma me llenaron el cuerpo y los pulmones, respectivamente. Las lágrimas se desbordaron. Carajo. Ahora tenía que dar algunas explicaciones. Lo apreté más fuerte, al igual que hice con mis ojos.

Edward me meció levemente y besó mi cabello.

-¿Por qué sigues llorando?-preguntó. Era obvio que él sentiría mis lágrimas contra su piel desnuda.

No contesté y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, él intentó alejarse pero lo atraje de vuelta.

-No…no me sueltes ahora-gimoteé y enterré mis dedos en su espalda.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando ahora-murmuró. Se alejó y lo dejé. Hundió la barbilla para ver mi rostro. Buscó mi mirada y lo miré a los ojos-dime.

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí los labios.

-Dime-repitió.

No podía decirle ahora. Tal vez algún día se lo diría pero no ahora.

-Nada…-me enjugué las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano-es sólo…hoy fui a visitar a Ronan-respondí. Eso era cierto, pero la razón por la que lloraba era muy diferente.

-Oh, bueno…está bien-volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y me meció-llora todo lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras…estoy aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Estás aquí-dije más para mí misma. Era probable que yo misma necesitara convencerme que ya no estaba en peligro.

-Estoy aquí-insistió-siempre voy a estar aquí.

Y escucharlo decir eso, fue lo mejor del día. No importaba si era una promesa que al final de todo no iba a ser cierta o si en verdad el destino le iba a ayudar a cumplirla, pero de todas formas se sintió bien. Sonreí contra su pecho y otra lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla, pero pude saborearla y sabía que esa había sido de dicha.

**-OoOo-**

**¡Ositas! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.**

**Sobre la frase en inglés, realmente es una canción y dice así: ****_"porque, bebé, podría construir un castillo con todos los ladrillos que ellos me tiraron"_**** muy motivacional, ¿no?**

**Como sea, puedo sentir el final de todo esto en la punta de mis dedos. Lo estoy acariciando.**

_**¡Deja tu review!**_

_**Se que quieres hacerlo, chik(:**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

_*Silvestre, el gato de los Looney Toons que habla como si tuviera la lengua entre los dientes siempre y la "s" suena como "d"_

_**El mojito es un cóctel cubano. Tiene ron, azúcar, menta o hierbabuena, limón y agua mineralizada._

_***Los tragos secos son simplemente esto: la bebida, a temperatura ambiente, se vierte en un vaso, a temperatura ambiente también._

_****Ya saben, ellos viven en Seattle o sea que hablan inglés por eso lo del español._

_*****El Beer Pong es el juego en el que colocan vasos llenos de cerveza en la mesa de ping pong (aunque puede ser en una mesa cualquiera) en forma de triángulo y tiran las pelotas de Ping Pong dentro de los vasos._

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 50**

**.**

**EPOV**

-¿Pueden creer que hoy fue nuestro último día de clases?-Rubia Loca Hale cuestionó.

-¡Me siento con ganas de celebraaaaar!-Alice sonrió contenta. Sus palabras se alargaron cuando cruzamos la calle llena de bordos y su voz se convirtió en una robótica.

Nos carcajeamos y ella soltó un gritito cuando los bordos terminaron.

La risa de Bella fue modificada también por los bordos.

-¡Acelera, Chump!-me gritó contenta una vez que los pasamos.

Las chicas habían tenido la idea. La mayor parte fue de Rose. Según Alice y Bella, ella vino anunciando la noticia: Angela le contó sobre un chico que rentaba motocicletas. Una vez que se enteró que Jasper, Emmett y yo sabíamos manejarlas, ordenó a Alice y a Bella calzarse sus patines. Ahora ellas iban atadas a nuestras cinturas con una soga y "patinaban" a toda velocidad.

Rosalie estaba llena de mierda.

Emmett y Jasper nos alcanzaron con sus chicas detrás de ellos.

-¡Celebrar, sí!-Emmett aplaudió y Rosalie gritó cuando la moto se sacudió. Me carcajeé. Emmett recuperó el mando de la máquina-¿qué vamos a hacer para celebrar?

-Comer-contestó Jasper. Rodé los ojos-por cierto… ¿no tienen hambre?

-No-Alice contestó-deja de pensar en comida y acelera. Mi abuela camina más rápido y ni siquiera tiene piernas.

Emmett bramó una carcajada y la motocicleta volvió a sacudirse.

-¡Emmett!-Rubia Dramática Hale espetó-voy a morir de una contusión.

-Y luego de eso, le daremos las gracias al cielo-respondí. Rubia empujó a Bella y casi hace que me caiga de la moto.

-¡Fíjate por donde patinas!-Bella le devolvió el empujón. Mi chica. _Hamlet Manos Fuertes._

-¿Podemos tener una guerra de agua, por favor?-Alice propuso con su voz chillona.

-No tenemos jardín, Duende-Emmett le contestó apesadumbrado.

-¿Quién carajos necesita un jardín? ¡Podemos hacerla en la calle! Por la noche-le respondió ella.

-ES de noche-Jasper le sonrió.

-Entonces ahora-Bella dijo.

-¡Sí, por favor!-Alice aplaudió.

-De acuerdo-Jasper le respondió y aceleró. Alice gritó contenta. Me encogí de hombros y le seguí el paso a Vaquerito.

-¡Eso es a lo que yo le llamo "acelerar"!-Bella gritó.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al edificio de las chicas, ellas se fueron al apartamento mientras nosotros aparcábamos las motocicletas. Alice iba dando vueltas sobre sus patines y casi hace caer a Hamlet Manos Fuertes, pero conociendo sus manos fuertes, le dio un empujón.

Cuando entramos a su casa, Bella y Alice estaban llenando globos con agua y tenían pistolas sobre la encimera.

-¿Dónde está Rubia?-pregunté.

-Rosalie no encontraba un atuendo adecuado-Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién carajos necesita un atuendo adecuado para una guerra de agua? Por Dios-Jasper comentó mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Tomó un burrito mordido, lo olfateó y se encogió de hombros. Lo colocó dentro del microondas.

Rosalie entró a la cocina.

-Si alguien me moja el cabello lo voy a golpear-sacudió el dedo índice para llamar su atención. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta. Rodé los ojos y comencé a planear mi estrategia para empaparla de pies a cabeza.

Terminamos de llenar nuestras armas, Rosalie colocó los globos en un contenedor de plástico.

-Yo creo que esperemos a que sea más tarde. Podemos comer mientras-Jasper le dio una mordida a su burrito.

-¡Genial!-Emmett aplaudió y abrió el congelador. Se rascó la barbilla en un gesto pensativo-creí que había dejado un Hot Pocket por aquí-sonrió y metió la mano-¡aquí estás!

-¿Quién se comió mi burrito?-Bella se metió en el espacio entre Emmett y el refrigerador. Jasper se giró lentamente para que ella no lo viera y siguió comiéndose el burrito.

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacar comida.

-¿A alguien le apetece un burrito?

-¡A mí!-Jasper habló con la boca llena de comida. Ella lo miró.

-Te comiste mi burrito-observó.

-No-Vaquerito mintió descaradamente mientras el burrito colgaba de su mano.

-Buena idea, prepara burritos-Alice le palmeó el hombro a Bella.

Ayudé a mi chica a hacer los burritos.

-No quiero morir de diarrea-Rosalie me entrecerró los ojos.

-Al tuyo le pondré arsénico-le contesté. Me tiró un trozo de tortilla a la cara.

-Cuidado con el Hot Pocket, Grandote-Alice le advirtió a Emmett una vez que lo sacó del microondas-aunque el exterior esté frío el interior está caliente.

-Sí sí, Duende-le sonrió.

Mientras estábamos colocando los burritos en los platos, Emmett gritó.

-¡Aaaahhh!-le arrebató el vaso lleno de refresco a Alice y se lo tomó de un golpe-_edta coda edtaba_ caliente-Emmett dijo mientras su lengua palpitaba.

Me reí.

-Te lo advirtieron-zambullí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué mi celular-tengo que grabarte con la voz de Silvestre*, habla-ordené.

-Callate-dijo-¿por qué nadie me advirtió _dobre edta coda_?

Me reí. Bella le tendió un plato con un burrito.

-Alice te lo dijo-meneó las cejas. Me distraje un poco cuando Bella apareció en la pantalla. Ella miró hacia la cámara y sonrió. Seguí sus movimientos con mi celular y lo alejó con su mano cuando pasó cerquísima de la cámara.

Emmett volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Aunque el _edterior edte_ frío el interior _edta_ caliente-rodó los ojos. Luego se dispusó a comer.

-Y esto ya se puso aburrido-alejé la cámara de él. Rosalie me llamó.

-Miss Bellum…-se acercó-ve si con tu súper cámara se me ve un grano en la frente-se acercó al lente.

-¡Oh por Dios!-me alejé asustado y ella me miró asustada.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Hay un grano?! ¡Carajo!-comenzó a toquetearse la frente.

-Sí, uno como del tamaño de Texas-mentí.

-¡Oh por Dios!-gimió y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Me reí y seguí grabando a las demás personas. Me encontré de nuevo con Bella. Estaba de espaldas.

-Y ahí está Bella. Yo le llamo Hamlet Manos Fuertes-comenté. Ella me mostró el dedo medio-¡oh sí, nena!-vitoreé-menea ese trasero, chica-la animé y me obedeció. Me reí e hice un zoom-¡oh, eso se ve bien!

Luego Emmett arruinó la toma.

-¿Hay otro burrito?

-Emmett lo arruinaste-suspiré y dejé mi teléfono en la mesa junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nosotros fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa mientras ellas se quedaban limpiando.

Luego Bella me interceptó en el baño. Comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

-Estoy planeando mojar el cabello de Rosalie, ¿crees que me vaya muy mal?-le comenté cuando entré al baño.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió con su cepillado. Cuando terminó dijo:

-Te ayudaré, esa perra hizo que me hiciera un moretón cuando me empujó en mis patines.

-Esa es mi chica-le revolví el cabello y me sonrió.

Salimos a la calle y decidimos agruparnos por parejas. Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo sabíamos de sobra que Emmett y Rosalie serían un equipo difícil de vencer, así que decidimos atacarnos entre todos y al final, nosotros nos uniríamos contra ellos. Alice nos dio una sonrisa malévola. Ella fue la primera que terminó empapada pero la chica sabía defenderse. Bella fue la siguiente. Le cuidé las espaldas lo mayor que pude. Pero eventualmente, yo también fui bombardeado. Rosalie gruñó sonoramente cuando el globo reventó en su espalda y le mojó la mayor parte de su coleta. Me reí y me gané un globo en la cabeza.

Bella se dejó caer en el pavimento y jadeaba. Me acerqué a ella.

-Edward…-jadeó-no… no puedo más…mis municiones-cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza a un lado, como si hubiera muerto. Me reí. Su pistola estaba casi vacía.

-Vamos, Hamlet, puedes hacerlo, nena. Resiste-me coloqué en cuclillas a su lado y le palmeé la mejilla.

-No te muevas-Rosalie ladró en mi espalda y apuntó su pistola en mi nuca-o disparo-me inmovilizó-baja el arma

-De acuerdo-dejé mi pistola en el piso y alcé las manos en son de paz-está bien

-De pie-apretó la pistola en mi nuca y me pateó la pierna. Lentamente fui levantándome.

-No tan rápido, Rubia-Bella tomó su arma y la apuntó al rostro de Rosalie-deja al chico

Luego recordé que eran simplemente pistolas de agua ¿Qué carajos?

Miré a mí alrededor. Jasper estaba apuntándole a Emmett profesionalmente. Emmett estaba apuntando hacia nosotros, cuidando a Rosalie.

-Jamás-Rubia apretó la quijada. Me deslicé rápidamente y tomé mi pistola. Bella atacó a Rosalie. Ésta gritó pero su grito fue cubierto cuando cerró la boca para que el agua no entrara. Alice estaba detrás de ella y terminó de mojarle el cabello. Emmett disparó hacia nosotros, pero Jasper lo detuvo y después me instalé en las espaldas de Bella para atacar a Emmett.

Cayó de rodillas cuando su pistola quedó vacía y finalmente cayó al pavimento.

Bella le arrebató la pistola a Rosalie y tiró la suya al piso. Siguió atacando a Rosalie con su propia pistola. Jasper se nos unió una vez que se aseguró que Emmett no era una amenaza. Rubia terminó empapada y se tiró al piso tratando de cubrirse. Mi pistola se vació y la arrojé a un lado, Alice fue la siguiente que se detuvo, luego Jasper y finalmente Bella. Rubia había guardado sus municiones para acabar con nosotros.

-¡Whoo!-Bella chilló.

Emmett alzó la cabeza del pavimento.

-¡Eso fue lo mejor!-vitoreó y corrió hacia nosotros.

-Malditos tramposos de mierda-Rosalie jadeó-no vuelvo a jugar con ustedes.

Me reí y me tiré en la carretera. Bella recostó su cabeza en mi abdomen.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasa si pasa un auto?-preguntó Alice.

-Morimos-respondió Emmett.

-¡Whoa, carajo, la Luna!-Bella señaló el cielo. La Luna estaba enorme, amarilla y parecía que si alzabas el brazo podías acariciarla con las yemas de tus dedos.

-¡Un autobús!-Rosalie gritó señalando la carretera. Miramos rápidamente hacia ahí.

-¡Aaaahhh!-Alice chilló y pegó un salto. Nos levantamos rápidamente, tomamos las pistolas y agarré la mano de Bella mientras corríamos hacia la acera.

El autobús pasó y aplastó un globo olvidado.

-¡Jodida madre!-Bella jadeó y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas-eso estuvo cerca

-Carajo, sí-le respondí. Los otros vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Celebremos que terminemos las clases y que no morimos!-dijo Emmett-vayamos al apartamento y tomemos un montón de mojitos** y tragos secos*** hasta perder la conciencia.

-¡Sí, andando!-Rosalie tomó su mano emocionada y nos invitó con la mano.

Bella se encogió de hombros mirándome. Se escurrió el pelo y la playera.

-Andando, Chump

-Súbete a mi espalda, Hamlet. Quiero llevarte-me incliné.

-¡De acuerdo!-sonrió y se trepó.

Fuimos en silencio hasta el apartamento. Resultó que Rubia y Grandote ya estaban ahí y llevaban un montón de bebidas en sus brazos hacia la sala.

-¡La fiesta va a empezar!-Rosalie meneó las caderas y encendió el estéreo-alguien elija la música.

-Yo-Bella dijo y se bajó de un salto de mi espalda. La seguí. Comenzó a crear una lista de reproducción pero de repente se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le quité un mechón de cabello mojado de la frente.

-Ehh…no es un buen momento pero…-dudó y me miró-tengo que decirte algo pero no ahora…tal vez mañana.

Alice llegó en ese momento a la sala y se había cambiado de ropa.

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunté bajito.

-No-meneó la cabeza, mintiendo. Era obvio que era algo malo, si no, no hubiera puesto esa cara-no te preocupes, es sólo una tontería. De hecho es algo que tengo planeado hacer. Ahora solo hay que emborracharnos-puso play y la música comenzó a sonar.

-¡Amo esa canción!-Alice pegó un salto y comenzó a bailar.

Miré a Bella un rato más y me sonrió. Luego suspiré y dejé el asunto. Si ella decía que no era algo malo y que era un plan entonces me iba a tranquilizar. Decidí disfrutar de esta noche. Mañana podía haber drama, hoy no. Hoy era un día feliz. Habíamos terminado nuestras jodidas clases y nos merecíamos un descanso. Y estaba nervioso porque eso significaba que volviendo tenía que iniciar mis prácticas. Carajo, mi cuerpo estaba listo.

En realidad, bebimos un montón. Ellas comenzaron a bailar y me divertí un montón cuando Bella meneó las caderas al estilo Shakira. Extrañaba eso. Luego comenzaron a bailar La Macarena. Esas chicas eran oro puro. Ebrias eran como eran sobrias pero en nivel 20.

Carajo, nunca tenías monotonía con ellas y te pintaban el cielo de colores pero cuando te lo merecías, te lo convertían en tormenta. Eran oro, así de fácil. No, mejor aún, eran diamante.

**-OoOoO-**

Al día siguiente, el sábado, cuando fue hora de la cena todos acordamos en comer comida mexicana. Todo el día habíamos estado en pijamas porque la resaca había dejado grandes estragos. Yo no me sentía con ganas de ir a comprar la comida, así que me quedé en mi habitación mientras los demás se preparaban para salir.

Me tiré en mi cama y comencé a jugar Banana Kong. Bella se burlaba de mí porque según ella apestaba en este juego, bueno, puede que apestara, pero hacía lo que podía.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Era Bella.

-Hey, creí que irías con ellos-le comenté. Ella vino hacia mí y se sentó en la cama. Pausé el juego y dejé el celular a un lado.

-No, no quise ir-meneó la cabeza en un gesto condescendiente-pensé que sería buena idea contarte lo de todo ese asunto ahora.

Me senté frente a ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno…ehh…-se rascó la frente en un gesto frustrado-comenzaré con lo más sencillo-asentí en silencio-le llamaré a Charlie…para avisarle sobre nuestros planes

-De acuerdo, ¿necesitas apoyo?

Soltó una suave risa.

-Dudo que puedas convencerlo…-nos reímos-pero puedes intentarlo-meneó las cejas.

-Ehh, no lo sé-me rasqué la nuca-creo que lo intentaré.

-Está bien-sonrió-conociendo a Charlie querrá saber en qué lugar estamos en el momento exacto, así que pensé que para ahorrarnos todo un itinerario simplemente llamarle y decírselo.

-Suena bien-curvé los labios en una mueca de aceptación.

-De acuerdo…-suspiró como si el aire se le hubiera acabado de repente-ahora esta es la parte más jodidamente difícil-cerró los ojos apretando los párpados. Su rostro se cubrió con un velo de tristeza o miedo, no supe definirlo. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y tracé círculos con mis pulgares en el dorso de sus manos.

Ella suspiró y finalmente abrió sus ojos. Hizo una mueca.

-Antes de que preguntes algo quiero decirte que no te lo había dicho antes porque no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo y todavía estaba un poco alterada así que…por favor, no me culpes.

-Ahora estás comenzando a asustarme, linda-sonreí confundido. Ella volvió a torcer los labios.

-¿Recuerdas ese día en la noche que comencé a llorar?-bajó la mirada, miró nuestras manos unidas.

-Sí, el martes de la semana pasada.

-Sí-susurró con voz temblorosa-bueno ese día…bueno, te mentí. No estaba llorando por Ronan.

Levanté una ceja y me miró.

-O sea, si fui a visitarlo junto con Renée pero estaba llorando por algo mucho, mucho peor y completamente diferente.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté con voz calmada. Ella ya había causado que me asustara más, todavía. Pero no lograba imaginarme algo. Tal vez ella había discutido con Renée y estaba triste por haberlo hecho, mi mente se negaba a pensar en algo más.

-Bueno, ese día cuando salí del edificio de Renée caminé hacia mi auto lista para venir a casa pero me percaté de que alguien me seguía…-_carajo, no. Por favor no. A ella no;_ repetí como una mantra-entonces seguí caminando, estuve atenta y supe que era un hombre…

Quería que se detuviera pero al mismo tiempo quería escucharlo desesperadamente.

-"…preparé el gas pimienta y mi teléfono…-se detuvo abruptamente-de hecho no sé porque seleccione tu nombre, simplemente podía haber llamado al 911-dijo con expresión ausente, luego volvió a mirarme-pero como sea, seguí escapando de él y me llamó, me dijo…-miró hacia la nada, tratando de recordar. Frunció las cejas-creo que me dijo: "No corras, quiero mostrarte algo" o algo así. Lo tengo borroso-fue en ese momento en que me percaté de la furia que recorría mi cuerpo entero. Estaba enojado, encabronado. Solté las manos de Bella y me giré colocando los pies en el suelo.

-"…Seguí caminando y otro hombre venia hacia mí, creí que lo hacían juntos pero el hombre distrajo al tipo que me seguía. Yo aproveché y corrí hacia mi auto, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no logré abrir la puerta. El que me perseguía, Bobby, ese era su nombre; corrió hacia mí y me alejó del auto. Me estampó contra la pared y…

Un silbido molesto se instaló en mis oídos. Apreté los puños. Sólo quería golpear algo, a ese cabrón Bobby (nombre de perro), específicamente.

-Y me insultó… me dijo algunas cosas…

-¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunté entre dientes. Quería saberlo. Quería buscar a ese hijo de perra y golpearlo y torturarlo. Quería matarlo.

-No necesitas saberlas, simplemente…

-Quiero saber que te dijo, Bella-ordené. Sentía que si volvía a abrir la boca lo único que saldría serían gritos e improperios.

-Dijo que…-se quedó callada-espera… no lo recuerdo muy bien…dijo: "Sabes mi nombre, ¿te gustaría gritarlo…" ¡No! Él dijo: "Ya sabes mi nombre, dulzura. ¿Te gustaría gritarlo mientras me corro en ti"

Me levanté de un golpe y ella pegó un brinco, asustada. Quería matarlo. Quería matarlo.

-…entonces, me apresó entre él y la pared, después dijo: "Si cooperas…

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y ella se quedó callada. La miré. Bella me miraba preocupada y puede que hasta un poco asustada.

-Dilo.

-"Si cooperas te puede ir mejor, hija de perra"

-¡Hijo de puta!-bramé y ella volvió a brincar.

-Edward, tranquilízate. Está bien…

-¡No está bien!-le grité y me apreté el puente de la nariz-sigue

-No

-Bella, sigue-la miré iracundo. Dudó un momento, pero luego abrió la boca de nuevo.

-Lo ataqué con el gas pimienta y corrí hacia el auto, me llamó "perra" o "puta", no lo recuerdo. Tal vez ambas-meneó la cabeza. Si no golpeaba algo ahora, me iba a quebrar los dedos de las manos por la fuerza en la que apretaba los puños-luego me alejé de él. Te llamé y vine a casa.

-¡Oh, Bella!-gemí apesadumbrado-¿te toco?-ella iba a protestar-sólo contesta eso.

Me miró en silencio. Fue suficiente respuesta.

-¿Qué putas te hizo ese perro?

-No logró hacerme nada. Simplemente me acarició el brazo pero fue suficientemente asqueroso para hacerme querer vomitar.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro y cegado por la rabia, volqué mi sofá.

-¡Edward!-Bella se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de acercarse a mí.

-Bella no te acerques-sacudí mi brazo, advirtiéndole. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de ira.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte-hizo caso omiso de mi petición y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. No podía procesar tanta rabia, estaba teniendo un ataque-¿Edward? ¡Edward!-me llamó preocupada pero por más ansias que yo tenía de contestarle, simplemente no podía. Como si la rabia se hubiera convertido en líquido y mantuviera mi boca cerrada y los dientes apretados. No podía controlarlo. Quería golpear algo. El sonido del sofá al tocar el piso no me tranquilizó para nada. Necesitaba escuchar algo más fuerte. Un vidrio quebrándose, una explosión, algo.

-¡Edward!-Bella me sacudió. Finalmente, mis ojos se enfocaron en ella-Edward, tienes que tranquilizarte…

No podía hacerlo. Mi cuerpo y mi mente temblaban de rabia. Sentía que podía lastimar a cualquiera que se pusiera frente a mí.

-Bella, vete

Me miró estupefacta.

-¿Qué?-no me había percatado de las lágrimas que escurrían en sus mejillas. Demonios, quería consolarla. En serio que quería pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. La ira no me lo permitía.

-Vete. No estoy bien. Vete. Sal de la habitación. Te veré en un momento…simplemente vete-sabía que los dientes me dolían por apretarlos tanto pero la cólera era más fuerte.

Ella se quedó pasmada un momento, luego me miró preocupada y agachó la cabeza. Salió en silencio.

Me apresuré a la puerta y le eché el seguro. Debía controlarme. La soledad me venía bien. Cuando estaba enojado decía cosas que después lamentaba y no quería que eso sucediera.

Por otra parte pero no menos importante, estaba el hecho de que no podía asimilarlo o mejor dicho, tolerar la idea de que algo malo le pasara a Bella. Esto no era nada comparado con un reencuentro con su madre ausente o un encontronazo con un gato o una pelea con una de sus amigas e incluso una pelea conmigo. Nada podía compararse a esto. La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría y descubrí que por más que la cuide y le advertí de cosas como esas, simplemente no podía creer que había estado tan cerca. Era increíble. Conscientemente sabía que algo así podía pasarle, a ella o a cualquier otra chica, pero mi subconsciente se había negado a creerlo y creía que todo estaba bajo control.

Pues bueno, estaba muy equivocado.

Un grito se formó en mi garganta y peleó contra el nudo que se postraba ahí desde hace tiempo.

Abrí el cajón de mi buró y tomé la botella vacía de cerveza que tenía ahí. La arrojé contra la pared. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y el de mi grito fue como un calmante.

**BPOV**

Unos segundos después de que saliera de la habitación, escuché un estruendo. Edward había arrojado algo contra la pared y el vidrio se había roto. Escuché su grito y me desmoroné contra la pared mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas.

Después se escucharon algunos golpes sordos.

Realmente nunca pensé en cómo él iba a reaccionar. Me esperaba confusión y enojo, pero jamás lo había visto furioso realmente y confieso que me dio un poco de miedo al verlo a los ojos.

Me moría de ganas por entrar y ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan preocupada de que pudiera pasar algo malo. Él podría lastimarse sin querer o hasta podría cometer una locura.

Me abracé a mí misma y lloré. El silencio se burlaba de mí, me estaba matando lentamente.

Plantearse la idea de que haberle dicho había sido malo siempre estuvo presente pero no me imaginaba que esto pasaría.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, simplemente estaba un poco más calmada y me limpié las lágrimas.

Alcé la mano para tocar la puerta pero se quedó suspendida en el aire. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. No era miedo a él, no temía que me golpeara o me gritara porque simplemente Edward no podía hacerlo pero era miedo a lo nuevo, conforme los segundos pasaban mi miedo y mi preocupación iban aumentando.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose traspasó el silencio como un aguijonazo. Levanté el rostro rápidamente y lo miré.

Se veía un poco más tranquilo pero su pecho subía y bajaba por una respiración agitada. Borré la distancia que nos separaba y lo abracé fuertemente. Me devolvió el abrazo. Me abrazó fuertemente, sentía que si aplicaba sólo un poco más de fuerza mis huesos iban a romperse. Enterró su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro e inhaló profundamente.

-Bella-gimió mi nombre en agonía.

-Tranquilo…-acaricié el cabello de su nuca-estoy bien. Es todo lo que importa. ¿Tú estás bien?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No pero…he sido un idiota. Debería estar aquí contigo apoyándote y no rompiendo cosas como un desquiciado.

-Está bien-suspiré-de todas formas no podrías ayudarme si tú estabas tan mal.

-Lo siento. Lo siento si te asusté.

Se alejó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, inmediatamente extrañé su calor. No desenredé mis brazos de su espalda.

-Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto-respondí sin chistar.

-Bien…ahora dime ¿cómo te sientes? Dime cualquier cosa.

-Me siento mejor ahora que ya te lo dije. Estoy un poco preocupada y asustada ahora. Sólo…-volví a acercarlo hacia mí-sólo no me dejes sola ahora.

-No lo haré-dijo con convicción-pero ¿preocupada y asustada por qué, exactamente?

-Bueno, aún sigo asustada desde ese día pero ahora estoy preocupada por ti… ¿en realidad estás bien?

Inhaló profundamente. Su pecho se movió contra mi mejilla.

-No estoy del todo bien. Estoy mejorando-comentó con un hilo de voz.

Lo sujeté más fuerte.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-me sujetó más fuerte.

Después de un momento se alejó de mí y tomó mi mano. Me guió hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Me jaló hacia su regazo y me cargó como a un bebé.

Era a él a quien necesitaba en estos momentos y sabía que él necesitaba más que nunca sentirme y tocarme.

Me besó la frente repetidamente y acarició mi cabello repetidamente. Permanecimos en silencio. Edward inhaló profundamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté en un susurro. Temía que si hablaba más fuerte el ambiente se arruinaría.

-Bella, esa noche…esa noche estuvimos juntos-meneó la cabeza en desaprobación-no debí…

-No seas tonto. Fue un gran alivio para mí el sentirte. Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

No agregó nada más y tomé su mano entre las mías.

-Edward…-lo regañé cuando vi sus nudillos lastimados.

-No es nada-respondió y volvió a besarme en la frente.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, nos pusimos de pie.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró.

-Sí-apreté sus dedos-¿tú?-acaricié su rostro. Atrapó mi mano y besó la parte interior de mi muñeca.

-No te preocupes-me sonrió.

-Iré a adecentarme un poco-me erguí en las puntas de mis pies y lo besé en los labios.

Durante la cena sentí la insistente mirada de Edward sobre mí. Permanecimos juntos siempre y siempre tocándonos. Alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos tenía que estar tocándose.

-Ustedes dos…-Rosalie nos señaló con su cuchara-parecen siameses, ¿no se cansan o algo así?-hizo una mueca de horror y rodé los ojos.

Emmett quiso seguir con la borrachera.

-¡Vamos, ya no hay clases! Podemos embriagarnos todos los días-chilló mientras entraba a la sala con algunas botellas.

Jasper meneó la cabeza y fue a sujetar algunas.

-¿Vodka? ¿Whisky?-agitó cada botella en sus manos-no deberíamos mezclarlas pero como sea-se encogió de hombros y nos sonrió pícaramente.

_-Esta noche es mexicana. ¡Tequila!****_-Emmett anunció con un horrible acento español.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes español?-preguntó Rosalie.

_-Desde ahora_-respondió igual, ahora con un acento vaquero.

-Madre mía-Alice negó con la cabeza divertida.

Edward aceptó el reto de Emmett _"¿Quién puede chupar más?"_ Ni siquiera sabía a lo que se refería hasta que lo vi.

Colocó vasos rebosantes de tequila sobre la mesa de centro, cada uno con su respectiva pajilla.

-Esto es parecido a La Carrera, simplemente no se pongan el vaso en la cabezota-instruyó. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

Nos arrodillamos alrededor de la mesa de centro y tomamos las pajillas entre nuestros labios.

-¿Listos? ¡Ya!-gritó.

Alice fue la primera en terminarlo. Ya sabemos que la chica tenía aguante. Yo me vencí al tercer vaso de tequila y los dejé jugar. Le hice compañía a Jasper.

Finalmente, sólo quedaban Alice y Edward, lo típico. Edward le ganó por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Eso fue maravilloso!-Emmett vitoreó y les pasó una rodaja de limón.

Luego Alice ofreció jugar Beer Pong*****.

-¡Beer Pong, sí!-Rosalie aplaudió y la ayudó a rellenar los vasos.

Cuando Emmett y Jasper perdieron, Emmett nos miró feo.

-Esa mierda no sirve-fue todo lo que dijo.

**-OoOo-**

Desde el día en que se lo conté a Edward, él me abrazaba y permanecíamos así unos segundos. Él todavía no lo superaba y yo tampoco. Seguía asustada y casi no me gustaba estar sola.

Edward y yo fuimos al supermercado a comprar despensa para los apartamentos. Los demás estaban muy ocupados viendo películas.

Cuando salimos del supermercado y estábamos en el estacionamiento, Edward se encargó de acomodar todas las bolsas en el maletero del Volvo. Yo fui a acomodar el carrito de compras en su lugar y mientras volvía al auto, me quedé congelada.

El único hombre que no quería volver a ver en mi vida estaba de pie en la acera. Él no me vio. Suponía que estaba esperando el rojo para poder pasar. Era él. Llevaba la misma vestimenta y apostaba que olía de la misma manera. Corrí hacia el Volvo.

-Edward…-jadeé y me miró rápidamente. Su cara se transformó en una máscara de preocupación y miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me coloqué a su lado y apreté su mano. Me oculté tras él y me aferré a su brazo.

-Es él…-dije con un hilo de voz-ese hombre de ahí

Él siguió mi mirada y lo miró. Se tensó y me ocultó tras su espalda.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí…-tartamudeé-la misma ropa…es él.

-¿Te ha visto?

-No

-Bien-me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta del copiloto rápidamente-entra-ordenó apresurado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-mi pregunta lo descolocó pero logró recomponerse.

-Nada ¿de acuerdo? Nos vamos

Asentí muda.

Cruzó hacia el otro lado y encendió el auto. Coloqué mis codos sobre mis rodillas y reposé mi cabeza en mis manos. El cabello me funcionó como una cortina.

-Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo-Edward dijo con fervor y me acarició la espalda.

El auto disminuyó la marcha y se detuvo. Alcé la cabeza y miré a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El auto no tiene combustible-hizo una mueca-le llamaré a Emmett para que venga por ti

Bajó del auto y cuando volvió se veía un poco más aliviado.

-No tarda. Dice que está cerca, salió a comprar comida-rodó los ojos y asentí-ya tranquila-acarició mi cabello-no va a pasarte nada mientras estés conmigo. No lo permitiré.

Asentí de nuevo y me acerque a besar sus labios.

Permanecimos ahí un rato más, hasta que vimos a Emmett llegar en su monstruoso Jeep. Edward le ayudó con los comestibles y una vez que todo estuvo en el Jeep, Edward vino por mí y me besó en los labios levemente.

-Vas a estar bien. Irán al apartamento. Yo iré luego. Tranquila, linda.

-Sí, está bien. Te quiero-le respondí.

-Yo también te quiero.

Me ayudó a subir al Jeep.

-Maneja con cuidado Emmett. Llevas algo valioso ahí-Edward le dijo.

-¿La comida?

-No, idiota. Llevas a mi chica-me sonrojé y oculté mi rostro con mi cabello. Edward acarició mi cuello.

-Eso es tan romántico, Eddie-Emmett comentó suspirando.

Finalmente nos fuimos de ahí y Emmett encendió el radio.

-¡Canta conmigo, Belly Pocket!

Me reí con su entusiasmo. Emmett era una buena manera de despejar mi mente.

**EPOV**

Tan pronto como vi al hombre, tiré todo a la borda y me dediqué a perseguirlo. Afortunadamente, Bella no logró ver mis planes. Ella iba muy preocupada como para no darse cuenta que detuve a propósito el auto justo afuera del bar en donde el tipo había entrado.

Cuando vi el Jeep alejarse, estacioné correctamente el Volvo y recorrí los alrededores con la mirada. No me atrevía a inspeccionarlos, temía que mientras yo hacia mi caminata, el hombre saldría del bar y se iría.

Una mujer caminó a mi lado.

-Disculpe…-llamé su atención y se detuvo-soy nuevo en la ciudad y quedé de reunirme con unos amigos. Supongo que es por aquí pero ¿hay algún callejón cerca?-pregunté

-Sí-sonrió-detrás de estos negocios. Una cuadra más hacia la derecha.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué-le sonreí y ella se alejó.

Entré al bar y barrí con mi mirada el lugar. Él estaba donde era obvio que estaría, en la barra. Sostenía un trago entre sus manos. Apreté los puños y me acerqué.

-Bienvenido-una camarera ronroneó en mi oído y me acarició el brazo.

-Gracias-le respondí distraído sin perder de vista a mi objetivo. Ella se fue hacia las mesas.

Jalé un taburete y me senté a su lado. El olor rancio a alcohol me golpeó el rostro. Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?-el barman me preguntó. Miré hacia lo que el hombre sostenía entre sus manos.

-Lo mismo que él-señalé con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-el barman se fue y el hombre me miró.

-Creí que los jóvenes se divertían en la noche-comentó y se llevó el trago a los labios. Su bigote estaba mojado, deduje que no era su primer trago.

-Siempre puedes adelantarte-le respondí. Estaba controlando mi rabia. Quería tomar su cabeza y estamparla contra la barra hasta que muriera. Se rió, revelando unos dientes horriblemente pequeños y amarillentos.

-Suelo hacerlo-meneó el trago puntualizando su comentario y se lo terminó de un golpe. El barman llegó con el mío.

-Gracias-él asintió.

-¿Bobby?-el barman llamó su atención, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando escuché su nombre.

-Otro más-le pasó el vaso y el barman se alejó.

-¿Qué haces por aquí solo?-me preguntó

-Sólo estaba de paso pero mi auto se averió. Espero al mecánico-mentí-¿y tú? ¿Esposa, hijos?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Soy cliente frecuente y sobre la familia-meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua-eso no es lo mío-_seguro que acorralar chicas es lo tuyo, ¿verdad, Bobby?, _ pensé-prefiero diversión de una noche. Con mujeres jóvenes. Esas son las mejores.

Miró al barman y tomó el trago. Apreté los puños. Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y tomé rápidamente el whisky para hacerlo pasar. El barman me miró expectante por servirme otro trago. Negué con la cabeza y se fue.

-Tienes sed ¿eh?-el hombre se mofó-¿tu auto, dices? Puedo echarle una ojeada si quieres. El mecánico te cobrara una fortuna. Puedo hacerlo gratis.

Esa era la única cosa buena que había salido de esta charla.

-Eso sería asombroso, gracias-me puse de pie y saqué mi billetera. Me detuvo.

-Yo invito

Alcé las cejas sorprendido. _Si hijo de perra, paga la bebida del hombre que te va a sacar la mierda a golpes._

Se terminó su bebida de un trago y dejó los billetes debajo de ambos vasos.

-Te sigo-me invitó a caminar frente a él con un gesto de mano.

Salimos del bar y caminamos codo con codo. Lo guié hasta el callejón.

-No veo ningún auto, hijo

-Oh sí, está del otro lado-respondí

-De acuerdo.

Dimos un par de pasos más y me detuve. Él siguió caminando.

-¡Oye, amigo!-lo llamé y se giró a verme.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó. Ni un parpadeo logró hacer antes de que mi puño se estampara contra su jodido rostro-¿Qué carajos?-despotricó.

Lo tomé de los hombros y le atiné una patada en los intestinos. Jadeó sofocado. Lo tomé de las solapas de su sucio chaleco y lo estampé contra la pared.

-¡Maldito gusano!-murmuró entre dientes.

-No seas hipócrita, viejo. Si de gusanos hablamos te llevas el premio. ¿Qué me dices de la chica castaña de la semana pasada, eh?

Se rió entre dientes.

-Perseguí dos castañas la semana pasada. Una seguía siendo tan apretada, sangró un poco la cobarde, fui su primer chico. A esa la cacé a las afueras del bar Spider. Eso se sintió bien-la ira se revolvió dentro de mí. Le escupí en el rostro.

-La chica que te dejó el sabor a pimienta en los ojos

Volvió a reírse. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Hijo de perra.

-Oh esa estuvo buena-volví a estamparlo y jadeó adolorido-me dejó con ganas, esa perra.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello sudoroso. Lo apreté y gimió de dolor.

-Es mi novia de la que estás hablando, hijo de perra.

Insistió en reírse, hizo todo lo posible que mis manos le permitían.

-Oh dime… ¿es así de salvaje o es como macilla? Puedo con ambas.

Apretujé su cabello en mi puño y estampé su cabeza contra la pared. El hombre ni siquiera trataba de defenderse y eso me enfurecía más.

-¿Sigue siendo igual de apretada?

-¡Suficiente!-bramé y lo tiré al piso. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él y golpeé su rostro sin detenerme. El sudor me escocía en los ojos y los nudillos volvieron a palpitarme desde el sábado que golpeé la pared de mi habitación repetidamente; pero no me detuve.

Él finalmente reaccionó. Me tomó de los hombros y luchó contra mí para derribarme. Planté fuertemente mis piernas alrededor de sus muslos para prevenir cualquier golpe en mi entrepierna.

El hombre finalmente pudo derribarme y me atinó un rodillazo en el estómago, sofocándome.

-Si grita mi nombre cuando te la estés cogiendo, no lo tomes personal-picoteó con burla.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Planeaba dejarlo con algunos huesos rotos o al menos un esguince.

Volví a tomar su cabeza entre mis manos y lo agaché. Le propiné unos golpes en la espalda y en la cabeza. Lo dejé libre y se tambaleó sobre sus talones. Golpeé su entrepierna y cayó en sus rodillas. Adoptó una posición fetal y se cubrió con sus dos manos.

-Pedazo de mierda…-jadeé sin detener mis piernas. El hombre se merecía más que unas simples patadas-guarda las manos para ti mismo, hijo de puta-bramé y le di un pisotón a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos lentamente, quedando inconsciente.

Le lancé un escupitajo y me arrodillé para tantear sus bolsillos. Encontré su billetera y me la llevé conmigo, planeaba darle un buen uso. Miré hacia ambos lados del callejón. No había nadie. Adecenté mi apariencia y finalmente salí, dejando al hombre ahí tirado.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde había dejado mi auto, saqué los billetes y monedas de su billetera y me incliné a dejarlos dentro del estuche de la guitarra de un chico que cantaba.

Luego seguí mi camino.

Al entrar al Volvo, me di cuenta de la gravedad de mis nudillos. Estaban sangrando y ardían hasta la madre. Bella me preguntaría. Tenía que inventar algo.

Tomé mi celular y llamé al 911. Cubrí la bocina con un trapo que utilizaba para limpiar el interior de mi auto.

-911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?-una chica contestó.

-Mi nombre es Bobby Walker-leí de una identificación en su billetera-la semana pasada violé a una chica. No supe su nombre, era castaña. A las afueras del bar Spider, aquí en Seattle. El martes perseguí a una más pero ella escapó. Pero ahora, alguien me está persiguiendo. En el callejón entre Sunpoint Avenue y Cedar Road Avenue.

-Mantenga la calma. La policía va hacia allá.

Colgué.

Así de fácil.

-Bien hecho, Cullen-me festejé. Luego encendí el estéreo y subí el volumen.

Llegué al edificio de las chicas y emprendí mi camino hacia el apartamento. Bella y Emmett ya habían llegado.

-Hey-Bella me saludó con una sonrisa desde el sofá. Escondí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Luego tomó mi brazo.

-Vamos a la cocina-me condujo hacia allá. Bella abrió el refrigerador y sacó cuidadosamente una bandeja con limonadas.

-¿Crees que sea buen tiempo para planear los primeros lugares de nuestro viaje?

-Sí, por supuesto-me encogí de hombros. Sonrió de vuelta.

-De acuerdo. Ya vuelvo-salió de la cocina y saqué las manos de mis bolsillos. La mezclilla talló mis heridas y siseé de dolor.

Abrí la llave y coloqué mis manos debajo del agua fría. Fue un alivio.

-¡De acuerdo!-Bella comentó contenta detrás de mí. Pegué un brinco y traté de ocultar mis manos. No lo logré, ella era demasiado inteligente.

-¿Qué pasa?-se acercó y su sonrisa se borró lentamente.

-Nada

-Déjame ver-apuró con un gesto de mano. Frunció el ceño cuando le mostré las manos. Las miró por un momento.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-murmuró bajito sin despegar la vista de mis manos.

-Un poco de justicia terrenal.

-Edward…-comenzó a protestar. Me miró feo.

-Unos pocos golpes no iban a matarlo. Además llamé a la policía. El hombre confesó haber violado a una chica-abrió los ojos, el miedo impreso en ellos-me hice pasar por él mientras llamaba al 911, confesé mi crimen, dije que alguien me perseguía en un callejón y la policía estaba en camino por mí-terminé con una sonrisa.

Ella soltó una risita, entre burlona y preocupación.

-¿Pero tú estás bien?-me tomó de los hombros y me inspeccionó. Me reí.

-Estoy bien, Swan. Tranquilízate.

-De acuerdo. No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así, o sea, lo creo porque me acechó a mí pero…-suspiró. Luego me miró por un momento y me abrazó-gracias-musitó-no sabes cuánto significa para mí.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de ella.

-Y para mí. No podía dejarlo así como así. Espero que eso te haga ver que nadie va a tocarte sin salir ileso mientras yo esté contigo.

Talló su mejilla contra mi pecho.

-Gracias, E. Es todo lo que quiero.

Besé su coronilla.

-¿Se los dirás a ellas?-ella me miró.

-Creo que sí, no lo sé, tal vez después.

-Bueno.

-¡Gracias!-chilló bajito

-Deja ya de agradecer. ¿Empezamos con esto?

Me miró a los ojos.

-¡Malditamente que sí!

Le sonreí y la mirada en sus ojos, carajo, me convertiría en el jodido Superman si me iba a sonreír y a mirar así siempre.

**BPOV**

Rosalie, Alice y yo habíamos salido a cenar con Kate y Nessie. No logré salir de mi habitación sin escuchar las instrucciones de Edward por enésima vez. El chico no me dejaba salir. Perdí la cuenta de los abrazos que me dio y de las veces que me preguntó si llevaba el gas pimienta conmigo.

Ahora íbamos camino a mi auto y decidí decirles sobre el viaje. Lo primero que hice al subirme al auto fue enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

-Edward y yo viajaremos por EUA este verano.

-¿A dónde exactamente?-Alice preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Aún estamos planeándolo, pero si queremos que sea espontaneo. Sólo decidiremos el primer lugar.

-¿Y cuándo piensan volver?-Rubia preguntó y alzó una perfecta ceja.

-No lo sé, Rose-me encogí de hombros-viajaremos en auto y nos hospedaremos en hoteles de carretera.

-¡Eso puede ser tan divertido!-Alice chilló desde el asiento trasero-tomen fotografías a cualquier lado que vayan. Quiero verlas todas.

-Sí-le sonreí-ahora sólo falta decirle al Jefe.

-¡Uhh!-hicieron una mueca.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé.

Encendí el auto y comencé a andar.

-Decidimos ir a Chicago y a Forks cuando terminemos nuestro viaje. Luego volveremos… ¿ustedes que van a hacer?

-¡Jasper ya me dijo que sí! ¡Iré a Texas!

-¡Ajuuaaa!-Rosalie vitoreó con acento vaquero. Ambas nos reímos de Alice.

-Graciosas-espetó-luego iremos a Forks. Es hora de que Mamma Brandon tenga visitas.

-Ugh, ojalá Emmett me dijera algo así para poder ir a Tennessee.

-Pues tú dile que es hora de que conozca a tus padres-le dije-se le hará fácil llevarte allá luego.

-Sí, lo intentaré-hizo una mueca y sacó su celular para comenzar a mensajear. Encendí el estéreo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, me siguieron a mi habitación.

-¿Qué se les perdió?-pregunté y rodaron los ojos.

-Queremos escuchar como se lo dices a Charlie-hice una mueca y tomé el teléfono.

Les había dicho en el auto que llegando a casa, lo llamaría.

-¿Tenemos teléfono?-Alice preguntó-¿desde cuándo?

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cómo funciona esa cosa?-Rose se mofó.

-Silencio-advertí cuando la línea comenzó a sonar.

-Pon el altavoz-ordenó Rosalie.

-¡Charlie!-lo saludé.

_-Bella, ¿qué pasa?_

-Tengo algo que decirte.

_-Humpf…_-resopló-_¿qué cosa?_-preguntó acongojado.

-¡Demonios, Charlie! Actúas como si mis llamadas siempre fueran malas noticias.

_-No pero siempre te acuerdas de mí para pedirme permisos._

Rosalie soltó una risita.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Por cierto, ¿y mi dinero? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. No he comido en una semana. Me hacen falta mis dólares, Charlie Swan.

_-Exagerada. No te enviaré nada. Aprende a ser responsable._

Alice y Rosalie cubrieron sus bocas para ahogar las risas.

-¡Soy responsable! Una infracción no me hace irresponsable

_-Claro que sí_-gruñó-_deberías de estar estudiando en lugar de estar pidiendo permisos_

-Estoy de vacaciones, Jefe. Las vacaciones son para pasarla de fiesta

_-Pues repasa lo del semestre_-hice una mueca de horror-_¿cuál fiesta? Vas a volver a Forks y estarás castigada._

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!

_-Por grosera, así de simple._

-¡Charlie!

_-Deja de hacer berrinche. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tanto?_

-Como tengo 22 y sé que ya no puedes castigarme te lo diré.

_-¿En dónde dice que ya no puedo castigarte?_

-Papá, déjame continuar-se quedó en silencio-y antes de que te quejes déjame decirte que Renée ya me dio su bendición.

_-¿Vas a casarte?_

-¡No!-rodé los ojos-Edward y yo nos vamos de vacaciones-la línea se quedó en silencio. Alice y Rose me instaron con la mirada a que continuara-viajaremos por todo Estados Unidos, en auto. Sólo vamos a planear el primer lugar. Lo demás como se nos ocurra. Nos hospedaremos en hoteles de carretera.

_-Bella…_-comenzó.

-Prometo llamarte cada vez que lleguemos a un nuevo lugar. Luego iremos a Chicago y luego a visitar a mi viejo y finalmente volveremos a Seattle. ¡Di que sí!

No dijo nada.

-¿Papá? ¿Sigues ahí?

_-Sí_-suspiró-_tengo que hablar primero con Renée._

-¡Papá, no es la gran cosa!

_-Sí, si es la gran cosa. Te llamo en un rato_-colgó.

-¡Mierda!-chillé.

-Seguro que si habla con Renée va a aceptar, Bella-dijo Rose convincente.

-No es como si se fueran a vivir juntos y se fueran a casar y a tener un montón de niños-comentó Alice, soñadora. Rodé los ojos.

-Ahora a esperar-tamborileé los dedos en la superficie mullida de la cama y no despegué la vista del teléfono.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Era Edward.

_-Charlie acaba de amenazarme._

¿Qué?

El teléfono sonó. Contesté rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

_-Está bien, Bella. Irás_-respondió Charlie.

-¡Síííí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, papá! Vas a irte al cielo

Alice y Rosalie sonrieron.

Esa misma noche, sólo que más tarde Jasper llegó y Rosalie y yo decidimos ir al apartamento de los chicos y dejarlos a ellos dos solos.

Emmett atendió la puerta y él y Rosalie comenzaron a tragarse el rostro. Hice una mueca y fui hacia la habitación de Edward. Le di unos toquecitos a la puerta y abrí. Él estaba hablando por teléfono y se veía tan feliz.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Dejé mi bolso con mi ropa en su sofá.

Me senté en la cama y tomé mi celular para comenzar una nueva partida de Banana Kong mientras él terminaba su llamada.

-Apuesto que se ven bien puestos-soltó una risa-sí, sí, como sea-rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No despegué la vista de él ni un minuto-oh sí, yo también. Bella acaba de llegar. Sí, hasta luego.

Colgó.

-Hola-me saludó.

-Hola-le sonreí-¿con quién hablabas?

-Ehh…-se rascó la nuca-¿recuerdas la chica de quinto semestre?

-La chica de la conversación en Facebook-jamás iba a olvidar a esa perra.

-Sí, bueno, era ella.

-Son buenos amigos-comenté y comencé a jugar. Esa perra. No me gustaba para nada. La stalkearía después.

-Sí…no tan buenos amigos como con Nessie pero somos buenos amigos… ¿Cómo te fue?

_Buen intento, Edward. No voy a olvidarlo. Tarde o temprano hablaremos de ello._

-Bien. Fue muy divertido-le contesté.

-Genial-se sacó la camisa desde la parte trasera-¿te sientes con ganas de qué?

-Ahora que te has sacado la camisa sólo quiero cogerte. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Tal vez-se encogió de hombros, portando una sonrisa.

-Bueno.

-Bueno.

Se desabrochó los pantalones.

**-OoOo-**

Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a empacar mientras Edward se iba a su apartamento y empacaba sus cosas.

-Recuerda tomar fotos-Alice dijo mientras doblaba mi ropa.

-Y tengan sexo-Rosalie meneó el índice.

-No tienes que decírmelo-me guiñó el ojo.

Estaba más que emocionada, no podía creer que finalmente iba a viajar en auto. Era uno de mis grandes sueños. Podía tacharlo de mi lista de metas de vida.

-¿A qué hora se irán?-Duende se sentó sobre la maleta y pegó saltitos-esta porquería no cierra.

-Como a las once

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que despedirnos esta noche. Nosotras estaremos lo suficientemente ebrias como para darnos cuenta de que se van.

-Por favor no me cuenten sobre los chicos guapos graduados. Sé que me pierdo un montón, simplemente no hagan más grande el sufrimiento.

-De acuerdo-Rosalie alzó la mano, en un gesto de juramento.

Esa misma noche, Edward llegó a mi apartamento.

-Dejé la maleta en mi auto. Necesito tus llaves-dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

-Sí, hola. Yo también me alegro de verte-saludé sarcásticamente mientras le pasaba las llaves de mi auto.

Habíamos acordado viajar en el mío mientras su Volvo descansaba un poco.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un beso ruidoso en los labios. Luego se fue por el pasillo.

Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en la sala viendo televisión mientras esperaban a Alice y a Rosalie.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella-Emmett comenzó meneando su cabeza-cuídate. Ya sabes de todas las maneras mientras estés lejos. No quiero enterarme de que voy a ser tío.

-Eso ya no es gracioso, Emmett-respondí. Jasper soltó una risa.

-¿No lo es?-Grandote arqueó una ceja.

-Cállate-se rió.

-Diviértanse, pequeños-me palmeó la cabeza.

Edward volvió y entró a la sala.

Finalmente, Alice y Rosalie salieron.

-Andando-aplaudió Jasper.

-¡Ven aquí!-Rosalie me jaló entre sus brazos y me besó la mejilla-cuídate mucho, Bella. Diviértete, relájate y disfruta-me susurró al oído-no discutas con él.

-De acuerdo-le respondí sonriente.

-Te extrañaré como el carajo

-Yo también voy a extrañarlos, Rose-besé su mejilla.

Alice fue la siguiente.

-¡Bella!-lloriqueó en mi oído-le diré a mi mamá o tu mamá, como sea, que le mandas saludos aunque no sea así. Te quiero.

-También te quiero, Ali. Cuídate y suerte en Texas.

-¡Eso es tan lindo!-chilló en mi oído. Hice una mueca.

-De ninguna jodida manera voy a extrañar tu puta voz.

Me golpeó en la cabeza y se alejó.

-Gástale una broma a Edward. Pon mayonesa en su pasta dental. Le encantará-Emmett me aconsejó-igual siempre puedes alterar su shampoo y graba un jodido vídeo por el amor de Dios.

-¡De acuerdo!-le sonreí.

-Esa es mi chica-volvió a revolverme el cabello.

Finalmente, ellos partieron.

Edward y yo decidimos ver una película. Estaba muy buena y cuando terminó, Edward y yo tuvimos un poco de diversión.

-Tengo un par de conjuntos para modelar-meneé las cejas y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-preguntó. Solté una risa y de repente, me cargó sobre su hombro y se dirigió a mi habitación.

-Comienza a hacerlo-ordenó. Me reí en su cara y fui al baño.

El primero era color piel. Transparente y con flores de encaje en los pechos, en la pelvis y en el trasero. En realidad, era jodidamente ardiente.

Salí del baño apagando la luz y él ya estaba en calzoncillos. Sólo mantenía la lámpara de mi buró encendida.

-Te mueves rápido-comenté y se giró rápidamente a mirarme. Tuve la satisfacción de ver como los ojos se le salían de las cuencas-¿Qué te parece?-caminé hacia él y me di una vuelta-¿demasiado atrevido?

-Demasiado perfecto-respondió-ahora…sin ofender pero quiero sacarte esa cosa ahora mismo.

-Este es un país libre, amor-le guiñé un ojo y dio una zancada hacia mí. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas cuando dejé de tocar el piso.

**-OoOo-**

-Nuestro último desayuno casero durante un largo tiempo-anuncié cuando serví los waffles en el plato.

-Carajo, eso es cierto-musitó Edward y me jaló a su regazo-ven aquí-me tendió un tenedor.

Comenzamos a devorar el plato y cuando terminamos limpiamos la cocina. Fuimos a alistarnos y finalmente bajamos al estacionamiento.

-Ehh… ¿Bella?-Edward me jaló de la mano y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Sí?

-Esto es difícil y no te lo había dicho pero…-suspiró. Oh no. ¿Esto era malo?-bueno…no sé qué es lo que siento por ti pero, bueno, quiero decirte esto…ehh… te amo. Bueno, en realidad creo que te amo.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento.

-En realidad yo estoy confundida también…es decir…jamás había sentido esto pero ¿podemos dejarlo en eso? En el "creo que te amo" estoy segura que lo descubriremos.

-Sí-sonrió-entonces creo que te amo, Hamlet.

-Creo que te amo también, Chump.

Me sonrió y juro por Dios que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Subimos al auto, él comenzó a conducir y yo encendí el estéreo.

-¿Estás lista?

-Malditamente que sí-sonrió-ahora cantemos un poco.

_-"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts: I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air…_

**-OoOo-**

**Y eso es todo. Siguen los outtakes y luego el final. Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, la canción es Love story (esta escena era una de las opciones de la encuesta en Fb)**

**Si tengo suerte, estaré publicando los outtakes a mitad de semana. La primera parte del final será publicada un día, al día siguiente la segunda parte, luego un día sin actualizar porque soy mala y quiero dejarlas con las ganas y finalmente el epílogo, así que van a tener que leer y comentar ese mismo día. Si no pueden ese día entonces les recomiendo que no vayan a leer los reviews o comentarios en Fb (si los hay) porque se van a llevar spoilers y no quiero que se les arruine el final así, ¿ya ven? Les aviso. Como sea...**

_**Deja tu review, no te llevará ni un minuto hacerlo(;**_


	51. Outtakes pt1

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**OUTTAKES **

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**_"La chica de los pantalones ajustados"_**

Bajé del taxi. El edificio se erguía sobre mí con una presencia omnipotente, como un recordatorio de que ya no estaba en Chicago, de que ya no estaba en la preparatoria y de que ahora tenía que hacerme cargo yo.

Respiré profundamente y sujeté los tirantes de mi mochila, ajustándola. Volví a respirar profundamente tan pronto como atravesé la puerta del edificio. Tomé el elevador y esperé pacientemente a que llegara a su destino. Al salir de ahí me percaté de un montón de cajas al final del pasillo. La puerta de mí, ahora, casa estaba abierta y parecía que alguien estaba siendo masacrado ahí. Caminé y miré hacia dentro. El pasillo estaba desierto pero un rubio agitado no tardó en caminar de vuelta hacia la salida.

-¡Cullen!-Jasper me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-¡Hey, rubiecita!-me dio un medio abrazo y terminó con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¿No traes a Emmett contigo?-preguntó y miró sobre mi hombro

-No-respondí y lo miré mientras se aproximaba a la puerta a cargar otra caja-¿debería?

Meneó la cabeza, divertido.

-Ese chico es como un puto imán para la mala suerte. Su vuelo se retrasó. Estoy considerando…-se detuvo para soltar un quejido cuando levantaba la caja-...seriamente el vivir con él. Ya sabes con toda esa energía negativa que lo rodea.

-Claro y tú tan positivo que eres. Apuesto que tu habitación está regida por el Feng Shui-me miró rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Suerte, supongo-me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu equipaje?-miró el pasillo.

-Enviarán después la otra parte-contesté-oye ¿crees que podrías echarme una mano con mi habitación? Buena vibra, ya sabes. Planeo dejar de ser virgen.

-¿Virgen?-bufó-¿Edward Cullen virgen? Después de ¿cuántas novias? ¿Veinte? ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

-Planeo acelerar el proceso de placer sexual, es todo-se rió-y no fueron veinte.

-¿Diecinueve?

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Rubiecita-le arrojé una playera a la cara y se fue riéndose por el pasillo.

Jasper y yo seguimos desempacando mientras esperábamos a Emmett. Él llegó dos horas después y nos encontró en la habitación de Jasper.

-Muy Feng Shui todo esto-señaló el lugar con su dedo-por cierto, lindos pantalones-se burló de Jasper.

-Son cómodos, ¿sí?-él acaricio sus pantalones de yoga. Me reí.

-¿Se sienten con ganas de ir por un café? ¿Al Starbucks?-preguntó Emmett-mi padre llegó ahí y había unas chicas ¡uff!-hizo un círculo con su pulgar e índice señalando un excelente-¿qué dicen?

-Andando-apresuré a Jasper con un golpe en la espalda-pero primero cámbiate los pantalones.

**…**

-¿De cuáles chicas hablas, Emmett? En los previos diez minutos sólo han entrado mujeres de la edad de mi abuela, gracias-dijo Jasper.

-Eh, eh…espera-lo golpeé en el pecho-¿quiénes son ellas?-señalé con mi mano a las tres chicas que iban entrando.

-La pelirroja es mía-Emmett sentenció y se apresuró a entrar. Jasper fue pisándole los talones mientras le reclamaba.

-¡Yo la vi primero, idiota!

-No creo que a Rosita Fresita le interese tu basura china, niño-Emmett le respondió. Ellos iban tan ocupados discutiendo y viendo al trío que acababa de entrar que no se percataron del otro trío que estaba próximo a entrar.

Seattle, eres mi nuevo hogar.

La rubia voluptuosa de ojos azules, una jodida Barbie en realidad, iba a abrir la puerta pero Emmett se lo impidió. Jasper tampoco les dio oportunidad de pasar. La chica morena era la más pequeña y arrugó la nariz al verlos. ¿De dónde habían salido éstas? Abrí la puerta y les hice una seña para que entraran.

Había tenido una experiencia traumática con una rubia en el instituto así que me dediqué a mirar a las otras dos y dejé a la rubia voluptuosa a un lado.

Unos ojos chocolates me miraron. ¡Jodida madre! Esta chica estaba buena. Pequeña, delgada, buenos pechos, no tan grandes, no tan pequeños, como me gustaban. Su estatura era perfecta para pasarle un brazo por los hombros mientras le susurraba palabras sucias al oído.

Le sonreí inmediatamente, ella me sonrió de vuelta y juro por Dios que alzó una ceja rápidamente. Con gesto de "ven y cógeme"

Caminé detrás de ellas y vi su culo. Perfecto. Esbelto, respingón. Tuve que controlarme por no tocarlo.

Busqué a Emmett y a Jasper, ellos ni siquiera estaban en la fila.

-¿Por qué no se han formado?-les pregunté.

-Jasper quiere a la pelirroja-Emmett gruñó y rodé los ojos.

-Ustedes, idiotas, estaban tan ocupados viéndolas a ellas que no se percataron de las otras. Se perdieron un festín. Sólo diré algo: la morena es mía.

Ellos siguieron mi mirada.

-¡Mira eso, idiota!-Jasper codeó a Jasper.

-Pero la morena me parece linda, Cullen-dijo Emmett-también la rubia ¡Jodida rubia! ¡No, la otra! Aléjense de ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás jodido? Yo ya dije quién es la mía-espeté.

-¿Se dan cuenta que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?-Jasper dijo-en estos momentos ya podríamos tener sus números.

El primer trío camino frente a nosotros y salió del establecimiento.

-¡A la chingada! No perderé la otra oportunidad-dije y caminé hacia la fila. El trío sexy ya estaba frente a la mesa y estaban poniendo ingredientes extras en sus cafés.

Emmett y Jasper me siguieron.

-¡Hey!-Jasper me palmeó el hombro-la morena me sonrió. Te jodiste.

-A mí también me sonrió-presumí.

-Hay dos morenas-dijo Emmett.

-No, ella es mía-finalicé.

-¿Quién?-ambos preguntaron.

-La chica de los pantalones ajustados-respondí.

-Oh, a mí me sonrió la de pelo corto-aclaró Jasper.

No despegué la vista de ella. Ellos me miraron y suspiraron. Se giraron a la barra listos para ordenar.

Cuando ellas estaban listas para irse, juro por Dios, que la chica de los pantalones ajustados y ojazos hermosos me sonrió otra vez. Le sonreí de vuelta.

_**"La Chica Starbucks y un jodido bote de basura"**_

Primer día de clases. Un asco. Un montón de gente apurada, caminando a sus clases y chocando contra ti. También te encuentras con un montón de gente igual de perdida que tú, un claro ejemplo:

-Oye, amiga ¿dónde carajos está el edificio C3?-escuché una voz a mis espaldas-¡Oye, estoy hablando contigo!-la chica fue ignorada, obviamente-¡Púdrete, maldita Barbie falsa!-gritó. Me reí entre dientes y seguí viendo mi horario, luego alguien se estampó en mi espalda.

-¡Oww!-se quejó, me giré-¡genial!-masculló la chica. Finalmente la vi, me sonrió-¿Sabes dónde está…

-¿El edificio C3?

-¡Sí!-sonrió victoriosa

-No, lo siento-se le borró la sonrisa y me miró feo.

-Todos en esta jodida escuela de mierda son unos idiotas. Podrían ser más amables-farfulló y miró su horario con tristeza.

-Si te sirve de algo, estoy igual de perdido que tú

-¡Genial!-chilló sarcásticamente. Siguió caminando a mi lado y la seguí. Ella estaba abriendo un empaque de papas fritas.

-Creo que podemos encontrar todo esto juntos. Por cierto, soy Edward-me miró y siguió masticando-¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?-tomé un mechón y alejó mi mano de un golpe.

-Soy Renesmee. Y no le pasó nada a mi cabello, simplemente me gusta el pelo de colores.

-Lo siento me perdí en la parte en dónde dijiste tu nombre-bromeé. Rodó los ojos.

-Le dije a mi mamá que era un jodido trabalenguas. Renesmee. Pero puedes decirme Nessie.

-¿Cómo el Monstruo del Lago Ness?-me miró feo-lo siento.

-No lo sientas. He vivido con eso toda mi vida, desde que estaba en el kínder.

-Eso es triste.

-No tanto. Por esa misma razón aprendí Kung Fu

-¿No vas a usar tus movimientos conmigo, cierto?

-Sólo si me das razones para hacerlo-se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo de sus papas fritas-¿crees en los fantasmas?

-¿Los fantasmas? No lo creo

-Yo sí. Experimenté algo sobrenatural la otra noche, entonces como soy una gran fan de Supernatural cubrí las ventanas y las puertas con sal. Además dibujé el círculo de Salomón para imposibilitar al demonio que me acechaba...-carajos, esta chica en realidad hablaba-¡oh por Dios!

-¿Qué? ¿Has visto un fantasma?-me burlé.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-señaló con su mano-¡es un Dios!

Miré hacia donde ella veía.

-Ehh… no lo sé. Se ve igual de perdido que nosotros.

-Deberíamos traerlo acá. Es jodidamente ardiente ¡oh, carajos! Y yo con aliento a esta basura…-meneó sus papas y me las estampó en el pecho-cuida esto.

Buscó en su mochila y sacó un enjuague bucal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunté arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a besarlo. Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si tiene…-ella ya estaba muy lejos-novia?-suspiré. El Monstruo del Lago Ness llegó con él y le dijo algo. El chico le sonrió, ella dijo algo más y el chico dejó de sonreír. Luego estamparon sus labios.

¿Qué. Carajos?

Yo aún no podía encontrar el edificio y ella tampoco ¿y se detenía a besuquearse? Por Dios.

Finalmente ella volvió sonriente.

-Te dije que es fácil-tomó su comida de mis manos y se echó una papita a la boca-su nombre es Jacob. Creo que le gusto-meneó las cejas y suspiré.

Seguimos caminando en silencio mientras buscábamos los edificios.

-¿Por qué no tienes un mapa de la escuela?-me preguntó.

-No había papel higiénico-picoteé.

-Asqueroso… por cierto, es jodidamente tarde y aún no encontramos ni los edificios ni un jodido bote de basura-arrugó el empaque de las papas fritas en su mano-¿por qué no hay un bote de basura? ¿Sabes qué? Usaré mi silbato anti-violación para que alguien me haga caso.

-¡No!-la miré como si estuviera loca. En realidad, la chica estaba loca pero no literalmente-pensarán que YO te estoy violando.

-Claro que no-rodó los ojos y buscó en su mochila. Silbó fuertemente. Nadie se detuvo-¿Qué carajos? Esta mierda no sirve. Es falsa-la tiró al piso-nadie te mira.

-Tú en realidad estás loca-le dije.

-¿Y quién no lo está?-me fulminó con la mirada-en realidad me agradas-me sonrió-te daré mi número.

Luego salió corriendo sin despedirse ni decir nada más. ¿Qué?

Me giré y alguien me golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. Jadeé sofocado. Este día iba de mal en peor. Primero, Emmett tiró la leche de su cereal sobre mi playera; segundo, no encontraba el puto edificio en donde mi primera clase iba a ser; tercero, me había encontrado con una chica loca que tenía la lengua más suelta que un estómago con diarrea y cuarto, alguien me había golpeado. ¿Algo más, Señor?

Miré hacia donde se encontraba mi agresor. O mejor dicho, agresora. Nada mal, Chica Starbucks. Los mismos ojazos chocolate me veían.

-Lo siento, lo siento-repitió-no te vi.

-No pasa nada-le resté importancia con un gesto de mano-ey, yo a ti te conozco.

-Sí, también te conozco a ti. Gracias por abrir la puerta.

-Si bueno, no creí que Barbie humana quisiera abrirla con toda su manicura y esas cosas-se rió y juró que su risa me hizo mierdas.

-Si Rose te escuchara decir eso sobre ella probablemente estarías tratando de retener tus intestinos.

-Así que Barbie es ruda.

-Ni te lo imaginas-negó con la cabeza-por cierto, soy Bella.

_Bella. Eres una diosa. _Quise decirle.

-Edward-le respondí-así que UW ¿eh?

-¡UW!-alzó su puño con poco entusiasmo, y con una sonrisa temblorosa-creo que ya me arrepentí. Este estúpido mapa no sirve y no puedo encontrar mi edificio.

-Sí, estamos en lo mismo-sujeté los tirantes de mi mochila y me sonrió de vuelta. Y también juro que volvió a hacer esa mierda con la ceja. Carajos, quería cogérmela.

-¡Edward!-el Monstruo loco del Lago Ness volvió gritando agitada mientras desaceleraba la marcha-¡encontré el jodido bote de basura y también el edificio!-se detuvo abruptamente a mi lado.

-Eso suena bien-le celebré. Luego, ella notó a Bella.

-¡Oh, hola! Soy Renesmee.

-¿Renesmee?-Bella repitió confundida-lindo nombre-sonrió.

-No mientas-Nessie cortó. A Bella se le borró la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ser amable-Nessie le restó importancia con un gesto de mano-yo soy Bella.

-Ese si es un lindo nombre-la señaló con un dedo-el edificio F6 está hacia allá-dijo. Señaló hacia su izquierda y seguí su mirada-se supone que si cruzas ese campo lo encontrarás-me miró.

-Bueno yo ya me voy. Tengo que encontrar mi edificio-Bella anunció y dio un paso.

-¿Qué edificio?-Nessie entrecerró los ojos.

-C3

El Monstruo del Lago Ness sonrió.

-Ese es el mío, linda Bella. Andando-se ajustó la mochila-nos vemos luego-se despidió de mí con un gesto de mano.

-Seguro. Cuídate, ahora que ya no tienes tu silbato-le dije. Arrugó la nariz.

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas con mi Kung Fu.

Bella me sonrió y nos despedimos con un gesto de mano. Ellas caminaron alejándose de mí y me giré en mis talones para emprender mi marcha.

-¡Edward!-escuché el grito de Nessie, me giré y ella corría hacia mí. Me tendió una servilleta y la tomé-ignora la mostaza, me comí un hot dog-desdoblé el papel y ahí estaba su número-_llámame si necesitas ayuda con Bella_-me dio una sonrisa y corrió de vuelta. Bella y ella siguieron su camino.

_**"Una fiesta en el verano"**_

Las vacaciones de verano se habían acabado. Podía sentir el comienzo de mi penúltimo año de Universidad en la punta de mis dedos. Y eso apestaba.

Habíamos regresado una semana antes de iniciar las clases para disfrutar de un poco de descanso y diversión Seattleniano. Funcionó. Tan pronto como llegamos, recibí un mensaje de Renesmee Wolfe. Esa chica era una mina de diversión.

_"Idiota. Una fiesta. Miércoles a las 9:00 pm. Trae tus mejores ropas, habrá un montón de féminas ardientes. Justo como a ti te gustan"._

_"No hay fiesta sin Cullen, idiota"_ Le respondí.

Así que ese miércoles nos preparamos para una buena noche. Planeaba besarme con una chica.

Llegamos al lugar y ya había un montón de gente dirigiéndose al súper apartamento de Wolfe. Resultó que esa perra era algo así como millonaria y su jodido apartamento era malditamente grande y hermoso. _Una buena vista al apartamento de enfrente, la chica de enfrente estaba buena y siempre se desvestía en su habitación, tomaba su bata y entraba a la ducha a las 9:30 pm. Renesmee me encontró dormido un par de mañanas ahí._

_-Maldito pervertido. Despierta-me golpeaba en la cara con un cojín-¿no te sentirías más cómodo si mando a traer una cama aquí? O mejor ve y toca la puerta de la chica. Muestra algo de esos huevos que tienes-espetaba y yo sólo me reía en su cara. _

_No hace falta decir que un día vi a la chica desvestirse por enésima vez, Nessie me vio mientras salía de la cocina con un tazón de cereal, arqueó una ceja y dije: "a la chingada", salí del apartamento y fui a tocar la puerta de la chica. Ella seguía en bata. Cuando entramos a la habitación, vi claramente a Nessie reírse al otro lado del cristal de su ventana. Luego cerró las persianas. Resultó que la chica era maestra de yoga. Fue la noche más flexible de mi vida._

_También una noche vi cómo esa chica cogía con alguien más. No lo soporté. Sólo había tenido mi momento pre y post ducha. Luego fui a la habitación de Renesmee._

_-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó asustada cuando me vio de pie detrás de ella._

_-Tengamos una pijamada._

_-Vete a la chingada-me quitó de en medio y vio el reloj-en estos momentos tendrías que estar viendo los masajes que la Chica Yoga se da en las piernas._

_-No, ella está teniendo sexo con alguien más._

_-Aww-se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor-te rompió el corazón ¿y qué quieres que yo haga?_

_-Dejarme dormir en tu cama_

_-¿Qué?-chilló._

_Resultó que esa noche fue la primera vez que dormí con Renesmee Wolfe. La chica también era toda Kung Fu a la hora de dormir. Me gané un par de patadas pero eso no me importó todas las veces que dormí con ella. Y todas esas veces la Chica Yoga estaba teniendo sexo con alguien que no era yo._

-Esto se ve bueno-dijo Emmett cuando caminamos por el pasillo. Se frotó las manos, ansioso.

-Sólo espera a que abra la maldita puerta-Jasper dijo y tocó el timbre. Renesmee nos recibió.

-¡Que raro que hayan venido!-comentó sarcásticamente. Emmett y Jasper fueron a la mesa de alcohol-lindo atuendo, Edward-recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada.

-Lindo escote-jalé la tela y la dejé ir.

-Idiota-se frotó el pecho y me reí.

-Si estoy demasiado alcoholizado, hazme un espacio en tu cama-anuncié. Rodó los ojos y se fue.

-Perra-murmuré.

Fue una buena noche. Me besé con una chica. No sabía su nombre pero besaba bien. Luego la perdí de vista cuando vi a Bella.

Jodida Bella. Esa chica era oro puro. Caminé entra la multitud cuando la vi ahí sola bebiendo de su trago. Barbie Humana la había dejado sola mientras ella iba y tocaba los bíceps de Brady.

-Linda falda-dije en su oído y se giró.

-¡Cullen! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-comentó también sarcásticamente. Eso es, señores. Edward Cullen jamás faltaba a una fiesta.

-Supervisando el ambiente y déjame decirte que ésta fiesta estaba muerta hasta que llegaste-le guiñé un ojo.

-Claro que no-Nessie llegó y le tendió otro trago a Bella. Ella se lo bebió sin preguntar-tal vez la que estaba muerta era la chica con la que te besuqueabas. Por cierto, tiene novio-me señaló con su dedo índice, con la mano con la cual sostenía su trago.

-¿Qué?-busqué entre la multitud y, efectivamente, esa chica estaba teniendo uno de sus momentos con un tipo-¡Carajo, no!-me giré de nuevo a ellas. Estaban sonriendo con pena-¿por qué carajos besan a alguien más si tienen un jodido novio?

-El pan con lo mismo es aburrido-contestó Bella. Rodé los ojos y me giré de nuevo a ver a esa chica. Carajo, no. Esa chica tenía una buena lengua y ya había comenzado a pensar todas las cosas que podríamos hacer con esa buena lengua que cargaba.

-Entonces si ella tiene novio… ¿alguna de ustedes, señoritas, me haría el favor?-les pregunté de vuelta. Nessie bebió de su trago, ignorando mi pregunta. De todas formas, sólo bromeaba. Nessie podía ser divertida, hermosa y no olvidemos lo sexy pero jamás cogería con ella. Era Renesmee. Era como cogerte a tu prima o algo así y Bella, bueno, Bella era Bella. Divertida, jodidamente hermosa y sexy pero las malas lenguas decían que ella mordía en la cama. Gracias, pero no.

-Yo podría hacerte el favor pero considerando que todos piensan que muerdo no creo que estés dispuesto-leyó mi mente. Y Bella Swan también era bruja. No, no, no. Nunca. En realidad, eso podía sonar algo hipócrita porque en cualquier momento en que tuviera la oportunidad de tener sexo con ella lo tendría. Sin dudarlo y estoy seguro que hasta podría comenzar a salir con ella.

De hecho sí, le pediría una cita algún día.

-Yo ya me voy-se despidió Nessie viendo hacia la puerta. Seguimos su mirada. Ahí estaba entrando Jacob Black-tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Me dio su trago para que lo sostuviera mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello y el escote. Rodé los ojos. Bella se rió. Nessie tomó su trago de mi mano y dio un paso.

-¿Te vas a tomar eso?-me preguntó y miré mi trago-no, gracias-me lo quitó de las manos-tengo que ser una buena anfitriona. Podría ir a la mesa de bebidas pero no perderé de vista a Black. Adiós.

Luego se fue. La vimos mientras se acercaba a él. Se sonrieron y ella le tendió mi trago. Luego caminaron hacia la multitud. Nessie envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Jake también le correspondió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Esa chica no pierde el tiempo-murmuró Bella-por cierto, ahí está Gianna ¿no quieres hablar con ella?-me miró con sus ojazos y pestañeó rápidamente. Barrí el lugar con mi mirada. Estaba en la cocina hablando con sus amigas.

-Bueno…-caminé hacia allá y Bella se rió a mi lado.

-En verdad no sé qué le ves a esa tipa. Por Dios, es un asco-murmuró molesta y luego se fue con sus amigas, quienes estaban repartiendo tragos. Vi como Rosalie tomaba un mechón del cabello largo de Gianna y lo zambutía en un trago. Alice y Bella se rieron.

Y así pasó la noche. Dejé a Gianna después de un rato en el que comenzó a hablar de su cabello. Como si me importara.

-Oye ¿ya viste que Lengüitas tiene novio?-Emmett me palmeó la espalda. Me dejé caer en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado. Jasper ya estaba ahí bebiendo directamente de una botella de ron.

-Ni lo menciones. Tengo el corazón roto-ellos se rieron y después Kate pasó frente a nosotros.

-Eso no podía faltar-negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la cocina-todo un clásico-suspiró. Ahí estaba Bella, Alice y Barbie Humana bailando sobre la encimera y pasando tragos con estilo. Me reí.

-Hey, Emmett toma una foto. Quiero tener eso de recuerdo-le dije. Él sacó su iPhone y disparó.

-Andando-Jasper se puso de pie tambaleante y fuimos a la cocina.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Bella se arrodilló en la encimera y preguntó jadeante. Luego pegó un saltito. Giró la cabeza y tomó el trago de un chico que estaba ahí. Él chico la miró confundido. Luego se lo arrojó en la cara a un chico que estaba detrás de ella-¡Guarda las manos para ti mismo, cabrón!-le gritó. Algunos hicieron "oohh". Alice le pasó un trago a Bella y ella se lo dio al primer chico-lo siento, la casa paga éste-finalmente nos miró de nuevo-¿y bien?

-Bueno es obvio que queremos un trago-Emmett le contestó, ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Puedes mezclarme vodka y whisky, por favor?-Jasper le preguntó.

-No deberías mezclar eso pero como sea-ella se levantó y comenzó a menear las caderas al ritmo de la música mientras servía los tragos-¡whoa!-se quejó cuando pisó un charco de alcohol-supongo que mis pies necesitan eso-nos sonrió y se agachó-aquí tienen, muchachos.

Volvió a sonreírme mientras me daba mi trago y juro por Dios que volvió a hacer esa mierda de la ceja.

La noche siguió pasando, lo que significaba más alcohol. Estaba tirado en el sofá junto a Emmett y Jasper reposando el cuerpo, dejando que nuestro sistema asimilara el alcohol cuando Bella llegó dando brinquitos. Si, ella también estaba hasta la madre de borracha.

-¡Baila conmigo!-tomó mi mano y la miré. ¿Qué? Me sonrió y volvió a jalarme. Si, ella se veía linda toda arreglada y el cabello en su sitio y su maquillaje intacto pero así se veía genial. El cabello ya se le había alborotado, jadeaba, su frente y sus sienes estaban perladas de sudor y los brillos que traía en los párpados hacían ver sus ojos jodidamente surreales. Sus ojazos brillaban más de lo normal debido al alcohol pero seguía siendo ella. Jodidamente hermosa y sexy.

Me levanté tambaleante y ella me jaló hacia la multitud. Se la pasó dando vueltas a mi alrededor e hizo que envolviera mis brazos en su cintura y meneara la cadera ¿qué? Luego ella se alejó en una vuelta sin soltar mi mano y volvió a envolverse. Su espalda quedó en mi pecho y meneó las caderas. Nuestros brazos enredados entorno a su cintura. Su hermoso trasero se estaba apretando a mí entrepierna y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarme y también estaba pensando en de qué manera no había tenido sexo con ella en estos jodidos tres años de Universidad. Eso tenía que cambiar. Ni siquiera la había besado y eso no podía seguir así.

Su cabello estaba en mi barbilla y bajé la cabeza para olerlo. Malditamente increíble. Fresas y algo más. Reposé la barbilla en su hombro mientras ella seguía moviéndose, se giró y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío. Éste podía ser un buen momento para besarla o para invitarla a salir. Ella interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

-Te mueves bien, Cullen-murmuró. Sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla mientras hablaba. La miré a los ojos y ella me sostuvo la mirada. Jodidos ojos. Estaba seguro que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en ellos. Me sonrió y volvió a hacer esa cosa con la ceja. Le sonreí de vuelta. Carajo, la quería. Quería invitarla a salir, y besarla y tener sexo con ella. Además ella era divertida. Era genial. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para invitarla a salir cuando Emmett interrumpió. Iba a matarlo.

-¡Que lindos se ven juntos!-sonrió-ya les tomé una foto pero ¿podrían, por favor, sonreír para ésta?

Sonreímos. Ella mostrando los dientes, yo sin mostrarlos y Emmett tomó la fotografía.

-Perfecta-dijo sonriente-ahora buscaré a Lengüitas y le tomaré una foto con su novio-se burló y se fue.

Así que de esa forma había quedado la fotografía. Bella frente a mí, nuestros brazos enredados en su cintura y nuestros rostros sonrientes a escasos centímetros. Y de esa forma había quedado cautivado por Bella Swan, la chica que mordía en la cama. Y de esa forma mis planes de invitarla a salir se habían visto otra vez frustrados cuando Rosalie Hale llegó y se la llevó de mi lado.

**...**

**¡Y ahí está! Ya vieron que tan cortitos están los outtakes. Faltan cinco más y luego la primera parte del final. Estoy emocionada y triste, son sentimiento encontrados. Espero que les hayan gustado...nos leemos en lo siguientes.**

_**¡Deja tu review, la vida y yo te lo vamos a agradecer!**_


	52. Outtakes pt2

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

**OUTTAKES**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**_"La oportunidad"_**

Tanteé mis bolsillos. Carajo, no. Estiré el brazo y giré la perilla de la puerta como si por arte de magia fuera a abrirse. Le di un golpe a la puerta. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Emmett.

-¡Cullen!-saludó alegre, había música de fondo y un montón de voces-¿qué andas haciendo?

-Escucha, olvide mis llaves y no tengo combustible ¿en dónde están ustedes?

-En un bar. El mejor lugar de Seattle-eructó e hice una mueca. Un grito grupal se escuchó al fondo-viendo el partido, ven acá.

-No puedo, no tengo combustible-repetí-¿creen que puedan volver para abrir la puerta?

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Volver? Jamás, viejo. Busca a los de mantenimiento o vete con Wolfe

-Pero ya es tarde, no habrá nadie de mantenimiento

-Existe Nessie. O ve con Bella, aprovecha la oportunidad y cógetela de una buena vez. Tengo que irme-escuché la voz de Jasper hablándole frenéticamente a Emmett-adiosito-colgó. Resoplé.

-Pero Nessie no está en casa-me dije a mi mismo. Jodidos cabrones. No los iba a perdonar.

Caminé por el pasillo y tomé el elevador. Cuando llegué al primer piso, saludé al portero

-Edward ¿qué pasa?

-¿Hay alguna persona de mantenimiento ahora?-pregunté.

-No, hijo. Sus turnos terminaron hace tiempo-murmuró-¿necesitas ayuda?

-No creo que puedas ayudarme. Olvidé mis llaves adentro-chasqueó la lengua.

-Me temo que no. Sólo ellos tienen las llaves.

-Bueno ya que-me encogí de hombros-gracias de todas formas.

-No te preocupes-salí del edificio y esperé en la esquina para tomar un taxi. Ahora no sabía a quién recurrir. Pensé en Nessie.

-Maldita Renesmee-musité. Luego se me ocurrió que ella estaba en casa de Bella, en una fiesta de pijamas. Podría con eso. De todas formas no era como si fueran a dormir. Tenían que tener una habitación libre.

Cuando el taxi llegó, me subí y dirigí al chofer.

Estaba quedándome dormido en el trayecto. Estaba jodidamente cansado y sólo quería dormir. Una almohada, una cama. Lo mejor en estos momentos. Me di cuenta que había dormitado cuando el chofer me llamó.

Tomé el elevador y fui hasta la puerta de Bella. Toqué el timbre y caminé en círculos. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? No me imaginaba las porquerías que estuvieran haciendo pero no creía que fuera para tanto. Abrió la puerta. Jodida Bella. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta y me las arreglé para hablar.

Una simple playera de los Mariners, sus piernas desnudas y su cabello revuelto. Tuve una idea clara de cómo se vería ella al terminar de coger. Me compuse.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?-le pregunté. Estaba tratando de sonar calmado y relajado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen? ¿No se supone que tú vives en otro edificio?

-Sí, pero no tengo a donde ir-alzó una perfecta ceja en un gesto incrédulo, así que le expliqué- Jasper y Emmett se fueron a un bar, yo olvidé mis llaves, les llamé pero no quisieron regresar a abrirme y no me dijeron en donde estaban, busqué a las personas de mantenimiento para que me ayudaran a entrar pero desgraciadamente no había nadie a estas horas.

-Eso es obvio-Swan estaba de un humor...

-Ahora lo sé-respondí.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó. Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas.

-¿Podrías darme techo por una noche? Sólo por una noche, me iré temprano mañana. No te daré problemas-Bella cruzó sus brazos y su playera se alzó en el camino. Una rápida y linda mirada a sus piernas y oculté un jadeo cuando sus bragas quedaron visibles.

-Te ayudó pero solo si tú no tienes problemas-aceptó.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué problema tendría?-me encogí de hombros. No tenía ningún problema, si por mi fuera, ahora mismo podría fingir no estar cansado si eso me aseguraba una divertida y placentera noche con Swan.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo el lugar lleno de siete féminas locas y asustadas en una fiesta de pijamas ¿no te importa? Ten en cuenta que no te dejaremos dormir hasta muy tarde-explicó. Ahora lo único que quería era que dejara caer sus brazos y dejara de tentarme con sus braguitas.

-No hay problema…solo si me das alcohol y pizza-le sonreí, me sonrió de vuelta y miré sus cejas para ver si hacia su característico gesto, no lo hizo-y me encierras en un cuarto.

-Seguro. Pasa-entré y Bella siguió hablando-nos pegaste un buen susto-le fruncí el ceño y siguió explicándose-veíamos una película de terror, iba en la mejor parte y después hiciste sonar el timbre-le devolví la sonrisa.

-Veo que desde lejos las hago estremecer-me burlé. Ella caminó por el pasillo y la seguí. Me la comí con los ojos mientras caminaba frente a mí. Una imagen muy gráfica se extendió por mi mente: Bella caminando desnuda hacia el tocador sin voltear después de hacer el amor conmigo. Jesús.

Bella me dio comida y algo que me merecía: alcohol. Luego vino la mejor parte: su habitación. Carajos, su habitación. No creí que entrar a su habitación se convirtiera en algo que inconscientemente deseaba. Sabía que me esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de Nessie y me pregunté si se colaría por la noche para preguntarme.

¿Qué pasaría si esta iba a ser la única ocasión en la que podría entrar a su habitación? Estar en un lugar tan íntimo, como su cama. Sentir sus sábanas y dormir en su almohada, llena de su perfume. De alguna manera tenía que tenerla. La quería, me gustaba. Era hermosa y sexy, inteligente, divertida. Perfecta. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de invitarla a salir. No la quería sólo para una cita, la quería de novia. La quería abrazar y besar en total libertad.

-¿Estás bien?-Bella me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Sí…creo-respondí. Carajo. Ella estaba tan cerca.

-Edward. Sé que no tengo derecho de decirte esto y que nunca hemos sido buenos amigos…aunque creo que la relación ya está cambiando-_gracias a Emmett._ Le sonreí-pero solo si tu…si tú necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, aquí estoy como tu opción para hablar. Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar con alguien como yo pero de todas maneras aquí estoy-_No, no quiero hablar contigo, quiero vivir contigo, quiero amar contigo, _pensé.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Si ella volvía a tocarme me iba a morir.

-Gracias-apreté sus manos. _Sólo si me ofrecieras otra cosa…_

La miré un momento. Ella era tan bonita, los labios me picaron por besarla. ¿Qué sería lo peor que pasaría si la besaba? Me incliné hacia ella. Mi idea era besarla en los labios pero a último momento, la besé en la frente. Mis labios escocieron. Podía conformarme con esa sensación, pero no sabía si era suficiente para siempre.

-Ponte cómodo, como te sea posible y descansa, trataremos de hacer el menor ruido posible-dijo y se apresuró a la puerta. _La cagaste_, me dijo mi voz interior.

-Gracias por todo...-dije. Ella asintió en silencio y salió dela habitación-por existir-dije bajito.

Esa noche, cuando mi cabeza cayó en su almohada, inhalé profundamente. Olía a fresas, a su cabello. Esa noche soñé con Bella.

_Ella estaba sentada en un columpio y me daba la espalda. Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de mí y hablaban entre ellos. _

_-Pero así dijeron que se cocía-decía Emmett y Jasper no lo aceptaba. No sabía de qué carajos estaban hablando._

_ -No, ahí viene-dijo Jasper. Luego escuché a Nessie y ella me tomó del brazo._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos a cocerlo-murmuró y me jaló lejos de Bella._

_-Pero ¿y Bella?-le pregunté, ella me sonrió._

_-Ahorita viene-Nessie me siguió jalando lejos de ella._

_-¡Bella!-le grité, pero ahora estaba impaciente. Como si quisiera que ella viera lo que estábamos haciendo._

_-¡Ya voy!-gritó de vuelta, fingiendo molestia. Luego se bajó del columpio. Jamás vi su rostro pero todos sabíamos que era ella._

Cuando desperté, me reí bajito y me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Eres estúpido, Cullen-me dije a mi mismo. Ese era un sueño realmente estúpido, ¿eso qué? Lo único especial que tenía era que Bella estaba ahí. Siempre ahí.

**_"Una_**** inocente****_ plática en un Starbucks"_**

Seguía nervioso. "Nervioso" no lograba definir mi estado actual, en realidad. Dejé de teclear en mi laptop y suspiré. Mi vista se fue rápidamente al libro sobre la mesa. _Hamlet. _Carajo. Puto Emmett.

No estaba muy seguro si todo este embrollo funcionaría y si funcionaba iba a hacerle un altar o algo así a Emmett. Estaba seguro que lo vería como una deidad.

Me recosté en el asiento de la silla y tamborileé el lápiz sobre la caratula del libro. ¿En realidad había llegado a esto para poder salir con una chica? Bueno, no era cualquier chica. Era Bella Swan, la jodida y deslumbrante Bella Swan. Tenía que moverme de alguna manera.

-Buen trabajo ocultándolo, idiota-Nessie llegó sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Arrojó su mochila al piso y se sentó frente a mí-¿sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar? ¡Oh y no sólo eso! Fui contratada para investigar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-ella tomó mi frapuccino y comenzó a beberlo.

-Esta cosa sabe buena. Pediré uno. Ya vuelvo-se fue hacia la barra. ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando? Ella tardó un par de minutos en volver y me dediqué a seguir con mi ensayo pero me di cuenta de que era imposible. No podía sacarme todo esto de la cabeza y temía que si seguía escribiendo en algún momento empezaría a escribir _"Bella Swan"_ en toda la página.

Guardé el documento y apagué la computadora. Renesmee llegó con su frapuccino.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás de lo que hablas?-pregunté.

-Bella Swan-dos palabras eran suficientes. Me miró feo y llevó sus labios a la pajilla. Carajo, no.

-No-gemí y me golpeé la frente.

-¡Sí!-espetó-¿sabes que fue lo que pasó realmente ayer por la noche? Yo estaba cómodamente viendo Supernatural cuando mi celular sonó. Contesto y estoy en alta voz, hablando con Alice, Bella y Barbie Humana. Quieren que te pregunte a ti o a cualquiera de los idiotas que tienes por amigos si Bella Swan tiene un pretendiente y ¿de quién sospecharían? Oh, claro de Edward Idiota Cullen-pegó un puñetazo en la mesa y salté un poco.

-¿No dijiste nada, verdad?-se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor.

-Creí que me conocías mejor, Edward. Así que ahora estoy aquí sentada, se supone que estoy investigando-arqueó una ceja.

-No he hecho nada para que sospeche-me defendí. Comencé a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Para qué carajos necesitarías Hamlet? Ni siquiera llevas Literatura este semestre, idiota

-No fue mi idea.

-Fue de Emmett. Lo sé. Ambos son idiotas. Ahora tienes que arreglarlo. Actúa menos enamorado o yo que sé.

-¡Ugh, Nessie!-gemí y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué es en lo que realidad sientes?-preguntó amablemente. La miré. Tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos-tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No sé lo que siento, Wolfe. Simplemente me gusta ¿sí?

-Sé más específico y deja de ser tan mamón conmigo. Te ha gustado desde el primer puto día que la conociste.

-Lo siento. Sí, si me ha gustado toda la vida. Quiero salir con ella. Me parece genial y está jodidamente buena. No quiero que le pase nada ¿sí? Y eso lo confirme cuando casi se mata-ella rodó los ojos-no sé si es amor, de toda formas ¿Qué putas es el amor? ¿Querer cogerte a alguien hasta que duela?-ella hizo una mueca de desagrado-porque si eso es el amor, entonces sí. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de Bella Swan tanto que me casaría con ella en este momento.

Volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Ehh… creo que el amor va más allá que eso pero como sea-meneó la mano-entonces si te gusta tanto y quieres salir con ella ¿por qué sigues cogiéndote a alguien más?

-No puedo controlarlo…-me interrumpió.

-¿Eres hipersexual? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que conozco a una chica sexy que es ninfómana y…

-¡No soy hipersexual!-la interrumpí de vuelta-me refiero a que no me gusta estar pensando en ella todo el jodido tiempo. No quiero estar necesitándola simplemente quiero salir con ella. Quiero que sea mi novia y yo quiero ser su novio. Quiero enamorarla, Nessie.

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento. Le dio un trago a su frapuccino con actitud evaluadora.

-En verdad esto sabe bueno-rodé los ojos-ok, entonces pongámoslo así: Te gusta lo suficiente como para pasar toda una tarde con ella, lo suficiente para cogértela y comenzar a salir con ella pero no lo suficiente como para que dejes de mirar a otras y te dediques simplemente a conquistarla. Sin mentiras-tomó el libro con una mano y lo meneó. Hice una mueca-y directo al grano. No quieres que nadie se le acerque, ningún chico, ni una puta mosca pero tu si quieres seguir cogiendo con esas zorras. Quieres que ella sólo tenga ojos para ti y nadie más pero te desespera el saber que no es así y no sabes cómo remediarlo ¿es así?

-Algo así.

-¿Algo?-arqueó una ceja.

-No, no es cierto. Todo es así-suspiré derrotado. Ella me miró intensamente.

-Esto es lo que hacen los amigos: sin ofender, pero eres un hipócrita

-¡Lo sé!-me pasé una mano por el cabello-y no sé cómo remediarlo.

-¿Por qué no empiezas con el asunto de las chicas? Deja de cogértelas, por el amor de Dios. ¡Un solo día, Edward! Uno sólo te he llamado y estás realmente solo ¿Qué me dices del resto de la semana? Ya se me olvidaron los nombres. Un puto día estuviste en celibato ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?-Nessie estaba molesta. Sus mejillas estaban comenzando a ponerse rojas y había apoyado los brazos en la mesa. Se inclinó-¿lo estás haciendo porque piensas que ya te la ganaste? ¿Estás aprovechando tu soltería? O ¿en realidad lo estás haciendo porque no quieres pensar en ella? Por qué si la respuesta es "si" para cualquiera de las preguntas, estás jodido. En grande.

-Renesmee estás haciéndome sentir como la mierda.

-No me importa. Prefiero hacerlo a decirte que está bien. Estás equivocado, esto no funciona así. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te dijera que siguieras así? Ahora, o haces algo para conquistarla o hasta aquí llegué.

-¡No!-la miré desesperado-no puedes dejarme así.

-Simplemente no puedo hacerlo si tú no vas en serio.

-¡Ya lo voy a hacer bien! ¡Está bien!-chillé y ella sonrió-tengo que pensar en algo para conquistarla, ¿verdad?

-Así es, mi querido amigo-me guiñó-y deja a las chicas-meneó el dedo en acusación.

-De acuerdo. Sólo dame tiempo para pensarlo.

-El tiempo lo pones tú, Edward. ¿Quieres pasar soltero todo este año o quieres acelerar el proceso? Te lo dejo a ti-me dio una sonrisa come mierda.

-No sé cuánto tiempo va a llevarme-advertí. Ella rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo su café-¿qué haría sin ti, Renesmee Wolfe?

-Morir. Honestamente no recuerdo algún momento en que no me hayas pedido un consejo. ¿Ves? Te hace falta la magia de Wolfe en tu vida.

-Sí, creo que sí. No sé cómo agradecértelo-me sinceré.

-Simplemente nunca te alejes. Mantente cerca para siempre y no tendrás que decir ni "gracias"-me sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta.

-Eso está bien, puedo hacerlo. Me refiero a que conoces todo sobre mí y yo todo sobre ti. No quiero vivir sin ti-me dio una sonrisa temblorosa. Tenía que parar porque si no ella se pondría a llorar. Una vez, pasó así.

_Yo había tenido una cita que no había salido del todo bien así que decidí pasar las penas con Wolfe. Ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento y me miró de pies a cabeza. Entré y lo primero que dijo fue: "Fue un asco". Ella era brillante. Entonces nos fuimos al sofá y comenzamos a comer palomitas. Ella tenía esta aplicación en su celular. Era una ruleta de la amistad. Cuando la vi rodé los ojos pero entonces decidimos jugar. Cada pregunta consistía en cosas como ¿cuál es su color favorito o su comida favorita? Entonces pasamos los niveles victoriosos y cuando llegamos a los últimos la cosa se puso más seria. La pregunta era: Sé cursi y dile lo valioso que es para ti. Ella comenzó a mordisquearse los dedos mientras pensaba. Su respuesta fue: Siempre y para siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar. No voy a dejarte ir así que nunca me digas "adiós". Eso se sintió bien, entonces yo le respondí: No quiero vivir sin ti, Wolfe. Estoy realmente bien si tú lo estás, nunca comenzaré a luchar por alguno de mis sueños si tú todavía no tienes uno. Si te caes, no voy a pasar y te daré una mano para levantarte. Me voy a tirar a tu lado y nos vamos a levantar juntos._

_Entonces ella comenzó a llorar y dijo que eso era muy hermoso. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y ella se me echó encima abrazándome. Carajo, amaba a esa chica. _

_Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco me miró y preguntó:_

_-¿Entonces eso significa que vamos a ser amigos por siempre?_

_-Sí-le respondí._

_-¿Pase lo que pase?_

_-Pase lo que pase-le aseguré. Soltó un gritito y volvió a abrazarme._

-¿Entonces esperarás, cierto?-retomé el tema. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo.

-Ajá-musitó, mordisqueó la pajilla de su bebida.

-Te llamaré. A cualquier hora, cualquier día.

-Ahí voy a estar-me dio otro guiño.

**_"Las cartas"_**

Había pensado seriamente en algo para conquistarla pero mi mente se rehusaba a aceptar el rechazo. Era como si primero quisiera estar un poco seguro de que iba a ser aceptado antes de tener una caída libre. Eso significaba que prefería hacerlo anónimamente primero antes de llegar y decirle: "Me gustas, creo que seríamos una linda pareja. Ahora sé mi novia".

También estaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Mi relación con Bella había cambiado drásticamente y eso se lo debía a Emmett. Jamás pensé que mi primer beso con La Chica de los Pantalones Ajustados fuera así. Ella borracha y llorando por su madre ausente. Lo quería diferente. De todas formas, la alejé. Me moría de ganas por continuar con ese beso pero no era el momento y tampoco la manera. Yo quería algo diferente. Cuando lo recordaba, todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y un hormigueo se extendía por toda mi boca. Lo peor era cuando me lamía los labios y su sabor no estaba. No como en esa ocasión.

Había pensado en dejarle notitas pero luego pensé que todo sería mejor y más rápido con cartas, así que lo primero que hice al llegar a mi apartamento fue buscar a Emmett. Él estaba en la sala, junto con Jasper. Jasper lo estaba ayudando a hacer un jodido plano. Rodé los ojos.

-Tengo una idea finalmente-dije.

-¿Una idea para colarnos en el apartamento de la Chica Yoga todos juntos o una idea para qué?-comentó Jasper mientras giraba la regla, buscando los centímetros y las pulgadas.

-Una idea para conquistar a Hamlet-rodé los ojos.

-¿A Bella Swan?-Jasper me miró divertido.

-Sí-respondí.

-¿A la Chica de los Pantalones Ajustados?-preguntó Emmett y colocó los brazos en jarra.

-La misma-asentí.

-¿Quién iba a decir que finalmente se cumpliría eso que dijiste de ella el primer día? "Sólo diré algo: la morena es mía"-citó Jasper-como es la vida-suspiró soñadoramente. Medio lo ignoré. En realidad eso era cierto.

-¿Y cuál es la idea?-Emmett entrecerró los ojos con gesto suspicaz.

-Cartas-contesté-le dejaré o haré que alguien le deje cartas en su puerta. Anónimas, obviamente.

-Es una buena idea-Jasper me señaló-pero ¿por qué no hacerlo directamente?-hice una mueca.

-Edward es un marica cuando de ir en serio con una chica se trata, es eso o tiene miedo a ser rechazado-Emmett se burló, acertando en el camino.

Jasper se rió meneando la cabeza.

-¿Entonces creen que sea buena idea?-pregunté esperanzado. Zambutí las manos en mis bolsillos.

-Sí, pero ya sabes, no somos chicas. Tal vez tengas que preguntarle a Nessie-dijo Emmett-sólo por si acaso.

-De acuerdo-salí de la sala rápidamente y fui a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Tomé mi laptop de mi escritorio y me senté en la cama. Tamborileé los dedos en el teclado mientras se encendía. Jesús. Necesitaba hacer esto bien, no tenía que salir con una pendejada. Esto era serio. Era como sujetar una jodida granada sin seguro.

Comencé a teclear.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella._

Suspiré y lo borré todo.

_Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan._

Volví a borrarlo.

Esto estaba siendo difícil.

Me iría por la vía fácil, no iba a escribir un poema o algo así. Sólo una simple carta, corta, directa, sin ambigüedades, genial.

Chasqueé los dedos y comencé a escribir de nuevo. _Bella _

Enumeré las cosas que me encantaban de ella. Realmente fue fácil. De todas formas, no me iba a convertir en Salvador Dalí y le iba a hacer un dibujo o no me iba a convertir en García Lorca e iba a escribirle un poema de diez mil páginas. Teníamos que ser realistas.

Cuando salí de mi habitación con la carta en mi mano, ellos ya no estaban en la sala así que me fui directamente al apartamento del Monstruo del Lago Ness. Conduje rápidamente y cuando llegué a su apartamento, tenía el corazón en la garganta. Jesús, me estaba dando un ataque y estaba jodidamente nervioso.

-¿Te estás muriendo?-preguntó alarmada cuando abrió la puerta. Jadeé para articular una respuesta pero no fue posible. Ella me tomó del cuello de mi playera y me sacudió-¡Cullen!-chilló.

-Lo siento-resoplé. Rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Fui hacia su sofá y me dejé caer ahí. En la mesa de centro había una cerveza, así que la tomé y bebí como un poseso. Renesmee se sentó a mi lado y alzó la ceja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? No me digas que la Chica Yoga ya tiene un novio-miró hacia la ventana. A estas horas seguro ella ya estaba tomando su ducha.

-No-respondí y negué con la cabeza-estoy nervioso. Ten. Hice esto-le tendí la carta y ella la tomó.

-¿Esto es una declaración de amor? No te hubieras molestado, la respuesta es no-comentó mientras desdoblaba la hoja. Luego comenzó a leer-humpf…-resopló-y yo que pensaba que era para mí-chasqueó la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-¿¡Entonces qué?!-pregunté desesperado.

-No me grites-manoteó-así que decidiste el anonimato ¿eh? Demasiado cobarde, demasiado lindo-me dio una sonrisa come mierda.

-¿Entonces serás buena amiga y se la dejarás en su puerta, verdad?-De ninguna manera, Renesmee Wolfe se iba a quedar afuera de esto. Ella tenía que echarme la mano.

-¿Quieres que haga eso?-preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza-entonces lo haré pero debes dejar a las chicas. Ya habíamos hablado de esto y juro que si sigues de puto voy a ir y voy a decirle a Hamlet la verdad.

-No harías eso-dije confiado y me crucé de brazos, visiblemente más calmado.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?-alzó las cejas y batió la carta. Carajo, Renesmee podía ser una perra.

-No-se rió.

-De acuerdo. Yo dejo las cartas y tú dejas de ser un puto.

-Hecho.

**…**

Nessie tuvo la gran idea de meter las cartas en sobres, así que los colores eran obra de ella. A mí lo único que me importaba era que las cartas fueran entregadas. Mi relación con Bella, bueno, iba avanzando, iba muy bien a decir verdad. Y había dejado a las chicas, lo decía con orgullo. Lo único que odiaba era que Bella siempre estaba en mi mente y eso era nuevo para mí, jamás había estado enamorado y me resultaba molesto que sólo estuviera necesitándola. Renesmee me tenía bien controlado, me llamaba o me enviaba mensajes y sólo hablábamos de pendejadas. Estaba comenzando a creer que lo hacía como recordatorio de que no tenía que coger ni coquetear con nadie. Jodida Wolfe. Jodida Swan.

Se podría decir que éramos amigos. Esperaba que el resto fuera pan comido. Ya había enviado mi segunda carta y estaba esperando con ansias cualquier noticia que trajera Nessie. Debí prestar más atención a lo que estaba por suceder.

Nessie me llamó.

_-¿En dónde estás?_-vaya, era la primera vez que iba directo al grano.

-Estoy yendo hacia el apartamento de Bella ¿por qué?

_-¿Por qué estás yendo hacia allá?_

-Vamos al parque-le respondí.

_-Aww, bueno, está bien. Buena suerte y… ¿Edward?_

-¿Sí?

_-No la cagues_-colgó. Rodé los ojos.

No me preparé para lo que iba a suceder. Estar cerca de Bella era lo que me hacía feliz, cualquier contacto que tuviera con ella. Envolver mis brazos alrededor de sus muslos y sentir sus manos toqueteando mi trasero mientras hurgaba en mis bolsillos se sentía bien.

Bella estaba jadeando y me atreví a besarla. Rápidamente, las palabras de Renesmee se colaron en mi mente: "No la cagues", no la estaba cagando ¿cierto? Tal vez esta era una buena manera de enterarme si Bella tenía algún sentimiento hacia mí.

Sus labios, tan suaves, tan rosados, llenos de chocolate. Perfectos. Los amasé y los saboreé. Había soñado con esto por mucho, mucho tiempo. Un simple beso. Sólo uno. Esto no me parecía un beso, era como otro nivel. Ella me respondió y sentí como si me hubiera ganado la lotería o algo parecido.

**...**

**¡Lo sé! Sé que dije que actualizaría ayer pero pensé que era miércoles y no ¡JUEVES! Pero aquí está, los otros dos los publicaré el domingo y el sábado estaré por Fb contándoles curiosidades curiosas del proceso de escritura de CDUU. Espero que les guste, eso y los outtakes...ahora sí!**

**A COMENTAR! No se les van a caer los dedos. Se les caen si no los mueven para teclear y comentarrrr**


	53. Outtakes pt3

Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.

**_Confesiones de un universitario_**

**_._**

**_OUTTAKES_**

**_._**

**_EDWARD POV_**

**_"El lado sensible del Monstruo del Lago Ness"_**

Yo iba muy bien con el asunto de las chicas. Renesmee estaba jodidamente orgullosa de mí y yo también, no había necesidad de mentir.

Era difícil para mí dejar de tontear con las chicas. Una de las razones era porque bueno… ellas eran guapas y yo era un hombre soltero universitario con necesidad, otra de las razones era porque eso significaba darle completa libertad a Bella Swan para meterse con mi corteza cerebral. Parecía que la chica no tenía suficiente con tenerme todo tembloroso y nervioso cuando estaba con ella, oh no señores, ella seguía insistiendo en hacerme completamente incompetente y traerme como un idiota. Así era Bella Swan, jodidamente maravillosa y chantajista con mi jodida mente.

Como decía, lo estaba haciendo muy bien pero luego Kate vino. Jodida Kate. Jodido yo.

-Hola-se sentó frente a mí, en la mesa exterior del campus. No lograba entender porque habían colocado estas mesas aquí afuera si siempre estaba lloviendo en Seattle. Supongo que para climas como éstos.

-Hey-le regresé el saludo-¿cómo estás?

-Estresada-respondió-los profesores creen que no tengo una vida social-le dio un manotazo a los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa-¿y tú?-suspiró.

-Un poco como tú-cerré la carpeta. Ella se agachó para buscar algo en su bolso y tuve una vista muy generosa de su escote. Kate me había ayudado a superar mi trauma con las rubias nacido en mi época de Instituto. Kate era una buena amiga.

Ella sacó una botella llena de algo, le dio un gran trago y me la tendió.

-¿Te ayuda un poco de vodka?-me miró expectante. Me encogí de hombros.

-Seguro-la tomé de su mano y comencé a beber. Mientras lo hacía, ella estiró su brazo y tomó mi carpeta. Comenzó a ver mis apuntes distraídamente. Su escote me estaba desconcentrando.

-Gracias-le devolví la botella y me sonrió-se me ocurre otra manera de relajarnos-le dije.

-En verdad la necesito… ¿cómo cuál?-pregunto mientras guardaba la botella en su bolso.

-Involucra un cuarto de limpieza de la UW-meneé las cejas. Ella me miró intensamente un momento y luego sonrió.

-Andando-se levantó y recogió sus libros. Solté una carcajada y tomé mis cosas. La tomé de la mano y nos echamos a correr hasta entrar al edificio. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de un cuarto de limpieza, giré la perilla de la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-Carajo-maldije. Kate se rió agitada. Caminamos por el pasillo y encontramos otro más, éste estaba abierto-¡genial!

Entramos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, le eché el pestillo y ella dejó su bolso en el piso. Ambos estábamos jadeando debido a la carrera y a la adrenalina de hacerlo en un cuarto de limpieza de la escuela.

-Empecemos con esto-dije cuando eché mi maletín al piso. Ella me sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse. La imité. Ella quedó en ropa interior y yo sólo me bajé los pantalones portando mi torso desnudo.

-¿Dónde me pongo?-preguntó y se pasó el cabello por detrás de sus orejas. Barrí el lugar con mi mirada.

-Aquí-agité el escritorio viejo que estaba ahí con un montón de cosas encima para ver si era resistente. Perfecto. Ella se acercó ahí y la sujeté por la cintura para colocarla en la superficie. Me jaló hacia ella y ataqué sus labios.

**…**

Satisfechos, comenzamos a vestirnos. Kate se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme la playera. Ella soltó una risita cuando me vio y le devolví la mirada, confundido. Llevó sus manos a mi cabello e intentó arreglarlo.

-Es imposible-me reí entre dientes.

-Algo-hizo una mueca-ya.

Tomó su bolso y abrí la puerta. Jodido Jesucristo. No.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Nessie chilló y comenzó a reírse. Ahí estaban Wolfe y Swan. Mierda, no.

La única, la ÚNICA vez que perdía el control y ella dos me veían. Jesucristo, no.

Nessie estaba riéndose como una maldita hiena pero estaba seguro que por dentro, estaba ardiendo. Carajo me esperaba una larga, larga charla.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de ella y Bella. Abrazar a Bella se sintió bien, un cosquilleo agradable se extendió por todo mi lado derecho. Abrazar a Nessie fue otra cosa. Un cosquilleo no tan agradable se extendió por mi mano cuando enterró sus uñas ahí. Sip, estaba encabronada.

Bella se fue y quise rogarle que no lo hiciera.

-Escucha, Renesmee…-comencé cuando perdimos de vista a Bella

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-me detuvo y se deshizo de mi abrazo-¡eres un idiota!-chilló y me golpeó en el pecho. Luego se fue hecha una furia.

Oh no.

Por la tarde, estaba en la sala de mi apartamento intentando leer un libro porque no podía sacarme de la cabeza ni a Kate, ni a Nessie, ni a Bella; cuando la puerta fue aporreada violentamente.

-¿Qué carajos?-Emmett se apresuró a ir a abrir. Yo creía saber quién era. Me puse de pie y Jasper me miró desde su lugar en el piso. Él si estaba estudiando, arqueó una ceja y me encogí de hombros.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¿¡Dónde está ese cabrón de mierda?!-Nessie entró gritando. Lo sabía. Suspiré y Jasper me miró intensamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-susurró. No hubo tiempo de contestarle porque Renesmee entró a la sala. Estaba encabronada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía los puños apretados. Lo peor de todo era que yo ni siquiera sabía cómo detener un golpe de Kung Fu.

-¡Hijo de perra!-Wolfe me tomó de la playera y me jaló por todo el pasillo. Vi como Emmett se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente. Él si se había ganado un golpe.

Renesmee me arrastró por todo el pasillo y cuando llegamos a mi habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, tú maldito cobarde?!-me golpeó el pecho con los puños. Apresé sus muñecas y la detuve.

-Renesmee yo…-me interrumpió.

-¡Teníamos un maldito trato! No puedo hacer esto, Edward-sus palabras me llegaron como un cubetazo de agua fría.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

-A eso. No puedo hacerlo. Yo estaba cumpliendo la parte de mi trato pero tú no. ¡Y no me vengas con que Kate se te insinuó porque sé que es mentira! ¡Tú fuiste el culpable!-me picoteó el pecho.

-¡Bien, sí. Yo fui el culpable!-chillé. Ella me miró enojada. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Se cruzó de brazos-pero tú no puedes dejarme así como así. Tenemos un trato.

-Si puedo dejarte así. Trato que tú, idiota, rompiste-me dio un pisotón. Oh, maldita.

Pegué un brinco.

-Perra. Escucha, podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor.

-No-espetó-no voy a ayudarte. Tú solo mientes y mientes. No vas a cambiar. Necesitas tener una gran motivación para hacerlo. No puedo seguir haciéndolo. Busca a alguien más para que entregue las cartas.

-¡No, Nessie, no!-intenté detenerla pero se alejó. Tomó la manija de la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo:

-Edward, en verdad espero, con todo mi corazón, que a Bella no le importe que le des cartas románticas mientras tonteas con otras chicas-finalmente salió de la habitación. Sin dejarme explicarle nada-¡No me llames y no me busques!-gritó desde el pasillo. La puerta principal fue cerrada también de un portazo.

-¡Mierda!-grité y pateé el sofá.

Emmett y Jasper vinieron y me vieron desde la puerta de la habitación. Menearon la cabeza, decepcionados. Era obvio que habían escuchado todo. Estaba seguro que habían estado detrás de la puerta.

-¡Oh, jódanse!-cerré la puerta en sus caras.

Era mejor que arreglara esta mierda.

Renesmee no me contestó. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había llamado. También le dejé un montón de mensajes chantajistas pero tampoco me respondió. Fui hasta su apartamento y aporreé la puerta. Sabía que estaba ahí porque había música puesta y podía escucharla cantar. Nunca abrió.

Finalmente tuve que recurrir a sucios métodos. Fui hasta el apartamento de Jake. Brady me abrió la puerta y entré saludando a todo el mundo, finalmente llegué a mi propósito.

-Eh, Jake ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Seguro-se puso de pie y salimos al pasillo.

-Tienes que llamar a Nessie

-¿Por qué?-me miró con ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos. Así que procedí a contarle toda la historia. Meneó la cabeza-estás jodido, amigo-comentó mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

-Nada. Me darás el teléfono a mí.

-De acuerdo. Te dejaré sólo-me tendió el teléfono desbloqueado y entró a la sala. Jacob tenía un emoticón de corazón al lado del nombre del Gruñón Monstruo del Lago Ness. Tal vez usara eso para hacer las paces con Renesmee. Antes de llamarla, tomé una captura y me la envié. Luego borré la foto y finalmente la llamé. Contestó al primer timbrazo. Esa chica estaba completamente enamorada.

-¡Hola, Jake!-ronroneó. Jesús.

-O me contestas mis llamadas o abres la puerta o te juro que…

-Cullen-espetó-no puedo creer que recurrieras a esto. Adiós.

-¡NO!-chillé. Ella no colgó.

-No me interesa hablar contigo. Estoy enojada.

-Dijiste que siempre seríamos amigos

Bufó, estaba seguro que había rodado los ojos.

-No estoy terminando con esto, simplemente estoy enojada ahora. Adiós.

-¡No cuelgues!

-¿O qué?

-O voy a decirle a Jacob que te estás cogiendo a Jasper.

-¿Qué? Mentiroso ¡No vas a hacer eso! Jacob y yo estamos…

-Sí, sí. Sé en qué fase están, ya me lo dijiste y sólo para que lo sepas él tiene un corazón adornando tu lindo nombre en la lista de sus contactos.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó emocionada-¡oh por Dios! Sigo enojada contigo-dijo molesta.

-Por favor, Nessie. Perdóname. Sólo abre la puerta para que podamos hablar.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Lo haré si traes una foto contigo de esa dichosa lista de contactos

Sonreí y me palmeé el bolsillo, en donde estaba mi celular.

-Va en camino.

-De acuerdo-aceptó a regañadientes.

-Gracias, te amo

-Sí, sí, yo también te amo. Ahora pon a Jacob en el teléfono. Quiero tener una cita-rodé los ojos y entré a la sala para hacerle una seña a Jake. Él tomó el celular de mi mano y saludó sonriente a Renesmee.

Cuando se despidieron, me fui agradeciéndole a Jacob. Él sólo sonrió ignorándome. Sip, él también estaba coladito por Wolfe.

Lo primero que hice cuando Renesmee abrió la puerta fue abrazarla.

-Jesús, no vuelvas a hacer eso-le dije.

-Sí, sí, todos aman a Mamá Wolfe-cerró la puerta.

-Por cierto, ya dile a Jacob. Sólo están perdiendo el tiempo. Él también está todo idiotizado por ti

Una gran sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro.

-¡Lo sé! Ahora la foto…-estiró el brazo y le tendí mi celular mientras rodaba mis ojos. Me senté en el sofá escuchándola soltar grititos mientras veía la foto.

-Ahora sí… ¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tu ayuda-me sonrió malévolamente. Jesús, me iba obligar a hacer algo-¿qué quieres que haga?-me pasé una mano por el cabello.

-Oh, nada…-dijo inocente, arqueé una ceja-de acuerdo, tienes que hablar con Jake y decirle que se apure. Digo, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, por Dios.

-¿Y si él no quiere estar contigo?-me miró como si fuera un idiota.

-Por Dios, el chico me ha regalado más flores de las que le hemos puesto a mi abuela muerta en su tumba, además sólo está tirando indirectas. Tú sólo tienes que acelerar el proceso.

-De acuerdo-suspiré derrotado. Ella me dio una sonrisa come mierda.

**…**

Un par de noches después, Renesmee me llamó y fui a su choza. Cuando entré, ella estaba caminando en círculos y era claro que se había estado jaloneando el cabello.

-¿Jake te dijo que no o qué?-ese fue mi saludo. Ella me miró feo.

-No, idiota. Me descubrieron.

-¿Qué?

-Barbie Humana me vio y me arrastró hasta dentro-ahora sabía de lo que estaba hablando-esa perra casi me mata. Comenzaron a gritarme para que les dijera quién carajos era el admirador secreto de Bella, le dejé la carta y me fui corriendo de ahí pero no tardaron mucho en venir aquí. ¡Oh, esa maldita Barbie es una perra!

-¿Y qué pasó?-pregunté.

-¡Sacrifiqué mi libro por TÚ CULPA!-gritó-si esa no es suficiente prueba de que te quiero entonces no se me ocurre otra cosa.

-Ay, Nessie, lo siento. Lo pagaré-me acerqué a ella y acaricie su espalda.

-Por supuesto que lo harás-ladró-¡y nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter! ¡No sabes cuánto me dolió!

-Pero ¿por qué el libro?-pregunte confundido. Fui a la cocina y ella siguió mis pasos.

-Chantaje-respondió. Abrí el refrigerador buscando algo de beber. Encontré una limonada a medio tomar- Intentaban hacerme hablar mientras lo rompían frente a mis ojos. Finalmente, tu novia fue la que tuvo piedad de mí.

-Aún no es mi novia pero eso se sintió bien-la señalé con el dedo y sonrió. Avanzó hacia mí y me quitó de en medio con un empujón.

-¿Te quedas a cenar o ya lo hiciste?-preguntó mientras abría el horno.

-Me quedo-dejé la limonada sobre la encimera.

-Entonces toma los platos y un par de cervezas. Esta noche cenaremos en la sala.

Cuando estuvimos ahí, Nessie fue a cerrar las cortinas.

-¿Por qué la cierras?

-No quiero que caigas en la tentación. La Chica Yoga está por salir de su ducha.

Rodé los ojos.

**…**

Renesmee volvió a llamarme después. Yo estaba saliendo de mi ducha y mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué hay, Nessie?-la saludé.

_-Hey, Edward_-musitó_-¿crees que puedas venir? Te necesito_-ella estaba jodidamente triste.

-Voy hacia allá.

-De acuerdo-colgó.

Ella vino a abrir la puerta. Estaba en pijamas y su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté preocupado e incómodo. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, en realidad creía que ella no tenía lágrimas. Renesmee era de puto acero.

No contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó a su habitación. La seguí después de cerrar la puerta. Ella arrastró los brazos para limpiar la cama y quitar los pañuelos sucios. Cayeron al piso.

-¿No se murió Jerry, verdad?-pregunté. Jerry era su pez dorado. Miré la pecera a lado de su cama. No había rastro del pez.

-No. Jerry está vivo-le dio unos golpecitos a la pecera y el animal salió del arrecife. Respiré aliviado.

-¿Entonces?-arqueé una ceja y me senté frente a ella.

-Jacob Black es un puto. Lo odio-murmuró.

-¿Qué te hizo ese perro? Sabes que puedo ir a golpearlo-medio sonrió.

-No tienes derecho a enojarte pero…él se acostó con Bella-miró sus manos. Puta madre. Eso era fuerte. No sabía que decir. Unos celos irracionales nacieron desde el centro de mi pecho pero sabía que si me enojaba iba a ser jodidamente hipócrita. Pero no podía evitarlo, además, me enojaba también por Renesmee. Ella no se merecía esas mierdas. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de él y estaba seguro que no había tenido sexo desde hace eras y no es como si ella se hubiera ilusionado sola, ese cabrón también le regalaba cosas y le decía un montón de porquerías románticas.

Renesmee finalmente me miró.

-Es decir, ya sabía que ellos ya habían cogido, desde hace años pero Jake me dijo que yo era la única y sabía que él no había estado tonteando con nadie desde la fiesta del verano pero también me enteré de que se acostó con Rosalie-sollozó. Mierda, esto se estaba poniendo fuerte-jugó conmigo y me mintió.

Me levanté y fui a sentarme a su lado. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Es igual que tú!-me dio un golpe en el pecho-todos ustedes son iguales. No pueden mantener su polla dentro de sus pantalones, nada es enserio con ustedes. Y no puedo odiar a Bella ni a Rosalie. Ellas son mis amigas y ni siquiera saben que Jake y yo…mierda, ni siquiera sé que estamos haciendo ahora.

-Ness, lo siento, en verdad-no sabía que más decirle. Maldita sea, ella debería de haber buscado apoyo en Kate, yo no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Me rompió el puto corazón, Edward!-me abrazó y le devolví el gesto.

-Eres demasiado genial para él-la consolé.

-¡Pero lo quiero!-dijo contra mi hombro.

-Ese es el problema siempre. El jodido amor. Es un asco.

-¿Lo dices por Bella?-murmuró y se sorbió la nariz.

-Sí. Sé que no debo enojarme pero ahora estoy celoso y creo que hasta tengo el jodido corazón roto, Wolfe.

-¿Estamos jodidos entonces?

Suspiré.

-Desgraciadamente sí. Estamos jodidos.

Ella se aferró más a mí.

**_"Sus curvas en mis manos"_**

El sábado estaba muy aburrido. Demasiado. Una vez que había terminado de estudiar y tomar una ducha, mis neuronas estaban acalambradas y sólo quería divertirme y relajarme un poco. Salí de mi habitación para buscar a Idiota 1 (Emmett) o a Idiota 2 (Jasper). Jasper no estaba.

-¿En dónde está?-le pregunté a Emmett mientras lo veía armar su estúpida maqueta.

-Él fue con Alice-se rió y se echó cacahuates a la boca-¿puedes creer que ella aún no le dice a Hamlet ni a Barbie Humana que están saliendo? Jasper me dijo que Alice le dijo a Bella que iba con su grupo de estudio-meneó la cabeza-no me imagino lo que le hará Rosalie. La va a masacrar.

Me reí.

-La Pequeña Alice debe tener sus razones para ocultarlo. Ellas son como caníbales o algo así. Por cierto, hablando de Rosalie ¿tú qué, eh?

-¿Qué de qué?-él se hizo el tonto viendo su maqueta. Rodé los ojos y tomé mi celular. Le envié un mensaje a Bella. Tal vez ella estuviera libre.

_"Hola, Bella. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy demasiado aburrido, ¿crees que podríamos salir o una mierda así?"_

-Tú con Rosalie, no te hagas el idiota.

-Oh, pues nada-se encogió de hombros-simplemente quiero cogérmela.

Bella me respondió el mensaje: _"Hola. Estoy en mi apartamento. Puedes venir aquí si quieres"_ Genial.

-Creí que ya te habías acostado con ella-comenté distraído.

-Sí pero…bueno, no hace daño repetir la experiencia-rodé los ojos y me acerqué a ver su maqueta.

-¿Qué es esto?-le di un manotazo, él me golpeó en la frente.

-No la toques. Se supone que es una mansión.

-Oh…-murmuré y le eché un vistazo-buen intento-le palmeé la espalda y me golpeó con el silicón en la cabeza.

-Chíngate. Cuando vaya a California y diseñe las casas de esos famosos de mierda y sea millonario no voy a darte ni un puto centavo.

-Disculpa, me perdí cuando dijiste que ibas a ir a California-puso mala cara-como buen amigo te lo digo: apestas en arquitectura. Deberías esforzarte un poco más.

-Lo que habla es tu envidia ponzoñosa-murmuró y siguió pegando muebles en miniatura.

-No es envidia, pendejo. Es la verdad. Tal vez si te esfuerzas más puedas ir a California y diseñar la casa de Paris Hilton o de quien quieras-suspiré-por ahora…hablemos de Rosalie-me senté en el reposabrazos del sofá y me crucé de brazos. Decidí responderle el mensaje a Bella.

_"¡Genial! Llego en 15"_

-No hay nada de qué hablar-respondió-¿crees que las mansiones tengan una biblioteca?-rodé los ojos.

-Supongo. Si es la mansión de Paris Hilton entonces no. Mi mansión si va a tener biblioteca, anota en tu plano de arquitecto-me burlé y me miró feo-y si hay un montón de que hablar.

-Buen chiste. La chica me gusta y yo le gusto. Cogemos y eso es todo.

-Apuesto a que quieres salir con ella.

-Lo siento, Cullen. No todos queremos novia como tú-le mostré el dedo medio y se rió.

-Invítala a salir. La costa está despejada. Jasper está con Alice y yo voy a estar con Bella-meneó las cejas. Lo ignoré.

-Ella fue al salón de belleza-suspiró-no creo que quiera salir conmigo.

-Aprovecha. Sus sueños de Barbie se harán realidad cuando le pidas una cita saliendo del salón de belleza. Apuesto que va a llevar el cabello arreglado. Inténtalo. Ahora yo me voy-le di una palmada en la espalda-buena suerte con tu mansión.

-No es suerte, es talento-rodé los ojos-ahora sí, lo tuyo es suerte con Bella. La chica está ciega e invitaré a Rosalie a salir-tomó su teléfono.

-¿Sabes qué? Espero que tu estúpida maqueta no sirva-espeté y salí al pasillo.

-Perra rencorosa-gritó.

-Perra sin talento-le devolví y salí de ahí.

Llegué al edificio de Bella y fui hasta su puerta. Antes de tocar, me compuse. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me arregle la camisa. Respiré profundamente.

-No la cagues-me repetí, luego presione el timbre.

Ella no tardó en abrir. Sus pechos saludándome, su sonrisa invitándome a pasar y sus malditas piernas desnudas tentándome para ponerlas alrededor de mi cintura.

-Te guardé un poco de helado de chocolate-ella me guió hasta la sala. Buena chica. Una vista preliminar de su culo cubierto por esos shorts diminutos y ajustados. Mierda, me la quería coger-¿quieres?

-Lindos shorts-alabé y me relamí los labios-y si quiero helado, gracias.

Jodida Bella y sus jodidas piernas, su jodido cabello, su jodida boca de fresa y sus jodidos ojazos. Me tenía completamente colgado. Como un idiota. La quería y la deseaba. Con sus malditos comentarios inteligentes, con sus malas caras y aunque siempre me estuviera rodando los ojos. Cuando lloraba me daban ganas de abrazarla y de besarla. Simplemente no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, estaba jugando con mi corteza cerebral.

Necesitaba tenerla, ya. Era desesperante. Tal vez cuando finalmente la tuviera (si tenía esa suerte) estaría un poco más tranquilo. Iba a poder besarla y abrazarla y podríamos coger siempre que quisiéramos, el pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

-¿Crees que eso funcione con nosotros? ¿Quieres intentarlo?-le pregunté mientras veíamos esa película. Tal vez si ella aceptaba podíamos ser follamigos y luego fácilmente aceptaría ser mi novia. Pero ella reventó mi burbuja cruelmente.

-No seré tu follamiga, Edward_-¿pero si mi novia, verdad?_ Pensé.

La película siguió y no hice ningún comentario. Todo era tan simple y complicado a la vez. Bella ya había aceptado mis besos y era obvio que me deseaba pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando se lo dijera? Estaba seguro que todo se iba a arruinar y no quería eso pero tampoco quería quedarme con las ganas. Estaba en la edad perfecta de quedarme con la culpa y no con las ganas.

Miré la pantalla. Ellos se lo estaban pasando bomba mientras tenían sexo. Miré las piernas de Bella y mi imaginación comenzó a volar.

Bella desnuda, debajo de mí. Con sus hermosas, blancas y cremosas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus manos acariciando mi espalda y jalando mi cabello. Su pecho desnudo contra el mío, su boca entreabierta, jadeando, sudada, sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto y pegoteado a su frente y a su cuello. Gimiendo mí nombre. Sus rosados pezones erectos, reaccionando libremente contra mi lengua.

Coloqué un cojín en mi regazo. Había comenzado a endurecerme. De ninguna manera Bella me vería duro. Iba a decir que me había emocionado con la película y se iba a burlar de mí el resto de mi vida. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo ni siquiera estaba viendo la película. La estaba viendo a ella. Ella estaba apretando sus muslos mientras destrozaba la botella. Sus muslos apretados, ella removiéndose en el asiento. Ahogué un jadeo.

-Es nerviosismo-respondió cuando la cuestioné.

-¿Por qué estarías nerviosa?-pregunté sin despegar mí vista de sus muslos enrojecidos por la presión del plástico.

-No lo sé-balbuceó. Carajo, no iba a soportarlo. O me iba, o entraba al baño y liberaba mi tensión o simplemente cogíamos. Así de fácil. Me fui por la última opción y ataqué sus labios. Su lengua danzó con la mía y acaricié la piel debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Gimió contra mis labios y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Las manos me picaban por tocar alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Su olor me invadió cuando mi nariz rozó con su cabello.

-Era tensión sexual-le sonreí. El corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y me acerqué un poco a ella. Sus labios acariciaron los míos cuando habló.

-Aún no estoy segura de eso-delineé, de vuelta, su labio inferior con mi lengua. Ella cedió con un jadeo. Acaricié su cintura y me llevé la blusa con mi mano. Finalmente podía acariciarla. Después de esperar tres años por algún tipo de contacto más íntimo, tenía la posibilidad de acariciar su espalda y su cintura. Apresé su suave muslo con mi mano y me deleité con su lechosa piel.

Bella desabotonó el inicio de mi camisa. Jadeé. Esto en realidad estaba pasando pero no podía hacerlo. Tal vez Edward Cullen no era romántico pero quería hacer esto bien. Quería hacerle el amor libremente, cuando fuera mía y pudiera decirle "te quiero"

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?-su voz salió con un suspiro. Me bañó el rostro. La piel se me enchinó.

-Creo que debemos parar-ofrecí.

Ella se alejó un poco y me miró. Sabía que si miraba sus ojazos , me perdería. No importaba lo que me encontrara en ellos, volvería a atacar su boca de fresa y seguiríamos en donde lo habíamos dejado. Simplemente esto no iba a funcionar así.

-Está bien…ehh…yo…llevare esto a la cocina-ella tomó el helado y las cucharas. La seguí con la mirada mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire y recosté mi cabeza en el sofá.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer con esto que sentía? Minutos antes estaba diciendo que podía quedarme con la culpa y no con las ganas. Era cierto lo que Renesmee decía: yo pensaba que la tenía asegurada. Pero no era así. ¿Quién me garantizaba que Bella aceptaría ser mi novia? Nadie. Entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? Si la oportunidad se daba otra vez ¿por qué simplemente no terminarlo? No sabía lo que iba a venir, tal vez esta iba a ser la única ocasión en la vida en la que iba a poder cogerme a Bella Swan. No podía desperdiciarla. Lo arriesgaría, a la mierda los deseos de querer hacerlo bien ¿y si esos deseos jamás se cumplían porque simplemente ella no iba a ser mi novia?

Bella volvió de la cocina. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus labios estaban rojos y amasados por el reciente asalto. Bella no hacía que el aire se me escapara de los pulmones, me llenaba de aire y eso era bueno. Estar con alguien que te hiciera sentir vivo.

Tan pronto como se sentó a mi lado, capturé sus labios. Ella volvió a aceptar gustosa y acarició mi cabello.

-Te deseo-sus labios entreabiertos, la punta de la lengua visible y jadeante. Así estaba ella y me estaba volviendo loco.

-Yo también te deseo-no necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo pero ¡carajo! Escucharlo se sintió tan bien.

Cuando yo cubrí su boca con la mía, ella desabrochó mi camisa. Levanté su blusa y le acaricie la espalda. Tan suave, tan esbelta. Se llevó mi camisa con sus manos, sus pequeñas manos me acariciaron los hombros dejando un camino tortuoso y asquerosamente cosquilloso. Atemorizantemente perfecto. Alzó los brazos dispuesta a ser desnudada. Jadeé cuando la vi semidesnuda. Había esperado tanto tiempo para eso. Su sostén lleno de encaje y listones ¿esto era lo que ella usaba siempre? Carajo. Acerqué mi boca a su escote y dejé una ligera lamida para después cubrirla con mis labios. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

Llegamos a su habitación. Ella tirada ahí, debajo de mí. Justo como la había imaginado tantas veces. Su cabello alrededor de su rostro, como una aureola. Y el jodido sujetador no cedía. Deslicé los tirantes por sus hombros con manos temblorosas. No despegué la vista de su pecho. Tanto tiempo. Todo ese tiempo, todo se reducía a esto: un beso, una caricia, una palabra. Una vorágine de emociones indescriptibles. Sus curvas en mis manos.

Finalmente sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tanto tiempo. Perfectos. Justo como los había imaginado: no tan grandes, no tan pequeños, justos para mis manos. Lamí y besé el pequeño lunar, casi invisible, que tenía del lado izquierdo; cuatro dedos debajo de su clavícula.

No era sorprendente que el sexo con Bella fuera jodidamente divertido. Ella comenzó a tirar sus comentarios inteligentes y yo los acepté gustoso.

Introducirme dentro de ella fue grandioso, una sensación hormigueante se apoderó de mi cuerpo entero. Besé su boca roja. Bella era un espectáculo. Jadeante, sonrojada, sudada, escandalosa y completamente a mi merced. Era tan sensible, tan sensorial. Refrescante. Macilla y hierro juntos.

Al menos ya tenía algo a lo que aferrarme si esto no salía como lo esperaba. Al menos podría decir que Isabella Swan me había deseado en un momento de nuestra vida; pero no iba a engañarme a mí mismo, porque sabía con certeza que decir eso no iba a ser nada comparado con haber podido decir: Isabella Swan me amó en un momento de nuestra vida.

Pero al menos, ya tenía algo a lo que aferrarme.

**Y eso pasó. Eso fue todo por mi parte hasta ahora. Es posible que la primera parte del final la publique esta semana. Espero que les hayan gustado los outtakes. **

**¡Espero tu comentario, no te llevará ni un minuto! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

_Ahora sí, agarren sus pañuelos o sus palomitas si les gusta un buen drama._

_No me maten, no dejen de leer. Es todo lo que tengo que decir._

**_._**

**.**

**.**

_"¿Debería, quizás, contar como llegué a este estado deplorable? Supongo. Empecemos por lo obvio. Hubo un chico. Y aquí empieza el dolor. Con ese _hubo_ tan definitivo, tan seco y cortante. Tan…pasado."-Cómo sobrevivir a corazones rotos._

**…**

Una vez alguien dijo que los tiempos cambian, las personas y las situaciones también. Entonces, ¿no era acaso divertido ver como día tras día nada cambia pero cuando miras hacia atrás todo es diferente? Había una chica que ahora lo creía. Una linda chica de cabellos cafés, ojazos alucinantes color chocolate, boca de fresa y un corazón roto. _Por Dios. _Es todo lo que puede pensar en una completa incredulidad.

**1 año y una semana después. Junio 7, 2014.**

Seattle sigue lluvioso, nada sorprendente pero increíblemente molesto para Rosalie Hale.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-alzó las manos al cielo y se sentó de golpe en el sofá-jodido Seattle-despotricó y pegó un puñetazo en su muslo-¡quiero salir de aquí! Es verano, por Dios, en estos momentos podría estar disfrutando del sol y el viento abrasador. Bronceándome…-se vio interrumpida por un portazo. Alice suspiró resignada a su lado.

Bella apareció en la puerta de la sala, empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

-Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó?-Alice preguntó deteniéndose de hojear su revista. Un trueno cimbró el lugar. Rosalie hizo una mueca hacia la ventana.

-¡Eso me pasó!-Bella señaló la ventana. La chica estaba realmente molesta-¿por qué me olvidé del paraguas?-se golpeó la frente.

-¡Vamos, chicas!-Alice se levantó y arrojó la revista a su costado-¡alégrense un poco! Final y oficialmente terminamos la jodida escuela y ustedes están todas apachurradas. ¡A celebrar!-soltó un gritito.

-Eso ya fue hace tres semanas, Ali-Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-¿Y qué?-Duende frunció el ceño-nunca olvidaré el 23 de mayo de 2014, amiga. Mi graduación-suspiró-lo mejor. Ahora ¡es sábado! Hagamos algo.

-Yo iré a cambiarme la ropa-Bella se aproximó a la entrada de la sala-no empiecen sin mí-avisó y se encerró en su habitación. Ahí dentro, le sonrió a la fotografía de graduados, todos usando sus togas y birretes. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sujetando sus manos, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados y ella y Edward, bueno, ellos eran otra cosa. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la fotografía había sido tomada. Estaban teniendo uno de sus momentos. Bella sonrió y tomó la fotografía. Edward y ella se estaban mirando, dentro de su propia burbuja.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Fin de la ceremonia de graduación. Mayo 23, 2014._**

-Bueno, te veré mañana-Edward le aseguró después de alejarse de la multitud-Esme me va a secuestrar, lo sé.

Bella soltó una risa burbujeante.

-De acuerdo-le acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se paró de puntitas. Unió sus labios a los de él-simplemente no comas mucho.

-Eso te lo debería decir a ti, gordita-ella hizo una mueca.

-Eso no es gracioso, Chump-miró detrás de él-es momento de que te vayas. Esme me está viendo feo.

-Claro que no está haciendo eso-él comentó incrédulo-cuídate. Te amo.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo también te amo-cerró los ojos cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

Al final se habían decidido por el "te amo", desecharon el "te quiero" y el "creo que te amo". Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados uno del otro, una vorágine de emociones y calor se extendió por sus cuerpos dejando una estela cosquillosa por todo el camino. Los hizo sentir que volaban alto, alto y un simple toque los lanzaba a compartir el vuelo.

Bella descubrió una tarde, que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Estaba en su habitación y simplemente se sentía sola y lo extrañaba a pesar de haberlo visto por la mañana y en el descanso entre clases que habían compartido. Tomó las llaves de su auto y fue hacia él. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento ella se le prendió del cuello y él le devolvió el abrazo. Preocupado, le besó la coronilla.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-preguntó con voz dulce. Ella suspiró y se sintió en casa.

-Nada. Simplemente te amo-respondió y Edward se sintió morir. Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Finalmente se alejó, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le besó la boca abierta.

Por su parte, Edward lo había descubierto antes, una madrugada: no podía dormir a pesar de estar completamente cansado, así que se dedicó a mirarla. Bella estaba dormida a su lado, una sábana cubría su pecho desnudo y éste subía y bajaba lentamente. Su cabello estaba alborotado y esparcido sobre la almohada de Edward. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Edward no podía dormir. Ella se había apoderado de todas las almohadas. Una sonrisa nació en los labios de Edward cuando finalmente lo comprendió. Un "te amo" estaba pendiendo de su lengua. Se recostó en el pecho de Bella y la jaló de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Ella se revolvió.

-¿Bebé?-lo llamó con voz pastosa por el sueño. Lo envolvió con un brazo. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward la sostenía así, los papeles estaban simplemente invertidos.

-Duerme, Bells-él le respondió-te amo-Edward finalmente se sintió libre. La abrazó más fuerte.

-Mhmm…-ella asintió y Edward puso una sonrisa socarrona-yo también te amo.

Bella se quedó dormida después de eso y Edward simplemente trató de imitarla. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era de mañana y que amaba a Bella con todo su ser.

Entonces finalmente Bella comprendió lo que le había dicho su madre cuando ella y Edward la fueron a visitar por primera vez: _"No diré nada más…ustedes solos lo descubrirán y van a sentir que es lo mejor del mundo. Sentirán que es lo más fuerte y que sólo ustedes lo saben, como un secreto y tener un secreto es genial. Te hace sentir especial"._

Pues la Sra. Dwyer no se había equivocado, en lo absoluto. Bella y Edward se sentían más fuertes que nunca, invencibles, irrompibles, especiales…si tan sólo hubieran sabido que eso era bueno.

En fin, cada quien había salido a cenar con sus familias para celebrar las graduaciones. Alice y Bella se apretujaron en los asientos traseros del auto de Bella para que Charlie manejara, Carmen iba en el asiento del copiloto y Renée iba junto a Alice y Bella.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa del restaurante y a Bella se le atoró la respiración en la garganta cuando vio que finalmente e inconscientemente había logrado reunir a Charlie y a Renée en una mesa. Como en los viejos tiempos. Eso le dio un poquito de paz y un poquito más de felicidad.

Para el final de la noche, Bella estaba dentro de una burbuja de felicidad hecha de acero.

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

Bella dejó la fotografía en su lugar cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Rosalie asomó la cabeza por la abertura.

-Te estamos esperando. Alice tuvo la idea de celebrar con películas-rodó los ojos y entró-¡ni siquiera te has cambiado!

Caminó hacia el armario de Bella y comenzó a rebuscar prendas.

-Lo siento. Me distraje viendo la foto de graduación.

-Buenos tiempos ¿verdad?-comentó Rosalie como si eso hubiera sido en otra vida. Bella rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella-toma esto-Rubia le tendió unas pijamas-y sécate el cabello.

-De acuerdo, mamá.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Por qué no estás con él?-Rose preguntó desde el baño. Había ido a buscar una toalla para el cabello de su amiga.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Él está en su apartamento-contestó con voz cortada. Apretó los ojos deseando que Rosalie no lo notara-con sus amigos, supongo.

-¿Qué se traen, eh?-cuestionó Rose y se sentó en la cama.

-Nada-Bella cortó y se dedicó a desvestirse.

-¿Discutieron de vuelta?-Bella apretó los labios ante la pregunta-¡no respondas!-Rose se escudó con las manos y se puso de pie-te esperamos en la sala-luego salió sin decir nada más.

Bella refunfuñó y terminó de desvestirse.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Una semana después de iniciar su viaje de carretera. _**

**_Wallace, Idaho._**

Bella está tirada en la cama de la habitación del hotel. La televisión está encendida pero ni siquiera la está viendo. Está concentrada en ver las gotitas de agua resbalarse por el vidrio de la ventana. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Edward ha entrado, una bolsa de comida en su mano derecha y la izquierda está en su cabello, sacudiéndose los restos de lluvia.

-¡Servicio a la habitación!-llega saludando sonriente. Bella le sonríe y se sienta en la cama-ya vuelvo-Edward deja la comida sobre la cama y entra al baño.

-¿Qué trajiste?-ella abrió la bolsa. _Oh, carajo. _Pensó. No debió de haberla abierto-¿Qué es esto?

Edward sale del baño y la mira. Hace una mueca cuando ve las manos de Bella.

-¿Bellezas asiáticas pechugonas?-preguntó, lanzó la revista al piso. La chica estaba encabronada-creí que no te gustaban las asiáticas-comentó mordaz.

-Bella…-él suspiró.

-Debiste haberla puesto en otro lado-Bella encogió las piernas y recostó la barbilla en sus rodillas, envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Simplemente…-Edward iba a comenzar a explicarse pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo!-saltó de la cama y tomó sus tenis. Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Bella no, ¿a dónde vas?

-Lejos-le respondió y salió de ahí. Las piedras del estacionamiento del hotel le pasaron factura a sus pies pero era mejor huir. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¡Bella!-Edward la llamó. Ella lo ignoró y corrió.

Edward la encontró más tarde en una cafetería, la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí contra su voluntad.

Esa noche, Edward durmió en el piso.

Todavía no saben en donde quedó esa revista.

Se perdió para siempre. Bella también creyó perdida su bufanda roja para siempre. Una vez que terminaron con su asombroso e inolvidable viaje de carretera fueron a Chicago. Bella olvidó otra vez tomar la bufanda roja. Se quedó en el cajón de Edward.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Bella finalmente sale de su habitación y se aproxima a la sala. Sus amigas ya están apoltronadas en el sofá. Las palomitas están servidas y las cervezas están abiertas pero siguen decidiéndose por una película.

-Oye Bella ¿tú y Edward van a salir a festejar su aniversario?-Alice le preguntó inocente mientras pasaba el nombre de las películas distraídamente.

-Sí, seguro sí-ella le contestó-¿por qué?

-Oh nada. Sólo preguntaba-Alice le dio una sonrisa-¡veamos Votos de Amor y dejemos los aniversarios de lado!

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Diciembre de 2013.**

-Entonces ahora que cumplimos un año juntos ¿quieres comer…-Edward preguntó sonriente. Bella dejó de cantar y lo miró.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-compremos hamburguesas.

-Hamburguesas serán-él asintió y siguió conduciendo.

Acordaron hacerlo sencillo. Comprar comida, ir al estacionamiento porque lo tenían bastante abandonado y después enrollarse un poco en los asientos traseros del Volvo.

Todo salió como lo esperaban. Cuando Edward pudo mantener las manos para él mismo, se acurrucaron y se cubrieron con sus suéteres porque estaba haciendo un frío mortal. A Bella le encantaba la sensación de poder recostarse en una superficie mullida y blanda. Los suéteres fungieron como pequeñas cobijas y los brazos de Edward casi la hacen quedarse dormida.

Cuando volvieron al apartamento, el aire estaba frío. Bella cruzó la puerta junto a Edward y se sintió como en casa. El lector pensará con ironía que la chica se sintió como en casa porque _en realidad_ estaba en casa; pero era más allá de eso, era el simple roce de Edward sobre sus brazos, eran sus ojos brillosos que la miraban mientras se aproximaba a besarla. La bufanda que Bella traía se lo impidió. Ambos se rieron y se miraron divertidos. Bella bajó la bufanda y la apretujó en su cuello, entonces Edward pudo inclinarse y besarla justo ahí: en su boca roja. El aliento caliente fue como un alivio al ambiente frío. Bella recostó la espalda en la puerta principal de su apartamento y Edward la apretó contra él. Un siseo se escapó de la boca de Edward cuando Bella apresó su cabello entre sus puños.

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca y se acarició los labios cuando recordó la sensación cosquillosa que Edward le dejaba cada vez que la besaba. Sonrió. Bella sabía que había un montón de cosas de las cuales hablar pero al fin había comprendido que el problema principal de su relación con Edward era la comunicación._ ¿Por qué? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez. El amor te ciega, eso no es ningún hecho desconocido. Te deja incompetente. Las personas que no lo han experimentado podrían decir que jamás harían esto, jamás harían lo otro pero ellos están hablando con la cabeza fría, la mente despejada y el corazón cerrado; una vez que lo experimenten sabrán que están equivocados. El amor es una navaja de doble filo. Te tienta a hacer algo, te detiene y luego vuelve a impulsarte. Es una ilusión: es un sueño y se convierte en pesadilla, te vuelve su propio esclavo y te martiriza. Te hace perdonar lo que creías era imperdonable y te hace resignarte. Es tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, es la idea de que necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado para sostenerte y cuando termina todo se vuelve en tu contra: te desploma como a un ave que ha sido alcanzada por una flecha, te deja con una herida abierta que, si tienes suerte, en algún momento de tu vida se cerrará, pero como cualquier herida, quedará la cicatriz.

Entonces, en esto se resume todo: perdonas y ocultas lo que hasta un ciego puede ver. Así funcionaban Edward y Bella. Palabras, ideas y deseos ocultos encubiertos por palabras, ideas y deseos más llevaderos, más románticos, más soñados.

Bella vuelve a acariciarse los labios, a pesar de su diatriba y de sus pensamientos realistas, no deja de sonreír.

Ya no le presta atención a la película, deja de lado esos pensamientos deprimentes y toma su celular. Rosalie la mira y suspira. _Pueden hacerlo, Bella. Por favor, ustedes pueden_ pensó la rubia y miró de nuevo a la televisión.

_-Nessie_-tecleó Bella. Un minuto después, recibió la respuesta.

_-Hey, Bells_

_-¿Sabes dónde está Edward?_

La respuesta fue un emoticón llorando y un corazón roto.

_-Supongo que en su habitación, ahogado en alcohol. Ya arréglalo, Isabella._

-_Juro que lo voy a hacer ¿por qué está ahogado en alcohol?_

_-Porque te extraña._

_-Estuve con él ayer._

-_Él realmente te extraña, Bella. Sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Yo también lo extraño. Como el infierno._

_-Entonces ignora la jodida tormenta y toma tu auto y ve a buscarlo._

_-Renesmee es difícil._

_-Es posible. Simplemente si lo solucionan ahora pueden arreglar todo._

_-Voy a verlo._

_-¡Gracias (:!_

Bella dio por finalizada la plática. Se puso de pie y sin decir nada más fue a su habitación. Rosalie y Alice la siguieron con la mirada y no dijeron nada.

-Ella en realidad está devastada-Alice murmuró bajito cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-Ni que lo digas. Los dos…-Rosalie meneó la cerveza en su mano-tienen el corazón roto.

Por su parte, Bella fue hasta su armario y buscó algo de ropa. Sin tomar una sombrilla salió.

-Voy con Edward-fue su despedida cuando pasó por la sala. Alice y Rosalie suspiraron.

-Ellos simplemente están jodidamente ciegos. No logran arreglar nada después de todo-fue el comentario bastante acertado de Alice.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Otoño, 2013. _**

El otoño inicio como un rompecabezas que iba tomando forma finalmente. Las hojas del otoño cayeron como piezas en su sitio, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara.

Bella supo que había perdonado y aceptado final y completamente a su madre cuando fue a visitarla un fin de semana. La despedida fue dura para Bella y Edward. Habían pasado las últimas dos semanas juntos; compartían cama y casa, pues Rosalie y Alice se habían ido al apartamento de los chicos como lo hicieron al volver de Malibú. Ellos dos sin pensarlo ni nada parecido, lucían como un matrimonio joven. Algunos días despertaban a la par para ir a la Universidad, otros él despertaba más temprano o viceversa. Se despedían con un beso y el primero que volvía se encargaba de cocinar. Bella había mejorado las habilidades culinarias de Edward en los últimos meses así que los dos estaban completamente relajados al comer la comida que él había preparado, pues claro, no se preocupaban por una intoxicación y una diarrea. Y por la noche, hacían el amor. La escena de las camisas a cuadros se repitió en varias ocasiones.

Volviendo al tema, Bella empacó su ropa y se fue a vivir con Renée un fin de semana. Fue uno de los mejores fines de semana que había vivido. Cocinaron juntas, chismorrearon, salieron a pasear y movieron los muebles para bailar, patinar y rodar por el piso; justo como lo haría una madre joven con su hija de cinco años. Hornearon un pastel y galletas y terminaron llenas de harina y chocolate. Finalmente, Bella Swan podía decir que ese círculo quedaba cerrado. Ahora estaba completamente cómoda con su madre alrededor y para finalizar ese fin de semana tan largo fueron a visitar al pequeño Ronan. Lo más difícil para Bella era quitarse el medallón que Edward le había regalado. La despedida también fue agridulce y Edward pasó por ella el domingo por la noche.

Además, Charlie y Carmen estaban tan enamorados y felices pero a pesar de que ya llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo y eran adultos aún no se atrevían a dar el gran paso e irse a vivir juntos. A Bella eso le daba ternura y a Alice le acongojaba el saber que su madre no tenía buen sexo. Bella se reía y pensaba: _"si supieras"._

Pero el otoño no simplemente significó un cambio radical para Bella, también para Edward. La escuela y las prácticas para Edward eran agobiantes pero le dejaban un buen sabor de boca y supo que no se había equivocado de carrera. Una noche, mientras estaba libre y veía a Bella cocinar y desenvolverse con seguridad en la cocina recibió una llamada. Era Esme que traía las buenas nuevas: Jane y Alec oficialmente eran sus hermanos. Los trámites de patria potestad estaban finalizados y ahora los gemelos eran Cullen. Edward no podía estar más contento por eso aunque _eso _también significaba que pronto iba a perder su habitación. Jane estaba loca de la emoción y ya había comenzado con la decoración. Alec no estaba muy contento porque él tuvo que limpiar la habitación abandonada y esa habitación ni siquiera tenía una ventana con una vista tan bonita como la de Edward, ahora de Jane. Por otro lado, _eso _no significaba que Mamá Lizzy hubiera muerto, simplemente ella ya no podía atenderlos más. Edward también se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Jane le arrebató el teléfono a Esme y le dijo: "¡Edward, ya di mi primer beso y ya tengo un novio!". Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a Edward y Bella se rió cuando lo vio. "¡Es Leonardo! ¿No es eso genial?" Entonces se dedicó a contarle todos los detalles, aunque Edward le había dicho que no: ella y Leonardo comenzaron a salir en el verano, justamente cuando Bella y Edward estaban en su viaje de carretera pero Jane aún no tenía el valor de decírselo a Edward cuando volaron a Chicago. Leonardo era todo un pequeño caballero y Jane le ocultó a Edward información más íntima, como por ejemplo, que Leonardo ya le había besado el escote. Ese era un gran paso para la pequeña y santurrona Jane. De santurrona ya le quedaba muy poco, porque no olvidemos que ya maldecía y ya había comenzado a guiar a Leo cuando de besos y manos se trataba.

Edward estaba enojadísimo y celosísimo. Si fuera una caricatura le saldría humo por las orejas. Bella se estaba riendo de él mientras seguía cocinando.

Pero no simplemente en el plano familiar había habido cambios. Un día, Renesmee llamó a Edward desesperadamente. Edward tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja para salvar su tímpano cuando contestó. Nessie estaba completamente drogada de felicidad, y no era para menos, Jake le había colocado un anillo en su dedo anular derecho. Era un anillo de primera promesa y desde ese momento, Nessie se dedicó a hacer todo lo posible para que en un futuro otro anillo adornara su dedo anular izquierdo. "¡Me ama, me ama y yo también lo amo!" gritó sin parar "¡Ni siquiera pudo esperar a que cumpliéramos un año, Edward!" Él estaba feliz por su amiga y no ocultó su emoción cuando ella llegó al apartamento de Bella una vez que Edward le dijo dónde estaba y le mostró el anillo. Era simple: una argolla de oro y tenía sus nombres grabados pero era suficiente para Renesmee. Entonces Edward se quedó medio abandonado cuando Alice y Rosalie acudieron a la sala para ver de qué iba tanto alboroto. Ellas se enrollaron en una laaaarga plática. No había nada que le quitara la sonrisa a Ness. "Juro que me voy a casar con él" ella dijo cuándo enviaron a Edward a la cocina a traer bebidas "ustedes serán las damas, piensen en el vestido. Pueden pasar muchas cosas en todo este tiempo pero de que me voy a casar con él, me voy a casar con él" dijo convencida mientras miraba el anillo con expresión soñadora.

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

Así como Renesmee le había dicho hace uno minutos, a Bella no le importó la tormenta que azotaba a Seattle. _De todas formas, siempre es lo mismo_ se dijo. Logró entrar al estacionamiento del edificio de Edward y entró. Impecablemente seca, de pies a cabeza. Luego fue hasta su puerta. Antes de tocar respiró profundamente y se preguntó qué era lo que tenía que arreglar. Definitivamente Bella y Edward tenían que arreglar un montón de cosas, pero una cosa a la vez. Ahora tenía que arreglar la frialdad con la que se estaban tratando últimamente. Necesitaba su calor otra vez y sus ojos cariñosos y sus brazos abiertos. No soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él y cada quién en su asunto. Eso le partía el corazón y a Edward también, sólo que ellos eran jodidamente ciegos, como había dicho Alice, y parecía que tenían un mes de nacidos porque ellos simplemente no hablaban. No había comunicación en esa enrevesada relación y eso tenía que cambiar.

Esta era la razón por la cual estaban juntos: compartir el tiempo, compartir momentos y llenarse de comprensión y cariño. Si no, podrían cortar lazos y seguir cada quien con su vida pero eso no era posible porque estaban unidos por más de una cosa. No eran la mitad faltante del otro; ellos solos eran enteros, no mitades ni cuartos, así que no eran las mitades de nadie y así es como debía ser. La cosa de "la media naranja" es una mentira y una subestimación al autoestima. Todos nosotros somos enteros, no necesitamos otra mitad. Simplemente necesitamos un complemento, alguien que rellene nuestras grietas, nuestros pequeños agujeritos, como el queso cheddar; así de simple.

Así que Bella y Edward se complementaban, era por eso que no podían andar por caminos separados. Edward tenía lo que a Bella le faltaba y Bella tenía lo que Edward no, valga la redundancia.

Bella tocó el timbre. Emmett abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

-Finalmente llegas, Bella Vita-se hizo a un lado y ella entró-espero que puedas remediarlo. Hemos pasado los últimos veinte minutos convenciéndolo de que se una a jugar una partida de videojuegos pero él sólo está encerrado en su habitación. Pero viéndolo bien, ahora que llegaste menos va a jugar con nosotros…-hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño de nueve y su mejor amigo no quisiera unirse a jugar en la calle-sólo se van a encerrar ahí y van a coger-rodó los ojos. Bella se rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Lo superaras-fingió felicidad asegurando que iban a hacerlo. Bella sospechaba que eso no iba a suceder. Caminó por el pasillo y saludó a Jasper con un gesto de mano, luego se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente. La única luz provenía de la lámpara en el buró y de la ventana con persiana corrida.

-Emmett ya te dije que no…-Edward murmuró con voz cansada. Estaba acostado en la cama y le daba la espalda a la puerta. Estaba en pijamas y la colcha cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Bella sonrió y entró. Esto era a lo que había llegado: a conformarse con verlo, ya ni siquiera pedía su cuerpo o su calor. Un nudo nació en la punta de su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que habían fallado miserablemente. Se habían perdido en la traducción de sus actos y de sus palabras; creían entenderse, se lo aseguraban mutuamente pero al final todo quedaba tan ambiguo que esto superaba cualquier posibilidad de hablar. Bella Swan tomó una respiración profunda y con una seguridad y voluntad renovada se planteó arreglar esto.

Tomó asiento en la cama. Edward sintió la cama hundirse y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano fría de Bella acariciarle la espalda.

-No es Emmett-ella murmuró. _Gírate, por favor. No puedo más sin verte a los ojos _imploró en silencio. Este tipo de ruegos debían detenerse.

Edward hizo exactamente eso. Se giró y recostó completamente su cabeza en la almohada. Miró a Bella y ella le devolvió la mirada. Bella se sintió morir cuando lo miró a los ojos. ¡Ahí estaba, maldición! ¿Cómo es que todo había cambiado? El amor, la adoración, el calor seguía en sus miradas. Edward levantó el brazo y acarició su mejilla. ¡Ahí, justo ahí! El calor, el cosquilleo soñador seguía ahí. _Esto es una pesadilla. Todo esto._ Edward estaba seguro de eso.

-Estás aquí-él dijo más para sí mismo. A Bella eso la lastimó, era como si en realidad él pensara que lo iba a dejar ¡como si eso fuera posible! Que todo se iba a evaporar ante sus ojos. Ella simplemente sonrió-estaba pensando en ti-él prosiguió. Bella se aferró a eso.

-¿En qué exactamente?-llevó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Edward, que seguía en su mejilla. Edward giró su muñeca y tomó su mano. Le dio un apretón y se la llevó a los labios. Bella cerró los ojos por un segundo cuando sintió el beso. Edward la miraba fijamente.

_Está jodido_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-En todo esto-confesó-en como lo arruine todo-las palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo en la lengua y el nudo en el estómago de Bella fue a su garganta.

Bella quería gritarle, quería golpearlo en el pecho mientras las lágrimas que retenía corrían por sus mejillas. Quería decirle hasta que las palabras quedaran tatuadas en la mente y corazón de Edward, quería decirle simplemente: _"Quizás esta cosa era una obra maestra hasta que lo arruinaste, corriendo asustado. Te asustaste con mi amor y te fuiste" _pero sabía que no era cierto. Simplemente quería quitarse la culpa, zafarse de esto. Quería ser egoísta y es que cuando no sé es o no se desea ser egoísta tan siquiera una ocasión en el amor, entonces ¡eso no es amor, por Dios! También quería decirle tantas cosas pero sabía que lo lastimarían así que las enterró y dejó que la lastimaran a ella.

Pero Bella no lo hizo. Le devolvió el apretón en la mano.

-Lo arruinamos los dos-aseguró con voz ahogada. También había pensado decir: _"Eso está perfecto. No hay nada arruinado, no hay nada cayéndose a pedazos"_ pero sabía que eso no funcionaría, tenía que dejar el corazón aquí para hacerlo funcionar. Debía bajar la jodida guardia, maldición.

-Por favor dime que puede arreglarse-Edward rogó en un murmuro.

-No lo sé-Bella dejó de mirarlo a la cara y bajó la mirada. Esta plática apenas había comenzado y estaba cansada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle en los ojos. Maldición. Estaba harta de ser la que siempre lloraba.

Edward se incorporó sin soltar la mano que sostenía la de Bella y se sentó en la cama. La miró intensamente.

-Quiero arreglarlo, malditamente arreglarlo-ella murmuró. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión-pero… no lo sé. No sé si tiene solución y eso es lo peor. Simplemente… ¿estoy enamorada de ti o estoy enamorada del sentimiento?-Bella finalmente se había confesado. Cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Edward una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

A Edward jamás le habían dicho algo tan hiriente y se sintió morir. Una gran desolación le llenó el pecho. _Así es como se siente que te rompan el corazón_ pensó con amargura.

-No, Bella. Eso no, tú no-negó con la cabeza mientras miraba las manos entrelazadas. No podía soportarlo. Quería gritar, quería golpear algo, quería llorar.

-Esto me duele tanto a mí como a ti-un sollozo le desgarró la garganta a Bella cuando lo dijo. A pesar de que acababa de romperle el corazón en más pedazos de los que pudiera contar la miró, seguía sin soportar verla llorar. Edward la enredó con sus brazos y Bella se aferró a él; finalmente, después de tanto tiempo podía sentir sus brazos, esta no era la forma ni el momento ideal pero le sabían bien.

-Te amo, no puedo dejar de amarte. Juro que te amo. No vuelvas a decirme algo así-Edward le dijo al oído. Bella se aferró más a él y las lágrimas se incrementaron.

Edward sentía que se moría, esto lo estaba matando. Todo esto. _Que si te está matando no puede ser amor y mucho menos el de tu vida,_ su voz interior le decía pero se negaba a creerlo. Era amor, puro amor ¿cómo no iba a serlo?

Pero, lo que Edward no sabía era que lo que lo estaba matando era el miedo. Miedo a que algo durara para siempre, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo al amor en su presentación más pura y real; pero Edward estaba confundido. Él creía que lo que lo mataba era el amor. El amor y el miedo son cosas diferentes, pero cuando hay amor y no hay ni un poquito de miedo entonces da la sensación de que algo falta, al igual que el queso cheddar, el amor tiene agujeritos y ahí es donde se incrustan algunas otros sentimientos que nos hacen mierda pero que sin ellos lo otro no puede sobrevivir.

-Podemos arreglarlo-ella dijo ahora con convicción tratando de convencerse a sí misma pero Edward también quedó convencido-y va a funcionar porque te amo y tú me amas ¿cierto?-ella seguía en este monologo que llegaba a otros oídos. Edward asintió con la cabeza-entonces vamos a arreglarlo. Te extraño y tú me extrañas ¿verdad?-ella se alejó y tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos. Él volvió a asentir-entonces empecemos por eso. Sea como sea, Edward…-ahogó un grito mezclado con un sollozo. Edward la sujetó más fuerte-vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, amor.

Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado o tal vez era lo justo.

Edward sabía que había cambiado pero no se imaginaba a que grado hasta que escuchó esas simples pero pesadas palabras.

-Bella, cielo, por favor no me pidas eso. Pídeme todo, todo lo que se te pueda imaginar, lo cumpliré; pero no me pidas eso, nena. No.

-¿Por qué no?-Bella preguntó. Edward llevó una mano al rostro de ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Porque, obviamente, he cambiado. Tú misma has cambiado. Nos hemos cambiado mutuamente. Me has hecho a tu medida y no me arrepiento porque ha sido lo mejor.

Bella sonrió temblorosamente.

-Entonces dejemos de ser tan fríos. Extraño tu calor, extraño tus besos y tus brazos. Ámame, ámame esta noche y arreglemos primero esto. Hazme el amor, Edward. Por favor, quiero arreglar esto.

Edward liberó su cintura y llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Siempre te amo-le respondió y unió sus labios a los de ella. Él la besó como si los labios de ella fueran aire y él no hubiera podido respirar antes.

Ella se perdió en él y era el tipo de pérdida que es exactamente como ser encontrada.

**-OoOo-**

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Febrero 2014 _**

Así como Edward se había quedado solo cuando Renesmee llegó y les mostró su anillo, así se quedó cuando Jessica terminó con Mike en febrero. Emmett y Jasper le hicieron compañía por los primeros veinte minutos, entonces Jake y el resto del Círculo Vicioso se les unieron.

Todas las chicas habían ido al apartamento de Ángela a una fiesta de pijamas para hablar sobre la ruptura. Jessica no había llorado ni se había lamentado.

-Simplemente ya no funcionaba-fue lo que dijo-era como un huevo-todas la miraron confundidas-cuando el huevo se está cocinando se espera lo mejor, que no se queme y que no le falte sal. Cuando lo sirves, sabe bien. Caliente, suave pero cuando se enfría…es asqueroso. Sabe mal y ya nadie lo quiere. Así fue todo.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo sobre cómo se sentía, prosiguió a contarles los detalles.

Esa noche bebieron un montón, bailaron, cantaron, jugaron. Era como si nadie hubiera pasado por una ruptura. _Tal vez eso es lo que se siente ser libre de alguien cuando ya no funciona_ fue lo que pensó Bella mientras veía a Jessica cantar junto con Renesmee.

Tomó su teléfono sin pensarlo y le escribió a Edward: _"Te amo"_ y es que le daba miedo que lo suyo fuera a convertirse en _eso_.

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

**-OoOo-**

_"Ni siquiera estar contigo todo el día era suficiente tiempo para admirarte. No me cansaba de mirarte. Jamás llegué a cansarme, de hecho."-Cómo sobrevivir a corazones rotos._

**…**

Al día siguiente, ni Bella ni Edward salieron de la habitación. Simplemente se quedaron acostados en la cama, entrelazados. ¡Cómo se habían extrañado, carajo! Bella había vuelto a sentir esa sensación de que no has tocado a alguien en un montón de años y cuando estuvo finalmente entre sus brazos se sintió viva de vuelta. Le había faltado esa vitalidad, ese calor característico y su olor.

Durmieron a ratos, hablaron de tonterías (aún no se sentían con la capacidad de hablar de otra cosa, aún no querían arreglar lo faltante. Querían sumergirse en esto y permanecer bajo el agua todo el tiempo que fuera necesario), e hicieron el amor. Para cuando dieron las 7:30 pm, aún no querían salir de la cama pero la ducha y la comida eran necesarias. Compartieron la ducha y se dirigieron a la cocina. Estaban solos. Emmett y Jasper habían ido con las chicas a una cita. Terminaron comiendo a las 9:30 porque ninguno de los dos podía guardarse las manos para sí solo, y además cocinaron pasta e hicieron puré de patatas.

Bella no quería que el día terminara, quería estirarlo y volver a estirarlo porque sabía que en cualquier momento tenía que enfrentarse a lo que seguía. No dejaron de tocarse mientras comían, cómo iban a hacerlo si se habían extrañado y Edward la había colocado en su regazo. Le besó el cabello, el cuello, la parte trasera de la oreja y Bella le acarició el cabello con las uñas.

Pero como todo, terminó. El día siguiente, Rosalie y Alice estaban en el apartamento y todos se dedicaron a convivir con todos. Rose y Alice estaban más contentas porque veían que Bella y Edward estaban más felices, eso tampoco les pasó por alto ni a Emmett ni a Jasper. Querían que eso se mantuviera el mayor tiempo posible. Bella estaba segura de que la noche anterior mientras tenían su cita habían hablado de ellos.

Bella fue al baño mientras los chicos estaban en la cocina y Alice y Rosalie la siguieron. Cuando escucharon la cadena, tocaron la puerta. Un momento después, Bella abrió. Ellas arquearon la ceja y Bella suspiró porque sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Simplemente arreglamos algo. No todo está bien ya-murmuró y se hizo a un lado para que ellas entraran.

-¡Uff!-Rose batió la mano e hizo una mueca-¿qué comiste?-se mofó. Alice y Bella se rieron.

-Cállate-Bella respondió y se sentó en la taza. Alice y Rosalie se sentaron frente a ella en el piso.

-Es aterrador lo rápido que puedes perder a alguien que quieres-Bella inició en un susurro.

-¿No todo está terminado, verdad?-Alice tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

-No-hablaban en susurros-pero casi.

-¡Ustedes do están malditamente ciegos!-Rosalie medio gritó medio susurró-no les gusta algo o hay un problema y lo evitan hasta que todo explota.

Bella meneó la cabeza en aceptación.

-No saben hablar. Son como bebés que sólo balbucean-Alice le dio un golpecito en la rodilla. Ellas se rieron bajito-Bella, por favor, háblenlo todo-Alice suplicó-no quiero que esto acabe así.

-Ni yo lo quiero, Ali. Ni yo-Bella se quedó callada un momento. Alice y Rosalie se miraron entre ellas y finalmente Bella habló:-No podría verlo amando a alguien más por una sencilla razón: porque sé cómo se siente ser amada por él, me mata pensar que esta nueva chica se sienta como yo me sentí con él. Nadie debería sentirse así. Sólo yo-se llevó las manos al rostro y lo ocultó.

-Pues arréglenlo y no tendrás que sufrir por eso-Rosalie musitó y puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

-Vamos a hablarlo-Bella aseguró-y no habrá más corazones rotos-medio sonrió. Alice y Rosalie se pusieron de pie y Bella las siguió. Abrieron los brazos y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

-¡Pueden hacerlo, maldición que pueden!-Rosalie aseguró. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego salieron del baño.

Bueno, en realidad, creo que nos hemos adelantado un montón a los hechos. Seguramente se preguntarán cómo es que toda esta mierda sucedió. Bueno, empecemos por lo obvio: comunicación. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuál fue el meollo del asunto? _Simplemente _esto:

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Fin de las vacaciones de pascua, 2014_**

Cuando las vacaciones de pascua terminaron, Bella se enteró de que Ángela y Eric habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Un gran paso, si me lo preguntan. Entonces Bella se preguntó ¿por qué no? Así que esta idea se le metió a la cabeza. Así como había visto la relación de Jessica y Mike terminarse, así había visto como Ángela y Eric daban el gran paso. Sólo estaba esperando el momento para decirlo y estaba muerta de nervios al imaginarse la reacción de Edward cuando le dijera: _"¡Vivamos juntos!"_

Pero esa idea se enterró en lo más profundo de su mente y ya no salió de ahí cuando su profesora de Literatura pidió un proyecto. Un proyecto en parejas. El trabajo parece sencillo pero es jodidamente difícil: escribir una historia con un narrador mentiroso y manipulador _¡Como si yo fuera a ser escritora!_, protestó Bella.

Quil, un chico inteligente, creativo y que, además, planeaba inscribirse en la clase de Escritura Creativa, se acercó a Bella y se lo pidió. Bella aceptó sin rechistar porque sabía que Quil era un buen elemento.

Acordaron encontrarse en la biblioteca y trabajar desde ahí. Quil le plantea la historia a Bella y ella acepta porque está enamorada: chico conoce a chica, él se enamora a primera vista y su enamoramiento crece cuando comienza a tratarla.

Quil es perfecto. Usa las palabras como armas. Bella le ve un gran futuro como escritor. Además, enamora con las palabras. Mientras escriben, Bella recuerda las cartas que Edward le dio y sonríe. Quil cree que le sonríe a él pero no tiene ni idea. Bella está plasmando sus sentimientos, sus ideas sobre su experiencia con Edward, en el papel. Quil cree que Bella es fantástica. Además, Quil oculta un profundo secreto: está enamorado de Bella y con su historia está tratando de decírselo, pero Bella no lo nota porque se le hace común un cabello color café y ojos color cafés, además está demasiado ocupada fantaseando con Edward diciéndole todo lo que Quil escribe. ¡Si tan solo se lo dijera! Pero Bella sabe que Edward no es romántico, sólo algunas veces y eso le gusta. Algunas veces si otras veces no.

Lo único malo que dejan las reuniones de Quil y Bella es el distanciamiento que tiene con Edward. Bella apenas tiene tiempo para comer, lo que le da a Edward un poco más de tiempo libre. Tiempo libre que usa con Roxy, la chica de quinto semestre. Aunque ya no está en quinto semestre, dejémoslo así. Así es como la conocimos.

Sabe que a Bella eso no le va a gustar pero Edward se escuda diciendo que no está haciendo nada malo y es verdad, Edward y Roxy no están haciendo nada malo. Simplemente son buenos amigos pero Renesmee siempre está ahí diciéndole a Edward que no va a encontrarle ningún reemplazo. Edward se ríe porque sabe que Renesmee es irremplazable, además, nunca lo haría.

Así que esto queda así: Bella y Quil están la mayoría del tiempo juntos, Edward y Roxy están la mayoría del tiempo juntos=celos.

Celos, celos, celos. Como abejas africanas en el estómago. Pero el único celoso en todo este asunto era, naturalmente, Edward; de otra forma, si Bella supiera que Edward se la pasaba con Roxy entonces también estaría celosa y Bella Swan podía llegar a ser extremadamente celosa.

Edward nunca dijo nada porque sabía que ocasionaría una pelea y no quería una pelea porque eso significaba aún menos tiempo con Bella porque, en su mente enferma celosa de mierda, pensaba que Bella correría a refugiarse a los brazos de Quil pero Edward nunca entendió que para Bella era simplemente una relación entre compañeros y extremadamente necesaria.

Un día, Bella tenía que reunirse con Quil por la tarde en la biblioteca del campus y Edward se ofreció a llevarla y a recogerla, Bella no le tomó importancia pero era obvio que Edward lo hizo simplemente para marcar territorio. Antes de que Bella subiera y sin que ella se diera cuenta activó el seguro para niños en su puerta, así Bella no podría bajar a menos que él abriera su puerta. Bien pensado, Edward. Cuando llegaron, Quil estaba recargado en un árbol y se irguió cuando los vio llegar. Se acercó lentamente sin dejar de ver a Bella.

Bella intentó abrir la puerta y se extrañó cuando no abrió, iba a protestar pero Edward ya estaba bajando del auto. Bella suspiró y finalmente comprendió lo que él planeaba. Rodó los ojos mientras se agachaba a tomar su bolso. Edward abrió su puerta.

-Yo pude haber bajado-Bella protestó en un susurro y Edward la calló cuando cubrió su boca con la de él. Quil hizo una mueca de desagrado; ya sabía que ella y él eran una pareja. Edward no debería de estar restregándoselo en la cara y en el corazón.

Bella se olvidó un poquito de su molestia cuando sintió la lengua de Edward delinear su labio inferior. Le permitió el acceso y después de unos segundos se alejaron. Edward le mordió el labio inferior.

-Llámame-fue todo lo que le dijo contra sus labios.

-Te amo-Bella se apresuró a despedirse. Edward sonrió.

-Yo también te amo-le acarició el cabello, saludó a Quil con un gesto de mano vago y subió al auto. Quil se acercó a Bella.

-Hey-le sonrió-te ves linda-alabó, cerciorándose de que Edward lo escuchara.

-¿Empezamos ya?-Bella le respondió. Quil asintió y Edward aceleró, soltó una carcajada triunfante.

-Sí, tú no se lo dijiste en la cama, idiota-se mofó.

¿Cómo podía, Edward Cullen, ser condenadamente idiota y sexy al mismo tiempo? Es algo que me sigo preguntando.

Todo ese asunto no se termina ahí. Ese es sólo el comienzo.

El sábado por la noche hay una fiesta de Sig Ep y todos se alistan para ir. Edward le insistió a Bella para que fueran juntos pero ella se negó.

-Tengo que terminar esto, Edward…-agitó las hojas en donde estaba escrita su historia-tal vez después. Ve tú y diviértete. Te hace falta, has estado trabajando mucho.

-Pero no va a ser lo mismo si tú no estás ahí-hizo un puchero. Bella se acercó a besarle los labios levemente.

-No, pero vas a poder hablar con tus amigos. ¡Ve!-le sacudió el hombro-no te vas a arrepentir.

Entonces, Bella logró que Edward saliera de su apartamento para que fuera a la fiesta.

Bella encendió su laptop y se sentó en el escritorio para terminar de teclear la historia, Rosalie vino a su habitación e hizo una mueca cuando la vio en pijamas y tecleando.

-¿En serio no vas a ir?-se dirigió a su tocador y tomó la tenaza.

-Nop. Tengo un montón de trabajo.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda solita?-Rosalie preguntó con voz infantil.

Bella se rió bajito y sin despegar la vista del teclado asintió con la cabeza. Rosalie suspiró derrotada y salió de la habitación.

Quil tampoco iba a ir. Él teclearía la primera parte, así que no se estaba sacrificando sola. Finalmente, Alice y Rosalie vinieron a despedirse y Bella fue a preparar palomitas.

Cuando volvió, se sentó otra vez en su silla y se dedicó a escribir por las siguientes dos horas. Con un gesto triunfante, tecleó el punto final.

Vio la hora. Era jodidamente temprano para una fiesta de facultad, así que llamó a Quil.

-¡Bella!-saludó sonriente el chico. Bella sonrió.

-¿Has terminado?

-Ya casi ¿tú cómo vas?

-Está hecho-palmeó la cubierta de su laptop-escucha…estaba pensando en esta fiesta y bueno… ¿te gustaría ir?

-¿Sig Ep? ¿La fiesta de hoy?

-Esa misma ¿qué dices?

-Ehh…suena bien.

-¡Genial!-Bella pegó un salto y se dirigió a su armario. Observó la ropa-¿paso por ti?

-Eso estaría bien-aceptó Quil-¿te veo en…

-¿Una hora?

-Sí, está bien.

-¡Genial!-Bella repitió y terminó la llamada. Ya se había duchado antes así que se dedicó a elegir su atuendo. Eligió una falda corta ajustada color verde limón con bolsillos a los lados y un crop top blanco sin mangas. Unos tacones blancos con brillos y eso fue todo.

Se dejó el cabello suelto y lo roció con spray para darle un poco más de volumen. Labios rojos y párpados color durazno. Un poco de perfume y estaba lista.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la casa que Quil compartía con otro par de chicos. Un bocinazo y Quil salió. Bella le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. Cuando Bella fijó su vista en la carretera, Quil se la comió con la mirada. Si Edward estuviera aquí le habría roto la quijada.

Fueron hasta allá hablando de la escuela y de nada en realidad. Quil era una buena compañía.

Bella aparcó el auto y Quil se ofreció a guardar las llaves.

Tan pronto como entraron, fueron asaltados por la música y las cervezas. Se dirigieron a la barra y tomaron un par de cervezas.

-¡Necesitaba esto!-Quil gimió cuando probó la bebida. Bella se rió.

-¿Por Literatura?-ladeó la botella en un brindis. Quil sonrió.

-Por Literatura ¡y por Escritura Creativa!-enfatizó sin despegar las botellas. Bella volvió a sonreírle.

-No olvidemos el copiar, cortar y pegar-Bella lo señaló con el dedo. Quil echó la cabeza atrás riéndose como un niño pequeño.

-Deberías decir el lápiz, las tijeras y el pegamento-Bella hizo una mueca.

-No te sigo el paso con lo antiguo, lo siento-se escudó con las manos.

Pasaron un rato más ahí hablando y riéndose hasta que Rosalie y Alice llegaron. Ellas estaban sudando y jadeaban agitadas.

-¡El baile de aquel lado está genial!-fue lo que dijo Rose.

-¡Viniste!-Alice la rodeó con un brazo.

-¡Y con Quil!-Rose le palmeó la espalda al chico-linda playera.

Quil se encogió de hombros, cohibido.

Una canción nueva comenzó y se escuchó el vitoreo desde el otro lado. Alice y Rose pegaron un saltito.

-¡Amo esa canción!-chillaron al mismo tiempo y así como llegaron se fueron. Bella y Quil se rieron en sintonía.

-¿Quieres ir a la cocina por más de esto?-Quil le preguntó al oído. El volumen de la música ya había aumentado y era imposible escucharse hablando en un volumen normal.

-¡Seguro!-Bella asintió con un grito y emprendieron la marcha. Bella se situó frente a él. No debió de haber ido a la cocina, o tal vez sí. No lo sabía. Se congeló en la puerta. Quil se había quedado atorado en una multitud que intentaba beber todo el contenido de un vaso en cinco segundos.

Ahí estaban. Edward y Roxy. _No, él no. Por favor él no_, fue el pensamiento de Bella.

Edward tenía una mano sobre la espalda baja de la chica. La misma mano con la que sostenía una cerveza, y ella le estaba hablando al oído con una mano sobre el hombro de él. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Bella se sintió morir.

De todas formas, ¿qué significaba esto? Bella sabía que discutir con él era como tratar de resolver un crucigrama y darse cuenta de que no había respuesta correcta. Era desgastante y no servía para nada.

Apretó los puños. Edward y Roxy aún no se habían movido. Ahora Edward le respondía pero ninguno de los dos la había notado.

Ese contacto no le gustaba para nada a Bella y para ser sinceros, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho.

Debió haber vigilado un poco más a la chica desde el momento en que vio ese mensaje. Se pateó mentalmente por no hacerlo.

-Lo siento. Me quedé…-Quil se interrumpió cuando vio a Bella. Siguió su mirada y sostuvo la respiración. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un grito, una pelea?

Bella dio un paso hacia ellos y Quil la siguió.

-¿Quieres un trago?-le preguntó. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No-respondió con un hilo de voz. Luego, hizo lo inimaginable, lo que declaró la guerra. Se giró a Quil y le sonrió. Quil la miró desconcertado. De todas formas, estaba harta de ser la que siempre lloraba. Le dio un trago a su cerveza-¿sabes qué? Mejor tomemos ese trago-lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la encimera. Justamente a un lado de Edward y Roxy.

-Oh, no-Quil musitó y hundió los hombros. Se situó entre la pareja y Bella.

-¡Hola, bonita! ¿Qué te sirvo?-el chico rubio le preguntó.

-Whisky y 151, por favor-el chico rubio hizo una mueca.

-Eres valiente-Bella le dio una sonrisa come mierda.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-Quil le preguntó temeroso.

-Nada-le respondió con una sonrisa angelical. Edward y Roxy estaban demasiado ocupados para fijarse en ellos.

El chico rubio les pasó los tragos y Quil finalmente se movió. Edward estaba inclinado un poco para escuchar lo que Roxy le decía al oído. Se congeló cuando vio a Bella junto a Quil frente a él. A unos escasos diez centímetros.

Bella y Quil tomaron el trago de 151 e hicieron una mueca. Bella vio con su vista periférica que Edward la miraba. Sonriente, le pasó el whisky a Quil y le dieron un trago. Edward ya no estaba escuchando lo que le decía Roxy, estaba atento a Quil y a Bella. Al parecer, ella aún no lo notaba. Bella tomó dos cervezas más y las abrió con el abre sodas que estaba junto a ellas. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, sólo quería mirar a Edward y gritarle: _"¿¡Por qué?!"_ pero no lo haría. Le pasó una botella a Quil y tomó la suya. Finalmente, hizo su última jugada. Giró el cuchillo que le había encajado a Edward en el pecho.

Tomó la mano de Quil de vuelta y miró a Edward. Cruzaron miradas y como si fuera un desconocido, se alejó de ahí, jalando a Quil consigo.

Edward también se sintió morir.

Bella corrió hacia una habitación que estaba abierta. Era el baño, Quil la siguió y detuvo la puerta con su mano. Entró y se encerró ahí con ella. Bella tiró la cerveza al piso y el vidrio y el líquido se desparramaron por el suelo. Quil pegó un brinco. _Oh, idiota Quil. Siempre tan tímido_, pensó Bella con desprecio.

Por su parte, Edward se alejó de Roxy.

-Ella estaba aquí, voy a buscarla-le dijo.

-¿Estaba con él, verdad?-Roxy le respondió. Él asintió con la cabeza y buscó entre la multitud con su mirada-¡corre, ve!-Roxy lo empujó por la espalda y Edward corrió. No la encontró por ningún lado.

-¡No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar!-Bella se repetía a sí misma en voz alta mientras caminaba en círculos, tanto como el baño se lo permitía.

-Bella, no tienes que fingir…-Quil comenzó y Bella se rompió. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y Quil la rodeó con los brazos. En estos momentos podría estar feliz de que Cullen la hubiera cagado y aprovecharse de la situación, pero no lo iba a hacer. Le dolía verla llorar y que al parecer, su relación se estropeara.

-Salgamos de aquí-Quil dijo y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward estaba desesperado. No podía soportarlo. Él es el que debería estar ahí con ella, tomado de la mano y no ese idiota. Había ganado todas las jugadas y perdía la más importante. Ese idiota no tenía derecho de pasearse con Bella tan orgullosamente como si fuera una bandera en desfile. Salió de la casa y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Barrió el lugar con la mirada. El auto de Bella no estaba.

Corrió hasta el Volvo y entró. Ella ahora debía estarse dirigiendo a su apartamento y ahí podrían aclarar todo.

Edward no encontró a Bella en el apartamento. Bella había aceptado ir a la casa de Quil y pasar la noche ahí. _¡No lo hagas!,_ decía una voz en su interior, la ignoró.

Ni Bella ni Quil durmieron en toda la noche. Se la pasaron bebiendo cerveza y hablando de lo sucedido, pero luego Bella se notó cansada y cambiaron el tema.

Edward se imaginó lo peor y obviamente se encabronó.

Después de esa noche, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Pasaron exactamente nueve días sin visitarse, llamarse o mensajearse. Lamentablemente, para Bella tenía que lidiar también con Edward en la escuela pues él ya llevaba Literatura y su clase comenzaba justo cuando la de ella terminaba. Bella se convirtió en una experta en esconderse entre las multitudes en el pasillo y fingir estar ocupada siempre. Bella tenía el corazón roto por lo que había visto y además, no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Rosalie, exactamente un año atrás cuando Edward había hecho lo mismo y no la buscó por cuatro días.

_-Y se disculpó, dijo que había sido un idiota y dijo que ya no lo haría._

_-¿Lo juró?-había dicho Rose._

_-No, lo prometió._

_-Va a volver a hacerlo_-Rosalie aseguró y vaya que no se había equivocado. Bella le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara cuando ella se enteró de lo que había sucedido. Bella cerró la puerta justó después de que Rosalie dijera: _"Te lo dije"._

Un día, Bella salía de su clase de Literatura. Iba apuradísima porque se había quedado medio dormida y eso significaba que podía encontrarse con Edward. Justamente cuando salía del aula y miró a los dos lados del pasillo, lo vio. Edward iba caminando directo a ella, bueno, en realidad iba a su clase pero Bella se imaginaba cosas. Iba cabizbajo y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Maldición, Bella amaba como caminaba cuando llevaba las manos zambutidas en los bolsillos. Se despabiló y corrió hacia el frente. Se escondió entre un grupo de chicas. Las chicas se quedaron calladas cuando la vieron y Bella les dio una sonrisa fingida.

-Lo siento, estoy huyendo de ese chico-luego se cubrió la cara con un libro-¿puedes decirme si el chico de camisa azul ya entró a Literatura?-le dijo a una castaña. La castaña barrió el lugar con la mirada.

-No…aún no. ¡Oye, ese chico está bueno! ¿Por qué estarías huyendo de él?

-Es mi novio-Bella marcó territorio con voz ácida.

-Lo siento-la castaña hizo una mueca-ya entró. No deberías huir, mejor afronta los problemas. No seas cobarde.

-Ya lo he pensado-le contestó Bella-pero es jodidamente difícil. Gracias-luego corrió.

En otra ocasión, ella estaba de pie recargada en la pared y estaba tratando de leer la lección de la clase pero no podía concentrarse. Alzó la mirada como si alguien le hubiera hablado y vio a Edward entrar y caminar por el pasillo. Pegó un salto y devolvió la mirada a su libro. Fingió estar ocupada y concentrada. Edward la vio y su corazón se aceleró. Bella acomodó sus ropas fingiendo urgencia y cerró el libro de un golpe. Luego se giró y entró al aula vacía. Ni siquiera tenía una clase ahí, simplemente necesitaba huir.

Edward no se quedaba atrás. El noveno día estaban en la biblioteca. Los asientos estaban ocupados y Bella consiguió uno libre. Su mesa estaba en contra esquina de donde estaba Edward. Alzó la vista y lo vio, volvió a pegar un salto. Abrió un libro y volvió a cubrirse la cara. Edward estaba muy concentrado tomando notas de un libro. Bella se asomó sobre el borde del libro y lo contempló. Labios y ceño fruncidos en concentración, su pie golpeaba rítmicamente el piso y la pluma volaba entre sus dedos. Edward sintió la mirada y cuando giró levemente la cabeza para mirar, Bella dejó caer el libro y fingió estar leyendo mientras tamborileaba el lápiz contra las páginas. Edward rápidamente desvió la mirada pero ya no pudo concentrarse en sus notas. Ella lo miraba cuando él no la miraba y así sucedió por alrededor de diez minutos. Entonces el destino se aburrió e hizo que los dos se miraran al mismo tiempo. Se congelaron.

-Maldición-susurró Bella sin mover los labios. Después de unos segundos, Edward alzó las cejas en un gesto de saludo. Bella lo saludó débilmente con la mano.

La batalla estaba en las manos de Edward ahora. Bella estaba completamente segura de que dejaría su armadura caer si él decía que prefería el amor en vez de la guerra. Eran paredes altas que no podían romper y Edward se moría por saber si esto estaba matando a Bella como lo estaba matando a él; Bella, por su parte, con un corazón roto pensaba que Edward estaba sosteniendo su orgullo como debía de sostenerla a ella. Jamás había escuchado un silencio tan ruidoso.

Y lo que les rompía el corazón era pensar que el fin estaba cerca. Simplemente todo se veía como un concurso de quién actuaba como si le importara menos.

Bella, cansada de toda esta mierda, se levantó titubeante y Edward hizo lo mismo, un poco más seguro. Se estaba muriendo por arreglarlo. Tan pronto como vio que Bella recogía sus cosas, él hizo lo mismo. Luego la siguió hasta la salida. Bella tiró su bolso al pasto, debajo del mismo árbol del que había estado cuando llamó a Edward para darle el "sí". Hizo una mueca. Se giró y Edward estaba frente a ella. Sujetó los tirantes de su mochila y Bella quiso abrazarlo.

-Lo siento-musitaron. Medio sonrieron y Bella juró ver chispas volar cuando Edward sonrió.

Edward dio un paso y la tomó de los hombros. La jaló a su pecho y Bella envolvió rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de él. Edward enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad-él le susurró al oído-te prometo…te juro que no voy a volver a hacerlo. Ya te lo había prometido y la cagué, perdón. Te amo, malditamente te amo. No voy a volver a alejarme.

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Te extraño demasiado como para enojarme otra vez. Sólo tú, E. Sólo tú, eres el único. No vuelvas a enojarte-Bella le rozaba la oreja mientras le hablaba. Edward sentía que su piel chisporroteaba y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho-te amo, te amo tanto-le besó levemente la oreja y pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

Y ahí terminó todo. Y espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo en que no debió de terminar ahí. Estos chicos necesitaban hablar pero no lo hicieron, como siempre y he aquí el resultado del gran error que cometieron.

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

**-OoOo-**

Han pasado tres días desde la noche en que Edward y Bella comenzaron a arreglar el asunto. Ayer mismo, Rosalie, Alice y Bella se encerraron en el baño y hablaron. Bueno, hoy no estaban encerradas pero estaban hablando. Las tres estaban solas en su apartamento, Rosalie y Alice estaban en el sofá y Bella estaba sola en el sillón.

-Estamos tratando…lo estamos arreglando-Bella dijo con un resoplido-simplemente estoy cansada y confundida.

-¿Confundida?-Alice frunció el ceño-¿de qué estás hablando?

-Simplemente…-repitió y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire-¿Cuándo sabes que todo está terminado?

-Bella, no…-Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez cuando te sientes más enamorada de los recuerdos que de la persona de pie frente a ti-Alice cortó y apretó los puños. Bella se quedó pensativa-¿es eso lo que sientes?-preguntó con miedo.

-No-Bella negó con la cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al imaginarse que ya no estaba enamorada de Edward. No, jamás. Edward era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Edward era de ella, era su hombre y nada ni nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Rosalie y Alice suspiraron aliviadas. Bella las miró en silencio mientras sopesaba la idea de estar sin Edward. Se le revolvieron las tripas.

Esa noche, Bella fue a su apartamento y entró a su habitación. Edward estaba leyendo y dejó el libro a un lado cuando la vio. Se sonrieron y Bella se sintió excepcional.

-Hola-Edward la saludó con voz ronca, a Bella le temblaron las piernas.

-Estaba sola así que vine-ella sintió la necesidad de explicarse. Odiaba eso. Odiaba como se sentía rara, extraña, como palabras fuera de contexto. Sentía que se veía así, tan rara como un "te amo" en medio de un texto científico.

-De acuerdo-él contestó y se hizo a un lado en la cama-ven aquí-palmeó el lugar junto a él y abrió los brazos. Bella no pudo resistirse.

-De acuerdo-sonrió. Se sacó los tenis y fue a sentarse junto a él. Edward no perdió el tiempo y capturó los labios de Bella entre los suyos. Bella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y acarició su cabello con sus dedos.

Fue un beso suave y tierno. Bella suspiró cuando se alejaron.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-le preguntó e intentó mirar sobre su hombro. Edward le delineó la mandíbula con los labios, dejando un camino chisporroteante.

-Nada importante-Edward alejó el libro con la mano y se dedicó a besarle el cuello. Bella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Cuando Edward le besó la piel detrás de su oreja soltó un gemido. La recostó lentamente y se cernió sobre ella. Bella abrió las piernas y Edward se posicionó entre ellas apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastarla.

Jamás despegó los labios de la piel de Bella.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a desnudarla y Bella se dejó acariciar.

En la madrugada, Bella se removió medio despierta en la cama y al no sentir a Edward a su lado, despertó. El olor a humo de tabaco hizo que se incorporara lentamente. Sostuvo la sábana contra su pecho y miró hacia la ventana. Edward estaba ahí, sentando en la escalera de emergencias y la ventana estaba abierta. Bella hizo una mueca cuando volvió a olfatear. Miró la hora. 2:14 am. Tomó la playera de Edward y se vistió en completo silencio. Edward no la había notado. No usaba playera, simplemente sus pantalones de pijama. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Bella salió de la cama y fue hasta allá.

-¿Edward?-lo llamó bajito. Él no se inmutó-¿no puedes dormir?-Bella tomó el dobladillo delantero de la playera entre sus manos. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y se llevó el cigarrillo otra vez a los labios.

-Tú vuelve a dormir-le respondió. Bella se acercó un poco más y se recargó en el marco de la ventana.

-No puedo. El olor me despertó. No me gusta, todo el humo entra.

-Pues cierra la ventana, Bella-Edward dijo fastidiado. Bella se quedó callada un momento y lentamente salió y se sentó junto a él. Edward exhaló una bocanada de humo. Bella arrugó la nariz. Edward lo notó con su vista periférica y con un suspiro restregó el cigarrillo en el pasamano de la escalera y lo arrojó lejos.

-Tú no fumas-ella observó.

-Lo estaba haciendo.

-No seas grosero conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás enojado.

-Nada pasa. Estoy bien-Bella adoptó las misma postura que él.

-No te creo para nada. Algo te molesta…o estás triste-dijo con voz dulce.

Edward simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Él no sabía que responder. No pasaba nada y pasaba todo. Sólo estaba pensando en todo. Él se sentía temeroso y confundido. No sabía lo que estaban haciendo. No sabía si sentirse de esta manera era normal. Era demasiado poderoso, demasiado perfecto y al mismo tiempo era terrible. Era asqueroso amar tanto a alguien que cualquier cosa que haga va a lastimarte y a pesar de que sabes que estás sangrando por dentro simplemente lo perdonas o ya no le das vueltas al asunto. ¿Era eso correcto? No lo sabía y probablemente jamás lo entendería. El amor era así. Si te mata y te lastima no es para ti, no puede ser amor, no lo mendigues, no lo pidas. El amor debería ser libre y algo bueno, es una navaja de doble filo: así como es grandioso y es grandioso saber que amas y que alguien te ama en respuesta es horrible como al amar tanto a alguien, firmas tu propia sentencia y destrucción.

El amor debería de ser audaz, sin nada de miedo y malditamente fuerte. Nada dura para siempre y el amor entra ahí. El amor no es para siempre ¿quién dijo esa mentira? Siempre va a acabar, de cualquier manera. Puedes morir y la única persona que te ama sigue viviendo pero cuando ésta persona muere ¿qué? ¿Verdad que el amor tampoco dura para siempre?

Edward sabía eso y lo que más temía era eso, que el amor que tenía por y para Bella se acabara. Él sabía que jamás le había dado amor a cuenta gotas, se lo había dado a borbotones, esa era la razón por la cual seguían juntos ¿pero ahora qué? Era consciente que estaba haciendo lo que jamás quiso y ahora no sabía cómo remediarlo: dar amor a cuenta gotas y hacer que Bella le rogara por su amor.

Eso no era vida. Rogar por amor es simplemente nauseabundo, deberíamos de poder contra eso. Es una de las peores bajezas a las que puede llegar un ser humano. Deberíamos saber dejar esos problemas emocionales que nos hacen mierda y entender que ese amor no es para nosotros, no hay que mendigarlo, no nacimos para ser la segunda opción de alguien o para recibir sobras. Es muy fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es jodidamente difícil. Se necesita mucha valentía y fuerza para dar el primer paso.

Edward no sabía qué hacer. Estaba asustado por lo que se venía y por lo que sentía. La amaba, la amaba con locura, estaba jodidamente enamorado pero estaba asustado de estarlo. Le aterraba lo que ella podía hacerle: una simple palabra bastaba para romperle el corazón.

_"Simplemente… ¿estoy enamorada de ti o estoy enamorada del sentimiento?"_ no podía sacarse esas palabras de la mente, era como un _"llévame de vuelta al principio"._ Maldición, deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Ya dime-Bella lo sacó de su ensoñación y le sacudió el brazo.

-No puedo decírtelo, Bella. No puedo porque estoy confundido y tengo que ordenarlo primero. No quiero lastimarte.

Bella dejó caer su mano. Edward extrañó inmediatamente su calor.

Bella se quedó en silencio y miró al cielo. No estaba nublado y la Luna estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa. Bella sonrió y dejó escapar un sonido de júbilo entre sus labios apretados.

-Mira la Luna-dijo. Edward alzó la mirada y la miró un segundo. Contempló a Bella. Cabello alborotado, boca de fresa, nariz respingona y pecas. Sonrió.

-Es hermosa-Bella susurró en un arrullo.

-Sí, es perfecta-Edward le respondió de igual forma sin dejar de mirarla. Bella lo miró y Edward se sintió renacido cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

-Me lastimas porque ya no quieres amarme-Bella le dijo. A Edward se le erizó la piel.

-Eso es imposible. Te amo, eso es todo-él le respondió. Bella le acarició la mejilla.

-Pero ya no quieres hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo-Edward tomó su mano libre entre las suyas-es que…es que simplemente estoy confundido y asustado. Es todo.

-No lo estés. Que te importe un pepino-Bella le sonrió y Edward asintió en silencio. Era fácil decirlo pero hacerlo era lo contrario.

Le besó la frente a Bella.

-Te amo-le susurró.

-Yo también te amo-ella respondió-simplemente vuelve a demostrármelo. Puedes hacerlo.

Entonces Edward quiso creerle.

**-OoOo-**

Una noche más, un momento que no se ha ido a la basura, algo más a lo que aferrarse, eso es lo que piensa Bella cuando las horas transcurren y no ha discutido con Edward.

¿Podría algo ser peor que amar a alguien y que no sirva para nada? Bella no sabe la respuesta y no quiere siquiera intentar buscarla. Bueno, algo que va de la mano con eso es vivir con una persona que te daña siempre irreversiblemente y te hace sentir que tienes la culpa de todo. Ese dolor es asfixiante, intolerable. Es desgastante vivir con alguien así y sólo te daña y te daña y te daña hasta que no hay vuelta atrás y te conviertes en todo lo que dijiste que nunca serías y las emociones las entierras vivas, eso es algo malo, porque tarde o temprano van a salir a la superficie y van a joderte así como tú las jodiste a ellas. Pero, al igual que todo, es sencillo decirlo y es difícil hacerlo.

Bella respiró profundamente cuando entró al baño. Edward se había quedado en la cama y Bella se dio cuenta antes de cerrar la puerta que él ya había comenzado a vestirse.

Bella ha quedado jodidamente confundida y lastimada desde esta noche, cuando despertó y fue a hacerle compañía en la escalera. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? No lograba entenderlo. Tal vez era ella y su optimismo ciego mezclado con la culpa, el optimismo de que todo esto podía ser mejor y la culpa que la carcomía: yo hice esto, yo lo arruine y después se dirigía a él y quería gritarle y decirle cómo lo había arruinado todo, que era culpa de él y de nadie más.

Cuando salió de ahí y volvió a la cama, Edward ya estaba abrochándose los pantalones. Bella se inclinó y tomó su ropa interior, se vistió en silencio y Edward ni siquiera se preocupó en hacer la cama. Fue a la ventana y contempló la noche.

Edward sabía que tenían que arreglar lo que seguía ahora, todo este día había pasado como un borrón mientras hablaban de lo que en realidad había pasado con Quil y Roxy y toda esa larga separación y quería y debía arreglar esto antes de volver a Chicago mientras ella iba a Forks; también sabía que esta separación momentánea no iba a mejorar nada, sólo iba a empeorarlo y ni siquiera las llamadas o mensajes que se enviaran iban a servir. Sólo iban a aparentar que todo iba perfecto cuando todo era lo contrario.

-Tenemos que hablar-Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando lo escuchó pronunciar las palabras que tanto temía.

-Sí-ella respondió en un murmullo. No le había gustado esto, tan pronto cómo ambos habían llegado al clímax y habían caído rendidos en la cama, ella se levantó y él comenzó a vestirse. Ni siquiera un beso más, eso indicaba que iba a pasar algo malo.

Bella caminó y antes de que llegara a él, Edward se giró. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Presionó levemente sus labios contra los de ella, se alejó un milímetro y volvió a unirlos. Apresó su labio inferior entre los de él y luego el superior. Bella delineó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y él le concedió el acceso, las lenguas se rozaron y Bella tomó el cabello de Edward entre sus manos, se irguió sobre sus puntas y Edward la acercó a él envolviendo los brazos en su cintura. Unos segundos así y luego se alejaron, no abrieron los ojos y Edward delineó con su nariz el perfil de Bella hasta que sus labios se detuvieron en su frente e inhaló profundamente en su cabello. Bella liberó su cabello y apoyó los puños en el pecho de él. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Edward dejó un suave beso sobre su frente.

-No puedo seguir con esto, Bella-susurró y el hálito le dejó una sensación fría en la piel.

-Ni yo-le respondió. Entonces se alejaron. Las manos de Bella cayeron sin fuerza a sus costados y Edward zambutió las suyas en sus bolsillos.

Palabras, que poco significan cuando es demasiado tarde.

-Estoy aterrado, no sé si esto que siento es justo.

-Dime qué es lo que sientes, tal vez pueda ayudarte-Bella intentó que la desesperación no se filtrara en su voz.

-Siento que no es justo. Me rompes el corazón, tienes ese poder sobre mí que ni siquiera yo entiendo y todo empeora porque te amo. Creí que el corazón me pertenecía pero resulta que eso ni siquiera es mío. Lo haces como quieres.

-Lo siento…-ella inició.

-No… no sé si debas sentirlo o no. ¡No sé nada!-dijo con desesperación-y no sé si me gusta eso, no sé si es justo amarte y lastimarme.

-Tú también me lastimas-intentó defenderse-y me confundes y tampoco sé si es justo. Antes no sufríamos ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio? No es justo que suframos, que nos matemos con esto… esto no sirve si estamos terminando jodidos. Esto es enamorarse de la forma más cruel, esto es estar muriéndome por ti y tú siempre te alejas. Me duele, me está matando y ya no sé qué hacer.

Edward se miró los zapatos y Bella se mordió el labio. Quería llorar, malditamente que quería llorar pero no sabía si hacerlo o no.

-Es sólo que… ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que todo se sintió bien, correcto.

Bella sintió que le daban una patada en el estómago, quiso doblarse del dolor.

-¿Esto ya no funciona, cierto?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Edward la miró y Bella sostuvo la respiración, lo peor vino después, cuando la miró a los ojos y sus rosados labios se curvaron en las comisuras y una arruga se instaló en su frente y pronunció lo único que la haría irse ahora mismo. Su boca se abrió menos de un segundo y volvió a cerrarse. En menos de un segundo, le habían arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

-No.

-Entonces supongo que aquí se termina todo esto-balbuceó y se cruzó de brazos, más para sujetarse el pecho y tratar de mitigar el dolor que para parecer fuerte. Edward sólo miró el suelo y zambutió más las manos en sus bolsillos.

Bella se giró. Tomó las llaves de su auto y su teléfono del buró y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin mirarlo otra vez y con la sensación de su último beso todavía palpitante en sus labios, dijo:

-Sólo quiero que sepas… que siempre habrá un pedacito de ti en mí, siempre.

Entonces se fue.

Tan pronto como Bella salió del apartamento, despertó. Había estado en otra dimensión, como si su cuerpo no haya estado ahí a pesar de que seguía sintiendo el dolor. Se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y fue arrojada en una espiral de emociones que irradiaban hacia el mismo punto y dejaban un dolor punzante y nauseabundo: el pecho.

Por cierto, ¿por qué nos duele el pecho? Las emociones están aglomeradas en el cerebro, ¿sería mejor que nos doliera la cabeza? ¿O sería mejor no sentir nada?

Bueno, Bella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no sentir nada. Las lágrimas cayeron a borbotones por sus mejillas y cuando entró al elevador ya estaba hipando.

¿Cómo podía terminar todo de esta forma? ¿Y los sentimientos que todavía quedaban a dónde irían? ¿Los recuerdos?

Y eso estaba bien, las preguntas que se le estancaban en la cabeza. A Bella todavía le faltaba tiempo para comprender que en realidad no es el adiós lo que duele sino los recuerdos que le siguen.

Subió a su auto sin parar de llorar y si en el camino no se hubiera orillado, la chica probablemente ahora estaría muerta. Las lágrimas le nublaban de agua la vista y de dolor el alma. Sollozó y no se contuvo, se abrazó el pecho y recostó la frente en el volante. Lo quería, lo amaba y lo necesitaba a su lado. Era como un pedazo de papel arrugado tirado ahí. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y los acarició sintiendo todavía el cosquilleo característico que los besos con Edward le dejaban, si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentirlo. Su pecho presionado a él, sus labios devorándola. Suspiró y emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

Jamás había estado más agradecida de que su apartamento estuviera vacío porque Rosalie y Alice salieron con Emmett y Jasper respectivamente.

Se dirigió a su habitación en estado zombi y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Se dejó caer a la cama y decir que logró controlarse sería una mentira. Bella estaba sollozando, gimiendo, prácticamente estaba aullando.

-No…-gimió y enterró aún más el rostro en su almohada. Se abrazó el pecho deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando toma de vuelta su celular y cuando su mente sigue ahí de vuelta: justamente cuando lo amaba tanto, justamente antes de que él perdiera la única cosa real que ha conocido. Va a llamarlo, no importa parecer patética y sin dignidad. Quiere rogarle, quiere pedirle que vuelva, que no de esta manera, así no. Un latigazo de dolor le atraviesa el cuerpo entero cuando enciende su celular y ve la fotografía de Edward. Es que simplemente Edward está en todos lados. En su celular, en su habitación, en su cama, dentro de ella encajado hasta la última célula.

Ahoga un sollozo y ve la hora. Ha pasado una hora y doce minutos desde que llegó a su casa y el dolor no ha remitido. Se lleva el teléfono a la oreja y cierra los ojos fuertemente. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, tres, cuatro, cinco…Edward no contesta, seis, siete… Edward no quiere hablarle…buzón de voz. Bella sostiene la respiración y sin abrir los ojos habla:

-Esto no puede terminarse así… llámame y volveremos como antes. Sólo llámame y di mi nombre. Te necesito…-antes de terminarlo, dice lo último, lo que pondrá los puntos suspensivos, sabe que es algo arriesgado pero a estas alturas ya no le importan los riesgos-te amo, Edward-luego cuelga.

Se tira de nuevo a la cama y las lágrimas reanudan su marcha. Bella se ha quedado dormida mientras llora esperando la llamada de Edward.

Una hora y media después despierta sobresaltada y toma el teléfono en sus manos. No hay llamadas.

-No…-vuelve a gimotear y los ojos le pican.

Ya nada queda aquí, no hay razón alguna para quedarse dos días más en Seattle cuando puede adelantarse e irse a Forks antes de tiempo. Sin contarle nada a nadie, simplemente desaparecer por un momento.

Bella está decidida y con esa misma disposición comienza a empacar. Cuando abre el primer cajón cierra los ojos y toma la playera de Edward, se la lleva al rostro pero no huele a él. Huele a detergente, aun así no la aparta y llora un poco sobre ella.

Maldición, lo añora y las rodillas se le doblan y cae al piso desolada. La playera es su única salvación por un momento, ¿¡Por qué él tuvo que arruinarlo?! Sigue culpándolo y arroja la playera lejos, como si fuera fuego.

Ahora Bella está dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien y se dedica a empacar, le toma un esfuerzo descomunal no tocar las cosas de Edward y olfatearlas.

Esperaba que Edward estuviera despierto, sentado en su silla justo al lado de su ventana mientras ve la ciudad y piensa en ella pero hay algo que la sacude y la hace ser realista. Si Edward estuviera pensando en ella y añorándola hubiera llamado ya, ese pensamiento la hace voltear a la cama y ver su teléfono inmóvil y mudo. Suspira.

Finalmente tiene su maleta lista y se va a la cama dispuesta a descansar un rato no sin antes tomarse un par de aspirinas y beber agua. La deshidratación ha hecho que la cabeza le palpite.

Despierta temprano y se prepara para un viaje en autobús a Forks, no llevara su auto porque sabe que se detendrá y contemplara el retrovisor pensando en volver.

Cuando está lista sale de su apartamento y toca la puerta de su vecina. Su nombre es Dennis y es una chica que estudia en la UW y hace un año llegó al edificio, ahora se prepara para su segundo año de Universidad. Bastante divertida y linda, 19 años y soltera.

Dennis abre la puerta y va medio dormida, usando su pijama y su cabello negro revuelto. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y abre los ojos completamente cuando ve a Bella.

-¿Qué, en el nombre del infierno, te hace despertarme tan temprano?-reniega y Bella medio sonríe.

-Escucha… me voy a Forks antes de lo planeado. ¿Puedes decírselo a Rose y a Alice?

-Seguro-Dennis se cruzó de brazos-¿te vas en tu auto?

-No, tomaré un autobús. Te veo después, volveré a mi trinchera-Dennis le regala una sonrisa y la abraza.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Un último beso y Bella se aproxima al elevador. Dennis bosteza y cierra su puerta.

Bella está temblando cuando llega a la estación y compra su billete. Las lágrimas siguen amenazando con salir, así que mejor se dedica a cambiar su protector de pantalla, por ahora.

Edward no la llamó y eso le parte el corazón. Si es que todavía lo trae consigo y no lo dejó tirado en la habitación de Edward. Dolía pensar en él. Es triste cuando las personas que te dieron los mejores recuerdos se convierten en un recuerdo.

Cuando Bella sube al autobús, no mira atrás. Toma su asiento, afortunadamente no hay muchas personas que vayan a Forks y tiene el privilegio de tener dos asientos para ella sola. Cierra los ojos y desea desaparecer, desea poder dormir para olvidar por un momento todo.

El autobús comienza a andar y Bella aún no está dormida a pesar de que está cansadísima. Bella no mira atrás.

Cuando el autobús lleva diez minutos de camino, Bella finalmente se ha quedado dormida.

**...**

**Me iré lentamente y las dejaré procesarlo... las leo en los comentarios.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

_Creo que ésta está más larga que la anterior. Estoy leyendo todas sus quejas ahora. ¿Cómo pueden creer que soy tan mala después de todo?_

**.**

**.**

_"No debí haberte dicho que te amaba. No debí entregarte mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo lo que era. Y no me arrepiento, el problema es que sigo siendo tuya, y ya nada mío me pertenece".-Cómo sobrevivir a corazones rotos._

**…**

Ella necesitaba de vuelta esa vitalidad, esa sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, esa independencia; y es que su relación era… era algo indescriptible. Se había transformado y había tomado un nivel único e irreparable. Se convirtieron en necesidad, se complementaban, se respiraban. Si él estaba sin ella sentía que se ahogaba y los ojos de ella adquirían un brillo diferente cada vez que lo veía.

No podían estar lejos del otro, sentían que se morían. Se enlazaron, se retorcieron juntos y luego un hilo los amarró y el hilo se hacía cada vez más grueso. No necesitaban palabras, ya no. Aprendieron a amarse también en silencio. Una simple mirada, un simple toque y ya se habían dicho todo. Si te encontrabas junto a ellos y se miraban, tenías que huir o dejar de verlos porque sentías que violabas su intimidad, algunos llegaron a sentirse como si los estuvieran viendo practicar sexo. Se veían completamente enamorados y su mirada parecía contener tantos secretos. Todos decían que eran afortunados. Él la poseía con la mirada, ella con un toque, por más inocente que fuera. Saltaban rayos y centellas. Eran perfectos. Era una obra maestra. Cualquier persona que los veía creía de nuevo en el amor. Eran como espejos. Hacían lo mismo. Si él pasaba una mano por su cabello, ella lo hacía al segundo siguiente. La gente se sorprendía cuando lo hacían a la par. Se respiraban. Se deseaban. Se adoraban. Simplemente, se amaban.

Sigo sin comprender cómo es que toda esa magia se nubló porque seguía estando ahí, sigo sin comprender cómo es que se las apañaran para vivir después de haber experimentado semejante milagro.

**.**

Justamente cuando Bella se decide a tomar un taxi que la lleve a casa de Charlie, una vez que ha bajado del autobús, Rosalie la llama.

-Hola-la saluda con un murmuro.

-¿Puedo saber por qué te fuiste antes de lo acordado?-preguntó Rose desde el otro lado de la línea. _Porque me rompieron el corazón y me lo arrancaron y lo pisotearon y le escupieron_, quiso contestarle Bella.

-Ehh… no lo sé-mintió-sólo se me ocurrió.

Rosalie soltó un quejido.

-¿Pero tan temprano? Ni siquiera te despediste

-Lo superarás-aseguró.

-Ya lo sé-Rubia le respondió alegre-bueno, entonces supongo que te veremos en dos días.

-Sí, seguro-Bella apretó los ojos-llámame cuando lleguen-luego colgó.

Antes de bajarse del taxi inhaló profundamente y se preparó para ver a Charlie y tratar de poner cara de valiente.

Charlie no estaba. O estaba en casa de Carmen o estaba trabajando. Bella no vio su placa en el mesón a lado de la puerta así que obtuvo la respuesta.

Un poco más aliviada de no tener que explicar y poner cara linda, se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo. ¡Maldición, hasta su habitación le recordaba a él!

Se llevó las palmas de las manos a las sienes y las frotó. Se arrastró a la cama pero ya no pudo dormir, simplemente pudo llorar.

**-OoOo-**

Bella tuvo muy poco tiempo, a su parecer, para poder componerse un poco. Rosalie y Alice llegaron a Forks alrededor de las 4:30 apenas dos días después de que Bella llegó. Ese no había sido tiempo suficiente.

Rosalie y Alice fueron directamente a su casa y subieron las escaleras corriendo, Bella estaba en su habitación y acababa de tomar una ducha. Ya no había llorado para evitar cualquier tipo de hinchazón y moqueo que la delatara.

-¡Bella!-Alice se acercó a la cama dando saltitos y se sentó a su lado-¿cómo estás?

_Lamentablemente viva_, pensó.

-Bien-medio sonrió y siguió cepillándose el cabello-¿cómo les fue?

-De la mierda-contestó Rose-Alice casi nos mata porque su maquillaje estaba imperfecto-rodó los ojos y Bella soltó una risita inconscientemente. Eso sonaba a Alice.

-Oye, por cierto ¿qué no te despediste de Edward tampoco o qué?-Bella sintió que una oleada de dolor le apretujó el pecho. Su corazón se seguía acelerando al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con completa y honesta curiosidad.

-Ah bueno, es que Dennis fue al apartamento y nos dijo que Edward fue a buscarte esa misma mañana que te fuiste…-Bella sentía que si respiraba iba a comenzar a hiperventilar-y que tuvo que irse a Chicago.

-Oh…-Bella resopló y hundió los hombros. Rosalie se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se apoyó con sus pies para acercarse a ellas.

-¿Qué significa ese "oh"?-preguntó Alice y comenzó a trenzar un mechón del cabello de Bella.

Bella respiró profundamente. No sabía que sentir. Ansiedad, miedo, tristeza, dolor, alegría. Sentía que iba a vomitar. Edward había ido a buscarla, eso significaba que él quería arreglar las cosas y prefirió el espacio de una noche y arreglarlo frente a frente.

-Edward y yo terminamos…-se explicó. Rosalie y Alice se quedaron mudas, las manos de Alice se congelaron en su cabello-entonces le llamé y le dije que me llamara de vuelta si es que quería arreglar las cosas. No llamó en toda la noche así que decidí venir pero él fue a buscarme entonces… entonces quiere arreglar las cosas-Bella terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro, al fin había comprendido.

-Ehh…bueno, no logro comprender por qué carajos terminaron. Sí, su relación estaba medio jodida pero se podía arreglar hablando pero estoy contenta de que… vayan…a…arreglarlo-Rosalie terminó pensativa.

-Sí, yo también-Bella pegó un salto-veamos una película y después salgamos a cenar-ella misma se sorprendió por su iniciativa ¡pero no podía estar más contenta! Finalmente se iban a arreglar las cosas y había aprendido la lección de la forma más cruel pero todo iba a estar bien. ¡Genial!

**-OoOo-**

**Junio 20, 2014**

Ellas siguen en Forks. Bella esperó toda la tarde, la noche y todo el día siguiente al que las chicas llegaron, la llamada de Edward.

Él no llamó de vuelta y Bella lloró en su habitación, a solas. Se suponía que tenía que llamar. Él fue a buscarla y ella le había dicho que él tenía que llamarla, después de todo, él terminó con ella. El pensamiento le revolvió las tripas y le removió el dolor en el pecho.

Bella contemplaba su teléfono pero él no llamaba aún y entonces se sentía que había caído tan bajo y eso la imposibilitaba para poder sentir algo más, luego venían los recuerdos (lo que más dolía) cuando él decía por siempre y para siempre, cuando la besaba, cuando le sonreía, cuando se reían juntos, cuando la hacía suya. Ahora en realidad entendía que lo que más dolía eran los recuerdos, no el jodido adiós.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y apagó su celular. Ya no iba a esperarlo, él pudo haber llamado ya y no lo hizo. La tecnología podía joderse.

Después de un momento, miró el reloj. 12:01 am. Veinte de junio. Cumpleaños de Edward. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Carajo, no iba a poder ignorarlo. En lugar de encender su teléfono de vuelta bajó a la cocina, tomó una cerilla y abrió el refrigerador. Tomó un muffin de los que había preparado en la tarde y enterró la cerilla en el centro. Lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó. Encendió la cerilla y cerró los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti…feliz cumpleaños a ti…-cantó en un susurro tembloroso, las lágrimas le seguían escurriendo por las mejillas. Se quedó callada y apretó los ojos fuertemente. Pidió un deseo.

-Sé feliz-susurró mientras Edward se apoderaba de su mente. El hálito hizo que la flama de la cerilla se tambaleara. Bella abrió los ojos y sopló. Tiró el muffin a la basura.

Cuando despertó por la mañana y bajó a la cocina Charlie estaba desayunando.

-Oh, hola-él la saludó-no quise despertarte-explicó cuando Bella alzó una ceja al ver su plato.

-Bueno, gracias supongo-se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó la leche y la caja de cereal. Se sirvió en un cuenco y cuando abrió el cajón para tomar una cuchara, Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… ¿y cómo va todo?-le preguntó con valentía. Se sentía mal por ver a Bella, verla intentar superar todo. Era muy triste.

-Bien-ella mintió y se sentó frente a él-¿por qué preguntas?

-Bueno… sólo lo recordé… recordé su cumpleaños y…-comenzó pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Papá ya déjalo-Charlie cerró la boca de golpe-terminamos por mutuo acuerdo-mintió-una ruptura limpia, se supera más fácil así ¿de acuerdo? Voy bastante bien-Charlie se escudó con las manos y Bella suspiró.

Charlie sabía que todo era mentira y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él había terminado con ella porque si Bella lo hubiera dejado no lloraría todas las noches en su habitación. Charlie podía escucharla aunque ahogara su llanto en la almohada. Era demasiado fuerte.

Comenzaba a odiar a Edward.

Se levantó y le acarició el cabello. Bella cerró los ojos y sostuvo el aliento.

Finalmente, ellas vuelven a Seattle dos días después. Bella está ansiosa porque estar en Seattle le recuerda todavía aún más a Edward y ha estado tentada a llamarlo. Casi lo hace pero no había vuelto a encender su celular.

Cuando entran a su apartamento ella va directo a dejar los equipajes en las habitaciones mientras Alice y Rosalie preparan la cena.

Cuando entra a su habitación le frunce el ceño a las cajas que están sobre su cama. Bella se acercó y después de dejar su equipaje a un lado abre la primera caja. Ay no, no debió hacerlo. Ahí dentro están sus cosas, las cosas que tenía en la habitación de Edward, regadas por todos lados, en sus cajones, en el baño, en su buró, en su cama. Incluso está el peluche de tortuga con el que solía dormir. Edward había estado demasiado celoso de ese maldito peluche porque ella prefería abrazar a esa cosa antes que a él, lo escondió varias noches pero ella siempre lo encontró.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y se sujetó el pecho con ambas manos para tratar de sostener las oleadas de dolor. Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado con ellas o las hubiera tirado o enviarlas después de mucho tiempo pero no ahora. ¿Por qué? Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo, después de que lo amó, de que le entregó su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, lo hacía. Después de días y noches de camisas a cuadros en dónde hacían el amor y él la marcaba como suya, como su posesión le devolvía sus cosas y la dejaba ahí sola y tirada.

Abrió las otras cajas con premura deseando encontrar también las cosas de él y comenzar a fantasear en que él se iba a vivir con ella. No, nada de eso. Más y más cosas de Bella Swan estaban ahí contenidas.

Un sollozo le desgarró la garganta y comenzó a llorar. Rosalie y Alice lo escucharon y fueron hasta allá.

-¿Bella?-Rosalie la llamó y corrió hacia ella. Bella se estaba abrazando a ella misma mientras se balanceaba. Alice fue a ver lo que había en las cajas y musitó un "oh" ahogado.

-¡Él ni siquiera quería intentarlo de nuevo! Sólo me llamó para entregarme todo esto ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerlo, Rose?!-gritó desesperada mientras Rosalie la sostenía con fuerza.

Alice y Rosalie se encargaron de guardar las cosas porque Bella ni siquiera podía ver de nuevo las cajas. Cenaron en la sala con los platos en sus regazos y consolaron a Bella el resto de la noche. Finalmente se quedaron dormidas en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella ha tomado una decisión: irá a vivir con Renée un tiempo. Sabe que se perdió a si misma mientras le entregaba todo a Edward, estaba demasiado ocupada amando a alguien más que no se dio cuenta cuando se salió del carril. Cuando dejó su piel y se convirtió en alguien más. Le gustaría ser su vieja yo otra vez así que intenta buscar su lugar en el mundo primero.

No sabe que es peor: haber terminado su relación o haberse perdido a sí misma. Ese es uno de los peores sentimientos, cuando te das cuenta que te has perdido a ti misma. Dejas tu verdadera piel en algún lugar, no sabes en dónde exactamente. Te conviertes en todo lo que dijiste que nunca serías. Odiaba ese sentimiento: como si estuviera aquí pero no estaba, como si a alguien le importara pero no les importa. Como si perteneciera a algún otro lugar excepto aquí.

Y la pregunta más frecuente que el ser humano que anda perdido puede hacerse: ¿vivo o sólo respirando?

Le gustaría ser su vieja yo otra vez, demonios que le gustaría, pero seguía tratando de encontrarla.

Bella podía cerrar sus ojos para evitar ver cosas que no quería ver, pero no podía cerrar su corazón para evitar sentir lo que no quería sentir, así de sencillo y es que la mayoría de las veces las personas nos obsesionamos con el corazón equivocado ¿era Edward el equivocado para ella? ¿O era ella la equivocada para él? Simplemente deseaba ser mejor, así podría ser suficiente para él y era lo que más la atormentaba.

Rose y Alice la dejaron irse sin rechistar. Bella había empacado todas las cosas de Edward en cajas, así como él había empaquetado las suyas, las subió a su auto y cuando finalmente se despidió de todos, sin que ellos supieran eso, fue hasta su apartamento. Entro con la llave que habían intercambiado y fue hasta su habitación.

Entrar ahí fue malditamente duro, Bella se rompió, como si le hubieran arrojado una bola de demolición. No estaba lista y creía que nunca iba a estarlo. Bella creía que nunca iba a superarlo, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la superficie de una caja, al menos se secaría antes de que Edward volviera y así él no vería cómo le seguía perteneciendo.

Salió corriendo de ahí, como si el apartamento estuviera en llamas pero en realidad ella era la que se sentía quemar.

Simplemente Bella no podía sacarse los recuerdos de su mente ni de su corazón, se sentía imposibilitada para hacerlo. Ambos se habían unido desde el inicio, se enseñaron de su pasado pensando que su futuro eran ellos.

Edward había arrasado con todo, con todo lo que ella alguna vez pudo tener, se sentía como un cascarón vacío, le había dado todo y lo peor de todo es que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo ocurrió eso. Él le había enseñado porque los huracanes eran nombrados como las personas.

Renée estaba contenta de que Bella ahora quisiera vivir con ella pero no ocultó su pena cuando Bella le dijo que ella y Edward habían terminado. Bella le contó todo mientras lloraba, eventualmente Renée también lloró y sólo la abrazó ahí. Bella se quedó dormida en el sofá, entre los brazos de Renée mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Por la mañana, cuando Bella salió de la ducha tomó su teléfono. Una parte de ella quería encenderlo simplemente para distraerse un poco, pero esa era una parte muy pequeña. El resto de su ser le decía que lo encendiera para esperar una llamada o un mensaje de Edward.

El corazón se le aceleró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio un montón de llamadas perdidas.

-Edward…-susurró con voz ahogada. 15 llamadas y un sólo mensaje de voz. No quería abrirlo, malditamente que no pero las manos le temblaban y el corazón le saltaba desbocado al imaginarse su voz, la podía tener más cerca, después de tanto tiempo pero el miedo la carcomía. ¿Qué era lo que ese mensaje diría exactamente?

Sin hacer nada más, apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó a la cama. Las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al piso. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué él le hacía esto? Simplemente la había llamado otra vez para romperla, romperla como a una promesa. Como a la promesa de "para siempre".

El tiempo no iba a volar, era como si estuviera paralizada, en ese mismo momento. No podía superarlo. Para poder superar algo tenías que ser mentalmente fuerte pero ella no estaba lista para serlo.

Bella se arrastró entre lágrimas y gemidos de dolor hasta la cama, en donde se zambutió por el resto del día.

Renée fue a buscarla y ella le dijo que quería estar sola.

-Bella…por favor, hija. Sal de aquí-Renée trató de quitarle la colcha. Bella la apretó más fuerte.

-No, mamá. Como dije…estoy cansada-_y harta, harta de ser la que siempre da todo y la que siempre llora,_ pensó y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Las lágrimas ya tenían mojada su almohada.

Bella se quedó con Renée por dos semanas. Dos semanas que no la ayudaron a superarlo. Se cumplió un mes desde el final y Bella simplemente no podía dejarlo ir. Ansiaba su toque, lo añoraba y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber tomado una ducha desde esa noche sólo para tener su olor en ella.

Rosalie y Alice estaban preocupadas y tristes. Ya nadie hablaba, cuando se reunían en la sala a ver películas por la noche, ya nadie hacia chistes. Bella ya ni sonreía y dejaron las películas de amor para después.

Bella casi no dormía, simplemente se pasaba la noche llorando. ¿¡Por qué!? Se preguntaba con desesperación, ¿¡por qué tuvo que entregarle todo?! Le había dado todo: su corazón, su amor eterno, su alma, su cuerpo y ahora ya no quedaba nada para ella. Edward se lo había llevado en su equipaje, siempre que Edward se iba se llevaba un pedacito de ella con él y cuando recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho a él, todo se desmoronaba.

_"Sólo quiero que sepas… que siempre habrá un pedacito de ti en mí, siempre" _pues Bella no sentía nada, no sentía y sentía-al mismo tiempo-que tenía algo de él. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ahí dentro?

Una tarde estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama y contemplaba su teléfono. Ya lo había encendido y había borrado todas las llamadas y también el mensaje de voz. Jamás lo escuchó. Tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje. Aún no había borrado ningún mensaje, ninguna fotografía ¿para qué? Rara vez lo usaba, no se molestaba en borrarlo, aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pasarse por el rollo fotográfico.

_"Sé que no debería decirte esto pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en donde sea que estés" _tecleó. Lo borró y dejó su teléfono a un lado.

Luego fue a la sala, evitaba pasar tiempo sola y ahora no era una buena idea estar sola. Escuchó a Alice y a Rosalie hablar en murmullos. Se detuvo.

-¡No!-decía Rosalie-te digo que él volvió-Bella se abrazó el pecho-volvió el domingo en la noche y el martes se fue temprano.

-¿Pero y luego qué?-preguntó Alice-¿no lo van a arreglar?

_¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?_ Se preguntó Bella, se apoyó en la pared y escuchó atenta.

-No lo sé, Ali-le contestó Rose-lo único que me dijo Emmett fue que se la pasó encerrado en su habitación desde el domingo, desde que volvió de Chicago y el lunes en la tarde salió y sólo les dijo: "Me voy a Nueva York", el martes les dijo adiós y ya. Ni siquiera habló con ellos, y mucho menos les dijo cuánto tiempo se quedaría allá.

¿Qué? ¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué? Bella lo sintió más lejano que nunca. Si alguna vez hubo una posibilidad de arreglarlo ahora era imposible. Tan lejano. Un nudo le creció en la garganta.

Ahí era cuando el sentimiento se hundía y se ahogaba, no quería extrañarlo de esa manera, no quería necesitarlo así. Taxis amarillos y calles concurridas que no se lo traerían de vuelta, Bella simplemente deseaba que Edward la hubiera llevado con él. Nueva York, Chicago…mundos enteros lejos de ella.

-¿Qué hay en Nueva York?-la voz de Alice la trajo de vuelta.

-Nada…por eso se fue ahí, estoy casi segura. Ahí no hay nada-respondió simplemente Rosalie. Bella escuchó que alguien se ponía de pie y corrió a su habitación. Bueno, pues Rose tenía razón, ahí no había nada, nada que le recordara a Bella.

Ahogó las lágrimas y salió. Rosalie ya no estaba en la sala y Alice estaba viendo la televisión.

-Hey-la saludo y Alice la miró-¿cómo va todo?

-Bien-mintió Bella-¿algo nuevo?

Alice desvió la mirada de vuelta al televisor.

-Nop, nada-meneó la cabeza. Bella apretó los labios.

-Ya vuelvo. Creo que me hace falta ejercicio. Iré a estirar los músculos-Bella se despidió y Rose llegó con una botella de agua.

-¡Hola!-la saludó-¿a dónde vas? Quédate, veremos "No te lo pongas"

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Creo que yo paso. De todas formas iré al gimnasio o algo así.

-Oh… ¡de acuerdo! ¡Tonifica ese trasero!-Rosalie la nalgueó cuando Bella pasó junto a ella. La castaña pegó un brinco y soltó una risita. Alice y Rose la vieron sorprendidas, se habían congelado.

-Nos vemos-Bella se fue a su habitación fingiendo no haber notado sus reacciones.

En un inicio sólo había pensado en mentir sobre el ejercicio pero ahora que estaba sin hacer nada se le hizo una buena idea. Se puso su ropa deportiva y se encaminó a su auto. Decidió hacerlo al aire libre aprovechando que Seattle no estaba lluvioso y fue al parque. Cuando comenzó a correr eran las 7:30 pm.

Bella sabía que no debería seguir así, sumida en esa profunda tristeza y sin darle vuelta a la página mientras Edward se había ido a Nueva York probablemente buscando un nuevo comienzo, tal vez hasta había cancelado su contrato en el buffet de abogados en dónde hacía sus prácticas, Bella sabía que comenzaría a trabajar en septiembre pero ahora ya no sabía nada. ¿Y qué si él jamás volvía a Seattle? No lo volvería a ver jamás. Él iniciaría una nueva vida, con una chica, se casaría…Bella detuvo esos pensamientos cuando el pecho le escoció.

Tal vez una buena forma de superarlo era fingir que ya no le importaba, convencer a los demás y de paso a ella misma que ya no le importaba, que no lo extrañaba; pero en realidad hacer eso es algo malo. Realmente nunca cierras círculos, sólo te opones a ellos pero jamás lo llegas a superar del todo. Bella no sabía el daño que su decisión le haría.

Bella finalmente lo aceptó y se decidió por eso. Por fingir y convencerse. Lo siguiente que hizo fue concentrarse en el ejercicio, se concentró en la ardiente y fabulosa sensación de su pecho subiendo y bajando, de sus músculos calentándose y tensándose, volviéndose a retorcer y contó los latidos de su palpitante corazón. Disfrutó la sensación del sudor chorreando en su frente y en sus sienes, del cabello pegoteado al cuello y de sus pies calientes.

Cuando terminó, ya no había sol. La Luna estaba sola en el cielo, no se veían las estrellas y una vez que se dirigió a su auto mientras bebía de su botella de agua se detuvo para sentir el viento previo a la lluvia en su cuerpo, refrescándola por el sudor.

Bella sabe que la Bella que entró a su auto en ese preciso momento, es otra.

Bella no dejó de ejercitarse ningún día y se la pasó disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que dejaba el correr. Mientras corría podía jurar que no pensaba en nada, simplemente se dedicaba a ella misma y se dedicaba a su entrenamiento. Por las mañanas iba al gimnasio y por las noches iba a correr; no quería dejar pasar la sensación jadeante y del viento en su cabello, la primera vez que lo pensó le recordó a Edward pero rápidamente lo bloqueó. Ahora el viento en el cabello no le recordaba a nada.

Rosalie le tocaba el trasero para cerciorarse de que se estuviera tonificando.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno, lesbiana!-Bella alejó su mano de un golpe. Rose se rió. Bella rodó los ojos y siguió preparando la mezcla para hacer galletas.

Kate y Nessie vendrían a cenar y decidieron hacer galletas para todas. Alice se estaba encargando del puré y del pollo. Rose de los espaguetis y la ensalada.

Cuando Kate y Nessie llegaron, las galletas estaban casi listas.

-¿Cómo están?-Kate las abrazó y les besó la mejilla. Kate tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos después de besarla en la mejilla y mientras Alice y Rose recibían a Nessie, la miró a los ojos-¿cómo estás?-le preguntó en un susurro, la pregunta parecía implicar algo. Bella sabía exactamente qué.

-Estoy mejor-le contestó sinceramente. Los ojos de Kate relampaguearon y la abrazó.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-le susurró al oído. Bella le sonrió.

Nessie le dio un abrazo rompe huesos y le besó ambas mejillas.

-¿Cómo está la chica Swan?-le preguntó mientras le apretaba las mejillas. Bella intentó zafarse.

Kate ya había entrado a la cocina seguida por Alice y Rosalie-¡no quiero mentiras!-le susurró ferozmente.

-Estoy mejor. Ya entendí, ya sé qué hace tiempo que se acabó y que ya no hay nada…-Nessie liberó sus mejillas y la tomó por los hombros-que esa…magia ya no está más aquí. Puede que esté "bien"-hizo las comillas con sus dedos-pero no estoy del todo bien. Sigo tratando.

Nessie le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Realmente te hizo mierda, ¿verdad?-Renesmee le preguntó y la sacudió levemente.

-Es que lo quiero mucho-ella le respondió con una sonrisa apretada y resignada. Renesmee frunció el ceño en dolor y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Puedes hacerlo, B. Nos tienes a nosotras, y a tu madre y estoy segura que también a Charlie-le dijo al oído.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Gracias, R. Es todo lo que quiero.

Luego fueron a la cocina.

Bella intentó iniciar el tema de las relaciones. Era la prueba de fuego, ahí sabría realmente si sus magnánimos esfuerzos estaban funcionando.

-¿Y Jake?-le preguntó a Nessie cuando estaban preparando el comedor para comenzar a comer.

-Uh, él está bien. Jodidamente ardiente y completamente enamorado-dejó escapar un suspiro y Bella rodó los ojos. Renesmee podía llegar a ser un poco melodramática.

Kate dejó salir una risilla.

-Te apuesto a que sí-metió el dedo en el puré y se lo llevó a la boca-mhmm…esto está bueno-saboreó.

-¿Y Garrett?-Rosalie arqueó una ceja y la miró. Kate rodó los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la silla.

-Discutimos-chasqueó la lengua-ahora no me lo recuerdes.

-Bueno, tengo a alguien de mi lado-Bella le palmeó la cabeza.

-Pero…Kate y Garrett discutieron no…terminaron-dijo Alice confundida.

-¿Y?-Bella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a servir en los platos-hay corazones rotos de por medio, yo estoy bien con eso.

-¿Eso se supone que lo has superado o qué?-Rosalie preguntó. La confusión y la inseguridad tatuadas en su mirada.

Bella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Edward puede joderse-respondió y le tendió un plato. Volvió la vista a la comida y siguió sirviendo. Todas se miraron confundidas y asustadas. Bella lo notó y sonrió triunfante internamente: había logrado confundirlas y hacerlas bajar la guardia. Si seguía así, lo demás sería pan comido.

-¡Vaya!-musitó Nessie-ese es un gran paso, Bella.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Estuve practicando por mucho tiempo la superación. Entonces me pregunté ¿por qué hay chicas que lo superan tan rápidamente y yo no puedo superarlo? Luego me dije: "¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene él que lo hace diferente al resto? Nada, absolutamente nada."

Bella sentía como si ella misma estuviera retorciendo la estaca en su pecho pero sabía que eso lo valdría, valdría la pena si iba a poder superarlo.

Las chicas volvieron a quedarse boquiabiertas.

-¡Así se habla, chica!-Alice le tendió la mano y chocaron los cinco-¡jodidos hombres! ¿Qué tienen de diferente? ¿Un pene? ¡Por Dios! Estoy segura que allá afuera hay mejores penes.

Echaron la cabeza atrás mientras se reían. Luego se dedicaron a cenar.

Entonces, una vez que terminaron fueron a la sala y comenzaron a comer galletas.

-¡Adivinen que descubrí!-Rosalie vitoreó y pegó un salto. Luego tomó su teléfono.

-¿Qué?-Kate le preguntó aburrida. Rose la miró feo.

-Oh, bueno. Una vez estaba por aquí, en internet y descubrí que alguien en ésta misma habitación escribía canciones-las miró a todas lentamente-y comencé a leerlas y ¡Dios santo! ¿Quién pudo haberle destrozado el corazón de esa manera?

-¡Rosalie no!-bramó Renesmee e hizo que pegaran un salto.

Rubia se rió.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu nombre en internet fuera el mismo que en la vida real!-se defendió.

-¡Lee una!-Alice chilló.

-¡No!-Nessie la vio feo e intento arrebatarle el teléfono a Rosalie. Ella se escabulló, entonces la sala se llenó con gritos de "Léelas" y "No lo hagas"

Renesmee finalmente aceptó que las leyeran.

-¡Hay de todo! ¿Cuál quieren?-preguntó Rosalie mientras deslizaba su dedo en la pantalla-¡Oh, hay una muy linda! Pero es de corazones rotos y no quiero molestar a nadie-miró intensamente a Bella. Bella le mostró el dedo medio.

-Sólo léela-ella le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-¿Estás segura?-Rose hizo una mueca.

-Sí…adelante.

-Bueno…-ella se aclaró la garganta y Renesmee soltó una risita-comencemos… "Todavía recuerdo la expresión en tu rostro…

-¡Ay no!-Nessie gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ellas se rieron bajito.

-"Todavía recuerdo la expresión en tu rostro…-comenzó de nuevo-alumbrada en la oscuridad, a la 1:58 am, las palabras que susurraste sólo para nosotros. Me dijiste que me amabas, entonces ¿por qué te fuiste lejos? Lejos"

-¡Oh por Dios!-Bella chilló y abrazó un cojín contra su pecho. Alice le acarició la espalda. Renesmee se descubrió el rostro y había comenzado a llorar un poco.

-"Recuerdo el olor de la lluvia fresca en el pavimento. Corrí fuera del avión, ese 9 de julio, el latido de tu corazón a través de tu camisa. Todavía puedo sentir tus brazos…-Rosalie miró hacia arriba.

Renesmee estaba llorando y Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio compulsivamente. Alice y Kate la miraban nostálgica-… pero ahora voy a sentarme en el piso usando tu ropa, todo lo que sé es que no sé cómo ser algo que extrañes. Nunca pensé que tendríamos nuestro último beso. Nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así. Tu nombre, tu nombre para siempre en mis labios"

-¡Oh por Dios!-Bella chilló y se largó a llorar.

-¿Debería seguir leyendo?-preguntó Rosalie en un susurro cuando Nessie abrazó a Bella.

-Por ahora no-le dijo Kate preocupada y le acarició el cabello a Bella.

**-OoOo-**

Una noche, Bella volvía de correr y se detuvo en la sala para saludar a Alice y a Rosalie.

-¡Oh, Bella!-Rose la detuvo tan pronto como la vio-ven aquí. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-Oh, mierda-ella musitó y Rose rodó los ojos. Entonces Bella fue a sentarse junto a Alice en el sofá.

-De acuerdo…-comenzó Rose-verán… Emmett y yo nos vamos a California.

Alice y Bella se congelaron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice-¿por qué?

Rose chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno, Emmett siempre ha querido ir y trabajar en Cali, yo fácilmente puedo encontrar un trabajo ahí. Ya es hora de que vaya buscándolo-suspiró-y pues… iremos juntos.

-¡Wow, vaya!-Alice musitó.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-Bella meneó la cabeza.

-Carajo, te voy a extrañar como la mierda-Alice se levantó en sincronía con Bella. Rosalie abrió los brazos.

-Yo también las voy a extrañar. Estaré siempre sola.

-Buena suerte, Rose-Bella le murmuró-tendrás que venir seguido.

-Por supuesto. No las voy a dejar aquí tiradas, vendrán los buitres.

Bella sintió que un pedacito de ella se caía. No quería quedarse sola, le temía a estar sola. Aún no estaba lista. Ahora, era probable que Alice se la pasara con Jasper todo el tiempo.

Una semana después, Emmett y Rosalie partieron a California. Ellas lloraron mientras se abrazaban. Era la primera vez que estarían alejadas tanto tiempo y eso les dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Ese mismo día, Jasper fue con ellas al apartamento y cuando Bella se preparaba para ir a correr, los escuchó hablar en la sala. Pegó la oreja a la puerta e intentó agudizar el oído cuando escuchó "Nueva York"

-Edward dice que casi no duerme, ya sabes, los bares, las calles, las personas… ¡es Nueva York, Ali! De seguro se lo está pasando en grande.

-Creo que es injusto que Bella esté aquí tratando de superarlo y él está de fiesta.

Bella se mordió el labio. Eso era cierto.

-¡Ay, vamos Ali! Seguramente el chico está igual de jodido, simplemente miente un poco. De todas formas, no creo que se haya acostado con alguien todavía. Estarán bien.

Bella abrió la puerta de un tirón y ellos se quedaron callados. Bella se despidió y salió corriendo de ahí.

Esa noche, sudó y se cansó más porque corrió más rápido. Su corazón se debatía entre alegrarse porque él lo estaba llevando bien y otra parte insistía en que era malditamente injusto. ¿Ella fue la única que terminó vacía o algo por el estilo?

Cuando llegó a casa, no había rastro ni de Alice ni de Jasper. Bella creyó que habían salido pero cuando escuchó el gritito de Alice desde la habitación, hizo una mueca. Definitivamente, esta noche debía de dormir con los audífonos puestos.

Ella no sabía que era peor: si tener el corazón roto o escuchar los sonidos sexuales de sus amigas a través de las paredes mientras ella estaba ahí sola y soltera y tirada.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?-Bella le preguntó a Alice cuando la vio tronarse los dedos por tercera ocasión.

-Oh, nada-Alice le restó importancia y enredó el espagueti en su tenedor-de hecho sí pasa algo.

-¿Qué?-Bella le dio un trago a su jugo de manzana.

-No sé cómo decírtelo y siento que es algo egoísta pero…

-¡Sólo dilo!-la interrumpió.

-De acuerdo… Jasper y yo queremos vivir juntos.

Bella se tragó la comida mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Está bien. Sólo dime cuándo para sacar todos mis mugreros

-¡No seas idiota!-Alice pegó un salto-obviamente viviré en su apartamento. Ahora él está solo y pues…

-¿Le teme al monstruo en su armario o tienes que hacerle piojito?-Bella se burló.

-¡Bella!-Alice pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Sólo bromeaba…está bien. Lárgate con tu novio.

-Pero te quedaras sola

-¿Y? Eso es lo que me pasa por no tener un jodido novio-Alice apretó los labios-¿crees que Hot Dates funcione?-bromeó mientras tomaba su teléfono-en realidad necesito un novio.

-Bella deja ya de bromear. Sé que todavía lo extrañas.

Bella dejó su teléfono a un lado. La sonrisa se le borró.

-Siempre tan oportuna, Alice-comentó sarcástica-y no lo extraño. Lo estoy superando, creo que en un par de semanas podría acostarme con alguien. Estaré como nueva.

-Mientes-Alice dejó su tenedor a un lado.

-No miento-se sinceró-en realidad exagere con lo de coger pero no lo extraño. Obviamente no lo voy a olvidar porque ustedes se la pasan mencionándomelo y hablando de él cuando creen que no estoy escuchando y…

-¿Qué?-la cortó.

-Dije de más ¿verdad? Como sea, Alice. Sé que él está en Nueva York y está cogiendo con las Neoyorkinas o las chicas que llegan de Miami pero yo estoy en Seattle y estoy tratando de superarlo. Aun así, él puede joderse. Puede meterse su jodido corazón roto por donde no le alumbra el puto sol.

-No creo que esté cogiendo y siento que hayas escuchado eso y no estás hablando en serio con eso del trasero.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué parte de "Lo estoy superando" no entiendes? Ahora, volviendo al tema. Ve y vive con Jasper, cojan hasta el amanecer, cásense y tengan hijos. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

-¿Estás segura?-Duende preguntó vacilante

-Completamente, tal vez hasta tenga suerte en Hot Dates-le guiñó un ojo.

**-OoOo-**

**Inicios de octubre, 2014.**

Desde que Alice se fue del apartamento, Bella se ha sentido un poco más triste pero ya no piensa en Edward. Bueno, intenta no hacerlo. Lo más difícil es no pensar en él cuando se coloca el medallón que le regaló. Ese regalo jamás lo perdería.

Así que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Kate y Nessie. Aunque más con Kate porque Nessie algunas veces está ocupada teniendo sexo con Jacob.

Pero, pareciera que cada vez que Bella está comenzando a sentirse cómoda con alguien, ese alguien se va.

Kate está planeando ir a Arizona, a visitar a sus padres y luego se irá con Garret por un tiempo.

Bella oculta su desilusión bastante bien con una sonrisa y en ese mismo momento, Nessie dice que ella y Jacob están pensando en vivir juntos, finalmente.

Esa noche, Bella llora un poco mientras se prepara un té. Sabe que Kate se va pronto y Nessie no tardará en comenzar a vivir con Jake, eso significa que ahora se va a quedar parcialmente sola.

De todas formas, todavía tiene a Alice.

Alice, Nessie y Bella acompañan a Kate al aeropuerto y la despiden.

Ellas van a comer a una cafetería y cuando Bella está sola en su auto, vuelve a llorar un poco. ¿Por qué la vida se empeña a restregarle en la cara lo felices que son las personas cuando ella está tan infeliz? ¿Es karma o algo parecido?

Porque si es eso, entonces se arrepiente de corazón haber ensuciado la casa de la Sra. Cope tantas veces.

Bella mintió desde el principio. Ni siquiera se siente como en casa, está sola y a pesar de que intenta ver el lado bueno del asunto, no puede.

La soledad no es algo malo, es un reencuentro consigo mismo y no debe ser motivo de tristeza, es un momento de reflexión.

Entonces ¿por qué está sufriendo tanto? Le mintió a Rose al decirle que estaría bien sin ella, le mintió a Alice al decirle que estaría bien ahí sola. Aún no estaba lista.

Aunque podía decir que el asunto de Edward iba mejorando. No era el hecho de no tener un novio lo que la hacía sentir sola, sino la manera en que su vida cambió en los últimos meses, tan drásticamente.

Creyó que al ir a visitar a Ronan la haría sentirse en paz y un poco escuchada, pero lo de la paz, no lo logró.

-Es sólo que me siento tan sola, Ronnie…-acarició la fría piedra-me acostumbré a las personas y ahora que estoy sola…-meneó la cabeza-me está matando. ¿Por qué todos se van de mi lado? ¿Soy tan molesta? Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Al menos quisiera tenerte… lo de Edward… bueno, el chico me destrozó el corazón ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Debí haberlo querido tanto? Sé qué hace tiempo que se acabó, y que no hay nada más que pueda hacer para tratar de arreglarlo. Lo he olvidado, lo he olvidado lo suficiente como para olvidar porque necesitaba olvidarlo. Es sólo que olvidé el porqué de olvidarlo. Me he perdido, perdí mi balance y no puedo encontrarlo… ¿va a estar todo bien o las cosas nunca están bien en realidad? No sabes cómo duele que él esté bien con todo esto, y yo esté aquí; muriéndome por dentro.

**-OoOo-**

Bella llamó a Charlie.

-¡Charlie!-lo saludó alegre y es que esto la hacía sentirse bien.

-¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Maravillosa! ¡Papá, tengo un trabajo!-anunció sonriente.

-¿En verdad?-dijo él incrédulo-¡vaya, es maravilloso Bella, felicidades!

-¿Verdad que lo es? Gracias, papá. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti

-Ni siquiera lo menciones-comentó modesto.

-Claro que sí… tú me diste todo, Charlie. Eres el mejor y te amo por eso.

-Oh, harás llorar a este viejo-Bella sonrió.

-Entonces llora… ¡no puedo estar más feliz!

-¡Es perfecto, hija!-la felicitó de nueva cuenta-lo hiciste perfecto.

-TÚ lo hiciste perfecto. Gracias, papá.

-¿Nos vamos a poner sentimentales?

-Creo que sí y ¿adivina qué?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Hay más?

-Ajá… ¡te amo, Charlie Swan!

-Touché.

Bella se rió contra la bocina.

Bella también llamó a Alice y a Rose, hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tengo un trabajo!-gritó en la bocina.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Un trabajo de verdad?-le preguntó Rosalie. Alice seguía congelada sosteniendo su teléfono.

-¡Sí, uno de verdad! Con estudiantes y un pizarrón y toda la cosa.

-¡Sí!-Alice finalmente chilló. Bella se rió y podía decirse con total seguridad que después de tanto tiempo, Alice y Rosalie la habían visto realmente feliz.

-Estoy tan contenta por ti, Bella-Rosalie dijo sonriente y se mordió la uña del pulgar-¡finalmente!

-¡Sí, aun no puedo creerlo!-Bella saltó en su lugar.

-¿Y cuándo empiezas a trabajar, Jelly Bells?-Alice le preguntó. Bella volvió a sonreír.

-En una semana-respondió-¿y saben que es lo mejor de todo?

-¿Qué?-ellas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mis estudiantes son niños!-lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás de pura alegría. Ali y Rose sonrieron aún más.

-¡Sí!-vitorearon al mismo tiempo. Bella volvió a reírse contra la bocina.

Esa noche, Bella se planteó no estar triste. Para nada. Así que se calzó sus tenis y salió a correr. Disfrutó la sensación de su pecho expandiéndose al tomar aire, el latido alocado de su corazón y el sudor que le escurría en la frente.

Cuando volvió a casa, ordenó una pizza con extra queso sin importarle el ejercicio, "ni que estuviera gorda" pensó, luego se apoltronó en el sofá y se la pasó viendo televisión.

Bueno, al menos había hecho algo para celebrar por su cuenta. Bella no había hecho nada por iniciativa propia desde hace semanas, nada le llamaba la atención para celebrar o ponerse contenta. ¿Para qué? Fue a dormir hasta tarde y por primera vez en meses, se atrevió a dormir abrazada a su peluche de tortuga. Es que el peluche le recordaba a Edward, pero también lo bloqueó y, al igual que el viento en el cabello, el peluche no le recordaba a nada.

**-OoOo-**

La primera semana de su trabajo había terminado oficialmente. Bella estaba en una burbuja de felicidad increíble y lo disfrutaba al máximo, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así.

El sábado se quedó dormida hasta tarde, completamente cansada. Fue despertada por un portazo, en el segundo siguiente tenía a Alice sobre ella.

-¡Bella! Bella, Isabella, Isa, Bells, _baby_-Alice no había dejado de saltar en la cama mientras la llamaba.

-¿Qué?-Bella gritó fastidiada en respuesta. Alice sonrió.

-Oh, estás despierta-Bella rodó los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con la colcha-¡ni lo pienses! Tenemos que celebrar que tu primera semana terminó y que no moriste en el intento-Bella sacó su mano de las mantas y le mostró el dedo medio. Alice tomó su mano y la jaló-¡vayamos de compras y después a comer! Llevemos a Nessie.

-No me gustan las compras-musitó-sólo la comida.

-¡No seas aburrida! Podrás comprar ropa para trabajar-Alice lo hizo sonar como una grosería, Bella se rió bajito-¿ya viste el lado bueno? No creo que debas llevar una playera con una tortuga en el pecho, aunque trabajes con pequeños.

-Jodete. Yo llevo lo que quiero

-¡Bella, vamos!-Alice jaló su mano.

-¡De acuerdo!-Duende sonrió contenta.

Salieron una hora y media más tarde porque Bella tomó una ducha y su desayuno.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Alice se dedicó a distraer a Bella porque ésta ya había puesto mala cara. Se reunieron con Renesmee en un restaurante.

-Hace tiempo que no te preguntaba esto… ¿cómo la llevas?-Alice le preguntó a Bella. Ella apretó los labios y suspiró.

-Bien, de eso estoy segura. Mucho mejor que al inicio-Renesmee dejó de lado su tenedor y la miró-es como si el dolor fuera remitiendo lentamente y todo lo estoy comenzando a ver como un buen recuerdo y una buena experiencia-Nessie bajó la mirada a su plato sintiéndose mal por Edward, él no lo llevaba muy bien-ya no pienso demasiado en él como en los primeros días, apuesto que él cree que lo he superado del todo o que lo odio pero jamás podría odiarlo-Bella tomó una bocanada de aire y apoyó los codos en la mesa-Dios sabe cuántas veces quise llamarlo y todas las veces que no lo hice, bueno casi lo hago. Lo que no me he quitado de encima es la duda… ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos hablado? ¿La ruptura sólo se postergaría o qué?-meneó la cabeza confundida-¿debíamos terminar de todas formas? Lo que me aterra es verlo de nuevo, sé que no estoy lista aún ¿qué es lo que sentiría? ¿Me daré cuenta de que lo estoy superando o quedaría peor? No puedo decir "hola" y arriesgar otro "adiós". No puedo tolerar la idea de verlo y una vez que se vaya otra vez el dolor empeore. La chispa, la magia… no se habían acabado. Terminamos cuando nos amábamos con locura. ¿A dónde fue todo ese amor? Creo que si lo vuelvo a ver sabré la respuesta, sabré si el amor sólo se congelo ahí o sigue siendo tan fuerte.

-Creo que la duda siempre está ahí, en cualquier ruptura pero lo estás haciendo bien-Alice le dio un apretón a su mano. Bella sonrió con labios apretados y miró a Nessie. Ella seguía viendo su plato y tenía los hombros hundidos. Bella se imaginó lo difícil que era para ella escuchar eso, Bella sabía que Nessie adoraba a Edward, se amaban y seguramente eso le era difícil de sopesar.

-Sí, lo estás haciendo bien-Nessie murmuró y la miró-lo superarás en cualquier momento y ni siquiera te darás cuenta-le dio una sonrisa pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Gracias, chicas. Es todo lo que quiero oír-Bella se limitó a contestar-es una prueba de fuego, ni siquiera sé lidiar con una ruptura. Fue mi primera experiencia y mi primer amor. Supongo que todo se verá luego.

-Sí, seguro que sí-le sonrieron y siguieron comiendo.

Un momento después, Alice las miró.

-Escuchen, tengo que decirles algo.

Ellas la miraron.

-Y me duele pero no puedo dejar de estar tan feliz y dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué?-Nessie preguntó y se recostó en el asiento de la silla, cruzó los brazos.

-Tengo una carta…-Alice se removió en su asiento y sacó un sobre de su bolso. Luego se las tendió.

-Léela-Nessie le dijo a Bella sin despegar la vista de Alice, sus ojos se habían convertido en rendijas.

Bella abrió el sobre y frunció el ceño cuando vio el logotipo de la UW.

-Veamos…-leyó en diagonal-¿vas a Nueva York?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?-Nessie se incorporó rápidamente y leyó junto a Bella mientras tomaba la carta por la esquina y leía-¿una investigación? ¿En serio, Alice?

Alice asintió.

-Ajá… la UW me recomendó para participar en esta investigación de laboratorio y me enviarán a NY. ¿Entienden eso? Si está investigación da frutos seré capaz de usarla como referencia y hasta puedo hacerme de un nombre en la ciencia moderna. Todo lo que siempre he querido…

Bella y Nessie la miraban boquiabiertas, los ojos se les iban a salir de las cuencas.

-No puedo dejar pasar esto. Fui una de las mejores egresadas en ciencias este año y fui recomendada ¡estoy tan feliz!

-¡Oh por Dios, Alice!-Bella saltó. Renesmee sonrió.

-Pero no quiero dejarlas. Estaré sola… con Jasper pero él no cuenta-le restó importancia con un gesto de mano y ellas se rieron entre dientes.

-¡Absolutamente no! Ni siquiera lo dudes. Ya deberías estar empacando-Renesmee le dio un golpe en el brazo. Alice se rió.

-¿Qué investigarán?-preguntó Bella.

-¿No leíste la carta?-Alice la miró burlona.

-Lo leí en diagonal-Bella rodó los ojos.

-Investigaremos la mente de los esquizofrénicos-batió los dedos tenebrosamente-se está trabajando desesperadamente en una cura.

-¡Genial!-Renesmee sonrió-yo que Jasper me cuidaba. Ya sabes, Psicoloco Whitlock no es nada comparado con esos Psiquialocos.

Bella meneó la cabeza mientras se reía.

-No hay nadie mejor que mi Jazzy-Alice dijo engreída. Bella hizo un sonido de asco y bebió de su limonada.

-¡Me siento renacida!-Alice la ignoró y lanzó los brazos al aire.

-Y no es para menos… ¡estoy tan feliz por ti, Ali!-Bella le sonrió-no veo algo mejor que celebrar con tequila.

-¡Tequila!-Renesmee batió el brazo.

**-OoOo-**

**Mediados de octubre, 2014.**

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo, Bells-dijo Nessie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras veían como Alice y Jasper se perdían entre los demás pasajeros en el aeropuerto-¿quién iba a decir que me quedaría contigo? Es asqueroso

Bella la alejó de un empujón y Renesmee se rió.

-Creí que no había nadie peor que Rosalie, me equivoque-Bella se giró y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Renesmee la alcanzó fácilmente.

-Aww, la tendrás los últimos del mes contigo.

-En noviembre-Bella señaló-tengo más de un mes para mentalizarme para semejante intervención.

-Hablando de intervenciones… ¿te sientes con ganas de una intervención de chicos lindos?

-¿Por qué? Creí que estarías con Jake esta noche-Bella le entrecerró los ojos.

-Ñee, ese idiota y yo discutimos. No me lo recuerdes, así que estoy libre.

-Sí, pues yo no-Bella murmuró y desvió la mirada. Tomó las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Por qué no?-Nessie preguntó confundida-¿tienes un novio o qué? ¡Oh, no! Tal vez es ese alumno tuyo… ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Luke?-suspiró soñadoramente-ahh, el Pequeño Luke tratando de meterse en los pantalones de la Srita. Swan.

Bella se rió y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Tiene 10!

-¿Y?-Renesmee preguntó una vez que se subió al auto-hay algo llamado Pedofilia, amiga.

-Apuesto a que sabes de eso… por cierto, ¿cuándo carajos vas a buscar un trabajo?

-Bella, Bella, Bella…-Renesmee meneó la cabeza-mi licenciatura en Estudios Internacionales me permite ser una negociadora internacional, podré exportar, importar, ser investigadora de mercados…-Bella rodó los ojos-tú no sabes esto, Pequeña Bells, pero me estoy abriendo paso en una empresa, en una de las importantes…

-¿Cómo se llama?-Bella la miró curiosa. Estaba interesada.

-Ehh… no recuerdo el nombre-Bella la miró feo-¡tranquila, chica!-Nessie batió las manos-lo tengo cubierto. Mi padre me está ayudando…

-¡Oh sí! El multimillonario Papá Wolfe.

-No es multimillonario, quisiera que lo fuera-Nessie cortó-él tiene contactos y mientras mi sueño se está trabajando ahí, mi otro sueño va a comenzar a realizarse. Comenzaré mis clases de chino mandarín y buscaré la forma de escribir una columna en el área de finanzas en el Seattle Times.

-¡Wow! Te vas por lo grande.

-Por supuesto. Quiero dinero, mucho. Planeo tener cinco hijos.

Bella la miró rápidamente.

-¿¡Cinco?! ¿Por qué tantos?

-¿Y por qué no?-se encogió de hombros-puedo buscar contactos para que eduques a los niños del futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos. Tú y Rose serían unas buenas y sexys profesoras.

-Eso suena bien, eh-Bella coincidió.

-Tengo un plan para todos. Seremos millonarios-Bella volvió a rodar los ojos-ustedes dos se encargan de los niños presidentes; Alice se hará de un nombre en la Ciencia, entonces un gran psiquiatra vendrá y ambos descubrirán la cura para la esquizofrenia, entonces esa chica ya no necesitaría mi ayuda porque sería jodidamente millonaria. Luego sigue Emmett, una vez que el mundo sepa que ha diseñado la casa de Al Pacino y de todos nosotros se lanzará al estrellato, se limpiará el culo con billetotes verdesotes-Bella se rió-Jasper…mhmm-pensó-a Jasper puedo meterlo a la ONU, será el psicólogo, el chico comerá caviar en oro fundido mientras alguien le da un masaje en los pies, y luego está Jake… ¡me olvidé de él!-ambas se rieron-oh, ese idiota. Bueno, él seguramente va a trabajar en la bolsa de valores con todos esos hackeos estúpidos que hace… así que no tengo que preocuparme por él y finalmente llega Edward… perdón por mencionarlo pero no puedo dejarlo tirado, juramos ser amigos por siempre.

-No te preocupes, continúa-Bella la animó sonriente.

-De acuerdo…veamos… jodido Edward…bueno, él podrá ser parte del cuerpo legal de la ONU o del señor Presidente ¡ahí está, Bella! ¿Ahora ves la ventaja de tener una amiga con contactos?

-Sí, creo que sí-le contestó. Bella no quería otra cosa para Edward. Tal vez el chico jamás llegaría a estar en la ONU o saludar al jodido presidente pero llegaría a algo grande. Bella se lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él era brillante. Bella recordó su cumpleaños. Esperaba que él también hubiera soplado una vela mientras le deseaba felicidad a ella, así como ella lo había hecho.

Bella no salió en su cumpleaños, nadie intentó lo contrario. Ella se la pasó encerrada en su habitación, el día fue como un borrón. Ese día fue difícil.

Pero Edward no había soplado una vela, ese mismo día Edward había ido a Manhattan. Escribió _"feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Te amo"_ en un papel, lo metió en una botella y la arrojó en el río Hudson.

**-OoOo-**

_"No he podido olvidarte y si lo hice, no fue lo suficiente. El olvido tiene buena memoria cuando quiere."-Anónimo_

**Miércoles 3 de diciembre de 2014**

Bella estaba contenta. Finalmente no estaba tan sola. Tenía de vuelta a Alice y a Rose, eso era lo mismo que decir Jasper y Emmett. La primera semana que Nessie y Jake comenzaron a vivir juntos, Wolfe la dejó un poco abandonada pero luego volvió a la carga. Kate no había vuelto de con Garret pero esto era mejor que estar sola.

El trabajo iba bien. La distraía de pensar en cosas más tristes y el ejercicio no había perdido su toque, afortunadamente.

Nada de citas, nada de recordatorios y Bella podía decir que estaba lidiando con la etapa final de superación.

Ya casi no pensaba en él y cuando lo hacía ya no le dolía, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor y tampoco sentía mariposas en el estómago, simplemente sonreía y sentía una calidez en el pecho. Finalmente se había atrevido a abrir su rollo fotográfico y ver las fotografías para ver qué pasaba. Le dolió un poquito pero ya no sentía las lágrimas apelotonadas en sus ojos. No las borró. No quiso hacerlo. No sentía que le estuvieran impidiendo de avanzar, tampoco borró los mensajes. De todas formas, el nombre de Edward se había ido al último renglón en su bandeja de entrada.

Al parecer, hoy era tarde de chicas así que antes de someterse a tan grande y difícil y molesta intervención, Bella se pasó por una cafetería al salir del trabajo. Fue directo a la barra y una chica pelirroja le sonrió.

-Hola, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?-preguntó y le dedicó toda su atención. Bella se sintió un poco incómoda y miró el menú sobre la cabeza de la camarera.

-Ehh… me gustaría una rebanada de tarta de nuez y arándanos y un café expreso, por favor-Bella la miró y la camarera asintió mientras picoteaba botones en la caja registradora.

-Serían 4.95-la camarera arrancó la nota y la dejó a un lado. Bella le tendió el dinero y esperó ahí mientras le servían su comida.

La camarera pelirroja le tendió una bandeja y Bella barrió el lugar con la mirada para buscar una mesa. Encontró una en el rincón, del otro lado de dónde ella estaba y anduvo hasta allá con cuidado de no derramar nada, sin despegar su vista del suelo que pisaba.

Vio demasiado tarde los pies que se colocaron frente a ella de repente al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y sin tener tiempo de detenerse, se estrelló con la ancha espalda de un hombre que recién había entrado al establecimiento. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que su expreso no se había volcado.

El hombre se giró rápidamente en confusión y Bella alzó la mirada. Todo en menos de treinta segundos. Bella había pasado los últimos seis meses pensando que todo lo que el amor hacía era romperse y quemarse y terminarse pero en un miércoles, en un café, lo vio comenzar de nuevo.

-Lo sien…-el chico comenzó mientras se giraba y se detuvo abruptamente cuando la miró.

Se miraron a los ojos y todo se detuvo, como en un sueño.

Algo se les atoró en la garganta y el corazón, bueno, el corazón se había saltado un latido y ahora sentían el pulso en los oídos.

Bella quiso decir algo pero la lengua no se movió, de todas formas, no iba a ser posible de hablar.

-Lo siento, Bella-él repitió, ahora completando la frase. Bella sintió una incomodidad cuando se dio cuenta que la frase no se refería a lo que ella esperaba. Al menos no al incidente de hace un minuto, sino a otro.

-No te preocupes…-su voz salió en un murmullo tembloroso. Luego intentó avanzar y pasar a un lado de él, siguiendo su camino. Él apresó el codo con su mano y la detuvo. Y justo en ese momento… se rompió algo y Bella sintió ese dolor sofocante en el pecho, como un vacío interminable. Llena de desolación, lo miró.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-le preguntó. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la nariz le picó, sabía que si no lo evitaba ahora, los ojos se le llenarían de lágrimas.

Los seis meses se borraron, sus esfuerzos, nada había valido la pena. Entonces Bella finalmente entendió la magnitud del error que había cometido al tomar esa decisión de bloquear todo y fingir que lo estaba superando, que estaba mejor, de tratar de convencer a los demás y de paso a sí misma.

-Seguro, Edward-respondió sin saber porque lo había hecho. Su nombre sonó a magia en sus labios. Tanto tiempo sin decirlo y se sentía igual que siempre.

Luego se giró rápidamente para ganar un poco de tiempo y volvió a mirar el suelo. Parpadeó frenéticamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas llenas de dolor.

Cuando llegó a su destino, vio como Edward distendió una silla para ella y tomó asiento. Cerró los ojos cuando el olor de su colonia la invadió e inhaló profundamente. Edward no se enteró de eso. Se sentó frente a ella y la miró fijamente. Bella no lo miró de vuelta, en lugar de eso, sólo contempló su comida y tomó una servilleta. La dobló por la mitad y la metió entre sus labios para quitar un poco de labial rojo. La dejó a un lado y alzó el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

Edward no podía controlar su corazón y las manos le picaban por tocarla. Se mordió la lengua para evitar hablar, sólo quería observarla un poco más.

Bella estaba cambiada. Era un poco más delgada y más curvilínea, su cabello estaba más largo o tal vez eso le pareció porque no la había visto en seis largos meses. El único maquillaje era el rímel en sus pestañas y el rojo en su boca de fresa que seguía igual de apetitosa. Ella se relamió los labios y Edward se sintió morir. Edward esperaba encontrar algo en sus ojos y cuando ella lo miró de vuelta, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca, Edward se dio cuenta de algo: podía verla con otra gente, con otro pelo, con otra falda. Podrían pasar años, la vería más madura, menos niña, más vivida o a lo mejor más muerta. Podrían pasar años y descubriría que ni el tiempo, ni la ropa, ni el peinado, ni siquiera la vida tienen la capacidad de cambiar una mirada.

Ahí estaba esa mirada. La misma sutileza, la misma dulzura e inocencia, un poco menos de brillo pero era la misma.

Edward sonrió sin pensarlo y Bella se quedó un poco congelada, le dio una sonrisa apretada mientras seguía sosteniendo el tenedor entre sus labios.

Una camarera se acercó y habló con Edward.

Edward pidió lo mismo que Bella. Quizás un expreso y un trozo de tarta sería lo último que lo mantendría unido a ella por el resto de la vida. La vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de verla, de tenerla a escasos centímetros, quería quedarse con un pedacito de eso.

Bella siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención. Bella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirarlo pero el corazón no mentía y a ese no lo podía controlar.

Finalmente lo miró.

-Y… ¿cómo estás?-le preguntó incómoda por la penetrante mirada de Edward. Inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar.

Edward se encogió de hombros porque en realidad no sabía cómo estaba. Ahora mismo era un licuado de emociones pero normalmente, no lo sabía.

Finalmente Bella obtuvo las respuestas a sus preguntas: no había dolor, el dolor había desaparecido y era como si nunca lo hubiera padecido, ahora sabía que no lo había superado y se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía por el seguía ahí. No se había congelado ni se había terminado. Lo seguía amando y le seguía deseando todo lo mejor. Pero estaba segura que una vez que volvieran a separarse el dolor sería peor, se multiplicaría. Iba a ser como si el agujero en el pecho se hubiera hecho más grande y más profundo. Eso le aterraba, la tenía pegada a la silla y le impedía hablar. Miedo a lo nuevo.

-¿Tú cómo estás?-Edward apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y se encorvó. Bella sentía que el aire le faltaba, sentía que estaba alterando su espacio personal.

Bella se encogió de hombros también y bajó la mirada. Edward medio sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, justo como pensé-dijo para sí mismo en un susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Bella lo miró interrogante deseando con todas sus fuerzas haberlo escuchado.

-No, nada-él meneó la cabeza.

-Un expreso y un trozo de tarta-la camarera llegó anunciando y Edward alejó sus brazos de la mesa para permitirle a la chica colocar el plato-disfrútalo.

-Gracias-él respondió y ella se fue con una sonrisa.

Un silencio se cernió sobre la mesa. Bella enterró su tenedor en la tarta, incómoda. Se escucharon los grillos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-Edward preguntó en un murmullo. Bella prefería las preguntas formales y las miradas penetrantes que el silencio incómodo que la hacía sentirse mal.

-Bien-ella respondió rápidamente, porque era verdad-tengo un trabajo.

Él la miró, nada sorprendido.

-Era obvio que consiguieras algo tan rápido-le contestó. Bella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y le dio un trago a su café cuando Edward finalmente dejó de mirarla. El líquido caliente fue un buen calmante.

-¿Y a ti? En el buffet-ella se moría de ganas por saber si él estaba trabajando, ojalá que sí, al menos se merecía ese pedacito de felicidad.

-Muy bien. Pensé dejarlo pero no lo hice…-Bella sabía que esos pensamientos fueron a causa de la ruptura-me encanta.

-Me alegro-ella respondió y desvió la mirada rápidamente, de nueva cuenta incómoda. Se arrepintió porque creyó que eso se había escuchado grosero, como si realmente no le importara cuando la realidad era muy diferente. Lo miró rápidamente con arrepentimiento en su mirada pero Edward había comenzado a partir su tarta, así que lo dejó correr.

De todas formas, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿"Perdón por lo que dije. Pareció muy grosero"? o ¿"Perdón por amarte tanto"? Bella sacudió la cabeza cuando pensó en decir eso.

-¿Y en qué trabajas, exactamente?-Edward le preguntó. Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

-Profesora de inglés… niños… tienen como 9 ó 10 años-respondió y miró su plato vacío lleno de migas.

Edward soltó una risita y ella lo miró interrogante.

-Niños-él suspiró-no sabía que te gustaban los niños-prosiguió algo confundido.

-Sí, ellos son lindos. De todas formas planeo trabajar con adolescentes. Me gusta Literatura.

-Lo de la Literatura ya lo sabía-él dijo.

Todo esto era bastante incómodo, era como si estuvieran tratando de conocerse en vano; como si ambos supieran que ya no habría otra ocasión en la cual coincidieran o algo parecido.

-Sí-ella asintió segura-¿y tú en qué estás trabajando _ahora_?-tanto Bella como Edward se morían de ganas por saber cómo les estaba yendo en la vida a ambos, no podían desprenderse del todo, aún tenían las caricias grabadas en la piel, como tatuajes y Bella podía jurar que los labios le habían comenzado a escocer justo como lo hicieron después de ese último beso y la piel le ardía, en los lugares exactos en donde Edward la había acariciado esa última noche.

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello de la nuca cuando sintió un cosquilleo, exactamente el mismo que se le quedaba ahí cuando Bella le acariciaba el cabello recién cortado. En una dirección era como terciopelo y en la dirección contraria eran como espinas. Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Edward cuando recordó las palabras de Bella.

-Ahora estoy en el asesinato de una chica. Todo apunta a que fue la hermana-Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida y se mordisqueó los labios por dentro, nerviosa.

-Tal vez rompió su blusa favorita-ella bromeó y él se rió, con más risa de la necesaria para ese chiste. Simplemente estaba contento de verla otra vez y había bloqueado la tristeza que lo iba a embargar una vez que se separaran. Bella tomó un sorbo de su café. Edward terminó su tarta en silencio mientras ella no despegaba la taza de sus labios.

-Oh… no sé si sea bueno decírtelo pero…-Edward se rascó una ceja y suspiró, Bella dejó su taza medio vacía sobre la mesa mientras su corazón latía desaforadamente-bueno, ehh… metí a la cárcel al hombre que casi te viola.

Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida. No se esperaba eso. Era lo último que le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...-meneó la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas-me refiero a… creí que la policía lo había capturado y…

Edward asintió.

-Sí pero se escapó diez meses después y bueno… supongo que hibernó o algo parecido. Una chica lo atrapó, al parecer sabía kung fu o algo así…-Bella sonrió burlona, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y eso la hizo sentir incómoda. _Jesús_, pensó.-y entonces lo llevó a la oficina del fiscal. Tomé el caso tan pronto como lo vi.

-¿Él te reconoció?-preguntó Bella y el estómago se le revolvió. Le dio el último trago a su café.

-Sí… él sólo me sonrió y dijo tonterías…-Bella quería saber que eran esas tonterías porque sabía que eran sobre ella pero Edward le restó importancia con un gesto de mano y Bella supo que nunca lo iba a saber-entonces lo encerré. Le di una visita de cortesía.

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento mientras sopesaba la información. El corazón le latió rápidamente y el pecho le dolió cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, Edward había hecho algo para cobrárselas. A Bella no le importaba la idea de que era por trabajo, ese gesto le hizo amarlo más y Bella no supo si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-Creo que… bueno, eres muy bueno-Bella se sintió fuera de lugar cuando dijo eso, como si no fuera el momento para decir algo así, además iba contra las normas decirle algo lindo a tu ex.

-Gracias…-continuó pero Edward la interrumpió cuando iba a decir "felicidades"

-No tienes nada que agradecer-él negó con la cabeza-es mi trabajo-a Bella le dolió eso, no sabía que podían partirle el corazón en más pedazos. Era claro como el agua. Edward la había superado y él sólo estaba haciéndolo por trabajo-pero no voy a negar que también tomé el caso por ti

Bella sintió una calidez en el pecho.

-Bueno-no sabía que otra cosa decir.

-Bueno-él respondió y la miró a los ojos. Bella le sostuvo la mirada y se sintió perdida ahí, desvió la mirada y miró los platos vacíos.

-Creo que ahora es momento de que me vaya-dijo bajito.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Sí, yo también.

Bella tomó su pequeño bolso y Edward se puso rápidamente de pie. Edward ansiaba su toque, las manos le picaban por tocar su mejilla, al menos su mano, y quería zambutir los dedos en su cabello.

Sacó su billetera y dejó el equivalente a su cuenta sobre la mesa. Bella se puso de pie y se giró. Edward tomó la servilleta de Bella y la dobló con cuidado de no borrar la forma de sus labios ribeteados de rojo. Se la llevó con él. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida.

Alzaron la mirada y vieron el auto de Bella frente a ellos, unos pasos faltaban para poder tocar la carrocería que los había acompañado por casi todo Estados Unidos.

-El auto…-la boca de Edward se abrió sin siquiera pensarlo. Bella asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó. Edward le pisó los talones. Ahora se sentía un idiota por haber comentado algo. No lo había arruinado ahí dentro pero justo ahora, al final, tenía que joderlo. Se golpeó mentalmente por eso.

Edward abrió la puerta de Bella y ella le dio una sonrisa insegura mientras subía.

-Bueno… adiós-Edward dijo.

-Sí. Fue bueno verte, suerte-Bella se despidió.

-Cuídate-Edward dijo y para Bella eso sonó como a una orden. Como a la orden que la hacía rodar los ojos cada vez que se separaban. Le dolió el pecho.

Bella miró a Edward cuando sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella. Edward se estaba muriendo por dentro, un "te amo" estaba en la punta de su lengua, "todavía te amo" se corrigió.

Bella sentía esa familiaridad de la despedida, parecía que su mente sólo estaba esperando que Edward lo dijera primero para contestar con un "también te amo. Sabes que lo hago".

A ambos les dolió el pecho.

-Sí…lo haré-Bella contestó con un hilo de voz.

Edward se alejó de la ventanilla y Bella encendió el auto. Su cabello cayó como una cortina que cubrió su rostro y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Eh, Bella…-Edward la llamó de vuelta y Bella se giró rápidamente a verlo. Su cercanía la sofocó. Edward había comenzado a asomarse por la ventanilla.

-¿Sí?-respondió al llamado con voz temblorosa. Sus hombros temblando como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Te gustaría salir?-Bella sintió que le dieron una patada en el estómago. Jadeó por sus labios entreabiertos, sofocada. Bella estaba segura que con la patada, la bolsa que contenía a todas las mariposas en el estómago se había reventado y ahora volaban por todo su cuerpo.

-Ya sabes… me refiero a que…-Edward se cortó y suspiró. Estaba decidido a cagarla por completo, la única satisfacción que le quedaría sería que lo había intentado hasta el final-bueno, no tiene que ser en plan de amigos o de pareja…-Bella sintió que un globo se desinfló dentro de ella. Apresó el volante fuertemente. Edward medio sonrió, avergonzado-borra eso. Simplemente quiero contarte algunas cosas. Necesito que sepas todo.

Bella jadeó y Edward casi cerró los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de su aliento sobre su rostro.

-Se… seguro. Creo que estaría bien-respondió. Su primera reacción fue indignarse porque se supone que se había estado esforzando pero luego, ¿y qué si Edward tenía un montón de cosas por decirle? Quería escucharlas. No importaba si le iban a partir el corazón de vuelta. Si él se estaba guardando cosas que lo estaban matando, entonces que las dejará ir para que la mataran a ella.

-Bien-él suspiró aliviado. Bella había aceptado escuchar todo. Tal vez ambos iban a poder superarlo si sabían la verdad. Después de todo, no importaba si Bella le había enviado sus cosas de vuelta. Bella tenía que saber que él no fue quién empaquetó todas sus cosas y fue a dejarlas sobre su cama mientras ella estaba en Forks.

Bella tenía que saber que había habido alguien que se había alegrado de que su relación terminara y que rebuscó en toda su habitación y dejó las cosas de Bella sobre su propia cama.

Alguien con acceso a ambos apartamentos o alguien que sabía abrir ventanas o puertas malditamente bien.

-No vas a arrepentirte. Sólo quiero que sepas algunas cosas-él continuó y se palmeó los bolsillos. Bueno, no tenía un papel pero si una pluma. Recordó la servilleta y la sacó. Sin que Bella se diera cuenta la cortó por la mitad y escribió su dirección en el rectángulo en limpio. El que tenía la mancha de labial se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

-Toma-le tendió el papel-es mi dirección.

-¿Qué?-Bella tomó el papel confundida-¿no vives en…

-Ya no. En octubre dejé el apartamento y me busqué uno para mí solo. Es por eso que Alice y Jasper viven juntos.

Bella finalmente lo comprendió.

-Por cierto, saluda a las chicas de mi parte. No las he visto desde que… es que fui a Nueva York cuando volví de Chicago…-se explicó aunque Bella ya lo sabía-y bueno, desde que volví a Seattle no las he visto. Bueno, llámalas-se corrigió.

-Ellas están aquí-Bella le dijo-junto con Emmett y Jasper creí que tú lo sabías.

-Bueno, no. Supongo que los llamaré. Hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie-dijo bajito. El rostro de Bella se avinagró. Ella estaba en las mismas.

-Tal vez puedas salir hoy con ellos. Se supone que es tarde de chicas-medio sonrió.

-De acuerdo-Edward asintió-entonces… ¿no tienes problemas para encontrar el lugar?

Bella miró la servilleta y leyó.

-No, sé dónde está. No te preocupes.

-Bueno… supongo que te veré mañana… ¿a eso de las ocho?

A Bella eso le pareció como un "te veré en cinco minutos" El estómago se le volvió a revolver.

-Sí, nos vemos.

-Adiós-Edward respondió y con una última mirada en su dirección, Bella aceleró.

Por el retrovisor, vio a Edward caminar calle abajo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y entrar en su Volvo.

Bella soltó un grito.

**-OoOo-**

Cuando Bella entró a su apartamento, ignoró las risas provenientes de la sala y se dirigió corriendo al baño. Sus rodillas tocaron el piso fuertemente y echó su cabeza al retrete. Tenía el estómago revuelto, la piel de gallina, el pecho le dolía y sentía que el corazón estaba obstruyendo su garganta y por esa misma razón el vómito no podía salir.

Tosió pero nada salió y ni siquiera se esforzó en intentarlo.

Las risas de la sala se apaciguaron.

-¿Bella?-esa fue Rosalie, la llamó desde la sala-¿estás bien?-preguntó en un grito.

Bella suspiró y tragó sonoramente. Se limpió la frente sudorosa y se puso de pie tambaleante. Se aproximó al lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Bastante alterada y con la mirada aún más triste.

Se lavó las manos y se mojó el rostro.

Una respiración profunda (que no logró calmarla) y salió de ahí rumbo a la sala.

Alice, Rosalie y Nessie estaban sentadas ahí alrededor de un juego de mesa y la veían entre interrogantes y asustadas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma-dijo Alice y dejó sus fichas en la mesa de centro. Bella suspiró.

-Vi a Edward-la voz de Bella salió en un hilo, como si su garganta estuviera cerrada. Ellas alzaron una ceja. Bella se aclaró la garganta-¿por qué no me dijeron que Edward había vuelto?-esta vez su voz fue clara pero temblorosa.

Ellas se quedaron congeladas y se miraron entre ellas. Pasó un largo minuto. Renesmee fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

-Por esa misma razón-Nessie la señaló con un gesto de mano vago-¡porque te ibas a poner como loca!

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Rosalie fue la siguiente en ponerse de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y Alice la imitó-hasta donde yo supe tú ibas muy bien con eso de la superación.

-¡Pues fue una mierda porque no sirvió!-Bella estalló y sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos-lo hice mal. Desde el principio, algo me decía que así no iba la cosa pero lo ignoré. Mentí, mentí todo el tiempo para convencer a todo el mundo y de paso a mí de que lo estaba olvidando y de que iba bien, ¡y una mierda! No hice nada. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Desperdicié estos últimos seis meses y… y…-sus palabras se apagaron cuando comenzó a balbucear-¡y no lo olvidé, carajo!-las lágrimas se salieron de su lugar y se limpió la cara con rabia. Dejó escapar un sonido de frustración y fue a sentarse al sofá. Ellas seguían calladas pero se sentaron junto a ella. Alice se colocó frente a ella, en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios paso exactamente?-preguntó Alice y apoyó los codos en las rodillas de Bella.

-Lo vi y él me vio y me habló y le hablé y ¡carajo! Fui a una cafetería y yo iba camino a mi mesa y colisioné con él y ¡Jesús! Se sintió tan bien tenerlo cerca y tan mal a la vez. Nos sentamos juntos y hablamos…

Rosalie le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Me estaba muriendo. Sigo muriéndome. Todo sigue igual. Sentí lo mismo y hasta creo que me enamoré un poco más-dijo apachurrada. Ellas hicieron una mueca-¡Dios, soy patética!-Bella enterró las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

-¡Y me llevó a mi auto! Y el idiota hijo de perra mencionó _el auto_, ¿saben lo que eso significa? ¡El jodido auto! En donde viajamos por todo el puto país y en donde… ¡oh por Dios!-gimió y lloró un poco más. Ali la miró con pena y Nessie le acarició el cabello-¡todavía puedo olerlo en la tapicería del jodido auto!-se quejó.

-¿Entonces a qué se refería exactamente con _el auto_?-preguntó Alice. Nessie estaba callada. Ella siempre estaba callada y sólo decía un poco. Entonces, cuando escuchaba la versión de Edward, la boca se le descosía.

-¡No lo sé!-Bella alzó las manos al aire-no sé si se refería a nuestro viaje o si se refería a otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?-Nessie arrugó la nariz, confundida.

-¡Dios! Dormimos ahí un montón de veces y hasta grabamos nuestros nombres en el tablero. Solo que los tengo cubiertos por el tapete…-Rose rodó los ojos-y también hicimos el amor… perdí la cuenta de las veces. Hicimos el amor tan cómodamente como se puede hacer en un auto pero era él ¡era Edward! Y era y es todo lo que quiero.

Ellas hicieron otra mueca, lamentándose.

-Y lo peor se confirmó. No quería verlo otra vez porque no quería que una vez que se fuera me doliera tanto y ahora el dolor se ha triplicado.

-¡Jesús! ¿¡Hay alguna otra cosa!?-Nessie alzó los brazos al cielo teatralmente.

-Me invito a salir-Bella murmuró. Nessie se quedó congelada.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las tres.

-Me invito a salir-repitió en voz baja-mañana. En su casa. A las ocho. A cenar. No voy a ir.

-¿¡Qué?!-volvieron a gritar.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?-Bella se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y se frotó las sienes.

-¡Mañana!-Nessie dijo y meneó la cabeza-ese cabrón-masculló.

-¡Y no vas a ir!-Alice chilló.

-¿Por qué te invitó?-preguntó Rosalie con ojos entrecerrados, se tronó los dedos en pose meditabunda.

-Dijo que tenía un montón de cosas que decirme. Ya saben…supongo que aclarar malentendidos.

Nessie la miró rápidamente, asustada.

-¿Y no vas a ir? ¿Por qué no vas a ir?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. Agitó el hombro de Bella.

-Porque me da miedo

-Pero te dirá cosas… cosas que según él necesitas saber... ¡ve!-Nessie ordenó.

-Y por supuesto, tú sabes de esto-Bella se incorporó y tomó un trago de una cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. La cerveza era de Alice y vio feo a Bella.

-Claro que lo sé-respondió sin tapujos, Nessie-pero no me corresponde decírtelo. Así que ¡Ve!

Alice y Rose se encogieron de hombros cuando Bella las miró. POR SUPUESTO que ellas querían que Bella fuera. Querían que ella supiera todo lo que Edward tuviera que decirle, aunque ellas no supieran exactamente que era pero pensaban que si Bella lo escuchaba ambos podrían superarlo un poco; justo como Edward lo pensaba.

**-OoOo-**

Bella tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar dentro de la casa de Edward. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza el sexo o un beso. Lo que le aterrorizaba era lo que pudiera pasar en el plano sentimental. Terminaría completamente molida y ya se había planteado no llorar. _No lloro si Edward no llora_ pensó.

No sabía de lo que se iba a enterar, pero lo que no lograba comprender era por qué Edward quería hablarle de algunas cosas cuando él mismo fue quien ignoró su llamada, su mensaje de voz y le devolvió sus cosas y la dejó que caminara sola a casa.

Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Aunque Bella tenía la duda del mensaje que ella recibió. Mientras Bella vivía con Renée revisó su teléfono y vio las llamadas y un mensaje de voz que nunca escuchó y borró.

¿Qué había en ese mensaje? Bella pensaba que Edward quería aclararle cosas sobre ese mensaje o más bien decirle, literalmente, qué es lo que decía. Entonces esa era la razón por la cual Bella quería ir pero las razones para quedarse en su casa, en su cama, eran mayores.

Bella estaba emocionalmente, en la cuerda floja y sabía que si iba la cuerda se iba a romper y caería en picada. Y después de eso… no había vida después de eso. Simplemente no iba a poder pasar otra vez por eso.

Simplemente todo era horrible porque lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo muy bien. _"No es el adiós lo que duele, sino los recuerdos que le siguen"_

Lo recordaba todo muy bien y no podía superarlo ni sacárselo de la cabeza.

Bella no podía sacarse de la cabeza nada de nada. Seguía con esta idea enferma de que ella era la culpable porque había pedido tanto, demasiado o de que él era el culpable porque todo era una obra maestra y él lo arruinó cuando se fue corriendo asustado.

Simplemente no podía dejar de recordar la sensación de los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella cuando la enredaba en sus camisas de cuadros al terminar de hacer el amor o la ocasión en que la hizo suya cuando ella no estaba usando nada más que una camisa de cuadros, de él, obviamente.

Todo era excepcional y Bella se sentía morir cuando lo recordaba pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. No debía pensar en eso pero tampoco se permitía olvidarlo.

Sentada en la silla de su tocador contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, Bella no sabía si arriesgaba más de lo que perdía o si arriesgaba menos; pero ella también era consciente de que no iba a poder vivir con la duda de qué era exactamente lo que Edward tenía que decirle. Renesmee se mostraba muy firme en su orden y a su parecer, Bella creía que le convenía saber todo. Pero qué pasaría si lo que le dirían no arreglaba nada. Su corazón se quedaría aún más roto y Bella sabía muy bien que no importaba en cuántos pedazos el corazón se haya partido, el mundo no se detenía para que lo arreglaras.

La vida iba a seguir y ella también tenía que seguir.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué usarás?-eran ellas. Las tres. Ella estaba segura de que Nessie sólo estaba aquí para asegurarse de que Bella fuera pero también sabía que Nessie estaba aquí porque era una buena amiga y si Bella decidía no ir y dejar plantado a Edward, Renesmee no haría nada para obligarla.

Un _impasse_, lo llamaría Nessie.

Bella aún no se había duchado. Miró la hora en su teléfono, 6:45 pm.

-No voy a ir-murmuró y se tiró en la cama.

-Claro que vas a ir-Nessie meneó el dedo y Bella le mostró el dedo medio. Nessie hizo una mueca y se sentó en su cama. Rosalie ya estaba viendo su armario.

-No quiero que ese cabrón, amigo tuyo me vuelva a romper el corazón-remilgó. Nessie volvió a hacer otra mueca.

-Sin ofender y siendo totalmente imparcial: eres una hipócrita, Bella. Tú también le rompiste el corazón, que no se te olvide-fue el turno de Bella de hacer una mueca. Se cubrió el rostro con su peluche de tortuga. Alice ya estaba junto a Rose-así que deja de perder el tiempo y toma una ducha, porque la necesitas y porque vas a ir a cenar con Edward y ¡Vas a escuchar lo que te tiene que decir!-Nessie pegó un puñetazo en la cama. Bella saltó asustada.

-¿¡Y si me enamoro más y me parte el corazón aún más?! ¡Nadie va a estar ahí y nadie va a ayudarme a juntar todas las piezas!-gritó. Nessie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Alice y Rosalie se giraron con ropa en sus manos.

-¡Porque ese es tu puñetero trabajo!-Nessie se puso de pie y le gritó de vuelta-¡nadie, nunca va a estar ahí para sostenerte, Bella! ¡Tú tienes que superar las jodidas cosas y si quieres superar esto deberías ir a escuchar lo que aquel hijo de perra tiene que decirte porque así es como se cierran los putos círculos!-las mejillas de Renesmee estaban rojas.

Bella la miró feo y apretó los puños. Bella también se estaba enojando. Las orejas se le habían comenzado a poner rojas. En realidad, Bella estaba enojada porque le estaban diciendo la verdad y lo que tanto temió escuchar en voz alta. ¡No iba a poder hacerlo!

Alice y Rosalie se acercaron corriendo.

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen…-comenzó Alice con su voz tranquila, Jasper le había pegado eso.

-¡Estás tan obsesionada con Edward que ni siquiera te das cuenta el verdadero cabrón que es!-Bella le escupió a Nessie. Alice y Rose se miraron asustadas entre ellas.

-Oh, eso no es cierto-Nessie dijo afable-en realidad tú eres la que está obsesionada con él-le dijo. Bella sintió que la habían abofeteado-y créeme que sé qué tan cabrón es, la que está ciega eres tú ¡porque crees que Edward tiene los huevos para volverte a romper el corazón, perra! ¿Crees que él te invitaría, en primer lugar, para eso? ¿O crees que yo estaría partiéndome el culo para que vayas si el único resultado va a ser dos corazones _aún _más rotos? ¿Qué clase de personas crees que somos?

Rosalie y Alice le asintieron a Nessie. Bella les dio una mirada mortal y bufó.

-¡Por Dios!-alzó las manos al cielo y fue todo lo que dijo. Nessie frunció los labios-¡te juró, Wolfe, que si esto no termina bien voy a acostarme con Jake!-dijo convencida. Alice y Rosalie jadearon. Nessie rechinó los dientes y las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron.

-No habrá necesidad de que hagas eso, zorra-espetó. Ahora Renesmee estaba enojada por la amenaza de Bella. No creía que Bella fuera capaz de hacerlo pero Nessie era demasiado, _demasiado _celosa.

-Ahora ve y toma una ducha-le ordenó. Bella no hizo mala cara, simplemente las miró y se fue en silencio. Cerró fuertemente la puerta del baño.

El trío se dio una mirada triunfante y fueron al armario de Bella.

Cuando Bella terminó su ducha, se enredó en su bata y salió del baño completamente seca. Ellas seguían argumentando sobre un atuendo y otro. Ella simplemente se sentó en la cama, en completo silencio mientras las veía.

Decidió ya no darle más vueltas al asunto y sólo dejar que pasara. Lo haría sin pensarlo más. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a contemplar a las tres chicas y a escuchar su plática estúpida.

-De acuerdo. Vístete-Rosalie le arrojó la ropa interior al pecho y Bella sin rechistar comenzó a hacerlo.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a usar?-preguntó una vez que estaba cubierta. Dejó la bata a un lado-podría usar unos pants y una sudadera ¿saben? De todas formas creo que se me va a congelar el culo-refunfuñó y miró por la ventana la fría ciudad de Seattle.

-¡Absolutamente no!-Alice chilló.

-¿Por qué no? No voy a ir a ningún restaurante y no es como si tuviera que verme linda porque es mi primera cita o porque voy a coger. Lo más probable es que el maquillaje que me van a poner se arruine por las lágrimas.

Nessie rodó los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente. Bella la ignoró.

-Entonces no uses maquillaje-murmuró Rose casual-honestamente prefiero los skinny jeans antes que los leggings-dijo.

-¡Los pantalones serán!-Bella no dejó que las otras hablaran cuando le arrebató la prenda a Rosalie.

Terminó revolviendo los dos atuendos: skinny jeans, botines, suéter, abrigo y bufanda. Tan fácil. Bella rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo-suspiró-ya estoy lista-se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Al menos cepíllate el cabello-observó Alice con desdén mientras se pintaba las uñas.

Nessie no tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a cepillarle el cabello.

-¡Dios, Bella! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando estaba húmedo? Tendré que rociártelo-se quejó.

-Lo hubiera hecho si ustedes no me hubieran hecho perder el tiempo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos mientras se dedicaba a recoger toda la ropa que habían sacado del armario.

-Estoy nerviosa-Bella anunció-¿cuánto se supone que tienen que durar las citas con tu ex?-preguntó.

-Bueno…-Alice suspiró y la miró-se supone que, en primer lugar, no tienes que tener citas con tus ex's.

Bella se mordisqueó la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?-volvió a preguntar-¿Nessie?

-No lo sé, Bella-ella suspiró-nunca he tenido una cita con mi ex. Intenta con "Hola"

-¿¡Y luego qué?!-preguntó desesperada.

-Ugh, Bella. Él tendrá que lanzar lo siguiente. Seguramente te dirá: "Hola, pasa. ¿Quieres jugo?"

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

-¡Jugo! No tienen diez años, Wolfe.

Todas se rieron.

-Juro que si me ofrece jugo lo voy a golpear-dijo Bella.

-Pero algo así te va a decir. Las reglas convencionales sociales, Bella-Nessie dijo con desesperación.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que mientras yo estoy allá teniendo mi cita o cualquier cosa que sea esto ustedes estén aquí y se pongan a rezar?

-Sí-respondió Nessie-mira, por ejemplo, Rose ni siquiera sabe qué es el Padre nuestro

Alice se rió, junto con Bella. Rose miró a Nessie.

-Me sé el credo en latín, idiota-Rubia presumió. Nessie se rió y terminó de cepillar el cabello de Bella.

-¡Ya está! Cepillado-dijo Ness-ahora sí, lárgate.

-Aún es temprano-Bella comentó. Rose miró al hora y se sentó en la cama, terminando su trabajo de doblar y guardar ropa.

-Claro que no. Son las 7:53.

-¡No voy a llegar a las 8:00!-se quejó.

-No ¡pero!-Alice recalcó-es de mal gusto llegar tarde a una cita, así sea con tu ex. Además, si llegas demasiado tarde parecerá que no quieres ir o que no te importa en lo absoluto lo que tenga que decirte o que tuviste una crisis y conociendo a Bella Swan… no creo que quiera parecer débil.

-Psht-Bella bufó y tomó su bolso. Echó el teléfono y las llaves del auto-¡de acuerdo! Ya me voy.

-¡Suerte!-Rose le dio un abrazo corto-por favor, no te atragantes con el jugo.

Bella se rió.

-Lo harán bien-dijo Alice y la medio abrazó. Tanto como sus uñas recién pintadas le permitían acariciar la espalda de Bella.

-Sólo escúchalo, no mientas y no llores-dijo Ness-si él no llora tú no lo hagas-Bella quiso sonreír por la coincidencia con su pensamiento-bueno, si quieres llorar, hazlo-finalizó y la besó en la mejilla.

Bella salió del apartamento con piernas temblorosas, con el estómago hecho un nudo y con la respiración atorada en su garganta. _¡Y aún ni siquiera lo veo!_, pensó.

**-OoOo-**

_"Enamorarse no tiene mayor mérito. Lo realmente difícil-no conozco ningún caso-, es salir entero de una historia de amor."-Karmelo C. Iribarren._

La chica llegó al edificio de Edward a las 8:12 pm. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado temprano ni demasiado tarde. Sin perder más tiempo, estacionó y fue hasta el ascensor. El guardia la saludó con un gesto de mano.

-¿Su nombre, señorita?-le preguntó.

-Bella… Bella Swan-respondió y luego miró el papel-al apartamento C13, Edward Cullen.

-¡Oh, sí! El joven Cullen…-el guardia sonrió en reconocimiento-pase-le señaló el ascensor con la mano y Bella se despidió con una sonrisa.

Ella se la pasó dando respiraciones profundas en todo el camino, tratando de calmarse. No funcionó. Miró la hora. 8:15.

-Bien…-susurró y tocó el timbre. Apretó los puños y se restregó las palmas en los muslos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Edward se levantó de un golpe del sofá y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su camisa. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-No la cagues-se aconsejó y giró el pomo de la puerta. La vio. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta y no podía creer que en realidad esto estuviera pasando. La vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Hola-Bella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Su voz fue suave.

-Hola-Edward le correspondió la sonrisa-pasa-se hizo a un lado y Bella entró. Inmediatamente se sintió cálida ahí dentro pero nerviosa e incómoda hasta el infinito.

Se desanudó la bufanda y escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Edward ahí, a unos cuantos centímetros. Cerró los ojos brevemente y los abrió para inspeccionar el lugar mientras se desabotonaba su abrigo.

El apartamento no era nada parecido al que había compartido con Jasper y Emmett.

-Puedes dejar eso por aquí-Edward la interrumpió y se giró para verlo. Él estaba señalando un perchero justo al lado de la puerta.

-Bien.

Bella dejó ahí sus cosas y volvió a mirar el apartamento.

-Está linda tu cueva-observó.

-Uhm, bueno… gracias, aunque Esme fue quién hizo todo esto.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está?

-Bien… con Jane y Alec.

-Genial-Bella murmuró y colocó los brazos en jarra tratando de parecer despreocupada, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no lucir incómoda.

-Bueno, la cena está lista pero… ¿quieres cenar ya o…?-Edward dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Bueno, estaría bien-ella se encogió de hombros y Edward caminó hacia la cocina, Bella lo siguió sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Quería grabarse todo en su memoria. Llevarse un pedacito de él para siempre.

-Yo me serví un poco de vino ¿quieres eso o algo más?-él le preguntó.

_¿Tal vez un poco de jugo?_, pensó Bella con burla. El pensamiento la hizo relajarse un poquito más.

-Vino, sí. No lo he tomado en un millón de años-le contestó. Edward sirvió vino tinto en una copa y Bella fue a sentarse en un taburete. Edward deslizó la copa a través de la encimera y Bella le dio un trago, inhaló y lo saboreó. A Edward se le hizo la boca agua cuando vio como los labios de ella se fruncían en el borde de la copa.

Se giró y se dedicó a servir la cena en los platos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste ayer?-Bella preguntó intentando romper el hielo. Delineó el borde de la copa con su dedo. ¿Por qué nadie se puede resistir a hacerlo?

-Me vi con los chicos y nos pusimos al corriente-murmuró mientras destapaba la cacerola. Bella pegó un salto y se acercó a él.

-Huele bien, ¿qué es eso?-miró por un costado de Edward. Al pobre chico casi le da un infarto y el corazón se le aceleró al tenerla tan cerca. Bella estaba en las mismas pero quería estar dispuesta y hacer funcionar esto.

-Bueno, recordé que te gusta el espagueti con camarones, así que lo hice. También hay puré de patatas y pan de ajo.

-¡Oh, eso es genial!-Bella le sonrió y le echó otro vistazo a la comida-se ve bien.

-Gracias, o lo que sea.

-De nada, o lo que sea.

Bella volvió a su asiento.

Cuando todo estuvo servido, Edward caminó hasta la pequeña mesa y lo acomodó. Bella sonrió al verlo, obviamente, cuando él no la veía. Bella sentía que los ojos no le eran suficientes para admirarlo, para observarlo y para quererlo un poquito más. Bella sabía que haber venido había sido mala idea pero no podía arrepentirse. Había algo que se lo impedía, como un campo de gravitación.

Edward se giró y la miró. Bella fingió que estaba bebiendo vino en lugar de estar sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-él anunció y ella fue hasta la mesa. Edward distendió su silla y cuando el cabello de Bella rozó su dedo, cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento.

Él tomó su lugar, frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Pruébalo primero tú-le dijo y Bella soltó una risita.

-Caballeroso-observó sarcásticamente y tomó una porción exageradamente pequeña. Edward no pudo reprimir una risa.

No la dejó de ver.

-Sabe bien-ella finalizó y se dispusieron a comer con una sonrisa.

Ni Edward ni Bella apartaron la mirada. No dejaron de verse.

-¿Cómo están Jane y Alec?-preguntó Bella.

-Esme dijo que estaban mejor-Edward dijo sin pensarlo. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Mejor?

-Ehh… bueno, es que no quería hablar de esto mientras cenamos y…

-Bueno, está bien-ella lo interrumpió-puedes decírmelo luego. Ahora, cuéntame de Nueva York.

Edward suspiró.

-Bueno, NY es ruidoso y brillante y ocupado y grande-Bella sonrió-deberías ir algún día. Es una linda ciudad. Te absorbe, puede que resulte tediosa para algunos pero vale la pena.

-¿Y qué hiciste allá?

-Nada, nada en absoluto. Simplemente fui a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de trabajar. También para alejarme de Chicago, de Seattle… de todo-dijo bajito. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería.

-Bueno, yo no salí de la ciudad pero me alejé un poco… fui con Renée un tiempo…

-Lo sé.

-¿Oh?-fue todo lo que dijo. Edward no respondió y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-¿Y qué hay en Nueva York?-Bella preguntó en un murmullo después de un rato.

-Un montón de edificios, gente, turistas, extranjeros, bares… pero ahí no había nada mío. Por eso fui-dijo como un misterio. Bella lo entendió y recordó a Rose diciendo algo parecido.

_"-¿Qué hay en Nueva York?-Alice había preguntado._

_-Nada. Por eso se fue ahí, estoy casi segura. Ahí no hay nada-Rosalie dijo."_

El siguiente tema de conversación fue el trabajo. Esa si era tierra de nadie, un campo seguro. Hablaron y hablaron y Bella se maravilló y se jactó del sonido de la voz de Edward. Un pedacito para el camino, para un recalentado. Como cuando tienes la suerte de ser de la familia en la fiesta y te dan un trozo de pastel y algo de comida para el día siguiente.

Por su parte, Edward se llenó los ojos con Bella. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus gestos, sus manos, sus pecas, su nariz... toda ella.

También, como un recalentado.

Cuando terminaron, Edward recogió los platos y los dejó en la pila. Bella se levantó y se palmeó el estómago. Todo había estado muy bueno, pero mala o buena suerte, Bella había llenado su vejiga y necesitaba desalojarla. _Maldición,_ pensó. Tenía que ir al baño ahora porque si algo fuerte pasaba sentía que se iba a orinar en los pantalones.

-Eh, Edward…-lo llamó. Su nombre seguía sonando bien en sus labios.

-¿Sí?-Edward la miró brevemente.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?-preguntó. Pedir el baño ahora se sentía tan incómodo como estar bajo un reflector con todo el mundo mirándote.

-Seguro-él medio sonrió-verás, tendrás que ir al mío porque estoy teniendo problemas con el agua en el comunitario así que…

_Oh, no_. Bella metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y apretó los puños.

-Bueno…-ella accedió. O era ir y afrontar su habitación u orinarse ahí mismo. Prefería la habitación.

-El pasillo, al fondo-Edward señaló con la barbilla.

-Genial, ahora vuelvo-dijo Bella, pero ella sabía que eso no era nada genial.

Se apresuró al pasillo y medio corrió hasta la habitación, entre más rápido mejor.

La habitación olía a él. A su colonia, en realidad, pero Bella estaba enamorada y se imaginaba cosas demás. Ella también aseguraba que olía a Edward, a _él_, no sólo a colonia.

Sigámosle la corriente.

La habitación era amplia, de un chico. _Un chico soltero_, pensó Bella. Azul, blanco y negro. Edward amaba el azul y Bella también lo amaba, al color y a Edward.

Un escritorio, una cama, burós, una ventana, un armario, una cajonera, un sillón negro de cuero y una puerta más, el baño.

Bella cerró la puerta tras ella y entró al baño, también azul y blanco.

Después de terminar con sus asuntos, Bella miró a su alrededor y llevó una mano a la gaveta. Vio dentro y acarició las toallas, luego tomó el shampoo e inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos.

Cuando salió del baño, miró la cama y se aproximó a ella. Acarició la superficie y zambutió una mano en la colcha para acariciar la almohada de Edward.

Suspiró y se giró a los cajones. Abrió el primero lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Su ropa interior. Bella también la acarició. Su rostro se cubrió de tristeza cuando recordó como la monotonía de los bóxeres de Edward se alteraba con todas sus braguitas de encaje.

Ahora no había braguitas.

Abrió el siguiente cajón y se quedó de piedra. No sabía si debió de haberlo abierto o no. Ahí, encima de todo, estaba su bufanda. La bufanda roja que había olvidado en Chicago, las dos veces. Bella jadeó y llevó una mano hacia ella, para acariciarla, para olerla. Le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Aún olía a ella, un poco. Bella se atrevió a colocarla sobre su rostro y volvió a olfatearla, luego la envolvió en su cuello y la frotó impregnándola aún más de su olor. Bella esperaba que el olor durara para siempre, o mejor dicho, lo suficiente. Un pedacito de ella.

Luego, rápidamente la acomodó como estaba y después de asegurarse de cerrar bien el cajón se apresuró a la puerta. Antes de salir, le echó una última ojeada a la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Edward estaba de pie frente a la ventana y miraba la ciudad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Bella al verlo. Esa fue su postura esa noche, la noche del final. Alzó el codo y Bella se percató de que estaba bebiendo más vino en su copa. La botella estaba en la mesa de centro y la copa de Bella también estaba servida. Suspiró y caminó hasta él, Edward la escuchó venir.

-Gracias por el baño-Bella murmuró y él se giró justo como lo hizo esa noche. Otro escalofrío.

-De nada. Te serví otra copa-Edward señaló la mesa de centro. Bella sonrió.

-Soy una ciudadana responsable…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia allá. Edward le miró el trasero. Sip, definitivamente tenía más curvas-no puedo conducir ebria-ella dijo burlona y le dio un trago.

Edward se rió quedito.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Me alegro-Bella volvió a darle otro sorbo-es hora de que hablemos

Él asintió en silencio, aunque no era una pregunta. Él caminó hasta que el borde del sofá topó en sus piernas y Bella rodeó la mesa. Se sentó en la superficie mullida, Edward lo hizo después de un segundo.

Edward sostuvo el cuerpo de la copa entre sus manos y después le dio un pequeño trago. El ambiente rápidamente cambió, ya no había tapujos ni incomodidades ni bromas que cubrían el dolor. Bella se mordió la boca y Edward cerró fuertemente los ojos para después abrirlos en una expresión soñolienta y confundida, como si quisiera borrar los estragos del sueño. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

_-Cuando te fuiste esa noche…_-Edward comenzó, Bella se recostó lentamente.

_-Cuando te fuiste esa noche… no quería seguirte y al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo. Apenas alcancé a sentarme en la cama antes de que la realidad me llegará de golpe: te habías ido y no había ido tras de ti y ya todo había terminado. Eso, lo nuestro no podía terminar así, entonces, en lugar de seguirte, lloré. Juro que lloré, Bella. Lloré por ti y por mí y lloré porque sabía realmente que ya no íbamos a poder rescatar nada. _

Bella jadea por sus labios entreabiertos y Edward tiene un nudo en la garganta.

_-Entonces, estaba a punto de arrastrarme y meterme a la cama, para olerte en las sábanas, para recordar tu cuerpo, tu olor, tu cara esa noche… mientras hacíamos el amor. Estaba a punto de arrastrarme a la miseria cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé rápidamente creyendo que eras tú y tuve que componerme un poco cuando vi que era Emmett. Emmett me llamaba para que pasara por él y Rosalie. Estaban varados en la nada, no tenían dinero y no tenían crédito. Jasper tomó a Alice, la subió a su auto y se fueron. Ni Rose ni Emmett tenían en qué volver. Emmett llamó a Jasper "idiota nihilista envidioso y presumido" porque se aprovechaba de que su padre ya le había dado un auto._

Ambos se rieron bajito por un momento.

_-Le pregunté a Emmett cómo era que me llamaba si no tenía crédito y dijo que estaban en casa de Gianna, estaban cerca y después de que Gianna llamó a Rosalie "zorra" los dejó pasar y hablar por teléfono. Entonces acepté y me recompuse para ir a recogerlos. De todas formas, ya no iba a arreglarlo contigo. Cuando llegué ahí y toqué la puerta de Gianna, ella me dijo que ya se habían ido. Rosalie y ella comenzaron a discutir y Emmett sacó a Rose de ahí. Yo estaba cansado y triste hasta la madre que ni siquiera me enojé por eso. Gianna me invitó a pasar ofreciéndome una cerveza y acepté._

Bella siente un dolor punzante en el pecho. Mientras ella estaba ahí sola, llorando y gimiendo de dolor, Edward estaba con la jodida Gianna bebiendo una cerveza. Ella meneó la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y dejar que él se explicara. Edward se irguió y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Se miraron a la cara.

_-Gianna comenzó a hablar porquerías y yo estaba cómodo ignorándola y bebiendo mi cerveza gratis. Luego le pedí el baño y fui hacia ahí, además necesitaba un respiro. Cuando volví, terminé mi cerveza rápidamente y me fui de ahí. En el camino a casa, estaba pensando en llamarte para arreglarlo de una buena vez. Ya era muy tarde pero dudaba que estuvieras dormida y como tú no llamaste pensé que yo daría el primer paso…_

Bella iba a interrumpirlo pero él alzó la mano y ella se quedó callada.

-Ya lo sé todo pero eso va después-aclaró. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

_-Estaba pensando justo en eso cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar, y de nueva cuenta creí que eras tú pero no era así. Era Alec. De inmediato me extrañé porque era tarde para que llamara. Alec me dijo que Mamá Lizzy había muerto…_

Bella volvió a jadear y una chispa de culpa le creció en el pecho, luego se extendió como pólvora. Ella ahí pensando que Edward estaba bien con todo esto cuando en realidad no era así, además lidiar con eso…

_-… y que me necesitaba ahí en Chicago. Jane estaba dormida y aún no lo sabía. Esa misma noche compré el billete y comencé a empacar. Me estaba muriendo, estaba cansado, triste, estaban Alec y Jane y tú tampoco dejabas mi mente. También lloré cuando me encontré con tu ropa y fui débil y me llevé una camisa de cuadros tuya. Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando fui a dormir y decidí ir temprano a verte, para arreglar todo y decirte lo de Mamá Lizzy y luego irme a Chicago. Al llegar a tu apartamento, nadie abría y no iba a usar la llave. Entonces Dennis salió y me vio. Luego me lo dijo. Dijo que tú te habías ido tempranísimo a Forks, le dije a Dennis que cuando volvieras te dijera que yo había ido a buscarte, me preguntó qué es lo que pasaba y se lo conté. Nos despedimos porque no sabíamos si íbamos a volver a vernos. Finalmente fui al aeropuerto y llegué a Chicago._

_Cuando llegué a casa, Esme abrió la puerta y me dijo que Alec no estaba muy bien. Nadie le había dicho nada a Jane porque ni siquiera había salido de la habitación. Me tocó la parte dura. Saludé a Alec y lo sujeté por un rato, el chico no estaba llorando y se estaba haciendo el valiente. Luego, ambos fuimos con Jane. Ella se alegró de verme pero cuando vio nuestras caras se preocupó. Alec no podía hablar, entonces se lo dije yo. Me pasé el resto de la tarde abrazándolos. Los dos se subieron a la cama y me dejaron justo en medio. No dejaron de llorar nunca y finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Carlisle llegó diciendo que los arreglos del funeral estaban listos. Me dormí junto con ellos por un rato y Esme fue a despertarnos para ir al funeral. ¡Yo no sabía que hacer! Estaba desesperado. Estaba lidiando con toda mi tristeza y contigo en mi mente, además estaba la tristeza de lo de Mamá Lizzy ¡y tenía que mostrarme fuerte para ellos! No iba a lloriquear justo ahí porque tenía el corazón roto. Todo el tiempo que estuve en Chicago dormimos juntos. Las primeras noches, sólo ellos dos estaban juntos pero Jane tenía pesadillas, así que fui a hacerles compañía. Jane se fue tranquilizando pero le aterraba estar sola ¡o en la orilla de la cama! Quería que ambos la abrazáramos. _

Bella se estaba muriendo ahí mismo. Aunque ella nunca había sabido de eso se sentía un poco culpable.

_-Un día, Esme me preguntó por ti. Entonces se lo dije. Jane escuchó y ahora ella estaba tratando de animarme. Le dije que iba a tratar de arreglarlo y se alegró. Jane y Esme hicieron un pastel para mi cumpleaños. Hicieron que soplara las velas y todo eso. Deseé tenerte pero de todas formas ni siquiera creo en los deseos del pastel de cumpleaños. Ni siquiera te llamé y aún me arrepiento de eso. Cuando volví aquí estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas y Emmett me dijo que habías ido a vivir con tu madre, entré a mi habitación y ahí estaba todo. Supe que ya no se podía salvar nada, creí que me odiabas. Entonces le llamé a Esme y le dije que me iba a Nueva York por un tiempo. Ella aceptó y Jasper entró a mi habitación, me dijo que Charlotte me estaba buscando desesperadamente y lo menos que quería eran más problemas. Ella había dejado una nota para mí y Jasper me la dio. Charlotte había comenzado a salir otra vez con Gianna y ésta le contó que nosotros habíamos terminado. Entonces supe que esa noche tú si me habías llamado. Gianna no contestó y escuchó el mensaje que me habías dejado. Yo estaba en el baño y había dejado mi teléfono ahí. Una vez que se enteró de eso, se coló en mi habitación mientras yo estaba en Chicago y empaquetó todas tus cosas, luego fue a tu apartamento y las dejó ahí. Gianna fue la razón por la cual no lo arreglamos. _

Bella estaba furiosa. Edward le dio un trago al vino.

-¡Esa zorra va a escucharme!-Bella chilló.

-Espero que algo bueno salga de eso-Edward comentó emocionado.

_-Cuando terminé de leer la nota te llamé, te llamé un montón de veces pero nunca contestaste, te dejé un mensaje pero sé que nunca lo escuchaste o al menos lo ignoraste…_

-No lo escuché. No estaba lista, no me creía lo suficientemente fuerte-ella interrumpió.

-Entonces estamos a mano. Tú no escuchaste el mío y yo tampoco el tuyo

-Sí, algo así-ella medio bromeó y se mordió el labio inferior. Edward desvió la vista y la amó un poco más.

_-Intenté olvidarte y superarte mientras estaba en NY pero fue imposible. Encontré este piso y cuando volví, me mudé. Ese apartamento me recordaba mucho a ti y sabía que menos iba a poder superarlo. Mientras estaba ahí, empacando, escuché a Alice hablar por teléfono contigo. Le contabas que habías conseguido un trabajo y que estabas muy feliz. Me alegré por ti. Al menos tú ibas bien y a pesar de que me dolió, deseé con todas mis fuerzas y mi egoísmo que no me olvidaras. _

_Me mataba la idea de que me hubieras superado. ¿Cómo? Si yo no lo había hecho. Cuando llegué a este lugar me estaba muriendo. Llamé a Nessie y ella vino. Le conté todo y hasta se asustó cuando comencé a llorar, ella también lloró pero ella siempre llora en lo emocional._

Bella se rió.

-Ayer ella vino en la noche y hablamos un poco. Dijo que se aseguraría de que vinieras-él reveló con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues lo hizo bien-Bella murmuró y suspiró-Edward…-meneó la cabeza-no sabes cuánto lo siento. Siento todo esto. Siento cómo terminó todo.

-¿Entonces… ya lo has olvidado?-Edward preguntó con voz temblorosa. No quería escuchar la respuesta. Si ella decía sí, no lo soportaría. Que crueldad sería decir que es honesta y que ya no lo quiere en absoluto.

-No. No, Edward, no-Bella susurró-no he olvidado nada. Todo sigue dentro de mí y lo recuerdo todo, todo, todo muy bien.

-¿Entonces… qué queda?-después de murmurar, Edward se bebió todo el contenido restante de su copa.

Bella bebió del vino.

-He lamentado cosas, un montón de cosas pero ni un solo día de los que pasé contigo. No puedo olvidarte…-Bella se cortó. No iba a decirlo. _"Te quiero",_ lo pensó.

-¿Podemos actuar como si nunca nos hubiéramos roto el corazón?-Edward apretó los puños. Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente-por favor, Bella. Hagámonos los locos, los tontos y hay que enamorarnos de nuevo.

Edward no obtuvo una respuesta a esto. Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Una arruga estaba entre las gruesas cejas de él y la estaba mirando con adoración. La misma mirada que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas y la misma que le partía el corazón.

-¿Por qué todavía tienes mi bufanda en tu cajón?-fue lo único que preguntó. Edward se pasó una mano por el rostro y después de un largo momento en silencio contestó:

-Porque huele a ti y me recuerda a la inocencia. Siempre me ha parecido que tienes una mirada inocente. No puedo deshacerme de ella porque yo también lo recuerdo todo muy bien. No tienes idea de cuánto.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-Bella se vio interrumpida.

-Eso quiere decir que no te he olvidado y que te amo, todavía te amo. ¿Tú me amas todavía?

-Sí-respondió, entonces ambos se sintieron libres y se sintieron afortunados, también se sintieron fuertes e irrompibles.

-Te amo como para querer estar contigo siempre… nunca lo olvides-Bella sentenció.

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando una vorágine de sensaciones se extendió por su cuerpo. De alguna manera se encontró a sí misma justamente dónde había comenzado a perderse.

Miró a Edward y por primera vez, no sentía ansiedad de morderse los labios, de gritar, de huir; estaba ansiosa de abrazarlo, de verlo, de escucharlo…

-Entonces si me amas y yo te amo…-él comenzó y ella meneó la cabeza.

-A veces el amor no es suficiente.

Edward se sintió morir.

**-OoOo-**

La chica linda de cabellos cafés, ojazos alucinantes color chocolate, boca de fresa y un corazón roto llegó a su apartamento. Tres chicas se pusieron de pie rápidamente cuando la vieron entrar a la sala.

-¿¡Qué pasó?!-preguntó la morena de voz chillona.

-¿¡Lo arreglaron!?-preguntó la rubia voluptuosa.

-¡Dime que están juntos de nuevo!-la chica con mechas de colores y que sabía Kung Fu ordenó.

Bella las miró y alzó las cejas, expectante. Ellas no parpadearon.

**-OoOo-**

**No me odien. Las leo en los comentarios. Sigue el epílogo así que todavía hay esperanza (;**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Confesiones de un universitario**

**.**

_Disfruten..._

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

Vi a Nessie antes de que llegara siquiera a la puerta y tocara. La miré a través de la pantalla del identificador, que lograba visualizar toda la parte delantera de la casa, incluyendo la carretera. Ella estacionó su súper y genial camioneta en la entrada de mi casa, como si fuera entrar al garaje. Bajó de ahí con un salto y fue al maletero, la perdí de vista brevemente y ahí dejé el asunto.

Suspiré y dejé los vegetales sobre la encimera de la cocina, me dirigí a la puerta de madera con cristales y la abrí. Ella me sonrió y saludó con la mano. Asentí con la cabeza. Cerró su camioneta y le instaló la alarma. Nessie no llevaba ropa de oficina y cargaba con su bolso y con una bolsa de papel. Había ido de compras.

-¡Hey, cara de culo!-me saludó y me besó en la mejilla. Entró a la casa.

-Hey, cara de polla. ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Material de negocio-musitó distraídamente y miró alrededor.

-Estoy en la cocina-dije y ella fue hacia ahí. La seguí-así que ahora tu negocio es ir de compras. Interesante.

Ella jaló un taburete y se sentó ahí, dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera. Tomé el cuchillo y el mantel y me senté frente a ella.

-Algo así, ¿qué estás haciendo?-comencé a cortar las zanahorias.

-Sopa de verduras-respondí y soltó una risita.

-¿En verdad le puedes llenar la tripa con eso a él? ¿Qué hiciste?

Sonreí.

-Edward llegará en la cena. Esto es mío.

-Oh, ya decía yo. Como sea-agitó la mano-vine a hablar contigo y a negociar.

La miré y detuve mis movimientos.

-Negociar qué, exactamente-entrecerré los ojos y ella suspiró.

-No tendrás que ayudarme a enterrar un cuerpo, tranquila-alzó las manos-aprovecharé ahora que el simio de tu esposo no está.

-Me estás impacientando.

Nessie suspiró y miró mis manos. Comencé a cortar vegetales otra vez.

-Quiero un hijo-anunció. Me detuve otra vez antes de cortarme un dedo porque eso me había sorprendido hasta la madre.

-¿Quieres que empecemos o qué?-pregunté burlona y se rió. Dejé la broma atrás-bien, un hijo ¿y qué?

-No quiero que esté solo. Me refiero a que toda mi vida he querido gemelos o al menos embarazarme con alguien más para que mi hijo tenga a alguien de su edad ¿entiendes? Crecí como hija única y eso en verdad apesta… tú sabes de eso-asentí ligeramente.

-Te entiendo pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-A eso mismo. Quiero embarazarme y quiero que tú también lo hagas conmigo.

Me quedó de piedra. La sangre se me congela en las venas y luego vuelve a tomar su camino. El corazón se me acelera.

-¿Qué?-logré susurrar. Renesmee suspiró y se frotó la frente con los dedos.

-Bueno, eres mi última esperanza. La perra de Alice se nos adelantó. Ni siquiera sabíamos que la perra tenía planes de traer a un mocoso al mundo y Rose dijo que todavía no quería hacerlo. Esa puta aún no está lista para perder su figura… ¿tú quieres un hijo?

-¡Sí!-salté un poco en mi asiento y dejé el cuchillo a un lado-¡por supuesto que quiero un bebé!

-Oh bueno, esto va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba-murmuró con la vista perdida. Luego me miró sonriente-¡de acuerdo! Tengamos un hijo. Dejaré la píldora esta noche.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo no quedo embarazado ahora?-pregunté tratando de que ella no notará el misterio en mi voz. Obviamente no funcionó.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?-me miró enojada.

-Bueno… verás…-tomé el cuchillo en mis manos otra vez sólo para sostener algo-Edward y yo ni siquiera lo hemos hablado… bueno, al menos sólo como una posibilidad, no como un hecho. Él sólo dice cosas estúpidas como: "de acuerdo" o "bien" pero ni siquiera vuelvo a tocar el tema porque él siempre sale con sus estupideces.

-Muy Edward-Nessie señaló-pues díselo. Mejor dicho, ordénalo. Si tanto lo quieres… no creo que se niegue.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez él no quiere hijos todavía y dice que no.

Nessie me miró sin humor.

-Bella…-suspiró-el chico te da todo lo que quieres ¿por qué diría que no?

-¡Claro que no me da todo!-renegué-¿quién te dijo esa puta mentira?

-Oh, nadie ¡simplemente lo veo!-su voz aumentó de volumen. Rodé los ojos.

-¡Mentirosa!-siseé.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora soy yo la que miente? Veamos…-se dio un golpecito en la barbilla con gesto pensativo-te compró la casa que querías, no la que él quería y cuando descubrió que Alice y yo te ayudamos a limpiarla y aun así terminaste con dolor de pies y espalda, dos días después tenías en tu puerta a una ayudante… por cierto, ¿dónde está Julie?

Rodé los ojos.

Nessie era una exagerada. Bueno… puede que Edward si hubiera hecho eso pero eso no quería decir que me daba todo. El día que limpiamos la casa, Rosalie no ayudó porque estaba enferma como la chingada y yo necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Elegimos esta casa (según Nessie, yo la elegí) con la idea de no mudarnos nunca. Mi casa era hermosa, bueno, a mí me parecía y era lo que importaba. Dos pisos; sus colores externos eran el café, el blanco hueso y un café nuez, además tenía detalles de cantera en unas columnas que rompían el aspecto angular de la casa; faroles y pequeñas lamparitas la decoraban. Tenía un garaje con capacidad de dos autos, cocina, comedor, sala, estudio, cuatro habitaciones cada una con su propio baño, un medio baño comunitario, un sótano y un jardín. Era bastante grande y muy costosa, así que limpiarla era un dolor en el culo y Edward contrató a una mujer un poco más joven que yo, Julie, para que viniera a ayudarme. Usualmente ella se iba cuando yo llegaba de trabajar pero hoy había sido una excepción. Julie había llegado más tarde y ahora estaba limpiando el estudio, yo también la ayudaba a limpiar.

-Limpiando el estudio-le contesté a Nessie. Julie hizo sonar las cubetas enfatizando mis palabras.

-Oh bueno-Nessie siguió-¡y eso no es todo! El tipo casi vende los pulmones cuando le dijiste que te había gustado un brazalete.

-¡Yo no sabía que esa cosa era malditamente cara!-me defendí. Nessie bufó, obviamente.

-¡Ya ni quiero decir nada más!-dijo estremeciéndose-pero también añadiré que encarceló al cabrón que casi te viola… ¡todavía no supero que no me hayas dicho eso! Oh, y lo hizo aunque habían terminado.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-la señalé amenazadora con el cuchillo-y después de todo te enteraste… eventualmente.

-¡DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS!-gritó, hice una mueca.

-Pshh, lo superarás. Ahora lo que yo no supero es que me hayas recordado los meses oscuros.

Rodó los ojos y bajó del taburete con un salto.

-¿Tienes limonada? Ya que no me ofreciste nada, yo tomaré algo.

-Sí, en el refrigerador-musité y ella fue hacia allá-¿por qué me lo recordaste, perra?-me quejé. Ella hizo una mueca y le dio un trago a su bebida.

Edward y yo no volvimos esa noche de diciembre. Seguimos viéndonos y seguimos hablando de lo sucedido. Comenzamos a salir tres semanas después, podría decir _"retomamos la relación"_ pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

De alguna manera, comenzamos de cero. Mantuvimos los recuerdos, las experiencias y todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos pero sobre todo mantuvimos las lecciones.

Trabajamos un montón con lo de la comunicación y la confrontación de nuestros problemas y deseos. Al inicio todo era muy genial. Juntos todo el tiempo con el pretexto de que nos extrañábamos y de que habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo separados. Pero la prueba de fuego llegó en nuestra primera discusión real, dos meses luego de comenzar a salir.

Antes habíamos discutido por estupideces y eran discusiones sin sentido que se arreglaban con él diciéndome _"maldita Hamlet"_ o yo arrojándole algo.

Luego de nuestra primera discusión, siguieron muchas más en esa misma semana y yo estaba asustada como el infierno porque pensaba que si seguíamos haciéndolo, terminaríamos y ya no íbamos a volver nunca más.

Fue muy difícil volver y todo eso pero al final, hicimos las cosas bien y las próximas discusiones que tuvimos fueron porque él no cerraba completamente los cajones y yo siempre terminaba golpeándome.

Finalmente, aprendió a cerrar los cajones.

-¡¿Entonces qué?!-Nessie me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Le diré esta noche.

-¡Yeeii, vamos a tener un bebé!-chilló emocionada y se abalanzó sobre mí. La puta casi hace que me apuñalara pero la palabra clave era _casi._

-¡Oh, esto es para ti!-dijo cuando se alejó. Tomó la bolsa de las compras y la abrió entre nosotras-es un conjunto de Victoria's. Ya sabes, te regalaría un biberón pero primero hay que maquilar al pequeño.

-Gracias-metí las manos a la bolsa y saqué la ligera y bastante transparente prenda. Nessie y yo nos sonreímos.

Esa misma noche, después de tomar una ducha estaba nerviosa como la chingada. No sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Edward y deseaba que él realmente ya quisiera hijos porque no quería una discusión por eso.

Él ya había tardado en llegar e inmediatamente me preocupé. Edward se enojaba porque yo me preocupaba. Simplemente el matrimonio cambió mi perspectiva o no sé qué chingados y ahora sólo me estaba preocupando por él, supuse que ahora que sería mamá eso iba a ser descomunal.

Desvié mis pensamientos hacia lugares menos tenebrosos y comencé a poner la mesa para la cena. Salí de la cocina tres veces rumbo al recibidor para ver la pantalla del identificador pero jodido Edward aun no aparecía.

-¡Maldito!-chillé y regresé a la cocina para servir la comida en los platos. Un minuto después, escuché el timbre del portón eléctrico del garaje y respiré aliviada. Ese cabrón hijo de puta me iba a sacar canas antes de tiempo.

Una hora después de su hora de salida─ cuando salía hasta la hora de la cena─ era suficiente para preocuparme.

Llené la cesta con pan caliente y sonreí cuando escuché que la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la casa se abría. Unos segundos después, Edward entró a la cocina. Se había quitado el saco y la corbata y la camisa se le pegaba deliciosamente a sus brazos.

-¿¡Cómo está la mujer más linda del mundo!?-entró saludando con una sonrisa. Edward era un amor.

-¡Hola!-lo saludé con una sonrisa y fue hacia mí. Me alejó de la encimera tomándome del brazo, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y me alzó, comenzó a darme vueltas. Solté una risa en un gorjeo. Me besó la mejilla y después estampó sus labios en los míos. Dejó un beso dulce ahí y le sonreí-¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

-Agotador pero genial-murmuró-¿y el tuyo? Carajo, te extrañé-me dejó en el piso y me dio un ligero golpecito en el trasero. Pegué un salto.

-Estuvo bien. Odio estos días porque no puedo tenerte en la tarde-confesé-pero mañana es sábado, Chump.

-Y mañana no hay trabajo-dijo y tomó la cesta del pan-¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Macarrones y pan y carne

-¡Yummi!-sonrió y me besó la sien. Salió de la cocina y me quedé ahí con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro mientras terminaba de servir los platos. Él volvió con las manos vacías. Se llevó la comida mientras yo me llevaba las bebidas. Los platos ya estaban en el comedor pero Edward no estaba.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?!-pregunté en un grito mientras dejaba las bebidas en su lugar.

-¡Me tenías preocupada!-Edward imitó mi voz, estaba detrás de mí. Bufé.

-Es enserio-rezongué.

-Ya, mujer. Relájate-dijo. Me giré lista para reclamarle un poco más pero las palabras se fueron con el viento cuando vi el ramo de flores que sujetaba en sus manos-te quiero, Hamlet-musitó.

-Oww, Chump-las tomé entre sus manos y le di un besito en la mejilla-yo también te quiero, pequeño. Son preciosas, gracias.

-Esa fue la razón por la cual llegué tarde…esa y el postre: pastel de flan y chocolate.

-Mi favorito-le sonreí y asintió-¿hay alguna razón por la cual estés todo lindo hoy?

-Nop, ninguna-me sonrió de vuelta-simplemente te extrañé.

-Deberías extrañarme más seguido-comenté distraída mientras me alejaba y veía las flores. Entré a la cocina para ponerlas en agua.

-¡Lávate las manos!-le grité y yo hice los mismo.

Edward estaba echándole un vistazo a la comida cuando volví. Distendió mi silla y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

-De acuerdo…-dijo y nos tomamos de las manos, lo vi cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza, lo seguí un segundo después_-"Bendícenos, Señor, y bendice estos alimentos que vamos a tomar. Haz que no les falte el pan a los que pasan hambre, amén"_

-Amén-musité y le sonreí. Me devolvió el gesto, luego nos dispusimos a comer.

Edward y yo no éramos, lo que se dice, una pareja religiosa. Eso se notaba a leguas por mi fino vocabulario; pero una vez que nos casamos, eso cambió un poco. Tal vez sentamos cabeza o algo así. Un día, él estaba ordenando sus gabinetes en el estudio y vino hacia mí con una biblia en sus manos mientras yo estaba viendo televisión.

-¡Oye, mira esto!-me dijo, entonces me mostró ese lindo y romántica pasaje sobre el matrimonio y después de un rato, simplemente dijo-¡oye, deberíamos de rezar un poco más!

Y ahí terminó todo.

Todavía faltaba la parte del vocabulario y ni que decir de la fornicación que practicamos antes pero lo hecho, hecho está. Además, no le veía mucho futuro al refinamiento de nuestras palabras.

-Renesmee vino hoy-comencé. Me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Él hizo un sonido de asco.

-Creo que limpiaré con cloro todo-bromeó y me reí. Se rió junto a mí-¿Qué quería ese monstruo?

-Nada. Sólo vino a hablar, a perder el tiempo-mentí-fue de compras.

-Malditas compras, me tienen hasta la madre-dijo. Sip, ahí el vocabulario, _hermanos._

Rodé los ojos. Puede, sólo puede, que una vez que nos casamos mi interés por las compras aumentó.

-Enserio, Bella, aún no te perdono. ¿Por qué en el nombre del cielo te gustaron las compras cuando nos casamos? ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho antes?

Me reí entre dientes.

-¿Antes cuándo?

-Oh no lo sé, puede que cuando no te mantenía-lloriqueó como nena.

-¡No me mantienes!-me reí-digamos que… nos mantenemos.

-Bueno, YO mantengo tus compras.

-¡TÚ tuviste la idea de darme una tarjeta!

-Eso fue porque fui un buen esposo. Ya sabes, mantener tus caprichos a raya

-Generoso-señalé.

-_Generoso _es mi segundo nombre

-Entonces no te quejes-sentencié. Meneó la cabeza.

El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando del trabajo y de cosas sin importancia y de chismes, ¿quién iba a decir que Edward Cullen sería un chismoso? De hecho y sin exagerar, Edward era quién traía los chismes a casa y eso que pasaba muy poco tiempo aquí ¡y era hombre, por Dios! Es cierto que los hombres chismorrean como abuelas.

-Te digo, estoy seguro que Rita tiene un amante-chasqueó la lengua. Alcé las cejas sorprendidas.

-¡Deja a la vecina en paz!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, nena! Vi a ese hombre entrar ahí ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana se iba ¡por Dios! Rita se aprovecha de que John tiene que ir de viaje.

Rodé los ojos.

-No tienes remedio.

Dejé el asunto del bebé para después de la cena y después del postre. Esperaba abordarlo cuando fuéramos a la cama.

Edward se ofreció a limpiar y a cerrar las puertas y las ventanas con pestillo. Todavía era muy temprano para ir a dormir pero él tuvo la idea de acurrucarnos. Amaba a ese hombre.

Cuando terminé de cepillarme los dientes vi con los ojos entrecerrados la caja de las píldoras. Era probable de que las dejara de usar por un tiempo. Me desnudé y usé el conjunto que Nessie trajo para mí, no importaba si Edward decidía no tener hijos aún, usaría ese conjunto esta noche. Me puse mi bata azul celeste y fui a la cama. ¿Qué carajos iba a decirle? Me froté la frente con los nudillos y suspiré. Esto iba a ser difícil. Escuché sus pasos en las escaleras y traté de poner cara de valiente. Un momento después él entró a la habitación.

-Voy a tomar una ducha antes, Bells-dijo y comenzó a desnudarse. Dios, sí.

Lo miré hacerlo hasta que quedó en calzoncillos. Se acercó y dejó un beso en mi frente.

-No me tardo-finalizó.

-Está bien-contesté y entró al baño.

Tomé mi libro del cajón del buró y fingí que una avalancha de mierda no iba a caer sobre mí. Comencé a leer pero rápidamente el libro perdió mi interés y seguí pensando en el asunto mientras contemplaba la página. La puerta del baño me trajo de regreso y cambié de página, finalmente.

Edward se acercó al cajón de ropa interior y me lo comí con los ojos. Deseaba tener telequinesis y quitar la toalla de su cadera simplemente con mis ojos. El idiota sabía que lo estaba viendo mientras yo fingía leer así que se dio la vuelta con un bóxer en su mano y tragué espesamente.

Se arrancó la toalla ahí frente a mí y yo estaba peleando con mis ojos para que se quedaran pegados a la página. Vi que el cabrón estaba sonriendo cuando terminó de subirse la ropa interior.

-¿Te diviertes o qué?-pregunté y soltó una carcajada.

-Sólo un poco-respondió.

Entró al baño y dejó la toalla ahí colgada, luego volvió y se subió a la esponjosa cama. Me quitó el libro de entre las manos y lo dejó en el buró.

-Acurrucarse no involucra libros-dijo simplemente y me jaló a sus brazos. Mi cabeza cayó fuertemente en la almohada.

-Idiota-reclamé y él sólo se rió.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio mientras me armaba de valor. Edward estaba acariciando mi cabello y mantenía su mano colocada fuertemente en mi espalda. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de él y olfateé el olor de su jabón masculino por todo su pecho.

-Quiero decirte algo-murmuré y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Jesús. Estaba nerviosa.

-Dime-respondió con voz ronca y su pecho retumbó.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo y el hundió la barbilla alejándose un poco para mirarme también.

Esperaba que mi voz sonara firme y no como la de un puto ganso porque eso sentía en la garganta.

Tragué, intenté abrir la boca pero no se movió. Carajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de vuelta y me sacudió un poco.

-Quiero un bebé-solté finalmente. El pulso se me aceleró.

Miré fijamente a Edward. Se había quedado en blanco. Había movido mi mano a su pecho y noté fácilmente que su corazón también se había puesto loco.

-Oh…-musitó.

¿Oh? ¿En serio? Iba a matarlo.

-¿Oh?-pregunté. Me alcé en un codo y me alejé de él-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Oh?-volvió a musitar. Iba a darle un golpe en la frente cuando carraspeó y finalmente se recompuso-¿un bebé?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo? Ya son tres años de matrimonio y ¡ya voy a cumplir 31! Faltan como tres semanas ¡Me estoy haciendo vieja!

-No creo que estés vieja…-comenzó, lo miré feo-a mí me gustan las de casi 31-sonrió.

Rodé los ojos.

-Pero quiero más hijos… así que sip ¡ya estoy vieja!

-Bella…-suspiró. Ay no-¿en verdad quieres un bebé?

-¡Sí!-asentí-y quiero que tenga hermanos… así que quiero tres.

-¿Tres?-tragó fuertemente.

-Sí ¿tú quieres hijos? ¿Cuántos quieres?-lo bombardeé.

-¿Tres?-sonó más como pregunta. Estaba comenzando a creer lo que Renesmee dijo. Edward lo estaba haciendo porque yo quería tres hijos.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Creo que tú no quieres hijos aún.

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir-si quiero. Si tú quieres, entonces yo también.

-Pero deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Pero ambos queremos un bebé ¿cierto?-asentí ligeramente-¡ahí está!

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-OoOo-**

Me removí tanto como podía en la cama y abrí los ojos un momento. La habitación estaba en penumbras y Edward estaba dormido a mi lado. Me estaba dando la espalda pero sus piernas estaban enroscadas con las mías. Suspiré y giré la cabeza, volví a cerrar los ojos.

Fue imposible volver a dormir.

Una contracción hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y me pusiera alerta. Había dolido como el infierno. La siguiente fue más fuerte, como si tuviera los cólicos de tres mujeres dentro de mí.

Siseé y me apoyé en mis codos para levantarme lentamente.

Era hora.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al pensarlo. Era obvio que un chico iba a salir de mí en las próximas horas. Diosito, tenía miedo.

Renesmee ya había expulsado a Chelsea tres días antes así que sip, ¡teníamos una ganadora! Tyler se abriría paso entre mis piernas y conocería el mundo.

Otro dolor, inicio como una chispa y se extendió por toda mi pelvis y mi cintura.

Oh, carajo.

Me giré a Edward y lo agité por el hombro.

-¿Mhhmm?-despertó lentamente. ¿¡Por qué carajos no se movía!? Se supone que si sabes que ya son nueve meses y tu esposa te despierta asustada en la noche es porque ¡el mocoso ya va a salir! No porque quieres pizza o algo por el estilo. Idiota.

-¡Despierta, idiota!-le golpeé la espalda-¡tenemos que ir al hospital!

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se giró.

-¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, cierto?-preguntó y miró el reloj-¡son las 2:12 de la madrugada! ¿En serio?

Un dolor nació y pareció que el bebé estaba practicando sus vueltas de porrista.

-¡Agh!-gemí y le sujeté la camisa fuertemente-¡es jodidamente enserio!

Algo divino hizo que Edward saltara de la cama y fuera a encender la luz.

-¿Por qué no espera a que sea de mañana?-rezongó mientras tomaba rápidamente la ropa que iba a usar. Tomó el cambio que estaba listo para mí y me lo pasó.

-¡Voy a preguntarle!-chillé molesta-¡oh, espera! Ni siquiera habla. Lo enviaré al buzón de quejas y sugerencias.

Edward resopló mientras se vestía. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude considerando que quería arrastrarme del dolor y que tenía una panza tan grande como China que me impedía ver mis propios pies. Edward se arrodilló y comenzó a abrocharme los tenis, una vez que él había terminado de adecentarse.

-¿Te duele ahora?-preguntó.

-No-respondí-carga el auto con sus cosas-le dije. Asintió y salió pitando de la habitación.

El pequeño y generoso Tyler, por ahora, dejó que me lavara la cara y me cepillara el cabello. El chico también se portó bien cuando hice pipí.

Eché los celulares y los cargadores en el bolso que llevaríamos. Esperaba que el jodido Edward hubiera puesto todo lo que le pedí.

El vino por mí y tomó la pesada bolsa con toda mi ropa dentro. Luego me tomó la mano y apagué la luz de la habitación cuando salimos.

El asunto había estado controlando pero cuando bajé el primer escalón, otra contracción vino y fue la más fuerte de las que había tenido. Bufé del dolor y me mordí la boca.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-meneé la cabeza mientras seguía sintiendo el dolor.

En un movimiento rápido y sin que me lo esperara, Edward pasó un brazo por mis piernas y me cargó como a un bebé.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-siseé como pude.

-Si me dejas una hernia será tu culpa-murmuró y lo golpeé en la espalda.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y me ayudó a entrar al auto.

**-OoOo-**

-¿Quién es la cosita más hermosa del mundo?-Renesmee estaba, literalmente, sobre mi hijo. Estaba hablando con voz infantil y haciéndole cosquillas. Comenzaba a darme miedo.

Tyler estaba acostado en la cama y Nessie lo mantenía quieto entre sus brazos. Ella estaba echada de panza.

Por mi parte, yo estaba sosteniendo a la bolita con mejillas regordetas que era Chelsea.

Ella era un amor. Nada que ver con ninguno de sus padres. Emmett comenzó a bromear diciendo que la habían cambiado en los cuneros.

Afortunadamente, los dos pequeños habían nacido sanos y jodidamente fuertes y Seattle nos estaba brindando un buen clima el día de hoy, así que decidimos invitar a los chicos a nuestra casa.

Nessie y yo conocimos a nuestros hijos al mismo tiempo. Ella vino a mi habitación una vez que Tyler salió de mí, después de todo el papeleo y Tyler siendo arrebatado de mis brazos para hacerle el chequeo reglamentario, me lo trajeron de vuelta. Renesmee venía en una silla de ruedas simplemente porque le parecía divertido, creo que el enfermero se enamoró un poco de ella y por eso le trajo la silla, así que ella entró y cambiamos de bebés.

Edward sostuvo a Chelsea y se fue a la esquina de la habitación, dándonos la espalda. Mientras nosotras veíamos a Tyler, escuchamos que él le estaba diciendo algo a esa niña y después ella comenzó a hacer ruiditos que parecían risas. Edward dijo que le iba a dar una buena mesada.

Es inicios de Junio y Tyler y Chelsea ya tenían tres semanas de nacidos y David─ el hijo de Jasper y Alice─ ya había cumplido un año en marzo.

Nessie y yo estábamos con los dos pequeños en mi habitación. Los chicos fueron a comprar comida mientras Alice y Rosalie estaban haciendo una limonada y quien sabe que más.

-¿Cómo les va en las noches?-preguntó Nessie sin dejar de acariciar la pancita de Tyler. Comenzó a hacerle caras y Tyler gorjeó contento.

Chelsea estaba demasiado tranquila en mis brazos, descansando los ojos tal vez porque los mantenía cerrados peo seguía moviéndose un poco.

-Bien. Tyler duerme por la noche. El experimento si funciono-le sonreí a Ness. Ella me miró haciendo una mueca.

-Debí haberte obedecido. Chelsea me despierta un montón.

-Lo siento-musité y miré a Chelsea.

Le dije a Ness que la mantuviera despierta en el día mientras la traía adentro y por la noche la chica iba a dormir y así sería más sencillo cuando naciera, pero no me hizo caso.

Por mi parte, yo le hablaba a Tyler durante el día, le leía y le ponía música, a veces me daba palmaditas para mantenerlo despierto. Por la tarde, dejaba de hablarle y lo ignoraba un poco para que durmiera. Eso se prolongaba hasta la noche y en la mañana siguiente ya estaba moviéndose.

Renée me dijo que los bebés tenían el reloj "volteado" por eso era bueno acostumbrarlos a estar despiertos durante el día para que supieran que en la noche tenían que dormir. No sabía si eso era un montón de mierda o no pero a mí me había funcionado.

-¿Estás feliz?-le pregunté-de que esto hubiera salido como querías

-Sí-me sonrió-Chels no estará sola. ¿Crees que sean novio y novia algún día?

Hice una mueca.

-Eso sería raro. Sería como besar a tu prima.

Nessie también hizo una mueca.

-Escuché que Rosalie quiere embarazarse-dijo Nessie en un susurro. Chelsea se removió inquieta entre mis brazos y apachurró la cara.

-¿Cuándo? Creo que te quiere a ti-Ness se sentó y la tomó.

Tomé a Tyler y me sonrió cuando le di un beso en su regordeta mejilla. Soltó un gorjeo.

-Escuché que se lo dijo a Alice. Esas perras están hablando entre ellas mucho. Ya nos dejaron de lado.

Me reí.

-Tú tienes la culpa por tu gran idea de emparejar los embarazos.

-Víboras envidiosas.

Volví a reírme y cuando escuchamos que los chicos habían llegado, salimos de la habitación.

Ellos estaban dejando las cosas en el comedor y nosotras entramos a la cocina. Alice y Rosalie estaban preparando los platos y vasos.

-¡Hola, bebé!-Rose dijo tiernamente y me quitó a Tyler de los brazos. Tyler era demasiado cómodo con todos y no lloraba cuando lo tomaban, siempre les sonreía y soltaba soniditos de júbilo.

-Te digo Swan…-comenzó Rose-¿no te dije en la universidad que tendríamos a un mini Edward corriendo por ahí?-sonrió-¡míralo, es igualito!-medio susurró medio gritó. Sonreí.

-No es _igualito _pero tiene sus ojos.

-¡Y su cabello! Estoy seguro que esto no se va a aplacar ni con mocos

La miré divertida.

-Su cabello es café-le acaricié el cabello a Tyler.

-¡Pero es igual de desastroso!-se defendió.

-Lo dejaré por la paz, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!-me ignoró y se quedó con el bebé. Nessie y Alice estaban haciendo reír a Chelsea con ayuda de una zanahoria. Rodé los ojos.

-Quiero un bebé-Rosalie me dijo bajito-pero tengo miedo.

-Tenlo. Si no tienes miedo significa que no vale la pena. ¡Es genial!

-Pero no quiero perder mi figura-señaló-ustedes fueron afortunadas y quedaron flacas… ¡pero yo! Tengo miedo.

-Seguramente también quedarás delgada. Intenta con el ejercicio. A los bebés les gusta el ejercicio… yo creo-me miró feo-si haces ejercicio mientras estés embarazada y no comes tanta basura, una vez que nazca será más fácil volver a tu peso.

Tyler soltó un gorjeo entre nosotras.

-¡Entonces voy a embarazarme!-medio chilló. Alice y Nessie nos miraron rápidamente. Rose les sonrió.

Ellos entraron a la cocina haciendo escándalo, como siempre. Nos dimos La Mirada.

Definitivamente hacía falta Kate pero ella y Garret vivían en Texas. Demasiado lejos para Seattle.

Emmett golpeó en la cabeza a Alice y a Nessie con la zanahoria y le dio una mordida. Chelsea se rió.

-Te digo que esa niña fue descaradamente cambiada. No me sorprendería si los arrestan-luego se la quitó a Nessie de los brazos e intentó darle zanahoria.

-¿Los bebés no pueden comer zanahoria o qué?-preguntó. Lo ignoramos por nuestra propia salud mental. Lo aprendimos con el tiempo.

-Dame a mi hijo, Rubia-Edward tomó a Tyler de los brazos y Rosalie se lo tendió sonriente. Creo que Rosalie estaba enamorada de los bebés, tal vez tenía un kínder completo.

Tyler soltó otro gorjeo y aprisionó el gran dedo de Edward entre su pequeña manita. Sonreí.

El resto tomó las cosas faltantes de la encimera y salieron al comedor.

-Te ves feliz-le susurré y picoteé la mejilla de Tyler. El chico se removió.

-Estoy feliz. Tú me haces feliz, Hamlet-me besó en los labios dulcemente. Tyler gorjeó.

**-OoOo-**

Rosalie quedó embarazada en julio. Nos llamó a todas al mismo tiempo y chilló por el teléfono: "¡Tengo un embrión dentro de mí! ¡Que se entere hasta el puto presidente!" Yo estaba muy contenta por ella, demasiado. Era genial ver como ella y Emmett habían sido jodidamente perseverantes con su relación a pesar del montón de discusiones que tenían siempre y verla emocionada y escucharla llorar por eso era malditamente hermoso. Rosalie era de puto acero y ver que si tenía lágrimas era lindo. Ella y Emmett fueron los últimos en casarse. Todos creíamos que Jake y Renesmee serían los primeros pero Alice nos sorprendió con su anillo antes, se casaron a los veintiséis y les siguieron Jake y Miss King Fu con veintisiete. Entonces Edward y yo a los veintiocho, creímos que nosotros seríamos los últimos por obvias y tristes razones que eran mejor no recordarse.

Ese día, Edward llegaba temprano a casa y apagué el ordenador cuando ya era hora. Miré a Tyler. Él estaba en su moisés a mi lado y me miraba intensamente.

-¿Tú qué?-le pregunté y me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto y me incliné para tomarlo-realmente estoy agradecida de que estuvieras tranquilo esta vez. Realmente necesitaba terminar ese cuestionario-le besé la mejilla.

Edward y yo habíamos acordado que yo dejaría de trabajar mientras cuidaba a los niños. Queríamos tres y que llevaran dos años de diferencia cada uno, así que al menos uno siempre necesitaría de mí. Eran chicos planeados y quisimos que nacieran en mayo. Se suponía que en agosto del año próximo estaríamos _maquilando _al siguiente.

Aunque no había dejado de trabajar realmente. Era profesora en línea y me iba bastante bien, además a Edward le habían dado un aumento y estábamos perfectamente bien.

Escuché la puerta del garaje abrirse y salí del estudio.

-¡Papi ya llegó!-agité a Tyler en mis brazos y volvió a soltar una risita. Edward entró a la casa y después de dejar su maletín en el mesón caminó hacia nosotros-¡dile "hola" a papi, Tyler!-Tyler agitó el brazo, sin decir "hola" en realidad y abrió la boca. Ese chico amaba a Edward.

-Hola, chico-Edward lo tomó y lo sujetó con un brazo. Le besó la mejilla-Hola, Hamlet-unió brevemente sus labios a los míos-¿cómo fue el día?

-Bien. Él ha estado tranquilo… ¡adivina que!

Me estaba muriendo de ganas por decírselo. Sería interesante ver su reacción.

-¿Qué?-me sonrió sin dejar de jugar con la manita del bebé.

-¡Rose está embarazada!

Se quedó en blanco.

-¿Qué?

-¡Embarazada! Rose…

-Tengo que llamarla-dijo simplemente y sacó su teléfono.

-Ponlo en altavoz-pedí.

-Si-el timbre sonó.

_-¡Miss Bellum! ¿Cómo estás?-_saludó alegre. Edward me miró asustado.

-¡Dios! Usualmente me recibes con un "¿qué quieres?" jodidamente grosero.

_-Simplemente estoy feliz porque…_

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé!-Edward la cortó.

_-¡Lo sabes!_-Rubia chilló. Edward hizo una mueca. Me reí en silencio.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta.

_-¿Cuál?_

-¿Qué harás cuando los malditos vestidos no te queden?

_-¡Cierra el puto hocico, Edward!_-chilló enojada.

Él y yo nos reímos. Tyler gorjeó.

Rosalie se la pasó en una burbuja en todo su embarazo. Jodidamente contenta y comprando un montón de cosas. Emmett dijo que la envidiosa de Alice quiso hacerle competencia cuando se embarazó otra vez en septiembre.

Leah, la bebé de Rose, nació en abril. Un poco antes de que Tyler y Chelsea cumplieran un año. David ya tenía dos años.

Entonces Taylor, la chica de Alice nació en Junio.

Sin pensarlo y en un parpadeo nos llenamos de bebés por todos lados. Ahora todos teníamos al menos uno. David era el único que tenía ya una hermana.

Finalmente era agosto, lo que significaba que era hora de comenzar con la tarea de darle un hermano o hermana a Tyler.

Esa noche, Edward ya había acostado a Tyler y yo estaba cepillándome los dientes cuando él entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Ya quiero que diga su primera palabra-Edward se detuvo en la puerta del baño y me enjuagué la boca.

-Confórmate con que ya balbucea-le dije y me miró feo.

-Pues yo ya quiero que hable

-Uy, que mandón-lo quité de en medio con un golpe-tal vez en cualquier momento la dice. ¿Qué pasa si tú no estás cuando pasa?-lo miré.

-Pues lo obligas a que lo diga otra vez y lo grabas y lo envías, aunque esperemos que esté aquí… por cierto… ¿qué mes es? ¡Oh, sí! Agosto. Comencemos, Isabella.

Se sacó la playera jalándola del cuello trasero. Me reí y me crucé de brazos.

-Estás un poco impaciente con todo ¿no crees?

_-Impaciente_ es mi segundo nombre-murmuró y se acercó. Le sonreí.

-Primero apaga la luz

-¿Por qué?-me miró sin comprender.

-La luz es molesta. Es mejor con las lámparas-encendí la que estaba sobre el buró y rodó los ojos.

Edward me tiró a la cama cuando volvió.

-Ahora sí, amor. Hagamos un bebé-me besó los labios brevemente y me sacó la blusa.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y acaricié su cabello mientras me perdía en sus labios. Edward estaba a punto de desabrochar mi sostén cuando el monitor de Tyler comenzó a parpadear, luego escuchamos sus balbuceos.

-da… ba… ¡mehhhr!-chilló como un becerro. Me reí porque eso fue gracioso. Edward gruñó contra mi cuello.

-Si sigue haciendo eso juro que lo voy a llevar al doctor para ver si no es un jodido becerro-Edward dijo alejándose y poniéndose de pie.

Me reí otra vez.

-¡Mehhhr!-Tyler enfatizó la charla. Edward soltó una risita.

-Se suponía que ya estaba dormido-salió de la habitación. Me levanté y me puse la blusa de nuevo. Sí, Tyler era molesto algunas veces.

-Vamos chico. No seas envidioso. Estamos tratando de hacerte un hermano-escuché por el monitor que Edward le decía.

Rodé los ojos divertida.

Edward entró a la habitación. Tyler me sonrió y estiró los brazos cuando me vio.

-Te quiere a ti, amor-Edward me dijo y me lo tendió, luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Le sonreí al pequeño.

-¡Amor!-Tyler saltó en mis brazos. Edward y yo nos congelamos. ¿¡Esto en realidad estaba pasando!?

-Pasó, ¿cierto?-Edward preguntó con voz temblorosa y lo miré asombrada. Asentí aún sorprendida-¡Joder! Valió la pena la interrupción-su voz estaba toda temblorosa y yo no podía hablar.

-¡Amor!-Tyler saltó otra vez, como queriendo llamar la atención. Lo miramos sonrientes-¡amor!-chilló sonriente.

-¡Sí, bebé!-Edward le sonrió.

-¡Dilo otra vez!-chillé y lo agité un poco. Tyler se quedó ahí sólo mirándonos sonriente. Edward le dio un beso en la frente y yo lo abracé fuertemente.

-¡Amor!-saltó de repente. Yo seguía un poco en shock pero estaba jodidamente contenta y eufórica. Su primera palabra y era una buena primera palabra. Edward y yo nos la pasábamos diciéndola y también se la decíamos a él. No fue "mamá" o "papá" pero era mejor a que dijera "joder".

Miré a Edward y él se movió rápidamente sin dejarme verlo realmente y nos abrazó. Suspiró y me alejé un poco de él, logré verlo.

-¡Estás llorando!-señalé sonriente. Tyler seguía saltando y sonriendo entre nosotros.

-Carajo, sí-Edward se pasó una mano por la mejilla y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas. Sonreí y los besé.

Esa noche, Tyler durmió con nosotros y postergamos el acuerdo para después.

No lo postergamos mucho porque para mayo del año siguiente, Liam estaba naciendo. Nessie también se embarazó en febrero, tres meses antes de que mi chico naciera.

Liam llegó al mundo con un grito y llanto feroz nada contento de que lo sacaran de su comodidad, tres días después de que Tyler cumpliera dos años.

Edward estaba en el buffet cuando las contracciones iniciaron. Alice y Nessie estaban conmigo, eso era lo mismo que decir que Chelsea, David, Taylor y la pequeña que se estaba maquilando dentro de Nessie también estaban ahí.

Edward ya no quería que estuviera sola porque en cualquier momento el bebé llegaría, además, a mí también me daba un poco de miedo.

Todos a excepción de Tyler estaban en el jardín. Mi lindo chico parlanchín estaba jugando en el piso, a mí lado. Yo había comenzado a ver la televisión cuando sentí el primer dolor.

-¡Ouch, vamos!-le hablé al bebé. Tyler me miró rápidamente-es mi película favorita ¿no puedes esperar a que termine?

Al parecer, Liam había aceptado el acuerdo pero supe que no cuando otro dolor más fuerte se apoderó hasta de mis muslos.

-¡Oh, eso es un no!-me erguí y miré a Tyler-Tyler, amor, ven aquí.

Él se puso de pie tambaleante y caminó de igual forma. Al parecer, le parecía más sencillo tratar de esquivar todos sus juguetes que caminar cinco centímetros hacia la derecha y tener el campo libre. Sonreí a pesar del dolor físico que Liam me estaba propinando. Sospechaba que ese chico no sería tan tranquilo como Tyler. Tyler era así porque era la copia de Edward pero todos creíamos que Liam sería mi copia, mezclada con Nessie o Rose. Ese chico iba a ser un cabrón.

-Dame eso-le señalé mi celular en la mesa de centro y él lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manitas. Seleccione el número de Edward y el teléfono se cayó al piso cuando una contracción jodidamente fuerte me atravesó hasta la columna. Tyler tomó el teléfono cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Dile que el bebé ya viene y que duele un montón-dije entre dientes y cerré los puños. Edward contestó.

-Hola, amor.

-¡Papi!-Tyler respondió sonriente completamente ajeno a mí dolor.

-Hola, Tyler ¿dónde está mami?

-Le duele-informó con su voz dulce-el bebé.

-Oh, Dios-Edward resopló

-Edward duele un chingo-jadeé-no puedo…hablar-enterré las uñas en el sofá.

-¿Mami?-Tyler preguntó asustado-¿papi?

-Voy al hospital-Edward contestó-va a estar bien, Bells. Estaré contigo.

-Por favor-me retorcí del dolor-te amo

-Yo también te amo. ¿Dónde están ellas?

-Jardín-respondí en un siseó-Edward… no puedo-un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta.

-¡Mami!-Tyler chilló asustado y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-No… llores, bebé. Ven-jalé a Tyler y lo coloqué en mi regazo-apresúrate, Edward.

-Sí y sí puedes.

Colgó. Arrojé el teléfono a un lado.

Mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Tyler y soportar el dolor, les grité a las chicas.

-¡Alice, Ness!-ellas vinieron corriendo con un montón de niños en sus brazos.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Alice chilló y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Prepararé la camioneta-Nessie finalizó y asentí distraídamente.

-¿Mami estás bien?-Tyler preguntó.

-Sí, bebé. Mami está perfecta-mentí y él dejó de llorar un poco.

Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo. Llevaba los bolsos en sus hombros y tomó mi celular. Apagó la televisión y se encargó de cerrar las puertas. La chica podía ser rápida.

David, Chelsea, Taylor y Tyler me miraban asustados. ¡Dios! Ahora estaba asustando a un kínder entero.

Nessie aún no volvía y me estaba volviendo loca. Abracé fuertemente a Tyler tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

Nessie sacó a David y a Chelsea debajo de sus brazos y después de un momento volvió por Taylor y Tyler pero Tyler no quería despegarse de mí.

-Está bien-asentí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Me tambaleé.

-¡Vamos, Bells! Eres de puto acero, tú puedes-me alentó con un gruñido y finalmente estuvimos dentro de su camioneta.

Nessie condujo como loca. Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme con los niños pero eso no quería decir que el dolor se fuera.

-¿Tía Bella?-Chelsea preguntó. Tyler la miró y entrelazaron sus manos fuertemente. Sonreí.

-Tía Bella está bien, chica-respondí.

-¡Llegamos!-Nessie chilló-Alice quédate aquí. Yo entraré con ella.

Tyler comenzó a llorar cuando bajé del auto y él no venía conmigo. Me incliné tanto como pude.

-Mami volverá. Sólo un momento… estarás bien-le besé la frente.

-¿Tú?-al parecer el chico estaba más preocupado por mí que por él. Sip, era Edward.

-Perfecta-le sonreí-promete que no llorarás.

Asintió con la cabeza y besé ligeramente sus labios. Ness me ayudó a entrar.

-Esta va porque eres mi amiga y eres malditamente fuerte. No llores, bebé-me besó la mejilla.

Recién me habían designado una habitación cuando Edward llegó. Nessie se fue con los niños.

Edward me sujetó la mano y nunca la soltó.

**-OoOo-**

La chica de Nessie nació en noviembre y se llamó Elizabeth. Rose y Emmett tuvieron a su último hijo, Anthony y apenas cinco meses después de que Elizabeth naciera, Nessie se embarazó de vuelta y en enero del siguiente año dio a luz a Michael, su primer y único chico.

Edward estaba empeñado en tener una chica, su Maia. Finalmente, su sueño se hizo realidad cuando la ginecóloga dijo que era una linda niña.

Edward y yo decidimos reunir a la familia en nuestra casa, no simplemente por el embarazo, sino porque ya era tiempo.

Charlie y Carmen vinieron desde Forks y la estadía "temporal" de Renée en Seattle se convirtió en permanente. Esme y Carlisle querían estar cerca de sus nietos y se mudaron a Seattle un año después de que Edward y yo nos casáramos pero aún conservaban la casa en Chicago. Los hermanos de Edward, Jane y Alec, también vivían aquí juntos. Jane se la pasaba quejándose de la puerta giratoria de la habitación de Alec. Edward estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Así que todos estaban aquí y los niños estaban como locos porque tenían a muchos hombres para que los cargaran y los hicieran volar como aviones.

Al parecer, Chelsea y Leah no se llevaban muy bien. Chelsea era todo golpes y computadoras─ Emmett ya había quedado convencido de que en realidad era hija de Jake y Ness─ y Leah era toda uñas y ropa, como Rosalie.

Edward le reclamaba a Rose seguido por haberla convertido en una bebé materialista. Rose lo golpeaba en la nuca.

Entonces, Chelsea dejó a Leah sola y se fue con Tyler. Chelsea y Tyler eran inseparables y Nessie estaba bastante contenta con eso.

Leah y Taylor parecían llevarse un poco mejor, como no, si eran hijas de Rose y Alice y Rose y Alice eran todo uñas y ropa, aunque Taylor era menos… _materialista _que Leah.

Elizabeth y Michael, los Súper Hermanos Wolfe-Black, molestaban a Anthony y le robaban sus juguetes. Emmett estaba un poco decepcionado de que su hijo no pudiera defenderse así que intentó enseñarle un poco de Kick Boxing. El chico tenía un año, no hace falta decir que se cayó y sangró un poco. Rosalie golpeó a Emmett por eso y Edward y Jasper se rieron fuertemente de él.

Pero algo emocionante pasó mucho antes de que todo el mundo llegara a casa. Bueno, no todos, porque las chicas habían venido temprano para ayudarme a cocinar. Edward estaba en el trabajo. A veces él trabajaba los sábados, cuando los juicios eran establecidos para ese día. Ahora, Edward estaba lidiando con un profesor pedófilo.

En fin, Alice y Rosalie decidieron quedarse en casa para avanzar con los postres y cuidar a los niños, mientras Nessie y yo íbamos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para la comida. Tyler al inicio no quiso acompañarnos y se quedó ahí sentadito en el piso jugando con Chelsea, (ellos eran una buena pareja de juegos. Tyler traía sus cochecitos y sus soldados y Chelsea traía sus Barbies. Los soldados de Tyler eran constantemente asaltados por Barbies cachondas, pero eso era mejor que Barbies lesbianas o soldados gays) pero Chelsea se levantó y lo dejó ahí solo diciendo que ella si quería ir. Cuando Tyler la escuchó, rápidamente se le unió.

Ellos también jugaban… entre ellos, por así decirlo. Chelsea traía su bebé muñeco y su juego de té y Tyler se escabullía a nuestra habitación y robaba las corbatas de Edward. La primera vez que lo vi me asusté porque creí que la iba a atar pero luego pensé que sólo eran niños y aún no sabían que era el sadomasoquismo. Entonces, él movía las sillas del comedor y se metían debajo de la mesa fingiendo que era su casa. La silla con ruedas que Edward tenía en el estudio servía de puerta.

Una vez, Edward llegó a casa cuando Chelsea estaba aquí. Nessie tuvo que ir al doctor porque estaba enferma y me ofrecí a cuidarla. Cuando vio a lo que jugaban se estremeció.

-Te juro, Swan, que si esos chicos tienen sexo en algún momento yo mismo me encargaré de arruinar su relación. No quiero mezclar los genes de Wolfe con los míos, gracias.

Yo sólo me reí y lo golpeé en la espalda.

Pero, volviendo al tema…

Nessie sujetó a los niños en los asientos traseros y yo entré al auto con mi gran panza de siete meses.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado rápidamente iniciamos con las compras y no nos detuvimos a bobear por ahí. Nessie había sujetado a los chicos con una correa y la ató alrededor de su cadera. Me reí al verlos. Ellos eran tan tiernos, tratando de alejarse y siendo jalados por ella. Estábamos en el pasillo de las especias y Nessie era la encargada de inclinarse.

-¿Dónde está esa cabrona?-murmuró-¡¿Por qué no hay pimienta?!-refunfuñó. Me giré para ayudarla a buscar y escuchamos un carrito que se acercaba.

-¿Bella Swan?-alguien preguntó. Mi cerebro rápidamente arrojó la respuesta. Era la voz más molesta del mundo, la voz por la que pagaría para que fuera eliminada. Nessie me miró, sus ojos eran rendijas. Me giré y ella se levantó.

-¡La encontré!-Nessie anunció y arrojó al carro la pimienta.

-¡Bella Swan!-la mujer dijo con voz sorprendida, queriendo ser amable. Gianna.

-¿Qué quieres, puta?-ladré. Nessie rechinó los dientes a mi lado. Gianna alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Que grosera, yo sólo te estaba saludando-se cruzó de brazos. Nessie sacó su teléfono y comenzó a picar botones, esperaba que llamara a la policía.

-Yo también-respondí. Tyler y Chelsea estaban atrás, lo más alejados posible que la correa les permitía.

Gianna resopló y miró a Nessie.

-Wolfe-espetó.

-No me mires-Nessie la miró feo y Gianna desvió la vista. Me miró otra vez.

-¿Y tú qué?-me preguntó-¿estás gorda o embarazada?

-A ti que te importa-rezongué-¡oh, por cierto! Quería decirte que lo de entrar a su habitación y devolverme mis cosas no te funcionó, idiota-mentí descaradamente-debiste haber hecho algo mejor.

-¿Qué?-murmuró

-Edward y yo volvimos, ¿no tuviste una idea mejor para evitarlo?

Gianna rechinó los dientes y me miró con desdén de los pies a la cabeza. Le devolví la mirada y miré sus pechos intensamente. Ahora recordaba lo de Tetitas.

-¿Qué me estás viendo?-lanzó su veneno con voz cortante.

-Tus pechos-contesté sinceramente. Nessie se estaba ahogando de risa a mi lado.

-¡Jodida lesbiana!-Gianna chilló sorprendida.

-No, en absoluto. Simplemente estaba recordando un viejo chiste.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?-alzó una ceja.

-Oh, ¿Edward nunca te lo dijo? Él te llamaba Tetitas porque tus pechos eran olímpicamente desproporcionales, lo siguen siendo.

-¡Perra!-espetó y empujó fuertemente su carrito contra el mío. Lo detuve antes de que me golpeara en la panza-estás celosa de que haya sumergido su rostro entre ellos.

Nessie silbó sorprendida. Gianna la miró feo.

-¡Ugh, no!-no iba a mentir y decir que su jodido comentario no había hecho que la sangre me hirviera. Quería tomarla del cabello y azotar su horrible rostro contra la estantería-porque recuerda que también lo hizo en los míos y yo era su novia. Oh… y el chico sigue haciéndolo.

-¿Qué?-murmuró confundida. El gritito de Chelsea hizo que nos giráramos para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Tyler se reía de ella porque la correa le había impedido ir más lejos. La chica estaba tirada en el piso, sobre su trasero.

-¡Mira, Mami!-Tyler me tomó la mano y agitó mi brazo para llamar mi atención. Chelsea se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Sí, bebé. Lo vi todo-le respondí. Tyler tomó la mano de Chelsea y se acercaron aún más.

Gianna estaba viendo fijamente a Tyler y cuando la miré, ella alzó la mirada. Me arrojó ponzoña por sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí, son igualitos ¿verdad?-le pregunté.

Nessie ahora ya había comenzado a reírse.

-Ahora quítate de mi camino, perra-golpeé fuertemente su carrito y comencé a caminar. Tyler iba enroscado en mi pierna.

-¡Eso fue asombroso, Swan!-Nessie medio gritó medio susurró. Me reí entre dientes.

-Todavía quiero golpearla.

Renesmee se rió.

-Lo grabé todo… ¿crees que Alice y a Rose les importe?

-Envíalo-le sonreí y me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Cuando salimos del supermercado, Renesmee empujó el carrito hasta la camioneta. Tyler y Chelsea seguían amarrados. Nessie se distrajo con los chicos y no vio lo que pasó. Ellos seguían caminando hacia la camioneta y yo me giré hacia Gianna. Esa zorra estaba terminando de acomodar los víveres en su auto fingiendo que no sabía que yo me acercaba y fingiendo también no haberme golpeado con el carrito en la panza.

Lo había arrojado justamente cuando yo iba a pasar y no pude prevenir el golpe. Me golpeó en un costado del vientre.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, zorra-espeté.

-¿Cuidado con qué?-preguntó inocente. Vi rojo.

-Me golpeaste a propósito así que yo también lo voy a hacer…

Saqué mis brazos y la empujé fuertemente, cayó dentro del auto, aplastando las bolsas. Alguien venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Hey!-Nessie me jaló del brazo. Gianna ya se estaba levantando.

-Vámonos-jadeé.

Cuando subimos, Renesmee aceleró y Gianna gritó algo pero fue imposible escucharla. Ness estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Estoy orgullosa, Swan! Con todo y panza.

-¡Sí! Eso fue poco…-luego la realidad de los hechos me golpeó y miré el asiento trasero-eh, creo que los he traumatizado un poco.

Chelsea y Tyler nos estaban viendo con la boca abierta y estaban notablemente asustados.

-Estarán bien…dales una galleta-opinó.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice y Rose comenzaron a gritarme y a reírse de mí. Idiotas.

Nadie se metía con mi relación y nadie, nadie en el mundo que golpeara a mis pequeños iba a salir intacto.

**-OoOo-**

Otra cosa asombrosa sucedió cuando todo el mundo llegó a casa. Habíamos terminado de comer y Rose, Alice, Nessie, Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos sentados platicando cuando Tyler se acercó corriendo.

Todos los chicos andaban por ahí en el jardín jugando juntos. Esme, Carlisle, Renée, Charlie y Carmen estaban también platicando en otra mesa. Jake y Emmett estaban jugando y cuidando a los niños.

-¡Hey, má!-Tyler me golpeó en el brazo llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-le sonreí y le revolví el cabello.

Edward estaba bebiendo de su cerveza cuando Tyler dio la noticia:

-¡Chelsea es mi novia!-sonrió. Edward comenzó a toser como poseso mientras se golpeaba el pecho. Oculté mi carcajada.

-¿En serio?-le pregunté también contenta.

Nessie estaba sonriendo pero miraba confundida a Edward.

-¡Sí! Se lo acabó de pedir.

Jasper le estaba dando palmadas a Edward en la espalda, completamente confundido.

-¡Es genial, bebé!-celebré.

-¡Sí!-luego se fue otra vez corriendo. Lo seguí con la mirada, alcanzó a Chelsea y se tomaron la mano.

Aww, eso era muy tierno. Tenían cuatro años y lo más romántico para ellos era tomarse la mano.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?-Alice agitó a Edward desesperada. Edward reaccionó después de unos segundos. Me reí en su cara y me miró feo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué en el momento en que mencionó a Chelsea empezaste a morirte, idiota?-Nessie le preguntó con voz mordaz. Estaba segura que lo iba a golpear.

-Es que Chelsea…-Edward meneó la cabeza-no quiero mezclar mis genes con los tuyos, Wolfe. Qué asco.

Nessie cerró la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes.

-Deberías estar agradecido, así sus hijos no nacen con el jodido pelo de una zanahoria.

Rosalie echó la cabeza atrás y se rió como hiena. Edward chasqueó la lengua. Todos a excepción de Renesmee y él nos reímos.

-Te dije que tenías un pelo extraño… Miss Bellum-Rose resopló entre su risa.

**-OoOo-**

Finalmente, Maia nació. En mayo, naturalmente. Después de que Tyler cumplió los cuatro y Liam los dos.

También nos despertó en la madrugada. Esa noche, Edward y yo ya habíamos acostado a los niños y estábamos en nuestra habitación viendo televisión en un volumen bajo. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando perezosamente y Edward me tenía en un nivel de relajación extremo mientras rascaba mi cabello. Unos momentos después, un ligero y temeroso golpe en la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación. Nos levantamos y Edward fue a abrir. Ahí estaban Tyler y Liam, arrastrando sus almohadas y sus peluches. La boca de Liam se abrió cuando soltó un bostezo. Estaba segura que Tyler lo había despertado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Edward les preguntó. Entonces, Tyler pellizcó a Liam en el brazo y él comenzó a llorar. Muy bien ensayado.

Me reí bajito y Edward me miró burlón.

Se inclinó a tomar a Liam entre sus brazos.

-Oh, no llores, bebé-fingió tragarse el cuento.

-Tal vez deberíamos dormir todos juntos para que se calme-dije y Tyler ocultó una sonrisa. Pequeño cabrón.

-Sí, yo diría que si-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y entró. Se subió a la cama, entonces Edward y yo tuvimos que fingir dormir para que ellos lo hicieran.

-Buenas noches, amor-se inclinó y me besó en los labios.

-Buenas noches-le sonreí.

-Buenas noches, Maia-acarició mi vientre.

-No va a llamarse así-renegué.

-Puedes apostarlo-me guiñó un ojo y apagó la lámpara.

Tuve que dormir de lado, dándole la espalda a mis chicos─ a los tres─ porque los pequeños pateaban y golpeaban un montón. No iba a arriesgarme a que golpearan a Maia. La llamaba secretamente así, de todas formas, ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre. Edward podía cumplir su sueño.

En la madrugada, desperté por el dolor y ahogué un gemido. Me giré lentamente sobre mi espalda. Edward estaba cubriendo a los pequeños con sus brazos y su rostro era completamente pacifico. Los niños eran un enredo de piernas y brazos.

Eran tan tiernos, pero ahora no era momento de ser tierno.

Toqué el brazo de Edward y cerré los ojos cuando otro cólico cruzó hasta mi cintura.

-Edward…-lo llamé bajito y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Es la bebé?-preguntó con voz ronca. Asentí con la cabeza y él se puso de pie. Al menos, no se había quedado acostadote como sucedió con Tyler.

Edward también ya había aprendido a manejar la situación y me ayudó a vestirme rápidamente y en silencio para no despertar a los niños. Él se vistió y cuando se estaba adecentando en el baño, una contracción vino y me dobló las rodillas. Edward alcanzó a sostenerme y mientras él preparaba el auto, me adecenté. Tuve un flashback del momento en que Tyler nació. Ahora yo estaba vistiendo algo similar a aquel entonces.

-El auto está listo-Edward dijo entrando a la habitación y tomó a los chicos en sus brazos. Tyler se removió y despertó.

-¿Pá?-musitó-¿a dónde vamos?

-Tú hermanita ya viene… vuelve a dormir, bebé-le respondió y salieron. Después de un momento, salí y fui hasta las escaleras. Los dolores no se habían calmado pero estaba segura que iba a poder bajar yo sola. Logré hacerlo hasta la mitad, Edward vino y me rescató.

Tyler y Liam seguían durmiendo en los asientos traseros del Volvo─ Edward seguía teniendo el mismo auto─ y él me tomó la mano.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo mientras vamos con Esme?-miró brevemente a los chicos.

-No lo sé…-resoplé y apreté fuertemente su mano.

-Va a estar bien-aseguró y salimos.

Esme y Carlisle ya estaban despiertos cuando llegamos. Tan pronto como escucharon el auto, salieron. Edward y Carlisle tomaron a mis hijos y los llevaron adentro.

Maia se estaba retorciendo dentro de mí y me mordí la mano para no gritar.

-Bella, respira, hija. Vas a estar bien-Esme me tomó la mano a través de la ventanilla. Asentí.

-¿Mis hijos?-ahí me di cuenta que había comenzado a delirar del dolor. Todo se estaba volviendo negro y aunque sabía que ellos los cuidarían, aun así pregunté.

-Estarán conmigo. No te preocupes por ellos. Ahora concéntrate en esta pequeña ¿sí?

Asentí en un resuello.

-Estaré contigo por la mañana-me besó en la frente sudorosa y me limpió el rostro.

Edward y Carlisle salieron de la casa. Carlisle me acarició el cabello y Edward arrancó.

Manejó como un poseso hasta llegar al hospital y me ayudó a bajar hasta urgencias.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, estaba un poco más tranquila. Edward no se fue de mi lado y acercó una silla.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó cuándo quedamos solos en la habitación. Acomodó mi cabello y suspiré.

-Creo que bien-murmuré-¿qué hora es?

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró.

-3:48… ¿a qué hora crees que nazca? Ya quiero verla.

Sonreí.

-Seguramente hasta las diez u once…también quiero conocerla.

Él me miró por un momento y tomó mi mano justamente cuando otra contracción venía.

-Lo siento-logré musitar cuando pasó y besé los nudillos de Edward-aprovecha que estoy toda linda… en un par de horas voy a querer enterrarte el bisturí en los ojos.

Soltó una risita y me besó en la frente. Un toque en la puerta hizo que se alejara y una enfermera entró.

Llevaba una bata de hospital en sus manos y una almohada.

-Para tu cabeza… no van a poder dormir-sonrió y Edward me ayudó a levantarme un poco. La chica acomodó la almohada detrás de mí-voy a acomodar la camilla-avisó y presionó unos botones. Esa era una de mis partes favoritas de todo el parto. Era genial moverte en la cama. Dios, necesitaba madurar.

-Les dejaré esto aquí-palmeó la bata con la mano-con permiso.

-Gracias-Edward murmuró y ella le sonrió. Entrecerré los ojos. Pequeña perra. Creo que la agresividad del parto ya había comenzado.

Edward me ayudó a vestirme con la bata, me sentía desnuda, aunque en realidad estaba semidesnuda, era extraño.

Y así pasaron las horas. Las contracciones se estaban haciendo más dolorosas y la enfermera vino después de un rato. A pesar de que me estaba derritiendo del dolor la mantuve vigilada.

Metió la mano en donde no llegaba el sol y fui grosera y descaradamente dedeada.

No fue nada placentero.

-Cuatro centímetros-anunció-dime cuando quieras la epidural.

-Estoy bien-asentí.

-De acuerdo-sonrió y se fue.

Cuando dieron las 7:30 am, Edward salió de la habitación para llamar al buffet y explicarles su ausencia. Las contracciones eran peores y me sujeté fuertemente de los barandales de la camilla.

-Cabrón-resoplé cuando pensé en Edward.

La enfermera volvió a entrar como por enésima vez y por enésima vez fui toqueteada.

-Vas muy bien, siete centímetros. A este paso estará naciendo como a las once-dijo y me palmeó la mano. Tal vez no era una perra después de todo. Otra contracción llegó y fruncí el ceño. La frente se me perló de sudor-aún no es muy tarde para la epidural.

-No… así estoy bien-aseguré y ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Traeré una toalla para el sudor-luego se fue.

Cuando Edward volvió, yo estaba secándome el sudor.

-Le llamé a Nessie, dice que les va a decir a los demás y vendrá en un rato. Tu madre viene en camino.

-Bien…-ocultó un bostezo y se sentó en la silla-puedes dormir si quieres.

-No, estoy bien-sonrió y tomó mi mano, dejó un beso en mis nudillos-te quiero-susurró.

Otro dolor. Encogí los dedos de los pies y me mordí la boca.

-Yo te odio-jadeé-juro que voy a matarte, idiota.

Creí que estaría bien sin la epidural pero estaba reconsiderando mi opinión.

Edward me apretó la mano.

-Bella recuerda los ejercicios de respiración…-Edward dijo y lo miré feo.

-¡Cállate!-dije entre dientes-no quiero volver a escucharte… ¡jamás!

Me retorcí pero no solté su mano.

Un toque en la puerta y Renée entró.

Solté la mano de Edward y lo empujé lejos.

-¡Hola, mamá!-saludé. Estaba contenta de verla.

-Hola-nos sonrió a los dos y besó a Edward en la mejilla. Me limpió la frente y me acarició el pelo.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó y acarició mi vientre.

-Como la mierda-respondí.

Enterré el rostro en la almohada y Renée tomó mi mano.

-Bella, la epidural puede…-interrumpí a Edward.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-chillé y le arrojé la revista que estaba por ahí. Logró atraparla antes de que lo golpeara en el rostro.

Renée ocultó una risa.

-Ehh… yo voy… por un café…-él se largó.

-Cabrón-farfullé.

-Tranquila, hija-Renée me sonrió y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Cara de culo!-Nessie entró saludando sonriente. Renée alzó las cejas sorprendida y Nessie caminó hacia mí sin avergonzarse un poco.

-Sí, esa es Nessie, má-dije como si no se conocieran. Se besaron en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está Cullen?-preguntó Wolfe. Se dejó caer en la silla agraciadamente.

-No sé y no me interesa-respondí.

-Wuhu…-se frotó las manos-la agresividad ya comenzó.

Trate de sonreír pero otra contracción vino. Golpeé fuertemente la superficie de la camilla.

-Ahora Bella… respira-Nessie se puso de pie y comenzó a hacerlo ella también. Asentí siguiéndola, exhalando e inhalando como un jodido perro.

La belleza del parto, supongo.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó en un murmullo distorsionado cuando me recuperé. Nessie miró su teléfono.

-8:20-respondió-¿a qué hora nace?

-La enfermera dijo que tal vez a las 11

-Oh, todavía tenemos que esperar un poco más-comentó Renée.

-La buena noticia es que es la última-dije pero fue más como para animarme a mí. Ellas sonrieron y me palmearon la cabeza.

Alice y Rosalie también vinieron. Edward volvió un momento pero estuvo callado y lo más alejado posible de mí. Cuando ellas dos llegaron, él se fue. Supongo que tanta progesterona le revolvió el estómago o era un hijo de puta cobarde.

Ellas me vieron con lástima cuando me revolqué de dolor y apresé las mantas entre mis manos.

-Cuando la sostengas olvidarás el dolor-animó Rosalie.

-¡Eso es un montón de mierda!-rezongué y ya nadie dijo nada. Lentamente fueron saliendo. Renée dijo que iría por agua y estuve sola en la habitación.

-¿Te molestaría dejar de ser tan _molesta_?-le pregunté a mi hinchado vientre. Otro dolor y resoplé entre los dientes-supongo que sí.

Edward entró y lo miré. Él se acercó rápidamente y tomó mi mano.

-Bella vas a perder la oportunidad de la epidural. Puedo llamar a la enfermera.

-No-sollocé sin lágrimas-no necesito una jodida inyección. Soy fuerte.

Suspiró frustrado.

-Sé que eres fuerte pero me duele verte así.

-No quiero-dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada-si te doliera no hubieras estado tan ansioso…

Soltó una risita.

-Bueno no, pero teníamos un trato-alcé la mano y le mostré el dedo medio. Se rió y atrapó mi mano en el vuelo.

-¿Esme no va a venir?-pregunté.

-Oh, sí. Me llamó. Dejará a los niños con Carlisle.

-Bueno… ey, perdón por lo de hace rato. No fue mi intención-le dije.

-No te preocupes-me dio su sonrisa torcida y me besó la frente.

-Pero en verdad quiero matarte-sonreí.

Volvió a reírse.

Después de un momento en silencio, le apreté la mano y me miró.

-Cuando estábamos en la escuela y dijiste que querías hijos conmigo… ¿lo decías en serio?

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo veía como una promesa de enamorado, como un futuro asegurado y felicidad para siempre, creí que sería lindo.

Bajé la vista y miré mi vientre. Lo acaricié.

-¿Y es lindo?-pregunté y lo miré de vuelta.

-No-respondió-es perfecto-le sonreí y el corazón se saltó un latido.

-Sé que es asqueroso ahora pero… ¿puedes darme un beso?

Meneó la cabeza.

-No es asqueroso-se inclinó y acarició mis labios con los suyos. Se sintió bien. Acaricié su cabello y sonrió contra mis labios cuando lo terminó.

-Oh, mierda-grazné y Edward sujetó mis dos manos.

La enfermera entró en ese momento y se colocó un guante.

-Ocho centímetros-me sonrió-son las 9:15-miró el reloj-seguramente a las once ya estará aquí.

-Genial-murmuré sin ganas. Edward se rió bajito.

Ella salió y Edward me acarició el cabello.

-Intenta relajarte un poco-me dijo. Asentí en silencio y cerré los ojos. Escuché a Edward sentarse en la silla sin soltar mi mano.

-Es imposible relajarse-murmuré aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé-susurró.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?

-Porque yo quería hacerlo pero no puedo-sonreí.

-¿Estás emocionado?-pregunté y finalmente abrí los ojos. Me miró.

-Como la mierda

Me reí.

-Entonces…-la frase se me atoró en la garganta-eres un hijo de perra-enterré mis uñas en su mano e intentó zafarse-ni se te ocurra

Ahogó un siseó de dolor.

Esme entró en ese momento.

-¿Mal momento, eh?-se acercó y acarició mi vientre.

-Hey, Esme-saludé con voz temblorosa. Cerré los ojos.

-Hola-me limpió el rostro y el cuello con la toalla-Tyler no dejaba de preguntar por ustedes. Dijo que los quiere y que le dijeran que también la quiere a ella.

-Aw, mi pequeño-sollocé.

-¿No tuviste la epidural?-preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la frente.

-Se lo dije pero Bella es cabezota-respondió Edward.

-Lo llevo bien-alcé el pulgar. Eso era una puta mentira. Ellos lo supieron al instante.

Un par de horas más tarde, la enfermera entró. Todas estaban en la habitación y Edward seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

-¡Genial! Diez centímetros. Es hora, llamaré al médico. ¿Quiénes estarán en el parto?

-¿Renée?-pregunté. Ella me miró y sus ojos brillaron. Asintió muda.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo-la enfermera salió.

Me pareció una buena idea tener a mamá conmigo. Charlie había estado con Tyler y Esme con Liam. Ahora quería a Renée. Ella estaba emocionada.

Las chicas comenzaron a despedirse y acariciaron mi vientre. Renée salió un momento para hablar con Charlie. Mi viejo había llegado.

Él entró rápidamente, antes de que la enfermera y el médico llegaran. Me sonrió, besó mi frente y acarició mi vientre.

-Te quiero, Bells-susurró en mi oído.

-Yo también-le susurré con voz temblorosa.

Charlie le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda y salió. Carmen me saludó desde la puerta. Le sonreí. Luego se alejaron.

-¿Estás lista, amor?-Edward me preguntó.

-No-meneé la cabeza y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta.

-Vas a hacerlo bien-me besó en los labios brevemente.

Había comenzado a temblar y Edward me secó la frente.

La enfermera entró con un carrito lleno de cosas interesantes de médicos y dejó una toalla seca a un costado de mi cabeza.

-Ya viene el médico.

Renée entró y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

La ginecóloga vino y se sentó frente a mis piernas. Madre de Dios.

Mi pelo revuelto, jadeando, sudando, con la cara de un maldito perro pug rabioso y mi vagina al descubierto… esas cosas no se olvidaban. Era vergonzoso.

Renée sujetó mi pierna y mano derechas. Edward se ocupó de la izquierda y la enfermera me limpió la frente.

-Ghiiiiaaahh…-jadeé cuando empujé por tercera vez.

-Vamos, pequeña… lo estás haciendo bien-Edward susurró en mi oído.

-Vienen los hombros-informó la doctora. Maldición.

-Ugh, no…-me dejé caer-duele como el infierno.

-Vas a estar bien-Edward convenció en mi oído-un poco más… vamos, amor.

Le di un apretón a su mano como respuesta y empujé otra vez.

Maia salió al mundo con un grito y un llanto feroz, nada contenta de haber sido sacada de su cueva. Me tiré a la cama, jadeante. La enfermera se encargó de limpiarme, luego se alejó rápidamente.

Miré hacia donde tenían a la pequeña, no dejaba de llorar y de mover sus bracitos. Miré a Edward, él tenía su vista pegada a Maia y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Apreté su mano y me miró.

-Joder, Swan-musitó con voz entrecortada.

La enfermera me entregó a mi chica. Jodidamente bonita y con mejillas regordetas. Acaricié su rostro y una chispa me recorrió hasta los pies.

Edward también la acarició lentamente.

-Hacemos jodidos bebés adorables-le susurré y él soltó una risita.

-Carajo, sí.

**-OoOo-**

Llegamos a casa, Tyler y Liam nos siguieron. Edward cargaba los bolsos y yo sostenía a Maia.

-Hey chica, llegamos a casa-ella movió sus labios e hizo un puchero. Le besé la frente.

Edward me ayudó a subir hasta nuestra habitación. Me subí a la cama y apoyé mi espalda en la cabecera. Tyler y Liam pegaron un brinco e hicieron que todo rebotara. Hice una mueca. Seguía adolorida.

-Hey, deben tener más cuidado-Edward los regañó y ellos se arrastraron lentamente. Alzaron la cabeza para ver a Maia.

Edward se sentó del otro lado y coloqué a Maia entre todos nosotros. Los chicos la miraron embelesados.

-¿Es nuestra?-Tyler preguntó.

-Sí-solté una risita.

-¿Niña?-Liam ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-Sí-Edward respondió.

-Me gustan las niñas.

-Gracias a Dios-Edward silbó. Lo miré feo y me dio una sonrisa.

-¿Podremos jugar con ella?-otra vez Tyler

-Ajá-le revolví el cabello y lentamente acercó su dedito a la cara de Maia.

Soltó una risita cuando le tocó la mejilla.

-Es suavecita-susurró, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-A ver-Liam lo imitó y se rieron bajito.

Sonreí y miré a Edward, sus verdes ojos brillaban.

-¿Podemos jugar ahora con los carritos?-Tyler nos miró.

-Eh… sobre eso, van a tener que esperar mucho tiempo-Edward contestó.

-¿Por qué?-él estaba en la edad del por qué. Liam seguía acariciando a Maia.

-Porque ella no puede moverse por sí sola. Es muy pequeña.

-¿Yo fui así de pequeño?-preguntó.

-Demasiado pequeño-Edward le sonrió. Tyler le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No me acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me acuerdo?

Edward y yo suspiramos derrotados.

Ellos miraron a Maia y sonrieron.

En cambio, yo miré a Edward.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un murmullo. Tomó mi mano.

-Sí-respondí completamente segura.

Lo miré a los ojos y encontré lo que me encantaba encontrar: me quería.

Lo miré y lo remire y supe con absoluta certeza que no había hecho nada mejor que haber entrado en su apartamento ese cuatro de diciembre hacía ya tantos años. Estaba emocional, era completamente crudo como estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él. Y, de alguna manera, lucía como si tal vez estuvieras en el fondo o algo parecido, como si de alguna manera estuvieras alejándote de ti misma, pero realmente te estás encontrando al hacer eso. Es valiente hacer eso, es jodidamente valiente entregarte a alguien de esa forma.

Él estaba hecho de un material que cuando lo tocas, te cambiaba la vida para siempre. Quizás él era eso que se espera durante toda la vida.

Estaba enamorada, simplemente enamorada y no me arrepentía de eso. Lo quería y sabía que él también me quería, con mis defectos y cualidades y yo no podía estar más feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

Jamás hubiera pensado que ese lindo chico que abrió la puerta para mí en un Starbucks y a quién golpeé el primer día de clases y quién mintió descaradamente sólo para estar junto a mí iba a ser el amor de mi vida.

Yo era afortunada y por esa misma razón, era agradecida.

Había encontrado al amor de mi vida e iba a pasar el resto de mi existencia con él. Nuestros nombres entrelazados, siempre relacionados.

Pero había una cosa aún más importante que encontrar al amor de tu vida o tener una pareja que va a estar contigo para siempre: además de haberlo encontrado y tenerlo a él, me había encontrado a mí misma y no había sensación más extraordinaria ni momento más importante en la vida de un ser humano que ese.

Por esa misma razón, arriésgate. Sí, esa siempre es la respuesta. Arriésgate a dar un poco y así salvar tu corazón, arriésgate a darlo todo y a que no te devuelvan nada. Al final, todo va a estar bien. La felicidad para siempre es un montón de mierda. Basta con ser feliz un instante, tan corto como en el que se prende y se consume una cerilla para decir que es una vida ya bastante vivida. Siempre va a haber algo bueno esperando por ti y eso también se va a terminar, nada es para siempre pero disfruta los pequeños "para siempre" que te da la vida.

Yo estaba disfrutando de uno.

Miré a mis chicos que seguían mirando a Maia y luego lo miré a él. Su mirada no había cambiado y me miraba intensamente.

Se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en mis labios.

-Sí. Estoy muy bien, Edward-su nombre seguía sonando a magia en mis labios-¿tú estás bien?

-Sí. Alucinantemente bien.

Sonreí, sin imaginarme siquiera la obra maestra en la que nuestras vidas se iban a convertir.

**FIN.**

**Y esto ha sido todo. Esta es la manera en que ésta historia termina. Espero que les haya gustado el final. Es simple y espontáneo, como el resto de la historia. No me alcanzan las palabras para explicarles lo agradecida que estoy con todas y cada una de ustedes. Gracias a ustedes pude hacer uno de mis sueños realidad, fueron el pivote que lo hizo posible. Me han dado uno de los regalos más bonitos: su tiempo, y juro que estoy honrada de ser la acreedora. A fin de cuentas, todas estamos aquí por lo mismo: nuestra pasión por la lectura y nuestro amor por esta increíble historia que Stephenie Meyer creó. Los finales y las despedidas siempre son difíciles y citó: "Los finales son difíciles, cualquiera puede escribir un comienzo pero los finales son imposibles. Tratas de atar cada cabo suelto, pero nunca puedes. Los fans siempre se van a quejar. Van a quedar agujeros pero dado que es un final todo se debe de concluir a algo. Sin duda… los finales son difíciles. Pero entonces otra vez… nada nunca realmente termina, ¿no es así?"**

**Un montón de gracias para todas las que estuvieron conmigo en este viaje y para las que bajarán del vuelo terminando de leer esto y también un montón de gracias para las que se ajustarán los cinturones y tomarán mi mano cuando el avión vuelva a despegar.**

**Las quiero.**

**-Redana Crisp.**


End file.
